Un matrimonio forzado
by DaniiStewart
Summary: Edward y Bella, amigos desde la preparatoria, pero obligados a casarse por cosas de negocios. ¿Por qué no es lo mismo entre ellos? ¿Por qué el odio hacía ella? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Bella para saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Edward hacia ella?
1. ¿Aniversario?

**Summary: **Ninguno de los dos era feliz con ese matrimonio. Pero los sentimientos cambian ¿no? solo faltaba unas "vacaciones" juntos para que eso le pasara a Edward Cullen, y por fin sintiera algo por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Aniversario?<strong>

**Pov. Bella.**

Otra vez, él no había llegado a cenar… otra vez me encontraba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, con un plato de comida frente a mi, y otro plato al otro extremo de la mesa… me había esmerado de nuevo en preparar su comida favorita… en decorar la mesa de alguna manera que pudiera llamar su atención, pero obviamente todo era inútil. Completamente inútil. Él no vendría.

Edward Cullen, nunca se dignaba en aparecer en alguna cena importante, al menos importante para mí. Y parece que mucho menos en nuestro aniversario. Estupendo.

Dos años de casados, con el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Claro, a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio fue "forzado" yo estaba enamorada de él. Desde la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando nuestros padres avisaron que tendríamos que casarnos para levantar las empresas, él se enojo demasiado y a duras penas acepto el trato.

Podría decirse que la única vez que se atrevió a tocarme fue la noche de bodas… y muchísimo tiempo atrás… pero desde que estuvimos casados fue la única. En la luna de miel… no hicimos nada. Exacto. ¡NADA! Por más que me comían las ganas de tocarlo… de besarle… de sentir su cuerpo entrelazado con el mío… no pasó absolutamente nada. Y eso me frustro. De hecho, no se molestó en que supiera que tiene una relación... o varias relaciones con otras mujeres. Obviamente no permití que algunas de esas mujeres pusieran un pie en mi casa, al menos debería tener un poco de respeto… pero así era siempre. Rara la vez en que llegaba a la casa a dormir… y esperaba que al menos… fuera hoy cuando lo hiciera, una fecha importante para mi… y creo que una fecha en la que el no recordaba lo que había sucedido hace dos años.

Pero no había "fecha de caducidad" para el papel que había firmado. Así que se podría decir que estábamos casados… hasta que él se dignara en aplicar el divorcio… por mi parte obviamente yo no lo haría, a pesar de cómo es conmigo lo amo…

Si, lose, soy masoquista, pero así son las cosas.

Resignada y ya sin apetito limpié la mesa sin dejar rastros de nada. Él no llegaría, sabía que eso no pasaría. Subí a la habitación, quité el poco maquillaje que llevaba en mi rostro, el sencillo pero sexy vestido que mi amiga Alice había comprado para mi alguna de las muchas veces que habíamos ido de compras, y me puse el pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una camiseta de manga corta.

No me pondría a llorar, claro que no, otra vez no… ya había derramado muchas lágrimas por él y no me dejaría volver a caer de esa manera.

Me senté en la cama mirando la gran pantalla de televisión, estaba apagada y yo veía mi reflejo en ella. A mi parecer… yo no era fea… pero tampoco me consideraba bonita, no como las chicas que siempre están junto a mi esposo: rubias, ojos claros, altas, piel bronceada y con extremadas curvas, no. Yo era una mujer de 23 años sencilla, de una figura esbelta… si admitía que tenia algunas curvas… en los lugares adecuados, yo misma me encargaba de que todo se mantuviera en su lugar… manteniendo mi cuerpo en forma, mi cabello largo, ondulado y de color café al igual que mis ojos, la piel pálida pero con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

No tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería ver televisión, ni siquiera leer algunos de los muchos libros que había en el estante. Estaba aburrida. Entonces recordé que aun había ropa en el cesto y debía ser arreglada en su lugar.

Con un poco de entusiasmo y sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirme, me senté en la cama con el cesto de ropa ya a mi lado. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar la primera prenda se escucho la puerta principal cerrarse.

¿La puerta principal cerrarse? Recordaba claramente que había cerrado con llave la puerta, los únicos que tenían acceso a la llave eran mi mejor amiga Alice que se encontraba en Philadelphia por cosas del trabajo y Edward.

Pero Edward no podría estar aquí… en realidad si podría, pero no creo que eso fuera a pasar. ¿En verdad estaba aquí? por que no creo que algún ladrón se haya molestado en entrar por la puerta principal… ¿Edward habría recordado que día es hoy? ¿Qué se celebra hoy?

La esperanza… la estúpida esperanza seguía allí. Yo como idiota lo creía.

Miré la puerta que se encontraba abierta y pocos segundos después apareció él. El hombre con quien me había casado, el hombre a quien se supone que yo amaba, con el que tenia que compartir el resto de mi vida… a quien veía todas las mañanas, a quien le servía todos los días en el trabajo como su asistente personal.

Es difícil comprender la relación. Hace dos años mi destino era que me hiciera cargo de las empresas Swan. Pero no fue así, la empresa tuvo algunos problemas que mi padre no pudo controlar así que le pidió ayuda a una empresa amiga: Company Cullen. Carlisle Cullen y Charlie Swan, los mejores amigos… aunque no me atrevía a usar ese termino, mucha gente lo utilizaba, pero no eran los grandes mejores amigos porque decidieron formar sus diferentes compañías cada quien. Malos entendidos. El punto es que cuando mi padre, Charlie Swan tuvo problemas le pidió ayuda a Carlisle… y este lo único que pudo decir fue la palabra "matrimonio" entre su hijo menor y yo.

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Isabella puedes venir un momento a mi oficina? –escuche al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿ocurre algo? –fruncí el ceño, era rara la vez en que mi padre me pedía eso._

_-Ven a mi oficina –Y sin decir mas colgó, suspire y me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi padre._

_¿Qué es lo que querría ahora? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Mi mamá estaba enferma? Eso me pasaba por alejarme de la casa, no sabia que era lo que ocurría entre mis padres. _

_Con ese pensamiento toque tres veces la puerta de la oficina, recibí un "adelante" por parte de mi padre y cuando abrí la puerta… allí estaban._

_Carlisle y Edward Cullen. Mi gozo en un pozo._

_Esto no seria para nada bueno._

_-Buenas noches Isabella –Carlisle se puso de pie seguido de Edward, me tendió la mano y yo la tome con un intento de alguna sonrisa._

_-Buenas noches –asentí y aleje mi mano. Mire a Edward y con un asentimiento lo salude._

_Edward Cullen… el chico que se adueñaba de mis sueños en mis últimos años de la universidad… lo odiaba por ser extremadamente sexy ¡y guapo! Y sobre todo… engreído. Esta bien, ¿a quien engaño? En secreto lo amaba. Claro que si, los dos primeros años de la universidad éramos los mejores amigos… pero después de una noche llena de alcohol drogas y sexo nada fue como antes._

_-Toma asiento por favor hija –me dijo mi padre y automáticamente obedecí esperando a sus palabras._

_-¿A que se debe esta… inesperada reunión? – solté al ver que nadie hablaba y mire de reojo a los Cullen y después a mi padre._

_-No se si te has enterado de que nuestra empresa tiene algunos problemas de finanzas… desgraciadamente esto no es pasajero y todo se ah vuelto un caos, en casos extremos le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi amigo Carlisle –lo señalo con un movimiento de mano- que cordialmente acepto._

_Sabia por "rumores" sobre la caída de la empresa, todo el mundo en el edificio comentaba sobre eso, pero creí eso precisamente, que eran rumores y no me atreví a hablar con mi padre de eso por temor a que se molestara. ¿De que manera los Cullen podía ayudar aquí?_

_-Te casaras con Edward –soltó sin mas mi padre._

_Al principio no lo entendí, y cuando analice las cosas solté una gran carcajada._

_-¿Es una broma, cierto? –mire a mi padre aun controlando mi risa- "Te casaras con Edward" ¡Ja! Esa fue buena papá._

_Pero entonces mire la cara de los demás, y no denotaban algún signo de diversión, de lo contrario ellos no podrían estar pensando que aceptaría. Claro que no, por supuesto que no, yo no me podría casar con el, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso removía algo en mí, no podía, no debía ser obligada a algo así, se supone que cuando alguien se casa es por su consentimiento, porque había decidido que con esa persona haría su vida y tratarían de vivir un "Felices por siempre" pero con Edward Cullen yo no tenia esa posibilidad, claro que no. El por alguna extraña razón me odiaba… yo no correspondía a ese sentimiento pero tampoco le volvía a dirigir la palabra después de aquella noche que ninguno de los dos logro entender, nadie hablo sobre eso, después de ese día el y yo dejamos de ser amigos. Y no sabía la razón._

_Lo mire, pidiéndole alguna explicación, pero su rostro denotaba… nada, no tenia expresión alguna, aunque podía ver ¿enojo? En sus ojos. ¿Por qué enojo? ¿Qué era lo que yo había hecho?_

_Necesitaba respuestas, y parece que en este momento, de su parte no las tendría._

_-No debes estar hablando enserio papá, no puedes obligar a casarme así nada más. _

_-Claro que puedo Isabella –su expresión era seria- Y lo vas a hacer si es que estimas a tu familia –Y allí venia el chantaje…_

_Odiaba que hiciera eso, a él le debía mucho y no podía decepcionarlo de ese modo, al menos no a lo que se refiere perder su empresa que varios años le costo tenerla. _

_-No creo que contraer matrimonio con Edward sea tan mala idea, Isabella –escuche la voz de Carlisle –Si tu y Edward se casan… lo que le corresponde de la empresa a él, la mitad de ella se pasara a ti, eso, le servirá de ayuda a tu padre para lograr levantarse de este problema._

_-pero…_

_-Edward ya ah firmado –me interrumpió mi padre- ahora solo faltas tu –tendió frente a mí un papel. De un lado ya estaba firmado. Era la firma de Edward… ¿Por qué había aceptado? El no era quien tenía problemas, ¿porque acepto a ayudarnos?_

_Mire a mi padre con suplica, en el también podía ver arrepentimiento pero su mirada se mantuvo firme, me tendió un bolígrafo, con una mano temblorosa y sin alegar mas, firme._

_¿Qué era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo correcto? Amaba a mi padre… debía ayudarlo a como de lugar. Pero no creí que esa manera fuera la adecuada._

_Mire a Edward de reojo. El me miraba, aparte la mirada rápidamente y se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de mi padre, Carlisle sonreía a medias… genial. Ellos ganaban algo._

_-¿Qué cosa es lo que ganan ellos? –sin descaro apunte. Carlisle me miro sorprendido y Edward apenas sonreía._

_-Serás mi asistente personal –hablo por primera vez. Su voz era fría y calculadora, me intimido._

_Asistente personal… eso significaba que la empresa ya no me pertenecía a mi._

_-¿Ahora una parte de la empresa les pertenece a ellos, ¿no es así? –mire a mi padre pero quien me contesto fue Carlisle._

_-Exactamente, si hay anulación del matrimonio, la empresa pasa a mis manos, o a manos de Edward._

_-Estupendo –escupí. Estaba enojada, demasiado enojada conmigo misma. Por haber aceptado._

_-Los dejaremos solos –soltó de pronto mi padre. Y sin mas el y Carlisle se levantaron y salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos._

_-Y…_

_-Esto es lo peor que me ah pasado, créeme, si por mi fuera, yo no hubiera firmado esa estúpida hoja de papel –soltó con gran enojo._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Él vestía pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul cielo, con una corbata de un tono un poco mas fuerte, y en su mano cargaba un saco del mismo tono que su pantalón.

Lo admire más de lo que debía y cuando me di cuenta de ello aparte la mirada volviendo mi atención a la ropa.

-Buenas noches –saludo. Su voz era rara… y no sabia porque, pero no tenia el mismo tono de siempre, duro, frio y cauteloso. Era diferente, y eso me gusto.

-Buenas noches Edward –respondí a su saludo sin mirarlo y seguía con mi tarea.

Escuche un titubeo de su parte pero sin decir nada se acerco a la cama, dejo el saco allí y comenzó a desvestirse. Se saco los zapatos, los calcetines, la corbata, la camisa y el pantalón dejándose solo en bóxer. No era la primera vez que hacia eso, cada vez que nos encentrábamos una noche, yo "fingía" que miraba la televisión o leía un libro, cuando en realidad lo comía con la mirada. Me picaban las manos cada vez que lo veía hacer eso, yo gustosa aceptaría desvestirlo… pero eso no pasaría, por supuesto que no.

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mira cuando lo estaba apreciando demasiado y yo me sonroje apartándola. Juro que sonrió. Lo juro con mi propia sangre, pero si se lo contaba a alguien nadie me creería. Todo el mundo sabia la actitud en nuestra relación por lo cual nadie sacaba el tema.

Tomo una toalla y entro al cuarto de baño sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

-Mi padre nos quiere ver mañana –hablo un poco alto al momento en que abría la llave de la ducha.

¿Carlisle necesitaba vernos? ¿A los dos? ¿Juntos? Tal vez ya habían encontrado la manera que podamos divorciarnos… A quien engañaba, Carlisle Cullen quería la empresa y no la perdería así nada más. Cando necesitaba hablar de algo siempre lo hacia con Edward, no es que mi relación fuera mala con el, sino que era rara la vez en que hablábamos.

-¿mañana? –Alce un poco la voz también -¿en donde?

Se podría decir que tal vez esta iba para una conversación larga entre nosotros.

-Si, mañana en casa de mis padres, a menos que tengas algún compromiso –su tono no era de reproche, podría decir que tal vez de comprensión. Pero como todo el mundo sabía, yo no era alguien social, no pasaba de mi pequeño grupo de amigos.

-No, claro que no, ¿a que hora debo estar preparada? –seguía hablando en el mismo tono de voz mientras me movía en la habitación dejando la ropa en su lugar.

-Eso no lose, me llamara mañana y me dirá, pero supongo que querrá que nos quedemos a comer, hace tiempo que no veo a mi madre así que te llamare cuando sepa la hora.

Y era verdad, Esme, la madre de Edward había llamado apenas hace dos días preguntándome sobre el, la ultima vez que la habíamos visto había sido en una junta se supervisores hacia apenas tres semanas, desde allí me dijo que Edward no la había visto antes… no entendía eso, no ver a tu madre durante un tiempo. Si acaso yo visitaba a la mía una vez a la semana, y cada vez que la veía no alcanzaba el tiempo para que me contara tooooooooooodo el cotilleo de la semana.

Me senté en la cama, en el lado donde el dormía y algo brillante en a mesita de noche llamo mi atención. Era la sortija de Edward ¿aun la conserva? Yo aun llevaba la mía, nunca me la quitaba a menos que fuera cuando limpiaba la casa o me duchaba… pero siempre recordaba en ponérmela ¿el lo hacia? No había visto antes la sortija aquí, antes de que el llegara todo estaba limpio.

La tome entre mis dedos y la mire detenidamente… al menos eso era algo que demostraba que algo nos unía además de un pedazo de papel firmado.

Suspire y la deje de nuevo en su lugar. Escuchando como seguía corriendo el agua en la ducha recogí la ropa que había dejado en la cama y la lance al contenedor de ropa sucia.

De repente el agua se corto y se escucho movimiento dentro del cuarto de baño, me senté en el lado de mi cama y encendí el televisor esperando a que el sueño llegara a mí.

-Emmett ah preguntado hoy por ti –anuncio entrando a la habitación con una toalla rodeando su cintura dejando su pecho descubierto y lleno de gotas de agua y con otra frotaba su cabello secándolo. Ese cabello que por mas que lo intentaba nunca quedaba en su lugar, ese cabello de un color bronce completamente único y especial.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es lo que quería? –volví mi mirada al televisor.

-No lose –su voz se volvió dura- no preste atención… -titubeo ocultando algo que por supuesto no quería decirme- según recuerdo en una semana será su cumpleaños –de reojo vi como lanzaba las toallas al contenedor de ropa sucia dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mi vista. Mi respiración de acelero y mis mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente.

Ese hombre tenía el cuerpo más perfecto en todo el planeta, y cualquiera de las muchas mujeres con quienes se acostaba tenían demasiada suerte.

Una vez ya con el pantalón de pijama puesto se sentó a mi lado con el portátil en su regazo, lo encendió sin ni siquiera verlo porque tenía la mirada en el televisor.

-Oh! Claro! –Pegue un salto al recordar lo que me había dicho haciendo que me regresara a ver confundido- la fiesta de Emmett… -frunció el ceño- lo había olvidado, debo ayudar a Rosalie con algunos preparativos ya que Alice no esta aquí… -suspire frotando mi cara. El seguía mirándome con curiosidad haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-¿Tu ayudaras? –Pregunto burlón a lo que yo asentí con el ceño fruncido- Entonces… buena suerte con eso.

Eso me sorprendió por completo, el nunca usaba ese tipo de tonos conmigo, creo que era la primera vez, pero esperaba que no fuera la única.

Al verlo poner atención al portátil tome mi teléfono celular y marque a Rosalie. No contestaban… volví a marcar el número y después de unos cuantos tono una Rosalie jadeando contesto.

_-¿hola? _

-¿Hable en un momento inoportuno? –pregunte sarcástica. Estupendo ahora mi rostro debía estar rojo al imaginarme a Rosalie y Emmett haciendo cosas para adultos.

Se escucho un sonido del otro lado y la voz de Emmett.

_-Emm… n-no… -gimió y yo me sonroje mas- ¿S-se te ofrece a-algo Bella? –volvió a gemir._

-Amm… no Rosalie, lo lamento, te hablo en otro momento –Y con la respiración a mil colgué rápidamente- eso ah sido… raro –susurre para mi.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Edward de repente y yo pegue un salto junto con un grito al no recordar que estaba acompañada. Una leve risa salió de sus labios- Lo lamento

-No importa… -le reste importancia con la mano que tenia en mi pecho a causa del susto- es solo… -me sonroje. De nuevo- hable en un momento inoportuno.

-Oh… -su cara tenia reflejos de sorpresa y diversión- bueno eso no es raro… una vez los escuche en la oficina y…

-No, no –lo interrumpí- no necesito saberlo. Gracias –me estremecí haciendo que riera.

-Esta bien, es tu decisión.

En las siguientes horas Edward se la paso metido en el portátil, supongo que haciendo algo de trabajo. El me había dado "vacaciones" por así decirlo después de haber sufrido un desmayo que el doctor había dicho que fue por el estrés, mi madre lo obligo a que me diera un tiempo de vacaciones. Y por más que le decía si necesitaba ayuda me decía que no cuando yo sabía que era así.

Resignada apague el televisor y la lámpara de noche que estaba a mi lado, acomode las almohadas y recosté mi cabeza en ella cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches –le anuncie pero no recibí respuesta hasta después de un rato.

-Buenas noches Bella –el sueño me vencía…- feliz aniversario.

No estaba seguro de que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca, pero inconscientemente sonreí.

¿En verdad no lo había olvidado?

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no tengo ningun derecho de subir otra historia sin hbaer actualizado las otras pero... esta idea me comio la cabeza durante toda la sema ay decidi escribirla. El otro capitulo ya esta en mi mente todo roganizado, solo faltan las motivaciones para escribirlo.<strong>

**¿Debo seguir con esta historia? recuerden que son ustedes la que opinan y critican :)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Danii :)**


	2. Compras, comida, Jacob, noticia y planes

**Compras, comida, Jacob, noticia y planes.**

El día de ayer fue sorprendente… al menos al final del día, pero eso me agrado. Edward había recordado nuestro aniversario aunque no lo demostró de alguna manera, yo sabia que el nunca estaría conforme con lo nuestro. Y yo no sabía si podría soportar más esto.

Necesitaba a alguien que me quisiera, yo no podía ser tan mala en eso de las relaciones, daría todo de mi con tal de tener un vida… buena, pero no podía, yo no era el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre. Ya no, eso quedo atrás, en el rencor y odio que le había tenido a Edward después de _esa_ noche.

Miré a Edward que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, su expresión era de tranquilidad… me gustaba espiarlo mientras dormía, se veía adorable y por supuesto extremadamente guapo.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé corriendo las escaleras tropezando con cualquier cosa que se me atravesaba a propósito, logré mi objetivo y conteste.

-¿Hola? –pregunté agitada.

-_¡Bella! _–Se escuchó la voz de Rosalie- _¿yo también hablé en un mal momento?_

¿Acaso creía que…? De verdad estaba loca.

-Ya quisiera. -bufé- Pero no, el teléfono esta aquí en la sala y me encontraba en la habitación.

-O_h… claro, lo siento _–se hizo un silencio incomodo.- _¿Qué era lo que necesitabas ayer en la noche?_

Ah claro! No pensé que lo haya recordado por las circunstancias el las que llamé.

-Para ponernos de acuerdo con la organización de la fiesta de Emmett. ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

-_¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Pero... ¿Por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo hoy en la tarde? En la casa de Esme. ¿Edward te lo dijo…? _–su voz se escuchó titubeante. Y es que a muchos de mis amigos no les gustaba poner mi nombre junto a el de Edward en una oración o algo que nos implicara a ambos.

-Sí, me lo dijo. Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros, no tengo idea de que pero igual estaré allí. Edward pasará por mí más tarde, aun no sabe la hora.

-_Será a la hora de la comida Bella. Pero por ahora, ponte algo decente que iremos al centro comercial, Alice me llamo ayer y me dijo que necesitabas un nuevo guardarropa._

-Rosalie, hace poco fui con Alice de compras, ni siquiera me he puesto todo lo que compramos la ultima vez –renegué.

Creí que me había salvado de las compras mientras Alice estaba de vacaciones, pero parece que me equivoqué. Yo lo sentía por Emmett, que con Rosalie gastaba demasiado. Alice… bueno Alice gastaba su propio dinero teniendo una vida de soltera. Y yo… yo solo utilizaba el dinero que me pertenecía, pero no hacia tanto uso de él, tenia _casi_ todo lo que necesitaba aquí.

-_Bueno, al menos vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece? _–pude imaginármela haciendo una cara triste por su tono de voz.

-Rosalie…

_-Por favor Bella, no será nada malo sólo iremos a desayunar, a puesto que aun no lo haz hecho. ¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Tienes otra amiga? ¿O prefieres salir con Alice? _–su tono de voz comenzaba a alarmarme.

-Edward aun no ah despertado, supongo que hoy entrará tarde al trabajo y no se si desayunará en casa o algo así –froté mi frente con exasperación- Y no, no tengo otra amiga, no prefiero salir con Alice, prefiero _no_ salir de mi casa, y a ti nunca te cambiaría por nada del mundo –sonreí inconsciente- no seas infantil Rose.

_-Está bien… ahora me cambias por Edward -_Y seguía con su tono de reproche.

-¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Yo no te cambio ni por Alice ni por Edward ni por nadie! No digas esas estupideces –alcé la voz y entonces me arrepentí. Tal vez lo había despertado. entonces volví a hablar con voz mas baja- Iré a preguntarle si necesita algo, si no… yo te llamaré para que pases por mi y podremos irnos a donde se te pegue la gana. ¿De acuerdo?

-_Ósea que primero verás lo que quiere Edward y después me atenderás a mi! _–Apostaría lo que sea que el grito de Rosalie se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡Rosalie! –Grité- No tengo ni idea de por qué estamos peleando por teléfono, al menos déjame cambiarme para poder ir contigo.

-¿Entonces irás conmigo? ¿Y no le harás caso a Edward Amargado Cullen? –su voz cambio a un tono mas alegre.

-No… no le haré caso a Edward, y no lo llames así –reí- y si iré contigo. Te parece en unos… ¿treinta minutos?

-V_einte._

-Veinticinco.

_-Quince._

-¿Quince? Rosalie ni a ti te daría tiempo de vestirte en ese tiempo.

_-¿Quién dice que tengo que vestirme? Yo ya estoy lista. Sabía que aceptarías, así que estoy a punto de subir al auto. Te quedan diecinueve minutos Bella._

-Rosalie. -gruñí- ¡bien! –Y colgué.

Con amigas como ella y Alice ¿para que necesitaba enemigos? Tenía bastante.

Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y me volví para subir las escaleras encontrándome con un Edward sentado el pie de ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? –entrecerré los ojos, pero apostaría a que mis mejillas ya estaban coloradas.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que irés con Rosalie a no se donde –se levantó- Y no te preocupes por mi, puedo arreglármelas solo –su voz volvió a ser amarga. Como si el día de ayer nunca había sucedido.

Tal vez solo porque recordó que era nuestro aniversario se portó de esa manera y ahora volvía a ser el mismo Edward de todos los días.

Lo vi entrarse a la cocina y sin decir nada subí a alistarme para Rosalie.

¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Los ojos me picaban amenazando con que las lagrimas salieran, pero no debía dejar que él muy maldito me hiciera llorar de nuevo, no podía, y si Rosalie me veía seguramente me regañaría y no quería pelear de nuevo con ella.

Escogí lo primero que vi en mi armario, me cambié rápidamente y amarré mi cabello en una coleta informal. Listo. No era de las típicas mujeres que se tardaban mas de media hora en el espejo escogiendo lo que se pondrían, de las que cuidaban sus uñas y casi les da un infarto cuando una de ellas se rompe. A mujeres como esas las llamo idiotas.

_-Hola Edward ¿esta Bella por aquí? _–la voz de Rosalie se escuchó lejana y con un tono que sabia que lo hacia nada más por cortesía.

_-Creo que esta allá arriba, no tardará en bajar _–respondió Edward con el mismo tono de siempre.

Y sin esperar escuchar otra cosa bajé las escaleras encontrándome con una Rosalie sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. A Edward no se le veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Vaya! Creo que necesitas unas lecciones para vestirte –ironizó y yo rodé los ojos- Ya, ya, lo siento –se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mi para darme un beso mi mejilla en forma de saludo- Mejor vámonos que tenemos una mañana larga –la miré interrogante- ¿Qué? Solo iremos a desayunar y a ver unas cuantas cosas al centro comercial, no nos llevará mucho tiempo, tengo que traerte de vuelta aquí y yo debo prepararme también, así que no digas ninguna palabra y ya vámonos.

Y exactamente, sin decir una palabra me jaló del brazo fuera de la casa.

-¡Hasta en la tarde Edward! –gritó hacia la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Rosalie, haz dicho que iríamos solo a desayunar –le reproché una vez ya en el auto en marcha.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que te veo vestida de esa forma estoy pensando muy seriamente en que necesites un buen conjunto para esta tarde, algo que yo escoja, que sepa que te quedara bien, y sea preciso para la ocasión.

-De acuerdo, no planeo discutir contigo –bufé y ella sonrió satisfecha.

La mañana pasó normal, si es que así se le puede llamar. Aunque mil veces prefería salir con Rosalie de compras que con Alice. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría a ninguna de las dos por que Alice se enojaría o se pondría triste. Desayunamos con pláticas amenas. Sabía que Rosalie quería preguntarme sobre el día anterior pero decidió no mencionar nada, así que decidimos planear todo respecto a la fiesta que habría para Emmett. Después fuimos al centro comercial como ella ya lo había planeado y caminamos por casi todas las tiendas buscando lo "adecuado" para mi que consistía en una camisa blanca muy holgada de manga larga, un pequeño short negroy unos zapatos considerables para mi falta de coordinación.

Después de haber pasado ese tiempo con Rosalie, me dejó en casa diciéndome que esperaba verme con el atuendo que había comprado, sin más, y si una despedida, se marchó.

-Excelente –mascullé y entré a mi casa.

No sabía exactamente por qué esperaba que Edward siguiera allí, pero sabia que eso no era así ya que la casa estaba en completo silencio. El único sonido que se escucha fue cuando dejé mi bolso en la mesa del recibidor, subí a la habitación dejando en la cama las bolsas con las compras de hoy.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y al cuarto timbre conteste.

-¿Diga?

_-Bella, cariño_ –saludó Esme- _¿Cómo has estado?_

-Hola Esme –sonreí inconsciente- Muy bien, muchas gracias ¿y tú? ¿Que tal?

_-¡Muy bien, también, alegre de que hoy los veré!_ –Alzo un poco la voz- _¿Edward está por allí?_

-Emm… no, salí con Rosalie esta mañana y estaba aquí, pero acabo de llegar y no está. Seguramente está en la oficina –informé.

_-Bueno, no importa, la comida será en una hora ¿tienes tiempo_?

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que no me esmero mucho.

-_Y no lo necesitas querida_ –un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas- _En__ fin, solo llamaba para eso, hace mucho tampoco que no veo a Rosalie y aunque me encantaría también que estuviera Alice, pero no se pudo, en fin. Hasta luego cariño, te esperamos_ –Y sin más colgó.

Vaya, Esme podía llegar a ser demasiado hiperactiva algunas veces y más cuando estaba alegre. Ella era como una madre para mí. Cuando mi madre estaba de viaje durante meses ella estaba allí conmigo cuando lo necesitaba y eso se lo agradecía en verdad.

-Muy bien, Bella, no te distraigas mas –me dije y me puse en marcha.

Entré a la ducha y al sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo me relajé. Esa sensación era agradable, muy agradable. No se cuanto tiempo tarde debajo del agua pero decidí que ya era hora de salir de allí. Con un suspiro cerré la llave de agua y me envolví en una toalla. Al salir me senté en la cama y comencé con la sesión de cremas para mi cuerpo. Al menos debía ponerme un poco de atención a mi ¿no? Creo que no todo giraría en torno a Edward.

¡¿Yo dije eso?! Creo que ese pensamiento me agradaba bastante. Y con una sonrisa me dispuse a terminar de arreglarme. Dejé mi cabello suelto y escogí un pequeño bolso de mano para meter allí lo necesario.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador: _"Edward"_

-¿Hola? –contesté.

-¿Estás lista?

-Ajá… ¿Dónde estas?

-Frente a la casa

-Ok.

Colgué y me dirigí a la puerta principal. En la mesa del recibidor estaba el correo. Genial, había correo, ya lo revisaría mas tarde.

Al salir de la casa me encontré con el Volvo de Edward, el motor estaba encendido, sin pensarlo dos veces subí al auto y en silencio él emprendió la marcha.

El silencio, como muchas de las veces en que él y yo compartíamos el auto, era tenso e incomodo. Cuando subía a su adorado auto me sentía completamente incómoda, sentía que si tocaba algo se enojaría, así que en silencio me dispuse a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen sonreí. Hace mucho que no estaba aquí y me alegraba de volver a ver a Esme. Abrí la puerta sin esperar nada y cuando bajé solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y logré reparar con tranquilidad.

-No sólo estará mi familia aquí –habló Edward detrás de mi-, también estarán algunos ejecutivos, conocidos de mis padre y del tuyo –sabia lo que quería decir con eso y suspiré-. Tendrás que permanecer a mi lado, supongo que tus vacaciones terminarán ya y necesitarás estar al tanto de todo –asentí. Me miró durante unos segundos, y no pude entender muy bien su expresión, y extendió su mano hacia a mí. Inspirando fuertemente la tomé y me dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Mi padre también estará aquí? –pregunté a lo que él sólo se limitó a asentir.

Si él estaba aquí seguramente mi madre también. Eso al menos no seria nada malo, sólo por el hecho de que no podré estar siempre con ellos, tendré que estar a lado de hombres mayores hablando sobre cosas aburridas. Entonces recordé que esas cosas aburridas implicaban en mi trabajo. Cuando Edward tocó el timbre al poco tiempo una muy sonriente Esme abrió la puerta y sin esperar nada se abalanzó contra mi dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Bella! Cariño, no sabes cuanto te extrañé –habló con su tono de voz alegre, después de unos segundos mas me soltó y me miró sonriente- Estás hermosa.

-Gracias Esme –la miré sonriente-. Tú también lo estás.

-Por supuesto –concordó conmigo a lo que las dos reímos. Volvió la mirada hacia a Edward son dejar de sonreír- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir –él rodó los ojos-. No hagas eso conmigo que tengas la edad que tengas sigo siendo tu madre –le regañó-. Ahora dame un abrazo.

Edward sonrió un poco y la abrazó.

-También me alegra verte mamá.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de bienvenidas. Aun no han entrado a la casa –se hizo a un lado invitándonos a pasar- Bella, tus padres están en el jardín con Carlisle –sonrió señalando con la barbilla la puerta trasera donde se encontraba el evento. Asentí en forma de agradecimiento por la información.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia el jardín Edward tomó mi mano, lo miré y él me mandó una mirada de advertencia.

Claro, necesitábamos aparentar que éramos una "feliz pareja". Si supieran la realidad...

Sin decirle nada nos dirigimos hacia el jardín que estaba decorado muy elegante. Se podían ver varias parejas y junto a dos hombres con varias canas en su cabello y una mujer, se encontraban mis padres y Carlisle.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre y es que desde que me obligó a deshacer mi vida de esa manera ya no lo volví a ver como antes, quiero decir… es mi padre, sí, pero de alguna manera había arruinado mi vida. Había desperdiciado dos años de mi vida atada a un hombre que no me hace caso, apenas y me mira, pero era mi padre y de alguna manera lo quería.

Por otra parte, a mi madre la había visto la semana pasada para que ella me pusiera al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en Chicago, como siempre yo no prestaba mucha atención pero me conformaba en pasar tiempo con ella.

-¡Bella! –mi madre alzó la voz haciendo que algunas miradas se posaran en ella- ¡Cariño! pensé que no vendrías… -le dirigió una mirada a Edward pero después volvió a mi-. Me alegra que hayas venido cariño –besó mi mejilla a lo que yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Isabella. -Mi padre siempre me llamaba de esa manera cada vez que estaba frente a otras personas para parecer importante a lo que yo sólo lo llamaba arrogancia y falsedad. Resistí las ganas de rodar los ojos y le sonreí amable.

-Papá –asentí y miré a Carlisle-. Hola Carlisle –sonríe a medias y él me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Hola Bella –volvió su vista a sus acompañantes-. Ellos son Aro, Marco y Sulpicia –los señaló- Están interesados en algunas de nuestras acciones, he ahí el motivo de esta reunión.

-Mucho gusto –estreché la mano de cada uno-. Isabella Sw… Cullen –me repuse tratando de que mi sonrisa fuera creíble. Y parece que funcionó ya que ellos también sonrieron con sinceridad.

Por que sí. No me gustaba el hecho de que me llamaran con mi apellido de casada, me había negado a llevar el apellido de Edward y quedarme con el mío pero igual, me lo negaron.

La tarde se paso sin ninguna complicación, al parecer Edward tenia planeado quedarse hasta noche y yo no tenia ningún problema con eso, estaba feliz de tener a mi madre y a Esme juntas para platicar de cualquier cosa que no fuera incómoda.

Al poco tiempo llegó Rosalie, que vestía una falda corta haciendo que mostrara sus largas y muy torneadas piernas y una blusa elegante. A su lado venia Emmett y Emmett, bueno Emmett era un Cullen, apuesto.

-¡Guao! ¿Eres Bella? –gritó Emmett acercándose a mí muy peligrosamente-. Vaya, vaya… pero que sexy estás Isabella Swan –le agradecí por no usar el otro apellido-. Si no fuera porque tengo a Rosalie, que es más sexy y sensual que tú… ya te hubiera hecho mía.

-¡Emmett! –lo golpee y Rosalie me secundó pero tenia una sonrisa en la cara la cual la delataba.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa de que vistas de una manera que debería ser ilegal, apuesto que a toda esta bola de viejos que hay aquí –señaló a los hombres-. Se les paró después de tantos años y sin necesidad de viagra –asintió y yo hice una mueca.

-Eres un asqueroso Emmett Cullen

-Bah! Yo solo digo la verdad, ese mini short no deja mucho a la imaginación –movió las cejas sugestivamente y yo me sonrojé- que pena que Edwar… Auch! –llevó una mano a su cabeza para sobar el fuerte golpe que Rosalie le había propinado.

Se lo agradecí con la mirada. Sabía lo que Emmett estaba a punto de decir, pero el que no lograra completar la frase no impidió que una ola de tristeza me inundara.

-Ignóralo Bella, esta idiota –lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo lamento Belly Bells –hizo una mueca-. Sólo por eso te haré un baile sensual en privado, ¿Qué te paree? –me miró con cara de pervertido a lo que yo solo solté una risa.

-Creo que solo te perdonaré, no quiero ver cosas desagradables –sonreí.

-¿Esas _cosas_ son desagradables, amor? –miró a Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió pícaramente a lo que yo rodee los ojos-. Es que Bella no sabe lo que dice

-¡Son unos cerdos!

-Así nos amas –rio Emmett- Bueno, miren quien decidió aparecer –miró detrás de mi- Hola hermanito.

-Hola –asintió Edward cuando se poso a mi ladó-. Hola de nuevo Rosalie –la miró y ella sonrió.

-Dime que esa cara de amargado no siempre la tienes –Emmett golpeó a Edward en el hombro y supongo que un poco fuerte por la mueca que éste hizo.

-Lamento informarte que siempre ah sido así –bufó Edward apartando su brazo.

-Claro que no. Yo te conozco… pero bueno, yo no puedo decir nada –se encogió de hombros- Debo asumir mi papel como empresario –hizo una pose rara-. Así que nos vemos hasta en la noche.

-¿Qué era lo que decía Emmett? –preguntó Edward con su ceño fruncido una vez que él y Rosalie se alejaron.

-Oh… nada –me apresuré a decir-. Él y sus ocurrencias, ya sabes –me encogí de hombros- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe aun? Me gustaría hablar con Esme –su mirada se volvió dura.

-Carlisle querrá hablar pronto con nosotros.

-¿Eso es un no? –alcé las cejas y él suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras Isabella –le restó importancia con la mano y se alejó de mi.

Estupendo ¿ahora estaba enojado? ¿Acaso creía que siempre seria el centro del universo? Bufé y me adentré a la casa en busca de Esme, pero como yo tenia una extrema coordinación (nótese el sarcasmo) decidí chocar con algo… o alguien.

Alcé la mirada para encontrar con un hombre y gran hombre. Gigante en verdad, se podría decir que casi a la misma altura que Emmett. Sí, definitivamente gigante.

-Oh… lo lamento yo… -comencé a disculparme pero su risa me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, el perdido aquí soy yo. Parece que llegué un poco tarde y bueno, ahora creo que me perdí –el chico sonrió mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel morena.

-Es normal perderte en esta casa –me encogí de hombros-. Al principio me pasó varias veces

-Sí… bueno –Me miró-. Si me dijeras por donde es el camino tal vez lo recuerde mas rápido que tú –rio y yo lo secundé.

-De acuerdo, eso no fue nada cortes, pero sólo si me dices tu nombre.

-Jacob Black, ¿y tú eres…? –me miró incitándome a concluir su oración.

-Isabella… -suspiré- Isabella Cullen.

-Oh… así que tengo el gran honor de hablar con la chica de Cullen –se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus músculos resaltasen en ese traje elegante, parecía que se rompería de lo ajustado que estaba.

-¿La chica de Cullen? –Alcé una ceja- soy su _esposa_ no su chica -rodee los ojos.

-Tranquila, eso ya lo sabía pero así te llamamos en las reuniones –rio.

-Sabes que eso es de mala educación ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo sé… pero derrochas confianza, así que ¿por qué no decirte las cosas como son?

-Bien bien, tú ganas Jacob Black –sonreí- ahora vamos al jardín que creo que has llegado demasiado tarde. –Caminé hacia la puerta trasera sintiendo los pasos de Jacob detrás de mi.

Cuando salí al exterior Edward me miraba, miró a mi acompañante y su semblante rápidamente cambio a enojo… a furia… a enfado.

Miré a mi alrededor y Emmett también me veía con el ceño fruncido, las otras personas solo sonreían, como si nada malo pasara.

-Vaya, parece que los chicos Cullen quieren asesinarte con la mirada –acercó un poco su rostro a mi odio para poder escucharlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quieren asesinarme a mi y no a ti? –bufé.

-Porque a quien miran esa a ti –soltó una carcajada y se alejó de mi, yendo con un grupo de hombres que se encontraban conversando muy animadamente.

Miré en la dirección donde se supone que estaba Edward pero no lo encontré. Recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar… pero no había rastro de él.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con el estúpido de Black? –pegué un salto al sentir el aliento de Edward junto a mi oreja.

-So-solo s-se perdió –genial Bella, ahora eres tartamuda.

-Pudo encontrar el camino solo ¿no crees? –me voltee para quedar frente a él, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-Tropecé con el por accidente, estaba perdido y yo amable le indiqué el camino ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-En realidad no se ni que hace aquí –ignoró mis palabras y llevó una mano a su cabello alborotándolo

-¿Qué problemas tienes con él?

-Ninguno –se apresuró a decir-. Igual te enterarás una vez que regreses al trabajo –me miró sin expresión-. Pero una cosa te digo… no te quiero ver de nuevo junto a él, tienes prohibido entablar una conversación con algún Black.

-¿Y quien eres tú para darme ordenes? –estaba comenzando a enfadarme un poco ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera?

-Soy tu esposo –escupió-. Y te recuerdo también que soy tu jefe y tengo derecho hacia ti.

-No puedes prohibirme amistades, Cullen –le advertí.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo Isabella –me advirtió y por alguna extraña razón le encontré un doble sentido a sus palabras logrando que me sonrojara-. Pronto terminara esto, hablaremos con Carlisle y nos iremos a casa.

Pretendía responderle que el no me daba órdenes a pesar de ser mi esposo y ser mi jefe pero cuando iba a hacerlo él ya se había alejado.

Maldito Cullen.

Busqué a Emmett con la mirada y se encontraba sentado en una silla junto con Rosalie y Esme. Me acerqué a ellos y me paré frente a él.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Emmett? –puse mis brazos en forma de jarras y él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Haz terminado de hablar con Black? –reprochó él.

-¿Dejarás que hable contigo o no? –casi gruñí. Y sin decir nada se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Miré a Esme y Rosalie que me miraban sorprendidas pero no dije nada y seguí a Emmett.

-¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Qué te ha metido ese idiota en la cabeza sobre nosotros? –lo miré incrédula.

-¡Nada Emmett! No me ha dicho nada, sólo se ha perdido y yo le mostré el camino y… ¿Por qué rayos te estoy dando explicaciones a ti?

-Ah si, claro, sólo le mostrabas el camino, tanto que sonreirás y él te susurraba al oído ¿no? –habló ignorando lo último que dije.

-¿Por qué tanto coraje entre ustedes? Edward me dijo que no me acercara a él –Emmett miró por encima de mi cabeza, voltee la mirada y me encontré con Edward, sus miradas eran significativas.

-Edward sólo lo hace por nuestro bien… por tu bien –Edward preocupándose, a menos que no sea que se preocupe de él no lo creería- Y no planeo decirte nada, eso no me corresponde a mi. Tal vez Jacob, tu mejor amigo ahora pueda decirte ¿no?

-¡Emmett! Te comportas como un idiota –me crucé de brazos pero él no dijo nada- ¿no me vas a decir nada?

-Ya te eh dicho que eso no es lo que me corresponde a mi. –habló con un tono de voz diferente.

-Ah! ¿Entonces a quien le corresponde? –alcé una ceja.

-Bueno, ahora que entablaste conversación con Jacob ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él…?

-¡Emmett! ¡Argh! –comencé a patalear como niña pequeña, pero me controlé después de haber atraído algunas miradas.

-Pregúntaselo a Edward, él estará gustoso de decirte los motivos –sonrió burlonamente. ¿Acaso este hombre era bipolar?

-Edward sólo me dijo que debía alejarme de él y comenzó a decir estupideces como parece que tú y él hacen siempre.

-Ya te eh dicho que él solo lo hace para protegerte de la gente como los Black, entiéndelo, con esa información es suficiente, no tienes porque pedir mas –sentenció mirándome de manera alarmante.

-Emmett ni pienses que me conformaré con algo así.

-Mírame como lo hago –sonrió falsamente y se alejó de mi, al igual que ¡su maldito hermano!

Esto era el colmo. No planeaba ir a pedirle explicaciones a Jacob, primera, porque por las cosas que me había dicho Emmett creí que tal vez estaba mal acercarme a Jacob si es que había problemas con Edward. Edward me había prohibido acercarme a él aunque en eso no planeaba hacerle caso o al menos obedecerle, yo no debía seguir sus ordenes y él podría dejar de ser mi jefe en cualquier momento. ¡Y yo lo único que quería saber era porque mierda había problemas entre ellos! ¿Tan difícil era decirlo?

Enfadada me dirigí al interior de la casa y subí hasta el tercer piso, a la habitación de Edward.

Era rara la vez en que iba allí, pero tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo ¿no? Quiero decir ahora estaba casada con él y todo lo de él era mío.

Me dejé caer en la enorme cama y abracé una almohada… contenía su olor, aspiré fuertemente llenando mis fosas nasales de ese hermoso olor. Cerré los ojos esperando a que el tiempo pasara lo mas rápido posible y no se en que momento pero me quedé profundamente dormida.

Después de no-se-cuanto-tiempo de estar dormida decidí que era hora de despertar, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos de un verde brillante, sobresaltada me alejé rápidamente.

-Llevo tiempo aquí, esperando a que te despertaras pero parece que te hacia falta sueño ¿eh? –Se levantó de la cama- Esme no me dejó despertarte antes, pero ahora todos se han ido. Debes bajar –Y salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Eso fue sorprendente. Hice memoria de lo que había pasado y no me esperaba que Edward me hablara desea manera, mas bien esperaba que me hiciera la ley del hielo o algo así… pero no pasó, genial, seguramente todos ahora me mirarían raro.

Me miré al espejo y me arreglé un poco el cabello y el atuendo, una vez lista decidí bajar.

En la sala se encontraban todos sentados platicando alegremente.

-¡Hey! La Bella durmiente decidió despertarse –Emmett alzó la voz haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver- ¿O Edward fue a darte el beso para despertar? –una vez que terminó de decir eso un silencio incómodo abarcó todo el ambiente.

Mamá, Esme, y Rosalie lo miraban con ganas de golpearlo, Charlie y Carlisle tenían una media sonrisa en el rostro y Edward… bueno Edward seguía bebiendo lo que sea que contenía esa copa que tenia en la mano sin ninguna expresión.

-Bueno, a lo que vinieron… -rompió el silencio Carlisle, atrayendo las miradas-. Se podría decir que las empresas tanto Cullen como Swan están teniendo algunos problemas –Emmett estaba a punto de protestar pero fue callado cuando Carlisle alzó la mano- Y se ha organizado una especie de conferencia fuera de Chicago.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno… no podría decirte con certeza donde exactamente, ya que la primera conferencia será en Cancún, México. Si eres seleccionado para la próxima conferencia te iras a Hawaii… y así sucesivamente –habló Charlie esta vez.

-¿Así es como funciona eso? –Preguntó Edward aun con el ceño fruncido- Eso nunca ha pasado, ¿de quién ah sido la estúpida idea?

-Edward… -advirtió Esme con la mirada a lo que Edward solo bufó.

-De Aro Vulturi, me temo que es así como él maneja las cosas, y ahora nos toca a nosotros meternos en ese tipo de negocios si queremos que nuestras empresas sigan en pie –sugirió Carlisle.

-¿Y para que nos necesitan aquí? –preguntó Emmett.

-Para saber quien de ustedes dos –Carlisle señaló a Emmett y Edward- Aceptaría este ofrecimiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos lejos? –volvió a hablar mirando a Rosalie que se encontraba con una expresión un poco triste.

-Eso depende, si das buenas sugerencias, buenos motivos y buenos ofrecimientos cada semana serás trasladado, tú y tu asistente al siguiente destino –informó Charlie- Es por eso que los hemos llamado. Aun no estamos seguros de que tú quieras dejar a Rosalie por mucho tiempo –alzó las cejas mirando a Emmett.

-Bueno, creo que estas en lo correcto querido, Charlie. ¿Y si es así por qué no simplemente le ofrecieron eso al aburrido de Edward? Estoy seguro de que el aceptaría y Bella no tendría opción –Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Emmett solo queríamos estar seguros de eso –habló por primera vez mi madre- Y saber si Edward aceptaría eso, ya que tanto Carlisle como Charlie no planean dejar Chicago.

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, aceptaría ir a donde sea. Igual dos empresas ahora dependen de mi –sonrió Edward mirando a Carlisle que le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-¿Bella? –Me llamó Esme- ¿Estás lista para volver a trabajar?

Yo sabia que mi tiempo de "vacaciones" ya había acabado, y que en unos días volvería a trabajar con Edward pero las palabras de Esme tenían doble sentido "¿Estaba dispuesta a viajar con Edward durante mucho tiempo? ¿Él y yo solos?" suspiré. Eso no seria nada bueno, claro que no.

-Sí, no veo por que no –asentí mirando a Edward- ¿Cuándo comienza? –miré a Carlisle que me devolvió la mirada con una pizca de ¿disculpa?

-Este viernes –dijo.

¡¿Este viernes? ¡Si sólo faltan dos días! ¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dice? ¿Cree que me dará tiempo de organizar otro en solo dos días…?

Tranquila Bella… tranquila, respira, ya haz aceptado.

-¿Este viernes? –Edward alzó la voz- ¿Cuándo te han informado sobre eso? –miró con enojo a su padre. Parece que él se había molestado también.

-Edward, no te enojes conmigo, me lo han informado hacia apenas unos días –Carlisle se encogió de hombros- pero resulta que tú nunca respondes las llamadas y siempre estás ocupado.

Punto para Carlisle.

-Pudiste hablarle a Bella –me señaló- ¡pudiste decírselo a ella o de alguna otra manera! –Se levantó de su lugar enojado- esperaste demasiado tiempo Carlisle, tengo cosas que hacer y alistar antes de irnos –frotó su rostro.

-Edward, tranquilo, no tienes porque ponerte de esa manera –le habló su madre.

-Está bien –suspiró- Creo que seria mejor irnos ya –me miró y yo sólo asentí- Te espero en auto –fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que salió hecho una furia de la casa dando un portazo.

-Vaya que se lo tomo mal… -murmuró Rosalie y yo solo sonreí.

-Bueno… eso es algo normal en él –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó mi madre alarmada, dándole una fea mirada a Charlie.

-No siempre, pero su comportamiento no es raro –miré la puerta- Creo que debería irme –suspiré- Todavía tengo que investigar algunas cosas y ver lo que necesitaremos para el viaje.

-Lamento no haber informado antes Bella –dijo Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, Edward… ya tenia el enfado desde antes –besé a mi madre y a Esme en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

-Llamare a Alice hoy en la noche para que venga mañana –habló Rosalie y la miré alarmada. Espero que no hable enserio- Necesitaras muchas cosas para el viaje así que mas te vale ponerte al tanto de todo esta noche.

-Rosalie no creo que…

-¡Nada! –Gritó haciendo que los demás saltaran- Irás y punto, buenas noches.

Con un suspiro abrí la puerta de la casa y salí apresurándome a subir al auto, y de la misma manera que esta tarde nos dirigimos a la casa.

Edward estaba enojado, estaba segura de que el humo se podía ver saliendo de sus orejas, parecía que rompería el volante con sus propias manos ya que sus nudillos se hacían notar demasiado por la fuerza que empleaba y si Edward antes conducía muy rápido… ahora era peor. Yo solo podía aferrarme al asiento mirando al frente que se veían los arboles borrosos y los autos por los que pasábamos también. Solo esperaba que ningún oficial nos detuviera.

Al llegar a la casa me dispuse a desvestirme y entrar a la ducha, una vez dentro de ella, escuché como Edward hacia un tiradero de cosas. Genial, seguía enojado. Con un suspiro cerré la llave de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y me dispuse a salir.

Allí, en el piso se encontraba tirada la lámpara de noche y algunos libros.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –lo miré, se encontraba sentando en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, cuando lo llamé la alzó mirándome con el ceño fruncido- Sólo se le ah olvidado decírnoslo. Por unos días, Edward eso se soluciona rápido.

-Bella, ese tipo de cosas no se dicen de esa manera, eso fue algo informal de su parte, y no tienes porque reclamarme nada, tú sólo te dispondrás a el trabajo –señalo mi portátil que ya se encontraba en mi lado de la cama- Una vez que hayas terminado comenzarás a hacer las maletas mientras yo trato de hacer las juntas que tenia en dos días para el día de mañana –gritó con enfado.

-No tienes porque gritarme –lo fulminé con la mirada- Seré todo lo que tu quieras, pero al menos deberías tenerme respeto y no gritarme –me senté en mi lado de la cama aun con la toalla enredada en mi cuerpo- Y tú levantarás eso y ordenarás los libros como estaban –sentencié comenzando con el trabajo.

No dijo nada, sólo se quedo en silencio aun si levantar nada de lo que el mismo había tirado, abrió su portátil y comenzó a teclear con la mirada en la pantalla.

Después de varios minutos mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, dejé a un lado el portátil y me dirigí al armario, tomé una camisa holgada y me enfundé una pequeñas bragas de algodón y la camisa sin molestarme en ponerme sostén, dejé la toalla a un lado y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Preparé un sándwich… por un momento pensé si Edward querría uno pero descarté la idea, si no hablaba no tendría lo que quería. Y con un encogimiento de hombros volví a subir a la habitación.

Cuando entré, ya todo estaba levantado. Los libros ordenados en su lugar y la lámpara de noche (que se había roto) estaba a lado de la puerta, caminé hacia mi lugar y comencé de nuevo con el trabajo.

Tenia un mensaje de Carlisle en mi bandeja de entrada, al abrirlo me encontré con la información necesaria sobre el viaje que haríamos a Cancún, en dos días. Me pregunté si también se lo había mandado a Edward, pero lo más probable es que no, anoté todo lo referente a las conferencias que habría y el tipo de temas que se hablara. Organicé algunas juntas y en menos de media hora ya tenia los horarios de una semana.

-¿Tienes alguna información sobre el viaje? –preguntó Edward sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Sí, de hecho ya tengo tu horario de juntas de la primera semana en Cancún. Tal vez se presenten mas cosas pero ya las sabremos allá –comenté como si nada y seguí con algunos informes que Edward debía entregar el día de mañana.

-¿Quién te ha mandado esa información? –tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Carlisle –respondí mientras terminaba mi sándwich. Él sólo suspiro y siguió con su trabajo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono.

-¿Diga? –Cuando escucho la otra voz detrás del teléfono frunció el ceño pero una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios- De acuerdo Alice -¡¿Alice?- ¿A qué hora llegaras mañana?... ¿estás loca? Tengo cosas que hacer… No lo sé –me miró- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella –fruncí el ceño. ¿De que diablos hablaban?- De acuerdo, Alice creo que en Cancún hay un clima caluroso, hay playa y ese tipo de cosas… aja… No creo que le agrade la idea… ¡no! Desde nunca, deja de sacar esas conclusiones… ¿con Rosalie? ¿Rosalie también ira?... De acuerdo… ¿quieres hablar con ella? –seguía mirándome- Está bien, nos vemos mañana, hasta luego…

Me tendió el teléfono y yo automáticamente lo tome, cuando lo hice volvió su vista al portátil

-¿Hola?

_-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño tanto, pero ya mañana nos veremos e iremos de compras, tú, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo! _–Chilló al otro lado de la línea- Y_ no te atrevas a protestar por que no estoy de humor para eso, además Edward se encargará de que aceptes, y no te dejará opciones._

-¿Ya puedo hablar?

_-¡Seguro! Pero recuerda, mañana a las nueve en el centro comercial. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! ¡Eh conocido a un chico y es tan guapo! Sólo que tiene novia… maldita perra_

-¡Alice!

-_¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que pienso y lo sabes, ahora si, ¿de que quieres hablar?_

-Sólo no te excedas demasiado en eso de las compras, Edward y yo tenemos ropa de verano y …

-N_o, no, no, no, nada de eso Isabella, tu aceptarás todo lo que yo diga ¡y punto! Se acabo ¿entendido? _-no contesté_- ¿entendido?_

-Aja…

_-Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora buenas noches cariño, dile a Edward que se levante temprano. ¡Bye!_

Y sin más colgó…

Estupendo… lo que me faltaba, otra salida de compras, ¿no se suponía que el día de mañana iría a las oficinas para ponerme al corriente con todo?

-¿Por qué haz aceptado lo que dijo Alice? Mañana debo estar en la empresa para ver como van las cosas.

-Porque todo lo que necesitas saber ya están en tu bandeja de entrada –habló con un sonrisa aun en su rostro-. Y Alice me agrada y si no la obedezco algo malo me pasará así que… no me conviene hacerlo –se encogió de hombros.

Todos contra mi, ¿es que no tenían piedad?

Solté un suspiro y me dispuse a trabajar toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha, ven que no soy tan mala? Al parecer esta idea les agradao bastante a muchas, y eso me motivo a seguir.<strong>

**Supongo que para el dia martes o miercoles tendre listo el siguiente capitulo de "Pequeño, diabolico y travieso problema"**

**Tambien tengo otra loca idea rodando en mi cabeza, pero el menos debo anavzar algunas, aunqueesa idea me vuelve loca! no creo escribirla ahora... pero la idea ya la tengo muy bien empleada.**

**Ahora con el respecto a la historia "El campamento" Pff... creo que mi cerebro se ah secado, no tengo mas imaginacion para esa historia pero tratare todo lo posible porque algo salga...**

**En fin... sin mas, espero que les haya gustado este cap n.n***

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Problemas, problemas y mas problemas

**Problemas, problemas y más problemas.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en una hermosa playa, sentía mis pies hundirse en la arena. Sonreía. Sonreía sinceramente mientras miraba el mar. Me gustaba estar aquí. Me gustaba tener un poco de tiempo sin tanto estrés, sin peleas, no me gustaba estar en soledad, encerrada en cuatro paredes. Si la tendría seria en un bello lugar como este. Como ahora.<p>

Pero supongo que hablé demasiado rápido porque entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, su cuerpo que estaba en muy buena forma.

Debía admitir que esa cercanía era agradable, pero también me costaba creer de quien era esa cercanía. Esa peligrosa cercanía. No debía dejarme llevar, pero vamos. Ésta definitivamente no era la realidad.

¿Por qué resistirme? ¿De qué me sirve? De nada, absolutamente de nada, así que ese fue el motivo por el cual gustosamente recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo sinceramente.

-Esto es hermoso –su voz sonaba sincera, abrí mis ojos y lo encontré mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Si… lo es –afirmé devolviéndole la mirada. Peligrosamente se fue acercando a mí.

Sabía lo que venía… y disfrutaría eso.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, su aliento me llego de golpe, un exquisito aroma, nuestros labios se acercaban hasta finalmente tocarse y entonces…

-¡Hora de despertar dormilones!

Abrí los ojos de golpe pero me arrepentí de ello y los volví a cerrar por la cegadora luz que entraba por la ventana.

En estos momentos era donde de verdad me arrepentía de dejarle a Alice las llaves de mi casa.

Por supuesto que todo había sido un sueño, hasta dentro de él era consciente de ello. ¿Tan afectada estaba? No lo podía creer.

Yo misma me daba pena, ya era grade, una adulta y era madura ¿no es así? Era capaz de resistirme. Era capaz de saber lo que estaba mal y de lo que no, era capaz de alejar esas alucinaciones de mi mente. Pero sabía que en los sueños no podía tener el poder. De hecho algunas veces tenía ese tipo de sueños en donde el me lastimaba más de lo normal. Estaba consciente de que era un sueño, lo estaba. Y por más que intentaba despertarme no podía, simplemente no podía ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que él estaba en los sueños, por el hecho de él estaba entablando algún tipo de contacto conmigo así sea malo. Cada vez que eso pasaba yo misma me regañaba ¿Cómo me atrevía a permitir eso?

Pero obviamente por otro lado, en el lado de los sueños bonitos como el que anteriormente había tenido, me rehusaba a despertarme, por nada del mundo intentaba despertarme, entonces era cuando me alegraba de vivir sola, prácticamente ya que cuando Edward se quedaba a dormir, se iba sin siquiera despertarme y yo seguía disfrutando de esos hermosos sueños. Que solo podían ser sueños. Hermosos sueños.

-¡Isabella! ¡Edward! Levanten sus traseros ahora mismo – su voz se escuchaba un poco irritada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En este momento la estaba odiando por despertarme de uno de mis bonitos sueños.

A mi lado se escuché el gemido de Edward.

-Eso es Edward… levántate por favor… - pero no tuvo respuesta- ¡Edward Anthony! – gritó ella.

¡Argh! maldita Alice ¿Por qué no se largaba de una buena vez?

-Vete… - gimió Edward entre dormido y despierto, yo solo me limité a soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido a ti? Eh volado desde lejos para venir a verte, de hecho vine hasta aquí para despertarte ¿y tú que haces? Me mandas a volar lejos –un falso sollozo salió de su garganta y yo rodee los ojos aun cerrados.

-Oh Alice… no me digas ahora que eres sentimental por que no te lo creeré – bufé y me senté en la cama tallando mis ojos para terminar abriéndolos encontrándome con su figura frente a la cama. Pude jurar que su rostro vi una pequeña sonrisa asomándose pero no dejó atrás el dramatismo.

-¿Ya no me quieres? - ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes…? - ¿es que hay otra persona? Me enteré de que el día de ayer saliste con Rosalie… -¡Claro! ¡Rosalie!- no es demasiado cortés de que solo quieras salir con una de tus amigas y con la otra no, si ya no me quieres solo tienes que decírmelo, lo entenderé, no hay problema, si quieres me mudo ya mismo de la ciudad…

-¡Para! –grité, la miré y logré mi cometido: se calló. Edward se estaba riendo a mi lado. Lo ignoré. - ¿de dónde sacas esas estupideces? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pareces Rosalie! ¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con ella para decirme eso? Porque te recuerdo que esa es una completa tontería.

-Esa maldita… le dije que yo utilizaría esa excusa. - habló por lo bajo y yo solo entrecerré los ojos.

A mi lado, Edward se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-Haré como que no escuche eso –bufé- me levantaré ahora… pero tú –me detuve un momento - tú lo despiertas –señalé a Edward y me bajé de la cama de un salto.

Alice me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, le sonreí y me metí a la ducha.

Una vez dentro me dispuse a pensar en lo que haría en todo el día. Iríamos con Alice de compras… todos, lo más probable es que no me diera tiempo de ir a la oficina a organizar unas cosas, pero intentaría escaparme.

_-¡Vamos Edward! Levanta tu maldito trasero_–se escuchó como Alice estaba pujando. Probablemente los estaba jalando, me reí- _¡eso no es gracioso, Isabella!_

_-Alice… largo de aquí, déjame dormir un poco más… __-_la súplica de Edward también me hizo reír.

_-No, tú y yo hablamos ayer, y dijiste que irías ¿acaso quieres que algo le pase a tu adorado auto?_–Buena jugada.

Ya no se escucharon más palabras, solo el movimiento de los cajones al abrirse y algunas pisadas.

Una vez que terminé de ducharme cerré la llave y traté de escuchar con atención lo que decían al otro lado de la habitación.

_-Es ahora cuando me lamento que deje que te dieran la llave de la casa Alice…_ - refunfuñó Edward.

_-Muy gracioso Edward… pero Bella no tendría que pedirte permiso para poder darme la llave._

_-Algunas veces me pregunto cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo hablando_– como yo esperaba, Edward no tuvo respuesta.

_-¡No!_–el grito de Alice me hizo dar un salto al momento de salir de la ducha, pero cuando alcé la vista ya era tarde para reaccionar.

Edward estaba parado frente a mí con los ojos bien abiertos, su cara no debía ser muy diferente a la mía, salvo porque la mía en estos momentos debía estar totalmente roja.

Exacto. Edward estaba de pie frente a mí. Con solo un bóxer y yo sin nada que me pudiera cubrir. Completamente desnuda. Y no era capaz de reaccionar, necesitaba reaccionar pero parecía que en este preciso momento mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que mi mente decía ¿Por qué mierda no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué mierda Edward no hacía nada? Su maldita mirada solo me recorría de arriba abajo. Y yo todavía seguía roja.

-Oh oh… -"¿Oh oh?" Alice apenas había hecho la aparición y lo único que decía era "¿Oh oh?" ¿Por qué no lo sacaba? ¿Por qué no me daba una cachetada para que yo reaccionara?

Ahora tenía a dos personas mirando mi cuerpo desnudo. Bien Bella, muy bien.

-Amm… Edward creo que deberías ¿salir? –Alice se paró frente a él, pero apostaría a que todavía estaba atónita. -¿Edward?

Y por fin me liberé de su mirada. Sin decir nada, él salió de la habitación todavía en trance.

Eso había sido completamente incómodo.

Fui capaz de reaccionar solo hasta que Alice me tendió una toalla, me enredé en ella y me dejé caer en el suelo.

-Vaya… eso sí que fue algo inesperado – podía denotar una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice por el tono de voz que uso. Alcé la mirada para verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si le dices de esto a alguien, estas muerta Alice Brandon –fue lo único que logre decirle, ya que mi voz se cortó al final de la oración. Alice asintió enérgicamente pero no borraba su maldita sonrisa

-Oh vamos Bella, no fue tan malo, por una parte él estaba deseando eso - la fulminé con la mirada. - ¿Qué? ¿No viste su expresión? –No pude apartar la mirada de su cara, pero no le respondí, estaba demasiado intimidada y enojada a la vez - claro que tal vez si la viste… -la miré y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por su rostro ¿Alice Brandon sonrojándose?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –fruncí el ceño.

-Bella, Edward es hombre – vaya, que gran descubrimiento - y los hombres tienen ciertas reacciones – seguía sin comprender. Ella soltó el aire de golpe- ¿es que no viste su _enorme_erección?

-¡Alice! –grite sonrojándome.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no tengo la culpa… era demasiado grande como para no verse. –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo de esa manera? – Dios mío, que amiga me has dado…

-Créeme que cualquiera que haya pasado por allí se llevó un buen regalo – movió las cejas sugestivamente- no sé por qué no te lanzas, yo estaría en este momento en la cama si mi esposo estuviera muy bien dotado.

-Eres una cerda, Alice – me sonrojé - y además de todo un perra ¿Cómo me dices eso en mi cara?

-Bah! ¿es que acaso nunca lo has sentido? – me miró con las cejas alzadas, y yo me sonrojé aún más si es que eso es posible- Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Sí, pero eso ¿de qué me sirve a saberlo? Fue solo una vez, y hace dos años –suspiré y me levanté del piso.

-Pero ya lo has probado –sonrió ella- no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que eso pronto pasará.

No le presté atención, simplemente me limité a salir del baño rogando porque Edward no estuviera en ella.

Y para mi suerte, fue así. Él no estaba allí. Alice corrió rápidamente a mi armario para sacar las prendas que usaría hoy, soltando demasiadas quejas porque según ella eso ya había pasado de moda. No dije nada, me limité a vestirme y una vez lista, ella y yo bajamos a la sala donde se encontraba Edward mirando la televisión.

-Listo Edward –Alice habló como si anterior mente no hubiera pasado nada. Él volteo la mirada, pero solo hacía a ella, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Estupendo, ni siquiera me miró y apostaría a que tomaría de nuevo una actitud fría en el resto del día.

Al entrar al auto le pedí a Alice que subiera a la parte delantera, los hizo sin mucha gracia, pero eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Al diablo un muy buen día. En mi pequeña cabeza ya estaba grabado que este día no sería uno muy agradable a pesar de que pasaría tiempo con mis amigos. Emmett podría empezar con algunas bromas, pero entonces recordé lo que había sucedido ayer. ¿Todavía recodaría lo que había pasado con el tal Jacob Black?

Sinceramente yo esperaba que Emmett no lo hiciera, porque por la actitud que tomó ayer también imaginé que eso afectaría en que el día no fuera bueno. Pero me alegraba de estar con Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Alice se había ido al viaje de trabajo y desde entonces Rosalie y yo no habíamos salido mucho. Entonces fue cuando ya no creí eso que me dijo ese día por el teléfono; Alice y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir esas palabras. Que estupidez.

-¿A qué centro comercial tenemos que ir? –la pregunta de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su voz no sonaba tan fría cuando era dirigida a Alice.

-Al centro –la voz de Alice sonaba ansiosa a pesar de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada de nada. Yo solo rodee los ojos.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, nadie se volvió a atrever a cortarlo.

Al llegar al centro comercial un efusivo Emmett nos alzó en el aire a Alice y a mí. Entre Emmett y un oso gigante definitivamente no había diferencia.

-¡Pequeña duende no sabes cómo te extrañé! –Gracias al cielo a mí ya me había puesto de nuevo en el piso mientras que a ella la seguía abrazando y dándole vueltas atrayendo la mirada de los demás.

-Amor, será mejor que bajes a Alice antes de que la perdamos – rio Rosalie. Pero Emmett a pesar de haberla escuchado perfectamente no la soltó, hasta que Alice de verdad se estaba poniendo azul.

-N-no… re-res-pi-ir-o…

-Lo siento –Y al fin Emmett la soltó, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento, claro está.

Una vez que Alice logró rellenar sus pequeños pulmones con aire otra vez, comenzó a saltar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de las compras! –gritó y nos tomó de la mano a Rosalie y a mí, jalándonos hacia una tienda de ropa para verano.

-Alice ¿Por qué venimos a ver ropa de verano? –preguntó Emmett entrando después de nosotras a la tienda seguido de Edward-robot.

-Porque Edward y Bella nos abandonaran y se irán de vacaciones –le dirigí una mirada mala- está bien, está bien, no vacaciones pero algo por el estilo.

-Ah! ¡Claro! Mi hermanito y Bella se van de viaje.

-Es un viaje de negocios –recordó Edward con su voz fría, que por supuesto eso ya no era raro, pero los demás lo pasaron por alto- Un viaje que tú no aceptaste –añadió.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso creías que iba a ir a un viaje de negocioso cuando en menos de una semana es mi cumpleaños?

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! La fiesta de Emmett la había olvidado por completo.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay problema, te vas por trabajo –Rosalie habló rápidamente al ver mi expresión- Y creo que Alice estará más que encantada en ayudarme ¿no es así Alice?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hasta la pregunta ofende Rosalie, haré la mejor fiesta para el grandulón –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el rostro de Alice. No pude regresársela, puesto que me sentía mal conmigo misma por no participar en eso, quiero decir… nunca me ha gustado eso de las fiestas o algo así, pero eso quería decir que pasaría tiempo con mis amigas y haría una buena causa para mi mejor amigote.

-Sera una lástima no tenerte en mi cumpleaños Sonrojitos –Emmett hizo una rara expresión al verme, sinceramente no entendía lo que quería decir así que le devolví el gesto.

-Sí, bueno Emmett esto no es algo que yo haya decidido –me crucé de brazos. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Edward me taladraba con la mirada. Orgullosamente lo ignoré.

¿Pero por qué me miraba así?

¿No había decidido ignorarlo?

Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué me estaba quejando? ¡Claro que lo estaba haciendo! En primer lugar yo no había aceptado al cien por ciento ser la asistente personal de Edward Cullen. En segundo, mucho menos su esposa y en tercero era él quien había tomado la decisión por mí. ¿Pero que más daba? Era mi jefe.

-Muy bien Alice, a lo que hemos venido – Y esas fueron sus únicas palabras.

El día lo pasamos en tiendas de ropa, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de trajes de baño. Debo admitir que hice un completo escándalo cuando Alice me obligó a probarme un pequeñísimo traje de baño que apenas cubría lo debido. ¿De verdad a eso de le podía llamar traje de baño? Daba vergüenza con solo mirarlo. Pero bueno… seguíamos… tiendas de ropa, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de ropa interior… gracias al cielo Edward y Emmett se habían largado a no-se-donde cuando a Alice se le ocurrió llevarme a esa maldita tienda, no se le puso ocurrir otra mejor que "Victoria's Secret" _mi gozo en pozo._Si Alice decía que me quería, estaba mintiendo, en verdad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarme a ese lugar? Mi ropa interior no era tan mala ¿o sí? Además, ¿para que querría yo una lencería demasiado provocativa? Y esos camisones de encaje de solo recordarlos me dan escalofríos.

Sabía lo que ella y Rosalie estaban tramando, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ellas _creían_ que algo entre Edward y yo pasaría en este viaje, cuando yo sabía que no era así, claro que no sería así, además de que yo no lo permitiría. Aunque por otra parte me moría de ganas.

Lo sé, yo misma estaba armando un gran drama en mi cabeza.

Después de esa última visita a la tienda nos reunimos con ellos en la cafetería ya que según Rosalie había alegado que tenía hambre.

-No estarás embarazada Rosalie… ¿cierto?

-¡¿Estás loca?! Como dices eso, por supuesto que no Alice –Rosalie la miró con pánico en los ojos.

-¿Es que nunca has querido un bebé? ¿Emmett no te hace feliz? –Vaya que Alice era directa. Prácticamente estaba encima de Rosalie a no ser por las docenas de bolsas que tenía sostenidas.

-Deja de decir estupideces. No es que nunca eh querido uno… amo a los bebés, pero creo que Emmett y yo aún no estamos listos para tener uno, y sí Emmett me hace feliz, sé que es el amor de mi vida. –de verdad sonaba enamorada. Era una gran envidia que sentía hacia ella.

-Bueno, bueno, pero de nosotras tres tú eres la más vieja, así que tu deberás ser la primera en darnos sobrinos –Alice sonrió energéticamente mientras Rosalie la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bella, dime que no acabo de escuchar a Alice decirme vieja –aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a mí, habló sin despegar la mirada de Alice, prácticamente degollándola en su imaginación.

-Emm… yo… -pero por supuesto Alice no me dejó terminar.

-Claro que no te llamé vieja Rosalie, simplemente es que digo lo que es, eres dos años mayor que Bella, y Bella es un año mayor que yo así que… bueno, ¡esperamos rápido un sobrino! –la efusividad de Alice no podía reducirse.

Ya nos encontrábamos sentadas en una mesa para seis, donde a nuestro alrededor estaban todas las bolsas que habíamos acumulado en menos de cinco horas y estábamos esperando a Emmett y Edward que habían sido mandados por Alice a comprar comida.

-Bueno, por lo menos Bella y yo tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado, no como tú, aunque claro que a Bella Edward no la ame –término por agregar.

-Gracias por eso Rosalie –la fulminé con la mirada. Que buen recordatorio.

-Exacto, es como si Bella no tuviera a nadie a su lado –Auch. –Así que eso no cuenta, a ti Emmett sí te ama, es por eso que tú debes iniciar una familia primero que nosotras, aunque Bella no pueda formar una familia feliz, tu sí. –De acuerdo, eso de verdad me dolió – Y Bella…

-Ok Alice, ya basta, creo que Rosalie ya entendió con mi tema – entrecerré los ojos - basta de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí, porque duele –sus caras mostraron arrepentimiento- pero no es su culpa así que no importa.

Se fundó un silencio profundo en nuestra mesa a pesar de todo el ruido que había a nuestro alrededor de niños gritando, cubiertos, mujeres hablando y bebés llorando.

-Pero Alice… -la aludida alzó la mirada rápidamente al momento de su mención.- creo que tú me debes una explicación sobre cierto chico –ella sonrió ampliamente y Rosalie enderezó su espalda.

-¿Qué chico? ¿De qué chico habla, Alice? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo?

-¿Quién es guapo? –Emmett llegó con algunas de las comidas pedidas seguido por Edward, que al mismo tiempo colocaron la comida en la mesa.

-Alice está detrás de un chico –le informé mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de agua.

-¿A quién debo romperle la cara? –la mesa tembló ante el movimiento que había hecho Emmett al levantarse de golpe recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Edward.

-A nadie Emmett, aunque no sería tan malo que dejaras tu caballerosidad a un lado y golpearas a una chica… -la sonrisa maliciosa de Alice se hizo cada vez más grande.

-No, lo siento, no golpeo chicas –volvió a tomar asiento- así que… -miró a Edward- vas hermano.

El interpelado solo rodó los ojos al momento de recargarse en el respaldo de la silla mirando atentamente su teléfono celular.

-No importa, sabemos que Edward no golpeara a una chica –Rosalie le siguió el juego a su esposo- pero yo sí puedo, así que dime ¿a qué maldita perra debo romperle la cara llena de cirugías?

-A una _chica_ llamada… María –no pasó desapercibido el tono con el que pronuncio su nombre- Nacida el 4 de octubre, en México, estudió arquitectura y trabaja con Jasper.

-¿Quién es Jasper? –el poco interés que Emmett le había dado a la pregunta tenía mucho para mí.

-Jasper… ¿no se llama así el chico que mencionaste ayer? –pregunté a Alice mientras comenzaba a comer mi deliciosa comida, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Jasper Whitlock - suspiró Alice.

-¿Whitlock? -Edward esta vez parecía interesado en la conversación.

-¡Sip! –Remarco la "p" como niña pequeña - ¿lo conoces?

-Un viejo amigo, desde la universidad –fruncí el ceño. ¿Yo debía recordarlo? –Vivió conmigo medio año el primer curso –Claro, ya veo porque no lo recordaba- hace tiempo que no se de él, lo último que si sé es que se mudaba al estado de Washington para estudiar arquitectura, después de eso, nada.

-¡Vaya! –Alice parecía fascinada por la poca información que había obtenido, pero rápidamente borró su expresión- esa información no me sirve de nada, no me sirves Edward – él solo sonrió y volvió su vista al teléfono- Bueno… el punto es que se llama Jasper y es completamente guapo –Edward soltó una risotada. -¿Cuál es el chiste? –Alice parecía molesta.

-Nada, es que me cuesta creer eso que dices –su risa nunca paró.

-¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a juzgar la apariencia de un hombre hermanito? - …hasta que Emmett habló.

-Desde nunca, simplemente es que Jasper siempre era el último a quien querían para los equipos de deportes por debilucho, cada vez que quería acercarse a una chica ella huía. Se le conocía por una mala reputación en menos de medio año –Edward se encogió de hombros- pero ya ha pasado tiempo, así que no tengo porque juzgarlo. Creo que fue cambiado de escuela porque sufría de maltrato por los demás compañeros y solo usaron eso de la oportunidad de estudiar arquitectura como tapadera.

-¿Y tú como su compañero de cuarto no hacías nada? –esta vez preguntó Rosalie ya que Alice se encontraba con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida. Tal vez no tenía tan buenos gustos después de todo.

-No siempre eh sido una persona mala – todos, salvo Edward me dirigieron una mirada de lastima, me sentí la mismísima mierda - lo ayudaba cuando necesitaba mi ayuda, cuando en verdad la necesitaba. Al principio lo ayudaba todas las veces, entonces él se sintió como una carga para mí y me pidió que ya no me hiciera responsable de él. Claro que al principio no le hice demasiado caso, lo consideraba mi amigo y lo ayudaba, pero entonces un día se enojó. De verdad se enojó y bueno… ya no lo ayudaba, solo cuando llegaba con un ojo morado, al siguiente día, quien se lo había hecho, resultaba peor.

Ese había sido uno de los grandes discursos que Edward había dicho y que yo había escuchado. Sabía que quien _era_ mi mejor amigo, era una muy buena persona, pero siempre sacaba su lado arrogante, era entonces que me costaba creerlo en este momento.

-No lo creo.

-¿No crees que, Rosalie? –pregunté confundida.

-No creo en lo que dice Edward –su voz sonaba firme.

-¿Por qué no lo crees? –esta vez preguntó Emmett.

-Que él haya sido un chico bueno, simplemente no lo creo- Edward solo sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza- es que sólo míralo, es el completo arrogante que no se da cuenta de muchas cosas –esa había sido una indirecta muy directa- así que no lo creo.

-Bueno Rosalie algunas personas con el tiempo cambian, algunas físicamente como pudo haber pasado con Jasper o psicológicamente como en mi caso – la respuesta de Edward fue firme y su voz aun sonaba con un pequeño deje de diversión.

-Hasta que el mismo Jasper no me diga que es verdad, no lo creeré –Rosalie le sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años. Definitivamente ese hábito era aprendido.

-¡Yo tengo su número telefónico! –Saltó Alice – pero no creo que Jasper haya sido feo. Ahora está para comérselo – su mirada pervertida era cómica.

-¿Van a llamar a un chico que probablemente esté ocupado en este momento solo para saber cómo fue su primer medio año en la universidad? – Pregunté incrédula- es una tontería si lo piensan bien.

-Bella tiene razón –Emmett me secundó y yo le sonreí- opino que es mejor que lo llamemos y después lo citemos para que nos cuente como fue en verdad – hablé demasiado rápido.

No se darían por vencidos.

-El único problema que hay… es que nos vamos mañana en la mañana – rio Edward- así que ustedes solo tendrán que escuchar la versión de la historia.

-Ese no es el único problema, hay otro, y es e que Jasper ahora mismo está en Filadelfia –apuntó Alice- y no creo que solo querrá viajar a Chicago para contarnos eso.

-Apuesto a que te mueres por que venga –Emmett movió sugestivamente las cejas hacia Alice.

-Tienes mucha… -Alice fue interrumpida por un molesto teléfono que sonaba fuertemente. Era el teléfono de Edward, miró la pantalla con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa disculpándose que era una llamada importante.

¿Una llamada importante?

Ayer en la noche había registrado que Edward Cullen no estaría disponible el día de hoy, y cuando eso pasaba no recibía ninguna llamada importante sobre algo relacionado con la empresa, a no ser que llamen sus familiares o amigos.

¿De qué te preocupas Bella? Tú muy bien sabes que no eres la única en su vida. Es más, ni siquiera te considera gran parte de su vida, solo lo hace por compromiso, duermen en la misma cama porque… ¿Por qué? No sabía cuál era la respuesta en verdad, pero sabía que ella no era la única con la que él compartía cama, y no solo para dormir.

Estos últimos días se la pasaba pegado al teléfono con una sonrisa de idiota. No era tan estúpida como para saber qué era lo que eso significaba pero me negaba a creerlo, como la estúpida que era.

-Tengo que irme, me han llamado del trabajo, es una reunión importante –fruncí el ceño pero me mantuve callada.

-¿No necesitas que Bella te acompañe? –El tono de Rosalie decía que no estaba nada contenta –Después de todo ella debe estar al tanto, ¿no?

-No es necesario que ella me acompañe – habló con firmeza - puedo resolverlo yo solo, así que Alice, Bella, lamento no llevarlas a casa de regreso.

-No hay problema, puedes largarte –Alice también parecía enfadada, miré a Emmett y fue entonces que me percaté de que él me estaba mirando. Le sonreí a medias y él me devolvió la sonrisa pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sin decir nada, Edward se fue dejándonos a nosotros cuatro sentados en la mesa con el maldito silencio de siempre.

-¿Cómo es que puedes soportar tanto Isabella?

Aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Alice, en realidad no hay tanto de que soportar si lo miras a mi manera –ella alzó una ceja, retándome –en primer lugar, él nunca está en casa, así que mucho no debo aguantar, es como si viviera sola y por una parte supongo que está bien. En segundo lugar, él se mantiene alejado de mí, que supongo que eso es algo bueno también porque si no lo haría más doloroso a que demostrara algún tipo de afecto falso hacia a mí. Y en tercer lugar, al menos mantiene alejadas a las mujeres con las que se revuelca –me encogí de hombros, y de repente me di cuenta de que cualquier tipo de apetito que haya tenido anterior mente se había esfumado.

-Qué manera de conformarte -miré a Emmett- sé que si no fuera por el contrato ese que firmaste tú serias una persona diferente.

-Concuerdo con Emmett, hace al menos dos años solías divertirte, solías bromear muy a menudo y salir con nosotras mucho más tiempo.

-Rosalie, es porque ahora tengo más responsabilidades, el convertirme en la asistente de Edward quiere decir que ahora tengo más trabajo, menos tiempo disponible y el estrés es grande.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo también tengo grandes responsabilidades y aun así me divierto junto a Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie también se divierte y es casada –solté el aire de golpe.

-¡Esta bien! Ya basta, ya fue suficiente. Entiendo que se preocupen por mí porque soy su amiga. Se los agradezco pero no lo necesito, háganse cargo de su vida y punto.

Estaba enfada, de verdad que lo estaba. Y también estaba harta de que me utilizaran como el modo de conversación y usaran el maldito tono de burla conmigo. Así que me tragué todas las malas palabras que quería decirles y me levanté, yendo directamente hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Pero claro, la mala suerte siempre estaba de mi lado y esta vez hizo que chocara con algo.

-¿Siempre nos encontraremos de esa manera? –esa extraña voz la reconocía de alguna parte… Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos de un color negro profundo.

-Jacob -murmuré- yo… lo siento m-mucho –Estupendo, ¿no puedes decir bien alguna oración Bella? Su risa me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Bah! No importa. Creo que me acostumbraré si nos seguimos viendo de esa manera.

-En realidad no tienes por que acostumbrarte –alisé algunas inexistentes arrugas de mi ropa.

-Está bien entonces cuento con que tengas cuidado la próxima vez que nos encontremos –sus sonrisa era amplia.

-¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué te hace creer que habrá una próxima vez? –por alguna razón desconocida me sentía aún más enfadada, tal vez por su actitud arrogante.

-Tengo entendido que el _feliz_ –no pase por alto su tono sarcástico al decir esa palabra- matrimonio Cullen asistirá a las reuniones fuera del país. ¿No es así?

-Así es -hice una breve pausa- tú… ¿tú también asistirás? –esperaba que las respuesta fuera no.

-Sí – genial – yo y mi agente iremos como todos los demás, ¿por qué te lleva Cullen, su esposa, si necesita llevar a su agente?

Este era un tema que muchas personas no entendían demasiado. Y es que es lógico. ¿Quién tiene como esposa a su asistente personal? Normalmente las esposas de los empresarios estaban en casa con sus hijos, cuidándolos, y esperando a sus esposos para preguntarles como les había ido en su agotador día de trabajo. En mi caso, lo veían diferente, diferente y de mala manera por supuesto.

Según las malas lenguas yo me había convertido en la mano derecha de Edward para ver sus amistades y compañía. Para saber en qué tipo de asuntos él estaba metido, o mejor entendido como: con qué tipo de _mujeres_él estaba metido. Creían que de esa manera yo misma me aseguraba de su fortuna y que no querría perder nada ya que la empresa Swan también estaba ligada a él.

Y por supuesto que todo era falso, porque en primer lugar yo había sido completamente obligada a contraer matrimonio con Edward Cullen, y por otra parte también había sido obligada a ser su asistente personal, había sido obligada a mantenerme enganchada a él durante los dos últimos años y los que tengo por vivir más adelante.

Esas habladeras dejaron de escucharse algunas semanas atrás, pero después de dos años con esos rumores surgieron más debido a las pequeñas vacaciones que Edward había sido obligado a darme por el exceso de estrés.

Ahora se decía que yo había sido conquistada por otro empresario fuera de Chicago, dado por el hecho de que yo casi no me veía en público. Ahora me dedicaba a engatusar al otro empresario inexistente. Absurdo ¿no? Ese no era el único rumor, pero el siguiente no se trataba precisamente de mí, sino de Edward, donde se decía que él estaba en otro tipo de relación con otra mujer. Ese rumor podía ser tan falso como todos los demás. Es más, yo misma deseaba que fuera tan falso como los otros. Pero desgraciadamente había un 99.99&% de que ese rumor _si_ fuera real y había otro 00.01% de que _no_lo fuera.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe que Isabella Cullen es la asistente personal de Edward –lo miré. Estaba desorientado –Pero al parecer no todo el mundo.

-Exacto, no todo el mundo.

Miré a mí alrededor. Aún nos hallábamos justo en la entrada del centro comercial, estorbando la entrada a algunas personas. Jacob pareció notarlo también.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un café?

Es invitación era tentadora; por una parte no quería aceptar pues eso implicaba volver a entrar por donde vine encontrándome de nuevo con mis amigos y por otra sí. ¿Qué me importaba que pensaran los demás? Total, si Edward se enteraba no tendría por qué decirme nada. Él estaba demasiado ocupado con algunos importantes asuntos ¿Por qué yo no?

Edward, Edward, Edward… ¿desde cuándo yo estaba tan al pendiente de él?

Pero por supuesto, yo era demasiado cobarde.

-Lo lamento pero tengo algo importante que hacer y Edward me estas esperando para…

-¿Sabes que eres una mala mentirosa? Dado por el hecho de que vi salir a Cullen hace unos cuantos minutos atrás -Mierda.

-Está bien, tú ganas, es sólo que acabo de tener una pequeña discusión con mis amigos que precisamente están en la cafetería… - ¿Por qué le estaba dando ese tipo de información a él? Que era obviamente un completo extraño. Aunque también me daba curiosidad lo que Emmett y Edward no me querían decir el día de ayer, tal vez si se lo preguntaba a él, me respondería.

-¿Y quién dijo que iríamos a esa cafetería? Tenía planeado llevarte a otra –sonrió de oreja a oreja- está como a dos cuadras de aquí ¿te apetece caminar un poco?

Vaya, el chico sí que era agradable.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

Y sin borrar su sonrisa nos dispusimos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

¿Desde cuándo se me hacía difícil entablar una conversación? Según lo que recordaba desde la secundaria pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, ahora necesitaba saber algo y ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Cullen? –Bien, él había iniciado, pero ¿porque mierda con esa pregunta?

Resignada suspiré y me dispuse a contestar.

-Desde que éramos niños –entrecerré los ojos y metí mis manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Vaya, eso sí que es bastante tiempo –sonaba sorprendido- ¿Y fue la típica historia? – mi cara pareció tener un signo de interrogación gigante en ella a lo que Jacob se dedicó a responder mi pregunta no realizada- Ya sabes… esa de: desde pequeños nos conocemos, fuimos los mejores amigos, nos hicimos novios y ahora decidimos casarnos porque nos amamos.

_Ojala,_pensé para mis adentros.

No podía decirle: "No, estás equivocado, nos conocemos desde pequeños, sí, fuimos grandes amigos hasta la universidad, una noche, en una fiesta los dos nos pasamos de copas, y una cosa llevo a la otra, a mí me llevo a su cama. Al día siguiente supe que ya no sería más mi amigo. Ahora tengo que soportarlo toda mi vida porque fui obligada a casarme con él para que la empresa de mi padre se salvara".

Claro que no.

-Sí, exacto, es la típica historia… - desvié la mirada hacia una mamá que llevaba cagando a su pequeño que en pleno público estaba haciendo un espectáculo. Sonreí ante eso.

-Vaya, entonces supongo que eso es bueno –hice un esfuerzo para que mi cara no denotara sarcasmo y asentí mordiendo mi labio.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes alguna novia, esposa, pretendiente o algo por el estilo? –Genial Bella, ¿porque abordaste ese tema?

-¿Tan viejo me veo como para tener esposa? – al menos no mal interpreto mi pregunta –Pero no, ni novia, ni pretendiente, ni esposa –volvió a sonreír pero a la vez me miraba tan intensamente que me hizo apartar rápidamente la mirada.

Gracias al cielo habíamos llegado a la cafetería. Entramos sin ningún problema solo que Jacob des dispuso a conversar por un momento con el chico que estaba en recepción. Al momento de sentarnos en la mesa indicada llego el camarero

¿No se suponía que solo era una cafetería y tú ibas a la caja a pedir lo que querías?

Entonces caí en cuenta. Esta no era una simple cafetería cualquiera de la que te encuentras en cada esquina. Era de ese tipo que solo asistían personas importantes, y si, efectivamente; solo había personas con traje y vestidas muy chocantemente. Frente a nosotros estaba un escenario donde una banda de jazz estaba tocando la música de fondo.

Le dirigí a Jacob una mirada fulminante a lo que él sólo se dedicó a responderme con una de sus características sonrisas que en este momento me parecían un poco familiar.

-¿No se suponía que solo veníamos a tomar un café a una cafetería cualquiera Jacob Black?

-Exacto, venimos a tomar un café y a conversar, de todo lo demás olvídate e ignóralo, es fácil hacerlo si mantienes una conversación interesante –siguió sonriendo- ¿algún tema de sumo interés que tu tengas que abordar?

Bueno, él fue quien lo pregunto. Y era exactamente mi oportunidad para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba entre él y los hermanos Cullen, esa pregunta llevaba rondándome la cabeza el resto del día de ayer hasta en la noche, de hecho hubo un momento en el que me desperté por solo esa absurda pregunta.

-Sí, de hecho hay una pregunta que lleva rondando mucho tiempo por mi cabeza –de pronto se tensó, peor no borró su sonrisa. Me miraba con interés.

-Bueno, creo que tengo una idea de lo que preguntaras… pero adelante ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

-¿Qué ocurre entre Edward, Emmett y tú? -listo, estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho. Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta, ahora su sonrisa se había hecho más grande y con un aspecto un tanto burlón.

-¿Solo entre nosotros tres? –asentí con recelo- el problema no somos nosotros tres Isabella, creo que el problema viene desde Carlisle Cullen y mi padre: Billy Black –asentí ahora con interés alentándolo a que hablara más –No te puedo decir mucho, en realidad no sé cuál es la verdadera historia, si la mía, o la de los Cullen, pero claro, yo no voy a decir que ellos tienen razón y ellos nunca van a admitir que nosotros tenemos razón. Quiero decir que nadie va a estar conforme con lo que diga cada familia.

"Según lo que yo sé es que hace varios años cuando Carlisle y mi padre apenas iniciaron con eso de las empresas –rodó los ojos- hubo demasiados conflictos. Ahora se podría decir que hay una "guerra" y mi padre me ha dicho que debo ganarle a los Cullen destruyendo su empresa desde el fondo. Aunque claro que no es fácil dado que ellos son dos y yo solo uno –se encogió de hombros- pero no es imposible.

El camarero llego con los pedidos y Jacob bebió de su café aun humeante. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo ya que estaba sorprendida a lo que había escuchado

-¿Por qué estás tan confiado al decirme eso? ¿No recuerdas que yo también estoy de parte de los Cullen?

-Es por eso, porque contigo hay confianza, y sí, sé que estás de su lado, pero eso no es lo preocupante, la verdad es que si logro derrotar a los Cullen termino arrastrando la empresa de los Swan –sonrió de nuevo- pero a ti no te conviene hacer nada, porque ellos ya saben lo que les espera, solo estas al tanto de todo.

-Vaya, que amable es eso de tu parte –solté con sarcasmo. Entonces me di cuenta de que venir aquí no había sido una buena idea.

Eso era sorprendente. Me había dejado llevar por un chico que tal vez tenía como cuatro años menos que yo, pero claro, él había transmitido confianza hacia a mí y yo en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, acepté.

El flash de una cámara me hizo parpadear, voltee hacia dónde provenía. El chico que tenía la cámara entre sus manos los había visto antes y era fácil de reconocer, era un estúpido paparazzi de esos que te encuentras en cualquier parte y están detrás de los "importantes" solo para poder inventar cosas estúpidas de los demás.

Genial, ahora ya me veía enfrentada hacia mi madre, mi padre o cualquier miembro de mi familia.

-Que descortés Isabella –Jacob atrajo mi atención- debiste haber sonreído a la cámara.

¡Hijo de puta!

Él había planeado eso, claro que lo había hecho. Apreté fuertemente mis puños, me levanté de golpe y salí disparada hacia la salida del lugar.

Eso fue prácticamente un flashback. Eso mismo había pasado con mis amigos hace una hora atrás.

Cuando salí de la lujosa cafetería me subí al primer taxi que vi disponible y ordené que me llevara a casa.

Ahora si estaba en líos, en grandes líos. ¿Qué se supone que les diría a mis amigos cuando en primera plana saliera con Jacob Black?

Porque claro que estaría en primera plana, la familia Cullen es el centro de los chismorreos en este lugar. Y más con los bonitos rumores de su infiel esposa.

Entonces recordé que para cuando esa noticia se supiera yo tal vez estaría en el avión rumbo hacia México, a menos claro que se les ocurriera anunciarlo también por televisión.

¡Argh! Muy bien hecho Isabella, muy bien hecho.

Una vez que baje del taxi entré a la casa hecha una furia.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma. ¿Cuántas veces en el día podía estarlo? Tal vez siempre, yo misma me odiaba, y me enojaba conmigo por no saber actuar bien.

Lo primero que noté cuando abrí la puerta fue que al frente de ella estaban todas las bolsas de la compra del día de hoy.

-Fue muy descortés de tu parte dejarme allí y hacer que yo cargara con todo hasta aquí –Alice se encontraba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, mientras en sus manos tenía un recipiente con helado.

-¿Y no es descortés entrar sin permiso a la casa de tu mejor amiga y tomar su helado favorito? –me senté a lado de ella y le quité el recipiente.

Esta bien, ese no era el humor que de verdad tenia, pero al menos debería aparentar un poco. Después de todo en la noche o al siguiente día me llamaría para soltarme un gran sermón al igual que Rosalie y el resto de mi familia. Si el día de mañana la suerte estaba de mi lado (que era muy probable de que eso no fuera así) yo estaría en el avión donde no podrían llamarme, entonces tendrían que esperar hasta que yo pisara tierra y tal vez habría hecho una buena excusa para decírselas.

-Está bien, lo siento –sabía que no solo se disculpaba por la entrada a mi casa sino también por lo que había pasado en la cafetería- no volveremos a abordar ese tema, solo si tú lo quieres - ¡Ja!

-Creo que deberías estar acostumbrada Alice, ya han pasado dos años, no se puede hacer nada - la miré - ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando que pase?

Su expresión cambió a sorpresa. La había tomado desprevenida con esa pregunta pues por supuesto que había acertado, ella estaba esperando algo. De un momento a otro.

-No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, pero sé que algo pasará, tengo ese presentimiento, Bella, ¿acaso tú no vez las esperanzas?

-Desde cuándo, ¿_tú_ves esas esperanzas? ¿No se suponía que estabas desacuerdo con todo esto? Que odiabas a Edward por ser así como es. Y ahora de la nada eres la mejor amiga de él. Crees que algo puedes pasar. Alice, de verdad es que yo no le veo sentido a eso ¿tú sí?

-Por supuesto que sí, y todo cambió por ese presentimiento que tengo.

Bufé.

-Claro, presentimiento –me levanté de nuevo del sillón devolviéndola el helado.

-Exacto, sabes que cuando digo que tengo el presentimiento, algo similar a lo que esperaba sucede. Y te consta –se levantó detrás de mí.

En eso tenía razón, pero todo esto era absurdo ¿Alice de verdad creía eso? Ahora que más que nunca Edward parecía estar más ocupado con la otra chica.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir sobre eso Alice, debo alistar las maletas, partimos mañana en la mañana –suspiré y tomando gran parte de las bolsas subí las escaleras hacia la habitación.

-Claro, pon como excusa eso, sabes que tengo razón – podía intuir la sonrisa en su rostro, ella subía detrás de mí con el resto de la bolsas- Pero igual, no tengo nada que hacer, nos veremos mañana con Rosalie para organizar la fiesta de Emmett, así que te ayudaré a las maletas, estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabrás combinar los atuendos. Pff.

Y así pasamos las siguientes dos horas, alistando las maletas y todo lo que según Alice yo necesitaría. La dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Lo más probable es que no la vería durante algunas semanas seguidas. Si Edward era capaz de convencer a nuestros superiores, seriamos trasladados hacia el siguiente lugar. No estaban decididas cuantas reuniones habría, ya se descubriría con el paso del tiempo pero según lo que había descubierto era que podíamos tardar hasta varios meses.

No quería ir, eso debía admitirlo, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de mis amigos y familia y eso de alguna manera me incomodaba de saber que estaría durante varias semanas seguidas solo en compañía de Edward. O tal vez ni siquiera con su compañía, y tendría que arreglármelas yo sola.

No es que le tuviera algún miedo a la soledad, sino que me resulta un poco abrumador estar encerrada, yo sola, sin ni siquiera poder conversar con alguien.

Probablemente me la pase encerrada en cuatro paredes arreglando los papeles de Edward para todo lo que tendría que hacer al siguiente día, mientras él estaría en no-se-dónde. Pero lo más probable era que él no estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo.

-¡Y… listo! Creo que ya hemos terminado con todo esto Bella –sonrió ampliamente- no tendrás de que preocuparte durante las próximas tres semanas.

Miré con miedo las cinco maletas que estaban al pie de la cama. Así es, cinco maletas gigantes, en tres de ellas solo había ropa, y en otra zapatos…

¡AH! Y también se me olvidaba que había otro bolso mediano donde guardaba algunos accesorios, debía ver también que era lo que necesitaba llevar para cualquier cosa del trabajo además de los portátiles… El equipaje sí que sería grande.

-Supongo que ninguna queja mía valdrá en este momento ¿no es así? –Ella asintió- bien, no tengo más por decir.

En ese momento mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Alice seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin apartarle la vista conteste.

-Isabella Cullen –saludé a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

_-__Hola Bella, habla Zafrina_–sonreí ante el sonido de su voz.

-Hola Zafrina ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

_-__Sí, sí, todo está muy bien, hablaba para decirte si podías venir a recoger algunos papeles que llegaron para Edward. Al parecer su día está libre y no ha hecho acto de presencia en este lugar._

Zafrina eres una de las pocas personas que podía tutearnos allí en el trabajo ya que resultaba ser una de las más cercanas empleadas a Carlisle y también había llegado a ser muy buena amiga para mí. Y era la única que estaba enteraba de cómo funcionaba mi relación con Edward.

-Pero él dijo que iría a… -froté la palma de mi mano en mi frente- bueno, está bien, no importa. Estaré allí en quince minutos ¿está bien?

_-__Claro Bella_–su voz ahora había sonado algo incómoda.

-¿Hay algo más?

_-__No, es todo._

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto entonces –esperé su respuesta y después colgué.

-¿A qué se debió ese cambio de humor drástico? -Alice se haya acostada en mi cama con el control remoto en su mano haciendo zapping en la televisión.

-Nada, que debo estar en las oficinas en quince minutos para recoger unos papeles de Edward –me encogí de hombros sentándome al pie de la cama.

-Pero Edward no pudo recogerlos cuando… -su voz se fue apagando al ver mi cara llena de ironía- Oh, ya veo.

-Sí, eso creí –suspiré- ahora mueve tu trasero por favor, a menos que quieras quedarte en mi casa hasta que yo llegue.

-Suena tentador, pero no, tengo que ver unas cosas que están en la oficina también, tengo que entregar unos diseños para mañana que dejé allí –se levantó de la cama de golpe apagando la televisión en el curso.

-De acuerdo, entones vamos.

En el transcurso hacia la oficina de Alice nadie habló y ella se dispuso a poner la radio para poder cantar a todo pulmón.

Antes de bajar del auto dio un rápido beso a mi mejilla y des despidió con un rápido "Gracias, te llamo en la noche" y se perdió dentro de la tienda.

Sin muchos ánimos me dirigí hacia las oficinas de mi _suegro__._Miré la hora: 18:46. Vaya, se había pasado rápido el tiempo.

Estacioné mi auto en el lugar habitual. Lo miré atentamente. Odiaba usar este auto. A comparación con los otros que estaban aquí, el mío era el más lujoso solo porque el de Edward no estaba aquí. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me dirigí a la entrada.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen –Matt, el portero, como siempre, me saludó con una cordial sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Matt. Mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal va todo? –lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Era una persona sumamente agradable, supongo que su edad no le dejaba opciones pero yo sabía que su buena actitud no era falsa como muchas en este lugar.

-Lose, mucho tiempo, pero me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor. Aunque será una lástima que se vaya de nuevo- Vaya, ya estaba enterado – todo ha ido bien, normal.

-Me alegro por eso y sí, yo también me lamento por irme a ese tipo de cosas –suspiré- pero bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo. Y ahora tengo que irme porque se hace tarde –con un movimiento de mano me despedí y entre al edificio.

Todo el mundo me miraba, algunos con sus típicas falsas sonrisas en el rostro y otros con sonrisas sinceras. Para todos les sonreí de la misma manera.

Así es. La señora Cullen estaba de vuelta.

El caminar por el pasillo fue como cualquier otro día, recibí unos cuantos "buenas noches" o "es agradable tenerla de vuelta" Yo solo sonreía.

Cuando al fin logré subir al elevador solté todo el aire de golpe. Definitivamente odiaba ser el centro de atención. Pulsé el botón número 30, el último y espere hasta llegar. Por suerte nadie llamó al elevador, lo que hizo que llegara más rápido. Con un suave _tin_ se abrieron las puertas, y entonces frente a mí se encontraban más de 10 personas paseándose de un lado a otro (sin contar a las otras personas sentadas detrás de cada escritorio)

Caminé con paso decidido hasta el fondo del pasillo, allí, en el lado derecho había un escritorio más amplio y detrás de éste, sentada en una silla color negro se encontraba Zafrina. Vestida de una manera correcta, un atuendo color café claro que contrastaba con su piel morena, el largo cabello que normalmente lo llevaba suelto y que le llegaba debajo de su trasero lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo. Ausentemente volvió a subir las gafas que casi resbalaban por su nariz, totalmente concentrada en lo que quiera que estuviera escribiendo en esos papeles.

-Buenas noches Zafrina –solté una pequeña risa a ver el brinco que ella había dado por el susto.

-Santo cielo, Bella, no vuelvas a hacer eso –me regañó y se levantó rápidamente para rodear el escritorio y darme un fuerte abrazo.

Ella era prácticamente dos cabezas más grande que yo, así es, esa mujer era gigante, y sus brazos y piernas demasiado largas. Daban un aspecto salvaje, debía admitir que cuando la vi por primera vez me dio miedo, pero entonces Carlisle me informó que como parecía, ella no era de norte América, sino del sur, del amazonas. Quedé sorprendida ante esa información, pero con el paso del tiempo le tomé confianza.

-Está bien, aunque eres una exagerada –reí y me aparté de ella- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Tú que crees? Con tu partida me dejaste con mucho que hacer –hice una mueca- es broma, pero igual, como siempre, con un poco más de trabajo pero todo ha ido igual.

-Entonces… eso es algo bueno, ¿no? –Ella asintió- sabes que no quiero ser descortés pero ahora estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

-De acuerdo Bella, no hay necesidad de darle tantas vueltas al asunto –se volteó y me tendió un carpeta de color negra. Vaya, sí que eran importantes – Aquí está, hace apenas unas tres horas que vinieron a dejarlas, parecían hombres muy importantes –hizo una mueca- pero no le tomé importancia, venían preguntando por Edward, les dije que era un día libre y que no se aparecería por aquí durante las próxima semanas, así que por eso te llamé a ti.

-Qué raro –fruncí el ceño- bueno, aun así, gracias, yo se los daré a Edward… cuando llegue a casa –ella asintió comprendiendo- en fin. Fue un gusto volver a verte Zafrina, aún no se cuento tiempo estaré fuera así que, puedo decir que te echaré de menos –le sonreí.

Ella me envolvió de nuevo con sus brazos larguiruchos.

-Está bien Bella, a mí también me gusto verte de nuevo. Saludas a Edward mi parte.

-Claro que lo haré, hasta luego.

Y eso fue lo único que dije ya que me encontraba a la mitad del pasillo.

Así como entré del edificio, así mismo salí, sin ninguna otra distracción. Me despedí rápidamente de Matt y me subí al auto.

Mire el reloj del tablero: 19:15

Guau, ¿había tardado mucho?

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar allí las luces del porche y del interior ya estaban encendidas.

Edward estaba en casa.

Cuando entre a la casa rápidamente deje mi bolso en la mesa que estaba justo al frente.

¡Pero que mierda…!

Todo estaba tirado, uno de los cuatro sofás estaba volteado, la mesa del centro estaba rota en pedazos y la pantalla de plasma también estaba rota.

Ok, debía suponer que estaba enojado.

No podía hacer nada por las cosas tiradas así que tomé todo el aire que pude y lo contuve en mis pulmones para después subir las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaba él, sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos. Pero entonces miré a su alrededor, las maletas estaban esparcidas a su alrededor (gracias al cielo no se le ocurrió abrirlas y sacar todo su contenido) esa televisión también se encontraba en el suelo completamente hecha pedazos, algunos cuadros de pintura que adornaban la pared estaban rotos y la cama estaba desatendida.

Está tarde, cuando me había ido la habitación estaba en completo orden y ahora venía y me encontraba con un completo desastre. De pronto me picaron las manos y unas ganas enormes de tomar a Edward por los cabello y arrastrarlo por todo el piso inundaron mi ser.

-Pero que… -fui callada por un gran golpe en la mesa de noche.

-¿Puedes responderme que mierda es esto? –tomó pequeños pedazos de papel que descansaban en la cama y me las lanzó haciendo que cayeran a mis pies. Eran fotografías.

Y mierda… allí claramente estaba yo, acompañada de Jacob Black, los dos muy sonrientes.

Ya veía por donde venía todo…


	4. ¿Amable?

**Pff! Se que me quieren matar... lose, lose, pero esta vez no tarde mucho :D aunque creo que sera asi de ahora en adelante, tardare un poco mas de una semana en actualizar pero no mas de dos... asi que ya saben... solo... no me maten y listo. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amable?<strong>

No levante las fotografías, solo las contemple, mientras me quedaba paralizada allí en el suelo, con un Edward probablemente muy enfurecido delante de mi. ¿Pero porque se enojaba?

-¿No vas a responder? –su voz seguía siendo dura y ronca, lo que me hizo quedarme estática en mi lugar con el aire atorado en mi garganta.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? –mi voz sonaba desafiante. Yo misma me sorprendí por eso y al parecer Edward también porque se levanto de golpe y se paro frente a mí. Sin embargo yo no baje la mirada.

Esta bien, tal vez si le tenia miedo pero si se lo demostraba ahora eso no me serviría de mucho, ya era mucho con que el llevara la jugada ganada y que yo venga y me ponga a sus pies como un bicho mas… eso no seria definitivamente bueno para mi.

-¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo con Jacob Black, Isabella? –su aliento me golpeo… ¿era alcohol? ¿ALCOHOL? Oh Dios mío… por favor… ayúdame con esto, se que no voy a la iglesia seguido pero prometo visitarte cada vez que pueda. No hagas que pierda los estribos en este momento…

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –Lo empuje, tratando de alejarlo lo mas pronto posible, pero todo fue en vano- yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, así como tu lo haces.

En un rápido movimiento yo me encontraba acorralada en la pared con los brazos de Edward a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su semblante en verdad daba miedo, parecía que su mandíbula se rompería por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al apretarla.

-Me importa, me importa por que eres mi… esposa, me importa por que tu ahora mismo formas parte de todo lo que yo hago y cualquier movimiento que tu hagas a mi me afecta, a mi y a mi familia –para ese entonces el ya estaba gritando y sentía que yo me hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeña frente a el- ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? Usa esa maldita cabeza que tienes por una vez en tu vida –golpeo con su puño la pared que estaba justo a lado de mi cabeza.

Ahora sentía como la ira me inundaba poco a poco ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¡ERA EL! Quien debía usar la cabeza por primera vez en su vida.

-La eh estado utilizando todo este tiempo Edward y me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas que hasta tu mismo estarías sorprendido de saberlas, lo que pasa contigo es que nunca pones atención a nada, la única prioridad para ti eres tu. ¡NO TE IMPORTA NADA MAS! –Hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de que también yo estaba gritando- Ni siquiera tu familia te importa…

-¡No metas a mi familia en esto!

-Pero es la…

-¡Cállate! Calla esa maldita boca, desde que firmaste ese maldito papel arruinaste mi vida, ¡todo se vino abajo gracias a ti! –alzo su mano para propinar otro golpe, pero la dirección era diferente eh iba directo hacia a mi.

-¡YO NO ARRUINE TU PUTA VIDA! Fuiste tu quien lo hizo, yo tenia planes para mi vida. Oh, claro que si, los tenia, planeaba trabajar… casarme y formar una familia… ¿es tanto pedir? Ni siquiera quería involucrarme con esa estupidez de la empresa. Pero claro los Cullen vienen a ayudar ¿no? Siempre tienes que ser tú el héroe. TU arruinaste mi vida, TU eres siempre el problema Edward, y TU estas solo… y si sabias que te arruinaría la vida ¿porque mierda firmaste primero tu el maldito papel? ¿Solo por las malditas ansias de tener mas en tu poder? Pues ahora lo tienes, ahora tienes el maldito poder de otra empresa mas, ahora tienes en tu poder a mi familia, ahora me tienes en tu poder. ¡A MI! ¿Qué mas quieres de mi? Haz arruinado mi vida durante dos años, ¿Por qué? ¡Por simple ansiedad! ¿Y si no me callo que? –Mire su puño- ¿me vas a golpear? ¡ADELANTE! ¡HAZLO! Eso es lo único que te falta –su puño nunca se bajo, de hecho pude ver claramente como lo llevaba hacia atrás para poder impulsarse bien- ¡Hazlo! ¿Qué estas esperando? –mis manos me volvieron a picar y esta vez no me detuve. Golpe a Edward con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho haciendo que el bajara su puño de golpe.

El no se movió, salvo por los pasos que estaba retrocediendo por mis golpes.

-Eres una maldito cobarde, eso es lo que eres un cobarde –no se como pero de repente sentí que lo golpeaba cada vez con mas fuerza- un cobarde sin nada, no tienes a nadie, estas completamente solo. ¡SOLO! – le grite lo mas fuerte que pude y deje que golpearlo.

Su rostro estaba contraído, en el había dolor, mucho dolor y se podía ver a simple vista, nunca en mi vida lo había visto de esa manera, pero ahora ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿No debía ser yo quien debía estar con esa cara en estos momentos? Y entonces paso algo que no creí que viviría para presenciarlo.

Edward soltó un sollozo.

Y fue el sonido más horrible que había escuchado en mi vida. Si mi corazón ya estaba roto, esos pedazos se habían en otro mas, esos en mas pedazos…

Mi estado de humor cambio al instante… de pronto ya no estaba enojada con el ¿pero que mierda me pasaba?

No podía soportar verlo de esa manera por mucho daño que me hiciera. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas aun sin derramar ¿Por qué lloraba? Necesitaba que hablara, necesitaba que me dijera al menos que pasaba.

-Edward… -eso solo sirvió para que desviara la mirada, y como un impulso lleve mis manos a sus mejillas- ¿Edward? –Seguia sin responder –Edward mírame por favor –atraje su cara hacia la mía.

¡CASI! Pierdo la cordura y me abalanzo sobre él, pero sabía que esto era importante.

Y me miro, me miro con esos ojos verdes únicos de él, esos ojos que siempre me han mirado con desprecio y con el tono más frio que puede existir. Todo eso se esfumo de esos ojos, y era reemplazado por tristeza, mucha tristeza y decepción. Mi pecho dolió al verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo? ¿Desde cuando eres así? –en ese momento estaba hablando en susurros, por que si me ponía a gritar supe que seria el final de todo.

Y para mi gran sorpresa el no me respondió… al menos no con palabras. Me respondió rodeándome con sus brazos tan fuerte que casi no me dejaba respirar, me apretaba mas cada vez a su pecho como si se fuera a caer en cualquier instante y yo seria la única en que no lo podía dejar caer… enterró su cara en mi cuello y lo sentí sollozar contra el.

Un escalofrió me recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Torpemente con mis pequeños y frágiles brazos lo abrace también. Pero entonces sentía que me quedaba sin aire.

Dando pequeños tropiezos logre que llegáramos a la cama y nos sentáramos los dos. Él en ningún momento dejo de sollozar… ¿o llorar? Sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi cuello y hombro. Definitivamente estaba llorando.

Instintivamente frote su espalda con mi mano y con la otra su cabello.

Me partía el alma verlo de esa manera, pero necesitaba saber por que estaba llorando, necesitaba saber porque no había optado por salir de la habitación y había decidido tener un tipo de contacto conmigo. El no tener respuesta me estaba frustrando.

Pero temía que si yo era la que hablara él se apartaría y se iría, lo que debía hacer era dejar que se desahogara por mucho que la ansiedad me comiera. Debía dejar que él hablara.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… ni siquiera cuando éramos los mejores amigos. En su rostro siempre estaba una bella sonrisa. Cuando estaba enojado su ceño siempre estaba fruncido y si estaba triste simplemente no demostraba nada, solo sus ojos perdían un brillo especial pero eso era rara la vez que pasaba. Estaba sorprendida y también triste.

-_Lo siento… -_esas fueron las palaras que salieron de su boca, esa palabras me llegaron de golpe, esas palabras me mandaron vibraciones al todo el cuerpo, esas palabras habían sido dichas con mucho arrepentimiento y dolor – _lamento hacerte demasiado daño… pero no se que es lo que pasa conmigo… espero que al menos puedas perdonarme… lamento tanto arruinarte tu vida… lo lamento tanto… -_Y entonces otro sollozo se escapo se sus labios.

Yo estaba paralizada, no era capaz de moverme ¿él en verdad había dicho tales palabras? Pero su aliento me volvió a golpear. Y era alcohol… él no estaba sobrio, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, aunque esas palabras significaban mucho para mi… para él nada, probablemente mañana no recordaría lo que dijo hoy.

-_dime ¿como es que debo recompensarte…? ¿Qué necesitas que haga…? Hare todo lo que quieras… pero por favor, por favor perdóname _–suplico.

Me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando. Él no recordaría nada al siguiente día… todo lo que decía probablemente era verdad… o era mentira, pero él no lo recordaría al siguiente día y eso era lo que me dolía.

Su cabeza se alzo presionando su nariz contra mi mejilla y su aliento me volvió a golpear. Pude sentir su sabor en mi boca.

-_dime que necesitas que haga Bella… dímelo… ¿Qué quieres de mi? Perdóname, perdóname por favor…_

Aunque no tuviera respuesta en este mismo momento yo lo perdonaba ¿Por qué? Por que era una maldita débil, una maldita débil y estúpida, eso es lo que era yo. Aunque no tuviera respuesta… el ya estaba perdonado.

Y algo inesperado volvió a pasar…

Sus labios se estamparon con los míos, llenos de urgencia. Al principio estaba completamente en shock, pero al momento en el que el delineo mis labios con su deliciosa lengua me derretí y con la misma urgencia le devolví el beso.

¿Cuántas había soñado con que esto pasara? Cuando tiempo había esperado para que esto _volviera _a pasar? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecerlo? Necesitaba saberlo para volver a hacerlo por que ahora sabía que no me podía separar de sus labios por más que me faltara el aire.

Sus manos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, las metió debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi abdomen. Entonces solté un pequeño gemido, Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y lo único que pude descifrar en ellos era _deseo._

¿Él me deseaba en este momento tanto como yo a él? Eso si que no lo sabia pero había muchas cosas en que pensar… definitivamente eso no era fácil, no era fácil cuando una maldita descarga eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza por una caricia suya.

Me azoto contra la cama posicionándose el encima mío y sentí su enorme erección contra mi sexo.

Oh Dios! Eso se sentía tan bien a pesar de las capas de ropa que nos dividían, de pronto sentí una enorme molestia. Quería arrancarlas de una buena vez y sentir a Edward dentro de mi, deslizándose muy fuertemente hacia dentro y fuera una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez…

Pude sentir la humedad empapar mi sexo. Oh-Dios-Mio…

¡Concéntrate Bella! El no esta en sus cinco sentidos ahora, esta mas embriagado que nada, el alcohol vence todo lo que tiene que ver con razonamiento en este momento dentro de su cuerpo. Al día siguiente el no recordaría nada y probablemente se enojaría contigo.

Vi como se quitaba su camisa en un movimiento rápido y embestía contra mí buscando fricción…

¡Santa Mierda!

¡No! Usa el razonamiento Bella… ¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Por solo una noche y al siguiente día… ya… nada?

-No… Edward… -trate de detenerlo una vez que sus manos se filtraron por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar de una manera torturante mis senos por encima del sostén…

¿Y como mierda iba razonar cuando este hombre me estaba dando una tortura demasiado placentera?

_-No… no Bella… te necesito… te necesito para mi, solo para mi… _-su boca se volvió a estampar con la mis incoando una danza brillante.

¿Alguien me podría decir que estúpida se resistiría a esas palabras? Eso hacia que me mojara aun más y vaya que se podría decir que un gran lago se formaría allí abajo. Lo necesitaba ¡YA!

¡A la mierda cualquier tipo de razonamiento! ¿Y que si al día siguiente no recordaría nada… o se enojaría conmigo? Él era mío por solo esta noche, solo mío… esta noche y la única que seguramente pasaría. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

Algo paso de repente que hizo que Edward se detuviera al instante.

Oh no… yo ya había accedido al fin a que el me hiciera todo lo que quisiera y el había parado. ¡Por favor… no!

_-Bella si quieres que pare dímelo ahora… y lo hare _–sus penetrantes ojos me miraban fijamente pero ningún atisbo de deseo desaparecía.

Y yo seria quien satisfará ese deseo.

No le respondí y me abalance sobre el uniendo de nuevo nuestras bocas. Si poníamos a un lado el alcohol… el sabor de Edward era simplemente delicioso.

Sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuello haciendo que me calentara mas y mas… mis manos se enredaron en su hermoso cabello broncíneo, estaba excitada… demasiado excitada y cualquier tipo de razonamiento se fue por la borda.

Baje una mano acariciando su hermoso y escultura pecho de una manera tortuosa asombrándome por su belleza.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron sentía que estaba a punto de tener mi orgasmo. Edward se volteo dejándome caer encima de el sintiendo su gran miembro que mostraba lo tan excitado que estaba también, me saco mi camiseta de una manera rápida y experta. Cuando sus manos acariciaron mis pechos sentía que ya no podía más.

-Te necesito dentro de mí… ¡YA! –le grite totalmente frustrada. Lo más rápido que pude desabroche su pantalón y lo baje dejándolo a la altura de sus rodillas, mi mirada se mantuvo en ese gran bulto justo en su entrepierna.

Un gran gemido se me escapo cuando Edward alzo sus caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y por mucha necesidad me volví a restregar fuertemente contra el. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan malditamente caliente?

La fricción que propinaban nuestros sexos me estaba volviendo loca por lo cual me tuve que separar de los labios de Edward para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

En un movimiento Edward me volteo quedando encima mío y comenzó a desabrochar mi sostén. Si Edward… sigue así y no te detengas por nada del mundo!

Cuando su boca volvió a acercarse a mi cuello y comenzó a besarla de nuevo cerré los ojos completamente perdida en el placer que estaba propinándome, eso era demasiado placentero entonces no supe ni cuando ni como pero me di cuenta que ya no tenia ningún tipo de ropa sobre mi. Se lo agradecí demasiado, sentí como chupaba y lamia una y otra vez mi cuello. Estaba segura de que eso dejaría una marca pero eso ahora no importaba, ya me preocuparía después.

Cuando volví a frotar mi sexo con el suyo, él soltó un fuerte gemido, sonreí ante eso. Lo necesitaba ahora.

-Edward… por favor… -yo seguía frotándome contra el sintiendo su duro miembro que cada vez me estaba volviendo mas y mas loca.

Él respondió de una manera asombrosa. De pronto sus bóxers habían desaparecido y yo me encontraba comiéndomelo con la mirada. Edward si que estaba enorme… aun no sabia si eso cabria dentro de mi, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Los labios de Edward fueron bajando desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos donde una vez allí enrosco su lengua en unos de mis duros pezones. Oh Dios… esto era tan delicioso, arque mi espalda pidiendo mas y mi otro pecho recibió la atención de sus expertas manos mientras lo acariciaba y pellizcaba con esos hermosos dedos tan largos… mis manos fueron a su cabello pegándolo mas y mas a mi.

Soltó mis senos muy pronto, ganas de bofetearlo me llegaron pero así como llegaron de rápido se fueron al sentir como sus labios bajaban hasta mi vientre. Como gran puta que era abrí mis piernas y sentí las manos de Edward acariciar mi centro. Pu-ta ma-dre.

Mis manos se apretaron fuertemente a las desordenadas sabanas que estaban a mi alrededor cuando sentí su lengua enroscarse en mi clítoris tal y como lo había hecho con mi pezón. Jadee sin aire cuando sus movimientos fueron más y mas rápidos, me faltaba el aire, si, me faltaba el aire pero eso en este momento no importaba, lo que importaba es que no se detuviera.

Y al fin el orgasmo me golpeo fuertemente haciendo que soltara un enorme chillido y los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran. Eso era tan malditamente genial.

Y ni siquiera me dejo respirar cuando de golpe entro en mi sin piedad alguna.

_-Eres mía… solo mía… y lo único que quiero es que me perdones… que me perdones para siempre y para siempre seas mía _–Jadee mientras me aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, mis uñas se enterraban cada vez mas y mas a su piel seguramente dejando marcas, pero no podía soltarlo, mis uñar arañaban su piel cada ves que hacia un majestuosa embestida.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, llenas de placer, con cada embestida que daban mis pechos rebotaban y el besaba, chupaba y succionaba mi cuello con urgencia.

-Si, Edward, solo tuya –sentía que desfallecería en estos momentos.

Llevo su dedo pulgar hacia mi clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo… sentía que ese era mi fin. Las sabanas dejaron de parecerme atractivas y tome el apoyo del cabello de Edward aferrándome fuertemente a él, el gruño ante mi movimiento y si era posible aumento sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas.

Los dedos de mis pies se volvieron a retorcer como lo habían hecho anteriormente y sentí como mis paredes se apretaban cada vez mas contra el grande y duro miembro de Edward haciendo que Edward tuviera su orgasmo y al sentir su liquido caliente esparcirse dentro de mi, mi orgasmo me volvió a azotar y eso fue tan putamente genial.

Con la respiración agitada Edward se dejo caer a mi lado completamente agotado.

Y entonces la realidad me abrumo.

"_Aquí termino el sueño Bella"_

Si, aquí había terminado, pero era todo lo que podía pedir. Era eso y un poco mas.

Mire a mi lado y allí estaba Edward, durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Con una sabana tape su cuerpo desnudo y yo me posicione a su lado, no caí en cuenta de que hora era cuando mire el reloj: 20:30. Aun era demasiado temprano pero el avión saldría a las cuatro de la mañana y yo estaba agotada. Deje que el sueño me venciera una vez que cerré los ojos. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho al día siguiente.

Y esa noche, gracias a Dios no había soñado

.

.

Cuando desperté Edward seguía dormido profundamente, mire el reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Me levante rápidamente, me metí a la ducha intentando no pensar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Salí de la ducha y me cambie con un atuendo un poco para el verano pues según lo que sabia en México hacia calor… no lo soportaría pero trataría de acostumbrarme.

Cada vez que miraba a Edward tendido en la cama de una manera despreocupada escuchando sus bajos ronquidos se me venia a la mente lo que había hecho.

Porque claro que lo había hecho yo, el no estaba sobrio en ese momento así que…

¿Yo había _abusado_ de él?

¡DIABLOS!

Si que lo había hecho… ¿ahora con que cara lo vería? ¡Había abusado sexualmente de él!

No Bella, tranquila, no lo hiciste, estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, estas casada con él y es por eso que puedes hacerlo…

Oh mierda. ¿A quien estoy engañando? Esta bien que yo sea una estúpida pero me era imposible creer eso. Eso seria demasiado absurdo.

Con un suspiro baje a preparar un ligero refrigerio. En casi todo el día de ayer no había probado bocado alguno y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mire todo el tiradero que él había hecho el día de ayer. Por un momento había olvidado lo enojado que estaba conmigo.

Una vez que ya me encontraba sentada en la mesa (o lo que quedaba de la mesa) se escucharon unos pasos en el piso de arriba, y tan pronto los escuche, mi respiración de agito y mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho.

_Tranquila Bella…_

Y después de un par de minutos la silueta de Edward se vio bajar por las escaleras.

Antes de que alzara la mirada y me viera, inspeccione su rostro; parecía sereno, tranquilo, sin ninguna molestia, hasta podía jurar que estaba sonriendo solo un . Pero como sabia, cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mía, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Aguante otro suspiro.

Me sorprendí cuando se sentó frente a mi, pero ya no me miraba.

-¿A que hora sale el vuelo? –pregunto con la mirada fija en el frutero que estaba al centro de la mesa.

-En cuarenta minutos –volví a beber de mi jugo.

-¿No hay manera de que yo también pueda beber un poco de eso? –señalo mi recipiente.

E igualmente sorprendida, me levante de la mesa y le serví un vaso de jugo con un sándwich y lo puse frente a él.

-Gracias –asintió y se dedico a comer.

Normalmente en la mañanas él no estaba, pero cuando lo hacia y yo ya me encontraba desayunando él desviaba su camino o simplemente iba a la cocina a beber jugo o leche desde el envase, cuando eso pasaba quería arrancarle la cabeza. Era simplemente asqueroso.

Me alivie de que al menos no me reclamara nada… o es que simplemente no tenia nada que decir…o no lo había recordado…

Estaba confundida. Así que respire hondo y me dedique a bajar algunas de las maletas. Cuando baje Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte un poco temerosa.

Él no contesto, simplemente me arrebato las maletas de las manos y las llevo al auto, antes de que me diera tiempo de volver por las demás él ya venia bajando con ellas.

-Deberías tener al menos algo de consideración a tu falta de coordinación. No queremos que te caigas ¿o si? –Bufo- Vamos, sube al auto –Él ya estaba en el lado del conductor. Una vez que cerré la casa me subí al auto emprendiendo un viaje completamente en silencio y muy largo.

Sorprendentemente no hubo demasiada tensión en el auto. Algo verdaderamente sorprendente. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Eso quería decir tal vez que el no estaba molesto por lo que _yo _ le había hecho.

Eso sonaba muy… raro. Aunque no seria considerado un abuso cuando el participaba… ¿no?

Por ahora eso me estaba dando igual. Y los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara por completo. Comencé a hiperventilar haciendo que Edward regresara a verme ceñudo pero sin decir nada.

De pronto el aire comenzó a faltarme. El espacio entre él y yo en este momento era demasiado pequeño como para soportarlo; baje la ventanilla y rápidamente sentí el frio aire golpeándome fuerte en la cara. Eso se sintió demasiado bien.

-¿Estas bien? –pegue un salto al escuchar la voz de Edward.

¡Diablos Bella! ¡Que es lo que te pasa!

Y sintiéndome poco dispuesta a responder asentí distraídamente aun con la cabeza fuera del auto.

Después de pasar treinta minutos en auto hacia el aeropuerto al fin llegamos y abordamos rápidamente al avión. Claro que no pase desapercibidas las miradas que las azafatas y las jovencitas le mandaban a mi esposo… digo, a Edward.

Pero no podía alegar nada, simplemente me acercaba mas a el enviándoles miradas asesinas… no sabia de donde salía este estúpido comportamiento si en lo dos años que hemos estados casados nunca ocurría este tipo de cosas. Cuando sabia que alguna perra lo miraba, lo dejaba, no hacia nada y seguía con mi camino… pero ahora, como me convertí en la estúpida mayor me importa. Genial.

-¿Señorita? –la azafata volvió a llamar mi atención. Se encontraba a mi lado con una mirada insistente y también podía ver que era molesta. Era rubia teñida, eso era obvio por su raíz negra. Reprimí una mueca. Su nariz era operada y era alta, aunque eso si, tenia un buen cuerpo… plástico. Según yo sabia las azafatas no podían estar operadas plásticamente… era contra el reglamento, y era demasiado obvio como para pasarlo desapercibido.

Esta vez no reprimí mi mueca y solté un bufido haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-Emm… no, gracias, no se me ofrece nada –volví la vista al libro que tenia sobre mis piernas e intente volver a leer cuando ella me volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Esta segura? –miro a mi lado. Allí, con una pose completamente informal y con la mirada en el portátil que también se encontraba es sus piernas, estaba Edward.

Ya veía por donde venia todo esto…

No le conteste de inmediato y me volví a Edward llamando su atención, que logre fácilmente y me miro con su ceño levemente fruncido.

-Edward, la señorita aquí presente –señale con un gesto informal a la azafata que por lo que decía su gafete se llamaba Ashley- quiere saber si se te ofrece algo.

Pude ver como ella abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin decir absolutamente nada.

Edward la miro interrogativo y con un suspiro volvió la vista al portátil.

-No, tal vez después. Gracias –hablo para la chica. La mire y tal vez creí ver el humo saliendo por sus oídos. Definitivamente; perra.

-Esta bien, entonces… vendré mas tarde –y sin esperar respuesta se alejo moviendo exageradamente sus caderas.

-Abrumador –bufo Edward, yo solo sonreí burlonamente y volví a mi lectura.

En las próximas dos horas Ashley se había acercado mas de diez veces a lo que Edward algunas veces se negaba y otra pedía una botella de agua… jugo… golosinas y poco a poco se le habían acabado as ideas. En la visita numero 14 o 15 no soporte la risa al ver su cara y solté una gran risotada.

-¿Cuál es lo gracioso? –me miro con enfado pero yo no podía parar de reír. Algunos pasajeros me miraban con reproche pero no me importo.

-No creo que sea necesario preguntar… -logre decir entre risas y después de un momento me calme.

-Bien, no soy burla de nadie… así que cuando vuela a venir me dices y me largare –me miro y yo levante una ceja pero sabia que la sonrisa burlona de mi cara me delataba- ¿entendido? –asentí y volvió a sonreír con ganas.

-Esto es demasiado divertido –murmure volviendo al libro. Ya estaba por terminarlo. Lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar fue otro bufido.

Y era en el momento donde empezaba la pelea de Rose contra el strigoi* cuando la maldita azafata se venia acercando. Impertinente.

-Aquí viene tu amiga –anuncie a Edward y él, como un resorte se levanto y despareció en la parte de atrás. Yo me partí de la risa al ver lo apurado que estaba pero deje de reír cuando una azafata llamada Ashley se acerco a mí con el semblante un poco molesto.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto con voz seca. La mire. En verdad que ya estaba molestando.

-Se me ofrece que nos dejes de molestar a mi esposo y a mi, cuando necesitemos algo te llamaremos –hable con los dientes apretados. Estaba al borde de mi paciencia.

-¿No se le ofrece nada a Edward? –seguido como si yo no hubiera dicho nada… pero espera… ¿como lo llamo?

¿Edward? ¿Desde cuando tiene derecho a tutearlo la muy perra?

Apreté mis puños con demasiada fuerza, suspire repetidas veces y la mire aguantando las ganas de golpearla.

Hasta ahora me estaba dando cuenta de que estos últimos días me estaba poniendo agresiva… que raro.

-No, a MI Edward, no se le ofrece nada. Cuando así sea, yo misma te llamare ¿de acuerdo? –la chica que estaba en los asientos de al lado me miro con los ojos desorbitados por el tono que había usado.

E inesperadamente me saco la lengua como una niñita de cinco años… aunque la niñita de cinco años seguramente se vería chistosa, adorable, hermosa, y darían ganas de apretar sus mejillas… pero ella era todo lo contrario, daba lastima, era plástica y tenia la cabeza hueca.

Rodee los ojos y me concentre en la lucha que estaba punto de leer.

Dos páginas después, inundables ganas de hacer pipí llegaron a mi cuerpo. Pesadamente me levante desentumiéndome un poco y me dirigí al baño. Odiaba usar esos baños…

-_Oh vamos Eddie, ¿Cómo la puedes soportar?... yo te daré lo que ella seguro no te da._ –allí, junto al baño se encontraba la puta y Edward. Él estaba acorralado contra la puerta del baño ella le estaba restregando sus plásticos pechos en el de él.

La ira me volvió a inundar.

-No creo que eso sea posible –Edward alejo bruscamente las manos de la puta que se encontraban acariciando sus hombros- no le llegas ni a los talones –eso pareció no afectarle pues se volvió a restregar contra él. ¡PUTA!

-Mas bien, ella no me llega a mi a los talones –su voz sonó chillona- vamos… no te vas a arrepentir.

Ok. Ya me estaba cansando, así que decidí acabar con esto pronto.

Aparecí por completo donde estaban ellos. Edward me miro con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro y la puta me miro con una sonrisa arrogante. Sin decir nada y sin dirigirles otra mirada me metí al baño de mujeres. Hice lo que tenia que hacer sin importarme que ellos estuvieran montando un show allí afuera.

_-¿No te enseñaron a respetar? _–Bramo Edward al otro lado de la puerta- _soy un hombre ca-sa-do. ¿Entiendes? Y debes alejarte de mí antes de que haga que te corran, valórate solo un poco._

¡Ja! ¿Desde cuando le importaba si era un hombre casado o no? ¡DESDE NUNCA! Por supuesto que desde nunca. Al parecer ni a ella y mucho menos a él eso le importaba. Pero debía admitir que algo se removió en mi pecho cuando escuche eso.

Salí del baño y sin mirarlos me dirigí a mi asiento, tome mi libro y lo mire sin leerlo pues ya no tenia ganas de nada.

Una gota de agua cayo en la hoja mojándolo… ¿Y ahora porque mierda estaba llorando? Argh! Me odio a mi misma. Y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba llorando… las lágrimas salían y salían. ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA LLORO! Me enfade conmigo, cuando limpiaba las lagrimas que habían salido otras le seguían.

Edward llego y tomo asiento a mi lado. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro pero yo seguía intentando calmar las delatadoras lágrimas.

-¿Bella? –un poco de preocupación se denotaba en su voz- ¿Bella, porque lloras? –ahora sonaba incrédulo.

Aparte la mirada hacia el lado contrario donde el se encontraba. La chica que me miraba hablarle "rudamente" a la azafata puta me miraba confundida y con… lastima. Mierda, ahora daba lastima… aunque pensándolo bien siempre la eh dado…

-¿Bella? –insistió Edward un poco frustrado.

-Por nada… es por… -mire el libro- por lo que estoy leyendo- Nunca fui buena mintiendo.

-¿Lloras con Vampire Academy?* –bufo él- Deberías mentir mas a menudo, tal vez perfecciones eso.

Y sin más se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos; pocos minutos después escuche sus suaves ronquidos.

Eso por una parte fue bueno ya que cada vez que la puta miraba hacia nuestra dirección veía a Edward dormido y no se acercaba para nada. Bien, una persona menos, ahora solo me faltaba la chica que estaba al lado. ¿Es que no sabia que mirar a las personas fijamente es de mala educación?

La voltee a ver y ella me sonrió con lastima… lastima. Era lo único que había en su rostro cuando me miraba. ARGH!

Siempre había dado lastima… muchas veces Rosalie y Alice me lo decían aunque ella decían que era broma, yo sabia que era verdad. Hasta mi propia madre lo expresa muy a menudo pero yo no tenia la culpa. Fue culpa de su esposo el hacer que yo diera lastima… estaba acostumbrada… a que ellas me lo dijeran no las malditas personas metiches que ni siquiera conoces.

Poco a poco me adormecí, mire a Edward y su hombro de pronto me pareció demasiado atractivo como para poder dar una pequeñita siesta. Me deje caer sobre el y me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Cullen? _

_-No, muchas gracias, esperare a que mi esposa despierte, entonces la llamare._

_-Esta bien, y una vez lamento el comportamiento de mi compañera._

_-No hay problema señorita, ese tipo de cosas pasan._

Unos pasos se escucharon alejarse y sentí como unos brazos me apretaban mas a un cuerpo que se sentía tibio y podía sentir perfectamente el pausado tamborileo… era como el latido de un corazón.

Entonces caí en cuanta de que estaba en brazos de Edward con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho.

"_Pasajeros, por su seguridad favor de abrochar sus cinturones, en unos momentos aterrizaremos. Gracias por su atención."_

No quería quitarme de allí, estaba demasiado a gusto. Pero los brazos que me rodeaban se quitaron de encima de mí y de golpe me enderece para abrochar mi cinturón.

-De nada –Edward llamo mi atención y en su rostro relucía una pequeña sonrisa. Suspire.

-Gracias –guarde el libro en mi bolso donde ya estaba el portátil de Edward.

Cuando aterrizamos todos evacuaron el avión rápidamente, haciendo que nosotros fuéramos unos de los últimos. Cuando baje, allí se encontraba una azafata de cabello olor claro, era casi blanco sus facciones eran demasiado finas; por un momento me recordó a Alice… y Alice me recordó en que no había pensado en alguna excusa para cuando me comunicara con ella o con mi familia.

-Señora Cullen –me hablo la azafata decente, detrás de ella estaba la azafata puta. Me pare y Edward lo hizo a mi lado con un sonrisa amable- lamento las molestias de mi compañera Ashley –aguante las ganas de rodar los ojos.

-No hay problema, ese tipo de cosas pasan –le dirigí una mirada a la rubia teñida.

-Igual… mil disculpas –volvió a disculparse.

-Esta bien, no importa –mire a Edward pidiendo ayuda.

-Gracias por sus atenciones Layla –le sonrió a la azafata decente.

-Que tengan buen día –nos despidió.

Una vez ya en la salida del aeropuerto Edward esperaba su auto distraídamente, yo estaba su lado ojeando una revista tratando de entender lo que decía.

Sentí como Edward se tenso a mi lado, me voltee hacia el y su expresión (que no era rara, pero no la había extrañado nada las pasadas horas) fría volvió a su rostro.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu me debes una explicación –seguí la dirección de su mirada y sus ojos estaban posados en una extraña revista donde estaba una foto mía y de Jacob…

Diablos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bu! cuando Edward se ponia un poco amable con Bella recordo su enojo. GRACIAS POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES Y CRITICAS! son el pan de las adolescente escritoras hoy en dia EH EH! me alegra recibir muchos n.n* eso motiva! lml<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. ¡Anciano y loco!

**Buaaa! ok creo que me iba a ver muy mal al haber cortado el fic de "Pequeño, diabolico y travieso problema" asi que para poder recompensarlo un poco... AQUI ESTA OTRO CAP!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Anciano y loco!<strong>

Con Edward habíamos acordado hablar hasta que nos asignaran el lugar donde nos quedaríamos.

Al llegar a una especie de hotel un menudo chico se acerco a nosotros. Parecía simpático, yo le sonreí.

-Hola, mi nombre es Collin ¿puedo ayudarles con su equipaje? –su alegría era notable y no tenia idea de porque. ¿No debería estar molesto por estar parado en el sol recogiendo equipaje de otras personas? Yo lo estaría.

-Seguro Collin –respondió Edward abriendo el maletero- pero solo si nos dices donde ir para registrarnos –al parecer a Edward también le agrado.

-Oh! ¡Claro! Pero según lo que se ustedes son unos de los esperados, ya tienen organizado todo, hasta una absurda rutina, yo pienso que nada mas les falto el baile de bienvenida –abrió los ojos de golpe al decir demasiada información, yo reí.

-Tranquilo, nuestra preferencia será para ti, gracias por la información cariño –las ganas de alborotar su cabello no se quedaron en mi cuerpo y lo hice. Él me miro sorprendido al igual que Edward pero yo los ignore y seguí el camino hacia el edificio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –pegue un salto al escucha su voz demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué fue que? –Él alzo una ceja-¿que? El chico me agrado –me encogí de hombros y al cruzar el umbral muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros, algunas personas murmuraban entre si.

Eso me hizo sentir incomoda ¿no podían ser un poco mas discretos? Me sonroje y Edward soltó una gran risa.

-Claro, búrlate, búrlate todo lo que quieras –hable con sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos, Isabella esto no es nada, créeme, aun no se han acercado el montón de personas a brindarte sus servicios. –cuando termino de decir eso aparte la mirada y ahora TODOS en este lugar me estaban mirando. Me encogí y Edward me rodeo con su brazo mi cintura trayéndome a él.

Al principio me tense, pero cuando sentí su mano acariciar de arriba a bajo mi espalda me relaje y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Sentí como nos movíamos hacia la recepción.

-Bu-buenos d-días señor –alce la mirada para encontrarme con una recepcionista que estaba sudando a chorros. No pude evitar hacer una mueca.

-Buenos días –respondió Edward cordialmente- Cullen –eso fue lo unido que dijo y la recepcionista se quedo como estatua sin dejar de sudar. Pobre, ahora imagino su presión.

-Katherine –llamo una voz de anciana. Por su atuendo supe que era alguna superior de la chica, pero para mi seguía siendo igual a las demasía. Seguía siendo una ancianita amargada mas- ¿Por qué aun no les haz asignado su habitación a los señores Cullen? –la anciana se acerco a recepción y nos miraba con fingida cordialidad. Aguante las ganas de sacarle la lengua como la azafata del avión de hoy en la mañana. Apuesto a que yo me vería mas adorable que ella.- Puedes irte. Yo me encargo- Y corriendo la chica se alejo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –insistió Edward.

Aparte la cara del rostro de Edward cuando dos pequeños niños en traje de baño corrían por la parte trasera. Sonreí al verlos, entonces me percate de que había unas pequeñas casitas frente a la alberca y la playa de aun aspecto de cabaña. Eran demasiado encantadoras como para no querer una así, en ese momento se podría decir que me enamore por completo.

-Su habitación es la numero 284, es la habitación mas grande que tenemos únicamente asignada a ustedes –la anciana le entrego una llave a Edward pero antes de que el las tomara detuve su brazo.

Él me miro con el ceño fruncido y la anciana amargada con molestia ¿Qué? Gracias anosotros ganas dinero la desagradecida.

Intente ignorarla y volví mi vista a Edward. Puse mi mejor puchero "estilo Alice" aunque pareciera ridícula.

-¿No podemos quedarnos en una de esas? –señale con la cabeza una de las cabañas y él siguió mi dirección, cuando volví la mirada la anciana me miraba incrédula. Edward aun miraba hacia la cabaña.

-¿Señor Cullen? –lo llamo la anciana. Edward me miro y aumente mi puchero, él me miro burlonamente pero se volvió hacia la anciana con semblante serio.

-Nos quedaremos en una de esas –señalo la cabaña.

-Pero señor Cullen nos habían dicho que le dejáramos la mejor habitación para usted y ahora no dice…

-Yo no se quien les dijo semejante cosa, lo que mas odio es que hablen por mi, y aun mas las personas que no conozco y ni siquiera me importaría conocer lo único que hice fue decirle a mi asistente que reservara una habitación en cualquier hotel, no le dije cual en especial. Ella me dijo que este era uno de los mejores hoteles. Y usted dice otra cosa. ¿Nos va a dar una de esas cabañas o nos retiramos? Tengo entendido que aquí hay muchos hoteles –Edward sonaba firme. Yo me quede estática al escucharlo, eso era sonar exigente.

Pude ver con claridad las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de la anciana. ¿Iba a llorar?

Por algún extraño motivo no me dio lastima, pero tomando aire la anciana tomo algo debajo del mostrador.

-Aquí tiene –la anciana le tendió otra llave y Edward con una sonrisa cínica nos alejo de allí.

No dije nada a pesar de que cuando nos alejamos su rostro volvió a ser de completo calma.

-Así que han decidido una mas… -la voz de Collin se escucho detrás de nosotros, nos volvimos y yo le sonreí- es la primera vez que desafían a la señora Wadwoof –hizo una mueca- al menos ustedes pueden hacerlo sin ser despedidos.

-Si, bueno, pues ya te dimos el lujo de verlo –le dije- así que, muéstranos cual es nuestra habitación. Y tal vez vuelva a suceder así que debes estar mas atento la próxima vez para que puedas escucharlo con claridad.

-Claro que si señora Cullen

-Bella –le sonreí- solo Bella –él se sonrojo pero emprendió el paso hacia lo que seria nuestra habitación los próximos días.

-¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez? –Me pregunto Edward y yo asentí- Deberías hablar por ti, llegue a sentirme un poco mal al hablarle de esa manera a la ancianita.

-Pero por supuesto que hablaba de mí. Quiero darme ese lujo –sin poder evitarlo él y Collin soltaron una carcajada.

En nuestro alrededor había muchas personas, afortunadamente cada quien ocupándose de sus asuntos, había muchos niños corriendo por el lugar, había aun mas en la alberca y bebés por doquier… parejas de novios, chicos guapos, chicas solteras… matrimonios, familias, familias y familias.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me agradaba esa imagen.

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando hasta llegar a una especie de casa pequeña, entrabamos por la parte que estaba frente a la alberca y al otro extremo estaba una enorme pared de cristal que daba hacia la playa.

Los muebles aquí eran de madera, solo madera que desprendía un agradable olor.

Una péquela sala estaba justo frente a la puerta por donde habíamos entrado, de lado derecho estaba una plasma, de lado izquierdo estaba la cocina, pero aun mas enfrente de la sala estaba el comedor con solo cuatro sillas pegado a la pared de cristal que mostraba la playa.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar –Collin había dejado nuestro equipaje frente a la mesita de centro.

Yo seguía idiotizada con la vista al mar por lo que no pude contestarle.

-Muchas gracias Collin –escuche a Edward- nos vemos luego –y después se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Esperaba que le hubiera dado muy buena propina.

-Es un agradable chico –sonreí y me voltee. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones color oscuro con su semblante serio. En la mesita de centro estaba la misma revista que había visto fuera del aeropuerto. Suspire.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que paso? –un gruñido salió de sus labios. ¡MALDITO BIPOLAR!

-Lo hare solo si tu me dices la versión de tu historia

-¿Es una condición Isabella? –me miro incrédulo, yo me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a él- ¿Y que versión? ¿Qué historia?

-La versión de tu historia con los Black, Jacob me conto una, pero dice que cada familia tiene la suya. Quiero escuchar la tuya para saber en cual debo creer.

-¿En cual debes creer? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Tú muy bien sabes en cual debes creer, ellos arreglan las cosas como quieren –se froto la cara con sus manos- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Black?

-Oye, para un momento, a mi no debes presionarme porque en parte fue tu culpa de que yo me encontrara con Black en ese momento.

-¿A si? ¿Y porque mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo te dije que te fueras con el a tomar un delicioso café frente al primer fotógrafo que se te cruzara en la calle?

-Las cosas no fueron así Edward.

-¡Entonces como fueron! Es lo único que quiero saber Isabella, lo único que quiero saber es como fue que te encontraste con Jacob y que cosas te dijo ¿tan difícil es decirme la verdad?

-No lose, tu dime –respondí- ¿es tan difícil ocultar la verdad? –él se quedo callado y pude escuchar perfectamente como pasaba saliva por su garganta. Pero su orgullo podía mas que nada.

-Estamos hablando de ti. Quiero explicaciones, ¡pero ya! –su semblante volvió a ponerse sin expresión… aunque la única expresión que estaba en el era el enfado.

Suspire, esto seria algo que me arruinaría mi día a menos que pudiera pasar algo más o mucho peor.

-Después de que tu te fuiste porque tenias un "asunto importante" –hice comillas en el aire, él solo rodo los ojos- cuando en realidad tu día estaba libre –le recordé haciendo que el desviara la mirada- yo ya no quería estar allí por lo cual me levante y salí del centro comercial. Afuera me encontré con Jacob por accidente quiero pensar, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez –le recordé- comenzamos con una platica amena… pero sino fuera porque ni Emmett ni tu quisieron darme explicaciones de su rivalidad no iría a ningún lado con él. Decidí investigar por mi cuenta hablando con Jacob. Según él iríamos a tomar un café… allí le pregunte y entonces fue cuando me dijo su versión de la historia.

-¿Allí fue cuando te dijo que creería solo la versión de la historia de su padre y que quiere terminar con nosotros? –Asentí- ¿eso fue lo único que te dijo? –volví a asentir- ¿segura? –lo mire con enojo.

Parecía niño pequeño.

-bien, entonces, no afecta nada mas, solo el simple hecho de que el nunca podrá ganarnos por que mi padre un sigue en el negocio, y tiene dos herederos, a Emmett y a mi. Billy Black solo tiene uno, y esta solo, él por un accidente se retiro pero le accedió a Jacob un tipo de asistente o compañero… como quieras llamarlo, que siempre esta detrás de el como perrito pero también le ayuda a tomar algunas decisiones que el chico puede echar a perder.

"Se le conoce mas bien como un estafador pero como su nombre lo dice estafa y soborna, soborna a los medios para hablar mal de nosotros y modificar las cosas –Edward se encogió de hombros- no nos afecta eso, las grandes empresas nos conocen como somos y con eso nos basta para ganarle a los Black. Ellos se conforman con empresas bajas aunque lo que quieren es estar en nuestro lugar.

"ellos nos quieren destruir porque somos mejores –rio con amargura. – aunque pocas personas lo saben, pero nosotros obviamente no nos dejamos. Sin que te des cuenta han pasado demasiadas peleas con mi padre y Billy. Tu padre también ah llegado a estar involucrado y a peleado con Billy y Jacob también ahora que la empresa Swan me pertenece a mi –sonrió arrogante- de hecho tengo entendido que mi padre, el tuyo y Billy están en una especie de juicio, no tengo idea del porque pero ese es verdadero motivo por el que ellos no están aquí. Arreglaron todo para que "La nueva generación" nos arregláramos entre nosotros con los Vulturi como mayores. Y creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-Tengo entendido que Jacob estará aquí… -él se tenso en su lugar- …y debo suponer que tú no lo sabias –bufe- Creo que deberías pensar mas con la cabeza que tienes arriba de tu cuello y no entre tus piernas Edward.

-Pues de la cabeza que esta entre mis piernas… -se detuvo al verme entrecerrar los ojos, suplicando por dentro que no sacara el tema de la noche anterior.- olvídalo. Sigue con lo tuyo.

Lo ignore… o trate de ignorarlo y me dispuse a desempacar mis cosas. Las lleve a la habitación principal donde también tenia una pared de cristal que daba a la playa.

Aquí no había privacidad.

Decidí correr las cortinas, me envolví en una toalla y estaba punto de entrar a la ducha cuando mi teléfono celular sonó al otro lado de la pequeñísima casa.

Corrí tropezando con lo primero que se ponía en mi camino y Edward con una sonrisa burlona me lo entrego.

-Isabella Cullen –salude.

-_ISABELLA!_ –aleje el teléfono de m oreja para no quedar sorda gracias a mi mejor amiga.

Edward seguía sonriendo cuando se sentó. Al parecer había escuchado a Alice gritar. Cuando hablaba de esa manera era como tenerla en altavoz.

-_JURO QUE TE ARRACANARIA LA CABEZA SI ESTUVIERA A TU LADO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¿PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA? ERES LA HABLADURA DE CHICAGO EN ESTE MOMENTO, HAYE EL MONTON DE FOTOGRAFOS FUERA DE MI CASA, DE LA DE ROSALIE Y LA DE TUS PADRES… LOS PADRES DE EDWARD. ¡ES UN CAOS! QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASO ENTRE TU Y BLACK? ARGH! CONTESTA MALDITA SEA QUIEN SABE CUANTOS MESAJES DE TEXTO Y DE VOZ TE HEMOS DEJADO ROSALIE, TU MADRE Y YO._

-Por eso mismo no contestaba, porque sabia que te pondrías como loca –rodee los ojos y me senté en el sillón cruzando las piernas- te contare las cosas con mas calma, se lo acabo de explicar a Edward –él aludido alzo la ceja al escucharme.

_-¿Edward? ¿Ya se lo haz dicho a Edward? ¿Como se lo tomo? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Esta bien? ¿No esta enojado? _–Alice se escuchaba preocupada- ¡_CONTESTA!_

-¡No lose! Deja de estar de neurótica. espera –aparte el teléfono de mi- Edward –lo llame- ¿de que humor estas en este momento?

-Si te refieres a como me tome las cosas cuando me dijiste eso… me enfade –cuando termino de decir eso siguió mirándome, atento a todo.

Coloque de nuevo el teléfono en mi oreja.

-Dice que se enfado

_-Muy graciosa Isabella. Pero no pienso esperar más para que me des explicaciones…_

-Alice, esto seria mas fácil si te lo dijera en persona pero estamos a varios kilómetros de distancia así que cuando yo tenga tiempo te llamare ¿esta bien? Ahora necesito urgente una ducha. Dile a mamá y a Rosalie que no se preocupen ¿ok? –No espere respuesta- adiós Alice, te quiero –y colgué.

-Estas consiente de que no dejara de molestarte hasta que le digas, ¿no? –Edward parecía estar muy atento.

-Estoy consiente de eso, por esa razón apagare mi celular –sonreí y lo apague- Ahora fíjate donde será la reunión, creo que habrá una hoy en la tarde –suspire- me iré a duchar.

Una vez que termine de ducharme me cambie de una manera formal… pero no tan elegante. No sabia a que hora era la dichosa reunión pero no planeaba estar con un traje incomodo en todo el día.

-La reunión será en menos de dos horas–pegue un brinquito al escuchar la voz de Edward detrás de mi- lo siento, solo tenia entendido que estarían allí los Newton, los Clearwater, los Vulturi y los Denali pero nunca conté con los dichosos Black –sonaba molesto- pero claro, era algo que se podía esperar, ellos se meten en cosas que no les importa.

-¿Estarán aquí tus primas?

El solo recuerdo de las tres hermanas rubias provoco que yo hiciera una mueca. Nunca fui de su agrado y ellas mucho menos de mi.

-Creo que solo estará Carmen e Irina. Tanya y Kate no pudieron venir por otros asuntos o eso creo.- genial.

Tanya no venia. Ella buscaba cualquier forma para hacer mi vida un desastre… como si eso fuera más posible.

-Esta bien –suspire- iré a la playa por un rato, llevo mi teléfono conmigo por si necesitas algo –corrí el ventanal de la habitación y la brisa nos envolvió.

-Te recuerdo que lo haz apagado –su voz se escuchaba amortiguada, voltee y no lo mire en ninguna parte hasta que escuche el sonido de la regadera.

-Como sea, si necesitas algo _urgente_ estaré en la playa –tuve un "aja" de respuesta y sonriendo salí de allí para enterrar mis pies en la arena.

Era sorprendente la actitud de Edward, no se había molestado… si no contamos el hecho de cuando le conté lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero después de todo se había comportado… bien.

Sonreí sin poder evitar y comencé a caminar por la orilla del mar haciendo que mis pies se sumergieran en el agua.

-¡Mamá, mi hermano ah destruido mi castillo de arena! –la voz aguda de una niña llamo mi atención. Era la misma niña que había estado corriendo cuando nos encontrábamos en la recepción.

Ella estaba haciendo un gracioso puchero hacia su madre, una mujer un poco regordeta que estaba sentada en una silla de playa. Detrás de ella estaba otro niño con una sonrisa maliciosa. Debí suponer que él había sido el causante de que el castillo de la niña se haya arruinado.

-Aron te eh dicho que dejes de molestar a tu hermana ¿quieres que te deje en la habitación del hotel? –la cara del niño se convirtió en pánico y corrió a donde estaba su hermana comenzando a juntar torpemente arena.

-No mamá, ya mismo la ayudare-su hermana lo veía con enfado y cuando el la regreso a ver ella le saco la lengua.

Sonreí. Eso era adorable… una ola de tristeza me inundo por alguna razón.

¿Por qué yo no podía tener ese tipo de discusiones? Nunca llegaría hacerlo. No podría yo llegar a tener una familia feliz, no en mi situación.

No me imaginaba a mi misma como madre y mucho menos a Edward siendo el padre. Sabia que si había un bebé seria solo mío, y nunca me plantaría a un padre en nuestra pequeña familia donde seriamos nada mas mi bebé y yo.

Volví a retomar el camino por la orilla del mar ya que me había detenido para ver la escena de los niños que ahora ya llevaban mucho del nuevo castillo.

Tenía la mirada en mis pies, saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo encendí.

Vi que tenia tres llamadas de Alice. ¿Pero que…? Había terminado de hablar con ella! Esta mujer me iba a sacar canas muy pronto.

Y hablaríamos de tema cuando arreglara bien mis cosas en la cabeza. Por ahora estaba hecha un caos como ella había dicho antes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… y nos volvemos a encontrar –la voz terriblemente familiar se escuchaba cerca. Alce la mirada y me encontré con el chico moreno gigante.

-Oh no… dime que esto es una broma –masculle para mi misma, no le preste atención y me di la vuelta pensando en regresar a la habitación.

-Hey, ¿ni siquiera me vas a gradecer por haberte aclarado algunas cosas? –seguí ignorándolo y seguí mi camino aun mas rápido pero el me siguió el paso fácilmente- tampoco me agradeces por hacer que salgas en una revista –bufe.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, apenas y eres un adulto –rodé los ojos- ¿y no puedes actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada? Para mi seria fenomenal. Por que yo lo hare y mas vale que eso mismo hagas tu.

-¿Acaso tu adorado Cullen ya te lleno la cabeza de cosas feas sobre mi? –él se poso frente a mi haciendo que parara en seco.

-Muévete, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. –intente avanzar por otro lado pero el me lo impidió. Otra vez- Jacob déjame pasar.

-Quien lo diría, apenas ayer me tratabas como un buen amigo y ahora con desprecio, ¿fue algo que yo hice? –Tenia ganas de romperle la cara.- creía que te agradaba.

-Debiste haber mal interpretado las cosas, en ningún momento te trate como un amigo… y ni siquiera se porque te estoy explicando las cosas –me cruce de brazos.

-Porque no quieres dejarme de hablar, porque son una persona con la que puedes hablar pero te niegas. Bella ni siquiera me conoces bien ¿Por qué me juzgas tan rápido? ¿tus adorables padres no te enseñaron a no juzgar a un libro solo por su portada?

-¿porque lo haces tu? No planeo conocerte Jacob Black, apártate por favor. Necesito llegar a mi habitación.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, necesitas hacerlo ahora que haz vuelto al negocio familiar –sonrió cálidamente ignorando lo último que dije… pero ¿Por qué parecía sincero? Era un buen maldito actor.

-Una vez mas Jacob, muévete –él estaba a punto de replicar algo pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Edward se poso a mi lado mirando a Jacob con repulsión. Él no se quedo atrás y así comenzó un duelo de miradas.

A pesar de que Edward era media cabeza mas baja que Jacob el retrocedió un paso pero seguía retándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se te ofrece algo Black?

-Oh, para nada, solo Bella y yo charlábamos un poco sobre lo agradable que soy y que le encantaría conocerme un poco mas –una sonrisa cínica se poso en su rostro- ¿no es así Bella? –bufe en respuesta.

-Al parecer ella no quiere hablar contigo –no dejaba de mirarlo. Y si las miradas matasen Jacob ya estuviera muerto. Así que te voy a pedí de favor que te alejes de ella, por tu propio bien. Sabes que en estos momentos problemas conmigo no te convienen.

Yo fruncí el ceño ¿de que hablaba? ¿Porque yo no sabia esa parte de la historia?

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -se podía notar el poco nerviosismo en su voz

-Emm, Edward, ¿vámonos si? Creo que se hace un poco tarde –lo tome del brazo y lo jale pero el no se movió para nada pues seguía con la pelea de miradas.

-¿Tendré el placer de volver a verlos mas tarde? –Jacob me miro haciendo que Edward lo imitara.

-Pues yo espero que no –hable distraídamente volví a jalar de Edward, que, milagrosamente él camino solo un paso.

-Oh, allí podremos aclarar ciertas dudas mi estimaba Isabella, me gustaría conocer tu otra cara –entrecerré los ojos y Edward se hubiera lanzado sobre el si yo no estuviera entre ellos.

-Adiós Jacob –fue lo último que dije para después caminar hacia el hotel que quedaba a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Aun no soltaba a Edward cuando llegamos a la habitación.

-¿Siempre tienes que encontrarte con él? –su furia no se hizo esperar. ¡Grandioso!

-¿Es mi culpa? Yo no lo llame –me deje caer sobre la cama- lo unió que deseo es que no se haya quedado en este hotel –Edward me miro con enojo.

-Más vale que no –gruñí y me dirigí a la cocina. ¿Por qué siempre la culpa la tenia yo?

-No hay tiempo para que te puedas molestar. Queda poco tiempo para vernos con los demás así que alista las cosas que necesitaras –todavía se notaba el enfado en su voz.

Vi como se sentaba en el gran sillón y encendía la televisión.

-¿Al menos sabes de que hablaran? –le pregunte aun con un tono de voz frio.

Él no era el único que podía enojarse. Estaba equivocado si pensaba eso. Después de todo yo no tenia la culpa de que ellos fueran "enemigos"

-No tengo idea, pero no necesito saberlo, siempre estoy preparado –hablo con voz arrogante.

-Al parecer no siempre, algún día me gustara que eso no pasara y yo estaré presente para reírme de ti –malhumorada decidí cambiarme de ropa y checar mi bandeja de entrada.

-Eso es un buen apoyo moral

-Lose, es por eso que solo lo utilizare con las personas que lo merecen –hable sarcástica.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, me acomode mejor en el sillón y seguí con la vista en el portátil. Escuche a Edward maldecir pero al fin se levanto a abrir la puerta.

Cuando alce la mirada vi a una chica de cabellos casi blancos abrazando a Edward.

Irina.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –Exclamo Edward- que alegría volver a verte Irina. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vengo con mi madre, nos estamos quedando aquí –su voz era de emoción pero no alce la mirada para poder ver sus reacciones.

-¿Tu también?

-¿No lo sabias? Todos los que vinieron a la conferencia se quedan en el mismo hotel. La reunión será en… alguna parte de aquí. ¿Iras solo? –rodé los ojos. ¿Estaba ciega?

-No, Bella me acompañara –Y hasta que me menciono alce la mirada para encontrarme con una de desprecio por parte de Irina. Rodee los ojos en su cara y ella me miro con odio.

-¿Necesito volver a presentarlas? –intervino Edward.

-Hola Irina –sonreí sarcástica y volví a mi asunto- ¿sabes Edward? será mejor que los deje hablar tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso –y sin esperar respuesta por alguno de los dos me levante del sillón y me metí a la habitación.

Nuestra… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Nuestra rivalidad, si, rivalidad entre las hermanas Denali no se formo en el momento en el que yo "engatuse" a Edward. Eso era desde que estaba pequeña, desde las veces que iba a la casa de Edward a pasar el rato. Desde que tenía cinco años. Nunca les agrade y ellas nunca a mi. Tal vez siempre dirán que Isabella es un niña buena, tímida y amable, pero claro que no. Yo no me quedaba atrás en el momento de darles su merecido.

Pero eso era cuando estaba pequeña, ahora me tomaban como una completa golfa que quería la fortuna de su ex mejor amigo.

No se cuanto tiempo pase metida en mi portátil hasta que Edward se paro en el la puerta.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir o todavía estas ocupada?- apenas y sonreía. ¿No estaba de mal humor? ¿No había algo que le dijo su adorada prima sobre mi para que se enojara conmigo?

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte distraídamente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Faltan veinte minutos para que la reunión comience y tu estas muy cómoda allí en la cama. Ese no es un buen nuevo comienzo.

-No es mi culpa de que el tiempo se pase volando cuando estas en internet –bufe- ¿Ya se fue la… Irina?

El entrecerró los ojos al saber que pronunciaría una mala palabra sobre su prima. Lo deje pasar.

-Después de tantos años sigo sin entender como es que ustedes se odian –negó con la cabeza- y si, ya se fue. Aunque la veremos allí en veinte minutos junto a mi tía Carmen y Eleazar.

Me levante de la cama después de haber apagado el portátil. Me dirigí al pequeño tocador donde había dejado todo lo que necesitaría los próximos días y comencé a maquillarme solo un poco.

-Yo tampoco logro entenderlo. Pero no pienso ponerme como indefensa frente a ellas y que me hagan la vida un desastre, tengo bastante contigo –me pare en seco cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Esto no debe estar pasando… yo no había dicho eso… ¿cierto? Porque si lo había hecho había una gran probabilidad de que se desatara una pelea como la de la noche anterior y esta vez no estábamos solos y muchas personas podían escucharnos haciendo que tuviéramos problemas de "fama"

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos con mis pensamientos ¿de donde había sacado esas absurdas conclusiones?

Lo mire y tenia un mueca de dolor en su cara… ¿Por qué rayos? Pero al ver lo sorprendida que estaba al mirar su rostro lo cambio a uno inexpresivo.

-Como sea. Será mejor que te apresures, Collin estará afuera para indicarnos donde será el evento.

Después de decir eso el desapareció.

¿Por qué mierda había dicho eso? ¡Y EN VOZ ALTA! Hasta ahora todo había ido bien… casi todo… pero claro, siempre tenia que echar a perder todo. Ahora mismo tenia ganas de golpearme en la cabeza con cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance. Pero ya iba tarde y un suicidio no seria muy conveniente en este momento.

Tome una gran, gran y profunda respiración y la contuve por un tiempo dentro de mi intentando calmarme. Cuando me puse de un color rojo lo solté. Eso se había sentido bien. Me dieron ganas de repetirlo pro íbamos tarde… pff!

Me mire al espejo y me fije que todo estaba en orden, bien, si lo estaba. Me veía bien… pero mi estado de animo no concordaba en como me veía.

Salí de la habitación; no había nadie ni en la sala ni en la cocina entonces debí suponer que Edward ya se encontraba afuera, totalmente enojado o algún tipo de reacción menos una agradable, junto con Collin, él chico que si era agradable.

Y si, cuando salí Edward tenía un semblante de enojo, y Collin una sonrisa nerviosa. Le sonreí lo más sinceramente posible.

-¿Lista para irnos señora Cu… Bella? –pregunto amablemente. ¡Dios! Quería abrazarlo fuertemente y apretar esas redondas mejillas, pero debía comportarme. Era como un niñito pequeño con esos hoyuelos que me recordaba a Emmett cada vez que sonreía. También me recordó al hermano que nunca tuve.

-Collin debes estar consiente de que frente a tus mayores la tendrás que llamar señora Isabella o señora Cullen –intervino Edward- no queremos que sufras algunas consecuencias por exceso de confianza.

Me alegraba que su enfado era solo conmigo, porque cuando se enfadaba siempre lo hacia con la primera persona que se le ponía enfrente y la maltrataba haciéndola sentir una completa basura (y lo digo por experiencia).

Además no podía presentarse de mal humor frente a su tía que había mucho tiempo que no la veía y frente a los Vulturi. Nuestros superiores.

-Esta bien señor Cullen, lamento haber abusado- dijo Collin arrepentido pero antes de que Edward hablara lo hice yo.

-Tranquilo chico, no fue abuso de confianza, cuando sea así yo misma te lo diré. Suelo ser directa –Edward bufo y yo hice una mueca.

Collin observo nuestra reacción y pude sentir lo incomodo que estaba así que decidí terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Esta bien Collin, muéstranos a donde debemos ir –le dije y el rápidamente tomo la caminata por delante.

El camino se hizo en silencio Edward y Collin iban a la par, Edward vacilante pero seguía los pasos de Collin. Yo iba detrás de ellos mirando a mí alrededor. Por suerte no me había tropezado con algo.

Llegamos a una puerta realmente gigante en la planta baja. Su color era de un morado opaco, parecía una de esas películas de la antigüedad.

-Es aquí. Adentro se encuentran ya los Newton y los Clearwater, los citaron en diferente hora, los Vulturi llegaran en veinte minutos. Suerte –le sonreí y después devolverme la sonrisa desapareció.

Edward abrió las puertas llamando la atención de los que estaban presentes. Yo reconocía todas las caras. Allí se encontraba Karen Newton junto con su hijo Mike, también estaba la chica Leah (a la cual también le caía mal y no sabia porque), y Seth Clearwater, ellos estaban solos, como debía ser. ¿No se suponía que esto seria nadas una reunión sobre los herederos? ¿Qué hacia la madre de Mike aquí? y también vendría Carmen y Eleazar…

-Buenas tardes –hablo Edward para todos, algunos respondieron de igual manera y otros con asentimiento.

Entonces fue cuando pude observar muy bien el lugar.

Las paredes eran de madera oscura, muy oscura con varios cuadros antiguos colgados de ella, en el centro había una gran mesa rectangular con por lo menos treinta asientos. En cada silla, frente a ella estaba una hoja y un vaso de agua.

Edward tomo asiento al lado derecho de la cabecera, me indico que me sentara a su lado.

Pude ver con claridad las expresiones de los demás, nos miraban con envidia. Pues según tenía entendido los que se sentaban en ese lugar eran como el segundo al mando.

Nuestra atención fue llamada cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a seis personas, las conocía a todos aunque me desagradaba la presencia de una.

Allí estaban Carmen, Eleazar, Irina y Kate Denali que sonrían cortésmente a los demás, rápidamente Carmen se acerco a nosotros por lo que tuvimos que ponernos de pie.

Y aun en la puerta se encontraba Jacob con otro chico moreno de la misma estatura que él observándonos de cualquier forma menos disimuladamente.

-¡Bella, cariño! –gimió Carmen y fue directo a darme un fuerte abrazo.

Así es, ella y su esposo Eleazar eran los únicos que no me hacían "el feo" de hecho me _querían _y yo no era lo suficientemente grosera como para despreciarlos.

Sus hijas miraron a su madre con asco.

-¡No sabes que gusto me da verte querida! –seguía entusiasmada y entonces me soltó para lanzarse sobre Edward- ¡Y tu! No haz cambiado para nada, me alegra volver a verlos.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos –hablo Eleazar sonriente.

-Creo que podemos decir lo mismo –hablo Edward estrechando su mano.

Después de la efusiva bienvenida tomamos de nuevo asiento. Por suerte Jacob y su amigo estaban muy lejos de nosotros, me alegre por eso.

Eleazar había tomado asiento frente a Edward, eso quería decir que frente a mi estaba Carmen y a lado de ella Kate e Irina.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mas personas desconocidas, hasta solo quedar siete sillas desocupadas, seis junto a Jacob que estaban lejos de nosotros y una que era el mando.

Todos el mundo estaba sumergido en sus propias platicas, todos menos yo que estaba jugando con mis manos evitando las miradas de las chicas Denali.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres hombres mayores. A ellos los conocía. Los había visto en la última comida en la casa de Carlisle y Esme, pero desgraciadamente había olvidado sus nombres.

-Buenas tardes señoras y señores –él primero en hablar fue un señor mayor, su pelo era totalmente oscuro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros completamente liso.

Detrás de el caminaban los otros dos, uno de cabello oscuro también, su cara te deprimía por completo… así que decidí apartar la vista de el y enfocarme en el otro que al contrario de los otros el tenia el cabello de un color rubio casi plateado y liso también, su semblante daba miedo.

Y un poco mas atrás estaban otras cuatro personas de mas o menos mi edad, un chico y una chica muy parecidos excepto porque la chica llevaba el cabello rubio y el chico lo llevaba de color café. A su lado derecho estaba otro de la estatura de Emmett, y en su lado izquierdo otro más bajo de cabello rojizo.

Los cuatro se parecían entre si y en los tres mayores.

El mayor rubio se sentó lo más lejos posible de Jacob y su amigo, a su lado el otro viejo de semblante depresivo y de ahí rellenaron los lugares los más jóvenes.

El que nos había saludado se acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros, justo a lado de Edward pero no se sentó.

-Es un placer que hayan venido para poder llevar acabo este tipo de eventos –sonrió ampliamente- como podrán ver frente a ustedes tienen una hoja donde están todos los lugares destinados en nuestros planes, también encontraran algunas instrucciones de cómo se trabajara aquí.

Cuando tome en la hoja en mis manos leí al menos diez lugares diferentes, donde hacia frio… calor… clima templado… seguro que me enfermaría por el cambio de climas. ¡Que cosa tan absurda! También leí que solo los herederos de los fundadores de las empresas son los que participarían, cosa que me hizo alzar la mirada hacia Carmen y Eleazar. Y seguía preguntándome… ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Muy bien, al parecer ya leyeron todo ¿no? –su mirada se dirigió hacia los Denali- les eh pedido a ustedes, Carmen, Eleazar, mis queridos amigos –su manera de hablar incomodaba- que vinieran en nombre de Tanya ya que tengo entendido que ella será la responsable de esto… -sonó mas bien a una pregunta y ellos asintieron- de acuerdo, solo podrán quedarse pero si quieren que su hija sea parte de todos esto mas le vale venir aquí en los próximos dos días.

A decir verdad, yo dudaba que Tanya estuviera aquí. Lo que sabia de ella es que no le gustaba ser presionada, ni siquiera con sus padres, cosa que hacia que ellos tuvieran frecuentes problemas con ella. Pero esperaba que si llegara, porque seria el fin de su familia.

Había escuchado los últimos días a Edward hablar por teléfono con Esme, sus primas tenían problemas con la empresa. Y tenían que buscar cualquier oportunidad para levantarse porque si no lo hacían lo perderían todo. Ellos habían intentado ayudarlas pero con la responsabilidad de dos empresas ya no podían.

Me sentía mal por ellos.

Y después de eso comenzó con un gran discurso sobre la responsabilidad que debíamos tener al estar comprometidos con esto, deberíamos ser puntuales y aceptar todo lo que diga él.

Esa no seria una tarea fácil pues siempre estuve sirviendo a mis "superiores" pero seria difícil a Edward ya que él estaba acostumbrado a tomar sus propias decisiones, no permitía que nadie mas le dijera que hacer al igual que su prima. Pero debía acoplarse a lo que le dieran si quería alzar más su nombre.

Entonces recordé lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás sobre cuando no estaría listo para las cosas. Apuesto a que eso pasaría pronto y como dije, estaré allí para reírme de él tal y como el lo ha hecho varias veces conmigo.

Depuse paso al modo de cómo trabajaríamos, no era difícil a decir verdad peor era molesto estarse mudando cada semana. Eso fue lo que mas deteste. Odiaba cambiarme de casa al menos cada seis meses ¿y ahora estaba implicada a mudarme de cuidad cada semana? Que tontería. ¿No podían terminar rápido con esto?

Después de otro largo discurso más dijo algo que me llamo la atención y me alarmo demasiado.

-Tengo entendido que los jóvenes tienen entre veinte años y veintisiete… ¿no es así? –todos en el lugar asentimos- de acuerdo. En pocos años ustedes estarán al mando de las empresas de sus padres, por lo cual deberán tener un heredero así como ellos.

Y entonces me empezó a faltar el aire. Tome varias respiraciones profundas en silencio, si Edward no se había percatado de que estaba muriendo (que estaba a mi lado) eso quería decir que los demás tampoco, agradecí por ellos pero…

¿UN HEREDERO?

Debían estar locos… si lo debían estar… debían buscar otra manera… algo… ¡NO PODIAN PEDIRNOS ESO!

Ellos nos tenían ningún derecho de hacerlo, ósea como es como venir y decirnos "hey! Ustedes dos deben tener un bebé" ¿eso es normal?

¡CLARO QUE NO!

Además yo no permitiría que un bebé creciera en esta… relación que se hacer llamar matrimonio porque simplemente seria infeliz igual que yo, y igual o peor.

Sobraban motivos por los cuales no quería yo tener un bebé. Edward debería buscar a otra persona para poder tener su propio heredero pero conmigo no debía contar…

Eso sonó muy egoísta. Lose, pero es que simplemente no me imaginaba a mi… así. ¿Tener un hijo por obligación?

¡ALLI ESTABA EMMETT! Emmett podía tener un bebé con Rosalie sin ningún problema, estamos hablando de la empres Cullen ¿no? Esa le pertenecerse a Edward y Emmett ¿Por qué Emmett no puede tomar el puesto?

Aunque no podía olvidarme de la empresa que era de mi padre. Esa oficialmente le pertenecía a Edward, bien. Yo no tenia otra hermana pero podíamos fácil deshacer el divorcio y ya. ¡FIN! El podía hacer su propia familia.

Me sentiría mal por ese pequeño que no viviría bien, no le faltaría nada más que un verdadero padre. Lo sabía. Estaba siendo egoísta.

-Se que les estamos pidiendo algo realmente severo –hablo el viejo de los cabellos casi blancos- pues depender de otra vida además de la de nosotros mismos es realmente un compromiso. Pero si, se ven obligados a hacerlo si quieren que sus empresas sigan o se vengan abajo.

-Deben asegurar su lugar en el mundo de los negocios –hablo esta vez el viejo depresivo.

Asegurar un lugar… ¡JA! Esas cosas eran puras estupideces. ¿Asegurarlo con un bebé?

Voltee a ver a Edward.

Tenia una expresión incrédula en el rostro, seguramente yo también tendría esa misma cara, pero era lo único que había en su rostro. Incredulidad.

De repente cambio su expresión y entrecerró los ojos mirando a sus primas.

Ellas tenían suerte. Su familia solo tenia una empresa; la empresa Denali, la cual estaba al mando Tanya. Solo Tanya debía obtener un heredero.

¿Qué pasaba con el que estaba a cargo no tenia pareja? Acaso debía buscarlo rápidamente? ¿El padre de la criatura no estaría a cargo de la empresa?

Según tenía entendido, eran hombres los que se hacían cargo de las empresas, pero en su caso seria la mayor, ósea Tanya.

-Se que esto no nos incumbe a nosotros –muchas ganas me dieron de responderle que era cierto. Pero decidí quedarme callada- pero de alguna u otra manera sus padres lo harían, así que decidimos adelantarnos.

Puse mi cara entre mis manos, allí, libremente pude rodar mis ojos a semejante comentario. Estaba loco, ¡anciano y loco!

-Todos los hombres de una familia –miro a los Denali- a excepción de ustedes queridos amigos. Ser harán cargo de las empresas, por lo tanto hombres tendrán que ser sus propios herederos.

Y además de todo ponía pretexto. Estaba mal, completamente mal si iba a creer que yo iba a tener un bebé y mucho más mal si creía que me embarazaría hasta que naciera un niño. ¿Qué pasa si no? ¡ESTABA LOCO!

Tal vez podría pasarme lo mismo que le paso a los Denali…

Aunque sabia que eso era una gran excepción, después de Kate ya no pudieron tener mas bebés.

Que cosa tan tonta.

Después de semejante discurso sobre "los herederos" estuve ida. En toda la reunión no puse más atención, no quería poner atención. ¡Quería arrancarle la cabeza a esos tres estúpidos!

Esperaba que Edward prestara atención porque sino estaríamos muertos.

Después de otros treinta minutos de pura habladera por fin termino la estúpida reunión.

Ahora me encontraba en la recepción junto a Edward que estaba hablando con algunas personas, ya nos había presentado pero no estaba segura de cuales eran sus nombres, al fin se despidió de ellos.

Yo solo quería llegar a la cama y quedarme completamente dormida sin saber de nada más en el mundo. Pero claro siempre tiene que pasar algo.

-Bella –Jacob llego junto a su enorme amigo. Edward se tenso a mi lado y me apretó fuertemente a él.

-Largo de aquí perro –escupió Edward apretando su agarre en mis brazos. Eso dolía.

-Vaya Edward que bonito lenguaje –Jacob le sonrió cínicamente- pero yo eh venido proponerle algo a Bella, no a ti.

-Ella no aceptara nada de ti, así que puedes largarte ahora –Edward estaba al borde de su paciencia pero Jacob decidió ignorarlo y se volteo hacia a mi.

-Así que vengo a proponerte algo Bella –mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo -¿Cuándo estas lista para que podamos hacer a mi heredero?

Genial, me había llamado puta. Pero no debí preocuparme (aunque agradecí que Aro y los demás se hayan ido ya) porque Edward se había lanzado sobre Jacob y se había desatado una gran pelea, con fuertes, muy fuertes golpes.

¿Por qué siempre Jacob tenia que arruinar todo?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Me eh ganado jitomatasos? ¿golpes? o ¿reviews?*-*<strong>


	6. ¿Superacion? Bah!

**¿Superación? Bah!**

Debía admitirlo; soy una floja.

Los siguientes cinco días la pase en la cama, sentada en el sillón comiendo helado o palomitas mientras miraba la televisión, iba a la playa o a las albercas… esto lo estaba tomando como vacaciones… pero me no afectaba mucho.

Al contrario. Me encanto y lo mejor de todo es que no tuve ninguna pelea con Edward… porque no lo veía mucho.

Después de la pelea con Jacob (hasta en mi mente odio decir su nombre) Edward termino muy herido. Aunque no mas que Jacob obviamente, a Jacob le tuvieron que enyesar el brazo, y termino con la nariz rota.

Edward por otro lado había recibido varios golpes en el estomago y un ojo morado. El ojo morado fue lo peor, cuando comenzó a notarse no paro de quejarse ni maldecir a Jacob. Yo solo me reí de él, pero cada vez que comenzaba a molestarlo salía de la casa dejándome sola. Cosa que por alguna parte se lo agradecía.

Aunque estuviera a punto de que la policía se lo llevara…

-Flashback-

_Edward estaba arriba de Jacob dándole golpes donde quiera que pudiera, pero claro que Jacob no se iba a dejar hasta que de una patada alejo a Edward él. _

_¡Parecían salvajes si! Eso era lo que parecían. ¿Por qué diablos no se comportaban como unas personas civilizadas? Como se supone… o aparentaban ser._

_Cuando escuche un alarido por parte de Jacob y vi su brazo doblado creí que ya era suficiente. ¿A dónde podía llegar Edward con todo esto? Seguramente iría a parar a la cárcel! Y la peor policía del mundo… era la mexicana._

_-¡Basta! ¡Edward! ¡Déjalo ya! –grite. Pero Edward como siempre no hacia caso- Edward, por favor déjalo ya. Te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste._

_Yo sabia que eso no era verdad, pues Edward había buscado cualquier pretexto en estos días para poder darle una buena paliza. Lo dijo mientras dormía… porque claro que yo no era la única que hablaba en sueños. Y para serles sincera… amaba escucharlo._

_Mucha gente se empezaba a acumular alrededor de nosotros, y no faltaba mucho para que la policía llegara como sabia que pasaría._

_Claramente vi cuando el estúpido de Jacob le dio un fuerte, y cuando digo fuerte es verdaderamente ¡FUERTE! Golpe en la cara a Edward. También a mi me dolió eso… y por las reacciones de las otras personas supe que por lo menos habían visto lo fuerte que fue el golpe._

_Edward tendría consecuencias con eso._

_¡No podía seguir viendo como dos hombres que pretendían ser caballeros se estaban peleando en una recepción del hotel como dos vándalos! Eso si que era el colmo. ¿Es que acaso no pensaban?_

_-¡basta Edward! –intente. Si, intente acercarme a ellos pero un gran brazo me lo impidió. Era el amigo de Jacob, no le faltaba mucho a él también para recibir su merecido y esta vez no seria de Edward- ¡suéltame! ¡Tienes que pararlos ahora mismo antes de que alguno de los dos salga muy herido¡- Otro alarido de la misma persona me hizo perder la paciencia- ese herido va a ser Jacob así que suéltame… AHORA! –grite y una cara de miedo se poso en su rostro al momento de soltarme._

_Corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Edward y lo tome por los brazos… algo que fue completamente inútil pero no le hice caso a la resistencia que estaba poniendo e intente hablarle._

_-Edward, ya déjalo estas llamando mucho la atención –mire a nuestro alrededor a las personas con su cara llena de pánico- ¡Suéltalo ya! –con un suave empujón me alejo de allí. _

_Estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría seguir con semejante espectáculo._

_-¡EDWARD CULLEN SUELTALO YA! –grite lo mas alto que pude pero no se escucho como yo quería…_

_Las malditas personas a nuestro alrededor ya eran muchas y gritaban y hablaban todas entre si haciendo que mi grito sonara casi como si estuviera hablando en susurros._

_Pero gracias al cielo Edward me escucho y algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y se alejo del idiota que se encontraba ya aun en el suelo._

_Suspire aliviada._

_Jacob apenas y se podía mover todavía estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, hice una mueca. No lo sentía por él. Al contrario, sentía que merecía más, pero no por parte de Edward, maldito tonto._

_La respiración agitada detrás de mi capto mi atención._

_Se podría decir que Edward estaba mejor que Jacob, tenía la parte del ojo derecho de un tono rojo, su nariz sangraba y se abrazaba así mismo por la causa de algún golpe que haya recibido en el estomago._

_Tenia miedo de acercarme a él y de cómo reaccionaria. La adrenalina todavía corría por sus venas y si me acercaba a el y daba un paso en falso terminaría en el suelo… y después en el hospital._

_-¿Edward? –lo llame desde donde estaba. Él solo alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mía, estaba… ¿avergonzado? ¿O era el color rojo por los golpes que Jacob le había dando?_

_Me acerque lentamente a el._

_-¿Edward?-le hable de nuevo con suavidad. Él reacciono mirándome con disculpa. Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente._

_-Wow. Bella si tienes control sobre él aquí, no me imagino como me controlarías en la cama… -soltó Jacob jadeando._

_Y esta vez no lo vi venir pero Edward se lanzo de nuevo contra él. Y si. No se apiado de él, lo golpeo y lo golpeo y lo golpeo hasta que los policías los separaron._

_Sabia que no tardarían en llegar… y ahora seguramente harían una absurda acusación o algo así._

_¿Absurda acusación? ¿A quien quería engañar? Eso era una buena acusación… y aunque no esperaba que se llevaran a Edward a ala cárcel o a la cosa que haya aquí para los delincuentes… si esperaba que Jacob fuera a parar allí por ser un maldito bastardo._

_-¡Hey! Señores ya basta –grito un policía- están en vía publica –Edward estaba sostenido por un gran policía. El estúpido de Jacob no dejaba de sonreír -tendrán que acompañarnos a la delegación._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Esperaba que Edward tuviera una buena excusa porque no estaba en los planes la cárcel, ahora bien: tampoco tenia planeado que alguno de los ancianos se enteraran de esto ¿Qué podría pasarnos? No debíamos cometer ningún desliz porque seria el fin de todo._

_-¿Puede soltarme? Me esta lastimando –gruño Edward totalmente enojado, por lo que el gran policía lo soltó mirándolo expectante, Edward le resto importancia rodando los ojos frente al otro policía.._

_-Va a tener que acompañarnos señor –repitió el policía cansado sabiendo que Edward se resistiría a irse por su actitud._

_Por otra parte Jacob no había puesto ninguna resistencia confiado en que Edward lo acompañaría y podrían seguir la pelea sin terminar allí._

_Jacob ya estaba siendo llevado hacia la salida cuando Edward jalo al gran policía._

_-Usted y yo sabemos que en este lugar hay demasiada corrupción. ¿No es así? –el policía no dijo nada, y no estaba nada sorprendido- Así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez –Edward saco su cartera y de allí le entrego no se cuantos billetes.- Ahora es usted quien debe retirarse._

_El policía lo miro sin expresión alguna, Edward bufo y se acerco a mi tomándome del brazo._

_-Es hora de irnos –murmuro y me arrastro con el hacia la habitación._

-Fin del flashback-

Y entonces… ¡Viva la corrupción!

Gracias a ella no fuimos a la cárcel y no evitaríamos _otro_ problema con la prensa. ¡Pamplinas!

Y aquí habían terminado mis vacaciones de cinco días (las mejores hasta ahora, debo admitirlo) porque el día de mañana habría dos reuniones, el jueves también habría otra y de esa dependía que el día viernes nos fuéramos al Caribe.

Así es. El Caribe… comenzaba a creer que a los ancianos Vulturi les gusta el mal… el calor… en cambio a mí... ¡NO!

Mi piel es blanca, y me gusta ese color, pero cuando estoy en el sol se vuelve de una tonalidad roja y arde. Eso es lo que me disgusta. ¿Quién rayos quieres ser un tomate? Con facilidad ya me ponía roja… ¿y ahora en el sol?

También había pensado ya que inventar una excusa a mi familia sobre el tema de Jacob de la semana pasada no seria algo conveniente. Dado por el hecho de que soy pésima mintiendo… no tenía razón para ocultarles la verdad.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y la puesta de sol estaba a punto de comenzar… amaba la puesta de sol, era el momento donde el sol no te quemaba demasiado… y era una vista realmente hermosa.

Tome mi teléfono celular y en marcación rápida llame al número destinado. Ansiaba volver hablar con ella.

_-¿Hola? –_se escucho la voz de mi amiga_- … ¡No! ¡Emmett! ¡MI ropa no! –_chillo.

-Hola Alice –salude riendo.

_-¡BELLA! ¡AL FIN LLAMAS! PENSAMOS QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO O EDWARD TE HABIA COMIDO._

-¿desde cuando eres tan graciosa Alice? –rodee los ojos y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a la playa abrazando mis rodillas.

-_Desde que tú no tienes nada de humor_ –refunfuño ella y como siempre, después de un corto silencio agrego- _Desde que te vas con Edward lejos de nosotros y quien sabe que cosas hacen allá…_

-ALICE! –Me sonroje- ten por seguro que aquí no pasa nada de eso, eres una cochina y pervertida.

-_Hay aja. Como ya te fuiste con Edward de vacaciones ya te crees la gran cosa._

-Esta bien, entonces adiós. Yo solo te marcaba para contarte como estaban las cosas pero como me tomas por otra persona…

-_No, no, no. Cuéntame. Sabes que es broma lo que te digo Bellita. Nunca creas en lo que Alice dice… -una pausa- bueno, si créelo pero debes en cuando nada mas_.

-Nunca creí que llegaras a ser demasiado cotilla Alice –reí- pero bueno, te contare todo tal y como se lo conté a Edward.

-_AH ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Apuesto a que el le ocultaste cosas, a mi, no me ocultaras nada Isabella Swan._

-Alice! Yo no le oculte nada a Edward, te lo juro por… lo que sea preciado para mi.

-_Entonces_ _no es tan preciado como dices si me estas mintiendo_ –renegó.

-Estoy a punto de colgarte Alice Brandon. Deja de decir estupideces y te contare las cosas como YO quiera, no como tú quieras. Y punto.

Y así comencé a contarle las cosas, al igual que lo hice con Edward, hasta el punto donde me subí al taxi después de la cafetería. El siguiente tema no me atrevía a contárselo para nada del mundo.

_-¿Qué me estas ocultando?_ -Pero claro que Alice no se le escapa ninguna.

-Nada ¿debería ocultarte algo?

_-No lose, ¿deberías? _

-Alice no oculto nada –suspire- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta del grandulón?

-¡_FENOMENAL! Fue una lastima que te la hayas perdido Bella, esa fue una de las mejores fiestas que eh organizado en toda mi vida_ –se escucho soñadora- _eh de admitir que no te eche de menos, pero si hiciste falsa._

-Gracias por ser demasiado sincera conmigo Alice –hable en tono sarcástico.

-_Yo SÍ, soy sincera, no como ciertas personas.-_rodee los ojos_- pero, ya, ya. Sigamos con el tema del chucho. ¿Qué mas paso?_

-Nada mas –intente recordar algo que se me haya olvidado- esta en los planes, quiero decir estará en cualquier parte que nosotros estemos, se mueve con nosotros por el maldito programa –hable frustrada.

-_Es un asco. ¿No le haz dado una patada en las bolas? Seguro que eso lo calma._

-Alice! No seas tan sádica, además… -hice una mueca y me estremecí- seria raro que mi rodilla tocara allí.

-_Claro que no, verías si es tan grande como la de Edward o no –_De nuevo los colores se subieron a mi rostro.-_ pero bueno, eh de suponer que ahora mismo te haz puesto roja como tomatito_.

-Que bien que me conoces –sonreí- no fui yo quien lo golpeo… fue Edward.

_-¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿Edward? ¿Edward Anthony? ¿Edward Anthony Cullen? __¿Edward?_ – parecía un poco sorprendida.

-Si Alice, Edward, el Edward que todos conocen.

-_No puedo creerlo. La última vez que vi pelearle fue en la secundaria… y fue por que un chico te estaba acosando…_

-No lose, pudo haber pasado de nuevo no solo en la secundaria. Se coherente por favor.

_-Yo_ _lo soy, tu no lo eres_ –bufo mi amiga_-¿ pero cuanta que fue lo que paso? Le saco los ojos… ¿algo?_

-¿Tan exagerado? No. –Suspire- Edward le dejo el brazo y la nariz rota con muchos golpes en la cara –pude escuchar claramente como su respiración se atoraba en su garganta.

_-¿Y no es muy exagerado? No puedo ni siquiera creer que sea exagerado para ti Isabella._

-Vaya, creo que la exagerada eres tu.

-¡_YA! Ya no diré nada mas en broma, quiero hacer alguna broma o algo y tú estas de humor de perros. Pff, si estuviera a tu lado ya te hubiera dado unas buenas cachetadas para que reaccionaras._

-¡Esta bien! Solo que estoy nerviosa –suspire- ¿Qué pasa si alguien los vio pelearse…? pff.

-_Tu tranquila, no pasara nada_ –supe intuir la sonrisa cuando hablo- _¿Y… que le pasó a Edward?_

-Ah? Nada… creo, aunque estos últimos días se ah estado quejando por su ojo morado –vi de reojo como el susodicho se sentaba a mi lado poniendo total atención en la conversación- pero el se lo busco, nadie le dijo que se peleara con Jacob –lo mire y el me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho una fuerte risa.

-¡_Edward tiene ojo morado! Fotografíalo, fotografíalo!_ –canturreo.

-No… no creo que se deje fotografiar, tal vez haga un escándalo, la prensa llegue y Edward estará a la vista de todo el mundo con su ojo morado.

Él solo bufo al escuchar a Alice al otro lado de la línea y yo sonreí.

-_Tienes razón… pero cuando este dormido puedes hacerlo_ –sugirió ella- _así el no se dará cuenta._

Edward se tenso a mi lado y yo solo pude sonreír aun más.

Antes de que volviera a contestar el teléfono había sido arrebatado de mis manos.

-Deja de darle ideas Alice –gruño Edward- Y convéncete de que no me veras con el ojo morado porque tenemos descanso de cinco días en dos semanas –bufo.

Es información era nueva para mi. Pero claro, desde que Edward estaba todo el día fuera yo no me enteraba de nada que no fueran los gritos de los niños en la alberca y los perros que corrían a veces por la arena de la playa.

-_De acuerdo Edward… pero no apuestes contra mi, lo sabes, y yo Alice Brandon veré tu ojo morado quieras o no_ –dijo Alice decidida, yo reí y Edward rodo los ojos.

-Como quieras enana –frunció el ceño- ¿estas con Emmett? –se escucha una risa y un 'si'- dile que haga su testamento pronto porque lo matare –volvió a gruñir.

Antes de que destruyera el lugar completo o al menos mi celular por la ira que estaba inundando su cuerpo le quite el teléfono dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Dile a Emmett que lamento no haber estado en su fiesta –hice una mueca- y saluda a todos de mi parte.

-_Claro que si Bella, lo hare y sobre el chucho… espero al menos que ya no te lo encuentres por allí, seria horroroso- _Estaba de acuerdo con ella_- Bueno amiga, tengo que irme_ –suspiro- _no se que cosa esta haciendo Emmett y Rosalie se largo dejándome con él, ¡como si fuera fácil! ¡Te quiero!_ –Y en un tono mas fuerte agrego_- ¡Te quiero gruñón!_

-Que convincente es Alice –comento Edward una vez que colgué.

-Si, bueno, así todo el mundo la quiere –me encogí de hombros y me levante, pero tan pronto como lo hice caí de nuevo sentada en el sillón gracias al jalón de Edward.

-Estoy a punto dejar de quererla –frunció los labios- no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo –suspire.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar? –guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo.

¿De que era lo que quería hablar? ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez? ¿Algo había salido mal? ¿Se habían enterado de la pelea? ¿Su primita Tanya ya estaba aquí? ¿Se había encontrado con Jacob y le habían contado otra mentira…?

-Sobre el bebé –dijo sin más. Pero su mirada era intensa y sentías como te quemaba.

¿BEBÉ? ¿Qué bebé?

Entonces recordé la maldita conferencia de hace cinco días.

¿Por qué rayos quería hablar de esto? ¿Por qué me lo decía a mí? ¿Por qué decidió abordar ese tema ahora? ¡ ¿Por qué rayos quería hablar de eso? ¿Y ahora? Según lo que sabía Aro o cualquier otro Vulturi no había puesto limite de tiempo.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso? –Hable sin pensarlo- Es decir… podemos ir a cualquier agencia de adopción y listo, allí podemos adoptar uno sin que te preocupes por que sea niño o niña –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Adoptar? –Pregunto incrédulo- ¿crees que mi padre permitiría que cualquier chiquillo se hiciera cargo de todo por lo que él ha luchado? ¿Un insignificante niño de la calle tal vez? Debes estar loca si crees que tu hijo va a ser un niño de la calle.

-¿Mi hijo? –Bufe- ¿sabes de lo que estas hablando Edward? Estos es un tema serio, no es uno que puedas arreglar con simple dinero –lo mire con furia- ¿Y que importa que sea un niño de la calle? ¡Un niño es un niño y punto! Crecerá al igual que los demás, como lo hiciste tú. ¡No tienen nada de diferente! –Gruñí yo- al menos piensa de lo que estas hablando.

-Sé, de lo que estoy hablando Isabella, y mientras mas pronto mejor.

¿Qué mierda trataba de decir? ¡¿Acaso quería que me embarazara así sin más?

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas alquilando un vientre para que carguen a _tu _hijo por que ni loca yo llevare un bebé dentro de mí ahora. Mucho menos ahora.

Definitivamente estaba loco si creía que yo me iba a embarazar nada más porque si, solo por una orden más… estaba loco, loco definitivamente, si lo haría sería porque querría. No por una maldita orden de un anciano que ¡ni siquiera tiene espermas en su viejo pene!

-Isabella, no busco pelear contigo- yo rodee los ojos- ¡Es un maldito embarazo nada mas! ¡No te vas a quedar toda gorda y deforme después de eso! Cuando el bebé salga de tu cuerpo podrás hacer lo que quieras.

¿Creía que me importaba como me vería después? En realidad no me conocía para nada.

-¿Un embarazo nada mas? ¿Vas a traer a un niño solo a sufrir? ¿O los vas a traer solo para cumplir las ordenes de ese maldito anciano que seguramente ya ni tiene idea de cómo se hacen los bebés? –ahora me encontraba con la voz un poco mas alta- Y no me importa como me veré gorda o delgada o como sea! –Tome aire tratando de calmarme- Pero te aseguro que no planeo embarazarme.

-No debes hablar así de Aro –rodé los ojos- ¿Esperas que cualquier otro niño que vendrá de quien sabe donde se haga cargo de _tu_ empresa cuando este grande? –Me encogí de hombros- que gran importancia le das –lo mire interrogante- se nota que te importan las cosas a ti.

-Que yo sepa esa empresa ya no es mía… ¿no es así? Así que hazme un favor deja de estar diciendo tonterías, hay muchas maneras de tener un hijo y yo eh decidido no darte uno, las cosas son fáciles Edward. Puedes adoptar, puedes alquilar un maldito vientre… OH! ¡ESPERA! ¡También podrías tener un bebé con una de las zorras con quienes te acuestas! –Sonreí sínicamente- a puesto que estarán alegres.

Edward tenía intenciones de responderme pero puse mi mano en su boca silenciándolo por completo.

Con una mirada de advertencia retire mi mano de su boca dejándolo completamente callado. Sonreí internamente… pero también la furia me quemaba demasiado.

Yo esperaba que estuviera pensando en lo que le dije porque no era nada más que verdad.

Siempre hacia lo que el me decía, siempre cumplía lo que quería… o casi siempre… y esta vez no seria una de esas. Claro que no.

-Espero que estés considerando lo que te dije porque no es nada más que la verdad Edward –suspire y me levante de golpe para entrar a la habitación dejándolo con la mirada perdida.

No podía creer si quiera lo que había dicho… cuando éramos realmente amigos nos ponían a cuidar a niños pequeños como trabajo, y era muy bueno con ellos, y ahora solo venia a decirme que debía embarazarme para poder tener un heredero para su estúpida empresa!

Si por mi fuera yo me retiraría de eso lo mas pronto posible, pero de mi dependía que mis padres trabajaran… por que ahora trabajaban para Edward, aunque el trataba de "ocultarlo" dejándole el puesto mas grande a Charlie y le decía que supervisara las cosas cuando Edward se encontraba ausente.

Un punto más para odiarlo.

¿Qué mas podía pasarme? Era todo lo que necesitaba, esperanzas en mi ya no había definitivamente… me deprimía con solo pensarlo si quiera… me sentía… vacía.

Si. Vacía era la palabra que me describía en esta etapa de mi vida, pero ¿porque me sentía de esa manera? Yo lo tengo todo ¿no? Una casa propia, trabajo, amigos, familia… ¿necesitaba algo más? A mi parecer la respuesta era no por el simple hecho de que había personas que ni siquiera tenían ni la mitad de lo que yo tengo. Esa idea por un momento me ayudaba a conformarme con lo que tenía… pero yo en realidad sabia lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, necesitaba a _alguien _que de verdad estuviera conmigo, mis amigos tenían sus cosas personales y ninguno se quejaba pero no todo el tiempo estaban conmigo. Mi familia; mis padres, estaban demasiados ocupados con el trabajo como para darme tiempo a mi. Eso era de esperarse, ya se habían hecho cargo de mí durante veinte años, ya no podía darles un cargo más.

Nunca había sentido esa importante necesidad hasta ahora. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Muchas cosas ya habían cambiado, con Edward apenas y nos dirigíamos una mirada, pero desde el supuesto aniversario cruzábamos palabras en un día de las que habríamos hecho en un mes.

Patético, ¿no creen?

Sin apetito y sin ánimos de nada me fui a la cama. Aun era temprano pero no tenia otra cosa que hacer, si iba a la playa me encontraría con personas desagradables, si me quedaba por allí en la casa me toparía con Edward… así que opte por quedarme en la habitación.

Al día siguiente había una reunión solo para Edward, cuando llego solo dejo los papeles en la mesa para que yo pudiera analizarlos, no había pasado nada nuevo así que fácilmente corregí las cosas y lo organice. Al otro día paso lo mismo solo que esta vez yo lo acompañe. Habían dado las indicaciones del día siguiente, donde supuestamente ya deberíamos estar en Caribe porque partiríamos esa misma noche, allí nos quedaríamos las próximas dos semanas después tendríamos unas "pequeñas" vacaciones de cinco días como Edward le había comentado a Alice por teléfono. Esa información él la había facilitado uno de los días en que salió de la casa y tuvo un "agradable" encuentro con la secretaria del anciano Aro.

¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, ella me lo dijo.

-Flashback-

_Había llegado con Edward de nuevo a la misma sala junto a las mismas personas, solo que había otra tres, mujeres y de mi edad mas o menos. Lo que supe era que eran las secretarias de cada anciano._

_Una vez que termino la aburrida reunión levante todas mis cosas de la mesa y me dirigí a la salida pues no planeaba esperar a Edward._

_Ya estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando escuche una voz llamándome._

_-¡Bella! –era la voz de una mujer. Además de Leah y las Denali no conocía a otras personas aquí y definitivamente esa no era una voz que yo conociera._

_Me voltee para ver a quien me llamaba, era una de las secretarias… y la había visto servir a Aro… pero ¿Cómo sabia no nombre de pila?_

_Se acerco corriendo hacia mí y yo espere a que hablara._

_-Es un gusto conocerte al fin –hablo escaneándome con la mirada y haciendo una cara de disgusto en el proceso. Evite rodar los ojos._

_-¿Teníamos que conocernos? –pregunte un poco molesta._

_-Por supuesto que si! –Alce una ceja- quiero decir… las dos conocemos a Edward muy, muy bien –me giño el ojo. Pero yo no entendía nada aun- oh vamos… seguramente tu también ya lo haz visto en la cama._

_Ah… así que a eso se refería. Claro que Edward no perdería el tiempo._

_-¿por esa razón nos debemos conocer? –Pregunte incrédula, después suspire- mira… tu… como te llames, no hay necesidad de que me cuentes como son tus aventuras con Edward ¿de acuerdo? No necesito saberlo, guárdatelo para ti._

_-Pero es maravilloso en la cama y dios… con solo recordarlo me mojo –hice una mueca de asco. Esta mujer estaba loca._

_-No querrás que tu jefe se entere de que te andas metiendo en los pantalones de sus socios ¿cierto? –ella palideció pero en pocos minutos recobro la postura._

_-¡Pero si yo no fui quien se metió en sus pantalones! –alzo un poco la voz y yo le mande una mirada de advertencia._

_Además de que me venia a "presumir" como había sido su noche con Edward me alzaba la voz… que cosa mas desconsiderada._

_-el fue quien se metió debajo de mi falda –hablo con tono superficial y a mi poco me faltaba para arrancarle la cabeza- así que querida, parece que no eres capaz de satisfacerlo del todo –apuntó._

_Tome una respiración profunda y sin decir nada me aleje de allí no sin antes echarle una mirada envenenada a Edward y entonces me di cuenta de que el muy perro estaba sonriendo._

-fin del flashback-

Así es, ahora se burlaba de mi en mi propia cara.

Pero ese era un juego en donde dos podían jugar, y obviamente yo no me quedaría atrás.

Justo en estos momentos se estaba comportando como un maldito niño de cinco años. ¿Qué hacen los niños de esa edad? Juegan, exacto. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo iba a ser uno de sus juguetes.

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos de camino hacia el nuevo hotel. Él se encontraba a un extremo del auto y yo del otro, completamente separados y sin decir ninguna palabra. Era muy poco espacio para mi gusto y desgraciadamente íbamos encerrados gracias al clima.

El viaje había sido normal… sin ninguna complicación. Yo nunca le dirigí la palabra a Edward y él raramente lo hacia conmigo por lo que yo solo hacia gestos logrando que el se molestara.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción del hotel fuimos recibidos por una chica de unos 15 o 16 años, pase desapercibida la mirada que le dio a Edward.

-¿Podría darme el numero de habitación? –dijo Edward y otra voz masculina al mismo tiempo. Voltee mi rostro hacia mi costado y me encontré con un chico rubio, alto, delgado y de tez blanca. Era guapo.

Al darse cuenta de que había dicho lo mismo que mi acompañante volteo a vernos con una expresión divertida adornándole la cara, se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió a un más haciendo que yo me sonrojara. Olvidó a la chica que estaba a punto de preguntarle algo y se acerco a mí.

-Yo te conozco –me dijo. Su voz era fuerte y con un acento sureño.

Esta bien, a mi me había dado una buena primera impresión y me parecía bastante agradable, al momento en que se había acercado a mi pude sentirme tranquila pero en cuanto hablo me inquiete.

-¿Ah si? – pregunté, pero sonó casi como un susurro. El volvió a reír.

-Puedes estar tranquila –no hacia falta que lo dijera, ya me sentía así al momento que escuche su risa- no te estoy persiguiendo ni nada –no dejaba de sonreír.

Era un chico agradable, pero necesitaba respuestas

-Tampoco te estoy investigando porque hare experimentos con chicas que están pasando por tu situación –de repente su mirada se poso detrás de mi, donde se supone que debería estar Edward. Pero ya no era agradable, estaba molesto y un poco… ¿sorprendido?

Había algo que en este momento me importaba más que nada: ¿De que situación estaba hablando? Y sin embargo decía que no me estaba persiguiendo!

-Bella, ya debemos irnos –hablo Edward detrás de mi. Pegue un pequeño saltito cuando lo escuche. Él también se escuchaba… ¿molesto?

Cuando tuve mi reacción, el chico rubio volteo su mirada hacia a mi mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Hace unos momentos estaba hablando como parlanchín y ahora se callaba! ¿Por qué hacia eso? Necesitaba sus respuestas y no me movería de aquí hasta que me las dijera.

-Isabella –Edward se escuchaba un poco más cerca de mí ahora y sentí como tomaba mi brazo. El chico rubio seguía sin quitarme la mirada de encima- tenemos que irnos ahora –demando.

Estaba apunto de voltearme y hacer lo que él me decía pero el chico volvió a llamar mi atención.

-Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock –hablo como si nada hace cinco segundos hubiera pasado. Me extendió la mano y sonrió.

Whitlock… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Cuando Edward supo que contestaría a su saludo soltó mi brazo, pero no se movió mas. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Él se podía ir. Y yo seguramente podía encontrar la habitación sola. No era tan estúpida.

Finalmente estreche su mano, era cálida e inevitablemente sonreí. También estaba a punto de contestarle pero él me volvió a interrumpir.

-Y tú eres Isabella Cullen –siguió sonriendo- pero prefieres que te digan Bella, porque odias tu nombre completo.

Trate de no entrar en pánico. Pues seguramente ahora todo el mundo me conocía por la maldita revista donde era yo una cualquiera.

-Pero no creas que lose por la revista que venden por allí –contesto lo que yo había pensado… -Yo voy a trabajar contigo y tu eres amiga de Alice Brandon.

¡Alice! ¡Claro! Él era Jasper, él chico por el cual mi amiga estaba más alterada de lo normal. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora conozco al famoso Jasper.

-Oh! Bueno, en ese caso es un placer conocerte Jasper –le sonreí ampliamente- Alice ya nos hablo de ti.

También estaba a punto de decirle que Edward nos había contado algo sobre el cuando estaba estudiando pero por las miradas que se habían mandado hace un minuto supuse que seria mala idea.

-Es una chica agradable –asintió.

-Pero hazme un favor –le dije ahora con más seriedad- no vuelvas a hacer eso por que casi me matas de un susto, –su mirada era divertida- mira que ir por allí y decir "Yo te conozco" y que digas su nombre y el nombre de pila no es nada normal y algunas veces, como en mi caso, da un poquito de miedo.

Él comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Vaya que era agradable, ahora me gustaba mas para Alice, tal vez pueda darle un empujoncito, por la manera en que hablo de ella supe que no seria difícil.

-Tomare eso en cuenta –me sonrió- pero eres la primera con quien lo hago así que no se como reaccionarían las demás –desvió su mirada hacia la chica de hace unos momentos- Ahora, si me disculpas debo encontrar mi habitación, nos vemos mas tarde –se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se acerco hacia la chica.

-Que inoportuno –murmuro Edward mientras caminábamos hacia… ¿un muelle? Me pare en seco.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunte, él había seguido caminando pero como vio que no lo seguía se paro.

-Amm… ¿a la habitación? –señalo frente a él. Allí estaba un muelle, pero era largo y a sus costados había pequeñas casitas. ¿Allí viviríamos las próximas dos semanas? **(perfil)**

Sin decir nada comencé a caminar de nuevo y él lo hizo después de unos cuantos segundos.

El lugar era realmente hermoso, si Cancún me pareció un buen lugar, comparado con este se quedaba corto. La palabra correcta para describirlo era hermosa.

Cuando entramos a la pequeña casita quede aun más sorprendida. Era pequeña, si, pero muy hermosa y a pesar del espacio reducido se veía espaciosa por el orden de las cosas, mi ánimo subió mucho más.

.

-¿Así que Jasper es tu nuevo amigo? –Edward me miraba interrogante mientras bebía de su vaso.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el restaurant del hotel comiendo ya que en menos de una hora nos iríamos a una reunión. Si, lose, estoy empezando a odiar esas reuniones.

-¿Nuevo amigo? –pregunte de vuelta, él solo asintió- Tal vez, pero _amigo_ no es el termino que yo usaría –me miro intrigante- tendría que conocerlo un poco mas.

-¿Planeas conocerlo mas? –él había dejado a un lado su plato de comida y ahora su mirada estaba fija en mi. Genial, mi apetito se había ido.

Aparte mi plato también y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla cruzando mis brazos.

-¿A que se debe esa reacción tuya Edward? –No conteste su pregunta, pues primero quería saber la respuesta de la mía porque todo esto se estaba tornando absurdo.

-Ah nada, simplemente me informaba del tipo de amigos que tendrías desde ahora, y que yo debo evitar, ya sabes _ otro mas _–ese ultimo lo murmuro pero yo sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo, y también estaba a punto de contestarle pero el se apresuro a hablar –Sabes a quien me refiero, por supuesto. Pero no quiero otro ojo morado.

Yo tampoco quería que tuviera otro ojo morado. Las personas que lo miraban días atrás lo miraban con miedo o con expresión desagradable, todo el tiempo llevaba en esa zona de la cara un ungüento para poder quitarlo, y lo había logrado porque en una semana estaba dejando de ser notorio.

Además de que el no seria quien se metiera en una siguiente pelea (la cual esperaba que no pasara)

-Sabia a lo que te estabas refiriendo –le dije- no era necesario que mandaras algunas indirectas, y tu no tienes porque acercarte a todas las personas que yo conozco. A mi no me importa con quien te… juntes, tampoco es que las mandes a decir que tal fue nuestra noche –entrecerró los ojos- Y si me hago amiga de Jasper es mi problema, no tuyo.

Ahora estaba enfadada, con él y conmigo misma ¿Por qué? Precisamente ahora no sabía pero estaba segura de que pronto lo haría.

Jasper parecía ser un buen chico y yo no veía el hecho por el cual no debía hacerme su amiga. Desde un principio supe que podríamos llevarnos bien, dado por el hecho de que Alice era mi mejor amiga.

-En realidad no sé de que estas hablando- ¡Y todavía era descarado!

Lo mejor en estos momentos era darle una buena bofetada, pero había mucho público así que solo me dedique a seguirle su mentira.

-Entonces es mejor así, que no sepas de lo que hablo. Ahora –me levante azotando la servilleta en la mesa sin importarme si se ensuciaba o no- quiero irme ya, debemos estar en poco tiempo de camino hacia tus querido ancianos.

Pase inadvertida la mala mirada que me dio al "faltarle al respeto" a los ancianos y me encamine hacia la salida.

Al poco tiempo Edward venia detrás de mí guardando su billetera y murmurando cosas como "_amigo, Jasper, Jacob, problemas" _como se estaba haciendo costumbre estos últimos días no le puse atención. Yo sabia que él quería sacar el tema a relucir pero yo no lo haría, ni siquiera estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Hoy, después de la paliza que se dio con Edward, volvería a ver a Jacob. Gracias a alguien que esta en el cielo no me lo había topado los últimos días, eso me hizo sentir bien de alguna manera, pero por la forma en que volvía Edward a la habitación en Cancún, sabía que el si lo había visto, pero decida no involucrarme en eso.

También estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Jasper. ¿Qué es lo que el haría allí con nosotros? Él había dicho que trabajaría conmigo… que quería decir con Edward, pero según recordaba lo que había dicho Alice es que seria un arquitecto ¿Qué hacia un arquitecto aquí?

La compañía Cullen que era de videojuegos no necesitaba un arquitecto y la compañía Swan que era de instrumentos musicales, mucho menos. La compañía de los Denali si podría ser ya que ellos llevaban una compañía de residencias y algunas otras también que tenían relación eso.

Después de haber pasado a mi ahora adorada cabañita a cambiarme de ropa estábamos ya sentados en los mismo lugares que utilizamos en la otra sala, pude darme cuenta de que ahora había mas sillas agregadas a la mesa. Eleazar y Carmen habían sido sustituidos por Tanya a los dos días de la primera reunión, ella se encontraba ahora frente a Edward, a su lado (frente a mi) estaba un espacio vacio, y al lado del espacio vacio estaban Irina y Kate.

Poco tiempo después de nosotros llego Jacob con su amigo, me mostré completamente tranquila e indiferente cuando nuestras mirada se encontraron, él solo me sonrió pero yo no le devolví el gesto haciendo que el sonriera mas. Estúpido.

Y entonces, milagrosamente, Jasper entro por la enorme puerta vistiendo de una manera casual, como todos los demás. Él había atraído la mirada de todas las chicas del lugar (apuntándome también) cuando supieron que Edward no les haría caso alguno, al menos no ahora.

Gracias al cielo él había ocupado el lugar entre las hermanas Denali, logrando que quedara frente a mi, intercambiamos una mirada significativa sonriendo. Este chico me agradaba.

Edward a mi lado se había quedado completamente en silencio con la mirada perdida, se porto de igual manera cuando los ancianos y sus hijos llegaron al lugar.

Aro comenzó con un discurso largo, dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes que eran cuatro chico y seis chicas, todas casi rondando por mi edad. Después el viejo dijo algo que por fin llamo mi atención.

-Estas dos semanas el joven Jasper Whitlock –lo señalo y él hizo un asentimiento de cabeza- pasara tiempo con ustedes para poder diseñar algunos planos de alguna empresa o todo lo relacionado con su compañía. Él es uno de los arquitectos mas reconocidos en el continente americano, así que alguna falla de su parte no tendrá –dijo un muy sonriente Aro.

A mi lado pude escuchar un pequeño bufido, mire a Edward que ahora tenia el ceño fruncido mirando en dirección a Tanya.

Después de eso lo siguiente ya no me importo aunque sabia que debía poner atención para saber lo que tenia que hacer durante la semana ya que no habría otra reunión hasta otra semana… POR FIN! Descansaría de nuevo de este anciano, lo miraba y pensaba en como podía seguir viviendo, simplemente me desagradaba.

Según él, habría varios eventos entre semana como desayunos… comidas… convivencias en la playa… cenas…

Y entonces una vez más yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué mierda hacia eso? ¿Acaso veníamos a ser amigos aquí? ¿Amigos para toda la vida y todos felices y contentos? Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero seguramente ya no tenía nada que hacer en su casa y se dedicaba a aburrir y arruinar la vida de los de más. (Un ejemplo: yo)

Cuando termino la aburrida reunión todos se habían juntado fuera de la sala a conversar con los nuevos integrantes pero Edward nunca se aparto de mi lado. No decía nada, pero no se apartaba como lo hacia las otras veces, yo solo rodee los ojos. Podía llegar a ser muy infantil.

-Bella –me saludo Jasper.

-Hola Jasper –lo salude de vuelta, él le dirigió una mirada a Edward y asintió en forma de saludo- así que ahora trabajaremos juntos.

-Exacto –sonrió él- pero yo vine aquí también por otro motivo –ahora estaba serio.

-¿Otro motivo? –pregunte yo intrigada- ¿eres agente secreto? –Volvió a sonreír- por que te juro que yo no cometí ningún delito… al menos no que yo sepa, pero te diré todo lo que se –hable en plan de broma.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, últimamente con Emmett no eh podido hacer bromas por que el estaba ocupado con el trabajo, era bastante gracioso hacer bromas con el hermanote, si me estaba doliendo separarme un poco de él ahora, y con Rosalie y Alice eran cosas diferentes.

-No soy ningún agente secreto… mi personalidad no va con ello –dijo el sin dejar de sonreír- pero si me tendrás que decir todo lo que sabes –yo fruncí el ceño- Tu madre es Renee Swan ¿no es así? –Yo asentí aun confundida- la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Y me conoció en una clínica como psicólogo, ella me ah mandado contigo para poder… ayudarte.

OK. Recapacitemos… Jasper era un arquitecto que había venido hasta el Caribe para poder ayudar a algunos empresarios con trabajos que el anciano Aro nos había dejado porque no tenía nada que hacer en su casa y se dedicaba a arruinar la vida de los demás. Pero además de ser un arquitecto era un ¿psicólogo? Que conocía a mi madre en una clínica desde hace mucho tiempo ella lo había llamado para que me ayudara con… ¿que?

-¿Ayudarme? –sequia sin encontrar alguna respuesta- ¿en que me vas a ayudar?

-Bueno… ya sabes… en tu relación con Edward –lo señalo con un movimiento de barbilla.

¡Pero como…! ¡¿Que le pasaba a mi madre? ¡¿Cómo podía ir por allí solo diciendo los problemas que tenia? Y todavía lo mandaba hacia a mi para poder… ¿ayudarme?

-Tú no tienes porque meterte en esto Whitlock –gruño Edward detrás de mí. Yo retrocedí haciendo que mi espalda tocara el pecho de Edward, instintivamente lleve mis brazos hacia atrás sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

-El asunto es con ella, Cullen, no contigo –le dijo de vuelta Jasper pero con completa calma. Él había observado mi acción con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Estaba analizando ahora cada cosa que yo hacia? ¿Iba a seguirme durante las próximas dos semanas? Yo no necesitaba ningún loquero, y menos le diría algo a esa persona que ni siquiera le cuento a mi mejor amiga. Que en estos momentos no dudaba en que ella también estuviera involucrada.

-Ella no quiere hablar de esto –se acerco un paso pero yo evite que se acercara un poco mas a Jasper- así que puedes irte de aquí y dedicarte nada mas a tu trabajo como famoso arquitecto –se burlo Edward.

-Te lo repito Edward, el asunto es con ella, no contigo, me han mandado con ella, y no contigo.

-Jasper –llame su atención- no necesito hablar con nadie sobre esto, no hay nada de que hablar, no hay ningún problema –el brazo de Edward completamente tenso, rodeo mi cintura. Jasper tampoco paso desapercibido ese gesto y su expresión era como estar de analizando las cosas- entre Edward y yo no hay ningún problema.

Jasper iba a agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por una persona demasiado inoportuna.

-Vaya, vaya, así que peleándose por mi quedara Bella –Jacob se coloco junto a Jasper de modo en que podía vernos a los tres –es increíble lo que puedes hacer Bella –me miro- haces que los hombres se peleen por ti. Es una lucha que no planeo perderme –miro a Edward sonriendo.

1…2…3… respira Bella, respira, no pierdas el control y concéntrate en que Edward no se le vaya encima a ninguno de los dos.

Lo ignore y me volví hacia Jasper que estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jacob preguntándose quien era él.

-No es asunto tuyo –le dije- por favor, no te metas en esto ¿si? Y… gracias –me volví hacia Edward- es hora de irnos.

Él me miro desconfiado, intente sonreírle y me movía para avanzar hacia el muelle sintiendo el brazo de Edward aun rodeando mi cintura.

-Hey! Cullen! Te recuerdo que aun me debes una paliza –a pesar de que Jacob estaba hablando bajo pude notar la ira que destilaba- eso ultimo no fue justo. Aun no eh creado mi heredero con ella.

Jasper lo miro sorprendido, pero volteo su mirada esperando alguna reacción por parte de Edward o mía.

Si, si, ahora Jasper sabia que yo era una maldita cualquiera ¿no? Pero el único hombre con el que había estado toda mi vida es Edward, aunque me cuetes la realidad.

Edward estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad poniéndose tenso a mi lado. Me puse de puntillas y le susurre tranquilamente:

-No vale la pena Edward, vámonos, no armes un escándalo, aquí sigue Aro y los demás –le recordé aun en susurro- no quieres otro ojo morado –eso pareció hacerlo recapacitar, apretó mas su agarre en mi y me dirigió hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Todo el tiempo que había logrado en ignorar a Edward se había ido por la borda en este momento, porque si. Yo había caído de nuevo y haría todo lo que el me pidiera con tal de que estuviera satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada: perdón. Por no actualizar en las dos semanas que estaban dichas, lo mas probable es que para la otra semana ya suba el cap, tengo la mitad hecha, tambien de "El campamento" y de "Pequeño, diabolico y travieso problema" estoy comenzando a tener algunas ideas de como terminarlo.<strong>

**¿Como les parecio el cap? Bueno... malo... pesimo... ¿merezco reviews?**

**¿pasan a leer mi nuevo fic? "Agente Masen"**

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. ¿Estar qué?

**Tarán! Después de un mes ya estoy aqui, actualizando en el día del cumpleaños de Jacob o: Aunque en realidad eso es un regalo para mi hermosa y pequeña duende hiperactiva enana del mal porque el día de ayer fue su cumpleaños y lleva tiempo diciendome que debo actualizar o sino me mordera dejandome como Jasper :s En fin...**

**Se que muchas estaban esperando este día, este capitulo y todo lo demás pero es obvio que las personas nos bloqueamos por completo ._. Y yo aun mas con esta historia porque tengo presión de alguna manera.**

**Weno weno... sin mas que decir... aqui esta el cap! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estar qué?<strong>

Los siguientes seis días Edward no salió de la pequeña cabaña, cada vez que yo lo hacia él se ofrecía a acompañarme, trataba de decirle que no sutilmente pero nunca hacia caso y bueno, no podía no acompañarme.

Por mi parte yo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Jasper y todo lo que me había dicho… aun no lo superaba, pero trataba de vitarlo por más que podía.

Había decidido "ignorar" a Edward, era por eso que Jasper, Jacob y mi madre eran mis pensamientos ahora… aunque debía aceptar que Edward no me hacía las cosas fáciles.

Normalmente Jasper estaba afuera de nuestra cabaña, en la playa… y en la piscina mas cerca de nosotros, por lo cual, cuando yo decidía salir (que era cuando Edward también venia) nos íbamos a la piscina mas alejada del muelle. Con eso yo creía que me había librado de él, pero me di cuenta de que no fue así por que en una segunda salida él ya estaba rondando por allí…

¡Que inoportuno era este hombre!

¿No tenia mejores cosas que hacer? Según dijo Aro, él había venido a _trabajar_, además de ser un loquero para mi, tenia trabajo como arquitecto… ¡Lose, es completamente patético! ¿Qué era lo que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra? Es como pedir leche con picante al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaba a creer que de verdad era una especie de agente disfrazado para poder seguir las órdenes de mi madre.

Mi madre, no sabia de ella desde hace casi dos semanas y me sentía terrible conmigo misma, pero mi orgullo es grande, y no le hablaría por lo que me había hecho. También tenía la necesidad de hablar con mis amigas, pero cada vez que tomaba el teléfono en mis manos me arrepentía.

¿Quién me aseguraba de que ellas no eran parte de esto? Antes de que yo comenzara este proyecto ellas habían estado molestando con ese tema. ¿Qué era lo que querían? ¿Alguna superación personal de mi parte? Si era así, tendrán que esperar muy sentaditas y cómodas porque eso nunca pasaría.

Y luego el chico moreno cuyo nombre es correspondido a Jacob Black. Igual que Jasper el también estaba rondando por allí, no tan cerca como Jasper… pero allí estaba. Nada de esto pasaba antes… ¿y ahora porque? ¿Normalmente por este asunto pasaba la familia Cullen todos los días? ¿De eso se trata? Si es así… yo ya no juego. Total, no tendría significado alguno. Mi jugada ya estaba perdida.

La última vez que había visto a Jacob fue en un puesto de batidos. Yo estaba intentando tomar el sol; si, intentando, por que el muy inquietante Edward no dejaba de removerse a mi lado. Comenzó una platica… irresistible, pero yo trataba de contestarlas preguntas con monosílabas. Al final, entendió que debía retirarse ya. No sin antes dar un comentario de doble sentido.

Y dejando atrás todo ese asunto… estaba Edward. Bah! Y yo que había decidió ignorarlo. ¿A quien engaño? Es difícil.

Me había dado cuenta de que mi relación con él era muy extraña, dejando a un lado el hecho de que nos "odiábamos". Unos días estábamos bien, como amigos sin problemas, y otros no nos podíamos ni ver. Era extraño, pero cuando nos encontrábamos en uno de los días buenos (que era cuando nos comportábamos como amigos) me sentía bien, sin temor a expresarme, al menos dentro de los límites. Aunque era inevitable que algo malo pasara ni que surgiera alguna pequeña discusión.

Termine confundida con eso ¿Cómo debía reaccionar yo? Temía cometer errores, ¿y quien no? Debía saber de que humor estaba _él _ese día. A pesar de que yo soy una mujer demasiado observadora, nunca podía estar verdaderamente segura como reaccionaria al siguiente minuto.

La mitad de los socios de Aro ya había terminado con Jasper sus proyectos, era nuestro turno. El día de hoy nos encontraríamos en el restaurant para poder hablar de… En verdad no sabia de que, le pregunte a Edward y me dijo que tampoco tenia idea. Los dos esperábamos que Jasper tuviera alguna idea. ¿Para que se necesita un arquitecto cuando tu compañía se encarga de videojuegos e instrumentos musicales? ¿Acaso el inventaría una especie de estante para los teclados…? ¿O que rayos? ¿Qué tipo de arquitecto era él? ¿Solo eso? ¿Arquitecto y ya?

El día era demasiado soleado y hermoso, y desperdiciarlo tirada en la cama no era una muy buena idea; a quien engaño, ni siquiera se acercaba a ser una buena idea. Por lo cual había decidido preparar una maleta para ir a la piscina y pasar un tiempo allí.

No tenia por que estar nerviosa al ver a Jasper, había decidido que lo trataría como a un socio mas, como a otra persona que hablaba con Edward solo por negocios y que me olvidaría de lo agradable que era. Tal vez era inevitable… tal vez no… pero mi esfuerzo creo que valdrá la pena ¿no? Algunas veces lo valía…

-¿Vamos a salir? –pegue un salto y la bolsa cayo esparciendo todo su contenido. Edward venia entrando a la habitación con un jugo de naranja en su mano, me miro interrogante y después a la pequeña bolsa en el piso. Lo mire molesta a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Me apresure a levantarla.

Eso preguntaba últimamente cada vez que me veía mas arreglada de lo normal o cuando mi bañador estaba a la vista. Al principio me tomo por sorpresa, pero después de la tercera vez me acostumbre y hacia una maleta para él también. Esta mañana que desperté no estaba, por eso fue que no creí que me acompañaría el día de hoy y había decidido tomarse un tiempo para él. Pero claro… estaba equivocada.

-Planeo ir a nadar un rato –conteste una ves que ya había puesto todo en su lugar- ¿vienes? –me miro como si hubiera preguntado algo bastante obvio.

Se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano y dejo el vaso de jugo en ella para después ir a el pequeño closet que se nos habían asignado, saco tan solo una camiseta blanca, su bañador y fue directo al baño.

Mientras esperaba a que saliera bebí del vaso, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía mucha sed hasta que lo deje vacio…

-Ese era _mi _jugo de naranja hecho especialmente para mi –Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al ver como una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios me relaje.

-¿Ups? –exclame sin evitar sonreír, él rio y se volvió a acercar a mi negando con la cabeza.

-Para la próxima pides el tuyo –dijo aun sonriendo, tomo otra toalla, el bolso ya preparado y salió de la cabaña.

Si, lose, es extraño, pero algo parecido estaba pasando últimamente, aunque me tomaba por sorpresa su actitud me agradaba… sabia que me estaba elevando al pensar cosas diferentes… estaba casi hasta la cima… y después de poco tiempo caería de golpe, el dolor seria feo, muy fuerte, y unos meses no bastarían para que al menos dejara de doler. Pero era una chica y las chicas soñamos ¿no? Algunos sueños no pueden llegar a ser realidad.

-Deberías tener un poco de compasión por mi, no eh probado nada desde que desperté –ahora los dos nos encontrábamos de camino hacia una de las albercas con las gafas de sol. Ya sabía igual donde estuviéramos, alguno de los dos chicos cuyos nombre comienzan con la letras J estarían allí.

-Ah! ¡Ahora debo tener compasión por ti! –Exclamo con un tono de diversión- bien, la próxima vez que me levante antes que tú comprare otro jugo también, aunque últimamente haz dormido bastante –hablo vacilante.

-¿enserio? –fruncí el ceño. Eso era raro, normalmente dormía poco, tenia horas precisas para despertar y dormir y eran demasiado cortas.

-Si, ayer tan pronto llegamos te lanzaste a la cama, eran las ocho de la noche, y cuando yo me fui las nueve de la mañana –se encogió de hombros.

-Que raro… suelo dormir poco.

Después de eso no volvimos hablar sobre el tema, me parecía raro… pues desde pequeña tenia problemas para dormir… pero con unos días no habría nada malo. Tal vez era por el cambio de clima.

Ya habíamos dejado la bolsa y las toallas encima de unas sillas que estaban bajo una gran sombrilla azul, ahora nos encontrábamos en el agua un poco apartados de los demás. Había demasiados niños, salpicaban por cualquier cosa, y llegaba a ser un poco molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer cuando lleguemos a casa? –Edward estaba sentado en una pequeña barda debajo del agua y yo ahora solo tenia los pies dentro de ella ya que estaba sentada en el borde.

-Limpiar –dije simplemente recordando como habíamos dejado la casa cuando emprendimos el viaje. Él frunció levemente el ceño, pero cuando lo recordaron sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-Lo siento por eso –me encogí de hombros. ¿Edward Cullen sonrojándose?

-Entiendo, suele pasar ¿no? Arranques de ira- dije como si nada.

En el fondo sabia que eso no era normal, y el motivo por el que lo había ocasionado… entonces el bastardo de Jacob Black vino a mi mente… ¿porque se molestaba tanto en estropear _aun mas _mi vida? Yo, por mi parte no le había hecho nada, su problema era con Carlisle y sus hijos, no conmigo.

Él no dijo nada mas, le eche una mirada, estaba pensativo, con la mirada hacia la nada. Lo deje y me dedique a mirar a nuestro alrededor donde había mucho movimiento como siempre.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente esa noche? –su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

Había temido esta platica desde hace tres semanas… y en el momento mas relajado el lo preguntaba así sin mas ¿Qué se supone que era lo que debía decirle? ¿Tenia acaso que detallarle las cosas? En verdad no quería hablar de eso… ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

-Destrozaste la casa –le recordé intentando dar por terminada esta absurda platica. De verdad no quería hablar de eso.

-Después te grite y comenzamos una pelea… -lo mire de nuevo, seguía con su mirada perdida. Quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo. ¿No estaba ebrio ese día?

-Si… -susurre asintiendo. Mis pies se movían adelante y hacia atrás dentro del agua provocando pequeña olas que se rompían en su pecho.

-¿Y como fue que la terminamos? –su mirada se poso en la mía de repente.

En ella se podía ver intensidad, curiosidad y… la otra no la supe identificar.

No planeaba decirle que la habíamos terminado con sexo, eso no seria muy… conveniente… al menos no para mi y se suponía que para eso él estaba ebrio y no debía recordar nada de lo que había pasado esa noche. "_claro Bella, no lo va a recordar cuando despertó completamente desnudo y una cama toda desordenada" _esa vocecilla de la razón se escucho dentro de mi cabeza. Tenía razón… mucha razón.

Pude sentir como fácilmente los colores subían a mi rostro dejándome como jitomate frente a él, que todavía me miraba intensamente y yo desgraciadamente no me podía librar ni apartar de su mirada.

-¿Y bien? –Volvió a preguntar sin cambiar nada de su rostro- ¿vas a decirme lo que paso? ¿o tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo?

Esa última opción me gustaba.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirte? –tome una gran respiración muy profunda.- ¿que es en realidad lo que quieres saber?

-Quiero saber como es que termine sin ropa a la mañana siguiente después de gritarte no se cuantas cosas. Quiero saber como fue que mi ropa quedo esparcida por toda la habitación junto con la tuya, quiero saber porque a la mañana siguiente te portaste como si nada hubiera pasado –al igual que su mirada, sus palabras también eran intensas, intimidantes y hacían que te acobardaras fácilmente pero que, por desgracia, dijeras la verdad.

-Se supone que estabas ahogado en alcohol Edward –le recordé entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas lo que paso?

-No lo recuerdo –se apresuro a decir- lo que quiero saber que es lo que paso- ahora él era quien me estaba confundiendo.

-Al menos te das una idea de lo que paso, ¿no? –él se quedo mirándome de nuevo con esa intensidad pero una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro. -¿Y ahora de que es lo que te divierte?

-Haz admitido una cosa… al fin –se acerco a mí posicionándose entre mis piernas haciendo que sus brazos descansaran en ellas. Esa cercanía me hizo estremecer -¿en verdad eso paso? –yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡Ya lo eh admitido Edward! ¿Que mas quieres que te diga? ¿Como fue exactamente lo que paso? –Su rostro pareció iluminársele. Idiota - debes estar loco, pero déjame decirte que de la manera en que paso… no es muy favorable para tu ego –su seño se frunció.

-¿Ahora te dedicaras a hablar sobre el tema? –negué rápidamente.

-¿Qué hora es? –él solo rio y le basto estirar las piernas para quedar a mi altura.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? –por el tono en que lo dijo supe que no estaba hablando solo de esa noche… sino de todo lo ocurrido antes. Estaba apunto de contestar un "no lose" pero el negó con la cabeza, se acerco mas a mi haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

-Edward… -mi susurro solo logro que él se acercara aun mas haciendo que esta vez, nuestros labios se rozaran.

Entonces perdí la cabeza y finalmente logre juntar mis labios con los suyos como realmente deseaba. Al principio no me moví pero después supe que debía aprovechar este momento y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse unos contra otros. Su sabor era delicioso… y adictivo, ahora recordaba cual era el motivo por el cual no podía parar después. Lleve mis manos a su nuca acariciando su cabello húmedo a sincronización de nuestros labios, él llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura y me apretó mas contra él.

Pequeños gritos de niños me trajeron a la realidad y entonces recordé que estábamos en un lugar publico y que seguramente debíamos estar haciendo un espectáculo que no precisamente era para todas la edades. Edward pareció notarlo también por lo cual se alejo de mí solo lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes quedaran juntas.

-Edward yo… -comencé a hablar pero el puso su mano mojada sobre mi boca haciéndome callar, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los míos y negó de nuevo.

-No digas nada –eso no dejaba de ser mágico a pesar de que estábamos siendo observados por muchas personas.

Ahora yo estaba confundida. Esta vez él no estaba ebrio… y lo había hecho consiente… ¿Qué era lo que pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara después de esto?

Me aleje un poco de él, pensativa. Esto no estaba bien, pronto algo saldría mal y yo seria la perjudicada sin importarle a él como me sintiera.

Eso no había pasado antes… pero así era él. No le importaba nada que no fuera él. Todo lo hacia por él. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía ahora? ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿A dónde quería llegar? Por que algo así normalmente no pasaría.

-¿En que estas pensando? –su pregunta me trajo a la realidad.

-En nada… -sacudí la cabeza- no es nada, pero era verdad cuando estaba preguntando la hora. Debemos irnos –hice ademan de levantarme pero sus fuertes brazos (que seguían en mi cintura) me detuvieron.

-No, lo que debemos hacer es hablar, tu y yo, sobre nosotros –estaba hablando enserio.

-Edward, en realidad, no hay nada de que hablar entre tu y yo ¿entiendes? No hay un "nosotros" –pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta y como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, hice una respiración profunda- por favor, debemos irnos ya.

-¿Qué no hay un nosotros? –Alzo un poco la voz pero no le importo que los demás nos miraran- si no lo hay, no hablarías de _nosotros _en tus sueños. ¿O haz olvidado que hablas dormida? Porque te recuerdo que es así, y que no duermo por solo escucharte hablar… para saber o tratar de comprenderte.

Eso me dejo inmóvil. Era verdad, yo hablaba en sueños y cuando éramos niños él se burlaba de mi por que decía que nunca dormía y pasaba la noche hablando cosas incoherentes. Pero no podía creer que algo se me había escapado mientras estaba dormida… no era buena mintiendo, tampoco fingiendo y todo lo soltaba cuando estaba dormida. Eso no ayudaba en nada cuando estaba pequeña y hacia travesuras, cada vez que dormía con mis padres ello lo sabían y recibía un buen castigo.

¿Pero que era lo que había dicho? ¿Tan malo o importante era? ¿Lo había soltado todo mientras dormía? ¡Y ahora lo hacia por mas tiempo! Dios me libre de esto…

-Entonces habla tú, Edward, porque yo no lo hare, no hay nada de que hablar para mi y solo estas haciendo esto mas difícil para mi de lo que ya es. –No pude evitar que una traicionera lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

Él me miro e hizo una mueca, alzo una de sus manos y la puso sobre mi mejilla para limpiar la lagrima. Cuando mi piel tuvo contacto con la suya un leve cosquilleo me recorrió. Otro más.

-Lo lamento, lamento haber arruinado tu vida Bella… lo lamento mucho –esas palabras me recordaron a la noche donde se suponía que estaba ebrio. Ahora lo decía sinceramente, sobrio, y parecía que sin algún rastro de arrepentimiento al haberlo dicho.

Yo ya me encontraba sollozando, muchas lágrimas estaban corriendo por mis mejillas en este momento y no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacerme daño?

Pero claro, yo era una masoquista, una completa masoquista.

-Anteriormente te eh dicho que te perdono Edward –puse mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas- no tienes porque lamentar nada, todo esta… bien.

-¿Me prometes que nunca mas te vas a alejar de mi? –me miro suplicante, pero yo no dije nada- ¿me lo prometes? –solo atine a asentir repetidas veces- gracias, gracias, gracias.

Y volvió a besarme, con urgencia, yo le correspondí sin siquiera molestarme por que yo estaba… bien, ahora lo estaba, estaba bien conmigo misma, no estaba molesta como lo estaba anteriormente, estaba bien con Edward… y ahora todo me parecía… bueno. Pero la realidad era otra.

Se aparto de mis labios y me miro muy sonriente.

-Ahora si, debemos irnos –salió de la piscina y me extendió la mano para que yo la tomara, y con una pequeña sonrisa me levante, fuimos donde estaban nuestras cosas, las recogimos y nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

-Y todo esto… -comencé a hablar una vez ya sentada en la cama- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Todo esto era confuso, ¿ahora ya era libre de expresar mis sentimientos? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo todo normal?

-¿Cómo? –estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

-Nada cambio… -frunció su ceño pensativo- solo eh aclarado las cosas –sonrió- y eso esta bien ¿no? Eso era lo que querías, que te aclarara lo que yo sentía… o al menos eso decías mientras dormías.

-¿Yo decía eso? –Él asintió- bien… al menos eso no es mentira, gracias por aclarar las cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes andar por allí besándome, no me siento cómoda así.

¿Desde cuando tenía tanta confianza en decirle así las cosas a Edward? Normalmente usaba indirectas, pero ahora lo decía… directo. ¿Eso esta bien? ¿O esta mal? Ahora comenzaba a tener demasiada confianza con mis palabras… ¿y si decía algo que no quería?... probablemente lo diría en sueños. Mi preocupación ahora era como callarme en las noches.

-De acuerdo, eso esta entendido –Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Me sentía diferente… no con la misma confianza que antes pero me sentía… diferente, un sentimiento que no supe identificar muy bien y yo temía por eso.

Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos en una mesa conversando lo más normalmente posible mientras esperábamos Jasper.

¿Cuál seria su reacción al cruzar palabra con él? ¿Se desataría alguna otra pelea?

-Buenas tardes –el saludo de Jasper logro llamar mi atención y la de Edward haciendo que guardara de nuevo su teléfono.

Y la pregunta del millón… ¿Por qué mierda estaba nerviosa?

-Buenas tardes Jasper –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Edward hizo un ademan invitándolo a sentarse, mas por cortesía que por gusto.

-Isabella, debo decir que el día de hoy estás hermosa… -me sonrió y escuche como Edward gruñía a mi lado- ¿Cómo han estado? –el humor de Jasper no era nada similar al que yo tenia. Él tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y parecía que eso de ser simpático era inevitable.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo Edward hablo.

-¿Cuáles son los planes de trabajo, Whitlock? –Su voz era fría, fuerte, calculadora y no demostraba ningún signo agradable, yo mordí mi labio, nerviosa por la situación.

-Normalmente con los que trabajo son amables… -murmuro Jasper y Edward se limito a mirarlo seriamente- De acuerdo, el plan es este: a cada uno de los "lideres" –hizo comillas en el aire con una mueca burlona- de cada empresa, les dan a escoger un lugar donde quieren tener otro de sus… edificios… compañías… o como quieras llamarlo. Y yo estoy aquí para darte los lugares que están disponibles y que me des las instrucciones de que tan grande y con que aspecto lo quieres.

-¿eso es todo? –Pregunte yo- ¿para eso nada más? –él asintió y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- ¿nos van a dar… una nueva compañía en cualquier otro lugar? –él volvió a asentir- que tontería.

-Yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir cualquier tipo de orden señorita Swan.

-Señora Cullen para ti –interrumpió Edward- y comencemos con todo esto ¿Cuáles son los lugares que están disponibles y que tan grande es el espacio y todo lo demás?

Antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, Edward lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Esa nueva compañía queda a mi nombre o podía quedar a nombre de otra persona? El apellido es él mismo –se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no hay problema con eso, los documentos para rellenar los traeré en la próxima cita, sin ningún problema entonces podrás poner el nombre de a quien pertenece esa compañía.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras ellos se sumergieron en una conversación sobre negocios. Y se supone que yo debía haber puesto un poco de atención ya que debía sacar lo importante de eso pero era todo lo contrario. Nunca preste atención a lo que estaban diciendo, estaba completamente ajena a eso, pero por un motivo; un gran mareo me aturdió después de haber ido por un pequeño plato de frutas, era demasiado fuerte y no se iba. Decidí no decir nada para no interrumpirlos y así irme pronto a dormir.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que eso es todo –escuche decir a Jasper y en un movimiento rápido lo mire. Entonces me arrepentí, de nuevo el maldito dolor de cabeza llego. Cerré los ojos e intente relajarme.

-La próxima cita será la otra semana entonces –secundo Edward- hasta luego Jasper –asintió y se puso de pie junto con él esperando que yo lo hiciera también.

-Hasta luego… -poso su mirada en mi- ¿me permites hablar unos segundos contigo Isabella? –iba a protestar y vi que Edward también pero él se adelanto- solo será un momento, por favor.

Bien, yo no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a discutir ahora así que mire a Edward y con un asentimiento de cabeza él se retiro completamente molesto.

-¿De que necesitas hablar Jasper?

-Tienes que dejarme ayudarte Bella –insistió- por favor, si tu madre me ah dicho que si es por que de verdad necesitas ayuda, ¿no? –Hice una mueca- ¿Qué es lo que va mal entre ustedes?

-Nada en nosotros va mal, al menos ya no –suspire- nuestra relación al casarnos no fue buena, nunca lo fue, sin embargo yo estaba o sigo enamorada de él… no lose, pero las cosas ya se aclararon y todo esta bien. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, resolvimos las cosas como los adultos que somos –rodé los ojos en mi interior ante lo que dije- Gracias por tu ayuda… de verdad… y no es que sea descortés pero necesito estar en mi cama ahora, mi cabeza me esta matando.

Con un movimiento calculado me puse de pie y camine hacia la salida donde estaba Edward esperándome. Cuando llego a mi encuentro se dio cuenta de mi estado.

-¿Estas bien? –yo solo me limite a asentir. No quería darle problemas –no tienes un buen aspecto Bella –lo fulmine con la mirada y con eso se mantuvo callado en todo el camino hacia la cabaña.

Una vez allí me deje caer en la cama y en poco tiempo me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos vi que se colaban fuertes rayos de sol por la ventana, pero en ese momento ver lo rayos de sol no se me apetecía. Unas fuertes nauseas me inundaron logrando que saliera corriendo al baño y vomitara todo lo que estaba en mi estomago.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentada junto al retrete, ya había vomitado tres veces y mi cabeza dolía.

-¿Bella? –Escuche la voz de Edward a lo lejos- ¿estás bien? –negué con la cabeza y con un movimiento de mano le indique que se alejara- no me voy a ir, ¿qué pasa?

Con un suspiro me deje caer a lado del retrete y con la cabeza entre mis piernas.

-No lose, solo son nauseas, no pasa nada, algo que comí ayer debió haberme hecho daño.

Cuando supe que era capaz de levantarme, lo hice y me dispuse a lavar mi boca con Edward aun detrás de mí.

Termine y me fui a acostar de nuevo a la cama aun con Edward siguiendo mis pasos. Eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, quería que se quedara sentado en un solo lugar y no dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Pero algo capto mi atención una vez que quede acostada y mi mirada se poso en la puerta, donde había dos grandes maletas.

Edward capto mi atención y se apresuro a responder.

-Anoche te quedaste dormida como una piedra, no podía despertarte para nada, ni siquiera hablaste y perdimos nuestro vuelo, eh reservado otro en dos horas. ¿Te crees capaz de subir a un avión ahora?

¡Era cierto! El día de ayer teníamos un vuelvo a chicago… vuelo que no seria corto, y eso era lo que causo mi temor.

-Claro, estoy perfectamente, es solo nauseas gracias a algo que comí –repetí- pronto estaré lista y podremos irnos.

Por suerte mi neceser seguí afuera así que solo me abrigue lo necesario para el avión, una vez allí me pondría tal vez otra capa de ropa una vez que bajemos de avión. Salimos del hotel a buena hora y por suplicas mías le pedí que bajáramos donde estuviera un McDonald's y compráramos una rica hamburguesa. Tenía demasiada hambre y yo no había comido nada desde ayer en la noche.

Al subir al avión fue igual que cuando veníamos; las sobrecargo se le insinuaban a Edward más de lo normal, aprovechando que yo tenía cara de muerta y Edward no me ponía demasiada atención. Lo deje pasar porque no estaba de humor para hacer coraje.

-Tendremos una semana de vacaciones –me anuncio Edward cuando todas nuestra maletas ya estaban en el auto y nosotros emprendimos la marcha a nuestra casa.

-¿una semana? ¿No eran solo cinco días los que teníamos permitidos? –lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el asintió.

-Si, pero Marco no se que complicación tuvo y no pudo ser de solo cinco día, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que serian los siete días de la semana, ¿eso no te alegra?

-Si… claro que si, es solo que fue una sorpresa, aunque no se porque esperaba que todo fuera tan exigente.

-Y lo es, al menos lo exigente es para mi, decidí mantenerte alejada de los gritos de Aro, Marco y Cayo, no es muy agradable.

No comente nada más gracias a mi sorpresa, otra vez. ¿Ellos le gritaban a Edward? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Y cuantas cosas más me había perdido?

-Tampoco me sorprendería el hecho de que se supiera de que Marco tal vez lo hizo para que los directores vayan a engendrar algún heredero –estaciono el auto frente a la casa que en este momento solo era alumbrada por las lámparas de la entrada y la luz de la luna.

-Eso si que no seria una sorpresa para mi –Salí del auto antes de que volviera a tocar el tema. Odiaba que hablara de eso.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir, el viaje fue largo y aun tienes cara de caer en cualquier parte o volverá vomitar- No le di discusión alguna y entre rápido a la casa.

Allí me encontré con el tiradero que habíamos dejado. La pantalla seguía tirada frente a la chimenea rota, el sillón seguía volteado junto a la mesa de centro rota en pequeños pedazos también. Suspire volviendo a la realidad. Era cierto, no era solo una pesadilla que había tenido. Todo esto era cierto.

Las palabras que me había dicho Edward ayer en la piscina se fueron por la borda al ver el desastre que había. ¿Cómo pensaba creerle? ¿Por qué simplemente le creí y lo perdone? Definitivamente Edward encajaba sus garras en mi obligándome a creerle, y aceptarlo tal y como es.

Volví a dejar eso allí y subí a mi habitación… recordé que era un desastre también y me fui a la siguiente que era una mas pequeña con una cama individual. Sin pensarlo mucho me deje caer allí y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el teléfono había sonado.

A la mañana siguiente pude ver claramente como el sol entraba con unos fuerte rayos por la ventana. Supuse que era mas de medio día por lo cual Edward no estaría en casa y si fuera así… ya estaría despierto.

Fui a mi habitación y no había nadie allí, me apresure a ducharme y a cambiarme con un short de deporte y una camiseta de deporte también lista para arreglar el tiradero que había. Pero caí en cuenta, la habitación estaba arreglada, salvo por la cama que no estaba hecha, pero los cuadros que colgaban de la pared y que terminaron rotos no estaban y habían sido reemplazados por otros, la pantalla estaba en su lugar y ya no estaba rota, en la mesita de noche también había otra lámpara idéntica a la mía.

Aun aturdida me atreví a bajar las escalera para pode encontrarme con una habitación totalmente diferente, los sillones que había habían sido reemplazados por completo, había otra televisión de plasma allí, pero un poco mas grande y la mesita de centro también había sido cambiada mas al estilo de los nuevos sillones.

Tal vez ya no era necesario que yo hiciera algo. Me adentre a la cocina y me dispuse a hacer mi retrasado desayuno tranquilamente cuando vi un paquete de hojas en la mesa de la entrada, rápidamente la toma y vi que era el correo anterior y el que había llegado apenas.

Había cuentas para pagar, esas las aparte porque no me correspondía a mi, y después había una que era dirigida a los "señores Cullen", sobre una especie de encuentro de los alumnos de la preparatoria de Forks. Era increíble, nunca creí recibir una de estas cartas y menos de una pequeña preparatoria como la de Forks, pero ya estaba entusiasmada y no preguntaría a Edward si iríamos porque yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

El teléfono se escucho y al tercer timbrazo conteste.

-Isabe…

-¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que bueno que haz vuelto! ¿Ya te llego la carta? Dime que iremos por favor! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver y criticar a todas las arpías! Te extraño tanto, tanto, ven a mi casa, ¿si? ¡Tengo que contarte algo muy importante! Además, Esme hará un tipo de carne asada en su casa… de la mía podemos ir allí. Solo seremos tú y yo, Rosalie esta ocupada con no-se-que-cosa. Di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii –chillo Alice; ella hablaba demasiado rápido y tuve que poner demasiada atención para poder escucharla bien.

-A mi también me alegra volver, ya me llego la carta y ¡claro que iremos!, pasa por mi en 15 minutos necesito hablar contigo también –deje a medias mi desayuno ya que me había empezado a dar vueltas el estomago.

-Ahhh! Te amo Isabella Swan! –Grito ella- te veo en 10 minutos.

-Pero dije…

-Bye! –y colgó.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros. Cuando estaba amarrando mi cabello en una cola de caballo una muy contenta Alice entro por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Deberías aprender a llamar –le dije después de mirarme al espejo y ver que no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Pero ella me ignoro.

-¿Desde cuando remodelaron la casa? –observo con detalle la habitación.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, fue Edward quien hizo eso, supongo que en la noche u hoy en la mañana –me encogí de hombros- ¿vamos? Quiero salir de aquí.

Veinte minutos después ya no encontrábamos sentadas en unas sillas frente a la pequeña piscina de Alice.

-¡Jasper esta en Chicago! –grito totalmente entusiasmada.

Habíamos estado hablando de mi viaje, sobre como era conocer ese tipo de lugares, nunca le mencione nada con respecto al trabajo porque ella me había pedido que me olvidara de eso por completo, y yo, muy agradecida, no lo hice.

También había olvidado el hecho de que Alice supiera la existencia de Jasper Whitlock, lo cual aun mas me complicaba las cosas con lo que Alice había mencionado apenas.

-¿Por qué no celebras conmigo? –me pregunto después de que yo no mostré ninguna expresión.

No podía ocultarle varias cosas a mi amiga.

-Veras… Haz dicho que Jasper es arquitecto, ¿no es así? –ella asintió sin decir nada- resulta que también es un psicólogo –no pase desapercibida su cara de sorpresa- resulta que mi madre lo concia hace… no-se-cuantos-años y bueno, le conto sobre mi problema con Edward y blah, blah, ahora el se siente con el derecho de estarme presionando para que yo me "desahogue" con él, es simplemente patético que haya ido hasta el Caribe para eso… y bueno, también para asuntos del trabajos, de empresas y piscinas y todo eso.

Sorprendentemente Alice no exploto como esperaba que hiciera, al contrario, se quedo demasiado quieta para mi gusto. Decidí que no debía molestar sus pensamientos y que ella cuando necesitara hablar… lo haría.

-¿Esta tarde nos veremos con el chico que me gusta, arquitecto y psicólogo acosador?

-¡¿Esta tarde? –Casi grite- ¿de que estas hablando Alice?

-De la comida de Esme, en su casa, Jasper esta invitado por insistencia de Emmett para saber si lo que dice Edward es cierto –se encogió de hombros- creí haberte dicho sobre la comida… ¿no?

-Si, claro que lo hiciste, ¡pero yo no me imaginaba que Jasper estuviera allí! –ahora si me encontraba gritando dando vueltas por todos lados- esto no es bueno… además ¡planeaba poner en su lugar a mi madre! –tome una gran respiración y tome asiento de nuevo.

-Mantén la calma… -la mire como si le fuera a salir un tercer ojo- quiero decir… no creo que sea tan malo… ¿o si? –Bufe- bien, de acuerdo, tal vez lo sea dado por el hecho de que tú madre, tú, Jasper, Edward y yo estemos en la misma propiedad… Pensé que esto seria bueno –hizo su gran puchero.

Mi sentimiento de culpa era grande, pero mi orgullo aun mas.

-Siempre te adelantas con los acontecimientos Alice, ya era hora de que algo saliera mal –se cruzo de brazos- tratare de llegar tarde, esperare a que Edward vuelva.

-¿Y si no vuelve?

-Me iré yo sola –sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes. Ya las ganas de ir se habían esfumado por completo.

-De acuerdo… amm… ¿es un buen momento para preguntar si quieres ir al centro comercial? –me miro con su puchero.

-¡NO! No, no, definitivamente no Alice, no –me levante y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida con Alice detrás de mi suplicándome- no Alice, dije que no, no, no no y noooo

Una vez ya fuera de la casa ella se cruzo de brazos, pero ya llevaba con ella su bolso y las llaves del auto.

-De acuerdo, pero iremos al salón de belleza, mi uñas necesitan un retoque y tu no haz ido desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo –me tomo de la mano y subimos al auto.

Una hora y media después ya estaba en mi casa mirando atentamente mis pies y mis manos. Me gustaban, pero no lo admitiría frente a Alice, claro que no. Ahora debía ver que tendría que ponerme para ir al dichoso lugar… Pff.

Finalmente opte por una camiseta sin mangas rayada y un pantalón negro **(perfil) ** con unos bonitos zapatos negros también. Sinceramente me gustaba como me veía, definitivamente aceptable.

Veinte minutos después de haberme arreglado un poco con maquillaje ligero, recibí la llamada de Edward. Por suerte él llegaría en otros veinte minutos, lo cual me dejaba retrasada por completo una hora a la que nos habían citado, eso era mas que perfecto. Tenía planeado acudir al dichoso evento con Alice como compañía, pero afortunadamente para ella surgió una especie de complicación en su trabajo y me dejo tiempo a mí para pensar sobre como actuaria además de llegar muy tarde.

-¿Bella? –escuche el grito de Edward en el piso inferior.

-¡Ahora bajo! –grite de vuelta y rápidamente tome todo lo necesario metiéndolo a mi pequeño bolso y baje encontrándome con él.

No lo había visto desde la noche pasada y definitivamente no había pensado en nada sobre nuestra nueva conducta uno con el otro y eso inmediatamente me inquieto, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ahora? Estaba nerviosa.

-Hola –se acerco y beso mi frente- ¿ya estas lista? Vamos muy retrasados, perdón por eso.

Ok. Definitivamente nuestra nueva relación era rara y yo aunque lo que mas deseaba en estos momentos era responderle con el mismo afecto me quedaba aturdida, completamente confundida y reaccionaba reacia frente a eso.

-Lo se, pero por mi no hay ningún problema con eso, mejor así –No espere a que me abriera la puerta del auto, ya me encontraba dentro cuando él apenas cerraba la puerta de la casa.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No me gustaba para nada estar de esa manera, mil veces escogería este sentimiento ó comportamiento que al anterior, donde solo se sentía el aire incomodo-molesto, en este caso el aire era incomodo-agradable, pero tampoco sabía como reaccionar a nada. Así es, yo tampoco me entendía.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes estarán allí? Solo fui informado de que había comida en casa de mi madre a las tres de la tarde –su intento de hacer conversación era patética, debía admitirlo.

-Según lo que me dijo Alice… estarán Emmett –sonreí al recordarlo- Rosalie, tus padres, los míos, y Alice –nunca mencione a Jasper, no quería tener un accidente automovilístico ahora mismo- no me dijo mas –él asintió poco complacido.

El trafico había aumentado completamente, normalmente esta era la hora donde los trabajadores salían a comer y las calles se encontraban repletas de autos causando que Edward soltara varias maldiciones por no alcanzar la luz verde o cuando alguna calle se encontraba cerrada.

-Esta mañana revise el correo –pego un salto ya que el auto se encontraba en silencio y mi voz sonó mas fuerte de lo normal.

-Si… logre mirar mi correspondencia, se acumulo desde que nos fuimos –asintió- ¿hay algo interesante?

-Absolutamente, nos han enviado una carta de la preparatoria de Forks –alzo las cejas sorprendido- losé, esa fue mi reacción también. Hay una especie de baile… ya sabes, de esos eventos donde se reúnen los ex alumnos y entonces se burlan de su fracaso o algo así –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Preparatoria de Forks? –Su voz sonaba incrédula- ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca me imaginaria algo así de ese pequeño lugar –yo estaba de acuerdo con él- muy bien, y por algo lo mencionaste. ¿Te gustaría asistir?

¿AH? ¡¿Esa pregunta iba dirigida hacia a mi? Que tonta Bella, claro que va para ti, a menos que Edward tenga un nuevo amigo imaginario.

-A decir verdad… si, a Alice también le llego la carta y no dudo que a Emmett y Rosalie también, me gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos…

No me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba nostálgica recordando claramente los buenos y mejores momentos de mi vida que había pasado en ese lugar.

-Está bien –por su expresión supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo- entonces acudiremos allí, sin ningún problema.

Después de eso no volvimos hablar hasta que me di cuenta de que ya estábamos al frente de la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Al entrar nos recibió Rosalie con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo para cada quien, seguida de Emmett que me abrazo muy efusivamente y yo no pude evitar responderle de la misma manera.

-¡Bella! Vaya, no sabes cuanto te extrañe –yo seguía acorralada por los grandes brazos de oso mientras dábamos vueltas por todo el lugar- no se como pude dejar que te raptaran de esa manera, no creo soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, tienes que quedarte para no volver a irte, dime que eso es posible.

Lo mire tratando de reprimir una mueca. Yo deseaba mucho concederle lo que quería.

-desgraciadamente no puedo Emmett –ahora estaba en el piso sin ser soltada por sus brazos. Él me miraba de una manera que me hacia sentir basura- no me mires así! No es mi culpa –hice un puchero- me quiero quedar y molestarte pero no puedo –bufe- te traeré algo la próxima vez –sonrió como un niñito de cinco año cuando le muestras una gran paleta de dulce- que fácil es hacerte feliz –bese su mejilla y me voltee hacia los demás.

Volví a saludar a Alice; tenia entendido que los demás estarían en el jardín. Tampoco pase desapercibida la mirada que me dio, y no fui la única que lo noto ya que vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward fruncía su ceño al mirarnos.

-¡Bella! –Fue envuelta por unos fuertes y delgados brazos- ¡que alegría verte cariño! –beso varias veces mi mejilla y después de unos segundos se lanzo sobre Edward. Seguí mi camino saludando a Carlisle con un beso en la mejilla también hasta llegar a mis padres.

-Hola cariño –mi madre se levanto de su asiento y me envolvió con sus brazos, yo no fui capaz de responderle el abrazo, lo mismo hice con mi padre.

-Mamá, Charlie –asentí en dirección hacia ellos. Me miraron sin expresión alguna y yo les devolví la mirada.

A continuación, todos los rostros se giraron a la puerta de la cocina, donde un chico muy familiar hasta ahora estaba parado.

-¡Jasper! Que bueno que vienes –el entusiasmo de Esme me hizo sospechar- creo que ya conoces a mi hijo y a Bella, ¿no es así? –Si, ella también estaba metida en este juego. Y eso obviamente me hizo enfurecer.

-Claro que si nos conocemos –me miro a mí y luego miro a Edward que claramente se mostraba enfadado y disgustado. Él estaba allí parado junto al piano, donde antes descansaba despreocupadamente, ahora estaba tenso y con sus puños bien cerrados.

Inocentemente me acerque a él enlazando mi brazo con el suyo, lo que obviamente dejo a todos sorprendidos, exclusivamente a mi madre que me miraba interrogativamente pero decidí no hacerle caso y me dedique a mirar a Edward.

-No pasa nada, si quieres… amm… podemos regresarnos –estaba hablando en susurros, asegurándome de que solo él me escuchara.

-Quien se tiene que ir de aquí, es otro, Bella, no nosotros-me reprendió y yo no evite rodar los ojos.

-No pienses en hacer un espectáculo aquí, solo venimos por unos días, y no planeo echarlos a perder –fue su turno de asentir. Volvió su mirada hacia los demás ignorando por completo a Jasper.

-Basta de saludos, estoy harto de eso y tengo hambre –su madre rápidamente capto el humor que tenia y corrió al jardín donde suponía yo que se llevaría acabo la dichosa comida.

Una vez que me aleje de Edward, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a mis costados.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba extraña.

-¿Apoyo moral? –me encogí de hombros- no lose, simplemente… me deje llevar.

-Aquí hay algo que tu no nos quieres decir, pero ya estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas, eso lo averiguaremos pronto –Alice me envió una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Por qué se empeñan en hacer esto si muy bien saben que finalmente soltare toda la sopa en cuanto me encierren en una habitación? Además… supongo que estamos demasiado grandes para eso.

-Deberías escuchar lo que dices, dejarte de juegos y decirnos de una buena vez que es lo que esta pasando entre Edward y tu –esta vez Rosalie se escuchaba enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que se _supone_ que debe pasar? No pasa nada… seguimos siendo la misma pareja aburrida sin chiste y sin emoción –me senté en cuanto vi una rica carne servida en el plato y no dude en darle un buen bocado.

Ahora mismo no podíamos hablar bien ya que Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban muy atentos a lo que decíamos, sin contar a mi madre que me miraba pidiéndome explicaciones. Explicaciones que nunca le daría.

-Y Edward… ¿Cómo van las cosas en el viaje? –pregunto Carlisle una vez que todos estábamos comiendo.

-Bien… resulta que los Vulturi son muy buenos haciendo su trabajo –una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios- pero claro que… uno no puede estar contento con todo, ¿no es así? –de reojo miro a Jasper y borro su sonrisa.

-Claro, nunca vas a estar conforme con nada, y mucho menos tú, Edward Cullen –su hijo rodo los ojos y se volvió hacia Jasper- ¿Y Jasper? ¿Como es trabajar con los demás? ¿Hay alguna critica o alguna otra observación que hayas hecho durante esos días?

-Algunas personas son realmente agradables al principio, pero… conociéndolas mas tarde… pueden llegar a ser un poco… hipócritas – Auch- pero además de eso… todo bien, las chicas Denali son agradables –Carlisle y Esme sonrieron- no me quejo y como dijo Edward –hizo una pausa- los Vulturi hacen un buen trabajo.

Se sumergieron en una platica patética sobre el trabajo que yo ni loca pensaba escuchar, estaba harta de eso, sin embargo, el animo que tenían era grande. Sin darme cuenta los hombres estaban de un lado y nosotras estábamos de otro.

-¡Rosalie! –Chillo Alice llamando la atención de mi Esme y René - ¿ya te ah llegado la carta de la preparatoria de Forks?

-Claro! Estaba a punto e comentar eso! Ya llego, le eh comentado a Emmett sobre eso y esta de acuerdo con que iremos… porque… iremos, ¿cierto? –me dirigió una mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Bella dijo que iría con o sin Edward.

-De hecho… él dijo que si iríamos, sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando Emmett vaya –eso último no era verdad… pero debía agregar algo más a esa oración, lo sabia si no quería que el interrogatorio fuera peor.

-Disculpen señoritas… -hablo Esme- a René y a mi nos gustaría saber de que hablan y que tiene que ver Forks en todo esto.

-Hace tres días llego mi correspondencia donde estaba una carta de la preparatoria de Forks invitándonos a un baile, como una reunión de ex estudiantes ¿comprenden? Y obviamente iremos allí. Muero por saber como terminaron nuestros compañeros.

-Recuerden que no esta bien burlarse de los demás –recordó mi madre- eso no es bueno, ¿se imaginan que ustedes hubiesen estado en su lugar?

-Oh vamos René, no digas esas cosas, si terminaron así fue porque escogieron el camino del fracaso, es algo tonto –Rosalie le resto importancia a su propio comentario con un movimiento de mano ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de mi madre.

-Como sea, no todos corren con la suerte que tienen ustedes –volvió a hablar- o tienes amor… o tienes dinero –alce la mirada encontrándome con la de ella.

-Yo tengo los dos… soy muy feliz con Emmett y dinero no me falta –recordó Rosalie otra vez- eso es una completa mentira. ¿Tú no sientes amor por Charlie? Porque dinero tienes.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de debate entre mi madre y Rosalie discutiendo sobre "los caminos de la vida" como siempre… nadie le podía gana a Rosalie por lo que mi madre decidió rendirse.

Poco después llego Carlisle con el postre, pastel de manzana y con yogurt de durazno. En cuanto el olor del yogurt estuvo en mis fosas nasales, salí disparada hacia el baño, otra vez. Ni siquiera logre llegar al retrete y vomite todo lo que había comido en el lava manos, a mitad de mi "devolución asquerosa" sentí como unas manos quitaban el cabello de mis rostro. Su olor penetrable me tranquilizo un poco alejando por completo las nauseas. Como pude me lave la boca y las manos tratando de limpiar mi desastre.

-¿Estas bien? –lo mire por un momento y analizando como me sentía pude contestarle.

-Si… solo… fue un poco de asco –repare hondo embriagándome con su olor. Él me envolvió en sus brazos y yo enterré mi nariz en su pecho. Mi cabeza se despejo completamente y agradecí por eso.

-¿quieres irte ya? Puedo llevarte a un hospital… eso nos es normal –negué rápidamente- ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-Tú muy bien sabes como odio los hospitales Edward –ahora me encontraba furiosa con él, ¿como me daba a elegir una opción así? El muy bien sabía que yo no pondría ningún pie en un hospital.

-Supongo que no tengo opción –asentí y me separe de él- asegúrate de devolver todo, ya es bastante con que estén afuera del baño esperando a que salgamos.

-¿Ah? –lo mire interrogativo y él se limito a negar haciendo que mi furia creciera- Ya, ya, te pondrás verde, mejor sal y aléjate de ese yogurt –una sonrisa burlona se poso en su rostro, no pude evitar yo tampoco sonreí y así salir del baño encontrándome con todos allí mirándome con curiosidad.

En realidad… estaban todos menos mi padre y Carlisle, ellos no eran cotillas.

-El primero que me pregunte "¿estas bien?" –Hice una falsa voz- será golpeado por mi puño, así que pueden volver donde estaban –Edward salió del baño con las manos mojadas.

-Allí dentro dejaste un tiradero –me explico y yo hice una mueca- pero ya lo arregle, sin problema –asentí y suspire- ¿enserio quieres quedarte? –abrí los ojos mirándolo con furia. El había dicho que no debíamos irnos hace unos momentos- era solo curiosidad! ¡Vaya! ¡que genio, mujer! –Y riendo me dirigí hacia el jardín otra vez ignorando las miradas sobre mi.

Una vez ya sentada en mi lugar de antes (esta vez con Edward a mi lado) pude tomar una manzana y comerla sin ningún problema.

-¿Edward? -llamo mi madre- ¿podrías dejarnos solas un momento, por favor? –Edward rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento René, pero me temo que eso no pasara –ella miro hacia donde estaba Jasper.

-No querrás hacer un espectáculo frente a nuestro invitado, ¿no es así? –Recordó- muévete solo un momento Edward.

-¿El invitado importa? A mi no y me da igual lo que piense, lo que me molesta es que me digas a mi eso y no le hayas preguntado a tu hija si puede hablar contigo un momento –él me miro- ¿quieres que me vaya?

Quería decirle que no, que se quedara conmigo y no dejara que ella se sentara ni a dos metros cerca de mí, que era mejor irnos ahora, pero eso me haría una completa cobarde. No era mucho el tiempo que tenía para estar aquí, y si no hablaba con ella ahora probablemente me torturaría cuando estuviera de vuelta en el avión.

-Esta bien, solo será un momento –suspire. Después de que Edward le envió una mirada mala a mi madre nos dejo solas- ¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?

-No hay razón para que te comportes de esa manera conmigo hija –alce las cejas sorprendida- dame un motivo por el cual me hables así.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Al ver que no respondía seguí- de acuerdo, el primero sería… ¡que eres una cotilla! ¿Cómo mandas a un… psicólogo o lo que sea que sea Jasper para poder hablar conmigo? ¿Y sobre Edward? ¿En que estabas pensando? Yo te había dicho ya que ese era problema mío… y de él, de nadie más. El papel dice Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, ¿eres mencionada allí? Al parecer no.

Sabia que me estaba pasando de palabras con ella, pero explote, no pude más, y últimamente no era dueña de mi misma.

Su expresión era triste, me hizo sentir mal por un pequeño momento pero después ningún remordimiento estaba sobre mi.

-Yo… solo creí que

eso era lo mejor, para que tu estuvieras mejor, sin problemas y volvieras a ser mi hija de antes –trato de excusarse.

-Eso lo debiste haber pensado hace dos años, ahora no hay forma de reparar nada, y mucho menos mi actitud contigo –suspire- ¿algo mas que reclamar?

-¿Por qué no hablaste con Jasper? –BAH! Parece que hablaba con un retrasado.

-Claro que lo hice, solo que no sobre el tema sino que del trabajo.

En realidad si había hablado con el sobre algunas cosas, y sin tomar respiración cuando solté las palabras, ni siquiera deje que me "psicoanalizara" como se supone que hacían esas personas, pero si le daba cuerda a mi madre nunca terminaría.

-Es lo único que tengo para decir respecto a eso –deje a un lado la manzana casi terminada- ¿algo más?

Pareció dudar ante lo que iba a decir y bajo su mirada. Pocas veces mi madre hacia eso cuando estaba a punto de decir algo importante, verdaderamente importante o de vida o muerte.

-Tú crees que… -era difícil de escuchar por su muy bajo tono de voz- ¿Qué pudieras estar embarazada?

…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿no? ¿golpes con un amasador? ¿jitomatazos? ¿abucheos? ¿pulgar en alto? ¿pulgar abajo? ¿golpes en la cabeza? ¿azotes? ¿ALGO?<strong>

**Nota: Eh notado que tengo mucho favoritos y alertas, y creanme que eso me alegra mucho, pero no hay nada como leer sus comentarios, independientemente de eso, tengo una extraña teoria: Mientras mas reviews tenga un fic, mas personas se interesan en leerlo y aunque yo no considero el mio la gran cosa... nunca lograre que los demas me lean si no es realmente importante.**

**En fin... Gracias por leer!**


	8. Charla

**Charla**

Al igual que Aro, mi mamá estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Después de pasar esa incomoda charla con ella ya no me dieron de seguir en ese lugar… aunque poco me faltaba desde que me puse a vomitar como loca. Gracias al cielo Emmett me había rescatado de esa incomoda charla para llevarme a otra; según él, este era el motivo por el cual Jasper había venido.

-¿Y bien? –hablo Emmett muy efusivo hacia Jasper que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Alice y Charlie, yo me encontraba justo en medio de Emmett y Edward, completamente alejada de mi madre y sus estúpidas preguntas -¿Ya conocías a Edward antes del trabajo? Porque él nos ah contado algo que es completamente increíble, así que queremos saber si es verdad o no.

-En realidad, no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que él les conto… -hablo Jasper un poco tímido, un poco.

Todo el mundo intercambio miradas en el pequeño semi círculo que teníamos finalmente posándose en Edward. Él no le tomo importancia, tomo mi mano y comenzó a darle vueltas al pequeño anillo que adornaba mi dedo.

-Edward no va a decir nada, así que comienza con lo que tu creas que es mejor –hablo Alice un poco enojada.

-Bien… el primer año de universidad me toco compartir habitación con él, yo no era la gran cosa para ese entonces –Edward sonrió burlón, Jasper le mando una mirada envenenada- éramos una especie de amigos… y es vergonzoso aceptarlo pero sufría del famoso "bullyng" y él, por ser uno de los mas respetables para el medio año que llevábamos ahí me ayudaba… -hizo una mueca de desagrado al aceptarlo- hasta que decidí que era suficiente y me largué de allí para estudiar arquitectura.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Era lo que Edward había dicho, también acepto que a mi me costa creer eso.

-Entonces Rosalie… -Edward la miro aun con su gran sonrisa- ¿ya me crees?

Y con todo el orgullo que ella tiene solo se encogió de hombros y hablo dudosa.

-Es… comprensible –bufo varias veces.

-Edward no era malo cuando estaba en la universidad… -hablo Esme defendiendo a su hijo.

-Mamá eso lo dices porque en la universidad nunca vivió contigo, y cuando veníamos a visitarte, los dos fingíamos ser niños buenos, no niego que hiciste bien tu trabajo solo que Edward es así – cuando Emmett termino de hablar bebió de su copa con cualquier cosa que tuviera en ella. Esme no pude sentirse más decepcionada por lo que le había dicho su hijo y yo no pude sentir más que pena por ella. Me reprendí por eso.

Aunque Emmett tenía razón, cuando por fin yo llegue a la universidad con ellos Edward era prácticamente un arrogante, presumido, y se creía lo más codiciado del mundo… aunque probablemente eso era cierto. Con sus amigos nunca fue de esa manera… solo por una temporada, nosotros nos alejamos y bueno… él había tenido un poco de cargo de conciencia. Siempre ah habido un problema con él… un problema desconocido.

-¿Qué saben del baile que se organizara en Forks? –Edward se dirigió a todos, tratando de cambiar el tema al ver también el rostro de su madre. Aunque también de esa manera mantendría a Jasper fuera de la conversación.

Como siempre, todos mostraron sorpresa al ver que Edward quería realizar una conversación entre todos, él seguía entretenido con mi anillo pero mantuvo su voz firme y en general.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada con eso! –chillo Alice- solo tenemos que ir a ver como quedaron nuestras "amigables" compañeras. Apuesto que no todas corrieron con suerte –hizo cara de asombro- ¡veremos a Jessica!

Eso fue lo que hizo que todos, menos nuestros padres y Jasper, sonriéramos ampliamente y en forma de burla.

-Alice… ya sabes que no todas las mujeres pueden…

-Si, Esme, ya lose, todos lo sabemos, pero es lo que se merecen! –Protestó la pequeña con un gran puchero –Emmett, Edward, esta noche voy a raptar a Bella y a Rosalie, sin queja alguna, debemos ponernos al corriente de todo, mañana iremos de compras y los veremos el día del evento en mi casa.

-Espera… espera… ¡¿me dejaras sin Rosalie durante dos noches? – el rostro de Emmett no tenia precio.

Pero dejando al lado su rostro… ¡ ¿En que estaba pensando esa chiquilla? Nunca me pidió autorización de raptarme en ningún momento. Rosalie, por otro lado no se mostraba enfadada, supongo que ella sabía lo que pasaría… Pff. Odio que me dejen atrás respecto a los planes.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré llevártela? –las palabras de Edward salieron con un tono de advertencia, y con su ceño levemente fruncido miraba a Alice.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –le saco la lengua.

-Alice… ellos tienen solo una semana aquí… deja que nosotros también los disfrutemos, no solo tu –hablo Carlisle- aun tengo derecho sobre mi hijo.

-Debes dejarlos crear al pequeño heredero… -concluyo Charlie. En cuanto escuche eso me tensé.

¿Cómo diablos sabia él de eso?

Mire a Edward pidiéndole una explicación y él, muy cobarde solo atino a desviar la mirada. Ahora yo estaba enfadada. Y no quería iniciar una maldita conversación sobre esto. Jasper, que estaba muy callado alzo la mirada hacia a mi con el ceño fruncido también. Esto debía ser una broma…

Aparté mi mano que aun estaba jugando, de un manotazo y me crucé de brazos completamente enojada con Edward.

.

-Por última vez Isabella, ¿vas a decirme que es esa cosa del "heredero"?

-Alice, creo que la palabra dice mucho como para hacer esa pregunta, ¿no crees? –estuve de acuerdo con Rosalie.

-¡Ya se que significa! ¡Pero no entiendo porque ella no me quiere decir nada! –hizo de nuevo su puchero mientras comía otro malvavisco con galleta.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Alice teniendo una de esas charlas de chicas… para informarnos de todo lo que paso en mi partida, aunque yo no creo que haya pasado mucho…

-El "heredero" –escupí la palabra- es solo una regla que los ancianos, los Vulturi nos pusieron para seguir con este trabajo, el que estamos haciendo, según ellos estamos en la edad de "procrear" a los próximos encargados de las empresas, de preferencia un hombre! –bufe ante eso- es una estupidez, por otro lado, ¡yo no estoy dispuesta a solo traer un bebé por que un anciano así lo quiera!

-Oh… -Alice se encontraba sorprendida- ¡Ese hombre esta loco! ¡Mi sobrino no nacerá por que él quiera! Nacerá porque tú no te cuidaste al tener relaciones con Edward –sonrió amplio.

-Como… ¿Qué? –la mire ceñuda- Alice, ¿de que mierda estas hablando?

-Por Dios Bella, nosotras sabemos que nunca querrías tener un bebé con Edward –Rosalie al menos lo comprendía- si lo llegaras a tener… seria por accidente.

Me estaba cansando de este tema definitivamente, no me había quedado con Alice para hablar de lo que no quería hablar con Edward… todo el mundo estaba empeñado en eso, Edward, Charlie, René… y ahora mis amigas.

-Si no quieren que me largue en este momento, dejen de hablar de ese tema, se los ruego, por lo que más amen en esta vida, ¡porque es un maldito dolor de culo! –estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Sus caras mostraron sorpresa, y es que, claro, yo no era de las personas que demostraban su enojo, pero últimamente estaba comportándome rara.

-Dijiste que veníamos a ponernos al corriente, ya les conté lo que querían saber… bien. Ahora ustedes díganme que paso mientras yo no estaba aquí.

Rosalie era una persona del tipo que no le afectaba nada, por lo cual, como si mi arranque de ira no hubiera pasado me contesto:

-Nada, que la fiesta de Emmett ¡estuvo maravillosa! Lamento que te la hayas perdido pero ¡fue lo mejor que hubo este año! Esta en todas las revistas, logramos sacar a la familia de locos falsos de ellas.

-¿Quién es la familia de locos falsos? –pregunté.

-Los Kardashians –bufo la rubia- ¡todo ese drama es tan falso! ¡Muy falso! ¡Yo podría actuar mejor que ellos! Como sea… nosotros estamos por todas partes, ¿no te enteraste? –Me miro extrañada- te mande todas las revistas al hotel donde estaban hospedados…

-Nunca me llego nada –me encogí de hombros- tal vez será mejor que tu me enseñes tus fotos –le sonreí emocionada por el hecho de que al menos reviviría la fiesta de mi cariñoso amigo en fotos, y esperaba que también en videos.

-¡Por supuesto! Tal vez hoy podamos verlas, Alice se las quedo –la miramos las dos a la vez y ella tenia la mirada perdida- ¿Alice? –Parpadeo varias veces y nos miro- ¿tienes los videos y las fotos de la fiesta de Emm?

-Ehh… si, estaña allí –señalo su enorme closet- Bella, ¿Cómo te deshiciste del loco Jacob?

-Pff! ¡Que mal que me lo has recordado! Es todo horrendo –termine de masticar el ultimo trozo de chocolate blanco que tenia en mi mano y me deje caer en la cama- es como el bendito Dios, ¡esta por todos lados! Aprovecha el tiempo donde Edward y yo estamos juntos para lograr molestarlo.

-OH! Jacob Black! ¡Es cierto! –Rosalie dio un salto sentada en la cama- Alice me dijo de la pelea… ¿tu no te lastimaste? –Negué- ¿segura?

-Si, segura, casi llevan a la cárcel a Edward, pero ya sabes como es la policía mexicana, se deja sobornar con al menos poco dinero –rodee los ojos- cuando estábamos en el Caribe no fue peor… pero tampoco fue bueno, estaba por todas partes al igual que Jasper.

Jasper, el chico había terminado abrumado por los gritos de Alice y Emmett y todos nuestros asuntos, hablábamos hasta por los codos y él apenas entendía una tercera parte, se excuso diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, y Edward, efusivamente (muy efusivamente) lo despidió. No iba a negar que yo también me alegraba de que él se fuera de allí, me sentía muy incomoda… y me miraba intensamente, tratando de pedir explicaciones… de las cuales yo desconocía.

-Aun no puedo creer el cuento de que Jasper es un psicólogo, al cual mando tu madre para hablar contigo –Rosalie hizo una mueca al decir eso.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, en verdad, pero… viniendo de René… -suspire- ¿Y bueno? ¿Que llevaremos a la dichosa fiesta?

Mis amigas sonrieron muy amplio al escucharme, después de eso, comenzamos una platica sobre que ropa podríamos usar para dejar embobados a todos.

Al día siguiente Alice nos levanto temprano para ir al gimnasio. Lose, lose, yo también encontré eso absurdo, desde que me fui al viaje no había hecho ejercicio… por lo que supe que mañana me dolería todo el cuerpo… Pff., solo esperaba al menos moverme un poco. Después de ducharnos nos preparamos para ir al centro comercial a desayunar algo "nutritivo" e iniciar el día de compras, mi pasatiempo favorito.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y nosotras apenas íbamos hacia la casa de Alice. Finalmente encontramos algo que nos gustara, para Alice era un vestido escotado negro, con cinco dedos encima de la rodilla, la falta era lisa y la parte de arriba tenía brillantes, del mismo color con una cinta en la cintura. Rosalie compro uno muy bonito, blanco, con encaje café hasta el cuello a la mitad de la pierna. Y yo compre uno blanco también de encaje con mangas hasta los antebrazos y a la mitad de las piernas, me gusto, definitivamente me encanto.

Alice estaba segura de que ni Emmett ni Edward sabrían que ponerse así que nos arrastro a la sección de hombres y nos puso a buscar ropa para ellos, fue divertido porque no estábamos seguras de que tan grande estaría para Edward o que tan pequeño para Emmett, por lo cual Alice decidió comprar tallas diferentes.

Mi teléfono lo había olvidado "accidentalmente" debajo de la gran cama según Alice, y cuando llegue tenía 12 llamadas perdidas, de nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

-¿Por qué es tan atento ahora? –Preguntó Alice mientras sacaba toda la ropa de las miles de millones de bolsas que trajimos- quiero decir… él nunca ah sido tan atento contigo desde que estábamos estudiando.

De repente Rosalie había puesto toda su atención en mi.

-No lose, desde que me eh sentido mal ah estado atento –me encogí de hombros desviando la mirada- pero además de eso, no cambia nada –nunca fui buena mintiendo pero al parecer esta vez, por algún milagro de Dios me creyeron.

-¿Crees que alguna vez lo haga? –pregunto Rosalie.

-No lose Rose, no tengo idea, pero no me gusta hablar de eso, ya lo saben –les recordé y de pronto mi estomago emitió un gran gruñido haciendo que mis amigas rieran.

-Creo que hemos mal pasado a Bella, mejor vayamos a comer, mañana nos espera un gran dolor de cuerpo –estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-No, no, no, nada de eso mañana temprano iremos al gimnasio de nuevo –Alice nos miro sin darnos opciones- después de eso nos arreglaremos para la fiesta.

-Alice, el evento empieza a las ocho de la noche, ¿piensas que estaremos alistándonos diez horas? –pregunté. Alice estaba mal si creía eso.

-Bella tiene razón Alice, debes estar loca, además, tengo que ver a Emmett para decirle todo lo que tiene que hacer. Creo que conoces muy bien a tu amigo como para no creerme.

Supimos que habíamos ganado cuando Alice hizo su puchero, pero antes de que ella respondiera algo mi estomago volvió a gruñir.

-Andando, ¡vayamos a comer! –y con eso me jalaron fuera de la habitación.

Esta vez si había llevado conmigo mi teléfono y a mitad de la cena volvió a sonar. Las chicas detuvieron su plática y me miraron interrogantes.

-Creo que… voy a contestar –me levanté- con permiso.

Me aleje de allí saliendo del restaurant y pulse el botón que me dio acceso a Edward.

_-¿Dónde estas? ¿Sabes cuantas llamadas te eh dejado? ¡Te estuve buscando todo el día! Fui a la casa de Alice esta tarde y nada… ahora ¿Dónde estas? _– a pesar de sus preguntas intimidantes su tono de voz no era tan amenazante ni se escuchaba muy enojado.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? No tienen derecho de gritarme –suspire al momento de frotarme la frente con exasperación- Sabias que saldríamos con Alice de compras, y creo que la conoces suficiente para saber que todo el día la pasamos allí. Y…

_-Si… ¡ya se! ¡Ya se! _–Era obvio que no lo recordaba- _¿Pero porque no contestabas el teléfono?_

-Lo olvide _accidentalmente _–le hice saber que estaba hablando irónicamente- porque sabia que tú estarías llamando como loco e irías a arruinar nuestro día- esperé pero no obtuve respuesta- ¿Y bien? ¿Para que me necesitas?

_-Solo quería saber donde estabas…_ -se escucho un suspiro de su parte- _¿mañana a que hora nos vamos a ver?_

Ahora me encontraba muy lejos del lugar del restaurant, estaba en una especie de terraza que se encontraba totalmente deshabitada.

-No sé Edward, creo que será a medio día, Alice quiere ir al gimnasio –se rió con burla al otro lado- ¡calla! Esta loca… mañana no aguantare mi cuerpo –suspiré- como sea… compré lo que usarás mañana y Alice quiere ver como te queda. Ya la conoces.

_-De acuerdo, entonces… buenas noches y solo recuerda no comer algo que tenga durazno o fresas _–no pude evitar sonreír a eso, pero no deje que el supiera que me gustaba si atención.

-Lo haré, ahora mismo me comeré un gran panqué de chocolate… -se me hizo agua la boca- buenas noches Edward.

-_Buenas noches_ –Y colgué.

Volví a guardar el teléfono en mi bolso y volví donde estaban mis amigas y un gran panque de chocolate con relleno de chocolate me esperaban. Me senté en mi lugar lista para comerlo.

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa estúpida? –preguntó Rosalie un vez que había llevado el primer bocado a mi boca.

-¿Qué sonrisa? –hable con la boca llena.

-¡Esa! Antes de contestarle al ogro vas con una cara de fastidio, y cuando vuelves… hay una sonrisa en tu cara. ¿Qué nos estas ocultando Isabella?

Ahora mi delicioso panqué se había vuelto amargado. Con cara de fastidio lo aleje y vi a mis amigas haciendo una mueca de culpa pero después volvieron a poner cara de "cuéntanos que cojones pasa" sin embargo yo les respondería con la de "¿y a ustedes que mierda les importa?"

Y así fue.

-Haz amargado mis postre, Rosalie –dije enfadada- y no se de que hablas. Hay veces en que tu le contestas a Emmett muy sonriente y cuando vuelves estas enojada, enfadada y te vuelvas un dolor de culo. Sin embargo yo no puedo hacer eso porque ya me están pidiendo explicaciones –me cruce de brazos. Ahora estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Es diferente! Emmett y yo somos pareja - ¡¿Qué?

-¿Entonces Edward y yo somos hermanos? ¿Primos? ¿Es mi padre? ¿Es mi amigo? ¿Qué es Rosalie? –quería irme ya.

Pero Rosalie no tenia nada para decir, y yo si, muchas cosas para decir tenia… pero decidí que no iba a decir nada.

Hasta ahora Alice no había mencionado nada, estaba completamente callada. Pensando en algo importante tal vez. Pero no le puse atención, tome mi bolso de nuevo y me puse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-A casa, te veo mañana temprano –pareció que mi tono de voz era muy amenazante por que no dijo nada más y me dejo ir.

Volví a llamar a Edward.

_-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? _

-¿Estas en casa? –ahora quería llorar, iba en el taxi y el conductor me estaba dando una mirada curiosa.

_-Si… -_se escucharon movimientos del otro lado y una puerta cerrarse_- ¿Qué sucede?_

-Voy hacia allá.

_-¿Qué…?_ –pero no lo deje seguir y colgué.

Entonces, cuando sentí algo mojado en mi brazo supe que estaba llorando.

.

.

A la mañana desperté con un ligero peso sobre mi estomago, toda la habitación estaba semi-iluminada gracias a que las gruesas cortinas no dejaban entrar el sol como debía ser. Unos ronquidos suaves bastantes familiares se escucharon detrás de mi, me volví y encontré a Edward durmiendo plácidamente; entonces caí en cuenta, el peso en mi estomago era su enorme brazo que estaba colado debajo de mi pequeña camiseta.

La noche anterior la recuerdo vagamente. Había llegado a la casa y Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperando, sin pensarlo lo abrace y él me envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo protector durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Yo lloraba contra su pecho sin ningún motivo… no tenia motivo para llorar sin embargo lo hice. Por suerte Edward no pregunto nada, hasta que llego a ser mas de media noche por fin entre a la casa completamente exhausta. Dando tropiezos llegue a la habitación y me deje caer con el abrigo y todo.

Ahora solo estaba sin sostén, con mis bragas y una camiseta de dormir. Ah! Y con la mano de Edward casi tocando uno de mis senos. Pff.

Edward era completamente tierno mientras dormía y un abusador también. Estaba boca abajo, con una mano sobre la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, y la otra… bueno, ustedes saben donde estaba la otra. Su cabello mas desordenado de lo normal, revuelto cayendo mochones en su frente, su boca estaba levemente abierta haciéndolo respirar con más facilidad, podía ver como su cuerpo subía y bajaba gracias a su respiración acompasada. Su rostro estaba hacia a mi, por lo cual... sin poder evitarlo lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie. Podía sentir la barba que estaba a punto de notarse, sin importarme la pequeña picazón que tenían mis dedos seguí mi recorrido hacia su barbilla.

Me quede estática cuando su ceño se frunció, retire mi mano y volvió a relajarse.

No quería alejarme de él, pero ruidos en el piso inferior llamaron mi atención seguido de un raro olor… gracias a eso mi estomago comenzó a revolverse.

Oh no…

-Edward… -murmure no queriendo respirar. Moví su brazo pero el respondió de la manera contraria y me abrazo mas a él- Por favor… Edward… -lo sacudí un poco mas fuerte. Nada, ya no podía respirar, coloque mi cara contra la almohada y respire allí.

Ese maldito olor me estaba haciendo el estomago una coladera.

-¡EDWARD! –se aparto de mi de golpe y no espere a ver su expresión. Salí corriendo hacia el baño.

Por suerte la tapa estaba levantada (algo que usualmente me enfadaba. Esta vez lo agradecí) y arrodillándome devolví todo el contenido de mi estomago.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estaba allí, pero después de cuatro veces de haber creído que todo había terminado… por fin lo hice. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran capa de sudor, mi cabello tenia residuos de vomito en las puntas… que asco.

-¿Bella? –Llamó Edward parado frente a mí -¿estas bien?

¡¿Es estúpido? Quería ahorcarlo…

-¿Bella? –volvió a llamar- Be…

-¡Vuelves a decir "Bella" y te saco los ojos, Edward! –gruñí completamente furiosa. Él no dijo nada mas, solo espero parado frente a mí.

Después de estar completamente segura de que no volvería a vaciar mi estomago por mi boca y enviarlo directamente al excusado tome una gran respiración y me dirigí hacia el lavamanos. Allí pude lavar mi boca, pero me di cuenta de que mi cabello necesitaba lavarse también. Tome una toalla y abrí la llave de la ducha esperando a que saliera el agua caliente. Por el gran espejo pude ver a Edward un parado detrás de mí con sus brazos cruzados y cubierto con solo un bóxer que no dejaban mucho a su imaginación.

-¿Qué es ese estúpido olor? – por suerte al baño no llegaba ese olor, además del hecho de que había un aromatizante en las paredes que rociaba cada dos minutos.

-¿Te refieres al olor de huevos que tu madre esta preparando? –con su pulgar señalo detrás de él.

Y efectivamente… allí estaba mi madre, detrás de Edward, comiendo con la mirada su perfecto trasero. Bufe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pasé junto a Edward recargándome en la puerta evitando que mi madre siguiera mirándolo. Anciana caliente ¿mi papá no la satisfacía bien? Ya hablaría con él si de temas vergonzosos se trataba.

-Esme y yo nos enteramos de la pelea que tuviste ayer con las chicas… así que las cuatro decidimos venir a verte.

_¡¿Las cuatro? Nunca fueron invitadas a mi casa…_

Mire a Edward pidiéndole una explicación y él solo se limito a negar con la cabeza. Enserio quería ahorcarlo. ¡Maldito inservible!

-Aja… y… ¿con que derecho asaltan mi casa así nada mas? –estaba siendo una cretina, lo sabia pero… no era una buena mañana para mi.

-Supongo que venimos en un mal momento –me miro de pies a cabeza y después le echo otra mirada a Edward tardándose mas de lo debido a lo que él sonrió divertido. Rodee los ojos.

-No estoy de humor para recibir visitas, mamá…

-Oh, bueno cariño, yo no soy una visita cualquiera, y me vas a aceptar aquí quieras o no –sonrió amplio. Ella también estaba en mi lista de ahorcados- la fiesta es esta noche y debes arreglarte, es medio día y todas tus cosas estaban en lo de Alice. Date una ducha pronto, no es por nada hija pero… apestas –hizo una mueca. ARG!- Edward, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Pude distinguir el doble sentido se sus palabras.¡ POR DIOS! Esta mujer necesitaba sexo ahora mismo, pero _mi _Edward no seria quien se lo diera.

-No, él no puede acompañarte porque me ayudara a ducharme, así que ¡largo de aquí! –eso ultimo lo grite haciendo que se escuchara por toda la casa esperando que las demás lo tomaran en cuenta.

Cerré la puerta del baño de golpe y me deslice hasta sentarme con mis piernas dobladas. Recode que no estaba sola cuando una fuerte risa se escucho justo frente a mí.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes, estúpido? –lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me levantaba de nuevo y me desvestía. Solo lo pude ver tragar en seco. Me había desnudado frente a él sin ninguna vergüenza y ahora estaba siendo cubierta por varias gotas de agua gracias a la ducha.

No se de donde saque la voluntad de hacer eso, pero me gusto. Ahora yo tenia el control, también agradecí el hecho de que las paredes que cubrían la ducha era solo vidrio transparente, lo cual, en realidad no tapaba nada y Edward nunca aparto la vista de mi.

Finalmente, satisfecha con mi función, salí de la ducha y tome la toalla envolviéndome en ella. Edward seguía sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Tierra llamando a Edward… -murmure y él parpadeo causando mi risa- ¿Qué te sucede?

Sabia que esa era una pregunta estúpida pero su cara no tenia precio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –se levanto y pude ver claramente un nuevo bulto. Oh, oh.

-Porque… por… -¡ahora esta titubeando! Demonios Bella, lo estas echando a perder- porque necesitaba una ducha –tomé una gran respiración- y parece que tu también la necesitas, pero fría –mis nervios no estaban ayudando.

Muy lentamente se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí todo lo que el cuarto de baño lo pudo permitir.

-Si, pero eso fue tu culpa –murmuró sin dejar de asecharme- ahora tu te haces responsable.

-No… no Edward –y finalmente termine con la espalda pegada a la puerta. El sonrió victorioso- nononono…

-¿Por qué no? –ya estaba solo a medio metro de mi.

-Porque no –y en un rápido movimiento abrí la puerta, una vez afuera la cerré.

Dios… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿En que estaba pensando él al decir semejante cosa? Tome una gran respiración sabiendo que ayudaría un poco a despejar mi cabeza. Por suerte el horrible olor ya se había esfumado.

Decidida me dirigí hacia el closet y elegí prendas para estar en mi casa, porque definitivamente _no _iba a salir de mi casa, así me arrastraran. Cuando por fin estuve lista y con mi cabello amarrado en una hermosa trenza decidí que tenia hambre. Mi estomago estaba gruñendo.

Recogí toda la ropa sucia poniéndola en un cesto listo para ser llevado al cuarto de lavado. Los calcetines de Edward estaban esparcidos uno al otro extremo de la habitación y otro debajo de la cama, su corbata estaba sobre mi buró y su saco en el sofá frente a la ventana. ¡Él debería saber que sirvienta no tenía! Lo dejo solo un día y la casa esta horrible.

Una vez que el cuarto ya estaba arreglado e iluminado con la luz del sol, tome el cesto de ropa y se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse dejando ver a un Edward cubierto de gotas de agua que caían por su pecho y abdominales. Estaba siendo cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla color azul, su cabello estaba desordenado ya que daba la apariencia de haber sido frotado con la toalla.

-¿sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las personas de esa manera? –sonrió burlón y yo bufe.

-¿quieres darte prisa? ¡Dame esa toalla antes de que te arranque la cabeza! –sostuve el cesto con mi cadera y mi brazo mientras miraba la ventana.

Y entonces… la venganza llegó.

Dejo caer la toalla dejándolo desnudo frente a mi. Me estaba ahogando yo misma… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre hacer eso?

_Respira Bella… respira… es solo un hombre… respira… no vale la pena morir ahogada… respira… es solo un hombre esta completamente hermoso… respira… que te puede llevar al cielo si se lo permites… respira… respira… respira…_

Y por fin volví a respirar, parpadee sacudiendo levemente mi cabeza, volví la vista a él… pero a él… en su rostro, no en otra cosa, lo juro. Tome una gran respiración.

-¿Me das la toalla, por favor?

-Seguro –camino muy lentamente hacia a mi y dejo la toalla en el cesto que descansaba aun en mi cadera. Estaba muy cerca de mí en estos momentos. Necesitaba que se alejase.

-Te estas comportando con un adolescente querido Edward –puse una mano en su pecho y lo aleje, ignorando el gran cosquilleo que se produjo por todo mi brazo.

-si eso ayuda en remediar mis errores me comportaría así todo el tiempo.

Él no dijo eso. Claro que no lo dijo.

-¿Q-que? –estaba atónita.

¿Él había sacado a relucir el tema de… antes? ¿El pasado?

-Creo que te esperan allá abajo –se alejo dándome una buena vista de su muy buen trasero. Pero ahora no estaba muy concentrada en eso sino en sus palabras.

¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? ¿Todo era parte del show? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Me di cuenta muy pronto de que tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas preguntas, pero para mi desgracia ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente logre ignorar como se vestía y baje lo mas lento posible, no quería encontrarme con ninguna de las mujeres que estaban allí abajo, pero sabia que era imposible. Una vez abajo me dirigí hacia el cuarto de lavado, justo al lado de la habitación favorita de Edward; la habitación de entretenimiento. Hacia mas de dos meses que no era usada, eso me extraño, pero al pensar que la empresa estaba en proceso de proyectos supe que la habitación tendría que esperar a ser usada un poco más.

Después de organizar la ropa tome una gran respiración y salí de allí encontrándome con Esme que lucia extrañamente deportiva.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh, cariño! –me envolvió en n fuerte abrazo- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Haz comido algo? Edward me llamo ayer en la noche preocupado si sabia algo de ti ¿te enfermaste?

Esme, aunque lo evitara nunca dejaría de ser una persona muy maternal, atenta, cariñosa, entusiasta o demostrativa, por ese extraño motivo yo de algún modo la tomaba como a una verdadera madre, nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño, ni aunque estuviera de lo mas enfadada. Teníamos una relación extraña, y eso me agradaba.

-¿Edward te llamo? –Fruncí el ceño mirándola- estoy bien… tuve que comer algo en el viaje que me hizo mal, cada mañana me despierto vomitando, o algún olor me causa nauseas –me estremecí- como sea… ahora me siento bien.

Una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron por completo. A continuación me abrazo por los hombros sin apretarme fuerte.

-¡Cariño! –Sonrió aun mas- oh cariño… -definitivamente la mujer se quedaría sin aire.

Yo aun no comprendía su reacción.

-¿estas bien, Esme? –la mire haciendo una mueca. Ella se limito a asentir sin indicios de borrar su sonrisa.

Miró sobre mi hombro y su sonrisa desvaneció solo un poco. Supe que se trataba de alguna otra mujer que estaba detrás de mi por lo que decidí no voltear, Esme me miro de nuevo aun con ese brillo en los ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar mas tarde? Tú y yo… solas –me miro alentándome a decir que si- si aceptas te librare de varias horas de Barbie Bella.

Eso me hizo aceptar al instante.

-Por supuesto –conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Bella! –escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mi, voltee y en ese instante fui rodeada por sus pequeños bracitos. Detrás de ella pude ver a Rosalie parada sobre un escalón mirándome seria- ¡oh Bella! Lo siento mucho… lo sentimos mucho… -la desesperación en la voz de Alice era notoria.

-Ya... Alice, no importa –palmee su espalda mientras apartaba la mirada de Rosalie. Alice me soltó y me miro.

-¿estas bien? –Asentí- bien, nos alistaremos aquí –abrí los ojos como platos- lo lamento pero todo el mobiliario ya esta aquí –señalo el salón principal donde había mas utensilios de belleza que una estética quisiera tener.

-¿Y con que permiso vienes a decir eso aquí a mi casa? –Puse mis manos en mis caderas- eso se llama abuso de confianza Mary Alice.

-¡Hay Bella! –Se quejo como niña chiquita- no seas aguafiestas, te gustará pasar tiempo con nosotras, lose –sonrió amplio. Escuche un bufido por parte de Rosalie.

-¡El desayuno esta listo! –escuche a mi madre gritar dentro de la cocina, sin embargo se escucho por toda la casa.

Alice corrió hacia la cocina soltándome por completo y Rosalie la siguió a su paso, Esme, que seguía detrás de mi poso su mano en mi espalda baja y me dio un leve empujón para que caminara.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina un muy apurado Edward pasó a mi lado.

-¿desayuno? –sus ojos se iluminaron al decir esa palabra.

El desayuno paso entre miradas asesinas, interrogativas y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Rosalie y Alice hacia Edward. Finalmente Edward termino enfadado y alego que se tenía que ir a ver algunas cosas respecto a un pedido. Nos beso a su madre y a mi en la frente y se fue dejándome con varias miradas inquisitivas, las cuales trate de evitar.

-Bella, por tu culpa iremos al gimnasio ya tarde –me regaño Alice.

-En ningún momento te dije que debían esperarme –rodee los ojos- no es mi culpa.

-Bella no ira al gimnasio, ella se quedara conmigo –dijo Esme rodeándome con tu brazo mis hombros. Las tres mujeres nos miraron con sospecha- lo aceptan o me la llevo a mi casa y no las dejo pasar.

Eso fue lo que las hizo tomar su pequeña mochila cada quien y se marcharan alegando que vendrían en dos horas. Tenía dos horas libres para hablar con mi suegra. ¿Pero de que quería hablar?

Ahora nos encontrábamos sentadas en el gran sillón acolchonado que estaba en la parte techada del jardín frente a la enorme piscina tomando un batido de frutas.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar? –hable ya que ella no tenia indicios de hacerlo, y yo me moría de la curiosidad.

-Esto… yo…

¡ ¿Qué? ¿Esme Cullen insegura de lo que va a decir? Esto es interesante…

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Esme –le sonreír alentándola para que hablara- ¿tiene que ver con Edward?

De alguna manera, Esme siempre me apoyo. Cuando Charlie me obligo a contraer matrimonio con Edward, Esme siempre dijo que eso no era lo correcto, pero ante la voz de Carlisle no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar los hechos. Sin embargo yo algo en contra de Esme no tenía. Ella era una buena persona, pero no del tipo de personas que tenia el corazón noble para todos y se dejaba pisotear, no, claro que no. Cuando ella se enfadaba lo hacia de verdad.

-Si… en realidad es sobre los dos –hablo ahora más segura de si.

-Oh… bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? –le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

Por alguna extraña razón con ella, este tema era algo ligero, no tendría porque ponerme muy nerviosa, y estoy segura de que no me enfadaría una vez terminada la conversación. Amaba a Esme, es la única cosa positiva que me paso al ser una Cullen.

-Tú y él… ya… ¿arreglaron las cosas? –me miro atenta y yo suspire.

-el termino "arreglar" no es el que yo usaría, pero… puedo asegurarte de que si arreglamos algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, él sabe que yo… lo quiero –tome una bocanada de aire- y bueno desde allí el se ah comportado raro conmigo, no de mala manera sino de buena. Ya sabes, más atento. Aun eh averiguado por que pero de alguna manera… me gusta que se porte así conmigo.

-Edward es así, tú lo sabes… solo que, su relación salió mal, y ese matrimonio fue forzado –suspiró- bien, pero mi cuestión es otra –la mire esperando que hablara- tú… tú haz tenido relaciones con Edward?

…

¿Ah?

-¿A que viene tu pregunta? –no estaba nerviosa, estaba confundida. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?- Esme creo que ya estamos demasiado grandes como para saber las consecuencias de eso…

-Entonces si están teniendo relaciones sexuales- me miro con asombro pero a la ves una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. ¿se alegraba de que tuviera sexo con su hijo?

-¡Dios! No lo digas de esa manera, ¿quieres? –Suspiré- y no… no estamos haciendo eso.

-No vengo a darte la charla Bella, ese no es mi trabajo, es el de tus padres y debieron dártela hace mas de quince años, además, seguramente sabes más que yo en ese tema.

_Oh, no sabes cuan equivocada estas_

-Como sea… ¿nunca… has tenido sexo con Edward? –me miro con suspicacia.

-Si, en la universidad, en una fiesta, antes de que todo con nosotros se echara a perder… y ya… -no iba a mencionarle que hacia poco abuse prácticamente de él… ¿o si? Ella confiaba en mi… yo podía confiar en ella

-Sabes que no eres buena para mentir, cariño.

_Mierda_

-Bien… creo que fue… hace mas de un mes –ladee la cabeza sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo paso.

Algo en Esme pareció hacerle 'click' en la cabeza y se quedo mirando a la nada.

-¿Usaron protección? –me sonroje y negué- oh Dios mío…

Ella me estaba asustando. ¿Por qué metía a Dios en esto?

-¿me puedes decir que sucede? Tu también haz hecho eso… no es algo del otro mundo –rodee los ojos.

-¿hace cuanto tuviste tu periodo? –pregunto aun con voz ahogada. Parecía que la pobre mujer acababa de ver un fantasma.

Eso me dejo en piedra. Era cierto… pero pensé que todo eso era por los cambios de clima y todo eso, ¿hace cuanto debí haberlo tenido? ¿Hace una semana… o mas? Estaba desconcertada.

-¿A que viene todo esto? –pregunte completamente confundida, no quería aceptar lo obvio.

-Se que sonara una tontería todo esto, ya que necesita tener un bebé por ordenes de Aro, y que Renée ya te lo ah dicho antes pero… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Ya esta, ella lo había dicho, igual que mi madre… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en eso? ¿Que fue lo que hice?

Pero entonces todo encajo, las nauseas matutinas, el asco hacia ciertas comidas, todo el sueño, los cambios de humor, y mi retraso menstrual…

No podía estar pasando… no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, era muy pronto, solo había pasado un mes… todos esos síntomas no podían ser de un… _embarazo_ claro que no… eso era realmente ridículo. Yo no podía tener un bebé, no ahora, no de Edward, un bebé no. ¿Qué clase de vida podía darle? Ninguna buena eso es seguro.

-¿quieres que te lleve con mi medico? Es cien por ciento seguro, él no abre la boca para nada, ante ningún paparazzi, ni nada de eso, enserio. Bella necesitas ver que es lo que sucede.

Pero yo no podía responder, no sabia que responder, _no podía _responder… no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward? ¿Y a los demás?

-Bella…

-Yo… yo no se que decir Esme –en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando- ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada? ¡No puedo tener un bebé!

-¿Cómo que, "que pasa"? ¡Te alegraras! Es un bebé, Bella, y es tu hijo y mi nieto. Pero eso no es seguro, simplemente tienes los síntomas, aun no es seguro –ella no sonaba muy convencida por lo cual no me ayudaba demasiado.

-¿podre ver al doctor antes de que nos vayamos de nuevo? –ella asintió. No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Yo no quería un bebé, no podía tener un bebé, no podía tener un hijo al cual lo tendría por obligación. Yo quería disfrutarlo, estar con el ante todo, pero con esta clase de vida que tenia no seria posible, por supuesto que no.

Y así pase el rato, llorando mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Esme. Pude saber que ella estaba llorando cuando escuche sus sollozos. Ella era mi apoyo.

Decidí que debía dejar de llorar porque mis ojos terminarían hinchados y las mujeres querrán tener alguna respuesta ante eso.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –le pregunte mientras sorbía mi nariz.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? –ella ya se había recuperado.

-Que esto quede entre nosotras, nadie mas, no le diremos a nadie nada de esto… ni a Edward, ¿si? –la mire suplicante. Y para mi sorpresa ella rápido respondió.

-Por supuesto cariño, es tu decisión, para lo que necesites yo estaré, y descuida, no le diré a nadie.

Y volví a abrazarla.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, por todo –le dije sinceramente.

-De nada cariño…

* * *

><p><strong>Yase... ya se... tarde mil novecientos ciencuenta y cuatro millones de años... ya se, ya se... Pero bueno, aqui esta.<strong>

**Quiero decir algo... cuando comence a escribir aqui en fanfiction lo hice porque era un buen pasatiempo, y escribia porque me gustaba hacerlo, pero ahora lo estoy viendo como una obligacion y eso no es algo que de verdad me guste.**

**Como sea... ¿merezco reviews? (:**


	9. ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

**Tú: ¿Porque no haz actualizado? Ahora no voy a darte reviews y te dejaré de leer! **

**Yo: Lo lamento... esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa mas que decir que mi pc nodetectaba mi usb hasta ahora.**

**Tú: ¿Y tu crees que esa es una excusa buena para no haber acualizado durante millones de años? ¡¿Estas loca? Pero no digas nada... solo dejame leer tu capitulo y despues pensaré en dejarte reviews o no.**

**Yo: Pero...**

**Tú: Pero nada, anda anda, y mas te vale que el otro lo tengas listo pronto.**

**Yo: Ah claro, eso es completamente seguro.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y eso es lo que sucede!<strong>

**¡Hola! Si.. aun sigo viva y no... no me ah olvidado de esto, no dire un monton de cosas porque el no haber actualizado es motivo por pereza y porque mi pc no detectaba mi usb -.- En fin... Ahora tengo mucho trabajo: Debo aprenderme todas las canciones de One Direction al derecho y al reves *-* son hermosos... En fin. Me voy.**

**Advertencia para ¡MARIA FERNANDA! alias: la señora de Styles. Este capitulo contiene Lemmon, asi que, esta bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo xD Aunque no te haria mal leer un poco de eso... como sea... me voy.**

**¿O no?**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué rayos te sucede?<strong>

****.

-¿Y bien? –Murmuré nerviosa mirándola, mas sin embargo ella no me contesto y se quedo mirando el pequeño objeto que sostenía sus manos- ¡Dime! –volví a murmurar un poco mas enfadada esta vez.

Ya estaba completamente lista para irme a la fiesta en Forks, mi cabello estaba suelto como siempre en suaves ondas, el vestido estaba completamente bien colocado y pegado a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y mi rostro estaba maquillado ligeramente. Ahora me encontraba sentada en el retrete encima de la tapa mirando a Esme con desesperación.

Habíamos hecho la temible prueba de embarazo por insistencia mía. No soportaba el hecho de no saber si había un bebé dentro de mí o no, así que ella corrió a la farmacia después de que Alice, Rosalie y mi madre llegaron excusándose que debía ir a comprar algunas cosas. Cuando volvió me dio una mirada de que ya tenia todo listo.

Y ahora estaba allí, mirando embobada la prueba de embarazo, aun había otras dos en el lavamanos pero esa era la que había tomado primero.

-Negativo –susurro casi inaudible, pero yo supe exactamente lo que dijo y pude soltar todo el aire contenido con alivio.

No estaba embarazada…

No lo estaba y eso era completamente bueno para mi. Era como quitarme millones de kilos de encima. No desgraciaría la vida de un bebé… de un ser más. Podía seguir torturándome yo misma, con mis sentimientos y mis confusiones y mis problemas.

Volví a la realidad cuando Esme se movió para tomar las otras dos pruebas de embarazo, las miro por un momento y después a mi.

-Negativo, no estas embarazada Bella –pude ver una nota de decepción en su voz. Pero… no me importo, yo no quería estar embarazada, y mucho menos de Edward. No así, no es esta situación.

Lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, ella no correspondió el abrazo más que medio minuto después.

Estaba feliz, feliz de saber que todas estas cosas que me pasaban no eran por un embarazo aunque nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Esta noche iría a la fiesta, junto a Edward sin importarme su humor y me divertiría con mis… antiguos compañeros. Bebería alcohol sin importarme y bailaría… después de no-se-cuantos-años-atrás, sin importarme nada mas, seguiría siendo una mujer, sin ser madre.

Una vez que Esme se fue junto con Alice, Rosalie y mi madre, subí a mi habitación donde estaba Edward terminado de abotonar su camisa.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe esa sonrisa? –me dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Ignore su expresión y me lancé a la cama mirando el techo.

-Hoy voy a divertirme –dije aun sonriendo. Era inevitable no sentirme así.

No obtuve respuesta, ni siquiera escuche otro movimiento por parte de Edward, alce la cabeza y vi que estaba mirándome incrédulo.

-¿Qué? –pregunte y esta vez fui yo quien entrecerró los ojos- ¿tiene algo de malo?

-No… pero es algo extraño que tu digas eso, normalmente estas de mal humor cuando mencionan la palabra fiesta –dijo en un modo lento para que yo pudiera procesar las palabras o para que él se convenciera de lo que yo había dicho anteriormente.

-Las personas cambian, Edward, y esta noche será diferente a cualquier otra –lo miré sonriendo. Mi ánimo no había sido estropeado por sus palabras como normalmente hubiera pasado.

Nos íbamos a quedar en la vieja casa de los Cullen en Forks cuando la fiesta terminara, no estaríamos listos para tomar un vuelo de regreso a altas horas de la noche. Chicago y Forks no estaban nada cerca.

El vuelo que había reservado Edward para solo nosotros cinco salía en veinte minutos y nosotros ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto junto con Rosalie y Emmett mientras esperabais a la enana.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar una pequeña cosa como esa en arreglarse? –Preguntó Emmett un poco desesperado- Además tenia entendido que ustedes tres se arreglarían en tu casa –me miro- ¿A dónde diablos fue?

Edward solo miro divertido a su hermano. Él conocía a Alice, y sabía que aunque hace mas de doce hora estuviera lista, siempre llegaría tarde. Por algo eran mejores amigos.

-Emm, sabes que es… Alice –fue lo único que dijo Rosalie mientras lo abrazaba.

Ella se veía… bueno, era Rosalie, era hermosa si tuviera las peores ropas puestas, su cabello estaba amarrado a media coleta y el cabello que quedaba suelto estaba ondulado haciendo que su vestido resaltara un poco más y su rostro estaba maquillado perfectamente.

Luego de ocho minutos el teléfono de Edward sonó.

-Es Alice –dijo y contesto- ¿Dónde diablos estas, enana? –gruño él, también se había enfadado- ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde…? –Se hizo una gran pausa- ¿Estamos? Con quien… -pero fue cortado y cerro el teléfono.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunte esta vez yo, Emmett y Rosalie parecían temer a su expresión.

-Ella esta llegando… o _están _–bufo al decir lo ultimo- que subamos al avión, ella llega en cinco minutos.

-¿Están? –Pregunté incrédula- ¿Quién la acompaña?

-No se, Isabella, no quiso decirme –me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al avión. Una vez allí nos pidieron nuestros nombres, Edward los dijo por nosotros y anuncio que vendrían otras dos personas.

Ya estábamos acomodados en nuestros lugares. Debía saber que Edward reservaría el mas lujoso de los aviones. Pero debíamos permanecer sentados y con los cinturones puestos. Y por fin vamos a la pequeña figura aparecer frente a nosotros. Y estaba con… Jasper.

Apreté mis manos en puños y baje la mirada tratando de controlar mi enfado.

_Hoy vas a divertirte, Bella… Esta noche te vas a olvidar de todo… Te vas a divertir… _Me dije mentalmente.

Pero esta vez lo dudaba.

Pegué un salto cuando escuche como la copa de vidrio se rompía a mi lado. Alce la mirada hacia Edward, él se encontraba rojo por la furia mientras veía a Jasper con mucho odio. Al parecer había lanzado la copa por que los vidrios estaban un poco lejos de nosotros. Alce la mano para tocar su brazo y cuando lo hice el clavo su mirada en la mía.

-Cálmate –susurre- por favor… -me miro como si hubiera dicho una mala broma, sin embargo no hizo nada para separar su mano de la mía, pero volvió la vista a la ventanilla, completamente tenso.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido directamente con Rosalie y Emmett, que al parecer también estaban sorprendidos pero no se lo mostraron y decidieron entablar una conversación.

No sabia que pensar. En este momento estaba enojada con Alice. Entendía que le gustaba Jasper, pero ella sabia lo que sucedía conmigo y con Edward… y para colmo Jasper estaba involucrado con eso. Estaba molesta, y mucho… comenzaba a pensar que divertirme esta noche no seria posible.

En todo el vuelo Edward no despeo la mirada de la ventanilla, cualquiera que lo mirara se podría decir que estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos porque llevaba mucho rato así, sin moverse, pero yo sabia que no era así porque sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, haciendo que sus nudillos quedara blancos.

No volví a intentar llamar su atención, simplemente mantuve la vista en él, aburrida, molesta, enfadada, molesta, molesta y mucho muy molesta.

Después de hora y media ya estábamos frente a la pequeña preparatoria de Forks. No había cambiado nada desde que todos habíamos estudiado allí. Seguía con este feo tono rojizo gracias a los ladrillos desgastados por la lluvia. El estacionamiento estaba un poco más deteriorado. Por suerte, esa noche no había llovido nada, ni siquiera se veían rastros de lluvia, pero el frio era completamente malo. Yo en este momento iba a morir de hipotermia. Seguro que mis piernas no de podrán mover al querer caminar.

Como era algo lógico nos dirigimos al gimnasio del lugar. Era el único lugar más grande capaz de meter a todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo. Por las ventanas y las grandes puertas se veían luces de varios colores y una música algo movida.

Los únicos que hablaban eran Rosalie, Emmett y Alice, y de vez en cuando Jasper. Pero Edward y yo, desde el vuelo no habíamos hecho ningún sonido. Rosalie rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi estado y se disculpo por Alice, yo solo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Al entrar al lugar fue como un deja vú. Había vuelto seis años atrás en el baile de primavera. En ese entonces Edward y yo nunca nos separábamos, nos contábamos todo, éramos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Me había pedido acompañarlo al baile ya que para el era obligatorio ir como capitán del equipo… Si, lose, aun me sorprende que la preparatoria de Forks tenga un equipo de futbol y mucho mas de porristas. Como sea. El punto es que… era un deja vú.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿En verdad eres tú? –lo seis escuchamos la horrible voz de la inigualable Jessica y volteamos a verla.

No se veía… _mal _No tenia idea de porque esperaba verla… de un modo desagradable. Ella lucia… joven; cualquiera tendría que ser ciego para no ver que se había hecho un montón de cirugías tanto en el rostro como en todo el cuerpo, mas sin embargo se veía muy bien.

-Hola… ¿Jessica? –sabia que Edward estaba portándose así por simple orgulloso y altanero. Solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

-¡Si! ¡Oh por Dios! Que bueno es volver a verte y recordar viejos tiempos… - ¡JA! Maldita descarada.

-Si… creo lo mismo –un chico que pude distinguir como Mike se acerco donde estaba Jessica y la tomo de la cintura a lo cual ella respondió con una mueca de desagrado. Alice no pudo evitar soltar una risa y se disculpó llevándose a Jasper con ella.

-¿Bella? –Mike se dirigió a mí. Genial.

-Hola… -conteste tratando de ser amable, pero por el rostro de los demás supe que soné de todas las manera menos así- Así que… viniste –sonreí forzosa.

-Si... tenia que acompañar a Jessica… eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? –y al instante ella reaccionó.

-Bueno… nos vemos luego –dijo en modo rápido y desaparecieron de allí.

-Nunca creí que Jessica aguantara tanto a ese chico… -murmuro Emmett.

-Mejor dicho… nunca creíste que Mike aguantara tanto a esa… mujer –corrigió Rosalie y con eso ellos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Pude ver a muchos rostros conocidos y algunos mas se acercaron a saludar alegando si los recordábamos, algunas veces decía que si… y otras en verdad no para sacar un poco de conversación.

Finalmente me volví a encontrar con Alice y Rosalie que insistían en que debía salir a bailar. Y bueno… yo había venido a eso ¿no? A divertirme sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran. Así que obedecí y me pare a bailar cuando la música electrónica sonaba.

Bailé con todos, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y hasta Jasper… creo que también lo hice con Austin y Mike… pero en ese entonces no estaba muy bien en estado alcohólico.

Había echo la típica presentación de todos los alumnos de ese año y blahblah. El director ahora estaba un poco más… arrugado y con muchas mas canas en su cabello. Estaba horrible el pobre hombre. Fue mencionando a los equipos de futbol… a las porristas… a los del coro… hasta que Rosalie, Jasper y yo quedamos solas mirando a nuestros amigos allí arriba sonriendo cortésmente. Esto era algo absurdo por las tontas aclamaciones que hacia el director hacia ellos. Pues había terminado en un agradable puesto, como Edward, Emmett y Mike. Y alagando que gracias al instituto de Forks, que les ofreció un buen estudio estaban allí. Estupideces, eso es lo que eran.

Y entonces, como hacia seis años, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando el director bajo de la tarima y desapareció de allí dejando de nuevo sonar la música fuerte.

Aun estaba un poco sobria, pero Edward seguía sin separarse de mí y eso me molestó un poco… solo un poco.

-¿Isabella Swan? –escuche detrás de mi. La voz era masculina y algo atractiva e inocente. Edward volteo junto conmigo al escuchar esa voz no reconocida.

Era un chico muy… muy guapo. Era alto, casi la estatura de mi acompañante, su piel era blanca… pero parecía que acababa de ir a la playa, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado como Stefan Salvatore, era de color negro, y lo sabia porque al ser tocado por una tenue luz blanca no reflejaba otro color mas que negro. Tenía unas pestañas enormes, y una ligera barba de esas que dan ganas de pasar el dorso de tu mano por sus mejillas todo el tiempo.

Mis bragas humedecieron al instante y me había quedado sin respiración. ¿Quién era ese hombre tan hermoso de ojos azules que te invitaban a perderte en ellos? ¿Qué tenia una buena forma y unos grandes músculos que se veían perfectamente bien aunque estaban cubiertos por la fina tela color melón de una camisa que llevaba los dos primeros botones sueltos?… Dios… estaba muriendo.

¿Quién mierda era ese hombre y porque no lo había visto antes?

-Ah… s-si… -aclare mi garganta- soy yo –conteste tomando una gran respiración. El al notar mi nerviosismo sonrió divertido, yo me sonroje.

-Me llamo Aidan Bass –lo dijo en forma de pregunta esperando a que yo respondiera con un _"Ah! Aidan! Claro que te recuerdo, ¿Cómo haz estado?"_

Aidan Bass… Aidan Bass… Aidan Bass…

_-Flasback-_

_Hoy era mi estúpido primer día en mi estúpida nueva escuela en el estúpido pueblo de Forks. Y llegaba tarde, se supone que a primera hora tenia Geometría con la profesora Anabelle… o eso decía el estúpido papel que tenia en mis estúpidas manos que estúpidamente estaban temblando._

_Estaba perdida. ¿Dónde mierda estaba el edificio 5? Ahora me encontraba en el 2… _

_Miré atentamente la estúpida hoja una vez que mis estúpidas manos dejaron de temblar. Y claro, como Isabella Swan solo sabia hacerlo choco con algo o alguien. Alcé la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos completamente azules en los cual me perdí por un lago tiempo a pesar de que unos grandes lentes estaban por el medio._

_-Ah… ¿estas bien? –pregunto el chico, su voz era algo aguda… aun no había alcanzado la madurez supongo pero… sus ojos… no importaba otra cosa que no sean sus ojos… - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en esa cabeza?_

_Sacudí la cabeza alejándome de él y parpadee varias veces bajando la mirada sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder._

_-Lo siento… yo… no… -bufe para mis adentros al saber como estaba hablando- Necesito ayuda –tome una gran respiración y volví a alzar la mirada hacia el chico, esta ves no mirando sus ojos- soy nueva y bueno… -me señale- estoy perdida- suspiré. _

_-Creo que lo eh notado –rió y me devolvió mis cosas que se encontraban en el piso- ¿Qué clase tienes? _

_-Geometría –gemí al contestar. No me gustaba esa materia- con la profesora Anabelle._

_-También tengo Geometría… -me miro con una gran sonrisa- Vamos, te acompaño… -hizo ademan con la cabeza invitándome a caminar y lo seguí un poco tímida._

_-¿Qué haces llegando tarde a clases? –Le pregunte una vez que íbamos un rato ya caminando- no pareces ser del tipo que se salta las clases._

_-Te refieres a que parezco el típico chico nerd? ¿Que solo se preocupa por sus tareas y trabajos? –hablo con un tono ofendido mientras caminábamos. Yo no pude mas que sonrojarme- Pues si… tienes razón –rió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también- Pero estaba en la enfermería… -bajo su tono de voz haciendo que volteara la vista hacia a el- Si te soy sincero… suelo ser muy torpe… -vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y no pude evitar sentir ternura por él- cuando subía las escaleras para entrar al edificio tropecé… mi rodilla se raspó._

_Señaló su rodilla y allí se podía ver una mancha de sangre, ahora seca. Aparté rápidamente la mirada y tomé una gran respiración tratando de calmarme._

_-¿No te gusta la sangre? –preguntó con tono burlón y me apresuré a negar con mi cabeza._

_-No… huele horrible. Supongo que debería haberme acostumbrado ya. Al igual que tú, me caigo todo el tiempo. No puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin caerme, y Forks será mi infierno personal… -dije con una nota de tristeza. Él me miro comprensivo._

_-Te acostumbraras a los golpes –rió y alzó la mirada para ver el edificio donde estaba un gran 5 dibujado en un fondo blanco- Soy Aidan Bass –estiró su mano hacia a mi y yo lo miré con una sonrisa._

_-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella –la estreché y después entramos juntos al salón de clases._

_-Fin de flashback-_

Y ese fue mi primer conocido además de mi padre y el vecino que regaba las plantas todas las mañanas. Que yo encontraba realmente absurdo ya que todas las noches llovía.

-¡Ah claro! Aidan! ¿Cómo estas, chico? – No pude evitar abrazarlo. Pareció no sorprenderle pues me lo devolvió al instante. Así nos mantuvimos un tiempo y después lo solté.

-Todo bien… Ahora vivo en California –me sonrió de nuevo. Su brillante sonrisa me estaba hipnotizando - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ah ocurrido contigo?

En este momento, los dos hablábamos un poco fuerte debido al fuerte sonido de la música. Repentinamente sentí que no era un adecuado lugar para conversar.

Creo que él también lo notó, por lo que hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la salida y sin pensarlo dos veces avancé hacia allí, segura de que él me seguía. Una vez afuera me indicó con una mano que me sentara en la banca. Lo pensé muy detenidamente sabiendo como en mi trasero se congelaría apenas tocara mi piel la fría banca; vacilé y él pareció entenderlo así que puso su saco allí doblado y sonrió, en silencio fue fácil entendernos y por fin tomé asiento.

-Parece que el chico que te acompañaba no estaba muy contento con que te haya raptado – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Al principio no entendí, pero después de cinco segundos golpeé mi frente recordando a Edward.

-Ah… creo que podrá arreglárselas solo –me encogí de hombros y olvidándome de él, le sonreí – Y bueno… cuéntame, ¿Qué tal California? Supongo que es mucho más agradable que Forks.

-Por supuesto que lo es –se apresuró a contestar – ya sabes que nunca me ah agradado eso del frío –se estremeció – por esa razón escogí California, y por que fue allí donde me fui a la universidad, no quise moverme, todo me pareció demasiado cálido – dijo de una manera fluvial. Y eso me encantó, me hizo recordar como es que se convirtió en mi persona favorita durante mis años en la preparatoria de Forks.

Tenía planeado venir a divertirme, a bailar, a beber más alcohol del que ya tenia en mi cuerpo, de esa manera es como tenía planeado divertirme. Pero entonces apareció el chico Aidan y mi forma de divertirme cambió a: una gran platica, con mucha risa, y coqueteo por parte de los dos. Me agradó.

Hablamos de cómo nos fue en la universidad, de nuestras amistades, de lo que trabajábamos ahora, de los extraños "romances", y sin que me costara trabajo le fui sincera y le conté lo que el siempre supo. Que yo estaba raramente enamorada de Edward, él me repitió que se notaba a simple vista y que no se sorprendía de que ahora estuviéramos juntos, aunque no le agradó de cómo llegamos a estarlo.

Él ahora tenía una academia de música en Los Ángeles, California y que pronto abriría otra en New York, había estudiado en una Universidad pública, ya que vivía solo y no se podía dar el lujo de gastar tanto en una privada, sabiendo que los resultados serian los mismos. Ahorró lo suficiente como para abrir una pequeña escuela con al menos treinta alumnos y empezó a enseñar música. Conforme avanzó el tiempo se hizo más y más grande hasta tener un gran instituto. Era conocido por grandes músicos; también llegó a escribir algunas canciones para diferentes bandas de rock y cantantes del pop… realmente estaba sorprendida. Nunca tuvo a sus padres con él, solo a su abuelo que siempre lo apoyó en todo y con eso salió adelante. También me conto que nunca tuvo una relación estable, siempre fueron pasajeras, ya que, ni él ni ellas estaban interesados en algo mas, y eso a él le pareció perfecto. Vamos, el chico era joven, apuesto, hermoso y talentoso… cualquiera caería a sus pies. Según él, era muy joven para contraer matrimonio aún.

Habíamos ido por varios tragos de diferentes sustancias y creo que yo apenas y podía ponerme de pie. Le dije que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y él me entendió. No intentó nada más esa noche, lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue darme su número telefónico tanto como del lugar donde trabajaba y de su móvil. Lo guardé muy bien en mi cartera.

Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa… pero entonces recordó que mi casa quedaba muy lejos. Le dije que estaba bien, que solo me ayudara a entrar de nuevo a la fiesta y así lo hizo. Cuando entré, Jasper estaba frente a nosotros dándonos una mirada rara. Quise rodar los ojos como una adolescente pero decidí que era mejor ignorarlo.

-Bueno… creo que ya debo irme, me queda un largo viaje por cual recorrer – dijo Aidan con la voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo. Me limite a asentir lentamente, recordando que podía llamarle cuando quiera para salir – fue un placer verte de nuevo Bella –me dio una hermosa sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de allí con un andar realmente masculino y sexy.

Yo estaba delirando, y lo único que quería en este momento era… otra copa de Vodka. Miré a Jasper y se me ocurrió una idea. Me acerqué mas a él, tomándolo del brazo y me miro extrañado.

-¡Jasper! ¡Querido! ¿Me harías un favor? – Dios… juraría que eso sonó demasiado raro saliendo de mí y con extraño tono de voz que parecía de puta con ganas de follar cualquier cosa que tuviera pene. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente y lo mire a los ojos - ¿por favor?

Pareció dudarlo durante unos largos segundos, pero después aceptó.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué necesitas, Bella? –dijo con esa voz tan suya… seria… intrigante… interesante… calmada.

-¿Podrías ir por una botella de Vodka? Estaré en aquella mesa –señalé una que estaba, por lo visto, desocupada. Entrecerró los ojos y asintió dejándome allí parada.

Con una radiante sonrisa volteé y caminé para sentarme en la mesa. Una vez que llegué me dediqué a escuchar atentamente la canción una ves que la reconocí la tararea moviendo mi pie y mi cabeza al ritmo… hasta que llegó Jasper con una botella de vodka y dos vasos de vidrio de un tamaño razonable y los puso frente a mi.

Rápidamente serví los dos vasos, le di una a Jasper y otro lo bebí yo como si fuera agua, serví otro e hice lo mismo. Él me miraba con la boca entreabierta yo solo pude decir "¿Qué?" y el negó con la cabeza, después de cuatro tragos se fue de allí buscando a alguien. No le di importancia y seguí bebiendo hasta que ya solo quedaba mucho menos de la mitad de vodka.

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y cuando intente pararme una enorme mano me detuvo. Alce la mirada con la intención de asesinar a la persona cuando vi a Edward mirándome con mucho enojo. Pero estaba vez no me contuve y rodé los ojos.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Intimidarme con su mirada? ¿Reñirme por haberme ido con Aidan? Estaba equivocado, ni siquiera me inmuté cuando gruñó. Simplemente suspiré y volví a acomodarme en el asiento mirando como Jessica y Mike se estaba devorando el uno con el otro. Hice una mueca, eso era de alguna manera desagradable.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas? –gruñó Edward aun frente a mi. Alcé una ceja desafiante.

-Estaba… _hip_…diver… _hip_…tiendome ¿algún _hip_ …problema con… _hip_ …eso? – recargué mi rostro en la palma de mi mano y lo mire, con expresión aburrida. Estiré mi otra mano y tomé la botella sirviendo en el vaso pero de alguna manera la botella desapareció y calló en el suelo. Lo miré malhumorada - ¡¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? – wow… no hipé.

-¿Divirtiéndote? ¿Con este estúpido? –soltó realmente enojado.

-¿Pretendías _hip_ que me iba _hip_ a divertir solo con _hip_ tigo? –Fruncí el ceño - ¿o con _hip_ Alice y _hip_ Rosalie? ¿Crees _hip _que por ser casada no _hip _ tengo derecho a _hip _divertirme?

-¡Mira como estas! –Ignoró lo que dije- ¡mira como te ah dejado! ¡Ese hombre esta estúpido!

-Yo estoy así _hip _porque _hip _quiero… así que _hip _deja de molestar y _hip _lárgate –bufé y me puse de pie de nuevo. Esta vez no me detuvo, me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me saco de allí haciendo que yo tropezara con mis propios pies varias veces.

Intenté soltarme, pero claro que fue inútil. ¿Por qué mierda siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo? Mi bolso por suerte seguía enganchado a mi brazo, cerrado, sin peligro de que se saliera el papelito con el número de teléfono.

Salimos del lugar y llegamos al auto que habíamos rentado Edward y yo, abrió la puerta y me lanzó dentro de él, no me resistí, solo me limité a mover la palanca y moví el respaldo del sillón para que quedara acostada, con mis brazos tapando mis ojos. Me mareé mucho y ahora solo quería dormir.

Quise pensar que nos dirigíamos a la casa vieja de los Cullen así que no me preocupé de nada. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, yo solo quería dormir y darle un buen golpe en la cara. Sonreí imaginándolo, seria algo realmente… desafiante, y estaría en problema, lo sabia. Así que me reprimí y me quede en esa misma posición sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Al final el auto se detuvo y escuche un "levántate" por parte de Edward, lo hice y salí del auto como pude. Él llego a mi lado tomándome con fuerza por la cintura y me metió a la casa con acciones bruscas. Cuando se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada me dejo allí y desapareció por las escaleras.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¡¿Qué rayos le sucede? ¡El estúpido es él!

No pude llegar a las escaleras, así que me dejé caer en el sillón, me quité los tacones y el vestido quedando en ropa interior, ni siquiera me moleste en asearme y no me preocupé en que los chicos llegaran y me vieran de esa manera.

Desperté gracias a que algo o _alguien, _me sacudió. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con unos ojos demasiados familiares, su color era verde… pero ahora estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, él estaba conteniendo la respiración y yo respiraba agitadamente gracias al susto de haber despertado de esa manera.

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá con Edward encima de mí, sus lados a cada lado de mis hombros, recargados en el respaldo del sofá. No llevaba camisa, por lo que podía ver su perfecto abdomen, al final entreabrió los labios y pude oler su aliento… tuve una especie de _deja vú _cuando me azotó el olor a alcohol.

-No repliques nada… -dijo con voz alta, rompiendo el silencio que había en toda la casa- solo… solo déjame hacer lo que quiero, lo que deseo…

Tenía ganas de preguntarle de que mierda estaba hablando, pero no me dejo ni siquiera pensar en que palabras iba a decir (además de que la mente no me dejaba gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había en mí) y atacó mis labios con los suyos.

Sus labios se movían de un modo apremiante contra los míos. Al principio me quede en estado de shock, pero cuando su lengua penetró mi boca solté el aire de golpe y uní mi lengua con la suya haciendo que me estremeciera de placer, todo mi cuerpo de calentó al instante. Podía sentir su desesperación cuando sus manos bajaron a mi desnuda cintura y enterró sus dedos en mi piel.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos haciendo que se acercara más a mí. Estaba disfrutando de este beso, consiente o no consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Él me miro a los ojos, con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos esta vez y bajó su boca hasta mi mandíbula y mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando toda la piel que estaba al alcance de su boca.

Yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando aun mas de eso y bajé mis manos por su espalda, encajando mis uñas en ella segura de que dejarían marca. Edward jadeo contra mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se pusiera como gallina.

-Edward… -gemí su nombre tan solo en un susurro, pero él lo mal interpretó y se detuvo, yo gruñí en protesta, no quería que se detuviera.

-Te dije que no replicaras nada…– gruñó, realmente enfadado, mordió fuertemente mi hombro desnudo y atacó mi boca de nuevo, pase mis manos por sus hebras del hermoso color bronce, tirando de el mientras jugaba con sus labios y lengua.

Ahora yo era a que estaba desesperada y no dejaba de gemir contra sus labios. Él llevo sus manos a mi espalda y con un movimiento experto desabrochó mi sostén y rápidamente me lo quitó, abarcando con sus perfectas manos mis pechos haciendo que mordiera fuertemente mi labio. Jugó con mis duros pezones, apretándolos con sus dedos y masajeándolos.

-eres mía… -gruño al momento en que sus labios bajaban hasta mis pechos – solo mía… - tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y mordió con fuerza haciendo que soltara un grito - ¿lo entiendes? – chupó y lamió con fuerza mientras que con sus otra mano bajaba por mi abdomen hasta tocar mis bragas con sus dedos.

Yo lo único que podía hacer era jadear intentando recuperar el aire, mis manos estaban en sus hombros, enterrando mis uñas en su piel.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¡Respóndeme! –volvió a gruñir y uno de sus dedos de deslizó hacia mi coño y comenzó a acariciarme – eres solo mía… ¿verdad?

Estaba tan perdida en el placer que mi voz no pudo salir, eso lo hizo enfurecer más y me penetró con uno de sus dedos, bombeando rápidamente. Los dedos de mis pies se retorcían por causa del placer, hasta que por fin tome el aire suficiente y asentí.

-Tuya… solo tuya –logré decir entre jadeos y lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel. _Maldito orgulloso_.

Por fin quitó por completo mis bragas y volvió a acariciarme el coño con dos de sus dedos. Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y junte nuestras bocas besándolo con desesperación. Me di cuenta de que yo ya estaba completamente desnuda, y él aun tenia los pantalones puestos, eso me hizo gruñir.

Le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, restregando mi coño en él. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, pero él aun estaba demasiado vestido.

-Tienes demasiada ropa… - baje mis manos hacia su pantalón y lo desabroche como pude sintiendo su enorme erección cuando logre bajar los pantalones junto con sus bóxers. No pude evitar que se me escapara el aire al ver enorme miembro que tenia ese hombre.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? –sonrió de forma orgullosa y volvió a meter tres de sus dedos en mi. Yo le respondí con un gemido.

-No, me gustaría_ sentirlo_ dentro de mi –dije jadeando. Con toda la fuerza que tuve, logré acostarlo en el sillón y yo me puse encima de él. Me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que primero fueron desde mis piernas que se encontraban a cada lado de su cintura, deteniéndose en mis pechos, se relamió los labios y sentí como me mojaba más y mas. Me trague toda vergüenza que pudiera tener (aunque dudaba mucho que la tuviera en este momento) y tome su miembro, apresándolo con mi mano.

Estaba caliente y muy duro, me mordí el labio al momento que lo miraba a los ojos y deslizaba mi mano de arriba a bajo haciendo que él echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Esa era una imagen que difícilmente olvidaría.

-Mierda, Bella… -masculló por lo bajo y apretó sus puños. Puse un dedo en sus labios para que cerrara la boca.

-Hablas demasiado… -le fruncí el ceño y en ningún momento detuve mi mano a su alrededor. Ya no aguanté mas y de golpe me dejé caer sobre su miembro sintiendo como llenaba mi interior.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, fui tomada por la cintura y sin tardarme demasiado comencé a saltar sobre él, muy rápido.

-Eres tan estrecha… - fijó su mirada en mis ojos- eres tan cálida –aumentó la velocidad haciendo que mis pechos saltaran de arriba a bajo.

-Edward… -gemí su nombre- ¡eres tan… enorme! Jodeme todo lo que quieras, cariño–grité un poco alto al momento que recargué mis palmas en su pecho, tomando resistencia.

En ese momento yo estaba en el cielo, sentía la gloria. El fuego en mi vientre me estaba quemando entera con cada embestida que Edward daba. Y como si no le fuera suficiente llevo sus manos a mis pechos apretándolos sin preocuparse en hacerme daño.

Pero eso a mi tampoco me importaba, eso me excitaba aun mas. Quería más.

-Mas fuerte… Edward… -rogué como una maldita perra- mas… rápido –rasguñé su pecho muy fuerte haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Y como buena persona el obedeció a lo que le dije, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes. Yo no pude aguantar más y tuve el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

Me retorcí de placer apretándolo en mi interior sintiendo como mi abdomen se contraía. Sentí como él, segundos después se corría dentro de mi.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho con mi respiración agitada. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda trazando figuras sin sentido.

-Eso fue… -comenzó a hablar y yo tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente.

-Cierra la boca –él se rió ante mi comentario y me apretó contra su pecho. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos. El sueño volvía a cobrarme la noche. Lo último que sentí fue como era levantada del sillón con mucha facilidad… y después caí en una suave cama.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y… con los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura. Su pelo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la barbilla, ya que él tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y estaba roncando suavemente, con un sueño demasiado profundo.

Pude sentir claramente que ninguno de los dos estaba vestido y cerré los ojos con fuerza recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Esto tendría grandes consecuencias, horribles consecuencias… ¿no? ¿Qué podía esperar yo de él?

Se movió volteando su rostro hacia a mi, pero aun dormía, su boca estaba entreabierta y su cabello mas desordenado que nunca, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y respiraba pacíficamente.

¿Qué puedo pedirle? Sé que tengo derecho a pedirle muchas cosas, como mujer, como su mujer, como también dueña de las empresas que posee. ¿Qué puedo esperar de él? Solo era un hombre… muy orgulloso, cuando quería, era la persona mas divertida, la que era capaz de transmitirme una sonrisa, la persona a quien miraba a los ojos y que _realmente _me importaba. No estaba interesado en mi, y en el pasado lo mencionó varias veces. Pase de ser su amiga enamorada, a su esposa enamorada… pero en los dos papeles, yo tenía que ser la valiente. Saber a lo que me exponía, y sin embargo lo acepté.

Sin poder evitarlo acaricié su cabello, sedoso, suave, ondulado, y hermoso. Estudie sus facciones de nuevo, aunque ya la sabia de memoria, era… especial, diferente, y aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, era mío. Al menos legalmente.

Un fuerte estruendo me sobresaltó, haciendo que soltara de golpe el cabello de Edward y fijara mi vista en la puerta donde estaba Emmett parado en el marco mirándome con la boca muy abierta. Edward por suerte no se había despertado, así que le hice una seña con la mano de que guardara silencio.

Me miro extrañado y después miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido, apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos (supongo que conteniéndose de algo) y después los abrió para mirarme curioso. Se fijó en nuestras ropas tiradas en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué carajo es esto, Bella? –dijo Emmett con su voz un poco pastosa. Al parecer se acababa de levantar. Observó el torso desnudo de Edward y después mis hombros desnudos. Por suerte yo estaba tapada hasta mis pechos y no se revelaba nada, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Oh vamos… no es como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho –me encogí de hombros y volví a acariciar el pelo de Edward, que ahora tenia el ceño fruncido mientras dormía, poco a poco se relajó.

-Pero tú… y él… -balbuceo- eso no puede ser posible… es… raro. Creí que nunca dejarías que él sobrepasara los limites, de… ya sabes –se estaba trabando con las palabras- su relación nunca funcionó muy bien.

Emmett extrañamente podía mirar a través de mis ojos y ver mis pensamientos o algo así era lo que él decía. La primera vez que me vio me dijo que era: un libro abierto, pero que no era de manera pervertida. Siempre supo como me sentía respecto a todos. Es por eso que decidí hacerme amiga de él, para poder mantenerlo al margen de las cosas y que no soltara la boca para nada. Pero su hermosa personalidad me atrapó y termine amándolo como a un hermano mayor.

-Cosas como están suelen suceder algunas veces en la vida… -mascullé. Y estudió muy bien lo que dije así que frunció el ceño.

-¿Algunas veces?

Y entonces… el Emmett que muy bien conocía apreció y sonrió burlón.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez? –movió las cejas y se sentó en el sofá negro de Edward que estaba junto a la cama.

-Fue ayer –bufé ante lo obvio. Me encantaba tomarle el pelo. Probablemente me hubiera sonrojado si alguna de las chicas o mis padres o incluso Esme me hubiera preguntado eso, pero con Emmett era diferente. El era _mi _Emmett – fue ayer en el sofá de la sala… y fue realmente bueno –moví las cejas haciendo que él riera.

Eché un vistazo a Edward, esperando a que no se despertara y por fuerte no lo hizo, su respiración seguía siendo acompasada. Tomé un pequeño cuaderno y se lo lance en la cabeza a Emmett.

-Cállate idiota… que va a despertar y no quiero que se arruine el momento aún –lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que se calmó. Me miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que nada se va arruinar, a menos que despierte ahora y me vea aquí sentado –sonrió divertido – te eh extrañado mucho, sonrojitos –hizo un gracioso puchero- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Hubiera aceptado ir al viaje, así no te aburrirías tanto.

-No sé… supongo que aun faltan algunos días –me encogí de hombros- Y no aceptaste ir porque no querías dejar a Rose… Cobarde –le enseñé la lengua y él sonrió.

-La carne es débil. Pero de una buena vez te voy avisando… regresando a Chicago serás mía por todo un día, ve preparando a Edward, Rosalie no se molestará así que podre llevarte a mi nuevo lugar favorito.

Alce una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando ahora? No podía negar que la idea de salir con Emmett a divertirme como lo hacíamos antes me hacia sentir bien, feliz y ese tipo de emociones. Vamos, él era mi hermoso y gran oso. No le podía negar nada… aunque me haya hecho poner un traje de vaca el día del niño e ir a dar regalos a los hospitales. ¡No entendía que rayos tenía que ver la vaca con los niños! Sin embargo… les fasciné.

-De acuerdo… acepto la salida. Ahora lárgate que tengo que vestirme y salir a tomar alguna aspirina –cerré los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza en a almohada.

-Vaya… ¿te embriagaste? –me miró sorprendido. Me quedé callada- ¡TE EMBRIAGASTE! –grito y Edward pegó un salto, miro en mi dirección durante un largo tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que Emmett saliera corriendo de la habitación. Edward volteo la mirada a la puerta confundido y me miró a mi, otra vez.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó con voz ronca gracias al sueño, su mirada era inocente y no pude evitar sonreír, él, al instante me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso era… -tomé aire- era Emmett –hice una mueca recordando a mi amigo y estudié a Edward.

Al principió se quedo con cara de póker y después demostró que no le importaba y recostó de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho jugando con mi mano.

-¿Y que quería? –preguntó como si quisiera saber que día era hoy.

-En realidad… no fue al grano… ya sabes, nos vio de esta manera y preguntó que era lo que pasaba –me encogí de hombros y él asintió, pensativo- después me dijo que en cuanto llegáramos a Chicago me robaría un día entero para llevarme a su nuevo lugar favorito –dije sonriendo.

-Ah bueno… aún no me ah pedido permiso a mi de eso así que eso no es seguro –dijo con un poco de humor en su voz.

-¿Y porqué debe de pedirlo? –Le di un golpe en la cabeza- vamos… me duele la cabeza, necesito una pastilla y comida – Intenté incorporarme pero no me dejo y me abrazó mas a él – Vamos Edward no seas vago… -le regañé- alguna de las chicas puede venir y no quiero explicar nada, si eso sucede te voy a golpear.

Lo pensó durante varios segundos hasta que me dio un casto beso y me soltó. Me levanté de la cama y sin pudor me dirigí a la maleta que estaba en el suelo, tome las únicas prendas que había traído, una toalla y me metí al baño. Edward se había vuelto a dormir.

Al salir de la ducha Edward seguía dormido, ¡maldito flojonazo! Fui por un vaso con agua al baño y se lo eché encima haciendo que se sentara de golpe.

-Así me sentí ayer cuando me despertaste –lo señalé con mi pequeño dedo- ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a ducharte, quiero llegar a mi casa.

-Esta también es tu casa –me recordó cuando buscaba su ropa.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir a Chicago! –Refunfuñé- Y deja de cuestionarme, necesitas una ducha –lo empuje hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de él.

Me dediqué a arreglar la cama y a levantar la ropa sucia y limpiar un poco el polvo del lugar. Lo hice en poco tiempo, fue fácil, ya que el lugar no tenía demasiadas cosas. Después de todo, esta era la habitación del Edward adolescente. No había muchas cosas atractivas mas que montones de libros y videojuegos.

Al poco tiempo Edward salió vistiendo ropa casual, lo metió todo a la maleta y bajé a la cocina donde Rosalie y Emmett estaban preparando… la… ¿cena? –miré el reloj encima de la puerta; Ya eran mas de las siete de la tarde. Si que dormimos mucho…

Pero al parecer no éramos los únicos ya que Rosalie aun vestía una bata de baño y Emmett solo un pantalón casual, dejando su torso desnudo. Alice por otro lado…bueno, ella era Alice, siempre lucia bien, así que no sabía si había despertado recién o no. Jasper no se veía por ninguna parte y no me atreví a preguntar donde estaba.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Emmett y yo rodeé los ojos- ¿Cómo amaneciste, sonrojos? –Movió las cejas y le golpeé el brazo- ¿eso quiere decir que muy bien? ¿O muy... muuuuuuy bien? –me dió un leve codazo. Lo asesiné con la mirada.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar llegó Edward y le quitó la rebanada de pan que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca para comérsela él.

-Muy… muuuuuuy bien –respondió él, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Rosalie, una sonrisa por parte de Alice y una mirada burlona acompañada de una carcajada de Emmett seguido de Edward.

¿Por qué estos dos idiotas tenían que ser hermanos? Los asesine con la mirada mientras ellos reían.

Eso dejo a Rosalie y Alice en shock, pero yo sabia su punto ¿desde cuando Edward y Emmett reían como los buenos hermanos que eran?

Finalmente servimos la cena y Jasper apareció vistiendo con unos jeans y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos, se sentó junto a Alice. Y no sé porque Rosalie dejo que Emmett se sentara junto a Edward… esto no marcharía bien.

Iniciando con: la extraña crema de elote que Rosalie había preparado, esta iba acompañada con pan; solo había dos canastas de pan en la mesa, una para Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, y otra para mi, Edward y Emmett. Pero claro, Emmett tomo tres de los seis que había, yo uno y para Edward quedaron solo dos…

Miro a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados, observando como devoraba los panes y cuando iba a terminar el segundo habló:

-¿Por qué tu tienes tres panes y yo solo dos? –Frunció el ceño- Son dos para cada persona –le golpeó la nuca- ¡perro! Debes dárselo a Bella, ahora –ordeno.

Claro, "a Bella", después pondría cara de perrito triste apunto de ser atropellado por un gran camión de Coca-cola y yo se lo daría. Ese era el plan.

Pero Emmett ya lo conocía así que se apresuro a negar con la cabeza y tomo de su crema. A continuación Edward le arrebató el pan de las manos advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no se acercara a él.

-¡Se justo Emmett! –me tendió el pan y yo rodé los ojos. Cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo, la gran mano de Emmett aparto la mía y agarró el pan haciendo que se partiera en dos y las migajas cayeran en diferentes lados, varios trozos cayeron en el cabello de Rosalie y mío.

Todo el mundo estaba observando eso, cuando miraron el pan echo pedazos lo dejaron y se asesinaron con la mirada.

-¡Mira lo que haz hecho! –Grito Edward- -¡Haz desperdiciado pan! ¡¿Sabes lo malo que es eso?

-Oh Edward… no me vengas con que ahora eres cuidador de comida –contradijo Emmett- si quieres puedes ir a donar comida a África a los niños desamparados.

-¡No seas idiota! –Edward pico la mejilla de Emmett con el tenedor dejándole marca.

-¡deja de maltratarme! –Lloriqueo Emmett- eres una mala persona –le metió una aceituna a la nariz.

Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Edward, él pareció entenderlo así que solo se saco la aceituna de la nariz y se dedico a terminar su plato.

Rosalie (claramente molesta) se levanto y retiro todos los platos de crema, estuvieran vacios o no, después, trajo el plato fuerte que consistía en costillas bañadas en salsa BBQ, las sirvió y dejó el suficiente pan delante de Edward y Emmett, haciendo que estos sonrieran divertidos y se dieran una mirada significativa.

Maldito hombres…

-Lo siento Rosalie… ya no quiero pan –Edward puso la cesta frente a ella.

-Amor… creo que tampoco yo… ya fue suficiente… -hizo los mismo que Edward y comenzaron a comer las costillas embarrándose las manos y la boca con las mejillas.

Jasper estaba mirando esto de alguna manera aturdido, se limitaba a comer poco a poco, y de vez en cuando le decía a Rosalie lo buena que estaba la comida, que ella gustosa aceptó los elogios. Alice miraba divertida a sus amigos, no pude evitar reír cuando Edward alzo la mirada y tenía todas sus mejillas llenas de salsa BBQ.

Alice rápido se levantó y fue por la cámara, les pidió a los hermanos que se juntaran y sonrieran. Se miraron entre si, y al mismo tiempo voltearon a la cámara sonriendo mostrando sus dientes con cerne atascada entre ellos y manchados de comida y pan.

La fotografía sin duda fue épica. Emmett pidió una foto de esas y Alice le prometió que así sería.

Pero sin que nadie se lo esperara, Emmett tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos sucias y le planto un beso en la boca.

-… -

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Edward estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y quería estrangular a su hermano hasta poder matarlo. Y yo… solo atiné a reír a carcajadas, Edward me miro con fingido enfado y Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, Rosalie estaba realmente enfadad, Alice me mirada divertida y Jasper de una manera incrédula, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Quieres un beso tú también? –estiró los brazos hacia a mi y yo me levanté rápido alejándome de él.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez Emmett Cullen –lo fulminé con la mirada, tomé un cuchillo y lo apunté con él.

Pero Edward fue más rápido y embarro su plato aun con comida, en la cara de Emmett. Todo el mundo se volvió a quedar en silencio y yo volví a reír, rompiéndolo. Alice no paraba de tomar fotos. Las manchas cayeron en el rostro de Rosalie y en su cabello, y allí, todo dejo de tener gracia.

Deje de reírme. Edward soltó a Emmett y el plato. Emmett se limpio la cara pero no la miro. Alice se quedo seria y apago la cámara. Jasper miraba a Rosalie con cuidado.

-¡¿ES QUE USTEDES ESTAN IDIOTAS? ¡YA SON ADULTOS POR AMOR A DIOS! ¡COMPORTENSE COMO DEBE SER! ¡¿TANTO LES CUESTA? –gritó hasta ponerse roja. Se levantó y se fue de allí.

Cuando salió de la habitación Edward y Emmett comenzaron a reír. Yo simplemente sonreí al verlos.

-Ya basta chicos… será mejor que se vayan a duchar… otra vez… -Edward me miro asustado.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y que ropa me voy a poner? ¡Esta era la única que tenia aquí! –Gritó escandalizado- no me obligues a bañarme de nuevo, Bella… por favor… todo menos bañarme… -se arrodilló y avanzó hasta a mi. Yo me alejé varios pasos. Estaba peligrosamente cerca- ¿tanto me odias? ¿Tanto es el odio que me tienes? ¿Por eso me mendas a bañar dos veces al día?

Edward se estaba comportando como un ridículo. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, pero este día quedaría grabado en la historia. Hoy: 29 de Agosto, Edward Cullen se comportaba como un niño pequeño berrinchudo.

Alice volvió a sacar la cámara y esta vez lo estaba grabando. Pero a Edward no le importo.

-Edward… deja de comportarte como niño chiquito, vas a limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste junto con Emmett –lo apunté- y te iras a bañar ¿haz entendido? –lo apunté a él y me miro con sus ojitos tristes.

-Pero…

-¡PERO NADA! –le grite, interrumpiendo y él hizo temblar su labio inferior- Edward… deja de hacer eso –le regañé, tome una servilleta y comencé a limpiarle el rostro bañado en salsa. Él sonrió ante eso y dejó que lo limpiara. Cuando terminé bese su mejilla y lo empujé hacia la mesa- comienza ahora.

Cuando me di la vuelta Emmett también estaba arrodillado y con el labio sobresaliendo.

-¿Y tu que quieres? –puse mis brazos en forma de jarra.

-Yo también quiero que me limpies así… -dijo como niño pequeño y yo no pude evitar reír, escuché la risa de Edward, Alice y hasta de Jasper. Tomé una servilleta y lo limpié también a él.

-¡Ya! ¡Anda! Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer –señalé detrás de mí y él negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

-Te faltó algo –dijo otra vez con el tono de niño pequeño y se estiro un poco hacia a mi.

-¿Qué me faltó? –me crucé de brazos. Estos hombres volverían loca a quien sea.

-A el lo besaste ¡y a mi no! –hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos también.

-¡Es porque a ti no te quiere! ¡Te aborrece! ¡Y dice que apestas a caca de perro! –dijo Edward detrás de mi, tratando de molestarlo… y Emmett fingió llorar escandalosamente y yo le enseñe el dedo a Edward causando su estruendosa risa.

-Ya… eres un ridículo Emmett –me agache solo un poco y bese sonoramente su mejilla- ahora… ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR! Antes de que tu mujer te arranque los huevos –me dirigí a las escaleras pero me volvieron a interrumpir.

-HEY! –Gritó Edward- ¿Por qué a Emmett le dice un beso con sonidito y a mí no? –me miró triste, con sus hombros caídos. Lo quería ahorcar.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso –me volteé por completo a él, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo miré lo mas tranquila como pude- ¡metete tu beso con "sonidito" por donde quepa! Y deja de molestar. –Y me marche de allí.

Sin embargo me puse a buscar ropa para Edward en su viejo armario. Probablemente Edward haya crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y probablemente pesaba un poco más… pero algo debía de haber por aquí…

Al fin encontré una camiseta que podía "No! –Jimmy Protested" blanca con negro y un pantalón de deporte… era lo único que había y creo que se vería un poco… decente.

Media hora después estaba un Edward acostado en el sillón con la ropa que le di mientras jugaba videojuegos con Emmett y… Jasper. Extraño.

Parecía que Emmett se llevaba con él de maravillas y Jasper aprendió a aceptarlo, vamos, no le costó nada. Emmett era difícil de resistir. Besó a su hermano.

Edward era harina de otro costal, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada y cuando lo hacía era con repulsión o porque estaba obligado a cruzar palabra. Extrañamente lo entendía, yo no era una de las personas que más socializaba con él, eran Rosalie, Emmett y Alice quienes lo hacia y él se sentía bien, cómodo y agradable, hasta que Edward estaba en la misma habitación que él. Se podía sentir claramente el odio. Sin embargo nadie ah tocado el tema.

Alice, Rosalie y yo, nos encontrábamos limpiando la casa entera. Sabíamos que Esme nos reprendería por eso, pero no podíamos hacer menos después de habérnosla prestado, aunque sus hijos estuvieran involucrados también.

El vuelo salía a las diez de la noche y para eso faltaba solo hora y media. Las maletas ya estaban en los autos y nosotras en la puerta con nuestros respectivos… abrigos, por que los malditos hombres seguían como estúpidos pegados al videojuego. Rosalie aun no se recuperaba de la extraña escena que hubo en la mesa. Seguía con humor de perro y… bueno, cuando Rosalie de podía de esa manera era mejor no molestarla. Pero estos chicos parecían no medir el peligro.

Alice y yo nos miramos algo nerviosas cuando Rosalie comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie. El sonido era molestoso, pero me mantuve callada.

-Subiremos a los autos en menos de diez segundos, si en este tiempo no están aquí, se quedan sin dinero ni nada y ustedes se las arreglaran para irse a Chicago solos –dijo Rosalie con voz firme, mas sin embargo nadie le prestó atención.

-Cierra la boca Rose –masculló Edward. Eso hizo que Rosalie se pusiera de todos los colores hasta llegar al rojo. Se acercó donde estaba él. Intente seguirla por el bien de Edward pero Alice me detuvo. Se paró frente a él, tapándole la vista, le arrebató el mando y le pegó con el en la cabeza, muy, muy fuerte causando el grito de Edward y muchas, muchas maldiciones.

Rosalie se dirigió hacia donde estaba el videojuego y lo desconectó. Miro a Emmett, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la oreja y lo arrastró fuera de la casa, directo al auto. Lo metió al lado del copiloto y cerró muy fuerte la puerta. Miré como ella arrancaba el auto y se alejaba de allí.

-Esta mujer esta loca –se quejo Edward poniéndose a mi lado mientras sobaba su cabeza. Yo lo miré con odio y le di un golpe en el mismo lugar haciendo que chillara- ¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Es tu culpa! Y mueve ese trasero. Debemos irnos ya –le entregue la maleta y me metí al lado del copiloto.

Entonces caí en cuenta… solo teníamos dos autos, y Rosalie se había llevado uno, y quedábamos Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo… en un auto demasiado pequeño. Esto a Edward no le parecería nada bueno…

Y lo supe cuando se deslizó en el lado del conductor azotando la puerta tan o mas fuerte que Rosalie.

-¡Te recuerdo que el auto es alquilado! –bufé y lo miré mal. Él me regresó la mirada completamente enfadado.

-¡¿Y porque no pudieron alquilar ellos otro? –estaba que echaba fuego. Encendió el auto y yo solo me quede callada. Alice y Jasper entraron en los asientos traseros en completo silencio.

Entonces avanzamos dirigiéndonos hacia Seattle. Un camino de al menos una hora, seria demasiado largo…

No sé como, pero Alice encontró el control de la radio y puso un disco que ella traía en su bolso. La música era movida… y alguna que otra era empalagosa, de amor y eso a Edward lo estaba llevando al borde del enfado.

-Alice, deja la maldita radio en paz –gruñó él- ¡No necesitas música para cortar la maldita tensión que hay en el auto! –gritó mirando por el retrovisor.

-¡No me grites a mi Edward Cullen! –le gritó de vuelta haciendo que yo pegara un salto, peor no dije nada… volví a quedarme callada. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, cosa que nos estaba sacando de casillas a todos en el auto.

-Alice… creo que deberías bajarle un poco, no es buena idea que Edward conduzca enojado y peleando contigo por una estúpida música –lo gritó ya que si hablaba normalmente no se escucharía.

-¡No me digas que hacer a mi Jasper Whitlock! –gritó Alice de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no mejor cierras tu estúpida boca, Jasper? Todo seria machismo mejor –gritó Edward.

-¡Yo solo intentaba ayudar! –gritó Jasper.

-¡No insultes a Jasper! ¡Él solo trata de ayudar! –gritó Alice.

-¡¿Defiendes a la persona que acaba de gritarte y contra decirte? –Gritó Edward- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-¡Una persona de la que tu nunca serás capaz de comprender! ¡Porque no tienes ni una pizca de consideración y sentimientos! –gritó Alice mucho mas alto.

-¡Alice cállate de una buena vez! –Gritó Jasper- ¡Vamos a tener un accidente si seguimos de esa manera!

-¡No me calles a mi! –Gritó Alice- ¡Calla al estúpido de Edward!

-¡Deja de gritar! –Gritó Edward- ¡Y tú Jasper, deja de dar órdenes que solo vienes aquí de intruso!

Y así comenzó una absurda pelea…

Yo me estaba cansando, mi cabeza me dolía así que me limite a cerrar los ojos ignorando la conversación de gritos. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Y solo escuchaba los gritos como un zumbido molestoso en mi oído.

Parecían niños pequeños. Ya eran maduros ¿Qué sentido tiene ponerse a gritar de esa manera? Edward me estaba decepcionando. Se supone que él era una persona que pensaba y media el peligro. Ahora se comportaba como un niño de dos años.

Así estuvieron al menos dos minutos, gritándose el uno con el otro, con la radio encendida a todo el volumen y haciendo gestos extraños con sus brazos.

Jasper era un psicólogo ¿no? ¿Por qué mierda estaba gritando el también? ¿No debería de tener un poco de razonamiento?

Abrí los ojos y una brillante luz quedo enfrente de nosotros.

Se escuchó la bocina del auto que se avecinaba a nosotros y entonces caí en cuenta… íbamos en sentido contrario… Mierda, estábamos en sentido contrario.

-¡Edward! –Grité fuertemente- muévete Edward… ¡vamos en sentido contrario! –él pareció reaccionar, y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio excepto por la radio.

Volteó el manubrio demasiado rápido.

Íbamos con demasiada velocidad que al momento de dar vuelta, las llantas chirriaron y el auto se fue de lado golpeando el otro auto y llevándoselo hacia el bosque, fuera de la carretera.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y lo último que recuerdo es que sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que crees que suceda con Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella? ¿Que es lo que viene ahora? ¿Bella en serio no estaba embarazada? ¿Esme la engañó con los resultados? <strong>

**Si me envias reviews tendras la respuesta 8-) JAJAJA, es broma, si quieres enviarlos bien y sino... tambien :)**

**Gracias por leer :x**


	10. ¿Celoso? –Si, y mucho

**-¿****Celoso****? –Si, y mucho**_**.**_

_Bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…_

Ese _"bip"_ llevaba fastidiándome desde hace una hora, supongo que ese pequeño sonido indicaba que aun seguía viva. Bien, un punto para mí por ser demasiado lista.

Decidí que mis ojos ya habían descansado lo suficiente por no-se-cuanto-tiempo y por fin los abrí.

Lo primero que vi era una pared de un color blanco con varios cuadros pintorescos. Supongo que era para dar a la habitación un poco de color. A la derecha estaba una puerta del mismo color seguido de una mesita con una jarra de agua y dos vasos. En la pared estaba una televisión apagada. Del lado izquierdo estaba un sillón de cuero negro, vacio junto a una lámpara.

Al parecer estaba sola, si ignoraba los dos peces color dorado que se encontraban en la pequeña pecera encima de la mesa. Sin duda este era una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital. Porque, estaba en un hospital y lo sabia por los raros aparatos que estaban conectados a mi.

Cuando alcé mi mano para tocar mi cabeza me di cuenta de que estaba vendada, al igual que mi cabeza. Bufé y sentí un extraño piquete en mi labio, ¿se había roto? ¿Alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo también?

Con cuidado alcé las sabanas que me cubrían y pude ver que mis piernas seguían en buen estado, solo tenían un par de morados por aquí y por allá, pero podía moverlas sin ningún problema. Mi abdomen estaba envuelto en una venda blanca, y me sentía completamente asfixiada. Cuando intente aspirar, todo el pecho me dolió. Perfecto.

No sabía que hora era exactamente y eso, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Cómo estaban Alice y Jasper? ¿Y Edward? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Ninguno de los tres había sufrido un gran daño? En realidad esperaba que no… y aunque hubiera sido un buen castigo por haberse comportado como niños pequeños… no podía seguir pensando eso.

Llamé a una enfermera y a los dos minutos ya se encontraba allí. _Vaya, que bueno es tener mucho dinero de vez en cuando._

-¿Necesita algo señora Cullen? – Argh, el encanto terminó allí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar? – eso era lo que mas necesitaba saber, además de entrarme de cómo estaba mi mejor amiga y Edward. Y Jasper…

-Cerca de dos días, no es la primera vez que despierta pero las otras veces parece no tener noción de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Su madre se ah ido hace un par de horas, son las dos de la madrugada – soltó con tono profesional y con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro. Bah!

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Alice Brandon? ¿Edward Cullen? – en verdad necesitaba que me diera respuestas rápidas, ahora mismo no me importaba mucho mi salud.

-La señorita Alice fue dada de alta del día de ayer, su única fractura al igual que el señor Whitlock fue leve, en el brazo derecho y en el tobillo izquierdo, respectivamente –Y seguía con esa sonrisa falsa.

Me alivié al saber que ellos estaban bien… eso era porque estaban en la parte trasera y Alice se ponía en pánico cuando algo como eso pasaba o podría pasarle así que buscaba (de manera muy rápida) como salvarse.

La menuda enfermera comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor mirando los estudios y el tonto aparato sonante que tenia a mi alrededor ¿no podía apagarlo?

-En cuanto al señor Cullen… - hizo una pausa dramática – el señor se encuentra bien, por ahora están en silla de ruedas porque sufrió un fuerte golpe en la columna. Pero no es nada grave –se apresuró a decir una ves que vio mi cara llena de pánico- de hecho, ah venido mas de tres veces a visitarla, le hemos tenido que advertirle que le cambiaríamos de habitación si seguía escapándose así.

Sonreí sin pensarlo, era un tonto. Siempre se preocupaba por él… no me imaginaba como debió haber reaccionado cuando le dijeron que debía usar esa silla de ruedas. Supongo que se debió haber puesto como loco.

-¿Él se encuentra en su habitación ahora? –tenía la esperanza de verlo al menos un rato.

-Pues eso espero, si no tendrá graves problemas. Se comporta como un anciano testarudo –esta vez sonrió sinceramente. ¡JA! Solo cuando hablábamos de _mi_ Edward sonreía de verdad… será perra.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que vaya hacerle una visita ahora mismo? –la enfermera me miró con incredulidad. Y yo, le envié mi mejor _"bitchface"_así que lo pensó muy bien y suspiró derrotada.

-Seguro, pero debe ser rápido –le fruncí el ceño y ella se calló al instante. A veces podía comportarme como la verdadera perra que era. Y por esta vez, solo por esta vez, me gustaba ser influenciable.

Me ayudo a levantarme (y yo acepte a regañadientes) ya que todo mi torso me dolía. ¿Con que mierda me había golpeado? Finalmente me recuperé y como pude arreglé mi cabello, primero me dirigí al baño que estaba allí y cuando me vi al espejo me di asco.

Mi labio estaba roto e hinchado, mi pómulo derecho estaba de un color morado, mi cabeza estaba envuelta en una venda al igual que mi abdomen, estaba pálida, más pálida de lo normal. Al parecer había sido alimentada por vía intravenosa, pero eso no impedía que me viera más flacucha de lo normal. Por favor, tan solo habían pasado dos días…

Al final salí del baño y me dirigí, sin presarle atención a la enfermera, hacia a la salida con paso apresurado. Pero entonces tenía un problema. ¿En que habitación se encontraba Edward? A regañadientes me volví hacia la enfermera y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En que habitación se encuentra mi esposo? –le pregunté de manera fría, ella me miró con una ceja alzada a lo que yo solo le puse sonreír sínicamente.

-Sígame por favor –comenzó a camina hacia el pasillo derecho de una manera rápida. La seguí como pude y al fin se paró frente a una puerta que estaba al fondo y era de color blanca. Tenia el numero dos al frente, abrió la puerta para mi y me dejo pasar.

Allí, tendido en la pequeña cama estaba Edward conectado también al horrible aparto sonador. Si, ese era su apodo ahora. Al lado de la cama se encontraba una silla de ruedas moderna y de color negra, perfecta para Edward. Su antebrazo derecho estaba vendado, algo que me molesto un poco.

Tomé la libertad de caminar hasta que me topé con el colchón blando donde él se encontrada plácidamente dormido. Su respiración era acompasada, su cabello como siempre estaba desordenado y tenía un morado en la frente, parecía un chichón, arrugue la nariz, no tenía un aspecto agradable.

Me senté en la silla de ruedas con cuidado y tome su mano entre las mías. Estaba fría, pero al menos el estaba en buenas condiciones… o casi.

Pasé un largo rato mirándolo y en realidad yo no sabía en que estaba pensando. Quiero decir es como… tener la mirada perdida pero en realidad no tenerla perdida sino mirando a alguien… ¿se entiende? Espero que si…

Escuché la voz de la enfermera varias veces detrás de mí, diciéndome que ya había estado aquí mucho tiempo pero yo la ignore ¿y a ella que le importaba? Seguramente le estaban pagando por los extras y mejor que las demás, al menos debería agradecerlo de esa manera.

Finalmente, y por algún extraño milagro hermoso, se fue, pero cerro la puerta mas fuerte de lo que debía… y como resultado Edward se removió inquieto en la pequeña cama.

Me incorporé lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estuve de pie me maldije a mi misma. Ahora un gran dolor se estaba extendiendo por todo mi torso.

-Mierda… -murmuré. Enserio dolía… ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

-No es el mejor buenos días que eh recibido –pegué otro salto cuando escuche la voz ronca de Edward.

Sin pensarlo le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿Era estúpido? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Dejé que se pasara el dolor mientras escuchaba su suave risa.

-Lección aprendida, no sorpresas –abrí los ojos y lo miré.

Allí estaba él, mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa, me estaba examinando con la mirada y cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado cambio su rostro a preocupación.

-¿Pero que es lo que haces aquí? –Me regañó- Deberías estar en la cama ¿no te duele el cuerpo? – le envié una mirada envenenada- Vale, eso es un si… serás necia… ven, acuéstate aquí – se hizo a un lado como pudo y yo sin pensarlo dos veces me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunté después de un rato. No parecía que se quejara tanto, pero no sabia si podía sentir o no las piernas en este momento o algo parecido.

-Ahora mucho mejor –descansó su cabeza en mi hombro – creo que ya has de saber que no me permiten caminar, algo que es completamente estúpido porque estoy perfectamente bien – gruñó.

-Deja de parecer un anciano, Edward, es por tu bien. Además, entre más pronto sanes, pronto terminaremos con todo esto del viaje y todo volverá a ser como… antes –fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que lo que mas temía era eso; volver a estar como _antes._

-No me dejaran pararme hasta quien sabe cuando Bella, y Jasper ya esta con los ancianos allá en California. Nosotros deberíamos estar allí, otro día mas no lo soportaría y debo guardar reposo dos días, tanto tú como yo – me abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarme. Pero fue en vano porque solté un gemido de dolor cuando me apretó mas contra él – lo siento.

Así nos quedamos toda la noche o eso creí porque después de que Edward comenzara a pasear su nariz por toda la piel desnuda de mi cuello, yo cerré los ojos y me quede, completamente dormida… hasta ahora que escuchaba varias voces en la habitación y una respiración un poco acelerada cerca de mi oído.

-¿Cómo permitieron que ella se levantara de su cama tan pronto despertó? – esa era mi madre, que obviamente, por su tono de voz sabia que estaba enfadada.

-¿No les pagamos lo suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo? – espeto esta vez mi padre.

Decidí abrir mis ojos, pero lo primero que quise fue ver a Edward, así que volteé mi cabeza y allí estaba el, mirando a mis padres con gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. Cuando notó mi movimiento me miró de manera significativa y después señaló con la barbilla a mis padres.

-¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? – pregunté al momento que me incorporaba un poco. La pobre enfermera estaba casi apunto de derramar las lagrimas por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué motivo decidiste dejar tu habitación y venir a ver a… este… Edward? –dijo mi madre con mucho enfado.

-Porque me apetecía, ¿o es que acaso me van a negar hacer eso? Además… yo le dije a la enfermera que me trajera aquí, ella se negó pero yo insistí. Así que déjense de estupideces.

Parecieron pensarlo por un momento, se miraron entre si y asintieron a la vez. Por sus caras al parecer habían aceptado lo que dije. Bieeen, porque no les haría caso por nada. Yo estaba demasiado grandecita para decidir que era lo que debía hacer. Dejando a un lado el tema de contraer matrimonio con el hombre que yo quería…

Los siguientes tres días pasaron rápidamente, entre quejas por parte de Edward; diciendo que ya quería levantarse de esa silla. Hasta que por fin lo hizo esta mañana. También mi madre paso mucho rato detrás de mi diciéndome que no debía caminar mucho ya que podría cansarme muy rápido y mis pulmones blahblahblah…

El punto era que mi hermosa, y bella casa nunca se encontraba vacía… ni limpia. Gracias a que Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Renee, Charlie e incluso Carlisle estaban allí todo el tiempo detrás de nosotros dos.

Respiré mas aliviada cuando Alice me mostro sus respectivas extremidades en muy buen estado. Ya me había alarmado un poco, porque sabia que la enfermerucha esa pudo haberme mentido respecto a ella para que no me alterase o cosas como esas… por otro lado estaba Jasper; ese chico también se encontraba de lo mejor, según me había dicho Alice, y también me contó que, la noche que pasamos en la antigua casa de los Cullen ellos habían compartido algo mas que palabras y risas… no supe si sentirme bien o mal por eso.

Esme se había comportado un poco extraña mientras estuvo con nosotros. O debo decir, con su hijo, porque a mi solo me dirigía sonrisas cordiales y todo ese rollo. Me pareció extraño, pero di por hecho de que estaba de esa manera por la preocupación de su hijo.

-Bella, andando que el vuelo sale en una hora –me recordó Edward mientras salía de la casa con un montón de maletas. Desde adentro pude ver como las metía todas en el maletero y en los asientos traseros.

-Cariño, recuerda que debes tomar tus medicamentos todos los días – evité rodar los ojos ante las palabras de mi madre y solo asentí.

-Ya lo se mamá… dos pastillas cada seis horas… -dije con vos aburrida y ella me miró con una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro- ¿es enserio? Voy a estar bien, e cuanto llegue a California te llamaré – Y antes de que Alice y Rosalie hablaran las miré con una sonrisa- también a ustedes, no hace falta que lo digan.

-Pásala bien Bella –me dijo Alice con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- te estaremos esperando aquí en dos meses… - y entonces su sonrisa se borró y comenzó a sollozar.

Diablos.

-Oh vamos, Alice, no te pongas sentimental que me harás también a mi llorar –le regañé y la abracé tanto como pude. Después de un rato la solté. – Además, podrás visitarnos todas las veces que tu trabajo te lo permita, y pueden ir juntos todos, no habrá problema.

Escuchamos como Edward tocaba la bocina del auto de manera insistente. Mis amigas rodaron los ojos.

-Bien, me voy – me dirigí a Emmett- te debo una salida, grandulón – él me dedico una sonrisa cálida. Sin mas distracciones caminé con paso apresurado hacia el auto y subí a el.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue en silencio. Completo silencio. Y creo que por mi parte era gracias al miedo que tenía de volver a estar en el mismo auto con Edward detrás del volante. No es que desconfiara de él en ese tema, simplemente… es que, me empezaba a dar fobia todo esto. Y no me gustaba.

El viaje en el avión fue corto, y silencioso también. Apenas y habíamos cruzado palabras entre Edward y yo. Pero no era para nada incomodo, simplemente no había nada que decir.

Ese pequeño tiempo a varios pies del suelo, me sirvió de mucho, un poco para pensar, supongo.

Con Edward no habíamos quedado en "Mal plan" pero tampoco estábamos en "Plan romántico" se podría decir que habíamos quedado como… ¿amigos? No, algo menos que eso supongo. Algunas veces recibía sonrisas por su parte, pero no sonrisas fingidas, sino, sinceras y aunque no eran muy seguidas eso a mi me gustaba. También lo había visto varias veces mirándome con un poquitito de lujuria. Y no, no era mi imaginación.

También, por insistencia de mi madre, me hice unos estudios de sangre para ver el porque de las nauseas matutinas, los mareos, el asco y todo ese rollo. Vale, yo también me habría preocupado por eso, pero las pruebas que Esme me había ayudado a hacer decían lo negativo. A mi mamá eso no le bastó, así que me llevo con un ginecólogo y a los análisis de sangre. Y para mi buena suerte, yo tenía razón.

No había ni rastro de algún bebé en mi cuerpo. Cuando el doctor me dio la noticia hice un pequeño baile en mi interior. Estaba libre de bebés y eso me alegraba de verdad. Al parecer a mi madre no pero… ¡que se joda! Era mi vida, era mi cuerpo y era mi decisión.

Según el doctor, todo esto había sido algo así como "embarazo mental" Ocurría a veces, cuando la mujer estaba empeñada en tener un bebé, sucedía eso… o pasaba que no podía tenerlos. También si estaba pensando todo el tiempo en embarazos no deseados… sus miedos se harían realidad y comenzaba a tener los síntomas. Ese era mi caso. Así que lo que hizo fue recetarme unas pastillas anti-estrés, (las cuales había olvidado en casa apropósito) y me dijo que debía relajarme un poco mas; risas, tardes tranquilas, sexo seguro y todo ese tipo de cosas que dicen los doctores.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz pooooooooorqueee… ¡Íbamos a California! ¿Alguien recuerda quien se encuentra en California? ¡SI! ¡Aidan Bass!

Ese chico… lo había llamado hacia un par de días, me dijo que en realidad no se imaginaba que lo hubiera llamado y que lo había sorprendido cuando me escucho atreves de la línea pero… vamos ¡ese hombre estaba buenísimo! Aunque él no me interesaba en plan romántico o algo por el estilo, era un buen amigo. Le comenté que iría a California por dos meses por cuestiones de trabajo y él menciono también que estaría allí pero solo un mes ya que tendría que irse a Rusia a hacer no-se-que-cosa, y por mi eso estaba bien, supongo que no había problema en tener a alguien con quien conversar sin tensión en el aire.

Esta vez las cosas se organizaban diferentes. El punto de reunión seria en "Vulturi company, pleasure & action" Lo se… mi cara tenia un gran signo de interrogación gigante cuando Edward me dijo el nombre de eso. Y con eso confirmaba lo que eran sospechas… los Vulturi eran… sucios.

Edward había conseguido una "pequeña casa" según él. Era simplemente hermosa… la fachada estaba pintada de un hermoso color beige, era de dos pisos y sus ventanas estaban de un color blanco hermoso. En el primer piso se encontraba la amplia cocina con vista a la playa, también estaba el salón principal, había un extraño salón de juegos, el comedor y el cuarto de lavado; en el segundo piso se encontraban cuatro habitaciones, nos quedaríamos en la habitación mas grande, por suerte todo eso ya estaba amueblado y no había problema con los muebles. Las otras tres habitaciones solo tenían una cama matrimonial, al contrario de la grande que era una king-size… y todo ese asunto de las casas.

El punto era que la casa tenia una hermosa vista a la playa con palmeras y todo eso. No pude evitar decirle a Edward lo agradecía que estaba al haber comprado esa casa tan hermosa, aunque, seamos sinceros, era demasiado para solo pasar dos meses aquí. Cuando le mencione eso, me dijo que había pensado en los demás… aja, claro.

Los primeros días que pasamos allí, Edward era llamado diariamente a la compañía de los Vulturi y todo eso, lo que me dejaba completamente sola en la casa y sin nada que hacer. Había tiempos en los que salía a la playa a tomar un poco de sol y llamaba a Alice o Rosalie. Cuando daban las seis, yo debía estar preparando la cena para cuando Edward llegara. Y así pasamos una semana…

Hoy era 11 de septiembre, y mañana había una extraña reunión "elegante" en el punto de reunión… como así lo llamaba Edward. Y yo me encontraba en un problema: necesitaba un vestido de noche porque no había empacado ninguno.

-¿Bella? – Edward atrajo mi atención de nuevo mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja. Me miraba con curiosidad. Había olvidado de lo que él estaba hablando.

-Emm… ¿Qué era lo que decías? – respondí un poco sonrojada, él me miro ceñudo.

-Que hoy no me reuniré con ellos, tenemos el día libre y mañana tampoco hasta la cena ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy?... – me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y siguió hablando.

Esta mañana iba solo con un pantalón de color rojo y rayas blancas, gracias al calor de California nunca se ponía camiseta para dormir. Bendito seas sol de California... me dije mentalmente. Su cabello cobrizo estaba totalmente despeinado gracias al "efecto almohada" lo cual hacia que se viera mas apetitoso.

Yo por otra parte llevaba un pequeño short de pijama color blanco al igual que la pequeña blusita del mismo color, de tirantes. Estaba acostumbrada al verdadero frío de Chicago y venir a California era… raro por el calor. Por Dios, estaba sudando en mi casa mientras miraba televisión y eso que apenas había iniciado septiembre.

-¿Bella, en verdad me estas haciendo caso? – pegué un saltito cuando volví a la realidad.

-Oh… lo siento… amm, si, claro, como tú quieras y amm… hoy y mañana estarás todo el día en casa hasta en la noche que iremos a la cena – me miré de manera divertida- ¿Qué? Eso fue lo que dijiste ¿no? – comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa…

Y entonces el soltó una fuerte carcajada dejándome completamente confundida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿De que se reía?

-¿Perdón? – Hablé en un susurro y me aclare la garganta – Edward… -él seguía retorciéndose de la risa - ¡EDWARD! – nada… de pronto la manzana color roja que estaba frente a mi se me antojo muy atractiva. La tomé entre mis mano y se la lancé haciendo que golpeara su pecho.

-¡Hey! – Me miró con un puchero – eso me ah dolido.

-Esa era la intención – evité las ganas de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años – dime, ¿Por qué te reías?

-De nada… de nada… pero si, eso es lo que yo dije, pusiste atención –entrecerré los ojos- enserio… no sucede nada. Que no se te ocurra tirarme la sandia la próxima vez – me sonrió divertido y yo solo me concentre en comer de mi plato – pero aun no me haz contestado… ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy? – dijo mientras masticaba.

-Puerco, no hagas eso – le señalé con el tenedor y él cerro la boca para seguir masticando – Y tengo un problema… no tengo un vestido que ponerme mañana en la noche. Hoy iré al centro comercial a buscar algo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que voy a uno sin Alice.

-Si, bueno, Alice es Alice – rodé los ojos ante su frase- y ella al menos va dos o tres veces al centro comercial cada semana. Hay veces en que no compra nada pero allá va… -asentí dándole la razón.

-Que listo eres… -entrecerró los ojos – oh vamos, lo digo enserio – me levanté y comencé a recoger las cosas de la mesa y las puse en su lugar correspondiente sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre mi - ¿haz acabado? –asintió y recogí su plato también.

-¿Crees que esta vez, yo pueda acompañarte? – Lo sentí detrás de mi, mientras yo lavaba los platos – no me quiero quedar aquí aburrido.

-Tú te quejas de tan solo un día y te quejas como una niña y yo me eh pasado varios días aquí encerrada sin hacer nada –rodé los ojos al momento en que le pase un plato para que lo secara.

-Lo siento por eso, pero no todo el día haz estado aquí encerrada. Por el tono de tu piel deduzco que haz ido a la playa… tus hombros, espalda, pecho y rostro están de un bonito color rojito.

Le di un "suave" golpe con mi cadera haciendo que trastabillara un poco.

-Deja de observarme, y contestando a tu pregunta realizada hace unos momentos –rodo mis ojos ante la demora de mi oración- si, puedes acompañarme.

-Bien, pero… - le corté antes de que siguiera-

-¡Nada de peros! Si dices alguno te meto este vaso –se lo mostré- por el culo. Tú quieres acompañarme, tú aguantas todo lo que yo diga, y… yo conduciré – me miró como si estuviera loca – sigue lavando, iré a cambiarme – coloqué el ultimo plato en sus manos y subí a paso apresurado a la habitación.

¡Eso se había sentido muy bien! Demasiado bien para ser verdad. Me había gustado al menos controlar a Edward solo un poquito… y era verdad, no todo estaba bien entre nosotros… ya que las peleas cuando él llegaba a casa eran constantes. Pero esta mañana él se había levantado de buen humor y yo también y por un milagro congeniamos.

Conseguí algo bonito… nada de jeans o sudaderas, no; era un short corto (demasiado corto) que solo me tapaba hasta donde terminaban mis nalgas, era de color melón y me llegaba hasta la cintura, la parte de arriba era una bonita blusa color blanca con botones que era casi transparente, y no tenia mangas largas, acompañé el conjunto con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que el short.

Cuando terminé de colocarme bien mi blusa, me miré al gran espejo que estaba al frente de la cama. Me veía…

-Hermosa - ¡mierda! Como siguiera haciendo eso le cortaría la cabeza. Volteé el rostro para verlo allí parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? – Le miré desafiante- muévete que son las doce de la tarde y no nos alcanzara el día.

-Vaya… solo te ah dicho la verdad y tú me regañas, si que eres extraña – tenia la cabeza dentro del armario, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se dispuso a vestirse mientras yo hacia algo con mi pelo.

Diez minutos después (gracias a que mi pelo no se quería queda quiero en ese hermoso recogido) estábamos frente al auto. Y yo tenía mi ceño fruncido porque Edward no me quería dar las llaves del auto.

-¡Dame las malditas llaves del auto, Edward! – varias miradas de nuestros nuevos vecinos estaban sobre nosotros.

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te ah hecho mi precioso auto? –Alcé una ceja ante su comentario- ni siquiera sabes las calles de la ciudad. Tenemos que pasar a ponerle gasolina y todo eso… no sabes donde queda el centro comercial…

Y gracias a ese estúpido argumento suyo, yo iba en el asiento del pasajero mirando el bello paisaje que nos proporcionaba California la pasar por las avenidas principales, todo estaba demasiado colorido… y las personas iban con pocas prendas de ropa. Mmm…

-Debes estar consiente de que, como recompensa de haber venido contigo de compras, me darás un helado gigante ¿cierto?

Ahora ya habíamos entrado al centro comercia, después de haber pasado veinte minutos en el estacionamiento con Edward buscando un adecuado lugar para dejar sano y salvo su estúpido auto; después de que buscó a alguien para que lo cuidara y que no dejara que nadie lo tocara… Pff. ¡Este hombre me sacaría canas verdes! Esa era una de las razones por las cuales yo conduciría.

-Punto numero uno; estas aquí por tu voluntad –le mire atreves de las gafas de sol – punto numero dos… no planeo comprar algo que hará que engordes – él rodo los ojos- y punto numero tres… tendrás que esperar al final y deberás convencerme.

-Me he dado cuenta de que puedo convencerte muy fácilmente.

-Cállate – esta vez no lo evite y le enseñé la lengua como una niña pequeña, como resultado él se limito a reír, logrando que las estúpidas mujeres del lugar le enviaran sonrisas "sexys" Puaj…

-Es por eso que no me gusta salir contigo… -murmuré. Y esperé que no me escuchara.

-¿Por qué? – pegué otro salto, haciendo que una pareja de adolescentes riera y yo me sonrojé.

Edward tenia su cuerpo muy pegado al mío y ese "porque" lo había susurrado en mi oído.

-Es enserio Edward, si muero, va a ser por tu culpa – avancé un gran paso deshaciéndome de su cercanía.

-No es mi culpa de que seas demasiado despistada – pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura mientras seguíamos caminando – además, contesta. ¿Por qué no te gusta salir conmigo?

-Porque siempre atraemos la atención de todos… de niñas pequeñas –arrugué la nariz- de adolescentes hormonales, de jóvenes urgidas, de prostitutas, de madres, de adultas, de ancianitas… - gruñí- es incomodo.

-Deberías decir "todas" –rio muy cerca de mí- Y no es cierto, las chicas lesbianas te miran a ti, y también todo el género masculino… Eso es algo que incomoda, ¿Qué no ven que tienes anillo de matrimonio? ¿O que yo estoy a tu lado?

-¿Celoso? –pregunté de manera divertida. Aunque por dentro me estaba confundiendo…

-Si, y mucho –afirmó al momento que me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Todo esto estaba mal… muy mal. Ahora me trataba así, pero a la mañana siguiente me trataría diferente, y eso no iba a ser fácil para mí.

Finalmente encontré una tienda de vestidos. Por los modelos que había afuera pude distinguir que era de muy buena calidad y que Alice me había arrastrado a tiendas que tenían el mismo nombre. Ahora fue mi turno de arrastrar a Edward conmigo, si yo iba a sufrir, él también lo haría conmigo.

Al traspasar la puerta de cristal, todas las dependientes colocaron su mirada en Edward… y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, tomo mi mano haciendo que ellas hicieran una mueca y volvieran su vista a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Humm –bufe.

-Interesante… - dijo él de modo divertido.

-No es gracioso, Edward – le regañé – ahora no podre probarme vestidos sin que ellas estén criticándome por todas partes.

-Eres exagerada… ya encontraremos a alguien – le miré interrogante.

-Me sorprendes, tu experiencia con el sexo femenino es familiar para ti, ¿no es así? – Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados- deberías conocer a las chicas de otros lugares mucho mejor.

-Las conozco – auch – pero ya no es como antes, créeme.

-Como sea… - lo jalé mas a mi cuando una de las mujeres le envió una mirada que se suponía que debía ser seductora.

-Que asco… - murmuró él y yo solo me reí.

-No seas grosero con las mujeres. Ten principios por favor.

-Esa mujer paso su lengua por sus labios… rellenos de no-se-que-cosa y sus pestañas son demasiado grandes para ser normales… - sentí como se estremeció detrás de mi - ¿Por qué no eres como ellas?

-Porque no soy lo suficientemente idiota – contesté con una gran sonrisa- ahora, volviendo al tema ¿tengo que llevar un vestido… muy elegante o algo así? – hice una mueca.

-No lose, no tengo idea de cómo va a ser todo eso… pero supongo que si, así que no podrás mostrar tu bellas piernas bronceadas – le di un codazo – auch…

-Concéntrate – caminé hacia la sección de vestidos largos y Edward gimió.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser taaaaaaan largos?

-Porque sino, no serian elegantes. Pensé que eras mas listo – le solté la mano y comencé a mirar todos los vestidos.

-Debes dejar de pensar cosas acerca de mí – dijo y por su tono de voz supe que estaba sonriendo.

-Yo puedo pensar lo que quiera de ti, soy libre de expresarme, no tengo problema con eso.

-Vaya, la chica leyes ah hablado.

-Deja de molestar, Edward –le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y volví a mi tarea.

-Escoge uno que sea de color azul… le va muy bien a tu piel.

-¿Me estas diciendo como vestir? – pero no resistí las ganas y fui a la sección de color azul. Allí, fue donde me enamore de un vestido de color azul marino demasiado hermoso.

-Yo solo…

-Cierra la boca, ya encontré el que quiero – escuché su risa detrás de mi.

-Soy bueno dando consejos – camino hasta mí y miro el vestido – buena elección.

-Ah si claro, deberías volverte gay y ser estilista, ganarías muy bien – rodeé los ojos y tomé el vestido para dirigirme al probador.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, jóvenes? – nos volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver a una señora de… veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos.

Su cabello de color rojo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba el mismo atuendo que las demás; camisa de manga larga color negra y una falda del mismo color con un extraño pañuelo en su garganta de color rojo.

-Emm… no, gracias, solo voy a probarme este vestido – miró la prenda que tenia en mi mano y abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Hay algún problema?

-Es… solo que es el único vestido que esta hecho a mano y vale… una fortuna – me miró y después miró vestimenta. Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sacudió levemente la cabeza – pero puede tomarse la libertad de probárselo.

Edward miro con incredulidad a la señora y es que… ¿Por qué nos había dicho eso? Entonces vi la marca que tenia el vestido y después el precio… oh, ahora entendía.

-¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó mi acompañante y negué con la cabeza – bien, entonces te espero aquí afuera –y fue a sentarse en uno de los suaves sillones que estaban frente a los probadores.

Cuando logré ponerme el precioso vestido, quede sorprendida. Era como si hubieran tomado mis medidas y lo hubieran hecho especialmente para mí. El vestido era largo hasta tapar mis tobillos de una tela suave color azul marino. No tenia nada de brillos y eso era algo que me gustaba, su escote tenia forma de corazón y hacia que mis pechos resaltaran mas, una extraña cinta de color negro de ajustaba justo debajo de mis pechos y tenia un bonito moño allí del mismo color.

Me encantaba.

-¿Señorita? – Escuché a la dependiente detrás de la cortina - ¿necesita ayuda?

-No, gracias – respondí de vuelta y abrí la cortina para poder mirarme en el espejo mas grande que había allí. La dependienta me miró con la boca abierta y yo solo le sonreí.

-Le queda precioso… - dijo en un susurro y yo me sonrojé un poco – su novio la esta esperando afuera – me recordó y yo asentí para acto seguido salir donde se encontraba Edward.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? – di lentamente una vuelta para que pudiera verme mejor y cuando me fije en sus ojos él aun me estaba examinando.

-Te ves muy… - se levanto y caminó hacia a mi – solo puedo decirte que no puedo esperar a que la noche de mañana llegue.

E inesperadamente… me besó. Y me gustó. Sus labios se movían suaves y delicados contra los míos, fue corto… pero fueron los pocos segundos que más me gustaron en toda mi existencia.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido – respondí y rápidamente me metí al probador otra vez

Varios minutos después estábamos en la caja, mientras yo miraba como la "señorita" intentaba coquetear con mi esposo. Grr.

-¿Necesita algo mas? – se dirigió a Edward y casi le restregaba sus estúpidos pechos en el brazo. Pero por suerte Edward me estaba mirando a _mí_.

-¿Bella? ¿Algo más? – Le miré con un poquito de enfado y me limité a negar con la cabeza – es todo, gracias por el ofrecimiento. – aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta o sea hacia el estúpido?

-De nada, pero si se te ofrece algo mejor – me dio un rápido vistazo- puedes llamar – le dio al parecer una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de la tienda y en el respaldo venia un numero telefónico. Zorra.

Edward guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo, tomó la bolsa que contenía el vestido y me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La quería borrar con un buen golpe, pero eso no se vería bien así que solo me limité a salir del lugar con pasos apresurados.

Al poco tiempo lo sentí detrás de mí pero yo no dije nada. No diría nada estaba muy enojada por ese tipo de personas que se atrevían a existir.

-Dime el porque de tu enojo, por favor – me dijo detrás de mi y siguió con esa sonrisa de estúpido.

-¿Dónde compraremos tu traje? ¿Armani? ¿Boss? ¿Calvin Klein? – Seguía mirando las tiendas con atención - ¿Rabanne? ¿Náutica? ¿Burberry? ¿Gucci? ¿Florentino? Aunque si quieres mi opinión, son mejores los trajes de Burberry, Boss y Armani – fruncí el ceño mientras me paraba frente a esas tres tiendas gigantes.

-¿Vas a decirme el porque de tu enojo? – volvió a intentarlo.

-Vamos a Boss… los modelos de allí me gustan mas – sin preguntárselo, camine hacia esa tienda y entre con toda la seguridad del mundo con Edward detrás de mi y comencé a pensar.

Un buen atuendo para Edward… que combinara con el mío… azul marino… con un traje de color ¿beige? ¿O gris? Negro con corbata azul… mmm… seguro que se verá exquisitamente bien.

Después de pasar dos horas en esas tienda y metiendo y sacando a Edward del probador una y otra vez, logré lo que quería. Y si… ¡Dios! ¡Se veía hermosamente hermoso!

Las mujeres que acompañaban a sus maridos/esposos/novios/amigos con derecho… o lo que sea lo miraban mucho. Y yo… sonreía como estúpida por _eso_ era mío. Bien… los celos habían disminuido solo un poco, pero solo un poco.

Ya era pasada de las seis y yo comenzaba a tener mucha hambre.

-Necesitas alimentarme – le dije una vez que salimos de la tienda de zapatos. De castigo, él llevaba todas las bolsas de compras. Habíamos pasado por infinidades de tiendas así que e llevaba cuatro bolsas en cada mano y yo dos en cada una.

-Seguro ¿quieres salir del centro comercial o vamos al área de comida? – dijo mientras miraba con atención la sección de videojuegos. Evite rodar los ojos.

-Comamos aquí, después vendremos aquí para que no se te siga cayendo la baba por ese videojuego de allí – me miró con ojos brillantes – suelo ser buena persona de vez en cuando – me encogí de hombros.

-Ahora lo noto – él rodo los ojos.

Después de pasar media hora decidiéndonos que era lo que íbamos a comer y en encontrar una mesa en donde sentarnos… yo estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa brocheta de pollo con su respectiva ensalada y espagueti, y Edward estaba comiendo algo que parecía ser… no recordaba lo que era, pero por su rostro de satisfacción supe que estaba delicioso.

Varios minutos más tarde, ambos habíamos terminado ya y nos dispusimos a levantarnos cuando Edward se tensó. Lo miré confundida y después su cara paso de completo enfado para mostrar una falsa sonrisa a alguien detrás de mi.

¡Y allí estaba Aidan Bass! Dios… hasta su nombre me parecía bello, bello…

-Hola Bella – me sonrió de una manera realmente atractiva, después se dirigió a Edward y con un asentimiento de cabeza lo saludo- Edward…

-Bella, iré a dejar estas cosas al auto… -dijo Edward con completo enfado. No por favor… - te veré después cuando hayas terminado con él –asintió y tomando todas las bolsas se alejó de allí.

-Guau… No cambia ¿eh? – Aidan me miró con una sonrisa divertida y yo solo negué con la cabeza- no pensé en encontrarte aquí, y eso que solo eh venido por comida rápida para una alumna – le miré significativamente.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿puedo decir que al fin fuiste flechado por Cupido? – Él se sonrojo al instante – Vale, eso lo tomo como un si.

-Es que ella es… - soltó un suspiro y permitan que lo diga pero… se veía como un idiota enamorado. Lo único que hice fue reír.

-Ella es especial, lo tiene todo y es tu chica idea –terminé por él y asintió rápidamente.

-Es cierto, tienes toda la razón, solo que hay un problema…

-¿Y cual es? – bebí un poco de mi jugo que había dejado a la mitad.

-Bueno, ella vive en Canadá y solo esta pasando un tiempo aquí… además de que tiene una niña… - me atragante con la bebida. Una vez recuperada le miré con incredulidad.

-Bien… supongo que yo no tengo nada que alegar con eso, digo… si te gusta es por su forma de ser ¿no? Que tenga una nena no quiere decir que sea un impedimento estar contigo – él se apresuro a negar.

-Lo se… pero como ella no vive aquí y yo me iré en un mes a Rusia pues… no creo que lo nuestro funcione.

-¿Esta casada? – Le miré con temor y él sonrió – eso es un no… pero, ¿cuanto tiempo se llevan conociendo?

-Amm… creo que hace mas de un año, tiene familia aquí y todo ese asunto, pero apenas me eh dado cuenta de que me gusta y… no se que hacer.

-¿Ella sabe que te gusta?

-Si, ya se lo eh dicho, y yo también a ella – _Pff.… ¿y tu a quien no le vas a gustar?_ Pensé para mis adentros.

-¡Pues pídele que sea tu novia! ¿La pequeña te conoce? –Asintió y le bebió a mi jugo- ¡Mucho mejor! Puedes hacerte amigo de esa pequeña y la puedes usar como ayuda para que tú y su madre estén juntos…

-¡Me has dado una gran idea! –Me abrazó con mucha fuerza- Me gusta tu forma de pensar.

-Por favor… solo ve las típicas películas americanas… todo el mundo en el cine hace eso –rodé los ojos y él me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Tal vez después podemos quedar para almorzar ¿Qué dices?

-Seguro… no hay problema –le devolví la sonrisa.

-Entonces, te llamare pronto, espero que el gran Edward no se enfade conmigo por raptarte una tarde – rodé los ojos de nuevo- como sea… ya voy tarde. Gracias por eso – me besó fugazmente la mejilla y se alejó con paso apresurado de allí.

Wow…

Diez minutos después estaba junto a Edward mirando un extraño artefacto que se suponía que era atractivo en lo que se refiere al mundo de videojuegos… enserio no lo entendía.

-Parece que esto no te agrada demasiado – me miró sonriendo y yo me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes en estos momentos… -voltee la mirada hacia afuera y… ! Había un hermoso perrito en medio de la plaza, estaba apunto de ser aplastado por toda la multitud.

Sin avistar ni nada, corrí hacia allí empujando a las personas, hasta que lo tome entre mis manos y lo mire muy de cerca. AAAAAH! Pero eso si que era algo demasiado hermoso… al parecer era un husky siberiano y era de color blanco con negro y… y… sus ojitos hermosos de color azul. ¡DIOS! ¡Me había enamorado! Enamorado de un precioso cachorro.

Pero entonces, mi instinto de persona responsable, salió a flote, un perrito como este no podía estar en la plaza así como así, pero no llevaba collar ni nada, así que supuse que seria de la tienda de mascotas… que estaba a tan solo tres tiendas de donde se encontraba Edward.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón camine hacia allí.

-Emm… disculpe señorita –le dije a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador- ¿este cachorro no pertenece a la tienda? – ella abrió los ojos de golpe y después miro hacia donde estaban los demás cachorros, comenzó a contarlos y me arrebató al pequeño animal de mis manos.

¿Eso era un si?

Lo colocó de nuevo con los demás perritos de diferente color.

-Estaba afuera… e iba a ser aplastado por la multitud – le dije con un tono de enfado. ¿Cómo podían descuidar una cosita tan bonita como esa?

-Gracias, señorita, hace un par de horas vino un grupo de niños un poco traviesos y comenzaron a sacar a todos los animales de su lugar… fue un caos y creíamos tener a todos ya… me ah salvado de la despedida.

-Oh, no te preocupes pero… tengo curiosidad –ella asintió y me miro de manera significativa- ese perrito… bueno, ¿esta en venta? ¿Puedo llevarlo ahora?

-Seguro que si… pero para eso se necesita mucho tiempo.

-Oh! No hay problema, puedo quedarme hasta que cierren – le dedique una sonrisa suplicante.

-De acuerdo, acompáñeme – me dirigió hacia el mostrador y comenzó a sacar un montón de papeles.

De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador de llamadas y era Edward.

-Estoy en la tienda de animales – dije en modo de saludo. No escuché nada después y supe que había colgado, guardé mi teléfono celular y me volví a la chica.

Y así comenzó todo el papeleo para que esa bolita de pelos fuera mía… ¡MIA! Ow… era demasiado hermosa para su salud.

Pero… ¿era macho o hembra?

Después de varias preguntas por parte de Edward, pocas respuestas por parte mía y varias explicaciones por parte de la señorita, supe que era macho y se llamaría Woody! Oh si… como el muñeco de Toy Story! Y que tenía apenas tres meses, necesitaba alimentarse de leche tibia para perritos y me dijo todos sus alimentos y blah… blah…

Mi pequeño Woody termino siendo un regalo por parte de Edward, sabía que le había gustado el perrito también, pero no lo aceptó demasiado.

-Así que… ¿me vas a reemplazar por esa bola de pelos llamada Woody? – habló Edward por sin una vez que estábamos en el auto y yo le hacia cariñitos a mi perrito.

-Probablemente, él será mi compañía mientras tu no estés – hablé sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña cosa peluda que lamia mis dedos una y otra vez.

-Mmm… procuraré llegar más temprano… - yo solo me reí ante su ocurrencia.

Al llegar a la casa, el pequeño Woody la recorrió entera y al parecer se había cansado y bebió del vaso de Edward, lo cual hizo que se molestara.

-¡Bella! ¡Tu perro me ah robado mi agua! – gruñó mientras entraba al cuarto donde yo me encontraba acomodando todas las cosas que habíamos comprado.

-Si vuelves a beber de ese vaso te volverás realmente sexy e irresistible – le dije sin mirarlo y seguí con mi trabajo.

-No necesito beber de la misma agua que tu perro para eso – dijo de manera arrogante y yo solo le lance una pelota de hule a la cabeza.

Antes de que él pudiera tocarla, Woody ya la tenía entre sus pequeñas patitas y su hocico.

-Puedes llegar a ser demasiado molesto cuando te lo propones – le dije un poco molesta y él solo se rio – no es divertido.

-Claro que lo es, admítelo – esta vez le lance el control del aire acondicionado, pero antes de que lo golpeara lo atrapó y aprovecho para encenderlo.

No le hice mas caso y me metí a la ducha, me puse el mismo pijama de la noche anterior y al llegar a la cama Woody saltó a mi piernas moviendo su colita.

-Esa bola de pelos no va a dormir con nosotros…

Esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, rodeada por los brazos de Edward y con Woody sobre mí estomago.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos!<strong>

**No me eh tardado mucho esta vez, eh, eh! Ando de buen humor...y toda la semana no tuve clases asi que me dedique a este fic :3 ¿Esta bonis? **

**¡Hay una sorpresa sorpresiva! pero para eso faltan al menos dos capitulo y asi... ¿Que les parece Edward? ¿Es bonis? ¿Y el nuevo integrante de la familia tambien es bonis? Ow..**

**Como sea, gracias por sus rw, alertas y favoritos.**


	11. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

Ladridos… ladridos y mas ladridos…

-Bella, por favor, calla a esa pequeña bola de pelos antes de que yo no lo haga y sea el dia de su muerte – murmuró Edward con voz pastosa a mi lado.

Ahora estaba obligada a despertarme. Supongo que era obvio que la pequeña bola de pelos necesitaba salir a hacer sus necesidades o algo asi. Me puse de pie en modo sonámbulo y camine hasta la puerta donde fui atacada por pequeñas garras sobre mis pies.

-Ya voy… pequeño… -froté mi cara una ves mas con mis manos y le abri la puerta, al momento en el que eso paso, la pequeña bola de pelos salio corriendo de allí mientras ladraba.

Y entonces ocurrió… mi mas grande pesadilla de había hecho presente…

Un grito muy agudo se escucho por toda la casa, podía jurar que las ventanas se habían agrietado un poco gracias a ese grito, y entonces, varios mimos con voz aguda… esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar…

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermoso perrito? –

Alice.

La primera pregunta que tuve en mente era ¿como había entrado a mi casa? Seguida de muchas otras como… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? Y.. ¿Cómo diablos entro a mi casa?

Después de estar varios minutos pensando algo que de verdad valiera la pena pensar, decidí que el único culpable aquí era Edward. Me volteé hacia a él, que me estaba mirando con arrepentimiento.

-Culpable.

.

.

.

-¿Y cuando llegaron aquí? –preguntó Edward una vez sentado en el sillón mientras yo le ofrecía una taza de té.

Si, él dijo "llegaron". Resulta que mi amiga no había viajado sola, sino que lo había hecho con Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Reneé y Charlie. No se porque… pero al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en quedarse largos días en este lugar… gracias a sus enormes maletas… esto no era nada bueno, enserio.

-Esta mañana aterrizamos aquí en California… nos venimos me madrugada para poder aprovechar el día –contesto Esme con voz emocionada.

-No me tomen como descortés… pero… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunté una vez mas con voz cansada. En unas horas tenía que asistir a una cena importante con Edward… y ellos aparecían de la nada.

-Tonta Bella –contestó Rosalie – al parecer no sabes que fecha es hoy… Hoy es doce de septiembre lo que significa que ¡mañana es tu cumpleaños! –comenzó a aplaudir como Alice y toda la sala se llenó de sonrisas.

Claro, mi cumpleaños. Esa fecha la había temido durante todo el año, no me agradaba festejar mi cumpleaños para nada del mundo… pero gracias a mis amistades y a mi madre siempre terminaba haciéndolo. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención… rodeada de gente entusiasta que ni siquiera conocía… era desastroso, o al menos lo era para mi.

-Chicos… no planeo hacer nada para mi cumpleaños así que no se moles…

-¡Nada de eso! – Se apresuró a hablar Emmett- no fuiste a mi fiesta y no la organizaste como dijiste… así que ahora me lo cobraré de esta manera.

-¿Acaso eso es chantaje? – entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. Él no podía estarme haciendo eso…

-Por supuesto que si, Bella Bellita –me sonrió como "niño bueno" y volvió su atención a el plato de comida que tenia en sus piernas

-Será solo un pequeño convivio entre nosotros, Bella. Tal vez podemos ir a algún club nocturno… no pasara de eso. Por favor, hemos volado desde Chicago, no puedes regresarnos así como así –salió en defensa Alice.

-Para comenzar yo no fui quien los llamo… así que no pueden reprocharme nada. Eso de venir aquí de sorpresa no es algo agradable, enserio.

Nadie dijo mas nada, y yo estaba complacida por eso porque realmente yo no me disculparía con ellos por tratarlos de esa manera aunque fueran mi familia y mi madre estuviera insistiendo en invitar a algunos "nuevos amigos" que haya hecho aquí.

Finalmente decidieron que haríamos una actividad en familia saliendo a la playa y pasar todo el día allí hasta que Edward y yo nos tuviéramos que ir. No podía impedir eso… ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a mi familia y amigos, pero el hecho de que interrumpieran así en mi casa no era de mi suficiente agrado.

Aun no estaba tan segura de que pudiera sacar al pequeño Woody fuera de su nueva casa. Me era demasiado pequeño para exponerlo a lugares como esos, pero gracias a la insistencia de Alice, el pequeño perro ya estaba jugando con la arena junto con Charlie y Carlisle.

Resultó que ellos se quedarían tan solo tres días aquí en California, ya que Alice no tenia el suficiente permiso del trabajo para estar fuera y mi padre y Carlisle tenia que salir de la ciudad por cosas de las empresas, decidí no preguntar. Cuando me comunicaron su pequeña estadía tuve ganas de hacer un baile de victoria pero me resistí por un poco de respeto hacia a ellos. De alguna u otra forma yo no era como ellos, o eso pensaba yo.

Al parecer Alice y Rosalie habían hecho buenos amigos en la playa ya que lograron hacer que tuviéramos una pequeña cabaña durante ese día con todas las comodidades; Esme y mi madre estaban tomando el sol tiradas en la arena, siendo observadas de vez en cuando por sus respectivos maridos que estaban detrás de ellas sentados en la arena bajo una gran sombrilla y con Woody saltando a su alrededor; Emmett ahora se encontraba en al agua junto con Edward hablando de algo importante. Según ellos. Y ahora Rose, Alice y yo estábamos acostadas en pequeños camastros mirando el agua mientras bebíamos de unas refrescantes bebidas.

-Emmett y yo queremos tener un bebé…

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso por parte de Rosalie y Alice soltó un grito de satisfacción. Miré con sorpresa a Rose que nos miraba un poco tímida y Alice no paraba de gritar y saltar en su asiento.

-¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso? Quiero decir… hacía unas semanas te preguntamos si tu tendrías una familia con Emmett y te negaste – argumente al ver que Alice ya se había calmado un poco.

-No lose… Emmett fue quien propuso la idea y después me dio miles de razones de porque tener una familia con él y… bueno, lo amo, y creo que es tiempo de que nuestra familia se agrande con un nuevo miembro, no creo que sea tan malo. Además, tengo a mi madre y a Esme que siempre ah querido un nieto – tuve que poner bastante atención a lo que decía por la manera muy rápida en la que lo dijo.

-Oh Rosalie! ¡Esa es una agradable noticia! Una pequeña Rose y un pequeño Emmett! –Alice estaba demasiada entusiasmada que no se le podía decir casi nada.

-Tranquila Alice… aun lo estamos intentando con Emmett, no vayamos muy apresurados aun -suspiró y después me miro con ojo critico- ¿Qué piensas tu, Bella?

No tenia nada para decir, bueno… Rosalie es mi amiga y le amo con todo y defectos… pero había pensado algo rápidamente cuando dijo que quería tener un bebé; yo no tenia porque embarazarme ya, Emmett podía ser quien diera ese heredero necesario.

Perfecto.

-Me parece algo grandioso –respondí- es una buena noticia, no me imagino al grandulón como padre pero no dudo que será uno genial –le sonreí y ella muy entusiasmada me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Esme ya sabe de esto?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no se lo dije… lo dijo Emmett y cuando me vio en el aeropuerto me felicito, no cabía de la felicidad.

-Ahora entiendo su extraño comportamiento… -murmuró Alice- tratare de no sentirme herida porque ser las segundas personas en saberlo.

-A mi no me molesta mucho –apunté- me basta con saber la agradable noticia. ¿Cuándo dices que decidieron esto?

-Hace casi… dos semanas, no mucho, según Emmett tenia miedo de pedírmelo

-Pues deberían de ponerse a trabajar ¡Ya! –Alice mi miró- Bella, trae a Emmett ahora mismo y tu Rose, ve al cuarto y allí espéralo – comencé a asustarme cuando Alice se puso de pie y me apresuré a detenerla.

-Hey Alice… estas demasiado descontrolada, si quieres un bebé ahora mismo ve y adopta uno – hice que se sentara de nuevo sin evitar sonreír – todo a su tiempo, además, creo que ellos están disfrutando de la elaboración de bebés ¿no es así Rosalie?

-Por supuesto… el proceso es lo mejor que pueda haber, así que no hay problema. Aunque, según mi ginecólogo dice que es mejor no pensar mucho en eso, pues hay veces en que es tanta la presión mental que no se logra –se encogió levemente de hombros – así que por el momento no le tomo mucha importancia, ya se verá con el tiempo después.

Después de eso nos reunimos para comer algunos mariscos ya que Emmett estaba demasiado entusiasmado con eso y su madre no se pudo negar a lo que su bebé pedía.

Decidí que no comería demasiado debido a que en pocas horas tenia una cena importante rodeada de hombres importantes y mujeres plásticas que probablemente estarían hablando con otras sobre sus grandes viajes; y yo como buena chica probablemente les rompería la cara a esas viejas presumidas… Pero debía controlarme, lose.

Finalmente, Rosalie y Alice me acompañaron a mi habitación para poder arreglarme; según ellas yo no sabia lo que debía hacer conmigo misma respecto a la moda… y quise darle un golpe a cada una en su perfecto rostro, pero me contuve.

Las próximas dos horas pasaron tranquilamente, con muchas bromas, risas y chillidos por parte de las tres. Era bueno tener a mis amigas conmigo de vuelta, enserio, en esta casa solo estaba aburrida, sola y sin nada que hacer… aunque ahora tenia al precioso de Woody, no era lo mismo.

Estuve completamente segura de irme una vez que Edward me aseguró de que la pequeña bola de pelos estaba bien con su madre ya que le había tomado cariño y no podía dejarla en paz.

Así que ahora me encontraba fuera de un enorme edificio; el 70% del edificio era cristal... vidrio, todo era ventanal. De solo verla me dio miedo. Estaba iluminado por diferentes tonos de color azul. Era precioso, pero seguía asustándome el hecho de que debería subir a eso. ¿Qué pasaba su había un terremoto o algo así? Caeríamos en pedazos y probablemente terminaría ensartada en un vidrio o algo así.

Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa y mis manos estaban sudando.

-¿Hey? ¿Bella? – miré en dirección a Edward.

-¿Si? – removí mis manos en mi cartera de manera inquietante. Él me estaba mirando con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, estoy completamente bien –respondí forzando una sonrisa- ¿En que piso es la fiesta?

-En el último piso –lo tomé del brazo una vez que entramos por las enormes puertas corredizas.

-¿Y cuantos pisos son aquí?

-Ochenta y dos…

Entré en pánico... ¡¿OCHENTA Y DOS PISOS?!

-Edward… sabes de mi fobia a las alturas… a penas y puedo subirme a un avión… y tú me traes a un edificio de ochenta pisos… ¿ESTAS LOCO? –él me miró divertido y yo quise cortarle las bolas.

-Cálmate, no nos pasará nada, te lo juro por… Woody –bufé- de acuerdo, te lo juro por mi vida. Estaremos bien.

Joder… creo que nunca lo había visto intentar o insistir tanto en que yo hiciera algo, pero él sabia de mi fobia… ni siquiera sabia como la había obtenido pero allí estaba, me daban pánico.

Pero debía hacerlo, porque esto era cuestión de trabajo, no podía mezclar las cosas personales con el trabajo, debía hacerlo.

_Vamos Bella, no eres una cobarde, eres fuerte, haz pasado por muchas cosas, lo lograrás._

Asentí en dirección hacia a Edward y él me regalo una brillante sonrisa. Demonios, se veía tan hermoso vestido de esa manera.

Además, tenia mas cosas por las cuales preocuparme aparte de entrar al lujoso elevador de color gris con acabados azules y ver como Edward presionaba el botón que tenia grabado el numero ochenta y dos. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me recargue en una de las cuatro amplias paredes.

No estábamos solos en el elevador, allí estaban dos mujeres de mayor edad, una pareja de treinta y tantos años junto con una niña de mas o menos diez años. Me pareció un poco raro que una niña estuviera en un lugar como este. No le tome demasiada importancia, tenia mas cosas por las cuales… realmente debería preguntarme algunas cosas.

Jacob estaría allí. Jacob… el chico enorme con cara de adolescente estaba en esa enorme sala, o probablemente aun no llegaría, seria una suerte de que fuera así, no lo quería ver ahora mismo aunque por suerte ya había descansado una muy buena temporada de él y eso me había despejado un poco la mente. Pero volver a verlo... Sabía que probablemente traería problemas, tanto conmigo como con Edward.

Debo agregar que las chicas Denali estarán presentes… ¡Mierda! Con lo que amo a esas chicas, Ja. Probablemente estarían tratando de joderme la noche e cualquier forma. Esta ceno no era para nada buena. Siempre supe que ellas eran un tipo de caso especial, dado por el hecho de que veían a sus propios primos; Emmett y Edward, como algo para comer… me daba nauseas de solo verles, pero no podía decir nada debido a que no me correspondía.

Debía suponer también que Jasper estaría presente, en realidad no sabia nada de él, y no sabia si alegrarme de eso no. Él era el chico que había tenido un accidente con nosotros y ni siquiera sabia como se encontraba ¿nos culparía? ¿Me miraría de manera rencorosa o algo así? No lo sabía… pero esperaba que no fuera así; según Alice él se encontraba en un buen estado, y la enfermera, hace semanas, me había afirmado que él y Alice estaban en perfectas condiciones y solo habían sido leves fracturas.

También tenía curiosidad acerca de las mujeres que vería esta noche ¿ella estarían ya embarazadas? Carlisle había mencionado algo como eso, despertó mi curiosidad, pero decidí no darle tantas vueltas debido a que aun el asunto de Rose estaba rodando en mi cabeza.

-No deberías estar nerviosa, ya haz visto a todas estas personas antes, o al menos a la mayoría – dijo Edward mientras yo apretaba demasiado su brazo.

-¿Por qué razón debería estar nerviosa? - Salí del ascensor cuando la pequeña campana sonó y las puertas terminaron de abrirse.

-No lose – se encogió de hombros – eso mismo me gustaría saber, de hecho.

-¿Tus primas? – rodé los ojos al decir eso – no lose… esos ancianos.

-Bella…

-¿Qué? No me digas que debo hablarles con respeto. Después de todo están mal de la cabeza y tú lo sabes.

-Creo que ahora mismo te estas comportando como una adolescente de dieciséis años y no como una mujer de veintitrés.

-Hablo como se me da la gana – protesté – no alegues, por favor

-Yo solo decía que… - se calló al ver la mirada que le lancé – Bien, no digo nada.

Una vez que entramos al salón yo quede anonada. Todo estaba adornado exquisitamente hermoso; el salón era demasiado grande, ni siquiera Alice hubiera pensado que seria así de grade.

En la mitad del salón, pegado a la gran pared de color beige estaba una banda tocando música de jazz, muy tranquilamente. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran multitud de gente bailando en parejas; Por lo que podía ver la mayoría era gente mayor, pasada de los treinta y pocos, había rostros conocidos también, como todos lo que habíamos participado en esto de las empresas, como Leah Clearwater, Mike Newton, los hijos de los Vulturi que en este momento se encontraban riendo junto a la mesa de las bebidas, en grupo junto a otros dos jóvenes mas.

Y por si fuera poco, las primas de Edward, Tanya, Kate e Irina estaban bailando acompañadas por unos hombres muy altos en el centro de la pista. Se les veía serena, sonriente, al igual que todas las mujeres en este lugar tanto jóvenes como ancianas.

-¿Impresionante?- murmuró Edward a mi lado.

Asentí en modo de respuesta sin apartar la vista del lugar

-Yo tampoco creí que fuera a llegar tan lejos… pero allá vamos.

Solté un bufido y me agarre de su brazo lo mas fuerte que pude- estaba nerviosa, ¿para que negarlo?

En la otra mitad del salón estaban varias mesas circuladas, muy bien colocadas a una distancia de la otra, tenían un maten largo blanco sobre ellas, adornadas con un pequeño centro de mesa y algunas velas.

Al principio nos dedicamos a saludar a las personas. No podría decir que conocía a la mayoría porque estaría mintiendo. Algunos apellidos si sonaban importantes pero yo solo me limitaba a asentir y sonreír…y presentarme como la señora Cullen.

No era tan difícil.

Hasta que nos sentamos junto a las señoritas Denali y sus respectivas parejas.

-¡Edward! Que alegría volver a verte – Tanya se estiró o mas que pudo, jalando a Edward del brazo, y le planto un gran beso en la mejilla- No creí que asistirías esta noche.

-Pues ya estoy aquí –contestó en tono cortante sin apartar la vista del frente.

Pero después de haberlo escuchado ella seguía parloteando; se me antojó poner los ojos en blanco en ese preciso momento.

Al avanzar la noche la conversación no paraba e toda la sala, yo simplemente me mantenía callada sin saber que decir. Los acompañantes de las primas de Edward eran muy… guapos. Por lo que escuchaba, de las conversaciones con Edward, es que Kate estaba comprometida con Garrett y estaba intentando tener un bebé pronto.

Suspiré de frustración, de saber que esto iba a suceder no vendría a la estúpida cena.

Finalmente, Aro Vulturi, llamó nuestra atención, él se encontraba al centro de la sala y esperó hasta que todo el mundo se callará y entonces habló.

-Buenas noches, espero que estén disfrutando de esta hermosa cena –puse los ojos en blanco – el motivo de esta celebración es para felicitarlos, a todos, por ser parte de nuestros negocios. En unos días se les hará llegar, respectivamente, una carta. Donde dice si seguirán en este "movimiento" que estamos haciendo, con el destino y fecha en el cual partirán –sonrió exageradamente- entonces, mis jóvenes amigos, disfruten esta velada.

Seguido de eso se escucho un aplauso suave por todo el salón, lo hice también, sin demasiadas ganas pero lo hice.

Minutos más tarde, Edward se perdió de mi vista junto con algunos señores mayores y de rostros serios. Menos mal que no me arrastró con él.

-¡Pero si es mi amiga Bella!

Mierda. Ni siquiera pensaba que de verdad Jacob estuviera aquí ¿no era demasiado joven y aventurero para estar en un lugar aburrido?

-Buenas noches, Bella – me sonrió situándose frente a mi- ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Cullen no ah querido invitarte a bailar?

-Primero, chico, eso a ti no te incumbe, y segundo ¿no deberías estar tu con tu pareja? –fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

-Eso no te incumbe –me dedicó una enorme sonrisa- Hoy te ves muy hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Jacob, supongo que es bueno volver a verte –le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir al baño.

-¡No! Espera… quiero felicitarte.

¿Qué mierda?

-¿Y porque me quieres felicitar Jacob? –me crucé de brazos y le miré con atención.

-¿Sabes que cuando haces eso, tus pechos resaltan mas? –dijo con un aire que se suponía que debía ser sexi.

Rápidamente baje mis manos a mis costados ignorando el leve sonrojo que en este momento estaba invadiendo mi cara.

-Enserio, Jacob, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, felicitarte –sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos- Por ganar una vez mas, la victoria ya es tuya en este proyecto. Bueno, es de Cullen, pero es casi lo mismo.

Me quede de pie allí mismo, mirando a Jacob con total confusión en el rostro. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ni siquiera podía moverme, era como una roca. Aun atónita, miré como daba media vuelta y se alejaba de allí.

Después de algunos segundos más, decidí que debía ir al tocador para poder despejarme un poco. Por suerte ya había pasado más de la mitad de la velada entre canciones de aquella banda, bailes, risas y pláticas por parte de los demás.

Pronto estaría en mi cama, muy cómoda, gozando realmente de mi hogar, y de mi pequeño Woody… Y de mi familia. Rodé los ojos internamente al recordar a aquellos intrusos que en ese momento se encontraban en mi casa haciendo no-se-que-cosa. Confiaba en que Esme mantendría todo en orden.

Creo poder jurar que vi a Jasper un par de veces, pero por suerte no me acerque a él, y ni siquiera cruzamos algunas palabras.

Una vez que volví a mi lugar en la enorme mesa, me encontré con un papel de cuaderno en mi silla. Con gesto pensativo o tome y leí donde decía "Isabella Cullen", Fruncí el ceño al verlo y lo abrí.

"_Espero que tu accidente no haya sido demasiado grave. Es una lastima que no estuvieras embarazada… Hay Isabella… ya llevarías ganando todo esto, espero que no vuelvas a cometer errores como acostarte con alguien si protección. Procura no tocar a Edward."_

Bien. Solo cuatro palabras: ¿Qué mierda es esto?

¿Ni siquiera era totalmente valiente como para decírmelo en mi cara o algo así? Es algo así como una amenaza y no dice de quien es. ¿Cómo mierda voy a saber de quien es? ¿Y como sabia del accidente? ¿Y del estúpido supuesto embarazo? Argh… estaba comenzando a frustrarme.

Gente estúpida.

Me quede allí, sentada como idiota, probablemente siendo observada por aquella persona que se creía demasiado lista. Tenia mucho que pensar. Demasiado. Pero en estos momentos ya estaba cansada, mucho. Solo quería ir por Edward y largarnos de allí.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado por mi mente, apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando? –preguntó con un tono de voz algo alegre. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo aquí.

De pronto me arrepentí pedirle que nos fuéramos.

-Muy bien, aunque sabes que prefiero la comodidad de mi casa –comenté al momento en el que él tomaba asiento a mi lado, pasando una de sus manos por su revoltoso cabello.

-Veré que hagan mas eventos como estos para que así salgas un poco más de la casa –dijo con un poco de diversión.

-¡No por favor! ¡No más tortura! – Miré hacia todos lados, nadie nos estaba mirando en estos momentos – Me arrodillaría ante ti… pero seria demasiada humillación.

-Tienes razón, no lo hagas –me miró impasible - ¿Quieres irte ya?

-¿Podemos irnos? –pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que interpretaré eso como un "si, vámonos" –se puso de pie y me tendió una mano- no podemos irnos así nomás, despidámonos de Aro.

Evité rodar los ojos para no verme como una chica adolescente y, tomando su mano, caminé hacia donde el gran Aro estaba conversando con Jacob. Dios, este chico debería desaparecer alguna vez.

-¡Edward! ¡Isabella! – nos besó a cada uno en las mejillas y le miré con sorpresa. Edward al instante se incomodó pasando su brazo por mi cintura- ¿Cómo la están pasando?, ¿están disfrutando de la fiesta?

Su entusiasmo me recordaba al de Alice este día. Me hacia pensar cosas sobre él que no debería, se suponía que era un _hombre _serio, ¿no?

¿No?

-En realidad, Aro, venimos a despedirnos, Isabella se siente un poco mal y es mejor que volvamos a casa ahora mismo.

Intenté poner mi mejor cara de enferma. Lo juro, lo intenté. Pero fracase. Que bueno que no estudie para actriz.

-Oh bueno… me alegro que estén cumpliendo con la tarea –nos guiñó un ojo y yo me puse pálida a saber a que se refería.

Jacob simplemente intentó disimular una estúpida risa con una tos.

-Yo creo que ellos están haciendo la tarea al pie de la letra, señor – dijo Jacob con una mueca de diversión en el rostro.

Hijo de perra.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aro –se despidió Edward sin darle importancia al comentario de Jacob- Que pases buenas noches, Aro. Jacob –asintió en su dirección.

Fui capaz de musitar un "Adiós" débil antes de que Edward me arrastrara con él.

Su agarre en mi brazo comenzaba a ser un poco doloroso, estoy segura que si seguía haciéndolo de esa manera, mañana tendría un gran morado en ese lugar.

Cualquiera sabría que el cambio de humor ante el comentario que hizo aquel chico moreno. Y bueno, yo ¿Qué podía hacer? Enfadarme también no era una opción.

-Edward… -musité – me estas lastimando.

Sin decirme nada me soltó, presionó el botón del ascensor.

Vaya que estaba enojado. Y solo por una frase hecha por aquel chiquillo. Que pesado.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue en silencio, no era incomodo pero tampoco del todo agradable. Por lo cual me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla. Por algún extraño motivo Los Angeles me estaba gustando cada vez mas… en lo que respecta a la ciudad y no a sus habitantes en estos momentos.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa lo hicimos en silencio. Probablemente la mayoría ya estaba dormida.

Pero no, cuando encendí la luz salieron (de no-se-donde) todos mis amigos gritando un "feliz cumpleaños Bella"

-Sabemos que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para una fiesta sorpresa pero no pudimos evitarlo –dijo Emmett al momento en el que llegaba a abrazarme demasiado fuerte- Felicidades enana.

-Gracias Emmett –le dediqué una enorme sonrisa una ves que se apartó de mi, más porque me había soltado y me dejaba respirar.

Después fue el turno de Alice que estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Te prometo que una ves que apagues la vela y comamos un poquito de pastel… Nos iremos todos a la cama. Lo juro –me sonrió y me dio un gran abrazo- Felicidades Bella.

-No creas que nada mas venimos a verle la cara a Edward porque sea muy agradable –rodee los ojos ante la observación de Rosalie- venimos a esto, a pasar contigo tu cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y con varias palabras de sentimentalismo me fueron felicitando cada uno. Charlie, Renée, Esme y Carlisle partirían a primera hora mañana.

El resto de la noche la pasamos en pequeñas conversaciones unos con otros. Por suerte mi relación con Edward no fue un tema de conversación, y el trabajo tampoco. No podía ser una mala noche después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creían que abandonaría esta historia? PUES NO! Lamento mucho este retraso de muchos meses, enserio ni siquiera pensé que podría llegar a tardar demasiado tiempo. Bueno... quiero agradecerles a todos, a todo el mundo por leerme. Gracias y a los que publican mi historia tambien<strong>.

**Les prometí que habría una sorpresa... El mensaje de Bella no lo es, es otra cosa y tal vez para el proximo capítulo aparecerá.**

**Gracias de nuevo.**


	12. Oh diablos

**Oh diablos...**

**.**

Aquella noche en mi cumpleaños había salido maravilloso. Por suerte Edward no había dado a relucir el enfado que había obtenido una vez que venimos hacia la casa. A la mañana siguiente me encontré con un variado desayuno en la enorme mesa de mi cocina, mas tarde, tanto mis padres como los padres de Edward se tuvieron que retirar por asuntos de la empresa. Esa noche también asistimos a un club, pero Edward había alegado que tenía trabajo que hacer, por eso no nos acompañó. No voy a decir que no me sentí decepcionada cuando lo supe, pero una vez allí me olvidé de él y me divertí.

De eso ya habían exactamente pasado dos meses; ahora estábamos a 13 de noviembre y estábamos en la isla Ibiza. Aun no entendía. ¿Si Aro tenia contactos regados por todo el país porque se molestaba en hacer todo esto? ¿Y porque nunca había escuchado hablar de su empresa extraña?

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y volver al trabajo de nuevo.

Me encontraba revisando los contratos que firmaríamos para las diferentes marcas de videojuegos que pronto lanzaríamos. Era sorprendente como la tecnología iba avanzando día con día.

Lo último que teníamos que hacer era probar los videojuegos, para eso, por supuesto se había anotado Emmett, y yo no tenia ningún problema en eso, pero Edward se negó rápidamente diciendo que los juegos estaban hechos para niños no para gente inmadura.

Últimamente quería golpearlo hasta cansarme, ni siquiera sabía de donde sacaba todo ese coraje. Me enojaba con facilidad y tenia la manía de arrojar toda mi comida por eso, además de los estúpidos mareos y vómitos que había tenido hacia un mes y medio, por suerte, tomando el medicamento se fueron calmando un poco esos síntomas.

Me sentía inconforme conmigo misma, tan solo quería estar encerrada en la habitación del hotel sin querer descubrir todo lo que esta hermosa isla me estaba ofreciendo.

Pero por otro lado, por un parte de mi estaba contenta porque estaba embarazada. ¡Por fin! Ayer me habían dado la noticia de que tenia un mes de embarazo, cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar felicitarla, a ella y a Emmett. Dijo que lo peor eran las nauseas matutinas y que ahora no soportaba el olor al perfume que Emmett utilizaba, ya había roto varios recipientes de este y le obligaba a no ponerse mas a menos que quisiera conservar sus… amm… bueno, su cosa que le ayudaba a reproducirse.

Había visto a Alice un par de veces después de mi cumpleaños, al principio me regañó porque estaba muy enferma, y ahora decía que mis caderas se había ensanchado, que debía hacer ejercicio y me obligó a ir de nuevo con ella al gimnasio durante su estadía en Miami hacia un mes, que se quedo en la otra casa que Edward había comprado, aunque le dijera que no debía.

Tenia ropa de sobra, tal vez podría usarla unas tres veces y tendría para al menos un año. Mi amiga estaba loca, locamente enamorada. Ella había encontrado a un chico llamado Peter allá donde trabajaba y al parecer le soportaba todas sus locuras. No pude evitar alegrarme por ella, se le veía agradablemente feliz. Tanto que yo podría tenerle envidia.

Una vez que terminé de leer todos los contratos que se encontraban en mi correo electrónico y los pase a un documento, guardándolo, cerré el portátil para poder dirigirme por algo de comer.

Era casi medio día y Edward se encontraba fuera, en las oficinas haciendo no sé que tanta cosa. No había probado bocado desde la comida del día de ayer. Mi estomago pedía algo de comer ya.

Decidí hacer pollo frito, era lo mas rápido que podía hacer en estos momentos, después, tendría que ir a una oficina de correos a mandar las autorizaciones de pruebas de los videojuegos.

Últimamente me dedicaba a comer cualquier cosa dulce, odiaba lo agrio pero amaba lo salado combinado con chocolate.

Edward mencionó que si estaba loca o me había picado con alguna historia donde a la protagonista le gustaba hacer esas "cochinadas" como las llamaba él. Pero no podía culparme, yo no le decía nada cuando el comía las asquerosas papas fritas untadas en mayonesa. Que asco.

Mi móvil sonó y contesté sin mirar el número mientras masticaba mi pieza de pollo frito.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? – Se escuchó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea, se le escuchaba cabreado - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Estaba disfrutando de mi pollo frito. ¿Quieres?

-Deja las bromas a un lado, ¿puedes venir por mi? Odio moverme en taxi.

-¿Qué paso con tu auto? ¿No lo habías llevado contigo?

-Si tuviera disponible mi auto no te estaría llamando para que vinieras por mi, usa un poco el cerebro ¿quieres? Y deja ya de comer esas cosas dulces.

-No me hables así que yo iré a recogerte. –rodé los ojos. Vaya que no estaba de humor. Había interrumpido mi deliciosa comida, yo también podía enojarme por eso - ¿Dónde estas?

-En la catedral –se escuchaba pensativo – si aquí, te estaré esperando justo fuera de esta.

-¿Cómo piensas que voy a llegar allí si apenas conozco el camino del hotel al aeropuerto?

-¿Preguntando tal vez? No se Bella. ¿Cómo comienzas en una nueva ciudad?

Estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que doble el tenedor que tenia en mi mano. Ups.

-Me voy a cobrar esto, apagaré dos días el teléfono y no tendrás contacto con nada. Así tendrías que buscar a alguien mas a quien mandar.

Y sin más, colgué. Argh. Por supuesto que no sabría que hacer sin estar controlando a alguien al menos unas horas. Maldito obseso del control.

Abandonando mi comida que me pedía a gritos que me quedara, salí de la habitación, esperando a que fueran a limpiarla un poco, necesitaba más toallas y papel higiénico.

Con lo tímida que era y Edward me decía que preguntara. Seguramente iría preguntando por allí en las calles a algún extraño direcciones. Me llamarán loca.

Sin embargo, decidí utilizar mi cerebro y pedí un mapa en la recepción, una vez que localice aquella calle donde se encontraba la catedral, la localice en el GPS y fui en búsqueda de Edward.

Edward y su estúpido auto cochino que no sirve.

El único lugar donde fui capaz de estacionar mi precioso Audi fue en un callejón lleno de gente. Cuando bajé de él, inmediatamente me arrepentí. Era un bullicio de gente, todos ofreciendo cualquier tipo de mercancía que me recordara Ibiza.

Rechazando amablemente cualquier oferta que me ofrecían camine hasta alejarme de aquel callejón, una vez lejos de allí pude respirar con tranquilidad.

Observé la hermosa obra de arte que era aquella catedral, se encontraba hasta la cima lo que me llevo a pensar que era lo que Edward estaba pensando al subir hasta acá.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí subiendo, y subiendo, y subiendo hasta que logré ver aquel auto negro. Se veía demasiado lujoso para estar en un lugar como este. Sin embargo era lujoso y una cochinada. No servía.

-¿Por qué haz tardado tanto? –fue el saludo que Edward me dedicó.

-Primero, no me hables así que ya estamos grandecitos, así que no me quieras mandar. –Me cruce de brazos poniéndome frente a él- Dejé el auto en un callejón donde vendían artesanías o algo así, fue horrible, no me dejaban salir de allí. Y es tu culpa ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

-Quise conocer un poco mas – se encogió de hombros – se rompieron algunos cables del motor, por lo tanto necesito que alguna grúa venga a recogerlo y lo lleve a la agencia.

-No pedí que me dijeras que era lo que le había pasado a este estúpido auto.

-Más respeto por favor.

-Claro, mejor vayámonos, me debes una comida, has interrumpido la mía. –rodé los ojos y me dediqué a caminar de nuevo hacia abajo.

-¿No pudiste subir hasta aquí con e auto?

-No cuestiones lo que yo hago. Te eh venido a rescatar, confórmate con eso ¿quieres? –Él bufó detrás de mi- Lo eh dejado allá abajo porque hay un problema y no dejan circular autos. No se como te dejaron a ti.

-El dinero hace maravillas –fue su única respuesta.

-Lamento que pienses eso. –murmuré no muy segura si me escuchaba o no.

El camino hacia aquel callejón abastecido de gente fue entretenido. Sobre todo cuando mi compañero era Edward Cullen.

Comenzaba a pensar que ese hombre se quejaba de muchas cosas; estaba segura de que si un día me dicen que hable con él no me alcanzaría. Habla demasiado cuando tiene de que hacerlo. Había veces en que no entendía lo que decía o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Y lo mejor era cuando finalmente llegamos a ese callejón. Debí haberle tomado alguna fotografía a su rostro.

Alegó que él no pasaría por esa multitud, que esperaría allí a que fuera con el auto.

Parecía una puta princesa.

Sin embargo se veía demasiado… Raro allí parado, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por tanto caminar, su cabello totalmente despeinado de tanto haber pasado sus enormes manos sobre él, y sobre todo sus ojos que me miraban como un perrito mojado hambriento, suplicando que no le haga pasar por ese lugar.

Pero no era tan malo. Hacia un hora yo había pasado por allí y salí con vida. ¿Cómo es que él puede no querer hacerlo?

Después de casi quince minutos logré convencerlo, diciendo que si no se apuraba me regresaría a Chicago, él se quedaría con el trabajo y se dedicaría a mandar dinero para poder alimentarme.

Y ahora íbamos en el auto directo a algún restaurante, que pudiera satisfacer mis necesidades. Cualquiera hubiera sido bueno, pero estaba con Edward y él no iba a cualquiera.

Finalmente, después no encontrar nada bueno que a él llamara su atención, decidió que iríamos a comer comida italiana en una plaza.

Estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, lo juro. Pero ni siquiera sé que fue lo que me detuvo.

El problema aquí era, que una vez que pisamos la plaza se dedicó a rodear mi cintura con su brazo. Le pregunté porque hacia eso y él solo respondió:

"-Eres una mujer casada, Bella."

Ni siquiera sé que coño quería decir con eso.

Lo que si sabia era que cuando estábamos cruzando aquella plaza todas las mujeres deslizaban la mirada por Edward una y otra vez. Eran unas perras. Y mas las adolescentes hormonales que cuchicheaban entre ellas; pero yo tenia la ventaja que ellas no.

_Y la estas desperdiciando – _Me dijo una voz en mi mente que decidí ignorar.

La comida no fue mucho mejor. Ya que la mesera era joven también y con muy buen cuerpo, no era la mas bonita de las mujeres, y cada cinco minutos iba a "preguntarnos" si se nos ofrecía algo mas. O si se le ofrecía algo mas a Edward.

Cuando le vi volver de nuevo me levanté.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Edward al momento que limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

-Al baño, tu admiradora allí viene de nuevo – vi sus ojos verdes que había entrado en pánico.

-No Bella, quédate, ya casi terminas, y nos iremos ¿si?

Pero era demasiado tarde. Aquella chica pelirroja ya estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?

Escuche que le pregunto cuando yo ya iba a la mitad del camino. No pude evitar recordar cuando viajamos por primera vez para este evento que se organizaba. La azafata del avión, que ella había sido despedida. Esperaba que esta no lo fuera también, era joven, solo se habían revolucionado sus hormonas.

Una vez en el baño me mojé la cara buscando despejarme, lavé mis manos de nuevo y me miré al espejo, decidí que quería hacer pipí. Cuando terminé, estaba un poco confundida, volví a lavar mis manos, y secarlas.

Saque cuentas una y otra vez. Mas de tres meses de retraso. Se suponía que con las pastillas que estaba tomando me regularizaría. Pero aun nada. Alcé mi camiseta de color blanco y puse una mano sobre mi vientre.

Allí estaba, ese bulto, ese pequeño bulto sobresaliendo de mis caderas. Pude sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Bajé de nuevo la blusa y miré mi aspecto en el espejo, allí estaba yo, pálida, desarreglada, con unas caderas un poco mas anchas y los pechos mas grandes.

¡Jesús! ¿Cuándo habían crecido? Podría ver como parte de mi pecho sobresalía del sostén.

Esto estaba mal. Debía ir a algún medico. Ni siquiera había posibilidades de que estuviera yo embarazada. Para embarazarse se necesita el puto sexo y yo no tuve sexo últimamente. La ultima vez que lo había hecho estaba ebria, y en Agosto, ¡estábamos en noviembre!

Además, mi madre me había obligado a ir con un ginecólogo para ver si estaba embarazada o no, y su respuesta fue que no era así. Que había sido simplemente el estrés**. **¿Pero como es que tenia ese bulto allí? ¿Y porque la maldita regla no llegaba? ¿Y porque mes senos estaban mas grandes? ¿Acaso era un extraño tumor? ¿Obra del espíritu santo?

Tomé una gran respiración, tratando de tranquilizarme. Debía tranquilizarme, si Edward me veía de esa manera comenzaría con sus preguntas y ni siquiera quería involucrarlo a él en todo esto.

-Si su padre es quien esta allá fuera, será un bebé muy bonito – escuché una voz detrás de mi, y por el espejo pude ver a una señora de cuarenta y tantos años – usted es muy bonita.

¿Qué podía decirle? "Oh no, ni siquiera se si estoy embarazada, no se cuantos meses tengo tampoco.

Esa no era una respuesta muy adecuada.

-Muchas gracias señora –le contesté con una leve sonrisa.

-Seguro que va a ser niña, y no ah de tener más de tres meses, ¿cierto? –No contesté puesto que no me dejo hacerlo – tus caderas están anchas, no te ves de cuerpo grande, y sin duda esos pechos están muy enormes.

Estaba en blanco. No era capaz de decir algo más.

-Pero lo bueno es que, ya has salido de los síntomas, en unos meses más tendrás bebé para mucho rato.

Y sin más, se dedicó a meterse a su cubículo a hacer necesidades.

Por eso odiaba a la gente metiche. Esa señora había logrado que entrara en pánico.

Síntomas. Ni siquiera había tenido los mismos síntomas que se supone que tenía hace unos meses atrás. Nada, solo el estúpido retraso, no tenia tanta hambre hasta ahora. Y dormía muy poco, no me daba sueño por nada del mundo.

¿Qué tipo de síntomas eran eso?

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Tenía que ver un doctor y que me dijera la verdad.

Una vez que salí del baño me dirigí a nuestra mesa. Él ya estaba pagando la cuenta, con gesto serio, cuando me miró supe que no estaba enojado conmigo sino con otra cosa.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –pregunté sin sentarme, simplemente tome un pedazo de pan y comencé a mordisquearlo.

-Si, Aro me ah llamado, quiere verme en su oficina mañana a primera hora.

¿Eh?

-Pero Edward, eso es en Los Ángeles ¿aun no queda mas o menos una semana para irnos? – él tomo mi mano no muy delicadamente y me llevó a la salida, directo al estacionamiento.

-Ya lose Bella, ya llamé al aeropuerto reservando un vuelo para los dos, salimos en una hora y media. Debemos instalarnos de nuevo.

Hice una mueca. Odiaba mudarme todo el tiempo, era una tarea demasiado difícil.

Pero mi mente en esos momentos no estaba en aquel vuelo. Estaba en el extraño bulto sobre saliendo de mis caderas.

Entonces, al cruzar la plaza, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, precisamente en mi, como si supieran algo. Pero sabía que estaba alucinando como una completa loca.

Al llegar al hotel cruzamos como un rayo hasta la habitación, si por Edward fuera el elevador iría a una velocidad inexistente.

Algunas cosas no estaban desempacadas puesto que habíamos llegado cinco días antes, asi que nos fue más fácil guardar las cosas mas importantes en las maletas, como los portátiles, móvil, agendas y esas cosas.

A los treinta minutos estábamos en recepción, Edward ya había mandado a que fueran por los autos a sus respectivos lugares, y también ya había pagado el alojamiento del hotel. Para su desgracia teníamos que usar un taxi de allí al aeropuerto.

Tanta velocidad me estaba mareando. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Tomé una gran respiración, llamando la atención de Edward, donde finalmente se dedicó a ser muy observador.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien? estas muy pálida y parece que quieres devolver la comida. –pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras yo negaba.

-No, no, estoy bien, solo necesito estabilizarme, tanta prisa me ah mareado.

Vi, por el retrovisor que el taxista nos miraba con curiosidad. Tal vez porque Edward mencionó que devolvería la comida.

-Cierra los ojos, ya llegaremos al aeropuerto y una vez que subas al avión podrás dormir.

¿Desde cuando era tan atento? ¿Y porque demonios era bipolar?

Me dediqué a obedecerle y cerré mis ojos, dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos hasta que escuche a Edward despertarme para poder entrar al aeropuerto.

Todo estaba normal, hasta que nos hicieron firmar unos papeles y yo me vi en problemas.

Aquella pregunta hacia que mis piernas temblasen, mi rostro se ponga pálido y mi estómago se revuelva. Estaban las opciones "si" y "no"

_¿Esta usted embarazada?_

¿Qué era lo que debía contestar a eso? ¿No lose?

Primero me fijé que Edward estuviera ocupado en alguna otra cosa, cuando vi que estaba dando indicaciones sobre el equipaje, rápidamente taché el pequeño circulo donde ponía el "si"

Entregue la hoja a la dependienta que me dedico una amable sonrisa. Yo no estaba para estúpidas sonrisas amables.

Una vez en al avión, Edward se dedicó a abrir su portátil antes de despegar, él, al igual que yo, estaba nervioso, y lo supe porque estaba moviendo su pierna haciendo que el portátil rebotara en esta. Además, estaba golpeando con su dedo el recarga brazos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

De inmediato lo hizo, sin decir nada, y una vez que despegamos me dediqué a dormir, no quería pensar sobre bebés en todo el vuelo.

Llegamos a Los Ángeles a eso de las once de la noche, pero finalmente toqué la cama de mi casa a las dos de la mañana debido a una confusión de equipajes, todo se había mezclado. Y Edward estaba más que furioso.

Fui consiente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el sonido del microondas sonó, avisando que mi almuerzo estaba listo.

Esta mañana había despertado hasta tarde directo a terminar todo el trabajo que me faltaba. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo en Ibiza de mandar por correo las solicitudes de pruebas para los próximos videojuegos.

Pero esta tarde tendría una cita con el ginecólogo, según decía en la tarjeta era uno de los mejores ginecólogos en Los Ángeles. Y sinceramente esperaba que así fuera.

Toda la mañana hasta pasada de las cuatro la pase metida en el ordenador y estaba agradecida de que no tuviera tiempo para pensar en algo porque seguramente eso implicaría embarazos y no me agradaba eso por completo.

Finalmente, cuando dieron las cuatro y media me fui a arreglar para la cita con el medico. Estaba nerviosa. Por suerte había encontrado cita para ese mismo día, si lo hacia con algún otro medico y en Chicago… no me darían ganas al ver a mis amigos y a mi madre.

Me sentía cobarde, vulnerable.

Finalmente me decidí por ponerme unos shorts color beige y una polo roja. No planeaba salir y quedarme afuera un largo rato por mas agradable que fuera el día. No me apetecía por completo estar allí afuera después de saber el resultado.

Fuera bueno o malo.

Le indiqué al taxista la dirección a donde me dirigía, al principio me miró fijamente pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y aparto la mirada de mi. Eso fue raro, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a las personas de estos lugares?; se me antojaba quedarme en mi casa sin querer saber de la vida de los demás.

Una vez que llegue al dichoso edificio –el cual se veía demasiado lujoso- miré los nombres de los doctores. Al ver el nombre del ginecólogo Horan, presione el botón número 204 del ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver una recepción de color café, todo estaba de madera, con algunas plantas adornando los rincones. En una esquina estaba un escritorio del mismo material, en el cual estaba sentada detrás una mujer de muchos años. Tomé asiento en los sillones de piel a juego con todos los demás y espere a que me llamaran.

Había folletos de todo tipo referente a la salud: sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, embarazos de alto riesgo, sobre la menopausia, como prevenir un embarazo, el uso de los anticonceptivos… Fulminé esos dos últimos con la mirada.

Después de estar varios minutos hojeando una guía de bebés que estaba allí escuché a aquella secretaria llamarme.

Cuando me levanté de mi asiento las tres mujeres que estaban allí me miraron con curiosidad. Sabia que me miraban, a mi, fijamente y ni siquiera sabia porque.

Cuando entré al consultorio me encontré con todo blanco, todo era de un color blanco salvo por el piso que era negro, allí detrás del escritorio estaba el doctor Horan de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Me dedico una bella sonrisa invitándome a sentar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan

Si, había dado mi apellido de soltera. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí, no sabía como le haría si es que Edward llegaba antes que yo a la casa y no me encontraba allí.

-Buenas tardes – respondí.

-Se ve muy nerviosa, ¿le parece si comenzamos ya?

-Por favor.

Al aparecer aquel doctor guapo y joven tenia un gran asentó irlandés, el cual me habría dejado hipnotizada de no ser por el asunto que me había llevado allí.

-Y usted esta aquí porque cree que esta embarazada –afirmó.

-Así es - mis manos estaba sudando, retorciéndose en mi bolso que descansaba en mis piernas.

-¿Hace cuanto que no regla? – él ahora estaba mirando algunos papeles en sus manos. Tal vez para no incomodarme con aquellas preguntas directas.

-Hace más de cinco meses. Pero hace dos meses fui con un medico y me dijo que no estaba embarazada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que usted tuvo relaciones sexuales?

-Creo que fue… a finales de Agosto –tomé una gran respiración. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué no me decía si estaba embarazada o no?

-Entonces tiene irregularidad. Las mujeres que tienen irregularidad tienen problemas a no poder embarazarse, y su embarazo puede llegar a ser múltiple.

Oh diablos.

-Y… ¿Cómo sé que estoy embarazada?

-Supongo que primero debió haberse hecho una prueba de embarazo – yo negué con la cabeza – Bien, entonces lo que podemos hacer, para saber si esta embarazada o no en estos momentos, es hacerle un ultrasonido. Si no obtenemos resultados tendré que mandarle a hacer un análisis de sangre ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Si, por supuesto.

Quería acabar con esto ya mismo. Esta visita al doctor se me estaba haciendo de lo mas eterna y apenas llevábamos las preguntas. Es frustrante.

-¿Por qué cree usted que esta embarazada?

-Bueno… porque… -entonces comencé a sentirme estúpida ¿Por qué lo creía? – por el pequeño bulto que sobresale de mis caderas, no es que haya subido de peso, últimamente no como casi nada. Pero me pongo de mal humor. Y eh estado tomando pastillas para regularizarme, debieron hacer efecto ya.

-Si esta embarazada lo primero que debe dejar son esas pastillas, comer y dormir mas.

Comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en un papel y después me indicó que me acostara en aquella camilla de color blanco, junto a un extraño aparato.

Hizo muchos movimientos con todos los aparatos, presiono botones, busco utensilios y yo solo lo observaba, impaciente.

Después un par de minutos levantó mi camiseta y colocó un extraño líquido frio que me hizo dar un salto. Lo esparció por todo el abdomen con un extraño aparato.

Ahora me lamentaba por no saber un poco más sobre este tipo de cosas.

Él tenía la mirada en la gran pantalla que estaba en la pared. Al parecer eso blanco y negro era lo que había dentro de mi, pero por mas que yo intentara no veía algo interesante o visible.

Sentí la leve presión detenerse y miré al doctor. Estaba realmente concentrado en lo que miraba.

-Esta embarazada, de probablemente tres meses. Se puede escuchar su corazón – volvió a mover aquel aparato y entonces un pequeño sonido se escucho en toda la sala.

Era el latido de su corazón. De un bebé. Del bebé allí, en mi. Dentro de mí. Un bebé… mio. Una pequeña personita. Un ser demasiado pequeño.

Embarazada.

Un bebé.

Mio y de Edward…

¿Cómo se supone que se lo diré? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar él? ¿Debo soltarlo así sin más? ¿Cuál será su respuesta a eso? ¿Lo aceptará como debe ser?

Me estaba muriendo de miedo.

¿Pero porque me estaba muriendo de miedo? Ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, ya no solo por mi. Ahora había una pequeña persona creciendo dentro de mí y por ella podía ser fuerte.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el doctor me tendió un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas.

-El sexo aun no se puede decir a pesar de que ya se están desarrollando, sus brazos y sus piernas ya las tiene formadas así como su cabeza, su corazón aun es débil pero poco a poco se va a fortalecer. Va a necesitar otro chequeo en un mes. A los cinco meses sabrá si es niño o niña.

Era mucha información para mi aturdida cabeza, pero pude captarla.

-Aquí se pueden ver sus brazos –señaló la pantalla. Era difícil de captar la imagen, pero yo seguía llorando. Podía verlo. –aquí están sus piernas, ahora mismo se esta moviendo, pero aun no lo puede sentir, es muy pequeño.

Seguí escuchando el sonido de su corazón, ese pequeño latido, débil, y podía mirarlo dentro de mi.

-Le daré la ecografía ¿le parece bien? –Yo solo pude asentir – esta bien.

Después de hacer algunos movimientos mas me dio esas hojas de plásticos donde estaba allí mi bebé.

Una vez de nuevo en el escritorio me miró con gesto serio.

-¿Porqué nunca se atendió? ¿O porqué no tuvo alguna curiosidad por eso?

-Hace casi tres meses, acudí con un ginecólogo también. Pues había sufrido un accidente de auto, que se suponía que podía perder el bebé si es que estaba embarazada.

-No es tan fácil –dijo él- De ese accidente, ¿Cuántos días hacia que tuvo relaciones sexuales?

-Ahh… creo que solo dos –él solo una risa por lo bajo.

-Es muy probable que cuando el doctor le reviso no notó que estaba embarazada debido al poco tiempo que llevaba de gestación.

Oh mierda…

-Esta es una lista de todos los alimentos que debe ingerir. Debe dormir al menos ocho o diez horas. Evitar cualquier tipo de estrés. Visitar al ginecólogo cada mes para las ecografías y ver que tan bien va el embarazo, además de eso, no debe estar al sol sin protección solar más de diez minutos ya que provoca manchas en la piel. Podría comenzar a estimularlo con música y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque eso puede verlo en una guía para bebés y es algo opcional.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias doctor, tome en cuenta de que será así.

Sin mas que decir, y después de darme su numero y el otro consultorio en el que estaba me retiré de allí.

Estaba asustada, sabía que debía admitir eso. No estaba preparada para tener un bebé, ni siquiera sabia en que consistía eso. Era un bebé, si. Parecía fácil pero obviamente no lo era. Ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de mi misma y ahora otra vida dependería de mí.

Debía relajarme y pensar las cosas.

Debía planear muchas cosas, ahora. No debía retrasarlo más.

¿Seria un niño o una niña? ¿De que color serian sus ojos? ¿Y su cabello? ¿Tendría rizos? ¿Seria capaz de cuidarlo o cuidarla?

¿Qué pasaría si se enfermaba? ¿Y si no era buena madre? ¿Y si no soy capaz de cuidarla como se debe? ¿Mi familia aceptaría a mi bebé? ¿Y su padre? ¿Edward?

Sabia que no debía importarme los comentarios de las demás personas pero ellos eran mi familia, las personas de quienes estoy rodeada, y Edward era el padre. Sin duda que era así. Si el me dijera que no es así entonces… le corto los huevos.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa pude respirar tranquilamente. O casi. Me dejé caer en el sillón, frente al televisor sin verlo en realidad. A mi lado estaba una jarra de agua con un vaso lleno de ésta. Y en mis manos se encontraba la ecografía. Ese pequeño pedazo de plástico dejaba claro que había un bebé aquí dentro.

Llevé mi mano a mi vientre, estaba caliente. Lo acaricié una y otra vez. ¿Se estaría moviendo? El doctor dijo que podía moverse dentro de mí pero no lo sentía aun, ya seria hasta los cinco meses o un poco antes. Me moría por sentirlo. A esa pequeña persona.

Joder, apenas me había dado cuenta hoy de que estaba embarazada y ya amaba a la cosa dentro de mí. A mi cosa. A mi bebé.

Ni siquiera había pensado en como decírselo a Edward. No podía soltarlo así nomás. Eso no es sano.

Tal vez debería comenzar a preparar la cena. Estaría por llegar en al menos hora y media. Mis manos ya estaban sudando de los nervios, pero seguramente la cocina me mantendría ocupada.

Decidí preparar costillas bbq, eso seria algo que me mantendría muy ocupada además de tener que preparar el pan y todo lo demás.

Por desgracia, esas actividades de cocina solo mantenían ocupadas mis manos y no tanto mi mente por lo que me dejaba mucho a que pensar.

Finalmente logré terminar toda la comida con tiempo de sobra, el dejé en el horno, totalmente listo y con los platos servidos en la mesa. Después de eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono, al principio había pensado en ignorarlo pero era demasiado insistente que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

-¿Hola? – constaté un poco agitada esperando a que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

Pero solo obtuve un extraño ruido.

-¿Hay alguien allí? –pregunté un vez mas, esta vez esperando de verdad una respuesta.

-¡Ah si! ¡Hola Bella! – se escuchó la voz de Emmett al otro lado.

-Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estas? –sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar a mi amigo.

-Muy bien Bella Bellita. Llamaba para decirte que necesito tu presencia aquí en Chicago la próxima semana. Necesitamos hacer una cena para toda la familia y convivir un poco, además, Rose tiene una sorpresa.

-Pero Emmett, ya sé que van a ser papás pronto

-Oh no, eso todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Creo que Rose lo publicó en Facebook… esa mujer como esta en reposo no hace nada mas que andar de cotilla en las redes sociales.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

-Si Rose sabe que dijiste eso te golpeara. Pero este bien ¿me puedes dar alguna pista de la sorpresa? ¿Por favor? –hice un puchero aunque sabia que no me estaba mirando.

-Solo que tiene que ver cono nosotros dos y punto – fue su brillante respuesta. Después se escucharon mas ruidos al otro lado- Ahora debo irme, estoy de incognito, Rose me dijo que bajara a comer hace cinco minutos, le va a dar el patatús.

-Anda… no me quiero quedar sin ti, estoy segura de que una Rose embarazada y enojada no es demasiado bueno –me burlé sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tienes demasiada razón. Te quiero Bella Bellita –sonreí al escucharlo.

-También te quiero Emmett Emmettsito –rodé los ojos y sin esperar respuesta colgué.

Al darme la vuelta una vez que coloqué el teléfono es su lugar me lleve un susto que casi me lleva a la muerte.

Allí, de pie frente a mí, en todo su esplendor, estaba Edward. Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada…

…y con la ecografía de esta tarde en sus manos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez no tardé mucho! ¿Oh si? :s Bueno, al menos no tardé meses en actualizar. Lo prometido es deuda.<strong>


	13. La noticia

**La noticia.**

**.**

Respira Bella, respira…

-Yo… -tomé una gran respiración- es una ecografía – intenté tomarla pero él actuó rápido y la alejó de mi.

-¿Y es tuya? –su rostro se puso pálido. Tanto que comencé a asustarme por él.

-Si, Edward, es mía. Ahora… ¿me la das?

-¿Cuánto hace que la tienes? ¿Y porque nunca me dijiste nada? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez? – Miró el pedazo de papel en sus manos aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué son todas esas manchas?

-No son manchas Edward –suspiré- necesitas dármelo ahora.

-No, no te lo voy a dar hasta que hables conmigo sobre esto.

Mis piernas estaban temblando. Ahora mismo me costaba sostenerme con mis propias piernas y mis manos estaban sudando también. Caminé hasta la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban allí. Estaba nerviosa, mucho.

-¿Y bien? –Escuché a Edward detrás de mi- ¿Vas a decirme o no lo que esta sucediendo?

-Pues que estoy embarazada

No quise mirarlo, no planeaba hacerlo, él tomó asiento a mi lado, aun en silencio. Enserio no quería verle, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

Estaba aun más pálido

que hace cinco segundos y me estaba mirando fijamente. Sin poder creérselo en verdad.

-Y antes de que preguntes alguna estupidez… si, es tuyo. No soy ninguna zorra como muchos creen que soy –suspiré- Y si, voy a tenerlo, te parezca o no.

Hasta yo estaba sorprendida. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para decir aquellas palabras. Palabras que eran la pura verdad. No estaba mintiendo. Tendría a mi bebé, con o si su consentimiento.

-Y… ¿ya sabes lo que es? ¿Es niño?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¡El muy maldito solo estaba pensando en eso! ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué yo iba a escoger el sexo de mi bebé?

-¿Qué pasa si no es niño? –entrecerré los ojos, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Nada –se apresuró a decir- Es que simplemente preguntaba. Ya sabes, por lo que nos dijeron Aro y los demás.

-¿Crees que estaba pensando en eso cuando supe que estaba embarazada? – un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al decir aquello. Era difícil acostumbrarse.

-No pero… no pensé que hubiera otro motivo – él también estaba nervioso, lo sabia por la manera en que vacilaba al hablar. Pero no era el único, yo me estaba muriendo.

-¿Un descuido tal vez? –Suspiré- Edward, hoy ah sido un día demasiado ajetreado y sin embargo debemos ir la próxima semana a Chicago ya que Emmett y Rosalie nos quieren allí.

-¿Enserio piensas que me olvidaré así de fácil de que estas embarazada? –Frunció el ceño- Debes estar loca. ¿No habías ido con un doctor junto con Renée la última vez que estuvimos en chicago? Nunca me dijiste nada.

-Si hubiera sabido yo no me habría encargado de eso sino mi madre. El doctor Horan dice que no pudo ser detectado el embarazo en esas fechas porque llevaba pocos días de gestación –me encogí de hombros- Y no tuve los síntomas que se supone que debi haber tenido.

-No eres normal, por supuesto –murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –sacudió la cabeza- Y bueno… si no tuviste los síntomas normales de una mujer… ¿Por qué ahora sabes que estas… eso?

Por fin había hecho una pregunta coherente.

-Cuando estábamos en el restaurante, allá en Ibiza y fui al baño lo noté – ahora tenia la mirada baja. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme – Mis caderas están anchas y hay un bulto sobresaliendo de mis caderas.

Por curiosidad alcé la mirada hacia él.

Me estaba mirando fijamente, estaba mirando fijamente mi vientre buscando saber si era cierto. Me puse de pie, frente a él y alcé la camiseta que tenia dejando ver el pequeño bulto que estaba allí.

-Aun no es demasiado visible pero –me encogí de hombros – tengo un poco mas de tres meses. Tengo que hacerme otros análisis para el cuarto mes y saber como va todo.

Probablemente él ahora no me estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada en mi blanco estomago, ahora abultado un poco.

Eso no estaba ayudando para nada mis nervios. Estaba demasiado quieto. Ni siquiera se como podría reaccionar ante el hecho de ser papá.

Dios… Edward como padre. Padre de mi bebé.

-Y… ¿podre acompañarte la próxima vez? – finalmente alzó la mirada hacia a mi. Pude ver una pizca de suplica en sus hermosos ojos color verde.

-Yo… no se… -comencé a balbucear- Aun no tengo un doctor determinado.

-De eso no hay problema, si quieres podemos conseguir el mejor doctor de América para poder ir allí –se apresuró a decir sin apartar la vista de mi.

No sabia que contestarle. ¿En verdad quería aquel bebé? ¿O era simple compromiso por lo que había dicho con anterioridad?

-Entonces ¿puedo acompañarte?

Suspiré por milésima ves en todo el día.

-Si, puedes acompañarme a la siguiente ecografía. Solo si me traes con el doctor al que fui esta vez todos los meses.

Lo estudié con la mirada, esperando alguna mala reacción de su parte, sin siquiera saber porque.

-Si, esta bien, no hay ningún problema, te traeré con él todas las veces que tu quieras.

Hice ademan de volver a tomar asiento en mi lugar pero las fuertes manos de Edward me detuvieron. Lo miré con interrogación.

-Puedo… ¿puedo tocar…lo? –señalo mi estomago con la barbilla sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Sorprendida le afirmé con la cabeza que podía hacerlo y sin esperar mucho tiempo llevo su enorme mano hacia mi vientre, colocándola justo allí. Abarcando todo el pequeño bulto.

Estaba confundida.

Sin duda esto no es como me lo esperaba. Me esperaba a un Edward desconfiado y sin querer saber nada más. A un Edward enojado conmigo. A un Edward distante.

No a un Edward que quisiera tocar mi estomago después de unos minutos atrás haberle dicho que estaba embarazada. Eso no era precisamente algo que yo me esperaba. En verdad estaba yo confundida. Y me sentía mal por subestimarlo.

Y allí estaba Edward Cullen, con una expresión que no podría identificar nunca. Tal vez era adoración sus ojos miraban en dirección donde estaba su mano, acariciando una y otra vez mi piel haciendo que enviara cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo. Su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre y se podía ver una sombra de una sonrisa en su boca.

¿En verdad estaba sonriendo por esa noticia?

-¿Y ya se mueve? – preguntó sin apartar si mano ni su mirada.

-El doctor dijo que si, ya era normal su movimiento, ahora mismo se podría estar moviendo pero yo no lo siento porque aun es muy pequeño –me encogí de hombros y el abrió un poco mas los ojos. Fascinado.

-¿Cuando podre sentir…? ¿Cuándo podrás sentir que se mueve?

-En realidad no lo se, no pregunté eso, pero supongo que será cuando ya este mas grande. Dijo que al principio dolería pero después me acostumbraría a eso si es que no es muy inquieto.

Ahora si se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa ladeada estaba adornando su rostro perfecto. Una sonrisa causada por mi bebé.

-¿Crees que sea igual de inquieto que Emmett? – preguntó sin pensarlo. Y lo supe porque rápidamente cambio su rostro a sorpresa. No planeaba decir eso.

-Yo espero que no sea así. Seria demasiado desastroso y Emmett estará orgulloso de eso. Me hare vieja muy pronto de ser así.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que acababa de llamar vieja a Esme. Y Edward lo notó porque me miro con diversión.

-No le diré –me guiñó un ojo.

Oh diablos… se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Y esa faceta de él me encantaba. Donde actuaba sin arrepentirse de nada. Como un chiquillo. Como me había enamorado. Y lo peor es que yo actuaba de la misma forma la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de eso no pensé que algo más me pudiera sorprender. Pero como siempre, con Edward, estaba equivocada.

Puso sus manos en mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia a él, con un movimiento rápido que me hizo trastabillar; entrelazó sus mano detrás de mi, justo encima de mi trasero y colocó su boca en mi vientre.

Podía sentir los pequeño besos que estaba dando a mi piel una y ora vez. Y cada vez que lo hacia mi piel se ponía mas y mas de gallina.

Mis brazos, que estaba colgados a mis costados, por inercia fueron a su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Era demasiado suave y sedoso y se colaba por mis manos como si de agua se tratase.

Se veía demasiado tierno. El momento era demasiado tierno, y yo solo quería quedarme allí para siempre, de esa manera, sin moverme.

Sin volver a la realidad de que esto de verdad no era así. Sin volver a la realidad de que solo por el hecho de tener un bebé Edward se estaba comportando de esa manera. Mas sin embargo no había nada mas que me hiciera feliz porque Edward estaba contento.

Contento de que seria papá.

Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevábamos de esa manera. Con una de mis manos en su cabello y con la otra en su nuca, acariciando su piel una y otra vez. Pero ahora necesitaba apartarme ya porque mis pies estaba doliéndome. Necesitaba sentarme.

Edward tenia su frente recargada en mi estomago y podía sentir el roce de sus labios. Parecía que estaba hablando en voz baja porque también sentía su aliento golpear mi piel. En ningún momento dejé de sentir el escalofrió que mandaba a mi cuerpo con su toque.

Con una mueca de desaprobación de mi parte, tomé a Edward de los hombros y lentamente lo aparté. Al principio puso resistencia pero al ver que insistía me dejo. Rápidamente alzó la mirada hacia a mi pidiendo una respuesta.

-Yo también necesito sentarme ¿sabes? –le sonreí al momento en que dejaba caer mi trasero en la silla de madera que hacia juego con la mesa y con toda la cocina.

-¿Y ahora supongo que tendré que quitarte mas trabajo?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Planeas que me quede tirada en la cama todo el tiempo? ¿Sin hacer nada? – Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza- Al contrario, deberás darme algo mas para trabajar para distraerme. No me agrada nada estar sin tener algo que hacer.

-¿Pero no debes evitar el estrés? –frunció el ceño y se recargó en la silla.

-Si, debo evitarlo. Pero hace unos meses volví al trabajo, Edward, no me pasara nada revisar papeleas y enviar correos.

-No dejaras de insistir, ¿cierto?

-No –le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y él sin poder evitarlo me correspondió.

-Está bien. No discutiré contigo – asintió.

-¿Vas a comer? Porque la comida esta en el horno lista para servirse. – le informé, al principio me miro con curiosidad y después volteo la vista hacia la cocina.

-¿Ya has comido tu?

-No, no tengo mucha ham…

-Pues comerás conmigo –interrumpió antes de que yo terminara la frase.

Decidí que no iba a pelear con él por eso. Ahora mismo me encontraba cansada y tan solo había salido de mi casa un par de horas.

Iba a protestar cuando Edward colocó dos platos llenos de comida sobre la mesa. Yo no iba a comer todo eso. Pero una mirada de su parte me hizo guardar cualquier tipo de comentarios referente a la comida.

Así que, para hacer un poco mas de tiempo comiendo o en mi caso solo moviendo la comida, le pregunte a Edward como le había ido con Aro.

-Al principio me sorprendí por ser el único allí en la sala con él. Pero después me dijo que en realidad me había llamado solo a mí para hacer algunas nuevas propuestas para las empresas.

Estaba escuchando con atención todo lo que de decía. Lo observaba masticar, cortar y volver a llevar bocado a la boca. Estaba hipnotizada como una completa idiota.

-Entonces me ofreció quedarme aquí en Los Ángeles haciéndome cargo de su empresa – alzó la mirada hacia a mi que ahora mismo me encontraba sorprendida – pero no le respondí esta tarde. Tedia que hablarlo primero con mi padre para ver cuales son los pros y los contras de todo esto.

"Según mi padre él, Aro, nunca se había mostrado demasiado amable con nosotros, siempre había querido tener mas y mas poder. Pero esta tarde me dijo que las empresas anteriores las tenían sus hijos, así como los hijos de Cayo y Marco –se encogió de hombros y bebió de la copa de vino que estaba junto a su plato- Es por eso que aun no creo que todo esto que estamos haciendo nosotros sea por simple amabilidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros en este momento estamos trabajando para él? –fruncí el ceño en su dirección y él me miró. Como si le hubiera dicho algo clave.

-Permíteme un segundo – con un movimiento ágil se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar su teléfono.

Allí se quedo por varios minutos, mandando mensajes, en internet, hablando con varias personas. así que supuse que era tiempo de alejarme de allí.

Una vez que terminé de limpiar todos los restos de comida de los platos, guardar el resto y dejar impecable mi cocina como a mí me gustaba, me dirigí hacia la escaleras, planeando dormir tan solo un poco. Ya había oscurecido por lo que automáticamente la luz del porche estaba encendida al igual que el de las otras casas.

Antes de poner un segundo pie en el escalón Edward me tomó de la mano haciendo que detuviera cualquier tipo de movimiento. Seguía hablando por teléfono con gesto serio.

Al ver su expresión claramente supe lo que trataba de decirme "Quédate ahí, no te muevas" Por lo que decidí hacerle caso sin rechistar. Me quedé allí de pie en las escaleras, recargada en el barandal, observándolo.

Ni siquiera sabía si nuestra relación tenia nombre además de matrimonio. Un matrimonio que no estaba funcionando a pesar de la atención que a veces ponía Edward. Porque precisamente era eso. Éramos él y yo nada más. Estaba asustada porque, si aun siendo solo nosotros dos no podíamos arreglar nuestros problemas ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuéramos tres? Estoy segura de que eso es algo que se debe de hablar porque en nuestra relación siempre había altas y bajas y no como todas las demás parejas de matrimonio.

Primero tenía que saber de que humor estaba Edward para poder tratarlo. Nunca sabía con certeza de que humor estaba ese hombre y tal vez eso era lo que nos causaba problemas además de que yo no intentaba más a fondo a tener una relación con él. O tal vez si. Pero estaba comenzando a cansarme de ser yo quien ah tenido que buscarlo últimamente.

Él, como me había demostrado con anterioridad, no se iba a detener a vivir su vida aun estando casado con alguien que no lo hacia. ¿Por qué el si podía vivir todo lo que quería aun siendo un hombre casado? ¿Por qué él aun así tenia relaciones con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué él si podía salir cuando quisiera?

Yo también podía hacerlo… pero hasta ahora me estaba dando cuenta. Ya no me podre divertir como antes. El tiempo se me había pasado. "_Todo a su tiempo_" esas eran las palabras de mi madre. Sin embargo yo no seguí nada de eso. Ahora debía ser una persona aun más responsable por el bien de mi bebé.

-Muy bien Jack, estaré esperando respuestas hasta mañana a primera hora para comenzar a hacer los movimientos – y después de eso colgó sin agradecer o algo así. Se volvió hacia a mi y me miró con atención – Desde ahora solo te dedicarás al trabajo de nuestras empresas ¿si? Me refiero a los videojuegos y a los instrumentos – suspiró- el viaje a Chicago se adelanta y se hace mañana.

¿Qué?

-No… no Edward, aun es muy pronto y apenas ayer viajamos durante varias horas. No me puedes obligar a subir a otro avión para pasar varias horas permaneciendo sentada hasta llegar a Chicago. Me pone nerviosa viajar. Lo odio.

-Entonces iremos en auto aunque sea mas largo el tiempo – me dijo volviendo a utilizar su teléfono.

-¡Entiende! ¡No quiero ir a ninguna parte! – le grité, pero él estaba con la atención en su estúpido teléfono aunque sabia que me estaba escuchando – Si tanta prisa tienes, puedes ir tu solo allí, y iré la próxima semana como me lo pidió Emmett.

-La noticia que quiere darles Emmett es que se van a casar en la primavera que viene – me dijo con un tono bastante bajo debido a que estaba aun con el teléfono – Ya no es necesario que esperes una semana para eso, Bella, ahora, debes arreglar tus cosas porque mañana nos vamos.

Estaba atónita y enojada con Rosalie por no haberme dicho nada de eso. ¿Por qué Edward lo sabia? ¿Emmett se lo habrá dicho?

Aun así no tenía planeado alejarme de LA por un tiempo. Por dios, ¿no podía un día descansar siquiera? Pero me di cuenta de que si se lo decía a Edward, él llegaría al extremo y me diría que tengo que tomar unas vacaciones. Argh.

-Isabella, a primera hora mañana nos vamos, te guste o no – suspiró y después me miró con curiosidad - ¿No necesitas ir a dormir?

Ni siquiera sabia si estaba enojada con él o no. Estaba frustrándome. Mis manos comenzaron a removerse inquietas a mis costados. ¿Debería ir allá? ¿O debería mantener mi palabra y quedarme aquí?

-Bella, ¿necesitas algo? – Por su tono de voz supe que su humor ya había cambiado - ¿Descansar? ¿Algo en especial que quieras?

¡Dios! ¡Este hombre cambiaba demasiado rápido de humor! Tal vez debería ir a un psicólogo.

-Estoy bien, Edward, solo iré allá arriba y empacaré todo lo necesario – dije de manera resignada - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allá?

-No lo se, supongo que hasta que Emmett haga la supuesta cena que tenia planeada –colocó su mano en mi espalda baja y me dio un leve empujón para que subiera las escaleras – Así que tal vez una semana mas o menos.

-¿De que era lo que hablabas con Jack? – no tenia idea de quien era Jack pero suponía que así se llamaba el tipo a quien había contactado hacia unos segundos.

-Se pondrá a investigar acerca de los movimientos de Aro – frunció el ceño. Estaba dudando si decirme o no – Eso que dijiste… tal vez tengas razón.

-Eh dicho muchas cosas, ¿Cuál en especial? – me deje caer en la cama aun sin despegar la vista de él, que ahora mismo estaba comenzando a hacer su maleta. Pff.

-Sobre que estamos trabajando para Aro. No se supone que debamos hacer eso; le estamos ayudando a hacer su compañía mas grande, contactándonos con sus contactos. A cambio de tal vez nada. Probablemente Jasper Whitlock éste involucrado con esto también. Él ah trabajado para Aro últimamente.

-Todos hemos trabajado para Aro últimamente – corregí. Había defendido a Jasper y ni siquiera sabia porque.

¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Dónde se encontraría en estos momentos? ¿El seria capaz de hacernos algo así a todos? Edward había sido uno de sus grandes amigos en la universidad… ¿Ni siquiera era para agradecérselo de alguna manera?

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada ante mi comentario.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, Isabella – Isabella, odiaba cuando me llamaban de esa manera y en ese tono y él – Necesito hablar con mi padre en persona ese asunto. Ese es el motivo por el que volamos mañana a Chicago, no por el simple hecho de molestarte.

Entonces tuve una idea.

-Si no lo haces para molestarme, esta bien, iré contigo a casa, pero tengo una condición –le dije con la voz firme, lo que ocasionó que dejara de hacer cualquier cosa y me mirase –Iremos en auto. No voy a subirme de nuevo a un avión solo para ir a chicago.

-Son 3245 kilómetros, Isabella, eso quiere decir que probablemente estaremos en un auto 32 horas, eso sin contar las paradas para ir al baño y las comidas y dormir. ¿Por qué no mejor aguantas tu miedo durante solo unas horas en el avión?

Joder, discutir con él no se estaba haciendo demasiado fácil.

-Si tienes tanta prisa por llegar a Chicago, tú tomas el vuelo y yo me voy en auto. Por mi no hay ningún problema. No necesito de ti para moverme de ciudad en ciudad – me dejé caer en la cama, mi cabeza aterrizó sobre las almohadas haciéndome rebotar. Quedé con la mirada en el techo.

-¿Piensas que voy a dejarte sola en estos momentos solo por un estúpido capricho? – lo sentí demasiado cerca. Cuando volví mi mirada él estaba casi casi sobre mi, de manera intimidante.

Me quedé sin habla. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mio, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Yo simplemente te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir en auto porque no me gusta viajar en avión. Y ahora que sé que tengo un bebé dentro de mi menos – mi voz había sonado con un poco de dificultad. Estaba nerviosa, de nuevo.

Si él estaba planeando seducirme para que aceptara ir en avión, lamentaba que sus intentos fracasaran porque yo no me iba a resistir.

-Isabella, eres una persona muy testaruda – se levantó dejándome respirar.

-Me caracterizo por serlo, gracias por la observación.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté gracias a la presión que sentí sobre mi vientre. Intenté moverme, pero nada, al contrario, sentí que _algo_ se movía sobre mi vientre. Extrañada abrí los ojos para encontrarme aun con la oscuridad de la noche.

La habitación estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana que estaba justo frente a nosotros.

Pero con esa luz era bastante para ver que era lo que me estaba molestando.

Era Edward. Estaba acostado de muy mala manera. Sus pies estaban fuera de la cama debido a que se encontraba inclinado para poder descansar su cabeza sobre mi estomago. Tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, su mejilla era aplastada por mi panza y su mano estaba sobre mi muslo derecho, haciendo una leve presión con sus dedos.

Pues que gran manera de despertarme. Mire el despertador que marcaban las cinco de la madrugada aun. Joder… aun era muy temprano para levantarme, pero ya no podía dormirme porque era aun más consciente de que Edward estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

-Oh Edward… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente tierno cuando menos te lo propones? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú, el responsable de aceptar que estoy enamorada? ¿Qué es lo que escondes tras esa fría mascara de desprecio? – Murmuré al momento en que acariciaba su suave cabello - ¿Por qué tienes que tratarme de esta manera? ¿Solo va a durar tu encanto los nueve meses?

Suspiré de nuevo y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. No se supone que debía llorar, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba por él. Debía dejar de atormentarme, no podía seguir haciendo eso.

Pero entonces, como si Edward me hubiera leído el pensamiento se removió, e inconscientemente deslizo su nariz por todo mi abdomen, casi me estaba diciendo: _No puedo dejar de atormentarte, esa es mi forma de estar aquí, contigo_

Pero no, todo eran imaginaciones mías.

Oh mi adorable Edward… ¿Qué es lo que te eh hecho para que seas así conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>En realidad no creí que fuera a terminar el capítulo para hoy. Pero aqui esta(: Es un poco corto pero esta listo.<strong>

**¡Ya eh terminado de leer la Trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras! Y lloré... diablos, lloré mucho, y por eso hice un mini fic de eso, de la Trilogía, ¿lo pasan a leer y me dicen que tal lo hice? Sigo con eso o me dedico solo a Twilight? Se llama: "Día con papi"**

**¿Reviews? (:**

**Hasta luego!**


	14. Conflictos

**Conflicto**

**.**

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haber pedido venir en auto. Edward tenía razón, ¿Por qué no había aguantado las pocas horas de vuelo? No, no… mis piernas y mi trasero ya estaban entumecidos por más veces que Edward se detuviera para que pudiera estirar las piernas. Y eso que solo llevábamos doce horas…

Doce horas en el maldito auto, sin contar las horas en que tuve que pararme a comer y todo eso. Por Dios, probablemente había subido ya dos tres libras de tantas cosas con muchas calorías.

Pero toda la culpa la tenía Edward por haberme hecho caso, y por no quererme dejar sola y por no usar su voz autoritaria de siempre. Era su culpa.

Está bien, probablemente no era su culpa, pero creo que me sentía mejor culpándolo a él, que a mí. Y ahora que sabia que venia alguien más con nosotros me ponía nerviosa ¡Y solo tenia tres meses! Y todos los que me faltaban.

Después de haberme despertado en aquella madrugada no pude conciliar el sueño horas después, se me hizo demasiado extraño. Le había dado vueltas a todo lo que me hacia sentir mal, sobre él y sobre mi.

Y también tenia planeado hablar con él sobre nosotros, porque las cosas no podían seguir así. Él no podía seguir confundiéndome de esa manera. ¿Quién era él y que le daba el derecho de tratarme así?

-¿Isabella quieres dejar de moverte tanto en tu lugar? Me pones nervioso y lo último que quiero ahora es tener un estúpido accidente de auto.

Estaba guapísimo de esa manera, concentrado en la carretera, con su ceño levemente fruncido, su mandíbula cuadrada estaba tensa porque yo no podía estar en paz. Su cabello dorado estaba tan muy mucho despeinado a causa del aire que entraba por las ventanas porque yo había alegado que era mejor tener las ventanas abajo, algo que le disgustó mucho. Tomaba el volante con una de sus manos, podían verse sus venas resaltar en su antebrazo y el otro lo tenia recargado en la ventana con gesto despreocupado.

Pero ese hombre lo estaba todo, menos despreocupado y él era quien me estaba poniendo nerviosa a mí. Casi n hablaba ya. Argh, tenía ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana.

-Pues mi último accidente de auto lo ocasionaste tu, con tus estúpidas peleas de adolescente – solté sin siquiera pensarlo.

Mierda, había metido la pata.

Edward apretó aun más el volante con su mano, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron muy blancos.

-Si no hubiera sido por tu amiguito Jasper y la loca de Alice nada nos hubiera pasado, probablemente tu mamá no te hubiera llevado con aquel estúpido doctor que no sirvió para nada y hubieras sabido con tiempo de que estabas embarazada. No ahora que ya estaba muy avanzado.

-¿Por qué querías saberlo antes? ¿Y que importa que este muy avanzado? – Me crucé de brazos y me voltee a su dirección- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi bebé en todo esto?

-Pues esta presente, tiene todo que ver.

-¿Enserio esa va a ser tu estúpida respuesta? Porque de verdad lo es, estúpida –lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él se mantuvo callado.

ARGH!

Respira Bella… uno, dos… respira. Pff.

También tenia que pensar si le iba a decir a mi familia el asunto del bebé o no. De mi pequeña cosita.

No quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo porque no sabia como reaccionarían, tal vez bien, tal vez mal… quería a mi bebé solo para mí, y nada mas para mi, sin nadie mas que le hiciera daño, que solo se pudiera mantener conmigo.

Pero eso era inevitable, porque mi vientre hinchado se vería muy pronto y seguro que una vez que llegue van a notar mi cambio, tanto de cuerpo como de actitud. Enserio odiaba tener a una familia muy observadora.

Dos horas mas tardes de mirar solamente arboles y mas arboles y curvas también, comencé a marearme, a marearme de verdad; de esas veces en que en realidad ves todo borroso y la cabeza duele mucho, de esa manera. Mi estomago se revolvió y ya necesitaba sacara todo lo que había comido en el desayuno y en la calle.

-Edward… -murmuré con voz débil y sentí como el auto disminuía un poco de velocidad.

-¿Qué sucede? – su voz era alarmada y por un instante me miró.

-Creo que voy a vomitar

No fue necesario que dijera algo mas, varios segundos después el auto ya estaba aparcado fuera de la carretera y yo estaba vomitando en el suelo justo fuera del auto.

Por dios esto era vergonzoso. Pude sentir las manos de Edward recogiendo mi pelo para que no se me fuera al rostro. Finalmente pude vomitar todo lo que estaba en mi estomago, había vomitado casi cuatro veces.

-Toma esto, bébela toda –me tendió una botella de plástico de agua abierta y un pañuelo para poder limpiarme.

Le di pequeños sorbos a la botella de agua y limpié mi boca.

-Bébela toda, Isabella

¡Pero que autoritario! Por Dios, este hombre estaba loco.

A regañadientes me tomé todo el bote de agua y fue algo que mi cuerpo realmente agradeció, aunque volví a marearme un poco ya no fue tan grave.

-Sube al auto de nuevo, vamos al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

¿Qué? ¡No! No me subiría a un avión en estas condiciones.

-Espera al menos un poco, hasta que pueda pasar el mareo del todo – él me dirigió una mirada malhumorada y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose unos pasos de allí.

Oh si, enójate. Enójate todo lo que quieras Edward Cullen, no te estaré rogando que vuelvas a ser alguien bueno. Tienes todo tu derecho de enojarte porque no acate las órdenes y tu no pudiste hacer lo que querías.

Minutos después volvió sin decir nada y se metió al asiento del conductor, encendiéndolo. Lo tomé como una advertencia para poder cerrar la puerta y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Estaba muy callado.

-Iré contigo en avión… pero una vez que haya dormido en una cama, no planeo dormir en un avión.

-¿Estas negociando conmigo sobre cuando subir a un puto avión? – mierda. Si que estaba enojado.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¡Ni siquiera te eh hecho algo a ti! ¡La que vomitó fui yo! – me crucé de brazos.

Ahora era yo quien estaba enfadada. ¿Qué se creía este hombre? ¿Qué podía hablarme así como quisiera? Pues estaba equivocado porque no me manejaría, al menos no aquí ni ahora.

-Precisamente por eso, porque te mareas al viajar en auto y hace que vomite, no llegaremos mañana a Chicago y quede de verme con mi padre mañana para poder hablar de unos asuntos que tal vez nos traerían problemas – gritó él.

-Llévame a un hotel, Edward. No te estoy dando la opción, quiero que me lleves ahí – le respondí yo, de manera calmada, sin gritar.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-¿Acaso estoy sonriendo o riéndome como una estúpida? – Le miré con ojos entrecerrados- los putos vómitos son normales para una embarazada por si no lo sabias y pueden durar los primeros meses o todo el puto embarazo.

Y con eso se quede muy calladito. No me dirigió ninguna palabra en todo el camino, apagó la música y se dedico a mirar la carretera sin expresión alguna hasta llegar a Denver, Colorado. Sabia que ya llevábamos al menos la mitad del viaje pero no podría soportar un poco mas estar en el auto, es claustrofóbico.

Una vez en Denver, Edward se dirigió a The Brown Palace Hotel & Spa. La recepción era muy exquisitamente lujosa con una enorme araña de luces colgando desde arriba y a los alrededores estaban las enormes habitaciones.

Tan solo habíamos bajado lo necesario para poder quedarnos esa noche porque según Edward tan solo nos quedábamos allí para que yo pudiera descansar.

La habitación estaba decorada de manera elegante, las paredes de un color crema muy claro, adornada con cortinas de un color rojizo. Justo frente a la ventana estaban dos sillas forradas con tela dorada, el mismo color que el edredón de la enorme cama. Resultaba un poco chocante estar allí, pero siempre era así. A cualquier lugar que fuera con este hombre siempre seria así.

Decidí ir a tomar una ducha y mientras lo hacia podía escuchar el sordo sonido de la televisión al otro lado de la puerta. Pero claramente sabía que Edward no la estaba viendo y solo la había puesto para que hubiera un poco de ruido.

Me demoré unos minutos mas debido a que el agua estaba deliciosa y simplemente no quería salir a verle el rostro a ese ogro que tenia como marido. Dios… ni siquiera sabia que había hecho para merecerme todo esto. ¿O si lo sabia? No, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Una vez que terminé me puse una camiseta que me llegaba hasta los muslos y mis bragas. Después de todo tan solo iba a dormir y después, al siguiente día me cambiaria de ropa, también había decidido no cargar con tanto, todo mi equipaje estaba en el auto.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré con Edward completamente listo para darse una ducha, pero estaba al teléfono. Y estaba enojado, porque su mandíbula estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido estaba presente también. Podía verse claramente las venas de sus brazos porque estaba apretando los puños.

Pues si que le habían hecho encabronar.

-¿Qué no entendiste las indicaciones que te di ayer? ¿Dónde están todos los informes? Eso no es todo lo que te pedí –se calló un momento- No eh terminado de hablar yo. Guarda silencio. ¿Con que clase de persona crees que estas tratando? No, no me respondas, si eres listo, no lo hagas. Bien. No me interesan tus disculpas ¿sabes? Aquí si haces una cosa mal te largas. Estas despedido – Y colgó.

Madre santa. Si estaba verdaderamente enojado. Por dios, ni siquiera me atrevería a hablarle ahora mismo. Y tenia planeado aclarar nuestra situación, pero si lo hacia ahora, probablemente terminaría mas dañada que ahora aunque preguntarle las cosas en otro momento no disminuiría el sentimiento.

Tan pronto como colgó, volvió a llamar a algún número que estaba en marcación rápida. Yo me senté en la cama mientras secaba mi cabello y lo cepillaba.

-¿En que estabas pensando en contratar a ese idiota? –Frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado- No, Jack, no me importa si es un conocido tuyo, no es bueno, es un idiota. ¿Quieres que también te despida a ti por tener ese tipo de amistades? Puedo hacerlo. No. Esta bien, mañana por la mañana quiero todos los putos informes del idiota de Aro y de toda su puta familia. Me vale una mierda como le harás –su grito resonó por toda la habitación- Ya te eh dado la indicación, nada me cuesta contratar a alguien para que ocupe tu lugar.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama sin ningún cuidado y se metió al baño envuelto en una toalla, cerrando a su paso de un gran portazo.

Sea lo que sea que le preocupe a Edward, es muy importante. Nunca en mi vida de había visto de esa manera, jamás, ni cuando estaba frente a sus empleados, siempre estaba en su despacho, presente de las platicas y ahora, esto me sorprendía en verdad. Edward si que tenía un gran genio.

Desgraciadamente todo lo que tenía planeado para decir esta noche se había esfumado de mi mente. Y todas las fuerzas que había reunido para enfrentarme a Edward habían desaparecido por arte de magia. Magia llamada "el enojo de Edward"

Tendría que quedarme de nuevo con la duda de todo. ¿Pero valdrá la pena decirle lo que pensaba?

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y me metí a la ama, tomé mi portátil y abrí mi correo. Allí tenia las respuestas de las solicitudes de las pruebas de videojuegos, las pruebas se llevaran acabo en dos días, solo debía poner el lugar y la hora. Supongo que en dos días todavía seguiré en Chicago así que haría que los niños viajaran hasta acá con sus respectivos padres.

Según lo que sabia, este tipo de niños eran los "frkis" o algo así… que estaban todo el tiempo pegados a los videojuegos y sabían mas que el que los diseñaba. Seguramente sabrán como calificar los de la nueva empresa.

Confiaba en que el personal de la empresa tuviera todos los archivos listos para ser mandados al hotel del día acordado. Porque si no, con el humor que tenia Edward en estos días rodarían cabezas.

-¿Hay algún informe sobre la solicitudes? –volteé hacia la voz de Edward y allí me encontré con él, ya vestido con un pantalón de pijama.

Se le veía un poco mejor, al parecer la ducha había mejorado un poco su humor pero se veía cansado por haber estado manejando todo el día.

-Si, en dos días nos veremos en el Hotel Four Seasons, allí se hospedaran todos los clientes y en menos de tres días tendremos los resultados para ver si se diseñaran otros o con esos están bien. Aunque en la próxima temporada tenemos que sacar nuevos modelos – le dije con la mirada en el ordenador.

-Perfecto, si ese día estoy ocupado serás tu quien vaya a ver eso. Acompañada de alguien, por supuesto, tal vez le diga a Buddy que te acompañe

-¿Enserio necesito llevar ese tipo de gente? El Four Seasons esta tan cerca de la casa que puedo ir caminando. Caminar me hace bien.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en discutir todo conmigo? – me miró con el ceño fruncido y se dejó caer en la cama – Vas a ir con Buddy, y con Rosalie si quieres, o tu madre o cualquier persona de la familia, pero vas con él.

-Eso suena más a una orden que a una opción.

-Es porque en realidad _es _una orden, que debes acatar sin chistar, porque es por tu bien, tanto como del bebé y como tuyo.

¿El bebé? ¿Estaba pensando en el bebé? La sola idea me hizo sonreír en grande.

-De acuerdo, lo acepto, pero…

-¿Enserio vas a seguir con las preguntas? –Suspiro- parece que no tienes muchas ganas de dormir.

-No, en realidad no. En realidad tenía planeado hablar contigo pero no me dejas.

-Bien –se acomodó entre las sabanas, boca abajo, con su cabeza sobre su hombro y con el otro brazo sostenía una enorme almohada contra él – dime, de que quieres hablar.

Vaya. Enserio me iba a dar la oportunidad de hablar con él. No es algo que sea muy seguido tratándose de Edward Cullen, y menos cuando se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-Primero que nada, quiero saber porque desde ahora tengo que llevar seguridad conmigo.

-¿Sabes lo que opino? –Su mirada fue a mi portátil sobre mis piernas – Opino que deberías guardar esa cosa. Las radiaciones que emite pueden dañarte a ti y al bebé, así que, hasta que no le compre algún protector a ese portátil no podrás usarla.

Mierda.

-¿Me estas diciendo que guarde la computadora como niña pequeña? –pregunté incrédula.

-Si no accedes a hacer lo que te digo no hablaremos de lo que tanto quieres hablar.

Idiota controlador. Argh.

Me dediqué a cerrar todos los programas con la atenta pero somnolienta mirada de Edward sobre mi, y finalmente la apagué, poniéndola sobre la alfombra, a un lado de la cama.

-¿Ya, papá?

-Da gracias al cielo en que yo no sea tu papá –sonrió de lado y yo rodé los ojos- Pero ya, haber… Necesito que lleves esa seguridad simplemente por tu bien. En unos días iré a la oficina a desechar empleados y a rehacer el personal. Puedes quedarte en casa si quieres, no es obligatorio que no vengas aunque lo preferiría asi.

-Te recuerdo que solo estoy embarazada, no paralitica o con pocas horas de vida – le dije- pero esa no es la cuestión. Responde lo que te pregunte.

-Acabo de responder lo que me preguntaste, y mas.

-No, siempre eh ido por la ciudad o fuera de la ciudad sin ninguna seguridad y no me ah pasado nada. ¿Por qué ahora, des un día para otro la necesito? Estamos muy bien así, los dos.

Él me miró con mal gesto, pero lo ignoré.

-Aro siempre ah ido un paso más adelante que nosotros. Mañana tendré mejor la información acerca de eso, y te prometo que te lo diré, de verdad. Pero por ahora quiero que me hagas caso. Es por tu bien, Bella, por ti y por el bebé.

Asentí. Está bien, tal vez podría vivir con eso. Edward había prometido que me diría todo acerca de la información… bueno, en realidad no todo, solo algo, pero funcionaba para mi.

¿Debería preguntarle acerca de nosotros? ¿Reaccionaria mal? ¿O no tendría los sentidos suficientes para poder hablar de eso? Parecía tranquilo ahora, ¿y si le molestaba que le preguntase eso? Tal vez debería dejarlo dormir un poco, fue mi culpa que estuviera cansado por conducir tanto.

-¿es todo lo que me vas a preguntar? – me giré hacia a él y coloqué en la misma posición.

-Si, supongo que si –murmuré.

-¿Supones? –Me encogí de hombros- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras preguntarme? No me molestaré.

Vamos Bella, esta es tu oportunidad, lo tienes allí, en la misma cama, tranquilo, abierto a ti mentalmente. En una ciudad que ninguno de los dos conoce, él no podrá salir corriendo, lo peor que puede pasar es cambiarse de habitación.

-No, es todo lo que tengo que preguntar

Cobarde, mil veces cobarde.

-Bien, no me convences pero no insistiré – gracias – Ahora lo que yo quiero saber es: ¿Le dirás a la familia que estás embarazada?

¿Se lo diré? ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que algo salga mal? ¿O de que algo salga bien? Mierda, eso si debía pensarlo demasiado bien. ¿Cómo se pondría mi madre al saber eso? ¿Y Esme…?

-No lo sé, se supone que ese tipo de noticias las tienes que recibir por parte de Rosalie y Emmett, no de nosotros.

-¿Y nosotros porque no podemos dar una noticia como esa?

¿Qué puedo responder a eso?

-Porque… bueno, tú sabes que nosotros no somos matrimonio ejemplar –suspiré al ver su cara de interrogación – Edward, si me hubieran dicho que quedaría embrazada de ti nunca lo aceptaría, no hubiera pasado de nada los últimos meses.

-Pero no le va a faltar nada, va a tener todo lo que necesite ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué yo sea un mal padre? Puedo aprender, estoy seguro de que lo hare – me dijo ofendido

No, no lo estaba entendiendo. No lo entendería. ¿Qué debía contestar ahora? No podía arriesgarme a perderlo tan rápido aquí, no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Tienes razón –aspiré hondo tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran – No le va a faltar nada, y yo también tengo un poco de miedo –le dije sonriendo y me acomode mejor entre las sabanas.

Pero si le faltarían muchas cosas, ese bebé no seria feliz con estos padres. ¿Qué clase de vida será la que tendrá aquí con nosotros? Todo el tiempo lleno de trabajos y peleas. ¿Por qué no me pude cuidar?

Pero no podía permitirme pensar en alejarme de mi bebé, no ahora que sé que es mio y que Edward también lo quiere.

Decidí que no le daría mas vueltas al asunto, tal vez mañana partiríamos temprano y yo aun no había descansado nada. Había pensado en llamar a Alice un rato pero ahora el sueño me estaba venciendo.

.

.

El sonido de un celular me despertó del profundo sueño, y llevaba tiempo molestándome ya, pero no era atendido por nadie. Argh. Odiaba que un estúpido teléfono me despertara por las mañanas.

Al momento de estirarme a alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de al lado sentí un gran presión en mi estomago. Como si algo pesado estuviera sobre él. Alcé las sabanas y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Allí estaba él, de nuevo sobre mi, con su cabeza sobre mi estomago, abrazado por completo a mi.

No podía con esto, ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué no llevaba una vida aburrida y rutinaria? sin maridos malos que se limitan a hacer de mi vida lo mas horrible posible sentimentalmente?

¿Así iba a ser desde ahora? ¿Siempre despertaría así? ¿Desde cuando no despierto sola y el lado de su cama frio, casi intacto? No es que lo extrañara, esa sensación de sentirme sola, pero definitivamente tenerlo de esta manera me estaba afectando aun más.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos y me estire lo mejor que pude para poder contestarlo.

-¿Hola?

-_Buenos días, señora Cullen. Habla Heidi Rushell, encargada de los movimientos financieros de la compañía Cullen Inc._

-Oh, buenos días Heidi, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – fruncí el ceño y me incorporé lo mejor que pude sin mover a Edward.

-_Primero que nada quería pedirle disculpas por hablarle en estos momentos, y a usted y no al señor Cullen_ – se escuchó como tecleaban algo al otro lado de la línea – _pero me han informado que por el momento no se debe molestar al señor._

-Muy bien, no hay ningún problema con eso ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-_Llamaba para saber si ustedes han retirado una gran cantidad de dinero las ultimas semanas_

La voz de la chica se escuchaba firme y segura de si misma.

-_Ya que el señor Cullen no aviso nada acerca de un movimiento bancario con esa cantidad, me veo forzada a hablarlo con alguno de ustedes._

¿Eh? ¿Una gran cantidad bancaria?

-¿De cuando dinero estamos hablando, señorita Rushell?

-_De al menos veinte millones de dólares. Es la primera vez que se retira una cantidad así. ¿Sabe usted de algo como eso?_

-Pues no en realidad –le dije - ¿Usted se encuentra ahora mismo en Chicago?

-_Claro que si, señora Cullen. ¿Desea que lo hablemos en persona?_

-Por supuesto, yo le avisaré al señor Cullen en cuanto esté disponible. ¿Le parece si la vemos hoy en la tarde? En unas horas estaremos en Chicago.

-_Por supuesto. En ese caso, que tengan buen vuelo. Hasta pronto señora Cullen._

-Hasta pronto, Heidi – y pulsé el botón de colgar y volví a dejar el aparato en la mesita de noche.

Vaya. Eso si que había sido raro, nunca antes había recibido del trabajo y mucho menos para decirme algo que le corresponde a Edward. ¿Por qué habrá pedido que no le llamaran? ¿y que había hecho con esa gran cantidad de dinero? Por dios… esa cantidad era bastante, ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo?

Poco a poco me estaba dando cuenta de que tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Edward me puse de pie y llamé a servicio de habitación. Aquella que me contesto tuvo un tono de voz incrédulo debido a que era muy temprano, pero al recordar de qué habitación estábamos llamando no discutió más.

Los siguientes veinte minutos me dediqué a arreglar las ultimas cosas que faltaban por poner en las maletas, me duché y me vestí adecuadamente para tomar un vuelo de pocas horas.

-¿Bella?

Deje rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y caminé hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Edward. Confundido, aun acostado en la cama pero con la cabeza alzada. Al verme me inspeccionó de arriba a bajo.

-¿Si? – me acerqué y tome mis pertenencias de la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué no has esperado a que yo me despertara? – me cuestionó y después soltó un gran bostezo.

-Porque necesitabas descansar, en el avión podrás hacerlo más, pero ahora levántate. Pronto llegará el desayuno y necesitas arreglarte, el vuelo sale en hora y media.

Miró el despertador.

-¿El desayuno? Pero si son seis y media de la mañana – se incorporó- ¿hace cuanto llevas levantada?

-No mucho, odio la comida del avión, siento que vomitaré, además, allí no tienen la comida que quiero.

-¿Ya te has tomado las pastillas que receto el doctor? Tiene que ser antes de que ingieras cualquier tipo de alimento.

-Si, ya lo eh hecho, después de que me duché – le dije cansada – apresúrate, necesito hablar contigo – Y salí de la habitación sabiendo que Edward estaba en el baño.

Varios minutos después nos encontrábamos en la mesa de la habitación, comiendo plácidamente el desayuno que había pedido. Bueno, más bien era Edward quien comía con todo, pero decidí no decir nada.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? –me preguntó curioso.

Piensa Bella, piensa, ¿Cómo se lo diras?

-Hoy eh recibido una llamada del trabajo. En realidad fue de Heidi –alcé una ceja en su dirección y él me miro desconcertado – ¿Heidi Rushell?

-Si, si, ya se de quien me hablas, la encargada de la finanzas –asintió - ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Pues me ha preguntado si nosotros hemos retirado una cantidad de dinero un poco elevada –le dije con la mirada en el plato.

-Mírame cuando hablas –suspiró- no soy capaz de seguirte el paso. ¿De cuanto dinero estas hablando?

-De veinte millones, creo – él palideció – ya he hablado con ella, le dije que no sabia de ningún movimiento que tu hayas hecho, pero que lo hablaría contigo – me apresuré a decir.

Él ya tenia las manos cerradas en puños debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo, o ¿desesperación? ¿Irritación? ¿Debería callarme?

-¿Y que mas te dijo? ¿Te dio algún otro dato? – Negué - ¿ella sigue en chicago?

-Si, de hecho programé una cita para hoy en la tarde con ella, esta en tu agenda.

-Muy bien, pues entonces mientras yo hablo con ella tu puedes quedarte a descansar en casa o puedes estar con tu mamá, o Rosalie.

¿Eh?

-No – él m miró interrogante – yo no voy a estar en la casa mientras tú estas haciendo cosas sobre la empresa, yo también quiero participar en eso, es mi trabajo también y mi responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué nunca puedes acatar cualquier orden que de digo?

-Porque no quiero.

Que berrinchuda me estaba comportando últimamente.

-Enserio muero de ganas por verte de esa manera y con el vientre hinchado –comentó con una sonrisa ladina- Seguro que eso va a ser muy interesante, guardaré mis ordenes hacia a ti para dentro de algunos meses.

-Vete a la mierda – bufé y después mire el reloj – tenemos que irnos.

Media hora después ya me encontraba abordando el avión. No tengo ni idea porque me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviéramos en primera clase. Edward, si siguió de esa manera probablemente terminaríamos en bancarrota.

El viaje no duró demasiado de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo estuve dormida. No es que fuera muy cómodo ir durmiendo en un avión, y menos con el sonido de muchas teclas siendo presionadas por las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. Vaya que era abrumante.

Edward por otro lado se mantenía muy callado, mirando por la ventanilla sin decir nada. Pero no le quise dar importancia porque me estaba muriendo de sueño, aunque él por supuesto debería dormir también.

Me sentía culpable por haberle hecho manejar tanto tiempo y sin descansar, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuve en un auto muchas horas, y mas acompañada de ese hombre cascarrabias. Y ni siquiera podía imaginar el hecho de estar en ese mismo instante en el auto con Edward, probablemente discutiendo sobre algo.

Una vez que llegamos a casa Edward no se separo del teléfono. De hecho, fui yo quien tuvo que desempacar todo lo que llevábamos en las maletas. Por ese mismo motivo odiaba salir de viaje, porque odiaba desempacar.

Las últimas dos horas me dediqué al aseo de la casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo y no era algo que me agradara ver o inhalar. Mientras yo hacia todo eso perdí a Edward de mi vista. No fue hasta que me preguntó a que hora era la cita con Heidi.

-Es en… -miré el reloj de mi muñeca- en una hora.

-Entonces prepárate si quieres venir conmigo, tengo que pasar al banco a aclarar unos asuntos sobre el tema.

¿Mmm?

Sin decirme nada más desapareció por el balcón de las escaleras hacia quien sabe donde, probablemente hacia su despacho, así que no le dije nada más.

Dejé la ropa que se estaba lavando en la secadora y me limité a tomar una refréscate ducha, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí ya que Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación tocando la puerta diciendo que me apurara.

Diez minutos después ya estaba vestida para poder ir a la empresa y presentarme como la señora Cullen y no como la asistente personal. Mmm… tal vez debería de usar ese tipo de conjuntos mas seguido, me quedaba bien y no le harían mal a nadie.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando con el asunto que me dijo Heidi esta mañana? – le dije cuando estábamos en el auto para romper el silencio que se había hecho.

-No en realidad, pero yo no he hecho ningún movimiento de ese tipo y ni mi padre ni el tuyo tienen mi autorización para hacerlo, pero se supone que para eso se necesita mi autorización. Así que, aun no lo se

Vaya, esto si que era muy raro.

-¿crees que alguien conocido lo haya hecho? –murmuré.

-No, no tengo ni una puta idea de quien haya sido el cabrón que lo hizo, pero en cuento sepa no creo que le vaya muy bien.

Pues si, seguro que Edward se aseguraría de que esa persona no volviera a ver la luz del día nunca más y eso me atemorizaba un poco. ¿Qué es lo que era capaz de hacer?

-Por cierto, hoy me habló Charlie, dice que tu madre quiere verte esta noche, te voy a llevar allí, cuando terminemos con Heidi y después paso por ti.

-¿Me estas avisando o me estas pidiendo permiso? –fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

-Te estoy avisando, Bella, no me gusta la idea de estresarte mucho con los problemas de la empresa en tu estado.

-Por todos los cielos, Edward. Estoy embarazada no enferma –bufé- además, no se si quiera ver a mi mamá ahora, no sé si se me saldrá que será abuela, y si no se lo digo me sentiré culpable, ella debería saberlo…

-Podrías decírselo, después sabrás como reaccionan – miró mi rostro mientras se detenía frente a un banco - ¿O quieres que este allí yo también?

¿Quiero que este allí el padre de mi bebé? Madre mía, esto si que es difícil, aunque ni siquiera sabia porque me lo estaba pensando, él tenia el derecho de estar allí.

-Si –murmuré- quiero que estés allí.

Ya esta, lo había dicho, en voz alta y él pudo escucharme. Alcé la vista hacia él. Aun me estaba mirando, pero creo que pude descifrar algo de ¿compasión? ¿Alegría? ¿Emoción? No lo sabia, pero su mirada era diferente.

-Podemos dejar el asunto del banco para otro momento, puedo acompañarte con tus papás esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

Tengo miedo, no creo que soporte estar allí, diciendo que tengo un bebé dentro de mi, y más contigo a mí lado. Eso digo.

-Bien – me limité a decir, una vez que estacionó el auto me apresure a bajar de allí y me dirigí a la puerta del banco sabiendo que Edward estaba detrás de mi.

Había mucha gente alrededor, al parecer hoy era algo así donde todos combraban su dinero, pero por supuesto que nosotros no íbamos a esperar.

Hicieron pasar a Edward de manera rápida hacia una puerta que estaba cerrada, se veía importante y a lado de estas había dos guardias de seguridad con una barba enorme y muy negra. Edward me arrastró con él, tomándome de la mano, frente a la atenta mirada de todas las demás personas.

El lugar era muy espacioso y de color marrón, tenia un extraño olor que me revolvía el estomago pero logré poner mi mejor cara. Diablos, el olor era horrible, es como si todo el tiempo el aire acondicionado estuviera prendido y un grupo de futbolistas sudado vino aquí a pasar un buen rato.

Edward lo notó también, me miró y descifró mi cara de disgusto.

-¿Prefieres esperar afuera? – negué, y no me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que el aire me falto.

Él se levantó y de una manera muy brusca abrió todas las ventanas de allí.

Válgame dios… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo en un lugar tan apestoso como este? Aquí no era donde Edward tenia guardado el dinero.

Entonces, detrás de la otra puerta color blanca, hasta el fondo, salió un señor regordete, calvo, y con un bigote lleno de canas. Estaba sudando como puerco, y bueno… él estaba gordo.

Oh dios mio… era él quien apestaba horrible.

¿Por qué mierda Edward vino a este puto lugar tan apestoso vistiendo cada quien elegantes ropas?

Me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver a aquel señor.

Como estaba sentada en un sillón doble junto a Edward me acerqué mas a él, enterrando mi nariz en su pecho. Tal vez esto estaba mal visto, pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió dejar que le tocara, no dejaría que le saludara. Edward tenía las manos limpias y ese señor… no imagina desde cuando ese señor no había tocado el agua y el jabón.

Y lo primero que dijo Edward era cruel… pero cierto.

-Tu oficina y tú apestan a mierda – dijo realmente asqueado, no era el único - ¿Qué carajo te sucede, Jenks?

El hombre calvo y regordete miró a Edward con los ojos como platos, su rostro había adquirido un color levemente rojo, y paseaba su mirada de mi a él. Si, amigo, tu oficina apesta. Le dije mentalmente.

-Yo… lo siento señor –murmuró.

-Ya, ya sé que lo sientes, ¿Cómo esperas que se sienta mi mujer en este lugar lleno de mierda? –Negó con la cabeza- ¡Ya déjalo! Necesito hablar contigo acerca de los movimientos bancarios. ¿Qué es esa mierda de que han retirado una gran cantidad de dinero?

Me sentí un poco cohibida cuando Edward pasó su brazo por detrás de mí y me tomó de la cintura, acercándome a él. No pasé desapercibida la mirada que me dirigió Jenks ante ese acto.

-Sé lo que ha pasado. Tú diste la autorización de que esa persona sacara el dinero, ¿Por qué no debería dejarlo?

¿Él dejo que esa persona retirara ese dinero? ¿Edward?

-Si vuelves a decir una de esas estupideces te juro que estas despedido –espetó enojado -¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

El hombre calvo lo miró asustado.

-Pero Edward, tu haz firmado el papel. Aquí tengo una copia –se levantó de su asiento y entre todo el desorden comenzó a buscar una carpeta de color blanca, de ésta extrajo un papel muy bien cuidado –toma.

Edward observó detenidamente aquel pedazo de papel con total concentración, leyó letra por letra una y otra vez y observó la firma. Dejó que lo viera yo también así que puse total atención. Esa era la firma de Edward, una firma muy bien hecha.

Sin que ninguno lo esperara, arrugó el pedazo de papel en su mano y lo lanzó en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Tienes hasta el día de mañana para cambiar todas mis cuentas de banco, número de clave y nombre – el calvo iba a comenzar a protestar – o pierdes tu trabajo, me vale una mierda lo que te cueste hacerlo, quiero todo listo para mañana.

Se removió un poco, haciendo que me levanté y él lo hizo conmigo, tomó mi mano y sin decir nada mas me sacó de ese apestoso lugar.

Y una vez afuera, ante la vista inquisidora de la gente que seguía haciendo fila en las cajas de los banco, pude respirar mejor. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Y sin esperármelo, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos. Sentí como inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez contra la piel de mi cuello.

Yo solo atiné a envolverlo con mis brazos también, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Él no era del tipo de personas que le gustara llamar la atención en público, pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Hasta algunos niños habían dejado de jugar para presenciar eso.

Después de un minuto se separó, me miró a los ojos y me beso la frente. Pude ver que tenia miedo, estaba desesperado. Y eso que apenas me había enterado hoy. Debía des estresarse.

-Hora de irnos –murmuró y me jaló con él hacia la salida, volviendo al auto.

-¿Sabes al menos el nombre de la persona que retiró el dinero? – le dije con curiosidad. Ya no aguantaba mas, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos en el auto en ese silencio tan incómodo.

-Se llama Benjamín Flores, como vez, esa persona no es de Norte América, pero creo que podríamos rastrearlo y saber todo acerca de él – me dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera - ¿Aun tienes ánimos de ver a Heidi? – Asentí- ¿no necesitas comer algo?

Vaya, ahora que lo mencionaba si, pero pronto iríamos donde mis padres y allí cenaríamos algo, además, había comido un emparedado en casa antes de hacer los quehaceres domésticos.

-No, estoy bien, esperare a estar con mis padres

La visita con Heidi fue mas bien un intercambio de miradas asesinas por parte de ella y de Edward. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Ella había informado que era otro nombre el que se le había dado, y era algo así como Jared Millan, entonces, eso nos metía en un conflicto demasiado extraño. Creo que ella se había molestado porque nosotros fuimos primero al banco, con Jenks. El acuerdo era ir directo con ella.

Al parecer también estaba enojada conmigo, pero yo no tenia porque corresponderle al enojo, simplemente estaba allí para acompañar a Edward y para informarme de lo que estaba pasando en la empresa y que demonios era eso de que se retiró esa gran cantidad de dinero.

Volvimos a subir al auto, esta vez para dirigirnos a la casa de mis padres a la otra punta de la ciudad, esta vez el silencio no era tan incomodo, ya teníamos la fecha y la hora de cuando fue retirada esa cantidad, se vería en los bancos y todos se solucionaría… ¿no?

-Jack, investiga todo acerca sobre Benjamín Flores, si, residentes de aquí de chicago de américa, de donde sea. También sobre Jared Millan, sus contactos, cualquier tipo de amistad, su familia, e investiga los últimos movimientos de Jasper Whitlock y Jacob Black. Quiero los datos para hoy en la noche a más tardar – y colgó.

-¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de Jacob y Jasper? – pregunté.

-Tal vez uno de tus amiguitos este metido en esto, o simplemente son los estúpidos Vulturi, pero a ellos ya los tengo vigilados. Sino, tendré que buscar a un listillo que quiere robarme en mis narices.

Después de eso ya no volví a preguntar más, porque estaba confundida. ¿Jacob Black podría haber hecho esto solo para molestarnos? Últimamente no había sabido nada de él y mucho menos de Jasper.

También estaba el asunto de aquel mensaje que había sido depositado en mi silla la noche de la cena, tampoco había tenido tiempo para detenerme a pensar quien pudo haber sido y ahora con todo esto, cualquier cosa se complicaba.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de mis padres comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Había llegado la hora, tendría que decirles que estaba embarazada.

Por dios… me estaba comportando como una adolescente de diecisiete años que les diría a sus padres que esta embarazada de un chico al cual no conoce de verdad. Mierda, algo así me sucedía a mi.

-Todo estará bien, yo estaré allí y si necesitas que no nos vayamos lo haremos sin dar explicaciones – me dijo Edward una vez que noto mis nerviosismos.

-¿Qué pasa si no les agrada la idea?

-¿Qué importa si no les agrada la idea? no es su bebé, es de nosotros -me sonrió.

Madre mía, que bonita sonrisa tenía este hombre. Me hacia temblar definitivamente, me estaba matando lentamente y él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de eso. Esas palabras bonitas eran muy comprometedoras, pero me gustaban, me gustaban mucho.

Le sonreí como boba y después salí del auto, a la realidad. Mierda, si que estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Estoy embarazada. ¿así de fácil y sencillo y cruel?

Mi madre nos abrió y miro con sorpresa a Edward pues no se lo esperaba, pero igual me abrazo.

-Caray, Bella, estas ganando un poco de peso eh. ¿Qué haces estas últimas semanas?

Nada, simplemente tener un bebé en mi interior. Le dije en mi mente.

-Hola Renée – Edward se acercó y le dio un suave abrazo distrayéndola de mi pregunta.

-Hola Edward, adelante pasen – se hizo a un lado y nos dejo entrar a la casa que estaba todavía un poco decorada con adornos de Halloween.

Mi madre y sus cosas de niños.

Mi padre estaba descansando en el enorme sillón individual en la enorme sala de la casa, mirando con atención algún partido de futbol. A veces podía parecer normal, cuando se lo proponía.

La casa también olía a bacalao. Mmm. No me di cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia hasta que mi estomago rugió y Edward lo escuchó enviándome una mirada de advertencia.

-Charlie, miera quienes están aquí – dijo con entusiasmo mi madre al entrar a la casa. Mi padre se volteo a mirarnos y nos dedico una sonrisa amable. Como siempre – Ven a saludarlos, levanta, anda.

A regaña dientes vino hasta nosotros y primero le tendió una mano a Edward que éste recibió de manera amable y después de acercó a darme un peso en la mejilla. Sin palabras, sin nada de expresión.

¿No era él quien había llamado para decirnos que debíamos venir?

-Vengan chicos, siéntense – animó mamá – cuéntenos sobre sus viajes. Seguro que son muy interesantes, ¿Qué han conocido?

Entre Edward y yo comenzamos a redactar algunas anécdotas que nos sucedieron, sin dar ningún detalle de nuestra falta de contacto. También omitimos algunas cosas que se suponía que eran confidenciales así como el reciente problema del cual nos enteramos el día de hoy, aunque apostaba un brazo a que mi padre muy pronto se enteraría, aunque no se si debía saber también acerca de lo que pensábamos de los Vulturi. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward.

Y finalmente pasamos a lo que yo estaba ansiando: comer. Esto de tener que comer por dos estaba resultando ser estresante. Quien sabe cuantos kilos subiría, tendría que preguntar por los ejercicios que podría hacer.

Mi papá se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, mi madre a su lado izquierdo y yo a su derecha, con Edward a mi lado.

La enorme mesa estaba decorada con varias velas y flores, todo era aromático, en ella descansaban varios platos de color blanco y los cubiertos. Cuide no tocar nada antes de que a mi madre le diera un infarto por romper su vajilla.

-¿Quieres vino, hija?

Alcé la mirada de pronto hacia mi papá que sostenía la botella en el aire.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mil veces mierda.

Miré a Edward pidiendo un poco de ayuda y él me dedico una mirada de "Es hora"

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Pero ni siquiera he comido!

Bueno, menos mal que no he comido, sino, ya hubiera vomitado todo debido a que mi estomago estaba revuelto. Estaba comenzando a sudar frio.

-¿Bella? –Me llamó mi madre - ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Edward tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y ese fue un gesto que les sorprendió a ambos. Mi padre bajo con prudencia la botella de vino y frunció el ceño.

-Renée, Charlie. Bella esta embarazada.

Oh dios… lo dijo. Ya lo dijo, él. Yo no.

¡Madre mía! La cara que ha puesto mi madre.

Salté en mi propia silla cuando mi madre gritó y se acercó hasta a mi para darme un enorme abrazo. No me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando hasta que sorbió su nariz mientras estaba cerca de mi odio.

Diablo, no me gustaba que llorara.

Después de un tiempo me soltó y volvió a su lugar. Dios, pero que arrebato de emociones.

Volví la vista a mi padre, pero el solo me estaba mirando ceñudo, intercambiando miradas de Edward a mí.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes ya?, ¿Ya tienes un buen doctor? ¿Quieres que te recomiende uno? Se de uno que es muy bueno y nos puede decir muchas cosas que otros doctores no. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Renée, basta –dijo papá con sequedad – lo primero que debemos de saber es si es niño o niña.

¿Qué?

-Si es niño –prosiguió – es bienvenido a esta familia, será el heredero de todo. Si es niña, tendremos que deshacernos de ella, no podemos tener un heredero mujer, no volverá a suceder como nos sucedió con Bella. ¿No es así, Edward?

Volteé a ver a Edward, que estaba mirando con enojo a mi padre, su mandíbula estaba tensa y él estaba rígido también. Podía saber que estaba teniendo una lucha mental.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ¿Cómo podría decir eso mi padre?

-¿Edward? – murmuré y jalé un poco su mano.

Él me miró. Y en cuanto lo hizo, en sus ojos pude ver tristeza, esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban ya estaban apagados.

Y en menos de un segundo se volvieron fríos. Como siempre, como todo ha sido con nosotros desde que nos casamos.

-Si, tu papá tiene razón.

Oh no, mi bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado, pero tuve examenes, mi teclado no servía y me vi en una crisis mental. <strong>

**Trataré de que el próximo capitulo este listo pronto. Entraré en depresion, ya se acerca el final de la Saga. NO QUIERO!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas que me leen, y sobre todo a las que publican mi historia en sus paginas de redes sociales. Son un amor ensero, no saben cuanto significa eso para mi. **

**Pues ahora mismo no se si esta historia será larga ya que, como verán, vienen las complicaciones con el embarazo y así... Volvemos al principio con Edward, todo lo avanzado se va a la mierda con este final de capi.**

**Bueno, ya no digo mas.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**

**Laters baby ;D**


	15. Seguridad

**Seguridad.**

**.**

Todo estaba jodido ahora.

¿Con quien coño se suponía que debía estar? ¿Confiar?

Ahora mismo lo único que me preocupaba era mi bebé. Mi madre había mencionado algún ginecólogo que sabría con certeza el sexo de mi bebé en pocos meses. Bueno, yo ya cumpliría el cuarto mes, pero me aseguraría de que cuando cumpliera el quinto lo supiera.

Madre mía… ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Cuál era la maldita solución ahora?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en el tipo de cosas que haría yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Aunque seguro que puedo sola. Muchas mamás lo han hecho solas. ¿Quién necesita a Edward Cullen para esto?

No es como si él llevara un papel que dijera: Seré el mejor padre del mundo, por eso me necesitas.

Dios… ya estaba pensando hasta en dejarlo. ¿debía hacerlo? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, no se si podre soportarlo y ahora con esto.

¿Deshacerme de mi bebé si resultaba ser niña?

¿Ahora también debía pedir porque fuera niño? ¿Qué mierda pasaba si yo tenía una niña? ¿Acaso yo no podría parir más o algo así? Y si no es de su agrado pues que se vayan a buscar a alguna puta que pudiera parirles un jodido niño.

No, no, no me hacia nada bien enojarme por eso. Yo tendría a mi bebé y lo criaría les gustara a ellos o no. Además, desde hace mucho tiempo me importa una puta mierda lo que digan.

Por otro lado mi madre también se vio afectada, a ella le hubiera gustado tener otro hijo, pero como mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo no pudo tener mas. Así que no le pudo dar a mi padre el niño que él quería.

Ahora el muy perro la estaba cobrando conmigo. Yo no seria manipulada una vez mas por él, ni por él ni por otro hombre cuyo nombre sea Edward Cullen.

Después de esa desastrosa respuesta por parte de Edward no me dediqué a llorar, no lo haría, no ahora, no esta vez, no era justo que comenzara a ser una estúpida magdalena. Así que lo primero que hice fue salir de la casa de mis padres, subir al auto y conducir hasta mi casa.

Si, estaba enojada, encabronada para ser exactos, pero por el estúpido comentario de Edward. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo a así? ES SU HIJO TAMBIEN.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en el hotel Four Seasons, sentada en una silla, la cual formaba parte de un gran juego de éstas alrededor de la mesa, en la cual estaban varias personas que parecían lucir muy importantes pero yo no le tomé mucha importancia.

Me dediqué a mirar a los tres niños que estaban a mi lado derecho, los tres llevaban enormes gafas, parecían tener mucho aumento.

Dos de ellos eran rubios, uno de ojos color gris y el otro de color azul, pude notarlo porque se quitaron sus gafas al presentarse conmigo; Andrew y Taylor, así se llamaban. El otro era dueño de una hermosa melena color naranja, su cabeza estaba adornada de rulos y su cara de varias pecas, el gozaba de unos ojos azules también. Lo tres contenían una complexión delgada. El último se llamaba Mark.

Los tres niños eran bastante agradables a decir verdad. Todo era sonrisa para ellos, pero cuando se sentaron en la mesa tomaron una postura muy quieta. Parecían personas grandes.

-Tenemos que saber si es demasiado bueno para todas las edades – dijo una mujer que se encontraba a seis sillas de mí.

Entonces, Harold, el encargado de las pruebas habló.

-Taylor, ¿Qué tal te pareció esto?

-Excelente, tiene muy buenos gráficos, aunque en el nivel número doce no tiene tanto sentido tener que ir a matar una enorme planta carnívora. Igual podría ser otra cosa – dijo el niño de ojos azules.

-Me gusta el hecho de que todo sea nuevo – dijo Mark – Quiero decir, eso de buscar los huevos con jeroglíficos, y el eco negro y de esos colores. Estoy de acuerdo con Tay sobre los gráficos, muy buenos.

-Si, perfecto, me gusta la pequeña cosa que va colgando al hombro del sujeto. ¿Qué cosa es? Una ardilla parece, me gusta el hecho de que sea parlanchina y que también ese personaje lo podamos jugar nosotros – apuntó Andrew

-Definitivamente tiene que haber secuela de eso – volvió a decir Mark – y por supuesto que nos encantaría. También una observación es que deberían ponerlo en todos los idiomas.

Los tres niños se miraron entre si, al parecer estaban muy satisfechos con eso. Taylor se incorporó, listo para hablar de nuevo.

-Es todo lo que tenemos por decir. Cualquier adulto podría jugarlo también, estoy seguro. Se entretendría tanto o más que nosotros.

Las otras personas adultas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Y yo observaba a los niños con una sonrisa. Pues si que eran inteligentes al dar ese tipo de observaciones. Mark, el pelirrojo volteo a verme, y al darse cuenta de que yo también lo miraba, se sonrojo. Reí por los bajo y le dediqué una sonrisa mas amplia.

Pero que precioso niño.

Después de que todo el mundo en la mesa estaba hablando, ignorándome – aunque no sea algo que me molestará – se quedó en silencio y Harold habló.

-Se ha llegado a un acuerdo, el juego saldrá a la venta en cinco meses. Se reajustaran las observaciones que hicieron cada uno de los jóvenes y esperaremos a un buen tiempo de mercado.

Mark alzó la mano.

-¿Ajustar algo? ¿Enserio quieren que su videojuego este perfecto? No se trata de eso, se trata de entretener. Dejen lo de la planta gigante, a mi no me pareció algo lógico, pero creo que de eso se trata.

Madre mía. Que niño tan inteligente.

Me incorporé y todos los demás callaron, volviendo la mirada hacia a mi.

-¿Un buen tiempo de mercado, Harold? Te recuerdo que estamos en noviembre, a principios del mes, y Navidad se acerca, simplemente lanza el comercial, manda a hacer toda la publicidad, y lánzalo al mercado la segunda semana de Diciembre.

Todo el mundo al principio me miro con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿No estaba aquí para eso? Y entonces entre ellos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras unos con los otros una vez más. Argh.

Finalmente todos acordaron hacer lo que les dije. Aunque no sabia porque tenían que discutir sobre eso. Se haría lo que yo dijera, Edward en estos momentos no importaba.

-Además de eso, a los niños se les darán un videojuego, de estos, antes de que salgan a la venta –dije con voz alta- Sin excepciones, así que pónganse a trabajar.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Jason, el hombre de seguridad que me Edward me había asignado hoy en la mañana, indicándole que me retiraría ahora mismo. Hizo un extraño llamado a algún micrófono en su hombro y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Sin decir nada mas me apresuré a salir de allí. La hora de la comida se acercaba y por fin había asignado un horario para poder comer lo debido.

-¡Señora Cullen! – me volteé de inmediato a esa reconocida voz. Mark me estaba mirando con curiosidad y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Hola Mark – le sonreí y me incliné un poco hacia a él - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tan solo, quería agradecerle – me miró a los ojos – por el videojuego y la oportunidad de que nosotros seamos los primeros – sonrió de lado y esa sonrisa extrañamente me recordó a alguien con quien estaba enojada.

-Oh, no hay problema, mi amor, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Jason estaba a punto de acercarse a quitármelo de encima pero yo lo detuve con un movimiento. En realidad no m esperaba esto, ese niño se había ganado ya mi corazón. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí así que le di un abrazo suave.

En cuanto lo hice su cuerpo se tensó y segundos después con sus pequeños brazos me envolvió la cintura.

Me incliné a besar su cabellera naranja que estaba muy suave y sedosa, dios ¿no podía quedarme a este nene?

Toda la sala nos estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad debido a aquel abrazo. Yo le sonreí en grande.

-Estoy segura que tu mami esta muy orgullosa de ti – acaricié su mejilla. Pero supe que algo iba mal cuando él mostró la cara mas triste que vi en oda mi vida- ¿Qué sucede?

Él negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

-Muchas gracias, señora Cullen, por todo – y después se fue a sentar con sus compañeros.

Mmm. Que raro.

Me volteé y seguí con mi camino hacia la salida, una vez allí, con Jason detrás de mi, me acerqué a la secretaria.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cullen ¿Cómo ha estado?

Estaba vistiendo el uniforme de color gris, con su cabello rubio amarrado en una desordenada cabeza, sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos de color azul me estaban mirando con cierta amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes Chelsea, he estado muy bien, gracias – le dije- ¿Tienes la información acerca de los niños que están allí dentro?

Ella me miró extrañada.

-Si, claro, aquí esta todo lo que se necesita saber de ellos.

-Perfecto, dame los documentos de Mark, por favor.

-Pero señora Cullen, yo no puedo hacer eso, o me han dado la autorización…

Se detuvo al ver mi cara de desconcierto ¿Qué autorización necesitaba ella si se lo estaba pidiendo yo?

-Solo dame una copia de esa información y listo. ¿Tan difícil puede ser eso? – me sorprendí del tono que usé con aquella chica. Diablos, ella no tenia la culpa de que yo me comportara de esa manera.

Pero me obedeció enseguida, en pocos minutos tenia la información de Mark Williams. Pero todos los niños tenían ese apellido. No parecían hermanos, a menos, claro, sean adoptados por una familia ¿eso era posible?

Decidí que vería eso una vez que tomara el almuerzo antes de que se hiciera mas tarde.

Una vez en el restaurant, al cual había ido un sinfín de veces y me encantaba por su comida natural, me dispuse a leer toda acerca de aquel chiquillo hermoso que robó mi corazón.

Abrí el folder y fruncí el ceño al ver que decía: "Casa de adopción: Los Ángeles"

Dios… ¿esos niños estaba sin padres? ¿Y porque a mi no me habían dado ese tipo de información? Estaba creída que ellos tenían padres y que de hecho, vinieron aquí con ellos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para no haber preguntado por ellos?

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular y sin ver el número contesté.

-Isabella Cullen – murmuré sin dejar de mirar aquellos datos. Pero al instante me arrepentí de no haber visto el número.

-¿Dónde demonios estas? – espetó Edward enojado, muy, muy enojado.

-Estoy almorzando, y tu, cuida como me hablas ¿quieres? ¿Qué tanto te costaba llamar a Jason? Esta justo a una mesa de distancia, no sé que rayos te pasa.

-Debes de llamarme al menos dos horas – fruncí el ceño al escucharlo.

-Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas. Has arruinado mi comida, ¿sabes? Se suponía que hoy me libraría de ti en todo el día.

-Necesito que vengas a casa – dijo aun con ese tono de amargado.

-Necesito que me respondas algo primero.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento y después escuché su suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Tu sabias que los niños que vinieron a probar el videojuego nuevo eran de una casa de adopción? – pregunté.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no debería saberlo?

-¡Porque yo no lo sabia! – Casi grité – no es posible que yo esté en desventaja todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que esos niños sean huérfanos? No seas inhumana, también ellos pueden ser capaces de hacer lo que los otros niños hacen – se detuvo - ¿Por qué mierda estamos hablando de esto? Te necesito en la casa, ahora. Tengo noticias acerca de quien fue quien retiro ese dinero. Y si te interesa saberlo estarás aquí en veinte minutos.

-¿Es una orden?

-¿Quieres tomarlo como eso? Adelante.

Argh. No me atreví a contestarle, no quise hacerlo, no mas paleas con él por ahora. Estaba muy furiosa en estos momentos.

Seguí viendo los documentos y toda la información que venia allí.

Nombre: Mark.  
><span>Sexo:<span> Masculino.  
><span>Fecha de nacimiento<span>: 26 de Junio de 2004  
><span>Nombre de los padres<span>: Desconocido.  
><span>Lugar en que nació<span>: Seattle.

Y todos los demás datos estaban vacíos… madre mía, había pocos datos de este niño. Me fijé en los demás papeles, estaba cursando primaria, hasta ahora tenia muy buenos estudios. Y también estaba la dirección del orfanato. Tal vez una visita allí no me haría mal.

Había decidido que acudiría allí cuando tuviera mi otra cita en Los Ángeles, con el doctor Horan.

A los treinta minutos ya me encontraba frente a la enorme casa, muy bien arreglada con varios arbustos y plantas hermosas por todas partes, de color marrón y muy bien iluminada. Mi casa era extremadamente grande para tan solo dos personas.

Porque yo me había negado a tener a algún chofer, cocinera o ama de llaves. ¿Para que si para eso estaba yo? Odiaba que me sirvieran de esa manera, a menos que estuviera muy ocupada.

Al entrar por la enorme puerta me encontré con tres personas reunidas en el comedor, vestidas de negro, todas hombres, altos y musculosos. No tenía ni idea de quienes podían ser y que era lo que estaban haciendo allí.

Hablaban sin parar de algún equipo extraño y nuevo. No entendí nada y solo me dediqué a saludar con un asentimiento, y me dejé guiar por las otras voces, hacia el jardín había mas personas, pero esta vez estaban trabajando instalando algún aparato a los alrededores.

¿Jason sabia de esto? Y si lo sabia ¿Por qué no me dijo nada el muy bastardo? Argh. Ni siquiera puse atención si había o no algún otro automóvil afuera de la casa.

Extrañada, subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde se escuchaban más voces del despacho de Edward, y todas ellas varoniles. Entre ellas pude distinguir la de Edward, que, al parecer estaba dando órdenes, enfurecido. Mmm ¿estaba haciendo bien en entrar a esa habitación? ¿O regresar a la calle y distraerme un poco?

Pero antes de que pudiera decidir me interrumpieron.

-Con permiso, señora – murmuró una voz gruesa detrás de mi que me hizo estremecer y por acto de reflejo me moví, dejándolo pasar hasta el fondo del pasillo con una enorme caja de herramientas.

¿Pero que carajo…?

Finalmente entré al despacho de Edward sin llamar, ese lugar también estaba siendo "arreglado" Al parecer todas eran cámaras de seguridad. Dios santo.

Los cinco hombres que estaban allí –con Edward incluido- voltearon a verme en cuanto entré. Todos me miraban con extrañeza ya que no me conocían y Edward me miraba enojado. Como siempre.

Yo tampoco estoy contenta contigo, Cullen.

-Buenas tardes –saludé y al cabo de unos segundos un coro de "Buenas tardes señora Cullen" se escucho por toda esa habitación.

-Permítanme un segundo por favor – le dijo a un hombre vestido de traje, al igual que él, de color negro.

El gran Edward Cullen se acercó a mí con paso cauteloso, me tomó del brazo y me llevó al rincón sin ninguna delicadeza, una vez que paramos, zafé mi brazo de su agarre, dejándole claro que no lo volviera a hacer.

-¿Por qué has tardado un eternidad en venir? – preguntó.

-Porque ya te dije que estaba almorzando. ¿Qué no escuchas? – Bufé – mira Edward, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿si? Así que por favor dime que es eso que me quieres decir.

-La puerta de esta habitación esta demasiado grande para que te vayas – fruncí el ceño – si vas a seguir hablándome de esa manera, vete, por favor.

Hijo de…

Calma, Bella.

-Y supongo que por ese tipo de cosas interrumpes las actividades de los demás – dije ahora furiosa, muy furiosa – Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

Y sin mas, salí de la habitación con paso calmado hacia nuestro dormitorio, donde, ¿por suerte?, ya había sido instalada una cámara de seguridad.

¿Ahora que? No podría hacer nada por temor a que alguien me vigile o algo así. ¿Quién vería las cámaras de seguridad? Esperaba que la señal no saliera de esta casa, no soportaría sentirme vigilada por algún extraño.

Oh dios… ¿Qué es todo esto?

Quería ir con Edward y preguntarle, o exigirle que es lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo, pero estaba enojada con él y debía seguir siendo de esa manera. No podía comportarme débil ahora.

Miré de nuevo aquella cámara, la lucecita de color rojo estaba parpadeando ¿eso quiere decir que esta prendida? Me aguanté las ganas de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años y me dejé caer en la cama.

Vaya que había sido un día agotador, y ni siquiera había terminado.

Argh, odiaba los días largos, me dejaban mucho en que pensar y sin embargo nada para mi. Pff.

Saqué mi portátil del cajón donde estaba guardado y comencé a revisar el correo pendiente que tenia del trabajo. Había una cena este fin de semana de empleados que había organizado yo al menos unos dos meses antes. Se merecían un descanso supongo.

Bien, solo tenia que ver si los preparativos estaban listos, tal vez me pasee por allí el día de mañana, para cortar cabezas o para dirigir eso. De solo pensarlo me daba dolor de cabeza enorme, pero era una responsabilidad que desde ahora debía tomar.

Por fin me había decidido, probablemente tendría que hacerme cargo ahora de una de las empresas de mi familia porque no es justo que esto se quede así. Estaba cansada de estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, sin enterarme de nada. Pues bien, eso iba a pasar.

La puerta se abrió con un rápido movimiento y me dejó ver a la persona más hermosa del mundo. Edward estaba allí parado, con su traje de ejecutivo de color negro. Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que la camisa se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

Esperaba que ningún trabajador se hiciera gay después de salir de este lugar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dije, apartando la vista del portátil que estaba sobre mis piernas.

-Isabella, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de usar el portátil? Aun no tengo el protector de pantalla para que puedas usarle.

-No tienes derecho a ordenarme, en ningún aspecto – le dije con cierto enfado – Y necesito trabajar, eso tampoco me lo puedes impedir.

-Contigo nunca se puede tratar ¿cierto? – Me encogí de hombros – Necesito que vengas conmigo y con Thomson para mostrarte como funcionará la seguridad de ahora en adelante, y también hablar sombre la persona que retiró el dinero.

Asentí, diciéndole que ahora mismo iba, pero no se movió de su lugar y tenía la mirada fija en mí. Estiró su mano para tomar la mía una vez que me levanté y pasé de largo por su lado.

¿Era enserio todo esto? ¿Creía que por lo que había dicho ayer no me enojaría? Mi bebé en estos momentos estaba conmigo, viviendo, con su corazón latiendo, para mí. Madre mía… no podía separarme de mi bebé nunca.

¿Pero que clase de persona se atrevería a decir algo así sabiendo que esa pequeña personita era parte de la familia?

Aun no entendía el porqué de la situación. Aunque no había que tener un porque. Yo me quedaría con mi decisión y punto, pese a quien le pese. Esperaba que lo entendieran, enserio. Y sino, hay muchas golfas en Chicago para tener a Edward entre las piernas y que le diera un hijo.

Cuando entré al despacho de Edward me encontré solo con el hombre de traje que estaba allí. Todos los demás habían desaparecido pero aun podía escuchar el sonido de uno o más taladros por la casa.

Mierda, tendría que ponerme a trabajar en la limpieza en cuanto se fueran.

Pude notar como había una pequeña cámara en una de las esquinas de la habitación, apuntando hacia la ventana. El escritorio de Edward, el marrón hermoso que tanto me gustó, había sido remplazado por uno más grande y en forma de L de color negro. En ella yacían las pantallas que mostraban cada cámara de la casa, eran al menos doce.

Me sentiría muy vigilada. Pero estaba feliz de que fuera Edward quien vigilara desde aquí y no cualquier otra persona. ¿Qué pasaba con eso de "la privacidad del hogar"? ¿Ya no existe en este lugar?

Me acerqué al señor y estreché su mano son una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Isabella Cullen – le dije y él me apretó un poco la mano en cuanto lo dije.

Seguro que él ya tenia una idea de quien era yo, al menos. Estaba trabajando para uno de los hombres más importantes de Chicago. Por desgracia.

-Richard Thomson – murmuró él, con una voz muy gruesa que me dio miedo.

Thomson en ningún aspecto era atractivo, tenía una nariz casi enorme, las cejas muy pobladas al igual que su cabello, era de con flexión delgada y alta. No supe identificar su acento.

Aquel hombre volvió a sentarse en uno de los finos sillones que estaban frente al nuevo escritorio de Edward que hacían juego con todo lo demás. Yo me quedé allí, de pie cuando Edward entró, cortándome la respiración al verlo.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?

-Te invito a sentarte – me dijo con la voz ya muy familiarmente conocida.

Lo hice de inmediato, pero solo para terminar de una buena vez con todo esto. Enserio necesitaba seguir con el trabajo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Edward una vez que todos ocupamos los lugares – Thomson, dile a Bella que es lo que sucedió con el retiro del dinero. Solo lo necesario. La indicaciones están dadas.

-Señora Cullen – asentí y tuve ganas de rodar los ojos – El equipo de seguridad que se ha instalado en su casa es tan solo para mantenerla a salvo, tanto a usted como a Edward y a su bebé, no es con el hecho de molestarla. Sin embargo, esto es algo moderno que salió del equipo de seguridad. Las ventanas están selladas, y se necesita un código para abrirlas, todo que tenga entrada y salida de esta casa se necesita código – carraspeó – también tendrá equipo de seguridad a su alrededor, por los problemas que hemos estado teniendo con los señores Vulturi.

¿Tenemos? ¿Y este hombre quien es en realidad? ¿Por qué es él quien debe decirme todo esto? ¿No pude hacerlo el idiota que esta detrás del escritorio? Seguro que él va al grano. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad ahora? ¿Y que es eso de los problemas con los Vulturi? ¿Habría una persecución?

¡Y CUIDAR A MI BEBÉ! Por amor a dios… hacia unas horas el estúpido de Edward había dicho que se tenían que deshacer de él si no resultaba ser lo que querían.

Estúpida discriminación por todas partes.

Edward me estaba mirando fijamente cuando lo miré incrédula.

¿Es enserio Edward?

Y él, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento asintió. Idiota, eso es lo que era.

Me voltee de nuevo hacia el señor moreno una vez que volvió a hablar.

-Y sobre el dinero retirado – Con que así le llaman… - Jared Millan es el que retiró aquel dinero. Es canadiense, y se conoce por ser uno de los ladrones mejor experimentado, aunque claro que esto se podría llamar un robo, él lo hizo con una autorización que dio el señor Cullen – miró de reojo a Edward, y él estaba con su ceño fruncido – También nos hemos dado cuenta de que Jared Millan tiene contacto con Jacob Black.

Jacob Black. ¿Es enserio? ¿Jacob Black también podría ser el sospechoso a la nota que había sido puesta en mi silla?

Ese era un asunto que debía tratar ya ¿pero como lo haría? Ni siquiera sabía como rastrear algo. Me sentía vulnerable y acorralada.

-¿Y que quiere decir que este atado con Jacob Black? – pregunté tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-Dejémoslo simple – intervino Edward – Tienes prohibido acercarte a Jacob Black, nada de eso ¿entiendes? Todos ellos llevan un arma y no conviene que te atraviesen con una de sus balas.

Madre santa. ¿Qué clase de conflicto es todo esto? ¿Y porque yo nunca se nada a tiempo?

-Se supone que ahora mismo deberíamos estar en Hungría, no aquí en casa, hemos perdido un viaje, así que será mejor que me ponga a trabajar desde aquí con las reuniones. Y es mejor que estés aquí, a que estés con Jacob Black en otro lugar mientras estoy trabajando.

-Debes estar bromeando al decir todo esto – dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Thomson se quedó en silencio, incomodo por el intercambio de palabras que estábamos teniendo Edward y yo.

-¿Acaso me ves sonriendo? – Murmuró – Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Isabella, ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de Black y así va a ser, te guste o no –suspiró- Thomson, largo de mi despacho ahora mismo.

El pobre hombre estaba aturdido por todas las palabras dichas muy rápido que casi estaba temblando. Se quedó allí sentado sin saber que hacer a pesar de haber ya escuchado indicaciones.

-¿No entiendes tu tampoco? – Le dijo Edward, enojado - ¿quieres ser despedido tú también ahora? – él moreno negó con la cabeza - ¡Largo! – su gritó hizo que el moreno y yo pegáramos un salto.

Dios. Este hombre estaba loco, más loco que nada.

Thomson de fue de la habitación con el rabo entre las patas.

-No volveremos a esos "viajes" No mas – me dijo con gesto serio. Su mirada estaba en el ordenador que tenia frente a él- Esto funciona así: Nada de relacionarse con Jacob Black, ni con Whitlock hasta que sepa algo de él. Por ahora limítate a tu pequeño grupo de amigos. El trabajo se realizará desde casa, o de las oficinas de la empresa, siempre y cuando salgas de aquí con Jason ¿entiendes?

Me sentí como una niña pequeña recibiendo ordenes de su padre.

-No, amigo, las cosas no funcionan así. –le dije- No tengo planeado relacionarme con ninguno de ellos dos, pero definitivamente si tengo algo que hablar con ellos, lo haré, con o sin tu consentimiento. Segundo, puedo moverme a donde quiera y enterarme de los asuntos de la empresa – ignoré el gesto que me hizo para que guardara silencio – Tercero, puedo relacionarme con quien yo quiera si es que mi grupo de amigos no me basta. Cuarto, te recuerdo que debo de salir de la ciudad en al menos cuatro semanas.

Se me quedó mirando con expresión reprobatoria. Y cuando él iba a hablar, lo detuve.

-Además ¿no afecta en nada a la empresa el hecho de que ya no estemos en esos lugares?

-Hablé con Aro –contestó – no hay ningún problema porque le mencione que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo.

¿Qué?

-¿Aro sabe acerca de mi bebé? – Casi grité – ¡Ahora todo el mundo lo va a saber ya! Estás loco, Cullen, loco de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que a ti te pasa? – Bufé - ¿Y mentir acerca de eso? ¿Alto riesgo?

Este hombre necesitaba unas buenas patadas en las bolas para que dejara de hacer estupideces como esas.

-En realidad, se tiene que mentir para poder avanzar con la investigación que estamos haciendo con ellos, los Vulturi. ¿No lo entiendes? Aro se desconcertó cuando le dije que dejaríamos de asistir, es obvio que necesita algo de nosotros.

-Deberías arreglar tus problemas tu solo, y pronto, y mantener a mi bebé alejado de toda esta mierda, él o ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-También es mi hijo – se puso de pie al igual que yo – Y mas vale que sea él. Tengo que utilizarlo desde ahora, Isabella ¿no lo entiendes? él puede ayudarnos en muchas cosas.

-Sea lo que sea, no te va ayudar en nada, y mientras esté dentro de mi, es todo mio. Deja de reclamar a alguien que probablemente después no quieras. Hipócrita, bastardo hijo de mierda – le dije en voz alta.

Me miró con ojos muy abiertos al escuchar aquello, pero con diversión en sus ojos.

Argh, ni siquiera podía odiarlo mas de lo que ya hacia en este preciso momento.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, pero si eso es lo que piensas adelante. No puedo evitar que tengas libre expresión – me dijo aun divertido y volvió a tomar asiento.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Él había vuelto a ser el idiota burlón y frio de siempre, que me hacia la vida imposible, siempre.

-Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera con ese niño, entiende eso de una buena vez, por favor, nos evitaríamos muchos dramas, para ser sinceros – sacudió la cabeza – Necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema en especial.

Oh mierda, estaba comenzando a ver borroso. Ahora mismo no me podía echar a llorar. No podía, se suponía que ahora seria más fuerte, tendría que aguantarme las estúpidas ganas de llorar.

-¿De que quieres hablar? –dije con la voz un poco entrecortada y me reprendí mentalmente por dentro. Tonta, Bella.

-Primero, toma asiento por favor, me desespera verte allí parada – le hice caso, sin tener ganas de pelear ya - ¿Por qué no te puedes comportar así todo el tiempo? Obediente –suspiró- Es acerca de la cena que esta organizada para este fin de semana. Eso esta muy bien, debido a que tal vez despida a algunos empleados la próxima semana. Bien pensado, le diré a Zafrina que tenga todos los preparativos listos.

Ah, no, eso no.

-Me haré cargo de eso, no es necesario que molestes al personal cuando son ellos quienes asistirán – le dije en voz baja – Deja de tratar de ser un multitareas porque no lo eres. Lo único que eres es ser un idiota y un millonario sin sentimientos.

Ya esta, lo había dicho, eso. Lo que siempre quise decirle.

Pero daba por hecho de que la conversación que planeaba tener con él, en el hotel de Denver no se llevaría acabo ni ahora ni nunca.

-Ahora, si me permites tengo cosas que hacer – le dije, totalmente decidida.

Tomé una enorme respiración y me puse de pie de nuevo.

-¿Cómo llorar? – escuché a Edward decir detrás de mi.

Auch.

-No, como comenzar a pensar en que voy a hacer contigo, que voy a hacer conmigo y que voy a hacer con el estúpido contrato que por desgracia firmé hace dos años – Y me fui de allí, dando un portazo. Dejando a Edward sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Esta vez no tarde mucho?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este no es tan largo como los demás, pero es de acuerdo al tema.**

**¿Qué es lo que creen que suceda con estos dos? ¿Bella lo dejará o seguirá aguantándolo ¿Prefieren a una perra Bella o a una sumisa? ¿El bebé de bella sera él o ella? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios?**

**Les agradezco a todos los que han comenzado a leerme, amo sus criticas, enserio, me ayudan, y les prometo que habrá un Pov Edward, pero eso será mas adelante. No desesperen chicas :D**


	16. Publicidad

**Publicidad.**

Me miré una vez más en el espejo pensando si realmente tenía que asistir el día de hoy a esa comida con la familia. Por suerte mi padre y mi madre no se encontrarían allí. No me agradaba el hecho de tenerlos allí.

Me repasé de nuevo con la mirada, estaba totalmente desnuda, con la luz del sol de la tarde iluminándome, a mí y al espejo, haciendo que un reflejo iluminara toda la habitación también. Parecía que el pequeño bulto en mi estomago había crecido estas dos ultimas semanas, pero era imposible. Imaginaciones mías.

La chica que estaba frente a mi no se veía feliz, sino al contrario. Tenía una apariencia triste, demacrada. Tenía que trabajar pronto en eso. Se suponía que debía estar bien, por su bebé.

Ni siquiera me gustaba pensar que aquella chica era yo, con las caderas anchas, con el ombligo ahora salido por el bulto. Mmm. Nunca me agrado la idea de tenerlo de esa manera. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. También estaba el hecho de que mis pechos estaban un poco más grandes y firmes.

Y luego estaba la estética. No quería aceptar que tenia que comer correctamente, ya me había balanceado con al menos dos o una comida al día. Ahora tenia que comer cinco veces, las comidas que deben ser y entre comidas algo mas ligero. Debía aceptar si quería que mi bebé estuviera fuerte y sano. Pero tampoco quería tener esas feas líneas llamadas estrías por todo mi cuerpo.

Tenia que ver que podía hacer con eso, si era posible compraría todo tipo de cremas. También el hecho de subir de peso; seguramente podría salir a caminar al menos media hora todos los días, por lo que había visto en internet, también la yoga era bueno, pero por supuesto a mi no me gustaba nada de eso.

Ya preguntaría al doctor Horan acerca de los ejercicios que podía hacer y todo lo que podía comer.

Suspiré una vez más y coloqué mis manos en mi vientre, trazando círculos perezosos con mis pulgares.

-Pequeñito, le estas complicando las cosas a mami –murmuré – Pero haré todo lo posible porque tu estés bien, aunque me vea fea, gorda, llena de estrías y ese tipo de cosas. Ya veré que haré después conmigo. Después de todo, tú eres solo una persona prestada –negué con la cabeza y aparté ese pensamiento.

Ni siquiera había nacido ya y estaba pensando en como la vida me lo arrebataría.

Alejé todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a vestirme. Opté por unos jeans ajustados –mientras pudiera usarlos – una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un saco color amarillo. Acompañe mi apariencia con un reloj de cuero marrón, y deje mi cabello suelto caer sobre mis hombros.

Ahora mismo no parecía una embarazada de tres meses y medio, además de que podría acompañarme con unas gafas de sol, eso haría que no me viera tan, tan mal.

Y después estaban los zapatos. Después de todo, tal vez podría impresionar a mis amigos usando un poco de tacón, ¿no? En internet había visto a muchas mujeres con un conjunto como el mio y tacones, se veían bien, así que opte por usarlos.

Seguramente a Alice le gustaría mi aspecto.

Ella había llegado hacia una semana, pero cada vez que quería venir a verme le decía que no podía, no tenia tiempo, y eso era cierto, ahora mismo me encontraba mandando los trabajos al nuevo personal ya que Edward se había deshecho de casi la mitad. Por suerte Zafrina y Chelsea habían conservado su trabajo.

Hoy conocería a Peter, su nuevo novio. Como lo describía parecía que era su chico de en sueño, y me alegraba por ella, enserio. Por fin se deshizo de querer estar con el chico Whitlock.

Esperaba caerle bien al chico, ninguno de ellos se merecía mi antipática actitud.

Después de la extraña discusión con Edward, espere a que todo el mundo se fuera para terminar limpiando el desastre que había ocasionado. Eso me dio mucho tiempo en que pensar ya que terminé a altas horas de la noche, totalmente exhausta.

Edward iba a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que me había hecho en los momentos anteriores. No, no tenia porque divorciarme, eso no me convendría nada, yo perdería todo el dinero y lo que menos quería era quedarme en la calle. Además, ahora mismo sabía que tenía muchísimo dinero en el banco debido a todo lo que Edward me daba los últimos dos años.

Le di el aviso de que lo retiraría para que no causara una tormenta en un vaso de agua, así que eso para mi estaba bien. Al principio estaba desconcertado y me pregunto que si por algún motivo lo dejaría.

No conteste a su pregunta porque eso ya era darle mucha información

Pero, por el momento no seria de esa manera. Me quedaría aquí, a terminar todo lo que yo quería hacer hasta ahora, cobrarlas todas. Aunque no se me ocurría nada por ahora.

Después estaba el hecho de que resultó ser una buena organizadora de eventos. O casi. La cena del fin de semana, para los empleados, había salido muy bien, excelente diaria yo. Pero ahora me veía obligada a hacer otra de bienvenida para los nuevos empleados.

Fue muy cruel de parte de Edward echar a algunas personas después de esa maravillosa cena. ¿O no?

¿Debería aprender algo de él? Sobre ser mala, egoísta y fría. Seguramente me ayudaría mucho con la nueva actitud que tomaría.

Además, me había prometido a mi misma no llorar. Me lo había prometido por mi bebé, no lo haría por nada del mundo, sin importar quien me dijera algo. Importaba mi orgullo pisoteado, que pronto se levantaría y mandaría a la mierda a todos.

Definitivamente enfadarme con todo el mundo no me ayudaba mucho, lo que necesitaba ahora era simplemente lanzarme a la cama y dormir hasta que ya no pueda más. Pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así.

Me dejé caer en la cama, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la casa. Echaba de menos a mi Woody… hay mi pequeño perrito. ¿Cómo lo estará cuidando Aidan?

Me resultó que no quería traer a mi perrito a este lugar, era demasiado pequeño para llevarlo a muchas partes y tenia miedo de que pescara alguna enfermedad. Así que le pedí de favor a Aidan que lo cuidara por el momento en el que yo no me encontraba allí.

Contesté mi teléfono al quinto timbrazo.

-Tanta seguridad no te bastara para lo que tengo pensado – se escuchó una voz extraña. Rápidamente supe que estaban usando un modificador de voz así que no podía hacer nada. Cuando colgó, me apresuré a ver el número, pero nada. Marcaba número privado.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Ahora debía estar vigilándome yo también. ¿A que se refería con eso? Por Dios, estaba poniéndome los pelos de punta. Nerviosa, asustada, eso es como estaba ahora mismo.

Temía por mi seguridad y al mismo tiempo la de mi bebé. ¿Qué me podría pasar ahora? Todo ya estaba jodido.

Cuando estuve a punto de colocar de nuevo el teléfono en el mueble volvió a sonar. Esta vez mire el identificador de llamadas. Era Edward.

-¿Qué?

-_Hola a ti también – _Rodé los ojos ante su estúpido juego – _Estoy afuera e la casa, esperándote. Será mejor que te apresures – _Y colgó.

Cabrón de mierda.

Ahora me tardaría lo más posible.

Me senté frente a tocador y me maquille ligeramente, casi nada, aunque debía darle color a mis mejillas. Últimamente estaba más pálida de lo normal. Escogí un pequeño bolso a juego con mi conjunto de ropa. Fui a la habitación de baño, me lavé los dientes y volví a retocar el poco maquillaje. Una vez en la planta de abajo fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua que disfruté mas de lo debido, tomé un puñado de uvas verdes y entonces me dirigí fuera de la casa.

Una vez que entré al auto me quedé en silencio, mientras él me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿No entiendes cuando te dicen rápido? – espetó furioso.

-Vamos a llegar tarde si no te callas – le dije al momento en el que me ponía las gafas ya que el sol me daba directo a los ojos.

Si Bella, sigue comportándote así, como una perra. Él ahora no tendrá por qué sentirse como la gran mierda, y eso está bien para ti.

Escuché un gruñido de su parte y sonreí para mis adentros.

A los pocos segundos el auto se puso en marcha y yo me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla. Que por desgracia estaba cerrada, debido al clima que estaba encendido.

Los veinte minutos que se hicieron hacia la casa de Emmett y Rosalie fueron en silencio, excepto por el sonido del estéreo, donde sonaba música clásica. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí como el auto se detenía.

Tomé mi bolso y salí lo más rápido de allí. Entre mas rápido llegara, mas rápido me saldría, ¿no?

A los pocos segundos Edward llego detrás de mí, y fuimos recibidos por Rosalie, con una radiante sonrisa. Estaba vistiendo una camisa azul, que hacia resaltar sus ojos, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos decentes.

Algo en ella se me hizo raro en cuanto la vi.

Me miró con sorpresa al darse cuenta de como iba vestida, me quite las gafas de sol y le di un abrazo.

-Wow, ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amiga Bella? – me dijo sin dejar su expresión sorprendida.

-Creo que se fue de viaje para no volver mas – le contesté siguiendo su juego.

Entré a la casa y rápidamente sentí aquel olor a comida que solo podía hacer el fabuloso Emmett.

Escuché como se saludaban Rosalie y Edward mientras Emmett entraba en la estancia.

-¡Bella! – Gritó y me levantó en sus fuerte brazos, apretándome contra él – diablos Bella, te vez muy caliente de esta manera.

Le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro pero no pareció sentirlo.

-Yo siempre estoy caliente, Emmett – le dije con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Haz hecho mas ejercicio últimamente? Se te nota muy fuerte.

-Ya sabes, el intentar que mi querida Rose quede embarazada me hace fuerte

Fingí hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Esa información no debo saberla.

-Seguro, seguro – me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, llevándome al enorme jardín con alberca.

Todo estaba impecable, al parecer solo seria una comida entre familia ya que no había mucho lugar para que algunas personas tomaran asiento.

Tan pronto como me senté en una silla frente a la enorme mesa de jardín que estaba junto a un arbusto, Emmett se posó a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? – me preguntó.

-Y bien… ¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es la información que tenemos acerca de encontrar a la persona loca retira dinero?

-Creí que eso ya lo sabias – bufó.

-No, Edward no me quiere decir nada respecto a eso, alegando que no es asunto mio el querer saber eso. Y mi padre tampoco, me dice que me concentre en mi empresa y blah blah, así como también quiere que esté con Rose.

-Bueno, debería hacerle caso a tu padre – me encogí de hombros - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie?

-Perfecto – me sonrió, muy ampliamente.

-¿Y con el asunto del bebé? ¿Ya esta asegurado? ¿O todavía tienen que ir a algún doctor?

El me miró con la expresión "¿Se lo digo o no?" Y yo supe de inmediato que mi amiga Rosalie estaba esperando un bebé.

Solté una pequeña carcajada al momento en el que negaba con la cabeza.

-No eres muy bueno ocultando las cosas ¿eh? -me volví a reír - ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Probablemente tenga un mes. El doctor nos dio un tratamiento desde que le dijimos que queríamos tener un bebé, y hay probabilidades de que sea un embarazo múltiple. Aun no lo sabemos, no sé si Rose quiera uno múltiple – me dijo nervioso - ¿Qué pasa si es así?

Embarazo múltiple. Madre mía. Embarazo múltiple. ¿Qué pasaba si yo tenía un embarazo múltiple? ¿Por eso mi panza estaba un poco más grande de lo que debería estar? Dios santo, no, no, no. No podría con dos niños pequeños. ¿Qué sucede si es así?

Pero ya había ido al doctor, y el ultrasonido estaba hecho. Si, solo se veía a un pequeño bebé allí. Dios, dios.

Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y sentía mis manos sudar. Tranquila, Bella, todo esta bien. No pasa nada.

-¿Bella? – Me llamó Emmett - ¿Estás bien? Pareces un fantasma

-¿Eh? – Sacudí la cabeza- No, no, estoy bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

Y así comencé una plática que no involucrara ni embarazos ni bebés ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera sabia si mi madre había dicho algo a alguien o tal vez mi padre le dijo que era mejor mantenerlo así hasta que supiéramos el sexo de mi bebé.

Eso me deprimía, bastante. Ni siquiera podía ver el porqué de la situación. Pero pronto sabría lo que era, y no tenía planeando llevar a Edward conmigo. Me iría, sin aviso, sin nada y una vez que lo sepa seguiré adelante, con mi bebé, como si nada de lo que mi padre dijo me afectara de verdad.

Además, quería ver a mi perrito. Esa pequeña bola de pelos a la cual extrañaba tanto, ¡seguramente esta enorme! Sonreí al recordar al pequeño monstruo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la casa se fue llenando. Edward se situó a mi lado, en silencio, de manera prudente, sin hacer ningún comentario de lo que hablábamos Emmett y yo. Después llegaron Esme y Carlisle, los cuales se les veía sumamente contentos. Tal vez ellos sabían el motivo de esta comida.

Pero entonces supe porque estaban tan contentos, rápidamente, Esme aparto a Emmett de mi lado, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y me dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrando un "felicidades" cerca de mi odio, pero la única que lo escuchó fui yo, gracias a dios.

Era fácil saber que Edward se lo había comentado a Carlisle y este se lo dijo a Esme de manera inmediata.

Se me revolvió el estomago de pensar que mucha gente estaba sabiendo ya lo de mi bebé.

-¿Cómo te sientes, querida? – Me preguntó ansiosa Esme – Edward me comentó que tenia mas de tres meses. Al fin ya pasaste por todos los síntomas ¿no?

Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

-En realidad no tengo muchos síntomas, solo pequeños ataques de ira – quise rodar los ojos al decir eso – pero nada mas.

Ella, de manera automática bajo su mirada a mi estomago, que estaba cubierto por mi saco de color amarillo. Gracias a Dios.

-No creo que aun se te note la barriga ¿no? ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña? – estaba comenzando a alzar la voz y al enviarle una mirada lo comprendió- ¡Hay! ¿Te imaginas si es un adorable niño? Como Edward, sus mejillas muy regordetas. ¡Oh una nena! Con unos hermosos risos de tu mismo color… -suspiró soñadoramente.

Eso me hizo sentir desconcertada. ¿Qué quería decir Esme? ¿No se suponía que ella también debía saber por qué debía ser niño?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso tengo opción de que sea o no un niño? – le pregunté un poco enfada. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de esto?

-¿Te refieres a que enserio necesitas un niño? – Me devolvió el gesto – Cariño, esas son estupideces. Por supuesto que puedes tener una nena. Si no, bueno, entonces después podrás intentar otra vez hasta tener un nene – se encogió de hombros – Yo corrí con suerte. Edward y Emmett tienen solo primas, por parte de Carlisle y por parte mía. Son los únicos nietos, hombres de sus cuatro abuelos.

¿Así que es cosa de correr con suerte? ¡Ja! Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado en ningún momento.

Pero Esme había demostrado que estaba conmigo. En las buenas y en las malas, creo. Y ni siquiera es mi madre. Mi madre estaba desdichada en estos momentos al recordar el pasado, donde no pudo tener otro hijo para complacer a Charlie.

Esme volvió a hablar al ver que yo no decía nada.

-También espero que hoy nos den la noticia de que Rosalie este embarazada. ¿Te lo imaginas? – Sus ojos brillaron – Dos bebés en la familia. Seré doblemente abuela.

Oh Esme. Ni siquiera entiendo tu entusiasmo.

-Si, esperemos que nos den una buena noticia con respecto a eso – le sonreí débilmente y me dediqué a pellizcar la comida que tenia frente a mi.

Al poco tiempo también llegaron los padres de Rosalie, los señores Hale. Elegantes como siempre. Elegantes y jóvenes. La señora Hale tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y el señor Hale… bueno, él se dedicaba a saludar cortésmente.

Rápidamente Esme se levantó de mi lado y se fue a saludar a la señora Hale, la cual, la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una enorme sonrisa.

Las dos locas. Me dije a mi misma.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Casi pego un grito cuando escuche la voz de Edward cerca de mí.

¿A que se refería con esa patética pregunta? ¿Estaba hablando enserio? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué mierda me estaba hablando teniendo a su hermano interesado por él a su lado?

-Si, estoy bien – le dije con sequedad.

-Alice acaba de llamarme, me dijo que no tarda en llegar –asentí, dándole a entender de que lo escuche muy bien – Y creo que no te lo dije antes pero… ella sabe que estas embarazada, así que es mejor que no te extrañe si te hace algún comentario como te extraño mi madre.

¡Mierda! ¿Y a quien más se lo diría? ¿A todas las revistas que estén interesado en uno de los miembros de una de las familias mas importantes de Chicago?

Me volteé hacia él. Furiosa.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque andas por allí diciéndoselo a todas las personas con las que se te cruzan? ¿Estás orgulloso del trabajo que hiciste? – Me miró con diversión - ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Shh – colocó un dedo en mi boca y yo lo aparté de inmediato. Cabrón – No deberíamos pelear aquí, tranquila – alzó la mirada- Hola Alice.

Doble mierda.

Me voltee y me encontré con una… sonriente Alice.

-¡Bella! –se lanzó sobre mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña como ella podría tener tanta fuerza?

-Hola Alice –dije una vez que pude volver a respirar. Se sentó a mi lado rápidamente, estudiando mi rostro y toda a mí.

-Estas estupenda, ¡y sobre todo en la forma que estas vistiendo! – se acercó y me susurro- El embarazo te sienta muy bien.

Oh no…

Mira el lado bueno Bella. Al menos tuvo la prudencia de decírtelo en el oído y no lo gritó.

El lado bueno. Ja.

-Gracias, supongo –le sonreí amable – Alice, por favor, no hablemos de esto mientras estamos aquí ¿si? Prometo contarte lo que quieras, pero aquí no.

-¡Pero Bella! ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu bebé? – Frunció el ceño- seguro que es un bebé demasiado bonito el que vas a tener. Ya me imagino decorando su habitación, y todo lo que vaya a usar ese pequeñín.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es niño? – le pregunté un poco mas alto de lo que pensaba. Edward me miró con advertencia. A la mierda Edward.

-Edward me dijo que va a ser niño –se encogió de hombros- pero no es lo mismo hablar con un hombre sobre esto que con una mujer.

Una extraña figura desconocida de una persona removiéndose incomodo detrás de Alice llamó mi atención.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con un hombre de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabellera castaña; delgado, pero con músculos. Mmm, era atractivo el muchacho. Podía deducir, que por lo incomodo que estaba, que ese chico era Peter.

Él podría ser un buen tema de conversación.

-Alice, aun no me has presentado a tu acompañante – le dije con una sonrisa y volví la vista a él.

Ella pegó un salto y se puso a su lado, abrazando su brazo izquierdo con mucha fuerza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Si que se había picado la mujer.

-Bella, él es Peter, mi novio –sus ojos brillaron al decir eso – Peter, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga.

Nos estrechamos la mano suavemente y él me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-Eh escuchado hablar mucho de ti, Bella. Casi podría soñarte – mencionó divertido.

-Bueno, espero que no sea algo tan malo como para arrepentirme y decirle a Alice que no eres apropiado para ella – me miró espantado – Es broma, yo no hago eso.

Alice se dedicó a presentar a su novio con todo el mundo. Emmett al principio le hizo parecer que era un matón, pero una vez que Peter se ganó su confianza, todo estuvo bien, se llevaban muy bien. Carlisle también lo miró con desconfianza al principio por miedo a que algo le pudiera hacer a Alice, pero al ver como ellos dos reaccionaban se calmó. Y Edward obviamente era otro tema.

Fue al último de los hombres a los cuales se lo presentó. Y Edward lo miró totalmente desconfiado. Pero al contrario de Emmett y Carlisle, este nunca suavizó su gesto como Peter esperaba. Se mostro frio con él, arrogante, déspota.

Así que Peter supo actuar bien e intento no acercarse mucho a Edward para evitar unos pocos problemas. Porque de verdad no le convenía eso.

Ayudé a Rosalie a servir la comida que Emmett había preparado. Y claro que iba a comer, Emmett se caracterizaba por su buena comida. Solo él sabia donde había aprendido a cocinar de esa manera.

-Enserio, Bella, no tienes por qué hacerlo

-Quiero ayudarte Rosalie –le sonríe- Además, no pareces tan relajada ahora que tienes que darnos la noticia.

Me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No estoy siendo una buena anfitriona, ¿cierto? – suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

Hay no. ¿Síntomas del embarazo? Gracias al cielo yo no los tuve. Creo.

-No, no Rose, no digas eso – me acerqué a ella y de inmediato me dio un fuerte abrazo – Todo esta saliendo perfecto.

-Pero tengo miedo –susurró contra mi cuello.

Diablos, nunca había visto a Rosalie actuar de esta manera. Me estaba asustando enserio. ¿Qué es lo que le daba miedo a ella?

-¿Miedo de que? – Acaricié su espalda- ¿Qué sucede Rose? Puedes hablarlo conmigo si quieres.

Se separó lo suficiente como para poder verla y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Estoy embarazada, Bella –sorbió su nariz – Pero tengo mis dudas, ¿Qué tal si soy mala madre? A mi nunca me llamaron la atención los niños pequeños, los recién nacidos no me gustan. No soy lo suficientemente atenta. Pero sin embargo quiero un bebé. Y Emmett esta entusiasmado con eso. Probablemente tenga un poco mas de un mes pero él ya esta planeando todo. ¿Y que tal si se echa todo a perder? No es seguro un embarazo hasta que pasen los tres meses.

-Debes estar segura de lo que estas haciendo Rosalie. Claro que vas a ser una buena madre – le sonreí – porque el bebé va a ser tuyo. Tu hijo. Es el instinto de madre el que te guiara – me miró aun insegura - ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual es todo esto? – negó.

-Vamos a volver a casarnos, Emmett quiere hacerlo y yo también. Han pasado cinco años desde entonces pero estaba pensando en hacerlo cuando mi barriga se comenzara a notar –me sonrió.

Vaya, pues si que era enredado. Y sin embargo era bonito también por parte de los dos que hicieran eso. Me alegraba por mis amigos, demasiado.

-Pero bueno – continuó – dejémonos ya de esto, sino mis ojos se hincharan y no será bueno – se limpió con una servilleta – ¿como vas tu? – miró mi estomago y sonrió de lado – al parecer ya lo tienes asegurado, eh ¿No tuviste ningún síntoma?

¿Qué? ¿Ella también? ¿Es necesario que salga allá al jardín y pregunte quien sabe de mi embarazo?

-No es que me moleste Rosalie, ¿pero como te enteraste? – ladee la cabeza y me recosté en la encimera de la cocina.

-Primero Esme, que se lo dijo Carlisle, y después Alice, que se lo dijo Edward – se encogió de hombros – No te gusta hablar del tema.

No era una pregunta.

-No, no me gusta hablar de eso Rosalie, las condiciones en las que me encuentro no son buenas –abrió mucho los ojos- El bebé esta bien, me refiero emocionalmente.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Edward?

-No creo que terminen alguna vez –suspiré y escuché unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Cariño? –Llamó Emmett – ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Rosalie se apresuró a tomar las cosas al igual que yo.

-No cariño, estamos perfectamente – le sonrió y se acercó a plantarle un sonoro beso – Vamos, seguramente ya tienes hambre.

-Oh si, mucha –sonrió en grande y salimos al jardín.

Todo el mundo se encontraba comiendo, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía de los demás. Rosalie estaba nerviosa, ahora lo sabia, pero podía disimularlo bien. ¿Yo también podía disimularlo bien?

Sus padres estaban sonrientes y muy encantados con el gran Emmett que siempre los hacia reír al igual que con Carlisle y Esme. Me habían incluido en su plática sobre las nuevas tecnologías, pero eso era algo que en estos momentos no me importaba nada.

Volví a pegar un salto, haciendo que el tenedor se cayera cuando escuché a Edward hablarme. ¿De donde había salido?

-¿Quieres irte ya? – murmuró cerca de mi oído e intenté no golpearlo. Por desgracia logre contenerme.

-Si, quiero irme – contesté a regañadientes- Pero no lo haré, creo que le diré a Alice que me lleve con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo me voltee hacia a él para ver su expresión.

Se encontraba con su cuerpo hacia a mi. Muy cerca de mi, con su brazo extendido en el borde del respaldo de mi silla.

Madre mía. Él estaba exquisito de esa manera… tenia ganas de acercarme y

No, no Bella. No pienses esas cosas. Quiere deshacerse de tu bebé ¿Lo recuerdas? Se burló de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Te utilizó para su beneficio.

Gracias a la voz en mi cabeza me detuve. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Me alejé lo mas posible de él y volví mi atención a la comida que yacía en mi plato. El hambre se había ido. Pero al parecer una pequeñita persona no estaba de acuerdo conmigo porque mi estomago rugió. ¿Como podía tener hambre y después no? Mmm. Lo hablaré con el doctor Horan.

-Familia – llamó Emmett, que se encontraba de pie, junto con Rosalie. No había sido consiente de que mi copa había sido rellenada con jugo de arándano – mi amada Rosalie y yo tenemos que decirles algo.

De pronto todo el mundo se silencio, poniendo atención a ellos. Algunos estábamos sonriendo y otros estaban con intriga. Yo le sonreí a Rosalie que me estaba mirándolo. Puedes hacerlo Rose. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella me sonrió también, ahora segura de si misma y asintió respondiendo, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Primero la noticia más importante –anunció de nuevo Emmett, miró a Rosalie esperando a que ella continuara.

-Estoy embarazada – dijo con la voz contenida y después, al ver como su madre y Esme se ponían de pie, soltó todo el aire.

De pronto se soltaron varias felicitaciones hacia los futuros padres, abrazos y demás. Después de unos minutos lograron calmarse.

-Bien, bien. Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones – le sonríe al grandulón – Pero aun no hemos terminado – tomó la mano de Rosalie.

Diablos, todo esto estaba causando cierto efecto en mi. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo celos de una de mis mejores amigos?

-Mi amada mujer y yo, vamos a casarnos de nuevo.

Todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja y después Carlisle alzó su copa de vino.

-Por Emmett y Rosalie – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Totalmente perdido en la felicidad de su hijo.

-Por Emmett y Rosalie –murmuramos los demás y bebimos de nuestra copa. Amaba tanto el jugo de arándano con uva. Podría casarme con él.

Ahora esperaba poder escaparme de este lugar lo antes posible, había cumplido con estar aquí y apoyar a mis amigos, pero no podía seguir, tal vez debería a irme a descansar, Rosalie lo entendería.

Pero Alice no tenía otros planes para mí.

-Bella, ven. Vamos a conversar un largo rato. Enserio necesito hablarte – le miré interrogante- Es sobre ti, sobre mi y sobre mi con Peter.

-¿Pasa algo con Peter? –fruncí el ceño y me senté en la enorme sala de la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, se podían escuchar las voces de los demás allá afuera.

-Todo esta perfecto con él – me sonrió de manera soñadora – Y es un dios en el sexo.

-Alice, no es necesario que yo sepa ese tipo de cosas – le dije imitando una mueca de asco.

-Claro que es necesario, yo te he contado eso siempre y en la secundaria me pedias detalles, ¡así como tu me decías con quien te acostabas! – me sonrojé al escucharla.

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo Alice. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Peter?

-Su trabajo – suspiró – viaja mucho, Bella, ¿y que pasa si le gusta otra persona donde quiera que vaya?

-Alice, ¿desde cuando eres insegura? – Bufé – ese chico te quiere, y si la relación va a terminar, seguramente va a ser por tu culpa porque esta embobado contigo, lo pude notar.

-¿Eso crees? –Asentí – pero antes de que saliéramos él era muy coqueto.

-¿Y ahora lo sigue siendo? – le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces? Vamos Alice, no seas así. Él te quiere mucho.

En este momento parecíamos dos adolescentes hablando de sus primeros novios. O bueno, al menos solo Alice. Yo me dedicaba a escucharla.

-Y… me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él –dijo tímida.

-¡Por Dios Alice! – Casi grite, mirándola fijamente - ¿Y que es lo que le has dicho?

-Que no, por supuesto, apenas tenemos dos meses de relación ¿Cómo piensa que me iré a vivir con él?

Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba.

-¿Y cual fue el motivo por el cual te pidió que fueras a vivir con él? – Porque no nada mas lo hizo por gusto.

-Dice que soy muy buen en el sexo –dijo radiante. Oh dios.

-Okey, creo que no debí haber preguntado eso – le sonreí divertida- quien lo diría… te piden ir a vivir a su casa porque eres buenísima en el sexo – me recosté en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla – excelente novedad. Aunque hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué es? – Entrecerró los ojos – no es como si yo no quisiera hacerlo también todos los días, cada mañana.

-¿No crees que lo hizo solo por eso? ¿Por el sexo?

-Bueno… ahora mismo no creo que la relación se base en solo amor, Bella, él me gusta mucho y lo quiero, nos estamos conociendo ¿y que mejor manera que ir a vivir a su casa? O eso es lo que dice él –se encogió de hombros- Igual le dije que no, aun no.

-Bien hecho – le sonreí y ella me abrazó.

-Ahora tu, Bella ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Edward? -se sentó firme y me miró de la misma manera.

-Estoy perfectamente, el bebé aun no se mueve, pero siento que el bulto esta demasiado grande o visible para al menos tres meses – suspiré – No tuve ninguna molestia mas que los cambios de humor – me encogí de hombros y miré hacia el techo – Con Edward también todo va bien. Esta contento por su hijo

-¿Y tu no? – Me miró – Bella, sé que algo te pasa. Dime que es. Ese bebé va a ser amado por todos, créeme.

Hay Alice, ojala fuera así de fácil. Suspiré.

-Lose, son solo los nervios, no tenia planeado embarazarme tan joven, tengo veinticuatro años, debí vivir mas.

-Si Bella, pero tampoco fue un embarazo adolescente. Y como dices que vas a vivir más si solo estás encerrada en tu casa – negó con su cabeza – Serás una gran mamá, lose.

-Gracias Alice, y tu vas a ser una tía perfecta. Muy buena en el sexo – le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella me golpeó el brazo.

-Hey, soy buena montando un caballo ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Alice! – reí al escucharla – Creo que eso ya lo sabia desde que Ethan me lo dijo en el ultimo año de preparatoria.

-Oh si – ella se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior – Estaba tan bien ese chico, lo recuerdo perfectamente, cada centímetro de su…

-¡Alice! –La interrumpí – No, no sigas por favor.

-Amargada –murmuró – apuesto que aun te acuerdas de todos los demás

-Vagamente – me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo por algo de beber.

-Claro, por perra, fueron bastantes y nada mal – me sonrió.

-Shh, no deberías hablar de esa manera frente a un bebé – ella rodó los ojos- Lo vas a mal culturizar.

-¡A la mierda! Ese bebé se tendrá que acostumbrar al modo de hablar de su tía Alice – yo me reí al escucharla – Apuesto a que tu tampoco cuidas tanto tu lenguaje eh. En el instituto eras una de las personas que tenía un bello lenguaje vulgar –rio-

-Trato de moderarme. Y tengo que aprender – me encogí de hombros con fingida inocencia-

-Ya –asintió – no queremos que sea un camionero.

Y las dos nos reímos a carcajadas hasta que nos dolió el estomago.

Oh diablos, como había extrañado reírme de esta manera, tan despreocupada y con mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no podía ser así todos los días?

Porque ahora eres una amargada. Me dijo una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza. Y porque tienes un marido que te trae cortita, pero de ahora en adelante será al revés.

-Bella, debemos irnos ya.

Hablando del rey de roma…

Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido y vi que Alice lo estaba mirando de la misma manera, él nos miraba a ambas con sus ojos verde profundo sin expresión alguna.

-¿Es una orden? – pregunté.

-Si lo quieres tomar de esa forma… - se encogió de hombros – pero debemos irnos, tengo que aclarar un asunto con Heidi. Además de hablar de tu cuenta bancaria – me miro ceñudo.

-Ah si, ya habíamos hablado – me incorporé – Supongo que debo irme – le dije a Alice y le di un fuerte abrazo, dejándole claro que no quería irme – Nos vemos luego Alice.

-Adiós Bella, te quiero mucho – me dijo de vuelta y después me soltó – me llamas si hay alguna novedad sobre el chiquitín.

Le sonreí, no muy segura de si lo iba a hacer o no.

-Hasta luego – asentí en su dirección.

Después de eso, me fui a despedir de todos los demás. Carlisle me dio un abrazo de afecto, no era normal en él pero siempre era bien recibido, supongo. Emmett me apretó entre sus brazos de nuevo. Él claramente era un ignorante a todo lo que me pasaba.

-Te quiero mucho, enana - me dijo y yo le sonreí en grande.

-Hay Emmett, yo también te quiero mucho – me besó sonoramente y me dejó seguir despidiéndome.

Esme me dijo que debía cuidarme y que tal vez se pasaría por mi casa en estos días para decirme como mantener el buen cuerpo. Se lo agradecí, aunque igual iría con el doctor y le preguntaría sobre eso. Rosalie volvió a felicitarme y todos los demás. Peter también se mostro muy afectuoso. Ese chico me gustó, tenia mi aprobación excepto por el echo de que quiere llevarse a mi amiga a vivir con él. Mmm.

Una vez en el auto centré mi atención en el teléfono, ignorando a las luces de la noche pasar.

-Parece que hoy te divertiste mucho con Alice y Rosalie –comentó Edward con voz cautelosa.

¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?

-La verdad es que si, me alegro de haber visto a mis amigas de nuevo. Las extrañaba mucho – le dije con sinceridad – Aun que sigo sin entender porque le cuentas a todo el mundo sobre mi bebé – remarqué las dos ultimas palabras.

-¿No es algo que te gustaría que el mundo supiera?

-Pues no, hasta saber que voy a hacer

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me miró mientras parábamos en un semáforo.

-Nada, me entiendo yo sola – murmuré mirando el juego de mi teléfono – Además, deberías esperar para ver si es niña o niño ¿no?

Su expresión cambio. Como si apenas lo estuviera recordando. ¿Como podía olvidarlo si él es quien me había dado ese trauma?

-Bella, eso no… -suspiró – si es niña podríais ir al orfanato de donde vienen los niños a los cual viste en la reunión – me dijo con voz ahogada.

¿Qué? Enserio debía estar bromeando, ¿no es así?

No, no, no llores Bella. Recuerda que dijiste que no volverías a llorar, por el bebé, por él o ella dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer y no frente a Edward.

-Llévame a mi casa por favor – le dije con la mirada al frente.

-No, primero vamos a hablar – tomé una gran respiración.

-Llévame a mi casa o me bajo ahora mismo del auto y jamás en tu vida volverás a verme – le dije con los dientes apretados.

Pero me hizo caso, en cuanto se puso el verde en el semáforo avanzo, directo hacia la casa. Apenas me había dado cuenta de que otro auto negro nos estaba siguiendo, eran los agentes de seguridad.

¿Se habían quedado fuera de la casa de Rosalie mientras estábamos allí dentro?

La idea no me agradó nada.

En cuanto el coche paro frente a la casa, me apresuré a salir de allí, coloqué la clave en la puerta y se abrió automáticamente. No me fije en nada, simplemente subí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo.

En cuanto tuviera las cosas resultas me largaría a Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo unico que tengo que decir es: Wow. He amado todos sus comentarios, enserio. No me molesta para nada ninguno. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Nunca imagine que este fic llegara a mucho, porque al menos para mi es mucho. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma y me alegra que les guste (:<strong>

**Subí el capi ahora, lo terminé el fin de semana, pero lo subo porque tal vez esta semana no podré hacerlo y nose cuando me pondré a escribir el otro. Ya saben, semana de examenes y eso, pero en verdad espero subir capi pronto. Ya comenzará la acción. Muahaha. **

**Espero con ansias sus review. Les agradezco por eso, por sus alertas y favoritos y a las que publican mi fic en sus páginas.**

**Hasta luego, nenas ;)**


	17. Autoridad

**Autoridad.**

**.**

-Envía estos – entregué los papeles a quien fuera que estuviera a mi lado – estos debes corregirlos – volví a entregar – esto definitivamente no.

Suspiré y me volví a recargar en la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Todo esto era demasiado casado. Definitivamente esto del mercado era para mi, pero muy cansado.

-Señora Cullen, necesitamos que mire el presupuesto y todos los medios de seguridad que se han dado al personal – me dijo un chico alto, delgado y con gafas. Lo había visto ya como seis veces esta tarde.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ya se han manado al personal? ¿Y hasta ahora me lo estas diciendo? – Casi grité – Esto no sirve, es un asco, vuelve a hacerlo todo y antes del almuerzo lo quiero en mi escritorio.

Me puse de pie y salí de la sala de reuniones.

Mañana tendría la cita con el doctor Horan y por desgracia Edward no lo había olvidado ya que me dijo que el vuelo saldría muy temprano para poder tomar todo el día. Definitivamente en esa cita no me podría expresar como hubiera querido.

Y tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera decir o hacer Edward. Miedo de como reaccionara mi padre. Mi familia, mis amigos. Miedo de todo. Miedo por mi bebé. Miedo por lo que le pueda pasar.

Mi bebé. Mi pequeña cosita molestosa. Ya lo quería tener conmigo, y aun me faltaban cinco meses. Cinco largos meses para verlo o verla.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y en ese mismo momento que quite los zapatos que traía. Uff. Que gran alivio.

Últimamente me estaba cansando demasiado, me dolía mucho la espalda y tenia mas hambre de lo normal. Probablemente había subido media libra en dos semanas. Eso no estaba nada bien. ¿O si?

Contesté el teléfono al tercer timbrazo.

-Isabella Cullen – dije distraídamente mientras garabateaba en una hoja blanca, sin sentido.

-¡Bella! – se escuchó la voz de Aidan al otro lado.

-Hey ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? ¿Se porta bien?

-Bella, tu bebé es una cosa demasiada inquieta. No se porque lo compraste – pude distinguir una sonrisa en su voz.

-Mientes, mi bebé es tranquilo y nada hiperactivo – reí y él conmigo – Esta bien, tienes razón. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si, me iré la próxima semana a Rusia, y no se si sea buena idea que lleve a Woody a Chicago.

-No, no, no – me apresuré a decir – Yo iré por el mañana en la tarde. Tengo cita con el doctor allá y llegaré a Los Angeles por la mañana. Así que espera mi visita con ansias –sonreí.

-Oh bueno. No es que no quiera a este monstruo, simplemente es porque tengo que largarme a trabajar.

-Lo se, ya lo habías comentado antes, no tienes de que preocuparte – le dije con simpatía.

Y en ese momento entró Edward sin tocar. Como siempre. Se sentó frente a mí con su mirada encima ¿que quería ahora?

-Está bien, Bella. Te esperaré aquí.

-Por supuesto Aidan – le dije – Me tienes que contar que paso con aquella chica, ni creas que lo he olvidado.

Pude deducir una sonrisa en él.

-Claro, tenemos que hablar como dos adolescentes. Pero te daré el derecho de la duda hasta mañana.

-Podré vivir con eso – suspiré – tengo que dejarte. Cuida a mi bebé como si fuera tu vida por favor.

-Lo hago, Bella. Creo que cuido más de él que de mi.

-Eso esta muy bien – sonreí ampliamente – Adiós Aidan.

-Chao Bella

En cuanto colgó coloqué el teléfono en su lugar y me dediqué de nuevo a mi trabajo en el ordenador.

Edward se removió incomodo en la silla tratando de llamar mi atención. Estaba muy tentada a ignorarlo, pero si había venido hasta acá había sido por algo.

-Dime que se te ofrece y después me haces el favor de salir de mi oficina – le dije aun con la vista en el ordenador. Tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

-¿Por qué hablabas con Aidan?

-Porque es mi amigo, porque lo iré a ver mañana y necesito saber como esta mi perro – bufé- ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? no has venido a preguntarme eso, estoy segura.

-Tienes razón. Venia a decirte que en cuando termine la cita mañana con el doctor me iré a Arizona por al menos cuatro días.

-Mmm. ¿Está bien? – Lo miré confundida – no era necesario que me dijeras eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No, es que no entiendes – negó con la cabeza y se inclino hacia a mi – En cuanto yo parta en el avión tu tendrás que venir también.

No. No, por supuesto que no ¿Qué se creía este hombre? ¿No había escuchado mi plática anterior con Aidan? ¿Creía que iba a cambiar mis planes o algo así? Además, tenía asuntos pendientes. Quería hablar con mi amigo.

-Espero que no sea alguna de tus órdenes, porque lamento informarte que no será así.

-¿Por qué siempre me estas desafiando, Isabella? Se hace lo que yo digo aquí, en este lugar, en mi empresa, en mi casa, en todos los lugares.

-No eres el rey del mundo Edward. Deja de decir cualquier tipo de estupidez, porque finalmente te vas a arrepentir. Escucha muy bien lo que estas diciendo – le dije y suspiré- Si ya has terminado, largo de aquí por favor.

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer en Los Angeles?

-Claro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Supongo que se te quitaran las ganas de hacer esas cosas cuando sepas el resultado de lo que te diga el doctor ¿no? Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Mi decisión esta tomada. Espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con el bebé que tienes dentro de ti. No por ahora.

¿Qué no me encariñe con el bebé que esta dentro de mí? ¿No podía ser mas estúpido? Era MI bebé. Claro que lo quería y adoraba. Mis manos picaban y en ese momento quería golpear a alguien.

-Mejor sal de aquí Edward.

-Te dejaré en LA pues, pero volveré por ti. No hay necesidad de que viajes sola, o simplemente mandaré por ti.

Y con eso se levantó y salió de la enorme oficina con una enorme sonrisa, dejándome a mi con las ganas de agarrarlo a golpes.

He vivido tanto con este hombre en poco tiempo, y todo para mal. ¿Por qué todo para mal? Supongo que algunos errores se pagan. Pero yo estoy pagando un error que del cual ni siquiera me acordaba.

Por qué, por qué, por qué. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que todo esto se tornara así? Ni siquiera cuando se me quito la puta resaca de aquella noche pude recodarlo muy bien. Ni siquiera debí tener resaca. Por dios, era una maldita adolescente, las resacas eran para los viejos. Y casi todo el tiempo la pasaba en fiestas. ¿Qué demonios me paso?

Pero eso había sido ya muchos años atrás. Debía vivir el ahora. Los problemas del ahora, los nervios, los conflictos, los miedos. Miedo de todo.

Esa era la clave de dejarse pisotear. El miedo. ¡Odiaba sentirme vulnerable! ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo así? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Rosalie que tenía a Emmett, frescamente enamorado de ella? ¿Y tener un bebé, desearlo, que el padre lo haya deseado, sin importar lo que fuera, sin querer usarlo?, ¿O como Alice? Ella estaba viviendo otro amor adolescente donde solo se utilizaba el sexo y ¿Quién sabe? Tal ves se enamore, pero ella no tenia preocupaciones.

Era solo yo la chica que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un Dios perfectamente hermoso. Pero putamente cruel. Un idiota cabrón.

¿Podría llegar a odiarlo de verdad? ¿Ya lo odiaba? Por supuesto que lo odio. Él quiere deshacerse de mi bebé. Él quiere utilizar a mi bebé para el puto dinero. Para su puto beneficio.

Debía pensar en algo antes de sumirme en la verdadera miseria y no servirle a mi bebé, a mi hijo, para el cual estaría todo lo que resta de mi vida. Porque era mio. Solo mio, y nunca me alejarían de él o ella.

Tomé un gran respiro intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No debía pensar en eso a la hora del trabajo. Por suerte el idiota cabrón no había mencionado nada sobre lo que había ocurrido en la sala de reuniones. Seguramente ya le habían ido con el chisme pero no me importaba. Esta también era mi empresa. Mia, y la mitad de todas sus ganancias me pertenecían, ya va siendo hora de que reclame lo que es mio.

Volví mi vista al ordenador y vi todos los correos que tenia sobre la publicista para los nuevos video juegos e instrumentos musicales.

A trabajar.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada por segunda vez, en la misma silla que la vez anterior. Observando la planta de un color muy verde que estaba frente a mi. Junto a una foto de una casa victoriana. Hermosa. Me preguntaba quien era el artista de esa foto. Debajo de ésta, estaba una señora con una enorme barriga, sujetando a un niño de cuatro años que estaba intentando salirse del consultorio. El padre había salido de allí en al menos diez minutos de llegar.

Mmm. Miré de reojo hacia mi derecha y me encontré con Edward, muy concentrado en su teléfono mirando algún correo o mensaje. No tenía intenciones de molestarlo. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca y jeans de marca, con su cabello despeinado.

No había pasado desapercibida las miradas que le dirigieron las mujeres de esta habitación cuando entramos por aquella puerta de cristal. Casi se le caía la baba a la secretaria. Novatas. Y yo tenía que vivir odiándolo.

Había decidido usar un vestido azul marino sin mangas. Con este vestido mis caderas de veían mas grandes. Algo que me desanimó. No quería engordar demasiado. Preguntaría por eso al doctor.

-Señor y señora Cullen – anunció la secretaria. Edward y yo alzamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y ella se paralizó y miró de nuevo a Edward muy descaradamente.

Me puse de pie después de Edward y este paso un brazo por mi cintura. Quise quitarlo de inmediato pero al sentir todas esas miradas alrededor decidí salvarlo. Idiota. Ni siquiera se porque le hago verse bien.

Una vez que entramos a la oficina del doctor tuve un pequeño flashback de la primera vez que vine aquí. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Tenia miedo de saber si estaba embarazada, y ahora ni siquiera me hubiera gustado enterarme, o hacerlo publico.

Cuando volví a casa ese día parecía que todo iría bien. Que Edward estaría bien, porque había dicho que seriamos una familia, pero no. No era así como lo había pintado. Yo me había equivocado. Lo había creído.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen, señora Cullen – nos saludó un sonriente doctor y yo le sonreí al estrechar su mano.

-Buenas tardes doctor – le dije.

-Siéntense por favor – nos ofreció e hicimos lo que nos pidió al instante. Edward guardó el teléfono en sus pantalones y miró al doctor con atención - ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Haz tenido algunos síntomas? ¿Algunos cambios?

Le conté todo acerca de mi humor, me dijo que estaba bien. Que no había problema con eso y que era normal. También hizo algunas bromas de que debía maltratar a Edward, pero sin embargo este no mostro ninguna expresión hacia el doctor, lo cual él dejo pasar. Idiota sin modales.

También le conté acerca del miedo de subir de peso y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que en todos los lugares debe haber un gimnasio para embarazadas, pero sino tienes tiempo para acudir a uno, en tu casa puede hacer algunos ejercicios ligeros. Con los quehaceres domésticos están bien – me dijo sonriente – También te daré los nombres para algunas cremas que debes usar para la hidratación de la piel. No debes estar más de veinte minutos en el sol, puedes mancharte la piel y no creo que quieras eso. Evita cualquier contacto con el tabaco y el alcohol.

Todo eso mi cerebro se aseguro de absorberlo, pero igual dijo que me daría una receta con todo eso.

-Ahora, pasa al vestidor por favor, es hora de hacerte tu revisión y veremos cuales son los avances de ese bebé. También puedo decirte el sexo si eso es lo que quieres.

Y por primera vez en todo lo que pasó de la cita Edward habló.

-De hecho, ese es el motivo por el cual hemos venido. Doctor Horan, esperamos un resultado hoy mismo. Resultado exacto si eso es posible –dijo secamente y sin expresión.

Yo rodé los ojos una vez que me cambie y me coloqué aquella fea bata de color verde. Sin que me dijera me acosté en la camilla y temí por mi cuando vi el extraño objeto que tenía un preservativo. Oh no…

Después de esa extraña experiencia en donde según el doctor era necesario, colocó el líquido sobre mi vientre y pasó la maquina por este. Comencé a ver algunas sombras en la enorme pantalla que tenia al frente.

A mi lado estaba Edward, con sus manos recargadas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Muy quieto y sin decir nada. Alcé la mirada hacia a él y estaba poniendo mucha atención a la pantalla. Al notar que lo miraba, bajó su mirada hacia a mi y me sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. De verdad.

Oh Edward. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?

-Aquí esta – dijo el doctor - ¿lo ven? Se esta moviendo ahora mismo, esas son sus manos y acaba de encoger sus piernas –frunció el ceño – Oh... Es difícil de ver a este pequeñín.

Estaba embobada viendo a mi bebé. Era la segunda vez que lo veía. Y era tan hermoso aun dentro de mí, se estaba moviendo, podía verlo. Dejé de sentir la presión que estaba haciendo el doctor sobre mi vientre.

-Felicidades, señor y señora Cullen. Van a tener una hermosa niña – anuncio el doctor.

Y con eso mi mundo se vino abajo. Oh no. No, no, no. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? No, no, no.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia Edward y todo el encanto desapareció. Ahora su gesto se endureció, tenia la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

¿Qué te sucede Edward? Vamos a tener una nena…

El doctor volvió a mover el aparato sobre mí, aun sonriendo. _Doctor sonrisas._

-Mírela, parece que esta sonriendo – volví la mirada hacia la pantalla y pude ver el rostro de mi bebé. No se veía tan bien, no se podía distinguir casi nada pero allí estaba – Va a ser una niña muy grande. Tu vientre es demasiado grande –dijo con gesto pensativo.

Después sentí el movimiento detrás de mí. Edward se había alejado y escuché su voz.

-¿Carlisle? –Dijo de manera cortante y fría – Es una niña. Si, los papeles y el dinero lo tengo ahora mismo. Pasaré a dejarlos en cuanto termine la cita. Prepara todo para ese día. Ya lo habíamos hablado con la señora Welch. De acuerdo. Ok. Hasta luego.

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Qué quitaría a mi bebé tan pronto? Tenia apenas cuatro meses con ella. Mi bebé… era una niña. Una hermosa niña. Mía.

-Muy bien. Parece ser una niña muy vivaz porque se mueve mucho – dijo el doctor, sonriéndome. Como sonreía este hombre… - Pero tu aun no lo sentirás hasta los cinco meses o mas. Eso es normal ya que es tu primer hijo.

Después de eso, ignoré a Edward por completo y puse mucha atención a todo lo que me estaba diciendo respecto a las comidas.

-Puedes comenzar a hablarle a tu bebé. A cantarle o a estimularlo con diferentes sonidos suaves. Eso es bueno, e iniciarlo desde temprano. Pero es ya es opción de cada quien. Lo más recomendable es que no te agites demasiado. Estas perfectamente bien de masa corporal. Sigue comiendo normal, pero si haces ejercicio aumenta un poco la porción. Recuerda que esta vez le estas ando de comer también al bebé. Nada de picante, te causara irritación y tendrás que devolver la comida. Para cualquier tipo de enfermedad, del cual tengas miedo, debes programar unos analices de liquido amniótico para ver como está la bebé.

-Entendido doctor – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En ese caso, nos vemos dentro de un mes. Señora Cullen –se puso de pie y nosotros lo imitamos – señor Cullen.

No, no nos veríamos en un mes. Me dije a mi misma y me dediqué a salir de allí, con los ánimos hasta por los suelos.

¿Por qué estaba así? Yo no permitiría que me quitaran a mi bebé por ser una niña. Debía estar feliz porque iba a tener una preciosa niña conmigo. Seria hermosa, se pareciera a quien se pareciera.

Tanto Edward y como yo no nos dirigimos ni siquiera una mirada, nada. Él no merecía nada de mi parte desde ahora. Una vez ya en el auto me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos.

Volví a la realidad cuando Edward comenzó a solar maldiciones a un auto negro parado frente a él. El semáforo estaba en verde y Edward hacia sonar el claxon una y otra vez hasta ganarse una señal obceca por parte del conductor de adelante.

-Podrían esperar a irse a un puto lugar donde nadie los pueda ver para que le haga la mamada – espetó muy furioso.

Madre santa. Estaba muy enojado. Bueno, pues me alegraba saber que él no era el único enojado en este auto. Por inercia coloqué mi mano sobre mi vientre y lo acaricié muy suave, como lo iba haciendo varios días atrás.

Oh mi niña… mi preciosa niña.

-Puedes ir arreglando los documentos de esa niña. Para evitarnos los problemas, preguntaré sobre eso cuando visite el orfanato. Además, debo hacer la donación del mes – me dijo Edward con voz fría - ¿Entiendes? Hablaré con los demás respecto al tema, no te van a mencionar nada. No debes de que preocuparte. Puedes intentar después.

-¿Te estas escuchando? – chillé - ¿Acaso sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¿Arreglar los documentos? No voy a arreglar nada ¿Esa niña? Esa niña es MI hija, y si tu no la quieres no vas a tener porque ir a botarla a un puto orfanato como si no tuviera padres. Porque me tiene a mi – cerré los puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron muy blancos- Y a mi me vale una mierda lo que digan los demás, así como me vale una mierda lo que digas tu.

Él me miro perplejo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Pero como era bueno escondiendo sentimientos me perdí cuando me frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo que te pongas de esta manera al saber lo que pasará. No te preocupes, no pienses en eso. Los próximos meses se pasaran rápido y si quieres tu puedes ver quienes se quedaran a la niña –se encogió de hombro y volvió a avanzar.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estas haciendo –le dije- si que lo vas a hacer, porque también es tu hija de la que estamos hablando.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué no lo ves? No necesitamos a ninguna maldita niña en este lugar. Solo será un estorbo. Si vas a tener un hijo mejor que sea hombre.

-A la mierda con eso –grité- llévame a mi casa, ahora mismo – le repetí como la ultima vez que estábamos en el coche. Era como un maldito deja vu – No puedo creer todo lo que estés diciendo. Eres un maldito hombre si corazón que se va a pudrir solo, vas a quedar en la miseria. Por ser un puto egoísta – lo miré con todo el odio que sentía hacia a él. Pero él no me estaba mirando a mí, él seguía con los ojos en la carretera.

-Ya te he dicho lo que va a pasar con esa niña. Mas te vale que sigas las órdenes, Bella – me dijo con voz calmada.

Yo estaba a punto de explotar de tanta rabia. Quería matarlo. Morderlo, castrarlo, golpearlo. Quería desgastar mi furia con él ahora mismo, sin importarme que. Pero no, no debía estar de esa manera. Hacia daño a mi bebé.

Calma, Bella. Me dije y tomé una gran respiración.

Una vez que Edward se estacionó frente a la casa de la playa baje y abrí la puerta sin esperarlo. Subí hasta la habitación y me encerré en ese lugar.

Seria aun más idiota si creía que después de esto iba a dirigirle una maldita palabra.

Mierda. Como me gustaría hablar todo esto con alguien, pero no podía. Ni siquiera tenía a mi madre para eso porque estaba de parte de Charlie. Rosalie y Alice están en su mundo. Alice esta convencida de que va a ser niño y Rosalie tiene sus propios problemas. Y Esme…

¡Esme podría ayudarme! ¡Claro! Pero ¿Y si estaba del lado de su marido y de Edward? Oh no… todo esto estaba siendo complicado. ¿Por qué no podía tener a alguien a quien contarle las cosas?

Una vez recostada en la cama miré alrededor y me encontré con el peluche de Woody. ¡Woody! ¡Aidan! Había quedado con él después de la cita con el doctor. Diablos, también tenia que ir hacia el orfanato. Tal vez primero podría ir allí y después ver a Aidan. Seguro que me perdona por llegar al menos una o dos horas tarde. Podría llamarle.

Saqué el teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de mi vestido y marqué su número. Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola señorita Swan – me dijo y supe que estaba sonriendo.

-Hola señorito Bass – le conteste y de pronto mi humor mejoró totalmente – llamaba para hacerte saber que llegare un poco mas tarde de lo acordado. ¿Te parece bien en dos horas? Tengo unos asuntos que atender.

-Me parece perfecto. Estaba entrando en pánico porque aun estoy en el centro comercial con unos compañeros, haciendo últimas comprar para el viaje.

-¡Oh! Bueno, eso esta genial, entonces tomate el tiempo que quieras y cuando te hayas desocupado me llamas para ir por el Woody y conversar un poco.

-Está bien – se escuchó un ruido del otro lado- te llamaré cuando me desocupe. ¿Bella? Debo irme ahora, creo que mi estúpido amigo ha rato algo –suspiró y yo reí- Hasta luego, nena

Sonreí antes su despedida tan juvenil.

-Hasta luego, Aidan –le dije y colgué.

Vaya. Con tan solo una llamada a un amigo mi humor había mejorado bastante. Pero me di cuenta de que era porque el idiota de mi marido no estaba metido e ese asunto.

-¿Bella? – escuché su voz amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta.

Adiós buen humor. Fue un placer haberte sentido por unos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? – me levanté y me fui quitando toda la ropa mientras caminaba por a habitación en busca de otro vestido casual. Un vestido en el que pudiera decir que soy: responsable, preocupada, amante de casa, importante y trabajadora. Y un vestido color melón, parecido al que e había quitado, lo tenia. Tenía esos conceptos.

-Abre la puerta por favor –volví a escuchar y con una exhalación hice lo que me pidió. En cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de llevar tan solo la ropa interior. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ahora me paseaba por la casa con poca ropa? Mmm… esperaba que no fuera ninguna nueva manía si iba a ser madre en poco tiempo.

El hombre idiota que estaba a mi lado me inspeccionó con la mirada una y otra vez. Y para mi suerte, no me sentí sonrojar, gracias al cielo. Me di la vuelta y tomé la toalla directo al baño. Necesitaba refrescarme y quitarme la cosa pegajosa de mi vientre.

-¿A dónde vas? – escuché un susurro detrás de mi. Mierda…

-A darme una ducha ¿Qué no lo vez? –Quise rodarle los ojos pero me contuve sabiamente – me has pedido que te abra y ya esta.

-¿Vas a ir a alguna parte? –miró el vestido y las sandalias listas.

-Si, voy a salir a resolver algunas cosas – le dije ya que estaba en el baño. Me recogí el pelo en un moño sofisticado para no mojármelo y entre a la ducha relajante.

Oh dios… amaba tanto el baño de esta casa. Coloqué la temperatura correcta y me dediqué a lavarme con todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Escuchando de vez en cuando las malas palabras de Edward al otro lado. Estaba teniendo una llamada telefónica.

Debía tomarle la medida a este hombre. Definitivamente, porque si no lo hacia me seguiría jodiendo y haciendo mierda como ya lleva haciéndolo un gran tiempo atrás y eso no seguiría pasando ahora.

Sequé cada extremidad de mi cuerpo dentro de mi baño, calqué cualquier tipo de tratamiento para mi cuerpo, lavé mis dientes y acomodé de nuevo mi cabello. Cuando salí, Edward estaba acostado en la cama, con la mirada en su teléfono móvil. ¿Nunca se le termina la puta batería?

Tanto enojo no me estaba haciendo muy bien. Uff. Bella, contrólate.

Me cambié en la habitación, junto a la cama, consiente de que el cabrón idiota me estaba mirando mas de lo que debía hacer.

-Se comienza a notar

Alcé la mirada confundida hacia a Edward y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando mi estomago. O no ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?

-Tiene que hacerlo, ahora tengo cuatro meses –le dije como si fuera algo obvio y me apresuré a ponerme el sostén. Diablos, tenia que ir a comprar una talla más grande si seguirían creciendo.

-No es… ¿No crece muy rápido? –alzó la mirada hacia a mi.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Depende de muchas cosas, de la alimentación, y como se vaya acomodando el bebé.

-La bebé – corrigió y yo lo ignoré antes de golpearlo.

-Tengo que pesarme cada dos semanas para ver como va el avance, supongo que seré una mamá de vientre grande – finalmente me coloqué el vestido y las sandalias.

-¿Puedo saber a donde vas?

-Voy a ver a Aidan y a recoger a Woody, viajará conmigo las próximas veces, no volveré a dejarlo.

¿Ves, Edward? Podemos tener una buena conversación si que la cagues seguido. Sé que no es fácil hablar contigo pero podría hacer el intento y tu también.

¿Por qué no se lo decía en la cara?

Por cobarde. Me recordó mi sabia yo.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? Tengo un vuelo en media hora en chicago. ¿Te parece si vengo por ti mañana?

-Sabes que puedo viajar sola, ¿cierto? -rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé. Pero tu y yo sabes la aversión que tienes a los vuelos y no eres capaz de hacerlo sola en el despegue.

Mierda de nuevo.

-Bien, nos vamos mañana supongo. Pero por favor, no vengas y me estés apresurando porque te quieras ir. Si lo haces, te corto las bolas – le dije seria.

No esperé a que me contestara, tomé mi teléfono, mi cartera y las llaves del auto.

Si, de mi precioso auto que había adquirido mientras estábamos aquí por asunto de negocios. Seguía preguntándome que pasó con todo eso… ¿Qué hizo Carlisle al darse cuenta de que ya no obtendría ninguna ayuda de parte de Aro?. ¿O si era una trampa?

-Te recuerdo que Jason te acompañará, no te dará ninguna molestia pero no puede separarse de ti.

Joder, Jason de nuevo. ¿Es que no puedo estar sin ese hombre durante un largo rato? ¿Nos estaban siguiendo cuando venia con Edward del doctor? Que desconsiderado de mí parte no saberlo. ¿Ese hombre dormía? ¿Comía? ¿O era un extraño robot? Debía recordar preguntarle sobre eso. Pobre hombre.

Me subí al auto y activé el GPS, colocando el nombre del orfanato al que me dirigiría ahora mismo. Estaba segura que con dar mi apellido en ese lugar me atendería, por lo que había dicho Edward. ¿Por qué nunca supe eso de que él ayudaba al orfanato? ¿Era el único lugar al que ayudaba económicamente o había más? Definitivamente odiaba no saber sobre los negocios.

Pero si tenía pensado abrir mi propia empresa debía empezar a familiarizarme con eso.

Al llegar a la calle indicada me encontré con una enorme mansión. Una mansión del tipo de las que salían en las películas antiguas, de ladrillo, con tonalidades rojizas, y a su alrededor había un enorme jardín, todo verde y lleno de juegos para niños pequeños.

Debía aceptar que estaba en buen estado, tal vez debería visitar el interior. Entonces, una idea rápida paso por mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si comenzaba a involucrarme en este lugar? Tal vez podría llegar a mí poder…

No, bella, no podrás con todo lo que tienes en mente, y no sabes como hacerte cargo de una empresa aun.

Pff, pero por supuesto que sabia.

Tomé una gran respiración y cuando bajé del auto escuché otras puertas cerrarse. Jason. Argh.

-Señora, tengo la orden de acompañarla a cualquier lugar que vaya –dijo con tono frio. Cuando voltee a verlo me estaba mirando suplicante.

-Está bien, Jason, me acompañaras hasta las puertas ¿esta bien? Sino, yo misma hablaré con Edward sobre esto, y en realidad no quiero que quedes sin trabajo –le respondí con el mismo tono. Estoy segura de que pude ver cierto asombro en su rostro.

-Esta bien, señora.

-Además, es un orfanato ¿Qué puede pasar aquí? Estaré de arriba a bajo mirando niños.

-Tengo entendido que es el señor Cullen quien hace esto.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué él sabia sobre esto y yo no?

-No vengo a hacer lo mismo que el señor Cullen. Y deberías de dejar de hace demasiadas preguntas ¿lo sabes? –Suspiré – solo asegúrate de que no reciba algún balazo, muéveme si hay alguna bomba o ese tipo de cosas, no creo que haya algo como eso aquí. Tu trabajo es seguirme a donde vaya.

No esperé a ver su reacción. Era uno de esos arranques que tenía cuando comenzaba a llegar al límite de mi paciencia y por el bien de ese hombre era mejor no volver a decir nada. No era ninguna persona para arruinar su trabajo así que no le diría a Edward.

Entre a la institución con paso decidido. Venia a adoptar un niño y tenia todo lo que se necesitaba para eso en mi bolso. La decisión en definitiva ya estaba tomada. Si tendría una familia seria una familia grande sin importar el maldito padre. Además, ese niño me había encantado desde el principio.

Una fuerte y muy bien pensada decisión, podría decirse. Ahora me haría cargo de la vida de un niño de casi ocho años. Wow.

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto, esta ultima semana llevaba pensando en eso todas las noches y había decidido ya, era lo correcto, tanto para él como para mi. Además, no era la única decisión que había tomado y mas ahora con el resultado del ultrasonido.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Una jovencita de al menos dieciocho años me estaba mirando con una radiante y sincera sonrisa. Iba vestida con una camisa de seda color gris y una falda de la misma tela pero de un color un poco más oscuro. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetos en un moño sofisticado, y sus ojos color avellana brillaban. Mmm. Probablemente era su primer trabajo.

-En realidad si, soy Isabella Cullen –sus ojos brillaron al escuchar mi nombre y se incorporó en su lugar – Estoy buscando a… ¿La señora Welch? Tengo entendido que es ella la encargada de este lugar.

Al principio se quedo sin palabras pero al ver mi mirada insistente comenzó a parpadear.

-Ah, si, ella esta en su despacho, le mostraré el camino –se puso de pie y se colocó delante de mi, caminando por un enorme pasillo.

El lugar era muy blanco por dentro, las paredes de un blanco resplandeciente con detalles de color marrón, todos los muebles de color marrón y con varias flores hermosas de un color blanco.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo de pisos de madera. Todo era muy bonito, alegre. Me pregunté si siempre ha sido de esa manera.

Al doblar por un pasillo hacia la izquierda escuché varios gritos de niños, al parecer ahora mismo estaban en el comedor. Sonreí. Amaba tanto la inocencia de los niños. Finalmente nos detuvimos en una puerta doble de madera donde la señorita rubia ojos bonitos toco tres veces y abrió. Allí me encontré con una habitación blanca, otra vez. Todos los muebles marrones y una señora de avanzada edad, cabello corto y blanco, piel blanca y tenia unos lentes que se deslizaban por su pequeña nariz mientras alzaba la mirada hacia nosotras.

-Señorita –dijo la chica rubia – ella es la señora Cullen. Pidió hablar con usted en persona.

La expresión de la señora Welch fue de sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre. Bendito seas Cullen. Dejo a un lado todos los papeles y se acomodó mejor en la silla. El interés a todo lo que da, señora.

-Adelante, señora Cullen, siéntese por favor.

Me acerque a ella y correspondió a mi saludo con un apretón de manos.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? ¿Viene a ver las instalaciones? ¿A hacer el donativo? Creía que el señor Cullen vendría mañana. ¿Usted se hará cargo ahora? – Muy insistente. Pensé.

¿Enserio Edward aportaba mucho a este lugar? Miré con determinación por la ventana; los jardines muy bien cuidados, todos los juegos alrededor de este y se podría ver una piscina en construcción ¿era enserio? Tampoco podía decir que Edward no había contratado a un muy bien arquitecto para eso.

Inmediatamente pensé en Jasper. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

-En realidad he venido por otros asuntos –le dije en tono serio – El señor Cullen ya vendrá a hacer sus respectivos movimientos. Verá, hace unas semanas tres de sus niños fueron a Chicago – ella asintió dándome la razón – Y un niño en especial. Mark, llamó mi atención.

Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que le hizo comprender tan rápido. ¿Sus años de experiencia? ¿Mi expresión? ¿El dinero que se reflejaba en mi nombre? Ni idea.

De inmediato se movió por toda la sala, directo a un gran archivero, sacó una gran carpeta y en la orilla decía el nombre de Mark, con su fecha de nacimiento y un número. Mmm. Claro, era como podían identificarlo, no tenía apellidos.

-Necesito que conteste algunas preguntas, es algo que se debe hacer en este caso y el precio… -negué con la cabeza – No es necesario que lo diga, bien.

Estaba preparada para esto, sabía lo que se requería y lo tenía todo ahora justo en mi bolso y en mi mente. Bien Bella, serás mamá en seis o cinco meses, pero podrías serlo aun mas pronto tomando esta decisión. Si, si.

Cuando finalmente terminamos todo el papeleo de seguridad me dijo que debía ser muy responsable al adoptar un niño que ya tiene conocimiento, como lo era Mark. También dijo que en cuanto termináramos podría ir a hacer alguna entrevista con el niño. Aunque creo que ya no tendría opción, pero en cuanto se pusiera incomodo lo dejaría. No tendría a un niño que no quisiera estar conmigo. No volvería a pasar lo mismo.

-Señora Cullen. Debe saber que esta semana comenzaríamos con un campamento para los niños de siete años a once. Y Mark ha demostrado cierto entusiasmo por eso y… -alcé una mano para hacerla callar.

-Se lo que quiere decir, hablare con él y en cuanto este listo haremos todos los movimientos que faltan.

Estaba impaciente por verlo.

-¿Ya puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo verlo ya?

Al principio me miró muy mal, por no haber venido con Edward a hacer este tramite, ya que a regañadientes el niño obtendría el apellido Cullen. No podía poner algún otro, ¿Qué debería decirle a esta mujer? Debería adoptarlo una pareja. Pues yo seria capaz de mantener muy bien al niño y darle todo lo que quería.

-Por supuesto que si, señora Cullen, pase a la siguiente habitación y en unos momentos Mark estará con usted.

Hice lo que me pidió. Mis manos estaban sudorosas, y mis pies estaban temblando así como mi corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido. Estaba nerviosa. Si. Pero porque tendría una entrevista con ese niño tan bonito de cabellos naranjas.

Después de casi diez minutos, que se me pasaron eternos, la puerta se abrió y un borrón de color naranja corrió y se sentó frente a mi, con sus ojitos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

Oh dios mio. Que hermoso era.

-¡Señora Cullen! –Dijo con su voz de niño - ¿Vas a ser mi mami?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Primero... lamento mi asuencia, pero ya saben, en el capitulo anterior dije que estaba en examenes y pff... Bueno, volveré a las actualizaciones de la semana, supongo. Aunque estaré un poco coupada esta semana porque compraré algunos boletos para un concierto y me pongo nerviosa al no tener los asientos que quiero. <strong>

**El sábado voy al maratón de Twilight en el cine! Y ya la otra semana voy al pre estreno... voy a llorar, seré un mar de llanto, enserio. Pero en fin. Solo quería contarles eso n.n**

**¿Qué les parece la decisión que tomó Bella? ¿Buena o mala? Aun faltan muchas cosas pero eso ya se verá con el tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus opiniones. LAS AMO, me encanta leerlos, y no he tenido tiempo para contestar todos los reviews. Tambien agradezco a las anónimos o las que no tienen cuenta, por estar al pendiente. (:**

**¿Nos leemos la próxima semana?**


	18. Ofertas

**Ofertas**

Dios mio, si que era precioso. Solo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle enormemente. No podía imaginar el hecho de que tan solo lo había escogido porque me había cautivado por completo. Pude haber escogido a otro chico o tal vez a los tres en concreto pero él tenia algo que me hacia quererlo profundamente.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera tu mami? – sus ojitos volvieron a brillar. Esos enormes ojos de color azul brillantes me hipnotizaban por completo.

-¡Si! –Gritó – Me encetaría que lo fueras. Ya terminé el videojuego que me diste, ¡mira! –Sacó de la extraña caja que tenia entre las manos un dibujo – Toma, esto es para ti, estaba planeando dártelo otro día, tal vez te vería después o podría dárselo al señor Cullen para ti.

Me lo tendió sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. Tomé con cuidado la hoja y la observé. Ese dibujo era demasiado apropiado para un niño de ocho años. No estaba perfecto, por supuesto, pero a ojos de cualquier madre lo estaba. Me hizo sonreír.

-¿Te gusta dibujar? –le pregunté y le volví a entregar el dibujo. Él asintió energéticamente y me dio más dibujos. No dejo que se los devolviera, había extendido el montón frente a mi.

Un avión, helicóptero, barco, auto, casa, playa, un piano de color azul, también un perro azul. Creo que ese se llamaba Blue, el de la caricatura, lo había visto de ves en cuando en algunos comeciales. También estaban allí un señor y una señora.

-Son todas las cosas que algún día tendré – alcé la mirada y ahora tenia una mirada muy seria con su ceño fruncido. Un extraño gesto para un niño pequeño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te gustaría aprender todo eso?

-¡Si! Aunque lo que mas me gusta hacer es jugar al futbol y una cosa que es con espadas y con una cosa en la cara… todos están vestidos de blanco –sus puños se apretaron sobre la mesa y pude ver que se estaba esforzando por encontrar el nombre.

Me reí.

-¿Esgrima?

-¡Si! ¡Ese! Y los caballos. ¿A ti te gustan los caballos? Cuando sea grande tendré un establo y te regalaré un caballo de color blanco para que puedas subir a él –me dijo sonriente otra vez.

-Me encantan –le respondí de la misma manera- Me gusta la idea siempre y cuando tu puedas acompañarme a eso.

-¿Entonces cuando me lleves contigo podremos subir a un caballo?

-Me temo que no podre hacer eso –me apresuré a decirle.

Su cara se entristeció al instante y sus hombros cayeron.

-¿Ósea que no vas a ser mi mami? Creía que… iba a irme contigo. Pero siempre sucede lo mismo, siempre que vienen las personas aquí no me eligen a mi – susurró – siempre me miran y me hacen preguntas y yo las contesto con todo el entusiasmo del mundo pero al final escogen a otro. ¿Qué tengo yo que no les gusto?

No podía imaginar algo que este precioso niño le disgustara a las demás personas. Si era un encanto.

-Oh no, no me refería a eso – me levanté y fui a su lado hasta ponerme a su altura- Veras, mi amor, yo no puedo subir a un caballo ahora. Estoy, amm… enferma.

No iba a soltarle fácilmente que estaba embarazada, no sabia como reaccionaria. Y todavía tenia que hacer muchas pruebas con este niño. Debía saber si aceptaba o no.

-¿Y vas a poder curarte? –posó sus manos en mis mejillas y yo besé cada una de ellas.

-Te prometo que me curaré –le sonreí – Ahora… ¿Qué dices? ¿Si quieres que sea tu mami?

-¡Si! –dijo demasiado contento.

.

El resto de las dos horas la pasé hablando con el pequeño, era totalmente interesante hablar con ese niño. Me había cautivado por completo. Me había pedido que le dejara ir con sus compañeros al campamento, ellos volverían en una semana y media así como también quería despedirse de ellos. Estuve totalmente de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Aun tenia que ver que cosas necesitaría él y aun debía hacerle mi oferta a Aidan. Una vez que salí del orfanato y darle las gracias a la señora Welch que seguía mirándome con cierta curiosidad, me encontré con Jason, inmediatamente salió del auto en cuanto me vio. Detrás de él había otro auto de color negro. Mmm.

Me volví para subir al auto cuando le di un asentimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que me siguiera.

-Bella.

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y como sabia donde me encontraba? Oh no…

Me di la vuelta con cautela, y entonces lo vi, estaba vestido con una camisa color azul, que hacían resaltar sus ojos, y unos jeans desgastados. Jasper.

Actúa con naturalidad, Bella, actúa con naturalidad.

-Jasper, que sorpresa – le dije sonriendo levemente.

Inmediatamente Jason se puso entre nosotros, dándole una mirada feroz a Jasper. Al parecer estaba dentro de su rango de personas a las que no me podía acercar. No iba armado, podía acercarme perfectamente.

-Solo me aseguraba de que recibieras mis llamadas muy bien y mi nota – me sonrió de manera cínica – Ten en cuenta de que ese niño estará muy bien contigo si no llegas a meterlo a tu casa. Y apuesto a que será una niña muy bonita.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo sabia el de todo esto? Nono, esto estaba mal. ¿No? ¿Qué quería decir con la nota y con las llamadas? ¿Y porque él? Tal vez podía esperármelo del chico Jacob Black, pero nunca de Jasper. Por dios, ese hombre conocía a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Se folló a mi amiga.

En ese instante sonó mi teléfono. Pensé en que podría ignorarlo pero entonces recordé a Aidan.

-Hola –dije al teléfono y Jasper me dio una última mirada antes de volver a subir a su auto y alejarse de allí.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Aidan se escuchaba alegre al otro lado de la línea, quería mantenerme así de alegre durante un día al menos no me haría daño a nadie la hace daño un poco de alegría un día.

-Si, si, ¿ya puedo ir a tu casa? Tengo algo que decirte y quiero ver a mi bebé.

Tomé una gran respiración y me dirigí a mi auto de nuevo, con el teléfono entre el hombro y mi mejilla comencé a conducir.

-Claro, ya estoy llegando a mi casa, te espero aquí.

-Bien, hasta luego –sonríe automáticamente al saber como me contestaría.

-Hasta luego, nena

Guardé el teléfono en la guantera, podía ver que tenia dos llamadas de Edward. Mmm.

El encuentro de Jasper había sido inesperado y me dejaba mucho en que pensar. Por dios, él había sido quien mandó la nota en la cena. ¿Él estaba allí? Creo que si… tal vez podría decir que lo vi una o dos veces.

Estaba confundida, así es como estaba. ¿Qué quería Jasper de mí? ¿o de Edward? Necesitaba saberlo. Y todo se involucró porque mi madre le dijo que estuviera aquí. De no ser así, simplemente seria el hombre ex amigo de Edward de la universidad y el chico arquitecto para mí. Nada más. Nada de psicólogo loco que manda cartas. ¿A quien se quería parecer? ¿Al chico del Psicoanalista? Pff.

Finalmente divisé la casa de mi amigo. Una bonita casa de un piso, de color blanco y con ventanas de madera. Estaba bien para ser habitada por una sola persona.

Le indiqué a Jason que me dejara aquí, él podría espera o irse, si así lo quería. Esperaba que no hablara con Edward sobre eso, así que. Como buena persona y mujer que era, dejé el teléfono en la guantera. No quería a ningún Edward Cullen mientras hablara con mi amigo.

Una vez que entré fui asaltada por mi hermoso perro que parecía que lo había dejado varios meses. ¡Estaba gigante! Y muy gordo. Oh, era demasiado precioso.

-¡Hola mi amor! –Chillé y me agaché a abrazarlo- Hola mi vida, ¿extrañaste a mami? ¿Si? –lo abracé con fuerza- estas hermoso y peludo y te extrañé tanto.

-Vaya, me gustaría ser saludado de esa manera.

Me voltee y me encontré con mi amigo en toda su gloria. Vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos, descalzo, al parecer acababa de llegar.

-¡Hey Bells! No creí que llegarías tan rápido, acabo de llegar casi, estaba a punto de darle de comer a esa bola de pelos

-Hola Aidan –me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía tan bien abrazar a alguien a quien se quería. No era mucho e los abrazos pero uno al día no le hacia mal a nadie. Había muchas cosas que no hacían daño y yo no las experimentaba.

-¿Cómo estas? Pareces un poco cansada y gorda…

-¡Hey! –Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección- Deberías ser un poco mas cortes con tus comentarios aspecto a mi obesidad. Y es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte –tomé una gran respiración.

-¿Qué? ¿Haz decidido ser una esposa gorda? De esas que no se preocupan por su apariencia y serás amante de los gatos –me senté en el enorme sillón en forma de U.

-No, soy alérgica a los gatos, ¡no pienso engordar! Me gusta ser flaca… y no estoy gorda –fruncí el ceño- estoy embarazada.

Él se quedo con la boca abierta mirándome sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Si lo iba a decir seria rápido. Ya. Ahora. Sin rodeos. Me ponía mas nerviosa el hecho de tener que darle vueltas al asunto cuando podía decirlo rápido y fácil.

Mis manos estaban sudando por los nervios y decidí liberar a Woody de mis manos. El pobre perdería las tripas de como lo estaba apretando contra mi.

-¿Embarazada? –Preguntó en un susurro de vuelta- ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Ya sabes lo que es? ¿Voy a ser tío? ¿Podré manipularlo? ¿Podré mimarlo? Enserio Bella, habla ya, por favor, me estas poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No planeaba mentirte con algo como eso, no soy capaz de eso. Y no dejaré que te acerques tanto a mi bebé si planeas hacerle eso. Tengo cuatro meses… tal vez cuatro meses y una semana, es una niña, pero según Edward no puedo tenerla.

-Espera, espera, espera… -me detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Edward dice que no puedes tenerla? ¿Habla enserio? ¿Abortarías a este tiempo? ¿Con el embarazo ya avanzado? ¿A quien le importa lo que diga Edward respecto a esto? ¿Qué es lo que tú opinas? ¿Estas de acuerdo con es?

-¡¿Qué?! Nadie esta hablando de abortar. ¿Qué clase de persona me crees? –le grité con el ceño fruncido.

Que pensara eso de mi había dolido.

-¿A que te refieres con que no puedes tenerla? ¿Estas hablando enserio? Bella si no quieres a esa nena o no fue deseada no creo que deshacerte de ella sea algo que de verdad debas hacer.

Este chico comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. En verdad, quería tomar sus preciosos rizos y sacudirlo de un lado a otro hasta hacerlo reaccionar. Estaba segura de que aunque le hiciera eso se vería totalmente guapo.

-Dije que Edward no quiere eso, no que yo lo quisiera –rodé los ojos.- es por eso que he venido contigo a hablar sobre unos temas demasiados serios.

Él me miro con total atención mientras esperaba a que yo hablara. Bien, Bella, ha eso has venido aquí, además de venir por la bola de pelos que estaba echada en un rincón jugando con la extraña pelota color blanco entre sus patas. Era hora de ponerme las cosas serias ya.

-He adoptado a un niño. Tiene ocho años y se llama Mark. Sin embargo quiero ser su única madre. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? No quiero a Edward involucrado en esto. No lo quiero para nada. Él no sabe de esto, no quiero que lo sepa. Las cosas con él en estos momentos no están nada bien –suspiré pero no lo miré- Haz dicho que te iras a Rusia en poco tiempo. Quiero ir contigo, al menos hasta encontrar un lugar donde pueda quedarme. No seré una molestia para ti o para algunas de tus clases. Me arreglaré yo sola esto.

Finalmente, después de tal vez varios minutos, segundos u horas de estar mirando mis manos y enrollándolas con mi ropa me atreví a alzar la mirada y Aidan me estaba mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos, pálido, su bronceado había desaparecido por un momento. Dejaba de ser un poco atractivo de esa manera. Esperaba que no me negara eso.

-Y el niño, Mark ¿lo sabe? ¿Qué tu serás su única madre? –asentí. Había hablado con él sobre eso y no había dado alguna objeción- ¿Y sabe que estas esperando una bebé?

-No, no le dije eso, no aun. No quería aturdirlo con todas estas noticias de un solo golpe. Está emocionado con tener una mamá. Lo quiero, quiero ayudarle. Es un gran niño, sé que le daré un buen futuro, estoy segura de eso. Pero si es con Edward no será así. Quiero alejarme de él.

-¿Y ni siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza que el gran Edward Cullen vaya a buscarte por todo el mundo?

Claro que lo había pensado. Había pensado muy bien en eso desde que había tomado la decisión. Pero ya le dejaría en claro que no lo quería en mi vida. Mucho daño me hacia. La empresa de mi padre ya no me importaba, si todo se venia abajo no era mi problema. Aunque no me estaba divorciando de él, si él lo anulaba, todo vendría a mí. No podía dejarme él aunque quisiera. Si yo le dejaba, todo iría hacia a él. Él decidiría eso.

-Hablaré con él sobre eso.

-¿Tampoco crees que quiera tener algún derecho sobre su hija?

-Él no la quiere. Lo ha dejado en claro. No voy a obligarlo a que quiera de ella. No lo necesita, me tiene a mí, podré con eso, podré con los dos niños. Seremos una familia, lo único que quiero es estar lejos, alejarme. Ha sido horrible estos últimos años. No puedo seguir así, Aidan, ha sido horrible, tú lo sabes. Estoy cansada de todo esto.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Mi voz estaba entrecortada. Necesitaba desahogarme. Mis amigas no estaban para mí, nunca lo habían estado. Y mucho menos mi familia ¿Qué necesitaba de ellos? Al parecer nada. Pero me había venido a refugiar con el chico de la secundaria. ¿Qué es lo que él podía ofrecerme?

-Te llevaré conmigo. Te ayudaré en lo que tú quieras. En lo que el niño necesite, lo que tú necesites. No me gusta que estés así.

No lo soporté más y me abalancé contra él y lloré contra su pecho. No lloraba por Edward, no lloraba de tristeza. Lloraba de agradecimiento. Porqué él probablemente me había sacado ya de algo de lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Después de pasar un largo rato abrazad a él, me aparté. Debía comportarme, comportarme como una persona decente.

-Gracias. Enserio. Ahora solo debo conseguir un pasaporte para Mark. Por el dinero no hay ningún problema. Lo registré como Cullen –suspiré- la mujer del orfanato conoce demasiado a Edward, si no lo llamaba así seria extraño, buscaré la manera después.

-Tengo un amigo que ha comprado una casa para mí en un vecindario, a sus lados hay unas casas deshabitadas. Son… un poco subidas de precio, pero valen la pena, están aisladas. Estoy seguro de que podrías comenzar algún mercado.

-Estaba pensando en eso. Debería ver que cosas son las que mas se solicitan. Tal vez tiendas de bebé. O de maternidad –me miró con cierto gesto de burla- ¿Qué? Estoy emocionada. Ya quiero ver mas grande mi estomago –me encogí de hombros- pero tengo miedo también. Ya veré como resultan las cosas.

Mis extraños cambios de humor me estaban aterrando.

-Pero dejemos el dramatismo para después. Tengo tan que agradecerte. Tienes que contarme acerca de aquella chica que me comentaste en el centro comercial.

Resultó ser que no salió como él lo esperaba. La chica llamada Carolina se iría a Canadá con unas amigas a terminar algunas cosas que ella tenia en mente junto con su hija. La pequeña niña llamada Carly. Me había mostrado una foto de ella. Era preciosa. No pude evitar pensar en como seria mi bebé cuando estuviera de esa edad.

Al parecer él de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, ya que cuando hablaba de ella sus ojos se entristecían. Por esa razón él se iba con mas entusiasmo a Rusia, bromeando conque ahora ya no seria solo sino que tendría una buena compañía; a mi y a mis dos hijos.

Dios. Dos hijos.

De pronto sentí que estaba tomando demasiada responsabilidad y todo iba demasiado rápido. Pero de la misma manera en que esa idea vino la esfumé. Yo podría con eso.

Llevaría a Mark al colegio, me haría cargo de mi misma, compraría una casa que me pareciera perfecta, lo llevaría a las actividades que el gustase, le daría lo que necesitase, todo. Todo lo que él se merecía. Estaba segura de que tendría cierto éxito conmigo misma. Y con Aidan de mi lado no creía que se me complicaran tanto las cosas.

Seria una buena madre. Porque debía ser buena en algo. Debía serlo en esa área. No seria nada fácil, por supuesto, pero si no ponía de mi parte no lo lograría. Necesitaba saber que alguien necesitaba de mí. Y una pequeña persona dentro de mí me necesitaba.

El timbre nos sacó a los dos sobre nuestra discusión acerca de cual era la mejor comida que daban en los aviones, rápidamente había dicho que eran las frituras que ofrecían y él había optado por las latas de refresco. Nada hecho en el avión, definitivamente a menos que se viajara en primera clase pero eso yo no lo había experimentado a pesar de que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en aviones y viajaba en asientos de primera clase.

Cuando Aidan fue a abrir la puerta me quede sorprendida. Se suponía que yo iría a decirle a Jason que ya estábamos listos para irnos, cuando yo quisiera. Pero allí estaba él. Pálido, con los ojos abiertos y asustado.

Algo me decía que el gran Edward Cullen estaba involucrado esta vez.

-Necesito hablar con la señora Cullen –dijo Jason con la voz ronca.

-Aquí no hay ninguna señora Cullen –rodé los ojos ante la respuesta de mi amigo y me acerqué a ellos con cautela.

-Está bien, Aidan –suspiré y me puse de pie hasta llegar a ellos - ¿Qué es lo que necesita, Jason?

-El señor necesita hablar con usted ahora mismo – me mostró su teléfono, lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que se iba a morir si no tomaba esa llamada.

Escuché murmurar a Aidan algo así como "el señor mis bolas" por esa razón me gustaba estar con Aidan. Parecía un chico adolescente aun.

-Debo tomar la llamada, sino, mandará al ejercito a este lugar –rodé los ojos y me dirigí fuera, dejando a Jason y Aidan en un incomodo momento.

Me recargué en mi auto, con la vista en la casa de mi amigo. Estaba sudando ¿estaba nerviosa? Ni siquiera me ponía así cuando mis padres eran llamados por mis faltas en mi escuela. Llevé el teléfono a mi oreja y hablé.

-Edward

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo, Isabella? ¿Sabes cuantas veces te he llamado? Tuve que recurrir a Jason para poder hablar contigo. Se suponía que siempre debías tener el teléfono contigo y lo contestarías como debía ser. Pero nunca haces lo que te dicen.

-Hey, Hey –le interrumpí- no estoy para ningún sermón ¿ok? Hagamos las cosas claras. No tomé mi teléfono conmigo porque no quería que me molestaras. Estaba evitando eso. Es lo único que debes saber; ahora. Dime ¿para que me necesitas?

Claramente escuche un gruñido de su parte al otro lado de la línea. Iba a rodar los ojos de nuevo pero me contuve. Este hombre y sus estúpidas palabras.

-Necesitaba saber si todo estaba en orden.

-¿A que te refieres con esa mierda? ¿Sabias que estaba hablando con Aidan en estos momentos?

-Sabia que al estar en LA implicaba a ese idiota. ¿Cómo no esperabas que no lo supiera? Idiota no soy para creer que no ibas a verlo a él.

-Estás equivocado –suspiré- ¿es todo lo que necesitas saber? ¿Algún detalle? ¿Necesitas saber como voy vestida o a que hora pienso llegar? Si te sirve de algo te diré que iré a casa a dormir, volveré mañana por la mañana a Chicago, tengo trabajo aun.

-No necesitaba…

-No, no me digas que es lo que necesitas o no –le interrumpí otra vez- las cosas están así, aceptas lo que te digo o no, no me interesa en realidad. No me quieras hacer enojar porque estoy segura de que te vas a arrepentir de muchas cosas, Edward.

El silencio inundó el momento así que decidí romperlo.

-Es tarde, necesito comer, hasta luego – y colgué.

Me sentía de un humor diferente ahora. Estúpido Edward y sus apariciones telefónicas.

Le entregué el teléfono a Jason y una mirada matadora. Eso le enseñaría que no debía molestarme mientras estuviera con mis amigos.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme aunque Edward te lo pida. ¿De acuerdo? Aunque no es algo discutible, yo ya he hablado con él sobre eso. Si lo vuelves hacer, lo único que tendré para decirte es: Fue agradable conocerte, espero que te den un buen último pago.

Aidan me miraba con cara de no dar precio a lo que acababa de decirle a mi destinado guardián. Pero es que era demasiado desesperante.

Las siguientes tres horas las pase con mi amigo, hablando sobre como seria la vida fuera de américa, los lugares que se podían visitar. Todo lo que se necesitara en Rusia. Ya al final, logré saber que él tenía varios amigos empresarios de aquel lado. La mayoría de los empresarios conocían las empresas de Aro, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo pero ya me liaría con ellos para poder iniciar yo también.

Cenamos en McDonald porque él había dicho que estaba harto de tener que comer ensaladas para no subir de peso. Mmm. A mi una hamburguesa no me haría nada mal. Así que los dos terminamos disfrutando de nuestra cena.

Al final de la noche dejé a Aidan en su casa de nuevo y recogí a Woody. Esa noche él seria mi acompañante. Todos los trayectos que había hecho eran vigilados por el empleado de Edward. El señor Jason. Me ponía de nervios. Yo podía cuidarme sola, caray.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa la noté diferente. Mmm. No debía sentirme tan sola, estaba Woody, y antes había estado sola, cuando Edward se iba a trabajar una vez que estaba aquí. No sabía porque me sentía así.

Debí haber comido demasiado como para no poder dormir. Mi estomago me estaba doliendo. Argh, odiaba el haberme dejado influenciar por Aidan a tener un concurso de quien comía más rápido las papas fritas. Definitivamente eso no era lo mio.

Woody estaba acostado en la cama, respirando tranquilamente, sin que nadie lo molestara y yo estaba en la mecedora frente a la gran ventana que daba hacia la playa incapaz de dormir por el dolor de estomago. No me gustaba tomar pastillas para dormir, ni tampoco me gustaba tomar alguna pastilla que no me fuera recetada. Pero ir a un hospital a las dos de la mañana no me apetecía mucho.

Decidí que tomaría un té.

El té algunas veces ayudaba para aliviar cualquier tipo de dolor. Algunas veces.

Estaba vaciando el líquido sobre mi nueva taza favorita. Una que tenia un extraño pájaro grabado en ella haciendo que contrastara el negro con el blanco. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban las olas del mar a lo lejos hasta que el teléfono resonó por toda la casa. Pegué un salto y al tercer timbrazo lo tomé.

-Isabe…

-Hola Bella – fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz de Jasper -¿No puedes dormir? Creí que ibas a salir de tu casa para ir al hospital después de estar paseando de un lado a otro en tu habitación.

Palidecí al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo demonios sabia todo eso acerca de mi? Miré a mi alrededor, por las ventanas pero no vi otra cosa, pase al salón principal y allí, frente a la ventana estaba el auto de Jasper, y Jasper, iluminados por la luz de la calle.

-Debo hablar contigo acerca de algo importante. No te voy a secuestrar, pero si me acercaba a ti mientras ese guardaespaldas me viera me iría mal. Edward se enteraría y me vería obligado a decirle todos tus movimientos de una buena vez por todas. Necesitamos hablar Bella. Ya no es tanto porque tu madre me lo haya pedido meses atrás.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a este hombre? ¿Debía ir y abrirle? Nunca antes me había puesto en una situación con esta más que en la secundaria cuando un chico estaba obsesionado conmigo pero eso lo había resuelto mi padre con una mirada matadora. No tenía a nadie ahora.

¿Dónde mierda estaba Jason cuando se le necesitaba?

-No lo pienses demasiado. No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a tu hija.

Por instinto lleve mis manos a mi vientre, protegiendo a mi bebé. El teléfono cayó de mis manos y fruncí el ceño. Bueno, Jasper nunca había mostrado ser una amenaza. Para nadie. ¿O si? ¿A que se había referido Edward con eso de que debía investigarlo? Era un chico más que quería saber sobre mi vida privada.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia fui a la puerta, puse la clave de seguridad y la abrí. Segundos después allí estaba Jasper, entrando a mi casa, siendo iluminado por la luz de la cocina que estaba detrás de él y la luz de las escaleras. Dios. Era extraño.

Tragué en seco y me fui a sentar a la cocina consiente de que él había cerrado la puerta y me estaba siguiendo ahora, podía ver sus sombra en el piso. ¿Por qué diablos lo había dejado entrar?

-Bien, Jasper. ¿En que puedo ayudarte a las dos de la mañana? –me senté detrás de la isla de la mesa y le miré con atención. Debía poner distancia entre nosotros.

-Sé que Edward no esta contento con el resultado del ultrasonido.

-Si, sobre eso. Me guaria saber como es que lo sabes, creo que toda la familia aun no lo sabe.

-Carlisle me lo contó. Tengo buena relación con ellos, ya sabes, por tu madre, pero tan solo son ellos dos –me respondió de manera tranquila –Por un momento pensé, al verte salir del orfanato que habías dado los papeles para dejar a la niña allí una vez que haya nacido.

-Por favor, para con eso. Mi hija no tiene por qué estar en esta conversación. Ve al grano.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo te puedo ayudar. Ya sabes, tal vez podría decirles a Carlisle que intente convenir a Edward de que acepte al bebé.

-No voy a obligar a Edward a querer a mi hija si él así no lo quiere. Ella y yo saldremos adelante.

-Bella, ¿crees que Edward no va a querer a su propia hija? Él esta obligado a querer un niño porque así es como lo manda, porque su padre le ha metido en la cabeza que tiene que tener un niño para que las empresas salgan adelante. Pero vamos, es su hija. ¿No crees que tal vez haya fantaseado en como pueda ser? Esta tarde, no lo sabes. Tal vez este pensando que tenga tus ojos o los de él.

Me quedé quieta, escuchando todo lo que él tenia para decirme. Estaba dispuesta a escucharle mas no a hacerle caso en lo que me pidiera o participara o algo.

-Apuesto a que tu ya te has imaginado eso porque ya esta grande, ya es un bebé de verdad, con brazos y hasta podrías ponerle ya un nombre.

-Una vez que nos alejemos de él dejara de darle demasiada importancia…

Jasper me miró con sorpresa. ¡Mierda! Le había dicho lo que haría. Lo mire con pánico.

-No, Jasper, olvida lo que dije, no puedes estar… no puedes… no debes, ni siquiera sé que estas haciendo aquí – se incorporé- Vamos, sal de mi casa, no es correcto que tu estés aquí.

Él no se movió de su lugar aun cuando lo estaba empujando. Su rostro ya no mostraba nada, o si, podría decir que este momento yo le estaba dando lastima, o mierda. ¿Él viene a mi casa a demostrarme que doy lastima? Debía arreglar las cosas ahora.

-Vamos Jasper, nada de lo que dije es verdad.

-Claro que lo es. Pero yo no tengo porque informar algo como eso a alguien de la familia si tú no quieres que sea así. Yo simplemente puedo ayudarte si así lo quieres, para cualquier cosa que pueda aquí estaré, no te hare ningún daño ni a tu hija ni a ti.

-El caso es, Jasper, que yo ya tengo controlado, no necesito tu ayuda y no esperes que de un día para otro vaya y te cuente todo lo que me pasa solo porque tengas un titulo como psicólogo. Enserio.

-No estoy esperando eso, Bella. Estoy esperando a que te des cuenta de que todo lo que haces con Cullen esta mal.

-¡No me vengas a decir lo que esta mal y lo que no! –grité al borde de las lagrimas. Se fuerte, se fuerte…

-No tienes por qué alterarte – me dijo con voz calmada –eso no es bueno para el bebé.

-Deja de hablar de mi hija como si estuvieras familiarizado con ella porque no es así –suspiré- ¿Cuál piensas que seria tu ayuda para mí? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú por mí? ¿Citarme en algún consultorio tuyo, pedirme que cierre los ojos y decirte toda la mierda que siento? Nunca terminaríamos. Y sinceramente no quiero contarle a nadie lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando veo a ciertas personas o ciertas imágenes.

-Puedo ayudarte a salir de este lugar. Ayudarte a rehacer tu vida fuera de aquí. Por tus cosas en esta mesa veo que eres buena en lo que haces –miré la mesa del comedor llena de papeles de las empresas Cullen y Swan. Eso y que probablemente lo que piensas hacer para sobrevivir fuera de aquí es lo mismo que haces ahora. Dirigir una empresa.

Reí sin humor.

-Así que me estas proponiendo largarte conmigo –esta vez reí con un poco de gracia- ¿Qué te hace creer que te hare acompañarme o siquiera saber a donde mierda me dirijo?

-Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Se muchos movimientos de tu empresa, de Cullen, de los Vulturi, de los Denali –se encogió de hombros- solo he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda pero si no lo quieres de esta manera esta bien, no hay porque recurrir a los golpes.

Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

-Piensa muy bien en lo que te dije.

-Créeme que lo hare –le respondí- por tu culpa no podré dormir.

Y gracias a todo esto el dolor de estomago había desaparecido por completo. Tal vez tan solo debía distraerme, igual debería tomarme el té. Aun no entendía como Woody no bajaba a ver el chisme.

-Bien, eso me alegra –salió de la casa- espero que tomes una buena decisión y sepas ser discreta con todo esto. Si Edward se entera te amarrará a una torre.

-Largo de mi casa- rodé los ojos y después miré como se subía a su auto y se alejaba de allí.

Esta era la visita mas extraña que había tenido en toda mi vida ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre para venir a decirme este tipo d cosas? Aunque tal vez debería considerar su oferta. Jasper me garantizaba buenas cifras si quería salir de verdad adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Se que que he tardado una eternidad pero entiendan: ¡Ya termino la saga! No lo puedo creer... es tan doloroso u.u Mi mente no da para mucho en ralidad así que solo está esto, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Agradezco a todos por sus reviews. Siempre son reconfortantes, ¿alguna idea para el nombre que le puedan poner a la bebé de Bella? Hay muchas propuestas que debo hacerles pero eso ya será conforme avance la historia.**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios.**


	19. ¿Tú también?

**¿Tú también?**

**.**

Volví a jalar la palanca del escusado. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacia y tan solo era medio día. No podría tener las nauseas ahora. No había forma de que siguiera así. Había hecho una llamada al doctor Horan y él había dicho que eso no era posible, probablemente tenia alguna infección en el estomago. Debía arreglarlo ya.

Mañana recogería a Mark en LA y me vería con Aidan en su casa para tomar el vuelo que nos llevaría a Rusia.

Mañana todo terminaría ya. Y estaba asustada como la mierda. ¿Qué pasaba si nada salía como me lo proponía? ¿Y si Jasper decía algo?

Argh, Jasper. Al final había decidido que él podría ayudarme con muchas cosas. Él tenía mi número de teléfono. Mi nuevo numero de teléfono porque estaba dispuesta a deshacerme de cualquier cosa que me identificara en alguna parte.

Sería reconocida muy fácilmente después. Cuando este en público, eso no era inevitable, sin embargo, debía aclarar todavía las cosas con Edward muy bien. Si se lo decía en persona me tomaría hasta llevarme a cualquier lugar que no tuviera salida. Algo así había dado a entender cuando le di una indirecta. Y me asusté.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando en hacer todos estos planes? Podía quedarme aquí, vivir en esta casa que ahora parecía más una maldita prisión por todas las cámaras de seguridad a mí alrededor. ¡Había una en el baño! ¿Qué clase de loco hace eso? Ahora mismo estaba siendo monitoreada. Mientras vomitaba lo estaba haciendo.

Pero debía hacerlo si quería que mis hijos estuvieran bien.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la oferta de Jasper, desde la última vez que vi a Aidan y desde la última vez que hablé con Edward. Así es. No sabía nada de Edward en estos momentos. Según tenia informada había tomado otro vuelto y ahora estaba en Washington con una junta de algunos comunicativos de ese lugar. No tenia ni idea de porque le llevaba tanto tiempo eso.

Yo me había encargado por completo de las empresas estos últimos días y ya se habían mandado al mercado los videojuegos, estaban en proceso otros y todavía tenia que supervisar la industria comercial. Todo estaba siendo demasiado estresante pero había resultado completamente bien.

Por otro lado tenía todo listo con respecto a Mark. Su pasaporte estaba en la pequeña maleta que había improvisado para él. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí.

Hacia dos días la señora Welch había venido a la casa a echar un vistazo porque dijo que necesitaba ver el "ambiente" donde mi hijo se desarrollaría. Pues se lo enseñé. Tuve mucha suerte de que nadie de mi familia estuviera aquí. Ese día había trabajado en la casa porque no era capaz de moverme de la cama pero por ella había hecho un esfuerzo. Para que se largara lo más rápido de mi vista.

Por supuesto, como esperaba, había pasado la prueba, no es como si mi casa no fuera lo suficientemente segura como para mantener con vida a alguien de ocho años. Además, había un cuarto acondicionado especialmente para alguien de visita, ese seria el cuarto del niño. Según yo. Le había dado la excusa de que todas sus cosas se mandarían esa misma tarde para que sean acomodadas. Pero en realidad yo no tenia nada de eso porque yo no viviría aquí con él.

Las fotos de mi nueva casa habían sido mandadas a mi correo electrónico y la había amado en cuanto vi su fachada. Estaba en un vecindario de clase alta. Todas las casas alrededor eran iguales. Completamente pero la mía era la que estaba hasta el fondo de todo.

Una casa muy moderna, me enamoré de ella y según Aidan esa casa no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades para comprar así que nada mas tendría una casa cuando lo corra de la mía. Sabía que Mark la amaría por el hecho de que tenía un piano de cola en el salón. Eran cinco habitaciones y todas estaban completamente amuebladas. En dos días las veríamos. Sabría lo que había comprado. No me gustaban las compras por vía telefónica o internet pero no había otra manera. Además, era vecina de Aidan Bass.

Me levanté del frio suelo del baño y salí de allí justo cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Isabella Cullen –respondí con tono cansado al momento de dejarme caer en la cama, dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo.

-¿Tienes humor para salir a comer esta tarde?

No creí que su voz me causara cierto alivio después de cinco días de no haberlo escuchado. Edward se escuchaba tenso, enojado. Me aliviaba saber que no era por mi culpa aunque muchas veces lo era.

-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí en la casa.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, por favor.

-¿Para que me necesitas? Puedo ayudarte desde aquí. En realidad no me siento muy bien, últimamente he estado enferma, dime lo que quieres –respondí.

-Estaré allí en dos horas con la comida –esa fue su respuesta y después me colgó.

Pues bien, no tenía planeado preguntarle como le había ido. Él había sido quien perdió el contacto conmigo los últimos días y no es que a mi me molestara eso, solo que no podía estar reclamándome o de verdad enojándose conmigo porque no había aceptado la maldita cita a comer.

Decidí que me volvería a dormir todo lo que me permitiera mi cuerpo. Me dormí pensando en aquellos ojos color verde echando llamas del enojo que podía estar teniendo en estos momentos, pero al final terminó de darme importancia y logré conciliar el sueño.

El timbre de la casa me sacó de mi relajante siesta, habían pasado setenta minutos desde que cerré los ojos. No estaba mal. Tal vez podía ser Edward ¿no tenia sus propias llaves?

Me coloqué de nuevo la bata de dormir y bajé las escaleras hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré confundida. Allí estaba una mujer de piel morena, ojos saltones y cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura y su enorme vientre abultado mostraba que tenía alrededor de seis o siete meses. Detrás de ella estaba Jason, mirándome con el ceño fruncido esperando a que yo la conociera.

-Buenas tardes –dije vacilante - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ella me miró con confusión también. Tal vez no se esperaba que alguien como yo le abriera la puerta de esta enorme casa con tan solo una bata de dormir a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen – me dijo con suplica. Supe que ella no era de este lugar por su extraño acento, pero eso despertó mi curiosidad. Usualmente no lo venían a buscar a la casa.

-Disculpe, me temo que el señor Cullen no estará aquí en al menos cuarenta minutos o media hora. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-¿Qué es usted para él? ¿Su hermana? ¿Alguien puede decirme donde se encuentra? –sus manos fueron a su vientre, apretó sus manos alrededor de él con demasiada fuerza que pensé que podría hacerlo explotar.

-Amm… -miré a Jason pidiendo ayuda pero él se encogió de hombros. Hombre inservible – él es mi esposo. Esta en un viaje de negocios, llegará en unos minutos. ¿Quiere pasar a tomar agua? ¿O le puedo ofrecer algo? –me moví para que ella pudiera pasar pero sin embargo ella no se movió.

-Su… esposo – murmuró – él nunca menciono a una esposa –miró mi mano izquierda con el anillo, reposaba tranquilamente en la puerta de madera abierta para ella.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? –Suspiré- me estoy confundiendo. ¿Qué necesita de él?

-Necesito decirle que va a tener un hijo –señaló su vientre con sus manos con mucha fuerza. Casi con odio.

Eso me desconcertó. Un hijo. Con otra persona. ¡Por dios, Edward! Todo esto se estaba complicando aun más. ¿Desde cuando mi vida era un completo drama? El rostro de Jason mostraba total sorpresa así que se alejó un poco de nosotras. Maldito hombre cobarde.

-Creo que será mejor que entres – le dije a la chica y caminé todo lo necesario hasta llegar a la cocina - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algún té? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo?

Ella estaba mirando alrededor con total admiración. Si, todo eso es gracias al buen gusto de la madre de Edward, podrías agradecérselo cuando lo veas y le digas que tendrás un hijo con él.

-Solo agua, por favor – me contestó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo supiese que ese bebé era de Edward? ¿Cómo sabes donde vive él?

-Simplemente busqué información sobre él en internet y allí obtuve su dirección, no fue tan fácil pero tengo un hermano que sabe todo acerca de eso y sobre el bebé… él fue el primero y el único, no puede haber mas.

Maldito pervertido. ¿Cuánto años podría tener esta chica? ¿Al menos veinte? ¿Diecinueve? Parecía una buena niña pero al pensar que se revolcó con Edward como todas las demás deja de serlo por completo. ¡Ahora estaba embarazada! Y no había manera de negarlo porque su enorme panza lo dejaba claro.

-Solo he venido a decirle que voy a tener un hijo de él –siguió – pero no puedo mantenerlo. Él sabe eso. Necesito recursos y él debe ayudarme con eso al menos. No estoy interesada en tener una relación con él, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Esta chica me gustaba. Era demasiado directa. Perfecta.

-No me preocupa eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le entregué su vaso de agua y me senté a su lado.

-Estoy a punto de cumplir veinte. En un mes –me sonrió levemente – por suerte el embarazo no me ha desgastado mucho, todo ha ido bien a diferencia de los demás. Soy Tia –extendió su mano y yo la tomé con un asentimiento.

-Soy Bella –entrelacé mis manos sobre la mesa- ¿puedo saber de donde eres? No parecer ser alguien de este lugar.

-De Europa. Allí conocí a Edward, él parecía estar en una de esas campañas que se hacen todos los años. Lo conocí en la cena –suspiró – y después me hipnotizó, como a la mayoría. No se le puede culpar ¿no?

Pero por supuesto que no.

-Este niño ha ocasionado muchas cosas. Pero mi padre quiere que al menos Edward me ayude con él. Económicamente.

Niño. Él. Ella había dicho _niño_. Se veía segura de que era así. Había tales probabilidades de que él aceptara a ese niño. Porque era un niño. Lo que él estaba buscando. Ya no tenia porque haber demasiado pleito entre nosotros. Allí estaba la solución de todo.

Aunque no se me hacia lo suficientemente justo para ese niño ser utilizado.

-Estoy segura de que lograrás lo que quieres –asentí – Edward te ayudará con eso. No creo que sea capaz de negártelo.

-Pero es que él ya lo sabe –se apresuró a decirme – Ya le había dicho sobre esto hacia tres días. No me había armado de valor hasta ahora. Pero él me rechazó. No quiso saber nada. Sin embargo no puedo volver a casa con las manos vacías. Necesito hablar con él y que entre en razón.

Dios mio… ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho Edward? Ni siquiera creía que no se pudiera hacer responsable de lo que él mismo había hecho meses atrás ¡Y con una niña! Una niña a la que le había ocasionado varios problemas por lo visto.

-Yo hablaré con él –le dije y ella me miró con curiosidad – no somos el mejor matrimonio –rodé los ojos- pero tiene responsabilidad contigo y con su hijo, debe hacerse cargo.

-Pero también contigo –señaló mi estomago.

Maldecí el hecho de que esta bata sea lo suficientemente transparente como para mostrar el bulto que sobresalía. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan enorme para tan solo cuatro meses?

-Yo estaré bien.

Fuimos interrumpidas al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Allí, en la entrada estaba Edward luciendo cansado, enojado, devastado y sucio. Llevaba su maleta colgando en el hombro, su saco había desaparecido, su corbata estaba floja, no llevaba zapatos. Al alzar la mirada frunció el ceño.

Dejo caer todo lo que tenia en las manos, excepto la comida la cual dejo en la mesa y se acercó hasta llegar a nosotras con total curiosidad, confusión y por supuesto, enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? –Le gritó a Tia – Te dije que no quería saber más de ti. ¡Ni siquiera sé que estas haciendo aquí! ¡Debes entender cuando te dan órdenes!

-¡Edward! –lo miré mal y él me devolvió la mirada desafiándome a que le dijera algo mas – Ella tiene todo su derecho de estar aquí. Tú haz hecho algo. Tú vas a arreglarlo. Adelante. Hazlo, tú lo hiciste. Ella ha venido a hablar contigo sobre eso.

-¿Y a mi quien me asegura de que ese bastardo es mio?

Tia estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba temblando aun sentada en la mesa, con Edward frente a ella. Pero él no la estaba mirando, me estaba mirando a mi, enojado.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de asumir lo que haces. Vas a ayudarle. Porque si no iré con tus padres y les diré lo que de verdad esta ocurriendo. Sé que eres muy cobarde y no planeas decírselo a nadie de la familia. Si tú no ayudas a esta chica todo el mundo sabrá que Edward Cullen esta repartiendo hijos por todo el mundo.

Tia me miraba aterrorizada. Pues mas valía que se diera cuenta de las cosas. Edward Cullen no era tan encantador como parecía.

-Así que tu decides, o le das ya mismo lo que corresponde a esta mujer o tu fama se hará muy mala. Ella ha venido aquí a hablar contigo de buena manera y tú haces esto –negué con la cabeza- piensa muy bien en lo que haces antes de perder a todo. Quien sabe. Ese bebé sea tu salida, es un niño, a Carlisle le agradará la idea.

Edward como si se tratase de algo de vida o muerte (que probablemente lo era) volteo su rostro hacia a Tia.

-¿Un niño? ¿Ese bebé es un niño? –La miró fijamente- ¡Contéstame, carajo! – Gritó y ella inmediatamente comenzó a asentir - ¿Y cuando das a luz? La última vez que te vi fue hace siete meses, creo.

Comenzó a hacer cualquier tipo de cuentas en su cabeza. Ahora sabía que ya no era tan fácil deshacerse de esa mujer y ese bebé. Pues bien. No todo es color de rosa.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de ayuda con los doctores? –le preguntó con tono frio, ella negó con la cabeza pero con la mirada baja - ¿Y como sabes que es un niño?

-Mi madre me llevó con una de sus amigas, ella es ginecóloga, ella me miró solo una vez, fue hace medio mes. Me dijo que era un niño. Eres el único Edward. No puede haber otro más que sea su padre. Debes asumir responsabilidades sino es así me echaran de la casa junto con él.

Edward llevó su teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo trasero a su oreja después de haber marcado un número.

-Habla Cullen. Te necesito en mi casa en quince minutos. Me importa una mierda si trabajas hoy o no. Si no vienes dejaras de hacerlo para siempre. Ahora. Contratos, si. Sobre paternidad –suspiró – Pensiones. Bien, si es lo único – y colgó.

Jason entró junto con el chico de seguridad que seguía a Edward, había olvidado su nombre. Él parecía cansado.

-Va a venir el abogado Jenks en quince minutos. Necesito que lo hagan pasar a mi despacho. Tia, ve con ellos, en unos minutos hablaré contigo –se detuvo y me miró – Isabella, acompáñame por favor.

Y así, descalzo y con la camisa blanca de fuera subió las escaleras hasta la habitación, conmigo pisándole los talones. Tenia demasiada curiosidad de porque él estaba vestido de esa manera.

Al entrar a la habitación se dejó caer en la cama con un largo suspiro. Todas mis preguntas estaban en la punta de mi lengua, esperando a que él las contestara pero algo me decía que él no iba a contestar nada de lo que le dijera a menos que le diera algo a cambio.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque diablos vienes de esa manera? – me crucé de brazos frente a él.

-Un problema con el avión –se encogió de hombros - ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué dejaste que Tia entrara a la casa aun viendo su estado? Ni siquiera se si es verdad lo que dice acerca del bebé. Necesito una prueba de paternidad para estar seguro de lo que esta diciendo. De ser verdad, el niño no vivirá conmigo, estará con ella, pero le daré lo que necesite para mantenerlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar así de tus hijos? – Pregunté - ¿Acaso vas por todo el mundo regando hijos? Debes pensar en lo que estas haciendo, Edward. No es fácil tener un hijo así nomás –suspiré- creo que saldré hoy.

Él alzó la mirada hacia a mi con el ceño fruncido.

-No, tú no vas a ninguna parte. No puedes ir a ninguna parte ahora si no es con doble seguridad, solo vas a hacer eso. No quiero que te pase nada – demandó – Y te necesito como testigo para cuando venga Jenks, sé que no te debo involucrar con eso pero es así. Te necesito aquí. Como ayuda.

No, no me necesitas. No me vas a necesitar más, porque yo ya me voy a largar de aquí.

-¿A que mierda te refieres con eso de doble seguridad? Me basta con Jason. Tengo suficiente con él. Es un maldito dolor de culo al igual que tú cuando se trata de ir a alguna parte. Mañana voy a viajar a los Angeles a ver al doctor Horan que tiene que darme unos estudios que me he hecho para saber el estado de la bebé. Ahora tú tienes que hacerte cargo de otro bebé.

-Yo no voy a cuidar de ninguno de esos bebés – se puso de pie y se acercó a mí – solo debo cuidar de ti. No puedes conservar a esa niña y no voy a hacerme cargo de ese niño para tenerlo aquí conmigo. No puedo, no esta bajo matrimonio, no es correcto que un niño que no este bajo matrimonio sea heredero de las empresas de su padre. Creo que eres capaz de lidiar con eso.

Me estaba confundiendo en realidad. ¿Qué quería decir Edward con todo esto?

-Y no vas a ir a Los Angeles mañana – siguió- No puedes porque ahora nada es seguro. Me he quedado mas tiempo en Washington porque no podía salir de casa gracias a que había un montón de autos negros alrededor –suspiró- te necesito aquí. Aquí estas a salvo.

-No puedes venir y decirme lo que debo hacer cuando haz desaparecido cinco días sin dar alguna explicación.

-¡Te estoy dando la maldita explicación! –Gritó y jaló de sus cabellos, claramente desesperado – No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Isabella. Por favor, haz caso tan solo una vez.

-No, Edward, no te voy a hacer caso. Estoy cansada de eso. ¿Como sé que no hay otra persona por allí esperando algún hijo tuyo?

-¡Joder! Si vas a tomar eso como un maldito chantaje es una completa estupidez. Fue un maldito delis. Así como lo fue con esa niña que tienes en tu vientre en estos momentos.

-¡¿Y de esta manera piensas que voy a obedecerte de alguna manera?! – Grité – tienes prohibido hablar así de mi hija. Así frente a mi o frente a cualquier otra persona. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Y para desgracia de ella tiene tu sangre – suspiré- será mejor que te largues a poner presentable.

-Ella no tiene por qué saber que lleva mi sangre, nunca debería saberlo si es así –apartó la mirada al decir aquello.

-No, por suerte ella no lo va a saber. Pero no me voy a deshacer de ella solo por tus huevos –le dije con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba no haber revelado mucho.

Por suerte un golpe en la puerta nos hizo que pusiéramos atención a la persona.

-Señor –dijo el chico de seguridad – el señor Jenks está aquí, esperando por usted.

-Hazlos pasar a la oficina, Lionks. En unos minutos la señora y yo vamos –le dijo con su típico tono de voz frio.

Cuando el chico de seguridad se fue, Edward se dispuso a desvestirse e irse a la ducha sin decirme ninguna otra palabra. Estaba enojada con él. No por el hecho de que tenía una mujer allá abajo esperando un bebé de él. No. Eso era lo de menos, creo que también yo daba lastima pero eso ahora mismo no me importaba. Estaba enojada por lo que él había dicho hacia unos momentos atrás.

Era un maldito cabrón de mierda bien hecho.

Decidí que haría lo que me dijo. Acerca de estar presente cuando se hablara con Jenks. Tenía un vago recuerdo de él. Donde estaba en su oficina. Estaría allí solo por la chica. Porque yo podría decirle algo en lo que podía ayudarle para librarse de este cabrón o dar algún comentario.

Enserio esperaba que Edward tomara la responsabilidad. No podía dejar a ella cargando con su hijo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en como es que él se expresaba así de los niños. Era un poco estúpido todo esto. Algún día él lo pagaría todo.

Una vez que estuve con unos short de jeans y una camisa azul, me lancé a la cama esperando que Edward saliera de la ducha. En eso, sonó el teléfono de casa.

-Isabella Cullen

-¡Bella! Habla Aidan – lo escuché y supe que estaba sonriendo - ¿Cómo estas? Te llamo para decirte que todo está listo para mañana. Tan solo debemos ir por Mark y esta todo perfecto, creo que el tiempo nos alcanzara muy bien. El vuelo sale a medio día.

-Bien, Aidan. Creo que he perdido a Woody –miré alrededor con curiosidad- pero cuando le de comida aparecerá –rodé los ojos – entonces ¿te veo mañana? Ahora mismo tengo unos asuntos que debo atender –miré a Edward que se estaba vistiendo con la mirada sobre mi.

-De acuerdo. ¿Edward ya llego a casa eh? Creí que te podrías librar de él ya que no había aparecido en cinco días.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero llegó hoy. No se puede hacer nada, supongo –sonreí al teléfono – Igual se llevará a cabo bien todo. Hablamos después. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, nena

-No sabia que hablabas de mí a mis espaldas –anunció Edward mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar.

-No es que seas alguien con demasiada importancia. Simplemente informo de los ogros a mis amigos –me puse de pie y coloqué mis zapatos- ¿Listo? Hemos hecho esperar mucho – Salí de la habitación con él detrás de mi.

Jenks estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Edward, vestía un traje que le quedaba demasiado grande, otra vez, y estaba limpiando su sudor con un pañuelo demasiado sucio. Había olvidado lo asqueroso que era este hombre.

Edward me arrastró con él cuando se sentó en su enorme silla me mantuvo a su lado. Sin dejarme moverme si quiera. Así que ahora estaba de frente a Tia y Jenks, que miraban a Edward con miedo.

¿Así me veía yo? Esperaba que no, porque esos dos se veían patéticos. Aunque lo mas probable es que no quiera aceptar que me veía de esa manera.

-Bien, el problema aquí, Jenks, es que esta señorita Tia…

-Macabec –respondió ella.

Era el colmo que él ni siquiera se supiera el estúpido apellido. Aunque tenía suerte con recordar su nombre.

-Tia Macabec, dice estar esperando un hijo mio –siguió Edward- un niño varón. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderlo o dejar que alguien tome poder de él en alguna ocasión. Si las pruebas de paternidad son ciertas…

-Claro que son ciertas, Edward ¿Quién querría venir a joderse la vida para ser tratados como tu lo haces? – rodé los ojos y lo miré fijamente.

-Entonces olvida las pruebas de paternidad –dijo él – supongamos que ese hijo es mio. Pues entonces, yo no lo voy a tener viviendo aquí conmigo, ni quiero que sepa que tal vez puede vivir aquí. Solo que tenga lo necesario para vivir, tanto él como su madre – le dijo a Jenks – así que necesito contratos estrictos que digan solo eso.

Aun no podía creer la insensibilidad de este hombre. ¿Cómo es que pude estar enamorada alguna vez de él? Probablemente eso fue antes de que se volviera un maldito patán. Y por supuesto yo era una maldita masoquista que le gustaba todo esto.

Se acabará pronto. Me dije a mi misma.

Las siguientes tres horas las pasaron en papeleo. Jenks daba demasiados papeles de diferentes cosas una y otra vez pidiendo que se firmaran algunas cosas. Aun no entendía eso. ¿Esto no era ilegal o algo así? Pero supongo que eso a Edward le bastaría porque ahora tenía un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

Estaba cansada. Toda la mañana la había pasado vomitando y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche por estar mirando cosas del trabajo una y otra vez. Necesitaba dormir, pero no podía perder de vista a Edward por nada del mundo, aunque lo quisiera.

-Luces cansada – me dijo una vez que los dos estábamos en la habitación.

-Estoy cansada, toda la maldita mañana estuve devolviendo el estomago –suspiré – pero ya me siento bien. Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire.

-No –se apresuró a decirme. Lo miré mal, esperando una explicación- Quiero decir… no puedes irte tan fácilmente, no puedes, necesitas estar aquí, no voy a poner a trabajar a los guardias de seguridad solo porque quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Esto era el colmo. Y este hombre debía estar bromeando con respecto al tema.

-¿Y que si quiero llevar a Woody a tomar aire o a que haga sus necesidades?

-El jardín es muy grande para que tu maldito perro haga lo que tenga que hacer, probablemente en este momento se esté revolviendo allí.

Lo miré con odio, con el odio contenido. ¿Cómo podía decirme ese tipo de cosas cuando solo quería ir a caminar por el vecindario y saber el tipo de gente que vivía a mí alrededor? Este hombre iba a matarme antes de lo debido.

-Hablamos luego –le dije y sacudí la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, iba a ahorcarlo.

Salí de la habitación hecha una furia y me coloqué el suéter grueso que estaba en el perchero. Diciembre estaba la vuelta de la esquina y debía estar bien abrigada por el maldito frio aquí en chicago, pronto comenzaría a nevar. No vería la nieve, sin embargo, no era algo que me agradara de verdad.

Tomé mi nuevo teléfono celular y marqué el número de Aidan mientras me dejaba caer en la banca que estaba en el jardín, frente a la alberca con agua demasiado fría.

-Señorita Isabella, que alegría escuchar su voz tan pronto.

-Cierra la boca –suspiré – estoy a punto de ahorcar a alguien

-¿Ese alguien tiene cabeza de zanahoria? –pude deducir su sonrisa así que también sonreí como estúpida- Me imagino. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Pues que ahora hay una mujer que dice estar embarazada de este maldito hombre y él no estaba ni enterado ¡no recordaba el maldito apellido de la mujer! ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

Al principio no escuche algo al otro lado de la línea y después la respiración de Aidan.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Cómo ese hombre puede ir y decirte algo así?

-No me lo dijo. La chica solo apareció en la puerta de la casa, diciendo eso, y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué podía decirle yo? Esta enorme, Aidan. Parecía que iba a reventar. Sin embargo, ella es bonita. Y esta esperando un niño. Esa podría ser la salvación de Edward. Todo está siendo demasiado complicado. ¿Sabes?

Me estaba confundiendo. No siquiera sabía lo que quería.

-Espera, espera –se apresuró a decir- ¿Me estas diciendo que te estas arrepintiendo de que ya no quieres irte a Rusia?

-Claro que me quiero ir contigo –le contesté rápidamente- solo que no planeaba dejar a Edward con demasiadas complicaciones aquí en la casa, solo planeaba que estuviera con la empresa. No con un hijo por llegar.

-Bueno, que recuerde que también va a tener un hijo contigo…

-Aidan –dije rápidamente- no metas a mi hija en este asunto.

-Bien, pero tampoco es como que él nunca se va a enterar de Mark. Tal vez la señora Welch ya le haya mencionado algo de eso y tu ni siquiera lo sepas.

-Edward tampoco tiene porque saber acerca de Mark, y si es así, pues… no tengo porque preocuparme, ese niño es mio. He firmado por él, me pertenece –le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Y entonces dejé de respirar al escuchar lo siguiente.

-¿Planeas dejarme y tener un hijo aparte? – la voz de Edward estaba ronca.

Me giré lo mar rápido que pude y lo miré asustada.

Estaba perdida.

-Ai- Aidan –le dije al teléfono con la voz muy baja- Te llamo luego.

E interrumpiendo lo siguiente que iba a decir mi amigo, presione el botón de colgar haciendo que perdiera cualquier tipo de comunicación con él.

Edward estaba parado en el césped, mirándome, esperando alguna explicación de mi parte. Estaba atormentado, pálido, incluso tembloroso. Podría decirse que era por el fuerte viento pero no lo sabia de verdad.

-¡Habla! Maldita sea –gritó haciendo que pegara un salto. Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

-Edward yo…

-No, no comiences con esa mierda. Dime si vas a dejarme si o no.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No se suponía que él sabría todo esto antes de que yo pusiera un pie en el maldito aeropuerto, con mis maletas y con Mark tomado de mi mano, no se suponía que esto seria de esta manera.

-Si –contesté en un susurro.

-No, no puedes hacer eso –me dijo con miedo – No puedes dejarme. No puedes simplemente irte y ya. Recuerda todo lo que esta en juego. Todo el trabajo de tu padre.

-Yo no planeo dejarte Edward. No planeo dejar mi apellido de Cullen –le dije aun con la voz baja debido al miedo que él me estaba ocasionando. Estaba enojado. Podía verlo, pero también tenía miedo.

-Esto no funciona así, Bella – me dijo y su ceño se frunció. Después de pensarlo por un par de segundos, fue como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza como una idea- Anularé todo lo de la niña, no daremos a la niña en adopción, ¿si? Prometo quererla. Prometo criarla para siempre. Prometo tenerla para nosotros. Si es por eso… no te vayas.

-No, Edward –negué con la cabeza- no es por eso.

Me estaba mirando incrédulo, esperando una explicación. Pero cuando comenzaba a hablar él no me dejaba.

-No me vas a dejar. No puedes hacer eso –dijo e manera apresurada. Metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco su teléfono – Esto no va a hacer así – marcó un numero y después de dame una mirada gélida se marchó de allí.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué mierda quería decir todo esto? Era un maldito loco. ¿Cómo es que venia y me decía algo así? ¿Aceptar al bebé? ¿Acaso tenia que hacerlo? Maldito enfermo de mierda. No tenía por qué escoger. La decisión estaba tomada.

Me largaría mañana mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Hola! Esta vez no tarde casi nada, ni siquiera una semana, creo.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Denme sus opiniones, y también sugerencias para el nombre de la nena de Bella. Por favor. ¿Qué opinan del arrebato de Bella? ¿Creen que de verdad se irá con Aidan? ¿Qué pasará con el ahora hijo de Edward? ¿Qué quiere Tia, por qué hasta ahora lo reclama? **

**Les agradesco a: **_**viivii alice, La enana del mal, lorincullen, marah2221, Melania, alimago, Laura Katherine, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Luisinha, Vanessa Morales, carlita16, anaprinces25...**_

_****_**Y a todos los que me dejan reviews, anonimos. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Si alguien quiere que los agrege a mi grupo en Facebook solo deje el suyo por un review o mensaje privado, alli se subirán las imegenes de la historia tanto como adelantos.**

**Sin mas que decir... me retiro, aun no supero el que la saga haya terminado :(**


	20. La partida

**La partida**

**.**

Eran la dos de la mañana. Todo en la habitación estaba en penumbra excepto por la luz que entraba de la ventana. El silencio de reloj me decía que todo era normal, que todo seguía avanzando.

Estaba sola en la cama, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada pero se podía ver debajo la luz. Edward había desaparecido desde que cruzamos palabras en el jardín. No sabía nada de él. Solo sabía que se había llevado a tres guardias de seguridad y que yo no tenía permitido poner un pie fuera de esta casa.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en si debería saltarme la barda que estaba en el jardín trasero. Así nadie me vería. Pero entonces recordé las cámaras de seguridad y todos mis planes se fueron al carajo.

Oh dios. No podía dormir. Y se supone que me encontraba cansada. Debía dormir, en la mañana tenia un vuelo que no perdería por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, todo respecto a Edward me estaba confundiendo. Él no me prestaba atención, él me tenía como un puto perro en casa esperando por él mientras hacia el puto trabajo que él debería estar haciendo. Y ahora metía a mi bebé en todo esto. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué esta haciendo todo esto? ¿De verdad va a dejarme ir? ¿O de verdad me quiere aquí con él? ¿En que puedo servirle yo? Él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos de mierda. Ahora, él no podía decirme que tenía algún derecho sobre algo porque definitivamente eso seria el colmo.

Jasper tenía razón. Edward quiere a su hija, pero hay algo que no lo deja aceptarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si después de un tiempo él iba y me quitaba a mi bebé? ¿A los dos? Él podría tener, legalmente, algún derecho sobre ellos debido al apellido que les otorgaría a ambos.

Mi mente comenzaba a deshacerse. Ya no daba para mucho. Necesitaba un maldito respiro. ¿Qué si Edward tiene problemas con los estúpidos Vulturi? Bien. Lo siento, son cosas que ellos deben arreglar. Sin embargo, yo no debería estar implicada en eso.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber algo de alguno de mis amigos. Estaba decepcionada. Ni siquiera mi madre me había hablado para preguntar como estaba. Estaba mal. Estaba sola. Excepto por mis hijos. Estaba sola en lo que refería a una buena amistad que se suponía que tenía con alguno de ellos.

Cada uno era feliz. Rosalie tenía su vida junto con Emmett. Alice estaba de lo más contenta. Y mi padres estaban decepcionados de mi porque nunca les funcioné como debería. ¿Cómo mierda debería funcionar yo? Como ellos querían no era un maldita opción.

No podía ir y portarme como una sumisa o como una maldita estúpida. O probablemente me estaba convirtiendo en eso pero a mi manera. Habían pasado dos putos años desde que pensaba que llevaba una buena vida. Todo comienza por ese maldito contrato firmado.

Me deje llevar. Me deje llevar por el maldito encanto de Edward y por el maldito enamoramiento que creía que tenia hacia a él. ¿Había alguna oportunidad para nosotros en el futuro? Esa era una pregunta que difícilmente podría contestar.

Y tal vez si lo haya… pues él era le padre de mi hija. Alguna vez podría verla. Yo sé que él la quiere. Y quería ir donde estaba Carlisle y cortarle las bolas por ser un maldito cabrón de mierda que le metía ideas a Edward en la cabeza con respecto a odiar a algún tipo de gente.

Siempre ha sido Carlisle, su padre, quien ha arruinado a Edward. Todo el tiempo. Siempre lo formó como él quiso. Siempre quiso formarlo como él quiso haber sido. Pero Edward definitivamente era diferente y comenzaba a rehusarse.

¡Tenemos veintitrés años! ¿No somos capaces de tomar nuestras decisiones? El que nuestros padres se hagan cargo de nosotros y nuestras decisiones se había quedado atrás. En el otro siglo. Hoy en día, como adulto, cada quien tomaba sus putas decisiones de mierda de una buena vez.

Edward a veces era como un niño. Un niño el cual se emocionaba con cosas demasiado pequeñas. Sabía que él había sido sacado de su infancia demasiado rápido. Carlisle no podía permitir que su hijo "superestrella" siguiera con las niñerías de juegos. Edward era una persona frustrada. Lo sabía. Lo reconocía. Y siempre, desde el bachillerato intenté que él viviera un poco más. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas, juntos… sin llegar a ser algo, de verdad.

Era obvio que entre él y yo había algo. Pero ninguno de los dos se acercó demasiado a decir lo que cada quien sentía, es por eso que yo iba y me descargaba con cualquier otro chico y él con cualquier otra. Ese era el juego. Siempre había sido así. Planeaba decirle alguna vez todo lo que pensaba y sentía por él. Pero entonces esa noche llego y todo se botó a la mierda.

Sin embargo, yo no lo clasificaría como un caso perdido. No. Al contrario, él probablemente tendría una recuperación, si me dejara estar con él otra vez. Si me dejara acercarme lo necesario. Él había demostrado miles de veces que podía ser buena persona. Podía ser alguien a quien se pueda amar fácilmente. Como cualquier otra persona. Edward merecía tener cosas. Edward merecía la atención de una familia, de alguien que lo quiera.

Pero él no veía nada de eso, él estaba demasiado cegado por la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien mandar como lo habían hecho con él. Él tenía la necesidad de gritar a otras personas, de gritar tanto, de sacar su frustración. Él tenía muchas necesidades que él creía que tenía. Pero no era así, era todo lo contrario. El carecía de muchas cosas. De las cosas más importantes.

Estaba dispuesta ayudarle. Durante mucho tiempo estuve dispuesta a ayudar a ese hombre con sus problemas. Con cualquier tipo de problema, pero él no quiso. No lo aceptó. No me quiso de esa manera para él. Recordaba que había alguien que gustaba de él. Y también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ella intentó de verdad entrar a fondo en ese tema, pero ese fue el motivo por el que Edward ya no la quiso más junto a él.

¿Acaso había pasado o le había dicho algo de eso aquella noche? ¡Odiaba la ridícula sensación de tener posos en mi mente al momento de recodar esa puta noche! Después de aquella noche todo cambio entre él y yo. Todo se fue al olvido, como si nada antes hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo es que él si recodaba todo eso? ¿Su dolor era más grande que él mio?

Él era un egoísta. Esperaba que lo siquiera queriendo después de la manera en la que se dedicaba a tratarme. Pues eso era pura mierda. Porque yo no iría con él solo por haberlo conocido desde hace muchos años. Yo no era del tipo que iba y rogaba. Con Edward estaba yendo demasiado bajo. ¿Cuándo Isabella Swan se ha arrastrado por un chico? ¿Cuándo Isabella Swan se deja manipular por un chico? ¡Nunca! Si en la secundaria algo como eso se hubiera mostrado se reirían de quien haya inventado ese chisme. Yo estaba para que me rogaran porque era una maldita perra con todos los hombres.

Tal vez el karma existía y ahora estaba pagando de esta manera. Porque una maldita santurrona no era. Todo el mundo tuvo su bellísima juventud. Bueno no todo el mundo. Edward estaba entre esos frustrados de la juventud.

Recuerdo que él era el alma de las fiestas cuando acudía a una. Él estaba feliz con pasar una noche sin preocupaciones. Porque él siempre debía ser el número uno. Porque él no podía sacar una nota baja. Ni siquiera una decima baja. Él tenia demasiada presión, muchísima. Y yo lo sabía. Él compartía todo eso conmigo aunque no directamente, él me lo decía a gritos, en sus ojos decía que no podía con eso. Pero es fue antes.

En el año en el cual lo deje solo, que fue su primer año de universidad, todo cambió. Edward-me-estoy-recuperando-Cullen se fue. Todo se fue a la mierda. Lo perdí. Todos lo hicimos.

Aun no entendía como es que Esme permitió que su hijo terminara de esa manera. No creía que esa mujer dejaría que uno de sus hijos terminara de esa manera. Aunque no dudaba que Carlisle había interrumpido en sus intentos de hacer algo por él.

Con Edward había química.

Con Edward tuve aventura.

Con Edward tuve risas, bastantes risas.

Con Edward tuve diversión.

Con Edward tuve momentos de locura.

Con Edward tuve sonrisas sinceras.

Con Edward tuve abrazos, de esos abrazos en los que nunca quieres soltar a la persona.

Con Edward tuve llanto de tristeza.

Con Edward tuve llantos de felicidad.

Con Edward enfermé.

Con Edward me recuperé.

Con Edward celebré.

Con Edward gocé.

Con Edward disfruté.

Con Edward me metía en problemas.

Con Edward me sentía regañada.

Con Edward me sentía feliz.

Con Edward me sentía protegida.

Con Edward me sentía una niñita.

Con Edward tenia una historia.

Así que Edward no era tan malo después de todo.

Él me ponía triste. Triste porque yo sabia quien era él, de verdad. Quien era el verdadero. Triste porque ya lo había perdido y no quería nada mas de él. No lo quería. Todos mis intentos no sirvieron de nada.

¡Y lo odiaba!

Lo odiaba porque todo lo que habíamos vivido ya no estaba. Era como si todos esos recuerdos estuvieran encerrados en una caja, y esa caja fuera quemada, y esas cenizas fueran esparcidas por todo el mundo. Dejándonos con nada. Dejándonos en nada. Arruinándonos la vida.

Extrañaba a mi Edward. A mi verdadero Edward. A mi niño perdido. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Por qué había mandado al despiadado, déspota, estúpido, cabrón, patán, bueno para nada, grosero, aburrido, mandón, enojón Edward? Definitivamente no hacia mucho esfuerzo en poner al "Edward malo" cualquier podría comportarse de esa manera.

Edward estaba reprimiendo sentimientos. Y tenía miedo de que tanto que los pudiera reprimir ya no volverían. Nunca más.

Pero yo ya no debería preocuparme por eso. Porque yo me largaría. Yo me iría. Yo lo dejaría así como él me dejó a mí. Él estaría solo ahora. Solo, con su miseria mental. Solo con toda la mierda. Solo. Era lo peor que podía pasarle.

Sin embargo yo no sabía si él tenía la culpa o no. ¿La tenia? ¿Yo también participaba en esa culpa? Me estaba confundiendo.

Miré hacia el despertador de nuevo. Tres y quince de la mañana. Mis parpados estaban pesados. Estaba pensando en dormirme. Intentando dormirme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado.

Edward se quedó quieto, mirándome, probablemente pensando que era lo que hacia despierta. Yo estaba conteniendo la respiración. No podía apartar mi vista de él. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama de color azul y una camiseta blanca. Iba descalzo.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta donde y estaba y se sentó al borde de la cama, con su penetrante mirada sobre mí. Volví a respirar cuando su olor a fresco me inundó. Dios, olía tan bien.

¡No, Bella! Recuerda lo que te ha hecho, lo que te ha dicho.

-Está bien –me dijo, algo había en él que decía que estaba tratando de no salirse de control- Te dejaré ir. Puedes llevarte el jet para no tener que pasar por el escándalo del aeropuerto. También Aidan puede ir y venir cuando quiera. Jason estará a tu disposición todo él tiempo. Él viajará contigo, Bella. No puedes negarte a eso. No puedo dejaros sin protección –suspiró y bajó la mirada- Ahora eres tú sola, haciendo lo que quieras en la otra parte del mundo. Me gustaría saber de verdad a donde te diriges pero no tengo ni idea y es mejor no saberlo. La dirección a la que el piloto irá no me será otorgada, puedes estar tranquila. No iré a buscarte si eso es lo que temes.

Me quedé en piedra cuando escuché el "te dejaré ir" ¿Así de fácil?

Una parte de mi sabia que al fin era libre. Estaba saltando de la felicidad porque todo se había hecho fácil. Pero otra, la que recapacito todo acerca de Edward hace unos momentos, estaba confundida.

Ahora si tenia que dejarlo. Porque él me estaba dando la oportunidad. Porque por fin no tendría alguna complicación con respecto a irme a escondidas. Al fin.

Libre.

Lo miré sin saber que decir. Él me estaba contemplando con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Me estaba mirando fijamente, hasta que aparté la mirada.

-Bien. Gracias, solo te voy a pedir un gran favor – le dije en un susurro, pero no me atreví a verlo- No le digas a nadie con quien estoy ni a donde voy ni porque, solo diles que me fui ¿esta bien? Pero solo si preguntan por mí.

No sabia porque estaba pidiéndole una cosa así cuando el había venido y me había dicho todo eso. ¿Por qué necesitaba la seguridad conmigo allá en Rusia? Algo me decía que Edward no me estaba diciendo todo como debía ser. Pero ahora que él había reaccionado de esa manera yo no era capaz de pedirle algo.

Me sentía culpable.

Culpable y confundida. ¿Cómo es que puedo cambiar de parecer tan fácil sin pensar en los demás? Sin embargo tenía que tensar en los demás. En los demás… pero ninguno que se llamara Edward.

Él me miró una vez más y después se puso de pie.

-Mañana a primera hora sale el jet. Así que tienes que estar lista. Y después de que llegues a Los Angeles no sabré nada, solo seré informado cuando lleguen a su destino –tomó una bocanada de aire – Salgo de viaje a Puerto Rico en dos horas –anunció- no te veré cuando te vayas y eso así que te diré algo: No vas a dejar de recibir nada, quiero decir, seguirás con los mismo derechos, en la misma cuenta seguirá llegando tu dinero correspondiente de la empresa y todo esos asuntos, aunque hagas tu propio dinero. Pero tampoco podrás dejar de llevar el apellido Cullen, porque de ser así perderías todos los derechos.

Sabía eso. Me lo había planteado desde hace mucho. No planeaba separarme de él… legalmente. Seguiría de esa manera, solo que en los negocios que tendría pronto usaría mi apellido de soltera. Las cosas estaban pensadas. Al menos algunas.

Al ver que yo no agregaría nada volvió a hablar.

-Si necesitas algo más…

Entonces fue cuando reaccioné y mi boca supo como debía vocalizar.

-¡No! ¡No! –me apresuré a decir con la voz un poco ronca. Me aclaré la garganta- Estoy perfectamente, no necesito nada más. Gracias.

Estaba hablando como si fuera un maldito enfermo en un hospital y como si le hubieran preguntado si necesitaba que le acercaran la bacinica para poder hacer sus necesidades. Estúpido.

-Bien –contestó él – Entonces, suerte y eso

Y después desapareció de allí. Sin mirar había atrás. Todo Edward Cullen había abandonado la habitación con su misma actitud.

¿De qué manera creía que seria? En realidad todo seria estúpido si pensaba que podía cambiar de parecer. No. Yo me iría y seguiría con mis planes. Punto.

Miré el despertador por milésima vez en toda la madrugada, tres y media de la noche. Si quería saber que era lo que haría a la mañana debía dormir al menos un poco. Todo ya estaba listo, el equipaje, los pasaportes y todo lo necesario para poder viajar.

Mañana se llevaría acabo mi aventura eterna.

.

.

.

**Mark pov.**

No podía sentirme mejor. Estaba rebosando de felicidad. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida. ¡Seria llevado a una casa! ¡Tendría una mamá! Una mamá que si me quería. La señora Cullen me gustaba, era buena, sonriente y bonita. Iba a tener una mamá bonita. No es como si las demás no lo fueran pero sin duda la mía era mucho más bonita.

Y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba si después se arrepentía? Aunque ella me había asegurado de que eso no iba a suceder porque yo le gustaba.

Tendría que ganarme aun más su cariño. Tal vez con un dibujo podría. Un dibujo donde ella y yo estuviéramos, todos bonitos los dos.

Al principio estaba confundido porque no tendría papá. ¿Qué pasaba con el señor Cullen? Porque todo el mundo en este lugar sabia que la señora Cullen era la esposa del señor Edward Cullen. El que nos ayudaba a mantener este lugar bonito.

Era raro, pero no debía preguntar cosas con las que mi nueva mami se sintiera incomoda, debía comportarme. Lo sabía. Esa era una buena forma de agradar.

Comencé a dibujar solo dos cabezas, una seria de la señora Bella y otra mía, me gustaban sus ojos cafés, los míos eran de color azul pero los de ella estaban bonitos, también tenia un bonito cabello rizado de color chocolate. Me gustaba el chocolate.

-¡Mark! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Un dibujo para la nueva señora que te llevara como perro a su casa?

Oh no. Mildred y su ejército de niños molestones.

Todo el tiempo, desde que tengo uso de memoria… porque creo que tenia uso de memoria. Ella y sus amigos me han molestado, tirando mi comida, rompiendo mis dibujos, quitándome la ropa en las duchas…

Me alegraba irme de aquí y ya no verlos más.

Pero ahora solo decían que la señora Cullen me llevaría con ella porque le daba lastima. Y decían que no tendría papá porque el señor Cullen odiaba a los niños y que solo me usarían. Que nadie querría a un niño de in orfanato como yo.

¡Ellos también Vivian aquí! Y eran más grandes que yo. ¿Cómo podían decir eso? Tal vez su destino era estar aquí por siempre.

Me daba miedo ¿Qué pasaba si lo que decían de los señores Cullen era cierto? Bella me dijo que no debía preocuparme por Edward, que él no podría estar con nosotros porque era un hombre muy ocupado así que preferiría que solo ella se hiciera cargo de mí.

Ahora me llamaba Mark Cullen. Me gustaba tener un apellido. Aunque el estar aquí y tener ese apellido era malo, un objeto de habladurías. Eso es lo que soy ahora.

Pero hoy, en dos horas, según lo que sabia del reloj, la señora Cullen vendría a recogerme. Ella había sido muy buena al dejarme pasar los últimos días con mis amigos en el campamento. Había sido divertido. Fred y Derek se veían tristes porque me iba ya. Y yo estaba triste por irme y dejarlos aquí, con Mildred y sus amigos.

Continúe dibujando, casi a punto de terminar mi dibujo, sabiendo que había seis pares de ojos detrás de mi, mirándome o mirando lo que hacia. Me ponían nervioso, pero no podía decirles nada porque sabría que me atacarían entre todos.

-¿Qué pasa Mark? ¿Te cortaste la lengua con tus tijeras? –dijo John y todos los niños comenzaron a reír.

Odiaba que se rieran de mí.

-¡Vamos niño! –Gritó Mildred- Contesta –me empujó hacia la mesa haciendo que mi pecho se golpeara con el borde.

-¡Mark! –dijo la institutriz. Tan pronto como pudieron, los niños se alejaron corriendo de donde estaban y dejaron que ella se acercara a mi – Vamos, han venido ya por ti, deja los colores en su lugar y toma tu maleta. Vamos cariño, si han adelantado la llegada es porque necesitas estar a tiempo rápido.

Escuché con atención todo lo que me decía y tan rápido como pude me puse de pie y comencé a poner todo en su lugar. Con la mirada atenta de los demás sobre mi. Re ajuste mis gafas y una vez que todo estuvo listo tomé mi pequeña mochila y me encaminé hacia donde estaba la institutriz.

-Vamos, espero que ya te hayas despedido –asentí en modo de respuesta incapaz de hablar –Bien, el joven Derek y el joven Fred te están esperando allá abajo.

Sonreí de manera inconsciente. Ellos estarían allí para verme partir. Los iba a extrañar mucho, eran unos grandes amigos.

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo se escucharon varios pasos, como si estuvieran corriendo y acto seguido escuche como un papel se rasgaba.

Mildred había pasado corriendo a propósito y jaló mi dibujo haciendo que se rasgara a la mitad.

Oh no… mi, dibujo. Mi dibujo para mi nueva mamá. Estaba destrozado.

La institutriz solo miró mal a Mildred diciéndole que pronto lo vería. Pero yo sabia que no le diría nada Mildred era una de las favoritas. Ella me miró en forma de disculpa al ver mi dibujo rasgado pero yo negué con la cabeza. No se podía hacer nada.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina principal, la de la señora Welch, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y la hoja de papel se mojó porque estaba siendo agarrada por mí. Doble "oh no". Allí estaba la señora Cullen, vestida con unos jeans, una camisa de color azul claro y una chaqueta. Se veía bonita. Y yo estaba aquí, usando el mejor jean que tenia y una camiseta de color verde.

Ella estaba sonriendo. Una enorme sonrisa que hacia marcarse los pequeños hoyitos a cada lado de su boca, como a mi. Junto a ella estaba otro señor, alto, muy alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules como los míos. ¿Quién era él?

-Mark, no te quedes viendo a la señora Cullen, vamos, salúdala – la sonrisa de mi nueva mamá se hizo mas grande al escuchar las palabras de la señora Welch.

Me acerqué a ella, con pasos torpes hasta llegar justo frente a ella. Sin pensarlo me abalancé y le rodee la cintura con los brazos.

-Hola –murmuré contra su estomago. Que ahora que lo veía… estaba un poco abultado.

-Hola, mi amor –me dijo de vuelta y también me rodeó con sus brazos- ¿Estas listo para irnos? –asentí.

-No, todavía no –escuché la voz de Fred cerca de allí.

Me voltee muy rápido hacia a ellos. Allí estaban Derek y Fred, vistiendo el uniforme del orfanato, despeinados y con migajas de comida en sus labios y mejillas. Sonreí al saber que se habían metido a la cocina de nuevo.

-¡Fred, Derek! –Corrí hasta ellos y los abracé – lo siento, no me olvidé de ustedes, me despedí esta mañana.

-Nosotros merecemos doble despedida –dijo Derek y palmeó mi espalda un par de veces.

-Esta bien, entonces… -tomé aire de manera exagerada y me separé de ellos – gracias, por todo, por defenderme de Mildred –eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro- Y por jugar conmigo y por todo.

-De nada, Mark, solo no te olvides de que tienes amigos aquí –anunció Fred, asentí.

-No lo haré, si tengo permitido hacerlo, les enviaré algún dibujo. Lo prometo.

De pronto sentí como mi garganta se cerraba y mis ojos comenzaban a arder y a llenarse de lagrimas. No quería dejar a mis amigos. Se quedarían solos.

-Vamos, Mark, basta de despedidas –dijo la señora Welch – Ya es hora de irse.

Después de que mi mamá hablara un poco más con la señora welch, me tomó de la mano y salimos de ese lugar con las miradas de todos los niños sobre nosotros. Afuera nos esperaba un taxi, donde subimos los tres a la parte trasera. Estaba siendo apretado por mi mamá y el chico del cual no sabía su nombre, pero iba contento.

-Creo que con tanto entusiasmo Bella no me ah presentado eh –dijo el chico que estaba a mi derecha y me miró muy sonriente. Su sonrisa era demasiado blanca. Tenia que lavar mis dientes para que estuvieran así.

Mi mamá saltó en su lugar.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo lamento –se apresuró a decir- Mark, él es Aidan, mi amigo y Aidan, él es Mark, mi chiquitín –sonreí en grande y estreché la mano de Aidan.

-Nos llevaremos muy bien, enano, siempre y cuando no quieras robarme a Bella y a Woody.

-¿Quién es Woody? –pregunté. Nadie había mencionado nada y tenia nombre de dibujo animado. Me gustaba Toy Story.

-Woody es mi perrito, espero que te guste, él esta esperando por nosotros.

Sonreí de manera inconsciente. Después de varios minutos el auto se detuvo. Estábamos en un aeropuerto. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo aquí?

Estaba apunto de preguntar el porque nos encontrábamos en este lugar y porque nos estábamos moviendo hacia el interior. También había un montón de personas de color negro que esperaban por nosotros.

-¿Qué es eso que traes allí? –señalo mi mamá el dibujo.

Oh no.

-Yo… -suspiré- era un dibujo para ti, pero esta feo y Mildred lo rompió. Creo que fue un accidente –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Puedo verlo? – me preguntó y yo me sonrojé fuertemente. ¿Por qué quería ver un dibujo destrozado? No me gustaba que vieran mis dibujos feos. Estaba indeciso. ¿Debía dárselo? Ella era mi mami ahora. Debía obedecerle.

-Si, seguro –se lo tendí, ella tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Me gustaba su sonrisa. Era bonita. Ella miró mi dibujo con total atención. Junto las partes que estaban rotas y las mantuvo así con sus dedos.

-Yo creo que solo necesita un poco de cinta adhesiva y todo estará bien. Me gustan tus dibujos, ¿sabes? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo encuadre –tomó mi mano con la que no estaba ocupada y caminó hacia la pista. Aidan había desaparecido- los pondré por toda la casa. Así que tendrás que hacer demasiados.

Eso me gustó y me hizo sentir mejor. ¡A ella le gustaban mis dibujos! Aunque estaba confundido todavía. ¿Por qué estábamos en este lugar? ¿Y si le pregunto y se enoja? Nunca la había visto enojada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa con ella.

-¿Mamá? –tiré un poco de su mano y ella bajó la mirada hacia a mi, pidiendo que siguiera hablando - ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?

Era raro llamarle mamá en voz alta. Mi rostro se puso rojo al instante. Pero me gustaba llamar a alguien mamá. Una mamá que si me quería y que tenia una bonita sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer a ella no le molestó que le llamara de esa manera.

Ella se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. Estábamos en la puerta y pronto subiríamos a un avión que estaba allí. Me gustaban los aviones.

-Mark, cariño –tomó una gran respiración- Nosotros no vamos a vivir en Chicago –esperó a ver mi reacción pero yo solo asentí. Necesitaba más información.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos de Chicago? ¿No te gusta este lugar? –ladeé la cabeza. No tenía problema con irme de aquí. Tenía problema con que ella me dejara en otra parte del mundo.

-Porque no me gusta Chicago. Además, allá, en Rusia, voy a tener un gran trabajo y compré una casa para nosotros –me miró con atención- ¿No te quieres ir de aquí?

-¿Prometes que no me dejaras allá, en Rusia? – le pregunté con un ligero puchero. No quería ponerme a llorar ahora. No quería que en mi primer día con ella me viera llorar.

Soltó una carcajada al escucharme y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor. Nunca te dejaría allá ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? –Besó mis cabellos - ahora andando, tenemos que subir al avión. A ti te gustan los aviones. ¿No es así? –Asentí, entusiasmado – Pues bien, tal vez puedas ver como controlan el avión.

Cuando subimos al avión todo estaba de color crema, los asientos, las paredes, el piso, las puertas… y estaba muy iluminado. Mamá me presentó como su hijo a los pilotos y ellos me dirigieron una breve sonrisa. Aidan había tomado lugar en uno de los asientos que estaban allí y nos sonrió. Otra vez.

Mamá se sentó a su lado y rápido tomé el otro lugar. No quería estar solo. O tal vez ellos querían estar solos… ¿Dónde podía irme?

-¡Hey, enano! –Me dijo Aidan - ¿quieres la ventanilla?

Miré a mamá para ver su reacción y ella me asintió con una breve sonrisa en el rostro. Desde que subimos al avión ya no sonreía tanto. ¿Qué pasaba si se estaba arrepintiendo? Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas todo el tiempo.

-¡Si! Por favor –me puse de pie y él también hizo lo mismo, cambiamos de lugar pero mi mamá quedo en medio de los dos. Otra vez – Gracias.

-De nada, enano.

-En cuanto lleguemos, iremos a comprar algunas cosas y entre ellas la cinta adhesiva para poder pegar el dibujo. ¿Estas de acuerdo? –preguntó mi mamá y yo asentí – Bien. Ahora, ponte el cinturón porque ya vamos a despegar.

¡El despegue fue sensacional! Mi estomago se revolvió cuando estuvimos en el aire pero fue genial, estupendo, magnifico. Pero mamá, por otra parte, se puso mas blanca de lo normal. Según había escuchado, odiaba los vuelos. Oush…

-Lo siento… -dijo ella de forma apresurada y se levanto de su asiento para irse de allí con paso apresurado.

Miré a Aidan con confusión.

-A ella no le gustan para nada los vuelos – me dijo- además de que tiene problemas con algunas cosas de adultos. Ya sabes. Pero estará bien, ella te quiere mucho ¿sabes? No ha parado de hablar de ti. Y ahora que te tiene pues esta feliz.

Sonreí a eso. ¡Ella me quería! ¡Hablaba de mí! ¡Y sonreía! Aidan también me caía bien. Era un tipo agradable. Siempre esta sonriendo al igual que todos. Todo aquí eran sonrisas.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que mamá se había ido. ¿Dónde estaba? Con Aidan habíamos estado platicando acerca de los videojuegos. Él prefería los de batalla y yo los de aventura, pero sin duda los míos eran mejores porque él, prácticamente, no sabia nada de eso. Pero igual. Era agradable tener una conversación con él.

Me dijo que si quería ir a ver los pilotos y yo rápidamente le dije que si. Así que ahora me encontraba en la cabina, en medio de dos hombres con gafas negras, uniforme blanco y con las manos en los mandos.

-¿Y para que es ese botón de allí? –señalé otro de los miles de botones que habían allí.

–Ese es para poner el piloto automático. Cuando solo se tiene que volar en línea recta, cuando hay que da vuelta, inclinaciones o ese tipo de movimientos, tenemos que estar aquí. De lo contrario, podría haber un accidente –me contestó el piloto de la derecha.

Aidan permanecía detrás de mí, recargado en un extremo de la puerta y yo estaba allí, mirando las nubes que pasaban frente a nosotros.

-¿Ese botón de allí es para que se abrochen los cinturones? ¿Los cinturones se puede abrochar solos? – el piloto numero dos, el de la izquierda soltó una pequeña risa.

-No, pequeño. Eso es solo para avisar que deben abrochar los cinturones. Aunque también las aeromozas ayudan en eso.

Oh…

-¿Quieres pilotear el avión tú? –me pregunto el piloto de la derecha.

¡Pilotear el avión! ¡Yo!

Miré a Aidan, pidiéndole algún permiso y el solo me miro muy sonriente y asintió un par de veces.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor! – salté muchas veces y ese mismo piloto se levantó de su asiento y me indicó que me sentara allí.

-Ahora, vas a tomar con mucha fuerza el mando, te vas a poner estos cascos –me los dio y los puso sobre mi cabeza.

Mis pies estaban colgando en el asiento. Yo miraba al frente, todo era blanco y azul. Al otro lado estaba el piloto de la izquierda, que tenia una sonrisa también. Por los cascos me fue indicando lo que tenia que hacer, tan solo era mantener apretado el mando entre las manos pero se sentía bien.

Después me dijo que debía presionar tres botones que estaban a mi derecha y así lo hice.

Me hubiera gustado que mamá me viera en estos momentos pero se había perdido en el avión. ¿Que habrá pasado con ella?

Pase un largo rato en el asiento del piloto. Me sentía importante y responsable al estar haciendo esto. ¡Yo nos estaba llevando hacia Rusia! ¡Yo estaba conduciendo esto! Sabia que algún día lo haría pero no tan pequeño.

-Hey, enano –me llamó Aidan – ven, es hora de que comas algo y dijes hacer al piloto el trabajo antes de que su jefe se entere – los pilotos rieron y yo me sonrojé – Andando ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

.

.

-Mark –escuché en un susurro seguido de un beso en la frente – cariño, despierta.

Supe que era mi mamá al reconocer la voz. Estaba recostado en la ventanilla, con una almohada debajo de mi cabeza y mis pies estaban sobre sus piernas. Estaba cómodo, pero debía despertarme.

Abrí los ojos de manera perezosa y después me estiré ante la atenta mirada de Aidan y mamá. Me sonrojé.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

-No te preocupes, estamos apunto de aterrizar, debes poner tu cinturón, porque si no, habrá problemas y necesitamos llegar a la tierra vivos.

Eso me alarmo. ¡¿Y si no llegamos a la tierra vivos?! Abrí mucho los ojos y le miré con pánico, ella soltó una carcajada y beso sonoramente mi mejilla.

-Es broma, solo pon el cinturón y estaremos bien. Olvida lo que dije.

Una hora y media después me encontraba en el auto, Aidan iba manejando, mamá iba en el lado del copiloto y yo estaba junto a Woody. Lo había conocido a la mitad del viaje, me gustó mucho. Era una bola de nieve que repartía babas a todo el mundo. Mamá había dicho que él podría llegar a ser mi mejor amigo.

Detrás de nosotros siempre había un auto de color negro. Y allí había dos hombres demasiado grandes, parecían los luchadores de la televisión. Según mamá había dicho, ellos eran los que nos cuidarían. Nos acompañarían a todas partes sin excepción de nada. Debíamos de llevarlos siempre con nosotros. Era un poco raro, pero su tono de voz me dijo que no debía discutir sobre eso.

-Llegamos –anunció Aidan y estaciono el auto.

Mamá se quedó mirando por un largo rato la casa que estaba frente a nosotros. Una casa muy grande y bonita de color gris... o azul… Pero estaba bonita. ¡Y tenia muchas plantas a su alrededor!

Me bajé del auto en cuanto ellos lo hicieron con Woody entre mis abrazos. Mamá estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era tan grande. Ella se acercó a mí, inclinándose para que pudiera ver su rostro.

-Esta es nuestra nueva casa. Tu nueva casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues no tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo he tardado esta vez, pero no creo que haya sido mucho tiempo, a pesar de que incié mi semana de examanes, ¡No he estudiado! Y veré Cosmopolis... como sea. <strong>

**Lo unico que tengo para decir es: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encantan sus comentarios, sobre todo aquellos en los que se ponen a dialogar demasiado y a sacar conclusiones y a decirme sus opiniones. De verdad me encantan. Se que esto esta siendo un poco confuso, pero en el siguiente capitulo ya habrá lo que ustedes quieren. La versión de Edward. ¿Ahora si puedo dormir en paz? Aun no la he escrito pero ya casi, solo debo espera un pequeño tiempo.**

**Como todo el mundo sabe: las personas no puedes actuar de alguna manera sin tener un motivo. Bella ha dado los ejemplos del porque Edward es así. No deben asesinarme, aun no (: Pero ya, en el siguiente capitulo, porque ustedes lo pidieron, vendrá lo que es el problema con los Vulturi y la presión de Edward.**

****Les agradezco a:

**lorincullen, Fle-ARG, vale55, Vero Grey de Cullen, .Patzz, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, supattinsondecullen, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Maryrod, robsten-pattison, Violeta, marah2221, nina, melania, viivii alice, krismery, lola, Bellita001, Saarai Cullen , alimago, Suiza19, Sun-e Kristal , Haruhi23, DANIEL, Lucero Mendoza, La enana del mal, manligrez, Monica, Lore562, Laura Katherine , kattzz, clau, iris, beakis, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, marcecullenswan, tamipanxi, Estelaa, carlita16, Vanessa Morales, yolabertay**

****Y a todos los anonimos tambien por dejar sus reviews, por los alertas y por los favorito. **¡Ya casi llego a los 400 reviews! Nunca creí que eso sucedería. Y por eso, muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero (:**


	21. El proximo Grinch

**El capitulo es Rated M, especialmente por el lenguaje, no precisamente por el hecho de que hay pocos lemmons, este capitulo tiene demasiado lenguaje fuerte. Es tan solo una advertencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo grinch.<strong>

.

-Dame solo dos semanas mas – le dije casi con suplica.

Era estúpido que me tuviera aquí, sentado en la enorme oficina del cual aro Vulturi era propietario. Y también sería el propietario de mi empresa si no me daba otra puta semana. ¿Qué tanto le costaba a este hombre esperar un poco más?

¡Carajo! ¿Cómo es que él podía necesitar veinte millones de dólares? ¡Era Aro Vulturi! Estábamos hablando de Aro Vulturi, uno de los accionistas y empresarios mas grande de todo USA y también podría decirse que del mundo.

-Ya te he dado casi dos meses, Edward. No puedes venir a pedirme mas tiempo porque no te lo voy a dar –me dijo con calma. Demasiada calma, tanta calma que probablemente yo me estiraría y le rompería esos dientes postizos que tenía – sabes muy bien lo que pasará si no me pagas ese dinero. Tienes tres días, quiero mi dinero en al banco en tres días, no más.

-¡Necesito que la compañía Ortox firme! ¡Allí obtendrás tu dinero! –casi le grité, estaba cabreado, no podía soportarlo mas.

-Y dime ¿ellos ya firmaron? –Lo miré con mala cara – Si no han formado es porque no les ha parecido un buen contrato. Y no me importa si ellos han firmado el contrato o no. Quiero mi dinero, Edward. No son diez dólares, son veinte millones. ¿Quién me asegura que después de un tiempo me los vas a pagar?

-Tu compañía y la mía llevan mucho tiempo haciendo negocios, te lo pagaré ¿Por qué no crees eso?

-¡Quiero mi dinero de una puta vez! – Gritó y toda la habitación retumbó – no se hable mas, Edward, si no encuentro mi dinero en tres días en mi cuenta. Fácil te vas despidiendo de tus compañías y de tu familia.

Me levanté de golpe de mi asiento. Estaba harto, estaba putamente harto. Pero esto la gente lo iba a pagar, Jenks y Jankowski lo iban a pagar, me aseguraría de quitarles todo, absolutamente todo ¿Es que no podían hacer su jodido trabajo bien por un puto momento? Malditos cabrones hijos de mierda.

Salí de la habitación con un fuerte golpe de puerta. Ignoré todas las miradas que me estaban dando los empleados del estúpido italiano que se había convertido en mi manipulador, y llegue hasta mi auto. Comenzó a andar sin que dijera algo.

Todo porque en la empresa nada estaba saliendo bien. Necesitaba sacar a adelante a cuatrocientos empleados, dos empresas y todavía tenia que ver también por la empresa de Emmett. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Todo se estaba saliendo de mis manos por un puto pensamiento.

Habíamos tenido una multa por cinco millones; eso estaba bien, pero entonces todo se acumuló y tuve que recurrir a los estúpidos Vulturi. Era estúpido. Estúpido de mi parte recurrir a ellos. Pude haber ido con cualquier otro. Pero no, Carlisle había dicho que con ellos porque eran amigos.

Y ahora resulta que su amigo me había amenazado con que mataría a mi familia sino le daba el dinero en tres días. No lo había dicho con esas palabras pero eso era lo que el puto anciano maricón me había dicho hacia una semana.

No tenia esa cantidad de dinero, era una cifra muy elevada. ¡Me habían robado veinte millones hacia unas semanas! ¿Qué clase se estupidez es esta? Nunca en mi vida me había metido en un puto conflicto así. Todo estaba funcionando bien. Estaba.

Pero sin duda todo esto era un plan en el que muchos habíamos caído ¿Ir a reuniones fuera del país, en lugares muy buenos solo porque la compañía de Aro así lo quería? ¿Por qué se les había hinchado el huevo? Por favor… todo eso había sido para que las compañías cayeran y ellos tuvieran más ganancias.

Ellos eran los padres de las empresas en lo que respectaba a USA, eso nos dejaba a nosotros la opción de ir y acudir a ellos. Eso era lo que pasaba, pero sin embargo yo tenía varios amigos empresarios en el mundo, no necesitaba a los putos Vulturi; sabía que algo iba a salir mal, pero no; eso me sucedía por hacerle caso a Carlisle en todo lo que él quería. Siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Afuera del auto estaba cayendo la nieve. Todo estaba blanco, las personas iban lo mas abrigadas que podían. La mayoría comenzaba a hacer sus compras navideñas y los niños jugaban con la nieve riendo sin parar. Era la hora pico en Chicago, el peor momento del día para andar en auto.

Esta navidad seria el grinch. Y no me importaba esta vez la competencia de ver "Quien tenia la casa mas iluminada en esta época" No, y no me importaba lo que Alice me dijera. Yo no iba colocar ningún adorno navideño.

Nada. Nunca lo había hecho.

Siempre lo hacia ella, se volvía loca con el espíritu navideño, ella amaba esta época y no precisamente por la nieve, sino porque no había opción para no "dar amor" como ella decía.

Pero esta vez ni siquiera me esforzaría, por que ella ya no estaba conmigo, aquí. Me había dejado, solo. Como debía ser desde el principio. Ella me dejó.

Se fue.

Ella se fue, al fin se fue, después de pasar demasiado tiempo diciéndomelo sin palabras al fin se había ido. Y yo ni siquiera estaba preparado para eso. De hecho, me preguntaba que era lo que la estaba reteniendo para una vez dejarme. ¿Qué era?

Mi vida se fue con ella. A donde quiera que fuera.

Estaba solo, como ella lo había dicho, solo como debía estar. Me merecía estar solo. Solo porque ese era el peor castigo que podría obtener de ella. Pero yo la necesitaba, a ella, conmigo, mientras dormía, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba saber que ella estaba allí. No quería que se fuera. Pero tuve que dejarle ir, porque las cosas en este lugar no estaban nada bien.

Bella. Mi Bella. La persona que más amaba en este mundo. Me importaban una mierda mis padres en estos momentos, en todo momento.

Siempre fue ella. Ella me había aguantado demasiado tiempo, había soportado demasiado durante más de dos años. ¡Ella, que no tenia ninguna obligación de ver por mi! Ella que intentaba una y otra y otra vez. Sabía lo que ella estaba tratando, me molestaba. Me molestaba porque ella no sabía cuando alguien decía no.

La traté mal. La traté como a un perro. Sin corazón, con coraje, enojo y muchas cosas. Y gracias a eso, ella ya no estaba aquí, conmigo, discutiendo sobre algo, mirando como su ceño se fruncía todo el tiempo al saber que yo estaba diciendo alguna estupidez, que normalmente era todo el tiempo.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que ella se fue. Y mi ultima palabra hacia a ella no fue un _"te amo"_ no, fue un estúpido _"suerte_" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Ella me había dejado! Y esa había sido mi pesadilla desde siempre, desde que me casé con ella, desde que la había conocido. Mi peor temor.

Ahora se había cumplido, sin esperármelo, pero eso era porque yo era un maldito cabrón sin sentimientos. Ella me llamaba de esa manera. Todas las noches, casi. Porque todas las noches que pasaba junto a ella la escuchaba hablar entre sueños. Ella me revelaba todo lo que me causaba interés. Ella era la persona más perfecta del mundo pero yo nunca se lo hice saber.

¿Cómo estaría ella en su nueva casa? ¿Comenzaría algún trabajo? ¿Qué tan grande estaría su barriga? Al menos debía crecer un poco. Quería verla, quería ver ese abultado vientre de nuevo. Quería estar con ella y mantenerla abrazada a mi todo el tiempo.

Pero yo estoy aquí, siendo miserable. Siendo un maldito patán que hizo todo por deshacerse de ella sin quererlo. Quería a mi Bella conmigo. La quería aunque me llamara patán sin sentimientos, cabrón, estúpido.

Mi más grande debilidad era ella. Pero algunas veces podía resistirme. Odiaba tratarla mal, pero si dejaba que ella se metiera con mis sentimientos estaría perdido. Todos lo estaríamos. Si la dejaba conocer mis sentimientos seria débil ante ella. No tendría algún poder y no me gustaba eso. Me volvía vulnerable.

Pero según Carlisle no debía enamorarme porque seria hombre perdido, porque seria una empresa perdida.

¡Ya era una empresa perdida y no por estar enamorado de Bella! Era una empresa perdida por las estupideces que él me hacia hacer. Pero eso se había terminado. Tenia una reunión con él en menos de media hora, allí le diría todo.

-Lionks, ve a la casa de Carlisle, por favor – le dije e inmediatamente el auto dio vuelta.

Las cosas iban a estar claras desde ahora.

.

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres, fui recibido por Esme, quien me dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a regañarme diciéndome porque no había venido a verla. Y entonces me preguntó por Bella.

Mierda, ni siquiera había pensado en eso a pesar de que ella es mi pensamiento ahora mismo. ¿Qué le iba a decir a ellos? A sus padres, a Alice, a Rosalie. Ellos no se habían comunicado con nosotros pero ¿Qué mierda les iba a decir cuando preguntaran por ella?

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? –le pregunté, evadiendo las preguntas y evitando su mirada. No me apetecía hablar con ella sobre Bella. Si no fuera por Carlisle, Bella estaría retenida en nuestra casa sin que saliera siquiera del cuarto.

-En su oficina –fue su respuesta. Le di un corto beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia allí sin darle mas explicaciones. No estaba de humor para eso.

Sin llamar, entré a la oficina y me encontré con mi padre leyendo un libro. El muy cabrón si podía tomarse la libertad de leer un puto libro pero yo no. Porque estaba ocupado buscando de donde podía sacar ¡veinte millones de dólares!

Alzó la mirada hacia a mi con gesto interrogatorio. Casi malhumorado por no avisar antes de entrar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Edward? –me siguió con la mirada hasta que me senté frente a él sin que me lo indicara. Pues que se joda.

-Necesito veinte millones de dólares, de hoy a tres días, sino, probablemente secuestren a Esme o a Rosalie, o a Alice o a Emmett, o a ti –me encogí de hombros- tu buen amigo Vulturi me lo acaba de decir, tengo tres días para darle su dinero. Sino, nosotros nos vamos a la mierda. Así de fácil.

Él me miro sin ninguna expresión, simplemente me miró y ya. Como yo también solía hacerlo algunas veces. Cuando yo trataba de transmitir… nada. Odiaba parecerme tanto a él.

-¿Y que pasa con Bella? – Volvió su vista al libro que descamisaba en su escritorio. Iba a golpearlo.

-Ella esta a varias millas de aquí, ni siquiera se donde está. Y eso es lo mejor, porque si no consigo esa puta cantidad de dinero, entonces… algo le sucedería a ella y a mi hija.

-¿Tu hija? ¿A ella? ¿Ahora sientes amor? –Me miró con cierto interés- ¿Haz caído Edward? ¿Tan fácil? Ella no es tu hija, Edward.

-¡Joder! No es mi hija porque tú no quieres que lo sea, porque tú no quieres que una niña se haga cargo de las empresas. Pero es mi hija, lleva mi sangre y me duele que Bella se haya ido y me haya quedado solo. Sin ninguna de las dos.

-¿Desde cuando tu sientes algo por Bella?

-Te sorprenderías si supieras la respuesta –le respondí, recargándome en el respaldo del sillón en el que me encontraba. Lo miré impasible – pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que te vas a joder. Tú y toda tu bonita familia. Porque es tu culpa, no mía.

Él me miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Probablemente analizándolo muy bien.

-No puedes simplemente culparme de algo de lo cual no soy culpable.

Eso fue el colmo, definitivamente esperaba no haber escuchado eso. Pero su mirada retadora me dijo que era así.

-¡Eres culpable! ¡Joder, Carlisle! Tú fuiste quien me dijo que le pidiera a los Vulturi el dinero. ¡Bien! Lo hice, a pesar de que sabia que eso no estaba funcionando, no iba a funcionar, yo sabía lo que estaba pasando y tú también lo sabias pero eres un ciego. No voy a ser el culpable de eso. Simplemente voy a ir con Stefan y le voy a pedir ese dinero. Le voy a pagar a Aro y salvaré tu culo. Después me aseguraré de que Emmett se entere de todo esto para que arranque tu nombre de su empresa y no tengas ningún derecho de esta, al igual como lo voy a hacer yo –me puse de pie ante sus mirada aturdida- Es todo lo que tengo para decir.

Y dejándolo allí, furioso, salí de su oficina.

Ni siquiera me despedí de mi madre a pesar de que la vi sentada en la sala. Ella me siguió con la mirada, claramente preocupada porque había escuchado los gritos que le había dirigido a mi padre, hasta que cerré la puerta de la caza con un fuerte golpe.

Sí, estaba encabronado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? Tomé mi teléfono celular una vez que subí al auto y éste arrancó sin que yo lo pidiera.

-¡Hey, Edward! – escuché la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba un poco agitado.

-Emmett –tome una gran respiración, no era normal que yo le hablara a mi hermano, asi que se debía estar preguntando el motivo de mi llamada- Necesito verte en diez minutos donde estas?

-Estoy saliendo del restaurant Italianis, rose tuvo un antojo y ahora estoy aquí. Casi voy a salir. Te veo afuera.

Entonces colgué y le di la dirección a Lionks de nuevo.

¿Cómo es que Bella nunca había tenido ningún antojo? ¿O tal vez si lo había tenido? No lo recordaba, no le prestaba mucha atención, no la debida, me odiaba por eso, ella se merecía que estuvieran detrás de ella diciéndole que es lo que quería ahora. No sola.

Siempre me tuvo a mi, pero era como si estuviera sola, por mi actitud. Me odiaba de mil maneras al actuar de esa forma, pero si seguía "el camino del amor" estaría abajo, de fracasado, justamente como lo estaba ahora. Con una amenaza hacia mi familia.

Moría de ganas de ver a Bella con su enorme barriga. Ya la había imaginado de esa manera una y otra vez pero no creía que eso le hiciera justicia. Yo necesitaba verla con mis propios ojos.

La quería de vuelta conmigo, para mí. Aunque sea insultándome, matándome con la mirada, pero la quería aquí, justo aquí, conmigo, enviándome una mirada envenenada.

Y quería conocer a mi hija. Tantas veces la había despreciado frente a ella, sin embargo, las ganas de conocerla, de quererla tener en mis brazos eran grandes, inmensas. ¿Por qué simplemente no me comportaba como una persona normal? No era tan difícil.

El auto se estacionó y segundos después Emmett entró al auto cargando una gran bolsa blanca. Suponía que tenía la comida de Rosalie allí dentro.

Le dirigí una breve mirada en forma de un saludo y él me devolvió una enorme sonrisa haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran. Él siempre tan contento. ¿Cómo es que yo no fui como él? Sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones, sin ser el "hijo superestrella" como me llamaba Carlisle.

-Buenas tardes, Emmett –le dije de manera formal.

-Hola Edward, dime ¿para que me necesitas? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

¿Por qué ahora todos me preguntaban por ella? Semanas sin saber nada de nosotros y justo cuando nos veían preguntaban por nosotros. Vaya, que amigos. Se la pasaba a Emmett, solo porque era mi hermano.

-Ella está bien – le dije con la mirada al frente- Es sobre Carlisle de lo que quiero hablarte.

Él me miró con cierto interés cuando mencioné a nuestro padre. Además, el tono el que lo había dicho no era nada agradable y yo nunca había hablado de él de esa manera. Bueno, pues esto no iba a ser algo realmente agradable. Mas le valía que ahora que estaba grande ya no le tuviera tanto cariño como antes.

-¿Y bien? – Me miró ansioso- Habla, joder, lo dejas todo en suspenso como si fuera una maldita película de mala racha.

Rodé los ojos antes si loca expresión.

-Hace algunos meses, cinco meses para ser exactos, la empresa estaba a punto de quebrar. Necesitaba veinte millones de dólares para poder levantarla. Estaba pensando en pedirle el dinero a Stefan, ya sabes el chico de Alaska –él asintió sabiendo de quien hablaba, lo había conocido también hacia unos años –Pero entonces comenta el error de mencionarle a Carlisle lo que estaba pasando. Él me dijo que le pidiera el dinero a Aro Vulturi, y no muy convencido lo hice. Sin embargo no podía decirle que no.

-Aro estuvo de acuerdo en darme ese préstamo, le dije que se lo pagaría en cuanto tuviera esa cantidad y nos recuperáramos fácilmente. Bueno, pues aun no logro eso. Aro quiere su dinero en tres días.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que pasa si no le entragas el dinero a tiempo? ¿Con que estupidez va a salir el anciano maricón?

-Si me dejaras terminar mi relato sin interrupciones seria mejor - él se quedó callado- Bien. Hacia un mes, casi, me amenazó con hacerle algo a mi familia si no tenía el dinero a tiempo. No lo tengo. Es por eso que Bella ya no esta conmigo, ella se fue y no se cual es su paradero, no me preguntes donde esta porque no se y si la mencionas te rompo la cara –tomé una gran cantidad de aire- Ahora, tanto tú como Rosalie están en peligro, no sé que quiere decir con eso. Pero necesito el puto dinero ahora. Carlisle, por otra parte, ha dicho que no importa nada de eso, dijo que no le importara lo que le pasara a Rosalie o a Alice o a ti o a nosotros. Así que, tú dirás si quieres que él siga a cargo de las finanzas de tu empresa –me encogí de hombros- Y es todo lo que tengo para decirte.

-Joder, Edward. Si necesitas dinero dímelo, pero tan solo seré capaz de darte diez millones, la temporada esta comenzando y hemos hecho demasiados gastos, no es tan fácil…

Lo mire sin dar crédito. ¿Estaba loco, cierto? ¿Es que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo? Iba a joderlo a él si no decía algo coherente.

-Emmett – le dije con casi toda la calma del mundo – Solo asegúrate de salvar tu culo y a tu mujer, es lo único que debes hacer. Hoy viajaré a Alaska, veré a Stefan, le pediré el dinero y todo estará listo. Aro tendrá su dinero y podre olvidarme de él por un tiempo. Hasta que todas mis acciones y las de ellos estén separadas si es necesario le daré los pequeños locales que tenemos.

Mi hermano me miró un poco desconfiado pero no le di importancia. Yo no estaba pensando muy bien en estos momentos.

-Puedo acompañarte si lo necesitas

-¿Desde cuando necesito de mi hermano mayor? Por favor, ocúpate de tu mujer embarazada y ya. Saca tu empresa adelante. Solo que pon atención a tus espaldas. No creo deshacerme de este ruco demasiado pronto, aun si tengo su dinero a tiempo.

.

.

Después de dejar a Emmett en la puerta de su casa –Ya que él, por un extraño motivo- no llevaba auto, nos dirigimos a la casa de nuevo. Sabía que aun tenía que lidiar con Jenks el asunto de Tia.

Me seguía preguntando lo que esa mujer quería. Por supuesto que ese niño no era mio, sin embargo, sabia en la situación en la que ella se encontraba. No podía simplemente dejarla así cuando ella no había sido la culpable de eso.

Y Bella se había quedado con el pensamiento de que era verdad. Oh Bella… si tan solo supieras todo. Pero ella estaba bien allá, ella estaba mejor allá, donde quiera que estuviera. Sabia que no estaba sola y eso era lo que mas me hacia enojar conmigo mismo.

Ahora ella estaba con ese capullo de mierda. ¿Qué? ¿Le iba a enseñar a tocar la guitarra o algo así? Yo le enseñé a tocar el piano, que era mucho mejor. Aun recordaba esa vez, que fue a mi casa y simplemente me soltó un "Edward, enséñame a tocar el piano" Fue demasiado cónico, verla allí, tan diminuta junto al enorme piano de cola de color negro.

Pero ya no sabia lo que era de ella. Tan solo sabía que ella estaba segura gracias a los informes que le daba Jason a Lionks. Era lo único que sabia de ella. Y también había aumentado su depósito en la cuenta bancaria. Si ya no la tendría bajo mis servicios, entonces ella tendría que vivir lo suficientemente bien.

Si gracias a eso era porque no tenia los veinte millones para los Vulturi… entonces lo Vulturi podrían venir y matarme con sus propias manos por ese dinero. Primero estaba el bienestar de ella; de ellas.

No podía soportar la idea de ya no verla, ni saber cuando nacería mi hija. Ni saber lo que Bella pasaría, ni nada. No sabría sobre el crecimiento de la bebé dentro de ella.

Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada sentí algo raro. No sabía si era felicidad o algo diferente. Estaba confundido pero entonces, lo supe. Tendría un bebé. Algo que ella y yo habíamos hecho. Una persona más para la familia. Después de asimilar muy bien la noticia supe que me agradaba. Que me agradaba que por fin pudiéramos tener una familia bien. Que ese bebé por arte de magia se llevaría todos mis errores.

Sabia que era capaz de amar a Bella; bueno, más bien la amaba. Pero sabía que era capaz de demostrárselo si ella me lo pedía. Me volvería un maldito cursi si eso era lo que ella quería. Le llevaría todos los días flores y le diría ese tipo de cosas que a las mujeres les gusta que les diga.

Ese no era mi estilo, por supuesto que no, y tampoco era el estilo de ella. Pero si eso era lo que repentinamente quería seria capaz de hacerlo.

De camino a la casa de Emmett él me había cantado su experiencia como un "esperador de bebé" así lo había llamado él. Mi hermano y sus extraños apodos.

Me había dicho que el vientre de Rosalie estaba creciendo, con lentitud, pero lo hacia, además a ella no le importaba demasiado si engordaba o no con eso del embarazo, si tenia algún antojo lo comía y ya. Ella mandaba a la mierda todas esas revistas para mantener un buen cuerpo. Ella sacrificaría su cuerpo por su bebé, aunque Emmett y yo sabíamos que después se arrepentiría de eso.

También me había contado que hacia tres días, ella tuvo un antojo de pescado con mayonesa –casi vomité cuando el me explicó como era esa comida- a las tres de la mañana, así que Emmett tuvo que levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar eso que ella quería. Después de una hora y media ella ya estaba feliz, comiéndose esta cosa. Casi le vació toda la mayonesa al pescado. Emmett vomitó porque lo había olido y había visto como ella comía eso.

No sabia di él debía darme lastima o simplemente tenerle envidia. Lastima por que se había levantado de la cama solo por eso. Porque ella se lo había pedido y además él había vomitado gracias a eso. Y envidia porque yo podría estar viviendo eso. Cumpliendo los antojos de Bella a la mitad de la noche, aunque fuera extraño. Seguramente se le ocurrirían unos antojos demasiado raros, porque simplemente era Bella.

Joder. Habían pasado tres semanas y yo estaba pensando en ella todo el tiempo. Estaba pensando más en ella ahora que estaba a miles de kilómetros de mí que cuando estaba en la misma casa con ella. Estaba enfermo.

Y la pregunta del millón era: ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

No soportaba la maldita idea de ya no volver a verla. Pero no era esa mi decisión, era decisión de ella el volver a verme o no. Pero… el no volver a verla, ¡a ella! La sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, los ojos más hermosos de todo el mundo.

¿Qué si estaba enamorado de ella? Pff desde hacia varios años. Pero como yo era un gran idiota nunca lo demostré. Y menos después de esa estúpida noche en la que me aproveché de ella. Todos los días de mi existencia pensaba en eso. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Podría decirse que estaba completamente consiente cuando eso sucedió, pero ella… ella si era un caso perdido.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces mas para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Todo el tiempo pensaba en eso; y ella pensaba que yo estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Oh dios… estaba demasiado equivocada.

-Señor, estamos listos para volar –me avisó Lionks y yo solo asentí en modo de que había entendido lo que él me había dicho.

Ya habíamos ido a la casa, recogí algunas cosas y ahora estaba en un avión para ir directo a Alaska. Stefan había resultado un buen amigo mio en mi ultimo año de la universidad, sin duda había sido muy bueno. Se podía contar con él con los ojos cerrados. Pero por desgracia él vivía muy lejos de donde yo lo hacia.

El vuelo había pasado casi sin preocupaciones y allí pude recuperar algunas horas de sueño. Desde hacia tres semanas no podía dormir casi nada. Y todo por pensar en como estaría ella. En la oficina tenia varias llamadas y citas pendientes pero simplemente no podía atenderlas ahora. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

La azafata me despertó de la manera mas amable que pudo y entonces me arreglé para el aterrizaje. Había dormido sin soñar eso era algo realmente bueno. Supongo. No estaba demasiado cuerdo para pensar en mis sueños raros.

Cuando bajé del avión, ya estaba un auto esperando por mí. Lionks hacia demasiado bien su trabajo. Sin embargo no le comenté nada; no estaba para elogiar a alguien en estos momentos. No había cruzado palabras con alguien, era como si viajara completamente solo. Salvo por el tema de que necesitaba seguridad todo el tiempo.

Como hacia casi cuatro semanas, en Washington. Cuando me había retrasado casi una semana en mi viaje y llegué justo el día en que Bella me decía la peor noticia y todavía se le sumaba Tia con sus estupideces.

Hacia cuatro semanas hacia sido perseguido por al menos tres autos de color negro, blindados, según Lionks. No sabía nada de eso, pero si esto de la seguridad seguía de esta manera tendría que ponerme a ver revistas de autos. No había duda de que los Vulturi estaban participando en esto.

Jacob Black había salido de nuestro mapa hacia un tiempo. Pero estaba siendo vigilado. El maldito hijo de perra que siempre causa problemas estaba siendo vigilado. Lo único que tenía en ventaja eran unos años menos que yo. Pero solo eso. Tampoco sabía que tipo de peligro podía ocasionar ese chico… a menos que su padre estuviera manejándolo. De solo pensar eso sentía lastima por él. Y de paso lastima por mí.

Jasper Whitlock era punto y aparte. Jason, antes de partir con Bella a quien-sabe-donde, me había dicho que Bella se encontró con Jasper fuera de la casa de Aidan. Eso quería decir que él y Bella tendrían un extraño acuerdo. No sabía si Jasper podía preocuparme, pero él algunas veces desaparecía del mapa.

Muchas cosas por ver, tanto por tener que investigar hacer de ciertas personas… como Aidan. A ese chico lo había investigado ya cientos de veces, pero siempre había nueva información, aunque prácticamente, si sabia donde estaba él, sabia donde estaba Bella así que simplemente decidí dejarlo a un lado.

Moría de ganas de ir y tomar a Bella entre mis brazos, donde quiera que esté y traerla de vuelta conmigo a la casa. Y sabia, que si reconocía el lugar en el que ella estaba, iría y haría eso. Pero no quería que ella corriera peligro por estar conmigo, al menos no el peligro físico que le podía ocasionar eso. Ella estaba bien allá. Y ahora ni importaba lo que yo sentía.

Cuando se divisó la casa de Stefan a los lejos, en el campo, supe que ya había pasado lo peor, casi. No había sido perseguidos por ningún estúpido auto color negro. Había llamado a Stefan antes de subir al avión y él estaba de acuerdo con eso, con ir a su casa. Tenia toda la semana libre así que no estábamos interrumpiendo nada… más que si descanso. Pero eso a mi no me importaba mucho.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta salió Stefan, un hombre de veinticinco años, con el cabello rubio y ojos de color verde oscuro, su piel era demasiado bronceada. Parecía que trabajaba en el campo. Él tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al verme; él era algo así como un niño, muy parecido a Emmett, pero Stefan en definitiva cuando de hablaba de trabajo era demasiado bueno, sobre todo para hacer cualquier tipo de negocios.

-¡Edward! Querido amigo – me dio un fuerte abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda una vez que salí del auto – Hace mucho que no te veía, un placer tenerte por acá. Adelante, adelante, pasa –besó mis mejillas y se apartó para dejarme pasar.

Oh, ¿Había mencionado que era gay? Era el único gay al cual podía soportar, solo por ser mi amigo desde hace muchos años. Oh bueno… él era algo así como gay, aunque también le gustaban las mujeres, él decía que prefería a los hombres. Extraño, sí, pero con mucho dinero.

Ya en la casa, me senté en el enorme sillón de piel color negro. Todo lo demás era de un extraño color pistache y todos los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared contenían un poco de café. No sabia como me sentía aquí, sentado, rodeado de muchas cosas extrañas con doble significado.

-Dime, Edward. ¿En que puedo ayudarte esta vez? No creo que hayas venido solo hasta aquí a hacerme un saludo –me dijo con diversión. En definitiva este hombre siempre estaba sonriendo. Siempre que no se tratara de negocios.

-En realidad, vine aquí por un préstamo –le dije con el tono que siempre usaba cuando hacia negocios.

-Claro, puedo imaginarlo ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Aquí venia la parte difícil. Nunca, en mis casi veinticinco años, nunca, había pedido esta gran cantidad de dinero. Fácilmente por que era algo ridículo pedir esa cantidad de dinero, pero sabía que no era el único que pedía así. Era de vida o muerte.

-Veinte millones de dólares –dije por fin

Él me miró sin pode creer lo que había dicho, y es que lo entendía perfectamente. Cada vez que lo visitaba era tan solo para tener un tiempo de amigos, saludarle y no perder el contacto con él. Nunca antes le había pedido dinero. Pero ahora, lo necesitaba mas que nada. Y había sido una cantidad demasiado elevada.

-Vaya, Edward –comenzó él- nunca creí que me pedirías esa cantidad alguna vez. Pero, sabes que para eso estoy y ese es mi negocio y tú eres un gran amigo así que, por supuesto, te daré esa cantidad. ¿En efectivo?

¿Así de fácil? ¿Nada más?

-Voy a trasladar esa cantidad a una cuenta en el banco, por lo que la necesito yo en mi cuenta –él asintió, comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo- Así que solo debes trasladarlo.

-Perfecto, no voy a tener problema con eso –se encogió de hombros y sacó de un maletín que estaba debajo de un cojín varios papeles- tienes que firmar ciertos contratos para asegurarme de eso. Porque es una cantidad demasiado elevada.

-Seguro, no hay ningún problema con eso, estoy dispuesto a firmar lo que sea necesario –me apresuré a decir.

-¿Para cuando lo necesitas? – me dijo sin mirarme, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los papeles entre sus manos con sumo interés.

-¿En dos días? – Miré su reacción y él solo asintió un par de veces respondiendo a mi respuesta –Se que es algo precipitado, Stefan, pero lo necesito ahora, es urgente.

Alzó la mirada hacia a mi con interés. Sin embargo asintió de nuevo.

-Claro, Edward, te aseguro que después de que haga algunas llamadas, esa cantidad de dinero estará en tu cuenta esta noche, sin problema. Tú tan solo debes de decirme el lapso de tiempo que pasará para que me pagues y es lo único.

Nunca pensé que esto seria tan fácil. Aunque supondría que no era demasiado fácil; algo me decía que tendría que firmar demasiadas cosas para que eso fuera posible.

Pasamos al menos dos horas hablando sobre contratos de confidencialidad, contratos de los cargos que se harían si yo no pagaba la cantidad exacta en el tiempo determinada. Al final habíamos acordado que el tiempo seria de un año, la cantidad exacta, sin cobrar intereses. No podría mencionar de donde saque el dinero y eso estaba bien. No era como si iría por allí diciéndole a todo el mundo el tipo de persona que era por ir con un viejo amigo a pedirle dinero cuando se suponía que tenia una de las mejores compañías de américa.

Finalmente me despedí de él, prometiéndoles que lo visitare pronto. Me volvió a besar dos veces en la mejilla (ya me había acostumbrado con el tiempo) y entonces salí de su casa.

Afuera estaba cayendo la nieve, tapando todo el suelo que antes era verde. Sin duda este seria el invierno más horrible de toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>Pues esta vez tardé una semana y eso que tuve examenes la semana pasada, soy genial, lo se. Pues... este es un EPOV, no fue tan largo pero aqui esta, esto revela un poco de lo que él es ¿Que opinan? Probablemente en la siguiente tambien sea un POV de él o simplemente el flashback de lo que pasó en aquella fiesta.

Quiero agradecer a:

**yolabertay, NFMMNFCPMP, anaprinces25, BarbyBells, La enana del ma, Fernandaa, Fle-ARG, beakis, manligrez, isamariaag29, Maya Cullen Masen, viivii alice, marah2221, lucy-nya, Jess, Samantha, alimago, Lucero Mendoza, Melania, wendycruzg, Laura Katherine, Lulu, .Patzz, soles, tamipanxi, ashleyswan, ISABEL, Suiza19, carlita16, Twilight all my love 4 ever, ashleyswan, catitacullen, ashleyswan, lorincullen, Milla Whitlock.**

****Y a todos los anonimos, tambien a sus alertas y favoritos. Eso me hace demasiado feliz!.

Tambien... otro dato: si quieren ver los adelantos, o imagenes del fanfic, simplemente agregen mi Fb, pero antes, tienen que dejarme un correo diciendome que les agrege al grupo así me será mucho mas facil, les dejaré el link de mi FB.

** . 92 **- espacios juntos.

**Y eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su atencion y... tambien a todas aquellas que me publican en sus paginas n.n**


	22. La Fiesta Parte I

**La fiesta Parte I**

**.**

**EPOV.**

_Forks, 9 de Julio del 2007, 12:00 am_

_._

-¡Edward! –escuché el grito de Diego muy cerca de mi oído, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlo encima de la fuerte música- Trae una bebida, andando.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar su petición. El pobre chico ya estaba ahogado en alcohol. Ni siquiera se podía controlar un poco. Llevaba alrededor de una botella y media y eso que en la mesa solo éramos cuatro.

¿Por qué el alcohol estaba permitido en una fiesta de despedida para los de ultimo semestre organizada por la escuela? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Bueno, debería comenzar con que el guardia de seguridad había sido despistado por un "robo" hacia una chica, al final, lo noquearon y quedo atrapado en su propio auto. Le dejaron allí varias botellas vacías y le rociaron el rostro con alcohol. No supo quien fue. Ya veríamos que pasaba después.

Segundo, los cuatro maestros que estaban encargado en la pista de baile habían sido encerrados por los chicos de último semestre. Estaban en el almacén donde estaban todas las cosas de limpieza. Allí estaba demasiado bien. No estaban molestando a nadie.

Y el maestro que estaba junto a las bebidas… bueno, él había sido drogado. Había pedido un trago y en ese trago había droga: cortesía de él barban contratado por nosotros mismos. No había sido demasiado difícil. El maestro, que era el señor Benson, encargado de la materia de Biología, estaba demasiado ocupando mirando a algunas chicas del cuarto semestre que iban con un vestido muy corto. Mmm.

Eso era igual a: un completo caos.

El salón de fiestas del único hotel que había en Forks estaba lleno de adolescentes alcoholizados, realmente borrachos, drogados, extasiados, perdidos, sin noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraban. Esto era una gran fiesta.

La música había sido cambiada, todo estaba zumbando a nuestro alrededor y diferentes luces de colores nos bañaban una y otra vez. Por suerte Alice había tenido un buen contacto con el dueño del hotel. Lo dos pisos debajo de nosotros no habían sido ocupados, así que estábamos en el quinto piso, saltando, rebotando, dando vueltas y muchas cosas mas. Eso era bueno ¿o no?

Una chica demasiado borracha y sin la parte de arriba de su vestuario pasó frente a mi. Muy sonriente, y danzando.

Al parecer eso había contestado a mi pregunta. Esta fiesta se había salido de control. Pero con… buenos resultados.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. No debía pensar eso de mi compañera de laboratorio. Había logrado descifrar quien era. No era nada buena en esa materia, y de no ser por mí no la hubiera pasado. Si, resultaba ser una buena persona.

Me acerqué a la barra de las bebidas y rápidamente pedí otra botella de vodka. Al parecer esta noche seria larga junto con mis amigos… y Emmett, al cual, mis padres lo habían mandado a "vigilarme" pero ese chico estaba follando con alguien de segundo semestre en cualquier parte del lugar.

Vaya vigilancia.

-¡Edward! –escuché el grito de alguien que podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

-Hola Bella –la miré de arriba a bajo. Estaba bellísima con ese vestido color negro, su pelo estaba suelo haciendo que cayera sobre sus pechos y sus largas piernas al descubierto.

Esta chica era mi perdición.

Logré saber en que estado estaba cuando intentó dar otro paso hacia a mi y se balanceó. De acuerdo, tal vez ella también se había pasado un poquito.

-Hey… -me sonrió hasta que llegó a mi – Me gustaría saber… si ¿me acompañas a bailar? Alice se esta enrollando con uno de los chicos de futbol y me encuentro sola –hizo un gracioso puchero. Estaba seguro de que en un estado normal ella no haría eso.

-De hecho –comencé a decir- estaba esperando a que me dieran…

-¡Perfecto! –Me interrumpió y tomó mi mano con una velocidad de la cual no sabia que ella tenia - ¡Esta comenzando mi canción favorita!

¿Cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?

Me dejé llevar por ella hacia la pista de baile. Estaba seguro de que si empleaba alguna fuerza para atraerla o detenerla ella terminaría en el piso. No era una buena idea.

Una vez entre la multitud se colocó frente a mi y comenzó a moverse. A moverse de verdad. Tomó mis manos con las suyas y las posó en sus caderas.

La canción había avanzado ya hasta el coro, en el punto donde todos estaban comenzando a saltar. Entonces, sin poder esperarlo, la pista se lleno de más gente. La pregunta era ¿de donde había salido tanta gente? No estaba seguro de que toda esta gente fuera el instituto de Forks. Ni siquiera se acercaba a tanta gente.

Gente sentada en algunas mesas, gente bailando _encima_ de las mesas, de las sillas, de las barras, de los sillones. Gente junto al DJ. Gente en el baño tratando de follar. Gente en la puerta. Gente saltando bailando y moviendo el culo.

Moviendo el culo como lo estaba haciendo Bella en estos momentos contra mis caderas. Mierda, iba a tener un gran problema si ella no dejaba de hacer eso.

Bella era una chica demasiado atractiva. Con sus ojos color chocolate, muy brillosos y llamativos. Su piel blanca y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Resultaba que era mi amiga desde hacia muchos años ya. Era algo que realmente me agradaba. Lo que no me agradaba es que no podía hacer nada porque era precisamente mi amiga.

-Bella –dije con voz alta cerca de su oído y sentí como ella se estremeció contra mí. Joder, su trasero estaba enviando varios movimientos muy buenos contra mí.

Ella movió tan solo su cabeza y me dio una gran sonrisa de "estoy demasiado borracha para pensar lo que hago" y siguió guiando mis manos por su cuerpo.

Yo también tenia alcohol en mi cuerpo pero aun estaba consiente de lo que hacia.

No sabía como, debido a que yo no era de esos chicos que se emborrachaba por cualquier situación que se les presentaba. Un chico como Bella, ella era de esos. Buscaba alguna excusa para eso y parecía que lo disfrutaba. Bueno, me alegraba por ella, aunque después tenía que levantarme a las tres de la mañana e ir por ella a donde quiera que haya sido la fiesta.

No me molestaba. Eso no me molestaba.

Lo que de verdad me estaba molestando era mi ya creciente erección.

Mierda. Necesitaba hacer algo para que eso se bajara un poco y Bella no estaba ayudando en nada.

-¡Vamos Edward! –Gritó y siguió saltando frente a mí – ¡La noche aun es joven, hay que disfrutar!

¿Cómo podía decirle que no podía hacer eso teniendo una muy ya dura erección contra su culo? ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba. ¿Cómo es que no le importaba?

Y mientras ella volvía a restregar su culo contra mi miembro y yo estaba tratando de controlar mi respiración mientras me movía "bailando"… cayó un extraño líquido sobre nosotros. Pase mi lengua alrededor de mis labios y supe que era champaña.

-¡Por los graduados! –gritó alguien detrás de mi y después le siguieron varios gritos ensordecedores.

No sabía cuanto champaña se necesitaba para poder bañarnos a todos de ese delicioso líquido pero suponía que debía ser mucha. La camisa que estaba utilizando estaba prácticamente pegada a mi pecho. Bella tenia el cabello completamente mojado pero su maquillaje no se había corrido. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿Brujería? ¿O había un maquillaje especial resistente al agua? Creo que me iba más por lo primero.

Finalmente Bella se dio cuenta del problema que tenia entre mis piernas así que aumentó sus movimientos contra mi polla. Dejé de moverme, pero mis manos seguían aun sobre su cintura aferrándome a ella.

_Vamos, Edward. Recuerda que es tu amiga a la que casi te estas follando entre toda esta multitud._

Pero que amiga tenia…

No podía decirlo en voz alta pero ella si tenía un buen culo. Mmm. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Estaba buenísima.

Entonces una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

No estaba muy seguro si ella sentía lo mismo que yo hacia ella… así que era mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Repasemos:

Una Bella borracha, probablemente drogada también pero eso no era seguro.

Ella no era capaz de saber lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Mucha gente alcoholizada alrededor de nosotros haciendo lo mismo que nosotros ahora mismo.

Una fiesta a la cual se podría culpar de cualquier cosa.

Y yo, con una mente realmente enferma al estar repasando todo esto.

¿Qué demonios haría? ¿Abusar de ella?

Creo que no seria un abuso si ella estaba dispuesta a participar.

Sentí un apretón en mi polla y abrí lo ojos. No sabía que los tenía cerrados. Me encontré con una Bella muy sonriente y con su mano casi dentro de mi pantalón. ¿Cuándo se había dado la vuelta? ¿Y porque se veía tan condenadamente sexi mirándome llena de deseo? ¡Joder! Ella no me estaba facilitando las cosas.

Lamió sus labios quitando un poco mas de champaña que seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, y ahora también la espuma se nos unía. Doble mierda. Nada fácil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia a mi, a continuación junté nuestros labios. Podía sentir un sabor dulzón en ellos y el del champaña. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y una de sus piernas estaba rodeando mi cadera, moviéndose, haciendo fricción con cierta parte de mi anatomía.

Sus labios eran suaves. Realmente suaves, inigualables. No era la primera vez que la besaba. De hecho podría decirse que la tercera o cuarta. Todo se debía a los alocados juegos de mis amigos en alguna de nuestras casas.

Sin embargo, siempre me parecían sorprendentes. Agradables. Seguí con mi labor de besar aquella boca demasiado delicada. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Pero sabía que debía parar si no quería llegar a abusar de mi amiga realmente ebria.

Estaba mal. Esto estaba realmente mal. ¿Porque mierda estaba haciendo todo esto? ¡Era mi amiga! ¡Mi mejor amiga! Y estaba a punto de abusar de ella ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

-Bella… -comencé a decir apartándome de ella pero se aferró más a mí y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, sigue –dijo de manera agitada y jaló mi labio entre sus dientes- Por favor, sigue –chupó la gota de alcohol que había caído en mi labio inferior y entonces lo perdí todo.

La tomé de su redondo y muy buen culo y la traje aun mas hacia a mi. Estábamos prácticamente follando con ropa puesta y con un montón de gente ebria a nuestro alrededor.

Finalmente me pude separar de ella haciendo demasiada fuerza. Porque entonces había sido consiente de toda la fuerza que tenía esta mujer. Me miró interrogante pero yo le envié una mirada de: "espera un momento, si esperas, hare que lo que tu quieras" Ella me sonrió de manera cómplice cuando nos dirigimos fuera de ese lugar.

Por suerte había unas cuantas habitaciones en el mismo piso en el que estaba la fiesta. Todos habían sido pedidos por los estudiantes del instituto para pasar allí la noche. Yo había pedido una.

Saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo trasero. Estaba mojada, pero esperaba que funcionara aun así. La pasé por la ranura que estaba allí y por algún extraño milagro se prendió la pequeña luz de color verde y la puerta se abrió.

Una vez adentro acorralé a Bella contra la puerta, que cerró de un portazo. Ella me siguió el beso de muy buena gana y sin tardarse demasiado comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Una ve que mi pecho quedó al descubierto se dedicó a pasar sus manos por mis abdominales.

-Dios… como amo tus músculos –murmuró y después gimió cuando mordí suavemente su cuello.

Logró sacar mi camisa de manera rápida y yo, de la misma manera, alcé su corto vestido hasta su cintura, no sabía que tipo de ropa interior llevaba debido a que nuestros pechos chocaron de nuevo.

El escote que ella traía me facilitaba mucho las cosas. Deslicé mis manos desde sus nalgas hacia sus pechos, los amasé durante largos segundos mientras la besaba y después enganché mis dedos índices en las copas de su sostén. De un tirón dejé a la vista sus sonrosados pezones.

Ella soltó un jadeo cuando se sintió demasiado expuesta y chupé uno de sus pechos. Diablos, la bebida había traspasado toda su ropa. Moría por saber si toda ella sabia de esa manera. No dudaba que supiera de manera muy deliciosa, pero el simple hecho de que había sabor de alcohol en su piel hacia que me excitara aun más.

No tenía por qué pensar en las cosas ahora. Ya lo haría después, con más calma y estaría listo para asumir la culpa.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo ella desabrochó mi cinturón y mi pantalón con esa rapidez loca, metió su mano en mi bóxer y tomó mi polla. Sus movimientos lograron sacarme un gemido.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido sexo? ¿Hace dos semanas? Parecía que había sido hace más tiempo.

Llevé mi mano hacia su centro y comprobé lo mojada que estaba. Diablos, aun sobre sus bragas podía sentirse si excitación. Se me hizo agua la boca. Deseaba probarla, pero mi polla estaba reclamando más atención. Aunque la mano de Bella era muy suave necesitaba estar entre sus piernas.

Coloqué las manos en sus piernas y en un movimiento rápido la alcé haciendo que ella rodeara mi cadera con sus piernas. Sabiendo muy bien la dirección hacia la cama caminé mientras besaba y chupaba su cuello.

Sabía realmente bien.

Terminé de quitarme los pantalones y arranqué sus bragas que… eran de encaje y del mismo color del vestido. Bueno, se llamaban bragas, porque ahora era un pedazo de tela desecho en mi mano. Lastima.

Bella me estaba mirando con deseo y el labio que tenia atrapado en sus dientes parecía que me llamaba. ¿Por qué se veía realmente sexi con sus pechos al descubierto, alzados por su sostén, con su coño al descubierto gracias a que no llevaba bragas y el vestido alzado hasta su ombligo? ¿Por qué?

-Oh Edward… si te apuraras te amaría aun mas –me dijo con un gruñido. Estaba mandona… y ebria.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en el estado que ella se encontraba?

_Porque tu estas totalmente consiente de lo que va a pasar entre ustedes mientras ella esta perdida en el alcohol._

Estúpida conciencia. Y ella solo estaba perdida en el alcohol por esta noche. Estaba seguro de que no era la primera, y contaba con que ella pudiera manejarlo a la mañana siguiente. Contaba con ello.

Coloqué cada mano al lado de su cabeza, quedando suspendido sobre ella. Y ella por inercia rodeó mi cintura con sus largas piernas níveas, buscando más fricción entre nosotros.

-Tranquila, nena. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte –murmuré contra sus labios y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Eso es lo que temo, que desaparezcas. Ahora deja de pensar y fóllame de una buena vez – movió sus caderas contra mi polla haciendo que soltáramos un jadeo en unísono.

Eso hizo que me olvidara de lo que había dicho hacia unos segundos y de un solo movimiento la penetré. Fuerte y duro. Haciendo que ella soltara un fuerte grito.

Sentí como se aferraba a mis cabellos mientras me movía contra ella una y otra vez. Ella era demasiado estrecha, y se movía, haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran haciendo mas placentero el momento.

Me coloqué sobre las rodillas y junté sus piernas sin detener mis movimientos que seguían siendo fuertes, ella se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que la cama se distendiera. Podía observar como sus pechos rebotaban con cada estocada que daba.

-Oh, Edward – gimió muy alto y tomó sus pechos entre sus manos, pellizcando sus pezones y tirando de ellos de manera casi salvaje. Eso logró sacarme un gruñido.

Se veía jodidamente bien haciendo eso.

Su acción ocasionó que todavía me moviera más rápido. En la habitación podía escucharse sus gritos/gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos a cada segundo, además, claro, del loco sonido de la música de la fiesta.

-Oh si… Ed… -soltó otro grito mientras se retorcía en la cama una y otra vez. Se sentía bien verla de esa manera. Y se sentía aun mejor estar saliendo y entrando en ella una y otra vez.

Sentí como sus paredes se apretaban a mí alrededor, seguí moviéndome sabiendo que a ella le faltaba poco así como a mí.

-Vamos, Bella –gruñí y coloqué sus piernas sobre mis hombros – Vente para mi, nena –murmuré, pero no sabia si ella me había escuchado o no.

Sus piernas se tensaron y se apretó aun más a mí alrededor. Después gimió demasiado alto hasta llegar al orgasmo. Seguí moviéndome. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba más de ella.

-No… no, Edward –lloriqueó/gimió y apretó las sabanas entre sus manos.

-Otra vez, nena – demandé sin dejar de penetrarla muy duro. Joder, estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

Y se corrió de nuevo, esta vez yo lo hice con ella. Me deje llevar. Solté un fuerte gemido al igual que ella. Sin salir de ella me dejé caer, sosteniendo mi peso en mis antebrazos.

Nuestra respiración era demasiado agitada. Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse entre mi pelo. Sentía como pasaba sus uñas a lo largo de mis espalda desnuda. Mi cabeza estaba recargada entre sus pechos. Estaba sudando. Había una gran mezcla de sabores ahora mismo en su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos me dejé caer a su lado, con la respiración un poco mas calmada. Ahora. Ya que la tensión sexual había casi desaparecido era capaz de pensar de manera cuerda. Como debía ser.

Y si. Había abusado de ella. Y lo había hecho consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La miré con el ceño levemente fruncido, ella estaba mirando el techo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Comenzó a revolverse demasiado en la cama hasta colocarse sobre mí. Otra vez, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo tanto… -murmuró – gracias.

.

_Chicago, 25 de Diciembre, 03:00 am_

Sin embargo, no podía cargar con la culpa como había pensado que podría.

Rellené de nuevo la copa con lo ultimó que quedaba en la botella de wiski. Era la segunda botella que había tomado. Bueno, la segunda botella de wiski, en toda la noche. Aun no contaba las otras.

Y no es como si no estuviera cuerdo ahora mismo. El gran ventanal que estaba frente a mi escritorio me dejaba ver la nieve que caía allá afuera.

Al fin, la noche buena había terminado y en unas horas seria navidad. Vaya. Las compras navideñas habían terminado. Y hoy había dado por concluido el concurso de "Quien tiene la casa mas brillante de todo el vecindario millonario" Ganaron los Becker. Ellos siempre quedaban en segundo lugar hacia algunos años.

Sin embargo, si Bella estuviera aquí, seguiría la tradición de que ellos perdieran y quedaran en segundo lugar porque esta casa ganaría. Ahora. Esta casa había quedado en último lugar. O podría decirse que ni siquiera participaba porque no había ninguna luz navideña. Eso estaba bien.

En el gran ventanal se reflejaban las luces de los vecinos, pero por suerte yo no estaba siendo tocado por alguna luz navideña. Estaba a salvo en la seguridad de mi casa. A salvo por ahora. No contaba con que alguien pudiera venir en estas fiestas a matarme.

Por lo que había decidido darle a todo mi personal los dos días libres y que la pasaran con su familia. Yo podía estar aquí en mi casa durante dos días, después ya me encargaría de todo lo demás.

Había sido llamado por Emmett, y mi madre para ir a la cena navideña que habían organizado en la empresa de Emmett, como cada año. Pero de la manera mas amable que pude negué su invitación. No festejaría la navidad. Claro que no. No quería, no me gustaba.

No, porque no estaba ella. ¿Qué caso tenia todo esto si ella no estaba? Probablemente ella estaba pasando una buena navidad con Aidan en cualquier parte del mundo. Tal vez en Alemania, Europa, México, Sudamérica, Canadá, China, Japón… ¡mierda! Y yo estaba aquí. En el frio chicago, frio porque había decidido no encender la chimenea y para mi suerte la calefacción de la casa no servía.

Pero era pura mierda ahora mismo porque no me importaba si moría congelado.

Así había pasado los días últimamente. Sumido en la miseria. Porque no había porque vivir. Porque no había algún motivo tal vez.

Había logrado salvar el maldito culo de toda la familia dando el dinero a Aro, en realidad. No supe nada más de él desde esa visita a su oficina. Después de que deposité el dinero en su cuenta bancaria no supe mas nada. Lionks había dicho que ahora todo alrededor estaba mas seguro.

Bien por eso.

Ahora la empresa iba bien. De viento en popa. No tuve que despedir a cualquier otro empleado para sanar cuentas. En poco tiempo llevaba recuperado lo que había perdido los últimos dos meses y aun me faltaba. Pero eso estaba bien. La empresa estaba saliendo adelante. Las dos.

Era demasiado trabajo. Pero me mantenía ocupado todo el día sin darme en cualquier otra cosa en que pensar. O en quien…

¿A quien quiero engañar? Claro que pienso en otra persona así tenga el montón de trabajo o no.

Ahora su vientre ya estaría más grande. Si tan solo veía el de Rosalie ya un poco abultado no podía imaginar el de ella que le ganaba por casi cuatro meses. Diablos… ¿Cómo se encontrara ella? Ha pasado ya tiempo. Y me estaba afectando demasiado.

Hice a un lado la copa ya vacía y me concentré en la pantalla de mi portátil. Bien. Necesitaba seguir trabajando.

.

A la mañana siguiente había decidido salir a caminar un rato. La nieve estaba resultando un poco abrumadora los últimos días pero no todo el tiempo nevaba en chicago. Bueno, solo en épocas de frio, no se suponía que debía quejarme. Además, esto era mucho mejor que Forks. En ese pueblucho de mierda estaba lloviendo o nevando todo el tiempo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Allí, junto al garaje, estaba la silueta de una mujer encogida, como si se estuviera abrazando a su misma. Esa cabellera liza de color oscuro podía reconocerla. Era Tia, llena de nieve, arropada por una manta demasiado grande y sucia.

Mi buen instinto (ese que se había ido a la mierda durante los últimos años) hizo que me acercara donde ella estaba.

-Tia –la llamé y ella se encogió ante mi alta voz - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Vamos, muévete.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sus labios estaban morados. Madre santa. Estaba demasiado fría de la piel ¿Qué creía esta mujer?

Intentó decaerme algo, sin embargo yo no entendí nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué mierda estaba tratando de decirme?

-Vamos Tia, muévete de allí –me agaché para tomarla entre mis brazos. Al principio se resistió por completo. Pero ella estaba demasiado indefensa y no tenia fuerzas, demasiado débil.

No sabía porque rayos la iba a meter en la casa si estaba igual de frio. Pero podía encender la chimenea del salón principal.

Toda ella estaba fría y entonces recordé que ella estaba embarazada. Claro. Por ella estaba encorvada hacia adelante. Joder, este frio pudo haber matado a aquel bebé. Debía asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Una vez dentro de la casa la coloqué en el sillón. Arrojé sin mirar muy bien a donde la manta sucia y con un edredón que estaba junto a los sillones la envolví. Necesitaba que entrara pronto en calor. Encendí la chimenea y en pocos minutos comencé a sentir un poco de calor. Eso estaba bien.

Ella había dejado de temblar, sus labios ya no estaban tan morados como hacia unos minutos. La miré fijamente tratando de saber que era lo que ella sentía ahora mismo además de que podía haber muerto allí afuera.

-Dime que carajos estabas haciendo allí afuera.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó la manta contra su vientre ya arrugó la nariz.

-Estaba tratando de buscar algún maldito lugar donde poder pasar la maldita noche, cerebro –me bufó – no tengo a donde ir.

-¿Estas diciendo que no haz ido a ninguna parte desde la ultima vez que te vi? –Ella asintió- ¡Tia, eso fue hace varias semanas!

-¿Y eso que? El estúpido bebé sigue vivo, acaba de patearme ahora mismo. Estoy bien, no murió congelado. Es un punto ¿no? Tan solo necesitaba un puto lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Deja de hablar de esa manera –ordené – además, no es culpa mía que estés en este lugar y tu lo sabes muy bien.

Ella me estudió con la mirada durante varios segundos, se podría decir que minutos y después suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es tuyo?

-Se cuando embarazo a alguien o no –dije con ironía- no puede ser mio, porque las cuentas están mal. Además, no puedes acusarme de eso. No estabas lo suficientemente ebria como para decir que había abusado de ti.

Si, ahora era un gran abusador de jovencitas.

-Es algo estúpido que digas eso ¿no lo crees? –Rodó los ojos y bebió de una botella de vodka que estaba en el mueble de madera – pero necesito tu ayuda para deshacerme de este bebé. O al menos a mantenerlo. Ya no puedo abortarlo. No puedo matarlo. Sin embargo puedo tirarlo cuando nazca o algo por el estilo –se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Me acerqué hasta ella y le quité la botella de un tirón.

-Primero, deja de hablar de esa manera, segundo, no puedes venir a pedir una ayuda que no tengo obligación de darte solo porque andas regalando el culo a cualquiera. Y tercero… no puedes regalar a tu hijo, joder ¿de qué diablos estos hablando?

-¡Que no quiero a este bastardo conmigo! –Gritó realmente enojada – tiene que estar en cualquier otra parte, lejos de mi vista. ¡No lo quiero! –Se cruzó de brazos- lo voy a parir como sea que se haga esa estupidez. Y ya… después desapareceré. Pero si quieres salvar la vida de ese niño podrías buscar algunos padres. Seguramente tendrá unos bonitos ojos azules. Ese fue con el último que me acosté.

No podía creer todo lo que esta mujer estaba diciendo. De verdad. ¿Acaso podía expresarse así de una pequeña cosa que no tenia la culpa de nada?

Mis pensamientos fueron como una bofetada en el rostro muy bien dada.

Ella pensaba como yo había pensado de mi hija. De la hija de Bella. Por dios… estaba realmente enfermo para pensar de esa manera. Eso era para los que no tenían corazón, sin duda. Yo había aprendido a no usarlo desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Me dejé caer en el sillón más grande del salón y ella me imitó. Al parecer había vuelto su facilidad con la que se podía mover. Ella debería tener alguna consecuencia de la noche que había pasado allí afuera, no lo dudaba.

-De acuerdo. Soy responsable de uno de los orfanatos mas prestigiados en California. Así que, cuando ese niño nazca… lo llevaremos allí.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Si, si, el Edward bueno había venido por unos momentos nada mas y después se largaría.

-Ahora, no puedes quedarte aquí en lo que resta del embarazo ¿de acuerdo? Te conseguiré un apartamento donde puedas quedarte y alguien que te ayude con los quehaceres. Solo hasta que des a luz. Después, podrás irte de donde quiera que hayas venido, te olvidas de ese bebé y todo estará bien.

Ella me miró como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero después su expresión pasó a no decirme nada más y se recargo en el sillón.

-Necesitas darme algo con que vestirme. No puedo estar así todo el día, llevo dos semanas con la misma ropa. También necesitas darme comer. Sino, te buscaré problemas y no querrás eso

Rodé los ojos antes las ideas infantiles que esta chiquilla estaba teniendo. Pero todo esto me pasaba por ser un buen cabrón. Solo por eso.

Hice algunas llamadas mientras le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba. Casi se devoraba fría la sopa que le coloqué en la barra, recordó que necesitaba ser calentada así como todo lo demás que había sacado de la nevera.

Logré hablar con la secretaria de la señora Welch, del orfanato de California. Tenía una cita con ella en dos días. Llevaría a Tia conmigo para poder hacer cualquier tipo de papeleo. Bien, caso uno terminado. Ahora necesitaba encontrar a algún departamento.

Llamé a la oficina.

-Señor Cullen, buen día. Feliz navidad –me contestó la voz profesional de Zafrina, mi secretaria.

-Gracias, buen día Zafrina - le contesté de vuelta – necesito tu ayuda para algunas cosas. ¿Hay mucho trabajo por hacer?

Zafrina había tenido doble trabajo desde que Bella se había ido. Había tomado el puesto de mi asistente persona y de mi secretaria. Los dos al mismo tiempo. Demasiada responsabilidad además de tener que mandar a todos las invitaciones de los próximos eventos. Sí. A mi me tocaba dar la fiesta de Noche vieja, el treinta y uno de diciembre.

Tampoco habría Edward Cullen en esta fiesta.

-Tan solo tengo que mirar algunas cosas sobre las luces y el tipo de comida que habrá en el evento del treinta y uno y todo estará listo, el día estará despejado. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Por supuesto, sino no hubiera llamado – pude imagina como rodó los ojos. Eso era algo malo, la amistad de empleado/jefe no siempre era buena, pero Zafrina era la excepción –Necesito que busques algún departamento disponible, no importa el costo pero que este cerca de la casa, por favor, así como alguien que ayude con el aseo.

-¿Es todo? – pude imaginarla tomando nota.

-Es todo. Gracias - y colgué.

Me voltee hacia Tia y le fruncí el ceño al encontrarla con los pies encogidos encima del sillón. Estaba demasiada cómoda mirando mi televisión. Genial.

-Tendrás alguna casa dentro de uno o dos días, por el momento limítate a pasar aquí como si se tratara de la casa que odias y no eres capaz de tomar algo –suspiré – estaré trabajando.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte desaparecí por las escaleras, volviendo a la cueva fría.

* * *

><p>Pues, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el capítulo que casi la mayoría esperaba, no es todo, por supuesto, aun no ha terminado la noche en la que Edward y Bella pasaron varias cosas; aun tengo que agregar bastante. Sin embargo mi cabeza no daba para mas. Hoy inició mi primer semestral... y bueno, tengo que concentrarme más.<p>

Debo agradecer a:

**viivii alice, Fle-ARG, La enana del mal, yolabertay, supattinsondecullen, manligrez, ashleyswan, beakis, DANIELADRIAN, Maryrod, anaprinces25, catitacullen, Lulu, Samantha, Lucero Mendozaa, alimago, Vanessa Morales, VampireQueenR18, .Patzz, lorincullen, Laura Katherine, soles, carlita16, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Suiza19**

Hay algo que deben saber... **a partir de ahora (o al menos algunos capítulos próximos) serán de esta manera, con fechas indicando el tiempo en que estan porque solo explicaré ciertas etapas del embarazo de Bella y ciertos momentos de Edward ahora que están separados.**

Algunas ideas que ustedes dan están rara, debo admitirlo Jaja, pero de todas maneras son buenas, me dan varias ideas. Creo que unas ya saben lo que va a pasar y también algunas no tienen idea de lo que ocurrirá.

Para las que quieran que las agregue al grupo... dejen un MP o mandenme su correo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, especialmente por su apoyo. Le he tomado un gran cariño.**

**PD:** Espero que** La enana del mal **no me golpee por no avisar del Lemmon.


	23. ¡Boo Bear!

**¡Boo Bear!**

**.**

**BPOV.**

_Moscú, Rusia, 24 de Diciembre, 09:43 am._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el techo blanco y una lámpara de color dorado. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Volteé la cabeza hacia ella y puse ver que estaba nevando… todavía. Ya eran cuatro días seguidos que no paraba de nevar y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Lo que si sabía es lo agradable que era la nieve. Al parecer a mi pequeña también le gustaba la nieve pero no tanto como para que me ayudara a dejar la cama. Sin embargo, otro monstruo amaba la nieve. Y ahora que estaba mirando el reloj…

¡Nueve de la mañana!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude de la enorme cama y me coloqué el suéter sin ver en realidad lo que hacía. Me calcé las pantuflas y rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación del monstruo mayor; Mark.

Su puerta estaba abierta, cuando eché un vistazo hacia el interior de la habitación comprobé que él ya no estaba allí. Sentí la cama fría, lo cual indicaba que ya llevaba rato levantado.

El enano siempre me ganaba a despertar.

-¡Mark! –grité esperando su respuesta y bajé las escalera tan rápido como me lo permitía mi precioso vientre de cuatro meses y medio; aun no era tan grande… pero si estaba grande.

Una vez que bajé a la cocina pude ver que estaba todo en silencio y en orden. El día de ayer había pasado toda la noche trabajando en el aseo de la casa para poder tener una buena cena esta noche. En noche buena.

Esperé la respuesta de mi hijo pero no obtuve nada. Silencio en todos lados. Hasta que caminé hacia la isla de la cocina escuché su inigualable risa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer se había despertado de buen humor. Menos mal, ya era demasiado tarde y él aun no había tomado su desayuno.

-Se estas allí, enano. Si no sales de tu escondite Santa Claus no te va a traer nada esta noche aunque hayas decorado muy bien tu carta de navidad – dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Casi todas las mañanas eran de esta manera. Yo me levantaba tarde gracias a las horribles noches frías en las que no podía conciliar el sueño debido a mi estúpida mente que estaba haciendo varias imágenes de Edward haciendo varias cosas.

Edward. ¡Dios! Estaba a miles de kilómetros de él y todavía me causaba un efecto al escuchar su nombre. Lo que no sabia era si el efecto era para bien o para mal. Daba igual, seguía haciendo algo conmigo. No me gustaba eso. No me gustaba estar pensando en él todo el tiempo.

Los primeros días fuera de casa fueron realmente horribles. Horribles para mi y para mis ojos que cada vez que Mark no me veía yo lloraba a mares. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lose… tal vez porque me había alejado de mi familia sin decirles nada.

No estaba segura de que ellos me hayan hablado ya o no. No me importaba si se estaba preocupando por mi en estos momentos. Solo esperaba que Edward supiera arreglárselas con las explicaciones.

Mañana sería navidad. Mañana en la mañana mi enorme pino decorado por Mark, Aidan y yo estaría lleno de regalos y no precisamente para mi, sino para Mark, que estaba demasiado entusiasmado por eso.

¿De dónde sacaba el dinero? Aidan tenia varios contactos en este lugar lo cual hacia mas fácil nuestra estabilidad en el lugar. En el centro de la ciudad, había un enorme local esperando ser comprado. El dueño era uno de los directores de una escuela de música en la que Aidan se había incorporado en cuanto llegamos. Compré el local y ahora era una tienda de ropa de bebés, niños y de maternidad. Bueno, tienda en proceso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que vivir el momento y eso me parecía una buena idea. No era como si hubiera muchas tiendas de esas en este lugar. Al contrario todo era demasiado frio. Por suerte había encontrado una escuela de diseño, entraría a ese lugar en las tardes. Había desarrollado cierto afán por comenzar a dibujar ropa que me gustaría que llevara mi pequeña y Mark así que… ¿Por qué no?

Ese curso lo incoaría cuando las vacaciones terminaran y Mark comenzara a ir a las clases de ruso y Futbol. Me daría tiempo. Además, trabajaría todos los días laborales mientras el estuviera en la escuela. Había horarios establecidos, como en el que Aidan no podía venir hasta después de que Mark haga la tarea; entonces se podría quedar a cenar.

Había comenzado a ser madre por tan solo unas semanas y ya estaba viendo lo difícil que sería todo esto, principalmente porque no solo debía pensar en mí, sino en otra persona también. Mark no era un niño desastroso, le gustaba divertirse y hacer bromas, pero su hiperactividad era demasiado grande para mí. Aun debía tomar práctica.

Decidí que él saldría cuando estuviera listo o cuando se aburriera. No es como si yo estuviera de mal humor, pero no tenía el mejor humor esta mañana. Mi cuerpo decidió alejar cierto entusiasmo este día.

Me dirigí a la alacena para sacar todo lo necesario para una taza de café. Aun no sabía si podía tomar café mientras estaba embarazada, no había acudido a ningún médico desde que llegué a este lugar, ya buscaría uno después.

Dos semanas después de haber llegado a este lugar, Mark supo lo de mi embarazo. En realidad se lo dije yo por preguntas capciosas, pero tenía un hijo demasiado listo así que él lo averiguó. Comenzó a decirme que había notado que yo usaba ropa muy grande, que no era de mi talla. También había dicho que mi estómago estaba un poco más grande ahora. Pero que se moría por tener un hermanito con quien jugar.

Menos mal. Le hecho de que a él no le agradara tener un hermanito me ponía de nervios ¿Qué haría con dos niños que no se querían? Sería terrible. Sin embargo, Mark había dicho que el cuarto de su hermanita sariá el que está justo al lado de él, el más pequeño, no pude evitar reírme cuando me dijo eso. Su pretexto era: "Es demasiado pequeña, ¿Por qué va a necesitar tanto espacio?"

Está bien, había tomado con entusiasmo la idea de tener una hermanita, sí, eso era bueno. Pero el hecho de que no tuviera celos no era discutible. Por suerte me gustaba leer, es por eso que tenía libros hacer de hermanos mayores y eso. Él sentiría celos, eso era algo inevitable, por lo que debía darle a conocer que no tenía por qué sentirse alejado y pasar más tiempo con él.

Saqué lo necesario de la alacena y me agaché para tomar del mueble las tazas de café. Cuando abrí una puerta pegué un salto, casi se me sale el corazón al ver a Mark allí, en ese lugar aun en su pijama de reno y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Te atrapé! –gritó con entusiasmo y se lanzó sobre mí. Como pude, y tratando de no balancearme, lo abracé también.

-¡Me asustaste también! – Le acusé y besé su frente- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Mark. Algún día me dará un ataque al corazón por eso.

Él hizo una mueca al escucharme y corrió del lugar a quien sabe dónde.

Me dispuse a seguir con el desayuno, haría huevos revueltos con waffles y malteada de fresa. Una vez que todo se estaba cociendo en la estufa y mientras colocaba todo para la malteada de fresa se escuchó el timbre. Era difícil no saber de quien se trataba. Era su hora de llegada, por suerte había hecho comida para cuatro.

Abroché mi suéter y arreglé mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Miré por el pequeño orificio y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una Aidan muy sonriente, guapo como siempre, con un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta gris y un suéter de color azul que resaltaba sus ojos. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro navideño y en su mano otros dos junto con un ramo de flores color blanco.

-Hola Aidan, que sorpresa –dije con sarcasmo y él dio un paso hacia a mí con su brillante sonrisa.

-Ya lose, no es como si los visitara todos los días. Hola Bella –se acercó y beso mi mejilla, después de agachó y besó mi estómago sobre mi vientre- Hola bebé –sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Hola de nuevo Aidan –me hice a un lado y comencé a caminar de nuevo a la cocina para que no se quemara la comida. Seguí con mi trabajo.

-¿Puedo saber dónde se encuentra el enano? –se dejó caer en el taburete que estaba detrás de la barra de la cocina.

-No lose, creo que está en su habitación. Hace unos minutos casi me mata de un susto. Se escondió en la alacena –suspiré y sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, mi corazón se a laceraba de pensar en que podía tener otro susto como ese. Odiaba los sustos.

Segundos después se escucharon varias pisadas en el piso de arriba como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Dos segundos más tarde vimos como una pequeña figuraba bajaba las escaleras con algo en sus manos.

-Tío Aidan! –Gritó Mark y corrió hasta toparse frente a él y hacer su "saludo de hombres"- Mira lo que he averiguado. –Alzó su iPad y le mostró alguna página, después lo apartó y comenzó a leer- Paro al corazón o paro cardiaco. Es el cese brusco de la circulación normal de la sangre debido a un fallo de la contracción del corazón durante la sístole con eficacia.

"Un paro cardiaco es diferente pero puede ser causada por un ataque al corazón infarto de miocardio, donde se interrumpe el flujo sanguíneo al corazón palpitante como en shock carcinogénico.

"La circulación de la sangre detenido impide la entrega de oxígeno a todas las partes del cuerpo. La hipoxia cerebral, o la falta de suministro de oxígeno al cerebro, causa a las víctimas a perder el conocimiento y para detener la respiración normal, aunque la respiración agónica todavía puede ocurrir. La lesión cerebral es probable que si un paro cardíaco no recibe tratamiento durante más de cinco minutos, aunque los nuevos tratamientos, como la hipotermia inducida han comenzado a extender este tiempo. Para mejorar la supervivencia y la respuesta inmediata de recuperación neurológica es muy importante.

"El paro cardiaco es una emergencia médica que, en ciertos grupos de pacientes, es potencialmente reversible si es tratada a tiempo. Cuando un paro cardiaco inesperado lleva a la muerte se llama muerte súbita cardíaca.

Tomó una gran bocana de aire y dejó el iPad en la barra de la mesa.

-¡Mamá podría morir por un ataque al corazón! ¿Sabes lo que sería vivir sin mamá?

Y así comenzó su dramatismo.

Terminé de colocar los platos con la comida encima de los manteles individuales, situándolos frente a cada uno de ellos y sirviendo el mío también mientras ellos comenzaban su plática de que es lo que pasaría si yo no estaba con ellos los días siguientes.

-Seguramente podremos vivir con ello –dijo Aidan solo para molestarme – Ya lo superaremos… después de llorar, claro. Pero cuando pase un tiempo podremos encontrar otra mamá.

Pero por supuesto que Mark no iba a dejar que eso terminara así.

-¡No! Yo no quiero otra mamá, probablemente usaría algún hechizo de Harry Potter para poder revivirla, tiene que haber una. O puede que ella sea como Harry y nunca muera –dijo entusiasmado. Sí, la semana pasada de Harry Potter no había resultado tan bien – Además, si ella muriera… tendrían que llevarme con mi papá.

Eso me paralizó. No creía que la conversación llegaría a ese tema. Miré a Aidan con pánico, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?.

-¡Hey enano! Hieres mis sentimientos –le dijo y me sonrió levemente, tratando de tranquilizarme- Pero come, lo dejaré pasar, después podremos buscar unos hechizos para revivir a mamá si es que la matas de algún ataque al corazón.

Me senté frente a ellos, mirando como devoraban sus platos y estaban jugando a "quien come más rápido" De repente mi apetito se fue. Ya no quería comer y mi estómago se había revuelto.

Sabía que esos caprichos de mi cuerpo no los debía tolerar más y comer así tuviera hambre o no. Pero me era difícil hacerlo, simplemente no podía ingerir comida si es que no quería. No era la única que pagaría las consecuencias esta vez así que tenía que pensarlo demasiado bien.

-¡Por cierto! –exclamó Aidan, llamando nuestra atención. Le di una mirada asesina porque a mí me había asustado – Les traje esto a ustedes –nos dio un gorro de Santa Claus a cada quien – Y a ti te traje eso –me dio el ramo de flores- Sé que no te gustan la rosas así que te traje unas blancas, ya sabes por la nieve y eso –un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y eso me hizo sonreír con diversión.

-Muchas gracias, Aidan – le dije tomando las flores- Tu regalo lo recibirás mañana… tendrás que se un poco más paciente para esas cosas –me levanté de mi lugar las acomodé en un jarrón que estaba guardado.

Mi casa estaba perfectamente diseñada para alguien como yo. Además, tenía todos los muebles y eran de un gusto exquisito. A la casa me había acostumbrado muy pronto; a ser mamá y estar en otro lugar lejos de mi familia… eso había sido difícil.

Me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Aidan hacia una o dos semanas que llegamos aquí. Pero simplemente no podía iniciar una relación ahora. Había dejado un hacia penas un mes. Era madre ahora y estaba en espera de mi primer bebé, no tenía tiempo para tener alguna relación con alguien.

Y no es como si quisiera tenerla. Porque no quiero tenerla. Aidan es mi amigo, un amigo en el que se puede confiar pero si seguía haciendo eso me vería en la decisión de apartarlo de mí de una buena vez por todas.

Mark le había tomado cariño fácilmente, no pensé que lo haría pero eso estaba bien. Me alegraba de que tuviera a alguien con quien jugar por Aidan era algo así como un niño en un cuerpo de grande.

No podía negar que Aidan me gustase solo un poco. Pero es un poco, no lo suficiente como para poder mantener una relación amorosa entre él y yo. Había decidido que si yo obtenía una relación amorosa con alguien seria fácilmente con alguien que de verdad me quisiera, no como la última vez.

Pensar en eso no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Otras de mis preocupaciones era el hecho de que Mark no era demasiado sociable, por lo cual no se le haría fácil tener muchos amigos una vez que entrara al colegio; pero hacia lo que podía. Las veces que salimos las tardes a pasear al vecindario para conocer mejor, él se aferraba a mi mano, no se soltaba ni siquiera para poder acudir a algún juego.

Después de que ellos terminaron su desayuno me dediqué a recoger la mesa. No me preocupaba pues ellos estaban en alguna habitación de la casa haciendo cualquier cosa que a ellos les interesara o estaban listos para planear alguna broma en cuanto yo me distrajera.

Tenía que hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche. Esta noche habría cinco y contando a mi pequeña; Aidan, Mark, Mi pequeñita, Jasper y yo.

Sí, Jasper me acompañaría esta vez. Él era el que me estaba ayudando a montar mi pequeño local de ropa de maternidad y para niños. Resultaba muy bueno en su trabajo y según lo que él había dicho no tenía con quien pasar la navidad… o eso fue lo que me dio a entender. Después de eso, Aidan me dijo que ese chico le daba mala espina… a mí también, pero con el tiempo termine acostumbrándome.

La mañana la pasé en la computadora junto con Woody. Mi pobre perro había aprendido a tenerle miedo al travieso de Mark. Mark era un buen niño, tímido e inteligente pero demasiado travieso; esa era una señal de que estaba sano y se sentía bien aquí conmigo, no tenía ninguna complicación para pasar tiempo conmigo, al contrario, él quería pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y me agradaba.

Últimamente le daba por encerrarse en el ático y construir su propio telescopio. No estaba segura de que él pudiera hacer eso pero no se lo decía en la cara, así que el telescopio sería uno de sus regalos para esta navidad.

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, o casi, la primera semana me había dedicado a poner en ambiente para la casa. Estaba a punto de tener otro niño más pequeño así que necesitaba asegurarme de todo, algo con lo que se pudiera lastimar… fuera.

Hacía apenas dos días encontré a Woody encerrado en el baño, dentro de la bañera… sin duda había sido obra de Mark, él lo había negado por completo pero su sonrisa lo había delatado. Era un pequeño pillo.

Sin embargo, tenía que aprender a comportarse como debía, no creía que en el orfanato se portara de esa manera pero lo que menos quería en estos momentos es que él pensara en ese lugar. Me había dado cuenta de que él odiaba ese lugar a pesar de haber crecido allí y tener amigos allí.

A eso de las dos de la tarde Aidan se fue de la casa diciendo que tenía que dar una clase, era su última clase de la temporada y eso estaba bien, podía pasar más tiempo con Mark mientras yo estuviera trabajando. Porque estaba trabajando en vacaciones. Era un asco, pero si quería que la empresa siguiera adelante debía seguir con el trabajo duro, además, estaba empezando, no podía esperar menos.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Isabella Swan –contesté y reajusté las gafas que usaba para leer sobre mi nariz, inspeccionando los contratos para los empleados.

-¡Señorita Swan! – escuché la voz chillona al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Molly –sonreí de lado sin dejar de mirar los contratos - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Molly Archivald era mi nueva asistente. Una chica de ojos azules, tan claros como el agua del océano y de un cabello color chocolate largo hasta la cintura. Esta chica era una loca controladora. Le gustaba que todo estuviera ordenado, cuando la entrevisté me dijo que hasta sus calzoncillos estaban clasificados en su cajón por la fecha en la que los compró y los colores… eso era demasiado. Pero era absolutamente buena en lo que hacía. Demasiado hiperactiva, muchas veces, cuando llevaba a Mark conmigo al local lo abrazaba y no lo podía soltar. Tenía que rescatar a mi hijo de esa persona antes de que los asfixiara.

-Hablaba para decirte que los trabajadores vendrán en dos días para comenzar a poner los estantes que te dio el señor Whitlock. Necesitamos escogerlos en cuanto antes. Espero que ya hayas escogido los colores de lugar. Estoy segura de que tendrás un buen gusto, puedo acompañarte si quieres. ¿Te parece bien el día de hoy? Dudo mucho de que las tiendas estén abiertas mañana, al menos no todas – me dijo con tono apresurado.

Supe captar muy bien lo que me estaba diciendo, en definitiva esta chica me iba a volver loca, el día de ayer me había llamado para confirmar los nombres de las dos industrias textil a las que acudiríamos para tener la ropa.

-No… -comencé a decir. Eso había llamado mi atención, esta noche seria noche buena, había planeado una cena pero no tenía nada para cocinar aun, se me había ido toda la mañana en el trabajo – no podemos ir ahora, Molly. Tengo la cena de navidad, necesito hacer las compras.

-Pero mañana es navidad, mañana creo que querrás pasar todo el tiempo con el querubín de Mark haciendo uso de sus juguetes ¿no es así? -insistió- por favor, Bella, y podremos pasar a hacer las compras de la cena que necesitas. ¿Qué te cuesta tanto?

Diablos. Tenía tanta razón.

-No tengo con quien dejar a Mark –comencé – y aun no se ni que elegir para eso, no se los colores... no tengo nada. Es muy poco tiempo.

-Te lo había dicho hacia una semana…

Mierda.

-Puedes traer a Mark con nosotras –continuó- es la única fecha en la que ellos podrán venir, te recuerdo que estamos en vacaciones, no me hagas cancelar la cita. Estarán disponibles de nuevo hasta el catorce de enero. No tendrás nada para ese entonces.

Esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas pero tenía tanta razón. No podía dejar a Mark solo, Aidan se había ido a trabajar, yo necesitaba seguir viendo los contratos y a las diseñadoras de moda, necesitaba ya organizarme con eso. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía el nombre de la tienda!

Alejé los papeles, así como las gafas y froté mi frente con mi mano en forma de exasperación.

-De acuerdo, ¿paso por ti a tu casa en treinta minutos? –me puse de pie y me decidí a cerrar todo en el portátil – Necesito tener listo a Mark y hacer unas llamadas.

-¡Perfecto! – Casi chilló – te veo en media hora.

Y después no escuché nada. Este si sería un día muy agitado.

.

-¡Mark! ¡Sal de la ducha ahora mismo! –grité de nuevo mientras me colocaba los zapatos y después el suéter.

El chiquillo había decidido que se iría a duchar él solo, eso era ridículo, esperaba que no se ahogara solo.

Tenía ocho años ya, pero él seguía inseguro sobre ducharse solo. Me preguntaba cómo es que hacia cuando se tenía que bañar en aquel lugar con el montón de niños alrededor. Me dijo que era una tortura para él, así que desde que llegamos a casa, todos los días, le ayudaba a bañarse cuidando de lavar bien detrás de las orejas, rodillas, codos y cuello.

Por suerte, el día de hoy, que era el único día que no me había pedido que lo duchaba, me aseguré de alejar cualquier tipo de objeto con filo como rastrillos y cosas así, también había alejado cualquier tipo de producto exfoliante; él no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas, tan solo una esponja, jabón de barra y el champú eran más que suficientes.

Él sabía claramente que cuando giraba la llave hacia la izquierda el agua era fría y si giraba a la derecha el agua era caliente, así que esperaba que le dejara en medio para el agua templada, sino, él salida de allí con el cuerpo de color rojo tanto por el agua caliente o por la fría y con los labios morados.

-¡No puedo mamá! –me gritó otra vez de la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía por que él había puesto el seguro a la puerta –El jabón no se deja agarrar.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para que mi paciencia se esfumara. Tomé las llaves que estaban en el cajón junto a su puerta del baño y abrí. En la ducha estaba mi pequeño pelirrojo con la cabeza llena de champú, los ojos bien cerrados y estaba acuclillado tratando de encontrar el jabón de barra. Gracias a dios estaba puesto el tapete para que no resbalara.

-¿Cómo esperas encontrar el jabón de esa manera? – subí las mangas de mi suéter hasta los codos y me acerqué donde estaba él- ¿Por qué quisiste ducharte solo?

Comencé a enjuagar su cabeza, alejando cualquier resto de champú en ella y froté su cuerpo con el jabón que se encontraba en la esquina de la ducha. ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrarlo allí? Estaba en dirección contraria.

-Porque estabas ocupada – me dijo en forma de respuesta. Se sostuvo en mis hombros mientras frotaba sus piernas y pies con la esponja llena de jabón y al mismo tiempo las enjuagaba.

-No importa si estoy ocupada, cariño. –Besé su frente mojada y terminé por pasar la esponja por todo el cuerpo, asegurándome de que cada rincón estuviera libre de algún tipo de suciedad- Tenemos prisa. Nos veremos con Molly en quince minutos y tú no estás listo.

Parecía perrito mojado cuando me escuchó mencionar a Molly. Ella era su tormento.

-¡No! – se apresuró a negar mientras frotaba su cabeza con otra toalla- ¡Molly no!, ¡Molly me aprieta mucho! No, no.

No pude evitar reír ante su protesta. Pero no le hice caso, sabía que ella era su tormento pero no podía hacer nada. Las mejillas de mi hijo eran demasiado redondas y rosadas. Eran para pellizcarse muy bien.

-Solo iremos a escoger algunas cosas para la tienda, y después a hacer las compras de la cena ¿Qué te parece?

Comenzó a saltar en su cama llena de almohadas en formas de todos los tipos de pelotas de deporte. Saqué la ropa que se pondría en esta ocasión y lo atrapé en el aire para vestirle.

-¿Solo comeremos pavo? Quiero helado. Aidan quiere helado, apuesto a que a Jasper también le gustará el helado – me dijo ahora con más entusiasmo mientras lo terminaba de vestir.

-Estoy segura de que podremos comer un poco de helado.

Me besó sonoramente la mejilla y se bajó de la cama para peinarse el mismo. Me dispuse a terminar la maleta que llevaría con todos los papeles para dárselos a Molly. Ella terminaría de hacer los demás apuntes.

.

-No creo que el naranja sea un buen color – me dijo Molly mientras mirábamos los estantes de madera de color naranja.

Ya habíamos recorrido toda la tienda que se especializaba en este tipo de cosas pero apenas y habíamos conseguido el mueble donde se cobraría. Era una obra de arte, por supuesto. Esperaba que todo lo demás fuera de esa manera.

-¿Entonces podemos comprarlos de color marrón oscuro? – miré de nuevo la otra muestra que me estaba dando el trabajador del lugar. Parecía desesperado y es que ya llevábamos aquí más de una hora. Esto era difícil.

-Seguro, pero no puedes tener una tienda de ropa para niños en solos colores como negro, café, crema y blanco. No es muy llamativo –comentó mi asistente.

-Podemos poner las decoraciones de color azul y rosa… ya sabes, colores suaves, siempre me ha gustado esa combinación – destapé el jugo de manzana que me había dado Mark y se lo devolví – Los muñecos y cuadros que estarán colgados en las paredes serán de diferente color. No quiero que pierdan el estilo 'vintage'

Ella y el trabajador se me quedaron mirando, no sabía si porque era una buena idea o no. Enserio, no quería colores chillones en mi tienda, al menos no tantos. La ropa sería diferente, simplemente los colores mal combinados no me agradaban para nada. Los odiaba.

-Me parece una gran idea – comentó Molly – Se lo que quieres decir, nada de colores chillones, ropa diferente. No hay mucho de esto aquí –asintió- llevaremos las necesarias, puede comenzar a hacer el pedido – le dijo al muchacho con los planos del local.

-¡Mamá! – volteé la mirada hacia a Mark que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos una botella de un extraño liquido color crema y el contenido estaba en el suelo.

-¡Mark! – suspiré y me acerqué hasta él. Junto a él estaba una dependienta – Lo lamento tanto, lo pagaré, está bien – tomé a mi hijo de los brazos y lo atraje hacia a mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando la dependienta se fue - ¿En que estabas pensando?

Él me miró claramente arrepentido.

-Es que allí decía que pegaba madera, y yo quería ayúdate – hizo un puchero con los cuales lograba convencerme de cualquier cosa y bajó la mirada, sabiendo que eso me mataría.

-Está bien, mi amor, pero no hagas mas eso, tienes que pedirme permiso – besé su frente y tomé el jugo que había dejado en una mesa- Andando, vayamos a hacer las compras de para la cena de esta noche, estoy segura de que tu sabrás que escoger.

Tome varias respiraciones antes de volver con Molly. Este niño me sacaría canas verdes. Miré como se alejaba de nosotros justo donde estaban las televisiones, allí pasaban la película de Toy Story 3, lo mantendría ocupado por unos instantes.

-Perfecto, Bella – Molly palmeo mi espalda- Estoy seguro de que la bebé te agradecerá tener un buen gusto. Ahora solo tenemos que hacernos cargo de la alfombra, los muebles, closet, y los accesorios que lo harán verse bien. Es todo.

-Te estas olvidando de que aun necesitamos el nombre – le dije mientras frotaba mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Claramente desesperada.

¡Eran las cinco de la tarde! Necesitaba hacer las compras y ponerme a cocinar porque si no todo se echaría a perder en noche buena.

Estábamos ya listos para irnos de este lugar infernal. Me aseguré de abrigar bien a Mark y ponerle su gorro mientras dejaba que se comiera el dulce que había guardado para él en mi bolso.

Íbamos directo al supermercado. Molly estaba concentrada en su teléfono buscando algún nombre que pudiera ayudarnos con la tienda. Nunca pensé que encontrar un nombre o algún eslogan fuera demasiado difícil.

-¡Boo Bear! – gritó Mark desde el asiento trasero. Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor tratando de entender lo que estaba hablando. Tenía su iPad entre sus manos, se suponía que iba demasiado concentrado en aquel juego de carreras que apenas había descargado junto con Aidan.

Me miró fijamente por el espejo, tratando de explicarme algo. Sus ojitos estaban brillando de la emoción, me frustraba no saber lo que estaba pensando ese enano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cariño? – paré en el semáforo en rojo. Molly lo estaba mirando con atención también.

-La tienda puede llamarse Boo Bear – me dijo sonriendo. Su hermosa sonrisa era hipnotizante. Su hoyuelo de la mejilla izquierda de marcaba bastante bien.

Miré a Molly pidiendo alguna opinión y ella solo se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

-Parece que tenemos el nombre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! No tengo ni idea de cuando fue la ultima vez que subí capítulo... sí, así de perdida estoy. Aún me faltan dos exámenes semestrales pero aqui estoy y la ultima parte del capítulo me llevo cinco horas... mucho martirio para mi, mi cabeza esta en otra parte. En fin.<p>

Aquí está un poco de Bella en Rusia ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece Molly? ¿Y Aidan? ¿Y Mark? ._. ¿Y que les parece a Jasper en la cena de navidad? Interesante ¿eh? Les gusta Bella como diseñadora? Después de todo ella estudió para empresaria ¿Le queda bien el papel? Tal vez después la convierta en una figura publica.

Gracias a: **anaprinces25, manligrez, Fle-ARG, catitacullen, Lulu, alimago, Maryedith, Lucero Mendozaa, Milla Whitlock, yolabertay, viivii alice, .Patzz, lorincullen, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Estelaa, Melania, carlita16, Laura Katherine, marah2221, soles, ashleyswan, YazDreamerGirl, csuhayl. **Por sus comentarios (:

Gracias a todos tambien por sus alertas y favoritos, son mi pan de cada día, jaja.

Una nota: No se hagan ilusiones de que Edward y Bella se encuentren ahora mismo porque no pasará.

Sin mas que agregar... me marcho. Espero que le haya gustado el capi. ¿Reviews?

_Si quieren que las agregue al grupo tan solo agreguen: www. /danii. ramireez.92 - Manden un mensaje privado (:_


	24. La Fiesta Parte II

**Primero que nada quiero mencionar que este capitulo es demasiado corto. Creo que es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito de este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta. Parte II<strong>

**.**

**EPOV.**

_Forks, 9 de Julio del 2007, 02:52 am_

_._

La miré fijamente tratando de entender porque me estaba dando las gracias, olvidando por un momento ese "Te amo" que había salido de su boca. Una pequeña palabra tenía un enorme significado, por ejemplo: la palabra _gracias_.

Estaba pensando en preguntarle qué es lo que ella quería decir con eso pero no me dejó hacerlo, volvió a besarme pero ya no de la misma manera de hace unos minutos, ahora me besaba con delicadeza, con dulzura, casi con amor, y yo le seguí el beso, mostrándole cuanto la quería.

Ella se sentó sobre mi abdomen y me miró muy sonriente, era una sonrisa de borracha que ya no se aguantaba ni ella misma; nunca había visto a Isabella Swan de esa manera, si me hubieran dicho algo así de ella probablemente me reiría. Además, no creía que pudiera pensar algo así de mi amiga.

Por dios… era Isabella Swan, la chica que desde un principio me gustó, la chica que desde un principio a todo el instituto le gustó, la chica que tenía fama de ser una cabrona y que no se dejaba de los hombres. Había varios chicos que tenían el privilegio de pasar por su cama, yo lo sabía porque Alice lo decía todo el tiempo, no era agradable de saber.

Terminó por sacarse todo el vestido ella misma y quedó final y gloriosamente desnuda frente a mí, sobre mí. Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con la punta de sus dedos, eso estaba ocasionando cierto cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué siempre te portas de una manera diferente conmigo? – me preguntó con su mirada sobre la mía. Para estar así de ebria estaba teniendo un momento de seriedad. Estaba a punto de contestar "¿de que estas hablando?" pero ella no me dejó - ¿Es porque estas frustrado? Te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Eres la persona que de verdad me ha hecho hacer estupideces… pero estás frustrado. ¿Acaso es tu papá? Que hace que todo se te complique y no lleves una buena vida.

Eso fue todo. No necesitaba que dijera más. Odiaba que hablaran de mi padre de esa manera, él solo me estaba ayudando, lo estaba haciendo por mi bien porque así formaría a alguien de bien.

La aparté de mi tan suave como pude. Miré como ella caía a la cama de costado, su cabeza estaba recargada en su mano y me miraba con el ceño fruncido y su labio lo tenía entre sus dientes. Joder, estaba allí, toda desnuda, gloriosa y ella estaba hablando sobre porque era así de mierda.

¿y si la besaba y seguía con lo que estábamos haciendo hacia unos minutos?

_No, no, eso no._

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Edward, déjame estar un poco más contigo, por favor. No te dejes llevar por todo lo que tu padre dices, vas a terminar como él –siguió diciendo- eres una persona muy buena

No.

-No Bella, sabes que odio hablar de este tipo de cosas y tú vienes y haces esto ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero ayudarte. Edward, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Quieres terminar así de miserable como tu padre? ¿Así de controlador como él?

Estaba hablando como si de verdad estuviera cuerda y todo esto se estaba tornando en una conversión sin ningún signo de agrado y por supuesto sin ningún significado, porque no sabia como una cosa se conectaba con la otra.

-Debes dejar de hablar de esa manera de mi padre, bella. No te gustaría que te dijera que tu todas la fiestas vas por allí y te emborracha y le hace de una zorra ¿no es así? Al igual que tu madre –espeté ahora un poco más furioso- ¿lo ves? Los dos nos parecemos a nuestros padres. No tienes por qué hablar nada de esto.

Ella comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa. Ella sabía que yo tenía razón. No podía decirme algo como eso si seguía de esa manera tal vez no terminara como su madre. Tal vez ella no terminaría siendo controlada por otro hombre. Y eso estaba bien.

Según sabia Bella era una persona fuerte. La persona más fuerte de todas, nunca creería que ella terminaría amarrada hacia a alguien o dependiera de alguien más. Ese no era su modo.

-Yo no voy a terminar como mi mamá –comenzó a decir ella, pasando su uña desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, dejando un marca roja – Porque tú y yo vamos a terminar juntos, ¿no lo sabias? – Suspiró y su mano siguió bajando de manera peligrosa- Estamos destinados a vivir juntos porque tú también me quieres.

Diablos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esta chica? No podía decirle que le quería ahora mismo, no así. ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿Se limitaba a ver el futuro de las personas?

-Pero no es necesario que me lo digas –me susurró- no quiero que lo digas. Solo quiero que tengamos una relación… aunque ahora mismo hayas abusado de mi ebriedad –soltó una risita de nervios, otra vez- Hay Edward… eres tan inhumano.

.

**Mark POV.**

_Moscú, Rusia. "Cena de Navidad"._

_._

Mamá había insistido en que debía verme guapo para esta cena de navidad, pues estaría aquí Molly, la mamá de Molly, la hermana de Molly, el chico Jasper y mi buen amigo Aidan. Ella había prometido que no pasaríamos una navidad solos y así fue. Mamá cumplió con su promesa.

Traté de acomodar la camisa debajo del chaleco de tela una vez más. Mmm… ¿Qué niño se viste con un chaleco beige, camisa azul cielo, pantalón blanco y zapatos beige? ¿Quién? Seguía preguntándome eso mientras me calzaba los zapatos.

Mamá decidió que esta noche me dejaría vestirme solo, que no me ayudaría a decidir las cosas que me pondría… mamá últimamente estaba dejándome hacer a mí la mayoría de las cosas. Eso me gustaba, pero no quería, todavía no, aún era muy pronto.

Cepillé el cabello solo tres veces, como me lo había enseñado el tío Aidan. El tío Aidan siempre llevaba muy bien su cabello, era casi igual al mío solo que el suyo era de color negro. Mamá decía que no había muchos niños con el mismo color de yo. Yo pensaba que tal vez era hijo de Ron Wesley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, aunque claro, yo soy más guapo que él y que el chico Ed Sheeran.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta de mi habitación y corrí a abrirla. Allí me encontré con mi mamá, que vestía un vestido muy bonito color rojo con blanco. Su panza se miraba grande con ese vestido, aunque no sabía si había crecido desde que la vi. Yo creía que no. Tal vez el bebé se había quedado atascado de esa manera… ¿y si ya no nacía más? ¡No! ¡Yo quería un hermano con quien jugar!

-¡Que guapo estas! – exclamó con una sonrisa y se inclinó un poco para besa mi cabeza. ¡Yo había crecido! Yo sabía que alguna vez sería más grande que mamá - ¿estas listo para cenar y ver a Aidan?

-¡¿Ya llegó Aidan?! –comencé a saltar mirando por detrás de ella. Me miró con diversión. A veces mamá me daba un poco de miedo porque me miraba muy extraño.

-Hace mucho rato que está allá abajo esperando por ti, tuvo que hacer tu trabajo ¿sabes? –Removió mi cabello intentando peinarlo como era – Le dije que te estabas poniendo guapo.

Mamá era una superhéroe. Ella el día de hoy nos había llevado a mi hermanito –dentro de ella- a Molly y a mí a buscar algunas cosas para la tienda Boo Bear, ella se había llevado toda la tarde en ese lugar mirando muebles una y otra vez y después fuimos de compras para la cena de esta noche y cocinó y ahora estaba frente a mí, luciendo bella, aun mas que todos los días.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó ya me había visto distraído.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando hacer que no se preocupara. Mamá últimamente cambiaba de humor demasiado fácil. Era un poco extraño, debía investigar sobre eso.

-Nada, solo pensaba que eres la mejor mamá/papá de todas – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento. No me parecía extraño ya que llevaba haciéndolo bastante tiempo. Después me miró con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y me abrazó muy fuerte y durante mucho rato.

Bastante rato.

-Eh… ¿mamá? – murmuré contra su estomagó y palmeé un poco su espalda esperando que me soltara pero no me hizo mucho caso – Mami…

Y entonces me soltó.

-Hay mi niño –me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me volvió a apretar sobre ella, esta vez me dejó pronto – Muchas gracias, yo hago lo que puedo por ti -se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ella seguía sollozando aun así.

Mi mamá era un poco rara.

-Yo lo se… -rasqué mi nuca un poco incómodo. Ya me había alistado por completo – Ahora debemos bajar para poder cenar eso tan rico que cocinaste

¡Ella había cocinado pavo! ¡Yo amaba el pavo! En el orfanato todas las navidades comíamos pavo, pero por desgracia apenas y podíamos comer algo. No siempre era buena la comida de allí, pero sabía que me encantaba esa comida.

Le había pedido a mamá que cocinara pavo para nosotros y Aidan estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Aidan siempre estaba de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto se trataba de peleas contra mamá, pero cuando hablábamos entre nosotros él siempre ganaba. Debía trabajar más en ello.

Bajé con rapidez las escaleras que se dirigían hasta la cocina y salude a Molly y a la mamá de Molly con un beso en la mejilla, a Aidan con un choque de palmas y a Jasper con una sonrisa.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de mí y miré a mi mamá. Ella me señalo con un gesto de su cabeza a la niña que estaba junto a Molly. Ella, la niña llamada Emma, hermana de Molly.

Esa niña podía parecer la niña más buena en todo el mundo pero era todo lo contrario. Tenía un carácter bastante intolerable, iugh. Se llama Emma Archivald, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos muy azules y grandes. Era delgada y un poco más alta que yo.

Mamá había dicho que estaría en el mismo salón que ella cuando entrara al colegio. Ella asistía al mismo colegio en el que yo lo haría. Mamá lo había hecho con buenas intenciones pensando que ella y yo nos llevábamos bien. Pero no; mamá estaba muy equivocada.

Esa niña esperaba a que estuviéramos solos para comenzar a bombardearme con muchas palabras acerca de ella, de sus cosas y de sus amigas. Hablaba sobre lo hermosa que era y sobre los novios que tendría pronto, hablaba sobre toda su familia y de los lugares que había conocido. Yo no sabía si ella era bonita o no, porque… bueno… estaba a punto de cumplir nueve años, ese tipo de cosas no me importaban en estos momentos.

Aidan se burlaba diciendo que algún día yo la besaría.

_Iugh._

Esa niña usaba bastante brillo en los labios y usaba mucho color rosado. ¡Esa niña no podía gustarme! ¡Las niñas no podían gustarme! Mi vida ahora es el televisor, el internet y los videojuegos, no creía que podía importarme algo más aparte de eso.

Y no quería que me importara algo más que eso. Tal vez las niñas… o solo una niña cuando mi hermana naciera. Mamá me había dicho que yo cuidaría de ella, porque ella sería mi compañera durante toda mi vida.

Miré a la niña que me sonreía en grande, mostrando sus dientecitos blancos. Mmm… yo tenía flojo un diente, mamá decía que faltaba porque se cayeran dos dientes, por ahora esperaba que se me cayera el primero de los dos. Sería realmente interesante. En el orfanato me hacían tirarlos a la basura. Esperaba que mamá me dejara ponerlo debajo de la cama.

Aidan me estaba mirando con una mueca divertida y yo le devolví el gesto sacándole la lengua.

Malvado.

-Vamos, Mark, saluda a tu amiga – me animó mi mamá mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

No lo hubiera hecho, ella se había ido de mi campo de vista, pero la madre de la niña y su hermana estaban allí, esperando a que me acercara.

-Hola, Emma – le dije en un susurró y besé su mejilla como lo había hecho con sus familiares. Iugh. Olía bastante a perfume. ¿Cómo es que no moría asfixiada?

-Hola, Mark – me dijo con su voz chillona.

Diablos, esto era muy incómodo. Le sonreí y me aparté lo más rápido que pude de allí, pensando muy bien en lo que me diría mamá si se enteraba de lo que había hecho ahora mismo. Mamá, en los días que había pasado con ella me había mostrado que a las mujeres se respetaba, eso lo sabía pero… Emma era la excepción.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Aidan y me dejé caer sobré él. Rápidamente colocó sus manos en mis costillas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No paré de revolverme hasta que mamá llamó la cena.

Fue la cena más extraña que había presenciado en mi corta vida. Mamá estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Aidan, junto a Aidan estaba yo, junto a mi estaba Emma y en la otra cabeza de la mesa la mamá de Emma. A la izquierda de mi mamá estaba Jasper, seguido de Molly.

Quedaba un lugar libre.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a mamá donde estaba el señor Cullen, pero había recordado que Aidan me había dicho que el señor Cullen no debía ser mocionado en esta casa jamás. Nunca de los nuncases. Que extraño. El señor Cullen era bastante bueno con los niños; él muchas veces nos sacaba a pasear a todos juntos, era extraño que nunca lo viera a él y a mamá juntos.

También había tenido la idea de que tal vez Woody pudiera ocupar el lugar pero con la mirada que me echaron la mamá de Molly y Molly supe que era una mala idea. Además, Woody me tenía miedo.

Me tenía miedo porque cuando llegamos esta tarde lo cargué y lo llevé al nuevo juguete que me había comprado mi mamá para que me mantuviera callado todo el camino. Se trataba de un auto de carga, allí cabía perfectamente Woody, solo que no le gustó ir junto con el agua. Mmm. No más agua para Woody.

Aidan, Molly y la mamá de Molly estaban sumidos en una conversación acerca de los climas en este lugar y sobre el tipo de población que había según la temporada. También hablaban acerca de los artistas que había conocido. ¡Ja! Yo no había conocido a nadie y no presumía nada

Tal vez era porque no tenía nada que presumir.

Mamá y Jasper estaban hablando sobre algo con respecto a Chicago, Los Angeles viajes y la tienda que abriría mamá pronto. Emma a mi lado estaba hablando sobre lo que recibiría de regalos de navidad pero la verdad es que yo no quería saber lo que ella recibiría de regalos.

Decidí concentrarme en la plática de Jasper y mamá, dejando a Emma hablando sola. La plática de mamá tenía mucho que ver con mis amigos en el orfanato. ¿Podría ir a verlos pronto?

-Es un buen movimiento el querer acercarte a ese lugar y pensar en los niños que están allí, después, ampliar cosas y darle a ellos lo que necesitan –decía Jasper – además, puedes comenzar a abrir tu propia tienda allí también.

¡Oh! Estaban hablando de la tienda, ese tema me agradaba; y sobre todo hablaban de Chicago. Yo quería ir a Chicago.

-No lo creo, Jasper –dijo mamá- Aun sería muy precipitado pensar en eso ¿Y porque en chicago? Podría hacerlo en cualquier otra parte de estados unidos. Estaría pensándolo muy bien, tal vez debería dejar que las cosas aquí vayan como se debe.

Mamá no quería volver a chicago en estos momentos ¿Por qué no quería volver ahora a chicago?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que te irá muy bien en este negocio. ¿Cuántas tiendas de bebés y maternidad hay en este lugar? Al menos eh visto dos y eso muy lejos d aquí. Además, no es una ropa que se vea en todos lados. ¿Ya has firmado los contratos de las industrias de textil?

Mamá sacudió la cabeza y apartó su plato de comida.

-Tengo que ver eso también. En dos días vendrán los que instalan los muebles para poder tener ya eso listo – frotó su frente con la palma de su mano. Había aprendido que eso lo hacía cada vez que se desesperaba, lo hacía muy seguido – Mañana mismo iré a ver eso de los contratos… es tanto trabajo.

Jasper la miró con algún gesto extraño y después le sonrió levemente.

-Tienes a muchas personas aquí contigo Bella, estoy seguro de que saldrás adelante y tu bebé también. Además tienes al pequeño. Mañana puedo acompañarte, y puedo llevar a Molly conmigo, si tú quieres, para que ella se haga cargo de eso.

-¡No! –Exclamé a mamá, ella me miró con preocupación, buscando alguna herida- Mañana dijiste que estarías conmigo para poder jugar con lo que Santa trajo.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir. ¡Ella lo había prometido! ¡Ella había prometido que cumpliría todas sus promesas!

-Mark –comenzó a decir- sabes que es mi obligación hacer ese tipo de cosas, es para que nosotros salgamos adelante… así podré comprarte todo lo que quieras –me sonrió – podemos pasar toda la mañana jugando si así lo quieres pero después debo hacerme cargo de muchas cosas. ¿Está bien?

-Dijiste que cumplirías todas tus promesas – le dije ahora en tono más bajo ya que los otros integrantes estaban con la atención sobre nosotros.

Aidan se inclinó hacia a mí.

-Enano, no sigas con eso, harás sentir mal a mamá – me susurró en el oído, lo miré por unos minutos, fulminándole con la mirada y después a mamá

– Lo prometiste… -le dije de vuelta.

-Ya lo sé, mi vida, sé que lo he hecho, y prometo que cuando lleguen los reyes magos pasaré contigo el tiempo que quieras. Pero ahora deja pasar esto ¿sí?

No. No quería que mamá hiciera eso.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.

Eso pareció haberle roto algo a ella por la mueca que hizo. Me mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos y después miró hacia adelante, ahora con una sonrisa forzada.

La señora-mamá de Molly comenzó a hablar de manera apresurada.

-¡Bella! –Exclamó ella- Estábamos conversando acerca de lo que podemos hacer en Año Nuevo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de viaje a alguna parte?

Entonces de pronto mamá se vio fascinada por lo que la señora Archivald acababa de decirle. Emma comenzó a gritar nombres de ciudades como Nueva York y Miami y Los Angeles. Molly también la secundó, Jasper decía algo así como Italia. Mamá solo miraba las posibilidades y los lugares. Al parecer el continente americano estaba descartado para ella.

Sentí dos manos sobre mi cintura y después fui elevando hacia la silla de mi lado. Caí en las piernas de Aidan de golpe; mamá nos miró de reojo pero con la misma velocidad en la que lo hizo volteó hacia la señora Archivald.

Miré con interrogación a Aidan.

-¿Qué? –solté con cierta molestia. No sé porque rayos estaba molesto.

-Y todavía preguntas qué ¿estás loco? -me miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente con su gesto de desaprobación, Aidan no se molestaba casi nada, al menos no tano como Jasper – No puedes ir por allí y decirle eso a tu mamá, eso le hace sentir bastante mal.

-Pero es que ella…

-No, nada de ella – me interrumpió antes de que terminara la oración- ella no tiene la culpa de que todo se acumule. Hace lo que puede por ti, enano, las complicaciones de presentan sin quererlo.

Lo miré por varios segundos asegurándome de que no corriera una lagrima por mi mejilla. Yo había hecho sentir mal a mi mamá, él tenía razón.

.

Una vez dadas las doce de la noche todo el mundo se dio su abrazo. La señora Archivald me abrazó, Emma me abrazó, Molly me abrazó, Aidan me abrazó, Jasper me abrazó, abracé a Woody y después… allí estaba mi mamá, mirándome con una bella sonrisa.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso hacía unos momentos?

Corrí hacia a ella sin pensar en su panza abultada y la abracé, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho; mis brazos no alcanzaban a rodearla toda pero hacían el intento. Ella me devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, besando una y otra vez mi cabeza.

-Feliz navidad mami – le dije contra su pecho como lo había hecho hacia unas horas para avisarme que todo el mundo ya estaba abajo con nosotros.

-Feliz navidad pequeño, te quiero tanto – me susurró al oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharla- eres mi mejor regalo de navidad.

Ella también era mi mejor regalo de navidad. No importaba la carta que le había hecho a santa, tal vez si anhelaba mucho aquel telescopio que estaba dispuesto a terminar el día de mañana pero… mamá era mi mejor regalo. Porque no era lo mismo pasar la navidad en el orfanato que aquí, con una familia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan de Jasper? Debo decir que es un buen chico por ahora pero ya irá tomando muy bien su papel. Ahora no hemos visto nada acerca de Aidan y Bella... ¿les gustaría que haya algo entre ellos? ¿El bebé de Bella será niña? ¿Y el comportamiento de Mark?<p>

Quiero agradecer a todo aquellos que leen mi fic. Ultimamente ha tenido un gran exito y eso es bastante bueno. Gracias por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos.

Gracias a:

**Twilight all my love 4 ever, csuhayl, Laura Katherine, carlita16, .Patzz, lorincullen, manligrez, Melania, alimago, anilla09, dayry, Sofi, joselinamadera, Gabs, Tanya Masen Cullen, yolabertay, camila, marah2221, Jazmin Li, ashleyswan, Lucero Mendozaa, YazDreamerGirl, Luisinha, La enana del mal.**

****Y a todos los anonimos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Y feliz navidad!


	25. La no-tan-pronto esperada llegada

**La no-tan-pronto esperada llegada.**

Un hijo.

Bella había adoptado a un niño de ocho años cuando aún vivía aquí conmigo y yo no sabía nada. Un niño el cual legalmente era mi hijo porque llevaba mi apellido en todas las actas que ella había puesto para él.

Bajé la mirada una vez más a los papeles que estaban en mis manos.

**Orfanato de Los Angeles.**

"**All****together****"**

Nombre: Mark Cullen. Sexo: Masculino. Edad: Ocho años.

Fecha de nacimiento: Veintiséis de Junio de Dos mil cuatro.

Ciudad de nacimiento: Seattle.

Hospital en el que nació: Harborview Medical Center

Año que cursa: Tercer año - 2012.

Tipo de sangre: A+

Enfermedades: Ninguna.

Ciudad en la que habita: Chicago, Estados Unidos.

Nombre de la madre biológica: Desconocido. Edad: Desconocida.

Nombre del padre biológico: Desconocido. Edad: Desconocida.

Nombre de la madre actual: Isabella Cullen. Edad: Veinticuatro años.

Trabajo actual: Empresaria; Companies Swan. Licenciada en Literatura Inglesa.

Nombre del padre actual: Edward Cullen. Edad: Veinticuatro años.

Trabajo actual: Dueño de empresas; Companies Swan. Companies Cullen.

Estaban esos documentos y, junto a ellos, una foto del niño. Probablemente tenía un año allí.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, casi eléctrico, y su cabello pelirrojo, casi como una zanahoria o algo así. Era un niño… muy… ¿adorable? Esa era la palabra para describirle tal vez.

La ciudad en la que habitaba el pequeño Mark definitivamente no era Chicago. La maldita ciudad en la que habitaba era desconocida. ¿No podía tener las cosas de manera fácil y ya? ¿No?

Mis manos picaban por tomar la computadora, colocar el número de la tarjeta de Bella y saber dónde hizo los últimos movimientos. O simplemente buscar algún registro de Mark en internet y tendría todo solucionado. Pero estaba claro que no lo haría.

No lo haría porque le había prometido a Bella que no le buscaría. Y ya habían pasado al menos dos meses de que me había enterado de esta noticia. No podía simplemente dejarle pasar. El papel que estaba entre mis manos estaba más arrugado que nada de tanto abrir y cerrar.

Miré una vez más el calendario que estaba sobre mi escritorio: 28 de Febrero. Mañana seria Marzo ya y yo tenía que comenzar a mirar sobre la exportación de cualquier material que comenzara a llegar a la empresa.

También estaba preocupado. Si, preocupado por Tia, casi completaba ya el tercer trimestre de embarazo y eso está causándome nervios. Tal vez debía tenerla aquí en la casa todo el tiempo, no debí dejarla en aquel departamento.

Ella se había habitado bastante bien. Demasiado bien diría yo. El acuerdo era dejar que el bebé creciera un poco, al menos tres meses más y después le mandaría a Europa de nuevo. Allá estaría bien con su familia, por ahora claro que no estaba trabajando debido a su estado. No había problema con ello porque cada vez que la veía me recordaba a Bella.

¿Qué estaría pasando con ella en estos momentos? ¿Cómo estaría llevando el embarazo? ¿También tendría los mismos dolores que tenía Tia o Rosalie de vez en cuando? A Tia la había acompañado al menos una vez al doctor. Me sentía con bastante responsabilidad y desconocía el motivo.

Pero no podía bajar ahora mismo mi mascara de persona fuerte. No tenía porque. No tenía ningún motivo para no tener ese tipo de actitud con la persona.

El mercado estaba yendo más que bien, y con la ayuda de Emmett en todo ahora mismo estaba haciendo que las cosas fueran de viento en popa.

Resultó ser que Rosalie se había cansado de la ayuda de Emmett y había pensado en porque ella no era independiente. Así que mando a Emmett a trabajar y ahora estaríamos abriendo una nueva empresa de exportaciones. Teníamos los contactos, solo nos faltaba firmar y listo.

En las revistas había bastantes rumores acerca de: "Empresas Cullen agrandan sus dominios", "Una gran revolución para el mundo de las empresas". Y claro que también se había filtrado la noticia de que Isabella Cullen había desaparecido por completo, no se sabía nada de ella. Y no es que a mí no me importara quien haya dado la noticia o quien haya dicho algo sobre eso. Me daba igual… no estaba dispuesto a investigar algo así lo que era lógicamente inevitable.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Renée sabían que Bella había desaparecido. Los más afectados creo que fueron Renée y Charlie, creo, no estaba muy seguro de eso. De lo que si estaba muy seguro era de cómo estaba Renée cuando le dije la noticia de que Bella había decidido irse de la casa a hacer su vida sin que nadie más se metiera con ella porque estaba harta de los que sucedía a su alrededor.

La pobre señora se puso demasiado pálida y el aire comenzó a faltarle, eso era la faceta de "no lo puedo creer" después, claro, llegó la faceta de llanto, nadie podía calmarla aunque en realidad nadie estaba el intento de calmarla ya que en la habitación solo éramos Charlie, Renée y yo. Tenía que decírselos personalmente. Ella me había contactado por teléfono pidiendo alguna noticia de ella hacía cuatro semanas. Eso era el colmo en definitiva.

Sin embargo, nunca vi algún arrepentimiento o tipo de preocupación por parte de Charlie. No es como si lo esperaba porque conocía al hombre sino que me daba un poco de pena. En pocas horas tenía una cita con él para hablar sobre lo que le pertenecía y lo que le pertenecía a Bella si es que decidía volver.

Ojala decidiera volver.

Ojala ella decidiera volver por cuenta propia. Pero había muy pocas probabilidades de que eso sucediera, al menos en un noventa y siete por ciento. ¿Por qué tendría algunas posibilidades de volver? Tal vez esas razones solo sean el ver a su familia y nada más. No podría tener ningún otro interés por ninguna otra persona, por nadie, ni por su casa, ni por nada.

Hacia dos semanas se había mandado el cheque a Jason sobre su sueldo de cada mes. Como siempre yo desconocía la dirección. El único que sabía de eso era Lionks, y nada más él. Joder, ni siquiera le tenía permitido hablar del tema porque yo mismo me estaba torturando con eso.

Con hacer un leve movimiento podría saber la ubicación de ella pero eso ya era ir bastante lejos.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. Necesitaba concentrarme en los documentos que tenía al frente.

El dinero de Stefan estaba casi completo. No había sido bastante difícil, de hecho había sido de los más fácil juntarlo solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y ahora más que nunca las empresas se estaban llenando de dinero por todos lados. He ahí el motivo por el cual Emmett tuvo la brillante idea de las exportaciones.

La voz de mi secretaria se coló por al altavoz del teléfono.

-_Señor Cullen, su hermano en la línea dos._

No le di ninguna respuesta simplemente toqué el pequeño botón del cual disponía para tener contacto con mi hermano.

-Habla – le dije en voz alta, tenía ocupadas las manos como para levantar el teléfono en estos momentos, así que simplemente escuché.

-El abogado irá en veinte minutos a tu oficina para que firmes el contrato sobre los exportaciones, tenemos que comenzar a buscar los trabajadores si es que planteas tu firma en ese pedazo de papel – habló con gesto distraído – Sabes lo que nos conviene, Edward. Esto tendrá éxito, Newton está bajando realmente sus cifras, nos toca a nosotros alzarnos. Muchos nos conocen y sé que seremos grandes.

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces, Emmett – rodé los ojos por lo que había escuchado decir a mi hermano. Claro que sabía lo que nos esperaría – Debes saber que me hago cargo de dos empresas yo solo, y sé que tu hijo va a nacer en poco tiempo también. Hemos hablado de eso –aclaré mi garganta una vez más- No me voy a hacer cargo yo solo. Si eso pasa simplemente quedas fuera. Negocios son negocios.

Esperaba que de verdad lo entendiera. O tal vez él estaba esperando que yo le entendiera. Sabía que estaba a punto de ser papá, sabía que pronto tendría que tener más tiempo para pasarla con Rosalie con su bebé pero no podía descuidar el trabajo así como así porque simplemente eso no era profesional. No por tener un hermano metido en ese negocio también dejaría de darle bastante importancia. Simplemente eso era una mierda y ya.

Escuché un suspiró al oro lado de la línea.

-Sé que para ti la familia no importa cuando se trata de trabajo – él lo sabía – estaré disponibles las veces que se necesite.

-Estarás disponibles porque iniciar así de la nada y sin ningún otro apoyo no será nada fácil –coloqué las manos sobre mi rostro con gesto de exasperación – Ahora, será mejor que siga con mi trabajo antes de que llegue el abogado con esos papeles.

Diez minutos después entró por la puerta de mi oficina un hombre de avanzada edad, y un gran maletín. Me dijo todo lo que debía saber acerca del contrato, acerca de las importaciones y todo lo que se estaba jugando y acerca de la confidencialidad. Simplemente garabatee mi firma un par de veces y la empresa se había hecho mía.

Oh el dulce olor de la victoria, del triunfo, del dinero y del poder.

Había resultado un tanto abrumador todo esto. Los últimos días la estaba pasando de lo peor. Bastante trabajo por todos lados y todavía debían remodelar la casa en Miami. Necesitaba un maldito arquitecto para eso y el único que conocía hasta ahora había desaparecido también.

Jasper Whitlock había sido visto a mediados de enero en Los Angeles para recoger algunos papeles en las empresas Vulturi y en sus áreas de por allí. Sabía que él tenía trabajo con ellos pero no sabía que tanto y con qué frecuencia trabajaba para ellos. No es que me importara tanto, confiaba en que ese chico pudiera hacer algo bueno en cualquiera de mis propiedades. Confiaba en que fuera así… o simplemente necesitaba saber si él, como el maldito acosador que era, sabía o estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con la chica desaparecida.

Dos horas después salí del edificio y me dirigí hacia el restaurante con el que había quedado con Charlie. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que él quería escuchar y la verdad es que no me interesaba lo que necesitaba escuchar. Tanto él y como Renée le había cedido todo a su hija. A él no le tocaba ninguna parte mar que su dinero de retiro.

Había apagado el teléfono porque últimamente llevaba sonando muy seguido y me sacaba de quicio. Era mejor de esta manera.

Cuando llegué al restaurante di el nombre de la reservación, me adentré al lugar y pude ver que en una mesa, alejada de todos los demás se encontraba Charlie Swan, vestido con su traje negro que tanto le caracterizaba. Se le veía tenso y realmente preocupado.

-Buenas tardes, Charlie – estreché su mano. Él me correspondió con un saludo sordo, tan solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Espero que hayas tenido una excelente tarde, Edward – me dijo con su voz gruesa, ronca, una voz de viejo sin nada que aportar más que su respiración a este mundo.

-He tenido mejores, y creo que mejorara una vez que me digas que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero mi dinero – fue lo único que dijo, y lo dijo con voz firme, seguro de sí mismo. Como si de verdad creyera que yo aceptaría sus palabras.

-Oh, qué bien. Está bien que lo quieras –asentí un par de veces – Yo también quiero el mío, suelo ganármelo con muchas horas de trabajo. ¿Algo más que quieras informarme?

-Debes dejar de jugar así, muchacho.

Oh vamos. Sabía que estaba jugando y sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero es que Charlie no tenía ningún tipo de dinero. Yo no tenía ningún dinero que a él le correspondiera. Si él creía que el contrato que había firmado le daría alguna conveniencia estaba muy equivocado. Él se había retirado con anticipación, en al menos dos o cinco meses atrás y claro. No había ningún problema porque Bella estaba aquí para que se le diera cualquier tipo de pago porque ella era quien estaba dispuesta a darle alguna parte de lo que le pertenecía a su padre.

Pero algo había cambiado hacia tres meses: Bella se había marchado.

-No tengo que darte nada –mencioné con voz decidida. Por ser mayor que yo al menos veinte o treinta años no me iba a decir que hacer – Te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato.

-En el contrato dice que cierta parte me pertenece, a mí y a mi esposa.

-Eso –asentí – en el contrato dice eso, pero dice que te pertenece cierta parte solo si Isabella Swan está de acuerdo con eso y ésta dispuesta a supervisarlo –negué un par de veces al ver que él iba a hablar – Tanto años firmando contratos Charlie y tú no te das cuenta de tantas cosas y no lees entre líneas. Que mal, me he llevado una gran decepción de ti, en serio.

Él me miró alarmado. Realmente no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido.

-No puedes dejarme en la calle –se apresuró a decir- no puedes dejarme en la ruina. Nosotros te hemos ayudado bastante.

-¿Dónde está todo ese dinero que te cedió Isabella? Porque tengo entendido de que te daba una gran parte de la cantidad que a ella le tocaba. Ella prácticamente vivía de mi –sacudí la cabeza- y no es algo que me molestara, sino al contrario. Pero yo era consiente de todo lo que te cedía. ¿Dónde está ese dinero?

Aquel hombre se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que él lo había desperdiciado todo. La cantidad de dinero que les era otorgado después de que se retiró, para él, no era exactamente suficiente, según él, no podía vivir con tan poco dinero pero es que la verdad a mí me daba igual. No había sido mi problema.

-Parece ser que no puedes contestar eso ¿no? – Di un gran suspiro, llamando su atención – Si esto te hace sentir mejor… mi papá tampoco tiene ningún centavo. No te sientas único en esta situación.

Su rostro tenía un gran signo de interrogación que pedía ser borrado de allí con algunas de mis explicaciones pero realmente lamentaba que eso no fuera así. No es como si estuviera contando a cualquiera mis problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó.

-Asunto de familia y negocios. Sé que no debo relacionarlos pero así resultó ser todo –miré mi reloj – tengo que irme, necesito arreglar algunas cosas para mi siguiente movida. Ten mucha suerte Charlie.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me dispuse a salir de allí. Sabía que la noche había caído ya, y el frio era aún peor. La primavera comenzaría en poco tiempo pero sin duda todas las noches estaban frías. Subí al auto al momento en el que encendía el teléfono. Podía ver que tenía varias llamadas de algún número desconocido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la bandeja de llamadas cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Lo miré con cierto recelo pero al tercer timbrazo conteste.

-Edward Cullen – arranqué el auto esperando alguna respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Señor Cullen, habla la enfermera Letty, del Hospital Central DuPage para informarle que la señorita Tia Petrov acaba de tener a su bebé – dijo con voz apresurada- entró en labor de parto hacia tres horas. Estábamos llamando pero no nos contestaba. Necesitamos que venga porque usted es el único que conoce ella en este lugar. Alguien necesita hacerse cargo de ella por ahora.

Me había quedado allí, sin avanzar más con el auto, en medio de la carretera cuando escuché que Tia había tenido a su bebé. ¿Cómo mierda era posible eso? Aun le faltaba un mes y medio. ¿Cómo es que no estuvo previsto? Joder, tenía tanto trabajo por hacer, no me podía encargar de aquella mujer y su bebé en esos momentos.

-¿Señor Cullen? –volvió a hablar la enfermera.

-Sí, sí, he escuchado, en unos momentos por para allá.

Y colgué. Estaba realmente enojado por todo esto. Odiaba las cosas de último minuto y ahora… joder, era un hombre que odiaba a los niños, ¿Cómo voy a estar en un lugar donde muchas mujeres acababan de dar a luz a un bebé? De tan solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Debía contratar alguna nana para que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Si, debía hacerlo, peor tenia ni idea de dónde.

Marqué el número de la oficina al momento que conducía como loco hacia el hospital donde Tia se encontraba. ¿Qué demonios haría cuando llegara?

-Señor Cullen, buenas tardes –escuché como contestaba Zafrina el teléfono - ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Odiaba que preguntara eso. Si llamaba por alguna razón era porque quería algo no simplemente porque quisiera escuchar su rara voz femenina. Bufé por lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos.

-Necesito que investigues una agencia de niñeras o lo que sea; de tiempo completo, para esta noche o a más tardar a mañana en la noche. Que tenga alguna especialidad para cuidar a niños recién nacidos o esas cosas.

-Enseguida, señor – dijo con total atención - ¿algo más en que pueda ayudarle?

-Nada mas –contesté y me estacioné en el lugar libre que había encontrado – Gracias, Zafrina.

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi saco y salí de manera apresurada del auto hacia las puertas del hospital. Mucha gente estaba entrando y saliendo de allí. Estaba a punto de maldecir a Tia por no haber acudido a un hospital privado pero recordé que estaba sola y no le había dejado el dinero suficiente para trasladarse.

Igual… eso me estaba enfadando bastante.

Al llegar a la recepción pregunté por Tia Petrov, e inmediato me dijeron en que habitación estaba. Tan rápido como pude acudí allí sin tener ningún cuidado en toparme con algún anciano o niño enfermo. Necesitaba terminar ya con esto.

Antes de entrar a aquel dichoso cuarto las enfermeras me revisaron esperando a que no tuviera ningún objeto con el cual pudiera lastimar. Estaban a punto de quitarme las llaves de mi auto. Me contuve bastante para no maldecirles. Finalmente me dejaron entrar.

Había al menos seis mujeres en esa habitación, muchas tenían a su lado un carrito, en ese carrito estaba un bulto de color blanco que tenía vida propia y se movía. Suponía que esa era la cosa llamada bebé.

En medio de dos mujeres de entre veintiséis años y treinta y ocho, estaba Tia, en sus brazos tenía un bulto también que se movía. Su vista estaba fija en él, no había notado mi presencia.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en esa cosa que de verdad me di cuenta de que quería a su bebé. Pudo haber pasado todos estos meses odiándole pero de verdad le quería. Porque era su hijo.

Al parecer en aquel lugar no dejaban entrar hombres, porque además de ser el único allí, las mujeres tenían sus pechos al aire para darles de comer a sus hijos, así como estaba Tia en esos momentos. Ella hacia extraños gestos de dolor mientras miraba al bebé alimentarse. Ignoraba el motivo por el cual hacia eso.

Las mujeres que estaban alrededor no apartaban la vista de mí y no es que me pusiera incomodo pues eso pasaba bastante seguido donde quiera que fuera sino que… me miraban, porque era el único hombre adulto en la sala y era extraño porque estaban pensando cosas extrañas de mi mientras sus hijos se alimentaban de ellas. Diablos.

Me acerqué donde estaba Tia, entonces, cuando notó mi presencia alzó la mirada. Se le notaba realmente cansada, estaba un poco más pálida. Le había visto hacia tres días, y se veía bien y el niño todavía estaba dentro de ella. Ahora estaba pálida, parecía que le habían succionado toda la sangre del rostro.

-Hola – me dijo con voz débil. Yo le fruncí el ceño porque odiaba que se comportara de manera tierna o simpática – lamento haberte molestado pero…

-…No tenías a quien acudir –terminé por ella – sí, lose, no te preocupes – me encogí de hombros y le eché un vistazo al pedazo de humano que estaba envuelto en las mantas – Necesito que me expliques que rayos fue lo que paso, porque se suponía que esto pasaría varias semanas más tarde.

Ella asintió un par de veces. Miró hacia su hijo y lo apartó de ella. Lo colocó con demasiado cuidado de forma vertical haciendo que su pequeña cabeza descansara en el hombro de ella. Comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

-Tal vez llevaba mal la cuenta del embarazo – se cogió apenas de hombros y reajustó su ropa – Simplemente sucedió, el niño está lo suficientemente saludable como para parecer prematuro. Algunas veces esto suele suceder.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Fue por parto natural – dijo ella antes de que terminara de formular mi preguntar – rompí fuente justo cuando iba por algo de comida a la calle. Estaba a punto de sufrir algún ataque de pánico. Por suerte un taxi pasó por allí y accedió a traerme aquí, gratis – negó con la cabeza – después tuve que hacerme cargo yo de lo demás y ahora estoy aquí. No fue una labor de parto demasiado tardada y estuvo bien.

No podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Todo esto había sido bastante rápido, mas rápido de lo que pude imaginar, verdaderamente.

-¿Cómo es que nunca has obtenido nada para el bebé?

-El dinero esta guardado debajo del colchón –se apresuró a decir- no podía regresar a la casa por eso, me dolía –frunció el ceño – estaba planeando comprarlo la semana que viene pero al parecer las cosas se complicaron y fue peor.

Asentí sin saber muy bien en lo que debía decir. Todo estaba en demasiado silencio excepto por algunos quejidos de bebés.

-Y… -carraspee- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ella me miró por unos momentos, estudiando mi expresión. Al parecer no sabía que responderme, estaba dudándolo demasiado y eso me estaba sacando de quicio. Por favor, era solo un estúpido nombre, que lo dijera y ya.

-Estaba pensando en… tal vez, ponerle el nombre de mi padre, Alexey… -frunció los labios no realmente convencida con lo que estaba diciendo – o… Edward.

Wow.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza varias veces. No podía llamar a su hijo como yo. Eso sería, prácticamente, mucha muestra de afecto. Tan solo era un niño que no tenía la culpa.

-No puedes llamarle de esa manera –le dije con gesto serio. Iba a sacarme de mis casillas muy pronto si decía alguna de sus barbaridades.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque simplemente no puedes hacer eso.

-Tú me has ayudado bastante con él –contraatacó- no puedes decirme como debo llamar a mi hijo y como no. Es una forma de agradecértelo.

-No necesito que me lo agradezcas –me apresuré a decir- Y si llamas a tu hijo de esa manera haré que te vayas de donde viniste en cuanto salgas de aquí y te olvidaras de mi así de fácil. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Me miró con enojo. Realmente le había molestado que dijera eso pero a mí me había molestado también el hecho de que ella quisiera llamarle así a su hijo. ¿No podía pensar en otros nombres? había bastantes nombres en el mundo como para llamarle como yo. De hecho podía inventarse su propio nombre. El nombre de su padre estaba bien, era estúpido, claro, pero no podía llamarle como yo.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

-He mandado a que contraten una niñera para ti y el niño en cuanto salgas de este lugar. Es para que estés más cómoda y puedas adaptarte mejor. Tiene experiencia con los niños recién nacidos.

-Gracias – me susurró y volvió la vista al niño – Algún día debo pagarte todo esto que estás haciendo.

-No es necesario, Tia, simplemente lo hago porque lo necesitas – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? – alzó al bebé levemente para que pudiera verle mejor.

-No creo que sea una buena idea… -comencé a decir y me alejé al menos dos pasos. Todas las mamás de nuestro alrededor me veían con molestia.

-Por favor, estoy segura de que le caerás bien.

Dos minutos, varias movidas de brazos después, el pequeño hombre estaba en mis brazos. Era un recién nacido, no podía abrir los ojos aun ¿o sí? No lo sabía, y no es que me importara saberlo, solamente me dediqué a mirarlo. Su piel era morena, como la de su madre y tenía bastante pelo, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro.

Bien, ya habían asado cinco minutos con ese bebé en mis brazos, era bastante. Me acerqué a Tia y se lo devolví tan rápido como pude.

-Es todo lo que puedo soportar –le dije de manera secante. Tia tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me parece suficiente.

-Señor Cullen –me voltee hacía el llamado de la enfermera – Su tiempo ha terminado, puede venir mañana por la señora Petrov, estoy segura de que le darán de alta mañana.

Asentí en modo de respuesta.

-Nos vemos luego – le dije a Tia.

Salí de ese lugar tan pronto como pude, con la imagen de Tia y el bebé y mil cosas en mi cabeza. Me había metido en grandes asuntos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Creí que no subiría este capítulo en el 2012, porque para mi todavía es el 2012. Éste es el último capítulo del año, no se... es extraño, llevo dos años con éste fic y no puedo terminarlo, debo ponerme las pilas porque tengo varios proyectos.<p>

Ahora si, me dejo de cursilerias... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo terminé todo hoy, soy genial y lo hubiera terminado antes pero mi hermana tuvo un arranque de ira y lanzó mi teclado al suelo y murió. Pero mi mami me compró otro, la amo demasiado.. en fin...

Una aclaración: Bella no era virgen cuando pasó la noche con Edward en aquella fiesta. Edward está en lo cierto cuando dice que Bella pasaba por todos los chicos del instituto.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**anaprinces25, Lucero Mendozaa, felicytas, Haruhi23, viivii alice, csuhayl, Tanya Masen Cullen, manligrez, mafere, Estelaa, Suiza19, DANIELADRIAN, Laura Katherine, marah2221, Gabs, Lulu, yolabertay, Alicy Garcia, Maryrod, ashleyswan, anilla09, Melania, Directioner, CAMILA, Fle-ARG, alimago, Wendy, ludwikacullen, camiTomlinson.**

Por sus reviews. También, gracias a los demás por agregarme a alertas y favoritos.

¡Feliz año nuevo, mis mejores deseos para ustedes!

Noes leemos el próximo año ;D


	26. Un día común

**Bella POV.**

21 de Abril, Moscú.

.

Todo estaba en silencio. En completo silencio… amaba cuando no tenía trabajo en la tienda y Mark estaba en su clase de futbol, corriendo y haciendo ruidos por todas partes muy lejos de mí.

El agua de la bañera estaba de lo más refrescante; mi cabeza descansaba en el borde mientras mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua… o al menos parte de mi cuerpo porque mi enorme barriga sobre salía. Podía ver claramente mi ombligo fuera del agua. Dios, mi ombligo, lo había detestado el último mes por sobresalir de mi estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Y no solo mi maldito ombligo había cambiado, sino que también había notado que mi pecho derecho estaba un poco más hinchado que el izquierdo… vaya delirio y problema de estética que tenía cuando me ponía algún sostén y tenía que salir de casa. Mis pezones habían pasado de un color rosado a más oscuro.

Y todo esto había dicho el ginecólogo que era normal. Era normal para una mujer embarazada y había dicho también que mi niña estaba de lo más saludable, era por eso que mi barriga estaba muy enorme. Bien, mi barriga al igual que mis caderas, estaban aumentando de tamaño. No veía la hora en la que pudiera sacar a este bebé de mí.

El parto estaba programado para el próximo mes y por supuesto que estaba nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa porque pasaría sola el parto. Aidan se iría a Italia a una presentación, Jasper había viajado a América por asuntos del trabajo y Molly se hacía cargo de todo en la tienda. Yo solo me aseguraba de supervisar y de cuidar de Mark.

La idea de contratar a alguien para que pudiera ayudarme con los quehaceres de la casa se estaba haciendo más atractiva conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mark era una pequeña fuente de energía que no se cansaba en todo el día. Ni siquiera sabía de donde salía tanta energía para su cuerpo tan delgado. Había aceptado llevarle a los entrenamientos de futbol para que se des estresara allí, pero al parecer eso le prendía aún más.

Iba bastante bien en el colegio y para mi sorpresa había hecho varios amigos que al menos un par de veces habían venido a la casa a jugar con él. Sus clases de idioma Ruso eran un éxito según él, había visto sus progresos realmente y eso estaba bien. Por suerte le había inscrito a una escuela bilingüe para que se familiarizara un poco más.

Todo estaba yendo perfectamente y aquel hombre que me torturaba todas las noches con sus recuerdos desde hacía dos meses atrás casi estaba dado por olvidado en mi mente. Ya no tenia porque atormentarme con él, ahora estaba lejos de él, estaba mejor aquí, sin él, con mis hijos y amigos.

Pasé la esponja con jabón sobre mi vientre. El nuevo ginecólogo, al cual había acudido hacía un mes y medio, se había sorprendido al ver que ninguna estría había aparecido en mi piel ya que mi barriga estaba enorme. Se podría decir que ese era mi orgullo durante el embarazo, no tendría ninguna marca en mi piel por el resto de mi vida.

Llevaba al menos una hora y media en la bañera, por lo cual había decidido ya salir de allí, en media hora tenía que ir por Mark y traerlo de vuelta para darle de comer y después hacer tarea con él.

Uff, de solo pensar que tenía que hacer eso ya no quería salir de la bañera. Sin embargo lo hice, me sequé, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, coloqué las cremas adecuadas en mi cuerpo y me vestí.

El clima en este lugar había mejorado bastante. Y por desgracia no gozábamos de la oscuridad de las noches por tanto tiempo, así que tan solo usábamos ropa que nos cubría lo necesario del frio.

Bajé del auto y entré al enorme estadio donde estaban al menos treinta y cinco niños corriendo por allí. Saludé a varias mamás con las que había conversado un par de veces.

-Buenas tardes señora Swan – escuché que me decía el entrenador. Era un tipo agradable, cerca de los cincuenta años, su sonrisa mostraba que cuando era muy joven era atractivo.

-Buenas tardes, entrenador – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Debo decirle que su hijo se ha desarrollado bastante bien las últimas semanas – me informó mientras ambos mirábamos hacia la cancha. Pude identificar con mucha facilidad la hermosa cabellera color casi anaranjada de mi hijo – Es por eso que quería entregarle esto – me dio una convocatoria.

La miré con cierto interés. Tomé asiento en la banca que estaba allí y me puse a leer, esperando a que dieran el silbatazo para dar por concluido el entrenamiento.

La convocatoria invitaba a los alumnos de la escuela de futbol infantil a jugar en un torneo que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres semanas. Eso implicaba que los entrenamientos serian diarios durante un mes, una vez que se llegara a la final – si es que el equipo lograba ir a la final – tendrían un premio, además de eso, ellos irían al último partido fuera del país.

Una vez que terminé supe que eso no sería posible para Mark debido a que yo tendría a mi hija en probablemente en un mes, no podría estar con Mark de un lado a otro cuando eso pasara.

Todavía estaba en el delirio de: ¿Cómo haré cuando la bebé nazca? Tenía que llevar a Mark a la escuela, ir a la tienda y seguir supervisando al menos dos o tres veces por semana. Comenzar a hacer los pedidos de la línea de verano para los niños. Ir por Mark al colegio, llevarle a futbol, regresar a casa, hacer tarea, llevarle a las clases de idiomas, volver y preparar la cena, después poner orden a la casa y supervisar las tareas de Mark. A todo eso debía sumarle el hecho de que un bebé recién nacido necesitaba bastante cuidado, todo el tiempo.

Pero algo me decía que yo podría con eso.

En la casa éramos Mark y yo, y Woody. Jason se alojaba en una de las casa frente a nosotros. Jason no daba muchas molestias. Jason era el único motivo por el cual recordaba a Edward. Jason probablemente tendría una familia en américa y yo estaba aquí, "corriendo peligro". Seguía sin entender muy bien el peligro.

-¡Mamá! – alcé la cabeza cuando escuché la voz de mi pequeño pillo.

Venia corriendo, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro sudoroso, le había dejado crecer su cabellera, y no es que a él le molestara eso, para él estaba bien. Estaba vistiendo un uniforme color negro con la bandera de Rusia en el lado inferior izquierdo. Se le veía muy cansado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la adrenalina.

-Hola pequeño futbolista – le envolví en un abrazo sin importarme cuan pegajoso estaba - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Él se apartó de mí agitando su cabeza para que el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos le dejara verme; me entregó su mochila y el balón de futbol.

-¡Estuvo muy bien! Estoy a punto de volverme capital del equipo si sigo así – me dijo con voz entusiasmada mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida.

No volví a ver al entrenador para darle una respuesta ya que se veía envuelto por varios padres y madres. Jason nos estaba esperando a la salida, le dirigí una mirada y él asintió sabiendo que debía seguirme con el auto.

-Eso está muy bien, por eso debes tener mucha concentración en el juego – le dije sonando realmente interesada en lo que él había mencionado – Aunque claro, solo debes estar concentrado en el juego cuando estés en la cancha, en la escuela debes olvidarle para que tengas buenas notas – le abrí la puerta y el saltó al asiento, le coloqué el cinturón y después subí al lado del conductor.

-Ya lo sé… Richard también está peleando por el puesto de capitán del equipo, él es muy bueno en lo que hace.

No sonaba muy contento con lo que estaba diciendo porque probablemente era verdad.

-Debes darle oportunidades a los demás de participar así como tú lo quieres. El entrenador sabrá a quien darle el puesto.

Él, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos a la casa. Eché un vistazo por el retrovisor para ver que Jason nos seguía y me alivié cuando vi que era así.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con su peculiar curiosidad, estaba casi a punto de sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

-Hey, muchacho, nada de sacar manos ni cabeza por la ventana – le fruncí el ceño y él me devolvió el gesto. Estaba impacientándose

- ¡Dime a donde vamos!

-Estaba pensando en llevarte a comer fuera de la casa – giré la cabeza hacia a él ya que estaba sentado en el lugar de copiloto - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar lo que había dicho. Prácticamente se puso a brincar sobre el asiento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran muy notablemente.

-¡Sí! Vamos a comer a Carl's Jr! – gritó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – acepté su propuesta porque hacía mucho que no salíamos a comer en la calle – tenemos que seguir preparando la habitación para tu hermana, así que me ayudaras a escoger algunas cosas ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía cómo era que su sonrisa se podía hacer más grande cada vez con cada cosa que le decía pero era así.

-¡Sí! ¡Más cosas para mi hermana!

Aún estaba indecisa para escoger el nombre de mi bebé. Sabía que debía comenzar a pensarlo muy bien pues en poco tiempo la tendría en mis brazos. Pero estaba realmente confundida.

-¡Mark es hora de que vengas a comer! – grité una vez más en dirección hacia los juegos que había en el restaurante.

Esa era la razón por la que hacía varios días no salía con Mark a comer a otra parte. El pequeño pillo hacía de todo menos ponerse a comer en la mesa la hamburguesa que le tocaba. Estaba cansada de levantarme de la mesa e ir hasta allí. Por suerte no era la única mamá que pasaba por eso pero muchas pensaban que tal vez yo era su hermana. Uff. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Escuché como alguien caía del tobogán y esperé, de inmediato vi la cabellera naranja – ahora seca porque el sudor se había removido gracias al clima de alrededor -. Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me dio una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Vamos a comer ahora – le dije y me di la vuelta para volver a nuestra mesa.

Muchas miradas estaban sobre mí y no sabía si tenía algo en la cara o por cualquier otra cosa pero la verdad es que últimamente no me importaba lo que la gente pensara acerca de mí.

Después de estar treinta minutos junto a Mark sentada en las bancas frente a las sillas logré que se comiera toda su hamburguesa. Mark lo era todo menos comelón; ni siquiera sabía porque no era como los demás niños que les encantaba comer tanto hasta vomitar. Él estaba reacio con la comida casi siempre. Ignoraba por qué pero eso ya me estaba preocupando.

-He terminado – me dijo con voz apagada y alejó lo más que pudo la bandeja de él – Ya no quiero comer más.

-Entonces ya podemos irnos, porque si estas lleno no puedes subir a los juegos.

Me puse de pie, mirando hacia la salida donde estaba sentado Jason. No sabía cómo es que él se mantenía muy bien si en ningún momento le veía comer. Logré estar de pie sana y salva por millonésima vez en el día ya que con mi enorme vientre no se podía del todo.

-¡No! Todavía no podemos irnos – se apresuró a decir mi pequeño, jalando mi mano un par de veces para que pudiera sentarme.

-No hay nada que hacer aquí. Ya has terminado – aparté su mano de la mía y tomé mi bolso que estaba en la mesa.

-Pero yo quiero subirme a los juegos todavía – lloriqueó él y entonces sucedió.

Esa expresión de perrito triste y mojado y a punto de ser atropellado se instaló en el rostro de Mark. El chico sabía que era bastante bueno en lo que hacía y que la mayoría de las veces yo aceptaba cualquier cosa que me pidiera estando de esa manera. Se estaba convirtiendo en hábito y yo intentaba que no me afectara tanto cada vez que la hacía.

No me di cuenta el momento en el que desapareció de mi vista y corrió hacia la ciudad de juegos.

El niño me iba a sacar canas antes de tiempo.

Caminé de manera apresurada hasta el área de juegos, otra vez, y a medio camino sentí ese agudo dolor en el vientre. Me detuve por unos momentos, sosteniéndome de la barra de metal que estaba allí, cerré los ojos y esperé a que el dolor pasara.

No era la primera vez que eso me pasaba pero cada vez los dolores se hacían más seguidos y agudos. El ginecólogo había dicho que eso era de lo más normal cuando la hora del parto se acercaba cada vez más.

Así que demás de tener en cuenta la salud y el bienestar de Mark y de la bebé y del trabajo, y del hecho de que daría luz pronto todavía debía soportar aquellos dolores.

Nadie dijo que ser mamá sería fácil.

Vi como Jason iba a hacer ademan de acercarse pero negué con la cabeza tan pronto el dolor pasó. Fue discreta con eso, no había llamado la atención de nadie más que la de mi guardaespaldas pero suponía que era porque estaba vigilándonos.

Quería irme a mi casa ya pero debía aguantar al menos un poco más. Y todavía tenía que ayudar a Mark con la tarea. Pff.

Me acomodé en otra mesa vacía y juguetee con mi teléfono.

Tenía un mensaje de Molly haciéndome saber que le llamara. Marqué su número inmediatamente.

-¡Bella! – escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea. Parecía que estaba un poco demasiado estresada.

-Hola Molly ¿en qué pudo ayudarte?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó cambiando de repente su voz – No pareces muy contenta.

-Estoy en Carl's Jr, Mark esta en los juegos, es lo único que hace y ya debemos irnos – suspiré pesadamente – pero yo con mi norme barriga no puedo hacer mucho.

-El pequeño pillo… - murmuró ella – dile que le llevaré a Emma para que le de otro beso sino baja.

Me quedé estática al escuchar aquello.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya sabes, cosas de niños – soltó una risilla – Mi hermana el robó un beso hoy, al parecer todo el colegio les vio.

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo al escucha eso. Sabía que Mark tenía cierta aversión hacia las chicas pero no como para provocar a la niña y dejar que le besara.

-Creo que ya sé cómo hacer que se baje –dije sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de los juegos- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hay una chica llamada Ángela que ha venido en busca de trabajo, ya sabes, para lo de dependienta. Es la ayuda que necesitamos para estar al corriente, han hecho ya bastantes pedidos, todo llega el fin de semana.

-Cítala para dentro de dos horas, por favor. Le haremos la entrevista –me puse de pie de nuevo y caminé hacia la salida - ¿Ya tienes los papeles de referencia de ella?

Me situé junto a Jason y él me miró con curiosidad.

-Ya los tengo, los he revisado un par de veces pero creo que es mejor que les eches un vistazo.

-Está bien, nos vemos en una hora – colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a Jason – Ve por Mark, por favor, estaré esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Señora, tengo órdenes estrictas de parte del señor Cullen – me dijo con su voz gruesa. Me había acostumbrado a ella ya del tiempo que estábamos aquí y no lograba intimidarme como se supone que debía – Me temo que no puedo dejar que se vaya.

Me estaba comenzando a sacar de mis casillas y eso no era nada bueno debido a que mis pies ya me estaban cansando.

-El señor Cullen no está en estos momentos aquí y nunca lo va a estar y espero nunca volverlo a ver, así que ve por ese niño y larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo antes de que cometa alguna imprudencia – le dije con los dientes apretados.

Como siempre, no podía saber cuál era el estado de animo de aquello hombre pero sin dejarme respirar dos veces desapareció de allí hacia el área de juegos. Un minuto más tarde Mark venia delante de Jason con los hombros caídos y sin dirigirme ninguna mirada caminó hasta el estacionamiento.

Bien, porque si me decía algo probablemente me enojaría con él y yo no quería eso.

Una vez que nos estacionamos frente a la tienda Mark se apresuró a bajar sin darme oportunidad de decirle algo si quiera. Debía comenzar a ponerle límites porque si seguía así probablemente induciría a su hermana a ser de la misma manera. Tomé su mochila y salí del auto directo a la tienda.

Cuando entré pude divisar a Molly en el mostrador con la vista sobre Mark que había pasado bastante rápido a través de la tienda y se lanzó sobre unos cojines que estaban en un rincón. Encendió la televisión que estaba allí y decidió ignorarnos.

Pero eso no iba a ser así de fácil, porque él no tenía ninguna autorización de encender la televisión después de la escuela o de algún entrenamiento a menos que haya dado por finalizada su tarea.

-Hola Bella – me saludó Molly una vez que me dio. Se acercó hasta a mí y me dio un suave abrazo, tanto como se lo permitía mi enorme barriga.

-Hola Molly – le devolví el abrazo y tan pronto como me separe le hice un gesto – Espera un momento.

Reajusté la mochila sobre mi hombro y me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi hijo y me paré frente a él, obstruyendo su vista hacia el televisor.

-No tienes ningún permiso para ver la tele ahora mismo – le dije con voz firme sabiendo que si usaba mi voz habitual no me obedecería – ve a hacer los deberes, andando – apagué la televisión y dejé la mochila en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a él.

-El día de hoy yo no quiero hacer tarea – me dijo con su ceño fruncido. Realmente estaba molesto.

Me voltee hacia a él para poder verle mejor.

-Y yo no quería levantarme de la cama y prepararte el desayuno ni llevarte a la escuela ni al entrenamiento ni trabajar ni hacer nada, pero lo hice. Así que ahora siéntate y haz la tarea, por favor.

-Pero… -alcé la mano para detenerle.

-No te quiero escuchar por el momento, Mark. Limítate a hacer tu tarea.

Le dejé allí, malhumorado y con varios deberes que hacer, después me volví hacia Molly que me miraba un poco asombrada por lo que había ocurrido. No me podía juzgar por eso, ella sabía que le quería bastante y que le mimaba muchas veces pero mi paciencia tenia limites estaba a punto de llegar a él.

Una vez que llegué al mostrador me dejé caer en la silla, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en mi vientre. Cerré los ojos dejando que pasara el dolor. Después del dolor le siguieron tres pataditas.

La primera vez que le había sentido había llorado, llorado de la emoción porque por fin sentía a mi bebé moverse en todo mi interior, era algo que no pude evitarlo y era lo más maravilloso que pude haber sentido. Así que cuando Mark supo que ya se movía su hermana mantuvo su mano pegada en mi estómago la mayoría del tiempo esperando a que reaccionara de nuevo.

Ya era bastante normal que se moviera y había sido un poco extraño no sentirle en toda la mañana ya que lo hacía por las mañanas y noches o cuando comía algo con bastante picante.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Molly sobre mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, últimamente esto suele suceder, un pequeño dolor en mi vientre pero es normal. Ella está pateando en estos momentos – le sonreí y ella me miró con ilusión, conocía esa mirada, me la habían hecho ya Mark y Aidan cada vez que querían sentirle - ¿quieres sentir?

Ella se apresuró a asentir y se acercó hasta a mí, me tendió su mano y yo la tomé, posicionándola en mi estómago.

Y como si mi hija supiera de qué se estaba tratando comenzó a patearme de nuevo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Molly tenía un rostro de que no se lo podía creer; mi bebé dejo de hacer su gracia y se quedó quieta sin volver a moverse. Molly retiró su mano.

-Lo había sentido cuando mamá tenía a Emma en su barriga también pero sin duda tu bebé es más fuerte – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo se la devolví.

-Con el paso de los días siento que me rasgará la piel con cada patada –suspiré y me recargué en la superficie del mostrador – pero ya casi queda un poco para de verdad verla.

-Ansío de verdad ver a la pequeña muy pronto – me dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

De pronto sentí un par de manos sobre mi estómago, apretándome con cierta fuerza y de inmediato supe de quien se trataba. Debajo del mostrador estaba Mark con su mejilla y sus manos presionadas sobre mi enorme vientre. Sus ojos estaba cerrados muy fuerte.

-Muévete de nuevo –le murmuró a mi barriga.

-Llegaste tarde – le dije y él alzó su mirada hacia a mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado y entonces supe que ya no estaba enojada con él.

-Dile que se mueva otra vez – su voz se cortó debido al sollozo y yo lo presioné más contra mí.

-Oh mi vida, no llores, tu hermana seguro se moverá cuando estemos cenando, podrás sentirle toda la noche si quieres – me incliné y besé el borde de su cabeza – Ahora debes terminar tu tarea, por favor.

-¿Ésta noche puedo dormir contigo?

-Ésta noche dormirás conmigo.

Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa y "paró la trompa" me incliné hacia a él y le di un beso. Después de eso salió corriendo directo a la mesa.

Molly me estaba mirando con diversión.

-Ningún comentario, por favor – rodé los ojos y volví la vista hacia los papeles de la señorita Ángela.

.

Terminé de cepillar mi cabello aun mojado por la ducha que me había dado y miré el espejo. Detrás de mí estaba Mark. Vestido con su pijama de Cars.

Por suerte él ya había terminado todos sus deberes, había visto la televisión, había cenado, habíamos repasado la tarea, había sido bañado y se había cepillado los dientes así que estaba más que listo para irse a dormir.

Me acosté a su lado una vez que todas las luces estuvieron apagadas y le envolví en un abrazo.

Después de pasar un buen rato conversando acerca de lo que había pasado el día de hoy se quedó dormido. Y yo me quedé allí, mirando la pared. Pensando en cómo me las apañaría para que todo saliera bien en los siguientes meses.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA! Pues ya he venido antes de tiempo, me ha dado por querer escribir, tal vez esta noche empiece el otro capi. Creo que he subido mas capitulos estos dos ultimos meses que en mi primer año. Debo ponerme al corriente y sin duda hacerlos mas largos, no dudo que sea así.<p>

Este capítulo es dedicado a "La enana del mal" aunque no haya cumplido con su parte del trato con querer subirse al juego mecánico. Cumplo lo que prometo.

Muchas gracias a:

**anaprinces25, manligrez, csuhayl, yolabertay, lorincullen, DANIELADRIAN, Madriguerita, Milla Whitlock, La enana del mal, Lucero Mendozaa, Melania, Suiza19, Angie CullenHale, anilla09, carlita16, marah2221, Lulu, Laura Katherine, CAMILA, DarkN'Sweet135, ashleyswan.**

Y a los anonimos. También gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

¿Reviews? Me agrada eso de que con cada capitulo aumentan mas y más (:


	27. La llegada

**La llegada.**

**.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Mark, es hora de que te lleve a la escuela, date prisa –grité al pie de las escaleras y seguí metiendo las cosas a su lonchera. Se suponía que él estaba allá arriba encargándose de lucir encantador pero yo sabía que no estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

Hoy el día.

Hoy tendría a mi bebé. Tenía que llegar al hospital en al menos dos horas así que debía llevar a Mark a la escuela. Molly le recogería y le llevaría a la escuela de futbol y después a las clases de idiomas. Eso le mantendría ocupado al menos hasta las ocho de la noche. Después se iría a la casa de Molly a pasar la noche.

Él estaba bastante nervioso, casi como yo. Y es que estaba entusiasmado preguntando todo el tiempo si ya tenía algunos dolores de parto o algo parecido. Miles de veces tuve que contestarle que no.

Sabía que los dolores de parto tenía que tenerles ya. El doctor me había mencionado que desde hace tres días debía tener los dolores de parto pero no tenía nada. Podía llegar al hospital hacia tres días también pero nada.

El parto estaba programado como parto natural. Según el doctor dijo que podíamos apurar a la bebé para que saliera pronto según la fecha. Estaba realmente confiada en que todo eso sería un parto natural, no estaba preparada para un cesaría, se solo pensar el hecho de que abran mi estómago me estaba causando un gran dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

El punto era que no tenía ningún dolor de parto y eso era algo que me estaba preocupando porque yo sabía que mi bebé debía salir ya. Mi instinto me decía que debía tener ya a mi bebé porque ya era la hora, pero nada. Aprobaría cualquier tipo de medicamento para que mi bebé saliera según lo acordado.

-¡Voy a contar hasta diez y si no bajas tendré que ir por ti! –volví a gritar una vez que coloqué todo lo que necesitaría en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta principal para llevarla al hospital.

Dos segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras.

Mi hijo llevaba la corbata de su uniforme fuera de su chaleco y la camisa fuera del pantalón también. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué hasta a él para acomodarle como debía.

-Voy a estar bien, debes estar tranquilo – le repetí por décima vez ésta mañana.

Él me envolvió en un abrazo tanto como se lo permitió mi grandísimo vientre.

-Yo quiero ir contigo.

-No puedes acompañarme – le dije – No dejan entrar niños a esos lugares, son solo para adultos, te quedaras con Molly ¿está bien? Ella te recogerá después de la escuela. Tal vez mañana a la hora de la visita puedas ir a visitarme a mí y a tu hermana.

Me miró con cierto ojo crítico.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Ahora andando que se hace tarde para que llegues a la escuela, puedes tomar tu malteada en el camino.

Cinco minutos después estábamos a la mitad del camino hacia la escuela de Mark. Él iba detrás, en su asiento para niños, moviendo sus pies de manera nerviosa y bebiendo su mateada de forma acelerada. Estaba mirando por la ventanilla pero sabía que no ponía bastante atención al paisaje.

A mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba una enorme bolsa de maternidad con todo lo necesario para la bebé. El color rosa no me agradaba bastante. De hecho nunca me había gustado por lo que muchas cosas de la bebé eran blancas, beige y una que otras pocas prendas de color rosas.

También llevaba todos los documentos que necesitaba para que pudiera registrarme o para que no hubiera ningún tipo de problema en el hospital. Todo estaba allí hasta había llevado ropa de más para mí y para la bebé. Era mamá principiante, no me podían culpar. Además de eso pasaría el parto yo sola.

Uff.

Aidan me había dicho que llegaría en la noche pero no estaba bastante seguro. Tomaría el vuelo a medio día tal vez.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa. Molly no podía acompañarme debido a que tenía que seguir orientando a Ángela y debía cuidar a Mark. Le había pedido que le llevara conmigo en la hora de visitas al día siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me bajé con Mark para despedirme de él. Le di un fuerte abrazo y él me lo devolvió. Su maestra nos miraba con gesto significativo. La señora sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir e intentaría distraerlo.

Jason estaba un auto detrás del mío.

-Te amo – le dije y besé su mejilla – cuando nos volvamos a ver ya tendrás a tu hermanita y podrás cargarla. ¿Está bien? –Él asintió – todo va a salir bien.

-Quisiera ir contigo – repitió.

-Lose, mi amor, sé que quieres acompañarme pero no puedes, debes venir a estudiar, si faltas tendrás mala nota y no puedes venir al hospital conmigo.

-Está bien –asintió y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te amo, todo estará bien.

Me enderecé ya que la espalda estaba comenzando a dolerme y él se inclinó hacia a mi estirando sus labios. Me agaché levemente y le di un pequeño beso.

-Adiós, bebé. Nos vemos mañana – me despedí de él y esperé hasta que entrara y le perdí de vista.

Subí de nuevo al auto y me dirigí al hospital seguida de Jason, esperando a que todo saliera bien.

.

Estuve allí al menos dos horas antes de la primera revisión.

-Muy bien, señora Swan – me dijo el doctor Ivanov. Él era el doctor que suplantaría al doctor que estaba viéndome los últimos meses ya que se encontraba en un curso fuera del país. Estaba bastante nerviosa como para enojarme por ese detalle – es hora de revisarle. Según los informes usted ya ha cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo y esta lista. Revisaré cómo van los avances de la bebé con un ultrasonido y si necesita algún tratamiento para apurar el parte se lo haré saber.

Por suerte el doctor hablaba inglés también. Había estudiado medicina en Canadá lo cual me facilitaba bastante las cosas. Sin embargo no era capaz de saber exactamente lo que decían las enfermeras a su alrededor.

Asentí incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

Mis cosas estaban en un sillón a unos metros de la cama en la que me encontraba. La habitación estaba bastante espaciosa. Yo me encontraba enfundada en una bata blanca con diferentes estampados sin sentido de color azul y gris. No eran exactamente los colores más alegres pero no estaba para ponerme a criticar las batas del hospital.

Una enfermera de edad avanzada se acercó y descubrió mi enorme vientre, colocó el gel que ya no me parecía tan frio como las primeras veces. El doctor llegó de alguna parte que no había visto y colocó el aparato presionando en mi estómago.

Como siempre, no era capaz de distinguir muy bien en la enorme pantalla que estaba a mi derecha, tan solo se veía todo negro y gris, todo borroso. Decidí que mejor miraría al doctor.

Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la pantalla junto a mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido y movía el aparato en todos los lados posibles. Estaba acostumbrada a la suave presión en mi vientre bajo nada más. Su ceño se pronunció a un más conforme avanzaban los minutos y yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Él habló antes que yo pudiera decir una palabra.

-Señora, ¿Cuándo fue su último ultrasonido? – me miró sin relajar su gesto, había detenido sus movimientos en la parte superior de mi barriga.

-Creo que fue hace dos meses – contesté con la voz ronca ya que mi garganta estaba muy seca. No había dicho casi nada desde que había llegado.

-Usted no solo va a tener un bebé – me dijo serio y me respiración se detuvo – usted va a tener dos.

Le miré sin poder entender muy bien lo que me había dicho.

Las enfermeras se detuvieron al escuchar lo que el doctor había dicho y comenzaron a murmurar varias cosas entre ellas en voz bastante baja. No logré entender nada lo que decían.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Esto estaba mal. Llevaba con este bebé nueve meses en mi estómago y no me había dado cuenta de que eran dos niños…

¡Y el estúpido doctor que me había atendido no me había dicho nada! ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar desapercibido para él?

-No… -hablé o casi grité al decir aquello – No puedo tener dos bebés. El doctor me dijo que…

-Algunas veces suele pasar, señora – me interrumpió rápidamente el doctor. Comenzó a retirar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor – Tiene que estar consiente de una cosa – le miré con atención. Algunas veces solo un bebé recibe los nutrientes necesarios para él mismo, puede que su hija haya robado los nutrientes que le pertenecían a su hermano o hermana, es por eso que el otro feto no logra verse del todo. Se han dado caso en el que el bebé está perfectamente nutrido pero tan solo se logra detectar uno.

Yo le miré, absorbiendo toda la información que me estaba diciendo. Recordé que debía respirar cuando sentí mi cara fría.

-Así que no creo que un parto natural sea adecuado para esto.

-¿Voy a tener dos veces? – murmuré incapaz de aceptarlo.

El doctor me miró con simpatía.

-Estoy seguro de que va a tener dos bebés por lo cual debe relajarse. Todo estará bien, le haremos una cesaría.

Se alejó de mí dejándome a punto de gritarle que me explicara como era que no me habían dicho que iba a tener dos veces.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a moverse a mí alrededor.

Gracias a que había estudiado una gran variedad de idiomas pude descifrar lo que decían como: "Debemos llevarle al quirófano" "El doctor Ivanov se encargará de la cesaría" "Llamen al anestesiólogo"

Eso me puso más nerviosa.

La cama en la que me encontraba se comenzó a mover fuera de la habitación.

Una enfermera, que sabía inglés, se acercó a mí y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, muchacha, todo va a estar bien.

Después de unos minutos de que entramos al quirófano me encontraba totalmente recostada con la vista hacia el techo. Una enfermera colocó una pantalla por encima de mi pecho. Escuchaba como la puerta se abría y cerraba varias veces y entonces me di cuenta de que había mucha gente a mí alrededor.

Treinta minutos después el anestesiólogo estaba a la altura de mi vientre, listo para colocarme la inyección.

Un minuto después sentí como mi vientre se tensaba, como si me lo estrujaran con demasiada fuerza. Apreté con fuerza mis puños mientras el dolor se pasaba. Podía sentir el líquido de la anestesia extendiéndose por mi vientre. Me concentré en las luces que estaban sobre mí, mirando como algunas veces parpadeaban, conté mis respiraciones hasta que llegué a veintidós.

Quería irme a casa, con mi hijo, con mis hijos. Quería que toda esta pesadilla terminara ya.

-¿Puede sentir eso, señora? – escuché la voz del doctor Ivanov.

-No –negué con la cabeza para reforzar mi respuesta.

-Está bien, podemos empezar – dijo con tono decidido.

Esas palabras eran las que estaba esperando desde hacía horas.

Sentí un tirón extrañó desde mi interior. La enfermera que se había convertido en mi favorita estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano, dejando que yo le apretara con fuerza debido a los nervios que sentía.

Mi rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas en esos momentos, yo intentaba concentrarme en todas las palabras que decían los doctores en el idioma Ruso pero no lograba descifrar nada debido a mis nervios.

-Todo está bien, querida – repetía la enfermera.

Quería que alguien de mi familia estuviera aquí conmigo. Quería que mi mamá estuviera aquí diciéndome que era lo que iba a pasar. Quería a mis amigos esperando afuera. Quería a mi pequeño Mark y abrazarlo con fuerza. Y sobre todo quería al padre de mis bebés aquí a lado, tomándome de la mano, diciéndome que todo estaría bien como en los programas de televisión que había visto durante todo el embarazo acerca de los partos.

De repente se escuchó un grito muy fuerte y chillante.

Miré la expresión se la enfermera, ella estaba fascinada mirando algo que yo no podía ver. Aun se escuchaban las voces y el llanto de un chiquillo realmente enojado.

-Tiene una preciosa bebé, señora Swan – escuché la voz del doctor de nuevo.

-Qui-quiero verla –murmuré con voz temblorosa. La enfermera desapareció por unos segundos y volvió a aparecer con una manta. Allí estaba mi bebé, bañada de sustancia blanca y de sangre.

Mis lágrimas no paraban. Esa bebé era mía y no paraba de llorar, estaba demasiado rosa y grande, muy grande.

Todavía se escuchaba y sentía actividad encima de mi vientre.

-Vamos por el segundo bebé, señora – anunció el doctor Ivanov.

Se llevaron a mi bebé para poder limpiarla. Después se escucharon varios sonidos de frustración.

Se estaban tardando tanto con el otro bebé. La enfermera ya no estaba a mi lado e imaginaba que estaba cuidando de mi pequeña. Estaba a punto de protestar hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Es un niño

Pero esta vez su voz no era de entusiasmo y mi bebé no lloraba. ¿Por qué no estaba llorando y porque no me decían lo que pasaba?

El doctor comenzó a hablar con las enfermeras y había varios murmullos con pánico y algunos tranquilizadores. La enfermera volvió a posarse a mi lado y me sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa con mi bebé?

-Va a estar bien, los doctores harán que llore en unos minutos, es un niño muy pequeño y ha tenido muchas complicaciones – me dijo mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar con algunas arrugas y manchas de vejez – Usted estará en piso en una media hora, debe tranquilizarse.

Debía estar loca como para pedirme eso.

La miré con pánico.

-Si sigue de esa manera tendrán que sedarla y sabrá de sus bebés hasta que despierte.

De acuerdo, Bella, cálmate.

Y entonces, cuando pensé que nunca iba a suceder escuché el otro llanto. Pero este no era un llanto tan fuerte. Era más bien débil, como si estuviera cansado y agitado. Era bastante agudo.

Era mi bebé. Mi niño. Tenía un niño y una niña.

-Debemos llevarlo y meterle a la incubadora de inmediato –escuché que decía el doctor y entonces mi tranquilidad desapareció – El pequeño está demasiado débil y no tiene el peso de un bebé normal –supe que se estaba dirigiendo hacia a mí.

Estaba bastante casada y mis parpados pesaban demasiado. Quería dormirme pero también quería ver a mis bebés. Solo había sido capaz de ver a la niña.

-Duerme, cielo – escuché a la enfermera y yo negué con la cabeza – tienes que descansar para poder tener fuerzas y ver a tus hijos.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo – dije en un murmuro débil. Ella me devolvió el gesto, negó con la cabeza.

-El pequeño ha sido trasladado a una incubadora. Estará bien, tu bebé fue llevaba a los cuneros.

No tenía fuerzas para pelear con la enfermera. Estaba nerviosa pero también estaba cansada. Necesitaba dormir.

Y sin proponérmelo cerré los ojos y me fundí en un profundo sueño.

.

Me desperté sin recordar en donde estaba. El dorso de mi mano picaba. Abrí los ojos y miré la aguja que estaba enterrada en mi vena. Ah claro, el suero. Miré a mí alrededor mirando la enorme habitación blanca ubicándome.

Eran las doce de la noche y hacia diez horas que había caído dormida sin soñar nada. Seguí mirando alrededor pero no encontré a nadie que pudiera ayudarme. También sentía el dolor en mi vientre. Eso de pronto me recordó a mis bebés.

A mi niña saludable y hermosa. La única imagen que tenia de ella era cuando estaba llena de placenta y sangre, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca bastante abierta mientras lloraba. La enfermera me había dicho que estaba muy saludable y yo le veía bastante grande.

Quería ver a mi niño, al pequeño que aún no conocía pero que le había llevado conmigo durante nueve meses sin saber que existía. Mi bebé, mi pequeño. Quería verlo ahora mismo.

Me estiré para alcanzar el botón que hacía que las enfermeras volaran hacia donde me encontraba, una vez que lo tuve en mi mano sentí un ardor en mi vientre un poco menos hinchado. Sabía que era la herida de la cesaría la que estaba ardiendo pero no me importó mucho. Quería ver a mis bebés.

Después de que apreté el botón pasaron dos minutos y apareció mi enfermera favorita. Ni siquiera sabía porque ella estaba aquí pues tal vez su turno debió haber terminado unas horas atrás.

-Señora Swan, que bueno que ha despertado.

-Si… - murmuré un poco desconcertada por la manera en que me había tratado - ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-La pequeña esta en los cuneros, es una niña realmente bella y encantadora sin mencionar que es enorme también. Ha pesado nueve libras y cuatro onzas – me dedico una amable sonrisa- hasta ahora le hemos dado de comer fórmula para recién nacidos. Pronto tendrá más hambre y podremos traerla con usted.

Eso me calmó un poco, pero no tenía solo un bebé, tenía dos y necesitaba toda la información.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?

-El pequeño está en una incubadora, hacia unas horas no podía respirar por si solo pero ha progresado bastante – me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Come bastante, eso sí, supongo que para tener el peso que debe tener come bastante. A él tendrá que ir a verlo donde se encuentra, no puede ser movido de allí y solo podrá salir de la incubadora para que le de comida.

-¿Cuándo podré verlos? – le miré interrogante.

-Podrá subir a ver al niño en al menos dos horas, si es que sigue despierta. Y a la niña se la puedo traer para que comience a amamantarla – asentí frenéticamente y ella me respondió con una sonrisa – Espere un momento entonces.

Después desapareció de la sala tan rápido como llegó.

El tiempo que me encontraba sola comencé a darme cuenta de la situación.

Ya no tendría dos hijos sino tres. Dos pequeños recién nacidos que me volverían loca. Yo tan solo estaba preparada para dos. ¡Y todavía debía pensar en el nombre que le podría a mi hijo! Porque la niña se llamaría Elizabeth, como su bisabuela.

Ella había sido una gran persona; una de las personas más sinceras que había conocido y simplemente supe que mi hija debía llamarse como ella.

De pronto pensé en Mark. ¿Qué diría él al saber que tendría dos hermanitos y no solo una? ¿Sus celos serían el doble? ¿Y Aidan? Había prometido que llegaría en la noche. Tal vez había tenido llamadas de alguno de ellos pero mi celular estaba en la mesa que estaba frente a mi muy lejos.

Presioné unos cuantos botones en el control y la cama subió hasta dejarme levemente sentada, mis manos descansaban en mi regazo, o al menos lo que se podía. Había al menos tres almohadas a mí alrededor, como si las hubieran puesto para que no me cayera de la camilla pero eso era realmente estúpido.

Me sentía sola en estos momentos. Quería a alguien que estuviera aquí conmigo preguntándome como estaba o alguien a quien pudiera contarle lo que había sentido cuando escuché los llantos de mis hijos.

Alcé la mirada al ver una sombra en la puerta y vi que allí estaba la enfermera empujando levemente un carrito donde se movía una manta de color rosa pálido. Se estaba moviendo bastante y logré divisar el pequeño bulto de color rosado allí, miré como su brazo era estirado.

Llegó hasta donde estaba y me estiré para verla mejor. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la nada en realidad, no se dejaba de estirar. La enfermera la tomo entre sus brazos con todo y manta y la acercó a mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con bastante fuerza. Sentía como golpeaba mi pecho a cada segundo. Estiré los brazos y entonces sentí el cuerpo calientito de mi bebé, le acerqué a mi pecho y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Ella era hermosa y tenía bastante cabello, era rubio y sabía que con el tiempo se oscurecería obteniendo otro tono pues tanto a mí como a su padre nos había pasado lo mismo. Su piel estaba blanca. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos eran de un color café bastante claro, igual a los míos.

Tomé su manita entre mi pulgar en índice y la moví de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír. Ella agitó levemente sus piernas, moviendo su cabeza hacia a mí. La enfermera llegó y le colocó un gorrito de rayas azul y rosa. Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella porque era fascinante y hermosa.

De pronto envolvió su mano en mi dedo índice haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara aún más. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó más a mí con la boca abierta. Tal vez tenía hambre.

Alcé la mirada a regañadientes de ella y miré a la enfermera pidiendo ayuda.

-Yo… no sé cómo… - comencé a murmurar pero ella se acercó a mí.

-Está bien, para eso estoy aquí.

Colocó una almohada debajo de mi bebé haciendo que estuviera a la altura de mi pecho izquierdo.

-Coloca tu antebrazo debajo de su cabeza para que esté un poco alzada y no se ahogue mientras come –hice lo que me pidió – Ahora descubre tu pecho y tómalo entre tus dedos, después, acércalo a su boca y espera a que ella lo tomé. Al principio te va a doler pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

Temerosa y con movimientos lentos hice lo que me pidió. Miré a la bebé que cerraba y abría la boca varias veces, cuando logró capturarlo en su boca comenzó a succionar. Y, ¿para qué negarlo?, me dolió horrible, como si me hubieran rasgado cierta parte de mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos por el dolor y cuando se calmó un poco los abrí para mirar a mi hija, que se alimentaba de manera frenética.

-No te asustes de la forma en que come, y nunca la retires de tu pecho si ella no ha terminado ya que la última leche es mejor para ellos, contiene más nutrientes.

Después de que comió lo suficiente, le saqué el aire siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera, después pude cambiarla con la ropa que había traído para ella. Una vez que estuvo totalmente abrigada le mecí en mis brazos hasta que quedó dormida.

La enfermera (la cual se llamaba Anne) me dijo que la niña debería ir a los cuneros si es que quería subir a ver a mi hijo y después dar los datos para los niños. De inmediato estuve de acuerdo con eso.

Más tarde me encontraba mirando a mi bebé. Él estaba dentro de una incubadora, la cual lo mantenía calientito. Respiraba bastante rápido y era tan pequeñito y delgado. Tenía los ojos abiertos, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, no podía distinguir el color se sus ojos por el cristal y la luz azul que estaba a su alrededor. Tenía un pequeño tubo dentro de su boca. Tan solo estaba envuelto en un extraño plástico.

-Cuando lo dejé estaba dormido – me informó la enfermera – el doctor ha dicho que depende de cómo esté el bebé le retirarán en tuvo. Necesita tenerlo para recibir la comida.

Metí la mano derecha por el agujero que estaba en el cristal, mi mano fue envuelta por un guante pero me permitió tocarle. Toqué su brazo con bastante delicadeza por miedo a que le pudiera pasar algo o lo pudiera lastimar. En cuanto lo toqué alzó la mano y volvió a parpadear. El ritmo de su corazón tenía el mismo desde que habíamos llegado.

Debería recibir un premio por llorar tanto. Estas últimas horas lo había hecho bastante. Mi bebé estaba bien, iba mejorando con el paso de las horas, y aunque estaba demasiado pequeñito confiaba en que se recuperaría pronto. Mi bebé, quería tenerlo abrazado contra mi pecho y no dejar que nadie le toque.

Después de pasarme al menos tres horas a su lado, murmurándole, cantándole y sonriéndole, la enfermera me dijo que debía retirarme a descansar para que a la hora de visitas pudiera recibir a mi hijo Mark.

Bajé de nuevo, con pasos de tortuga debido a la operación y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Allí me esperaba otra enfermera con una tabla en sus manos y papeles.

-Señora Swan debe rellenar estos datos acerca de sus hijos para poder registrarlos.

**American Medical Center.**

**Nombre: **Elizabeth Cullen. **Sexo: **Femenino.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de Mayo de 2013. **Hora de nacimiento: **2:55 pm.

**Peso: **Nueve libras, cuatro onzas.

**Nombre de la madre: **Isabella Marie Swan. **Edad: **Veinticuatro años.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de Septiembre, 1988

**Nombre del padre: **Edward Anthony Cullen. . **Edad: **Veinticuatro años.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **20 de Junio, 1988

**American Medical Center.**

**Nombre: **Anthony Cullen. **Sexo: **Masculino.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de Mayo de 2013. **Hora de nacimiento: **3:12 pm.

**Peso: **Cuatro libras, once onzas.

**Nombre de la madre: **Isabella Marie Swan. **Edad: **Veinticuatro años.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de Septiembre, 1988

**Nombre del padre: **Edward Anthony Cullen. . **Edad: **Veinticuatro años.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **20 de Junio, 1988.

No iba a privar a mis hijos de tener el apellido de su padre. No podía privarlos así porque yo no aceptaría que mis hijos llevaran mi apellido, no iba a aceptar que fueran registrados como mis hermanos. Lo mismo había pasado con Mark.

Anthony y Elizabeth llevarían el apellido de su padre porque así debía ser. Era madre soltera, sí, pero tenían padre.

Miré los papeles que estaban en mis manos.

-Bienvenidos a la familia, pequeños – murmuré.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Esto es bastante pronto, lose, pero estaba bastante emocionada por que lo leyeran. Algunas de ustedes ya sabian que serían mellizos lo cual no hacia tan fascinante esto pero finalmente aquí están, los pequeñitos de Bella.<p>

Muchas gracias a:

**yolabertay, La enana del mal, lorincullen, viivii alice, anaprinces25, Samantha, flexer, csuhayl, Lucero Mendozaa, caas, .Patzz, Vicky B. Jonas, carlita16, Angie CullenHale, catitacullen, DANIELADRIAN, gery02, Manligrez, marah2221, Vanessa Morales, Berta, Laura Katherine **

Por sus comentarios. También gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, es agradable entrar a mi correo electronico y ver que tengo notificaciones (:

**Una aclaración**: El fic dice: Edward&Bella, al final estarán juntos pero tengan paciencia .

Eh subido una cantidad de imagenes al grupo de "Un matrimonio forzado" en Facebook. Solo pidan entrar al grupo.

groups/ 489007794454955/ (junten los espacios)

o tambien está mi Facebook, solo que deben dejarme un mensaje para que yo les una al grupo: danii. ramireez.92

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **El siguiente capitulo ya esta avanzado, espero subirlo después (:

¿Reviews? (:


	28. Amm ¿Felicidades?

**Amm… ¿felicidades?**

**.**

**Edward POV.**

**.**

Chicago, EUA. 20 de Junio.

.

Volví a abrir mi correo electrónico por décima vez en todo el día y volví a encontrarme con más archivos para analizar, darles mi punto de vista y enviarlos otra vez.

Ahora mismo tenía tres empresas de las cuales hacerme cargo. Esto era precisamente lo que me quería evitar al decirle que sí a Emmett, al firmar ese papel que Emmett me había pedido que firmara.

Emmett había abandonado el trabajo hacia un mes porque Rosalie estaba en riesgo de tener a su bebé antes de tiempo. Así que probablemente daría a luz este mes o el siguiente. Y no me importaba, la verdad que en estos momentos estaba mandando a la mierda a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Estaba harto de bebés. Llantos por un lado, llantos por el otro; pañales, pañales, pañales y más pañales.

Se suponía que Tia no tendría ningún bebé con ella. Se suponía que ese bebé iba directo al orfanato en Los Angeles, pero no. La mujer se había encariñado tanto con su bebé que se le había hecho imposible dejarle en aquel lugar, con extraños. ¡BAH! A mí la verdad es que me importaba una mierda si le daba con extraños o no, porque yo no estaba humor para mantener a ningún bebé, sobre todo cuando ese bebé no era nada mío.

Ahora, por petición de Tia, se quedaban en mi casa los fines de semana mientras Tia tenía que ir a trabajar por las noches. Así que la señora que hacia aseo en mi casa se quedaba cuidando del bebé.

Todas las noches tenía que soportar el agudo llanto de ese pequeño generador de popo y vomito. Estaba harto de eso. Mis ojeras estaban realmente. La verdad es que eso también me estaba valiendo una mierda.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché el teléfono sonar.

Miré el identificador de llamadas y rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? – lo dejé en altavoz mientras terminaba de ver algunas cosas en mi correo electrónico y terminaba de ver algunos documentos que estaban en mi escritorio.

Maldito Emmett, si lo veía lo mataría.

-Más respeto y cordialidad hacia a mí – exigió con su voz extrañamente cantarina – Esme, Peter y yo organizamos una fiesta para ti el día de hoy.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Es más bien una reunión, en casa de tus padres. Todos estaremos aquí.

-Sigo preguntándome como es que Peter lleva demasiado tiempo soportándote – mencioné con aire distraído. No planeaba ponerle la suficiente atención mientras estaba en mi área de trabajo y ella llamaba para decirme estupideces.

-Él me ama –rodé los ojos ante ese estúpido comentario – Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que te queremos aquí en tres horas, contento o no contento, sonriendo o no sonriendo. Rosalie quiere verte antes de que explote.

-Estoy seguro que la cabeza de Emmett va a ser la que explote –dije irritado – Alice, tengo bastante trabajo como para estar discutiendo sobre una patética fiesta de cumpleaños, y no es como si me interesara de verdad. Simplemente puedo darme un abrazo a mí mismo.

-¡Esme quiere verte, joder! – gritó y fulminé con la mirada el teléfono, apartando todas mis cosas de mi.

-Yo no quiero ver a nadie –contesté conteniéndome a gritarle. No estaba de humor para gritarle a Alice.

-Ah, pero claro que quieres ver a la estúpida calienta pollas de Tia, ¿no? Eso es lo que tú quieres ver.

Froté mi cara con mis manos. Que alguien me dé paciencia para aguantar toda esta mierda que estoy escuchando.

-No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta, es todo lo que debes saber.

-Esme te espera, junto con Carlisle y la comida se está preparando, si no vienes iré por ti a donde quiera que estés y te jalaré de los huevos hasta que llegues aquí, ¿entiendes? – No me dejo contestar aunque no planeaba hacerlo – Te veo en tres horas.

Presioné el botón para colgar y volví a hacer mi trabajo como hacía unos minutos. Papeles y más papeles; contratos y más contratos. Pero no podía decir que me estaba yendo mal con esto de los negocios. Al contrario todo estaba mejor.

No sabía si iba asistir aquella fiesta. No tenía ganas de ver ni a mi padre ni a mi madre. Sabía que mi madre no tenía la culpa de nada, ella también se había dejado manipular por Carlisle. Alice tampoco tenía la culpa. Pero simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. Además, si iba, probablemente terminaría peleado con Emmett, Rosalie escucharía se alteraría y como siempre terminaría siendo el malo de la fiesta, no sabía porque se empeñaban en invitarme a esas cosas tan absurdas.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa y saludé a la señora de la limpieza me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí podría lanzarme a la cama sin pensar demasiado en las cosas.

Ya no había nada que me preocupara. No había nada más de lo cual pudiera preocuparme más que el hecho de que mis empresas se alzaran lo más que podía. Daba a las personas el dinero que correspondía en sus cuentas como a Charlie y a mis padres, al igual que a todos mis trabajadores y a unas cuantas personas más.

La deuda con Stefan se había terminado y yo me había librado por completo pero hacia unos días Jacob Black había aparecido para intentar hacer negocios con las exportaciones pero de inmediato le había respondido que eso no sería posible.

Era un completo idiota.

Lionks se había dedicado a mantenerse con la boca cerrada después de que me dijo que ya no se corría ningún peligro. A pesar de que a él le había dado unas vacaciones no podía hacer lo mismo con Jason donde quiera que estuviera. No podía dejar a Bella y a su hijo sin seguridad.

Eso me hizo pensar bastante en ella. ¿Ya había tenido a la niña? ¿Cómo había salido todo? ¿Estaba estable en alguna casa? ¿Todo estaba bien? ¿Con quién había pasado el parto? ¿Aún seguía con aquel chico llamado Aidan? ¿Mark aceptaría a su hermana? Pff.

Debía dejar de pensar así. Hacia medio año que se había ido ya, seguro que ella ya había hecho su vida allá, sola o tal vez acompañada.

No debía pensar en eso. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha para poder relajarme un poco. Apagué cualquier tipo de aparato que me comunicara con alguna persona y me metí a la ducha.

El agua cliente estaba ayudando bastante con todo este asunto de la relajación. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente. Después de cuarenta minutos decidí que era suficiente tiempo de estar debajo del agua caliente. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, nada se escuchaba más que el sonido del agua caer. Una vez que cerré la llave estaba de igual modo, en silencio.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo Helga, la señora del aseo, pero decidí que no era demasiado importante como para prestarle demasiada atención. Me vestí con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Finalmente iría a esa comida, al menos por un rato y después volvería a mi casa al trabajo ya que era jueves y todavía me quedaba un día laboral.

Cuando me estacioné frente a la casa de mis padres me sentí de alguna manera extraña. La última vez que había estado aquí le había gritado a mi madre y eso al menos había sido algunos seis meses atrás. Desde entonces no veo ni a Esme ni a Carlisle y no es que eso fuera algo que me pesara, en realidad no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Mi madre me había llamado un par de veces antes para decirme que se había enterado de que tenía a un "recogida" viviendo conmigo. De inmediato supe que se trataba de Tia, y que probablemente Emmett les había dicho eso a Rosalie y Rosalie a las demás mujeres de la casa.

Pero me importaba un mierda lo que pensaran de lo que hacía.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y varios segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados, al abrirse la puerta me dejo ver la figura esbelta de mi madre. En su rostro tenía una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos estaban abiertos en grande. Extendió los brazos y me envolvió en ellos. Traté de devolvérselo también, palmeando su espalda un par de veces.

-Oh, hijo – murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello – bienvenido a casa y felicidades. Te he echado tanto de menos.

…Y le siguieron las lágrimas.

Tal vez este era un punto por el cual no quería asistir a esta maldita celebración, porque vería a mi madre y sabía que ella comenzaría a ponerse sentimental. Creo que le entendía al menos un poco ya que no pase las fiestas con ella ni la vi desde hacía medio año, por mí, tal vez no había problema, pero ella… ella siempre había sido bastante sentimental.

-Gracias, mamá - asentí y le aparté lo más suave que pude, besé su frente y ella comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído por todo su rostro.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer enorme. Por el color de cabello y los ojos azules supe que era Rosalie. Pero… vaya que estaba enorme. Se acercó lentamente hacia a mí, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su vientre. Cuando llegó a mi lugar se estiró y me dio un suave abrazo tanto como se lo permitía su enorme barriga. Su muy enorme barriga. Nunca pensé en verla de esa manera porque… vamos, ella era la escultural Rosalie.

-Felicidades, Edward, me alegra verte de nuevo –asentí en su dirección en forma de agradecimiento.

Y después me vi envuelto en unos pequeños brazos que ejercían cierta fuerza alrededor se mi torso. Por la baja estatura supe de inmediato que se trataba de Alice.

Alice siempre había sido una gran amiga sin importar que. Ella había sabido cómo manejarme los últimos años y ni siquiera sabía cómo agradecerle. Pero claro que eso no se lo diría a ella, nunca me vería vulnerable a su lado. Ella sabía bastantes cosas que no quería que el mundo supiera. Alice era… una amiga, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Felicidades, ogro – murmuró y tan rápido como me abrazó me soltó. Yo le miré un par de segundos y asentí.

-Gracias.

Se hizo a un lado y entonces saludé a Peter, el chico seguía allí, al parecer Alice no había sido tan mala con él. Sus relaciones no duraban bastante.

Y entonces vi a mi hermano, que estaba detrás de Rosalie, mirándome con cautela. Yo le envié una mirada envenenada.

-Emmett – le dije y me acerqué a él – que gusto verte, hermano – estiré mi brazo y él la tomó, imitando mis gestos – al parecer te encuentras muy bien y aun no tienes a tu hijo. Debo decirte que tal vez me quede con la empresa.

Me retiré de allí, con la mirada de Rosalie y Emmett sobre mí, casi con la boca abierta. Podía pasarle al menos unas semanas, era mi hermano y lo comprendía, comprendía que quería estar con Rosalie y eso pero al menos debió haber dicho algo y yo no tenía ninguna noticia de él.

No me preocupé porque mi padre no apareciera allí las primeras dos horas, entre pláticas por parte de todos y anécdotas de Alice y Peter. Ellos querían hacer una boda, Alice tenía en su dedo un anillo que realmente parecía caro, muy al estilo Alice. Querían casarse como lo había hecho Rosalie hacia unos meses pero tendrían que esperar al menos dos o tres meses.

Cuando cayó la noche me dejé caer en la silla que estaba frente a la alberca, bebiendo de una cerveza. Todos detrás de mí estaban recogiendo las cosas, no había intentado ayudar y no es como si me dejaran hacerlo así que decidí sentarme en aquel lugar.

Minutos después sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y subía sus pies a la silla.

-Bonita noche – me dijo con aire distraído. Voltee a verla con una ceja alzada. Alice le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y siguió mirando hacia el agua que era iluminada por las luces debajo de ella.

No contesté. Era una persona de pocas palabras cuando se suponía que quería estar solo y venían a interrumpirme, sobre todo si esa persona era Alice que me bombardearía con estúpidas preguntas acerca de cosas que yo no quería escuchar.

-¿Por qué has desaparecido durante tanto tiempo?

Aquí vamos…

-Yo no he desaparecido – contesté – lo único que hice fue estar al tanto de mi trabajo para poder salir adelante y del lio en el que estaba metido. Nada más.

-Esme te ha extrañado bastante – no le contesté – Yo también te he extrañado mucho. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a volver a saber de ti? Un año después o tal vez más?

-¿A quién le importa? – le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza. Detrás de nosotros estaban las voces de mi familia conversando animadamente.

-A mí me importa. No puedes simplemente desaparecerte así porque si –sacudió la cabeza dándome a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con eso – porque aun tienes familia. Si no tuviera familia entonces adelante, suicídate si quieres. Tampoco puedes estar recogiendo a cualquier mujer embarazada.

-Ya basta con Tia, lo que pasa con ella solo es asunto de nosotros ¿está bien? Y si te sirve de algo debes saber que ella se ira el mes siguiente lejos de aquí. Para con eso.

Ella me miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sacudí la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –siguió – entiendo que estés de esa manera porque Bella te haya dejado pero…

Me puse de pie frente a ella en cuanto escuché eso.

-¿Me vas a llenar de mierda toda esta noche? No quiero ni siquiera que me hables de ello, no quiero saber de eso.

Pero ella no me hizo caso, por supuesto y también se puso de pie.

-Los dos sabemos que te estas comportando de esta manera porque no estas con Bella, porque te sientes vulnerable porque Bella no está aquí y te ha dejado. Y te sientes más vulnerable porque no tienes el control sobre ella en estos momentos. Te sientes y te comportas así porque la necesitas contigo y porque eres una persona demasiado masoquista y que la ha dañado durante tanto tiempo – me acusó. Su tono de voz era bajo pero amenazante – Al parecer esto era lo que querías para que abrieras los ojos. Tu madre no tiene la culpa de todo esto. No vas a rellenar el vacío de Bella con aquella mujerzuela llamada Tia y tampoco vas a llenar el vacío de tu hija con el hijo de Tia.

La miré con furia. Ella había soltado todo y me lo había dicho de una buena vez. Al parecer estaba aguantándose mucho tiempo el decirme eso. Tomó una gran respiración haciendo que su pecho se hinchara y siguió mirándome de esa manera desafiante.

Estábamos retándonos con la mirada en estos momentos. Simplemente quería tomar mi abrigo y salir de esa casa para volver a mi casa y no saber más de ellos.

Sabía que venir a este lugar iba a ser una mala idea.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – Se acercó a mí y me empujó levemente – Claro que no me vas a decir nada porque saber que todo lo que te dije es verdad ¿o no? ¿O también me llamaras mentirosa? – Suspiró- Edward, aprende esto: Nadie te va a soportar todo el tiempo. Eso es lo que pasó con Bella. No podía soportarte más y decidió dejarte, es casi lo que ella creía que tú querías.

-Alice – la corté y sacudí la cabeza- No vine aquí para que sacaras a relucir aquí el tema sobre Isabella.

Joder, me sentía extraño diciendo su nombre.

-Edward –puso su mano en mi antebrazo, hice de todo menos mirarle a los ojos. Ella soltó u suspiro – Debes de aceptar que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Tia no va a llenar el espacio de Bella.

¡Y una mierda con Tia!

-Creo que debería irme ya – recogí la botella de cerveza que estaba en el césped y me alejé de ella antes de que comenzara a gritarle y todo el mundo se pusiera a su favor y comenzara a decirme bastantes cosas. Me acerqué hasta mi madre – Debo irme – ella dejó de sonreír.

-Pero, aun es muy pronto, cariño, son las diez de la noche.

-Mañana tengo trabajo y tengo bastante trabajo – le envié una mirada a Emmett que estaba saliendo de la puerta trasera – Tal vez venga a visitarte después. O podemos ir a alguna parte cuando tengas el día libre, tu solo debes llamarme.

No sabía si eso podía ser cierto o no pero sino le prometía algo como eso probablemente no me dejaría desaparecer de allí.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez el sábado podamos ir a desayunar y hablar un poco o simplemente puedes venir un día a casa. Tu papá está metido en unos asuntos de los cuales no tengo idea –sacudió la cabeza y colocó sus manos en mis antebrazos. Bastante cerca de mí – Prométeme que de verdad pasarás un tiempo conmigo.

Froté mi frente con mi mano en gesto de exasperación (un gesto el cual había aprendido).

-Te prometo que el sábado en la mañana pasaré a recogerte y si no lo hago puedes pasar a mi oficina – me incliné y bese su mejilla – ahora tengo que irme.

Me voltee hacia los demás.

-Rosalie, Peter, Alice –asentí en sus direcciones – que pasen buena noche, nos vemos – me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera de la casa para entrar no sin antes dirigirme a mi hermano – Emmett, necesito hablar contigo.

Cuando estuve seguro de que mi hermano me seguía me quedé de pie junto a los sillones de la sala de estar. Voltee hacia a él y le mire de manera seria.

-Habíamos quedado que la familia no se interpondría con los negocios, Emmett – le dije mientras jugaba con una pequeña pirámide de cristal que estaba en un mueble.

-Edward, Rosalie está a punto de tener al bebé…debo estar apoyándola con eso y… - le interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

-¿Entonces porque has sugerido eso de las exportaciones si exactamente sabias lo que pasaría? Si me hubieras dicho uno o dos meses después de que tu hijo naciera igual hubiera aceptado.

-Debes apoyarme con esto, Edward – se apresuró a decirme. Nunca había visto a mi hermano ponerse tan nervioso – Si estuvieras en la misma situación con Bella, yo…

-Basta, no hables más –tomé una profunda respiración y coloqué el delicado objeto en su lugar – Te esperaré dos meses. Las ganancias serán las mismas para los dos, no te estoy dando ni quitado nada, ¿entiendes? Solo dos meses.

Algo me decía que eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para volver al trabajo y a sus responsabilidades.

-No necesito más – me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. No le contesté y no le dije nada más al respecto mientras me dirigía hacia la salida.

-Buenas noches, Emmett

Al salir de la casa me dirigí hacia mi auto que estaba justo al frente, subí al auto y me dirigí hacia mi casa de nuevo. El día había ocasionado un revoltijo de cosas en mi mente. Cosas que probablemente eran mierda porque todo me o había dicho Alice.

Me negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de criterio de su parte.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo contesté sin dejar de conducir.

-Edward Cullen.

-Jefe, habla Zafrina – escuché la voz extrañamente femenina de mi secretaria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Whitlock se ha reportado hacia unos minutos para programar con usted una cita sobre su arreglo en la casa de Miami.

-De acuerdo, ponla mañana a la primera hora que tenga libre.

-Está bien –escuché como tecleaba algo en su ordenador – mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el restaurante Texas.

-Buenas noches, Zafrina.

-Buenas noche, jefe – se despidió y después colgó, lancé el teléfono al lado del copiloto y llegué hasta mi casa.

Por fuera se veía que había movimiento, todas las luces estaban encendidas como era normal a esa hora. Yo legaba casi a las once y media a la casa y aún estaba encendida. Tenía entendido que la señora que hacia el aseo se dormía cerca de las doce de la noche.

Al entrar por la puerta me encontré con Tia y con su hijo en brazos, llorando, como siempre. Tomé una gran respiración.

-Buenas noches – hablé en voz alta y Tia pegó un salto al escucharme, Helga salió de la cocina y me miró con gesto significativo para después marcharse. Me volví hacia a Tia, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

¿Y ahora que mierda le pasaba?

-¿Qué sucede? – dejé mis pertenencias en el enorme sillón y miré con fastidio al bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

-Alexey no deja de llorar – me dijo de manera desesperada – la señora me dijo que tal vez estaba enfermo pero no tiene fiebre ni nada parecido.

Lo que me faltaba… un bebé enfermo.

-¿Y ya intentaste todo lo que te dijo Helga? – mire al niño que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su lengua estaba de un extraño color blanco.

-No – me dijo con el ceño fruncido y le devolví la mirada por el tono con el que me había dicho eso. Como si le estuviera diciendo que hiciera algo arriesgado – Ella no es doctora para decirme que es lo que debo darle a mi hijo.

Un grito más fuerte salió de la boca del niño.

-Es una señora de pueblo, ellas probablemente sepan más de remedios que tú en toda tu maldita vida – le dije con enojo. Aquel llanto no estaba ayudando nada con mi humor - ¿Por qué mierda no le has llevado con el doctor?

-El doctor particular no está a estas horas en su consultorio.

-¿y porque mierda no lo llevas a un doctor público como cualquier otro niño?

-¡Porque ellos no sabrán lo que tiene mi bebé!

Y encima se ponía en plan de niña caprichosa. Había soportado ese tipo de arranques antes. Tomé mi teléfono y comencé a llamar al pediatra.

-John Rawlins – escuché la voz adormilada del doctor.

-Doctor, habla Edward Cullen – se escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la línea – Necesito que venga a mi casa ahora mismo, el bebé está enfermo.

-Señor Cullen yo no hago visitas a domicilio.

Joder, el llanto del bebé me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

-Mejor dígame los síntomas que tiene el niño o las reacciones o características diferentes que ve en el bebé – me acerqué de nuevo a ellos y le mire con atención.

-Bueno, sus ojos están rojos, su estomagó está un poco más inflado de lo normal – fruncí el ceño al notar eso – y su lengua esta blanca.

Esperé paciente a que el doctor me diera su respuesta. Ahora ya no me importaba bastante el hecho de que el niño estuviera llorando y rechazando su biberón. Realmente parecía enfermo.

-El niño está sucio del estómago, a sus cuatro meses no puede recibir bastante leche y la leche que estén usando probablemente no sea la adecuada para el niño – comenzó a decir el doctor- No necesitan de ninguna medicina. Lo que tienen que hacer es darle un poco de té de manzanilla, pero procuren que tenga más agua que té. Después de eso, con una pequeña gasa deben limpiarle la lengua hasta que vuelva a su color natural. ¿Entiende señor Cullen?

Asentí un par de veces pero después sacudí la cabeza consiente de que el doctor no me estaba mirando en esos momentos.

-Sí, entiendo.

-De acuerdo, si el niño sigue molesto lo mejor será que le lleve al hospital. Allí le atenderán mejor.

-Está bien, gracias por su ayuda. Buenas noches.

-De nada, buenas noches -respondió y yo colgué el teléfono para lanzarlo en el sillón de nuevo. Me dirigí hacia Tia.

-Tan solo está enfermo del estómago… -caminé hacia la cocina – Helga, necesito que prepares un té de manzanilla para el niño, pero con muy poca, después, Tia le limpiará la lengua al bebé con una gasa mojada en el té hasta que vuelva a su color rosado.

Helga me miró casi con la mandíbula hasta el piso. Genial ¿ahora qué cosa le pasaba a esta mujer?

-Señor, eso fue lo que le dije a la señora Petrov, pero no me hizo caso, pudo haberse ahorrado la llamada – comenzó a decir mientras se movía por toda la cocina. Miré a Tia con cierta molestia.

-La próxima vez deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña mimada y con dinero – miré de nuevo al niño que se encontraba chupando su mano y lanzando quejidos – le he dado indicaciones a Helga, pero parece que ella ya sabía lo que se debía hacer. Es todo. Buenas noches.

Salí de la cocina ara después subir hasta mi habitación escuchando los murmullos de las dos mujeres allí abajo.

¿Desde cuando comenzaba a preocuparme por ese niño? Eso no estaba bien. La ventaja era que se iban a Europa en un mes y todo estaría perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Espero que no se me haga costumbre esto de estar subiendo capitulo cada dos días porque entonces tendré lectoras molestas, jaja. Lo siento, es que últimamente he tenido mucha imaginación y me dan bastantes ganas de escribir, además de que llegamos a la parte que mas me gusta: Los bebés *-*<p>

¿Qué le ha parecido el capítulo? El Edward ha aparecido pero no como Bella.

Muchas me han dicho que querían que Edward apareciera en el hospital con Bella pero eso sería algo realmente surrealista y los niños soy muy pequeños todavía. Por desgracia Edward aparecerá mucho muy después. En fin... no les digo mas.

En los próximos capítulos me iré saltando de meses y tal vez de años para llegar a lo que sería realmente el drama (:

Gracias a: **Lucero Mendozaa, Tanya Masen Cullen, anaprinces25, Manligrez, La enana del mal, Milla Whitlock, .LUTZ, FlorVillu, Vanessa Morales, Kate Jenk, lorincullen, alimago, DANIELADRIAN, viivii alice, Melania, Lulu, Fernandaa, Yumel22, csuhayl, Nina, .Patzz, catitacullen, yolabertay, marah2221, Laura Katherine, carlita16, didywf.** Y a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios.

Gracias también a los que publican mi historia en sus páginas y también a los que agregan a alertas y favoritos.

Amo leer cada uno de sus comentarios y sus locas idea, hubo una en especial que hizo que casi se me saliera el corazón que decía que Anthony iba a morir. Jesús! No sería capaz de matar a un niño tan precioso como Anthony.

groups/ 489007794454955/ (El grupo en Facebook)

¡Cada vez son mas las que se unen! Gracias por eso.

Nos leemos tal vez el jueves o miércoles (:

Les quiero a todos. ¿Reviews? (:


	29. Pequeña estrellita

**Pequeña estrellita.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_Moscú, 13 de Junio de 2013. American Medical Center. _

-Señora Swan – escuché que murmuraban y con bastante cansancio abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la luz del día entrando por la ventana. A mi lado estaba Anne, la enfermera que había estado acompañándome las últimas semanas – Es hora de levantarse, el bebé pronto lo hará y debe estar preparada – asentí en su dirección y me senté mejor en el sillón.

Me encontraba en un sillón de piel de color blanco, justo al lado de la incubadora donde se encontraba Anthony. Podía notar que había bastante movimiento a mí alrededor así que decidí que me levantaría ya además de lo que había dicho la enfermera.

Me puse de pie con bastante cuidado, reajustando la faja que me había puesto para la prevención de un enorme estomago después de la cesaría, y caminé hacia el baño que estaba en el mismo piso. Mis pantuflas estaban bastante suavecitas que me hacían querer frotar mis pies en ellas una y otra vez, pero si lo hacía probablemente me quedaría dormida y eso no era nada bueno. Una vez que estuve en el baño lavé mi cara y cepillé mi cabello, también reajusté mi ropa y volví hacia la habitación.

No estaba permitido el que me quedara las noches en los hospitales y menos en la sala de las incubadoras… pero me había negado por completo al dejar a mi hijo allí solo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que él y Elizabeth habían nacido y había sido un completo reto porque tenía que llevar a Elizabeth a casa para que se acostumbrara y tenía que venir a ver a Anthony aquí y alimentarle y estar cuidando de él.

Mi pequeño angelito ya llevaba un mes en esa enorme incubadora. Al menos ya no tenía el tubo en la garganta para que fuera alimentado. Ahora tenía permitido sacarle de allí para darle de comer.

Él tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y su cabello también era rubio como si hermana; su pequeña naricita era respingona igual a la mía pero todo lo demás… era como su padre. La viva imagen de Edward cuando era pequeñito. Lo sabía porque muchas veces había ido a la casa de Esme y me había mostrado las fotos, eran iguales y eso no me facilitaba mucho las cosas.

La primera vez que Mark había visto a Elizabeth quedó fascinado, y nunca dejaba de mencionar que sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, todo el tiempo quería darle de comer y cargarla y arrullarla hasta que se durmiera. Y por suerte el hecho de que tuviera dos hermanos no le afectó, sino al contrario, eso le emocionó diciendo que tendría un hermanito también para cuidar de "Lizzy" cuando ella estuviera grande.

Mark había visto a Anthony por primera vez hacía apenas dos semanas. No estaba permitido sacar a Anthony de su habitación y por supuesto que tampoco dejaban entrar a Mark hasta que finalmente Anne lo solicitó y le dejaron verle pero solo lo había visto esa vez y ya no más.

Si Anthony seguía con sus avances probablemente saldríamos de allí en una semana. Él había subido su peso a los tres kilos en un mes, lo cual decía que había subido dos kilos y eso estaba bien según el doctor, debía subir otro más al menos para que le dejaran ir a casa.

Elizabeth estaba pasando la noche en casa con Aidan. Uff… estaba bastante preocupada por mi bebé y no era que dudaba de los cuidados de Aidan… bueno… solo un poco, pero es que ¿Quién no dudaría de los cuidados de un hombre que no tenían experiencia? Y yo era una madre primeriza así que mis nervios estaban en punta. Gracias al cielo a las diez de la mañana me la traerían que era la hora de visita.

Justo cuando entré a la habitación Anthony comenzó a moverse, inquieto. Tomé eso como una señal y le hablé a la enfermera que llegó de manera rápida hasta a mí y después de mover algunos cables lo sacó de la incubadora y me lo colocó en los brazos.

Me había acostumbrado a tenerlo en mis brazos pero seguía sintiendo aquellas cosquillas en mi estómago cuando sentía su piel suavecita, llevaba puesta la ropa que le había comprado el primer día que fui a la casa y teve que ir por comida para Mark.

-Hola, bebé – le dije con voz suave y él abrió los ojos en grande al escucharme, sus enormes ojos verdes se movieron al escuchar la voz tratando de orientarse pero eso era imposible debido a su edad – Buenos días, cada vez falta poco para que vayamos a casa con tus hermanos – besé suavemente su frente y después me dediqué a darle de comer.

Mientras amamantaba a mi hijo pude ver que nunca había cerrados los ojos, su respiración estaba un poco más calmada que hacía unas semanas pero seguía teniendo unos cables conectados a una máquina. Tenía un gorrito de color azul y en su mano estaba una extraña pulsera de plástico con su nombre, numero de incubadora y fecha de nacimiento.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Movía su brazo derecho arriba y abajo y yo capturé su mano entre mi dedo pulgar en índice, como acto de reflejo y al igual que su hermana, envolvió mi dedo con su pequeña manita. Ese pequeño gesto siempre hacia que me volviera loca de la facilidad. Mi bebé me reconocía.

Treinta minutos más tarde le devolví a la incubadora ya que tanto aire le iba a hacer daño y lo que menos quería era que se enfermara de gripa o fiebre.

Faltaba una hora para que Mark y Aidan llegaran con Elizabeth. Oh mi bebé… le había dejado en la noche con esos dos hombres y era tan pequeñita, tal vez debía pedir que le dejaran un espacio en el cunero mientras me mantenía en este lugar, no podía soportar dejarla con Aidan.

Aidan había llegado a la mañana siguiente al hospital justo en la hora de visita con Mark. Él supo de inmediato que habían sido dos niños gracias a las enfermeras. Estaba tan impresionado como yo cuando se enteró de que habían sido dos niños y cuando le conté la situación en la que Anthony se encontraba se ofreció a cuidar a Mark todos los días.

Mark era… otro cuento. El niño había armado bastantes berrinches cuando llegaba la hora de que se fueran a casa. Me sostenía de una pierna y se rehusaba a dejarme mientras su rostro era bañado en sus propias lágrimas. Me partía el alma verle ir así de destrozado pero no podía seguir de esa manera y tampoco es que le dejaran estar allí conmigo todo el tiempo.

Cuando me aseguré de que Anthony se había quedado dormido decidí bajar a recibir a los otros chicos.

-¡Mami! –gritó Mark mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital. Le frené antes de que chocara con mi cuerpo y después lo abracé – Hola mami, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dónde está Tony? ¿Podré verlo pronto? ¿Ya está más grande? ¿Sabes que Elizabeth hizo popo tres veces en la noche? Por suerte no lloro mucho…

-Hey, Hey, Hey, para un momento, chico – le dije y coloqué mi mano en su boca – no soy capaz de procesar tantas preguntas – le sonreí y después miré a Aidan que venía con Elizabeth en el porta-bebé – Estoy bien – le dije a Mark – me siento mucho mejor, tu hermanito ha crecido, sí y en unos días podremos llevarle a casa.

Me acerqué hacia Aidan aun con Mark abrazado a mi pierna.

-Gracias por cuidarla – le dije con sinceridad le abracé en modo de saludo y cargué a mi bebé que estaba despierta y bastante abrigada. Aidan se había sacado un diez al momento de abrigarla y colocarle bien el pañal – ¿Cómo se portó en la noche?

Aidan me miró por unos momentos fingiendo terror.

-Esa niña come bastante – me dijo pero después sonrió en grande – no es tan llorona como dice Mark. Durmió casi toda la noche… ¿Qué tal está Anthony?

Abracé a mi bebé y acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Él está perfectamente bien, ha mejorado bastante y en una semana podremos llevarle a casa – besé al frente de mi hija – Pronto estarán los dos juntos en casa, mi amor.

-¡Mamá! – me llamó Mark y le miré.

-¿Si, mi vida? – Él sonrió al ver que había conseguido mi atención.

-¡Tengo que contarte muchas cosas que me han pasado en la escuela!

Aidan comenzó a reír y Mark le envió una mirada de furia.

-Al pequeño renacuajo lo están tomando como besador, en esta semana ya han sido tres niñas y dos de ellas de un año mayor que él – dijo mi amigo con diversión. No pude evitarlo y también sonreí, después me senté en la banca que estaba allí. Habíamos caminado a una especie de sala privada.

-¿Eso es cierto, Mark? – él se sonrojó y asintió – pues tienes que contarme cómo está eso de que eres besador, creí que hayas dicho que las niñas te daban asco.

-Mamá… -comenzó a renegar – eso fue cuando estaba pequeño – rodé los ojos principalmente porque había mencionado eso hacía dos meses cuando Emma le beso por primera vez. Me acomodé mejor para alimentar a Elizabeth y volvi mi vista a Mark que miraba con interés a su hermana.

-Así que… cuéntame sobre eso y sobre lo que has aprendido – le dije realmente interesada en lo que él me diría.

.

_4 meses después… Octubre, 2, 2013._

_._

-¡Yo quiero darle el biberón! – escuché el grito de Mark en la sala, donde se encontraban los gemelos y Aidan. Supe que Aidan comenzaría a darle pelea - ¡No! Tú ya se lo diste a Lizzy ¡Yo quiero dárselo a Tony!

Rodé los ojos mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Definitivamente esta era una casa de locos a estas horas del día y más aún cuando Mark tenía hambre.

-¡Mamá! - Volvió a gritar mi hijo de nueve años. Respondí con un _"¿Qué?" _lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara – Aidan no quiere que le dé el biberón a Tony.

Suspiré.

-Aidan, deja que Mark le dé el biberón a Tony – le dije con voz cansada, después se escuchó la risa de mi amigo y un grito de satisfacción por parte de Mark.

Era rara la vez que le daban a Anthony el biberón, pero eso era en caso de emergencia cuando yo me encontraba cocinando o mirando algunas cosas del trabajo o estábamos en un lugar público. Por lo general él seguía tomando leche materna y según su pediatra eso estaba bastante bien ya que en si los dejan de necesitar la leche de la madre a los dos años. Por el contrario, Elizabeth había decidido que ya no quería más la "teta" como la llamaba Mark; ella prefería el biberón.

Y por supuesto que mis mellizos eran polos opuestos, Elizabeth era una niña quieta, tranquila y se levantaba en la noche una vez para que cambiara sus pañales o le diera el biberón. Ella estaba acostumbrada a quedarse dormida con mucho ruido a su alrededor y le llamaba mucho la atención las cosas que brillaban como mis pendientes o collares que utilizaba de vez en cuando, también le encantaban los espejos falsos que venían en sus juguetes. De inmediato supe que ella sería una niña realmente vanidosa. Ella amaba que le hablara hasta quedarse dormida.

Por otro lado, Anthony era bastante inquieto, por fin había logrado estar en su peso normal, no sin antes pasar noches en las que no podía pegar ojo por estarle viendo todo el tiempo. Ellos habían soltado sus carcajadas cuando cumplieron los tres meses y él nunca paraba de reír y más cuando veía a su hermano ponerse muy cerca de él. En las noches era un martirio, él era el culpable de las feas ojeras que cargaba, se levantaba al menos cuatro veces cada noche para que pudiera comer, así que simplemente lo acercaba a mí y mientras se alimentaba me quedaba dormida. Había días en los que Mark me encontraba sin camiseta o sostén en la cama porque… bueno… era bastante incomodo estar todo el tiempo quitando y poniendo ropa. Yo había perdido por completo la vergüenza frente a mi hijo mayor y a él parecía no importarle.

A Anthony le gustaban más los muñecos o juegues que contenían sonidos, él podía pasar todo el tiempo escuchando música con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de bebé. Aún estaban demasiado pequeños pero se estaban desarrollando de manera rápida. Él solo se quedaba dormido mientras comía o le cantaba, él se quedaba en silencio cuando le cantaba bajito al oído.

Uno de los malos hábitos que toda la familia había requerido (Woody también estaba involucrado en eso), además de estar casi semidesnudos por la casa, era que todos dormían en la cama de mamá.

Tuve que colocar un barandal en el lado izquierdo de la cama para que alguno de los bebes no se cayera, normalmente era Elizabeth quien dormía allí, rodeada de tres almohadas para que no se moviera, estaba seguida de Anthony que prácticamente dormía pegado a mi pecho y a mi lado derecho estaba Mark, abrazado todo el tiempo de mi brazo.

Todas las noches dormía a Mark en su cuarto, esperaba a que se quedara dormido mientras él me contaba todo lo que le había sucedido en la escuela pero a media noche iba a abordarme en la cama diciendo "es la última noche".

Era un mal hábito, bastante malo, cuando estén grandes me lo lamentaría, lo sabía pero… yo era débil. Los mellizos casi no dormían en sus cunas y tenían un cuarto bellísimo. Era prácticamente dinero tirado a la basura.

-¡Chicos, la comida está lista! – grité para que me escucharan al otro lado de la habitación.

De inmediato se escucharon pasos apresurados, como si estuvieran corriendo y en pocos segundos me encontré con una cabeza con cabello naranja sentado en el taburete frente a la barra de la cocina.

-¿Dónde están tus pantalones, Mark? – Estaba a punto de responder – no, está bien, no me digas – él me dedicó una bella sonrisa donde le hacían falta dos dientes. Le entregué su plato y comenzó a devorar todo.

Al ver que Aidan no aparecía caminé hacia la sala de estar. Allí me encontré con mi amigo tirado en el piso, apoyado en los codos y mirando a los niños que se encontraban casi en la misma posición que él.

-Ya te he dicho que es muy pronto para que gateen, los bebés comienzan a gatear alrededor de los siete meses pero depende de cada uno – me acerqué a ellos y le di una suave patada en su costado – La comida está servida.

Me agaché y cargué a Elizabeth, fui a la cocina y la senté en un suave sillón para ellos que estaba en el piso. Volví por Anthony e hice lo mismo. Besé cada una de sus frentes y le coloqué el chupón a cada uno.

-Sigo pensando que ya deberían de gatear – dijo Aidan mientras se sentaba en una silla, frente a su plato de comida.

Mark y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Aun no pueden gatear – le dijo mi hijo – Ni siquiera pueden sostener su cuerpo por si solos durante mucho tiempo –tomé su pato y lo puse junto al de Aidan, él de inmediato se bajó del taburete y se sentó en una silla junto a mi amigo y a mí.

-Además, algunos bebés no gatean simplemente se ponen a caminar y ya. Tal vez sea el caso de ellos – le dije. Regresé a ver a los mellizos y ellos estaban demasiados entretenidos con los juguetes que colgaban sobre ellos intentando alcanzarlos.

Mark agitó mi brazo para que le prestara atención de nuevo a lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mamá, hazme caso – parpadee un par de veces y volví la vista a Mark que me miraba ceñudo.

-Lo siento, mi vida ¿Qué me decías?

-El colegio está organizando un campamento y me preguntaba si me dejarías ir, no creo que te importe, podrías pasar más tiempo con Tony y Lizzy.

Mark se había puesto celoso con la llegada de sus hermanos y eso no era algo que pudiera evitar. Pero él se había puesto completamente celoso cuando llegaron a casa y vio que la mayoría de mi atención estaba en ellos, pero era inevitable que yo no pusiera la atención en los mellizos. La edad en la que estaban era una de las que debía ponerles más atención, en especial porque podía rodarse en la cama y llevarse cosas a la boca.

Por cualquier cosa Mark me llamaba "mami" o "mamá". Después de cada oración dicha hacia mi decía mamá, y todo el tiempo estaba peleando con Aidan diciendo que yo era suya. Él había comenzado a dibujar bastante, muchos dibujos en diferentes escenarios donde estábamos él y yo, había al menos tres o cuatro donde estábamos todos, hasta Woody.

Así que para que no siguiera sintiéndose así, yo seguía enmarcando sus dibujos y los ponía alrededor de mi oficina o en la casa. Además de que todo el tiempo estaba tomando fotografías y las colocaba en la casa.

Había una pared enorme donde estaba la mitad de la cara de Mark haciendo una expresión de asombro, esa estaba en blanco y negro y se podían ver sus preciosos ojos claros.

Él debía saber que era una persona importante para mí y todos los días se lo decía. Todos los días me controlaba diciéndome algo o haciendo algo; cada vez que le regañaba al final del día seguía siendo mi persona favorita.

-¿Y entonces, que dices? – Mark me volvió a mi realidad mientras llevaba otro bocado a mi boca.

-Pues… tengo que hablarlo con tu profesora – le miré fijamente haciéndole saber que en cuanto antes eso iba a pasar – Y debes saber que te voy a extrañar durante toda esa semana, me voy a aburrir bastante.

De pronto su sonrisa se borró y sus hombros cayeron.

-Prometo llamarte todas las noches y cada vez que me despierte – yo le sonreí.

-Estoy segura de que será así. Yo hablaré con tu profesora pero desde ahora tienes mi permiso solo que – le detuve antes de que comenzara a gritar – debes seguir todas las reglas de la casa.

-¡Pero no me gusta lavar los platos! – renegó con un falso lloriqueo.

-Es por eso que Aidan te va a ayudar todos los días a lavarlos – le eché un vistazo a mi amigo que tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro. Después se encogió de hombros, aceptando el reto – Mark, debes hacer tu tarea para que la revise – me puse de pie y llevé los platos sucios al fregadero.

La tarde había pasado sin alguna otra complicación. Aidan, después de lavar los platos sucios, dijo que tenía que irse a su casa a terminar algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes y no se pudo ir sin antes molestar a Mark diciéndole que pronto vendría y él tenía que contarle acerca de su nueva novia. No pregunté sobre eso aunque me moría de ganas por saberlo.

-Mark, ¿puedes recoger todos los juguetes de la sala, por favor? – Escuché un gruñido de su parte – voy a bañar a tus hermanos y después vendré a ver tu tarea.

-¡Sí, mamá!

Coloqué a Elizabeth y a Anthony en casa una de sus sillas de plástico en la bañera para poder bañarlos. Por algún extraño motivo a los dos les encantaba bañarse y cuando estaban más pequeños nunca me dieron ese problema de llorar durante todo el baño.

Después de bañarlos les vestí y los coloqué en la cama cada uno. Había aprendido a eso de darle estimulación a su cuerpo así que después de cada baño y cuando se despertaban me dedicaba a pasar una pequeña toalla por toda su espalda, acariciaba sus piernas y sus brazos con el mismo objeto y después comenzaba a jugar con ellos para que fortalecieran sus espaldas.

Una vez que se quedaron dormidos disponía al menos de dos horas para pasarla con Mark.

-Hijo, ¿ya has terminado de hacer lo que te dije? – hablé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

Mark apareció frente a mí, solo en calzoncillos y mirándose muy atentamente al espejo.

-Mira, mamá, me está creciendo este diente – señalo su boca y me acerqué a él.

-Pues ya era hora de que eso pasara, creí que te quedarías sin dientes el resto de tu vida – él alzó los brazos hacia a mí y yo le miré con pánico, aun así me agaché y lo cargué - ¿Recogiste los juguetes? – Asintió- ¿Y la tarea?

-Sobre eso… me están enseñando las multiplicaciones y divisiones y lo logro entenderlas muy bien –arrugó la nariz - ¿me ayudas con eso? Ya terminé mi resumen.

-Claro que te ayudaré – lo senté en la silla al frente donde estaban sus cosas de la escuela y me senté a su lado, colocando el pequeño radio para estar atenta a lo que pasaba en la habitación de los mellizos.

-Debo multiplicar esta cantidad, por esta de aquí –señaló en su cuaderno- Pero la cifra de abajo no es la precisa para la comprobación – infló sus mejillas y me miró pidiendo ayuda.

Después de pasar media hora terminando la tarea, él decidió que veríamos su programa favorito en la tele. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en el enorme sillón, Mark estaba encima de mí vistiendo tan solo sus boxers de Batman.

Cuando los mellizos despertaron decidimos salir al jardín a jugar un poco con Woody. Ese día por suerte Mark no había tenía actividad extracurricular por lo cual se la paso en casa después de la escuela.

-Y entonces la mamá estrella le dijo a su hijo: "No importa donde estés tu siempre serás mi pequeña estrellita" – terminé de contar el cuento y seguí acariciando la espalda de Mark mientras este miraba el libro que tenía en mi regazo.

Nos encontrábamos en su habitación, él ya estaba más que listo para dormirse y los mellizos estaban a punto de caer rendidos también.

-¿Mamá? – murmuró Mark muy bajito.

-Dime, mi amor.

-¿Yo puedo ser tu pequeña estrellita? – le miré a los ojos y esa mirada me llenó de un extraño sentimiento. Besé suavemente su cabeza.

-Tu siempre has sido mi pequeña estrellita – le dije con un nudo en la garganta. No me podía poner a llorar de la emoción ahora mismo.

-¿Aunque no haya estado contigo en tu panza como Tony y Lizzy?

Ahora entendía. El pequeño niño de nueve años siempre había sido demasiado demostrativo con sus sentimientos, bastante demostrativo podría decirse pero desde que habían llegado sus hermanos había cambiado. Sabía que esto me lo diría alguna vez.

-Siempre lo serás aunque no hayas estado en mi panza. Siempre vas a ser mi hijo, para toda la vida, ¿está bien? – Él asintió y me dio una leve sonrisa – nunca nos vamos a separar… a menos hasta que empieces a querer salir con tu novia – un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ni cuando esté con mi novia te voy a dejar – me abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso espero – le devolví el abrazo – ahora debes dormir porque mañana temprano hablaré con tu maestra para que vayas al campamento.

De inmediato se acomodó entre las sabanas. Me estiré y le di un beso.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches pequeña estrellita – me sonrió y no pude evitar corresponderle. Apagué la luz y salí de allí dejando la puerta entreabierta.

* * *

><p>No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior pero como este ya lo tenía escrito aquí está. Muchas en FB sabían que subiría hoy (:<p>

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Los bebés ya estan grandes y preciosos, ¿qué puedo decir? Amo a los bebés y mas si son creación de Edward y Bella :3 En fin... El otro capítulo aún no lo termino, ya quedé a la mitad y no tengo tanta imaginación :s Espero tenerlo este fin de semana.

Muchas gracias a:** yolabertay, FlorVillu, Lucero Mendozaa, didywf, anaprinces25, catitacullen, Malingrez, La enana del mal (y sus posdatas originales), Melania, gery02, lOrEn cUllEn, marah2221, csuhayl, Fle-ARG, alimago, katty, Samantha, Sofi, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Lulu, Suiza19, AideNuno, DANIELADRIAN, musegirl17, sifueratuya Y a Shei Heredia! Que me dice que no me olvide de ella ;)**

Y a todos los alertas y favoritos. También gracias a mis nuevas lectoras.

Gracias a los que me publican en sus paginas de Facebook :)

Para las que quieran unirse al grupo de FB aquí está: groups/ 489007794454955/

Cuando decía que falta mucho para que Edward se enterara de sus hijos no me refería a muchos capítulos, sino que a mucho tiempo -.- Jajaa, en fin.. es todo.

Gracias por leerme (:

¿Reviews?


	30. ¿Dónde está Woody?

**¿Dónde está Woody?**

**.**

**Edward POV.**

_Chicago, EUA, 13 de Julio de 2013, 6:14am. Residencia Cullen. _

_._

Abrí los ojos en cuanto escuche bastante movimiento y ruido en el piso inferior. Apenas y se podían ver algunos destellos de luz entrando por la ventana. Miré el despertador y comprobé que era bastante temprano. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo allá abajo? No creía que Helga ocasionara ese tipo de escándalos a esta hora y más aún si el día de hoy era sábado.

Me levanté de la cama tomándome el tiempo necesario para despertar como se debía. Yo era un maldito zombie cuando llegaban los sábados y domingos a menos que tuviera alguna reunión, pero por ahora todo estaba bien.

Bajé las enormes escaleras que rechinaban de lo limpio. Tan solo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama; ni camiseta, ni algunos zapatos.

-_¡Debes largarte de aquí ahora mismo! Lo único que haces es molestarlo y estar de arrimada en este lugar._

_-¡No tienes por qué venir a decirme esas cosas a mí, enana de mierda! _

Me quedé de pie en el último escalón, justo frente a las dos mujeres que se encontraban a un costado de la sala, gritando como si no hubiera un mañana. Observé la escena sin hacer ningún tipo de ademan para acercarme. Ellas estaban peligrosamente cerca una de las otras.

En silencio me pregunté porque Alexey no estaba llorando con tantos gritos aquí. Él, particularmente, odiaba bastante los gritos, extrañamente compartíamos ese gesto. De inmediato pensé que tal vez estaba con Helga en alguna parte de la casa o tal vez en el jardín.

Bajé lo último que quedaba de escaleras y Alice de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me miró con un gesto malhumorado, sus ojos estana echando furia y sus puños estaban muy apretados. Se podía ver la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice a las seis de la mañana en mi casa gritando? Ella llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y se podía ver una capa de sudor por su abdomen descubierto y brazos.

Tia había captado el movimiento de los ojos de Alice hacia a mí y en cuanto ella me vio corrió hasta a mí, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos pero yo no le correspondí el gesto. A Alice casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver semejante gesto. Simplemente negué con la cabeza para que no le tomara importancia pero eso pareció darle más coraje.

-Edward, más vale que saques a esta perra de casa antes de que cometa algo de lo cual tu tendrás que hacerte cargo – me dijo Alice en voz baja y muy amenazante.

-Tia – me separé de ella y caminé hasta los sillones aun en estado zombie, una vez que llegué a uno me dejé caer allí. No tenía ganas de escuchar a esas dos mujeres que se odiaban sin razón- ¿Qué mierda está pasando con ustedes?

De inmediato me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a decirme los defectos de cada una en gritos, no hablando. Las sentía casi encima de mí y la única que me daba un poco de miedo era Alice.

-Alto – les dije y ellas me miraron con el ceño fruncido – No tienen nada de que discutir. Alice, ¿a qué mierda has venido aquí? ¿A gritarle a Tia? Ella se va a ir en un par de horas bastante lejos de aquí y no tendrás por qué gastarte mucho volviendo a gritarle, así que deja de actuar como una maldita adolescente hormonal como si te estuviera quitando a un novio o algo así, es ridículo.

La mandíbula de Tia cayó hasta el piso al escucharme decir aquello. Realmente no se lo esperaba pero en realidad su tiempo aquí se había terminado, se había pasado bastantes meses ya.

-Y Tia, puedes ir preparando tanto tus maletas como las de Alex para que puedan irse. El vuelo saldrá a medio día.

Tia, hecha una furia desapareció de allí de inmediato al ver que definitivamente yo no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer. Ella sabía que su tiempo se había terminado, el bebé cumpliría dos meses pronto y estaba lo suficientemente grande como hacer un largo viaje hasta Europa.

Cerré los ojos mientras me recostaba en mi cómodo sillón el cual se había calentado al instante, sintiendo la pesada mirada de Alice sobre mí.

-Ya te puedes retirar – le dije – ya pasará lo que quieres. Ahora vete a dar una ducha o algo, no pareces demasiado aseada.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen, tan solo me encogí un poco y abrí los ojos para ver a mi amiga. Tanta mierda en la cabeza le estaba afectando, enserio. Quería agarrar su diminuto cuerpo y sacarlo de mi casa antes de que comenzara a parlotear.

-No me puedes decir eso así como así y no puedes decirle a ella que se va a ir de repente.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? ¿Ahora estaba defendiendo o viendo por Tia? Hace un momento estaba gritándole bastantes insultos y ahora… que alguien me diera fuerzas para soportar a esta mujer. Aunque, no precisamente tenía que soportarle.

-Alice, aún es muy temprano para esta escuchando las cosas que tal vez me dirás después. ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para el bautizo de Ethan? -Me puse de pie mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada. O tal vez estaba pensando en todas las formas de matarme.

-El bautizo es a las cinco de la tarde y tú, como padrino, deberías estar allí.

-Voy a estar allí – le contesté de inmediato.

-Bien, porque si no lo haces Emmett y Rosalie se llevaran una gran decepción de tu parte – me dijo con gesto brusco. Después de un minuto de silencio volvió a hablar – Tia no es Bella, y Alexey no es tu hija, ya pasará esto de nuevo. Dos veces la misma historia, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando para ir a buscarla? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que Bella y tu hija están bien? Jason no va a ser seguro siempre y no va a ser eterno, algún día se va a tener que retirar. ¿Bella se va a olvidar de ti? Quien sabe, ella puede hacer su vida en otro lugar y puede encontrar un padre para _tu_ hija. Pero tu… a ti nadie te soporta.

No me iba a quedar a discutir eso. Ni siquiera la miré porque si lo hacía terminaría mal con ella. Caminé hacia las escaleras y me dispuse a subir de nuevo a mi cuarto a dormir.

.

Varias horas después me encontraba con Alexey en mis brazos, esperando a que su madre terminara de dar todas sus maletas al encargado. El niño me estaba mirando de alguna forma extraña, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar y al parecer lo estaba cargando de manera torpe por lo chueco que se encontraba pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante era que ahora mismo era la última vez que le vería y después ya nunca más. De verdad esperaba que tanto a él como a su madre les fuera bien a donde quiera que fueran después.

El piloto tenía indicaciones de que les llevara a Egipto, y yo no tenía idea de que se dirigían a África pero ella era la que daba las indicaciones esta vez.

Miré al niño con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que lo único que tengo que decirte es que aprendas rápido a hablar para que ya no ensucies tanto los pañales – murmuré. El pequeño hizo una mueca y después arrugo la nariz. Pff.

Media hora después observe como el jet se elevaba por los aires.

Al fin me había librado de esa mujer.

.

.

**Bella POV**

_Moscú, Rusia, 16 de Noviembre del 2014. 8:24 am. Residencia Swan._

_Edades._

_Anthony y Elizabeth: un año y seis meses. _

_Mark: diez años y cuatro meses._

_Bella: veintiséis años._

_._

Sentí como la cama se movía una y otra vez, un pequeño cuerpo se posó sobre mi estómago y de inmediato se quitó para ser reemplazado por otro. De nuevo sentí como alguien se colocaba debajo de mi brazo derecho, alguien jaló mi labio inferior con sus pequeños dedos, sentí como una mano alzaba mi pequeño top. Otra mano abrió mi ojo.

Eso fue todo lo que me decía: mamá, tenemos hambre.

-Los voy a morder si siguen así – murmuré haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y después se escucharon varias risitas.

-Mami – se escuchó la vocecita de mi hija. La rodee con mi brazo e hice lo mismo con Anthony.

-Aún es muy temprano para despertarse, niños, vamos a dormir – volví a murmurar.

-¡No! – Protestó Anthony – teta, mamá, teta - repitió mientras saltaba en su lugar e intentaba alzar mi blusa de pijama.

Al parecer los planes de dormir hasta tarde en domingo se habían arruinado… como todas las veces que me proponía eso. Me senté en la cama, totalmente resignada y casi al segundo sentí el cuerpo de mi hijo sobre mis piernas. Logró alzar toda mi camiseta de pijama y se dedicaba a _tomar su desayuno._

Mientras alimentaba a uno de los dos, me estiré con cuidado y comencé a preparar el biberón para Elizabeth que me miraba ansiosa y de vez en cuando miraba a sui hermano arrugando la nariz y con cierto asco.

-_Ony, _teta no, teta fuchi – dijo ella aun mirando a su hermano, agité el biberón y después se lo entregué. Su hermano le contestó solo agitando la mano, indicándole que se callara. Su pequeña mano comenzó a recorrer mi cara, trazando todas mis facciones, era como si se tratara de un ritual. Él era mucho más apegado a mí que su hermana.

Ojala Anthony tuviera esa aversión hacia _la teta_ como la tenía su hermana. Pero no, cada vez que mi hijo me veía sentada en alguna parte descansando o incluso en el estudio trabajando, iba y se sentaba en mis piernas para estar pegado a mi pecho todo el tiempo.

No era algo que me molestara, su pediatra había dicho que yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y debido a las complicaciones que había tenido Anthony al nacer eso también le ayuda. Él últimamente no se había enfermado tanto como Elizabeth.

Mientras tenía a los gemelos alimentándose decidí que el día comenzaría ahora mismo. Sosteniendo a Anthony en un brazo me puse de pie y saqué la ropa que me podría para este día. Le había prometido a Mark que le llevaría al parque el día de hoy, tendría que hacer el desayuno ahora y después preparar las cosas para salir de la casa.

-Eli, quédate aquí, iré a buscar tu ropa, ¿está bien? – ella apartó el biberón de su boca.

-Yo quiedo– estiró sus brazos y yo le ayudé a bajarse de la cama. Caminó hacia su habitación y yo la seguí por detrás aun sosteniendo a Anthony en mis brazos, que seguía recorriendo mi cara con sus pequeños dedos.

Después de escoger toda la ropa para los niños y casi tres o cuatro cambias para toda la tarde, lo puse en una maleta de las que estaban en venta en Boo Bear.

El negocio de la ropa de bebé iba bastante bien y nada que decir sobre la ropa de maternidad... en este lugar había mamás demasiado elegante, estrictas y locas por su apariencia, me recordaba a las mujeres de Nueva York.

En el último año se habían abierto dos tiendas más en lo que eran las afueras de Moscú. Había tenido últimamente mucho personal también. La tienda más grande era donde estaba trabajando Molly. Ella se había hecho encargada oficial mientras que yo me dedicaba estar en la casa trabajando y encargándome de los niños.

Muchas veces, para dejar un poco la rutina, nos íbamos al estudio donde estaba Molly. En el piso superior estaba mi estudio donde me ponía a diseñar algunas prendas más, pero con tres niños pidiendo mi atención no era bastante fácil.

Se podría decir que tenía bastante paciencia. Mark ya era un niño bastante grande y ya no estaba tan apegado a mí, últimamente salía con sus amigos a los parques. Mi hijo había crecido bastante, era un niño alto y ya casi estaba a punto de llegarme al hombro. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ser uno de los niños más altos pues le encantaba el baloncesto. Las cosas para distraerle se estaban convirtiendo cada vez más escasas. Lo único que me salvaba de que se enfadara de la rutina era el internet y los videojuegos.

Su relación con los niños era algo asombroso. A pesar de que él ya era un niño grande le gustaba jugar con Anthony y Elizabeth sus "juegos de bebé" como lo llamaba él. Elizabeth era más de buscar a Mark, ellos dos habían tenido una relación muy, muy afectiva.

A Anthony le gustaba jugar y estar en su propio mundo pero sin querer tener compañía. Él amaba jugar solo o conmigo. Él era una especie de egoísta cuando alguno de sus hermanos quería acercarse a él y eso estaba causando varios problemas.

Tanto el cabello de Elizabeth como el de Anthony estaban teniendo un color un poquito más oscuro, los ojos de Elizabeth se estaban aclarando un poco más y su crecimiento era bastante acelerado. Según el pediatra ellos eran bastante grandes para su edad. No sabía si tomarlo bien o mal, él había dicho que no era nada malo. Tendría unos bebés grandes, no grandes en el aspecto de que estuvieran obsesos sino que ellos eran de complexión alta.

Para mi gran tormento mi hijo era el reflejo de su padre. Era como ver a Edward todos los días, como si le estuviera conviviendo con él. No iba a poder olvidarle nunca si mi hijo tendría la misma cara de su padre, Elizabeth tenía bastantes rasgos de él también, pero se distinguía por su pequeña nariz respingona.

Bajé las escaleras al paso de Elizabeth mientras ella se sostenía del barandal. Anthony seguía colgado a mi pecho sin separarse de mí mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

Esperé a que Elizabeth comenzara a sacar todos los juguetes del baúl que estaba junto al librero que estaba en la sala, junto a la ventana. Una vez que coloqué el tapete de goma en el piso ella comenzó a jugar allí, con su chupón en la boca ya que había terminado de desayunar.

Bajé la vista hacia mi hijo y me miró atentamente a los ojos.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? – él sacudió la cabeza y sentí sus pequeños dientes clavarse en mi piel - ¡Hey! – Arrugué la nariz – Tengo que preparar desayuno para Mark – mi hijo frunció el ceño.

Con un suspiro de resignación me senté en uno de los sillones de piel que estaban allí y esperé a que él terminara de comer. Elizabeth sabía que los juguetes de su hermano no debían ser tocados. Así que esos seguían en la caja de juguetes, esperando a ser sacados por mi pequeño hijo comelón.

Cinco minutos después me dejó olvidada cuando escuchó como Elizabeth tocaba las teclas de su teclado de juguete por accidente. Suspiré de alivio cuando lo vi correr – o intento de correr – hacia su hermana y miré como le arrebató su juguete de sus manos.

-¡Anthony! No peleas – me miró con su gesto no agradable y una vez que sacó sus juguetes se colocó al otro lado de la sala para jugar él solo.

-Mamá –escuché a Elizabeth – Mak, mamá.

Me acerqué a ella y peine sus cabellos que le llegaban al hombro.

-Mark está dormido, pero yo creo que en poco tiempo baja – miré el reloj que estaba en la pared – puedes jugar tú por ahora – le di un beso en sus regordetes mejillas y le coloqué el chupón de nuevo, observando como volvió a jugar con sus muñecas.

Dos minutos después me dispuse a preparar el desayuno para mi hijo mayor que comia como si él fuera dos o tres personas, comía que daba miedo. Y no sabía a donde se iba todo lo que él comía ya que su estructura era delgada.

Después de echarles un vistazo a los mellizos me dediqué a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mark. Todo estaba en silencio y las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que la iluminación en su cuarto no era mucha. Por eso Mark aún no se despertaba.

-Mark – le llamé y me senté en la cama junto a él – cariño, es hora de levantarse son las diez y media – recibí un murmuró inteligible de su parte – Vamos, chico, Lizzy está preguntando por ti, y el desayuno está listo. Hice waffles.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó de pronto. Yo le miré con gesto divertido mientras abría las cortinas y me dedicaba a recoger cualquier cosa que estuviera en el piso.

-El desayuno ya está servido, puedes bajar a comer – sin decirle dos veces se puso de pie – no olvides saludar a tus hermanos – observé como él desaparecía por la puerta y comencé a ordenar su habitación.

Él se encargaba de ordenar su habitación todos los días escolares y cuando estaba de vacaciones; los fines de semana lo hacía yo porque normalmente no la pasaba aquí. Una vez que terminé de ordenar todo fui a mi habitación e hice lo mismo.

Bajé las escaleras y salí al jardín donde se encontraba mi enorme perro de color blanco esperando a que le diera de comer.

-Hey Woody – acaricie su cabeza – Buenos días, esta vez te quedarás solo porque iremos al parque.

Me dispuse a darle de comer y agua. Él estaba absolutamente limpio gracias al baño que le había dado Mark… o un intento de baño ya que tuve que ir a rescatarle una vez que Woody lo jalaba con la correa.

Al entrar a la casa me encontré con Mark, que estaba lavando su plato en el que había comido.

-Cuando termines tienes que ir al jardín a limpiar lo que hizo Woody – vi como arrugó la nariz – vamos, es lo único que haces.

Coloqué a los mellizos en sus sillas para comer y les di su verdadero desayuno. Ellos ya eran capaz de comer lo mismo que su hermano mayor en el desayuno por lo cual les preparé un waffle para los dos.

-Cuando termines de limpiar las heces de Woody puedes subir, ducharte y preparar tu mochila para esta tarde – le dije a Mark sin despegar la vista de los mellizos que seguían comiendo.

.

-¡Mark! ¡Date prisa, estamos yendo tarde! – grité por la ventana del auto. Anthony y Elizabeth estaban en al asiento trasero, mirando la pequeña pantalla donde se estaba reproduciendo una película para que estuvieran entretenidos. El maletero estaba lleno de cosas para el parque. Y tan solo faltaba Mark, que estaba haciendo no-se-que-cosa con Woody.

Dos minutos después apareció mi hijo y se subió al auto, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allá dentro? – le dije mientras ponía en marcha el auto hacia el parque. Tal vez ese lugar era el único natural aquí en Moscú.

-Le di uno de mis balones de goma a Woody, no podía dejarle solo durante mucho tiempo y sin ningún juguete.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar a mi hijo. Él se había ido de campamento una semana y media y le había dejado solo sin ningún juguete. Igual no me creía lo que estaba diciendo. Decidí no darle más vueltas y comencé a conducir hacia el parque.

Jason se había retirado seis meses después, diciéndome que su esposa se encontraba realmente enferma, él había dicho que el _señor Cullen_ le había dado la indicación pero solo lo haría si creía que yo estaba segura y por supuesto que lo acepté

Una vez que llegamos allí me instalé en una mesa, debajo de un enorme árbol. Coloqué todas las cosas de los bebés en la mesa para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la tierra. Elizabeth se había enfermado últimamente y no me gustaba nada tener que inyectarle o darle medicina.

-Mamá, voy a jugar con los niños que están en el castillo – me dijo de manera distraída mientras acomodaba a los bebés sobre la manta que había llevado conmigo, justo delante de la mesa.

-Por favor, se cuidadoso, nada de escalar sin algo donde te puedas sostener – le dije de manera severa – no quiero ninguna "guerra" con niñas, ellas son más delicadas y debes respetarles. – Él rodó los ojos – estas a una falta de regresar a la casa. Vuelves a rodarme los ojos y nos vamos – me frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Prometo ninguna guerra contra las niñas.

-Cuando te llame vienes, no haré segundas llamadas – le advertí y cuando me dio un asentimiento dándome a entender que había escuchado, salio corriendo de allí. Elizabeth rápidamente hizo un puchero al ver a su hermano alejarse.

-Mak… - estiró sus brazos hacia a él.

-No cariño, Mark está jugando con niños grandes, tú puedes jugar aquí, mira – le saqué sus juguetes y ella, aun con su puchero los tomó realmente resignada.

-Mami – me gritó Anthony, lanzando su chupón fuera de su boca, haciendo que cayera en el césped. Suspiré y lo coloqué en una bolsa de plástico, por suerte llevaba tres de ellos para cada uno – Mami, _ubol _– me mostró la pequeña pelota de futbol soccer y se puso de pie como pudo. La pateó muy suave hacia a mí y yo la atrapé con mi mano – _ugal_

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el césped, mi hijo se apresuró a seguirme tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pequeños pies. Comencé a lanzarle la pelota y él corría por ella para lanzarla con si pie tanto como podía.

-¡Yo! – llamó Elizabeth y también se puso de pie, sacudió el conjunto que traía puesto como si se hubiera ensuciado y corrió hacia nosotros.

Anthony le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Tú no –abrazó la pelota hacía a él – _Ony _y mamá, _Li_ no.

Me acerqué a ellos y le quité la pelota a Anthony.

-Nada de peleas – me acuclillé a su altura. Elizabeth estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, pasé mi brazo a su alrededor y de inmediato Anthony se puso rojo de los celos – Hey, mamá va a jugar, con Anthony y con Elizabeth – se quedaron en silencio los dos – no quiero peleas.

Me puse de pie y coloqué a mis hijos frente a mí, una vez que se enviaron miradas retadoras los dos, se voltearon hacia a mí, esperando a que lanzara la pelota. Sabía que Anthony haría lo que sea por atrapar rápido la pelota y no darle ninguna oportunidad a su hermana.

-Uno… dos… tres - conté y lancé la pelota con la fuerza necesaria para que ellos pudieran alcanzarla.

¿Quién lo diría? Isabella Swan una vez más en el parque jugando a la pelota con sus hijos. Isabella Swan, la mujer más descoordinada del planeta en cuanto a las actividades deportivas. Pero todo se hacía por complacer a los hijos…

Ellos estuvieron peleando el balón un par de veces después de lanzármelo de nuevo, esta vez cayó cerca de Elizabeth, haciendo que Anthony se cruzara de brazos realmente indagando así que en el siguiente lanzamiento lo lancé hacia a él.

Estuvimos jugando durante al menos hora y media, ellos al fin habían logrado tomar el ritmo del juego: yo le pasaba la pelota a Elizabeth, Elizabeth a su hermano y Anthony a mí.

Un pequeño niño afroamericano, con unos ojos preciosos de color claro se acercó a mis hijos, el niño estaba rodando alrededor de los dos años. Anthony le miró con cierta simpatía y Elizabeth se lo pensó un poco.

Anthony le tendió la pelota de futbol al niño y este sonrió mostrando algunos de sus pequeños dientecitos. Debo aceptar que me sorprendió bastante el que Anthony se pusiera a interactuar con más niños, era, sin duda, un niño bastante egoísta.

Una señora que parecía que tenía un poco más de treinta años, del mismo color de piel que el niño y con el mismo cabello se acercó a los niños y de inmediato me encaminé hacia a ellos.

-Andrey, no molestes a los niños, ellos juegan con su mamá, vamos – habló la mamá hacia el niño, que comenzó a hacer varios berrinches. Mis hijos pusieron cara de horror al verlo – Vamos, papá nos está esperando.

Anthony alzó la mirada hacia a mí en cuanto me vio y señaló al niño asustado.

-No, yo quiero jugar con los ñiños – dijo el niño de cabellos rizados. Tomó la pelota que le estaba teniendo mi hijo. Su mamá me sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Oh, está bien, pueden estar jugando toda la tarde – le dije sonriendo con amabilidad. En realidad no conocía la personalidad de la señora así que fue lo único que pude hacer – mi hijo mayor está jugando en el castillo y no creo que tenga cansancio en estos momentos.

La señora me miró de arriba abajo, después miró a mis hijos. Supongo que estaba haciendo cuentas de cuantos años podría tener o podría tener mi "hijo mayor".

Mi aspecto no había cambiado en los últimos años. Era como si algo me hubiera picado y me hubiera dejado en el mismo aspecto de siempre. Y eso era algo de lo cual estaba realmente agradecida.

Ella no se veía precisamente muy joven, ella tenía a un niño de la misma edad que yo y todavía tenía otro hijo mayor. No sabía cómo le había sentado eso, si mal o bien. O tal vez estaba siendo juzgada en su mente ahora mismo.

Igual, ella no sería la primera, había sido criticada varias veces, en especial en la escuela, cuando fui a la primera junta con los mellizos en su cochecito. Varias mamás me veían con ojo crítico y me juzgaban diciendo que tal vez no era buena madre para Mark. Pero eso me pasaba entre las piernas una y otra vez. Además… estábamos en el siglo XXI, ¿Qué les pasaba? Había niñas de 16 años embarazadas y hacían un show al respecto.

Ella volvió a repasar a mis hijos con la mirada, esperando alguna imperfección. Y eso fue todo, no necesité más, no iba a dejar que aquella señora me mirara así y menos a mis hijos.

Los mellizos estaban allí, con sus piernas y sus mejillas regordetas, con un leve sonrojo debido a la agitación que tenían por estar corriendo todo el tiempo.

Anthony estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, con un chimpancé en medio y unas bermudas de color caqui, acompañado de sus tenis del mismo color que su camiseta. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como siempre, incapaz de ser domado y sus enormes ojos brillan como era normal.

Elizabeth, en cambio, estaba vistiendo una blusa de color rosa, con varios detalles en el pecho y un short de color turquesa, estaba vistiendo unas lindas sandalias de color blanco. Ella tenía su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas. Y sus ojos cafés miraban con curiosidad al niño.

Mis dos hijos estaban impecables, y para mis ojos ellos eran realmente hermosos, podría valer mierda todo lo que estuvieran diciendo las madres acerca de ellos.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera juego con mi collar.

-Anthony, Elizabeth, debemos irnos – mi hijo de inmediato arrebató su pelota al niño y después estiró los brazos hacia a mí. Le sonreí de manera falsa a la señora – que tenga buen día. Adiós Andrey – me despedí del niño y cargué a Anthony para después tomar a Elizabeth de la mano y caminar lejos de ellos dos.

Pude ver al niño haciendo un puchero al ver que nos alejábamos, pero no soportaría que su madre mirara mal a mis hijos. Una vez que recogí todo de la mesa con las miradas atentas de mis hijos sobre mí, mientras comían una galleta, me colgué el bolso y los coloqué en su cochecito.

Podía sentir aun la mirada de la señora sobre mí y el llanto del niño de fondo pero la verdad es que ahora no me tentaría el corazón por eso.

Caminé hacia el castillo donde se podía ver la melena color naranja de Mark. Me acerqué lo más que pude con los niños e intenté llamar su atención.

-¡Mark! Andando, es hora de irnos – escuché su exclamación pero después miré como se acercaba hacia a mí. Su rostro estaba realmente sucio y su cuerpo tenía una gran capa de sudor.

Todavía no estaba comenzando a hacer frio pero era mejor irnos ya de allí.

-Mamá, pero aun el cielo no está de color anaranjado – me dijo mi hijo con la voz apagada, cargó su mochila y se despidió de los niños mientras caminábamos fuera del parque. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al auto - ¿Por qué nos venimos tan pronto?

-Los niños tienen que comer y tú también – le dije secamente y coloqué las cosas en su lugar incluyendo los niños.

Él, de inmediato, captó mi estado de humor y se quedó en silencio. El tramo para llegar a la casa era bastante largo así que cuando llegamos frente a la casa estaba atardeciendo ya. Miré hacia la casa de Aidan pero no había señal de vida allí.

Mark se adelantó y corrió a la casa, casi saltando de las ganas que tenia de hacer pipí así que me dediqué a bajar todo. Una vez que la camioneta estuvo vacía, coloqué a los niños en la alfombra de la casa.

Y entonces, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa.

Prácticamente corrí hacia el jardín, donde se escuchó el grito de Mark, asustada, con el corazón golpeando muy fuerte mi pecho. Mark estaba paseándose por todo el jardín, buscando algo y cuando no noté a la enorme bola de pelos detrás de él me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Woody había desaparecido.

-Mamá – Mark se acercó a mí, realmente asustado - ¿Dónde está Woody? ¿Por qué la puerta del jardín estaba abierta? – Al ver que no contestaba comenzó a sacudirme - ¡Mamá! ¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde está Woody?

-No lo sé, Mark – me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y después me abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo. Su rostro estaba pegado a mi pecho, mi ropa estaba siendo bañada por sus lágrimas – Woody no se pudo perder, mami, ayúdame a buscarlo.

Cinco minutos después estábamos por toda la calle, yo con los niños en el cochecito y con Mark corriendo por allí, buscando. Pero era en vano.

Teníamos al menos dos horas buscándoles, en todas las calles. Pero todo estaba vacío, solo. Las calles estaban frías y estaba a punto de oscurecer, los niños no habían comido y Mark estaba realmente preocupado por su perro.

De pronto, como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría y todo hubiera sido un sueño apareció Aidan, con Woody de la correa, moviendo su cola de felicidad. Mark no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia a él, a tomarlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo hacia a sí mismo y repitiendo "Woody, Woody, Woody" todo el tiempo.

Quería asesinar a Aidan ahora mismo.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó hasta llegar a mí y me dio un beso en la frente en forma de saludo. Él siempre estaba guapo y más aun llevando ropa deportiva.

-Nos diste un gran susto al llevarte a Woody sin decirme nada – golpee su pecho.

-Él pobre animal estaba desesperado por salir de allí y estaba llamándote, sabrían si recargas la batería más seguido – me fulminó con la mirada.

-No es excusa, nos debes un helado, a todos.

Él rio con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que tú digas Bella – me dijo con cierta simpatía mientras caminábamos lejos de la casa hacia a algún lugar donde podíamos comer los cinco, incluyendo al perro perdido que no dejaba de mover la cola.

* * *

><p>HOLAA! Ayer subí capítulo y aquí está el otro, me pongo bastante ansiosa y les dejo estos capítulos seguidos porque la próxima semana entro a la preparatoria y no tendré nada de tiempo, mi promedio mas bajo en el semestre fue de ocho y casi me ahorcan :s Tendré que subir capítulo de vez en cuando pero prometo que serán mas largos ya que en el próximos habrá algo interesante, pero aun no lo inicio así que es un poco difícil prometer algo pronto.<p>

En éste capítulo los bebés ya hablan y ya conocen un poco mas acerca de su vida, no es la edad en la que se van a quedar en lo que queda de la historia, deben avanzar un poquito más. En fin... ¡Tia se fue! Y Edward es padrino de Ethan, el bebé de Rosalie y Emmett... ¿qué piensan sobre eso?

**Deben saber que este fic es Rated M por el lenguaje que se ocupa y no especialmente por los Lemmons ya que no soy buena escribiéndolos.**

****Gracias a: **musegirl17, sifueratuya, anaprinces25, .Pasion, luiicullen, Milla Whitlock, alimago, Vanessa Morales, Melania, anilla09, csuhayl, dracullen, Manligrez, La enana del mal (gracias por la inspiración), Laura Katherine, Lulu, .Patzz, CristinaMariCullen, nn, DANIELADRIAN, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Lucero Mendozaa (Yo también me molesté! :( pero ni modo, así son esas cosas ) **por sus reviews.

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

PD: Las imágenes del fic están en facebook.


	31. Inesperada visita

**Inesperada visita.**

**.**

**Edward POV.**

_Chicago, EUA. 21 de Agosto, 2015. 16:22pm. Casa de Rosalie y Emmett. _

_._

-Rosalie, ¿no crees que Ethan debería entrar a la guardería? – habló Alice con cierta voz crítica. Tanto mi madre como Rosalie le miraron horrorizadas.

-¡Pero Alice! – Gritó de manera escandalosa mi madre – Ethan aún tiene dos años. No puedes estar pensando en alejarlo de su madre a muy temprana edad. Además, Rosalie trabaja desde casa, ella puede encargarse tanto de Rosalie como de los quehaceres. Yo lo hacía con Emmett y Edward cuando estaban pequeños. Ella podrá con uno.

Les miré con poco interés. Ellas llevaban discutiendo sobre Ethan prácticamente todo el tiempo desde que había llegado aquí y parecía que era mucho antes de que yo llegara. Peter y Emmett estaban fundidos en una conversación acerca del futbol.

-¿Tú que dices, Edward? – Me llamó Alice – Necesitamos el punto de vista de un hombre - Rosalie la miró como si estuviera loca - ¿crees que Ethan debería ir ya a una guardería o que se quede con su madre todo el tiempo para que le haga inútil?

La miré sin ningún tipo de expresión. De verdad, sabía que mi amiga estaba loca y parecía un poco estúpido que ella me preguntara ese tipo de cosas.

-Alice, cuando tengas a tu hijo, entonces decides lo que harás con él. Deja a Rosalie hacer lo que quiera – le dije de manera fría y me puse de pie al sentir mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Caminé lejos de allí y contesté el teléfono.

-Edward Cullen.

-Jefe, es Zafrina – rodé los ojos, debí haber visto el numero antes de contestar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha surgido una complicación – me dijo con tono realmente profesional. Los años que llevaba trabajando para mi habían servido de algo – Llamaron de _La Maison Francaise_, de Moscú, el señor Nicolai, necesita venir a ver las nuevas instalaciones de la escuela bilingüe.

-Perfecto – dije de forma sarcástica - ¿y a qué hora necesitan que esté allá? ¿No puedes esperar unos días?

-Lo lamento, señor Cullen, pero el señor Nicolai ha exigido que se presentara allí si es que quiere que todo esto siga en pie. La reunión es el sábado 23, de éste mes – evité soltar un gruñido al escuchar tanta mierda.

El señor Nicolai no era nada más que un simple hombre que buscaba tener algún tipo de expansión por el mundo así que había decidido aliarse conmigo para eso. A mi prácticamente me sobraba el dinero con tres empresas en chicago, una en Miami y otra en puerto rico. No tenía necesidad de alejarme del continente americano para expandir mis territorios y obtener más dinero.

-Saldré mañana temprano hacia allí. Prepara todo lo que necesito verificar en una carpeta. Iré en un par de horas por ellos. Llama al chico de relaciones públicas, ésta vez me acompañará Lauren.

-En un par de horas todo estará listo, señor.

-Perfecto, gracias Zafrina – le dije aun sin expresar nada y colgué el teléfono con cierto gesto malhumorado.

Por fin me había deshecho de un poco de trabajo. Estar al mando no era de lo más relajante, sino al contrario. Sin embargo, no por estar sentado en una silla aplastando mi culo era llamado el hombre "más poderoso del momento" en las revistas.

Y gracias a eso había conseguido varios enlaces a ciertos lugares. Así como también había ganado cientos de enemigos; había tantos empresarios hablando sobre mí, diciendo cada idiotez acerca de mí, pero era como si estuviera escuchando a un chiquillo de secundaria hablar mal del chico más popular del colegio. Era casi igual, pero eso ya no era diferente para mí. Estaba prácticamente acostumbrado.

Mi padre se había vuelto a juntar con Marco Vulturi para tener un pequeño local acerca de autos en las afueras de Nueva York, no era de mi incumbencia lo que hiciera mi padre, ya no. Si le estafaban o le metían un estúpido palo por el culo, él lo tendría muy bien merecido.

Mi madre simplemente gozaba de su talento de dibujar y tenía su propia galería… gracias a mí. Mi mamá decía que era bastante joven para seguir trabajando así que no le fui capaz de negar eso. No me costaba nada.

Por otro lado, la rivalidad que había entre "los Cullen y los Black" seguía en pie. Había varias estafas por parte de Jaco Black al querer acercarse a mi eran seguidas, sin embargo nunca habían llegado a nada. Ellos se la pasaban diciendo a los medio cualquier tipo de mierda y al preguntarme a mi simplemente me mantenía callado, no decía nada e ignoraba cualquier tipo de cámara contra mí.

No me molestaría que eso solo me pasara a mí, pero era realmente estúpido que hubiera personas fuera de la casa de mi hermano, esperando ver al pequeño Ethan en el jardín y bombardearlo con preguntas estúpidas que el niño ni siquiera era capaz de analizar. Rosalie no podía salir de la casa con él gracias a eso. Se tuvo que contratar a ciertas personas de seguridad para que los reporteros o camarógrafos se mantuvieran a distancia.

Volví a la mesa, donde Ethan estaba intentando decir una oración entera. Ese niño estaba siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo en la familia, hasta el prometido de Alice, Peter. Peter era el "tío favorito" de Ethan, Alice todo el tiempo me decía eso pero a mí no me importaba bastante.

-¡Tío Edwal! – gritó el niño y corrió hacia a mí a abrazarme las piernas solo hasta donde llegaba. Era alto al igual que su padre, su cabello era oscuro y en rizos y sus ojos de un brillante color azul. Alzó su mirada hacia a mí - ¿Ya te vas?

Le miré por unos segundos, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mí. Siempre pasaba cada vez que el niño estaba junto a mí. Era como si esperaba que le contestara mal o algo pero… vamos, le veía casi todas las semanas, y él era mi… ahijado, se supone que debía tener algún vínculo con él, ¿no?

Él estiró los brazos hacia a mí y yo lo levanté.

-Tengo que irme. Son asuntos del trabajo los que tengo que atender, saldré de viaje – sabía que el niño no me entendía pero él se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza. Mi explicación era más bien para la familia.

-¿Cómo que saldrá de viaje? – preguntó mi madre. Ethan se sobre salto y se abrazó más hacia a mi cuello. Me removí incomodo por la sonrisa que me dio Rosalie - ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Edward, apenas has salido de vacaciones, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Intenté no molestarme, enserio. No quería echar a perder su tarde con mi comportamiento. Estaba advertido por Emmett.

-Son cosas del trabajo, mamá, y no puedo faltar – tomé todas mis cosas, y coloqué el abrigo en mi brazo, ya que no podía ponerlo con Ethan aun en mis brazos – Iré a Rusia por cuatro días, supongo, es lo máximo.

-¿Ducia? – llamó la vocecita de mi sobrino. Yo asentí - ¿Puedo id contigo?

-Claro que no puedes ir con él – le dijo su madre y se levantó de su asiento al ver lo incomodo que estaba con el niño muy abrazado a mí – No puedes dejarme cuatro días – estiró los brazos hacia a él pero éste negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien – le dije y me voltee para dirigirme a los demás. Estaba familiarizándome un poco con todo esto. Pero solo un poco – Tengo que irme, aun debo recoger algunas cosas. Buenas tardes – me despedí y caminé hacia la salida, con Rosalie por el frente.

Al salir de la casa me paré frente a ella.

-Tengo que irme, Ethan – le dije al niño y este se apresuró a negar - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

-Poque tadas mucho en vovel, tedate aquí – me dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Te traeré en regalo de donde venga, pero debes ir con tu mamá, ella se va a poner triste – miró a su madre que seguía extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

-Mamá Dosalie tiene a papá Emmett – su tono de voz decía que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil. Sentía la mirada de mi madre sobre mí, esperando que yo controlara la situación– Yo quiedo id contigo.

Suspiré, desesperado.

-No puedes, es cosa para grandes y allí inyectan a las personas, corazón – habló Rosalie – A ti no te gusta que te piquen así que ven, Edward está enfermo a él le picaran – Ethan hizo una mueca y me soltó rápido para ir con su madre.

-Pelo me taes una padeta de uva del dotol, ¿shi, tio Edwal?

-Te traeré una paleta de uva, lo prometo – le sonreí de manera débil y él me hizo ademanes para que me acercara. Llevó su boca a mi oído y sentí su respiración

– te quiedo, tío – me dio un beso cerca del ojo y se fue a abrazar a su mamá.

Respiré lo más profundo que pude ante ese gesto tan íntimo e inocente por parte del niño de dos años.

Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me alejé de allí lo antes posible.

Una vez ya en el auto, conduciendo hacia la oficina pude saber que era lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Sabía que ese niño era prácticamente una debilidad para todos pero no tanto como pensé. Era la primera vez que interactuaba de esa manera con él. Él no tenía la culpa de que mi comportamiento fuera de esa manera.

Sin querer pensar mucho en las acciones con sentimientos seguí conduciendo lejos de la casa de mi hermano hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Zafrina, arreglando todos los documentos que debía llevarme al viaje. A aquel estúpido viaje que solo me quitaría mi tiempo.

-Señor Cullen, Lauren esta lista para mañana en la mañana, ya le he informado todas las cosas y con qué tipo de personas se va a relacionar – me informó mi secretaria – ella estará al pendiente de todo lo que deba anotar.

-Perfecto, más que perfecto pero los papeles de _La Maison Francaise _los necesito en una carpeta exclusiva, los releeré mientras volamos. Los necesito todos y todos los documentos de los trabajadores que serán ocupados. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor – afirmó ella y después de entregarme algunos papeles se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio perfectamente ordenado.

_22 de agosto, 2015. 6:05am._

Todo el jet se encontraba en completo silencio y yo estaba en los últimos sillones de piel color beige, más adelante estaba Lauren, la secretaria que me acompañaría esta vez ya que Zafrina tenía que quedarse a supervisar algunos arreglos, también venia el chico de relaciones públicas y todos los necesarios.

Estaban hablando de miles de cosas de lo cual yo ignoraba. Mis ojos pesaban y tan solo quería acostarme en la cama y no saber nada de nadie. Pero debía seguir informándome acerca de los trabajadores y sus referencias tanto como sus capacidades.

Llevaban al menos cinco tazas de café totalmente cargado a en tres horas, en una hora probablemente estaríamos a punto de aterrizar a Rusia, tendría que instalarme en algún hotel, descansar por lo menos algunas horas y después ir con esos hombres que amenazaban con cerrar el lugar. No era mi prioridad un centro educativo.

Tres horas más tarde ya me encontraba instalado en la suite del hotel Four Seasons, en realidad esa era una de mis cadenas favoritas de hoteles así que donde quiera que iba tenía esa habitación disponible.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y maldije internamente mientras salía de la relajante ducha que había tomado hacia dos minutos.

-Edward Cullen.

-Habla Nicolai – escuché la voz de aquel anciano con su acento ruso – Debo informarle que nuestra cita se retrasó por unas cuantas horas así que puede estar dando vueltas por allí en la calle o disfrutando del lugar. El recorrido hacia las nuevas instalaciones será del día de mañana y la junta a las cinco de la tarde. Que tenga buen día, señor Cullen.

Colgó.

Este hombre con cara de idiota debía estar realmente loco para hablarme de esa manera. Tal vez e no era consciente de que yo era el motivo por el cual él tenía este lugar ahora mismo. Esperaba no mandarlo a la mierda en cuanto soltara otra de sus estupideces frente a mi o dirigiéndose hacia a mí porque muchos niños se quedarían sin escuela y el ciclo escolar recién había empezado.

Decidí que no pasaría le día encerrado en la habitación del hotel solo porque un estúpido anciano con el doble de la edad que yo había cambiado los planes. Tendría que haber algo en este lugar de interesante en el día y no solo en la noche con sus edificios llenos de luces.

Me coloqué el abrigo y salí de la habitación después de colocarle la clave. Caminé por las calles sin rumbo en realidad. Las personas de ese lugar tenían diferentes tipos de expresiones. Algunos iban tarde al trabajo, otros iban a comer, algunos estaban apurados. Hasta me había topado con un hombre vestido de payaso pasar a mi lado con la peluca casi cayéndosele. Sacudí la cabeza ante lo ridículo que se veía.

Me paré en un quiosco para mirar el periódico del lugar. Estudiar idiomas había ayudado bastante y en especial en este trabajo que tenía era realmente indispensable. Estaba a punto de tomar el último periódico que estaba allí cuando una revista llamó mi atención.

La tomé de inmediato y arrojé un billete, sin fijarme en el valor, hacia el señor que atendía el quiosco. Comencé a caminar sin pensarlo en realidad mientras miraba aquella revista con palabras rusas en todos lados. En la portaba de la revista estaba Bella. Con una sonrisa realmente grande y radiante en su rostro, ella estaba mirando hacia a la cámara y a su alrededor estaban cientos de cosas de bebés y de maternidad.

El título de la revista era el que me había llamado la atención: "Boo Bear extiende sus dominios"

Boo Bear era una marca de ropa para niños pequeños. Y lo sabía porque la mayoría de la ropa de Ethan era esa, era una extraña ropa no muy común en los bebés, no era muy colorida y era algo así como "vintage" pero el punto no era ese.

El punto era que Bella estaba en la revista. Ella era la que estaba posando allí, era ella, y no podía ser otra porque no había otra mujer igual a ella a menos que Renée haya tenido gemelas pero era ese un mal chiste. Un chiste del cual nunca creería viniendo de la boca de Renée….

…y otra vez me había salido de lo que realmente importaba. Abrí la revista justo a la mitad, donde se encontraban más fotos de ella en una tienda, en otra tienda, en otra tienda y en otra, rodeada de niños que vestían su ropa. Y ella en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír.

Había un pequeño párrafo que resaltaba: "_Las inversiones, la compra y venta de los productos y su buena mano para hacer negocios estaban haciendo que el imperio crezca como espuma"_

Bella se había convertido en una accionista en los últimos tres años. Ella sola y sin ayuda de nadie. Ella había logrado ser alguien como realmente había esperado que eso pasase. Ella había logrado salir adelante.

Miré la dirección de una de las tiendas llamadas con ese extraño y ridículo nombre y me dirigí allí sin siquiera pensarlo tanto. La revista había desaparecido de mis manos, probablemente la había dejado en cualquier parte pero no me importaba.

Había caído en ese lugar sin ni siquiera saber en lo que me había metido. Estaba solo a pocos kilómetros de ella y no lo sabía, yo ni siquiera le había buscado después de tanto pensarlo y ahora como si se tara de un chiste allí estaba en la misma ciudad que ella.

Tomé el primer taxi vacío y le di la dirección sin prestarle bastante atención a la plática que intentaba hacer. Tenía varias cosas en la mente para comenzar a platicar con un señor de avanzada edad que conducía un taxi mientras me llevaba con Bella. Mientras me llevaba con la mujer que me había abandonado hacia unos años…

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Cuál sería su reacción al verme aparado allí, frene a ella?

Ella me había pedido que no le buscara, ella me había dicho que ni siquiera le dijera a nadie que se había ido pero era inevitable no saber que ella había desaparecido. Yo le había prometido que no iría por ella a donde quería que estuviera. Ella había decidido irse sin decirme a qué lugar iba y yo había respetado eso.

Y ahora, tres años después yo estaba yendo rumbo hacia a ella sin saber en sus reacciones, ¿Qué es lo que ella haría? ¿Mark estaría con ella allí o probablemente estaría en alguna escuela? ¿Qué tan grande estaría? ¿Tal vez podría tener doce años según sabia de la edad en la que ella le había adoptado? ¿Y la niña? Había visto varios niños a su alrededor en la revista pero o me había detenido a buscar el rostro de una niña parecido a ella o… a mí. ¿Y que si era igual a ella? ¿O era igual a mí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría esa niña al verme? Probablemente se preguntaría quien era yo, y por supuesto que yo no sabría que mierda responderle porque apenas y cruzaba diálogos con Ethan, al que había conocido durante dos años.

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Alice todo el tiempo me repetía que tenía que ir a buscarla. Yo con tan solo un movimiento podía sabe de su ubicación pero yo había respetado lo que ella me había pedido. Ella me había dicho que no quería que le buscara y así había sido.

No me di cuenta del que el taxi se detuvo hasta que el anciano llamó mi atención. Le di el dinero suficiente y después salí del auto, confundido. Frente a mí se encontraba un edificio de gruesos ladrillos color crema. Las puertas y las ventanas eran de un color muy oscuro y dentro las luces eran tenues. Había muchas mujeres paseándose por allí.

La mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador me miró con cierta curiosidad al verme entrar por la puerta solo, sin nadie que me acompañara. Ella de inmediato se puso de pie y me examinó con la mirada. Al parecer no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba engañar muy rápido por las apariencias. Mierda.

-Buenas tardes, señor – me dijo con una voz bastante femenina. Sacudió su cabellera color café y me miró a los ojos casi restándome con la mirada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Usted es la encargada de la tienda?

Eso fue lo único que pude decir. Aún estaba en estado de shock, no sabía si debía salir corriendo de allí o no, pero ya estaba en ese lugar, con la mirada de algunas de las mujeres sobre mí. Debía seguir con lo que tenía pensado… aunque en realidad no tenía pensado algo en concreto.

-Soy la encargada de esta tienda – me volvió a decir con aquella voz – señor, por su acento puedo adivinar que no es de este lugar y que no viene precisamente a comprar ropa para alguno de sus hijos o pareja embarazada ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Necesito ver a Isabella Swan – le dije con gesto decidido, volviendo a tomar la actitud del jefe frio. Una niña como ella no iba a venir a decirme que era lo que podía hacer o no, aun si no me encontraba en alguna de mis empresas – De parte de Edward Cullen.

Entonces, todos los colores de la cara de la chica se esfumaron. Ella de repente se puso pálida después de escuchar mi nombre. Tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa que estaba llena de peluches extraños. No me molesté en intentarle ayudar.

Otra chica, de complexión más delgada apareció. Ella había estado escuchando todo lo que habíamos dicho, ella envió una mirada hacia la escalera que estaba al fondo del lugar. Ella era demasiado predecible, me había dado cuenta de su acción.

-Señor, le pido por favor que se vaya de aquí – me dijo la segunda chica, que tenía una cabello oscuro y unas gafas que probablemente una señora de cuarenta años y con un nombre de "Petunia" usaría – no puede estar aquí.

No esperé a que me dijeran otra cosa. Yo no estaba pidiendo permiso a ese par de niñas que seguían mirándome con cierto asombro. Simplemente las esquivé y con paso apresurado subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Los gritos de las dos mujeres allá abajo se escuchaban detrás de mí pero no me importaba lo suficiente.

Abrí la puerta del segundo piso, de color blanco y me encontré con una habitación enormemente espaciosa, también era de color blanco y con algunos que otros detalles de color azul y rosa, eran discretos pero le daban cierta personalidad al lugar. En un costado estaban cientos de prendas de colores tenues y del otro lado estaba una enorme mesa como para algún arquitecto o diseñador.

En esa mesa estaba una figura esbelta, con cabellos color chocolate, que me estaba mirando caso con la boca abierta. Podía jurar que ella había dejado de respirar, su rostro había perdido color y simplemente se quedó muy quieta en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Caminé lentamente hacia a ella, escuchando como los pasos se hacían más fuertes detrás de mí. Sabía que eran aquellas chicas entrometidas.

-¡Señor, usted no puede estar…! – escuché la voz de la primea chica al fondo de todo pero no presté atención.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces y tomó aire de nuevo. Colocó el lápiz en la mesa con cuidado y se movió con las manos temblorosas, no se movió hacia a mí, sino que se movió más lejos de mí.

Algo como eso estaba esperándome al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo apenas unos segundo atrás.

-Bella, le dijimos que no podía entrar. Deberás lo siento – le dijo la segunda chica. Bella asintió, restándole importancia. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de hablar porque su pecho se había alzado al tomar aire y sus manos se recargaron en el escritorio que estaba allí, pero entonces pasos más débiles se escucharon por el pasillo y varias risas de niños.

Vi como dos pequeños cuerpos pasaban a mi lado y corrían hasta donde estaba Bella. El cuerpo del niño choco contra su pierna, haciendo que ella se moviera también, tanto, que tuvo que sostenerse de su escritorio para no caer junto con los dos niños que se habían aferrado a sus piernas.

La niña se colocó detrás de ella sin dejar de reír. Ella estaba mirando detrás de mí, esperando ver a alguien, pero simplemente no apareció nadie más.

Entonces me di cuenta del parecido que había entre ambos. Los dos tenían un cabello de color claro, su barbilla y frente tenían la misma figura. La niña tenía sus cabellos amarrados en dos coletas que se movían de manera graciosa cada vez que ella movía la cabeza. Sin embargo, el niño tenía el cabello desordenado que se me hacía extrañamente familiar. Los ojos de ambos eran diferentes, él los tenía de un color verde brillante y ella de un color chocolate, igual a los de Bella.

Sería bastante estúpido para no saber quiénes eran esos niños pero era algo de no poder creer porque simplemente esos niños eran de la misma edad, no había duda. Y Bella haba estado embarcada de una niña nada más. ¿Y el otro niño, que? ¿Lo había clonado o había usado cierta parte del otro para crear a un niño o algo?

Bella seguía temblando en el mismo lugar, sin dejar de mirarme. Ella había notado como yo había estudiado a los niños. Y esos niños habían posado su mirada en mí y ya no la habían apartado. La niña fue quien reaccionó primero.

-Mami ¿quen es el señol? – dijo con su voz baja y cantarina que me dejó hipnotizado al instante.

Pero Bella no contestó, ella solo se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que estaba detrás de ella, tan rápido como el niño captó el movimiento subió a sus piernas y se abrazó a ella como si su vida dependiera solo de su agarre. Ella le devolvió el gesto con solo un brazo ya que con el otro rodeaba a la niña.

Y simplemente yo no podía decir nada de lo que estaba diciendo, en especial porque teníamos público. Y como si me hubieran leído la mente una de ellas volvió a hablar.

-Bella, ¿quieres que nos quedemos…? – ella negó con la cabeza, con la mirada detrás de mí.

-Pueden retirarse, Molly, llévense a los niños con ustedes.

Una vez que la chica llamada Molly avanzó hacia los niños, los dos, como si fueran imanes se pegaron a Bella. Negándose por completo a apartarse de ella.

-Vamos, niños, mamá tiene que hablar con ese señor y pronto se irá y su mamá será suya para siempre – por supuesto que no había pasado desapercibido el mensaje para mí.

Pero entonces los niños soltaron quejidos cuando ella intentó alejarlos de Bella, y Bella, al ver a los niños así, detuvo a la chica.

-Está bien, solo, retírense, por favor, alguien debería estar allá abajo – dijo ella con su voz temblorosa, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Los niños se sentaron en sus piernas, los dos en cada una de ellas. Con la mirada fija sobre mí.

Tenía tres pares de ojos mirándome y dos de ellos eran completamente iguales, unos ojos que me hipnotizarían en cualquier lugar.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

-Simplemente dime que es lo que estás haciendo aquí, sin rodeos – me dijo de manera cortante. Y ella comenzó a evitar mi mirada, porque si lo hacia probablemente se podría a llorar. Cargó a cada uno de los niños en su brazo y fue a colocarlos al corral de color blanco que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

-Yo no tenía idea de que estabas en este lugar – comencé a hablar.

-¡No tenías idea de que estaba en este lugar! –Gritó repitiendo mis palabras - ¿sabes lo estúpido que suena eso, Edward? ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que estas sonando ahora mismo? – Ni siquiera me dejó hablar – tan solo quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, después de tres años sin comunicarnos ahora vienes a este lugar a buscarme y a retar a mis amigas. ¿Qué clase de estúpida me crees? ¿Crees que ahora que estas aquí y has visto a los niños todo va a ser bueno?

Ella se acercó poco a poco a donde yo estaba y su tono era cada vez más amenazante

- ¿Crees que porque ahora ya soy independientes y que tal vez el peligro allá en tu casa haya pasado yo volvería contigo así como así como una estúpida? ¿Crees que voy a dejar acercarte a los niños solo porque llevan tu sangre en ellos? Porque sí, eres el padre ellos y no quiero que me digas nada con respeto a Anthony porque simplemente soy capaz de arrancarte al cabeza… ahora solo respóndeme ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?!

En este punto ella ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, respirando con dificultad. Me estaba mirando furiosa, realmente furiosa, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas por el enojo y por los gritos que había estado soltando y también había lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que tú estabas aquí – le volví a repetir, pero esta vez no me interrumpió – He venido a una reunión, y de pronto vi aquella revista en un quiosco donde apareces en la portada y ahora aquí me encuentro.

No sabía si había creído cada palabra de lo que había dicho porque ella seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Estaba asustada también, y no sabía porque rayos ella estaba asustada. Los niños que seguían en aquel corral y nos estaban mirando con atención, muy serios y sin ningún ruido.

-¡¿Y porque no hiciste nada por buscarme antes?! ¡Ni siquiera hiciste nada pro saber la ubicación! ¡Tú no sabes lo duro que la he pasado los últimos años, Edward, tú no sabes cómo me he sentido últimamente sabiendo que mis hijos no tenían un padre quien les mirara en la noche o que les pusiera atención o que estuviera allí, ayudándome con ellos cuando querían comer, o aprender a hablar o a caminar. ¡Pero ellos nunca necesitaron e un padre porque me tenían a mí! ¡Sin embargo yo sí te necesitaba a ti! ¡Porque yo no podía con tres niños a los cuales se les necesitaba bastante cuidado! ¡Yo simplemente no podía! Y ahora que ellos ya están mas grandecitos has venido… a conocerlos sin darte cuenta…

Comenzó a golpearme con sus puños en el pecho.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Uno que no tiene derecho de conocer a sus hijos! ¡Uno que no debería dar la cara tres años después de que me dejó ir! ¡Un idiota que me dejó sola!

Ella seguía golpeándome con toda la fuerza que tenía, yo había retrocedido hacia la puerta.

-Tú no te mereces ninguna familia por más dañado que estés. Tú no te mereces nada aun con tu pasado tormentoso. ¡Tú ni siquiera me mereces! – Volvió a gritar – Porque yo soy bastante mujer para ti. Porque yo he salido adelante con los niños, con mucha responsabilidad, con la escuela, pañales, alimentos, estudios, el futbol, los juguetes, la casa, los gastos de la casa, un perro, más estudios y un trabajo. Yo he pasado tantas cosas que tú nunca podrías hacerlo porque no tienes sentimientos como yo. Y si tú no tienes sentimientos como yo entonces son mereces tener una familia como yo. Porque aunque mis hijos necesiten un padre yo lo seré para ellos. Yo les enseñaré las cosas que un padre debería hacer. Porque no te voy a reemplazar con otra persona, no, y nunca he tenido pensado hacerlo…

Ella había dejado de golpear mi pecho y yo solo me mantenía callado, observándola sin decir nada.

-Nunca he querido que otra persona sea padre de mis hijos. Piquer tú eres el maldito padre que les abandonó mientras yo estaba embarazada y me había quedado sola esperando tu ayuda –tomó una gran respiración y sorbió su nariz.

-"He pasado tantas cosas… y siempre he tenido que hacerme la fuerte, siempre he tenido que actuar como una persona fuerte frente a mis hijos aunque me esté derrumbando por dentro. Porque ellos no pueden ver a su mami triste, porque ellos quieren una mami feliz todo el tiempo. ¡Pero no! Estoy cansada de aparentar todo esto, sé que muchas han salido adelante solas, pero es todo lo que puedo dar, Edward. – Me miró a los ojos – Tú simplemente no puedes venir a este lugar y esperar a que te presente a tus hijos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el amor lo pudiera todo porque eso es una vil mierda.

-"¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo todos estoy años, Edward? ¿Jugarte los huevos tirado en tu sillón de piel realmente caro? ¿Eso es lo que estuviste haciendo mientras yo me desvelaba todas las noches a cambiar pañales y dar de comer a dos niños hiperactivos? - colocó su frente en mi pecho y comenzó a hablar de manera baja esta vez.

-"No me arrepiento de nada porque esas son experiencias gratas que me llevaré siempre conmigo. Pero te necesité, te necesité mucho. Te necesite para Mark. Te necesité en el parto, conmigo, allí, tomándome de la mano y para decirme que todo está bien. Pero tan solo tuve a una enfermera a la cual no conocía. Te necesité para Elizabeth las veces que se enfermaba de fiebre. Y te necesité para tu hijo, ese terrible primer mes de vida que pasó en la incubadora conectado a cables porque no se sabía si viviría o no. Necesité que estuvieras allí para ayudarme con él y que me dijeras los avances que él estaba llevando y decirme que él sería fuerte y que pasaría por esa prueba.

Volvió a alzar su mirada hacia a mí y sacudió la cabeza, ayuntando los pensamientos.

-No sabría si darte la oportunidad que me estas pidiendo. Ni siquiera te has ganado a estas hermosa personas – se apartó de mí y caminó hacia donde estaban los niños. Ellos seguían callados, mirando como su madre se acercaba a ellos – no debiste enterarte de ellos, nunca debiste conocerlos. Aun si me habías dejado ir por mi bien. Aun si Carlisle no te hubiera dicho que Elizabeth no era lo que estaban buscando. Aun si nunca hubiera sabido que yo estaba embarazada. Aun después de esos tiempo que pasamos juntos. Aun después de todo no sabría si debería darte esa oportunidad que estás buscando o no.

-Mamá ¿quen es él? – preguntó la voz cantarina de Elizabeth. Hice ademan de acercarme pero Bella me di una mirada de advertencia - ¿mami?

Ella tomó una gran respiración y se acercó a ella.

-¿Recuerdas que había dicho sobre papá y mamá? – Ella asintió, entendiendo perfectamente - ¿Quién es mamá? - la señaló - ¿Y quién es papá? – la niña se le quedó mirando sin saber que responder.

-Papá no, papá lejos

Joder, ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que ser tan malditamente doloroso?

-Papá – soltó la vocecita del niño y me miró directamente. Bella soltó todo el aire que había aguantado y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar – Mamá, papá, dos.

Elizabeth miró a su hermano y después a mí, intentando comprender lo que había dicho.

-Mamá –señalo a Bella – papá – y su mirada fue directa hacia a mí – mamá no gites a papá. Papá ya no lejos – decía la pequeña sin apartar los ojos de mi – papá aquí.

-¡Papá, mamá! – dijo de nuevo el niño. Elizabeth comenzó a intentar bajarse del corral, Bella supo lo que quería hacer y la sacó de allí, sin pensarlo dos veces la niña corrió hacia a mí y abrazó mis piernas.

-Papá – gritó contra mi pierna, desees estiró los brazos hacia a mí y con movimientos bastantes calculados la cargué justo como hacía con Ethan y pude ver sus preciosos y grandes ojos iguales a los de su madre. Bella me estaba observando en silencio, y ahora mismo no sabría identificar lo que ella estaba pensando – ¿Tu edes mi papá? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué era lo que podía decirle a esta niña? "Hola, soy tu papá perdido, el que quiso venir a buscarte pero tenía miedo porque es un cobarde, el que te negó por obligación de un idiota al saber que eras una niña. Soy tu papá, el que estaba obligado a decirte que no, al no ofrecerte nada cuando hubieses nacido si tu madre hubiera seguido allá conmigo. Tu padre al que nunca le dijo a tu madre que de verdad quería conocerte. El que les dejó ir, pero siempre tenía informes de ustedes"

Eso no era algo que una niña de dos años le hubiera gustado escuchar, aunque sea la verdad, yo no podía decirle aquello a la niña y ni siquiera sabía que responder por miedo a que Bella reaccionara de una manera diferente.

Ella había hablado sobre una oportunidad, ella no me había negado la oportunidad, ella _no sabía _ si debía darme la oportunidad o no. Y yo no era precisamente la persona indicada para decirle que me diera la oportunidad porque sabía que no la merecía, era ella quien debía decirme si debía tener ese privilegio de volver a acercarme a ellos.

Ella era la que decidiría todo esto.

Cada vez que me encontraba con ella me sentía de alguna manera vulnerable. Porque sabía que Bella en realidad no era una persona débil, porque ella lo había demostrado bastantes veces en el pasado. Ella había cambiado varias cosas y ella era la que se enfrentaba conmigo.

Y yo lo había mandando a la mierda. Todo su trabajo conmigo lo había despreciado de la manera más estúpida: alejándola de mí.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo, sorbió su nariz y tomó al niño entre sus brazos para después acercarse hasta donde yo estaba, aun sin contestar la pregunta que la niña me había formulado.

-Él es tu papá – le dijo Bella, el niño, que era la copia exacta de mí, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos. Él estaba bastante aferrado al cuello de su madre, temiendo a que fuera arrebatado – Pero papá ya se tiene que ir porque va a hacer cosas del trabajo.

La niña volteó la mirada hacia a mí, con pánico en sus ojos.

-¿Te tenes que id? – antes de que pudiera contestar ella agitó la cabeza y la colocó en mi hombro, pasando su pequeño brazo por mi cuello, abrazándose a mí – No te vayas.

-Sí, vete – habló Anthony, me estaba mirando con sus ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas, él mostraba cierto desagrado a lo que había hecho su hermana y Bella solo les miraba con esa mirada que tan solo una madre podría darle a sus hijos cuando se encontraban en un debate.

-Mamá – llamo la niña – que no se vaya, papá aquí, con nosotos.

-Mi amor, papá se tiene que ir, ya es tarde y ustedes deben de comer porque pronto va a llegar Mark. ¿No quieres ver a Mark? Estoy segura de que él se muere por verte.

-No, no quiedo Mak, quiedo papá.

-No Eli, papá no, papá hace llodal a mamá, papá fuchi, papá fuera.

-¡No! ¡Papá con Eli!

-No, no quiedo a papá con Eli, papá lejos, papá no.

Esto estaba siendo bastante confuso y yo me estaba desesperando. En estos momentos no parecía ser… _yo_, escuchando la pelea de… mis hijos, sobre si debería quedarme o no. Elizabeth decía que sí y Anthony que no, pero yo no tenía la oportunidad de decir si debía quedarme o no, porque la única que decidía todo era Bella, que seguía mirándome, intentando saber cómo reaccionaría, tal vez pidiendo ayuda en esto.

-Hey, Elizabeth – llamé y los dos me pusieron atención. Uno más contento que el otro, cabe decir – Yo tengo que irme porque tengo que trabajar, así como lo hace tu mamá – seguí hablando cuando vi que ella habría su pequeña boca – Pero te prometo que te volveré a ver, ¿sí? – Ella sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres, entonces?

-Tedate – me dijo en un susurro.

-Nena, tengo que irme, tú tienes que comer e ir por Mark al colegio, y mamá está ocupada con muchas cosas, yo debo ir a trabajar.

-Tú no vas a volvel.

Bella fue quien intervino esta vez.

-Papá te va a volver a ver, mi amor, él va a ir a la casa pero ahora debes dejarle que se vaya.

-¡No! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que Elizabeth gritaba porque no quería que me alejara de ella, y Anthony gritaba porque no quería que me acercara a ellos. Todo esto era bastante complicado y yo estaba a punto de volverme loco sin saber qué hacer. Bella tomó una gran respiración.

-Yo quiedo id con papá – dijo Elizabeth.

-No puedes venir, pequeña – le dije mientras ella colocaba sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas. De pronto recordé lo que le había dicho Rosalie a Ethan cuando quería venir conmigo también - ¿A ti te gusta que te inyecten? – Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza – Yo voy a un lugar donde inyectan a los niños y si te llevo te van a picar.

-No quiedo que me piquen – hizo un puchero. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo y sosteniendo a Elizabeth e un brazo lo saqué. Era un mensaje donde decía que debía estar allá en veinte minutos – No te vayas.

-Tengo que irme. Mamá te prometió que iba a volver contigo ¿no? –Ella asintió- ¿Y tú confías en tu mami, no? – ella repitió el gesto, dándole una mirada a su mamá que le sonrió – voy a volver contigo, pequeña, te lo prometo.

-Yo te quiedo aquí, conmigo – infló sus mejillas como lo había hecho su hermano hacia un minuto. Después, bajó la vista hacia mi teléfono y me lo quitó de las manos – Ve, pelo no vas con teléfono – me sonrió en grande mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

Escuché como Bella reía por lo bajo pero no le miré, temiendo a que ella cambiara su expresión. Seguí mirando a la niña, que era bastante lista para su corta edad. Tal vez… podría estar si ese pequeño aparato durante un tiempo y me libraría de muchas cosas. Además, era lo que podía darle a la niña ahora mismo.

-Entonces, volveré por mi teléfono, ¿tú lo vas a cuidar bien? – ella me miró aún muy sonriente.

-Yo lo voy a cuidad, y voy a haced así, mida – se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y miró hacia la nada - ¿Hoda? No, papá no ta, deje mesaje y le didé despés

No pude evitar sonreír como estúpido al ver lo que ella había hecho y besé su cabeza.

-Es así como debes hacerlo, ahora. ¿Me permites ir? – ella asintió, guardando el teléfono detrás de ella. Se estiró y me besó la mejilla.

– Pomete de nuevo que volvelas.

-Te prometo que volveré, mamá también te lo prometió – ella me sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia su mamá, que con trabajo la sostuvo también.

Bella me dio una mirada que no supe interpretar.

-Espera afuera – me dijo y se volteó de nuevo hacia el escritorio con los niños enganchados en su cintura.

Salí de allí aun en estado de trance. Todo esto estaba siendo bastante extraño, en especial porque había venido aquí por cuestión de negocios y me había encontrado con Bella y con dos hijos. Era extraño llamarles de esa manera, en especial porque nunca me había preparado para eso.

Me quedé fuera de ese lugar, recargado en la pared, con la mirada perdida, recordando todo lo que ella me había dicho. Ella de verdad me había necesitado en el pasado y yo no estaba allí para ella. Ella me necesito a su lado, ella me necesitó para que le apoyara, ella me necesito con los niños, los niños me necesitaron y yo estaba en otro lugar mirando por otras personas e intentando no sentirme mal por no estar con ella.

Porque ella había siempre estado en mi mente todo el tiempo. Porque Alice me lo había dicho todo el tiempo y aunque yo no lo admitiera, ella tenía razón, ella sabía que yo me sentía de esa manera y era por eso que me lo decía. Pero como siempre yo era un idiota que no quería hacer caso de nada. Y ahora, me había perdido el embarazo de Bella y los dos primeros años de mis hijos, los primeros años donde ellos experimentaron muchas cosas y donde a Bella le hubiera gustado compartirlo con alguien.

Ella había dicho que no estaba buscando un padre para sus hijos, que su padre era yo, pero ¿eso que significaba? Yo no creía que ella tan fácil me pudiera dar esa oportunidad.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse y me encontré con Bella, ella seguía igual de delgada que siempre, sus caderas se habían ensanchado levemente pero no era algo que estuviera mal, sino al contrario, le favorecía mucho. Estaba vistiendo un vestido color beige que se amoldaba su figura.

Aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y me dirigí hacia sus ojos, que me estaban mirando de manera cautelosa. Tomó una gran respiración.

-Todo lo que te dije… o grité, fue verdad, y no me arrepiento para nada de haberlo hecho porque necesitaba soltarlo de una buena vez por todas y tú solo te presentaste aquí y se dio la oportunidad – habló de manera rápida – Acerca de Elizabeth… ya se le pasará el berrinche y después podrás tener tu teléfono una vez que se le olvide.

¿Qué?

-Bella, yo no…

-Déjame terminar – me interrumpió – estoy hablando y no quiero que me interrumpas al hablar – me mantuve callado al ver la forma en la que había reaccionado - no estás obligado a que vayas a visitarlo, Anthony no quiere que vayas a la casa, ellos dos son polos opuestos, además, no solo son ellos, también está Mark, él también tiene derecho a decir si te quiere allí o no.

Me miró esperando a que dijera algo.

-Nunca pensé en rechazar tu oferta a lo que le dijiste a Elizabeth – le dije, sintiendo la garganta seca. Estaba volviendo a ponerme nervioso – Déjame… - no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Quieres una oportunidad, no? No voy a privar a mis hijos de pasar tiempo con su padre. Nada entre los dos va a suceder, ¿entiendes? Sigo siendo tu esposa porque no quiero que mis hijos pierdan sus derechos en una empresa en la que yo también trabajé, pero con lo que tengo ahora pueden sobre vivir – me miró y se cruzó de brazos – ellos llevan tu apellido porque encuentro estúpido el hecho de que no lo lleven, porque ellos tienen un padre, así estés con ellos o no. Y por último, vas a tener que ganarte a Anthony porque son todos o nada, Elizabeth siempre ha preguntado por un padre y nunca sé que decirle más que estabas en otro lugar. Así que por favor, piensa bien en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-"No te pido que les des comida, ni un lugar donde puedan quedarse, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que los cuides varios días, ni siquiera te voy a pedir que tú los cuides. Si ellos quieren podrás llevarlos a alguna parte. Pero eso será cuando de verdad Anthony te haya aceptado. Tampoco esperes que me vaya de nuevo a Chicago porque aquí está comenzando la vida de los niños.

-"No te estoy pidiendo que vengas aquí, porque ni siquiera sé que ha sido de tu vida los últimos tres años y no es algo que me interese – aclaró su garganta – no quiero a nadie de tu familia cerca de los mellizos, ni siquiera se te ocurra decirles algo porque si alguno de ellos vienen aquí, te olvidaras de todo, Cullen. Sé que ellos no tienen la culpa pero no quiero verles.

-"Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no los menosprecies, porque si lo haces entonces te arrancare la cabeza. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Asentí un par de veces.

-Bien, entonces – me tendió un papel donde había una dirección y un número de teléfono – no puedes ir entre semana porque Mark tiene actividades y yo tengo trabajo, los niños tienen una rutina. Tan solo viernes, sábado y domingo, si me dices que vas a ir un día lo harás, porque no me gusta fallarle a los niños.

-Solo los fines de semana… ósea que ¿mañana podré verlos? – pregunté, estudiándola con la mirada.

-Puedes hacerlo hoy, a las seis y allí recoger tu teléfono. Anthony es un niño bastante especial cuando no le caen bien las personas así que se prudente con tu comportamiento.

Se movió, directo hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Es tu única oportunidad con ellos, porque con otras personas creo que te ha quedado claro que ya las perdiste.

Sabía que se refería precisamente a ella pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo. Miré como ella desapareció por la puerta y con la cabeza en otro mundo me dirigí a la estúpida junta que me había separado de ellos.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos capitulos llevo subidos esta semana, lo que se es que tengo excesos de imaginacion y que poco a poco me estoy quedando sin trasero de tanto estar sentada :s Jajaja pero eso no importa demasiado ahora que ya he avanzado la historia, no creo que le queden muchos capitulos ahora que los haré largos y que avanzaré mas rápido porque algunas estan inconformes de que van lentos pero... Es mi primer fic largo, así que no creo que debería estar perfecto.<p>

En fin... por fin Edward ha conocido a sus hijos... yeih! ¿Qué les ha parecido el encuentro? ¿Y la reaccion de Bella? ¿Y los pensamientos de Edward? ¿Y el amor que le tuvo Elizabeth a Edward con tan solo saber que era su padre? ¿Y la reacción de Anthony? Hay muchas revelaciones por parte de Bella en éste capítulo.

Muchas gracias a: **alimago, yolabertay, maryrod, .Pasion, Lulu, dracullen, Manligrez, Kate J, lovelove13, Lucero Mendozaa, Mahely, Mafe D. Rojas, Mi fiel enana del mal (: , Lullaby Stew Pattz, musegirl17.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

PD: Las imágenes del fic están en facebook.


	32. Espera lo inesperado

**Espera lo inesperado.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-¡¿El señor Cullen va a venir?! –exclamó Mark con cierto asombro. Él me había escuchado atentamente a lo que había dicho. Le había explicado que Edward había venido aquí y había visto a sus hermanos, los cuales eran sus hijos y quería conocerles más, y que también quería conocer a Mark, eso le hizo sonreír - ¿Entonces no viniste a Rusia porque yo era una carga para él?

Me quedé sin aliento al escuchar lo que él había dicho y dejé de preparar el batido de frutas para mirarlo con severidad.

-¿De que estas hablando, Mark? –Coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y bajé la mirada solo lo que necesitaba para verle a los ojos - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Me miró con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Bueno… yo… creí que solo por eso habías venido aquí y tal vez Anthony y Elizabeth también podrían ser una carga para él. Aunque tuve que pensarlo varias veces ya que el señor Cullen tiene una gran cantidad de dinero.

Ignoré su ultimo comentario.

-Tú no eres una carga para nadie ¿está bien? Y el que haya venido a Rusia son problemas míos y de él, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes – serví el batido y se lo entregué – Ahora, por favor, come y después te vas a duchar, ¿entiendes? Estas bastante sudado y no quiero que cargues a Elizabeth así, ella está aseada.

-Edward va a venir, genial – siguió sonriendo y se colocó en la silla, volviendo a centrar su atención en el plato de comida que tenía frente a él.

Me senté en la silla continua a él, mirándole con atención. Decidí que su cabello se veía bien de esa manera, casi cayéndole a los ojos, así cada vez que se movía su cabellera también lo hacía, ¿Qué podía decir? Mi hijo era guapo.

Lo que había llamado mi atención era la forma en que había reaccionado Mark en cuanto le dije eso, de Edward. Lo había mencionado antes y él no se sentía incoado al mencionarlo, al contrario, le gustaba hablar de él.

-¿Por qué te entusiasma tanto el ver a Edward? – pregunté mientras jugaba con la servilleta de papel que estaba delante de mí.

-Porque Edward es mi amigo, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe sobre videojuegos. ¿Recuerdas que fui uno de los que aprobó el videojuego _Jack_? – Asentí – Edward fue el segundo mejor jugador, después de mí, claro, pero porque yo fui quien le enseñó los trucos y eso.

Increíble.

No tenía ni idea de que ellos dos se conocieran tan a fondo antes de que yo conociera a Mark. No lo esperaba, enserio.

Esta vez había dejado comer a mi hijo solo, perdido en sus pensamientos porque no era capaz de comer algo y si lo hacía probablemente lo vomitaría de los nervios que sentía.

Nunca me iba a imaginar que Edward se hubiera plantado así como así en el estudio allá en la tienda, sin ninguna buena excusa. Tampoco había pensado en gritarle todas esas cosas pero al menos lo había soltado sin rodeos, si no lo hacia esa vez probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

No es como si nunca me hubiera detenido a pensar que él nunca conocería a sus hijos, aunque esa era una idea que me estaba tentando. Ellos algún día lo conocerían simplemente que aún no era tiempo, pero entonces, él apareció y todo lo que, según yo, llevaba planeado, se había echado a perder.

Me dejé caer en el cómodo sillón de una sola pieza mirando hacia la ventana, donde se veían los débiles rayos del sol dar directo hacia el césped de un color verde, casi amarillento. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí hasta que sentí las manos de mi hija golpear mis rodillas.

-Mami – me llamó y bajé la mirada a ella, prestándole atención.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? – ella frotó sus ojos con cansancio y yo la cargué hasta ponerla en mis piernas y acunar su cuerpo con mis brazos. Comencé a moverme hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Ella se había negado por completo a tomar su siesta. Anthony no tardaría en despertar ya que solo dormían dos horas, los dos, pero ella estaba tan "ocupada" revisando el teléfono de Edward que no quiso dormir, también se estiraba en la ventana que estaba a lado de la puerta para ver algún auto o a una persona. Pero al ver que no había nadie volvía con la mirada baja y se dejaba caer en la alfombra.

-¿Cuándo va a llegad papá? – me preguntó en un susurro. Mi pequeña no era capaz de aguantar más el sueño.

-Faltan muchos minutos para que papá llegue, cariño, aun son las cinco veinte y él dijo que vendría a las seis. Espera un poco más. ¿No quieres dormir? Estoy segura de que te despertaré cuando él llegue.

-No quiedo domid, la oda de domid ya pasó – jugó con el mechón de mi cabello, pasándolo por su nariz a la vez que la arrugaba, repetía el gesto una y otra vez.

-Pero puedes dormir un poquito, tu eres rápida para dormir, estoy segura de que despertaras antes de que tú papá llegue –bajé la mirada hacia a ella y negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sin dejar mi cabello.

-No, lo seguidé espedando, poque él dijo que iba a venil.

No es que dudara de que Edward viniera aquí, él realmente quería venir aquí y pasar tiempo con Elizabeth, yo lo sabía, se le notaba mucho y también había notado un poco de decepción al sentir el rechazo de Anthony. Además, si se atrevía a faltar probablemente yo le mataría. No podía hacer que mi hija lo estuviera esperando mucho tiempo para nada.

El bolsillo del pantalón de Elizabeth comenzó a vibrar, como lo estaba haciendo últimamente. Yo le había dicho que no debía presionar nada cuando el teléfono vibrara pero ella, cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, contestaba y hablaba con cualquier persona, y siempre repetía lo mismo. Que su papá no estaba y que no llamara por ahora.

Ella lo tomó rápido y se sentó en mis piernas, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Presionó la tecla de color verde y llevó el teléfono a su oído.

-¿Hoda? – saludó, alargando un poco la "a". Escuchó atentamente del otro lado – No, papi Edwal no está, él dejo su teléfono con Edizabeth, puede dejad un mesaje – frunció su entrecejo y yo le miré con cierta diversión mientras me dedicaba a arreglar su cabello - ¿Adice? – me paralicé – Yo le didé, adiós – Y dejó el teléfono a un lado, tuve que apretar la tecla para colgar aun con mi corazón dando fuertes golpes en mi pecho.

Debía calmarme.

-¿Quién era, cariño? – pregunté de manera sutil sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

-Una señoda llamada Adice, me dijo que cuando papá llegada le dijeda que le hablala – saltó hacia el piso y se fue donde estaban todos sus juguetes. Miró hacia la escaleras - _¡Ony! _– gritó y sonrió ampliamente.

Mi pequeño hijo estaba bajando las escaleras, frotándose los ojos con su pequeño puño y con la otra mano se sostenía del barandal de la escalera. Según recordaba le había puesto su pijama para que se durmiera pero ahora tan solo estaba usando su calzoncito entrenador. Ellos estaban aprendiendo a ir al baño y ya casi lo lograban.

-Mami – me llamó pero yo no me puse de pie, esperé a que él bajara y aun frotándose los ojos caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se acurrucó en mi regazo.

-Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal la siesta? – él me miró a los ojos sin decirme nada.

-No me gusta domid la siesta – arrugó su nariz – me quita tiempo contigo.

- ¿Haz soñado algo? –Sacudió la cabeza - ¿quieres un poco de jugo?

-No quiedo jugo – infló sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces leche? – volví a intentar, sabiendo que era lo que él pediría. Comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa y poco a poco iba desabrochando uno a uno.

-No, leche no quiedo – negó de nuevo y su ceño se frunció, como cuando estaba concentrado en algo. Entonces puso la cara de perrito triste y me miró directamente a los ojos – Teta, mamá.

Suspiré al escuchar esa palabra.

Se suponía que él debía dejarlo ya hacía dos meses. Yo apenas estaba iniciando a alejarme de él en ese aspecto, cada vez que él intentaba acercarse yo me ponía de pie, alegando que tenía que ir al baño o ir afuera con el perro o hacer otras cosas. Cada vez eran menos la veces en el día en el que Anthony se la pasaba pegado a mí, pero era inevitable.

-¿No quieres jugo? ¿Un batido como Mark? – intente de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiedo teta! – su cuerpo se tensó y supe que pronto comenzaría una rabieta. De manera resignada terminé de desabrochar lo suficiente la blusa y él, como si de un imán se tratara, se pegó a mi pecho.

Ya ni siquiera estaba produciendo la misma cantidad de leche que cuando ellos dos estaban pequeños pero (según la mamá de Molly) era una simple costumbre que tenían los niños, y "querían sentir el vínculo que había entre madre e hijo". La señora Archivald me había asustado diciéndome que había dejado de amamantar a Emma alrededor de los cinco o seis años pero eso era algo que definitivamente yo no permitiría.

Yo era una madre muy apegada a mis hijos, a los tres, tanto como a Elizabeth y como a Mark, pero había aspectos en los que ellos dos se independizaban en algunas cosas de acuerdo a su edad, y Anthony también podía hacerlas, puesto que había aprendido a hacerlas junto con su hermana, pero él para todo quería que estuviera allí con él, mirando lo que hacía o lograba.

Pasé mi mano por todo el largo de su espalda para que se tranquilizara y dejara de mover sus pies. Ya no podía pasearme con él por toda la casa mientras estaba pegado a mí porque era bastante pesado y porque Elizabeth me fruncía el ceño diciendo que porque no la cargaba a ella así.

Ellos apenas habían cumplido dos años, eran bastante pequeños y serían los bebés de mamá por siempre, pero estaban grandes físicamente y yo no podría sostenerlos por mucho rato. Entre los dos hacían competencias, cada fin de mes les media en la pared de su habitación, así que durante todo el mes ellos comían todas las verduras que ponía en su plato.

Pasé mis dedos por el cabello desordenado de mi hijo. Al ver a él y a su padre juntos en una misma habitación al mismo tiempo había fortalecido lo que había dicho acerca de Anthony desde el día en que lo había visto por primera vez. Anthony era el reflejo de Edward. Y había tomado varias actitudes de él, cada vez que se enfadaba pasaba las manos por su pelo, tirando de él, o rodaba los ojos, aunque ese gesto también lo tenía Mark. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que estaba concentrado en algo y una que otra vez le había visto colocar sus dedos pulgar e índice en el puente de su nariz.

Mark apareció en la sala con un pequeño videojuego en las manos. Su cabello estaba húmedo por lo cual se veía más oscuro y también estaba desordenado. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta con unos extraños dibujos que, según él, eran sus favoritos; también estaba utilizando shorts deportivos e iba descalzo.

Le miré con interrogación.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – alzó la mirada hacia a mí pero casi de inmediato volvió su vista al juego.

-Jugando – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea al menos?

-Mamá, es viernes, puedo hacerla el sábado o el domingo – se apresuró a decir mientras volvía su atención hacia el videojuego.

_Estúpidos aparatos hipnotiza niños._

-Además, cuando Edward venga, tal vez pueda enseñarle todo lo que he logrado en solo una semana – me dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Así que se trataba de Edward…

Ese hombre nada mas había venido a desordenar los horarios de mis hijos y a revolucionar mis emociones. Pff.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché el grito/chillido de mi hija, que se encontraba asomada por la ventana junto a la puerta y eso hizo que Anthony me pellizcara el brazo por haberlo asustado también. Una vez que le envié una mirada de disgusto volvió a su trabajo de solo molestarme porque ni siquiera estaba alimentándose.

-¡Mami! ¡Es papi! ¡Es papi! – Comenzó a saltar y miró a Mark - ¡Mira Mak, es papi!

Sentí como el pequeño cuerpo que estaba sobre mí se tensó al escuchar a su hermana y como si se tratara de una reacción él apretó su agarre en mi pecho, aferrándose a mí, sabiendo que Edward pronto vendría y él lo tomaba algo así como un peligro ya que él me había visto cuando le había gritado a su padre, pero a diferencia de su hermana él no reaccionó de la misma manera al darse cuenta de que él era su padre.

La posición en la que me encontraba era un poco incomoda si teníamos en cuenta de que Edward estaría pronto aquí y yo no debía mostrarme, en algún aspecto, débil o vulnerable y mientras tuviera a Anthony sobre mí eso no me iba ayudar de mucho. Además, no podía ponerme de pie e ir a saludarlo con mi hijo en mis brazos. Resignada tuve que quedarme en el sillón, mirando como Elizabeth se apresuraba a abrir la puerta cuando se escuchó la primera campanada.

Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta apareció Edward. Él vestía un traje de color gris, que le quedaba perfectamente bien a su buen definido cuerpo, como siempre. Su pelo estaba un poco demasiado desordenado, pero eso era normal, solo que parecía que últimamente había pasado sus manos por su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¡Papi! – Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con Elizabeth que extendía sus brazos y sin dudarlo ni un momento la tomó en sus brazos – Hola papi, tu teléfono está a salvo conmigo, contesté todas las llamadas – le dijo apresuradamente – Y la señoda Adice dice que le habes cuando puedas.

Edward escuchó lo último y se tensó, pero después se relajó un poco al ver la expresión de preocupación de la niña, después dio un beso en la cabeza de Elizabeth.

-¿Me invitas a pasar a tu casa? – le preguntó con cierta simpatía. Y tenía razón aun no había entrado a la casa, él había tomado a Elizabeth en sus brazos pero fuera de ésta.

Elizabeth abrió en grande los ojos y después miró en mi dirección.

-Mami, ¿papá puede entrar a casa? - me miró con sus ojitos suplicantes.

Edward me observó con cuidado. Él, claro que no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Anthony estaba en mis piernas, con su mano recorriendo mi rostro una y otra vez. Él estaba golpeando mi mejilla para que no les mirara a ellos y pusiera toda mi atención a él.

-Seguro, puede pasar. Adelante Edward, lamento no recibirte como se debe – le dije desde mi lugar.

Tan pronto como dije eso Anthony se separó de mí. Se puso de rodillas sobre mis piernas, mirando hacia a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Lo acomodé mejor, dejando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me puse de pie.

-No hay problema – me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacía a mí, con la niña en sus brazos – Hey Anthony – le saludó pero éste ni siquiera le regresó a ver y no le dedicó ningún gesto. Me miró pidiendo alguna explicación.

-Acaba de despertarse – le di la excusa que era más creíble.

-Hey Edward – llamó Mark a Edward, éste le envío una mirada y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Hola Mark, ¿Cómo éstas? – Se acercó, cargando a Elizabeth con un brazo y chocó los puños con mi hijo mayor – Estás bastante grande.

-Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo muy sonriente, se hacían pequeñas arruga en las orillas de sus ojos y podía ver los mismo en Edward – He estado jugando futbol los últimos años, es por eso que he crecido mucho, soy de los más altos en el grupo.

-Eso está bien, eso ayuda mucho en ese deporte, nunca lo practiqué pero mi hermano si y tenía que ir a sus partidos.

-Tengo un partido la próxima semana, estamos en las semifinales – sus ojos brillaron ante una idea. - ¿quieres venir? Mamá y Aidan podrían apartar un lugar para ti en las gradas.

Edward se miró incomodo en ese momento.

-Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo, tengo que regresar a Chicago en cuatro días por algunas cosas que son de mi trabajo, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones cuando me llamaron para venir aquí – le dijo como si estuviera hablando con un adulto. Eso era algo que le gustaba a Mark.

-¿Te vas a id, papi? – preguntó Elizabeth.

-Tengo que irme, pero si quieres que vuelva lo haré, solo debo mirar unas cosas.

-No te vayas ota vez, papi, ¿Me podlé quedad con tu teléfono ota vez?

-Yo no creo que eso pueda pasar, princesa, tengo que llevarlo para que cuando esté allá pueda hablarte, ¿quieres que te hable? Seguro que ya sabes contestar muy bien los teléfonos.

-¡Sí! Puedo usad el teléfono de mamá pada hablalte – le dijo con su bonita sonrisa y lo abrazó – Pero pometes que después vendlas a un patido de Mak?

-Te prometo a ti y a Mark que estaré aquí para otro partido. ¿Qué dices Mark? – se volteó hacia a él y este volvió a sonreír – Si pasas a la final, que creo que lo harás, vendré, te lo prometo.

Elizabeth aplaudió.

-Papá cumple pomesas, papá vino hoy como pometió.

-Seguro, creo que podremos acabar con el equipo contrario, son bastantes débiles – dijo con seguridad.

Anthony, que seguía abrazado a mí, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Intenté quitarle varias veces de encima de mí pero él se resistía. Sabía que él quería estar allí con sus hermanos pero como era igual a su padre y a mí, el orgullo no le dejaba.

-Papi, ¿quiedes que te enseñe la casa? – se removió y él entendió lo que quería y le dejó en el suelo – Vamos, camina – tomó su mano comenzó a caminar. Edward me miró pidiendo permiso de explorar la casa con libertad y le dediqué un asentimiento. Los dos se situaron en medio de la sala - Esta es la sala, aquí pasamos la mayodía del tiempo, cuando Mak está en fubol o case de lenguas – siguieron caminando – Esta es la cocina – y desaparecieron de mi vista, aun podía escucharles – aquí está el comedol… aquí donde mami lava la dopa, aquí donde es donde está la ecoba pada badel, esa pueda nos lleva al jadin, donde es la casa de Woody. ¿Conoces a Woody?

-Sí, yo estuve con tu mamá cuando fue con nosotros a casa.

-¿Mamá etuvo contigo cuando compadon a Woody? ¿Y eda pequeñito?

-Era bastante pequeñito, mucho más pequeñito que tú.

-Wodales, yo quiedo un pelito así pequeño como lo eda Woody. Pelo eso no se pede poque ya está Woody, sedá despes. Sigamos con el decodido…. ¡Y aquí está el piano! – su voz se escuchó entusiasta. Anthony escuchó a su hermana y de inmediato se alarmó. Se puso de pie y me miró con pánico.

-Mami, no, no quiedo que papá toque mi piano – me dijo con gesto suplicante, su labio inferior sobre salió y se abrazó a mí – No mami, ¡no!

-Tranquilo, mi amor, no va a pasar nada – me puse de pie ante la atenta mirada de mis dos hijos varones - ¿Vamos con ellos? –tomé su mano.

-Aquí le gusta estad a mami, solo que ella no sabe tocad y Anthony pica las teclas una pod una – seguía explicando Elizabeth - ¿tú sabes tocad música en el piano?

No supe que fue lo que Edward había contestado pero a la mitad del pasillo las teclas comenzaron a sonar.

Eso me dejó clavada en el suelo. Hacía casi siete años que no escuchaba tocar a Edward. Él simplemente se había negado a eso, y ahora solo porque Elizabeth le había preguntado él había accedido.

Anthony se quedó en la misma posición que yo y después al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, corrió hacia allí, dejándome sola. Mark también se había adelantado y había entrado a la habitación y yo, con cuidadosos pasos me acerqué a ellos y la imagen con la que me encontré me dejó un extraño sabor en la boca, no era desagradable sino todo lo contrario.

Edward estaba sentado en medio de banco, con el ceño levemente fruncido, mirando las teclas del instrumento y Elizabeth estaba sobre sus piernas, mirando las teclas también. Anthony estaba a lado, junto al banquillo, observando como las manos de Edward se movían de un lado a otro, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y fascinación, y por último, Mark estaba recargado en el piano, mirando como Edward tocaba.

No sabía en qué pensar, esto era bastante para mí porque nunca me había detenido a imaginar cómo sería tener a ellos tres juntos, en una misma habitación, compartiendo algún momento o siquiera simplemente estar juntos. Siempre había pensado que Edward encontraría con los niños cuando ellos ya estuvieran grandes y hubieran decidido conocerlo por su cuenta. Pero ahora mismo no.

_Espera lo inesperado._

Para mi buena suerte no estaba llorando, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Si Anthony me veía llorando de nuevo sabría que probablemente había sido culpa de Edward el que estuviera así, pero tan solo era la emoción que estaba sintiendo porque esa imagen me gustaba bastante.

Una vez que Edward terminó de tocar la melodía todos se quedaron en silencio. La primera en reaccionar fue Elizabeth que comenzó a soltar una risa bastante alegre. Aplaudió y abrazó a su papá por el cuello, él la aceptó y la rodeó con sus brazos también. Estaba sonriendo, lo sabía, podía ver sus mejillas estiradas.

-Tocas música muy bonito, papi – le dijo con su voz cantarina, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Gracias, aprendí a hacer esto cuando estaba igual de pequeño que tú – correspondió a su comentario - ¿A ti no te gusta tocar el piano?

-A mi si – habló la voz débil de mi pequeño. Miró de manera tímida a Edward y éste le miró asombrado – Yo quiedo haced como tú lo haces.

-¿Practicas mucho? – Anthony asintió.

-Paso hodas – alargó la letra "o" – paticando pelo no pedo hacelo como tú. Mamá no pede enseñame a hacelo como tú lo haces, ella solo pica sin sabed – Edward soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que él le correspondiera con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace? – le preguntó amable – Estoy seguro de que aprenderás mucho.

Los otros niños tan solo estaban escuchando lo que ellos estaban hablando, con mucha atención, casi igual que yo, que me encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando muy atentamente cualquier movimiento de cualquiera de los cuatro que estuvieran allí.

Anthony se mostró receloso ante lo que le habían ofrecido y colocó sus manos detrás de él. En su espalda, retorciendo los dedos de manera nerviosa, o más bien indecisa.

-Sí – dijo en un murmuro, pero solo suficiente alto para que yo le escuchara que estaba casi tres metros de ellos.

Edward tomó a Elizabeth de su cintura y la colocó encima del piano, ya que la tapa se encontraba abajo. Ella encogió sus pies y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, colocando su rostro en sus manos, mirando a su padre y a su hermano con atención. Después, Edward tomó a Anthony por debajo de los hombros y lo colocó a su lado, siendo prudente, sabiendo que no podía tener algún exceso de contacto con él por como había reaccionado. Aunque dudaba mucho que Edward fuera bastante cariñoso con haberlos conocido apenas unas horas atrás.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Edward a Anthony, él, después de pensarlo un par de segundos asintió - ¿Hay una canción que quieras aprender?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de mi hijo y siguió mirando las teclas, en ningún momento había tenido contacto visual con Edward. Aun con el rostro sonrojado asintió un par de veces acariciando una de las teclas.

-Los pollitos – volvió a murmurar el pequeño.

-¿los pollitos? – repitió Edward un poco ido. Para su suerte Mark intervino.

-Sí, la canción de los pollitos es la favorita de Anthony. Ya sabes… esa que va… los pollitos di…

-¡Dicen, pio pio pio, cuando tenen hambe, cuando tenen fio…! – Interrumpió Elizabeth, ganando de nuevo la atención de su padre - ¡La gallina busca el maíz y tigo, les da la comida y les pesta abigo! – cantó ella y después miró a su padre sin dejar de sonreír.

Mark sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver que su hermana le había robado la atención, y se dirigió de nuevo a Edward.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es? – éste asintió un par de veces.

-Sí, ya recuerdo cual es, parece que soy un poco anticuado ya que la primera que aprendí fue la de estrellita – dijo un poco desconcertado y se ganó una carcajada por parte de Mark – bien, entonces, Anthony, tienes que colocar las manos donde yo te lo diga – el pequeño esperó. Edward tomo su mano derecha y su mano izquierda y comenzó a guiarlo.

El pequeño quedó fascinado ante el sonido que había creado con la primera parte, los pies que colgaban del banquillo comenzaron a moverse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos bastantes abiertos, intentando memorizar las teclas que había tocado, que se encontraban solo en cierta parte del piano. Elizabeth les acompañaba con la canción cada vez que volvían a intentarlo. Edward le dejó solo una vez que lo repitieron varias veces.

-Ahora tú solo, solo la primera parte. – le indicó.

Anthony lo intentó solo, una dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, pero nada. Y para la sexta vez él golpeó las teclas, haciendo sobresaltar a Elizabeth y Mark, pero Edward se mantuvo firme, colocando su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Elizabeth cuidando de que no se moviera lo suficiente para caer de allí ya que se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla.

-No sé – soltó Anthony – No puedo hacelo como tú – comenzó a jalar sus cabellos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido Edward y la comisura de su boca se estiró.

-Si puedes, yo tarde mucho para aprender mi primera melodía, vamos, puedes hacerlo – le alentó - ¿quieres que te ayude de nuevo? – le pequeño asintió.

Así pasaron al menos una hora más. Mark tuvo que salir de allí ya que su teléfono celular sonó y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Anthony, que iba a la mitad de la melodía mientras Edward le explicaba.

Elizabeth para esas alturas ya estaba recostada boca abajo sobre el piano, mirando como su hermano tocaba las teclas una y otra vez. Edward seguía con el brazo extendido hacia la superficie del piano, mirando de vez en cuando a Elizabeth.

Afuera ya estaba realmente oscuro, las calles estaban alumbradas por las lámparas que funcionaban con energía solar y Mark había encendido las luces de toda la casa para que no se sintiera bastante frio el lugar. Yo había encendió la tenue luz que se expandía por toda la habitación donde los tres amantes de la música se encontraban.

-Cleo que puedo hacelo solo – le dijo a Edward, mirándolo por primera vez en todo el día. Dos pares de obres esmeraldas chocaron al unir sus miradas. El pequeño le sonrió al adulto y después tocó las teclas.

-Bien, lo vas a hacer muy bien. Solo concéntrate.

Y así fue. Anthony logró la primera parte y la mitad de la segunda él solo, con notas muy pausadas pero lo había logrado. Él estaba bastante nervioso y cuando se quedó a la mitad solo agachó la cabeza y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

-Eso ha estado brillante, realmente eso fue bueno – le dijo Edward, rompiendo con el silencio que se había hecho en la habitación. Anthony alzó la mirada hacia a él.

-¿Ensedio?

-Claro que sí, ¿te cuento un secreto? – el pequeño asintió y se acercó a él. Edward tuvo que inclinarse para susurrar en su oído. No escuché nada de lo que le dijo pero después, Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendidos y sonrió en grande.

-¡Lo hice más dapido que tú! –Celebró con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Me escuchaste mami? Yo pude hacelo, solito, ¡papá no me ayudó! ¡Pude yo solito! – siguió diciendo sin dejar de sonreír.

Elizabeth se encontraba de nuevo sentada y estaba aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerque hasta donde ellos estaban y tan rápido como pudo Anthony se puso de pie en el banco y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo pude, mami. Pude yo solito – murmuró contra mu cuello y yo lo alcé, abrazándolo contra mí.

-Así es cariño, tú solito pudiste. Ahora cada vez que te cante tu podrás tocar el piano, acompañándome – me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban bastante - ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – él asintió y me volvió a abrazar.

Edward nos estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad, tenía los labios apretados en una línea recta y al conectarse su mirada con la mía sonrió levemente y después se puso de pie, tan rápido como él lo hizo también lo hizo Elizabeth aun sobre él piano. Edward de inmediato la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-¿Ya te vas, papi? – preguntó ella.

Anthony volteó a verlos y no dejó que Edward contestara.

-Gacias, pod las cases que piano, seguidé pacticando todos los días – le dijo aun en un murmullo, sin soltar mi cuello.

-Estoy seguro de que seguirás mejorando todo el tiempo.

-¿Quedes venid a pintad conmigo, papi? – Preguntó Elizabeth, colocando las manos en las mejillas de Edward y lo volteó en su dirección, para que le mirara – Yo dibujo muy bonito.

Edward me miró, esperando a que yo le diera una afirmación ante lo que la niña le había preguntado.

-Edward puede ir contigo a pintar, Elizabeth, mientras yo preparo la cena ¿te parece? – Ella asintió frenéticamente - ¿Edward? – me dirigí hacia a él, que se encontraba ciertamente sorprendido.

-Yo… eh…

-¿O tienes otros planes?

-No, no – se apresuró a decir – me quedaré a pintar con Elizabeth – la niña aplaudió de nuevo, muy sonriendo con sus hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas.

-Perfecto, entonces, Elizabeth, enséñale a tu papá donde están las cosas para pintar y después vienen aquí abajo para hacerlo. No quiero ningún desastre allá arriba porque al final soy yo quien limpia las cosas.

-Mami, yo siempe limpio – dijo ella, tratando de quedar bien frente a su padre. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Ve a hacer tus dibujos, cariño – le dije y desaparecí de allí. Anthony seguía colgado a mi cuello mirando hacia atrás. De fondo escuché como Elizabeth le daba indicaciones a Edward de que subieran para que le mostrara las cosas.

Sosteniendo con esfuerzo a Anthony en un brazo comencé a sacar todo lo necesario para cocinar la cena. El pequeño golpeó mi hombro un par de veces haciendo que colocara mi vista en él.

-¿Qué sucede? – Besé su sonrojada mejilla y volví mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo - ¿quieres volver al piano? – el sacudió la cabeza. Suspiré cansada de estar adivinando todo lo que él quería decirme – Tony, debes decirme que quieres, habla, mi amor, tienes que hablar para que yo te entienda.

-Yo quiedo pintad tamben – me dijo con su tono normal, nada de susurros o murmullos o tonos bajo de voz – Tambien son mi cayones.

-No debes ser envidioso – miré como Edward y Elizabeth pasaban por el pasillo. Edward me envió una mirada de "no sé qué es lo que va a pasar ahora" junto con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda – Ve con ellos, anda – intenté colocarlo en el piso pero él se aferró más a mí – Anthony, vas a ir a la silla de castigo si sigues portándote de esa manera – volví a colocarlo en el piso y esta vez cedió al ver que de verdad me enojaría – ve con ellos.

Él me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la sala, aun teniendo la salsa de tomate en mi mano izquierda. Una vez que llegamos a la sala me encontré con Mark acostado a lo largo del sillón, mirando con diversión a Edward. A Elizabeth entregándole algunos crayones a Edward y varias hojas de color blanco. Y Edward… Edward estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda hacia el televisor y con la vista por donde había entrado. Se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas.

-Alguien más quiere unirse con ustedes – anuncié, y de inmediato Edward alzó la cabeza hacia a mí, miró a Anthony y su mirada se suavizó un poco.

-¿Puedo estad con ustedes? – preguntó el pequeño y su hermana rápido corrió hacia a él y tomó su mano, jalándolo junto con su papá.

-Toma, tony, aquí están tus cosas, puedes compadtil con papá

Miré como Anthony se sentaba a lado de Edward, con cierto aire incómodo y tomaba el crayón azul, lo partió a la mitad y le dio un pedazo a Edward.

-¿Les parece si hago lasaña para la cena? – les pregunte y de inmediato cuatro pares de ojos me miraron con cierta suplica.

-¡Sí! – corearon los niños.

-Perfecto, vendré a revisar sus dibujos después, Mark, debes participar también – fue lo último que dije para desaparecer por la cocina.

Minutos después aparecí de nuevo en la sala, en silencio, y nadie había notado mi presencia. Edward se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en el piso, sosteniéndose en un hombro mientras con el otro brazo seguía trabajando en su dibujo. Elizabeth se encontraba encima de él, con el cuaderno sobre sus piernas dobladas, se meneaba al compás de la música que estaba en su cabeza. Mark había optado por quedarse en el sofá, pero seguía pintando él también, y junto su padre y hermana estaba Anthony, en la misma posición que Edward, los dos estaban moviendo el pie izquierdo de un lado a otro como si se estuvieran arrullando o simplemente como un tic.

-Hey – en sincronía levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Eso podría ser una agradable costumbre – la comida está lista.

Los niños de inmediato dejaron de pintar, lanzaron los colores, lápices y crayones a donde sea y corrieron hacia la cocina, Mark, al pasar a mi lado se estiró y beso mi mejilla fugazmente para después desaparecer.

Edward se incorporó lentamente y colocó los crayones que estaba utilizando en el dibujo en la mesa y me miró con cierta simpatía.

Oh, Cullen, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

-¿También esperas que salga corriendo? – me preguntó con cautela.

-Oh vamos, no te voy a gritar de nuevo, solo ven a comer y ya – esperé a que pasara delante de mí, sin dedicarle algún otro gesto y caminé detrás de él, mirando como tomaba asiento junto a Elizabeth, que estaba a mi derecha, tenía a los mellizos a mis lados para cualquier tipo de guerra de comida lograra detenerla a tiempo.

Mark estaba justo al lado de Anthony, lo cual dejaba a la silla que estaba frente a mi desocupada. Ya que todos estaban ocupando sus lugares Elizabeth comenzó a hablar.

-La mejor padte del día fue cuando llegó papá y lo mosté la casa – dijo Elizabeth con la boca llena.

-Cariño, no hables mientras tienes comida en la boca – le limpié la boca y ella de inmediato se llevó otro bocado a la boca, tragó y miro a Mark - ¿Cuál fue tu momento del día favorito, Mak?

El niño pelirrojo mastico cinco veces más el pedazo de pan que apenas había metido a su boca y fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos, haciendo que Elizabeth se impacientara.

-Fue cuando logré pasar el nivel diecisiete de mi nuevo video juego – Edward le miró con una mueca divertida y yo solo rodé los ojos. Niños… - Tony, ¿Cuál fue tu momento del día favorito?

Mi hijo se quedó con el tenedor de color azul a medio camino hacia a su boca, tenía en él ensartados pedazos de la comida. Nos miró a todos y enfocó su vista en Edward durante un rato y cuando éste le devolvió la mirada se volteó a mirarme.

-Fue… cuando… apendí a tocad el piano – se apresuró a decir y después miró a su plato, llevo el tenedor con comida a su boca - ¿Cuál fue tu momento del día favodito? – le preguntó a su padre. Él termino de masticar y pareció pensarlo muchas un par de segundos.

-Yo creo que – aclaró su garganta, visiblemente nervioso con todas las miradas encima de él. Eran pocas las veces que le veía actuar de esa manera, normalmente lo hacía cuando estábamos solos haciendo alguna tarea del instituto o algo – Venir aquí – dijo por fin.

-¿Aquí, donde? – la pequeña niña que seguía sin entender que no debía hablar con la boca llena intervino.

-Aquí – repitió Edward – a su casa – la niña le sonrió, radiante.

Para suerte de Edward esa había sido la respuesta acertada. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y seguí ayudando a mis hijos a comer, casi sin tocar mi propio plato, en realidad no tenía nada de hambre.

La cena pasó entre charla y charla por parte de Elizabeth que de repente se había convertido en la niña más habladora del planeta, nadie conseguía callarla ni aunque le repitiera un montón de veces que no hablara con la boca llena. Hasta que Edward no le dijo que debía hacerme caso entendió.

Anthony se unió a la plática de su hermana cuando escuchó que había visto el programa en el canal de niños que se trataba sobre los leones, a Anthony le encantaban los leones y Batman, le fascinaba el superhéroe Batman pero aún era muy pequeño para darle tanta preferencia a las cosas, un día iba por una cosa y al otro por cualquier otro objeto.

Edward me ayudó a recoger los platos sucios en silencio mientras los niños se iban a ver la televisión.

-Bella… gracias por la cena, ha sido, algo realmente interesante – le volví a pasar otro plato que recién había lavado para que él lo secara - ¿Es así todas las noches? – tomé una gran respiración.

-Todo el mundo termina contando que tal les fue en el día, normalmente Mark cuenta que sucedió en la escuela. Anthony y Elizabeth se mostraron más comunicativos ya que Mark no habló bastante – le dije y seguí con mi tarea.

-Parece ser una buena rutina.

-No me gustan las rutinas – me apresuré a decir – es por eso que los niños después de un tiempo se cansan siempre de la misma rutina y comienzan a tomar extraños hábitos – no obtuve respuesta de su parte - ¿Y? ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

Me miró con cierta confusión en el rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-A los tres niños, claro que lo peor de todos los días es la hora de despertar y, ahora en el caso de los mellizos ir a bañarse – arrugué la nariz ya que cuando estaban pequeños amaban el baño.

-Suena a bastante trabajo, no creo que sea capaz de hacer todo lo que tú haces.

-Por supuesto que no serás capaz de lo que yo hago porque te recuerdo que yo soy la mamá – contesté y le pasé el último plato.

-No creo ser capaz de olvidarlo – admitió y volvió a doblar las mangas de su camisa hasta sus antebrazos. Él lo había hecho para que no se mojaran mientras yo lavaba. Miró el reloj de la pared – Es hora de que me vaya.

Hora de enfrentar la noche, Bella. Me dije a mi misma.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde y no los niños deben prepararse para dormir.

Me alejé de allí, sintiendo como Edward me seguía por detrás hasta llegar a la sala, donde todo el mundo estaba hecho un desastre en la alfombra, mirando con atención la televisión, algunos dibujos animados sin sentido alguno.

-Niños, Edward ya tiene que marcharse – les dije y Elizabeth rápido soltó un chillido. Antes de que corriera a abrazar a Edward la detuve, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, sabiendo que si lo tocaba no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente – Despídete, Eli.

-No – comenzó a sollozar – No te vayas, quédate con nosotos, puedes domid con mamá en su habitación, _Ony _ y yo podemos domid en nuesta habitación. No te vayas, papi.

Edward se tornó incomoda ante las palabras y actitud que ella había tomado.

-Tengo que irme, yo tengo un lugar donde dormir ahora, y no creo que deba dejar solo el lugar – dijo en tono serio, casi tomando de nuevo la actitud que le caracterizaba. Ella de inmediato entendió que no debía discutir.

-¿Cuándo vas a volvel? – preguntó Anthony, a mi lado, abrazando mi pierna. Edward me miró pidiendo una respuesta. No podía estar todo el tiempo dándole respuestas. Rodé los ojos.

-Cuando Mark haya terminado de hacer su tarea… - suspiré – Cuando él quiera venir, solo que sean los fines de semana, entre semana no porque hay escuela.

-¿Puedes venid mañana? – Preguntó de nuevo el pequeño – Quieod pactical un poco más.

Y por la expresión de Edward supe de inmediato que eso no podría ser. Él había dicho que había venido aquí por negocios y había estado llamándole todo el tiempo a su teléfono mientras el tan solo estaba unas horas fuera. Al parecer tenía bastante trabajo.

-Cariño, mañana es muy pronto para que Edward venga aquí con ustedes, tal vez pueda hacerlo el domingo… u otro día.

-¿Oto día es mucho tiempo?

-No lo creo. Igual, podrías seguir practicando eso que has aprendido hoy, será de mucha ayuda.

-Enserio tengo que irme – dijo mirando de nuevo el reloj que estaba en la pared – Prometo que vendré el domingo y pasaré contigo la tarde en el piano, ¿si Anthony? – El niño asintió – Y Mark, solo debes decirme cuando es la final y seguro que estaré aquí.

-¿No hay algo pada mí? – Elizabeth hizo un puchero. Y Edward, para mi sorpresa sonrió muy en grande.

-Claro que sí, princesa, prometo que te veré el domingo, además, eres la mejor secretaria que puedo tener – le dijo con cierto orgullo. Se acercó y besó su mejilla. Coloqué a Elizabeth en el sillón y seguí a Edward hacia la puerta una vez que se despidió de ellos.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí una vez que los dos nos encontramos afuera. Se tornó un extraño silencio entre los dos, con el sonido del televisor y la voz de los niños al otro lado de la puerta. Un grillo también se escuchaba de alguna parte del jardín.

-Ellos son unos niños muy increíbles – dijo por fin. Sonreí levemente.

-Sí, lo son. He hecho bastante bien mi trabajo – admití.

-Aún sigue en pie eso de darme la oportunidad… ¿cierto?

-Te dije que lo haría, pero es la primera vez que los ves y parece que ya llevas bastante, supongo que te ganaras su confianza bastante rápido, tan solo te falta Anthony.

-Es muy cabeza dura ¿eh? – pasó una mano por su cabello como habito y yo me mordí el labio al ver tal acción.

-Sí… bueno tiene de donde sacar – él sonrió de lado al escucharme y al saber a lo que me refería con eso.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón.

No iba a dejarme llevar por algún tipo de emoción en este momento, tan solo había salido para despedirle y darle gracias por no haber faltado a la cita que había tenido hoy con mis hijos y haberle sacado una brillante sonrisa a Elizabeth durante toda la tarde y sin contar que Anthony se sentía un poco conforme con eso.

-Bien, te tienes que retirar y eso. Ya no tengo más para gritarte, al menos por ahora– le dije y él sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza – Gracias por venir hoy, suerte en lo que vayas a hacer mañana y si faltas el domingo… olvídate, el día de hoy has prometido muchas cosas que son peligrosas si no cumples – abrí la puerta detrás de mí – Buenas noches.

Y una vez que cerré la puerta le perdí de vista.

Los encantos de Edward Cullen estaban de vuelta, y sus cambios de humor que me daban jaqueca.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi Enana del mal, a la cual amo con todo mi corazón y tal vez, si no fuera por ella, esta historia no seguiría porque no tendría los ánimos que ella me dio todo este tiempo. No le puedo dejar una felicitación tan larga como la dejé en Facebook pero creo que con esto bastará.<strong>

**Felicidades chiquilla, te quiero mucho, gracias por todo.**

Ya he venido pronto a este lugar y ahora si, me despido de ustedes por al menos un tiempo, porque el día de mañana entro al colegio y los días de capítulos seguidos se han acabado, ésta semana me ha sentado bien porque he subido bastantes capítulos en mi tiempo libre, ahora, tengo que reajustar la forma de mi trasero después de pasar tanto tiempo sentada. Gracias por las ofertas de regalarme pantalones que ayudan a eso ;)

Ahora, a ponerse serios... Obtuvimos el nacimiento de los mellizos, la partida de Tia, el reencuentro de Bella y Edward con los niños y ahora... tenemos a Edward en casa de esa familia. ¿Qué les ha parecido esto? He recbido varios ocmentarios hermosos de muchas de ustedes, me alegran el día, enserio, bastante, son tan amables (:

Agradezco a:** La enana del mal(: , yolabertay, alondrixcullen1498, Ninacara, Maryi, felicytas, .Pasion, Vicky B. Jonas, alimago, Lucero Mendozaa, csuhayl, Mafe D. Rojas, anaprinces25, lovelove13, AideNuno, cristina, camiTomlinson, Lullaby Stew Pattz, SMOKY AMORE, DANIELADRIAN, Inkdestiny, Maya Cullen Masen, Melania, Luisinha, Manligrez, AglaeeCullen810, eliza82, carlita16, Vanessa Morales, flexer, Suiza19.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

PD: Las imágenes del fic están en facebook.

¿Reviews? Me hacen muy feliz con ellos :3


	33. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

_-¿Quién es la niña que me contestó el teléfono? – escuché a Alice una vez que contestaron, ella había visto el identificador de llamadas, por supuesto._

_-Es una niña. Alice, ¿para esto querías que te llamara?_

_-Tengo derecho a saber quién es esa niña y qué es lo que estás ocultando, Edward Cullen._

_-En realidad no tienes por qué saber quién es la niña, a ti no debe interesarte. Ocúpate de tus asuntos._

**Bella POV.**

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo va a volver Edward?

-No lose, no me ha hecho saber algo, todo el tiempo habla con Elizabeth – miré con atención las carnes congeladas que se encontraban a mi costado. Odiaba comprar carne en el supermercado.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Sí hablo con él, solo lo necesario, no me ha dicho cuándo va a venir, es todo – le di un pedazo de jamón a Anthony y a Elizabeth que se encontraban a mis lados "empujando" el cochecito.

-¿Vendrá para el último partido, mañana? – sus ojos color zafiro se mostraron preocupados.

-Él te lo prometió, ¿no? – coloqué algunas cosas en el cochecito y seguí avanzando, fijándome debajo de mi de vez en cuando para verificar a los dos niños – Estoy segura de que vendrá.

-Papi Edwal cumpe pomesas – habló Elizabeth sin terminar de masticar el jamón en su boca – Él vino a la casa, tamben dijo que habladía y vendá a tu último juego – aseguró.

-¿Lo ves? Si Elizabeth lo dice es porque será así – sonreí y besé sus cabellos – ahora, escoge el cereal y las galletas de tus hermanos mientras voy a los congelados.

Miré como la figura de mi hijo se hacía cada vez más pequeña mientras corría hacia los cereales.

-Mami, quiedo subid – Elizabeth me estiró los brazos y la coloqué en el asiento para niños que había allí, con una mano conduje el cochecito y con la otra tomé la mano de Anthony que miraba con atención el iPad donde se reproducía una película. Era la única manera de que estuviera quieto.

En realidad, no es que confiara en Edward ciegamente sino que ya le había puesto los límites de las cosas y más le valía hacer como eran si quería pasar más tiempo con los niños. No quería que los niños tuviera una imagen de su padre, nunca lo quise, al contrario, siempre les había dicho que él no podía estar con ellos porque él trabajaba mucho y tenía que estar en otro lugar.

Elizabeth todas las noches esperaba a que le llamara y así era. Él siempre llamaba a las ocho en punto, justo cuando sabía que ellos se irían a dormir.

Era un gesto muy bueno viniendo de parte de Edward.

El segundo día que visitó a los niños se portó aún mejor. Su relación con Anthony tan solo era buena al momento de que el piano estaba en la conversación, lo único que le interesaba al niño de Edward era que le enseñara a tocar el piano, en las comidas era de forma diferente, ya no le hablaba tanto y se mostraba de manera extraña con los demás porque ellos si tenían una buena relación con Edward. Él solo era un niño encaprichado.

-Mami – me llamó Anthony. Terminé de colocar el helado y los jugos en el cochecito y tomé el iPad que me estaba ofreciendo el niño – teminó.

Diablos.

-¿Quieres que te ponga otra? – intenté, sabiendo que ahora mismo pediría ir a cualquier parte del supermercado.

-No, quiedo id a los juguetes – infló sus mejillas.

-No puedes ir a los juguetes porque estamos aquí tu hermana y yo.

-Mak está lejos, ¿po qué yo no puedo id lejos?

-Porque tú eres un niño pequeño que puede perderse, y Mark solo fue por el cereal para que comas en la mañana y también por galletas.

-Yo soy un niño gande poque ya se tocad el piano.

-Eres un niño grande tocando el piano pero sigues siendo pequeño para mí.

-No, yo soy gande pada todo – me alegó, cruzando sus brazos y colocando su semblante serio.

-Los niños grandes no toman teta y tú sí – debía de jugar esa carta ahora mismo que se podía, sabía que había grande probabilidades de que eso no funcionara pero debía intentar.

Él frunció el ceño aún más y golpeó su frente con mi pierna.

-Yo quiedo teta siempe – habló y encajó sus pequeño dientes en mi piel, dejando una pequeña marca roja en forma de media luna.

-¡Anthony! – Le reprendí – Deja de hacer eso, y camina, andando, no te muevas de mi lado – sin mirarle a los ojos le tomé de la mano y seguí con las compras.

Veinte minutos después tenia a una niña dormitando en el asiento del cochecito del supermercado, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, y se frotaba los ojos con sus puños. El otro niño de la misma edad yacía a mi lado, sin querer tomarme de la mano, él tenía la mano agarrada en el cochecito y estaba realmente enojado. Y otro niño iba al frente, también se había cansado ya y necesitaba descansar para su juego de mañana.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras esperábamos a que cobraran nuestros productos y de inmediato contesté, sin apartar la vista de los niños.

-Isabella Swan

-Bella, habla Edward – escuché su aterciopelada voz y mi cuerpo se paralizó, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que contestaba una llamada, era bueno que él no supiera eso – Necesito hablar contigo sobre el día de mañana.

Ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando porque lo golpeo.

-La hora del partido de Mark es a las once de la mañana, ¿cierto? – no le contesté para darle una afirmación como respuesta – Estaré allí a esa hora, lo prometo, es solo que mañana a las seis tengo un vuelo a Canadá y ya sabes cómo es esto.

-Sé cómo es – le contesté – Yo solo quiero que hagas lo que dijiste que harías porque si no te golpearé hasta matarte.

-Losé, lo entiendo, trataré de llegar a tiempo.

Froté mi frente con mi mano en gesto de exasperación mientras miraba como pasaban mis compras a unas bolsas al cobrarme.

-Ya te he dicho lo que pasará y sino vienes, tendrás que olvidarte de ellos, no estoy esperando a que hagas algún fallo más, simplemente pasará.

-Bella no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones así nada más, son complicaciones.

-Son tus hijos – murmuré con enojo, por suerte Mark había ido con los niños a unos juegos que estaban frente a mi donde les podía observar - ¿Qué es más importante que eso?

La chica que estaba en la caja me miró con cierto interés y ojo crítico al escucharme hablar de esa manera al teléfono, al notar que le había pillado se sonrojó levemente y volvió a su trabajo.

Al no obtener respuesta suspiré.

-Ya lo he dicho, no tienes más oportunidades, sino vas… olvídalos, ya veré como me las arreglo.

-Prometo que estaré allí – se apresuró a decir.

-Eso espero – no esperé a que me contestara algo más, simplemente colgué y guardé de nuevo el teléfono en mi bolso mientras terminaba de pagar.

.

-¡McDonalds! ¡McDonalds! – gritaban los mellizos cuando nos adentramos a aquel lugar lleno de niños corriendo por todo el lugar. Por suerte había dejado todas las compras en la casa porque si no los helados estarían perdidos.

Jalé levemente a los niños para que pusieran su atención sobre mí. Una vez que tuve tres pares de ojos mirándome hablé.

-No se vayan a otra parte más que a los juegos. Iré a pedir la comida, y cuando les llame van a venir aquí ¿entienden? – Los mellizos asintieron y miré a Mark - ¿Hijo?

-¿Yo me hago cargo de los niños?

-No, tu solo juega, Elizabeth, Anthony, no quiero que peleen – ellos asintieron más con la atención sobre los niños trepados en el juego que a mí. Rodé los ojos – ahora vayan.

Me dirigí hacia el mostrador y pedí lo mismo cada vez que veníamos aquí una vez al mes por lo menos. Una vez que todo estuvo listo me dirigí a la mesa más cercana a los juegos y donde se pudiera vigilar bastante bien. Allí dejé las cosas y me senté, dándole tiempo a mis hijos de jugar un poco más antes de comer.

Hasta ahora todo parecía normal. Era como si Edward no se hubiera interpuesto aquí, al menos su presencia no había afectado lo demasiado a la rutina familiar, en lo único que había afectado era en los pensamientos de todos.

Anthony seguía un poco reacio con él cada vez que el piano no estaba en la misma habitación que ellos dos, y Edward había decidido ir poco a poco con él, no le iba a presionar, pero sabía que debía ganárselo de alguna manera. Quien sabe cómo seria, él se había propuesto que así seria, y el cielo sabía que cuando Edward se proponía algo se lo cumplía.

Elizabeth era un caso aparte, ella amaba a su padre, él era ahora el centro de su universo y ni siquiera podía ir a su cama su escuchar la voz de su padre a menos que estuviera bastante cansada, así que Edward sabía a qué hora llamar para desearle buenas noches y estar conversando con ella. Y se podía ver que Edward estaba realmente encantado con ella, le brillaban los ojos cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos y nunca la quería soltar. Por supuesto que a Elizabeth eso no le molestaba. Ella era la princesa de su papi, ella se refería así misma de ese modo y hacia a sus hermanos decir que ellos eran los caballeros que la cuidaban.

Y Mark… bueno, Mark se llamaba así mismo niño grande que ya no se preocupa por sus padres, pero por supuesto que yo sabía que eso no era cierto y que nada mas era un modismo que había aprendido en la escuela, ridículo, pero así era hoy en día. Él también quería a Edward, había depositado toda su confianza en él y le gustaba estar con él cuando iba a casa, por suerte Edward se estaba portando bastante bien con él, a pesar de conocerlo apenas de verdad.

Siempre supe que una figura paterna para los niños era importante. Lo sabía porque mi padre estaba de vez en cuando en casa y apenas podía verle y sabía que con Edward pasaba lo mismo, él pensaba lo mismo. Pero nunca pensé que teniéndome a mí de casi tiempo completo, lo necesitarían, además, estaba Aidan.

¡Aidan! Cuando se enteró de quien había conocido a los niños sus ojos brillaron en preocupación. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y probablemente también estuviera pensando en lo que pasaba conmigo al dejar que eso pasara pero solo con decirle que él era el padre de mis hijos le bastó. Sin embargo, él me había brindado su ayuda diciéndome que si necesitaba algo allí estaría para nosotros.

Él había sido de gran ayuda en los años que estuve aquí sola. De hecho lo había sido todo el tiempo, siempre me ayudó, cuando lloraba por las noches, cuando ya no podía más y estaba bastante cansada para seguir cuidando de los mellizos… él estaba allí para ayudarme y a cuidar a Mark también. A Aidan le debía tantas cosas y ahora, me había alejado de él solo porque Edward había cocido a los niños.

No era como si yo me hubiera planteado alejarme de él, no, era _él _quien se había apartado de nosotros. Los niños estaban teniendo un encaprichamiento con Edward y ya no preguntaban tanto por Aidan, eso era tal vez lo que le dolía a mi amigo. Sus visitas a la casa ya no eran seguidas y ni siquiera sabía como arreglarlo. Había organizado comidas… le había invitado al parque con los niños… a pasar la tarde en casa… hasta que finalmente accedió a ir al último partido de Mark.

Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que pasaría con Aidan y Edward en la misma cancha y en las mismas gradas (si es que Edward iba a dicho lugar). Estaba bastante nerviosa aunque sabía que no debía preocuparme, seria problema de ellos porque ellos eran los suficientemente adultos para saber qué cosas estaban bien y que no.

Y luego estaba lo que _yo_ sentía con todo esto. A mí me importaban los sentimientos de mis tres niños, era lo más importante para mí. También me importaba el cómo se portaba Aidan. Me importaban las acciones y reacciones de Edward con nuestro mundo. Pero por ultimo dejaba lo que yo sentía, pensaba, hablaba y quería, siempre era así pero era inevitable no pensar en los demás.

Cuando estaba en chicago hacía tres años estaba pensando muy seriamente en si debía odiar o no a Edward Cullen. Porque vamos… él era la persona más idiota que había conocido en mi vida… hacía tres años. Sin embargo, al tenerlo de nuevo aquí, frente a mí, junto a mí, me estaba causando diferentes cosas. No era el mismo Edward de siempre, sabía que para los negocios se estaba portando frio, cada vez más y más y gritaba todo el tiempo a sus trabajadores una vez que estaba en el teléfono, pero cuando estaba con los niños, cuando volvía a nuestro mundo… él era otra persona. Sabía que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con eso, lo notaba y lo sabía más que nada porque yo conocía al verdadero Edward y ese verdadero Edward me gustaba bastante.

Otro hecho que se debía tocar era que yo seguía siendo su esposa legalmente. No sabía que pensar respecto a eso. ¿Acaso él y yo teníamos otra oportunidad? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que de mi parte estaba más que bien… siempre y cuando él supiera ganarse todo eso.

Eran muchas cosas que pensar ahora mismo.

-¡Mami, quiedo comed! – sentí el cuerpo de Elizabeth al chocar con mi costado y comenzó a golpear mi estómago, llamando mi atención.

-Sí, mi vida – besé su frente y después la coloqué a uno de mis lados, donde estaba su comida, una vez que la vio comenzó a comer, o casi devorar me sonrió – Con cuidado, Elizabeth, mastícalo muchas veces.

-¡Yo! – escuché el grito agudo de Anthony que se perdía entre los otros de los niños. Venia corriendo hacia a mí, con su cabello más alborotado y un poco mojado por quien-sabe-que-cosa. Cuando lo sentí chocar conmigo supe que era el sudor. Pff. – quiero comed mami.

Le miré con cierta diversión y lo subí al asiento.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que estás haciendo en aquel lugar pero evita sudar, por favor – asintió y le entregué la comida.

Mark llegó unos momentos después y se dedicaron a compartir comentarios de los niños que estaban en los juegos jugando con ellos mientras se comían la hamburguesa que a mí no me parecía bastante apetitosa pero… era comida rápida así que allí veía el atractivo de los niños. Yo simplemente no toqué la comida, así que Mark terminó por comérsela también, dándole un pedazo pequeño a su hermano, le había ofrecido a Elizabeth pero ella dijo que estaba bastante llena.

-Mami, tú teléfono está sonando – voltee a ver a Elizabeth y después de fruncirle el ceño contesté el teléfono.

-Isabella Swan

-Hola Bella, habla Molly – escuché su suave voz al otro lado – Llamaba para decirte que el día de mañana a las diez de la mañana tienes una junta con los diseñadores, la pasarela es en tres semanas. El otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina.

¡¿Qué?!

-¿A las diez de la mañana? – Repetí con la voz llena de pánico – Molly, esa junta es una hora antes del partido de Mark, no puedo dejarlo solo y esas juntas duran alrededor de dos horas.

-Pero tú fuiste quien colocó esas fechas, de hecho, tienes otra reunión con los encargados del textil a las tres de la tarde, después del almuerzo. Ellos vienen desde Nueva York.

-¿A quién le importa de donde vengan? Por dios… - froté mi cara con mis manos, agradeciendo que los niños hayan salido corriendo del lugar en cuanto supieron mi estado de humor.

-Es tu única oportunidad. El domingo lo tienes libre.

-El domingo mi hijo no presenta un partido de futbol – suspiré – de acuerdo, veré como soluciono esto, ¿está bien? Solo… prepara todo lo que necesito para eso. Hablaré con Aidan.

Guardé todo lo necesario en mi bolso y después marqué al celular de mi amigo, al cual le había perdido el contacto estos últimos días.

-Hola Bella – me contestó sin expresión. Quería ahorcarlo.

-Hola Aidan, me preguntaba… ¿iras al partido de Mark el día de mañana? – mordí mi labio de manera nerviosa esperando su respuesta, comencé a jugar con una papá frita que estaba allí.

Al principio se escuchó cierta ingenuidad antes de contestarme.

-Por supuesto que iré, le dije que iría. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿A qué hora llegaras al partido? – le respondí con otra pregunta, sabía que debía decirle ya lo que pensaba pero simplemente no podía.

-A las once, tengo una cita con un alumno, tiene una audición a las doce.

JODER.

-Se me ha presentado una complicación, no recordaba que tenía una junta mañana con unos diseñadores a las diez de la mañana y no sé si estaré allí a tiempo. Pero igual, muchas gracias – me apresuré a decir – a Mark le encantará que estés allí para verlo.

-Espero que puedas solucionar eso – me contestó.

-Sí, gracias – y colgué.

¿Qué mierda haría ahora?

.

-¡Woody! ¡Ya llegamos! – gritó Anthony mientras corría hacia el patio trasero. Mark se dedicó a subir a darse una ducha, yo le prometí que subiría en unos minutos para darle las buenas noches. No sabía cómo decirle que no podría estar con él antes del partido.

Elizabeth yacía en mis brazos, dormida, totalmente cansada por el día que había tenido hoy. La acomodé mejor en mis brazos y me dispuse a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, la coloqué en su cuna (la cual planeaba cambiar pronto) y comencé a desvestirla, le coloqué su pijama y la dejé allí, con el monitor en medio de las dos cunas. No es que lo necesitaran bastante ya que ella sola había aprendido a salirse de la cuna, pero nunca estaba de más.

Me aseguré de que Anthony estuviera jugando con Woody en el patio para después comenzar a ordenar la casa. Ni siquiera sabía porque mi hijo pequeño aun no dormía. Comencé con la cocina, tomándome el tiempo suficiente para ordenar como era los alimentos en la alacena, después la sala, guardando juguetes y lo que restaba de la casa.

Mientras ordenaba las películas en su estante el teléfono de la casa sonó. Eran las ocho en punto de la noche, sabía quién era.

-Hola Edward – saludé. Coloqué el teléfono en mi hombro con mi mejilla en él mientras seguía con mi tarea – Elizabeth está dormida, salimos todo el día y llegó cansada.

-Oh… bueno, eso quiere decir que me dará mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer – se escuchaba más relajado a como estaba esta tarde, como si algo hubiera resolvió.

¿Ahora leía la voz de las personas? me estaba volviendo loca.

-No creo que no tengas nada que hacer, adelanta un poco de trabajo no le hace daño a nadie – me dirigí al recibidor y recogí todos los abrigos y acomodé las cosas que estaban allí.

-Algún día tiene que suceder – pude escuchar una sonrisa allí – tengo que hablar contigo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Estás hablando conmigo – saqué los platos del lavavajillas y los coloqué en su lugar – Olvida los juegos y dime que pasa.

-No te escuchas tan amigable, ¿sucede algo? – Sí, que te odio porque tú hablas muy seguro de lo que me pasa y yo no puedo.

-En realidad sí – me dejé caer en la silla más próxima a mí y froté mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Estaba en una crisis nerviosa – Molly acaba de llamarme hace unas horas y me dijo que mañana tengo una cita con unos diseñadores, ya sabes, para la nueva temporada, y es a las diez de la mañana. El partido de Mark es a las once ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Escuché la respiración de Edward, tal vez estaba pensando que decir.

-En realidad, lo que estaba a punto de decirte podría ayudar – lo imaginé paseándose por algún lugar de la casa, con la mano en su cabeza, despeinando su bonito pelo.

-¿Y bien? – Le fruncí el ceño al adorno que estaba en medio de la mesa – Dímelo.

-Hace una horas te dije que tenía una cita en Canadá… he mandado a un socio por mí – explicó – ya no es necesario que llegue a las once al partido. Si quieres… puedo llegar antes de que te vayas y me quedo con los niños.

Wow.

¿Enserio él estaba sugiriendo esto? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Unas horas con tres niños completamente desastrosos que podían volverlo loco? Ni siquiera me imaginaba que tipo de cosas podía hacer Edward con los niños ¿Y que si se enojaba con ellos? ¿Y si les gritaba o algo como eso sucedía? Decir que tenía cierto temor al hecho de que Edward se quedara con ellos estaba mintiendo porque era mucho temor.

Uff. Vayas cosas de hoy en día.

-¿Y entonces? – me volvió a la realidad después de analizar lo que me había propuesto.

-Yo… no sé si los niños quieran quedarse contigo.

-Lo que pasa es que no me crees capaz de cuidarlo por unas horas – atinó él – Oh vamos ¿Qué puede pasar con esos tres niños de los cuales casi ya se me sus acciones? Sé que son inesperadas pero… sabré controlarlos.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo – comencé.

-Sé lo que estoy diciendo, apuesto a que Mark le gustaría que pasara ese tiempo con ellos ya Elizabeth también.

-¿Qué hay de Anthony?

-Me las puedo arreglar con él. Solo dime que es lo que le gusta y estará todo en orden – sabía que él había escuchado mi tono de resignación y ahora tenía una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro – Además del piano.

-En realidad tiene los mismos gustos que tú – fruncí el ceño al decir eso.

-Odia el chocolate a menos que sea blanco con galleta, le gusta la música, prefiere la leche antes del yogurt, no le gusta el pastel, nada de pasteles, a menos que sea de helado, es alérgico a cualquier tipo de frutas secas. Mantenlo alejado de los peluches. Odia lo picante a menos que sean papas fritas y… no le gusta el baloncesto pero ama jugar el futbol soccer.

-¿Tiene equipo favorito? – rodé los ojos al escucharle.

-Tiene dos años, Edward.

-Para tener dos años tiene muchos gustos y exigencias.

-Te recuerdo que eres su padre – bostecé – tienes que estar aquí mañana a las nueve.

-¿Ocho?

-Dije… - me paré al saber que me estaba vacilando – Solo procura estar antes de las nueve y media por favor.

-Entonces a las siete – deduje una sonrisa y yo como idiota lo hice también.

Se colocó un extraño silencio entre los dos, sin decir nada, yo estaba mirando solo la madera de la mesa que tenía al frente y después de elegir mis palabras hablé.

-¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté casi en un susurro. Como respuesta obtuve el silencio absoluto de él de nuevo hasta después de un minuto o dos.

-Enterrado, en un ataúd a muchos metros bajo tierra – contestó en un susurro también.

-¿No hay probabilidades de que reviva? – me atreví a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras muy prometedoras de su parte.

-Me aseguré de encerrarlo muy bien, no saldrá de allí.

No seguiría más con esto porque entonces me sentiría mal. Pero no sabía si de buena forma o no.

-Mañana temprano, por favor – aclaré mi garganta – Aun tengo que explicarle a Mark lo que sucedió.

-Entiendo – contestó – suerte con eso, estaré allí temprano. Buenas noches.

Me despedí y colgué, con mi corazón latiendo a millones por segundo.

¿Cómo es que me estaba pidiendo tal cosa? ¡Él era Edward Cullen! La persona que no soportaba a los niños… aunque suponía que había una excepción para todo y en este caso era así. Ya había accedido a su petición, yo tenía que cumplir mi palabra aunque eso significara que Edward llevara el control de los niños durante una tarde o unas horas. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo duraría. Me iba a dar una especie de crisis nerviosa.

Tomé una gran respiración. Tranquila, Bella.

Una vez que tuve toda la planta baja lista me dispuse a ir por Anthony al patio trasero donde ya se escuchaba todo en silencio. Era más por ver que se encontraba bien a que era la hora de dormir.

Lo encontré en el columpio que estaba allí, casi a su medida, con la cabeza baja y meciendo sus pies. Woody yacía a su lado, totalmente tranquilo, los dos tranquilos.

-Hola, amor – lo saludé y el alzó la vista hacia a mí. Pude observar que su cara y sus brazos estaban llenos de lodo, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre con bastante lodo en él - ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste Anthony?

-Estaba jugando con Woody – me respondió con su voz chillona sin mostrar rastro de arrepentimiento – Estábamos jugando a haced un pastel de lodo pada ti como lo hace Eli, pedo no funcionó – frunció su ceño y después se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí al ver su gesto.

-¿Eres consciente de que estas lleno de lodo? – Él asintió un par de veces – Tienes que dormir ya, Tony, ven, te voy a dar un baño y después podrás ir a dormir, mañana haremos un pastel.

-¡No! ¡Pastel no! – Arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos – Helado, helado.

-De acuerdo, entonces comeremos helado – rodé los ojos y lo tomé en mis brazos.

-No quiedo bañadme, mami – comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos y supe que habría un escándalo ahora mismo – No, mañana mami

Lo sostuve de manera firme hacia a mi como debía ser cuando estaba comenzando con una rabieta, no sabía si Mark se había dormido ya y ni siquiera sabía si Elizabeth se había despertado o no.

-Anthony, Hey – le miré a los ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas esperando a que cediera – Tus hermanos están dormidos, guarda silencio. Estás muy sucio y te vas a bañar, es todo lo que te voy a decir.

-No quiero – chilló muy fuerte, al momento en que su pequeño cuerpo sucio se retorcía entre mis brazos. Temía apretarle más ya que mis manos probablemente le lastimarían así que me dediqué a ponerlo en el suelo. Le tomé de los hombros e hice que me mirara.

-Bien, vamos a bañarnos porque ahora me has dejado muy sucia pero no vas a dormir así, ¿entiendes? No quiero más gritos, Anthony porque no hay helados mañana.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al pasar los segundos su rostro se fue suavizando y formó una enorme sonrisa que algo me decía que era porque se le había formado una idea en su mente de niño de dos años.

-Yo me baño contigo en la bañeda – comenzó a reír y se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome por el cuello con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Vaya niño.

.

-Bubujas! Bubujas! – exclamaba el pequeño niño de ojos verdes mientras pasaba la esponja con jabón por todo su sonrosado cuerpo.

Él había decidido que ese baño seria con burbujas, así que puse el pequeño aparato en el suelo y pronto el baño se llenó de burbujas. Él estaba sobre mis piernas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tuve que lavarme yo primero y después dedicarle todo a él mientras se ponía a jugar.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y el niño no tenía indicios de sueño.

Aún tenía que hablar con Mark con respecto a lo que pasaría mañana y no sabía cómo era que se lo iba a tomar. Debía pensar en cómo se lo diría.

Cuando terminé de lavar y enjuagar a mi hijo me puse de pie, envolviéndome en una toalla mirando como el niño seguía entretenido con las burbujas. Le quité el tapón a la bañera mirando como el agua se iba y la desilusión de mi hijo era visible en su rostro.

-No, no mami, todavía no, más agua – me dijo con sus enormes ojos color esmeralda mirándome con suplica.

-No, es muy noche para ti, deberías estar dormido – tomé su toalla color azul y lo saqué de allí tan rápido como pude mientras él comenzaba a protestar – Si despiertas a tus hermanos no irás al partido de Mark mañana – y después de dar batalla un minuto se mantuvo quieto mientras yo caminaba hacia su habitación y tomaba su pijama. Después caminé hacia la mía y lo dejé en la cama mientras me dedicaba a secarme y vestirme.

Me dediqué a vestirlo con tan solo su pantalón de pijama porque él alegaba que hacía mucho calor y no tenía que llevar camiseta. Le preparé su biberón para dormir pero él comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Sabía la rutina de esto, él no se dormiría a menos que estuviera pegado de nuevo a mí.

Ordené un poco la habitación y me acosté en la cama, apagando las luces para que le fuera más fácil, tan solo dejando la lámpara de lado opuesto en donde me encontraba. De inmediato un pequeño cuerpecito se pegó a mí, con los tres botones de mi camisa de pijama desabrochados para que le fuera más fácil. Pasó su pierna por mi torso y yo acaricié su espalda con mi mano libre.

Cuando Anthony estaba a punto de dormirse la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver la silueta de mi hijo mayor.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó en un susurro, pero eso bastó para que el pequeño que estaba junto a mi abriera los ojos de nuevo y comenzara a recorrer mi rostro con su mano. Suspiré, todo el trabajo se había ido por la borda y yo estaba muriendo de sueño.

-¿Sí, Mark?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos? – murmuró aun desde la puerta, le hice un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que se acercara a donde estaba. Una vez que estuvo sobre la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas hablé.

-¿De qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

-Sé que escuchar a hurtadillas no está bien – comenzó, retorciendo las manos a la altura de su estómago – Pero el teléfono estaba sonando y no pude evitar levantarlo y escuchar.

Él había escuchado mi conversación con Edward. Eso era.

-¿Hablas de la llamada que tuve con tu padre? – me incorporé, con el niño más pequeño en mis brazos y miré con atención a Mark. Él debía saber que yo no estaba molesta por eso, al contrario, él debería estar molesto por eso porque me había escuchado decir aquello.

-Sí… y, sé que una vez dijiste que el trabajo nos separaría algunas veces pero no creí que eso fuera tan pronto – apuntó - ¿No estrás allí en mi partido?

¿Cómo podría romperle una promesa a mi hijo? No estaba en mis planes hacer eso, lo amaba bastante como para causarle el daño de una promesa rota, sin embargo sabía que eso algún día iba a suceder. No podía cumplir todas las promesas hechas, yo no era la mamá perfecta porque siempre tendría varios compromisos que no se podían desaprovechar.

Asumir culpa, eso debía hacer.

-No creo que esté allí, Mark, porque estas juntas duran alrededor de dos horas y tú lo sabes, tampoco puedo simplemente desaparecer así sin más – expliqué esperando a que entendiera. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio - ¿Entiendes que no puedo estar allí? – él asintió un par de veces.

-Pero es el más importante de todos – dijo con un puchero y se acercó hasta a mí, colocándose del lado donde no estaba su hermano y me abrazó como pudo – No vas a estar allí para abrazarme cuando haya ganado o perdido.

-Pero va a estar Edward, y tú me vas a contar después como estuvo – acaricié sus cabellos y besé su frente repetidas veces – Yo sé que es el partido más importante para ti pero las cosas simplemente se dan, ¿entiendes? – asintió, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

-¿Edward va a poder controlar a Elizabeth y Anthony cuando tengan azúcar en su sistema? – preguntó cambiando de tema y un poco más animado. Por suerte no había mostrado un enorme berrinche.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en eso. Anthony y Elizabeth no son los únicos que se ponen histéricos con el dulce en su sistema.

-Pero yo ya lo superé – me avisó.

-No hablo de ti – una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro al decir aquello. Mark entendió de inmediato a quien me refería y comenzó a reír de casi en voz muy fuerte, despertando de nuevo a Anthony. Pff.

-¿Edward también se pone como loco cuando come helado?

-No se pone loco como tus hermanos, él no corre por los lugares, él simplemente no para de hablar y tiene unas ideas muy, muy extrañas – arrugué la nariz pensando en el bienestar de mis tres hijos – Prométeme que cuando Edward ingiera dulce tú serás quien mida el peligro – él volvió a reír.

-No prometo nada, mamá – sonreí en grande y sacudí la cabeza.

-Traición – mencioné - ¿quieres dormir con mamá hoy?

Alzó de pronto la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa. No era algo fuera de lo normal ya que casi todo el tiempo dormían aquí pero últimamente él decía que "era un niño grande" y yo ya había dado la orden de que él debía usar su cama.

-¡Sí! Yo quiero dormir contigo – se separó de mí y espero a que yo me acomodara en la cama, aun con Anthony aferrándose a mí. Me acosté y estiré un brazo, donde Mark recostó su cabeza y se abrazó a mí, enlazando su pequeña y delgada pierna con la mía.

Después de unos minutos escuché la respiración de ambos niños, supe que era momento de dormirme ya. Coloqué el pequeño radio en el mueble de al lado para escuchar a Elizabeth y me dispuse a dormir.

Mañana seguramente sería un día bastante interesante.

* * *

><p>Hola! Sé que me he tardado mucho tiempo pero hice lo que pude, la escuela es la culpable de eso peeero ya estoy aquí, logré terminarlo esta mañana pero no me dio tiempo de subirlo.<p>

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Creen que Edward va a cumplir su promesa de ir al partido o no? ¿Quién llevará a los niños? ¿Qué tal el comportamiento de Aidan?

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Me han hecho bastante feliz.**

Gracias a: **Ninacara, La follable, csuhayl, Luisinha, DANIELADRIAN, yolabertay, alimago, anaprinces25, flexer, Vanessa Cullen Morales, Estelaa, Manligrez, La enana del mal, lovelove13, Melania, Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, Joselina, Lucero Mendozaa, Mafe D. Rojas, Lullaby SH, carlita16, eliza82, Vicky B. Jonas, alejandraLoGa, lorincullen, sifueratuya, dracullen, kimjim, ashleyswan, tamipanxi, wendycruzg, Laura Katherine, CAMILA, zuly24cullen, paola, soles, Angie CullenHale, marah2221.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

**Una aclaración: **Muchas me han puesto un comentario acerca de que siempre recalco a Anthony y Bella, el niño tmando del pecho de ésta, pero es algo que quise poner en práctica. Hace poco leí un argumento sobre eso y me pareció interesante, pero supongo que si les molesta dejaré de recalcarlo, tan solo deben decirlo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¿Reviews?


	34. Solo bastó un día

**Solo bastó un día**

**.**

Decir que estaba nervioso era tan solo una tercera parte de cómo me sentía de verdad. Estaba a punto de pasar más de dos horas seguidas sin la madre de tres niños bastante hiperactivos; tres niños que siempre estaban corriendo por todo el lugar; tres niños que todo el tiempo estaban pensando que hacer y siempre implicaba risas, gritos, correr, saltar, comer. Y todo eso era igual a desastre para mí.

Éste sería al primer partido que iría de Mark, nunca más lo había hecho, no podía salir del trabajo así nada más cada semana para poder venir y ver un juego de niños donde solo corrían y pateaban la pelota casi sin sentido. Pero había prometido venir a verle cuando llegara al final y estaba pensando seriamente en cumplir desde ahora las promesas. Hasta ahora había cumplido tres, eso era un logro.

Estaba sorprendido por la disposición que me dio Bella al decirle que yo me quedaría con los niños, nunca creí que eso fuera a pasar alguna vez. Me sentía diferente, pero eso era decir bastante así que decidí no pensar mucho en eso.

Tampoco podía colocar mi actitud de jefe frente a los niños simplemente porque ese no era un trato hacia los niños. No sabía cómo ellos reaccionarían al no ver a su madre y solo a mí. No sabía cómo era que Anthony iba a reaccionar. Estaba de más saber cómo era que Elizabeth se comportaría, Elizabeth estaba colgada de mi cuello cada vez que me veía y no era algo que me molestara. Sin embargo, lo que me molestaba y me tenía de mal gusto era la actitud de Anthony. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ceder y ya? Eso era llevar las cosas en modo tranquilo.

Mark, el niño mayor al cual yo le caía bastante bien aun antes de que fuera hijo de Bella, era un niño bastante listo. Él podía medirse para ciertas cosas, y aunque el fuera un chico grande debía tratarlo como él quería que fuera tratado, según las palabras de Bella.

Bien. Había descansado lo suficiente para poder controlar un poco a los niños. Esperaba que Bella me diera algunas advertencias hacia esos tres niños sobre que debía y no debía hacer.

Miré mi reloj y justo en ese momento se dieron las siete en punto. Sabía que Bella me ahorcaría al despertarla a esta hora pero le había advertido en la noche. Toqué el timbre y espere un minuto y medio para que se escucharan ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Al agudizar mi oído supe que al otro lado se estaba moviendo una silla, probablemente un mueble que estaba justo al lado de la puerta y después como el seguro se quitaba. En tres segundos la puerta se abrió y me dejó ver a la pequeña niña más hermosa del mundo.

Ella estaba vistiendo un pijama color rosa con unos extraños dibujos de unicornios, iba con los pies descalzos, su cabello estaba despeinado, realmente podría decirse que era un nido de pájaros, en su rostro tenia las marcas de las almohadas, pero sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban muy abiertos y mostraba que estaba muy despierta.

-¡Papi! – gritó ella y se lanzó sobre mí con un saltó, la atrapé en el aire y la abracé contra mí al momento que entraba a la casa – Hola papi.

-Hola princesa – contesté con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Domí muy tempano, no me gusta domid mu tempano – frunció su ceño y me miró a los ojos. Le devolví la mirada seria mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí - ¿A ti te gusta domid tempano?

Evité reír al escuchar eso de su parte y mantuve mi gesto serio porque sabía que ella lo decía de esa manera.

-No, no me gusta dormir temprano, pero tengo que hacerlo – contesté – Ahora dime… ¿Dónde están tus hermanos y tu mamá? – volví a insistir.

-Mami y Mak y Tony están domidos en la habitación de mami, ¿Quiedes que te lleve? – me miró ladeando la cabeza. Su boca se abrió lanzando un bostezo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla – Mami estadá muy contenta de que estés aquí – me dijo emocionada.

-Si… muy emocionada – repetí con ironía – Creo que será mejor que me quede esperando aquí.

-¡No! Yo quiedo que vengas conmigo – la puse en el suelo y ella tomó mi mano, casi arrastrándome hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba me llevo a la habitación principal – Aquí están, pedo no hagas mucho duido porque mamá se levanta furiosa – _Si lo sabré yo. _

El sol aun no había iluminado lo suficiente la casa por lo cual apenas se veía iluminada excepto por la lámpara que estaba a lado de la cama, donde yacían tres cuerpos, uno chico, uno mediano y uno grande. Pude identificarlos como Anthony, Mark y Bella. Los tres en un profundo sueño.

El niño más pequeño estaba casi por encima de su madre, con la cabeza escondida entre la camisa de pijama que llevaba Bella, ella lo estaba sosteniendo contra sí misma sin darse cuenta. El otro niño estaba abrazado a Bella también, con una de sus piernas entrelazadas con la de ella.

¿Enserio todos ellos dormían allí mismo? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Todos juntos sin libertad de moverse? ¿Sin intimidad?

Extraño, muy extraño.

-¿Quiedes que despiete a mamá? – Me preguntó Elizabeth con la mirada sobre mí y yo solo negué con la cabeza - ¿Me puedes dad de desayunad? Tengo mucha hambe y mi pancita hace sonido extaños.

¿Yo? ¿Darle de desayunar a una niña de dos años? ¿Yo? ¿Cocinando? Debía ser una broma, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? "No" No era una opción definitivamente, no podía darle un no a esa niña.

-De acuerdo, pero tú me mostrarás que es lo que quieres, ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡Sí! - Pegó un chillido y las tres personas dormidas se revolvieron en su lugar. Ella rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos y me miró con disculpa – Lo siento.

Veinticinco minutos después ya me encontraba en la cocina, con un extraño delantal con flores, había sido obligado a ponérmelo por aquella niña ya que decía que esa era la manera de cocinarse. Mis manos estaban llenas de harina, los recipientes estaba llenos de harina, la barra de la cocina estaba llena de harina, pero finalmente estaba logrando poner la mezcla para los extraños hot cakes. Miré el sartén en la estufa y arrugué a nariz al ver que se estaba sobre calentando así que decidí apagarle.

-Papá, no lo etás hacendo muy bien – me dijo Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba sentada en la barra, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus mejillas llenas de harina también.

-Hago lo que puedo, Elizabeth – le respondí – Yo no sé cocinar.

-Y eso se nota.

Me voltee al escuchar la voz de Bella detrás de mí. Ella estaba completamente lista para ir a trabajar, ella estaba usando uno de esos vestidos color negro que se pegaba a su figura, e iba con el cabello suelto y se veía realmente hermosa y sexi. Mmm.

-Yo… solo intentaba darle el desayuno a Elizabeth – me excusé rápidamente una vez que aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y después me sacudí las manos, incomodo por sentir su mirada retadora – Pero ahora puedes comenzar tú.

-Si – aceptó – Ya lo he notado. Enserio has llegado temprano.

-Te dije que llegaría temprano – contesté.

-No creí que fuera verdad, ya sabes, la costumbre – le fruncí el ceño pero ella estaba muy ocupada arreglando mi desorden – Ve a vestir a Elizabeth, ¿sí? Su atuendo está en su habitación, junto con la de Anthony, y Anthony está en mi habitación durmiendo. Intenta no hacerle enojar.

Eso era un reto.

Sin decir nada más tomé a Elizabeth en mis brazos y subí a la habitación como lo había pedido. Una vez allí la coloqué en lo que era una extraña cama individual donde decía la niña que allí su mamá los cambiaba.

Después de casi veinte minutos los gemelos estaban vestidos como se debía. Anthony me estaba dando mucha batalla a la hora de vestirse, pero sabía que no era tanta a comparación de como estaría si estuviera despierto al cien por ciento.

Miré a Anthony que yacía en la superficie blanda del cambiador, dormido profundamente. ¿Cómo se supone que debería despertar a un niño de dos años para que bajara a desayunar? Era extraño. Me sentía incompetente. Edward Cullen, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo estaba parado frente a un niño de dos años sin saber qué hacer. Desesperado es una buena forma de describirme ahora mismo.

Podía escuchar la suave voz de Elizabeth detrás de mí cantando una extraña canción acerca de los colores. Odia jurar que estaba dando vueltas como loca. Al voltear a verla ella cayó sobre su trasero, alzó la mirada hacia a mí y comenzó a reír, se puso de pie y volvió con sus vueltas y su cantada. Al menos uno de los dos sí que estaba despierto.

-Elizabeth – la llamé y ella paró para mirarme con sus ojos color chocolate bastantes curiosos - ¿Cómo despiertan a Anthony?

-Mamá dice que le dalá teta si despieta, si no despieta no hay teta – se encogió de hombros como una niña de mayor edad.

¿Teta? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Algún termino para bebés?

-¿Y qué es la teta? – volví a preguntar. Elizabeth me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿no sabes que es la teta? – No, hija, por eso te estoy preguntando. Pff.

-No, no sé qué es.

-La teta es… - se quedó pensativa por unos momentos – lo que tene mami, yo tomaba teta cando estaba pequeña, Anthony sigue tomando.

¿La _teta_ era el pecho de Bella? Uff. ¿Anthony seguía tomando pecho? ¿Ese niño de dos años malcriado? ¿Y acaso Bella seguía produciendo leche? ¿Eso era bueno para él? ¿Y para ella? Era algo extraño, eso sí. Mis experiencias con bebés habían sido ajenas. Había visto a Tia darle pecho a su hijo cada vez que la veía, y a Rosalie con Ethan, pero cuando eso sucedía los niños tenían menos de un año, ahora nada. Bueno, al menos Rosalie. Y ahora que Anthony tenía dos años seguía haciéndolo.

Ya tenía claro el porqué era bastante celoso con su madre.

-De acuerdo, Eli, muchas gracias – ella salió corriendo de la habitación riendo.

Me volví hacia el niño. Comencé pasando mi dedo por sus pequeños pies y el reaccionó de manera inmediata, recorrí con la punta de mi dedo cualquier parte descubierta de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-Anthony, debes despertarte – le dije en voz baja. Él abrió los ojos y me miró con el ceño fruncido, después volvió a cerrarlos y se acomodó en el lugar – Mamá te está esperando allá abajo para desayunar.

-¿Teta? – murmuró. Era tan extraño hablar de esa manera de cierta parte del cuerpo de Bella…

-No, teta no

-¡No! – se abrazó hacia la manta que estaba allí y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándome la espalda.

-¿Si mamá te da teta bajas? – suspiré intentándolo de nuevo.

-Teta – pronunció de nuevo y se removió, incomodo por la manta enredada en sus piernas. Una vez que lo liberé de eso me miró – Mamá.

Era como si este niño tuviera un año y la niña, que había salido corriendo de aquí, tuviera realmente dos. ¿Qué pasaba con estos niños? Anthony en definitiva era un niño mimado. Esta tarde sería un gran reto.

-Te llevaré con mamá, ella te dará teta – extendió sus brazos hacia a mí y lo cargué fuera de allí. Había logrado salir de esa habitación bastante luminosa por fin.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con un Mark en calzoncillos, siendo regañado por Bella, pidiéndole que se pusiera algunos pantalones, pero Mark simplemente no quería. Elizabeth por otro lado estaba intentando alcanzar un juguete que estaba encima del reproductor de música. Ella se había sacado los zapatos que hacía unos momentos le había colocado.

En cuanto recibió otro "no" definitivo por parte de Mark se volvió con los pantalones en las manos. Al verme allí, al pie de las escaleras con Anthony abrazado a mi cuello y con la cabeza descansando en mi hombro sonrió levemente.

-No creí que lo convencerías tan rápido. Creí que vendrías ya que todos tomaron el desayuno.

-Sí, bueno, mis encantos también funcionan con los niños – dije de manera sarcástica y ella rodó los ojos.

-Dime que fue lo que hiciste para que él niño aceptara bajar contigo – se volvió a la cocina y comenzó a servir los desayunos.

-Yo le dije que…

-¡Teta! – lanzó Anthony. Levanto la cabeza de mi hombro y miró a su mamá con adoración máxima – Teta, mamá.

Bella me miró mal, muy mal. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños justo encima de la barra de la cocina y después de tomar una gran respiración se acercó a mi y tomó a Anthony en brazos. El niño rápidamente busco la comodidad en los delgados brazos de su madre y metió mano en su vestido.

-Muchas gracias, ahora no querrá desayunar como se debe y a mí no me dejará hacerlo porque estará pegado a mí – lo sostuvo mejor por el peso y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor – termina de servir los desayunos, por favor. No le revuelvas la comida a Mark porque se va a volver loco, odia la comida revuelta, así que coloca la mermelada a un lado.

Estaba bastante impresionado por la habilidad en que él niño se había pegado a su mamá para poder desayunar a su manera, y Bella tan solo pasaba sus dedos por su cabello una y otra vez. Como si estuviera arrullándole. No sabía que pensar. Sin embargo tenía que obedecer sus órdenes porque ya le había hecho enojar.

Yo era un desconocido en esa casa y me sentía estúpido. Esto no iba conmigo.

Una vez que los platos estuvieron servidos los coloqué en la mesa, sin uno menos, por las indicaciones de Bella, en cuanto Mark y Elizabeth fueron llamados corrieron hacia aquí, con Mark todavía en calzoncillos haciendo que Bella se desesperara un poco más.

-¿Sabes que tienes que colocarte algo para ir a tu juego, no? – mencionó Bella una vez que todos estábamos ingiriendo los alimentos. Yo no era capaz de comer algo, mi estómago estaba revuelto, pero no podía no comer lo que le había hecho.

-Lo sé, pero aun no son las diez y media así que no puedo ponerme nada aun – contestó el niño con el rostro lleno de pecas.

-¿A las diez y media? Edward los llevará al estadio a las diez porque tienes que entrenar y todavía ver las posiciones o lo que sea que hagan allí – me miró de manera seria al momento en que apartaba la mano de Anthony de su boca – Nada de retardos, mis hijos nunca han llegado tarde.

-Es cierto – se apresuró a decir más – mi expediente de retardos está limpio.

-Así que por favor se muy puntual.

-Me estas faltando al respeto – le dije fingiendo estar ofendido y ella rodó los ojos. De acuerdo, esto estaba raro ¿desde cuándo ella y yo tomábamos ese tipo de actitudes de jóvenes unos con otros? Extraño – Soy puntual.

-Solo cuando se trata del trabajo – terminó de comer lo que estaba en su plato y miró la hora – Tengo que irme, niños.

En cuanto dijo eso los niños comenzaron a dar quejas. Mark dijo por millonésima vez que dejara esa junta y que fuéramos los cinco al partido, pero por millonésima vez Bella contestó que no podía. Elizabeth la miró con un puchero, un puchero muy bien hecho, se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazarla.

-Te voy a extañad, mamá – le dijo en un murmuro y vi que Bella estaba siendo torturada con eso.

-Oh cariño, solo serán unas horas, no las vas a notar, estarás con papá, y te vas a divertir, te lo prometo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé a Elizabeth entre mis brazos. La niña me miró con sus preciosos ojos claros a los ojos y me hizo otro puchero. Joder, sentí como algo dentro de mí se enternecía. Pero no, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo, era estúpido todo esto.

-Está bien, tu mamá vendrá pronto, ella solo va hacer un trabajo y listo – le dije en el tono más convincente posible. No podía usar mi tono convencedor para las mujeres mayores, sería extraño aunque últimamente todo estaba de esa manera.

Pude aceptar el comportamiento de Mark, acerca de que quería a su madre presenciando el partido que en una hora y media haría. Eso era entendible. También podía aceptar los pucheros por parte de Elizabeth, sus preguntas acerca de cuándo llegaría o cuanto se tardaría o si le traería algún helado o dulce. Lo que no podía aceptar o entender era la actitud de Anthony; no quería soltar a Bella por nada del mundo, había llanto en su rostro, cayendo lagrimas a mares por sus mejillas. El niño de piel blanca ahora era roja por el esfuerzo que hacia al pegar el llanto. Era caótico.

Cuando Bella finalmente lo colocó en la silla se apresuró a besar las frentes de los otros dos niños, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, fue detenida por otro chillido muy agudo por parte del niño. Eso sí que era desgarrador.

Su madre le envió una mirada preocupada y después a mí. Tal vez estaba pensando que si de verdad era apto para poder controlar esta situación. Yo simplemente le di una buena sonrisa, articule la palabra "Estará bien", me miró por unos segundos más y con un suspiro cerró la puerta. Dejándonos a los cuatro con los llantos de Anthony.

El niño al escuchar el sonido del auto se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, a un costado se podía ver perfectamente como estaba su madre yéndose de aquí. Él golpeaba el cristal con sus manos, pies y cabeza, soltando fuertes gritos.

Jo-der.

Miré como Elizabeth se bajaba de su silla y desaparecía detrás de mí. Mark había hecho lo propio después de colocar los platos sucios en su lugar. Ellos estaban siguiendo su vida como si su hermano no estuviera a punto de ser ahogado por sí mismo de tanto llanto. Y yo me encontraba allí sin saber qué hacer, enserio me estaba volviendo loco. Odiaba los llantos de los niños, los odiaba más que a las personas más inútiles de todo el mundo o a las que se intentaban hacer los graciosos. Lo odiaba.

No sabía qué hacer con el niño, simplemente me acerqué a él y me miró con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Coloqué mi mano lentamente en su pequeña espalda.

-Hey, Anthony – le llamé. Él me frunció el ceño y dio un nuevo golpe al cristal – No llores, veremos a mamá después de ver jugar a Mark.

Él pareció pensárselo mucho tiempo, tanto que me estaba desesperando. Lo miré alzando las cejas y el niño poco a poco fue callando su llanto hasta quedar solo en sollozos. Ese chiquillo me estaba impacientando.

-Quiedo helado en el patido – me dijo después de dar dos suspiros llenos de sentimiento. Joder, que niño más dramático – Y quiedo chupete.

¿Chupete? ¿Cuántos años tenía este niño? ¿Uno? ¿Meses? ¿No debería estar pensando en algún vasito entrenador o algo?

Al ver que no respondía volvió a saltar pidiendo mi atención, de vuelta a los llantos. Me iba a volver loco en este lugar y hacia minutos que Bella se había ido, no sabía como iba a soportar horas.

-Quiedo chupete, Edwual – gritó.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Chupete – le dije y le tendí la mano para que la tomara – llévame donde están los chupetes.

-Mamá, ella los tene – me dijo de manera tierna. Suspiré y caminé hacia la habitación principal sintiéndome un extraño, como siempre. ¿Esto era invadir la privacidad de Bella? Ella me había invitado a su casa así que… ¿Qué más daba?

- ¿Dónde están?

Su pequeño bracito se dirigió hacia un estante y fue hacia allí, tome un chupete de color azul y se lo entregué. Justo en ese momento vi la silueta de Mark en la puerta.

-¿Sabes que mamá ya no les da chupete desde hace seis meses? – me cuestionó.

-No, no lo sabía, genio, pero ¿Qué más da? Ya dejó de llorar, eso está ben para mí – me excusé. Tomé en brazos a Anthony que me lo estaba pidiendo y volvió a recargarse en mi hombro con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Si mamá se entera de que lo hiciste se va a enojar mucho – dijo cantarín y se lanzó a la ordenada cama de su madre. Se colocó un uniforme color negro de futbol, una vez que terminó volvió a alzar su mirada hacia a mí, después miró a su hermano – Anthony es un Edward pequeño – comento.

Claro que eso ya lo sabía. Cuando era adolescente mi madre le enseñaba a todo el mundo mis fotos de bebés, y la primera vez que había visto a Anthony, bueno, había pensado que lo habían clonado principalmente, pero había sido clonado de mí. Era igual que yo, ni siquiera se distinguía la nariz un poco más respingona como la de su madre.

-Soy su padre, es normal que me parezca a él – me encogí de hombros y Anthony se acomodó en mis brazo de manera horizontal.

-Lo que no entiendo es – siguió del niño pelirrojo - ¿Por qué Anthony y Elizabeth no se parecen y son gemelos?

Sin darme cuenta estaba sosteniendo a Anthony con un brazo y con el otro le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda como había visto que hacia Bella cuando quería que el pequeño se durmiera. Volví a encogerme de hombros ante la pregunta.

-Son gemelos, pero no gemelos idénticos – expliqué – no todos los gemelos o mellizos son iguales. Es por eso que ellos no se parecen.

Mark me miró con ojos curiosos, terminó de colocarse los tenis adecuados para el deporte y se puso de pie.

-Yo siempre he pensado que Anthony es un pequeño tú y Elizabeth es mamá pero de pequeño. Es graciosos, es como tener dos mamás y dos papás, solo que a dos de ellos puedo mandar y los otros dos me mandan a mí.

-¿Crees que es bueno abusar del poder del hermano mayor? – pregunté fingiendo acusación. No tenía ni idea de si eso podía ser bueno o malo pero comenzaba a cuestionarme varias cosas. ¿Era normal que Anthony durmiera así todo el tiempo? Creía que no.

El niño de ojos azules me miró arrepentido, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo – y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándome parado con un niño dormitando en mis brazos. Suspire y salí de la habitación.

En cuanto dieron las diez de la mañana me encontraba en la camioneta de Bella. Había decidido utilizar ese auto porque era más cómodo para los tres niños, y no creía que cupiera mi auto que era uno deportivo. Elizabeth estaba bastante contenta enfundada en un vestido para bebés de color blanco con líneas horizontales azules. Ella misma se había colocado un extraño sombrero de color azul. Y Anthony iba en un profundo sueño, sentado en el sillón, vistiendo una camiseta como su hermana y una bermuda azul. Si Bella no hubiera dejado la ropa en el cambiador no hubiera sabido que ponerles. Ellos tenía un closet como el de Alice y solo tenían dos años.

Siempre supe que había algo en especial con Mark porque él no era como los otros niños. Ellos probablemente estarían con nervios al saber que jugarían en unas horas y Mark solo estaba moviendo sus pies adelante y atrás en el asiento delantero.

¿Cómo emplear una conversación con niños de diez y dos años? Quera que alguien me diera algunas instrucciones de cómo debía hacer esto porque no estaba seguro de casi nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar encendida la radio y mirar a la carretera y el GPS, solo así sabia a donde me dirigía porque no tenía ni una puta idea de a dónde iba.

Había tenido suerte esta mañana al no soltar ninguna palabrota con los niños presentes, tan solo eran en mis pensamientos. Si alguno de los mellizos decía algo como eso yo sería el culpable y problemas con Bella ahora mismo no me apetecían en nada.

Cuando me estacioné en lo que parecía ser un estadio Mark bajó de prisa, cargando su mochila consigo. Me dediqué a bajar a los otros dos niños. Anthony por suerte ya estaba despertando de nuevo, él traía aun el chupete en su boca. Mark dio su nombre a la persona que estaba detrás de una extraña cabina y nos dejaron entrara. Tenía de la mano a Elizabeth, en un brazo a Anthony y al frente a Mark.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas en los vestidores y entrenaré un poco. Tú y mis hermanos pueden colocarse en algún lugar, aunque creo que no hay muchos, deberíamos buscar a Aidan.

Aidan.

Ese chico que nunca había sido de mis personas favoritas, ni siquiera a llega a ser un amigo lejano. Tal vez no era una de mis personas favoritas porque él siempre había tenido algunas intenciones de más con Isabella. Y cualquier tipo que tuviera más intención de amigos con Isabella no me agradaba. Eso era desde siempre y no era algo que yo viera malo, en realidad, al contrario solo estaba cuidando de ella.

También estaba el hecho de que ese individuo tenía más relación con mis hijos que yo. Estaba consiente de todo eso, más porque Isabella había dicho que él estaba casi enojado con ella por dejar que yo me acercara a ellos así como si nada. No sabía si estar de acuerdo con eso o no pero por ningún motivo dejaría que alguien me escuchara decir que estoy de acuerdo con ese musiquito de mierda.

Sentía varias miradas de ciertas personas sobre mí, con curiosidad, murmurando cosas, con una sonrisa, con picardía, algunas miradas que no me interesaban y otras incrédulas. Pero como siempre a mí me valían una gran mierda por lo que no ponía atención a eso. Decidí que nos sentaríamos en la tercer grada, bueno, en realidad lo había decidido porque era uno de los lugares más despejados. La sorpresa fue que cierta persona ya estaba sentada allí.

-Aidaaan – gritó Elizabeth y sonrió en grande, sin embargo ella no soltó mi mano – Aidan, es papi Edwual – siguió gritando Elizabeth. Las madres de familia la miraban con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Anthony escuchó el nombre de Aidan se revolvió en mi brazos, saltando, realmente extasiado por la presencia de aquel individuo insignificante para mi. Lo coloqué en las gradas mientras el niño gritaba "Aidan Aidan Aidan" con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, jamás lo había visto sonreír así alguna vez, se hacían pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos al sonreír. Estúpido músico.

-¡Enano! – lo recibió el hombre. Anthony se aferró a su camiseta con cuerpo y alma, sus pies estaban enrollados en su cintura y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro cantando una ridícula canción con el tono del abecedario - ¿Cómo estás enano?

-¡Ben! – contestó con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Dónde había dejado el chupete? – Mamá no etá, tabaja hoy.

-Sí, supe de eso – le contestó. Finalmente me envió una mirada y asintió con su cabeza – Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo.

Gusto mi culo.

Mágicamente Anthony sacó el chupete de alguna parte que no logré ver y se lo mostró al hombre que lo sostenía. Ellos se estaban sonriendo mutuamente.

-Edwual me dio mi chupete, pedo no le digas a mamá poque se enoja – me miró por apenas unos segundos y volvió hacia a él, con sus manos en sus mejilla – Ella va a golpiad a Edwual si sabe que lo tengo, shh.

-Seguro – le dijo y desordeno sus cabellos. Después se dirigió a Elizabeth, que yacía sentada en mis piernas a lado de ellos dos. Con la distancia de tres culos de bebés – Hey, Lizzie, ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz – contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa. Su espalda estaba pegada a mi pecho, con su pequeña manita tratando de envolver todos los dedos de mi mano – Mi papi nos cuidada mucho tiempo hoy. Me gusta cuando papi se queda – ella le sonrió.

Decidí que tenía que volver la vista hacia al frente. No podía dar una mayor importancia a cierta persona que probablemente era una figura de pare para los tres niños de los cuales el día de hoy estaba en cuidado. Sabía que por una parte debía agradecerle, pero el orgullo estaba por delante todo el tiempo. Bella había confiado realmente en él al pedirle venir a este lugar y comenzar una nueva vida. Desde siempre supe que ellos dos eran buenos amigos, el problema era aceptarlo realmente, no era algo que disfrutara en realidad.

Mantuve la vista en el campo, donde era fácil de identificar a Mark por el brillo que desprendía su cabellera de color naranja. Estaba moviéndose por toda la zona, gritando y riendo de vez en cuando. Admiraba la forma en que se desenvolvía en ese lugar. Tal vez por eso su madre le dejó permanecer allí; Bella era una de las personas más miedosas que conocía con respecto a dejar a un pequeño solo. Lo había aprendido cuando tuvo un perro de mascota. Era un caos a la hora de salir de la casa y dejarle todo lo necesario para que el perro sobreviviera unas horas.

-¿Po qué no has ido a casa? – cuestionó la niña de nuevo, tan solo me dedicaba a escuchar sus palabras. No quería volverme y ver a mi hijo darle muestras de afecto a ese chico – Mamá esta tiste.

Bajé la vista hacia a ella en cuanto dijo eso, ella solo jugaba con mis dedos una y otra vez, moviendo sus pies hacia adelante y atrás, al igual que yo lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de impacientarme al esperar algo. Puse sentir el movimiento a mi lado y también algunas conversaciones de la gente a nuestro alrededor. ¿Por qué la gente era tan ruidosa?

-Tengo mucho trabajo, Lizzie – le comentó él como respuesta – Cuando pueda ir a verlos lo haré, te lo prometo – Contuve las ganas de soltar un bufido en forma sarcástica, si lo hacía tendría problemas y estábamos aquí por Mark, que había vuelto a los vestidores después de practicar.

-No quiedo que vayas – volvió a hablar la niña – Papi está con nosotos – fruncí el ceño al escucharle decir eso. Me gustaba escucharlo pero sabía que no estaba bien que ella lo dijera. Sabía que Aidan estaba disgustado por el hecho de que yo aparecí en la vida de ellos.

-¡No! – Protestó Anthony – Aidan mío, Aidan idá a la casa conmigo tu no didás nada.

-No, papi está con nosotos.

Hora de intervenir.

-Hey, Eli, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ésta tarde? – llamé su atención. De reojo vi a Anthony fruncir el ceño y después abrazarse al adulto. Elizabeth se volteó hacia a mí con gesto pensativo.

-Podemos id… a… ¡comed helado! – Me dijo con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Quiedes comed helado, papi?

-Seguro – contesté. Yo no debía estar cerca de esa cosa, lo sabía perfectamente, eso hacía que perdiera los estribos. Probablemente tendría lo mismo que Emmett y besaría a un hermano perdido que estuviera Rusia. Simplemente ridículo.

-A mí me guta mucho el helado de sabor a fesa – me dijo aun entusiasmada – Yo lo como todo como niña gande, yo soy niña gande – comenzó a divagar sobre que era grande y las cosas que podía hacer y qué no. Yo simplemente me dedicaba a escuchar lo que decía un hombre acerca del partido que estaba a punto de comenzar.

No volví a escuchar una palabra por parte de Aidan. Eso estaba bien.

-Edwual – me llamó Anthony, lo miré de reojo y pude darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo un puchero, con la mirada baja y jugando con el chupete entre sus manos. Él seguía sobre las piernas de Aidan sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Anthony? – le di la botella de agua que estaba pidiendo a Elizabeth intentando llamar mi atención.

-Yo también quiedo un helado – murmuró. Se me hizo difícil entenderle por los gritos de las personas al ver entrar a los equipos de niños a la cancha – De odeo, ese me gusta.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa que él me devolvió casi de inmediato. Tenía que recordar que era mi hijo, por lo tanto, él era un cabeza dura. No se dejaba llevar simplemente por los sentimientos y no sabía si definirlo como bueno o malo. Pero al saber las consecuencias que me había traído mi orgullo me inclinaba más por lo malo.

-Entonces tendrás un helado de oreo – le dije y su sonrisa de acentuó aún más. Esos hoyuelos que se marcaban en el rostro de Bella también estaban allí. ¿Es que no podía tener una característica propia? Siempre estaba plasmado en alguno de los dos.

Estiró su mano para que chocara con la mía y así lo hice. Cuando terminamos ese extraño gesto se volvió hacia la cancha para mirar a su hermano jugar. Pude ver como Mark estiraba la mano hacia donde estábamos nosotros en forma de saludo; casi con sincronía todos le devolvimos el gesto.

Nunca me había concentrado tanto en un partido de futbol. No lo encontraba muy atractivo… varias personas detrás de una pelota, era extraño, pero si serbia de distracción estaba bien. Tampoco me había imaginado que un partido de niños de diez u once años me llamara tanto la atención.

Casi al final del segundo tiempo mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. ¿Acaso no habían entendido el significado de "No estoy disponible todo el fin de semana"? miré en la pantalla que decía "Alice" y bufé. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inoportuna?

En cuanto colgué la llamada volvió a vibrar. Ella no se cansaría de hacer eso en todo el día por lo cual decidí apagar el teléfono infernal. Elizabeth me miró por un momento y esperó a que guardara el teléfono, cuando lo hice se volvió a la cancha y a saltar sobre mis piernas, aplaudiendo y gritando "Mak gana". Su hermano, por otro lado se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a todo corriendo allí, moviendo sus pies de vez en cuando.

En cuanto Mark golpeó la pelota hacia la portería del equipo contrario casi todo el mundo se puse de pie en el pequeño estadio, gritando de la victoria. los mellizos estaban riendo y aplaudiendo, me puse de pie para que ellos pudieran ver a su hermano.

-¡Mak ganó! – gritó Elizabeth con fuerza al momento que reia. Volteó a verme – papi, Mak ganó, yo ayudé, Mak ganó – repetía entusiasmada.

-Sí, princesa, Mark ganó – le sonreí y volví la vista hacia la cacha de nuevo. Mark estaba gritando y sonriendo como un loco. Estaba siendo aplastado por sus compañeros del equipo y poco tiempo después le entregaron u trofeo.

Podía estar listo para que él perdiera el partido o para que ganara. Para lo que no estaba listo era para lo que escuché de manera muy clara.

-¡Papá, ganamo! – gritó Anthony entusiasmado.

En un principio creí que le decía a Aidan, cosa que no me parecía nada agradable. Pero cuando voltee a verle él me estaba mirando a mí. Sus ojos iguales a los míos me miraban fijamente, estaba mordiendo su labio sin dejar de sonreír. Una sonrisa de un pequeño niño feliz.

-Ganamos, Anthony – él volvió a aplaudir y rio, estiró los brazos hacia la cancha donde seguía Mark allí, sin dejar de sonreír los dos.

.

-¡Y entonces le grité a Roger que lo lanzara hacia a mí y así lo hizo! - explicaba Mark excitado por toda la adrenalina aun en su cuerpo – Si es no hubiera pasado no habría metido ese gol. ¡Ese gol fue épico! – seguía exclamando en voz alta. Los mellizos lo miraban con fascinación - ¿Crees que lo hice bien, Edward?

-Claro que lo hiciste bien – contesté de manera sincera. Enserio, estaba sorprendido de como él había logrado tres golpes en un marcador de 5-0 – Sobre todo cuando le quitaste la pelota al número tres.

-¡Ion! – Habló de inmediato, llamando la atención de dos personas detrás de nosotros sentados en la heladería – Él es un tonto, no sé porque está en ese equipo. Pero yo soy mejor.

Le di otro sorbo a mi bebida mientras ayudaba a Elizabeth comerse el helado y escuchaba a Mark seguir parloteando acerca del partido. El niño estaba empapado de sudor, por suerte tenía en su mochila otra camiseta y se la había cambiado, su cabello largo como algún modelo de revista estaba sujeto con una liga.

Después de que todos los jugadores fueron premiados acudí hacia Mark a los vestidores con Aidan y los mellizos. El traslado más extraño de mi vida si es que lo preguntaban. Jodido estadio de mierda. Aidan felicitó a Mark y después dijo que tenía que retirarse.

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos los cuatro sentados en la heladería, los mellizos comían un helado de dos bolas enormes y Mark de tres. Cada quien con su respectivo sabor. Yo no tenía permitido comer eso, no si estaba cuidando de esos niños hiperactivos… estaba pensando muy seriamente en como estarían en media hora.

Para la próxima salida con los niños debía recordar al menos tres cambias de ropa. Había olvidado la ropa que Bella colocó en el cambiador para ellos, ahora los mellizos estaban sudados y llenos de helado. No era un olor bastante agradable pero no podía hacer nada; por suerte los pañales habían viajado conmigo así que ya había hecho mi labor al cambiarlos. Nunca me imaginé quitando mierda de un culo de bebé, sin embargo siempre había una primera vez.

-¿Por qué mamá no ha llamado? – Me preguntó Mark con curiosidad – Ella siempre intenta estar en contacto cada vez que puede.

Mierda. Había apagado el teléfono celular cuando estábamos a punto de ver el partido. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo encendí. Allí había seis llamadas de Bella y dos mensajes. Joder. Ella me mataría por imaginar que secuestré a sus hijos.

-Ella… seguro que llamó – dije distraídamente mientras marcaba el número y miraba a Elizabeth para que no llevara el helado a otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su boca. Por suerte Anthony era un poco más perfeccionista y no le gustaba mucho ensuciarse con helado.

Llevé el teléfono a mi oreja y me enderecé en mi lugar, poniendo atención en los tres niños que ya iban a la mitad del helado.

-¡Edward! – Escuché un suspiro de alivio por parte de Bella – Me has dado un susto de muerte, estaba casi por salir de una junta para ir hacia el estadio y verificar que estaban allí, o a la casa. Dios mío, jamás vuelvas a apagar tu teléfono de esa manera por favor. ¿Y cómo están los niños? ¿Contentos? ¿Han preguntado por mí? ¿Cómo esta Mark? ¿Ganamos? ¿Perdimos? Dime que no está triste o enojado consigo mismo porque la última vez que lo estuvo…

¿Desde cuándo esta mujer esa así?

-Hey, hey – la interrumpí – ellos están bien, un poco demasiado llenos de helado pero todo está bien – le dije – No debes de que preocuparte.

-¿Estás comiendo helado? – me preguntó de manera cautelosa, la imaginé mordiendo su pulgar, mirando ansiosa alrededor.

-No, no por ahora, no soy tolerante a eso, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo fue para festejar la victoria – claramente escuché un grito a otro lado de la línea.

-Sabía que mi bebé lo lograría, él es el mejor – dijo con orgullo después supuse que ella no borraría su sonrisa en todo el día.

Miré a los niños, ellos me miraban con cierta curiosidad. Tres pares de ojos de diferente olor, cada uno con su característica propia. Ellos eran un caso que se debía tratar pronto, no podía sobrevivir tanto tiempo con tres niños llenos de travesuras y energías.

-Creo que ellos quieren hablar contigo – comenté y coloqué el teléfono en medio de la mesa con el altavoz encendido – Ellos te escuchan.

_-¿Niños? _– eso fue lo único que ellos necesitaron para casi abalanzarse sobre el teléfono y comenzaron a hablar. No escuché la voz de Bella en ningún momento.

Ellos contaban acerca de cómo habíamos salido de la casa y mi torpeza para hacer manejar una camioneta de esas; podía parecer extraño pero nunca había manejado una camioneta, las odiaban y no iban conmigo, prefería los deportivos o autos individuales. También le contaron como Anthony se quedó dormido en todo el camino. Para mi mala suerte comentaron el que le había dado el chupete al niño… no sabía si me esperaría una charla por parte de Bella. Después relataron el partido de futbol de Mark mientras el niño se limitaba a sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo. Comentaron que la extrañaban, pero aunque ahora mismo estaban comiendo helado. Anthony mencionó a Aidan y dijo que había ido y había estado con ellos durante todo el partido.

Después de muchas palabras más gracias a las pequeñas vocecitas de los mellizos y Mark, Valla volvió a cobrar vida. Esta vez se le escuchaba más entusiasta.

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido, niños. Recuerden que nada de chispas de chocolate sobre el helado sino es en la casa – Palidecí y miré las sonrisas maliciosas de los niños – Mark, felicidades por haber ganado el partido, cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti, me hubiera gustado presenciarlo – ella suspiró – Llegaré a casa en dos horas, sean buenos con Edward, es débil – Mark rio al escuchar eso – Anthony, nada de chupetes por favor, no habrá más galletas para ti si vuelves a usar el chupete, eres niño grande – el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, disgustado por lo que había mencionado su mamá – Y Eli… bueno, intenta no vestir a Woody, y no vayas al cuarto de mamá, allí no puedes ir – la cara que hizo la niña me hizo sentir mal y querer negociar el hecho de que ella fuera a la habitación de Bella – Y Edward… mantente alejado del dulce, llegaré al rescate en dos horas.

-Intentaré que todo esté en orden cuando llegues, no es nada seguro – escuché su bufido.

-Me tengo que ir – volvió a suspirar – los amo, no hagan travesuras, podremos salir otro día nosotros. Adiós.

Un coro de "Adiós, mami" se escuchó, era como si estuvieran sincronizados.

-Adiós, Edward

-Hasta luego Bella – me despedí y se escuchó el pitido, dándonos a conocer de que ella había colgado. En cuanto eso se escuchó los niños volvieron a devorar el helado - ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada acerca de las chispas de chocolate? – pregunté.

-No eres tú, Edward, simplemente eres un buen papá que nos consiente – Mark me envió una sonrisa infantil y volvió a su asunto para terminar el helado.

Elizabeth me acercó una pequeña cucharada de helado a mi boca y a regañadientes lo comí, ella sonrió con alegría y comió un poco más del suyo. Ese acto no se había pasado por alto para Anthony así que después de fruncirle el ceño a su hermana tomó un poco de helado con su cuchara transparente y lo acercó a mi boca. Debía recordar que no debía comer eso pero no podía dejar al niño con la maño extendida, era un gesto que tal vez me permitía acercarme más a él. Me incliné a su lado y me comí el contenido de la cuchara, sonrió satisfecho y volvió comerse su helado.

Después de cuatro cucharadas más, tres vasos de helados vacíos y tres niños con la boca llena de residuos de helado nos encontrábamos en el auto de nuevo.

-¡Papi! – gritó Elizabeth mientras me miraba por el espejo del retrovisor, yo le regresé la mirada una vez que nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo - ¡Quiedo música!

-¡No! – Protestó su hermano – Yo quiedo comed, quiedo comida – me miró a los ojos por el retrovisor pero tuve que apartar la vista de él para volverla al camino - ¡Papá! ¡Tengo hambe!

Joder, esa maldita palabra me hacía sentir extraño. Parecía un marica al pensar eso.

-Bien, de acuerdo, iremos a comer algo – me volví hacia mi derecha - ¿Mark? ¿Elijes que es lo que quieres comer? Creo que cada quien haría su aportación – encendí la radio y justo estaba algún CD infantil el cual yo desconocía. Escuché el chillido de Elizabeth de felicidad.

-Creo que podríamos ir a… ¡Carl's Junior! – me dijo él, sonriendo en grande – a mí me encantan ir a Carl's Junior – comentó – allí hay una hamburguesas enormes que tienes que abrir tanto la boca para poder darle un bocado. Es genial. A Anthony no le gusta ir allí.

Miré al niño en el asiento trasero. Él estaba con una mueca disgustada.

-¿por qué no te gusta ir allí? – le pregunté, pero Mark respondió por él.

-Porque no le gusta, odia ir a ese lugar.

-¡No me gusta! ¡No hables pod mí, Mak! – gritó enojado el niño de dos años. Él estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas sobre su silla para niños – No quiedo id allí.

Que genio.

-Creo que lo que podríamos hacer es pedir la comida en la casa y no habría problema – sugerí, esperando alguna reacción de los niños me quedé estacionado en una esquina, con decisión si ir al dichosos restaurant o a la casa - ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Votación! – gritó Elizabeth – Yo quiedo id a casa – miró de Mark a Anthony un par de veces esperando su respuesta.

-Quiedo comed en casa – lloriqueó Anthony, tallando sus puños en sus manos. Fulminó con la mirada a Elizabeth que seguía cantando casi lo mismo que en la radio.

-Creo que ganó la casa, pero Carl's Jr, no entrega comida a domicilio – rodé los ojos al escuchar eso - ¡Hey! ¡Poner los ojos en blanco está mal!

-Bien, puedo hacer que lleven la comida a casa así que la decisión está tomada – hablé y seguí conduciendo a la enorme e iluminada casa en donde Vivian esos tres niños.

.

Creí que ellos llegarían y esperarían la comida. Creí que tal vez ellos correrían a sus habitaciones. Creí que ellos permanecerían sentados en la televisión, mirando algún programa tonto para niños. Pude creer muchas cosas. Pero la realidad era otra…

En veinte minutos la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Estaba en problemas.

La casa que hacía unos minutos estaba en orden ahora estaba realmente destrozada, con tierra del jardín en la sala y juguetes alrededor. Esos niños sabían lo que me estaban haciendo. Mark se dedicaba a mirarlos y a hacer su propio desastre diciendo que tenía que hacer experimentos.

En cuanto la comida llegó, los niños se sentaron en la mesa, entusiasmados por eso. Anthony casi devoraba la hamburguesa. Elizabeth se dedicaba a comerse de a tres papas fritas después de masticar tres veces, y cuando me di cuenta Mark estaba casi por terminar la suya. Con solo verlos estaba más que lleno. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan… niños? ¿No podía haber orden aquí?

Me encontraba recogiendo de nuevo los juguetes y los deposite en los baúles que estaban allí, sin ni siquiera fijarme cual juguete era de que niño. Me dejé caer en el sillón, y en cuanto lo hice sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Anthony caer sobre mí. Lo sostuve antes de que se cayera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun tienes hambre?

-No – se apresuró a negar, con una enorme sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas – Quiedo jugad futbol. Yo, tú, Eli y Mak. ¿Quiedes jugad? – se colocó de rodillas sobre mis piernas y hundió sus dedos en mis mejillas, entretenido. Algo tenía este niño con los rostros.

-Seguro, por mí no hay problema. ¿Dónde están los demás? – su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y se bajó con cuidado de mí, tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el jardín trasero donde nos esperaba Mark y Elizabeth con una pelota de futbol color negra en el césped.

-¡Papi! – gritó Elizabeth y corrió hacia a mí. Su altura solo le permitía abrazarme las piernas - ¿Vas a jugad con nosotos? – Asentí y ella sonrió - ¡sí!

-Los equipos son los siguientes – habló Mark – Elizabeth y Edward – la niña saló emocionada y se presionó más contra mis piernas – y Anthony conmigo – el pequeño sonrió aunque miró a Elizabeth con los ojos entrecerrados – Es todo, nuestra portería es la del lado derecho, ya de ustedes del lado izquierdo.

Anthony Elizabeth se colocaron al frente, como delanteros; ellos dos se estaba retando la mirada, y era bastante gracioso mirarlos allí debido a que su tamaño era demasiado pequeño. La pelota yacía entre los dos. Mark y yo nos encontrábamos a dos metros detrás de ellos, el niño pelirrojo tenía un silbato en la boca. En cuanto sonó Elizabeth pateó el balón… y así comenzó el juego. Claro que yo solo me encontraba allí para no dejar que alguno de los mellizos se cayera y tapar nuestra portería. Yo no era nada bueno en eso.

En apenas cinco minutos estábamos 2-0 a favor del equipo de Mark. Cada vez que metían ellos un gol Elizabeth corría hacia a mí y me golpeaba con su puño, diciendo que no debo dejar que eso pase. Los siguientes cuarenta minutos estuvimos jugando. Ellos reían y gritaban, sonreía y se lanzaban al suelo, se lanzaban burlas al ver que les habían quitado el balón.

Cuando creí que era suficiente agitación para dos niños de dos años le pedí a Mark que sonara el silbato y en cuanto lo hizo los mellizos cayeron de sentón en el césped mojado debido a la llovizna que estaba cayendo hacia casi diez minutos. Woody se nos había unido a los cinco minutos de juego. Con el estornudo que había dado Mark supe que debí parar en cuanto la llovizna cayó.

-De acuerdo, niños, es hora de que entren a casa, el juego terminó – sacudí el cabello mojado de Mark y le indiqué que entrara a la casa. Tomé a los niños de la mano y los llevé dentro de la casa. Allí estaban mejor. La escena de tres niños mojados y labios morados me asustaba.

Woody entró a la casa también y tres pares de manos lo comenzaron a secar con una toalla que era especialmente para él. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente limpio para ellos los dejaron.

-Creo que será mejor que tomen un baño de agua caliente. Su madre no tardará en llegar y si los ve de esa manera algo malo pasará para mí – eso último lo dije entre dientes sabiendo que era casi cierto. Perdí de vista a Mark por las escaleras, que seguía sonriendo por el partido que habíamos tenido.

El sol estaba siendo tapado por las nubes, pero sabía que ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Hoy había alterado demasiado el horario de los niños y a ellos no les pareció algo malo sino al contrario. Temía que en cualquier momento Bella entrara por la puerta de la casa y mirara todo el desastre. Estaría verdaderamente muerto si ella veía el desastre. Tomé a los niños en mis brazos y los subí hasta su cuarto de baño.

-No quiedo bañame, papi – Elizabeth hizo un puchero cuando comencé a desvestirla. La bañera se estaba llenando para los dos niños – Me gusta estad así – en cuanto estuvo completamente desnuda besé su mejilla y la coloqué en la bañera.

Tuve que dar dos grandes pasos para alcanzar a Anthony que casi se escabullía por la puerta y lo coloqué sobre una pequeña barda que estaba allí. En cuanto lo tuve sentado comencé a desvestirlo también.

-¡No! ¡Baño no! – forcejeaba una y otra vez con mis manos, pero en un minuto estaba sin ropa también – No me quiedo bañad.

-Que lastima porque tienes que hacerlo – le dije con cierta sonrisa. Lo coloqué en la bañera junto a su hermana y pronto los dos se olvidaron de su berrinche, comenzando a jugar con el agua y unos juguetes que estaban allí. Al menos tenían cierta distracción en su propio baño.

Mis zapatos habían quedado en la parte baja de la casa, estaban lo suficientemente mojados como para entrar al piso blanco y a las alfombras, eso sería tentar mucho a la suerte. Mi camisa también se encontraba en la secadora. Lo que traía ahora mismo era un pantalón empapado que me estaba enfriando las bolas. ¿En que estaba pensando al seguir con el partido en la lluvia?

-Papi – me llamó Elizabeth mientras colocaba shampoo en el cabello de su hermano – Me guta que hagas eto – mencionó con una sonrisa – Quiedo que lo hagas todos los días.

La miré por unos momentos sin saber que decir y después volví hacia el niño, que jugaba todavía con un extraño muñeco de color rojo. Sabía que él estaba escuchando nuestra conversación en silencio. Si comentábamos algo desagradable para él, protestaría.

-No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo, princesa, mi trabajo está en otro lugar – mencioné y terminé de enjuagar al niño, tan solo me faltaban sus cuerpos – Es un lugar muy lejos de aquí.

Anthony alzó la mirada hacia a mi mientras pasaban la esponja por su cuerpo.

-¿Po qué no tabajas aquí? – me preguntó con sus ojitos verdes pintados de curiosidad – Mamá no sedía tiste si te queda aquí – colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras enjuagaba su cuerpo.

-Tony tiene dazón – miré a la niña y comencé con su cuerpo también – Ven a vivid aquí, papi.

¿Qué tendría que decir ante las palabras de esos dos niños? Ellos eran casi el motivo por el cual estaba aquí ahora; ellos, Mark y Bella. Esos eran los motivos por el cual estaba a punto de perder una empresa por no acudir a aquella junta del día de hoy. Pero por todos los sucesos no me estaban arrepintiendo de nada. ¡A la mierda la estúpida empresa! Con la empresa tenía varias oportunidades y con ello solo era esta. Tenía que aprovecharlo tanto como pudiera.

Claro que había pensado el hecho de salir de Estados Unidos y venir hacia Rusia, a la empresa que estaba por comprar aquí. Pero esa no era una decisión que tenía que tomar solo yo, para mover a los empleados no tenía ningún problema. El único problema era Bella, ella me diría si debía hacerlo o no una vez que le planteara la propuesta. Su opinión era la que importaba. Además, el día de hoy había sido un tipo de prueba para mí y al parecer estaba por pasarlo. Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo en mucho tiempo. Tantos conflictos con los niños no había tenido y eso estaba más que bien.

Ellos eran el motivo por el cual Bella seguía viviendo. ¿Cuál era mi motivo de seguir viviendo? Ahora ellos lo eran, estaba seguro de que eso podía ser. Ellos eran unas personas de los cuales nunca se podía desprender el lazo. Una familia bastante unida.

-Tengo que hablarlo con mamá – anuncié. Los tomé y los saque de allí. Envolví a cada uno con su respectiva toalla y los llevé a su habitación. Cada uno comenzó a saltar en su cuna como si tuvieran algún tipo de ataque.

-Mamá didá que si – habló Anthony al momento en que miraba a su hermana con cierta complicidad. Sus miradas se conectaron de alguna extraña manera.

Diez minutos después ellos estaban vestidos con ropa cómoda y calcetines. La casa comenzaba a ponerse fría por la lluvia y los niños todavía tenían mucha energía para andar corriendo por allí. Mark apareció por las escaleras y se lanzó sobre el sillón con un video juego en las manos. Estaba hipnotizado con eso.

Los mellizos pidieron su biberón. No tuve problema con hacerlos ya que había hecho un par de ellos para Ethan. Una vez que se los di se tiraron en el sofá más grande. Mark también pidió un vaso de leche caliente y se lo di, el volvió de manera zombie hacia el sillón de dos piezas y miró su videojuego. Los otros dos niños estaban mirando la televisión de manera entretenida y yo estaba esperando de manera paciente mi camisa seca. Decidí que debía arreglar un poco la casa.

Me llevé al menos treinta minutos para limpiar toda el área de abajo. Cuando volví a la sala suaves ronquidos se escuchaban de parte de los tres niños. Estaban desplomados por todo el sillón. Elizabeth tenía el pie casi encima del pecho de su hermano. El niño tenía la nariz arrugada pero seguía durmiendo y Mark estaba con el videojuego encendido sobre su estómago y con las piernas extrañamente cruzadas sobre un cojín.

Justo en ese momento escuché como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba. Me paralicé. Me quedé en medio de la sala, donde estaba mirando a los niños, y miré la amplia entrada hacia la sala de estar. Allí apareció la mujer que me había parecido la más hermosa de todas. Lucía muy cansada pero en cuanto sus ojos miraron a su alrededor quedó sorprendida. Su rostro pasó de sorpresa a orgullo, de orgullo a curiosidad y de la curiosidad a mí.

-Necesito que me expliques – habló en voz baja - ¿Cómo es que la casa está casi todo en orden? ¿Por qué los niños están dormidos a las siete de la noche? ¿Y porque están limpios? – Me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Y porque estás sin camiseta? Esto último no me importa bastante, responde las primeras preguntas.

Le miré e intenté reprimir una sonrisa, después tome un gesto despreocupado que siempre funcionaba para no preocuparle. Comencé a enumerar con mis dedos cada una delas preguntas que ella me había hecho.

-Primero, soy un hombre multiusos, por lo tanto, la casa no recibió daño alguno – ella bufó al escucharme y le hice callar antes de que volviera a hablar – Segundo, usé mi voz del control para obligarlos a dormir – me encogí de hombros – Tercero, antes de dormirse les dije que se bañaran y así lo hicieron, es fácil obedecerme, ¿sabes? – Ella bufó de nuevo– Y a tu última pregunta… no tengo respuesta.

-¿No tienes respuesta?

-No, eso dije – asentí y me dejé caer en el sillón individual aun con la vista en ella que seguía con una expresión que era como para tomarle una fotografía. Estaba comenzando a tener frio pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No creo que no tengas respuesta para eso, algo este ocultando – colocó sus cosas en la mesa que estaba su lado y se sentó en el sillón más grande, junto a los mellizos, apartó el pie de Elizabeth del pecho de Anthony y los acomodó allí – Pero ahora, dame detalles de todo lo que sucedió.

-En realidad, no soy un buen relatador de cosas, ¿sabes? – froté mi barbilla con mis dedos mientras la examinaba con le mirada – Mejor dime que tal te fue en la junta.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-No me atrevería – me apresuré a responder - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Debo tener algún motivo?

Sabía que pronto le sacaría de quicio.

-El hecho de que hayas pasado el día con mis hijos, entreteniéndolos y manipulándolos con quien-sabe-que-cosa, no te da el derecho de responderme con palabras de un adolescente astuto, lo sabes ¿no? – Asentí – Ahora cuéntame algo de lo que sucedió hoy.

Di un suspiro bastante largo al saber lo que contaría ahora mismo. No sabía si era el momento de decirlo o no pero tenía que hacerlo alguna vez.

-Hoy, mientras bañaba a los mellizos – comencé lentamente con la mirada en sus ojos. Si algo sabía hacer además de controlar a las personas era mirarle a los ojos mientras decía algo… al menos eso había aprendido esos últimos tres años – conversé con ellos y sacaron el tema de "¿Por qué no pasas con nosotros más tiempo?" y les dije que era porque yo no tenía mi trabajo aquí. Eso me dejo con ciertos pensamientos – su mirada se tornó curiosa. Tal vez ella tenía una idea de lo que estaba a punto de decir – He pensado en venir aquí, de manera permanente, para pasar más tiempo con los niños, pero solo va a ser si tu estás de acuerdo con eso.

Ella preció pensárselo sin alterarse. Ella había aprendido bastante este tiempo. Me miró directamente a los ojos, no me estaba diciendo nada con las palabras pero podía ver que estaba teniendo un debate con ella misma. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad ella tomó una gran respiración.

-Bien, puedes estar aquí. Yo te lo agradeceré bastante – me dijo de manera sincera.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Ya sé que he tardado un eternidad en subir capítulo pero finalmente aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. Está recién salido de mi mente ;)<p>

_¿Cómo les pareció la actitud de Edward con los niños? Anthony no fue el niño mejor portado de este capítulo, ¿no? ¿Y la dsición que tomó Edward con Bella? _

Supongo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.

Gracias a: **Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, dracullen, Fle-ARG, soles, Lucero Mendozaa, csuhayl, ani, catitacullen, Mafe D. Rojas, ashleyswan, kimjim, ludwikacullen, .Pasion, Luisinha, Estelaa, yolabertay, Andrea 14 de Cullen, DANIELADRIAN, Maya Cullen Masen, Manligrez, flexer, Melania, marah2221, alimago, alejandraLoGa, viivii alice, CAMILA, Siria Anderson, KristenSteele, Laura Katherine, felicytas, Ninacara, tamipanxi, licetsimpleplan, Fran Ktrin Black, Ale Marie Cullen, sifueratuya, Patricia Miranda, carlita16, Angie CullenHale, whit cullen.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? :3


	35. Padre-Hijo

**Padre-Hijo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Decir que estaba sorprendida por la pregunta que me había formulado Edward era decir poco. ¿Enserio él estaba pensando en venir a vivir a Rusia solo por los niños? Ese era un gesto bastante agradable de su parte. Me dejó realmente en piedra. Pero yo había aceptado eso, necesitaba de él aquí.<p>

Lo miré una vez más y le dediqué una sonrisa. De pronto, el sonido de la secadora llamó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie con cuidado para no despertar a los niños.

-¿Hay algo de lo que me perdí? – pregunté de manera capciosa y caminé hacia el cuarto de servicio casi con cuidado, como si algo saldría de pronto. No confiaba en el estado de mi casa. Necesitaba un reporte por parte de Mark en cuanto despertara. Edward no me diría toda la verdad. Escuché un suspiro cansado de su parte detrás de mí. "_Y eso que solo los has tenido unas horas_" pensé.

-De acuerdo, te diré la verdad – su voz sonaba casi con orgullo; pero no era un orgullo del cual me molestara, un orgullo tal vez de que algo había hecho bien. Era una buena señal al parecer. Caminé hacia la secadora y saqué su camiseta de allí, con una sonrisa de diversión de la devolví.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta – Aproveché el hecho de que me encontraba allí para comenzar a meter ropa sucia a lavar – Ignora el hecho de que mis manos estén ocupadas, soy toda oídos.

Debía apartar la mirada de él porque después de tres años de no verlo seguía tan bueno como siempre. Su cuerpo marcado con esos deliciosos abdominales eran para causar algún infarto. Debía controlarme. Ese era un comportamiento de una adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-Al terminar el partido de Mark fuimos a comer un helado, en realidad ellos lo hicieron porque si no seriamos cuatro locos – escuché su voz detrás de mí, siguiéndome los pasos cada vez que iba de izquierda a derecha – Después Anthony tenía hambre, Mark sugirió Carl's Jr. pero Anthony dijo que no quería ir a ese lugar así que pensé que lo mejor era venir a la casa a comerlo.

Me voltee por un momento hacia a él al momento en que apartaba los uniformes de Mark a otro cesto. Me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Fuiste a Carl's Jr. a comprar comida y después volviste a casa? – pregunté de manera ingenua. Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Fue comida a domicilio. Para no ser una persona tan influyente en este lugar pude hacer que el restaurant favorito de Mark viniera hasta aquí. Deberías darme algún premio por eso, apuesto a que tú nunca has podido hacer eso y que tal vez Mark ha terminado con molestias porque no fue a su restaurant favorito o tuviste una rabieta con Anthony.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño al escuchar semejantes palabras salir de su boca. Pero era solo la verdad. Nunca conseguía que Mark y Anthony concordaran en alguna cosa. La relación entre ellos no era tan cercana como Elizabeth y Mark, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el hecho de eso. Me sentía una torpe mamá.

-No, nunca pude hacerlo – acepté sin mostrar vergüenza de nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo – Pero supongo que por eso tu estarás aquí más seguido, cada vez que Mark quiera ir allí, tú lo levarás. Te servirá de mucho, Mark habla bastante.

-¿Enserio? – se apresuró a preguntar, recargándose en la secadora mientras la lavadora trabajaba con la ropa de los niños.

-¿No habló contigo todo este tiempo? Lo tuviste más de tres horas casi y no sé cómo él no habló contigo – me encogí de hombros y salí de allí – supongo que tienes que pasar más tiempo con él.

-He pasado tiempo con él antes de que fuera un Cullen – lo sentí detrás de mí de nuevo.

-Ese no era el tema del cual estábamos hablando, me ibas a contar el motivo de porque tu camiseta estaba en mi secadora.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, una vez que me coloqué allí, él se sentó en un taburete. Comencé a masticar una de las papás fritas que se encontraban en la bolsa de Carl's Jr. Le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento ya que estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Después de comer Anthony me sugirió un partido de futbol. Éramos un numero par así que los niños hicieron un equipo y Elizabeth y yo otro. Al final no contó el hecho de mi estatura sino la habilidad de Mark – reprimí una sonrisa al verlo relatar eso – A la mitad del partido cayó la lluvia – me dirigió una mirada cautelosa – Y seguimos jugando, Woody también jugó con nosotros. Después subí a bañar a los niños y listo, ellos después de tomar un vaso de leche se durmieron – se encogió de hombros.

Tomé una gran respiración.

-Solo espero que ninguno de los tres se enferme. El viaje que tenemos porque si es así te voy a golpear – sacudí la cabeza y terminé de comer, dejando la mitad de la hamburguesa a un lado.

-¿Viaje? ¿A dónde vas a ir de viaje? – esta vez uso su tono de voz mandona. Su expresión decía que necesitaba alguna explicación de lo que yo había mencionado, y que quería una explicación ahora.

-Creo que no lo había mencionado antes – me encogí de hombros – Planeo unas vacaciones con los niños desde hace dos meses a Magic Kingdom, ya sabes, ese lugar de muchos juegos mecánicos y Disney. A Mark y a los mellizos les pareció una buena idea y creo que ya va siendo tiempo de salir de este lugar. Además, la nueva tienda de ropa para niños y de maternidad quiere ser extendida a América y hay grandes posibilidades de que sea en ese lugar. Así que iremos allí, y después llamaré y ver que tal me parece para tener una tienda en ese lugar. Después de todo, necesito una nueva sesión de fotos de ellos en un lugar diferente. Rusia ya no es lo bastante grande para recorrer.

Y entonces la expresión de Edward se volvió incrédula. Me miró con intensidad. Él estaba debatiéndose con algo en su cabeza y no sabía en realidad cuál era su punto. Lo siéguenle que supe fue que había hablado sin pensar.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante mi arranque de peticiones. Estaba jugando con esto. Apenas le había dicho que podía venir aquí para estar más tiempo con los niños y ahora le estaba invitando al viaje en familia. Esto era ir demasiado rápido, pero si Edward podía lidiar con tres niños en un parque de diversiones, entonces sí podría lidiar con esos niños todo el día – Solo si quieres, claro… el viaje es de una semana – me apresuré a decir – Tendrías que dejar mucho trabajo para eso y no sé si sea una buena idea.

-Por mí no habría problema – dijo de manera inocente, pero su mirada seguía sobre la mía, casi intensa, buscando intimidarme… y lo había logrado. Bajé la mirada hacia el mármol de la barra y juguetee con mis dedos – Puedo deshacerme del trabajo durante una semana, no creo que sea un problema.

-De acuerdo, cuando los niños despierten les diré eso. El día de mañana los llevaré conmigo a la tienda porque tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa con la escuela de Mark?

-Está todo solucionado – me encogí de hombros y limpié el resto de comida que estaba en la mesa para intentar ocuparme de algo mientras conversaba con él. Estaba comenzando a intimidarme y yo no estaba contenta con eso. No se suponía que debía seguir intimidándome de esa manera. Pero es que esos ojos tan preciosos… Uff.

Ya llevaba varias noches en las que no podía dormir debido a los pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza. Era sobre el trabajo, sobre la escuela, sobre los niños, sobre Edward y sobre mi horrible vida con mi familia. Tenía bastantes dudas con respecto a él. Y tendría que responderme ahora que estábamos los dos solos. No soportaría el hecho de que él nos acompañara a una semana de viaje sin poder aclararme las dudas.

Una vez que toda la cocina estuvo perfectamente a mi gusto tomé asiento a dos taburetes de distancia de Edward. Él aún no estaba usando su camiseta y yo desconocía el motivo. Más le valía que tomara ciertas precauciones conmigo. Lo miré por un par de segundos y tomé una gran respiración, armándome de valor.

-¿Quieres decirme ya que es lo que estás pensando o quieres decirme? – preguntó impaciente. Él había estudiado mis movimientos desde que había terminado de comer. Él sabía que algo me estaba pasando.

De acuerdo, suéltalo Bella.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Tia?

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa pero lo supo disimular de inmediato tomando el semblante de "no-debo-mostrar-sentimiento-alguno" su postura se hizo más rígida sobre el taburete. Me miró por unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo que quieres saber qué es lo que paso con el niño debes saber que no es mío. Todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era solo para tener un poco de dinero. Cuando fui a una junta con unos ejecutivos, la encontré. Me pareció atractiva, sí, pero no fui yo quien la dejó embarazada – me explicó – Tan solo le ayudé lo necesario y hace muchos meses no se de ella. Es todo, una relación sentimental o sexual entre nosotros dos no hubo.

-¿Entonces todo ese drama fue para nada? ¿Enserio? – le miré sorprendida y al analizar muy bien las palabras comencé a molestarme. - ¿Sabes lo que estuve pensando todo ese tiempo acerca de ti y esa mujer? Me daba rabia saber el que tú estuvieras a punto de tener otro hijo aparte de… bueno, aparte del mío, o de los míos – fruncí los labios – Debiste explicármelo.

-Claro, y seguro que tú dejaste que lo hiciera. Actuaste bastante rápido y cuando supe ya estabas por irte. No me dio tiempo de nada – se defendió. Pero cualquier argumento de su parte tratando de ser inocente me valía una mierda. Jodido idiota.

-Ahora entiendo todo el coraje que tenía contigo – le lancé una cuchara de plástico color verde en la cabeza – Idiota – murmuré. Aproveché mi bonito enojo para comenzar a sacar todas mis dudas. Además de que también estaba aprovechando el hecho de que mis hijos seguían dormidos en la sala de estar. Ellos podían despertar en algún momento de la noche. Era la consecuencia por la cual no dormían temprano - ¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto con la seguridad y el chico Jason? En realidad no era necesario. Me sentía realmente mal por él. Tenía que estar siguiéndonos a todas partes solo porque tú lo querías. No eras bastante justo.

-Él simplemente hacia su trabajo. Además, yo pago la escuela de sus dos hijos. Tenía que agradecérmelo de alguna manera. ¿No lo crees? – Bufó y recargó los codos en la barra – La seguridad era realmente necesaria debido a que las complicaciones con los Vulturi eran grandes.

-¿Eran? – él se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

-Terminé de pagar lo que debía. Ya no han dado ningún problema, por lo cual eso está bien, aunque nunca viajo solo. Corro el riesgo de que alguien sepa dónde vives.

-Me estás asustando. Es como si tu fuera una especie de chico malo al cual buscan – me crucé de brazos sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Si estuviera tan seguro de que es así en este momento no estaría contigo. Probablemente estaría en la fría casa allá en Chicago, no los hubiera visto por segunda vez. Pero hay un 80% de que todo esté a salvo. No tienes por qué preocuparte – sonrió levemente – No los podría en peligro, bastante tienes con la imaginación y la energía de alguno de ellos.

Ni siquiera podía dar crédito a lo que él estaba diciendo. Sabía que Edward era un protector con quien verdaderamente se lo proponía. Y también sabía que mis hijos eran tres niños que robaban rápidamente el corazón de cualquier persona. Siempre pensé que Edward era la excepción a todo pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Él había caído bajo los encantos de mis tres hermosos niños y no sabía cómo sentirme. Eso estaba bien. Ahora sabía que Edward también los protegía a ellos. Lo que no sabía era de qué rayos los protegía, algo que me estaba causando bastante intriga.

Algo de lo que debía agradecerle era la sinceridad con la que me había dicho las cosas. Al preguntarle eso no creí que me dijera la verdad; tal vez no era toda pero en parte sí. Estaba siendo bastante sincero, lo sabía. Él había cambiado y lo había hecho para bien. Era agradable saberlo.

-¿Has terminado con tu interrogatorio? – miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina por unos momentos y después se volvió hacia a mí – debo volver al hotel y mirar algunas cosas en el portátil sobre el trabajo.

-¿Has ignorado el trabajo todo el día?

-Tenía otro trabajo que hacer. Y me sorprendo a mí mismo al saber que no le grité a nadie. ¿Con eso tengo un punto? – me miró con las cejas alzadas y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Creo que si tienes el punto. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas antes de que despierte Elizabeth y te reclame como suyo toda la noche. No creo que te libres de ella.

-¿Elizabeth se va a despertar en la noche?

-Claro, ellos no duermen bastante, además el día de ayer ella durmió bastante temprano y hoy también, no ceo que dure demasiado dormida. Estoy esperando que la noche pase demasiado rápido para no tener abiertos los ojos – me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que él y miré como, por fin, se colocaba la camiseta.

Avanzamos hacia la sala de estar donde Mark estaba acostado sobre su costado. Su boca estaba levemente abierta, lo que le facilitaba respirar y estaba abrazando uno de los cojines de allí. Él, definitivamente, no se despertaría hasta mañana.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con Mark? Puedo llevarlo a su habitación – me sugirió Edward que yacía a mi lado, mirando también al niño de once años.

No creía que él pudiera con él. Era demasiado alto y bastante grande. Mi niño estaba creciendo bastante rápido y lo veía crecer todos los días. Me voltee hacia a Edward mordiendo mi labio.

-No creo que puedas con él…

-Oh vamos – me interrumpió con su tono informal y despreocupado que poco a poco se hacía cada vez as habitual – Podré con él – asintió y se acercó hacia donde estaba el niño. Con cuidado paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus hombros y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas. Una vez que lo tuvo asegurado en sus brazos comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Miré como ellos dos desaparecían escaleras arriba y una vez que los perdí de vista me dediqué a levantar el vaso de leche del suelo y apagué el videojuego que quedó en la cama, lo coloqué en el mueble alto para que no lo tocara ninguno de los mellizos y me volví hacia la cocina. Cuando estuve a punto de darme la vuelta me llevé un susto al ver la pequeña figura de Anthony de pie frente a mí, vistiendo tan solo su pijama de rayas color azul y unos calcetines.

-Hola, mi amor – me agaché a su altura, colocando mis manos en sus costados para que me mirara pero sus ojitos se cerraban cada vez que alzaba la vista. Se podría decir que estaba en estado sonámbulo - ¿Qué es lo que haces despierto? ¿Vamos a dormir? – negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. Lo rodee con los míos y me puse de pie. De inmediato me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas – Vamos a dormir, Tony.

-No quiedo – murmuró. Alcé la vista ante el movimiento que se vio en las escaleras y me encontré de nuevo con Edward, que ya estaba vistiendo sus zapatos también y llevaba consigo su reloj y billetera.

-Enserio tengo que irme, son casi las diez de la noche – me dijo y miró a Anthony en mis brazos con el ceño fruncido - ¿No debería estar dormido? – Me encogí de hombros en forma de respuesta al momento en que lo seguía a la puerta principal – Está muy malcriado.

-Créeme, lo sé – suspiré - ¿pero qué es lo que puedo hacer? Él es simplemente mi bebé, no puedo arrebatarle todo lo que él quiere así como así – el niño alzó la cabeza para ver a Edward frente a nosotros y sonrió levemente, tanto como su subconsciente le dejó hacerlo ya que se estaba cayendo del sueño.

-Edwual – pronunció y se deshizo de mi agarre del cuello para estirar sus brazos hacia a él – Vamos a jugad, Edwual – éste lo miró y se debatió en tomarlo en brazos o no, echándole otro vistazo al reloj que estaba detrás de mí. Entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

-Tony, Edward tiene que irse porque él debe dormir – le dije con tranquilidad mientras frotaba su espalda con mi mano levemente para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Lo acomodé de manera horizontal entre mis brazos y él por fin abrió los ojos, centrándolos en los de Edward. Verde contra verde chocaron y el niño de inmediato sonrió.

-Adiós, papá. Jugademos ayer – sonreí levemente ante sus palabras. Decir que estaba aprendida era poco. El pequeño enterró su cara en mi pecho y eso fue todo lo que Edward necesito para poder dar una buena despedida.

-Me tengo que ir – pasó raídamente su mano por el brazo de Anthony y después alzó la mirada hacia a mí con una leve sonrisa – Te llamaré mañana, ¿sí? Habla con los niños y me dices que tal te fue para poder organizar ciertas cosas del trabajo – asentí en forma de respuesta – Muy bien, debo irme. Hasta luego, Bella – me sonrió un poco más y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto. Dos minutos después él se encontraba fuera de mi vista.

.

-Y entonces estaba listo para darle un pase a Jack, pero el jugador del otro equipo me arrebató la pelota y metió gol, fue lo peor de todo – seguía relatando Mark mientras se mantenía en el asiento del copiloto, a mi lado – Mamá, enserio, debiste haber estado allí, fue lo más genial que pudo haber pasado. La próxima vez que juegue debes estar allí.

-Sí, cariño, prometo estar allí la próxima vez que pueda – dije de manera distraída mientras me unía al tráfico de la mañana en la ciudad. Era espantoso. Era domingo por la mañana y había bastante tráfico. Presioné el claxon tres veces más para que el pequeño auto blanco que estaba delante de mi avanzara.

-No pareces estar de buen humor, mami – señaló mi hijo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan observador?

-Lo siento, estoy bastante estresada, el día de mañana viajamos y tenemos que hacer bastantes cosas – le dije al momento en el que me detenía en un semáforo en rojo – Tengo que dejarle bastante trabajo a Molly y Ángela, es mucho trabajo, tuve que ir a aquella reunión el día de ayer para librarme de eso en la semana. Pero al final del día estará todo bien.

-¿Iremos nosotros cuatro a Disney? – se volteó hacia a mí, juntando los pies sobre su sillón y me miró atentamente.

Tenía que decírselos. En toda la mañana estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para prestares atención. Me sentí mal por eso. Estar encerrada en la oficina de la casa y no saber qué era lo que hacían mis hijos me ponía de nervios. Tenía que mencionarles acerca de la petición que le hice a Edward.

-En realidad, el día de ayer le pregunté a Edward si le gustaría acompañarnos y me dijo que sí – voltee a ver a Mark y me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Pero quería saber lo que ustedes opinaban sobre eso – miré por el retrovisor y Elizabeth estaba saltando sobre el asiento de niño – Elizabeth, no saltes, puedes tener un accidente.

-¡Papá nos va a acompañad! – gritó emocionada a la vez que aplaudía como loca.

-Creo que es una buena idea que nos acompañe – aportó Mark aun con su preciosa sonrisa. Miró hacia atrás y se estiró para "chocar los cinco" con Elizabeth y volvió a su lugar.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a los dos y después me volví a Anthony una vez que me coloqué con el auto en el estacionamiento. Él estaba mirando a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido y después miró hacia mi dirección.

-¿Qué opinas de que Edward nos acompañe a Disney, Tony? – Lo miré fijamente, él me estaba mirando también y se encogió de hombros - ¿Crees que puedas estar con él unos días en los juegos que más te gusten y con Mickey?

-¡Con Mickey, sí! – Me dijo y entonces su rostro se iluminó ante la mansión de aquel ratón animado tan famoso – Quiedo que papá vaya – hizo una preciosa sonrisa donde se mostraban sus pequeños dientecitos y se marcaban sus hoyuelos.

Bonita la suerte con la que corría Edward.

-De acuerdo, ya tenemos un invitado más – sonreí levemente y una vez que apagué el auto, salí de allí, dejando que los niños lo hicieran también.

Elizabeth y Anthony iban conversando a su idioma, ni siquiera sabía de qué era de lo que estaban hablando y Mark seguía platicándome acerca del fabuloso día de ayer que tuvieron con Edward. Me alegraba saber que los tres ya lo aceptaban.

Sabía que Edward tenía grandes intenciones de acercarse aún más a los niños. Lo había comprobado con el hecho de que él se había ofrecido a ser quien los cuidara el día de ayer. Me alegraba que fuera así. Él tenía intenciones de acercarse, sí, pero no sabía cómo ponerlas en práctica. Era lo suficiente orgulloso para ponerse en cuclillas y hablar en su idioma. Él nunca parecería "un tonto" como él llamaba a las personas que interactuaban mucho con los niños. Intenté no sentirme ofendida.

-¡Molly! – gritaron los gemelos a coro una vez que entramos por la puerta negra hacia la tienda. Ellos prácticamente se colgaron a las piernas de mi amiga. Yo le di una sonrisa en forma de saludo.

-¡Hey! Están bastante grandes, niños – les alagó y ellos sonrieron en grande, después la soltaron y se colocaron alrededor, mirando los nuevos juguetes que habían llegado. Ellos sabían que podían ver mas no podían tocar. Molly se volvió hacia a mí – Hola Bella.

-Buenos días – contesté - ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien. Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada por parte de la industria textil y dijo que en dos semanas tundras lo modelos de las ropas para niños. Burberry está teniendo la misma colección que tú. Será una dura competencia.

-Burberry siempre ha sido una dura competencia – mencioné al momento en el que tomaba asiento detrás del mostrador, mirando los papeles que estaban allí - ¿Cuáles otros informes ha habido?

Ella dio un gran suspiro y se situó frente a mí, con las manos entrelazadas. Yo eché un rápido vistazo hacia a los niños, que se encontraban frente al televisor en los enormes sillones de algodón, jugando con quien-sabe-que-cosa.

-Volvieron a llamar de la revista Vogue Kids. Quieren a tus hijos para la portada de otoño-invierno – me dijo con cierta cautela. En cuanto ella mencionó Vogue Kids comencé a negar con la cabeza. Ella muy bien sabía cuál era mi respuesta a eso.

-No, la respuesta siempre es no, Molly.

-Lo sé, eso digo, todo el tiempo. Pero tenía que decírtelo. Es la tercera vez en el mes que llaman. Están pensando en los hijos de David Beckham de nuevo, pero ellos en realidad quieren a los tuyos.

-Que sigan queriéndolos. Ellos no van a posar para ninguna revista – esa fue mi respuesta. Era mi respuesta desde la primera vez que habían llamado de una revista de moda para niños. Estarían lo suficiente abrumados por eso que no resultaría nada bueno.

-¿Has pensado en las oportunidad que eso te daría? – le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando a que no siguiera con eso, pero como siempre, no me hizo caso – Ellos han ofrecido que tú también salgas en la portada. Mencionaran Boo Bear, Bella, es una buena oportunidad.

Suspiré y volví a agitar la cabeza.

-La respuesta es no. Ahora, tengo que comenzar a informarte todo lo que va a suceder la próxima semana, ¿está bien? Espero que todo salga como debe ser, confió en ti.

Ella se acercó de manera resignada hacia donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a mirar todo lo que le estaba mostrando.

Las siguientes tres horas volví a pasarlas en el trabajo. Podía escuchar a los niños pasar de un lado a otro por la tiendas, colorear en el suelo, mirar la televisión e incluso dormir por media hora. No fui capaz de prestarles la atención suficiente. También había escuchado como Molly y Ángela –que había llegado una hora después que yo – se dedicaban a atender a las personas que entraban. De vez en cuando me saludaban, reconociéndome y comenzaban a alagarme por las cosas que hacía y lo único que yo podía hacer era sonreír.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, llamando mi atención. Aparté unos contratos que llevaba leyendo media hora y contesté sin mirar el número.

-Isabella Swan – coloqué el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro, volviendo la vista hacia lo papeles frente a mí. Comencé a corregirlos y a colocarlos en un lugar adecuado.

-Hola Bella – escuché la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea y alcé la vista.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué va mal?

-No me contestes con preguntas – fruncí el ceño hacia un oso de peluche color azul claro que estaba mirando hacia a mí. Miré la hora y me di cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Ni siquiera sabía porque los niños no habían venido a pedir comida - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Llamaba para informarme – contestó de forma casual. Lo imaginé caminando de un lado para otro – Acerca de lo que dijeron los niños con respecto al hecho de que fuera con ustedes al viaje el día de mañana.

-Ah, sobre eso – chasquee la lengua – Algo le has hecho a mis hijos que ya cayeron en tu hechizo.

-Es simplemente mi encanto, no pueden evitarlo.

-Si, por supuesto – bufé – ellos están de acuerdo, solo que Anthony puso una condición – esperé a que agregara algo pero sol obtuve el silencio – Quiere que te tomes una foto con él y Mickey una vez que lleguemos allí. Esa es su condición.

-Cada vez que veo a una persona vestido de esos muñecos siento pena por ellos –alegó él. Después suspiró de manera pesada – Creo que podré lidiar con una rata enorme.

-Entonces tendrás que comprar los boletos de avión. Todo se complicó de última hora – dije con voz contenida. Estaba a punto de explotar, era suficiente estrés – Por favor, tengo que mirar algunas cosas más de las otras tiendas.

-¿Estás bien? – peguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Me escucho bien?

-De acuerdo, no estás bien. Iré a comprar ropa para una semana, no estaba listo para esto, se suponía que en dos días volvía a Chicago, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Mi vista viajo hacia Mark, que estaba riendo como loco por algo que Ángela le había dicho. El niño estaba a punto de ponerse rojo de tanta risa.

-En realidad… creo que podrías llevar a Mark contigo. Él necesita un poco de ropa. Yo me encargaré de los mellizos y de mi – le dije y mordí mi labio en señal de nerviosismo. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar – Pero si tu viaje al centro comercial es rápido puedo llevarlo yo, no hay problema.

-No, no –se apresuró a contestar y escuché su respiración – Lo llevaré conmigo, será como un día de…

Sonreí de inmediato ante lo que él estaba a punto de decir y sacudí la cabeza. Él no lo diría en voz alta.

-¿Padre e hijo?

-Sí, eso, ya sabes, todos los días eso suele suceder. No creo que sea un problema llevarlo conmigo. Será… divertido – tuve que soltar una carcajada al escucharle decir eso y cesé lentamente al ver que había atraído la atención de dos mujeres embarazadas mirando la ropa – No es gracioso. No sé de qué demonios te estás riendo.

Una vez que me tranquilicé volví a hablar, pero una sonrisa divertida seguía adornando mi rostro.

-Tienes razón, no es gracioso – suspiré - ¿A qué hora pasas por él? Necesita comer, creo que lo llevaré a alguna parte, tienes que decirme la hora.

-Pasaré por el en media hora. ¿No habrá problema con Elizabeth?

-Claro que habrá problema, por eso le pediré a Molly que la lleve al estudio y que la entretenga un poco. Todo está fríamente calculado. Ahora, date prisa, tengo el tiempo encima.

-Hasta luego, Bella – colgué en cuanto escuché eso.

.

**Edward POV.**

Coloqué la alarma en el auto una vez que estuve fuera de él. Frente a mi estaba la famosa tienda para niños llamada "Boo Bear", debía recordar preguntar a alguno de esa familia cual era el motivo por el cual se llamaba de esa manera. Era un nombre bastante original, ridículo e infantil; probablemente ese era el motivo por el cual se llamaba de esa manera.

Era la segunda vez que acudía a esa tienda. El recuerdo de mi primera vez allí me hizo fruncir el ceño para mí mismo. Allí me había dado cuenta de que tenía una enorme familia. Y… también me había enterado de muchas cosas por parte de Bella. Esa experiencia había sido tanto buena como mala.

Al entrar a la tienda me encontré de nuevo con esas luces tenues iluminando la estancia, haciéndolo ver muy elegante; bastante elegante para ser una tienda de bebés y de maternidad. Tras el mostrador se encontraba una chica delgada, la recordaba vagamente, ella era morena y usaba unas gafas casi graciosas. Al verme frunció el ceño y yo solo le pude sonreír de manera amplia. Esta vez ella no podía sacarme a patadas de aquí.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – dije de manera cortes y me acerqué hasta a ella, tomando un aspecto despreocupado sobre el mostrador, echando un vistazo a una especie de papel llamativo con varias imágenes de niños allí – Soy Edward Cullen, Isabella me está esperando.

-Se quién eres perfectamente – me dijo ella en tono cortante. Alzó el teléfono color blanco que se encontraba su costado y marcó solo un botón. Esperó unos momentos y volvió a hablar – Bella, el señor "Yo-puedo-hacer-todo-lo-que-quiero" está frente a mí – ella rodó los ojos ante lo que Bella le dijo – Bien, está bien – Y colgó – Ella bajará en un momento. Intenta no realizar otro escándalo.

Ella volvió con su trabajo en la computadora y yo me quedé allí, jugando con algunos papeles que nos ofrecían. Sabía que la estaba fastidiando con el sonido que estaba provocando con los papeles. Podía sentir su mirada de vez en cuando. Tan solo lo hacía para molestarle.

La voz de Mark nos hizo alzar la mirada.

-¡Edward! – sonrió en grande y caminó hacia a mi casi con paso apresurado. Estiré la mano hacia a él y chocó la suya con los míos - ¿Vamos a ir nosotros?

-Solo tú y él, cariño – le dijo Bella al momento en el que despeinaba su desordenado cabello – Tengo que terminar el trabajo y hacer unas compras para Anthony y Elizabeth. Tienes el permiso de hacer con Edward lo que quieras. No creo que diga algo – el niño sonrió de manera maliciosa y yo entrecerré los ojos. Bella se volvió hacia a mí – Muy bien, todo tuyo. Lo quiero entero cuando vuelva a la casa.

Mark con una enorme sonrisa de puso delante de mí, frente a su madre. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tendrás de vuelta? – pregunté sin dar ninguna expresión a mi tono de voz. Ella entrecerró los ojos al escucharme decir eso.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Cullen. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, no me importa la hora pero lo quiero de vuelta – se acercó al niño y besó su frente – te amo, puedes llamarme si es demasiada tortura.

-No creo que sea necesario mamá – contestó el niño y la abrazó rápidamente – pero llevo el teléfono celular conmigo. Además, Edward no es demasiado paciente – bufé al escucharle decir eso.

-De acuerdo, basta de subestimarme. Tenemos que irnos porque se hace tarde – me moví, atrayendo a Mark conmigo – Bella, nos vemos más tarde – le hice un gesto y después me dirigí a su _amable _ trabajadora – Hasta luego, señorita – Bella rodó los ojos sabiendo que lo hacía para molestarla y salí de allí con Mark de mi mano.

Él soltó una expresión al ver el Audi R8 que estaba estacionado al frente de la tienda. Desactivé la alarma y abrí la puerta del copiloto para él.

-No puedo creer que tengas un auto como este – dijo con asombro y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Son unas de las buenas cosas que puedo tener gracias a mi trabajo – le dije con una leve sonrisa y después rodee el auto para subirme al lado del piloto – Algún día tendrás un auto como este, cuando cumplas dieciocho será mi regalo hacia a ti – me encogí de hombros – Ahora despídete de tu madre - señalé hacia la tienda. Allí se encontraba Bella, recargada en la puerta, haciendo un gesto con su mano en forma de despedida hacia su hijo.

Pasamos al menos veinte minutos en el tráfico de la ciudad para ir al centro comercial que me había mencionado Mark. El niño era bastante platicador como había mencionado Bella. No sabía el motivo por el cual no se había desenvuelto de esa manera el día de ayer. Probablemente era el éxtasis que seguía sintiendo al haber ganado el partido tan importante para él.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial el niño caminó con bastante seguridad a mi lado. Primero iríamos a comprar lo que yo necesitaba y después podríamos ir a buscar ropa para él y todo lo que pidiera. En realidad no tardaba mucho tiempo buscando ropa para mí. Lo que sea estaba bien. Aunque esta vez era bastante complicado.

¿Cuántas veces yo había ido a un parque de diversiones? Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza ir a Magic Kingdom. Jamás pude haberlo imaginado. Ni siquiera había ido a una de esas ferias que se montaban en los pueblos. Nunca me habían permitido eso y ahora tenía el trabajo suficiente como para pensar en esas cosas. Así que tenía una complicación. En mi armario no estaba la típica ropa que un _padre de familia_ utilizaría para pasar el tiempo con sus hijos.

Caminamos por las tiendas de Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Lacoste y Náutica. Cuando finalmente estuve satisfecho con lo que tenía para al menos una semana me dediqué a Mark.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde quieres ir a comprar la ropa? – le pregunté al niño. Él me estaba mirando como si yo tuviera dos cabezas… en realidad si tenía dos cabezas… pero creía que fuera bueno mencionarlo. Mantuve mis pensamientos para mí.

-¿Vas a comprarme ropa? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Esas son las indicaciones, así que andando, dime que es lo que quieres – volví a colocar mi mano derecha sobre su hombro y caminamos hacia las tiendas infantiles.

En cuanto llegamos a las secciones para niños entre diez y doce años él se puso nervioso. Había mencionado que toda la ropa que tenía era escogida por su madre. Sabía que Bella tenía un cierto gusto por las cosas buenas así que era por eso que el niño vestía bien. Recorrimos las tiendas GAP, Adidas, Nike, Náutica, Ralph Lauren y Abercrombie. Por supuesto que no había pasado por alto el hecho de que el niño estaba buscando el tipo de ropa que yo había escogido también. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, no era una sensación mala, claro, sino al contrario.

-Ya que has arrasado con todas las tiendas, ¿se te ofrece algo más? – pregunté con cierta diversión y él de inmediato tomó una tonalidad de color rojo en su rostro. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza – Bien, entonces podemos ir a comer algo, ¿Qué se te apetece comer?

Pareció pensárselo por un tiempo.

-¿Podemos comer comida china? – preguntó con entusiasmo. Reprimí una mueca al escuchar y pensar en esa comida – Amo la comida agridulce.

-Aun no soy capaz de saber cómo es que esa comida llena de grasa te encante. Es desastrosa – le dije y él seguía con una enorme sonrisa suplicante en su rostro. De acuerdo, yo no estaba para negarle nada a este niño – bien, comeremos esa cosa, o tú lo harás, yo no comeré más que ese extraño arroz.

-Es bastante bueno el arroz. Lo que odio es el sushi – se estremeció – no soy capaz de comer eso.

Despeiné su desordenado cabello aún más y decidí que todas las bolsas que cargábamos deberían ir al auto. En cuanto volvimos al centro comercial nos dirigimos al área de comida. Él de inmediato encontró una mesa pequeña para los dos y tomó asiento. Me dijo que era lo que quería para comer y fui por ello.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Me preguntó una vez que iba a la mitad de su comida – Puedes contestar solo si te sientes cómodo, no es necesario.

-Haz despertado mi curiosidad – le dije – Así que adelante, pregunta, niño.

-¿Por qué accediste a que yo viniera contigo? Mamá pudo haberse hecho cargo de mí como todos los días.

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, enserio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él me preguntara algo así, pero suponía que debía conocerlo más para saber cómo era que él reaccionaria.

-Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo – le dije de manera sincera - ¿No quisiste venir?

-No, no – se apresuró a decir – Me gusta que solo hayamos venido tu y yo. Elizabeth y Anthony siempre quieren toda la atención. Ya no tengo toda la atención de mamá como cuando ella estaba embarazada – frunció el ceño a la pequeña bola de pollo envuelta de una sustancia agridulce.

-Entonces piensas que Anthony y Elizabeth tienen toda la atención de tu mamá – él asintió.

-Sí, pero no le digas porque se sentirá mal y yo no quiero eso – alzó la mirada hacia a mí – Por eso el día de ayer no pude decir mucho acerca de cómo me sentía. Tú no sabías cómo comportarte con Eli y Tony, así que les dedicabas toda la atención a ellos.

-Era mi primera vez con ustedes, Mark, no sabía como actuar. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de convivir solo contigo.

-Me gusta eso – me dijo sonriendo – Es como si hubiéramos vuelto al tiempo, cuando yo iba a ayudarte con los videojuegos.

-Recuerdo eso. Se están inventando más videojuegos, haré que tú los apruebes cuando estén listos. Seguro que sabremos si es bueno o no – sonreí levemente y él me devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

Volví a comer un poco más de mi plato y para quitar el mal sabor de mi boca bebí un poco de refresco. Él me miró con sus ojos azules risueños.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – Me encogí de hombros en forma de afirmación - ¿Puedo llamarte papá? Los mellizos ya lo están haciendo y sé que no soy tu hijo como ellos pero…

-Seguro, puedes llamarme papá – me apresuré a decir antes de que siguiera con la oración. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y según lo que decía Bella nunca debía dejar que él se mencionara así mismo de esa manera. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso – Soy tu papá, eres un Cullen ¿no? – Él asintió – entonces, para desgracia tuya, yo soy tu padre – sus hoyuelos se marcaron al hacer su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de volver a casa? – preguntó de manera distraída al momento que jugaba con una de sus verduras. Sabía que él las había apartado de su plato "disimuladamente" pero no le mencioné nada.

-Supongo que podríamos llegar a las nueve a casa, aun son las seis y media. ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

-¿Entonces podemos entrar al cine a ver una película? – Podía jurar que un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos color zafiro.

Está bien, esto de comenzar a ser débil con un niño de once años me estaba alarmado. ¿Desde cuándo me dejaba manipular de esta manera? ¡Era tan solo un niño de once años al cual se le podía hacer una jugada de palabras y tenerlo donde un adulto quería! … o eso era lo que suponía, con solo una mirada ya podía hacer lo que él quisiera. Debería comenzar a tomar medidas más drásticas. Lo pasaría por hoy solo porque era mi primer día con él sin la supervisión de su madre ni la compañía de sus hermanos pequeños.

-Seguro, no creo que haya un problema con eso. ¿Hay una película que te gustaría ver?

-¡Nada de dibujos animados! –se apresuró a decirme. Fue casi como una advertencia y agradecí silenciosamente por eso.

-Nada de dibujos animados – me puse de pie y caminé hacia el cine con el niño a mi lado, jugando con un extraño juego que me hizo comprarle al pasar por la juguetería.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la cartelera del cine repasamos los nombres, además de los horarios. No podíamos escoger una película que empezara en una hora. Bella me mataría si llego después de las nueve. Tenía entendido que el niño debía descansar lo debido. El vuelvo hacia al parque de diversiones salía a las nueve de la mañana.

Finalmente nos decidimos por una película de acción que estuve seguro de que no contenía alguna escenas bastante fuertes. Compré los boletos e ignoré la mirada que nos envió la señorita de la caja.

La película fue lo suficientemente interesante como para que captara toda mi atención durante las dos horas que había durado. Por desgracia era en 3D y tenía que usar esas malditas gafas molestas. Mark estaba realmente contento de haber ido a ver esa película. Dijo que la última que habían visto había sido de dibujos animados ya que sus hermanos no podían entrar a ver una de niños grandes. Entendía su punto.

-¡Eso estuvo asombroso! – Exclamó mientras depositaba las gafas en el recipiente que ofrecía una señorita, la cual le envió una mirada encantadora al escucharlo decir aquello con bastante entusiasmo - ¿No te pareció genial? Creo que tendré que tener mi identificación pronto para venir solo a ver una de esas películas.

-Eso lo podemos repetir otro día si así lo quieres – sugerí y caminé hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo – Solo debes tener paciencia para esperarlo. Ahora nos espera una semana en ese lugar con el montón de cosas de Disney.

Se acercó hasta a mí y recargo su cabeza en mi costado. Se le notaba cansado, lo entendía, probablemente no estaba en casa desde hacía muchas horas atrás. Pasé mi mano por sus hombros y seguí caminando hacia el auto.

-Siempre quise ir a Disney. Mickey es uno de los personajes favoritos de Anthony pero yo prefiero al pato Donald. Además, podremos ir a las atracciones de piratas del Caribe y muchas otras cosas- ya quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando le diga que tiene que subir a uno de esos juegos – soltó una risita y yo sonreí también al imaginarlo.

Al llegar al auto ayudé a Mark a subir. Cuando me di cuenta el niño ya estaba dormido a la mitad del camino del centro comercial hacia su casa.

Toqué el timbre un par de veces, sosteniendo a Mark con mi brazo derecho, con el otro estaba sosteniendo las bolsas donde contenía su ropa. Se escucharon pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta y en unos segundos me dejaron ver a Bella aun con su atuendo de esta tarde aunque un poco más despeinada y sin zapatos. El interior de la casa estaba bastante ordenado –como siempre -. Ella me envió una mirada y después viajó hacia su hijo que yacía profundamente dormido en mis brazos.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo dormido? – me preguntó en un murmullo al momento en el que me dejaba pasar y me quitaba las bolsas de mi mano.

-No en realidad. Se quedó dormido a la mitad del camino – contesté y me situé en medio del corredor. En el piso de madera pude observar que había aún más bolsas de ropa para niños. Imaginé que eran de los mellizos.

-Puedes dejarlo en su habitación, en unos momentos subiré – me indicó e hice lo que me dijo sin rechista ni nada por el estilo. Cuando lo dejé sobre su cama me aseguré de quitarle lo zapatos y colocar el cobertor sobre él. Ni siquiera se inmutó al cambiar de posición.

Antes de salir de la habitación me encontré con Bella, que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Estás comenzando a asustarme. No creí que te acoplarías bastante rápido a ellos – dijo con tono distraído.

-Aun no me acoplo como se debe pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo – me defendí y de manera involuntaria un bostezo se salió de mi boca.

-Eres libre de irte, estoy segura que mañana, antes de volver a verte de nuevo, tendré todo el informe de esta tarde. Asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente, te esperaré aquí una hora y media antes de que el vuelo salga.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué no podemos utilizar el Jet.

-No planeo arriesgarme. Hay muchas posibilidades de que los estúpidos paparazzi estén sobre nosotros ahora que se sabe que no estaré en toda la semana. Nos relacionarán de nuevo y no es algo que quiero experimentar por ahora. No quiero a mis hijos abrumados por eso.

-Sabias lo que pasaría al comenzar con el negocio de la ropa de bebés. Eso requiere mucha publicidad de tu parte y si tienes hijos, también de ellos – comenté – Pero es tu viaje así que tú mandas. Yo solo me dedico a cumplir tus órdenes.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso –sonrió levente y me empujo fuera de la habitación – Muchas gracias por haber entretenido a Mark esta tarde. Ya sabes por donde está la puerta. Buenas noches – me sonrió una vez más y cerró la puerta de la habitación del niño frente a mis narices, haciendo que le perdiera de vista también.

Con un bufido de resignación bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa con la mente en las nubes. Estaba seguro de que esa noche no dormiría lo suficiente porque estaría pensando en cómo serían los siguientes siete días junto a ellos cuatro. Probablemente sería un enorme espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Al fin vemos a un Edward paternal con Mark, es bastante bueno, ¿no? Yo quiero al papá de mis hijos así como él, o casi... Jajaja. Muchas me dicen que quieren que Edward y Bella terminen juntos... ellos van a terminar juntos, eso está mas que claro, pero no sin antes de que Bella le ponga las cosas difíciles a Edward.<p>

¿Cómo creen que Edward tome esta semana de viaje a Magic Kingdom? Será bastante interesante.

Esta vez Anthony no pidió teta ;)

Muchas gracias a: ** , felicytas, dracullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, any0239, Estelaa, ashleyswan, Manligrez, Maya Cullen Masen, Lulu, yolabertay, catitacullen, CAMILA, beakis, DarkN'Sweet135, La enana del mal, Laura Katherine, carlita16, Suiza19, Lucero Mendozaa, Ninacara, soles, Melania, tamipanxi, marah2221, arianna****. **

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	36. Magic Kingdom I

**Magic Kingdom I**

**.**

* * *

><p>Maletas, listas.<p>

Boletos de avión, listos.

Entretenimiento infantil para el vuelo, listo.

Teléfonos, listos.

Bocadillos, listos.

Niños… no listos.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con Mark, bastante presentable para tener un vuelo de casi diez horas. Muy bien, el niño mayor estaba completamente listo, de hecho estaba sentado de manera paciente en el sillón de la sala. Los únicos que faltaban eran los mellizos que estaban escondidos en cualquier parte de la casa. Era la tercera vez en la mañana en la que se escondían y me estaba cansando de esto.

Mi teléfono me sacó por un momento de mi enojo y deslicé la flecha para contestar la llamada.

-Isabella Swan – dije secamente. No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie en estos momentos.

-Alguien no está lo suficientemente contenta esta mañana – la voz de Jasper hizo que sonriera casi de inmediato.

-¡Jasper! – dije con una enorme sonrisa. Mi exclamación hacia llamado la atención de Mark, él me miró y me frunció el ceño. De media vuelta y me alejé de allí – Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Mi relación con Jasper había resultado (después de un año) bastante afectiva. Ni siquiera recordaba porque era que le tenía cierto odio o rencor. Lo que sabía es que él era una gran persona y cuando hablaba de ayudarme lo decía enserio. Él, al igual que Aidan, me había ayudado bastante con los niños, aun sabiendo que no era del agrado de Mark. Él ignoraba las caras malas que le hacia el niño, él solamente iba e intentaba ayudarnos. El motivo lo desconocía, tal vez él era una buena persona después de todo.

La última vez que le había visto había sido más de cinco meses. En realidad había perdido contacto absoluto cuando supe que volvería a américa. Su trabajo ya no le permitía estar en el extranjero, eso le exigía volver hacia allí. Él y Aidan se llevaban bien, no creí que eso sucedería alguna vez pero muchas cosas me habían sorprendido con anterioridad. Más de un par de veces me enteré de que ellos dos se quedaban de ver en un partido de futbol o algo como eso.

-Bien, la vida en América nunca para – contestó con gesto casual - ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Con Mark y los mellizos?

Él probablemente esperaba tener una gran charla conmigo en cómo me había ido estos últimos meses. Y yo tenía toda intención de conversar con él hasta que recordé que me quedaba poco tiempo para verme con Edward en el aeropuerto y alistar a los más pequeños para eso. Tomé una gran respiración y me quedé en medio del pasillo.

-Toda ha ido bastante bien, Jasper, los niños han crecido bastante y Mark te envía aludos – él bufó – Pero lamentablemente estoy de salida, el vuelo sale en hora y media y se suponía que tengo que estar en camino al aeropuerto – mordí mi labio.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Lamento haber interrumpido entonces, ¿puedo saber a dónde te diriges?

-No hay problema, estoy a punto de volverme loca con estos tres niños bastantes traviesos, he pensado muchas veces en rendirme – dije con ironía – iremos a Magic Kingdom, creo que ya va siendo hora de que mis hijos conozcan más allá del límite de Moscú.

-¡Eso está bien! Creo que lo niños se van a divertir mucho en ese lugar – me apresuré a tomar a Elizabeth que estaba pasando corriendo por allí soltando varias risas. La cargué y me dirigí a su habitación para terminar de arreglarla – Aunque tengas que volver unos años después para que los mellizos disfruten de las atracciones más grandes.

-Ni me lo digas – contesté y dejé a la niña en el suelo – No sé si es una buena idea llevarlos ahora mismo. Estoy bastante nerviosa – miré a Anthony de manera severa y eso fue lo que necesito para venir hasta a mí y dejar que le colocara los tenis.

-Debes tranquilizarte, esto lo haces por ellos, díselos, nunca está de más hacerlo – escuché un suspiro de parte de mi amigo – Tal vez nos veamos por aquí cuando vengas. No tengo intenciones de entrar al parque pero podemos vernos en otro lugar, ¿Qué dices?

Solté todo el aire una vez que terminé con el niño y bajé de nuevo. Tenía una hora y quince minutos. Uff.

-Es una buena idea, y creo que sí nos veremos, tengo que ver algunas sucursales de allí. Estoy pensando en abrir una tienda en ese lugar – miré de nuevo el reloj – Jasper, tengo que irme, el tiempo lo tengo encima.

-Bien, bien. Suerte en tu viaje, espero que te diviertas – me dijo y yo sonreí levemente.

-Gracias, hasta luego – colgué el teléfono y lo metí a mi bolso.

El taxi ya tenía en el maletero todas las maletas que necesitaríamos. Por suerte supe organizarme y tan solo llevaba dos enormes. Creo que debería comprar más cosas para los niños una vez que estemos allá, pensé.

-¡Papi! – el grito de Elizabeth hizo sobresaltar a algunas personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero al ver que se trataba de una niña sonrieron con simpatía a como corría hacia su padre.

Edward estaba de pie, esperando pacientemente nuestra llegada justo frente al mostrador, como habíamos quedado hoy, muy temprano por la mañana. Él estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Vestido de esa manera parecía un hombre de vida cotidiana cualquiera, y sexi. Pero yo sabía que él no era precisamente un hombre de una vida cotidiana que todo el tiempo se veía. Las apariencias engañaban bastante.

Al ver que la pequeña niña corría hacia a él la atrapó en cuanto llegó a dos pies de distancia, lanzándola sobre su cabeza. En cuanto vi eso mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a palpitar cuando cayó de nuevo en sus brazos. Joder.

-Hola papi – lo saludó y besó torpemente la mejilla de Edward - ¿Etás listo pada id de viaje con nosotos?

-¿Alguna vez has volado en un avión? – Preguntó Edward de manera capciosa y ella negó con la cabeza – Entonces no sé qué esperar – se dirigió hacia a mí – Hola.

-Hola – contesté en tono cansado - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando por nosotros? – le di a Mark un caramelo y tomé a Anthony en mis brazos. El niño era bastante envidioso como para dejar que solo su hermana fuera abrazada.

-No en realidad – chocó las palmas con Mark – no más de quince o veinte minutos. Creí que siempre eras puntual.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me regaló una breve sonrisa irónica.

-Soy puntual, pero siempre existen las excepciones. Además… aún no han llamado para el vuelo. No tienes por qué juzgarme – le guiñé un ojo, logrando que negara con la cabeza con una brillante sonrisa.

Una vez que llamaron nuestro vuelo acudimos hacia allí, dejando ya las maletas lejos de nosotros. Ahora tan solo podía preocuparme de los tres niños… dos, contando que Edward no se podía quitar de encima a su hija. Ella hizo un puchero cuando le hicieron separarse de su papá en el detector de metales. En cuanto ella lo cruzó volvió a colgarse de su cuello ante la atenta mirada de las personas a su alrededor. Esa niña era todo un show. Anthony se mantenía sumamente callado mientras pasaba por todo eso y Mark simplemente seguía lo que ya sabía que debía hacer.

No hubo ningún problema con nosotros sino con las personas que estaba detrás. Mis hijos eran uno viles cotillas. Con Edward tuvimos que caminar lo suficiente rápido para que ellos se distrajeran. Una vez que atravesamos todo el pasillo hacia la sala de espera fuera del avión tenía a unos niños inquietos. Mark se estaba realmente paciente. Edward había intentado conversar con él un par de veces pero solo obtenía monosílabas de respuesta. Él no lograría que el niño hablara. Sin embargo se mantenía ocupado con el videojuego en sus manos; su ceño estaba levemente fruncido haciendo saber que lo que hacía era bastante importante como para interrumpirlo.

Y finalmente, cuando todos nos encontramos en nuestros lugares pude respirar tranquila. Elizabeth casi se pone a llorar allí mismo cuando supo que no podría viajar al lado de su padre; así que como venganza ella pidió estar en la ventanilla, sin importarle lo que su hermano le dijera. Anthony no puso mucha resistencia, él se encontraba entre su hermana y yo, y mientras yo estuviera junto a él estaba más que perfecto. Al otro lado de nuestro pasillo estaba Edward, y a su lado derecho Mark, que estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con él. Parecían realmente entretenidos con lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

No fue el mejor vuelo que pude haber tenido.

El despegue, como siempre, había sido espantoso; odiaba con todo mí ser el hecho de tener que despegar y aterrizar. Estúpidos aviones. Los mellizos comenzaron a impacientarse cuando habían pasado tres horas de vuelo. Por suerte este era un vuelo directo hacia Florida. Cuando Mark estuvo completamente dormido, recargado en el hombro de Edward Elizabeth aprovechó para irse a situar sobre sus piernas. Ella no tenía intenciones de dormir muy pronto, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Y yo me había rendido de nuevo ante las peticiones de Anthony con tal de que no hiciera algún escándalo. Así que durante casi dos horas más tuve a Anthony pegado a mi pecho.

Me dejé caer finalmente en la primera silla que encontré al momento de bajar del avión y tomé una gran respiración con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba algo que apretar con todas mis fuerzas para calmar mis nervios. Uno, dos… respira. Uno… dos… respira. Uff.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos mirándome, tres de ellos me miraban con cierta curiosidad y el otro par me miraba con preocupación y diversión a la vez. Estúpido Edward Cullen que sabe acerca de mi fobia a los vuelos. Era lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo. ¿No podía haber otra forma de viajas más rápido? Tal vez debí haberle hecho caso con eso del Jet, me estaría ahorrando bastantes humillaciones públicas. Además de que allí, los mellizos podían estar corriendo en todo el lugar sin molestar a nadie y yo podría dormirme en aquella cómoda cama. Tendría que decirle que ese sería el plan de regreso.

-Espero que ya hayan dejado de apreciarme – les dije con cierta ironía y los cuatro me regalaron una brillante sonrisa de dentadura perfecta. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan hermosos todos? Joder, estaba perdida – Necesitamos avanzar. Ustedes – señalé a los tres niños que me seguían mirando con interés - ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

Y varias peticiones se soltaron de pronto. Lo que pude descifrar fue: salchicha, pizza, pollo, espagueti, lasaña, Mc Donald's, carne, helado, waffles, tiras de pescado… Y algo más que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que querían decir. Suspiré por millonésima vez en el día.

-Solo una cosa, niños, pidan solo una cosa – les pedí de manera paciente. En cuanto ellos miraron mi expresión dejaron de brincotear y me miraron con la expresión más seria que pudieron – Hablen.

-Pizza

-Lasaña

-Espagueti

Miré en dirección hacia el hombre que, hasta ahora, se había mantenido en silencio.

-Nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano – le dije.

.

Lo más divertido de la noche fue cuando Edward intentó callar a Elizabeth cada vez que ella gritaba algún objeto que veía. Eso fue lo más gracioso, eso fue lo que verdad hizo que no me molestara por completo. Él, tan dominante y tan recto intentando hacer que se comporte a una niña de dos años con bastante energías… era un poco extraño, él no podría hacer eso ni siquiera aunque tuviera el tiempo que yo tenía con ellos. Era inútil su intento pero yo no se lo diría.

Tuvimos que reservar una villa llamada Wilderness Lodge para nosotros cinco. Todavía tenía que saber cómo iba a lidiar con eso de que Edward estuviera con nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día, durmiendo y comiendo durante una semana conmigo y mis hijos. Tenía bastante claro que probablemente su vínculo se haría más y más grande conforme pasaban los días. No tenía problemas con los niños, en realidad me preocupaba nuestra relación. ¿Qué es lo que somos Edward y yo en estos momentos? Tal vez solo éramos los padres de los niños… y tal vez estábamos unidos por un papel y durante unos cuantos años pero… bueno, nos dejó igual que hacía tres años atrás. Juntos por solo un pedazo de papel, sin sentimientos de por medio. Argh. ¿De qué me sirvió ir a Rusia, entonces? Igual. Al mirar a mis hijos no me arrepentía de nada, no sabía cómo sería su vida si hubiera estado todo el tiempo allá en Chicago, me gustaba la vida que llevaban en Rusia.

Las habitaciones que las villas nos proporcionaban eran tres. Claro que yo solo ocuparía una para cuatro personas. Anthony, Elizabeth, Mark y yo dormiríamos en la habitación principal mientras que Edward dormía en la adicional. Cuando Mark le hizo la broma a Edward de que dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes éste hizo una mueca. Él jamás dormiría en un cuarto de huéspedes.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan para el día de mañana? – alcé la mirada cuando escuché la voz de Edward entrar a la cocina. Él se había encargado de acostar a los niños y no estaba muy segura de que lo hubiera hecho.

-En realidad tengo una pequeña idea de lo que ellos quieren, pero este lugar es bastante grande así que nos tomaremos mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que ellos querrán subirse al mismo juego al menos dos veces – la expresión que el hizo logró que sonriera con ganas – Ya veremos quien los acompañará en los juegos.

-Deberías saber que Mark está pensando subir en juegos grandes – dijo con tono sugerente, casi con malicia – te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo al subir allí.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Acaso nunca has subido a alguna atracción mecánica?

-No – se apresuró a negar – Nunca he acudido a ninguna, ni siquiera a la que iba todos los años en primavera a Forks, nunca me subiría a un juego que probablemente se destrozaría con una patada.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú no vas a subir a los juegos mecánicos porque tienes miedo a caer pero sí dejarás que tus hijos suban sin importar que caigan o no? – entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección pero eso no pareció afectare para nada, seguía con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Nunca dije eso. Lo dije fue que nunca subiría a algún juego de Forks, ni siquiera dejaría que ellos se acercaran a dos metros de ese lugar – rodé los ojos.

-¡Era divertido! Claro que nunca lo supiste porque nunca fuiste, pero es tu decisión – me encogí de hombros y sin pensarlo solté un largo bostezo. Edward me miraba con diversión.

-Creo que será mejor ir a dormir, probablemente mañana no tendremos tiempo de sentarnos a descansar con los niños con el cien por ciento de sus pilas – él arrugó la nariz al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Creo que escuché a Mark decirle a Elizabeth que harán ponerte un gorro de Mickey… buena suerte con eso – le dediqué una sonrisa y desaparecí dentro de la habitación.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, despertando por completo, preguntándome dónde diablos estaba; al hacer memoria de todo lo sucedido supe que estaba en la habitación de Wilderness Lodge, en Disneyland. A mi lado se encontraba Anthony, siendo abrazado hacia a mí y a su lado estaba Mark… comencé a asustarme cuando no vi a Elizabeth casi encima de Mark dormida.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Anthony, y coloqué una almohada enorme en mi lugar; él de inmediato se abrazó a ella. Después de echarles un vistazo salí de la habitación y comencé a buscar por el lugar. Estaba a punto de darme un ataque de pánico al no encontrar a mi hija. ¿En qué momento había salido de la cama? Cocina, baños, balcón, pasillo, cuarto de huéspedes… y la habitación de Edward. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia la cama me encontré con una imagen que me tocó el corazón. ¿Por qué mierda tenía una hija tan preciosa? Y su padre por su puesto no se quedaba atrás.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama, en forma diagonal, su brazo estaba extendido de modo que podía sostener al pequeño cuerpecito que estaba pegado a él. Y mi pequeña estaba atravesando su brazo por el cuello de su padre, acercándolo más a ella de manera inconsciente. Su pie estaba también por encima del abdomen de Edward, asegurándose muy bien de que no se separara de ella. Yo sabía que Edward no podía dormir si no estaba abrazando a algo contra él, siempre había sido de esa manera, pero que abrazara a su hija mientras duerme era algo estúpidamente tierno.

Ellos dos eran perfectos. Y yo me sentía tonta parada en la puerta, mirando como ellos dos dormían. Después de mirarlos un poquito más me alejé de allí. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya debía estar preparando todo lo que necesitaría para peste día. No podía imaginar que solo llegaría hasta tarde hoy. Sería un día bastante pesado.

Me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa color blanco, acompañado de unas sandalias. Así estaba más que bien. No era como si me gustara usar todo el tiempo tacones, no estaría loca para estar todo el día con unos tacones, y no podía usar tenis, debía guardar mi imagen como madre. Amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me dispuse a hacer la maleta para el día de hoy.

Estaba bastante nerviosa. Era la primera vez que los niños venían a un parque de diversiones, y no se me pudo ocurrir un mejor parque que Magic Kingdom, uno de los parques de diversiones más grandes en el mundo. Pensar que mis hijos podrían perderse entre toda esa multitud me estaba causando nerviosismo. Era por eso que a los mellizos los vestiría casi iguales. Para Anthony escogí una bermuda color caqui y una camiseta polo color azul marino junto con sus pequeños Vans del mismo color que la camiseta. Elizabeth iría con una pieza completa, de tirantes, color azul y con detalles cafés, iría acompañada de unas sandalias.

El problema siempre era con Mark, nunca sabía que era lo que él escogería para llevarse a cada salida que fuésemos. Era un niño bastante especial. Cada vez que escogía un conjunto para él lo negaba… hasta que le mostraba casi cinco conjuntos. Pero esta vez tan solo había traído una maleta para él, debía decirme que era lo que él escogería en un breve tiempo.

Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con mi hijo mayor, frotando sus ojos con sus manos. Lucía adorable de esa manera. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con un de mis brazos y con mi mano libre intenté acomodar su cabello.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – susurré y él me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí casi todo su peso sobre mi – Deberías entrar a la ducha, se hará tarde y aun debemos ir a desayunar, ¿sí? – pregunté de la manera más paciente que pude. Los nervios comenzaban a hacer de las suyas en mí.

-¿Estaremos todo el día en el parque? – murmuró contra mi piel y volví a peinar sus desordenados cabellos.

-Ese es el plan. ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? – él comenzó a negar con la cabeza y finalmente se separó de mí, poniendo un paso de distancia.

-No, está bien, ya quiero que subas conmigo a los juegos – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y al ver mi cara de horror comenzó a mostrar un inicio de risa para después correr hacia el baño.

Iba a morir en uno de esos juegos. Debía conseguir que Edward subiera con él. Odiaba esos malditos juegos mecánicos. Le había mencionado a Edward que era bastante divertido para no darle más miedo del que ya tenía. Él debía subir con sus hijos, él era el papá, debería tener algo de aventura allí. Yo, como buena madre, espero abajo, en la tierra firme.

Miré el reloj: 7:31 am.

-¿Bella? – me voltee hacia la voz de Edward detrás de mí. Él estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca cubriéndolo, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, "cabello de sueño", así era como lo llamaba Mark. En sus brazos estaba una pequeña niña con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, al menos estaba sonriendo y no haciendo un berrinche porque aún era muy temprano. El cabello de Elizabeth tenía el efecto almohada, ella vestía su pijama de la dama y el vagabundo muy orgullosamente – Alguien me acaba de despertar muy temprano el día de hoy – ella rio al escuchar a su padre.

-No es nada temprano, deberías ya estar arreglándote para el día de hoy – me acerqué a ellos y tomé a Elizabeth en mis brazo, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro – Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, papá me acetó en su cama – pude escuchar la sonrisa mientras hablaba - ¿Cieto, papi? – Edward se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, así fue. A mitad de la noche tenia a la pequeña mujercita sobre mí en la cama. Intenté no saber cómo es que camino ella sola hasta allí – hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros – Supongo que iré a alistarme – desordenó aún más el cabello de Elizabeth y caminó fuera de allí.

-Papá es estaño – murmuró Elizabeth y yo reí.

-Él solo tiene sueño, mi amor – besé su mejilla - ¿Lista para ir mirar a Mimi Mouse?

-¡Sí! – su exclamación fue con tanto entusiasmo que me hizo sonreír en grande.

.

Miré a los tres niños con una sonrisa. Finalmente nos encontrábamos en aquel parque de atracciones de Disney. Ellos también sonreían en grande mientras en sus manos tenían su "tarjeta mágica". Se habían dejado fotografiar varias veces y en ningún momento su sonrisa de apagaba. Eso era lo que más me encantaba de mis hijos. Su felicidad ante todo.

A partir de las once de la mañana comenzamos con el recorrido hacia el parque, al principio fuimos a _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger__Spin__, _ en donde teníamos que apuntar objetivos para marcar puntos y deshacernos del "malvado Zurg". Subimos a una extraño paseo en _It's a small world _ donde escuchamos varias melodías y vimos muñecas de casi todo el mundo. Edward bajó de ese lugar realmente malhumorado.

-No puedo creer que me hayan hacho subir a esa cosa – repetía una y otra vez al momento en el que caminaba a nuestro lado. Elizabeth estaba tomada de su mano izquierda, que iba comiendo un algodón de azúcar de color rosa. Ella terminaría en un desastre – Eran demasiados colores.

-Fue divertido – le dije para que guardara silencio. Me recordaba a cualquier niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder algo para volver a molestarme, Mark llamó la atención.

-¡Mamá! Yo quiero subir a _Space Mountain_ – miré aquel juego mecánico que Mark había mencionado e hice una mueca. Se miraba bastante rápido. Estaba claro que los mellizos no podían subir allí.

Hora de poner a prueba a Edward.

-Muy bien, llevaré a los niños a el Dumbo volador – miré a los mellizos y ellos sonrieron en grande, con la boca llena de algodón de azúcar, azul y rosa – Edward – me volví hacia a él con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

Él sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Me miró con cierto pánico, horror y suplica. Él tenía que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Mark. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para que él probara subir a uno de esos juegos. Supongo que por los gritos y las risas que se escuchaban era bastante divertido así que no tenía por qué preocuparme por ninguno de los dos. Él miró hacia el juego mecánico frente a nosotros e hizo una mueca al ver lo rápido que iba.

-No tienes miedo, ¿o sí? – le di una mirada retadora a la que él entrecerró los ojos, devolviéndomela.

-No tengo miedo – me dijo con la voz baja y después se dirigió al niño pelirrojo que seguía mirando el juego a los lejos – Mark, vamos a ese juego tan ridículamente rápido, pero la próxima vez… escoge otra cosa, no creo que las montañas con esos carritos que van muy veloces sean los únicos aquí.

-De acuerdo, entonces, muy buena suerte con eso – le di una pequeña palmada en el brazo y después besé la mejilla de Mark – te quiero, cariño, intenta no matar a Edward de un infarto allí arriba – él comenzó a reír pero negó con la cabeza.

-No prometo nada

**Edward POV.**

Miré como Bella se alejaba de nosotros dos, dejándonos lucir como unos completos idiotas. Anthony se volteó hacia nuestra dirección y nos dirigió una inocente sonrisa mientras caminaba con su madre lejos de allí. Me volví hacia a Mark.

-¿Podrías explicarme porque me arrastras contigo a esto? – él estaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nunca has subido a uno de estos juegos?

-No, en realidad no y eso que tengo casi tres veces tu edad – fruncí el ceño.

-También es mi primera vez en un parque como estos. Pero no tengo miedo

-Ya estoy viendo que tú no tienes nada de miedo – bufé y coloqué mi mano en su hombro – Andando.

Cuando nos acercamos a pocos metros del maldito juego pude ver que verdaderamente algo iba a pasar allí arriba. Y de pensar que esto era tan solo el primer día. ¿Bella en realidad estaba pensando pasar toda la semana aquí en Disney? Miré hacia arriba, ¿Cuántos metros podía medir esta cosa? Eran muchas cosas de metal juntas al mismo tiempo. Un carrito con al menos diez o quince personas estaban encima de ellas, paseando por allí, divirtiéndose, de alguna manera. Tenía que recordar que estaba frente a esta cosa debido a que Mark necesitaba más atención de la que obtenía. Y también debía ganarme a los niños, a los tres, y la confianza de Bella. Oh Dios, como quería que Bella confiara en mi de nuevo. La extrañaba bastante, quería que me volviera a pertenecer como antes. Estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo todo. Ellos ahora lo eran todo.

Jalé un poco a Mark hacia aquel juego y esperamos paciente nuestro turno. Una vez que nos tocó a nosotros volví a sentirme nervioso. ¿En qué mierda me estaba metiendo? Suspiré y miré que el niño estuviera lo suficientemente asegurado en su lugar, fui detrás de él y me senté a su lado. Los cinturones y toda esa mierda que te ponen para seguridad se ajustaron y después… comenzó la diversión. Vaya ironía.

Dos minutos más tarde una voz de un dibujo animado (del cual no recordaba su nombre) comenzó a sonar alrededor de nosotros. Todo estaba semi oscuro a nuestro alrededor y pequeñas luces se encendían. El primer movimiento brusco que sentí fue cuando el cochecito comenzó a avanzar. A mí alrededor escuchaba los gritos de algunos niños de no más de la edad de Mark. Escuchaba el grito de Mark. Escuchaba el grito de los adolescentes. Escuchaba el grito de las madres allí montadas. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de ordenar que se callaran porque estábamos en un parque de diversiones donde lo primero que se escucha aún más que la música eran los malditos gritos de la gente por todo el lugar debido a la adrenalina que sentían en esos momentos.

Subimos bastantes metros, no tenía ni una puta idea de cuantos metros habíamos subido hasta ahora, de lo único que era consiente era de mi ruido alrededor, bastante frustrante, y finalmente… llegó la no esperada bajada. Quería sentir la caída ya para poder terminar con todo esto. Cuando finalmente caímos me sentí… bien. O casi bien. Podía sentir ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estómago al caer con muchas personas más de ese estúpido juego.

Miré a mi lado y me encontré con un risueño Mark que estaba gritando y levantando los brazos tanto como podía, sintiendo la estúpida adrenalina que estaba sintiendo yo también. Esta era una sensación que no me gustaba aceptar, era agradable. Tal vez podría aceptar subir a otro.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la cabina pude respirar tranquilo y supe que pronto podría analizar todo lo que pase esos dos minutos allí montado. Ayudé a Mark a bajar y él de inmediato comenzó a saltar, contento por haber subido a esa cosa. Le miré con una mueca divertida y me dediqué a salir de allí, con un niño revoloteando alrededor.

-¡Fue genial, papá! ¡Cuando estábamos en la cima y, y, y, después! ¡Caímos! ¡Fue sensacional! – Jaló la manga de mi camiseta una y otra vez - ¿Podemos subir a un juego igual a ese más tarde? ¿Sí? – me miró con una extraña mirada suplicante a la cual, estaba seguro, no se le podía negar algo.

-Seguro, pero ahora, vamos a buscar a tu madre. Intento saber qué tal le fue en esos Dumbos gigantes – sonreí levemente y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Al llegar a esos elefantes gigantes de colores con extraños gorros en movimientos nos quedamos parados. No sabíamos en donde estaban ellos por lo que nos dedicamos a mirar hacia arriba e intentar encontrar a alguno.

-¡Allí! – el gritó de Mark se escuchó bastante bajo por todos los gritos a nuestro alrededor. Alcé la vista hacia donde él estaba señalando y en un elefante gris logré ver tres cabezas. ¿No se suponía que solo debían subir dos? Bella y sus disparates. Mark comenzó a saludar a su madre y pude ver como Elizabeth se entusiasmaba y nos devolvía el saludo.

-Parece que se divierten – comenté y él asintió.

-No más que yo.

Después de comer estaba aquel teatro _Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress, _que mostraba la evolución de la tecnología en el siglo veinte. Podría resultar interesante y probablemente hubiera puesto mucha atención a eso, pero Elizabeth a mi lado estaba intentando obtener mi atención porque, claramente, a ella eso no le parecía tan interesante como a su madre y hermanos. Oh Elizabeth.

-Quiedo haced pipi – me susurró y yo rodé los ojos. Bella les había llevado antes de entrar a este lugar y si algo ocurría para eso tenían aquellos "calzones de entrenamiento" ¿Cómo podían los padres estar al tanto de muchas cosas? Estaba a punto de volverme loco – Papi

-Princesa, ya fuiste al baño antes de venir aquí – la tomé en mis brazos y la senté sobre mis rodillas – Ya va a terminar, espera un poco ¿sí?, después iremos a donde tú quieras.

-Quiedo id a domid – se volteó hacia a mí y se acomodó de manera horizontal en mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y probablemente esperando a que se terminara aquel espectáculo que a ella le había resultado aburrido.

Cuando finalmente eso terminó nos dedicamos a salir de ese lugar tan rápido como la gente nos lo permitían. Me encontré con Bella a la salida y me miró con diversión al ver a Elizabeth pegada a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Edward, ¿Qué te parece si entras a saludar a las princesas con Elizabeth? Estoy segura de que ella quiere hacer eso. Llevaré a los niños a alguna otra parte. No creo que las princesas vayan a arrancarte la cabeza, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – se acercó a nosotros dos sin darme oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa y besó sonoramente la mejilla de Elizabeth – te amo princesa, ahora ve a conocer a Cenicienta y a las demás.

-¡Sí! – ella sonrió en grande y volvió a rodearme el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Varios minutos después me encontraba encerrado en una habitación con paredes de terciopelo color lila. A mi alrededor había muchas madres cuidando a sus niñas y haciendo mimos. Elizabeth, que tenía unas orejas de Mimi Mouse en la cabeza, yacía en mis brazos, mirando a su alrededor.

-Saca la mano de la boca, Elizabeth – ella me frunció el ceño pero término retirándola para después limpiarse de mi camiseta. Evité rodar los ojos, la regla era no rodar los ojos frente a los niños - ¿con quién vas a tomarte una foto?

-¡Con todas! – me dijo sonriente.

-Todas las princesas – asentí – esto va a ser muy largo.

Cuando finalmente nos tocó entrar respiré aliviado. Tan solo había tres princesas disponibles, una de vestido azul, otra de amarillo y finalmente estaba una de color rosado. Elizabeth pidió tomarse foto con las tres. Gracias a alguien allá arriba en el cielo no me hizo acompañarla, yo solo la estaba vigilando. No estaba permitido tomarse foto con las tres princesas al mismo tiempo pero… vamos, ella era Elizabeth Cullen, por lo que fue a la única niña que le concedieron eso. Finalmente salí de ese lugar siendo odiado por algunas mamás y con una niña bastante contenta caminando a mi lado.

-¡Mami! – gritó Elizabeth y corrió hacia a su madre que la abrazó con fuerza pero no la levantó – Estuve con tes pincesas, pincesa Audoda, pincesa Bella, ¡como tú! – Sonrió aún más – y la pincesa Cenicienta.

El atardecer pasó a ser historia ese día. Finalmente todas las luces del parque se encendieron. Muchas familias estaba al fin aliviada de mirar las luces de ese lugar. El día de hoy no era un día bastante concurrido por lo cual eran más fáciles las entradas a los juegos. Pero Bella había decidido que no veríamos el espectáculo de las princesas el día de hoy porque era bastante tarde y los niños estaba a punto de quedarse dormidos.

-Papá – escuché la voz de Anthony bajé la mirada. Él estaba caminando hacia a mí, frotando sus ojos con sus pequeños puños y una vez que terminó alzó los brazos hacia a mí, con una clara petición – Abazame – ordenó.

Lo levanté en mis brazos frente la atenta mirada de Bella. Ella estaba sonriendo, lo sabía. Mark y Elizabeth estaba mirado a su alrededor, analizando las cosas que podían comer ahora. Yo estaba a punto de vomitar de tantas cosas con azúcar. Miré a Anthony, él también me estaba mirando con bastante sueño.

-¿Vamos a dormir? – pregunté y él rápidamente asintió. Después frotó su rostro en mi cuello y se acomodó sobre mi hombro – Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – le dije a Bella. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Odiaba las coas inesperadas.

Enserio las odiaba.

Pero lo que hizo Bella a continuación me agradó. Ella se acercó aun con la sonrisa plantada en sus labios rosados y me rodeó con sus brazos tanto como el cuerpo de Anthony se lo permitía. Me quedé en piedra al sentir su contacto y tal vez varios segundos después fui capaz de rodearle el cuerpo con mi brazo disponible. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho, sin querer apartarse. Sentía como su mano, que estaba en mi espalda, apuñaba mi camiseta con fuerza. La abracé también contra mi tanto como pude, olvidando que los niños y varias familias estaban mirándonos por el hecho de estar detenidos en la mitad de la calle, siendo rodeados por niños.

Después de dos minutos finalmente me soltó. Ella dio un gran suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia a mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que ese abrazo había significado tanto para los dos pero mi cabeza no era paz de procesar muchas cosas y todos los sentimientos que intentó transmitirme al rodearme con sus brazos.

-Gracias – me dijo con total sinceridad.

Ni siquiera sé que pudo pasar conmigo. Hasta ahora me estaba desconociendo a mí mismo. No podía seguir de esta manera. Tenía que mantener en claro todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia esas personas, pero sobre todo a Bella. Sabía lo que ellos cuatro significaban para mí a pesar de solo tener unos meses con ellos. Ellos eran mi familia, un verdadera y hermosa familia que ahora mismo estaba confiando en mí. ¿Por qué no darles esa confianza que tanto me pedían? Yo podía ser una maldito cabrán con las personas, podía gritarle a los trabajadores, podía hacer muchas cosas. Y de hecho, hice tantas cosas malas con Bella en el pasado. Este era mi momento. Mi oportunidad para que ella finalmente me perdonara y me diera otra oportunidad.

La volví a apretar contra mí, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y le susurré a su oído.

-Ustedes son mi vida ahora.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, Hola! Al fin, aquí está el capítulo del viaje. Me gustó bastante este capítulo. Ya estamos comenzando de nuevo con el contacto "Edward-Bella" ¿Qué les parece? Anthony se va a volver otra persona cuando mamá y papá tengan contacto, tomen eso como un adelanto ;) ¿Cómo creen que Edward intente llevar la relación? ¿Y Bella?<p>

Gracias a: **anaprinces25, Fle-ARG, tere2597, Vicky B. Jonas, whit cullen, yolabertay, Manligrez, felicytas, Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, Saha Denali, soles, tamipanxi, Laura Katherine, kimjim, CAMILA, La enana del mal, beakis, Maya Cullen Masen, marah2221, Lucero Mendozaa, Yumel22, sifueratuya, Berta, eliza82, carlita16, Magui de Cullen, Lulu, Estelaa, flexer, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Mafe D. Rojas**

**Marcela Zuniga, **este capítulo es un regalo para ti (: Muchas felicidades.

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	37. Oportunidades

**Oportunidades**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hoy se cumplían cuatro días aquí en Florida. Por suerte, para mí, hoy era el último día alrededor de varios niños gritones y llorones y llenos de risas corriendo a mí alrededor. Por suerte. Hoy iríamos pasaríamos el día aquí en la villa y el día de mañana partiríamos fuera de aquí para después ir a pasar un tiempo por la ciudad. No sabía si eso era una buena idea o si estaba dentro de los planes pero yo solo debía seguir con todo lo que Bella mencionaba.<p>

Mi relación con Bella había cambiado. No sabía de qué manera pero tenía que dejar en claras las cosas con ella a partir de ahora. Porque después de aquella confesión que le había dicho ella se mostraba realmente contenta. No podía molestarse con nada… más que con los berrinches que estaba ocasionando Anthony últimamente.

Así que esta noche tenía preparado algo para Bella. Esta noche, en la cena, solo seriamos ella y yo porque necesitaba hablar con ella sobre muchas cosas. ¿Cuál era nuestro estatus ahora? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Los niños se quedarían en un lugar donde podían cuidarlos mientras los padres iban a "disfrutar la noche" Yo solo quería aclarar algunas cosas. Era obvio que Bella no estaba enterada de mi plan porque aún no se lo había dicho, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto porque la reservación ya estaba hecha; en realidad eso daba igual pero podía utilizarlo como excusa si se negaba.

-Papá – alcé la vista del computador sobre mis piernas para observar a Anthony, que estaba pegado al barandal de la terraza - ¡Vamos a nadad! – se volteó hacía a mí, solo vistiendo un short deportivo con el que había dormido. Me miró por unos momentos y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba - ¿Haces tabajo?

-Hago trabajo, nano – lo rodee con mi brazo y se recargó sobre mí. Estaba sentado en una silla lo suficientemente baja para llegar a su altura - Podemos ir cuando llegue mamá

-Pedo yo quiedo id ahoda – me dijo de manera desafiante y contuve la respiración. No estaba de humor para tener que soportar uno de sus berrinches, me habían enviado los informes de las empresas a las seis de la mañana y tenía que leer todos. El niño no me estaba facilitando para nada las cosas.

-No podemos ir ahora, Anthony.

-¡Sí podemos! – me golpeó con la palma de su mano en mi hombro desnudo ya que llevaba solo un short deportivo también. Lo miré con gesto serio y me puse de pie, cerrando el portátil y apartándolo de allí.

-Mamá tiene que saberlo, no podemos ir, ya lo he dicho – me alejé de allí sin prestarle más atención y me volví dentro del lugar. Escuché como Anthony comenzaba a patalear y a golpear cualquier cosa que tuviera frente a él pero simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Bella había salido con Elizabeth unos momentos atrás porque la niña le había pedido una mañana "mamá e hija" no tenía nada en contra de eso, y hubiera aceptado quedarme con los niños todo lo que ella quisiera, pero Anthony últimamente se estaba poniendo demasiado travieso y enojón, eso iba a causar emociones desagradables en mí y nada sería bueno.

-¿Por qué Anthony está actuando como loco? – Mark salió de la habitación donde se encontraba jugando videojuegos y me miró con curiosidad.

-Anthony siempre actúa como loco – me encogí de hombros – quiere ir a la alberca, ¿quieres ir? – él se encogió de hombros. Él verdaderamente quería ir. Suspiré – Alístate, llamaré a tu madre.

Tomé el teléfono al observar como Anthony había escuchado lo que le dije a su hermano y salía corriendo a la habitación. Marqué el número de Bella y al quinto tono me contestó.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se escuchó la risa de Elizabeth al otro lado de la línea – Eli, guarda silencio, papá está al teléfono.

-Quería informarte que estaremos en la piscina – le dije con toda la paciencia y calma que podía tener en esos momentos. En realidad yo no estaba como para esperar una contradicción de su parte, eso quería decir que tendría que ir contra Anthony y en realidad creo que prefería escuchar los gritos de Bella a los de Anthony.

-¿Querías informarme? – Pude escuchar el tono divertido que había usado – Creo que es bastante temprano para llevarlos a la piscina, pero dedujo que me has llamado por que Anthony ha hecho un berrinche ¿no es así? – no me dejó contestar – Bien, te veré allí. Debo seguir con mi día de chicas, solo dime si has regresado a la villa o no, ¿está bien?

-Sí, seguro, te mantendré informada – tomé una gran respiración. Debía decírselo ahora, era mejor que pedírselo al mirarla a los ojos. Podría decírselo y ya. Aceptaría su rechazo – Estaba pensando en ese club.

Eso llamó su atención. Dejó de reír con lo que sea que estaba haciendo con Elizabeth y colocó su atención en mí.

-¿Qué club? – preguntó con suspicacia. Ella se había puesto en guardia.

-¿Club's Den? - me aventuré a preguntar. Ella sabía de qué Club estaba hablando. Yo sabía que ella lo sabía.

-¿Para qué necesitamos ese club? – escuché y bajé la vista a Anthony que venía con un short de traje de baño de color rojo en su mano y completamente desnudo. Me tomé el tiempo necesario, tomé el traje de baño y después lo cargué, colocándolo encima de la mesa - ¿Edward?

-Tengo una propuesta para ti – el teléfono estaba entre mi oreja y mi hombro mientras le colocaba el traje a Anthony, una vez que estuvo listo comenzó a brincar en la mesa. Asegurándose de pisar por todas partes.

-¿Qué es ese ruido y que propuesta es? – ahora se escuchaba un poco aterrada – Edward, si no me dices…

-¿Una cena en Fireworks Cruise? – solté de golpe, sin saber cómo es que ella reaccionaría ante mi pregunta bastante rápida. Me apresuré a caminar cuando vi que Anthony tenía intenciones de lanzarse a uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de la mesa. Lo tomé antes de que lo hiciera y lo coloqué en el suelo - ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué "qué digo"? ¿Hablas enserio? No podemos dejar a los niños solos - ¡SÍ! Ella no había dicho que no – Pero eso no es excusa, ¿estás loco? Para eso se necesita reservaciones desde tiempo antes… - no contesté a eso - ¿sabías que iba a aceptar?

-No, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarías a eso – me apresuré a contestarle. No quería que pensara eso ahora mismo – Pero si me decías que no simplemente podía cancelarlo.

Escuché un suspiro de su parte.

-Club's Den solo tienen hasta las doce de la noche, y tengo entendido que los fuegos artificiales comienzan a esa hora – comenzó a hablar con bastante rapidez y tuve que poner bastante atención – Además, nunca he dejado solos a mis tres hijos solos por tres horas seguidas ¡Y con desconocidos! No sé cuánto tiempo pasaremos en ese lugar, Edward. Ni siquiera sé porque no me dijiste eso antes. Sería mucho más fácil.

-El dinero puede hacer mucho para que los fuegos artificiales comiencen antes, ¿lo sabes? – no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. Ella no lo había rechazado - ¿Entonces aceptas ir?- volví a escuchar un suspiro de su parte.

-De acuerdo, lo que me importa ahora es que te informes muy bien acerca de la persona que cuidará a mis hijos. Y… lleva a Anthony a la alberca por favor, te veré allí en unas horas – Y colgó.

¡Sí! Estaba a punto de ponerme a saltar como un niño pequeño cuando finalmente había logrado convencer a su madre de algo que realmente quería. Joder, ella había accedido a eso. Por suerte ya estaba todo organizado. El dinero podía hacer muchas cosas en grandes cantidades. Me alegraba saber que eso me sobraba.

-¿Vas a salir con mamá? – me voltee hacia a Mark mientras colocaba el teléfono en la mesa. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros – Lo escuché por accidente – asentí - ¿Podré estar solo durante un tiempo entonces?

-Seguro – accedí – se supone que cada uno tendrá una niñera pero no es necesario, solo no salgas de los límites que colocan – él sonrió en grande y sus ojos color azul, que sobresalían aún más gracias a su short de playa azul, brillaron – Bien, debo ir a cambiarme, ¿quieres cuidar solo un poco de Anthony? Te lo agradeceré mucho – asintió y yo desaparecí de allí.

Una vez que me coloqué el bañador que había traído salí de la habitación y me encontré con una escena un tanto extraña. Anthony se mantenía en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, y sobre él estaba Mark, doblando a pierna de su hermano justo como había visto una vez en las luchas libres. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con ellos dos? Podía escuchar el chillido de Anthony y vi como sus pequeñas manos se encajaban en la piel de la espalda de Mark.

-¡Hey! Nada de pellizcos – protestó el niño mayor y dobló una mas la pierna de Anthony logrando que el más pequeño soltara un grito más agudo.

-Muy bien, ya basta – les dije y los dos rápidamente se soltaron – Más vale que su madre no les vea hacer eso. Andando, ya debemos irnos, Elizabeth y mamá nos verán allá.

Al salir del ascensor me encontraba con un niño de once años colgado de mi espalda, sus pies estaban rodeándome la cintura y sus manos se sostenían en mis hombros. Podía sentir la suave piel de su pecho desnudo frotarse con la de mi espalda. Oh sí, no sé en que había pensado al no ponernos ninguno de los tres una camiseta. Anthony se encontraba muy entretenido con mi teléfono celular a mi lado. Y yo con mi brazo estaba sosteniendo un bolso deportivo donde tenía todo lo necesario para ellos durante las próximas horas.

Atrajimos la atención de casi la mitad de las personas que estaban allí, eso resultaba incomodo pero como siempre, había aprendido a ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué nos están observando como si fuéramos alguien raro? – susurró Mark cerca de mi odio y yo solo me encogí de hombros, colocando mi mano suavemente en la nuca de Anthony para que no se apartara de mí.

-No lo sé, pero siempre nos sucedía a tu mamá y a mí cada vez que salíamos juntos en Chicago.

-¿También los miraran así hoy cuando se vayan ustedes solos? – volvió a preguntar.

-No lo creo. Éramos bastantes famosos en Chicago, aquí, en un parque de diversiones para niños no creo que llamemos mucho la atención – le dije con sinceridad.

-Estamos llamando la atención de esas personas – él señaló con la barbilla.

-Solo ignóralos, Mark. Al final te acostumbrarás a esto.

En cuanto llegamos a una se esas sillas para tomar el sol Anthony se lanzó a ella, acostándose en una de las dos que estaban allí, cubiertas por una enorme sombrilla. Se extendió por toda su longitud, boca arriba y con las manos en su nuca, ni siquiera sabía de donde mierda había sacado esos lentes de sol. No le di bastante importancia. Mark se bajó de mi espalda y tomó asiento en la otra silla.

-¿No se suponía que tenías que entrar a la alberca, Anthony? – él se volteó hacia a mí y después de contemplarme por unos segundos volvió a su posición inicial.

-Espeda – eso fue lo único que me dijo y no volví a dirigirme a él.

Me recosté en uno de esos camastros que nos ofrecía el lugar y saqué mi teléfono celular, volviendo a mirar aquellos correos que me había enviado en la mañana. De reojo vi como Mark le colocaba en protector a su hermano.

-Papá – el pequeño se acercó a mí, lleno de esa sustancia de color blanca por toda la parte expuesta de su cuerpo – Idé a la agua – me incorporé solo un poco, él colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, estiró sus labios y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós – después se alejó corriendo y se lanzó al agua, por suerte había ido a la parte para niños.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mamá lo llevaba desde pequeño a clases de natación. Ese niño es mejor que yo nadando.

-Menos mal que es así – le dije al pelirrojo y volví a mi trabajo.

Cinco minutos más tarde me di cuenta de que niño mayor se encontraba aun sentado en el otro camastro, a mi lado. Lo miré con cierta curiosidad al querer saber porque no estaba comportándose como un niño allí en el agua.

-¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano? – sin embargo él contestó, pero con otro tema.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? – me preguntó, volviendo su rostro hacia a mí y yo alcé las cejas, un poco sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Sí, claro que puedes confiar en mí, creí que ya lo había dicho – asintió - ¿Qué sucede?

Él tomó una gran respiración, tomándose su tiempo para pensar muy bien en lo que estaba a punto de decirme. Al pensar en ellos los colores se le subieron al rostro y sacudió levemente la cabeza, supongo que armándose de valor para poder decirlo de una buena vez. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia a mí y finalmente soltó todo el aire contenido.

-Creo que me gusta una niña – me dijo en tono muy bajo – Pero no estoy seguro de eso.

Joder con esto. ¿Es que no podía tener otra crisis mental? ¿Por qué rayos a mí me había tocado esa pregunta? Al menos no había salido con nada como ¿Qué es el sexo? O ese tipo de cosas porque enserio no sabría ni que puta mierda podría responderle. Me quedé allí, sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía decirle.

-¿por qué piensas que te gusta esa niña? – dejé mi teléfono a un lado, prestándole toda su atención. Al menos debía darle respeto ya que él había decidido confiar en mí.

-Porque ella es bonita. Por eso creo que me gusta

-Bueno, aquí también hay muchas niñas bonitas – señalé alrededor con un gesto casual – ¿Te gusta su personalidad? ¿Cómo te trata?

Él arrugó la nariz.

-Su nombre es Emma Archivald, es la primera niña que conocí al llegar al llegar a Rusia y es… mala – frunció el ceño al recordarla – todo el tiempo está desafiándome y también me molesta. Pero es muy bonita – le miré con toda el interés posible. Eso me causaba bastante diversión si teníamos en cuenta de que él solo tenía once años – Además, ella está en todas mis clases y una vez destrozó mi tarea de matemáticas pero no me enojé con ella.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia a mí, yo lo estaba estudiando con la mirada y sonreí levemente.

-Realmente te gustan las mujeres rudas, ¿no? – Sacudí la cabeza - ¿Cuál es el problema con que ella te guste?

-Mamá piensa que aún son un niño pequeño – Claro, Bella – Y mis amigos creen que ella es una niña que no quiere ser niña, nunca le harían caso a una niña como ella – siguió hablando – Pero ella es así porque ya no ve a su papá, yo a veces intento ayudarle pero no se deja.

-En realidad, lo que creo que debes hacer primero es ignorar todo lo que te dicen tus amigos acerca de ella, Mark. Si ella te gusta está bien. Yo hablaré con tu mamá con respecto a esto, pero seré lo suficientemente sutil, ya eres un niño grande – asintió – y sobre lo último… creo que deberías decirle que lo haces para que ella se sienta bien, seguro que entenderá, no a la primera, pero lo hará. ¿De acuerdo? – Él volvió a asentir – Muy bien, espero conocerla alguna vez.

-Creo que lo harás pronto, seguro que mamá la llamará para que vaya a la casa y me ponga al hilo con los trabajos de la escuela

-Será muy interesante eso – lo miré por unos momentos más. Él quería contar otra cosa, lo sabía - ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar?

Su cara se puso de un color aún más rojo. Eso me recordó a Bella, pero este niño estaba a punto de tomar el color morado. Sí que era vergüenza la que sentía.

-Ya no quiero dormir con mamá, ni Elizabeth, ni Anthony – me dijo en un murmuro muy, muy bajo – Algunas veces – carraspeó – cuando me despierto la cama y mis pantalones están mojados – él era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. Creo que entendía que era lo que quería decir ahora – Pero no es porque sea pipi – se apresuró a agregar – es extraño, y a veces algo ocurre allí abajo, no es una sensación con la que haya experimentado antes, es muy seguido y eso tarda en quitarse – su murmuro se hizo aún más bajo – No sé cómo hacer para que eso deje de suceder.

Ya está. Él lo había dicho. Y no sabía con exactitud si él sentía que ese peso de encima se había quitado de él, pero sabía que necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera. Debía recordar que él ya era un no-niño o un pre-adolescente. Estaba claro que podía tener ese tipo de cambios en su cuerpo, ya era hora de que eso sucediera, pero tampoco pensé que eso me tocara explicarlo. Él era tan solo aun inocente, no sabía nada de eso y tampoco yo sabía si Bella ya le había mencionado algo como eso. Pero debía comenzar desde el principio.

Me incorporé en mi lugar, de manera en que mis codos recargaban en mis rodillas mientras estaba sentado en esas sillas. Lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa, y él me devolvió la mirada aun con vergüenza.

-Primero, no te debes avergonzar de nada, eso es completamente normal – le dije tomando el control del asunto. Tan solo debía aclarar todo lo que él quería que se le fuera aclarado – Yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad, y se lo pregunté a mi madre, fue aún más vergonzoso porque ella es una mujer. Pero me explicó que es normal, porque estaba creciendo y mi cuerpo experimentaba cambios.

-En el colegio dicen que son cambios hormonales – esta vez se escuchaba un poco más confiado, pero solo un poco.

-Así es, en el colegio te enseñan lo esencial de eso. Cuando te despiertas y la cama y tus pantalones están mojados es porque tuviste un sueño húmedo – sentí mis orejas arder levemente al decir aquello en voz alta. No creí que eso sucedería – Y probablemente varios de tus compañeros también pasen por eso. Un sueño húmedo es cuando piensas en algo que te gusta, tal vez es porque piensas en alguien del sexo femenino – me encogí de hombros para darle cierto aire casual a todo lo que estaba diciendo – Y gracias a ello tú tienes una erección – Joder, estúpidas palabras – Una erección es cuando ocurre ese cambio del que hablas en esa zona en especial.

-¿Es cuando… se… pone duro? – su voz se hizo chillona al mencionar esa pregunta. Le miré con una sonrisa leve. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora. No podía acobardarme, ya había iniciado esto.

-Sí, es cuando se pone duro – asentí – pero es normal, ya lo he dicho. Pasará cuando menos te lo esperes, puedes estar bañándote, comiendo, nadando, corriendo, o también puede suceder en la escuela.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que se vaya? – me preguntó con cierta esperanza de saber cómo resolverlo.

-Podrías… pensar en cosas aburridas – ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo, a él no le sucedía eso por está pensando en follar a alguien – O simplemente debes controlar tu respiración, relajarte un poco y leventemente va a disminuir. No es sencillo, pero debes aprender a hacerlo, te ocurrirá muy seguido, creo, pero depende de cada persona.

Asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias – me dijo y finalmente me miró a los ojos – No creo que hubiera sido capaz de hablar de esto con mamá. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Seguro, dime.

-¿Podrías decirle tú porque ya no quiero dormir con ella? No quiero decírselo. Moriré de la vergüenza.

Lo miré por unos momentos a los ojos pero finalmente asentí.

-Claro, hijo, yo le diré lo que pasa. Ella sabrá entenderlo, probablemente ella también tendría ciertas dudas si lo hubieras hablado con ella – asentí y sonreí de lado – Gracias por confiar en mi

-De nada, gracias por aclararme esas dudas. Intentaré pensar en un perro muerto la próxima vez que eso pase – solté una carcajada al escucharlo y él sonrió en grande.

-Seguro que eso te ayudara – me volví hacia la alberca y miré a Anthony jugando con unos niños que estaban allí – Mejor ve a nadar antes de que se acabe el tiempo aquí – le dije y él asintió. Segundos después miré como se lanzaba al agua.

Decidí que no pensaría en esa charla que acababa de tener porque simplemente me avergonzaría un poco de lo que dije. Pero él era un niño con curiosidad con respecto a su cuerpo y él había depositado esa confianza en mí al preguntarme algo tan íntimo. No sabía cómo agradecer a eso aun con ese tema tan delicado. Tampoco podía creer que Bella, la mujer más cuidados con los hijos en todo el mundo, no hubiera hablado con Mark sobre eso, el niño ya tenía once años, a ella debió habérsele pasado eso por su cabeza alguna vez. Suponía que para eso necesitaba la figura de un padre.

Esperaba estar allí también para anclarle esas dudas a Anthony.

.

-¡Papi! – alcé la vista del teléfono que se encontraba entre mis manos y miré como la figura de mi pequeña hija se acercaba más y más hasta donde estaba. Me incorporé rápidamente la sostuve entre mis brazos.

-Hola, princesa – besé sonoramente su mejilla y ella me devolvió el beso rápidamente - ¿Qué tal pasaste la mañana?

-¡Fatástico! – Exclamó con una brillante sonrisa – Mis uña son de colod azul – me mostró sus manos donde sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color azul celeste. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme – Fuimos a un es… es… - frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su mamá.

Bella estaba caminando hacia nosotros luciendo hermosa, como siempre. Estaba enfundada en un vestido de playa color blanco de algodón y debajo de éste tenía puesto su traje de baño. Dejó una bolsa con quien-sabe-que-cosa adentro y se acercó a mí.

-Se llama SPA, cariño – le dijo con tono suave. La niña sonrió en grande de nuevo y volvió la vista a mí.

-Sí, fuimos a un spa – volvió a plantarme un enorme beso en el rostro y comenzó a jalarse el vestido que traía puesto. Bella le ayudó con eso, y le quitó también sus sandalias – Quiedo id a nadad.

-Anthony está nadando en la piscina de los pequeños – le dije y voltee a ver al niño de cabellos cobrizos saltar de un lado a otro, salpicando agua. Por suerte aun no había visto a su padre, sino ya hubiera corrido hasta este lugar - ¿quieres ir con él?

-¡Sí! – se removió en mi brazos y yo la bajé, para después verla correr hacia donde estaba su hermano pequeño.

-Estoy sorprendida – me volví hacia a Bella que estaba mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

-Dos de mis hijos siguen con vida y eso es gracias a ti, sorprendente – yo rodé los ojos.

-Ya he estado con ellos tres una vez, es mejor con dos, con el mayor, que piensa ya como un adolescente y con un niño que solo con darle lo que quiere está contento.

-Me sorprendes, Cullen – se cruzó de brazos – ahora explícame bien cómo es eso de que voy a dejar a mis hijos solos por una noche solo para ir a un extraño crucero contigo.

-En realidad seria esto muy bueno si nos fuéramos a partir de las cinco de la tarde.

-No planeo acostarme contigo – entrecerró los ojos – así que no necesitamos mucho tiempo para que hagamos o que creo que quieres que hagamos.

-¿Y qué piensas que quiero hacer?

-Hablar – contestó de manera simple y después tomó asiento en el camastro que había ocupado Mark hacia una hora atrás – Entiendo que quieras hacerlo, Edward. Yo también necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo y decir esto ahora me resulta extraño porque nunca había hablado contigo con tanta libertad como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Sí lo has hecho con anterioridad – fruncí el ceño.

-Me refiero al tiempo desde que estuvimos casados. No era capaz de expresarme como lo hago ahora contigo y eso es un poco extraño si lo analizas muy bien – asentí un par de veces – Pero mejor esperaré a hablar contigo sobre eso en la noche.

-Así que ya estas accediendo – eso sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

-Tómalo como una afirmación – asintió también ella - ¿hay algo interesante que me perdí?

No sabía si era seguro decirle ya lo que había hablado con Mark hacia una hora atrás pero era mejor ahora que más tarde porque no sabía como reaccionaría si le decía que tiempo atrás había hablado con él de un tema bastante delicado.

-Mark me confesó acerca de lo que sucedía con él en las noches.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – ella puso toda la atención en mi al escucharme.

-Él ya está entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia, Bella. Me dijo que últimamente ha tenido sueños húmedos – ella abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharme decir eso – Y también ha tenido erecciones últimamente según lo que él me ha dicho. Es por eso que me pidió que te dijera que él se limitará a dormir en su cuarto. Tampoco quiere que se lo menciones, al menos no lo hagas pronto – le dije y me encogí de hombros - También mencionó a una niña llamada Emma – ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué tiene que crecer tan rápido?

-Tenía que hacerlo alguna vez.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no será mi bebé – frunció los labios y yo rodé los ojos - ¡No me hagas esos gestos! Es difícil saber que él ya tiene reacciones de un adolescente. Probablemente te sientas muy mal cuando a Elizabeth le llegue la regla.

Me tensé. ¿Enserio ella estaba hablando de ese cambio físico en _mi _princesa?

-De acuerdo, no sigas con eso, por favor – fruncí el ceño en su dirección. No me gustaban estos temas de conversación.

-Algún día pasará y será mi turno de dar la charla.

-Deja de hablar de eso – la miré con gesto severo pero ella seguía con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué era tan preciosa? - Ahora, disfruta a tus hijos porque nos iremos a las siete de la noche al crucero – sonreí de lado y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Dijiste que nada de trabajo durante el viaje – señaló con un gesto casual el teléfono entre mis manos.

-Ni siquiera pienses que yo no sé qué tú también has revisado tu teléfono – me volví a acomodar en el camastro, mirando como ella rápidamente se levantaba de allí.

-No puedes estar espiándome – me dijo en forma de excusa y dejo caer el vestido en el piso, dejándola solo en el traje de baño.

Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había cambiado ahora entre nosotros. Lo que sabía que si había cambiado era el cuerpo de Bella y… joder, ella estaba… ¿buenísima? Podría asegurar que su culo se había hecho un poco más grande y redondo, y sus pechos estaban también un poco más grandes. Eso me agradaba bastante. Debía recordarme en no pensar en esa forma de ella. Al menos no por ahora.

-No te espió – dije para zanjarme del pequeño vistazo que le había dado – Simplemente observo lo que haces.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Y no es casi lo mismo?

-No, no lo es – me encogí de hombros y ella me imitó.

-Iré un rato con los niños. Cuando creas que has terminado con todo el trabajo de quien sabe cuántas empresas puedes acompañarnos. Pero si de verdad quieres que funcione el crucero de esta noche tendrás que deshacerte de ese teléfono.

Ella no me dio tiempo de responder y simplemente se alejó de mí, dejándome una buena vista de su buen culo. Mierda, ella era hermosa. Aparté la mirada un vez que estuvo en el agua, siendo rodeada por Anthony. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Miré el identificador de llamadas: Alice. ¿Acaso esta mujer no dejaba de molestar?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alice?

-Vaya forma de decir hola – bufé.

-Dejémonos de actitud adolescentes, por favor –dije de manera cortante - ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece.

-¿Qué se me ofrece? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Sabías que Bella tiene una marca de ropa para bebés realmente famosa en Europa?

Mierda.

Se suponía que nadie de la familia tenía que saber respecto a Bella. Lo mejor era, que Alice no había dicho nada acerca de que yo estaba con ella. Probablemente ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza, era por eso que me estaba preguntando todo esto. El miedo de Bella era que la familia se enterara de los niños y quisieran conocerlos. Ella no estaba lista para eso. Ella solo quería tener a su familia para ella un tiempo más. Y la entendía, ya la imaginaba siendo criticada por sus padres o incluso por mi madre; lo cual era completamente estúpido.

-No, no tenía idea de eso, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tupida? – utilicé mi tono más irritado que pude. Sí estaba irritado, ella seguía insistiendo con ella. Ya estaba con Bella, joder, debí decirle eso pero no podía hacerlo.

-Está en una revista de Europa, fui a París la semana pasada – me dijo de manera casual.

-Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo. Suerte en la semana – Y colgué.

Era mejor prestar toda mi atención en el trabajo ahora antes de que decidiera maltratar a la primera persona que estuviera frente a mí.

.

-Solo serán unas horas, lo prometo – repetía ella. Volvió a besar los cabellos cobrizos de Anthony, que la estaba mirando con curiosidad, tenía la mano en la boca. Pero él no había mostrado algún tipo de llanto al escuchar que su madre no estaría con él en las próximas horas.

Yo esperé paciente. Ella estaba despidiéndose de los niños desde hacía casi diez minutos. No tenía por qué decirle nada. Sabía que algo como esto estaba por suceder. Ninguno de los tres había armado algún berrinche al saber que se quedarían solos. Era más el miedo de Bella que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Elizabeth me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa y de devolví una también.

-Está bien – contestó Anthony – Adiós mami – sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. Le dirigí una mirada a una de las niñeras que estaban allí y rápido se llevaron a los niños. Tomé a Bella del brazo y la jalé levemente hacia a mí.

-Si te mantienes aquí nunca llegaremos al lugar citado.

-Estoy pensando muy seriamente en cancelar todo esto. ¿Viste sus caritas? – ella suspiró y recargó su frente en mi hombro.

-Sí, las vi, no parecían nada tristes, allí se divertirán – le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda y seguí caminando hasta el auto.

Cuando llegamos a aquel crucero Bella se mantenía callada y curiosa mirando todo alrededor. Yo no tenía idea de cómo luciría el lugar, tan solo lo había solicitado y ya. Por supuesto que no me habían decepcionado. De alguna forma eso me había agradado. Llegamos hasta el lugar donde se suponía que sería la cena y ella abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida por eso.

-Enserio te esforzaste – aparté la silla para que se sentara y así lo hizo. En ese vestido color azul se veía preciosa como siempre.

-Tenía que valer la pena que aceptaras el venir conmigo y confiaras en que probablemente no te lanzara al agua para que te ahogaras.

-No creo que lo hagas, te quedarás con tres niños revoltosos, probablemente a tu responsabilidad. No creo que quieras eso, además también tendrías que soportar a Ángela y a Molly – ella chasqueó la lengua y estudio mi expresión –Piensa antes de actuar, Edward.

Tomé asiento frente a ella. Rápidamente se acercó un mesero que estaba en la penumbra y destapó los platillos que teníamos cada uno al frente. A Bella se le hizo agua la boca en cuanto olió esa carne que tanto le gustaba.

-Creo que tienes la mitad de la noche ganada, no importaría mucho lo que dijeras después de que pruebe algo como esto – dijo sin apartar la vista de la comida, de inmediato y de manera correcta se llevó un bocado a la boca, gimiendo de placer al saborearlo. Finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró y después tragó – Ahora sí, podemos hablar en paz.

-Será difícil tener una conversación contigo cada vez que gimes al tener comida en tu boca – ella se cruzó de brazos y se recargó suavemente en la mesa.

-Me controlaré – me dijo sinceramente – Creo que se de lo que quieres hablar.

-Sobre nosotros – asentí en su dirección y bebí un poco de vino. Ella suspiró y de pronto su expresión cambió a ser un poco más de preocupación.

-Edward, no puede haber un nosotros. Al menos no tan pronto. Me has hecho mucho daño en el pasado, asumo que también tuve cierta culpa a eso pero no se olvida bastante rápido.

-Dame otra oportunidad – supliqué.

-Ya no se trata solo de mí. También están los niños, que te quieren bastante, puedo notarlo. Y también te quiero mucho. Llevo más de siete años conociéndote. Creo que te conozco bastante bien, y tú a mí pero… este tiempo que estuvimos separados ha sido bastante difícil. Hoy, en la tarde, Mark se abrió contigo al contarte eso tan íntimo, a eso era a lo que me refería cuando te dije que te necesitaba aquí conmigo desde hacía dos años.

-Estoy contigo ahora, Bella. Se lo que he hecho, y necesito que me perdones porque tú, además de los niños, eres una persona muy importante para mí.

Ella me miró muy intensamente.

-Estás haciendo un esfuerzo, lo sé. Haz aceptado venir aquí, conmigo, con los niños, también has accedido subirte a esos juegos infernales a los cuales les tengo cierta fobia. También estás aquí ahora, pidiéndome una oportunidad. Has ignorado casia al cien por cierto tu trabajo en estos días. Y ahora no traes tu teléfono contigo como te lo pedí. Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte ahora mismo.

-Yo tengo…

-Déjame terminar, por favor – me interrumpió – Además, has cumplido con tu promesa de no decirle nada a la familia lo cual también agradezco bastante. Y a pesar de eso te sigo queriendo muchísimo, eres una gran persona. Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes. También sabes que te quiero mucho porque fuiste un buen amigo conmigo, tal vez no un buen esposo desde hace un tiempo, pero eres un buen padre. Eso lo he notado con tu relación con los niños. Gracias por eso. Así que no hay necesidad de que me digas nada. Llevaremos nuestra relación como va ahora.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Llegar a algo más, lo sé – asintió – Yo también quiero eso. Solo debemos ir paso por paso, Edward, ya no solo somos nosotros dos, también están Mark, Anthony y Elizabeth. Debemos pensar en ellos, sé que te has ganado el consentimiento de Mark, y a Elizabeth la tienes comiendo de tu mano, pero no sabes cómo reaccionarían al tener a su padre todo el tiempo con ellos.

-¿No sería algo normal? El tener a su padre con ellos mientras que también disfruta de su madre. Al mismo tiempo.

-Lo pintas demasiado fácil – me dijo de manera apresurada – Ahora todo ha ido bien. Pero no sabes que Anthony debe tomar cierto medicamente y que no se debe alterar demasiado. Tampoco sabes que Elizabeth es alérgica a ciertos medicamentos. No sabes que es lo que puede sentir Mark tampoco, no sabes que temas tocar y que temas no.

-Puedo saberlo si paso más tiempo con ellos y si me lo explicas, Bella – tomé su mano por encima de la mesa al ver que ella estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar – lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Soy capaz de renunciar a lo que sea que me pidas por estar contigo. Sé que me porto de una manera que es igual a la mierda pero… puedo controlarme con ustedes. Son importantes para mí, te lo he demostrado – me puse de pie y la jalé conmigo. Ella de inmediato me rodeó con sus esbeltos brazos, con fuerza, pegándome hacia a ella.

-Gracias por tu apoyo – murmuró contra mi pecho y yo acaricié de manera monótona su espalda con la palma de mi mano.

Me incliné un poco hacia a ella, para que mi boca quedara cerca de su oído.

-Te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho. Prometo no volver a decepcionarte, dame una oportunidad. Solo una. Es lo único que te pido.

Ella se separó lentamente de mí, aun con sus brazos rodeándome, abrazándome a ella. Me incliné suavemente, mirando sus labios entre abiertos. La miré a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso de acercarme más a ella y ella se alzó levemente en las puntas de sus pies para poder juntar finalmente nuestros labios.

Ella tenía los labios más suaves del planeta y se amoldaban perfectamente con los míos. Besar a Bella era una de las actividades más adictivas que podría haber. Y este era un beso sincero. El primer beso sincero en donde ella y yo podríamos demostrar muchas cosas. Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y sus manos fueron a mi nuca, acercándome a ella. Era glorioso saborear sus labios, pero por desgracia la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuve que separarme de ella. Recargué mi frente en la suya y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

-¿Tengo esa oportunidad? – murmuré por lo bajo y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. De pronto se escucharon los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y nos vimos iluminados por ellos. Ella asintió de manera ida.

-Tienes esa oportunidad.

No sabía cómo sentirme a eso. Al fin tenia lo que había querido, y no podía desaprovecharlo ahora mismo. Sonreí en grande y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, gracias por eso – le dije sinceramente y me abracé a ella, escondiendo mi rostro en la suave piel de su cuello. Ella acarició mis cabellos, como si estuviera consolando a algún niño pequeño y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Tienes que dejarme disfrutar de estas preciosa luces y de esa comida tan deliciosa o te quitaré el derecho de la segunda oportunidad – murmuró como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto, yo reí levemente y me separé de ella, para contemplar aquellas luces en el cielo, con mi brazo rodeando su cintura y teniendo su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

Estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería ahora en adelanto, lo único que tenía que suceder era acoplarme a ellos. A sus problemas, a sus dichas, a sus diversiones y a cualquier tipo de actividades. Tal vez Mark podría ayudarme a volver a conquistar a Bella. Él estará encantado de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Esto es bastante pronto y me sorprendo a mi misma, creí que solo tendrían capítulo una vez por semana pero al parecer no es así. Intentaré que todas las semanas sea de esta manera (: Aunque tambien lo pensaré si es que me conviene subir dos capítulos seguidos por respecto a los reviews, jeje.<p>

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que mi parte favorita fue el momento padre e hijo, dejando a un lado Edward&Bella. _

Gracias a: **Pao, cristina, ini narvel, Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, nina, flexer, la bellisima enana del mal, Lucero Mendozaa, CAMILA, Lullaby SH, supattinsondecullen, Berta, marah2221, Lulu, Ninacara, Melania, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, pukichick, Siria Anderson, Manligrez, viivii alice, MaGuItA, Karenava, DANIELADRIAN, dracullen.**

**¡Ya casi llego a los mil reviews y todo esto es gracias a ustedes! ¡Se los agradezco tanto, enserio! No creí que esto llegaría a ser leido por varias personas, muchas gracias, en verdad :)**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	38. Daddyward

**Daddyward**

**.**

* * *

><p>Cansada. Esa era la mejor manera de describirme en estos momentos. En realidad no sabía en que estaba pensando al querer seguir en Florida aun después de haber pasado esos cinco días en el parque de diversiones. Ahora me encontraba en la suite del Four Seasons hotel, durante dos o tres días más. Yo quería mi casa y olvidarme de todo lo demás. En especial de aquellos dos niños pequeños que la pasaban golpeándose unos con otros.<p>

_Cuando llegan a los dos años es una etapa bastante difícil, tanto casi como a adolescencia._

Al menos estaba siendo advertida por la señora Archivald. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se comportarían mis hijos con respecto a sus edades, pero después de escuchar aquello por parte de la madre mi asistente, comencé a buscar por el bendito internet. Este, definitivamente, iba a ser un año realmente duro con unos niños hechos unos torbellinos y con un pre-adolescente.

Seguí observando la pantalla que estaba frente a mí. Podía observar dos muñecos moviéndose por algún extraño lugar con fuego alrededor. Edward y Mark seguían jugando aun después de que Mark había dicho que necesitaba dormir. Llevaban ya dos partidas y casi era media noche. Y a pesar de que casi eran las doce de la noche ninguno de los tres niños estaba dormido. Les envié otra mirada a los mellizos que yacían en el suelo jugando con sus nuevos juguetes que se les había sido comprado en el parque de diversiones.

-Yo quiedo jugad con Goofy – exclamó Anthony con tono enfadado. Lo observé sin decir nada. Él estaba mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No! Goofy es mío, mío – Elizabeth destacó la última palabra para dejarle claro a su hermano de que no debía tocarlo. Sabía que debía intervenir antes de que algo pasara pero eso sucedía casi todos los días.

-¡También es mío! – él se estiró para tocarlo pero fue detenido por un golpe por parte de su hermana. Después de analizar lo que había pasado se puso a llorar y yo con un suspiro me acerqué a ellos.

Fui consciente de que Edward estaba a mi lado cuando escuché la exclamación de Mark por haberle dejado jugando solo.

-Elizabeth – habló Edward con ese tono de voz que casi le haría helar la sangre a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Elizabeth, ni siquiera pareció importarle que su padre le había dirigido la palabra – No golpees tu hermano, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pero ella seguía jugando con sus muñecos, sin prestarle atención.

Esto iba a estar bastante interesante.

Abracé a Anthony contra mí, que aun lloraba y se tocaba la cara donde su hermana le había propinado aquel golpe. Lo apreté contra mi pecho y volví al sillón, mirando las acciones de Edward y Elizabeth.

-Escúchame, Elizabeth – volvió a hablar él y tomo a Elizabeth de los brazos, con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Finalmente logró que ella enfocara su vista en sus ojos – No debes golpear a Anthony. ¿Entiendes? – Ella se quedó callada - ¿Elizabeth?

-Es mi fubete – contestó ella con la mirada hacia abajo. Sabía que Edward no duraría mucho tiempo con el papel de padre estricto. Elizabeth se echaría a llorar pronto – Tony tiene más fubetes – siguió con su murmullo y después su pequeño cuerpo empezó a vibrar – No te enojes.

Y con eso tenía a Edward en sus manos. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y de inmediato se vio envuelta en ellos. Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, yo solo lo miré con diversión y sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo sé, tiene su encanto igual que su padre – acepté y miré como volvía al sillón con ella. Sus pequeñas manos se posaron sobre las mejillas de su padre y lo miró a los ojos.

-No debes golpear a tu hermano, aun si quiere tu juguete, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó aun con gesto serio - ¿Entiendes? – Ella asintió - ¿me das un beso? – preguntó con gesto inocente y Elizabeth no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó sobre él y besó repetidas veces la mejilla de su padre.

Sacudí la cabeza. Al fin alguien había sacado el lado tierno de Edward, y nadie mejor que sus hijos.

Bajé la mirada hacia Anthony, que estaba metiendo mano en mi blusa. Le fruncí el ceño cuando él centró su mirada en mis ojos. Se puso de rodillas sobre mis piernas y comenzó a saltar.

-Teta, mamá, teta – pidió y llevo sus manos a mis mejillas, justo como lo había hecho Elizabeth momentos atrás. Acercó mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestras narices estuvieron juntas y me miró fijamente a los ojos – teta, mami.

¿Qué podía negarle a este niño cuando me pedía de esa forma las cosas? Cualquier persona cedería ante eso, estaba segura. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y regordetas, sus ojos de un color verde intenso no me ayudaban mucho al negarle las cosas.

El niño volvió a meter mano en mi blusa hasta dejar mi pecho del descubierto y se pegó a él como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía. Con un suspiro de resignación lo acomodé de manera horizontal sobre mis piernas. Él comenzó a jugar con la pequeña cadena que estaba alrededor de mi cuello.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada incrédula de Edward, cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que su padre me estaba mirando se apresuró a taparle los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un pequeña risa. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió hablar a Edward.

-¿No está un poco grande para que aun le des pecho? – habló incrédulo. Yo rodé los ojos, pero no lo que no me esperé fue el comentario de Mark.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de que él pueda y tú no? – lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Mark! – Le regañé al momento en el que me sonrojaba fuertemente – Eso no se dice, cariño – le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y por qué estás sonrojada? – volvió a preguntar. Miré como Edward se quitaba las manos de Elizabeth de sus ojos mientras éstos brillaban con diversión al igual que su sonrisa.

-Sí, Bella, ¿Por qué estás sonrojada?

-Porque hace mucho calor en esta habitación – dije de manera torpe. Tomé a Anthony entre mis brazos con dificultad, que seguía pegado a mí, y me puse de pie – Elizabeth, Mark, ya es tarde, mañana podrán estar todo el día en la piscina pero por favor, vayan a dormir – ordené y desaparecí de allí, escuchando detrás de mí las risas de aquellas tres personas.

Me coloqué de costado en la cama junto con Anthony. El niño no había dejado ningún momento aquel artefacto de oro que adornaba delicadamente mi cuello.

-¿Qué tiene de especial eso? – le pregunté en un murmullo al momento en el que acariciaba sus cabellos aun húmedos debido al baño que le había dado hacia varios minutos atrás. Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí y colocó su mano en mi mejilla.

-Me busta – contestó, pero de manera inmediata volvió con su tarea.

Tendría que buscar pronto una manera de deshacerme de este niño lo más pronto posible. No podía estar pegado a mi pecho todo el tiempo, y no es que me molestara, era algo que lo tomaba rápidamente casi como un berrinche y chantaje, casi una necesidad. Eso no estaba bien.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y comencé a buscar algo en la red. Después de veinte minutos de buscar estaba confundida. Simplemente tenía que apartarme cada vez que él me lo pidiera, decir no, o untarme algo desagradable en los pechos. De acuerdo, ya había intentado las dos primeras, tendría que tener en cuenta la última para cuando llegáramos a casa. No esperaba que fuera tan difícil, y tampoco esperaba, por supuesto, que él se diera cuenta de eso.

Cuando finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido, casi después de una hora y media, me aparté de él, reajusté mi ropa y salí de la habitación, asegurándome de que hubiera la luz suficiente para que pudiera visualizar si es que se levantaba por la noche. Al salir de allí me encontré con una escena bastante extraña.

Edward se encontraba acostado en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, boca arriba, mientras que su mano sostenía la de Elizabeth, que estaba acostada en el sillón justo al lado de él. Mark tenía la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Edward y con el control del videojuego sobre su estómago. Los tres yacían profundamente dormidos. Las llaves que cayeron en el suelo ni siquiera les molestaron un poco. De no ser porque sus pechos subían y bajaban creería que estaban muertos. Por suerte no era así.

Me encaminé hacia a Mark y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, pasando mi mano por su estómago desnudo y quité el control de allí.

-Mark, mi amor – le llamé y comenzó a parpadear – despierta cariño, vamos a la cama – dije en un susurro. Le ayudé a levantarse de allí aun en modo zombie. Se recargó en mí y le ayudé a llegar a su cuarto. Cuando se acostó en la cama me senté a su lado. Le quité cualquier cosa que le molestara para dormir y besé su mejilla – Buenas noches, te amo.

-Te amo – me contestó adormilado.

Salí de esa habitación, dejando la puerta entrecerrada para que entrara un poco de luz y volví de nuevo a la sala, donde todo estaba igual, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo estaba perdida con estas personas. Suspiré y me agaché hacia a Edward.

-Edward – moví su hombro y nada. Suspiré y frunció levemente el ceño – Edward, despierta – volví a llamar, su ceño se suavizó pero no tuve otro movimiento positivo de su parte. Joder, iba a golpearlo si no despertaba - ¡Edward! – exclamé en un susurro, Elizabeth se movió en su lugar y mordí mi labio. Cuando estuve segura de que estaba dormida al cien por ciento de nuevo me dirigí a Edward de nuevo.

Aumenté la presión de mis dientes contra mi labio inferior y pasé mis dedos entre el cabello espeso de Edward. Era lo suficientemente suave como recordaba. Pero no estaba allí para admirarlo sino para despertarlo, más tarde podría hacerle una broma sobre su edad y dormir en el suelo. Lo que no me esperé es que me rodeara con sus brazos en un segundo y me atrajera hacia a él.

-Guarda silencio y ven a dormir aquí – murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Me encontré sobre él, con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza para sostener mi peso. Ladee mi cabeza para que el cabello me callera a un costado y lo miré con el ceño fruncido – Me gusta cómo estás allí.

-No siquiera me estás mirando – rodee los ojos.

-No – concordó – pero te estoy sintiendo, que es algo mucho mejor – bufé y él sonrió de manera burlona para después abrir los ojos de golpe. Su mirada penetró la mía en una fracción de segundo - ¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves ahora mismo?

-¿Sabes lo incomodo que es esto? – Me incorporé solo para quedar sentada sobre su abdomen – Deberías estar en la cama.

-¿Contigo?

-Durmiendo – expliqué – Es bastante tarde, mañana tengo que salir y te quedarás con los niños… de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mirar algunos locales para la nueva tienda – me encogí de hombros y un bostezo involuntario salió de mi boca – Pero para eso necesito dormir, vamos, levántate.

-Pero aquí es bastante cómodo – siguió renegando y yo le envié una irada fulminante – además tengo una buena vista.

-No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo pronto, Edward.

-¿Pero si vamos a tenerlo? – su sonrisa parecía la de Anthony cuando conseguía lo que quería. Lo golpee y me puse de pie de manera rápida, con el rostro encendido – Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Y tú no contestas ninguna de las mías – me incliné para cargar a Elizabeth pero me detuvo, se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras y te respondo – me dijo de manera sencilla. Miré como la niña hacia un puchero mientras dormía y Edward la abrazó hacia a sí mismo con gesto preocupado.

-Será mejor que la lleves con Anthony – señalé el cuarto principal. Hizo lo que le dije de manera inmediata y les colocó la manta a los dos. Se volteó hacia a mí, pidiendo una respuesta con la mirada. Yo suspiré resignada – Si sigues portándote como ahora probablemente si lo hagamos – me encogí de hombros y me coloqué en el marco de la puerta – Ahora largo, ve a dormir.

-Iré a dormir muy contento – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó hasta a mí – Por cierto, ya que no le contesté a Mark… te contestaré a ti – se inclinó hacia a mi hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído – Sí, estoy bastante celoso de Anthony. Pero tendré paciencia.

-Espero que la tengas, deja de ser tan arrogante y lárgate de aquí – dije si poder ocultar mi sonrisa. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la mejilla para después empujarlo fuera de la habitación – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – se despidió y se alejó de allí sin borrar la sonrisa. Cerré la puerta antes de que entrara a su habitación y recargué mi espalda en ésta.

Ese hombre me volvería aún más loca.

No lograba entender sus ridículos cambios de humor. Mi Edward había vuelto. Ese Edward tan niño que tenía tantas ganas de divertirse. El Edward de la preparatoria. Mi Edward, mi mejor amigo. Pero era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a él después de haber conocido al Edward frio, calculador, sin sentimientos, déspota y estúpido. No se volvía a ver con los mismos ojos, eso era lo suficientemente seguro. Pero debía aceptarlo, porque él me había pedido una oportunidad, porque sabía que no me decepcionaría y porque sabía que quería lo suficiente a sus hijos.

Me desvestí y me coloqué la camiseta de tirantes y es short de deportes para dormir, me asee y me metí a la cama con los niños.

Esa noche me fue imposible dormir por muchos hechos. Mañana me vería con Jasper y ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Edward. Dejaría de nuevo a los niños con Edward. Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas. Y todavía tenía que ver a Edward mañana a pesar de que esta noche habíamos tenido bromas de adolescentes.

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana fui finalmente capaz de dormir en paz. Iba a tener un aspecto feo por las ojeras que se me formarían pronto pero ya podría vivir con eso. Por ahora solo debía preocuparme de olvidarme de todo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama. La habitación de color blanca estaba completamente iluminada debido a que la luz del sol pegada directo por el balcón. Me senté, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y disfruté por un minuto este momento solo para mí… hasta que escuché las risas fuera de la habitación.

De manera curiosa me puse pie, amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salí de la habitación, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Edward se encontraba en una esquina, de pie, con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, tapándole la vista, también tenía los brazos extendidos como si fuera alguna especie de zombie. No pude evitar reír al ver eso. Mi risa llamó la atención de los tres niños. Los más pequeños se encontraban detrás del sillón y Mark los miraba divertido.

-¡Mami! – gritaron los mellizos en un unísono y corrieron hasta a mí, cada un abrazando una de mis piernas.

-Hey… parece que se están divirtiendo – despeiné sus cabellos y alzaron al mismo tiempo la vista hacia a mí con sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Papi juega con nosotos – comentó Elizabeth. Alcé la mirada a Edward que ya se había quitado la bolsa de papel de la cabeza. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Dijiste que me dejarías con ellos toda la mañana… decidí empezar con los juegos ahora – dijo en forma de explicación y se encogió de hombros – Pero creo que debo llevarlos primero a desayunar.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Debes hacer eso. Tan solo los prepararé para ir a la piscina y podrás llevarlos a desayunar. Mark, cariño, ¿Qué haces tan temprano con ese videojuego? – lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo… juego – se excusó – iré a prepararme para la piscina – se acercó corriendo a mí, me dio un beso y se dirigió a su habitación. Me volví hacia a Edward.

-Creo que tendré que comprarte una marcara pronto, esa bolsa de papel no queda contigo – chasquee la lengua y él rodó los ojos – Alistaré a los niños, después podrás llevártelos a donde quieras mientras esté lejos.

Diez minutos después los niños estaban vestidos para pasar un día en la piscina del hotel o la piscina. Esta vez ya era tiempo de que confiara a Edward. Seguro que podría con los tres niños ya que lo ha intentado dos veces. La tercera es la vencida. Me despedí de ellos y miré como desaparecían tras las puertas del elevador.

Cerré la puerta con un suspiro. Aun no se me hacía fácil dejarlos. Moriría el día en que ellos tres ya fueran al colegio. Me estremecía de solo pensarlo. Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a cambiarme para mi cita con Jasper en una hora. Me duché durante quince minutos y después me vestí con una blusa holgada, con mangas de color melón y un short blanco. No me iba a pasar por las calles de Florida con zapatillas así que opté, de nuevo, por sandalias.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista recibí la llamada de Jasper.

-Hola Bella – escuché su voz característica – Tengo las citas de esta tarde para tres locales. ¿Tendrás tiempo para las tres?

-Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites. Tengo que hablar contigo también, ¿te parece si nos vemos en algún restaurante? Muero de hambre.

-¿En dónde están los niños? – lo imaginé frunciendo el ceño.

-De eso tengo que hablarte. Nos vemos en unos minutos – colgué y guardé el teléfono en mi bolso.

Le envié la dirección del restaurante a donde quería ir y diez minutos estaba allí. Había decidido ir a un Applebee´s, era uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerca y no creía que tuviera problema con encontrarlo. Estaba centrado y eso me beneficiaba mucho. A los cinco minutos lo miré entrar al local. Me puse de pie y lo saludé.

-Hola Jasper, que gusto verte – le di un pequeño abrazo y volví a mi lugar, mirando com mi amigo tomaba asiento frente a mi.

-Hola, es bueno volver a verte, estas muy hermosa – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa de manera amistosa – Sabes que me gana la curiosidad así que suéltalo de una vez.

-Creí que un psicólogo era bastante paciente – bebí de mi jugo y sonreí con diversión ante su gesto – De acuerdo – aclaré mi garganta – Edward está con los niños.

Debía decírselo, no podía estar así nada más, mirándome con mi amigo cuando sospechosamente los niños estaban en alguna parte con alguna persona desconocida. Además, había aprendido a confiar en él.

-Ya lo sabía – abrí los ojos sorprendida, eso pareció tómalo como que estaba pidiendo alguna explicación – Me lo dijo Aidan la semana pasada. Él lleva mucho tiempo contigo, ¿no? Me siento ofendido porque no me lo hayas dicho.

Está vez si estaba viendo la reacción de un psicólogo. El psicólogo Whitlock. Él estaba allí, sentado frente a mí, masticando un pedazo de fruta de manera paciente mientras mantenía mi mirada. Mi reflejo en sus ojos color azul me decían que realmente estaba sorprendida, tan solo me faltaba tener la boca abierta como una típica caricatura para niños. Después de reaccionar fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué ellos dos estaban hablando sobre mí a mis espaldas?

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú y Aidan? ¿Intercambian chismes como abuelitas o algo así? – Me crucé de brazos y los recargué en la mesa – pero me alegra que lo hayan comentado ya, así me libro de ciertas cosas o reacciones por ahora. Dime, ¿Qué tal te ha ido últimamente?

Y así se pasó la mañana con Jasper, conversando de su vida. Él había conocido a una chica pero simplemente no había funcionado. Aun recordaba cuando Alice… Uff, Alice. Cuando ella había tenido cierto encaprichamiento por él. Se sentía como su hubiera sido hacia muchísimo tiempo, o tal vez era así. No quería pensar mucho en ellos.

Me ponía nerviosa el saber que nuestras familias algún día sepan de la existencia de los niños. Me ponía nerviosa saber qué es lo que harían. Aunque no tenían por qué hacer nada. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales no quería que mis hijos aparecieran en ninguna portada de revista ni nada de eso. Además, sería mucho estrés para ellos y lo único que quería ahora era que disfrutaran su infancia. No era pedir demasiado.

-¿Qué día es el que tendremos la cita? – pregunté de nuevo a aquel señor de pelo canoso y con el bigote de la misma manera. Él usaba unas gafas gruesas de marco negro. Él no creía que de verdad yo fuera a comprar aquel local. Era todo o nada.

-Creo que en dos semanas seria lo suficientemente correcto – me ofreció una sonrisa y yo se la devolví con mucha amabilidad. Me puse de pie del cómodo sillón en el que me encontraba sentada y extendí mi mano al ver que él hacía lo mismo.

-Ha sido un placer, señor Marx – estreché su mano e intenté no hacer una mueca al sentir la suya sudorosa. Mejoré mi sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-El placer ha sido todo mío, señora – me dijo con voz rasposa.

¡Me llamó señora! ¡Iba a morir! ¿Tan vieja estaba?

-Que tenga buen día – me despedí y salí de allí. En cuanto lo hice fui abordada por las preguntas de mi amigo.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – me preguntó con gesto tranquilo al momento en que emprendíamos partida hacia el hotel, a donde debía regresar.

-Fue interesante. Es hombre pone a prueba muchas cosas, y juzga por las apariencias. Creo que me dijo señora solo para molestarme – fruncí el ceño y me voltee hacia a él - ¿Tengo cara de señora?

Él me miró incrédulo. Casi me estaba dando bofetadas con solo mirarme pero yo no podía dejar pasar esa pregunta. No me gustaba sentirme vieja. Además, el tener tres niños pequeños no me estaba ayudando mucho. No debía volverme loca por mi apariencia, pero la mayoría de los empresarios viven de la apariencia y la seguridad y todo eso…

… como Edward.

Él, frente a las caras, ante las juntas, ante sus trabajadores era un persona verdaderamente fría, y calculadora y sin sentimientos. Él había creado una imagen de sí mismo rápidamente con tan solo plasmarlo en su rostro. No dudaba que aun siendo cariñoso con sus hijos iba a cambiar. Edward era bastante seleccionador; es decir, él escogía quien era merecedor de esa actitud tan crítica. Yo esperaba ya haber pasado esa etapa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – le pregunté cuando nos encontramos frente al Four Seasons.

-Te diría que en dos semanas pero en esa fecha estaré en Georgia – frotó su dedo pulgar en su barbilla. Después alzó su mirada hacia a mí y se encogió de hombros - ¿Mantenemos la comunicación? Tal vez les haga una visita en Rusia, todo depende de mi agenda.

-¡Perfecto! – Sonreí como loca y le di un apresurado abrazo – Muchas gracias. Me encantó verte de nuevo. Ya debo irme, quiero ver a mis criaturas – me despedí – adiós, Jasper – y después entré al hotel.

Al entrar al hotel mis sospechas de que los niños y su padre estaban en la piscina fueron confirmadas. De hecho, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando yo me había marchado de aquí. O tal vez estaban en la playa, no lo sabía. Debía recordar de llamarle para saber dónde se encontraban precisamente. Decidí vestirme con uno de los trajes de baño que había traído conmigo y encima un vestido de playa color beige. Cuando me aseguré de que tenía todo lo necesario en mi bolso salí de allí. Bajé hasta la piscina y no había rastro de tres niños jugando por allí, al llegar a la cerca que separaba el hotel con la playa escuché la fuerte risa de Elizabeth. De acuerdo, estaban en la playa.

Caminé hacia donde estaban. Elizabeth estaba corriendo por toda la longitud de la playa. Parecía que una playa completa no le bastaba solo para ella. Mark iba detrás de ella, intentando atraparla. Ella estaba vistiendo su colorido traje de baño de una pieza, y Mark solo usaba uno de colores verde y gris.

Cerca del hotel estaban algunas sobrillas con camastros. Allí encontré a Edward, sentado en una, con la espalda erguida y con Anthony entre las piernas. Por el puchero que estaba formando Anthony podía decirse que su padre estaba convenciéndolo de algo que él, necesariamente, quería hacer.

Ni siquiera sabía si de verdad existían esos hombres guapos como padres. Bueno, al menos no lo sabía antes de ver a Edward de esa manera. Él era tan malditamente guapo si camiseta, un short de playa negro con gris y con gafas de sol Ray Ban. Mierda, se veía tan malditamente caliente de esa manera.

El niño alzó la mirada hacia a él con el ceño fruncido después de escuchar algo que le dijo y agitó la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer su espalda en el pecho de su padre. Por el semblante de Edward supe que no era tan malo. Se mantenía tranquilo y mirando hacia al frente, hasta que llegue a su lado. Alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el berrinche ésta vez? – pregunté y eso llamó la atención de Anthony. Lo miré con una ceja levantada y una vez que me refugié en la sombra que nos brindaba la sombrilla me quité las gafas de sol. Me situé en el otro camastro. Anthony solo me miró por unos segundos y se volvió al frente - ¿Y bien?

-Quiere una tabla de surf – me dijo Edward y se encogió de hombros – No puede tener una.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida por la idea que había tenido el niño de pedir ese objeto. Edward tenía bastante razón, además, él solo tenía dos años. No podía imaginarlo en la playa solo siquiera. Miré a Anthony que estaba apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Anthony, si sigues de esta manera tendré que llevarte al hotel y allí te quedarás tu solo, ¿entiendes? – me estaba ignorando. Él tan solo quería seguir con su berrinche porque no le había conseguido lo que había pedido y no daría su brazo a torcer frente a Edward - ¿Anthony? – Suspiré al ver que no respondía – De acuerdo, vamos – tomé su mano y lo bajé del camastro ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

Anthony se dejó llevar hasta que estuvimos lejos de la vista de Edward. Una vez que se dio cuenta de eso comenzó a patalear y a aventar arena por todas partes. Me jaló del brazo y me miró con un puchero.

-¡No quiedo id! – me gritó y volvió a patalear. Lo miré sin decir nada y me mantuve en silencio. Volví a tomarlo del brazo y caminé sin importarme la fuerza que estaba poniendo - ¡Mamá! ¡Quiedo id a la agua!

Me agaché a su altura y lo miré a los ojos.

-Anthony, escúchame – le dije con gesto serio. El niño me miró con el ceño fruncido y con mucho enojo – No hagas berrinches, no vas a lograr nada con eso, ¿entiendes? Deja de comportarte así, no hagas eso – aparté el cabello que le caía por su frente y él supo que con eso ya había acabado mi "enojo" – Vas a jugar con Elizabeth y Mark, sin tablas de surf, ¿entiendes? Podemos ir a comprar un helado con papá después, ¿sí? – Él asintió - ¿me das un beso? – estiré mis labios y él me dio un beso seguido de un abrazo.

-Quiedo helado – murmuró cerca de mi oído – Papá está enojado – enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y lo sostuve contra mí para después ponerme de pie.

-Papá no está enojado, cariño. Solo debes hacer todo lo que él te diga, ¿de acuerdo? – besé su hombro y caminé hacia donde estaba Edward, conversando con Mark de algún tema del cual se suponía que no debía saber debido a que se callaron en cuanto me vieron – Me daré cuenta de lo que están tramado después de todo – me encogí de hombros.

-Mamá tiene razón – aceptó Mark mirando a Edward. Sin embargo, el adulto tan solo me miraba sin ninguna expresión.

-Eso ya lo veremos después – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Anthony sin decir una sola palabra, sin embargo fue el niño quien habló.

-Lo siento – murmuró – Compa un helado – Edward se puso de pie y lo cargó, dejándome por fin sentarme en una de esas sillas. Respiré aliviada.

-Ya puedes llevarlos donde a ti se te ocurra mientras me quedo aquí – le di una sonrisa inocente. Me quité el vestido de playa, empujé un poco la sombrilla hasta que quedé expuesta al sol y me acosté allí.

Edward me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y negó con la cabeza a lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Miró a Anthony otra vez y sin esperárselo nadie, se lo echó a su hombro, con todo el cuerpo caído salvo por el tobillo, que lo estaba sosteniendo solo con eso. Pude escuchar la risa divertida de Anthony aunque me estuviera tapando la vista. Él se quitó las gafas de sol y la lanzó a una toalla.

-De acuerdo, supongo que debemos disfrutar del último día – le dijo a Mark. Chocó su mano libre con la de él y miró lejos de nosotros, donde Elizabeth estaba sentada jugando con la arena – ve con ella – ordenó a Mark y cuando se fue de allí se volteó hacia a mí - Entonces eso de "sexo pronto" ¿realmente es pronto? – él utilizó su gesto inocente.

-Muerte, Cullen – bufé y él se rió.

-Sería una pena que así fuera – eso fue lo último que dijo y se alejó de mí aun con Anthony colgando y riendo.

.

_Al día siguiente. _

-Niños, dejen de correr por favor – miré como Anthony le lanzaba agua con su pistola a Mark mientras este corría por todo el pasillo - ¡Mark! – me puse de pie y llegué hasta donde estaban. Él me miró sin rastro de arrepentimiento – Siéntate ya, por favor – le dije de manera seria – él solo apuntó a su hermano con la pistola de agua en la frente y le disparó para después irse a sentar en algún lugar visible para mí.

Esas estúpidas pistolas.

Después de pasar el día de ayer en la playa decidimos que daríamos un pequeño recorrido a las calles de Orlando, donde compramos helado (excepto para Edward que decidió compartir conmigo) y cuando pasamos por una juguetería a Edward se le ocurrió comprarles pistolas de agua a los niños para distraerlos.

Eso había sido una mala idea.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el jet de Edward para estar de regreso a Moscú, por fin, aunque eso quería decir que debía volver a las responsabilidades de las tiendas, debía volver a las responsabilidades de la escuela y buscar entretener a los mellizos por las mañanas. Tenía que buscar una manera para cambiar todo eso. Tal vez debería meter a los mellizos a un curso donde se pudiera poner aprueba todas sus habilidades.

Tomé asiento casi frente a Mark, que había dejado el juguete a un lado, y seguida de mi estaba Anthony, que había sacado el iPad de mi bolso para ponerse a jugar con él. Al menos se habían quedado sentados por fin. Los dos estaban empapados, y si seguían de esa manera probablemente se enfermarían al llegar a Moscú… no podría imaginar el frio que estaba haciendo allí.

Miré diestras de mí, esperando ver a Edward o a Elizabeth pero nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se suponía que ya había dado las indicaciones a los pilotos y todo eso. Necesitaba irme a mi casa, necesitaba dormir por fin. Pero nada.

Desperté al sentir como alguien movía las manos alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una hermosa sonrisa de disculpa por parte de Edward. Las ganas de lanzarme hacia a él inundaron mi ser por un extraño motivo. Terminó de abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad. Se sentó frente a mí, junto a una preciosa niña de cabellos y ojos color chocolate que me estaba sonriendo en grande.

-Hola mami – me saludó.

-Hola, cariño – contesté con voz ronca. Ella volvió su mirada hacia un libro para colorear que estaba en sus piernas, ignorándome por completo.

Alcé la mirada hacia Edward, que estaba mirándome.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – él se encogió de hombros.

-No lose, pero probablemente más de veinte minutos, es el tiempo que llevo aquí, cuando llegué ya lo estabas – me dijo con una bella sonrisa – Pero estamos a punto de despegar así que creo que necesitas estar despierta para eso – asentí.

-Sí, de acuerdo – dije sin sentido – gracias – recargué la cabeza e el respaldo del sillón y miré a mí alrededor. Anthony y Mark estaban sentados juntos, entretenidos en sus videojuegos.

Sentí mi estómago revolverse cuando el jet comenzó a tomar velocidad. Edward me estaba mirando con cierta preocupación. Cuando finalmente eso terminó me pude sentir aliviada. Elizabeth se desabrochó el cinturón así como sus hermanos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hacia unos minutos. Edward decidió comenzar una charla.

-No te vez tan entusiasta como dices estar al saber que vas a regresar a casa – se cruzó de brazos y me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Solo pienso en lo que va a pasar una vez que llegue allí. Ya sabes, la limpieza de la casa, la rutina de la escuela, de vuelta a la oficina y el estudio – suspiré – a veces solo quiero desaparecer… por solo un minuto, tranquilidad, nada más – sonreí levemente – pero ahora tres vidas dependen de mí, no puedo estar relajada ni un solo minuto.

-Es demasiada presión – concordó.

-Ya lose, sin embargo, la consecuencia es agradable – sonreí de manera amplia.

-Sí supongo que es así – murmuró y bajó la vista. Algo estaba sucediendo y yo me estaba enterando.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo.

Su mirada me decía que algo no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía de qué era lo que se podía tratar. ¿Qué podría preocuparle ahora? Por mi cabeza no pasaba nada. Nada se relacionaba entre sí o con nosotros o con los niños. ¿Estaba preocupado por el trabajo? ¿Había perdido alguna junta o algo así? No lo sabía. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, y sin palabras le pedí que me contara lo que estaba pasando. Tomó una gran respiración y me miró fijamente.

-Hablé con Alice, hace unos días – comenzó – Ella lleva días molestándome con contarle lo que me está pasando y porqué he evitado sus llamadas. No sé qué decirle en realidad. Ya sabes, ella y su instinto de que algo sucede y esas cosas. Lo cual es completamente estúpido – se encogió de hombros – Pero hace unos días me llamó para decirme que fue a Europa por cuestiones personales, no sé de qué se trataba, y entonces allí vio una revista en la que tú salías y me preguntó por ti. Tal vez se me olvidó mencionarte que Rosalie usa mucho tu marca para vestir a Ethan, y entonces ella…

-¿Ethan? – interrumpí con curiosidad.

-Ethan es el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett… del cual, por cierto, soy padrino – frunció el ceño y yo alcé las cejas un poco sorprendida – El punto es que ella usa mucho esa marca pero en realidad no sabía si se trataba de ti… o no tengo idea, tal vez sí, pero Rose ha comenzado a distanciarse también de la familia por sus actitudes lo cual es ridículo. Nada está bien ahora allá. No quería decírtelo antes porque no sabía si te interesaba o no. Pero ahora que Alice me preguntó esto tenía que mencionártelo, y con eso salieron los otros temas.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste a Alice?

-Que no sabía nada de eso – se apresuró a contestarme – Me dijiste que no les dijera nada. Mantengo mi palabra.

-¿Y crees que ella creyó en tu palabra? – Conociendo a Alice…

-No tengo idea. Desde ese día he evitado sus llamadas. Pero esa mujer es tan insistente – suspiró con frustración. Ya comenzaba a ver al Edward del que estaba acostumbrada hacía dos años – Debería hacerse cargo de su vida.

-Ella es Alice – contesté simplemente – Y no sé qué decir ante eso.

-Tanto sería su curiosidad que probablemente visitaría tu tienda en tu búsqueda – esto estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Crees que cuando vuelvas te pregunte?

-¿Quién dice que voy a volver? – me crucé de brazos.

-Tienes que volver porque eso levantaría más sus sospechas. Al menos solo por una semana… y explicar que te mudarás.

-Ya… - dijo de manera seca – Ya lo resolveré después. Solo tenía que decirte esto.

Un silencio inundó el momento. Apenas y se escuchaban los murmullos de os niños detrás de Edward.

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros. Estaba evitando eso, pero si Alice se entera de donde estamos… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Solo debo dejarle claro las cosas.

-Puedo hablar con ella si así lo quieres – levantó el teléfono y yo se lo quité.

-No, no quiero que hables con ella. Ya veré que haré después. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mis hijos… tanto como pueda. Y pensar en si debo dar el siguiente paso contigo – sonreí de manera amplia.

-¿El siguiente paso? – frunció el ceño.

-Sí, o tal vez debería seguir durmiendo con los niños – me encogí de hombros, él pareció entender por fin a que era lo que me refería.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con el siguiente paso? – su sonrisa era igual a la de un niño travieso de cinco años. Yo solo pude reír.

Ahora me sentía tan libre de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Probablemente había sido esos días en los que me había despreocupado. Debería hacerlo más seguido, pero esta vez, los niños se irían a un campamento o algo así.

* * *

><p>Hola, la actualización fua antes de que se cumpliera la semana, wuju. Y además... Es un regalo de San Valentin, felíz día (:<p>

Este capítulo no revela muchas cosas mas que el acercamiento que tiene Edward con lo niños y las insinuaciones de Bella, eso me gusta. Y sobre el lemmon... yo también espero que sea pronto, jaja.

Gracias a: **dracullen, Karenava (lamento que ya no lo quieras seguir), asdfghjkl, flexer, albi-yo, carlita16, La enana del mal, soles, anaprinces25, Manligrez, Melania, tamipanxi, Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson, kimjim, Vicky B. Jonas, Mafe D. Rojas, Fle-ARG, KellyJA8, Ninacara, yolabertay, ini narvel, ISACOBO, Lucero Mendozaa, felicytas, CynthiaIsabella, viivii alice, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Berta, Maya Cullen Masen, marah2221, Suiza19, .Patzz, Maki Salvatore, La gabi edwards, Laura Katherine, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, CAMILA, Lulu, gery02, Saha Denali, ashleyswan**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	39. Noche de brujas

**Noche de brujas**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>29 de Octubre.<em>

_._

-¿Es enserio, Bella? – fruncí el ceño al escucharle decir eso de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirle que iba a ser lo que yo diga? Rodee los ojos y me voltee de nuevo para volver a trabajar – Es una estúpida fiesta para niños.

-Esa fiesta les entusiasma demasiado a tus hijos – le dije con gesto malhumorado. Tomé el lápiz que estaba a mi lado y comencé a dibujar de nuevo, tratando de olvidar a aquel hombre de casi treinta años frente a mí. Si lo miraba iba a abofetearlo por ser bastante cabeza dura – Deja de parecer un niño pequeño y ve por tu hijo al colegio.

-No voy a ir si no me dices que yo no me vestiré para esa estúpida celebración – se cruzó de brazos frente a mí y dejé el lápiz de nuevo en su lugar.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses de aquel viaje que habíamos tomado. Las cosas con Edward estaba resultando bastante bien. Él se hacía responsable de los niños al momento de llevarlos a natación, futbol, el colegio, gimnasia o cualquier otro tipo de deportes. También había colaborado mucho tiempo en la casa. El único momento en el que estuvo lejos de nosotros fue una semana después de que llegamos a Moscú. Tuvo que ir a chicago a decir que su residencia ahora quedaría en Rusia. Después de eso, era casi imposible no verlo un día, lo cual me alegraba bastante ya que podía tomar más tiempo para mí en lo que él se encargaba de los niños.

Si tendría que ponerle una calificación a su comportamiento seria… un estúpido nueve, por comportarse como un estúpido frente a mí en estos momentos.

¿Es que no podía aceptar simplemente vestirse de un pirata para ir a pedir dulces con sus hijos que irían vestidos de hadas y Batman? ¡Era bastante sencillo! Yo ya lo había hecho por más tiempo, era su turno. Esa sería su última prueba para saber que de verdad los niños le importaban.

Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que enserio no quería pasar esa humillación.

Él no había vuelto a usar ese tono controlador conmigo, lo cual le hacía ganar muchos puntos. Así que simplemente se dedicaba a parecer "inocente" lo cual le hacía ver tierno y estúpido al mismo tiempo, así como quería besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

De pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea. Los dos estábamos solos en esta enorme habitación blanca, los mellizos estaban en su clase de natación, (de la cual por cierto Edward debía pasar después de recoger a Mark al colegio) y nadie tenía el permiso de molestarnos.

Me puse de pie con cuidado, dejando cualquier artefacto para dibujar justo en su lugar. Rodee la enorme mesa para dibujar y llegué a su lado, con una brillante sonrisa en mi rostro. Él entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección, él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y pegué su cuerpo tanto como pude al mío.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por los niños – comencé con mi discurso – Casi lo prometiste – acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y sonreí levemente – Solo será una noche, Edward. ¿No puedes soportarlo por una noche?

Él me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros debido a mis acciones. Con él no había pasado nada más que besos, no estaba lista para eso. Lo quería, sí, él me quería, sí, lo había perdonado también, pero aun no era tiempo de hacer eso. Además de que no había tiempo en el que nos encontrábamos solos más que en estos momentos y era muy corto el tiempo.

-No vas a lograr que lo haga seduciéndome, Bella – murmuró aun con mis labios rozando los suyos. Podía sentir sus manos descansar en mi espalda baja en forma de puños. Él estaba tentado a tocar otra cosa lo cual me hacía sonreír aún más - Eso no funciona conmigo.

-Has cambiado mucho, tal vez eso cambie también – suspiré y besé su mejilla rápidamente para después separarme de él por completo – tendré que decirle a Elizabeth que te lo pida, ese va a ser el único modo en el cual puedas aceptar eso. No vale nada de compromisos de último momento porque primero están los niños – sonreí y tomé mi lugar detrás del escritorio – Tienes quince minutos para pasar por Mark, será mejor que te vayas ahora.

Por su silencio pude interpretar que haría lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lo que no podía tener seguro era si se vestiría para el día de Halloween o no. Eso era algo en lo que tendría que insistir una y otra vez. Usaría a los niños si eso era posible.

Probablemente le estaba pidiendo bastante aun cuando hacía poco tiempo en el que había decidido que él pasaría el resto de su vida con nosotros. O tal vez estaba pensando bastante. No importaba. Tal vez no debería abusar tanto de Edward ahora mismo. Suspiré y alcé la mirada hacia a él.

-Deberías considerarlo solo un poco, cariño – le dije – ahora, por favor, ve por tu hijo antes de que le dé un ataque de ansiedad.

-No trates de remediarlo con un "cariño" – me contestó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Volveré, y cuando lo haga espero que hayas terminado de aceptar que eso no pasará – lo miré desaparecer por esa puerta.

Él había sido tan atento conmigo últimamente que solo quería abrazarlo como a un oso de peluche. Yo estaba bastante extasiada con este Edward. Lo quería así para siempre, con esa actitud tan buena y paternal, todo el tiempo. ¿Quién no querría a un hombre tan guapo como él y comportándose de esa manera?

Todo había sido bastante rápido. Muy rápido a decir verdad. Pero mientras se confíe verdaderamente en él todo estaba perfectamente. Sin importar el tiempo. Para conocernos tuvimos más de siete años juntos. Eso estaba casi por completo. Solo debía dejarme llevar con precaución. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que pudieran darme desconfianza por su parte. Lo quería tanto que dolía.

Yo estaba siendo una idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él me mencionaba todo lo que pasaba en su día, todo lo que había sucedido con Rosalie y Emmett, con Alice, con sus padres, con los míos y con aquella mujer llamada Tia. Él me había contado absolutamente todo, hasta el día en que fue a buscar a Stefan para poder pagar su cuenta a los Vulturi. Joder, él enserio quería arreglar las cosas. Y yo no era completamente sincera con él. Ni siquiera le había contado que desde que estaba en Chicago había hablado con Jasper. Tampoco le había dicho que el día que salí en Florida había ido con Jasper y me sentía mal. Debía contárselo, no era justo que hubiera secretos ahora.

Ya pensaría el momento en que debía sincerarme con él… aún más.

Tomé el teléfono que estaba mi lado y solo presioné una tecla, tres segundos después me contestaron.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Molly – contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella estaba en el piso inferior pero no podía dejar el trabajo que estaba realizando en estos momentos. Debía seguir con los diseños para la temporada de invierno – Quería pedirte un favor… ¿sabes de alguna tienda de disfraces?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí – se apresuró a contestarme.

-¿Puedes organizarme una cita? Somos cinco personas. Lo más pronto posible, por favor

-Claro que si, en unos minutos te digo el día y la hora – le escuché vacilar – Tienes que acudir a una junta en una semana para ver las remodelaciones del Boo Bear en Orlando, Bella – asentí de manera automática - ¿Reservo un vuelo?

-No, creo que tomaré el jet de Edward. No creo poder soportar de nuevo a las personas a mí alrededor. Gracias, Molly.

-De acuerdo – colgué y me dejé caer de nuevo en el banquillo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Si los niños no me mataban con sus arranques de locura… probablemente lo haría el trabajo o las tentaciones de poder tocar a Edward por todas partes.

Suspiré.

Después de aquella junta que había tenido con el señor Marx hacia casi tres meses, había tenido contrato. Pero ahora, después de dos meses tenia oficialmente mi local para ropa de bebé y maternidad en Orlando. Tan solo necesitaba comenzar a organizarme.

Ya había recibido varias ofertas acerca de querer extenderlo por muchas partes de Estados Unidos, pero aun debía pensarlo bien. No sabía que era lo que haría sin Molly pero tal vez debería confiarle alguna de las tiendas así como a Ángela. No esperaba que algo saliera mal con esas dos mujeres en mis negocios. Muy bien. Tendría que controlarlo de alguna manera.

Una hora después, me encontraba en la casa, mirando como corrían a mi alrededor dos pequeños niños de dos años y medio, y escuchando como un niño de once años y un adulto estaban jugando video juegos. Sí, esto era una rutina de la cual probablemente ya me había acostumbrado.

-Niños, no jueguen en la cocina, por favor – les dije a los mellizos y los dos, al mismo tiempo, se voltearon para enseñarme sus lenguas y después salir corriendo de allí. Suspiré - ¡Mark! ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa, por favor? – pedí en voz alta. Escuché una exclamación de su parte pero después miré aparecer a Edward en la cocina - ¿Dónde está Mark?

-Cambio de roles – se encogió de hombros y comenzó con su tarea.

– Así que… ¿ya lo consideraste? – pregunté al momento en que servía los platos y los colocaba con cuidado sobre la barra de la mesa. Él se volteó para mirarme.

-¿Considerar qué?

-De que es de lo que vas a vestirte, ¿de qué más? – rodee los ojos y miré como él también, de manera involuntaria, lo hacía – No me ruedes los ojos, Edward Cullen. Simplemente responde y todo estará perfectamente – le dediqué una bonita sonrisa.

-Iré vestido de Edward Cullen, ¿Qué te parece esa idea? – Alzó las cejas buscando alguna aprobación de mi parte pero mi rostro no logró decirle nada – Soy un personaje, ¿no? Mi vida no es aburrida – se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no hace gracia – le dije y comencé a llevar los platos a la mesa con la comida servida.

-¿De qué personaje te vestirás tú? – me preguntó de manera suspicaz. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta que él supo interpretar de inmediato – Eso no es justo – se frotó la cara con sus manos.

Algo brillante en sus manos me llamo la atención. Allí estaba. En su dedo anular esa brillante sortija de oro de nuevo. Mierda, estaba segura de que mi corazón se paró por completo. Me quedé sin habla y sin respiración. ¡Allí estaba! Joder, ese era un gesto tan precioso/bonito de su parte. Madre mía… me iba a comer a este hombre de pies a cabeza si seguía de esta manera.

Al bajar sus manos me miró con incredulidad por mi estúpido rostro. Sí, estaba embobada con este hombre pero ¿Quién no lo estaría? Caminé hacia a él, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, saboreando sus perfectos labios por completo.

Él podría hacerme sentir bastante enojada muchas veces y otras veces solo quería morderlo y abrazarlo y besarlo. Como ahora. Tan solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que me encantaba ese gesto que había tenido. ¿Desde cuándo tenía la sortija de nuevo? ¡Mierda! Él es tan precioso.

Me tomó la cintura con sus fuertes y firmes manos y me acercó hacia a él. Me estaba devolviendo el beso de la misma manera que yo. Y esta vez no era un beso en donde se quería llegar a otra cosa, simplemente quería sentirlo conmigo, aquí. Y decirle gracias de manera silenciosa. Nuestros labios se movían a sincronía, amoldándose los unos con los otros, de una manera tan deliciosa posible, podría pasarme todo el día besando a Edward…

-¡Mami, quiedo id al baño!

… de no ser por los niños.

Sentí las pequeñas manos de Anthony en mis piernas, él estaba intentado separarme de Edward con toda la fuerza que tenía. Me alejé de Edward y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Bajé la vista hacia a Anthony, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y después estiró los brazos hacia a mí, pidiendo que lo cargara, con un suspiró me agaché y lo tomé entre mis brazos, poniéndolo contra mi cadera. Cada vez se hacía más grande.

-¡Vamos al baño, mamá! – Anthony movió mi rostro hacia a él – Papá no – lo miró con mal gesto y después se abrazó a mí – Mamá es mía – le enseñó la lengua y vi que Edward había contenido las ganas de rodar los ojos.

-Creo que será mejor que llames a comer a Elizabeth y Mark – le dije y caminé hacia el baño con Anthony a mí alrededor.

Una vez que llegamos ahí coloqué al niño en el suelo, esperé a que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer pero solo se quedó allí, de pie, mirándome a los ojos. Levanté la ceja en su dirección y él solo me sonrió de manera amplia.

-¿Qué estás esperando? – Me crucé de brazos - ¿No querías hacer pipí? – Él asintió – Hazlo

-No puedo – me dijo – Tú

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa divertida. Sacudí la cabeza y me incliné para bajarle los pantalones. Lo subí al pequeño banquillo que estaba allí y bajé sus calzoncillos también. Besé su mejilla sonoramente y esperé a que hiciera del baño.

Después de cinco minutos en el baño, porque quería que le cantara y no lo mirara, nos dirigimos a la cocina. Allí se encontraban los tres, comiendo sin remedio alguno.

-Creo que ahora tendrán que comer comida fría – comentó Mark. Anthony le lanzó una bolita de carne en la cabeza -¡Hey!

-¡Tonto! – gritó Anthony. Elizabeth parpadeó sorprendida por lo que había pasado y después de encogerse de hombros volvió a su comida. Decidí que debería ignorarlos por ahora antes de que tuviera una mala digestión por no comer como se debía.

-Anthony, no – escuché la voz de Edward y alcé la mirada. Anthony estaba volteado hacia a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Desafiando a su padre con la mirada – No se juega con la comida – estaba volviendo a usar ese tono controlador, lo suficientemente severo para utilizarlo con los niños – Si vuelves a lanzar comida no va haber dulces para ti, ¿entendido?

El niño volteó la cara, ignorándolo por completo. Escuché como Edward suspiraba a mi lado. Decidí que debía intervenir.

-Escucha a tu padre, por favor – le dije de manera seria. En estos momentos estaba de cualquier humor menos cariñosa y todo esto iba a causar que algo pasara conmigo ahora mismo. El niño me miró a los ojos aun enojado - ¿Anthony? ¿Entendiste lo que te dije? – el asintió a regañadientes – Bien, vuelve a comer, por favor.

El resto de la cena pasó sin ningún comentario por pare de Anthony y Edward. Tan solo podíamos escuchar como Elizabeth contaba tantas cosas que salían de su cabeza y a Mark seguirle la corriente. Al menos había dos niños de los que no debía preocuparme por sus berrinches.

Al finalizar la cena Edward me ayudó a lavar y secar los platos sucios mientras los niños iban a jugar un poco más.

-¿Mañana a qué hora nos veremos? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Una vez que llegamos allí me crucé de brazos y recargué mi cadera en el marco.

-¿A la una? Necesito que los niños estén completamente despiertos – me encogí de hombros con gesto cansado. Él me miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Crees poder soportarlo?

-Claro ¿Por qué no podría? He soportado más cosas – entrecerró sus ojos y suspiré – olvida eso. Te veré a la una ¿sí? Es mejor que vayas escogiendo en disfraz que vas a ocupar el día de mañana – me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Acéptalo, vas a ir disfrazado – lo besé castamente y me volví para cerrar la puerta – Me gusta tu sortija, es una lástima que seas casado – miré su sonrisa al escucharme decir eso y después cerré la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente simplemente no tenía ganas de levantarme. Quería pasar todo el día en la cama, y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo no me ayudaba en nada. Pero al escuchar sonidos en alguna parte de la casa supe que debía levantar mi redondo trasero e ir allí

Me coloqué la bata y miré por todas las habitaciones y no encontré a ningún niño allí. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y me sobresalté al escuchar de repente las fuertes teclas del piano, seguido del chillido de Elizabeth. Con un vistazo al reloj supe el motivo por el cual la casa era una revolución.

11:57 am

¿Desde cuándo me había puesto a dormir demasiado? No me importaba, yo solo necesitaba tirarme a la cama de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

En la cocina pude ver un desastre más: el frasco de Nutella estaba en la mesa, y toda la mesa estaba embarrada de eso también. Huevos tirados en el piso y del fregadero estaba saliendo bastante agua con unas extrañas verduras allí también. Leche en la barra con cereal, más harina y chispas de chocolate junto con varios plátanos. Me iba a dar un ataque de histeria. Al caminar hacia la sala de estar pude observar el montón de legos por todas partes, miré donde pisar para no ensartar uno de esos en la planta de mi pie.

Juguetes por todas partes. ¿Desde cuándo había comprado tantos juguetes? ¿Todos esos juguetes estaban en mi casa? Muchos juguetes… ¿Qué hacia la bicicleta de Mark aquí adentro?

Caminé hacia la habitación donde estaba el piano y me encontré con otro desastre más. En la alfombra estaban regados varios esmaltes de uñas. Elizabeth estaba en el suelo, riendo como loca ante las notas que escuchaba tocar a su hermano, con tan solo un calzoncillo entrenador y el cabello todo revuelto. Anthony estaba sentado en el banquillo, desnudo, lleno de nutella, nutella seca en todo su cuerpo… suspiré al verlos. Ellos me ignoraron.

¿Dónde estaba Mark?

Salí por la puerta trasera y allí me encontré a Mark, jugando y corriendo con Woody. Woody estaba mojado. Miré el shampoo y el jabón para perro junto a la manguera y el lugar donde se bañaba. Woody se dio cuenta de mi presencia y corrió hasta a mí, con rapidez tomé una toalla y lo atrapé para comenzar a secarlo antes de que se le ocurriera entrar a la casa. Él se quedó allí mientras se dejaba hacer.

-¡Mamá! – escuché la exclamación de Mark. Alcé la mirada hacia a él sin sonreír. No estaba de humor para sonreír en estos momentos – Bañé a Woody, y fue un éxito, creo que ahora necesito un baño también.

-Ve a ducharte por favor – me puse de pie y dejé a Woody, me acerqué a Mark y le saqué la camiseta – Estás lleno de pelos de perro, sácate la ropa y sube a bañarte – miré que iba a protestar – Ahora, Mark.

Miré como hacia lo que le dije y caminé para recoger el desastre del jardín sin bastantes ánimos. Por suerte todo lo demás estaba bien, miré como Woody se había dado cuenta de mi malhumor y fue a echarse dentro de su casa de madera. ¿Por qué un perro era mas inteligente que mis pequeños hijos?

Una vez que terminé con el jardín me dediqué a la casa.

Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme con una camiseta de tirantes y un short deportivo, amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo y bajé de nuevo para comenzar a limpiar.

Me llevó casi media hora limpiar la mesa llena de varias especias extrañas y dejarla completamente reluciente como había estado ayer en la noche. Lo mismo hice con la barra y el pisó. Lancé todo tipo de dulce al basurero sintiendo como un peso que tenía en mi cuerpo se desprendía. Uff. No volví a ver los niños mientras me hacía cargo de la limpieza pero si escuchaba como sonaban las teclas del piano. Me sobresalté al escuchar el timbre, miré el reloj y maldije.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un Edward que parecía haber dormido toda la noche y sin ninguna complicación. Se veía de lo más relajado, tal vez parecía la persona más relajada en esos momentos pero ahora mismo cualquier persona me lo parecería. Estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino. Estaba realmente sorprendido con lo que yo estaba vistiendo y tan solo quería golpearlo porque solo yo me sentía frustrada, enojada, y desesperada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir todo el día.

Me moví, dándole una invitación silenciosa para que entrara a la casa. Él miró a su alrededor y quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. Si, Edward, eso han hecho tus hijos, ahora hazte cargo de eso.

-Ah… ¿buenos días? – Le envié una mirada de pocos amigos y cerré la puerta - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Sucedió que me levanté casi a las doce del día y tus hijos estaban más que despiertos y con un desastre a su alrededor. Creo que hicieron su propia comida. Mark bañó a Woody. Elizabeth tiró todo su esmalte en la alfombra, ahora tengo que comprar otra. Anthony está haciendo bastante escandalo con el piano, desnudo y con nutella embarrada en todo su cuerpo. Yo solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez – froté mi rostro con mis manos en gesto de frustración y de pronto sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme. Inhalé su delicioso aroma de la manera más indiscreta posible pero no me importó. Lo rodee también con mis brazos.

-Está bien, me disculpo por parte de ellos. Dime en que es lo que te puedo ayudar - pidió - ¿necesitas ayuda en la cocina? ¿En la sala? ¿En el jardín? – ofreció y negué con la cabeza.

-Solo ayúdame a duchar a los niños. Tal vez, después de todo, tú lo llevarás a comprar el disfraz – me separé y le sonreí levemente.

-No creo que pueda ir de compras con tres niños así…

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le di una pequeña palmada en el pecho y me volví a la cocina otra vez – Así que haz lo que te dije, por favor.

Media hora más tarde ya tenía completamente limpia la cocina de nuevo. Me felicité a mí misma y dejé salir una gran cantidad de aire. Al cruzar el umbral que daba hacia la sala mis esperanzas de lanzarme a la cama de nuevo se esfumaron. Aun me faltaba ese desastre. Escuché varios pasos bajar las escaleras y al girarme me encontré con las cuatro personas causantes de mi felicidad. Limpios, olorosos y muy bien vestidos.

-¡Mami! – gritaron los mellizos y corrieron hacia a mí, se abrazaron a mis piernas como ya era costumbre y sonrieron en grande.

-Hola niños – acaricié sus cabellos - ¿Están listos para ir con papá? – Ellos asintieron con entusiasmo - ¿Mark? - Él asintió. Aun no sabía si él se había decidido si iba a disfrazarse también o solo sus hermanos. Él estaba en su etapa de "ya debo comportarme como grande" – De acuerdo – miré a Edward – buenas suerte.

-Cada vez que me dices eso me siento mal, es como si algo malo fuese a pasar – yo me encogí de hombros y miré a los niños subir al auto - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Deberás averiguarlo tú mismo – se inclinó y lo besé – Mucha suerte, espero que también tengas un disfraz para ti – arrugó la nariz – cuida de ellos, por favor. Los quiero enteros al volver a casa.

-¿No quieres venir? Podemos limpiar después – me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que la suciedad quedará pegada en mi casa y sería un total desastre, así que mejor vete ya – me despedí de los niños y miré como la camioneta se alejaba de allí.

**Edward POV**

-¡Yo quiedo ese! – gritó Elizabeth, causando cierto escándalo en la tienda. Teníamos suerte de no ser los únicos allí.

-¡Yo ese! – gritó Anthony.

Y yo estaba a punto de volverme loco. Seguí a los niños por todos los pasillos de esa tienda de disfraces con la dependienta detrás de nosotros. La cita que había programado Molly se estaba poniendo en práctica y creí que todo iría bien… hasta que Bella decidió no acompañarnos.

-Niños, uno a la vez por favor – supliqué y caminé hacia donde Elizabeth me estaba jalando - ¿Cuál quieres? - miré con horror ese pasillo donde estaban el montón de disfraces de color rosa y con muchos brillos. Esta, definitivamente, era la sección de niñas.

-¡Ese de allí! – Señaló uno pequeño de color rosa con un tutu y unas alas llenas de brillo - ¡Lo quiedo!

Con una mirada que le envié a la dependienta que estaba detrás de nosotros ella supo que debía tomar ese.

-Ven, preciosa, vamos a medirlo – lo bajó y se llevó a Elizabeth a uno de los probadores con pertas de color rosa también. Elizabeth se volteó para decirme adiós con la mano y con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa desapareció por aquella puerta bastante ostentosa.

-¡Papá! – Gritó Anthony, jalando de mi mano – Quiedo un disfaz – me jaló hacia la sección de niños y desde de pasar una y otra vez por allí, vino corriendo hasta a mí con un disfraz de Batman - ¡Este! ¡Quiedo este! – me lo ofreció y yo lo miré con cierta incredulidad. Al menos no era tan estúpido como los demás colgados en los estantes - ¿Shi? – asentí y él sonrió – ¡Sí! – me abrazó las piernas con fuerza.

-Necesitamos medirlo primero, nano – lo cargué y le entregué el traje. Me dirigí hacia el probador donde había dejado a Elizabeth y esperé a que saliera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me dejó ver a la pequeña niña de dos años y medio vestida completamente de rosa. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un moño y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de brillos, con mallas y alas y todo. Al verme me sonrió en grande y corrió hacia a mí. Me agaché y la sostuve con mi otro brazo aun sosteniendo a Anthony.

-¡Papi! ¡Mida! Me busta mi taje, ¿te busta? – me dijo de manera entusiasta y comenzó a llenarme de besos todo el rostro.

-Sí, princesa, me gusta mucho, te ves hermosa – besé su mejilla - ¿Entonces nos llevaremos ese? – Ella asintió – de acuerdo – me volví a la dependienta – Nos llevaremos ese, y este – señalé el que tenía Anthony en los brazos –creo que es de su talla – le dije, asegurándome de que era así, no volvería a este lugar… al menos no hasta un año más tarde.

Miré como Mark llegaba detrás de nosotros y me sonreía en grande.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a usar tú? – me preguntó y yo entrecerré los ojos. Claro que había pensado muy bien en lo que usaría yo.

-Solo compraré una capa ridículamente grande de color negra – me encogí de hombros - ¿Qué es lo que usarás? – él negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, soy un niño grande.

-Oh vamos – bajé a los mellizos y se fueron corriendo a alaguna parte – Yo también soy un anciano y los acompañaré. Deberías escoger algo.

-Pero no quiero, mis amigos ya no lo hacen – fruncí el ceño.

-¿A ti te gusta pedir dulces?

-Sí…

-Entonces hazlo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de tus amigos? No debes dejarte intimidar por lo que ellos digan, y ahora eres más unido con Emma, ¿no? – asintió.

-Emma también vendrá a pedir dulces con Eli y Toni – se encogió de hombros – Creo que vendrá vestida de campanita o algo así – arrugó la nariz al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Tal vez puedes escoger otra cosa – me apresuré a decirle – Puedes vestirte de… ¿Qué muñeca de acción o de caricatura te gusta?

-¿Flash? – comentó y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos varios disfraces de Flash para el niño – interrumpió la dependienta y miré como Mark sonreía en grande al escuchar eso - ¿quieres que te los muestre, cariño? – le preguntó a Mark y él rápidamente asintió – por aquí, por favor.

Después de pasar veinte minutos más en aquella tienda de disfraces, salí de allí con una bolsa en donde se contenía un traje de hada brillante, uno de Batman, otro de Flash y una estúpida capa negra con unos absurdos colmillos que iban con ese estúpido pedazo de tela.

-Papá, son seis veintitrés, ¿ya debemos ir a casa? Necesito comer – escuché a Mark justo a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver su madre.

-¿No podemos llamarle y ya?

Asentí y marqué el teléfono. Al quinto tono contestó una Bella muy adormilada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Bella durmiente – sonreí levemente y escuché la risa de Elizabeth en el asiento trasero – Llamaba para preguntar si ya has comido algo – escuché un suspiro de su parte – Podemos llevar la comida si quieres.

-¡Sería fantástico! Te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿Estás bien? – fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz. No me agradaba nada como se estaba sintiendo últimamente.

-Estoy perfectamente, Edward. Solo me he sentido un poco mal últimamente, pero ya me he tomado una patilla para la gripe y el dolor de cabeza, espero no enfermarme. Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween y debo hacer los arreglos, que bueno que me has despertado,

-De acuerdo, llegaré en unos momentos con los niños.

-Espero ver tu disfraz para mañana, sino, tendré que ir yo a comprarlo y tal vez seas un hada – escuché su suave risa y solo rodé los ojos.

-No iba a dejarte hacer eso – expliqué – y será mejor que cuelgue y vaya por esa comida antes que tus hijos mueran de hambre.

-Ha sido bastante relajante estar casi un día yo sola. Tendrás que llevártelos más seguido.

-Cuando quieras, nena – escuché como contenía la respiración y yo reí por lo bajo – Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

.

**Bella POV**

_31 de Octubre. Noche de brujas. 8:30 pm._

-¡Vamos, Edward, sal de allí! – grité con frustración. Aquel hombre llevaba alrededor de una hora metido en mi habitación cambiándose con su disfraz. ¿Enserio él creía que solo se pondría aquella capa y ya? Si iba a ser un vampiro tendría que serlo bien, con la cara de color blanco y con esos ridículos colmillos – Si no sales de allí tendré que entrar a la fuerza – amenacé.

-¡Tendrás que venir aquí! – Escuché su protesta al otro lado de la puerta – Estoy a punto de quitarme esta estúpida pintura del rostro. Ni siquiera tengo idea de porque me dejé pintar por ti.

-Porque amas a tus hijos y ellos quieren verte de esa manera – sabía que esa no era una buena excusa, ni tampoco era válida.

¿Cuándo se había visto a Edward Cullen pintado? Ni siquiera cuando se había vestido de pollito en prescolar. No aceptó nada de eso e hizo un berrinche cuando su madre quiso pintarle las mejillas de rojo.

-Esa no es una excusa – protestó de nuevo y yo suspiré.

-Sal ahora que es bastante tarde. Si no sales ya te dije que es lo que va a pasar.

No escuché nada más de su parte, simplemente miré como la puerta se habría frente a mí y me dejaba ver a Edward vestido de negro, con la cara completamente blanca y sin colmillos. Pff. Al menos lo había intentado. Mordí mi labio por la gracia que me había causado eso.

-Anda, ríete, no hay problema – sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a él para arreglarle el cuello de la capa.

-Te ves muy guapo de vampiro – sonreí de manera burlona y el bufó – Mas respeto por favor. Seguro que conquistarás a muchas personas.

-Sigo sin saber el motivo por el cual tú no vas a ir vestida de algo o si quiera vas a acompañarnos – se cruzó de brazos e hice lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Mi sonrisa divertida no podía apartarse de mi rostro. Era bastante guapo y gracioso verlo así.

-Tengo que hacerme cargo de la fiesta que habrá en la calle, Edward, soy una de las mamás responsables para eso.

-¿Hablas de estar con las señoras Bragina, Archivald y Lunkin al mismo tiempo? – me preguntó con cierta preocupación en los ojos pareciendo algún ser inocente que definitivamente no era.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que pase una noche con ellas organizando un evento para niños? – Pregunté de vuelta y me recargué en la pared - ¿Y cómo es que sabes los apellidos de mis vecinas y sus personalidades?

-¿Acaso pensabas que no iba a investigar a las personas que viven a tu alrededor? Estados Unidos es el número uno en asesinatos y secuestros, pero Rusia tampoco está muy bajo. Lo hice desde el primer día en el que supe tu dirección – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y lo dices así de fácil?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Cuándo creías decírmelo?

-No creí que fuera necesario – se apresuró a contestar. Yo solo suspiré con frustración y negué con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer contigo.

-Tenme paciencia, trato de controlarme.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, Edward. Y créeme, te tengo más paciencia de lo que puedes imaginar. Un adulto con ciertos arranques de adolescente y cabrán de mierda algunas veces, junto con dos niños hiperactivos y un casi adolescente no es algo fácil de manejar, ni siquiera es para tener un poco de paciencia pero la tengo.

-Eres diferente.

Alcé la vista hacia a él en cuando le escuché decir aquellas palabras. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me encogí de hombros, tratando de pedir alguna explicación de aquello que había dicho. Sí, sabía que era diferente. Los dos éramos diferentes en estos momentos. ¿Por qué me decía esto ahora?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ahora eres más expresiva, y me dices cosas en la cara, con mucha sinceridad – parecía sorprenderse a sí mismo también por lo que estaba diciendo – así que no solo yo volví a ser el chico de la preparatoria.

-Creía que lo habías notado.

-No lo hice – se encogió de hombros – Y me caracterizo por estudiar muy bien a las personas pero tú eres ciertamente impredecible y eso es lo que despierta aún más mi curiosidad acerca de ti.

-¿Cómo haces para que eso suene tan malditamente atractivo? – entrecerré los ojos y él se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente.

-Soy Edward Cullen – respondió con gestos arrogantes. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

-Vestido de vampiro – me burlé y eso fue lo que acabó con su sonrisilla – Andando, guapo, necesitas ir con tus hijos a pedir algunos dulces. No pierdas la tradición y ya es la hora.

-No sé qué es peor – comentó mientras bajábamos las escaleras y salíamos de la casa – estar vestido de algún estúpido vampiro o persona sin vida o lo que sea… O estar con esas tres señoras que son un dolor de cabeza.

-Dices eso porque ellas te acosan – bufé y enrollé mis manos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta – No es mi culpa de que sus esposos estén lo suficientemente viejos.

-No es mi culpa ser irresistible – comentó y su rostro se heló cuando miró hacia al frente. Con curiosidad, parte la mirada de él y traté de enfocar lo que él estaba mirando también. Me quedé en piedra ante lo que vi frente a nosotros.

Allí, en la acerca, junto a un estante de dulces en formas de brujas, fantasmas y calabazas estaban las tres dichas señoras disfrazadas de brujas. Ridículamente brillantes. Ellas probablemente tenían alrededor de treinta y ocho y cuarenta y uno. Y no es que discriminara a las personas mayores o casi a las que se acercaban a ser mayores pero… vamos, ¿esas mujeres vestidas de brujas con brillos? ¿No era un poco pasarse de la raya? Tuve que morderme el labio cuando ellas se acercaron a nosotros. Edward agradecía en silencio que por la noche no se mirara tanto la pintura que se le había puesto levemente en el rostro.

-¡Bella, Edward! –corearon las mujeres hasta llegar a nosotros.

-Buenas noches – saludé y Edward asintió en forma de saludo también.

-Bella, estamos listas para comenzar con la fiesta. Edward, ¿nos acompañaras?

Él podre no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que debía contestar. Estaba intentando apartar la mirada de los pechos que estaban a punto de saltar del corsé de la señora Bragina. Tuve que darle un leve codazo para que volviera a la realidad.

-Me temo que no va a ser así, señora Bragina, yo…

-Oh, por favor – se apresuró a interrumpir – Llámame Valerie

-Valerie – asintió – me temo que tendré que acompañar a mis hijos esta noche. Estoy seguro de que Isabella podrá organizar todo con ustedes – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeadas que hizo a las tres mujeres mojar sus calzones – así que tengo que irme ahora mismo – miró detrás de ellas donde estaban mis preciosos niños en la acera, comiendo un algodón de azúcar con los colores morados y naranjas.

-Es una lástima, nos hubiera encantado tenerte aquí, Edward – escuché perfectamente como acariciaba su nombre al pronunciarlo. Mierda.

-¡Mami! – escuché el chillido de Anthony y lo miré correr hacia a nosotros. Sentí un pánico tremendo al mirarle correr y los pensamientos de que se tropezara con la capa me inundaron de nuevo. Suspiré aliviada cuando llegó hacia a mi sano y salvo – Mami – repitió y extendió los brazos hacia a mí. Besé su barbilla, que era prácticamente la única cosa que no estaba cubierta con la absurda mascara negra.

-Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? – le pregunté y de reojo vi como una figurilla de color rosa se trepaba a los brazos de su padre.

-Bien, comí un agodón, delicioso – se relamió los labios. Me mostro sus dedos aun pegajosos y los acercó a mi boca. Tomé su mano con cuidado y chupé sus dos dedos haciendo que él riera.

-Ya están limpios – le dije sonriente – me alegro que te estés divirtiendo, mi amor. ¿Estás listo para ir por dulces? – él asintió y escuché el chillido de Elizabeth que comenzaba a aplaudir.

-Mami, papi dice que él me compadá todos los duces – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿A cambio de qué? – Me dirigí a Edward y él solo se encogió de hombros – Vas a acompañarlos, Edward – le dije y la niña comenzó a asentir – Elizabeth quiere que vayas, ¿cierto, cariño?

-Sí, papi, ve conmigo – la niña lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó al suyo hasta que sus frente se tocaron – Vamos a pedid duces – sabía que con eso lo tenía en sus manos - ¿Shi?

Él suspiró y me miró con cierto gesto de frustración.

-Quedaré viejo muy pronto – comentó.

-Trataré de no ofenderme – bufé y dejé a Anthony de nuevo en el suelo después de darle un beso – Papá te llevará a recoger los dulces. ¿Sí cariño? – Él asintió con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo - ¿Qué sucede? – Quiedo que tú vayas

-Yo no puedo ir, mi amor – me arrodillé frente a él y se lanzó a rodearme el cuello con sus bracitos – Oh cariño, va ir papi contigo – comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Papá está con Lizabeth – murmuró contra mi cuello y escuché un sollozo de su parte – Vamos, mami.

Alcé la mirada hacia a Edward, que aun sostenía a Elizabeth entre sus brazos y me estaba mirando sin saber que decir. No podría culparle, la niña era demasiado apegada a su padre y quería toda la atención para ella, pero debía tener atención para los dos.

-Yo me quedaré aquí y te haré una paleta de Batman, ¿sí? – volví a intentarlo. Lo miré a los ojos y limpié los mocos de su nariz - ¿Sí, mi vida? – Él asintió – te quiero mucho, cariño, mucho – lo abracé de nuevo – Pero ahora debes ir con papá, como ayer, con los disfraces, él te ayudará con los dulces. ¿De acuerdo? – volvió a asentir y me dio otro beso húmedo a causa de las lágrimas.

-Te quiedo mucho, mami – murmuró.

-Yo también, cariño – le respondí. Se inclinó para decirme algo al oído en forma de secreto.

-Quiedo teta – se separó y me miró con los ojos de perrito a medio morir. Yo suspiré. Nada era miel sobre hojuelas.

-De acuerdo, cuando vengas podrás tomarla – me puse de pie y besé su cabeza – Ahora será mejor que se vayan – miré a Edward. Más vale que cuides a mis hijos con tu vida, frio y arrogante vampiro – me puse en las puntas de pie y besé su mejilla y después a Elizabeth – te quiero, princesa, pides muchos dulces por mí - ella asintió con su enorme sonrisa.

Cuando me volví me di cuenta de que las tres mujeres habían presenciado todo eso. Me coloree por completo y cuando supe que estaba siendo ridículo sacudí la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, señoras, es hora de trabajar – en cuanto dije eso Edward tomó a Anthony de la mano y se alejó de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse de las mujeres que estaban tirando baba por él.

Pasé al menos una hora y media yendo de casa en casa, ofreciendo a los niños salir a pedir dulces y decir que podían ir al concurso de disfraces que se haría a las diez de la noche, cuando casi todos hubieran vuelto. También repartí varios algodones de azúcar y me dediqué a hacer la paleta que le había prometido a mi hijo. Definitivamente no se la daría hoy, tal vez mañana, ellos no dormirían hasta que el azúcar saliera de su sistema y eso en verdad iba a ser un problema.

La fiesta de brujas se hizo en grande. La señora Gurova se ofreció a dar su casa para convertirla en una casa de terror lo suficientemente inocente para que los niños pudieran entrar allí. En cada casa había lapidas con el nombre de cada integrante de la familia. Y mi casa era una de las tres finalistas en "Casa mejor decorada". Podía observar a Woody corriendo por allí con las orejas de diablillo en su cabeza.

A lo lejos también vi la casa de Aidan muy bien decorada. Él me había dejado ayudarle con la decoración. Me alegraba que no se opusiera porque si no lo hubiera hecho a la fuerza. Sin embargo, llevaba una semana que no lo veía porque había salido de viaje a algún lugar del cual no estaba enterada. Iba todos los días a alimentar a su pez. No podía moverlo a mi casa. Era bastante con tener a Woody y probablemente los niños lo excederían de comida y moriría. No podía hacerme cargo de la muerte de un pez. No por ahora.

Molly también había venido a ayudar a su madre con los preparativos. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo la señora Archivald aquí pero no tenía por qué pedirle alguna explicación. Sin embargo la curiosidad me comía.

Finalmente tuve un espacio para mi sola y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que estaban frente a mi casa y me comí una pequeña golosina. Mi encanto de minutos sola terminó cuando la figura de mi amiga se colocó a mi lado.

-Hola Molly – le dije con gesto casino y metí la envoltura de la golosina en el cesto de basura que estaba a un lado mío.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Edward últimamente? – ella extrañamente me recordaba a Alice. Siempre decía lo que quería saber. No quería recordar a Alice en estos momentos.

-Bastante bien – dije con gesto vacilante - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – la miré con cierta curiosidad.

-Mamá dice que parecen una pareja muy feliz – ella me envió una mirada de: "cuéntamelo todo".

-Las cosas están claras con él. Bastante bien, en realidad. No he tenido ninguna pelea con él y no planeo tenerla pronto, todo está perfectamente así. Él tiene buena relación con los niños y conmigo también.

-¿Ya han tenido sexo? – bufé y traté de no sonar con mucho malhumor.

-No, aun no, y no tengo ni idea de cuando pueda suceder eso, sin embargo espero que sea pronto porque no puedo resistirme más al verlo pasearse por allí después de la ducha y …

-¡¿Estás viviendo con él?! – gritó, llamando la atención de tres niños vestidos de fantasmas. Le envié una mirada fulminante – Lo siento – se disculpó – Pero, enserio, ¿está viviendo con ustedes?

-Claro que no, Molly, al menos no aun, no se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Arreglamos las cosas hace tres meses, y debo decir que él tiene todo ganado ya… o casi, ha sido buena persona últimamente – miré que quería hablar y me apresuré a hablar yo también - Ya sé que no debo confiarme, pero nunca le había visto de esta manera, tan sincero, tan… Edward. Él ha sido así, él _es _así. Así fue como lo conocí y me gusta de esta manera. ¿A quién no le gustaría?

-A mí, en definitiva – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Tu eres rara – le dije sin ninguna nota amable. Eso no le importó – Pero, enserio, Molly, se ha portado de buena manera. Y creo que lo que pase entre él y yo son, exactamente, cosas entre él y yo.

-Entiendo, no quieres que nadie se meta en tu relación, lo respeto – asintió y mordió su labio – Solo tengo una pregunta más – Tomó mi silencio como una invitación a seguir - ¿Es bueno en el sexo?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Creía que no te importaba él en lo más mínimo.

-No me importa, pero él es verdaderamente caliente y guapo. Tenía que comprobar eso que dicen de ese tipo de personas – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen acerca de ese tipo de personas? – me crucé de brazos y miré hacia el frente.

-Que son guapos pero no lo tienen grande o no son buenos en la cama.

No pude evitar reír al escucharle decir eso. Creía que había escuchado decir eso en alguna parte pero no creí que Molly fuera a mencionarlo y no precisamente de Edward.

Una vez que me recuperé le miré aun sonriendo divertida.

-¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó.

-Eso es un no. No seas ridícula Molly. No creí que fueras de esas que cree todo lo que escucha – le dije con cierta gracia – Edward no es…

-¿no es bueno? – volvió a interrumpir.

-Créeme, es bastante bueno, por esa razón tengo a Elizabeth y a Anthony y meses antes creía que estaba embarazada – rodé los ojos y después me puse de pie – Tengo que ir y ver si ya han llegado, es muy tarde pero probablemente estén en el concurso de disfraces.

-¡No! – me tomó del brazo – Aun no me has respondido.

-¿Qué es lo que no te he respondido, Molly? – suspiré y me crucé de brazos.

-¿La tiene grande o pequeña?

-¿Cómo crees tú?- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Pequeña? – Bufé - ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no puede ser perfecto físicamente.

-Estás equivocada, él es muy perfecto en ese aspecto… y ni siquiera sé porque te digo de qué tamaño lo tiene, olvídalo ya – hablé desesperada y caminé lejos de allí sin voltear a verla.

Otra media hora más tarde me encontraba con un Anthony pegado a mí, sin su capa, zapatos y mascara. Pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos por mi cuello, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Mark, por favor, deja de comer dulces. Tienes que irte a dormir, mañana debes ir a la práctica de futbol y tienes que hacer tarea, por favor – miré como estaba a punto de llevarse otro dulce a la boca – Hijo, hazme caso – él suspiró y se alejó de allí.

-Al menos no te ha gritado palabrotas como lo hace Rosie – me dijo la señora Gurova acerca de su hija de la misma edad que Mark – Pero no esperes a que lo haga.

-Lo sé – contesté – solo debo tomarle la medida – asentí y miré distraídamente como Edward (sin la capa y ellas estúpidas cosas que sobraban) meter las cosas a las casas correspondientes. En realidad él y otro hombre (cuyo nombre no sabía) estaban ayudando a meter las cosas a su lugar.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo? – me preguntó la mujer que seguía a mi lado. Anthony comenzó a mover los pies, señal de que se estaba incomodando. Debía acostarlo ya.

-¿Ocultar qué? – sostuve al niño con un brazo y acaricie sus cabellos cobrizos. Él estaba bañado en sudor. Esperaba de verdad que quisiera bañarse pero probablemente sería un caso perdido.

-A Edward – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me volví hacia a ella con gesto confuso – Has estado aquí tres año y apenas ocho meses atrás él aparece y solo nos dejas disfrutar un poco de él – suspiró – Es bastante joven para mí.

Es bastante joven para cualquiera de ustedes. Me dije en la mente.

-El trabajo no le deja estar aquí mucho tiempo – excusé – Y no sé si esté mucho tiempo por aquí pronto.

-¿Por qué no vive con ustedes?

Ahora venían las preguntas íntimas.

-Aun no lo decidimos - contesté – Debo llevar a Anthony a dormir, señora Gurova – me apresuré a decir – Que tenga buenas noches – le sonreí levemente y me alejé de allí.

Cuando subí a la casa Anthony aún tenía los ojos abiertos, por suerte. Elizabeth había sido aseada por su padre y ahora estaba dormida en su cama y en su habitación. Ni siquiera sabia como era que lo había logrado pero después de mucho tiempo ella estaba dormida allí.

Coloqué a Anthony en mi cama y comencé a desvestirlo una vez que logré zafarlo de mi cuerpo. El pequeño estaba intentando no dormirse.

-Ya vas a dormir, cariño – le dije con dulzura – solo vamos a darnos un baño y podremos ir a dormir, ¿si, cariño? – frotó sus ojos con sus puños y asintió.

-¿Te bañas comigo, mami? – preguntó de manera inocente.

-Sí, mi vida, yo me baño contigo – le respondí y lo cargué, junto con la toalla. Dejé en la cama su pijama.

Al pasar al baño miré como Mark se vestía, listo para entrar a la cama. Me coloqué en el umbral de la puerta y él me miró.

-¿Dónde están tus dulces? – él rodó los ojos y yo lo miré mal.

-Guardados, mamá, necesito dormir, ha sido una noche muy dura – me dijo de manera cortante y yo suspiré.

-De acuerdo – asentí – Buenas noches, te amo.

-Te amo – dijo secamente y apagó la luz.

No volví a mencionarle alguna palabra y cerré la puerta. Durante veinte minutos estuve en la bañera, lavando muy bien a Anthony y a mí. Cuando finalmente los dos estuvimos listos lo llevé a mi habitación y lo cambié. Lo tomé en mis brazos, aun envuelta en la toalla y me dirigí a su habitación y tomé asiento en el sillón/mecedora que estaba allí.

-A dormir, Anthony – le dije y lo acomodé de manera horizontal entre mis brazos, sobre mis piernas. Rápidamente se acomodó y puso su mano en mi mejilla, balbuceando algunas cosas sin tener sentido alguno - ¿Te divertiste hoy? – comencé con la plática para que se durmiera por fin, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Él asintió - ¿Cuántos dulces comiste?

-Seis – murmuró y cerró los ojos.

-¿seis? Esos son muchos dulces, ¿me vas a dar dulces mañana? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

-Son míos – frotó su rostro contra mi pecho y bostezó.

-De acuerdo, son tuyos – concordé y seguí meciéndome. Después de al menos quince minutos escuché sus suaves ronquidos. Con cuidado me puse de pie y lo coloqué en la cama de color azul cielo que estaba junto a su hermana. Lo coloqué allí y besé su frente. Ajusté las barras protectoras y una vez que me aseguré de que estaban completamente dormidos me dispuse a salir de allí.

En realidad no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo los mellizos dormían en su habitación? Con toda la normalidad del mundo se encontraban dormidos en sus camas. Sin dar alguna molestia o protesta de sus parte. Me paré a admirarlos por unos momentos. Allí estaban los dos en sus camas, azul y rosa pálido. Una combinación que me estaba prosiguiendo desde hacía dos años y medio. Allí estaban durmiendo plácidamente y sin algo que les molestara.

Podía ser el comienzo de la paz por las noches para mí.

Salí de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta uno brazo me rodeó la cintura y el otro se apresuró a taparme la boca para que no soltara el grito que estaba a punto de salir cuando pegué el salto por el susto.

-Shh, Shh… - escuché decirle y lo miré frente a mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me dedicó su preciosa sonrisa ladina – Si cooperas todo saldrá bien.

Me relajé en sus brazos y me recargó contra la puerta de madera blanca. Ahora podía notar que estaba completamente limpio y con solo un pantalón deportivo. Podía notar que su cabello estaba húmedo debido a la ducha que debió darse en alguna parte de la casa. Tomé una gran respiración cuando dejó mi boca libre. Él colocó las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Cuándo has tomado la ducha? – pregunté de manera incrédula.

-Hace unos minutos – se encogió de hombros y su cuerpo se fue acercando más y más al mío. Lo único que separaba nuestros pechos era la estúpida toalla que me estaba rodeando.

De pronto sentí mi cuerpo arder. Su cercanía era bastante y estaba a punto de volverme loca si seguía de esa manera. Allí estaba otra vez. Esas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que estaba muy cerca de mí, en el estómago. Mierda, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Los niños están dormidos – murmuré sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Sí, lo he dado por hecho – murmuró muy cerca de mis labios, pude sentir su aliento a menta mezclarse con el mío – Esa es una buena señal.

Antes de que pudiera tocar sus labios con los míos se desvió hacia mi garganta. Gruñí en forma de protesta y sentí su sonrisa sobre mi piel desnuda. Por inercia, llevé mis manos a sus hombros desnudos. Él ya no tenía ningún rastro del maquillaje que había usado hacia unas horas. Ahora estaba muy oloroso, olía a jabón, a limpio. Quería lamerlo por todas partes.

-No podemos estar aquí – gemí al sentir sus labios besarme toda la longitud del cuello y después la clavícula. Sus labios eran bastantes tiernos al tener contacto con mi piel.

-¿Por qué no?

-Podemos despertar a los niños – logré decir.

-Solo te estoy besando – murmuró de nuevo y sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura - ¿Qué puede pasar con un beso?

-Mucho – jadee cuando me jaló por la cintura y me pegó a sus caderas para sentir cuan despierto estaba.

Su boca comenzó a reclamarme como suya. Me empujó de nuevo hacia atrás, esta vez en la pared y lo agradecí demasiado porque si lo hubiera hecho en la puerta el momento se hubiera acabado muy pronto y yo quería mucho más de él. En cuanto nuestras lenguas se encontraron jadee contra su boca nuevamente. Su mano derecha de deslizó hacia atrás, dando un apretón a mi trasero y subió por mi espalda hasta tomar suavemente mi cabello en un puño. Jaló hacia atrás y sus labios volvieron a mi cuello.

Quería que sus manos viajaran por todo mi cuerpo ardiente en esos momentos. Y yo quería tocarlo a él. Por completo.

Mis manos vagamente fueron a su cabello y tiraron de él sin mucha suavidad. Escuché su gruñido al sentir mi gesto.

-Quiero… - comencé la oración y mordí mi labio rápidamente cuando sentí su lengua en contacto con mi piel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – murmuró sin dejar de besarme por toda mi piel expuesta. Mis caderas se encontraron de nuevo con las suyas.

-Te quiero a ti, en mi cama, ahora mismo – logré decir con cierta dificultad. Su cercanía no me estaba ayudando en nada.

De lo que sí fui consiente era que estaba caminando con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y con sus labios besándome fuertemente. No podía no corresponderle como se debía. También fui consiente de cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de él y le ponía el pestillo. Caminamos de nuevo y esta vez sentí la cama detrás de mis rodillas. Él no dejó de besarme, algo que me molestó porque no me dejó decirle lo que quería. Volví a tirar de sus cabellos y sentir mis labios hinchados por los besos.

-Desnúdame – pedí y miré como sus ojos se encendían aún más al escuchar mis palabras. Junté nuestros labios de nuevo y murmuré contra ellos – quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora, Edward.

No esperó mucho tiempo para jalar rápidamente de la toalla y dejarla caer a mis pies, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él. No sentí ningún pudor, ni nada por el estilo, no estaba para tener algún tipo de vergüenza. Quería a ese hombre conmigo en la cama ya. Estaba completamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y él era el culpable de que lo quiera así. Él era bastante bueno conmigo ahora. Quería que lo fuera también de ese modo… creo, tal vez, después podríamos probarlo de manera dulce.

-Acuéstate – ordenó.

Mierda, tal vez, después de todo, él podría ser mandón mientras hacíamos estas cosas.

Miré como se deshacía de sus pantalones deportivos y se me hizo agua la boca al ver su miembro bastante listo para ser probado por mí. Joder. Cuando le había dicho a Molly que era grande estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero después de mucho tiempo había olvidado lo grande y grueso que verdaderamente era.

Lo quería ahora mismo.

Se inclinó sobre la cama, justo sobre mí, colocando sus rodillas entre mis piernas y me besó con ese ímpetu tan reconocido, nuestras lenguas volvieron a unirse en una danza casi salvaje, desesperada. Mis manos iban desde su espalda hasta su cabello, rasguñando y tirando de él. Sus suaves labios bajaron por mi cuerpo, dándome besos por toda mi pálida piel. Sentí su lengua deslizarse por mis pezones poniéndolos completamente duros.

Ya estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo aquellas cosquillas en mi vientre.

Lo acerqué más hacia a mi conforme iba besando hasta que se detuvo en mi abdomen. Se había quedado suspendido encima de mí. Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y con mis manos en sus cabellos. Estaba a punto de reclamarle que era lo que pasaba hasta que sentí su mano izquierda acariciar la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Sintiendo una y otra vez la caricia de su dedo pasar por lo largo de mi cicatriz sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus labios. Él estaba besando casi con adoración esa marca que estaba en mi piel. Hice desaparecer cualquier rastro de nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos en los que me encontraba sola y volví a tirar de sus cabellos.

-Edward – gemí para llamar su atención y finalmente lo logré.

Dejó atrás aquel gesto y sus labios volvieron a rodear mi pezón derecho. Chupando, lamiendo, succionando mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano mientras lo amasaba y pellizcaba.

-Edward, por favor – chillé por lo bajó al sentir su mordida y me retorcí debajo de él, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y levantando mi pelvis buscando fricción en donde más lo necesitaba en esos momentos – Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora - Le ordené.

Lo sentí moverse hasta que nuestros ojos finalmente se encontraron. Nuestros sexos se tocaron y los dos gemimos en un unísono. Sin perder el contacto visual fue entrando lentamente en mí. Mordí mi labio inferior al sentirlo hasta el fondo. Una vez que volví a acostumbrarme a su tamaño arquee mi pelvis. Se retiró suavemente y volvió a unirse conmigo deleitándose de la sensación al igual que yo. Encajé mis uñas en sus hombros desnudos y sentí como el salía y entraba de mí una y otra vez.

Supe que no iba a aguantar demasiado. Presioné mis paredes en torno a él.

-Más rápido - supliqué casi con un lloriqueo.

Entonces comenzó a moverse de verdad – rápido, fuerte, duro – Él tampoco duraría mucho, podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de mí. Estaba punto de perderlo todo.

-Déjalo ir, Bella – gimió.

Y entonces no pude soportarlo más. Estallé en un orgasmo casi doloroso. Mientras me retorcía a su causa debajo de él, seguía moviéndose hasta que me siguió también.

-Oh Bella – jadeó pesadamente al venirse dentro de mí y sentí su cuerpo encima de mí enseguida. Su rostro se hundió en mi cuello mientras ambos disfrutábamos de la increíble sensación que sentíamos ahora mismo. Lo abracé con fuerza a mí. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo y dejar se der consiente de saber en dónde estaba.

* * *

><p>HOLA. Yo sé que algunas personas esperaban el capítulo ayer, pero si lo hubiera subido el día de ayer probablemente no hubieran leido el lemmon ;) Jajaja, hice lo que pude, no soy buena en ese aspecto pero lo intento un poco :D<p>

En mi opinión este capítulo me ha gustado mucho. Aún no tenemos mucho de Alice o Jasper pero tal vez pronto suceda. Traté de que esto solo sea de Edward, Bella y los niños (: Comenzaré pronto a explicar muy bien el papel de los demás y todo eso.

Gracias a: **whit cullen, any0239, Fle-ARG, ashleyswan, La enana del mal, soles, carlita16, FlorVillu, dracullen, joselina, Mafe D. Rojas, Karenava, Lucero Mendozaa, felicytas, ini narvel, yolabertay, Lullaby SH, Melania, Manligrez, flexer, Maya Cullen Masen, beakis, anaprinces25, marah2221, kimjim, shadooh17, Saha Denali, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, CAMILA, Lulu.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	40. Dulzura vs Frialdad

**Dulzura vs Frialdad**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Cuando recobré la cordura abrí los ojos y me encontré con el oscuro techo. Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Alcé la vista hacia a él y fue inevitable no sonreír. Su expresión era tierna y suave. Estaba sosteniendo su peso en su codo sobre la cama.

-Extrañé esto – dijo y su ceño se frunció levente y su mano se deslizó por lo largo de mi brazo.

-También yo

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su torso. Deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel. Tan suave y blanca, sin ningún tipo de marca en ella. Con su brazo libre pudo abrazarme. Sentí su aliento golpear mi cuello de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme – murmuró. Yo me quedé en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta. Me dolía tanto como a él. Tal vez aún más. ¿Cómo decirle que lo había hecho por mi bien y pensando en mis hijos también? Ahora no podía decirle que pensaba que él iba a ser un mal padre. Así lo tenía previsto ya.

-No vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota y todo estará bien – murmuré de vuelta y dejé un casto beso en su pecho. Lo miré a los ojos.

Él parecía un niño pequeño y perdido.

Edward era un niño pequeño y perdido en su interior. Sin nadie. Es por eso que se comportaba de esa manera. Algo había en él que aún no lo dejaba salir por completo pero tendríamos que ir un poco a poco. Paso por paso. No quería arruinar este momento con una de mis estúpidas palabras u ocurrencias.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – me encogí de hombros.

-No lo esperé – contesté.

-¿Qué es lo que no esperabas?

-Enrollarme contigo en la noche de brujas – miré una sonrisa asomarse en sus labios y yo lo hice por completo – Después de todo nadie puede resistirse a Edward Cullen, ¿no?

-Tú pudiste hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Tan solo estaba esperando el momento para saltar sobre ti y realmente valió la pena – dijo con sinceridad. Me incliné y besé sus labios de manera dulce, sin presión.

-Me alegra que no hayas podido resistir más tiempo.

-Tan solo necesitaba tu aprobación – su ceño se frunció de manera severa. Como si lo que estuviera pensando fuera algo de suma importancia, casi tan grave como la muerte de alguien importante.

-¿Qué sucede? – me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. La sabana estaba tapándome de la cintura para abajo. Sabía que no debía tener pudor pero… era inevitable.

Edward seguía en la cama, con la mirada fija sobre mí. De pronto sus ojos viajaron a mis pechos y antes de que pudiera soltar una palabra él habló.

-Es extraño que haya puesto mi boca donde hace unas horas lo hizo mi hijo.

-Oh vamos… - golpee levemente su pecho y me crucé de brazos – Debes estar bromeando con respecto a eso.

-No veo porque hay que bromear con eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que es?

-No, a Anthony ya no quiero tenerlo pegado a mí. Es totalmente diferente a ti. Yo quiero que estés todo el tiempo pegado a mí de esa manera – sonreí al ver como su mirada se volvía a oscurecer – pero eso no va a suceder ahora – eso lo desanimó – Ya que dices que es bastante extraño tendrás que esperar a que él deje el pecho.

Edward gruñó.

-Son irresistibles, nunca querrá dejarlo – su cabeza se dejó caer en mis piernas – Mañana le daré una charla sobre dejar la teta de mamá.

-Tengo que presenciar eso, sin duda – le dije de manera divertida y pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos revueltos – Lo he intentado desde que tenía un año. No creo que tú puedas hacerlo.

-Ya lo veremos. Soy bueno en las negociaciones – me dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Esa fue la noche con más sinceridad que pude haber tenido con Edward Cullen.

Se dedicó a preguntarme a todo lo que tenía dudas. Con respecto a cómo llegué a Rusia sin saber nada. Las ayudas de Aidan. El comportamiento de Mark. El colegio. Cómo fue que monté el negocio sin tener tanta ayuda y conexiones. El embarazo. El parto, Uff, el parto; decir que lloré en esa parte seria toda la verdad. También me preguntó por los niños, sus comportamientos, sus gustos, sus maneras de tratar a las personas.

Era cociente de que probablemente eran las cuatro de la mañana y nosotros seguíamos en la enorme plática. No podría soportar mañana el sueño si seguíamos hablando pero debía aprovecharlo. No veía cerca otra oportunidad como esta. Edward ahora mismo se veía bastante sincero y dispuesto a contestar cualquier cosa que yo le preguntara pero… ya no tenía que preguntarle. Él se había abierto a mí y me había contado todo, prácticamente. Tal vez era mi turno decir más cosas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper en todo esto?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me tensé y él me apretó más hacia sí mismo. Mi espalda estaba pegada en su pecho, con mi cabeza recostada sobre mi codo. Cada vez que el respiraba podía sentir su pecho hincharse. Su aliento estaba pegando justo donde estaba mi oído y también podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

Tal vez era hora de comenzar a contarle todas las cosas. Con respecto a todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Eso era lo justo. Él lo decía todo, yo lo decía todo.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Jasper? – él se quedó en silencio, muy quieto. Tomé eso como una iniciativa - ¿Estabas hablando enserio cuando dijiste que me investigaste desde que supiste mi dirección?

-¿Por qué no debería hablar enserio? – Y entonces perdí al Edward que estaba disfrutando. Suspiré y me voltee hacia a él. La mirada que le envié no pareció importarle para nada – Me habías devuelto a Jason, no tenías ningún tipo de seguridad y después de todo… si eras alguien que podía causar sus propios peligros. Eres dueña de varias tiendas aquí en Moscú, ¿Por qué no pensaste en algún tipo de seguridad? Al menos para los niños.

-¿Te vas a poner en plan mandón? – pregunté. No iba comenzar a enojarme ahora – No me gusta que me estén cuidando, he podido yo sola.

-Al menos piensa en los niños.

-Ellos son los que ocupan mi mente la mayoría de tiempo, Edward. Nunca los he dejado solos, tú lo sabes – lo miré a los ojos. Necesitaba saber que era cierto. Lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Sabía que tanto él y como yo no queríamos pelear ahora.

Él suspiró y juntó nuestras frentes.

-Estabas a punto de hablarme de Jasper –murmuró mirando mis labios. Yo rodee los ojos.

-Desde que estaba en Los Angeles había hablado con él. Al principio me sorprendió el hecho de que él supiera la dirección de nuestra casa allá. Jason estaba allí no dejaría que nada de eso pasara. Después, fue otra vez, en la madrugada. Su plática en realidad no tenía sentido y después de eso…

-¿De qué fue lo que hablaron? – me interrumpió. Su voz era demandante y controladora. No podía cambiarlo todo de un solo golpe. Me dije a mi misma.

-Se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y eso… y me dijo que era absurdo tu comportamiento acerca de porque querías dar a Elizabeth en adopción si era tanto mía como tuya.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, lo sabía. Todo en Edward había cambiado ahora. Sentí como se alejaba lentamente de mí con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. El solo recuerdo de que mi bebé no estaría conmigo era desgarrador, y para Edward también debía serlo tomando en cuenta de que la niña ahora era el centro de su universo. Era una ironía todo eso. Le dolía. A él le dolía las acciones que había cometido y dicho. Estaba segura de eso.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos sobre su rostro, sin dejarme verlo. Tal vez me había pasado un poco al decirle eso, pero era más que cierto.

-Hey, Edward – me incorporé a intenté apartar los brazos de su rostro. Nada – Edward, tú me pediste que te dijera de lo que habíamos hablado. Entiendo que te duela pero eso o ha sido así. Ahora estamos los cinco juntos. Eso me gusta. ¿Cuál hubiera sido mi futuro si me hubiera quedado contigo en Chicago? – Me incliné y besé su barbilla - ¿quieres dejarlo aquí? – Él negó con la cabeza – Entonces háblame.

-Yo no quería deshacerme de la niña. Esas eran las condiciones, el reglamento – comenzó a relatar aun sin dejar a la vista su rostro. Me conformé con eso – sabía que estaba mal poner eso adelante pero estaba tan enojado conmigo en ese tiempo… solo quería la miseria para todo el mundo, Bella. Nunca pensé en ti o en el bebé y su bienestar. Estaba consciente de que lo que sucedía te estaba lastimando emocional y físicamente. Tu relación con Emmett seguía siendo brillante y siempre quise saber el porqué de eso. Al final me di cuenta de que lo que tú querías era tener a alguien relajado, con quien bromear y reír. Yo no podía darte eso porque yo no era de esa manera… y hasta ahora logré hacerlo pero necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de las cosas.

"-Sabia que te estaba lastimando. Te estaba lastimando mucho, cada vez que podía te escuchaba mientras dormías y te quejabas de la vida que te estaba dando, pero yo era lo suficientemente idiota como para pensar en arreglarlo o pensar en alguna manera para hacerlo. Tú no eres una empresa a la cual yo puedo dirigir, sino al contrario. Tú eres quien me dirige a mí. Si alguien me hubiera dicho eso dos o tres años atrás probablemente me hubiera parecido absurdo, sin embargo es eso. Esa es la manera en cómo nos estamos relacionando ahora, me doy cuenta de eso. Esa es la manera en que funcionamos. Y no me importa si es así o de otro modo porque eso solo me tiene aquí, contigo, con los niños y es lo que quiero ahora. No pensé en el futuro. Ni en el mío ni en el tuyo ni en el de la bebé.

Ya había apartado los brazos de su rostro pero en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada. Para mi sorpresa no me encontraba llorando como una magdalena frente a él. Me encontraba en silencio _a punto de llorar_ sin embargo seguía siendo lo suficientemente resistible para no hacerlo. Él tenía una expresión de sufrimiento al estarme contando todo lo que sentía. Ya le había preguntado acerca de las demás personas pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos.

Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo él volvió a hablar.

-Cuando supe que estabas embarazada me sentí extraño. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar al saber que iba a ser padre? Nada importaba en esos momentos más que tú y el bebé. No pensé si debía ser niño o niña, yo no podía escoger eso. Solo quería estar encerrado contigo en la habitación hasta que el bebé naciera. Era pedir demasiado debido a la relación que últimamente llevábamos pero así era. Entonces, de vuelta a la realidad me vi obligado a seguir las normas. No podíamos quedarnos en la calle, Bella. Eso que había con los Vulturi era algo completamente estúpido, sin embargo era la clave para seguir en el negocio de las empresas. Al final logré mantenerlo y desprenderme de ellos – suspiró y negó con la cabeza al recordar algo – Cuando me di cuenta de todo ya te había perdido. Antes, si quiera, hacías un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero desde el día en que te acompañé a esa cita con el ginecólogo ya no era así. Era por eso que al final te dejé ir.

Finalmente su mirada se encontró con la mía. Y quedé sorprendida al ver que estaba a punto de derramar las lágrimas. Él era una persona… una persona que quería hacerse el fuerte cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Extendí mis brazos hacia a él y sin dudarlo se acercó a mí, refugiándose en mí. Se dejó envolver en mis brazos. Parecía un niño abrazado de esa manera. Tenía su cabeza enterrada en mi pecho y podía sentir lo húmedo de sus lágrimas en mi piel. Eso me partió el corazón. No podía ponerme a llorar yo también, alguien debía ser la fuerte en esos momentos y debía serlo yo. Ese era el momento en el que Edward se había desahogado conmigo. Eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Bella – murmuró contra mi piel.

-Shh… lo sé, Edward, puedo verlo y con el simple hecho de que lo asumas estoy más que feliz – recargué mi barbilla en su cabeza, frotando mi barbilla con sus cabellos – Gracias por ser sincero conmigo. Yo también me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Si no hubiera pasado nada de eso no estaríamos aquí ahora.

-¿Ni siquiera habría manera de arreglarlo si no te hubieras ido? – Suspiré y negué con la cabeza - ¿Me perdonas?

Eso me desarmó por completo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Me había costado tanto trabajo no ser tan sensible y ahora con esas palabras me tenía en sus manos. ¿Cómo podía decirme esto ahora? ¿Y cómo es que yo me negaría a eso? Claro que lo perdonaba. Oh mi Edward… mi precioso niño con un corazón bastante enorme y arrepentido.

Lo abracé más contra mí, enterrando mi rostro en sus cabellos. Siendo rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

-Te perdono, Edward. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? – Murmuré y seguí abrazándolo con mucha fuerza – Sé que quieres mejorar las cosas. Lo estás logrando. Aquí me tienes, escuchándote, cerca de ti, amándote. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para saber que nos tendrás a nosotros todo el tiempo?

-Siempre mencionas que si cometo un desliz mi oportunidad se acaba. Sé que es justo eso que dices… pero tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que me dejes así nada más. Otra vez. Y ya no solo te voy a perder a ti sino también a los niños.

-No seré capaz de decirte que te vayas y no voy a salir huyendo de nuevo. Y no te creo capaz de que vuelvas a cometer algo que te separe de mí de nuevo – besé su cabeza – Así que será difícil que nos volvamos a separar. Además, si te dejo, la señora Gurova va querer ir detrás de ti. Ya la he oído decir eso – sonreí levemente y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel también – Te quiero mucho, Edward. No pienses en eso, por favor.

No obtuve respuesta de su parte, sin embargo. Me conformaba con que me estuviera escuchando lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Lo que él necesitaba era seguridad. Y ahora ya no solo se trataba de mí sino también de él. No sabía cómo me iría pero también debía ayudarle con él mismo. Para eso estaba yo, ¿no? Además, él me había demostrado un montón de veces que me quiere. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho.

.

**Edward POV**

Desperté gracias a las suaves risas que estaban a mí alrededor. Podía identificarlas como Elizabeth y Anthony. Toqué mi cintura para asegurarme de estar lo suficientemente cubierto y no causarles algún trauma a mis hijos de dos años y medio. Volví a escuchar las risas y sentí un peso sobre mi estómago.

-¡No, Toni, vete! – escuché la exclamación de Elizabeth mientras se refugiaba sobre mi estómago. Después escuché claramente cómo se hacía imitación de algún gruñido; ese era Anthony - ¡Papi! – Me llamó ella – Toni me susta.

-¡Grr!

-¡Papi! – Volvió a gritar ella y supe que era hora de levantarme – No, Toni, no es gacioso – dijo enojada.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Elizabeth sobre mi estómago, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, la niña estaba vistiendo su pijama favorito de unicornios. Volteo su mirada hacia a mí en cuanto sintió mi movimiento y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Papi! - se lanzó contra mí y me abrazó el cuello con fuerza. Rodeándola con un brazo me incorporé y recargué mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama – Toni me moleta – lo señaló con el dedo.

Al mirar a mi izquierda pude encontrarme con la pequeña figura de mi hijo con una máscara puesta. Era de algún monstruo verde, del cual desconocía su nombre. Rápidamente se quitó la máscara y al hacer ese movimiento su cabello quedó más revuelto que antes. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se lanzó también sobre mí.

-Hola – me dijo muy sonriente. Lo rodee con mi brazo libre y lo despeiné.

-Hola, nano. ¿Por qué asustas a tu hermana? El día de asustar fue ayer – me puso la máscara de una textura desagradable en el pecho y se encogió de hombros

-Me gusta asusta – me dijo simplemente – mamá dice que bajes

-¡No! – Intervino Elizabeth y apretó mi cuello entre sus brazos – Yo voy a domid con papá.

-¡No! – exclamó de nuevo Anthony, mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. Supe que esto terminaría en una pelea si no hacía algo pronto.

-Está bien, niños. Princesa, tengo que salir de la cama, ya no tengo sueño, mis energías del sueño terminaron – ella hizo un puchero – después podremos pasar el día en la cama, ¿sí? – Ella asintió - ¿Por qué no van a decirle a su mamá que bajo en unos momentos? – los dos asintieron y besaron al mismo tiempo mis mejillas. Se bajaron de encima de mí y miré como se daban leves empujones para poder salir ellos primero de la habitación.

Podía acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida si lo pensaba muy bien. Pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aun debía enfrentarme a ciertas cosas, tenía que dar lo mejor que tenía para ellos y para el trabajo.

La noche anterior había sido de confesiones… y de sexo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener sexo? Si era sincero lo más probable era desde que Bella quedó embarazada de los niños. Es fue nuestra última vez. ¿O tal vez fue antes cuando quedó embarazada de ellos? No lo sabía. Lo que si tenía seguro era que yo no me había vuelto a meter con otra mujer simplemente porque no se me apetecía.

Así que esa había sido mi primera vez después de más de tres años. Resultaba estúpido, sí. Bastante estúpido creería yo. No me bastaba conmigo mismo pero era como si le estuviera haciendo más daño a Bella.

Además de explorar abiertamente a Bella el día de ayer, físicamente… también la había explorado mentalmente. Aunque probablemente yo le haya dicho más sobre mí que ella sobre sí misma. La noche pasada definitivamente había tenido una especie de vomito verbal lo cual no era bastante satisfactorio de recordar. Le había dicho absolutamente todo lo que sentía y me había visto débil frente a ella. Ella era la única persona que me había visto de esa manera y tal vez, solo tal vez, no me arrepentía de eso. Ella había actuado siendo la fuerte y yo me había refugiado en ella como si me tratara de un niño pequeño es busca de alguien que le dieses atención.

Yo tenía atención. Dirigía ahora mismo cinco empresas, una la había dejado perder por encontrarme en Rusia. Pero claro que tenía atención y muchas vidas dependían de mí con solo pagarle a uno de mis trabajadores. Suponía también que ese no era el tipo de atención que yo requería. Tampoco requería atención médica o psiquiatra. Lo único que necesitaba era la atención de Bella y de los niños. Era lo único que necesitaba y quería.

Bella, con anterioridad, había mencionado que ahora ellos dependían de mí, de ciertos sentimientos y probablemente así lo era pero ¿Cómo decirle que era al revés? Tal vez el contacto y la necesidad era mutua. No lo sabía. Pero ahora tenía una relación con Bella que sabía que no se iba a destruir por mi culpa.

La amaba. Claro. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre frio y déspota como yo? Esa pregunta era capciosa, sin embargo todo el mundo tenía una debilidad y la mía era mi familia. Así que eso era todo lo que necesitaba aclararme a mí mismo.

Yo no podía permitirme cambiar en tan solo unos meses por haber conocido a los niños. O tal vez sí. Había cambiado para ellos, había descubierto una parte en la cual no estaba para nada familiarizado, eso estaba bien, les hacía felices. Pero tampoco tenía porque demostrarme débil todo el tiempo. Así que todo seguiría normal. El Edward bueno con Bella, Anthony, Mark y Elizabeth y "el Edward malo" para todas las demás personas. ¿Qué daño podría causar? No sabía y no me importaba.

Bajé las escaleras de nuevo, enfundado en los pantalones deportivos y justo cuando iba a tocar el piso de la planta baja escuché el grito divertido de Elizabeth que corría hasta a mí porque Woody le estaba persiguiendo. Ese enorme perro no debía estar dentro de la casa. Atrapé a Elizabeth antes de que se golpeara con un mueble y la alcé en mis brazos.

-¡Papi! ¡Woody me quiede comed! – me dijo sin dejar de reír. Al parecer tenía bastantes energías. ¿Qué día era hoy? – Vamos a nadad con mami y Toni – me informó.

-¿Dónde está Mark? – caminé hacia la cocina y allí me encontré con Bella, colocando los platos en la barra. Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa muy deslumbrante. Ella estaba vestida con un short de lycra color negro y una camiseta gris de manga corta que le quedaba muy holgada. Podía jurar que no llevaba nada debajo – Buenos días.

Ella le echó un vistazo al reloj.

-Son casi tardes – contestó y se acercó hasta a mí para regalarme un beso. Escuché una risita de parte de Elizabeth – Mark está en su clase de lenguas. Iremos por él para que vaya con Emma a la práctica de futbol y después acompañaremos a los mellizos a su clase de natación.

-Me gusta cómo suena el plural – sonreí de lado y caminé hasta la barra de la cocina - ¿En dónde está Anthony?

-¡Aquí! – gritó y apareció por el umbral, arrastrando a Woody de sus patas traseras. Cuando lo soltó el perro salió corriendo causando la molestia del niño – Tonto.

-Anthony – le reprendió su mamá – no lo llames así, vamos a lavarnos las manos porque vamos a comer – el niño asintió sonriente y me dedicó una sonrisa con hoyuelos y todo.

-Hola de nuevo papá – saludó. Bella lo tomó del brazo y se alejó de allí – Adiós, papá - desapareció junto a Bella por la puerta del baño.

Los días con ellos pasaron sin tener algún tipo de alteración. Lo único que tenía preocupada a Bella era que los niños nos escucharan por las noches, pero estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que sucedía. Por suerte la habitación de Mark era la que estaba más lejos de nosotros. Últimamente me quedaba a dormir allí, casi tres o cuatro veces por semana, después tenía que marcharme a mi departamento para poder seguir libremente con todo tipo de tema que se tratara con las empresas. Ayudé a Bella en cuanto pude con la publicidad para su marca de ropa de maternidad y de niños. Así que ahora los dos manejábamos instrumentos musicales, videojuegos, institutos y ropa para bebé y de maternidad. Era bastante inquietante saber que podríamos comenzar a tener varios enemigos, obviando los míos. Temía por ella. Estaba considerando el hecho de tener algún agente de seguridad para ellos pero sabía que si se lo mencionaba de nuevo se volvería loca y no lo aceptaría. Ya sabría cómo hacer que entrara en razón.

Dos semanas después tenía que volver a Chicago por petición de mi madre. No lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera que ir a supervisar la empresa en ese lugar. Bella lo había tomado bien. Ella había aceptado diciendo que ya había pensado como seria ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que tenía la sucursal en Orlando ella probablemente pasaría por esa situación, solo que ella, sin lugar a dudas, se llevaría a los niños consigo. Si yo quisiera también los llevaría conmigo pero el estúpido hecho de que no quería ser vista por la familia lo impedía.

-Volveré en cinco días – le repetí por séptima vez en una hora. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di otro beso. Ella me sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, Edward, volverás en cinco días, espero que pienses bien esa estupidez sobre la seguridad. No pienso tener otro Jason detrás de mí – se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Joder, no quería separarme de ella – Los niños estarán bien – volvió a sonreír.

-Anthony puede aprovecharse ahora de que no estoy aquí para abusar de ti todo lo que quiere – fruncí el ceo al pensar en eso. Tal vez si volvíamos a lo que estábamos haciendo hacia unos quince minutos atrás…

-Déjalo ya, Edward, estoy segura de que él aprovechará todo lo que quiera, solo que tú no lo vas a saber – bufé – Te quiero, ten buen vuelo y trata de no alterar al piloto. Aun tienes que hacerte cargo de los niños, no planeo que mueras.

-Me alegra que pienses en mi muerte tan pronto – dije con sarcasmo. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y suspiré pesadamente. Era la primera vez que me separaba de ellos desde aquel viaje. Por suerte me había despedido de los niños antes de que se durmieran, no podía imaginar la reacción que tendrían al no verme a la mañana siguiente.

-Estoy bromeando – se encogió de hombros – Buen viaje – asentí.

-Gracias.

El vuelo fue lo suficientemente largo como para poder tener de nuevo un sueño completo y sin interrupciones. Después tenía que mirar acerca del marketing de los videojuegos. Volver a la rutina del trabajo también era agradable. Hacía casi varios meses en los que no le gritaba a nadie… ya vería con quien podría descargarme esta vez.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue dirigirme hacia la oficina. Ni siquiera una llamada a mi madre para decirle que ya estaba en Chicago ¿de qué me serviría? Fácil sería una distracción y no quería nada de eso por ahora.

-¡Señor Cullen! – Zafrina pego un salto en su asiento al verme frente a ella. Realmente no me esperaba. Era extraño ver a una mujer de muy grande estatura pegar un pequeño salto por el susto detrás de un escritorio.

-Zafrina – le dije con voz gélida y un asentimiento – Necesito que comiences a programar todas las citas y reuniones necesarias con respecto a _Swan Company _y _Cullen Compay_, lo quiero todo en dos horas. Envíame los informes y solicitudes que tenga que ver – ordené y sin nada más que decir entré al enorme despecho que se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado meses atrás y reluciente de lo limpio que estaba.

Me dejé caer en la fría silla de oficina que estaba con vista al enorme ventanal y allí me quedé, sin saber exactamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que debía comenzar a supervisar todo lo que estaba dirigiendo ahora, pero no podía mantenerme en una emoción o pensamiento estable. Mi mente no estaba aquí conmigo en Chicago, mi mente estaba con Bella y los niños en Moscú. En verdad esperaba poder concentrarme en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Si algo salía mal probablemente nunca me lo perdonaría. No dejaría que todo lo que había formado casi toda mi vida se fuera por el desagüe por una simple distracción.

Frio, calculador, déspota y sin sentimientos.

Estaba de vuelta en Chicago, debía ser tal y como me había ido. Sin tocarme el corazón por algún trabajador o familiar que residía aquí.

Los dos primeros días en Chicago fueron en calma, al dar las nueve de la noche estaba de regreso a casa a terminar trabajo desde allí. Por suerte había coordinado los horarios para poder hablar con Elizabeth antes de que se fuera a dormir. Después, volvía a la oficina a las ocho de la mañana.

Zafrina no había opinado nada en cuanto me tenía frente a ella como solía hacerlo. Agradecí que tuviera educación y no se metiera en asuntos de los demás. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a escuchar varios murmullos cada vez que me paseaba por la mañana alrededor del lugar. Ahora personalmente haría las supervisiones, no me podía fiar de nadie en esos momentos. Igual, todo lo que pensaran me importaba una mierda, era su empleo el que estaba en juego, no el mío.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de la concentración al leer aquellos contratos. Se suponía que no debía recibir alguna llamada. Al mirar la hora supe que no podía ser Bella, los mellizos estaban en natación, Mark en futbol y ella en el estudio. Bufé al mirar el identificador de llamadas.

_Esme._

Pulsé el pequeño botón verde que me ofrecía el aparato y contesté la llamada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Edward! – Escuché un suspiro de alivio de su parte y rodé los ojos – Me alegra hablar contigo, hijo. ¿Cuándo vienes a Chicago?

-Madre, llevo aquí casi tres días – informé sin pensar en cómo mis palabras podrían afectarle. Volví mi vista al ordenador y seguí con las cosas que podía hacer ahora – Estoy trabajando, ¿estás bien? – escuché su sollozo. Mierda - ¿Mamá?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás aquí? Estuve esperando bastante tu llamada, ¿tenía que hacerlo yo porque si no nunca hubiera sabido que estabas aquí. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-No comencemos con los regaños. Simplemente dejé la empresa por unos meses y tenía que mirar algunas cosas para que funcione como se debe. Iba a llamarte en cuanto me desocupara – me recargué en la silla. Hay que dar explicaciones a la madre… total, ella te parió - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Me doy cuenta de que aun sigues sin mirar las revistas de chismes, ¿no?

-¿Es una broma?

-No, lo lamento – sorbió su nariz de una manera muy poco femenina. Sonreí levemente – Necesito hablar contigo, hijo. Emmett ha salido de la ciudad, Ethan te extraña, yo también.

-¿Donde fue Emmett?

-A Londres, no tengo idea de que hace en ese lugar, dice que es algo referencial a su compañía – me la pude imaginar encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Puedes venir mañana en el desayuno? Es el último día en el que Ethan pasará la mañana conmigo y con su madre. Irá pronto al preescolar.

-¿No es muy pequeño para eso?

-No, le faltan algunos meses para cumplir tres años, Rosalie convenció a los encargados de la escuela de que comenzara a asistir. Ella necesita comenzar a trabajar ahora.

-¿Por qué tendría que necesitarlo?

-No le gusta ser una inútil.

Suspiré por aquellas palabras. Rosalie nunca me había caído lo suficientemente mal como para pensar algo así de ella. Siempre supe que era una mujer a la cual le gustaba el trabajo y muy inteligente. Tenía mis dudas con respecto a eso por irse a casar con Emmett pero parecía que todo estaba bien con ella. O al menos daba la impresión. ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla? Me había agradecido bastante el que aceptara ser el padrino de Ethan el día en que nació. No fue al parto, como era de esperarse pero en cuanto ella recobró la memoria me llamó y me pidió que lo fuera. Una increíble sorpresa fue para mí, pero no podía decirle que no.

-¿Nos vemos mañana a las diez? Es algo importante, Edward – ella estaba intentando convencerme. ¿Por qué debía retrasarme en el trabajo solo para tener una reunión familiar? Sin embargo ella realmente quería que yo fuera.

-Estaré allí a las diez – contesté – ahora, si no te importa, debo volver al trabajo, no me puedo atrasar más de lo que haré mañana por estar contigo.

-No te molesto más – escuché su sonrisa – te quiero, suerte en el trabajo.

No le contesté y solo colgué. De acuerdo, probablemente mañana se formaría algún drama familiar en el que no se me ocurría pensar en esos momentos. Volvería a ver a Ethan, lo cual era algo positivo de eso. Ese niño era sumamente inteligente para su edad. Probablemente se llevaría muy bien con Anthony… pero eso nunca pasará así que por ahora solo era una lista y un niño inteligente de tres años para mí.

Pulsé el botón del teléfono que estaba en mi escritorio y al primer tono contestaron.

-¿Sí, señor Cullen?

-Zafrina, por favor, recorre todas las citas y reuniones de mañana por la mañana a la tarde. Procura que todo tipo de reunión terminen en tres días, debo volver a Europa el lunes.

-De acuerdo, señor. Debo informarle que probablemente pierda la cita con los empresarios de Irlanda, su estadía aquí se terminará el día de mañana.

-No hay problema, intentaré convencerlos, sino, prepara una cita para mí con ellos cuando estén en Irlanda – ordené con el ceño fruncido.

-Entendido, señor, ¿algo más?

-Nada más, gracias – colgué el teléfono de nuevo.

A eso era lo que me refería al tener que asistir con mi madre el día de mañana a ese estúpido almuerzo. Estaba perdiendo y retrasando varias citas por eso. Estaba a punto de llamar a mi madre y decirle que se cancelaba todo cuando llegaron dos correos más del trabajo.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no veía en persona a mi madre? ¿Hace cinco o cuatro meses? En realidad solo había tenido contacto con ella por teléfono. Tal vez, después de todo si necesitaba que le visitara.

Estacioné el auto frente a la enorme casa blanca. Todo estaba como la última vez que le había visto, algo sorprendente debido a que a mi madre le gustaba cambiar de estilos todo el tiempo. Salí del auto y en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta toqué el timbre. Resonó por toda la casa y varios segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados. Cuando la puerta se abrió me dejó ver a mi madre. Y ella lucia… realmente mal.

Su figura, que siempre había sido delgada, ahora estaba aún más pequeña. Podían verse unas ojeras muy pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos y su rostro no lucia tan bien. Recordaba el vestido que llevaba puesto ahora. Lo había usado la última vez que nos habíamos visto y lo rellenaba muy bien, ahora solo… estaba flotando dentro de él. ¿Qué mierda había pasado con ella?

-Deja de observarme de esa manera, estoy bien – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que está sucediendo? – pregunté con cierta ira. ¡Ella decía que estaba bien! ¿Qué clase de autodestrucción era esa? – Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Solo pasa, por favor, Rosalie y…

-¡Tío Edwad! – el grito del niño se escuchó por toda la casa y detrás de Esme vi aparecer su figura. Su cabello de color rubio estaba más largo, le podía caer y taparle los ojos, también estaba lo suficientemente alto para tener su edad. Sus ojos azules brillaban como si le hubieran puesto algún reflector al frente - ¡Tío! ¡Volviste! – gritó de nuevo, realmente emocionado.

Me incliné en cuanto él llegó a mí y lo tomé entre mis brazos, lanzándolo encima de mí, causando su risa. Al caer de nuevo en mis brazos se aferró con sus manos a mí, pidiendo en silencio otro lanzamiento. Cuando lo volví a hacer pude distinguir la sonrisa de Rosalie apareciendo en la estancia.

-Hola, Ethan – lo sostuve con mi brazo y revolví su cabello - ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, ya soy glande – me dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Me doy cuenta de eso. Te traje un regalo, ¿quieres verlo? – él asintió frenéticamente. Miré a Rosalie pidiendo permiso silenciosamente de poder darle el regalo y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Me moví solo unos pasos atrás y tomé la enorme caja de Legos con mi mano y se la mostré – Es para que construyas, ¿te gusta?

-Mucho – me dijo con una sonrisa y se volteó a su mamá - ¡Mida! ¡Tío Edwal me degaló Legos! – me miró esta vez con gesto serio y acercó su boca a mi oído – Papá dijo que me compadía, pedo no lo hace – se encogió de hombros – Puedo jugad, ¿mami? – ella volvió a asentir.

Lo dejé en el suelo y con dificultad tomó la enorme caja y se la llevó lejos de aquí. Lo que me dejaba solo con las dos mujeres que no se veían nada bien.

-De acuerdo, ¿pueden decirme que mierda está pasando aquí? – miré a Rosalie y se mantenía callada. De pronto supe que el problema no era con ella, ella podría estar sufriendo porque Esme lo estaba haciendo. Me volví hacia mi madre - ¿Y bien?

-Dejé a tu padre – contestó – Ya no lo soportaba más, todo el tiempo estaba en su oficina y cuando salía de allí era solo para ir a dormir y su ropa apestaba a alcohol. ¿Qué podía hacer? Soportarlo no era una estúpida opción. No iba a cargar con su peso si algo le sucedía, así que decidí dejarlo, fue hace más o menos un mes, pero tengo miedo de que pueda sucederme algo porque no aceptaba darme el divorcio.

-¿Así que por eso Rosalie está viviendo contigo ahora? – Alcé las cejas en dirección a la rubia y ella asintió, con los brazos cruzados – Eso es bastante desconsiderado. Deja que Rosalie viva con su hijo como ella lo quiere, mamá – suspiré y froté mi rostro con mis manos – ¿Carlisle tiene algún tipo de negocio?

-Sigue con los Vulturi en algunos negocios – asintió – No ha dejado la agencia de autos.

-Conseguiré a alguien de seguridad. No puedes involucrar a Rosalie o a Ethan en tus problemas. Puedes ir a vivir a mi casa, allí todo el tiempo hay seguridad – ofrecí. La casa había quedado sola, los únicos que Vivian allí era el personal para mantenerla como se debía. Tal vez mi madre podía pasar allí un tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – me preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?

-¿Dónde vas a vivir?

-Vivo en Europa, mamá – expliqué con gesto cansado – eso ya lo sabias, no planeo volver aquí, te ofrezco todo lo que tengo y puedo. Investigaré a Aro Vulturi y a Carlisle si eso te hace sentir mejor – dirigí mi mirada a Rosalie que también me estaba mirando con curiosidad - ¿Estás cómoda viviendo aquí?

-No tengo problema con eso, Ethan comenzará a ir a preescolar y yo iré a trabajar pronto, Emmett llega en dos semanas – se encogió de hombros – creo que lo mejor será que me marche a mi casa de nuevo para no causar molestias.

-No eres una molestia, Rosalie. Creí que te agradaba estar aquí – habló mi madre casi con gesto ofendido.

-Rosalie es lo suficientemente mayor para querer marcharse a donde quiera, Esme – fruncí el ceño - ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?

-Comenzaré la exposición en el museo

-¿Cuánto necesitas?

Sabía que lo que quería decir al pronunciar esas palabras era obtener algo de dinero para poder seguir con su vida. No estaba para negarle casi absolutamente nada a mi madre. Ella podía tener todo el dinero que quisiera de mí.

-Te lo haré saber después – me dijo ahora muy sonriente – Per ahora vayamos a almorzar. Rosalie, llama a Ethan para que venga a comer.

El tono que le dirigía a la mujer rubia me sorprendió bastante. ¿Desde cuándo a Rosalie la mandaba Esme? ¿Y desde cuando ella hacia caso a lo que le pedían? En realidad estaba tratado de entender lo que estaba sucediendo ahora pero si no me lo decían… no averiguaría nada por mi cuenta. No eran mis asuntos.

Miré como Esme desaparecía por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, donde normalmente se tomaba el almuerzo y me encontré a solas con Rosalie finalmente. Ella me miró con cierta suspicacia. Al fin había vuelto la Rosalie a la cual estaba acostumbrado.

-Sé lo que estás escondiendo, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo a que me diera cuanta a quien visitas en Europa – se cruzó de brazos.

De acuerdo, de alguna manera podían enterarse o tal vez la enana de Alice le había mencionado algo, estaba bien con eso. Lo único que no quería era que se acercaran a Bella y a los niños porque simplemente no sabría cómo manejarlo.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con eso que sabes? – fruncí el ceño.

-Nada en realidad. Solo que no puedes tener escondido eso todo el tiempo, lo sabes ¿no? Alice lo sabe.

-¿Alice te lo dijo?

-Alice planea ir a la tienda oficial a ver a Bella. Creo que mañana sale su vuelo.

* * *

><p>Hola, pues he venido antes con el capítulo lo cual me deja mas tiempo para comenzar el otro. A pesar de que es semana de exámenes logré zafarme de eso y ahora estoy aquí.<p>

**¡Ya llegué a los mil reviews!** Muchas gracias por eso :)x

Gracias a: **whit cullen, anaprinces25, Fle-ARG, manligrez, Mafe D. Rojas, nina, flexer, beakis, albi-yo, any0239, ISACOBO, Vicky B. Jonas, DarkN'Sweet135, FlorVillu, Lucero Mendozaa, Ninacara, yolabertay, .Patzz, felicytas, lorna collins, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, harutsy, DANIELADRIAN, Maya Cullen Masen, Melania, marah2221, Lulu, Jazmin Li, ashleyswan, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, soles, La enana del mal, Saha Denali, Laura Katherine, CAMILA, eliza82, carlita16**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	41. A tiempo completo

**A tiempo completo.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a redecorar de nuevo la tienda. Debería tener otra presentación, un poco más llamativa pero sin quitar lo elegante – hablaba Molly mientras iba de un lado a otro. Además, también deberías estar comenzando con los objetos, muebles y decoraciones para la sucursal en Orlando. Hay muchas cosas por hacer y tú estás allí, sentada con Anthony… ¿No es bastante grande para seguir tomando pecho? Sé que Emma lo dejó a los seis años pero… no tiene por qué ser igual a ella.<p>

Yo solo estaba sentada en el blanco y suave sillón que estaba en el estudio. No podía moverme de aquí debido a que en verdad se estaba cumpliendo lo que Edward había dicho al irse: Anthony había aprovechado que no estaba con su padre en esos momentos y ahora todo el día quería estar pegado a mi pecho.

-No hay nada de malo en que tenga ese contacto con mi hijo, ¿o sí? – Me dejé caer mi peso absolutamente en el sillón – Además, el pediatra dice que es bueno darle tanto como el niño pida – me encogí de hombros – No se ha enfermado mucho últimamente hasta ahora.

Ella me miró con curiosidad. Por fin se había olvidado de ciertas decoraciones para las tiendas. Estaba teniendo mucho de eso en el trabajo pero con la mente revuelta no podía hacer casi nada.

-¿La leche materna ayuda a que los niños no se enfermen?

-No puedo creer que no sepas eso – contesté – la primera persona que me lo dijo fue una enfermera, cuando alimenté por primera vez a Elizabeth – me encogí de hombros – después tu mamá y después el pediatra así que no veo porque tiene que dejarlo tan pronto – sentí los pequeños deditos de Anthony recorrerme el cuello en busca de la delgada cadena de oro – Mejor olvídate de mi manera de alimentar a Anthony y ve a trabajar – la pequeña mano finalmente se dio por vencida y la dejó caer en mi pecho, apretándose más a mí.

Ella se dejó caer en la primera silla que vio frente a mí y tomó la Tablet que estaba en el escritorio, la colocó sobre sus piernas cruzadas y alzó la mirada hacia a mí.

-¿No te molesta cuando tienes que ir a alguna parte y él la pide? – negué con la cabeza. Ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

-No en realidad, normalmente la pide cuando estamos aquí o en casa, o cuando hay alguien en quien pueda confiar. Hace lo posible por estar todo el tiempo pegado a mi cuando esta Edward en casa – sonreí levemente – Es algo así como un "Yo tengo a mamá y tú no".

Ella soltó un grito a tener nueva información y su sonrisa se acentuó. Sabía que ella ahora estaba enfrascada en que me diera cuenta de que Edward no era un hombre al cual debía tener conmigo por muchas cosas que había hecho en el pasado y porque se veía que era bastante mandón. Era algo completamente estúpido, pero era comprensible.

Ella últimamente ha estado saliendo con un chico (el cual he olvidado su nombre) que es guapo, pero también es bastante sumiso. Así que la que manda en esa relación era Molly. El pobre chico era feliz como un perrito detrás de ella, haciendo todo lo que ella pedía. Molly creía que yo necesitaba un hombre así pero… ¿Dónde estaba lo divertido? _Los hombres están para servir a las mujeres _recordé que una vez lo dijo. Pamplinas.

-¿Y Edward no está celoso porque tiene competencia? – entrecerré los ojos. Si le decía la verdad probablemente estaría molestando todo el tiempo con eso.

-Probablemente la tenga – dije.

-¿Aun no tienes sexo de nuevo con Edward? – ella realmente parecía sorprendida. No entendía. ¿Acaso era una ninfómana para querer todo el tiempo sexo?

Aunque… cualquiera se volvería ninfómana teniendo a Edward para satisfacer sus necesidades. Desde la primera vez, el día de brujas, solo quería estar enganchada a él. Enserio, había olvidado cuan bueno era el sexo. Así que prácticamente era una adicta cuando estaba con él. Lo que nos salvaba a ambos eran los niños. No podíamos estar todo el día metidos en la cama por atender las necesidades de los pequeños. Y si no fuera de esa manera probablemente me pasaría todo el día en la habitación.

-No, aun no tengo sexo con él – al menos pareció creerse la mentira – Y no sé si pasará pronto, pero si sucede… no te lo voy a decir, Molly, así que resígnate – ella bufó y se puso de pie.

-Iré a buscar algunas decoraciones para la remodelación. Puedes seguir aquí, gastando tus pezones con ese niño caprichoso. Cualquier llamada interesante te llamo – no me dejó decirle nada, ni siquiera enviarle una mirada mala con respecto a mi desgaste de pezones. Ella no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Bajé la mirada hacia a mi hijo que estaba muy ocupado en su asunto, despeinándose a sí mismo para estar entretenido con algo. Él me frunció el ceño cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y le devolví el gesto. Con esa expresión me recordaba aún más a su padre. Aunque Anthony en todo momento me recordaba a su padre, tanto por su físico y por su actitud. Ellos dos tenían tanto en común y era por eso que no congeniaban muy bien. Ellos eran unos competidores, y a pesar de la edad que tenía Anthony era bastante orgulloso. ¿Qué podía saber un niño de casi tres años? Lo que sabía era que ellos eran muy listos.

-¿No piensas dejar eso? – le pregunté cuando relajó su ceño. Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza – Debo trabajar, Toni – intenté acomodar sus cabellos pero él se apresuró a apartar mis manos. Volví a intentarlo y como venganza encajó sus pequeños dientitos en mi piel - ¡Hey! – me envió una mirada mala y finalmente cerró los ojos.

Enserio esperaba que durmiera algo. A pesar de que ya dormían en su habitación (excepto porque yo lo dormía en mis brazos) él no podía dormir mucho últimamente por la infección en la garganta que estaba teniendo ahora. Odiaba cuando mis hijos enfermaban, no me gusta verles enfermos y débiles. Pero a todo niño le llegaba una etapa donde enfermaba bastante. Y lo peor era que la nieve iba a comenzar a caer.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que Anthony abrirá los ojos. Me estiré y lo tomé para contestar.

-Isabella Swan.

-¡Bella! – sonreí de manera automática al escuchar su voz.

-Hola – contesté – Es raro que me llames a esta hora, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – miré como Anthony quería quitarme el teléfono y al no lograrlo volvió a intentarlo con el ceño fruncido – Anthony – reprendí y él como respuesta comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué sucede? – Edward sonaba extrañamente distraído.

-Anthony está enfermo y un poco caprichoso últimamente – suspiré y lo senté aun en mis piernas – Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – escuché como suspiraba él también.

-Estoy con Rosalie en estos momentos – dijo de manera apresurada – Vine con mi madre, después te cuento esa parte. Lo que necesito decirte ahora es otra cosa.

-Si dejaras de darle vueltas al asunto sería mejor – fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios se demoraba en decirme?

-Rosalie me ha dicho que Alice va mañana a Rusia. Ella está en Philadelphia todavía, aun no sé si su vuelo sale en la madrugada o muy temprano por la mañana. Si quieres puedo viajar ahora mismo para esta allí. Intentaré hablar con ella si así lo quiere y tal vez pueda…

-¡Edward! – le interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su mini ataque de pánico. Suspiré al ver a Anthony posicionarse a mi pecho derecho. Necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que acababa de decirme ahora – Ya sabíamos que eso pasaría. No quieras evitarlo todo el tiempo. Deja que ella venga, sabré como arreglarlo – froté mi rostro con mi mano libre – Y no es necesario que vengas, podré con Alice. ¿Qué es lo que puede decirme? – Escuché su bufido – No tienes por qué temerlo, Edward… esto pasaría, lo sabíamos y ya se estaba tardando.

-No tiene por qué meterse en asuntos de otras personas – espetó.

-Pero es Alice. Dejemos que siga como va. Creo que es hora de que conozca a los niños.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Creo que Anthony está acabando contigo ahora mismo, aléjalo de ti – sonreí levemente y miré a mi hijo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Estoy segura. Y deja en paz a tu hijo. Dijiste que podía aprovechar todo lo que quisiera y no sabes cómo se está tomando al pie de la letra lo que dijiste aunque no te haya escuchado – reí levemente – Debes relajarte. No quiero que estés viejo cuando vuelvas – miré el reloj – faltan tres días para que vuelvas y si me llamas todo el tiempo eso se hace aún más largo. Deja de preocuparte, sabré como arreglarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo sale mal solo tienes que decirme para poder ir donde estás.

-Sí, Edward. Como tú digas. Ahora tengo que irme porque Anthony se durmió y debo aprovechar para trabajar porque no me deja hacer nada – tomé una gran respiración – Y por favor, no llames cada media hora, tienes trabajo y tengo el mío. Elizabeth dice que quiere un dinosaurio. Suerte con eso. – escuché su risa.

-Tendré que ir muchos años atrás. Dile que tendrá uno… al menos de juguete. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un peluche con el tamaño real de un dinosaurio?

-Debes estar bromeando – le dije – Si vienes con un peluche de dinosaurio de tamaño real te quedas afuera con él.

-Es para hacer feliz a Elizabeth – intentó justificar.

-¿Quieres hacerme feliz a mí?

-Siempre – se apresuró a contestar.

-Entonces no traigas eso. Sigue con tu trabajo, guapo. Hablamos más tarde.

-Enserio quieres deshacerte de mí – escuché su tono divertido lo cual me hizo sonreír aún más – De acuerdo. Suerte con el trabajo tú también. Intenta que Anthony no se acerque más a ti, tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando llegué a la casa.

-Es una lástima que te diga esto pero… cuando mis hijos están enfermos no me importa otra cosa más que ellos.

-Llevaré el medicamento necesario para que se recupere pronto. No te preocupes – comencé a reír casi de manera histérica. Que suerte que no estaba allí para verme sonrojada.

-Olvídalo, Cullen. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Te quiero.

-Suerte en el trabajo. También te quiero – mi corazón de hinchó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras – Hablamos más tarde – se despidió y colgó.

No quería mostrar que tenía cierto pánico al saber que una de mis _amigas_ estaba a punto de venir a visitarme. ¡Y que desconsideración de mi parte no pedirle a Edward que le diera un saludo a Rosalie de mi parte! Había tantas cosas que debía pensar ahora y tenía poco tiempo. Mañana tendría a Alice aquí y no era algo que me entusiasmara mucho.

¿Qué le diría después de cuatro años de no verla? Cielo santo. No sabía que decirle, absolutamente me quedaría en blanco. ¿Y qué sucedía si ella comenzaba a gritarme cosas como haberle escondido a los niños? ¿Debía presentarles a los niños? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Ella sabía que había adoptado a Mark aun estando en chicago? Intentaba pensar que ella no se metía mucho en mis asuntos personales pero era algo completamente estúpido de hacer. Tan solo debía esperar el día en que ella venia (que era el día de mañana) y dejar que suceda lo que tenía que suceder.

El resto de la tarde pasó de manera normal… excepto por el hecho de que Anthony se la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo pidiendo mi atención. Sabía que su garganta le dolía y la tos no ayudaba bastante pero tenía que seguir con las actividades. Así que todas las actividades que hice en la tarde, las hice solo con una mano y un niño colgado a mí, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. No era nada fácil trabajar de esa manera.

Para aumentar la tensión en estos días, Elizabeth estaba caprichosa y quería que todo se le hiciera solo a ella. Sabía que el hecho de no estar con su papá era lo que le hacía portarse de esa manera. Se había acostumbrado fácilmente a él.

Y Mark últimamente había entrado en su etapa rebelde. Era algo nuevo para mí ver a un niño de esa edad con esas actitudes pero debía comenzar a acostumbrarme. Sabía que él y Emma tenían una relación de niños de once años bastante felices_. _Ahora simplemente se dedicaba estar en las comidas familiares con nosotros y era lo único que hacía. Ahora todo el tiempo pasaba en su habitación y tan solo tenía once años. Eso era algo preocupante. Aceptaba que no tenía demasiado tiempo para cada uno de los niños por el trabajo y las tareas de la casa; tenía que organizarme.

-¡Mamá! – escuché el grito de Anthony cuando salí de la ducha. Se paró frente a mí vistiendo tan solo un calzoncillo. ¡El piso estaba lo suficientemente helado para su estado!

Aun envuelta en la toalla me agaché y lo tomé entre mis brazos. Él comenzó a reír pero se vio interrumpido por una tos. Podía escuchar su garganta raspar al hacer esa acción. Suspiré.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Anthony?

Se suponía que debería estar ya en su cama como sus demás hermanos. Eran casi las doce de la noche y él aun no dormía. El día de mañana tendríamos que estar en la tienda temprano después de dejar a Mark en el colegio. Tenía que comenzar a pensar en dejar a los niños en preescolar o guardería. Absorbían bastante tiempo, y sabia de muchas madres que los llevaba desde muy pequeños.

-No tengo sueño, mamá – me explicó.

-¿Dónde están tus calcetines y tu camiseta? – él volvió a toser y se encogió de hombros, después recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba. No necesitaba que se enfermara aún más.

-¿Vamos a jugad con Woody? – me miró a los ojos al momento en que caminábamos hacia mi habitación. Lo dejé en la cama y comencé a vestirme con mi pijama sin tener tantos fajamientos – Quiedo jugad con Woody, mami.

-No vamos a jugar con Woody, Toni – suspiré y lo miré. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas – Cariño, no necesito que te enfermes aún más, no te quites la ropa. ¿Está bien? – comencé a colocarle de nuevo el pijama.

-¡Yo quiedo jugad con Woody! – Exclamó con enojo, segundos después volvió a toser, haciendo que en su precioso rostro se formara una mueca – Me duele.

-Sé que te duele, ¿quieres bajar a comer algo? – él asintió y después de colocarle los calcetines lo coloqué en el suelo.

Necesitaba darle el medicamento contra la fiebre porque había bastantes probabilidades de que se enfermara por la noche. Si le decía que estaba a punto de tomar el medicamento se volvería loco, armaría un berrinche y los otros niños despertarían por su causa. Lo mantenía lo bastante alejado de Elizabeth para que no la enfermara también.

-¿Qué quieres comer? – lo senté en la barra y el comenzó a jugar con uno de los cubiertos que estaban allí. Me sonrió en grande sin ningún motivo.

-Quiedo un nanonino – pidió, se mantuvo callado por un momento – Uvas – exclamó al momento en que colocaba el Danonino sin refrigeración en la barra. Miré a mi costado.

-Primero necesitas comer el Danonino para poder comer uvas, así que comienza.

-No, yo quiedo uvas – pidió de nuevo, dejando a un lado el danonino. Tomó una de las uvas y se la llevo a la boca después de toser de nuevo. Alcancé a quitarle las demás al ver sus intenciones.

-Cariño, escúchame – él centró su mirada en la mía. Estaba suplicando de verdad que le diera la fruta. Era demasiado noche para que él la consumiera y todavía necesitaba que se tomara el medicamento – Vas a tomar el jarabe, cariño – su mirada se convirtió en pánico.

-¡No! ¡Medimento no! – sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no tomas el medicamento no podrás curarte, papá le va a traer un dinosaurio a Elizabeth y si tú no tomas medicamento no te traerá nada, así que, por favor, tómalo – él pareció pensarlo por unos momentos pero después volvió a negar – No volverás a ir a natación y te quedarás en casa con Woody mientras tus hermanos y yo nos vamos al parque, ¿eso quieres?

Él negó.

-Entonces toma la medicina, es poquito, ¿sí? – se la mostré. Absorbí un poco con el gotero y lo acerqué a su boca – Vamos, cariño. Vas a dormir con mami hoy – lentamente abrió su boca y yo dejé caer el contenido del gotero sobre su boca, inmediatamente lo tragó y yo le acerqué el vaso de agua – Ya está, fue todo.

Su expresión me decía que no estaba nada contento, estaba asqueado también por el medicamento. Terminó de tomarse el vaso de agua entero y se lanzó contra mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas.

-Ya no quiedo medimento – murmuró contra mi piel.

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche? – él negó - ¿Una galleta? ¿Danonino? ¿Uva? ¿Pan? – acomodé su camiseta. Se separó de mí, colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho, sentado en mis brazos - ¿quieres que cocine algo?

-Quiedo domid con mi teta – solté un largo suspiro. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes – Po favo, mami – suplicó usando su pequeña vocecita "convence mamá" – Vamos a domid – volvió a pedir. Sonreí levemente y él me devolvió la sonrisa en grande sabiendo que había ganado.

-Pero solo para dormir.

-¡Teta, teta, teta! – saltó en mis brazos mientras me dedicaba a poner todo en orden en la cocina, apagué la luz y subí de nuevo a la habitación con Anthony exclamando que había obtenido la victoria aun en mis brazos.

Verifiqué que la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth estuviera abierta y ni siquiera me molesté en mirar la de Mark, sabía de sobra que estaba cerrada. Por suerte no había cedido a cambiar la cerradura que tuviera pestillo. Era lo suficientemente pequeño como para dejarle poner pestillo a la puerta. Dejé a Anthony en la cama y miré el reloj que estaba junto a ella: Una y media de la madrugada y mañana era día de escuela y trabajo. Miré el portátil que estaba en la mesita esperando para que siguiera con el trabajo. Me acosté en la cama, junto al reloj, el portátil y el teléfono, y Anthony de inmediato me asaltó.

-¿Papá me va a compad algo?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres que te compre? – yo apenas y podía mantenerme despierta y ese chiquillo de casi tres años parecía tener bastantes energías a pesar de estar tosiendo todo el tiempo.

-Quiedo hablale – se estiró y tomó el teléfono, después me lo tendió y en silencio me pidió que marcara su número.

-Cariño, papá está dormido – creo – Tal vez podríamos llamar mañana.

-¡Yo quiedo hablale ahodita! – gritó con gesto malhumorado. Suspiré y marqué el número.

-No grites de esa manera, vas a enfermar más.

Pulsé el botón de altavoz y esperé a que Edward contestara. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Si estaba durmiendo… lo sentía, pero era su hijo quien quería hablar con él, aunque también esperaba que no escuchara el teléfono, no me atrevería a despertarlo a menos que fuera urgente sabiendo todo el trabajo que podría tener. Había varias posibilidades de que estuviera despierto, siendo masoquista consigo mismo al estar trabajando aún muy noche.

Cinco pitidos después la voz ronca y cansada de Edward contestó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿te despertamos? – mordí mi labio levemente y sentí a Anthony sentarse ahorcadas sobre mí. Me estaba mirando con ansiedad.

-No, para nada, estaba trabajando, mirando algunos contratos y… ¿dijiste despertamos? – pude imaginarlo fruncir el ceño mientras se quedaba quieto - ¿No es demasiado tarde para que uno de los niños esté despierto?

-Anthony no puede dormir, está muy enfermo y la tos no le deja – Y justo después de decir eso Anthony se soltó a toser. Suspiré – Y me pidió que te hablara.

-¿Está escuchando ahora? – Anthony sonrió.

-¡Papi! – exclamó con la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola, nano! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me dele la gaganta, y hay tos. No me busta la tos – hizo un puchero y yo sonreí levemente ante lo tierno que se veía - ¿Tú tenes tos?

-No, no tengo – respondió su padre – Pero cuando estaba pequeño tuve, ¿ya tomaste medicina?

-Sí, mami me dio, y me dio uva. ¿Te gustan las uvas?

-Me gustan mucho, ¿Cuántas uvas comiste?

-Uno, mamá me dio medimento despés, no sabe weno – arrugó su pequeña nariz haciendo que se acentuara más mi sonrisa - ¿Papi?

-¿Sí, hijo? – pude imaginarme a Edward dejar por completo cualquier cosa que hacia cuando fue llamado de esa manera por su hijo. Su pequeña copia.

-¿Cuándo venes?

-Llego en dos días, campeón, ¿quieres que te lleve un reglo?

-No – murmuró de nuevo. Yo fruncí el ceño. Le habíamos llamado precisamente porque quería tener un regalo de su parte. Lo observé y escuché con atención – te estaño – murmuró cabizbajo.

Oh mi bebé…

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y soporté las ganas de lanzarme a abrazarlo. Nunca le había escuchado pronunciar esas palabras con exactitud y tanto sentimiento. Solo tenía dos años y medio, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él iba a decir eso? Mierda. Mi hijo era lo suficientemente adorable para cualquier persona. Escuché un suspiro de frustración por parte de Edward.

-También te extraño, mucho – respondió con sinceridad – Y me gustaría estar contigo ahora mismo –Anthony volvió a toser, interrumpiendo las palaras de Edward pero eso no le impidió seguir – También me gustaría estar allí para cuidarte, pero papá llegará pronto.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité escuchar por parte de Edward para saber que su vuelo estaría en marcha hacia a aquí el día de mañana y no en dos días como lo había mencionado anteriormente. Sonreí levemente.

-Yo quiedo que estés aquí ahoda – murmuró el niño. Había formado un puchero y gracias a que tenía la mirada baja no podía ver las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse – No hagas tabajo, papi – pidió de nuevo – Ven a jugad comigo.

Anthony no recibió respuesta por parte de Edward, y yo no esperaba que la tuviera. Su padre simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir y no lo culpaba. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que tenía ahora mismo. ¿Cómo podías calmar a tu hijo a varios kilómetros lejos de ti? Sabía que Edward se sentía inservible ahora mismo sin saber qué hacer. Así que decidí intervenir.

-Papi vendrá pronto, cariño – le dije a mi hijo y lo abracé contra mí. Él rápidamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome con toda la fuerza que tenía – Ahora estás con mami y si duermes podrás ver a papá pronto – acaricié sus suaves cabellos para intentar tranquilizarlo una vez que sentí húmeda mi camiseta.

-¿Papi vendá mañana? – preguntó contra mi pecho, sin embargo fue perfectamente escuchado por Edward.

-Mañana estaré contigo, nano – prometió – No llores, mañana haremos lo que tú quieras – Y ahora seguíamos con el Edward paternal que tanto amaba… - Mamá dormirá contigo esta vez.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mi pequeño.

-¡Sí! – tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y lo acercó a su boca para poder hablar bajo y no ser escuchado por mí. Lo cual fue completamente inútil – Te quiedo – susurró.

Y por supuesto que tuvo una respuesta por parte de su padre. Casi siempre tenía una respuesta de él. Sonreí como idiota al escuchar a Edward.

-También te quiero – susurró contra él teléfono, pareciendo de todo menos un hombre de negocios. Anthony me devolvió el teléfono.

-Woao, y yo también los quiero a ustedes – dije con una sonrisa. Anthony me miró con ojos brillantes – apuesto a que te tendremos aquí antes de lo previsto, ¿no? – esta vez me dirigí a Edward solamente. Anthony comenzó a subirme la camiseta y me acomodé mejor en la cama.

-Sabes que no puedo negarles algo que puedo darles – contestó bastante convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Se supone que estás trabajando, ¿eso quiere decir que te irás pronto el próximo viaje que tengas para arreglar todo lo que has dejado? – acomodé a Anthony de manera horizontal y él hizo el resto.

-No, eso quiere decir que trabajaré cuando tenga tiempo libre una vez que esté allá y en el vuelo.

-Creo que serás viejo muy pronto y la idea de verte con canas no agrada bastante.

-Seguiré siendo lo suficiente irresistible para la mayoría de las mujeres – contestó de manera arrogante. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Al menos non dijiste para todas las mujeres.

-No, algunas de verdad no aprecian lo bueno – escuché su sonrisa - ¿En dónde estarás mañana a las diez de la mañana?

-En la tienda, es lo más probable. Mark va al colegio y Elizabeth está yendo a un curso de ballet. Anthony se quedará conmigo en la tienda, no lo aceptan en taekwondo si está enfermo.

-Entonces mañana pasaré allí por él. ¿Crees estar un momento bien sin los niños?

-Te lo agradeceré por mucho tiempo. Me dará ventaja en el trabajo.

-Muy bien. Entonces él y yo iremos a alguna parte lejos de ti, pasaré por Elizabeth y Mark cuando salgan de sus respectivas clases – comenzó a hacer planes, de pronto se quedó callado - ¿Anthony ya se ha dormido?

-No puedo creer que aún no lo conozcas – sonreí en grande y miré a Anthony que estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo – Él está bastante ocupado conmigo ahora mismo, no puede hablar contigo.

-Ya… puedo imaginar lo que está haciendo – escuché cierto tono de frustración.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Lo que yo podría estar haciendo si estuviera a tu lado – mi sonrisa de borró de pronto y me moví incomoda – Es una lástima que este lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder hacerlo.

-¿Quieres callarte? No puedo pensar de esa manera cuando mi hijo está aquí conmigo, así que cierra la boca – escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea – Además, has dicho que estarás aquí mañana, así que no esperaré mucho tiempo – fue mi turno de sonreír – hay tantas cosas que me gustaría disfrutar de ti… estarías sorprendido.

-Bella… - gruñó. Mi sonrisa de acentuó.

-Debo irme, el deber llama. Nos vamos mañana, guapo – me despedí – Anthony y yo te amamos. Buenas noches.

-También los amo – contestó – Hasta mañana – se despidió – Y no creo que puedas deshacerte muy pronto de mí en cuanto te vea.

-No espero hacerlo – reí por lo bajo – Adiós – dije finalmente y colgué. Bajé la mirada hacia a Anthony que me miraba adormilado – Tienes un papá muy loco, ¿lo sabias? – Él sonrió y asintió – Igual que tú – su ceño se frunció levemente pero volvió a asentir. Me incliné y lo besé fuertemente en la mejilla – te amo, bebé.

Él se separó lo suficiente para poder contestarme.

-Te amo, mami – respondió y después de dedicarme su sonrisa ladina volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente no tuve muchos problemas con Elizabeth o Mark. Lo que más temía es que Elizabeth se enfermara y era por eso que ellos dos no tuvieran algún tipo de contacto. Habían dejado de ser los compañeros de juegos cuando le dije a Elizabeth que Anthony podía enfermarla y entonces no podría ir a ballet. Para Anthony estaba bastante bien jugar él solo, sin embargo Elizabeth se las estaba viendo negras así que yo tenía que tomar el lugar de su compañero de juegos. Ahora Mark era lo suficientemente "maduro" para pasar por eso.

Dejé a Mark en su colegio y fui directo a dejar a Elizabeth a ballet. Para mi suerte, la clase de ballet duraba lo mismo que un colegio normal. Eso estaba bastante bien, sin embargo las actividades de Anthony eran cortas pero esta vez se quedaría conmigo en la tienda.

-¡Molly! – Gritó mi pequeño y corrió hacia mi amiga, que lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos – Papi va a venid.

La mirada que me dio Molly no fue muy agradable. Rodé los ojos y coloqué mi bolso en el escritorio que estaba allí. Tomé asiento detrás del escritorio y comencé a mirar el trabajo que había en el ordenador mientras miraba de reojo como Anthony era depositado con bastante cuidado por parte de Molly junto a los juguetes que habían llegado apenas a la tienda.

-Me gustaría saber de qué está hablando Anthony – comenzó a hablar hasta ponerse frente a mí con una mirada de "quiero que me lo cuentes todo"

-Qué bueno que quieras saberlo – contesté de manera casina - ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

-¡Quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa con Edward!

-¡Molly! – Fruncí el ceño en su dirección – Edward va a venir el día de hoy por él para dejarme trabajar en paz, tendré unos momentos a solas, por fin.

-¿No se suponía que el príncipe Edward vendría en dos días?

-Se puede hacer bastante con una llamada por teléfono – le guiñé el ojo – es todo lo que tengo para decir – volví la vista hacia el ordenador y después miré a mi alrededor – De acuerdo, la sucursal de Orlando no es nada diferente a la de aquí así que no tienes tanto que trabajar. Seguiremos ocupando los colores cremas para adornar alrededor, los tonos pasteles mientras se traten de las cosas de los niños y las niñas. Todo se manejará de la misma manera. Pronto tendré que viajar a Orlando y hacer las entrevistas para los trabajadores. Si funciona bien tal vez habrá otra sucursal cerca de allí – me encogí de hombros. Comencé a imprimir algunas cosas – Estas son las direcciones que debes llamar – le di los papeles - a mas tardar a las seis de la tarde me gustaría tener respuesta de todo.

Ella asintió conforme le estaba diciendo las cosas, asegurándose de anotar todo en la Tablet que tenía en las manos con cierta concentración. Tomó las hojas que le di. Me puse de pie y de inmediato Anthony corrió hacia a mí.

-Estaré allí arriba. Si alguien viene o pregunta por mí, por favor, que vayan a mi estudio – le ordené y tomé a Anthony en mis brazos.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien? – preguntó con su habitual curiosidad. A ella no le importaba con que tono de dirigían hacia a ella y eso me encantaba. A veces, en mis momentos de estrés me pasaba de la raya pero ella siempre me perdonaba, tenía que recordar darle algún regalo.

-Sí, además de Edward, cualquiera de las dos personas que llegue primero, allá arriba, por favor – le di una leve sonrisa – suerte – y con eso me dirigí hacia el estudio.

Cuando llegué allí, coloqué a Anthony en una pequeña mesa que estaba adaptada para ellos y le di varias hojas para dibujar.

-Mami se pondrá a trabajar, ¿sí, mi amor? – él asintió, mirándome directamente a los ojos - ¿Te vas a portar bien?

-¿Te vas a id? – me preguntó con su tierna voz.

-No, me quedaré aquí contigo y después papá vendrá por ti – me acerqué a él y le besé la frente – te amo, mi amor.

-También te amo, mami – sonreí y me dirigí a mi escritorio.

Todo estaba lo suficientemente sucio como para poder trabajar en ese lugar así que me dediqué a ordenar las cosas y en cuanto me sentí completamente a gusto me senté en la mesa y en cuanto lo hice la puerta sonó tres veces. Anthony corrió hacia a ella y la abrió de manera inmediata. Él se quedó parado allí, sin tener la reacción que esperaba: saltar y gritar sobre su padre.

Frente a él estaba una mujer de complexión delgada y pequeña. De inmediato supe de quien se trataba.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y caminé hacia donde ellos estaban. Anthony alzó su mirada hacia a mí y yo lo tomé entre mis brazos ante la atenta mirada azulina de la pequeña mujer frente a mí.

Se le notaba diferente. Ella tenía cierto brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto. Estaba muy delgada y, a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro aunque podía notarse que estaba sorprendida por la pequeña persona que estaba colgada a mí.

Al parecer ella no tenía intenciones de hablar por el estado de ánimo inexistente en el que se encontraba. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida y no podía apartar los ojos de mi hijo. Él, como buen hijo de Edward Cullen, la retó con la mirada.

-¿Quién edes tú? – a pesar de tener casi tres años viviendo en Rusia su acento no era para nada como el que se escuchaba en éste lugar, sino todo lo contrario, además de que su idioma "niño pequeño" no ayudaba bastante.

Alice se vio sorprendida por lo directo que sonó el niño pero, como si fuera posible, su sonrisa se acentuó más.

-Soy Alice Brandon – le extendió la mano pero Anthony la rechazó, ella la bajó al darse cuenta de que no tendría respuesta por su parte y se volvió hacia a mí – Tú, te ves tan… diferente. Definitivamente la maternidad te ha sentado bastante bien, ¿el pequeño da muchos problemas? Es igual a Edward cuando estaba pequeño y creo que tiene el mismo carácter.

_Ni te lo imaginas._

Sin que se lo pidiera, ella se abrió paso hacia el estudio y miró a su alrededor con ojo crítico. Recordé que ella era diseñadora de interiores y, al parecer, le agradó lo que vio.

Y yo ni siquiera había dicho ninguna palabra.

-Es una alegría volver a verte, Bella – me dijo con cierta simpatía que siempre iba con ella – Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¡ahora tienes un bebé tan hermoso! – Se acercó a mí con esos pasos tan peculiares tan característicos de ella, tomó el brazo de Anthony con su mano y lo sonrió en grande - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño, de golpe, alejó su brazo de ella y se abrazó a mí.

-Anthony… - le regañé y él se tensó en mis brazos, indicándome que no le dijera nada mas – Se llama Anthony – me dirigí a ella.

Llevó rápidamente su mano a su boca al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo y después sonrió en grande.

-¡Como Edward! ¡Debía suponerlo! ¡Dios, Bella! ¿Es tanto el amor que sientes hacia a él? Si te contara todo lo que ha sucedido cuando no estabas con nosotros te sorprenderías… esa actitud que tiene cuando no estas…

-Ella sabe perfectamente cómo me comporto – me encogí ante el tono de voz con el que Edward había hablado a mis espaldas.

-¡Papi! – Gritó Anthony y se revolvió en mis brazos - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamó y se estiró hacia a él. Con pasos lentos me acerqué a Edward y le entregué al niño que se revolvía una y otra vez entre mis brazos.

Y ahora yo me volví a quedar sin palabras. Tan solo eran ellos dos, retándose con la mirada, verde vs azul. No tenía ni idea de quien era quien podía ganar… aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que sería el verde.

-¡No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí! – exclamo Alice con tono de enfado. Se cruzó de brazos – He venido a visitar a Bella y a Anthony, no a ti. Pensé que estarías en Chicago por más tiempo.

-Al parecer no es así – espetó Edward con esa voz que helaba hasta los huesos. Anthony dejó de saltar en sus brazos y lo miró con curiosidad – le prometí a Bella que le dejaría hablar contigo todo lo que quiera, pero si vienes a hablar de… cosas absurdas es mejor que cierres la boca.

-¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que me estés hablando de esa manera! ¿Te estas escuchando? Tienes a tu hijo en tus brazos y tú hablas de esta manera, que barbaridad – eso hizo que Edward se enfadara aún más.

Anthony estaba lo suficiente aterrado como para poder seguir con sus peleas. No dejaría que sus estúpidas peleas de niños grandes se hicieran presente frente a mi hijo. Yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, nunca lo dejaría. Se suponía que era _yo _quien hablaría con Alice y ahora estaba presenciando una pelea que nunca creí ver.

-De acuerdo – intervine antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo – No me importa lo que ustedes se vayan a decir, eso está completamente de sobra. No voy a dejar que se pongan a discutir frente a mi hijo, así que si no dejan de actuar como niños tendrán que irse de mi estudio ahora mismo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome, mirándose, mirando al niño, intercambiando miradas unos con los otros. Me estaba cansando. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar mirándoles los rostros.

-Papi, vamos – Anthony golpeó varias veces el pecho de su padre para llamar su atención. Cuando la obtuvo le miró suplicante - ¿Vamos a patinad? – Edward suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, iremos a patinar – Edward me dio una mirada y yo le sonreí levemente – cuando Elizabeth y Mark salgan del colegio pasaré por ellos, solo llámame cuando estés libre – sonreí levemente – Anthony, dile adiós a mamá.

-Adiós, mami – mi niño me sonrió y se inclinó para darme un beso. Edward le siguió haciendo lo mismo. Les entregué la mochila donde estaba todo lo que Anthony necesitaría. Lo último que vi de ellos fueron los ojos de Anthony y después, cerré la puerta.

Y ahora, me quedaba con aquella mujer que probablemente sacaría lo peor de mí si mencionaba mal las palabras.

Tomé un gran respiro y me giré hacia a Alice, que esta vez me estaba mirando de manera severa, pidiendo una explicación. Era como si Molly se hubiera duplicado. Caminé hacia el escritorio y tomé asiento, invitándola a hacerlo también.

-No me trates como una extraña por que el hecho de que te hayas desaparecido tres años no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad.

_Amistad._

-No tengo porque reclamarte algo cerca de nuestra amistad porque no me concierne pero… ¿Cómo puedo volver a hablar contigo después de no verte tres años? No creí que actuarías de esa manera.

-Debo decir que al menos esperaba un abrazo – bufó y se cruzó de brazos – pero eso ya, olvidémoslo, ahora tienes que aclararme algunas dudas.

En esta parte debía ser muy cuidadosa. Me encogí de hombros de manera indiferente.

-Trataré de contestar tanto como sea posible.

-Necesito una respuesta concreta – pidió y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo darte eso, así que comienza con tus preguntas. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ella me miró indignada. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de explotar. Algo había en Alice verdaderamente extraño. Ella tenía algo y debía averiguar que era… la forma en que se movía, no se había enfadado lo suficiente… ya lo averiguaría después.

-No puedes privarme de cierta información, Bella. He venido aquí por respuestas. ¿Este es el lugar donde has estado escondida todos estos años? ¿Cómo fue que lograste salir adelante? ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida con tu hijo? ¿A qué se refería Edward con "Mark y Elizabeth"? para eso he venido, para que mi amiga me cuente acerca de ella. Rosalie ya no me basta. ¿No eres capaz de hacer eso? – Me miró casi a punto del enojo – No tener noticias de ti ha sido frustrante. Me casé con Peter, ha sido un maravilloso hombre, todo el mundo estaba en mi boda, excepto tú… y Edward, pero él no cuenta. Además, Rosalie tiene un niño, es bastante adorable. Emmett la ama más que nunca ahora. Y hay tantas cosas en casa que debes saber… ¿Por qué mierda te has alejado así de nosotros?

-¡Porque no los soportaba! – le grité en respuesta. Agradecí bastante que no se escuchara hasta la tienda – Y por primera vez tenía que pensar en mí y solo en mí. No podía estar allí con ustedes, dejarme hacer lo que su puto culo quería – espeté enojada – Lo hice por mi bien y por el de mis hijos. No necesitaba a ninguno de ustedes para poder salir adelante y ahora lo estoy demostrando. ¿Por qué tendrías el pensamiento de que los necesito? Alice, cuando yo los necesité estaban en su asunto. Rosalie estaba a punto de casarse, tú estabas trabajando y estabas con Peter…

-Si me hubieras dicho…

-¡No es cierto! – le detuve – no digas eso, no es posible que esa mierda salga de tu boca. Creí que tu visita seria en buen plan, que sería lo bastante amable como para olvidarme de los gritos. Si hubiera sabido que sería de esta manera no hubiera aceptado nada y hubiera dejado que Edward te sacara de este lugar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Bella, yo me preocupo por ti. Rosalie y yo nos preocupamos por ti. Queríamos respuestas pero Edward nunca las quería dar o no las tenía en ese entonces. ¿Por qué no te dignaste a hablarnos?

-No quería tener contacto con ustedes – dije de manera sincera – Y bueno, gracias en ese caso – me encogí de hombros – Pero no los necesité. Y felicitaciones por tu matrimonio – asentí.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a ser así de mierda conmigo de ahora en adelante? – me miró enojada – Cuanto tiempo he volado para venir a verte y…

-No me importa cuánto tiempo has volado para venir a verme. No te pedí que lo hicieras. Alice. Enserio creí que esto sería diferente. Creía que venias aquí para hablar del ahora y no del pasado. Tenía intenciones de presentarte a mi familia, pero ahora todo es mierda.

-Tengo intenciones de conocer a tu familia, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Bella, eres importante para mí – suspiré y negué con la cabeza – Esto suena extraño. Y sé que no he tenido contacto contigo desde hace tres años pero fue porque tú no lo querías.

Tomé una gran cantidad de aire.

-Alice, seré sincera contigo. No pedí volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera alguno de mis familiares se encuentra en mi cabeza para que yo pida verlos. Ninguno, ni ese, ni Rosalie, ni el hijo de Rosalie. Nadie. ¿Sabes porque? – Aunque no esperaba respuesta de su parte ella negó – No quiero que mis hijos se vean afectados con ustedes, ¿Qué puede tener de bueno que les conozcan? No veo nada bueno, solo se toparían con el pasado.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tratas de decir?

-Que no vegas abalar mierda. No me hables de cuánto tiempo me extrañaste, tampoco me hables de los demás y mientras menos sepan ellos que estás aquí mejor. No me hables acerca de comportamiento de Edward porque soy completamente consiente de como es y era él.

-Enserio quieres a tú familia, eh… - sonrió de lado y me miró de manera casi tierna– Seré sincera contigo, porque tú eres una buena amiga, yo lose, aunque me hayas cambiado por la muchacha fea de allá abajo – sonreí levemente.

De pronto su expresión se tornó seria, o casi seria. Sus ojos estaban brillando, no dejaban de brillar. Cuando colocó las manos en su estómago supe de qué se trataba.

-Estoy embarazada.

Genial, esto se convertía en una guardería.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Ya se que me había tardado bastante en subir capítulo! Pero aquí está, por fin. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué piensan de Alice? ¿Y el caprichoso Anthony? Hace falta un capítulo ElizabethBella, trabajaré en eso.

Gracias a:** dracullen, ashleyswan, any0239, tere2597, marah2221, tamipanxi, Ninacara, NinaCordova, Fran Ktrin Black, flexer, soles, Lulu, whit cullen, Mafe D. Rojas, CAMILA, Karenava, Manligrez, Malenia, Maya Cullen Masen, liza, yolabertay, kimjim, Lucero Mendozaa, Dmontse Cullen, eliza82, Pau and Teli, la enana del mal *-*, sifueratuya, pak32, cintygise, Leona-rebelde, Laura Katherine, carlita16, anaprinces25, lorna collins **

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	42. MÍA

**¡MÍA!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

-Pasen por aquí, allí se les asignaran los patines adecuados para cada uno de ustedes – la destellante sonrisa falsa de la chica se hizo presente frente a mí – Que tengan buen día.

Anthony tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia una especie de corral para pingüinos (pista de hielo). Él se quedó de pie justo allí, mirando como los niños con sus padres patinaban, se caían y reían. Fruncí el ceño al ver eso. ¿Yo iba a pasar por eso? ¿Enserio?

Al menos una temporada de hockey en la universidad debía servir de algo…

-Vamos, papá – me jaló de nuevo y me llevó por unas escaleras que iban hacia algún tipo de sótano. Una vez que llegamos allí vi que era donde debíamos escoger los estúpidos patines.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Exclamó un adolescente de dieciséis años con bastante acné en el rostro - ¿Están buscando su calzado adecuado? – _no, solo vine a ver tu bonito rostro. _Al parecer mi expresión le dio a entender que no necesitaba de su maldito entusiasmo - De acuerdo, vengan aquí, por favor.

Bajé la mirada a Anthony que había alzado su mirada hacia a mí al mismo tiempo. Hice una mueca y él me respondió con una sonría que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

-¡Vamos! – dijo entusiasmado y siguió al debilucho adolescente, del cual no me interesaba saber su nombre ni nada de eso.

Pasamos al menos diez minutos en ese lugar. Al parecer aquel chico era nuevo en todo eso. Anthony comenzaba a desesperarse y miraba mal al muchacho. Yo lo odié desde un principio. Finalmente logramos salir de ese lugar y quedamos en aquel corral de pingüinos.

Debería estar con Bella en estos momentos… ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole Alice? Había tantas posibilidades de que Alice intentara lavarle la cabeza con alguno de sus sermones o algo así. No podía imaginar el motivo por el cual esa diminuta mujer haya ido a ella, pero confiaba en que Bella fuera lo suficiente dura para no dejarse manipular. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿Necesita algún entrenador, señor? – escuché la voz de otro muchacho. Esta vez él tenía "cara bonita" y era alto, todo lo contrario que el inútil de allá abajo. Lo miré mal.

-No, gracias – le dije secamente. Él hizo una mueca y muy sabiamente se apresuró a salir de mi vista. Suspiré. Comenzaba a ponerme de malas y eso no era una buena señal – De acuerdo, Anthony, será mejor que comencemos con esto – le dije al pequeño y él sonrió, tomado de mis manos - ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

-No, mamá dice que es peligoso – Mierda – Pedo tu puedes enseñame – alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me sonrió en grande - ¿Cieto?

-Claro, yo te enseñaré.

Con un movimiento lo suficiente calculado pasé al área de hielo, con cuidado tomé a Anthony de las manos y lo coloqué frente a mí. Pude escuchar su risa nerviosa al sentir como sus pies se deslizaban. Sonreí levemente. Jalé mis manos hacia adelante y él se deslizó al menos medio metro, después le seguí yo. Esta vez la risa de Anthony se había hecho más auditiva. Era de total nerviosismo.

Por suerte el niño estaba vistiendo un pantalón lo suficientemente abrigador para no sentir tanto el frio de la pista. Joder, ¿por qué lo había traído aquí cuando estaba enfermo? Bella definitivamente me iba a golpear.

Recorrimos al menos diez veces toda la pista por toda la circunferencia. Anthony tenía miedo de ir a patinar en medio porque creía que se caería con todos esos niños patinando a su alrededor. Cada vez que le echaba un vistazo podía ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo de mantenerlo feliz… excepto cuando se ponía a toser muchas veces, eso me daba miedo. ¿Y si se enfermaba aún más? ¿Y si le daba gripe? ¿Y si Bella me decía algo por eso? Tal vez debería comenzar a sacarlo de allí.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú solo? – le pregunté cuando estuvimos sentados en una banca color roja, justo fuera de la pista. Él había pedido que hiciéramos eso porque necesitaba tomar agua – Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.

-Me voy a caed – me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Alzó la mirada hacia a mí. Su cabello estaba casi tapando sus ojos del largo que estaba. Lo aparté con una mano.

-No te vas a caer, lo has hecho bien – le sonreí intentado darle ánimos.

-¿Segudo?

-Podemos intentarlo cuantas veces quieras – me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie, él me miró con cierto temor – Cuando aprendí a hacerlo estaba mucho más grande que Mark – él abrió los ojos en grande – Tú puedes, y mucho mejor que yo, vamos – sonrió y me dio la mano.

-Te voy a ganad – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando estuvimos un poco alejados de las demás personas él me soltó. No se volvió hacia a mí pero sabía que estaba sintiendo mi mirada sobre él. Se quedó quieto, equilibrándose en el hielo, tal vez estaba pensando en como podía caer… por suerte el calzoncillo que traía era lo suficiente acolchonado como para que su pequeño trasero no le doliera.

Poco a poco fue avanzando, un paso, otro paso y después de cinco pasos tomó más confianza y lo hizo mar rápido. Nunca hice más larga nuestra distancia, siempre me mantuve cerca de él y conforme avanzaba lo también lo hacía.

-¡Papá, lo estoy logando! – me dijo entusiasmado.

Sabía que él no debía dar la vuelta. Era apenas principiante en esto y no podría dar la vuelta él solo. También sabía que sus pequeños pies se enredarían con ellos mismos, lo sabía. Sin embargo él fue mar rápido que yo y al querer dar la vuelta, como lo había previsto, sus pies con esos enormes y pesados patines se enredaron y cayó sentado en el hielo. Lo miré en silencio, era la primera vez que le había visto caer. Él frunció el ceño y después alzó la mirada hacia a mí. Al menos no lucia triste o estaba llorando. Lucia enfadado.

-¿Estás bien? – me atreví a preguntar. Él se cruzó de brazos y se encogió en su lugar, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-¡No! ¡El piso es fío! ¡No me gusta caed! – dijo con voz contenida. Yo reí por lo bajo, lo que hizo que su ceño se pronunciara aún más. Estiró los brazos hacia a mí y yo lo cargué.

-Es tu primera caída y llevamos aquí casi tres horas, lo has hecho excelente – le miré con una sonrisa y me deslicé hasta la salida de nuevo – No le digas a nadie pero… eres el niño que no se ha caído mucho – él miró a su alrededor y justo en ese momento una niña de casi siete años había caído de la misma manera que él, lo que hizo que se riera.

-¡Soy el mejod! – alzó sus brazos en forma de victoria.

-Eres el mejor – afirmé, colocó su palma frente a mí y la choqué con la mía.

Después de que finalmente nos quitamos esos espantosos patines (los cuales no planeaba volver a ponerme nunca más en la vida) salimos de esa área para ir a comer un poco. Eran las once de la mañana y Anthony tenía bastante hambre. Era de esperárselo, y no me sorprendería el hecho de que después quisiera dormir algo.

-¿Te gusta las papas? – alzó una que estaba sosteniendo con su dedo pulgar e índice, la colocó frente a mí y alcé una ceja.

-Sí, me gustan las papas, pero será mejor que la comas – él comenzó a moverse en su lugar hasta que quedó estirado frente a mí. Acercó su papa a mi boca.

-Able la boca – ordenó. Ni siquiera lo pensé y abrí la boca, él depositó la papa frita en mi boca y la mastiqué hasta tragarla. Él sonrió satisfecho – Bien hecho – Genial, ahora parecía un perro – A mí me busta mucho.

-Me doy cuenta – asentí – Por favor, Anthony, come – él me respondió tosiendo. ¿Bella le había mandado alguna medicina? - ¿Estás tomando medicamento, Anthony?

Él me miró alarmado, sus ojos mostraban pánico. Había olvidado su aversión a eso. ¿Qué tenían los niños contra eso? Era algo así como un hábito de ellos.

-¡No me gusta el medimento! – sacudió la cabeza con tanta efusividad que creí que se torcería el cuello – Mamá dijo que no mas medimento.

-Es _medicamento _ y tienes que tomarlo para poder curarte de la tos.

-¡No! ¡medimento solo con teta!

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡El niño tenía casi tres años! ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? _Tú tienes casi treinta años y también estas reclamando la teta. _Ignoré la estúpida voz en mi cabeza. Vamos, yo tenía mis motivos para pensar en Bella de esa manera. Era algo… extraño pensar en que mi hijo _bebía _de los pechos de Bella, y yo los usaba para darle placer.

Sí, muy extraño.

-Anthony, tú ya no debes tomar teta – le dije de manera severa. Él me retó con la mirada.

-La teta es mía.

-No, no es cierto.

-¡Si es cieto! – Gruñó – Mamá es mía.

-Mamá también es mía – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-No, yo tomé teta pimedo de mamá, tú no.

_Si tan solo supieras…_

-No, Anthony, ya no debes tomar teta, ya eres niños grande.

-¡Tú también edes niño gande!

-Pero yo soy tu papá.

-No impota, mamá me quiede mas a mí, mas pimedo.

Mierda, es cierto.

-Pero ya no debes tomar teta, debes dejarlo y ya.

-¡No! ¡Mamá es mía!

-Mamá es tuya pero ya no debes tomar teta porque eres un niño grande, ¿no? – Él asintió - ¿Ya vas al baño solo? – Volvió a asentir – Los niños que van al baño solos, saben patinar y van taekwondo, no toman teta.

-¡Yo quiedo tomad teta! – volvió a exclamar.

-No, mamá está trabajando, no puedes estar con ella mucho tiempo, además, si tomas teta ella… - tomé una respiración pensando en alguna excusa – ella de debilita.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ella no tiene fuerzas, y muchas veces tiene que tomar medicamento para poder darte teta y el medicamento sabe feo, ¿cierto? – él asintió a regañadientes - ¿quieres que mamá siga tomando medicamentos?

-No, el medimento sabe feo – arrugó la nariz.

-Entonces ya no debes tomar teta.

-Pedo… mamá no estadá conmigo – hizo un puchero y después volvió a toser.

-Sí estará contigo. Y si ya no pides teta ella estará muy feliz. ¿Quieres que ella sea feliz?

Enserio era un maldito manipulador que estaba a punto de lograr lo que quería.

-Sí, pedo… si ya no tomo teta ¿ella me abazadá? – fruncí el ceño – Yo quiedo que me abace y que me haga domid.

-Ella lo va a hacer, ella te quiere mucho, yo le pediré que te haga dormir todas las veces que quieras y que te abrace todo el tiempo, ¿sí? – él asintió – De acuerdo.

-¿Y tú me puedes abazad? – alzó la mirada hacia a mí con sus ojos tristes. No podía creer que me parecía demasiado a él.

-Claro – él se levantó de su lugar y yo lo tomé entre mis brazos. Sus rodillas quedaron sobre mis piernas y rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Lo envolví con los míos y besé sus desordenados cabellos – te quiero mucho, nano.

Él se separó, colocando sus manos sobre cada uno de mis hombros y me miró a los ojos, me sonrió ampliamente. Su redonda carita se iluminó y se transformó por completo. Creo que ahora entendía porque los niños eran irresistibles. Con esa sonrisa tendría a cualquiera a sus pies.

-Yo te quiedo más – me dijo sonriente. Se acercó y me besó la nariz, a continuación me volvió a envolver son sus brazos y descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Podía sentir tus manos jugando con mi pelo – Tú edes mejod papá que Aidan – dijo cerca de mi oído. No pude sentirme orgulloso al escuchar eso.

Esta vez de verdad me sentía importante. Importante en la manera de sentir que alguien _verdaderamente _me necesitaba. Él me necesitaba así como Mark, Elizabeth y Bella. Y yo los necesitaba a ellos. Con ellos podía desenvolverme porque había cierta conexión que me parecía realmente agradable.

Después de pasar algunos minutos con él de esa manera decidí que era hora de irnos.

-¿Quieres irte ya? - pregunté y me puse de pie. Él se abrazó más a mí - ¿quieres ir a otra parte?

-Quiedo helado – murmuró.

-No, no puedes tomar helado, nano, estás enfermo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Quieres otra cosa? Podemos ir a la juguetería o por dulces. ¿Qué quieres? – ofrecí. Él no estaba apartando la vista de mí en ningún momento. Estaba pensando.

-Quiedo un ticiclo – exclamó, alargando la última letra.

-¿Un triciclo? – lo miré incrédulo. ¿Qué cosa era esa? El nombre no me decía mucho y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Los juguetes de los siempre resultaba que tenían nombres estúpidos. Suponía que tal vez era para que los niños tuvieran habilidad de nombrarlos. Pero… ¿triciclo? Veamos, si _tri _es de tres, y _ciclo _en idioma niño puede ser algo así como ¿una bicicleta?

-¡Quiedo un ticliclo! – volvió a exclamar, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, está bien – suspiré – Vayamos por ese triciclo.

Resultó que ese juguete extraño era una especie de bicicleta (como lo había previsto) pero solo tenía tres llantas, lo suficientemente bien proporcionadas para que el niño no perdiera el equilibrio.

Anthony estaba rebosante de la felicidad. Y me alegraba que fuera así porque no tenía ni idea de que traerle cuando estaba en Chicago. Había un enorme dinosaurio de color verde en el apartamento. Ese estúpido peluche estaba un poco más alto que yo. No sabía cómo es que convencería a Bella de que no lo dejara afuera, pero eso era lo que había pedido Elizabeth y se lo traje.

Había hablado con Mark la noche anterior, antes de que se fuera a acostar y me dijo que lo que quería era un nuevo videojuego. Era algo así como la nueva versión. En su habitación habían al menos tres videojuegos conectaos, y podía jugar cada uno cada hora. No podía negárselo, él estaba respondiendo bien en la escuela así que también tendría su regalo.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunte al niño. Estaba montado en el juguete bastante apto para él. Su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez que avanzaba un poco más hasta a mí. Era de un color rojo, y el asiento amarillo. También tenía unas extrañas tiras de plástico colgado del volante.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiedo llevalo! ¡Quiedo! ¡Quiedo! – exclamó, suplicante. Alcé la mirada a la adolescente que me estaba mirando con mucha atención. Ella había escuchado perfectamente al niño.

-Lo llevaremos – le ordené.

Cerré la puerta del auto una vez que me aseguré que Anthony estuviera bien atado a la silla y subí al asiento del conductor. Eran las dos de la tarde y necesitaba ir por Elizabeth al estudio de ballet.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Por qué Bella no había llamado en todo el día buscando algún tipo de noticia de su hijo? Todo el tiempo llamaba. Y el hecho de recordar que estaba con Alice cuando salí de la tienda asusta aún más. Nunca me había caracterizado por ser una persona entrometida pero necesitaba saber de qué mierda era de lo que hablaban esas mujeres.

-¿A dónde vamos, papi? – preguntó Anthony, dormitando en el asiento trasero. La tos había aumentado un poco más. Eso me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Vamos a recoger a Elizabeth y Mark.

-¡No! – gritó con enfado. Haciendo que despertara al cien por ciento - ¡No quiedo id pod ellos dos! – lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos con tus hermanos?

-¡Po que tú edes mio ahoda! – hizo un puchero – Lizabeth te va a ganad como siempe, ella siempe te gana y eso no me busta.

-Pero nunca me has dicho nada – él me estaba mirando enojado. Realmente enojado – Anthony, necesitamos ir por Elizabeth y Mark. Están en la escuela, y tú no vas porque estás enfermo.

-¡Me busta estad enfemo!

-¿Te gusta tomar medicamentos?

-¡No! – gritó de nuevo y tapó su cara con sus manos después de toser – Quiedo a mi mamá.

Suspiré con cansancio. ¿Este niño nunca se cansaba de hacer berrinches o algo? Bajé de nuevo del auto y me acerqué a él. Intenté apartarle el cabello de su rostro pero en cuanto sintió mi tacto se alejó.

-Anthony…

-¡No! – Interrumpió – Yo quiedo id con mi mamá – pidió.

-No podemos ir con mamá, ahora mismo iremos a recogerá tus hermanos. Ya pasé todo el día contigo. ¿No te gustó el día de hoy? – finalmente alzó su rostro, que estaba rojo de la furia. Asintió un par de veces – ahora tenemos que ir por ellos y después por mamá.

-Quiedo ved a mi mamá – frotó sus ojos, lloriqueando como muchas veces hacia cuando se pondría enfadoso - ¡Llévame con mamá!

Froté mi rostro con mis manos en gesto de frustración. No debía perder el control ahora. Se trataba de Anthony, solo estaba teniendo una rabieta y ya. Solo una rabieta. Como todos los niños.

-¿Quieres que le llamemos a mamá? – antes de que pudiera contestarme saqué el teléfono y pulsé marcación rápida. Anthony me estaba mirando con mucha atención. En cuanto escuché los pitidos pulsé el altavoz y lo acerque a Anthony. Bella contestó a los cuatro timbrazos.

-Isabella Swan - ¿Por qué siempre _Swan_? - ¿Edward?

-¡Mami! – exclamó Anthony.

-¡Cariño! Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Dónde está tu papá?

-Papi está aquí. Fuimos a patinad – tosió y frunció el ceño, después volvió a hablar – me compó un ticiclo.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido, mi amor, ¿vas a ir por tus hermanos? – Anthony arrugó la nariz - ¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, papá me compó Madonalds y comimos papa fitas – me sonrió e intentó giñarme un ojo, algo que me hizo sonreír con diversión – No quiedo id pod Lizabeth y Mak, ellos quieden a papá y es mío.

-¿Papá es tuyo? – Ella parecía sorprendida – Cariño, papá es tuyo, pero debes ir por tu hermana porque se va a sentir solita en la escuela.

-No impota.

-Anthony, si importa. ¿Puedo hablar con tu papá?

-No – contestó enfadado. Ahora entendía a que era lo que se refería Bella al decir que se parecía a mí.

-Te estoy escuchando, Bella – acerqué el teléfono hacia a mi antela enfadada mirada de Anthony.

-Son casi las dos, necesitas ir por los niños. Los estaré esperando. Alice se ha ido a un hotel por ahora, dice que tiene que volver a Chicago en dos días. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – fruncí el ceño. Ella era bastante directa, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba.

-No, no es nada malo. Solo haz lo que te dije.

-De acuerdo – contesté – Iré por Elizabeth y Mark, después iré a la tienda. Creo que Anthony tiene sueño.

-Es lógico, se durmió hasta las dos de la mañana y despertó temprano, además, lo has llevado a que se canse – suspiró - ¿quieres darte prisa? Necesita alejarme de ese lugar, es demasiado estresante.

-Está bien, vamos para allá.

-¡Adios, mami! – gritó Anthony.

-Adiós cariño. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Hasta luego, nena – me despedí y colgué el teléfono. Me volvi hacia mi hijo que me estaba mirando fijamente - ¿sucede algo?

-Quiedo domid.

-También yo, nano, también yo – suspiré y me puse en marcha.

Luego de dirigirle mi sonrisa torcida a la profesora de ballet y ver casi como se derrite en el suelo… escuché a Elizabeth gritar y correr hacia donde su hermano, que estaba tomando mi mano, y yo estábamos parados.

-¡Papi! – gritó con su voz extremadamente chillona. Extendí un brazo y con ese la sujeté contra mí. Sabía que ese horrible tutu me marcaría el brazo pero no importó. Ella rió contra mi cuello – Hola papi.

-Hola, princesa, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu clase? – besé su mejilla y ella se abrazó más a mi cuello.

-¡Fue pefeto! Mi pofesoda dice que soy la mejod – dijo muy orgullosa de su misma. Observé como Anthony miraba a las demás niñas con cierto fastidio. Demasiado rosa para él.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la mejor. ¿Nos vamos ya? – ella asintió. Bajé la mirada hacia el niño - ¿Anthony? ¿Nos vamos? – asintió frenéticamente y estiró los brazos a mí.

Me incliné hacia a él y lo recogí con mi brazo libre. Los dos se sostuvieron de mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Algunas madres me miraban con cierta ternura y algunas veces compasión y otra de pena. Me alegraba despertar diferentes tipos de sentimientos. Me dije a mi mismo.

Elizabeth se despidió de su profesora en un perfecto ruso y después no marchamos de allí.

-¡Hola, papá! – saludó Mark cuando llegó a la camioneta. Subió al auto y lanzó la mochila debajo de sus pies – No creí que vendrías hoy.

-Cambio de planes – me encogí de hombros y volví a conducir - ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Todo bien, aunque hay una selectiva de futbol, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me viste jugar? – asentí - Se volverá a hacer algo como eso, ¿tengo el permiso?

-Tenemos que hablar con tu madre primero.

-Ella dirá que sí, además, mis calificaciones son buenas – él sonaba muy confiado. Se recostó en el sillón y subió los pies en el tablero - ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Casi a las ocho de la mañana – contesté, mirándolo de reojo. Detrás de nosotros se podía escuchar a Elizabeth y Anthony conversando.

-Pudiste llevarnos a la escuela.

-Era una especie de sorpresa – expliqué – la próxima vez te llamaré solo a ti para que estés al tanto.

-Esa es una idea que me agrada – asintió.

Los siguientes quince minutos desde el colegio de Mark hasta mi apartamento fueron en silencio. O casi en silencio, en lo que cabe de la palabra. Anthony y Elizabeth se la pasaban conversando de algo que yo no entendía para nada y Mark estaba concentrado en ese video juego. Al llegar a la tienda, los niños estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Anthony presumía todo lo posible su triciclo. Ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que a Elizabeth le hubiera comprado un enorme dinosaurio.

Mark dejó su regalo, sabiamente, en la camioneta, él no podría jugarlo hasta llegar a casa y tal vez cumplir algunas condiciones que Bella le dijera para poder hacer lo que él quiera. Los otros juguetes tampoco salieron de la camioneta, aunque de sus respectivos dueños tuve ciertos gruñidos y quejidos.

Los mellizos se hicieron paso entre las dos mujeres que iban saliendo de la tienda y lograron entrar al mismo tiempo. Les dediqué una mirada de disculpa y esperé a que pasaran para poder segur con mi camino e irme de una buena vez a casa y terminar con el absurdo trabajo que estaba teniendo últimamente.

Bella estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, conversando con sus amigas, Ángela y Molly, de las cuales ninguna de las dos me quería cerca de ellas. Los niños habían corrido a abrazarla y cuando alzó la mirada yo le sonreí.

-Hola señorita Swan – me recargué en el escritorio y saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a las otras dos mujeres – señoritas – sin embargo, ellas no me contestaron sino que se dedicaron a enviarme una mirada envenenada, ganándose un bufido de Bella y una enorme sonrisa de mi parte.

-Hola señor Cullen, ¿Qué tal le fue el día de hoy? – ella tomó dos paletas de uva y se las dio a los niños para que se alejaran de allí. Mark fue y le dio un beso para regresar a los enormes sillones para niños.

-Anthony ya sabe patinar, he tenido una charla con él de hombre a hombre – ella entrecerró los ojos al escucharme – también le compré un triciclo, a Mark un videojuego y a Elizabeth el dinosaurio gigante.

-¿Es muy grande? – preguntó con una mueca.

-No, es al menos cinco centímetros más grande que yo – me encogí de hombros – Y creo que es todo.

-¿Y a que pista de patinaje fueron? Hay una en el parque a la cual Anthony siempre ha querido ir pero creo que sigue siendo peligroso para un niño de casi tres años.

Me erguí en mi lugar y de reojo miré como las dos mujeres sonreían con malicia. Bella me estaba enviando una mirada envenenada. Por supuesto que sabía a donde había llevado a Anthony.

-Edward, el niño está enfermo – suspiró – si enferma aún más tendrás que estar con él toda la noche.

-Lo aceptaré. Y lo lamento, pero él lo estaba suplicando y no podía negárselo. Era bastante fácil conducir hasta allí y hacer lo que él quería. Al menos no fui a la pista del centro, allí es al aire libre.

Ella me miró mal.

-Yo me encargaría de pasar un patín de esos por tu rostro – sonreí al escucharla.

-Eso no pasaría.

Me envió una mala mirada pero sabía que tenía razón. Cuando se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta las dos mujeres se volvieron y siguieron con su trabajo. Bella suspiró pesadamente y frotó su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa? – preguntó en tono suplicante.

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías – ella se levantó de golpe de su lugar y tomó su bolso. Llegó de nuevo hasta a mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Larguémonos de aquí.

Al llegar a casa supe que sí había tardes tranquilas con los niños.

Bella preparó algunos refrigerios para los niños y los dejó en la pequeña mesa que estaba al centro de la sala pero había sido removida a un extremo para que los niños pudieran jugar. Anthony estaba dando vueltas alrededor en su nuevo juguete, Elizabeth tenía el centro del lugar para jugar con el enorme dinosaurio, montarse en él, e incluso dormir en él. Mark estaba probando otro nuevo cartucho que le había regalado para su videojuego actual. Y yo me encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con Bella a mi lado, recargada en mi regazo.

Tal vez no era tranquilidad absoluta, pero nadie estaba detrás de los niños y fijarse de que no tomaran algún cuchillo o algo como eso. Era casi la primera vez que había visto a Bella estar tranquila media hora seguida.

Seguía preguntándome que era lo que Bella quería decirme. Eso me estaba comiendo los nervios pero debía seguir con lo que ella quería. Si ella quería pasar un tiempo en familia no lo arruinaría… o no era mi intención arruinarlo. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar varias veces y cuando por fin vibró por sexta vez decidí contestar. Besé los cabellos de Bella y me puse de pie ante su atenta mirada. Señalé el teléfono y me alejé de allí hasta llegar al jardín.

-Edward Cullen – contesté.

Suspiré al saber que se trataba del trabajo. El trabajo era mi prioridad. De hecho, siempre escogía el maldito trabajo sobre mi familia y eso no me importaba. Pero ahora que tenia de una familia que necesitaba atención, una familia con hijos, me lamentaba tener ese tipo de trabajos, sin embargo, debía seguir con eso porque aunque Bella no lo supiera, cada una de las empresas le pertenecía a cada uno de ellos. Así, cuando estén grandes, si quisieran podrían tomar la responsabilidad, sino, podía seguir yo a cargo y esas ganancias podían ser de ellos aun. Estaba seguro de que Bella se volvería loca al saberlo, ella no tenía porque saber. Tal vez debería preocuparse cuando estén en la universidad.

Cuando los niños finalmente estaban dormidos, Bella y yo estábamos terminando de hacer una que otra cosa en el ordenador con respecto al trabajo. Y quise aguantar hasta que ella lo dijera. Pero saber que Bella tenía algo que decirme ya no era algo que no me preocupara sino al contrario.

-¿Vas a decirme de que hablaste con Alice? Estuviste casi toda la mañana con ella después de no verse tres años y no mencionas nada de eso – ella me miró en silencio. Cerró el portátil que estaba sobre sus piernas con un suspiro.

-Nunca creí ver el día en que Edward Cullen fuera bastante insistente. Tú también has tenido una charla muy madura con tu hijo menos y no me dicen nada al respecto, ¿tal vez estamos a mano? –ella sonrió con cierta diversión. Yo bufé.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y… ¿Anthony te pidió la teta? – fruncí el ceño. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mueca.

-No, no lo hizo, así que pensé que tal vez su charla estaba relacionado con eso – me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada hacia el portátil - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – insistió. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía la verdad? Además, le estaba haciendo un favor a ella, ¿no? ¿No había dicho que ya era hora de que el niño lo dejara? – Edward Cullen ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi hijo?

-Tan solo le dije que ya no podía tomar teta – le dije sin siquiera mirarla – Que no era suya – escuché su bufido – y que te debilitabas por eso y que tenías que tomar medicamento para darle pecho y entonces él aceptó, tan solo necesito la palabra _medimento _y ya todo estaba solucionado – finalmente alcé la mirada hacia a ella que me estaba mirando divertida - ¿No era lo que querías?

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó hasta a mí. Enfundada en ese pijama diminuto podía ser aún más hermosa que antes. La miré embobado y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cerró mi portátil y lo colocó lejos de nosotros. Se montó a horcajadas sobre mí, sin borrar esa sonrisilla burlona de su rostro.

-Me sorprende como vuela tu imaginación al intentar obtener lo que quieres. Decirle a Anthony que necesito tomar medicamento para qué él tome pecho… - chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de mi cabello - ¿Y no necesito medicamento para que tú también lo hagas? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿tan fácil obtuviste una respuesta positiva de su parte?

-Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo – asintió.

-Lo sé, soy muy consciente de eso. Debiste haber aparecido antes. Tal vez así lo dejaría pronto o tal vez, simplemente debiste decirlo mucho tiempo atrás.

-Tengo que defender lo que es mío – ella entrecerró los ojos y yo sonreí ampliamente. Coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda baja y me erguí en mi lugar – Además, él está en una edad en la cual no debería pegar la boca a algún pecho – Bella soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras – No queremos ser abuelos muy pronto, ¿cierto?

-Nunca seré abuela, solo de los hijos de Eli – gruñí al escucharle decir eso – No debes ser duro con ella cuando se trate de chicos, estaré yo para ayudarle.

-Claro, claro – murmuré y con mis labios recorrí su cuello, mordiendo y besando en todos los lugares posibles. Podía escuchar el corazón de Bella repiquetear contra su pecho, tratando de salirse de sus pulmones y yo sonreí en grande – Eres buena para esquivar los temas.

Solo obtuve un gemido como respuesta cuando bajé su blusa de tirantes hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Sonreí levemente y llevé uno de ellos a mi boca, chupándolo, lamiéndolo. Ella gimió un poco más fuerte cuando lo succioné con fuerza. ¿Acaso tenía tanta debilidad allí? No lo había notado.

-Edward… - jadeo cuando me separé un poco tan solo parta tomar el pequeño izquierdo con mi boca también – Edward… - intentó hablar.

-¿Mmm? – coloqué mis manos en su espalda y la apreté más contra a mi sin dejar de atender sus pechos. Su respiración era muy agitada.

-Edward… - repitió – Necesitamos… - jadeó con fuerza cuando mordí su piel sensible – Necesitamosllevaralosniñosco ntumadre – me quedé quieto en mi lugar y después de analizar muy bien lo que había dicho me aparté de ella, mirándola incrédulo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – ella seguía con la respiración agitada y se apartó de mi lo suficiente para que pudiera pensar de manera correcta - ¿Llevarlos con Esme? –asintió.

-Me preguntaste de que hablé con Alice. Bueno, ella está embarazada – abrí los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso – Sabía que tú no lo sabias pero tenía que decírtelo – suspiró – Estoy seguro de que Rosalie sabe dónde estoy, y también estoy segura de que ella no dirá nada, ¿no es así? – Asentí – pero Alice es Alice. Es capaz de contactar a mis padres y decirle a Esme. También me dio lo que sucedió entre tus padres – bufé. Claro que se lo había dicho – Y si ella se lo dice probablemente querrán verlos o algo como eso. Los conoces, y es mejor que nosotros vayamos a ellos. ¿No lo crees? Después de todo, es su abuela.

La miré por unos momentos intentando comprender todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Hace unos meses me estaba diciendo que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que sucedía en este lugar y ahora salía con esto. Entendía su punto. Entendía que no confiara en Alice y que también quisiera tomar la iniciativa, pero era bastante pronto.

-Incluso podríamos pasar la navidad allí… - comenzó.

-Hey, Bella, calma – la detuve y la miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando ahora y de lo que me dijiste hace meses?

-Soy consciente de eso, Edward – suspiró y frotó su rostro con sus manos – pero tiene que ser así. Ya me cansé de esconderme. Me han ofrecido tantas veces ser el titular de alguna revista junto con los niños y no puedo porque temo a que ellos sepan donde me encuentro y ahora… tan solo debemos ir a visitarlos y pasar las navidades con ellos.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Bella…

-Sí sé lo que estoy diciendo – suspiró y se volvió a acercar a mi – Edward, por favor, los niños tienen derecho a conocer a su familia.

La miré a los ojos. A ella poco le faltaba para soltar las lágrimas. Podía verlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ella? ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas antes al decirle que no todas las veces que ella me lo pedía? Sus hermosos ojos cafés eran irresistibles. Estaba de acuerdo con que ella dijera que los niños tenían que conocer a su familia, lo sabía. Pero había tantos inconvenientes que ella debía tomar en cuenta.

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres? – me atreví a preguntar. En su rostro se formó una mueca al escucharme pronunciar esas palabras y suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que tenía que tocar ese tema alguna vez pero ella quería evitarlo – No es tan fácil como tú piensas, Bella. Los niños de golpe van a conocer muchas personas que intentaran ganárselos. Rosalie, Emmett e Ethan… sus abuelos… Alice, y probablemente también Peter.

-¿Por qué no quieres que los niños los conozca? Mark se va a sentir familiarizado en ese lugar. Podremos llévalo al orfelinato a visitar a alguno de sus amigos… podemos hacer muchas cosas Edward. Es solo una temporada – suspiró y dejó caer su frente en mi hombro – Es solo un viaje. Será rápido, lo prometo.

Negué con la cabeza y besé su hombro.

-No lo prometas. Y no es que no quiera, es solo por su seguridad y por cómo pueden reaccionar. ¿Estaba en tus planes el hecho de que tus padres supieran de ellos? – Ella agitó su cabeza en forma de negación - ¿Qué era lo que estabas esperando, entonces?

-Te digo que será rápido, ellos no tenían por qué saber. O mejor aún… ¿Quién no asegura de que ellos ya lo saben y ni siquiera han puesto interés?

-No pienses en eso. No podemos ir allí.

Estaba repitiendo eso como una grabadora y yo mismo me estaba enfadando. No quería ir a ese lugar, no quería que ellos conocieran a mis hijos. Ellos eran míos. Podría ser egoísta, sí. Pero pensar en el hecho de que ellos pudieran conocerlos me daba rabia. No sabía cómo podían reaccionar. Bella estaba loca. Pero entonces alzó la mirada hacia a mí, formando ese puchero. E hizo lo que probablemente me haría a mí concederle todo lo que quería. Tan solo tuvo que pronunciar dos palabras.

-Por favor – murmuró y se acercó a mis labios para besarme con fuerza – Por favor, concédeme eso – murmuró contra mis labios, le correspondí el beso de la misma manera al sentirle frotarse contra mí – Vamos – suplicó de nuevo.

Lo perdí todo. La tomé de las caderas hasta voltearnos y dejarla debajo de mí, con su espada recostada en la suave cama. Miré con cierta admiración esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Ni siquiera sé qué haces conmigo que todo lo que te propones lo estás logrando – le dije con falso tono de reproche. Eso hizo acentuar aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un sí? – me preguntó con cierto aire inocente mientras sus manos viajaban hasta el resorte de mi pantalón y enganchaba sus pulgares allí. Le dirigí una mirada lujuriosa y ella metió la mano, tomando mi miembro y comenzar a masajearlo. Mierda.

-¿Cuándo dices que iremos a Chicago? – ella rió por lo bajo y yo me incliné a besarla.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno... intenté no tardarme tanto, espero que no haya sido así. Esta semana estuvo un poco loca. En fin. ¿Les gustó el cap?<p>

_¿Qué les pareció la salida de Anthony y Edward? ¿Y la pequeña discusión por la teta de Bella (que muchas de uds estaban esperando y querían que ganara Edward) Al final Bella ya no se fía de muchas personas y eso es fantástico._

Gracias a:** any0239, Jazmin Li, whit cullen, dracullen, joselina, Manligrez, Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson, sole, yolabertay, , Lucero Mendozaa, tamipanxi, marah2221, lorincullen, , Lulu, Yumel22, X, cintygise, .54, Saha Denali, La enana del mal, Hellen Masen, CamilaPerdomo, DANIELADRIAN, Maya Cullen Masen, Berta, Mafe D. Rojas, Laura Katherine, flexer, Patricia Miranda, Karenava, iam Nikkiswan, ashleyswan, carlita16, Mariana Cullen Hale.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	43. Hola de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV.<strong>

Desperté de golpe. Estaba sintiendo bastante calor. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la oscuridad de la habitación. Apenas y se podía enfocar el lugar gracias a la luz que provenía de la ventana. Sentía la respiración de Edward en mi cuello, acompasada y arrulladora. También podía sentir como su brazo estaba rodeándome, atrayéndome hacia a él.

Él era quien hacía que tuviera bastante calor. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo podía tener calor si horas atrás cayó la primera nevada.

Con cuidado, me di la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él. Lucía perfectamente inocente y relajado dormido. Su cabello desordenado, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos cerrados, con sus largas pestañas rozándole las mejillas. ¿Quién mas era perfecto además de él y mis hijos? Me atrevía a decir que nadie.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasé mirándolo, pasando mis manos por su desordenado cabello y dándome cuenta de que cualquier error que cometió nunca quedaría olvidado. Sin embargo yo lo había perdonado y no me arrepentía de eso porque podía ver su esfuerzo ahora conmigo y sus hijos.

Di un pequeño salto al ver la figura de mi hijo mayor parado en la puerta. Con su pijama y con sus puños frotando sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando gracias al llanto. De inmediato me aparté de Edward y me agradecí a mí misma vestirme justo antes de dejarme caer en el sueño. Lo miré aterrada y con espanto, me acerqué hasta a él y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza.

-Mark, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con voz temblorosa. Joder, esto me estaba asustando – Cariño, dime que está sucediendo – su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose contra el mío. Lo apreté más contra mí, sintiendo mi camiseta mojarse por sus calientes lágrimas. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Mamá – sollozó contra mi pecho. Sentía sus dedos hundirse en la piel de mi espalda descubierta, intentando aferrarse aún más a mí. Como quisiera meterse en mi piel. ¿Por qué no podía decirme de una vez que estaba sucediendo con él?

Pasé mis manos por su cabello revuelto, por sus hombros. Froté su espalda con las palmas de mis manos. Podía imaginar una cantidad de cosas que podían pasarle pero "una pesadilla" era la que más abarcaba mi cabeza. Decidí que no seguiría insistiendo. Él podría decírmelo cuando estuviera listo.

Lo mantuve muy bien abrazado a mí, rodeando su cuerpo, tibio, su cabeza estaba caliente pero era porque estaba llorando. Sus brazos estaban tensados a mí alrededor. Sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas hasta chocar con la piel de mi pecho.

Finalmente, al menos tres o cuatro minutos después, Mark se separó de mí a regañadientes y limpió su rostro con sus manos. Eché un vistazo detrás de mí y comprobé que Edward seguía durmiendo. Podría pasar una guerra mundial y él seguiría dormido. Bajé la mirada a mi niño con preocupación. Sus ojos azules estaban realmente tristes. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser su sueño?

-¿Quieres hablarlo? – le pregunté. Él me miró a los ojos, casi pidiéndome ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? No sabía cuál era su situación – Cariño, te voy a ayudar en lo que sea que estés pasando, pero dime que te sucede.

Sentí su mano sudorosa cuando tocó la mía y me guio hacia su habitación. La suya, al contrario de la mía, estaba completamente fresca. Al entrar me encontré con la cama deshecha. Mark tiró de mi mano y yo lo miré intentando obtener alguna información.

-Hice pipi en la cama – murmuró – fue un accidente, lo juro – su voz comenzó a temblar y otra vez comenzaron las lágrimas – No podía aguantar las ganas, estaba despierto cuando me di cuenta, te juro que no fue mi intención, no le digas a nadie – me pidió.

De acuerdo, me estaba perdiendo de algo.

No tenía ningún problema con que su cama estuviera mojada y estaba realmente agradecida con él al haberme proporcionado esa información y me hubiera hablado con la verdad. No entendía el hecho por el cual debía enojarme o por el cual él debía disculparse. El niño estaba temblando frente a mí, con la mirada baja y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No fue mi intención…

Me acerqué hasta a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, apartando los mechones de su rostro.

-Cariño, no estoy enojada y tampoco digo que lo hayas hecho con intención. Son accidentes y algunas veces sucede, a los mayores también les sucede eso – le expliqué.

-Pero yo ya soy niño grande y…

-Mark, mi vida – lo interrumpí – A cualquiera puede pasarle, ¿está bien? No tienes por qué llorar o disculparte. No estoy enojada, solo estoy preocupada. ¿Por qué creíste que estaría enojada? No le diré a nadie, eso es seguro, si quieres hablarlo con alguna otra persona está bien.

Él seguía temblando frente a mí, por lo que se abrazó a mi cuerpo y su mirada seguía posada en la mía. Recargó su mejilla en mi pecho. Sus grandes ojos azules volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba al ver eso.

-Ya no mojaba la cama. Cuando pasé mi primera noche contigo creí que mojaría la cama de nuevo pero no sucedió – explicó, sollozando en el proceso – Cuando estaba en la casa hogar con los otros niños siempre mojaba la cama y las señoritas ya estaban cansadas de limpiar las sabanas. Todos los niños de mi habitación se burlaban de mí y decían que era un niño tonto por hacer eso – cerró los ojos con fuerza y me apretó más contra él – Decían que era un bebé, que no aprendí a ir al baño antes de dormir y muchas cosas más… No sé por qué volvió a suceder. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué se había guardado eso tanto tiempo? No podía creer que un niño de once años tuviera guardado algo como eso. ¡Ni quiera las madres del orfelinato me dijeron algo! Yo debí haber sabido esa información. Era algo desconsiderado no proporcionármela. Sin embargo, estaba agradecida con mi hijo por haberme dicho eso, con sinceridad.

-Mi amor, esos son accidentes, ¿sí? – lo miré a los ojos. Me incliné y lo besé – No tienes por qué sentirte mal, si quieres hablar conmigo al respecto sobre eso puedes hacerlo, todas las veces que quiera, ni importa lo que yo haga, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió, no muy convencido.

-¿Solo puedo hablar contigo sobre eso en el momento en el que sea? — Me preguntó, ahora un poco más calmado – siempre estás ocupada y casi te olvidas de mí, algunas veces.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Lo había sentido de esa manera porque lo que él me dijo había sido verdad. Lo había desatendido, era cierto, pero no tanto… Ya no estaba con él como antes. Ahora lo que ocupaba mi mente era el trabajo y los mellizos y eso era injusto de mi parte. Me sentía una mala madre. Y probablemente lo era.

-Sé que lo que estás diciendo es cierto, cariño, pero esto ha sido difícil – lo apreté contra mí, aferrándome a él por completo – No he sabido como balancearme y ahora todo es diferente. Perdóname, cariño.

-No tienes por qué disculparte – citó lo mismo que yo y me sonrió débilmente - ¿No estas enojada?

-Claro que no, mi amor. Fue un accidente – me separé y miré sus pantalones que todavía estaban mojados. Tal vez por eso estaba temblando – deberías cambiarte, vas a enfermarte y eso no será nada bueno – él asintió.

Caminé hacia el armario y tomé unos pantalones limpios. Me acerqué a él y le ayude a colocárselos. Él estaba actuando casi con precaución, como si esperara que le regañara por lo que hizo. Se mantenía en silencio. Sabía que esto no lo iba a olvidar fácil y yo tampoco. Necesitaba que él me contara todo lo que le pasaba, como antes. Él era un niño pequeño para mí, todo el tiempo lo sería. No podía creer que se me había salido de las manos sin darme cuenta aun siendo tan pequeño.

-Ve a dormir con papá, limpiaré aquí y luego iré con ustedes a la cama, ¿está bien? – Él asintió débilmente y se acercó de nuevo a mí para abrazarme – te amo, eres una de las cosas más preciosas que me ha sucedido – besé su rostro y pude sentir su sonrisa.

-También te amo, mamá – me dijo en un murmuro – te amo porque tú eres la mamá estrella – me sonrió levemente y mi corazón se paró por completo.

-Y tú eres la pequeña estrellita – le sonreí también con un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera sabía si él seguía leyendo y recordando ese cuento. Besé de nuevo su mejilla – Anda, ve a dormir – le di una palmada en el trasero de manera cariñosa y él se sonrojó – Mañana tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

-Eso suena importante – se dirigió a la puerta – Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

Cuando por fin logré quitar las sabanas sucias de la cama comencé a limpiarla. Y una vez que terminé con todo eso me dejé caer en la cama, mirando hacia la nada.

Mark había sido mi primer hijo. No había tenido la dicha de sentirlo dentro de mí, ni tampoco lo había visto dar sus primeros pasos, ni decir sus primeras palabra, ni nada de eso. Me hubiera encantado hacerlo… pero él era uno de los mejores regalos que podía tener. Él era parte de mi vida, él abarcaba una gran parte de mi corazón. Tal vez no tenía la compatibilidad de sangre, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido cuando nació… pero él era mi hijo, él era mío. Y él era el motivo por el cual también había salido adelante, él me había motivado a muchas cosas. Él había sido mi compañero, me ayudaba en muchas cosas mientras estaba sola y yo lo amaba. Con él aprendí bastantes cosas. Aprendí a ser fuerte y aprendí que tenía que tomar responsabilidades. Le entregué muchas cosas de mi parte así como él a mí. Yo sería responsable de su futuro. Y me enorgullecía bastante saber que él era mi hijo.

Amaba a mi hijo. Debía encontrar alguna manera de obtener el tiempo perdido con él.

Miré el reloj. Cuatro de la madrugada. Prono amanecería y estaba muriendo de sueño. Fui a mi habitación y me encontré con la cama totalmente ocupada por los tres hombres de mi vida. Edward estaba acostado boca arriba, con un brazo rodeando a Anthony, que yacía con su medio cuerpo sobre el torso de su padre y el otro extendido en la cama. El brazo derecho de Edward, que estaba libre, lo tenía extendido y Mark había depositado su cabeza allí. Los tres estaban bastante juntos, lo suficiente para mantenerse calientes. Con una agradable sonrisa salí de ese lugar y fui a la habitación de los mellizos.

La espera de que Anthony dejara la teta por fin acabó. Sin embargo, así como Anthony tenía una debilidad, Elizabeth también, y ese era el pulgar en la boca. Mi pequeña nena estaba acostada en su cama individual, boca arriba y con el dedo pulgar metido en su boca. Su cabello, que estaba recogido en una trenza estaba sobre su rostro pero ella yacía en el quinto sueño. Me acerqué hasta a ella y me acosté a su lado. Como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando buscó mi calor y se acurrucó contra mi pecho de inmediato, con movimientos torpes. Sonreí al verla. Su pequeño rostro estaba levemente sonrojado por las mantas que la cubría y el calor que generaban. Recargué mi cabeza en mi brazo y con el otro acaricié su espalda.

Mi nena era bastante independiente e inteligente. Siempre habían dicho que los gemelos y mellizos eran muy parecidos, sin embargo, era una mentira. Elizabeth era muy madura al lado de su hermano. Ella tenía un carácter bastante admirable y encantador. Ella era mi princesa. Por la que había tomado bastantes decisiones. Para la cual estaba mentalizada. La que estaba esperando conocer durante varios meses. Ella era una parte de mí, casi una copia exacta en todos los sentidos, y yo la amaba con todo mí ser. Siempre me había dirigido a ella mientras estaba en mi panza y le hablaba y le contaba muchas cosas.

Cada ocurrencia que tenía la hacía especial. Hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Ella era una niña pura, sin problemas, que gozaba de todo lo que tenía. Tampoco se podía negar que tenía su carácter y era caprichosa pero eso a mí me daba igual. Mientras pudiera darle todo lo que ella quería y yo podía estaba bien.

Me mantuve abrazada a ella durante un largo tiendo, aspirando su aroma de bebé hasta que por fin me quedé dormida.

Sentí como una pequeña manita me recorría el pecho, trazando figuras sin sentido. Esos dedos estaban mojados. También sentí como una pequeña pierna se colocaba sobre mi abdomen, tomándome como un oso de peluche al cual se podía abrazar con la libertad que se quisiera. La pequeña mano siguió subiendo hasta mi boca y comenzó a jalar mis labios.

-Eli, vuelve a dormir – murmuré y capturé sus dedos con mis dientes. Ella se rio al sentí la presión en sus dedos y después los liberé.

-Despieta, mami, tengo hambe – pidió. Abrí los ojos un poco y me encontré con su sonriente rostro – Hola.

Le sonreí de manera perezosa y me acerqué para darle un pequeño beso. Recargué mi cabeza en la almohada y tomé a la niña en mis brazos para colocarla sobre mi abdomen, con su espalda recargada en mis piernas. Ella estaba muy sonriente como siempre.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

-Cinco días – con su mano me mostro el número tres.

-Eso sí que es mucho tiempo

-Sí – asintió – tengo hambe, mami.

-Lo sé, cariño – miré el reloj que estaba en la pared y agradecí que todavía eran las seis y media de la mañana – Debo prepararte para que vayas a ballet, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió con el pulgar en la boca. Me puse de pie y fui al baño a llenar la bañera.

Desvestí a la niña y la cargué hasta llevarla a la bañera. Me desvestí y me metí a su lado como todas las mañanas. Ella rápidamente se colocó sobre mis piernas y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello hasta dejarlo totalmente húmedo. Mientras comenzaba a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo ella estaba hablando sobre lo "lindos" que eran los dinosaurios. Aquella serie en la televisión estaba causando cambios en la cabeza de mi hija.

-¿Mami?

-¿Mmm? – comencé a quitar rostros de jabón de su cuerpo mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre nosotras.

-¿Quién es Adice?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? – mi hija tomó un poco de shampoo y lo colocó en mi cabello, intentando lavarlo como lo había hecho con ella minutos antes.

-Toni lo dijo – su lengua se asomó entre sus labios para lamer las gotas de agua que caían sobre ella. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido al seguir haciendo su tarea.

-Alice… es una amiga de mamá y papá.

-¿Puedo conocela?

-Sí, cariño, pero por ahora no – besé su frente.

Seguí con el baño hasta terminar conmigo y salimos de allí. La vestí adecuadamente para su clase de ballet y después me vestí también con un vestido entallado, formal, "de oficina" color azul. Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré todavía con los tres hombres durmiendo unos encimas de otros. ¿Cómo es que podían dormir tanto? Si seguían de esa manera Mark no iría a la escuela.

Me acerqué hasta a ellos y tomé a Anthony en mis brazos. Rápidamente se acomodó en ellos, sin tener el sueño interrumpido. Mark se removió un poco y me acerqué a él, acaricié sus cabellos y comenzó a removerse.

-Mark, cariño – besé su frente – despierta, se va a hacer tarde y necesitas arreglarte – se removió pero volvió a dormirse. Deslicé mis dedos por sus piernas y hasta llegar a sus dedos de los pies, tiré de uno de ellos hasta tronarle y él brincó. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y un puchero – Levántate, es tarde – volví a apartar su cabello de su rostro y él, resignado se levantó de allí.

Y finalmente quedaba Edward. Que juraba que ya podía estar al borde de despertarse. Se colocó de costado, abrazando una de las almohadas. Sostuve a Anthony con un brazo y me coloqué detrás de Edward. Me incliné y le di una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

-¡Hey! – pegó un saltó y se volteó hacia a mí, con el ceño fruncido y en sus labios haciendo un puchero. Le miré de manera severa - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tienes que llevar a los niños al colegio, despierta – me paré frente a él y esperé paciente hasta que se sentó en la cama, frotando sus ojos con su mano. Finalmente alzó la mirada hacia a mí.

-¿Algo más? Estoy muy despierto, nena. ¿Qué más quieres? – me acerqué a él y le tendí a Anthony, él lo tomó de inmediato y el niño se amoldó a su cuerpo

– Despiértalo, báñalo, normalmente quiere que alguien se bañe con él en las mañanas así que tendrás que hacerlo. Tu ropa está lista en el closet y la de él en su habitación. Tienes al menos treinta minutos.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos por qué hacer eso. Anthony no va a taekwondo y yo no necesito ir al trabajo ahora – renegó.

-Anthony no ha fastidiado en la noche y no tiene temperatura. Él está perfectamente, así que va a ir, es miércoles, puede ir a tres clases todavía… y no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones, solo haz lo que te dije – le fruncí el ceño y él me hizo otro puchero – Y sobre tu trabajo… va a ser hora de que te organices, viajaremos a Chicago muy pronto – antes de que pudiera decirme algo, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Elizabeth, jalando a Woody de la correa para que le acompañara a quien-sabe-donde. En cuanto me vio me envió una brillante sonrisa inocente y siguió con su trabajo.

Ese perro se haría muy rápido anciano con estos niños.

Me dediqué a preparar los desayunos y los almuerzos para los niños. De solo pensar que podían comer la horrible comida que daban en los colegios me daba nauseas. Era mejor asegurarme de que comieran algo saludable. Decidí que los niños podían comer por ahora cereal y un poco de jugo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en la cocina hasta que escuché a los tres hombres de la casa bajar las escaleras.

-Con cuidad, Toni, sostente de los barandales – escuché decir a Edward. Me voltee y miré como Mark se lanzaba desde el cuarto escalón hasta el piso y caía perfectamente. Anthony le miró mal. Él no podía hacer eso. Edward estaba a su lado y bajaba los escalones a su paso, cuando por fin llegaron al piso, los tres me sonrieron en sincronía.

-Buenos días – dijeron en coro y no pude evitar sonreír como estúpida.

-Buenos días, caballeros – saludé.

Mark, estaba vestido con ese uniforme que le obligaban a usar en la escuela, que consistía en un pantalón de vestir beige, un suéter azul marino con el escudo de la escuela a un costado. Vino hacia a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Anthony se lanzó a mí y lo tomé en brazos, él estaba vestido con el pantalón del deporte y con una camiseta, ambos blancos, el saco y la cinta estaban esperando en la mochila. Edward se acercó y depositó un beso en mis labios. Se veía bastante guapo con un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y un saco gris.

– Creo que deberían despertarse así más a menudo – agité los cabellos húmedos de Anthony y lo volví a dejar en el suelo – Vayan a sentarse, por favor, tenemos media hora para irnos.

Después de dejar a los tres niños en sus respectivas clases Edward me dejó a mí en la tienda. Molly ya estaba allí, como era de esperarse. Tenía que comenzar a hacer los planes y debía aprovechar el hecho de que viajaba a América para poder visitar la sucursal de Orlando. Me despedí de Edward rápidamente y entré a la tienda.

-Buenos días, Molly – saludé a mi amiga con un rápido beso y me senté detrás del escritorio. Ella estaba usando el uniforme que ella misma había diseñado. Me saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bella. El día de hoy te ves radiante y si no me equivoco… ¿Edward te trajo? – Asentí y ella sonrió de inmediato, con los ojos brillantes - ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tuvieron sexo? – suspiré.

-Sí, Molly, tuvimos sexo – parecía que iba a explotar – Hace casi tres años y medio, cuando quedé embarazada… ni siquiera recuerdo mucho, no puedo contártelo muy bien.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se colocó frente a mí, con las manos en el escritorio.

-Yo no creo que no hayas tenido sexo con Edward. Sé que últimamente te ha salido muy bien mentir pero también te falta un poquito más de práctica. Creí que por fin lo admitirías. Ahora sonríes más, y estás más alegre y de buen humor. Supongo que Edward está haciendo muy bien su trabajo, ¿no es así?

¿Qué era lo que podía contestarle? Si ella ya lo sabía no creía que yo también pudiera decir alguna otra cosa. Tampoco me atrevía a contar como eran las noches con Edward porque probablemente le gustaría lanzarse contra él y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir. Él me pertenecía a mí, por ahora. Al menos hasta que me canse de pelear con él con respecto a la seguridad… Argh.

-Oh si, lo está haciendo muy bien – le dirigí una radiante sonrisa – Pero dejemos de hablar de cómo se mueve Edward en la cama. Parecemos hombres ancianos buscando entretenerse con algo que no sea su flácido miembro – me estremecí y ella arrugó la nariz – ¿Volvemos a repasar las cosas para la sucursal de Orlando?

-¡Claro! Ayer en la noche estaba pensando en algunas cosas… y los pedidos a la industria textil ya están hechas junto con los diseños de invierno – tomó asiento frente a mí y comenzó a entregarme varias fotografías de la ropa – Los modelos están listos para la semana próxima – me entregó más fotos de varios niños desde seis meses hasta once años. Ellos eran unos niños encantadores.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo comienzan los ensayos y las medidas de ropa? Te recuerdo que quiero que sea lo suficiente cómodo para que ellos puedan correr por allí. La tela de la ropa está especificada – ella asintió varias veces.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, Bella, las indicaciones ya están dadas y se están cumpliendo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-De acuerdo – asentí - ¿alguna cosa más antes de comenzar?

-Ayer en la noche me llamaron, era Stacy, la encargada de la pasarela. Me dijo que sería una gran idea que tus hijos aparecieran en ella. Ya sabes, están justamente en la edad para hacerlo. Elizabeth tiene el potencial para hacerlo – comencé a negar con la cabeza – Bella… es publicidad. Además, nadie e dirá a nadie que son tus hijos.

-¿Entonces para que deben modelar? – Fruncí el ceño y volví a negar con la cabeza – No, Molly. Ellos no van a caminar por ese lugar. Aun sabiendo que lucirían muy bien, no lo permitiría.

-¿Por qué razón no quieres que sea de esa manera? – Se cruzó de brazos y su penetrante mirada azul me estaba atravesando el cuerpo – Ellos son hermosos – eso ya lo sabía – Mark seguro que sí participaría, es bastante apuesto… y con unas palabras de motivación Anthony podría hacerlo también.

-No quiero que mis hijos se vean agobiados por eso, Molly, va a haber mucha gente en ese lugar y muchas cámaras y muchas cosas y no, no quiero. No los utilizaré para mi trabajo, no a mis hijos.

-¿Entonces si utilizas a los demás niños? - me retó.

-Ellos están acostumbrados a eso – respondí en tono cortante.

-Tus hijos deben aparecer contigo al final, cuando pases a ser reconocida como la diseñadora y fundadora de la marca.

-No es necesario. No haré pasar a mis hijos por eso, Molly. Son mis decisiones.

-Sí es necesario. Ellos son tus motivaciones para hacerlo, son tu inspiración, sería estúpido que no lo hicieras de esa manera – me crucé de brazos también y entrecerré los ojos.

-Lo pensaré – ella sonrió ampliamente – Igual, no creo que eso suceda, tienen con quien quedarse.

-Edward no es una opción.

-Edward puede resultar un buen entretenimiento cuando se trata de sus hijos – le sonreí – y creo que él también estaría de mi lado al saber esa idea solo que no lo diría en voz alta.

-¡Bella! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Exclamó - ¿sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ver a tus pequeños caminar por allí?

-Qué bueno que quieras hacerlo, si quieres, les digo que vengan y se vistan con algunas ropas de aquí y que te modelen – me encogí de hombros, ya había librado la discusión – Puedes decirle a tu hermana que modele si quieres.

-No necesito decirle dos veces, pero mamá no le deja – bufó, y no sabía si era porque estaba enfadada conmigo o con su madre.

-¿Y qué te hacía pensar que yo sí dejaría a mis hijos?

-Tú tienes un buen corazón – fue mi turno de bufar – Por favor… Piénsalo, es una buena oportunidad, tal vez habrá más publicidad.

-No la necesito, Molly – sacudí la cabeza – Mira, esto se terminó. No quiero seguir discutiendo más al respecto. Comienza a escoger a algunas personas para que vayan a Orlando a hacer la entrevista de trabajos en una semana. Al siguiente día de la pasarela viajaré hacia allí.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Por qué tan entrometida? – Ella sonrió con gesto inocente – Por favor, Molly, haz lo que te pedí.

-Algún día lo averiguaré.

-Sí, claro que lo harás, ahora… ¡a trabajar!

Las horas pasaron de manera rápida mientras estaba totalmente centrada en el trabajo. Anega atendía a todas las clientas que entraban y cuando solicitaban ayuda en especial, yo acudía a ellas. Algunas realmente resultaban un dolor de culo, y creía que era por las hormonas, y otras, embarazada y todo, eran bastantes dulces. Con ese tipo de personas tenía que lidiar todos los días, y solo Dios sabia de donde sacaba las fuerzas para soportar todo eso.

-Necesito un vestido de noche – pidió la mujer. Ella estaba alrededor de los treinta años. Lucia muy bien maquillada y peinada. Los zapatos Louis Vuitton me dejaban claro que esa era una mujer que tenía por delante su apariencia – He escuchado mucho de esta marca de ropa por parte de mis amigas y espero que no me defraude.

Molly yo intercambiamos una mirada. Sí que sería algo complicado, pero debíamos ir por ello.

-De acuerdo – comencé una vez que estuvimos sentadas en un sillón. Ella se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de la buena atención que le estábamos brindando - ¿Qué tipo de vestido quiere?

-Un vestido para una cena, elegante, nada de negro ni muchos holanes, algo que me haga parecer lo suficientemente sexi aun estando embarazada, no necesito verme gorda. Algo que favorezca mi figura y resalten mis ojos – demandó. Logré escribir las características tan rápido como podía.

-De acuerdo, ¿no hay ningún inconveniente con que lleve mangas o algún escote…?

-¡Oh! Me encantaría que llevara mangas, así podría evitarme enseñar estos brazos que me están causando la muerte, se suponía que el ejercicio ayudaría con eso. No volveré a embarazarme – declaró. Yo le sonreí con cierta simpatía.

-Sí, creo que se a lo que se refiere. Ángela, ¿puedes traer los vestidos de noche por favor? – miré a mi amiga y ella de inmediato me hizo caso.

-¡Pero mírate! – Exclamó y con sus manos me señaló, de arriba abajo – Tuviste gemelos y además tienes un hijo pre-adolescente… y luces radiante – parecía sorprendida al estar diciendo eso – Ni siquiera sé cómo es que puedes hacer todo eso. Tienes una figura preciosa, no se nota que hayas tenido hijos y eres tan joven – _solo tengo tres años menos que tú _– ni siquiera sabría cómo es que mi rostro brillaría de esa manera después de dar a luz – suspiró negando con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es el secreto?

¿Qué secreto?

-No hay uno en concreto – me encogí de hombros – trato de tomarles la medida a los tres niños, es todo – sonreí levemente – Y muchas gracias, estoy segura de que podrás lidiarlo, y lo que tienes en ventaja es que por ahora tendrás uno.

-Estoy segura de que me volvería loca – suspiró – Realmente te admiro. Y… este va a ser el único hijo que tendré.

La compra de esa mujer fue un éxito. A pesar de tener tantas exigencias para su vestido, aceptó el tercero que le mostramos. Nada llamativo, no era negro y tenía mangas hasta las muñecas. Le encantó. Ella amaba conversar, lo hacía hasta por los codos. Pero entre Ángela, Molly y yo, sabíamos que no era una mujer con un carácter sensible. Dudaba que le gustaran los bebés por cómo miró a otra mujer que iba con un niño de seis meses. Finalmente me despedí de ella y me prometió volver para cualquier otro evento que se le presentara o incluso comprar ropa para su futura hija.

-Esa mujer es todo un caso – comentó Ángela cuando estuvimos las tres solas. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella – Perecía que quería saber todo de ti, y se fijaba en cualquier detalle.

-Estaba allí, Angie, me di cuenta de eso – froté mis sienes con mis dedos y cerré los ojos – Debería hacerles algún reconocimiento por lidiar con eso todos los días.

-Oh, no te preocupes, con nuestra paga nos basta – dijo Molly y eso me hizo reír desde que había dejado a mis hijos.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar y yo gruñí aun sin abrir los ojos. Estaba cansada, la noche anterior no había sido muy generosa conmigo. Dejé que las chicas atendieran a la persona que hubiera entrado.

-Wow, que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta – el tono de voz de Molly estaba cargado de ironía y me temía que iba dirigida a nuestro nuevo acompañante.

Al abrir los ojos me quedé con la boca entre abierta por la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, cruzada de brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada juguetona.

-¡Aidan! – exclamé y me puse de pie tan pronto como pude, rodee el escritorio y me lancé a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me envolvió de inmediato con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndome hacia a sí mismo.

Aquel hombre había desaparecido durante un mes sin ninguna explicación y me alegraba bastante tenerle conmigo aquí ahora, me hacía bastante feliz. No tenía ni idea del porque había desaparecido pero al verlo, aquí, ahora, brillante y juvenil como siempre era genial. Él lucia realmente bien. Se veía relajado y un poco más fuerte. No contuve las ganas de tocar sus brazos y comprobarlo, sí, él era bastante fuerte.

-Hola, Bella, a mí también me da gusto verte – me dijo con simpatía. Yo le sonreí de vuelta pero después me recuperé y la borré. De inmediato lo golpee en el pecho y, al parecer, me dolió más a mí que a él - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Por qué desapareces así nada más? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preguntándome donde coño estabas? – Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos – eres un idiota. La próxima vez que te vayas de esa manera tienes que decírmelo para estar completamente segura de que al menos estas con vida o para al menos saber a qué lugar debo ir a reconocer tu cuerpo – él rodó los ojos - ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Estuve en América del sur, Bella, lo había mencionado antes.

-Dijiste que estarías allí por una semana o tal vez dos… ¡no todo un mes!

-Cambio de planes. Además, las latinas son muy ardientes… - movió las cejas de manera sugestiva y yo rodé los ojos – saben moverse muy bien.

Escuché un bufido de parte de Alice y una risilla nerviosa de Ángela.

-No quiero saber si fuiste a investigar los movimientos de las mujeres latinas. Aunque eso confirma mis sospechas.

-¿Qué sospechas? – me miró curioso. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando de la curiosidad. Su cara estaba adornada de un bronceado por el cual algunas adolescentes pagarían muchos euros.

-Ahora es el motivo por el cual, en casi la mayoría de las novelas que leo, el hombre engaña a su pareja con una latina. Sí se mueven muy bien – alcé las cejas, reconociéndolo – te debo una, gracias por sacarme de la duda.

-De nada, no me debes nada. Disfruté bastante en Latinoamérica – me sonrió muy complacido con lo que había dicho.

-Así que ¿te tomaste más tiempo para ir a follar latinas?

-Eso no suena muy profesional, Bella – bufó varias veces. Su rostro de niño travieso me decía que lo estaba diciendo en broma – Aunque… si quieres decirle de esa manera, no tengo ningún problema.

-Eres un sucio – espetó Molly.

Aidan sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Dando a entender que Molly estaba en lo incorrecto.

-Yo solo conozco a las personas de todo el mundo – se excusó – no es mi culpa de que estés celosa.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! Tengo la felicidad con mi novio – ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos, con la barbilla alzada.

Me dediqué a tomar asiento y Ángela hizo lo propio justo a mi lado. Esto sucedía cada vez que ellos dos estaban juntos. Ni siquiera sabía porque aún no se iba a una habitación y tenían sexo como locos. Alguna vez ellos dos debieron hacerlo con alguna otra persona y después pretender que no sucedía nada. Molly me lo había confesado una de esas veces en que se ponía a beber… creo que fue el día de su cumpleaños… ¿o el día de su no cumpleaños? No lo recordaba.

-¿Te refieres al debilucho que se deja manipular por ti? – siguió provocando mi amigo – Yo lo siento mucho por él. Es una lástima que se deje manipular por ti.

-Yo no lo manipulo.

-Claro que sí.

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí es cierto.

-Que no, él hace lo que quiere.

-Eso es mentira, yo lo he visto. Eres mala con él.

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡No!

-Sí, se cuándo lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ponerte de histérica y comenzar a creer que tienes el control.

-Yo nunca hago eso.

-Si lo haces.

-Que no.

-Que si, Molly.

-Eso es mentira, Aidan.

-No, no es mentira.

-Sí lo es…

-¡Ya basta! – intervine. Los dos me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Molly con una mirada de disculpa y Aidan con diversión – Ustedes dos, saben que quieren enrollarse en el armario que está en la oficina, aun no sé porque no lo hace. Mientras no sepa cuando está bien. Tienen mi permiso – sus ojos se iluminaron – pero dejen de parecer unos inmaduros adolescentes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero acostar con él? – me dijo Molly, fingiendo estar indignada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Aidan intervino.

-¿Qué te hace creer que nos enrollaríamos estando en una cama? ¿Has intentado hacerlo de pie? Es muy bueno…

-¡Aidan! – le miré intentando no reírme por sus palabras. Molly estaba roja, completamente roja - ¡Ya basta! Molly, por favor, ve a hacer algo en el estudio, no sé, lo que sea, pero mantente alejada de este hombre antes de que se lance sobre ti, la tienda aun no cierra.

Molly se apresuró a desaparecer de mi vista y Ángela también desapareció de allí de manera sutil, dejándonos a mi amigo y a mí, solos. Eso, hasta que algún cliente llegara. Me alegraba bastante que ninguno haya entrado en medio del cruce de palabras de esas dos personas que consideraba mis amigos.

Mi amigo se dejó caer en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Estaba allí, sentado, de manera despreocupada con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Tu amiga es todo un show – me dijo con cierta simpatía. Se acercó y tomó una pirámide de colores y comenzó a moverla para que cambiara el color actual.

-Tú no te quedas atrás – suspiré - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería venir a visitarte. Creí que los enanos estarían contigo.

-Mark está en el colegio, y Anthony y Elizabeth están en taekwondo y ballet, respectivamente – le expliqué. Sabía por qué estaba diciéndole eso. Él tenía derecho de saber dónde se encontraban los niños. Después de todo, él los había visto desde pequeños.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan fácil te fue deshacerte de esos enanos? – Sonrió al mencionarlos – les extraño y, con sinceridad, creí que estarían con Edward en alguna parte, ya sabes, pasando tiempo con papá.

-Aidan…

-¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso – se encogió de hombros y siguió agitando la pirámide – pero bueno, es agradable volver a ver tu bello y perfecto rostro de nuevo – dijo con diversión.

-Lo sé, soy irresistible – le sonreí y después suspiré. Tal vez él debería saberlo…

-¿Qué sucede?

Lo quería tanto por conocerme tan bien. Había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente y él a mí. Él había sido mi soporte también, y lo quería bastante. Por suerte, ya había superado esa afición que tenía conmigo y yo se lo agradecía bastante,

-Voy a Chicago la semana que viene. Quiero que los niños conozcan a su abuela y a su primo, el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett. Alice vino aquí el día de ayer y vio a Anthony, no dudo en que vaya y les diga a los demás en donde estamos. Tengo una vida aquí y no quiero que sea arruinada, es por eso que iré allí un tiempo. Tan solo para que conozcan a los niños.

Él me miró en silencio, tal vez preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo al tomar una decisión así de drástica y que se significaría mucho para la familia. Sin embargo, como siempre, supo mirar el lado bueno.

-Tienes razón. Alice no se contendrá, tiene que ir con ellos. Solo… tienes que estar segura de lo que vas a hacer y ver los pros y contras, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que los niños pasen un mal rato, sobre todo Mark, él es bastante grande para darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, Aidan. He pensado en lo que puede suceder y lo aceptaré… te lo dije porque tienes derecho a saberlo. No se me hacia lo suficiente justo para dejarte a un lado de esto.

Él asintió. Cierto rastro de diversión con el que había llegado se esfumó al escucharme decir aquellas palabras.

-De acuerdo, son tus decisiones. En ese caso tendré que secuestrar a tus hijos los próximos días.

-Estoy segura de que estarán encantados. Anthony está muy revoltoso últimamente, y Elizabeth tiene fascinación por los dinosaurios y Mark estaba esperándote para una nueva partida en el video juego. Ese aparato lo controla.

-Es divertido, además, no escoge cualquier juego – se encogió de hombros – Sabia que Elizabeth dejaría alguna vez esas princesas, es igual a ti. Y… Anthony, el niño caprichoso – sonrió en grande - ¿aún sigue siendo bebé de mamá?

-Un poco, sí – recargué mi espalda en el sillón – Lo bueno es que ha dejado la teta, tienes que pagarme una apuesta – le sonreí en grande.

-¡Mierda! Se suponía que la dejaría después de los tres años. Ese niño me ha decepcionado.

-Te dije que te ganaría, he sabido manipularlo. Además, es mi cuerpo así que… tenía que ganar yo. Te harás cargo de la próxima fiesta del vecindario, llevaras atuendo y todo. Creo que es navidad… será lo suficiente gracioso mirarte vestido de santa o duende.

Su cara mostró cierto pánico, pero después de pensarlo muy bien me sonrió de manera divertida.

-Seré el mejor santa que pueda existir – me guiñó un ojo – Pero espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Anthony si probar la teta?

-Es extraño que hables así de mis pechos, ¿lo sabias? – Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió – No lo sé, un día, creo.

-¡Oh vamos! Todavía no cantes victoria, estoy seguro de que lo soportara por un tiempo, pero volverá a la tentación, así que la apuesta sigue en pie.

-Eso no es jugar limpio, ya sucedió. Él tomó la decisión.

-Lo siento Bella, no ha terminado.

Aidan se excusó, diciendo que tenía que irse a atender algunas cosas sobre la escuela de música. Las vacaciones que les había dado a sus alumnos habían terminado y tenía que volver con los planes para cada clase. Se despidió diciendo que pronto iría por los niños y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Él se podría llevar a los niños el tiempo que quisiera mientras yo me quedaba acostada en la cama sin nada más que hacer.

Antes de volver a ponerme a trabajar, mi teléfono sonó. Contesté de inmediato.

-Hola, señor Cullen – dije con tono simpático. Coloqué el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro y volví a la computadora - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Hola, nena – sonreí al escucharle – Ha surgido una reunión de último momento, no podré pasar por los niños, así que… ¿mando a Lionks por ellos o te mando el auto con él? Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una supervisión en la construcción de la piscina olímpica de la escuela.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Lionks en Rusia? – miré fijamente la pantalla y esperé de manera paciente una respuesta.

-Él siempre me acompaña, Bella.

-Edward… - suspiré – está bien, mejor manda el auto con él, iré por los niños y los llevaré a casa para preparar el almuerzo o tal vez vayamos a alguna parte. ¿Hay alguna hora en específica en la que llegarás?

-No lo creo – contestó – no tengo ni idea. Lamento no estar con ustedes, enserio.

-No te preocupes, les daré la noticia a los niños.

-¿Qué noticia?

-El viaje a Chicago – hablé de manera distraída y despreocupada. Él debía saber que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Y también debía saber que cuando aceptaba (aun teniendo yo su miembro en mi mano) esa aceptación era válida – Será la próxima semana.

-Eso es muy pronto –aceptó y después suspiró – supongo que no puedo decir nada al respecto.

-Supones muy bien.

-De acuerdo, algo me dice que ellos estarán entusiasmados con ese viaje. Entonces, mandaré a Lionks con el auto.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, nena – se despidió y colgó.

Cuando pasé por los niños a sus respectivos colegios me llené de sonrisas de nuevo. Ellos podían cambiar mi estado de ánimo en un segundo. Ellos peleaban por contarme como habia sido su día así que la camioneta se llenó de varias voces, y sonrisas. Decidieron que querían comer fuera de casa, después de todo, papá no estaría allí para entretenerlos.

Edward se había vuelto indispensable para la familia ahora. Por ejemplo, Elizabeth no podía irse a dormir sin ver a su padre, de hecho, tenía que contarle algún cuento para que se quedara dormida, y era muy difícil de hacerla dormir, por lo que era la última en caer rendida. Mark, todo el tiempo le pedía que le ayudara con la tarea y que le contara como era que funcionaba el manejar una empresa; Edward estaba feliz de contarle eso, al menos ellos dos se entendía en ese tema. Y finalmente Anthony solo necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, tomando su dedo índice con su mano o simplemente recorriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos; le hacía bastante gracia cuando Edward se dejaba un poco la barba y él pasaba una y otra vez la palma de su mano sobre ella.

Finalmente nos quedamos en un restaurante al aire libre, con juegos para niños después de comer o mientras esperaban la comida. Ellos lo aceptaron sin ningún "pero". Los tres estaban entretenidos en su comida. Por suerte, ninguno de los más pequeños pedía que les diera de comer, ellos solos hacían su desorden hasta conseguir llevarse la comida a la boca.

-Niños – llamé y los tres alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo – hay algo que necesito decirles.

Los ojos de Mark brillaron, curiosos, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir; los mellizos, por otra parte, solo me miraban, eran lo suficientemente pequeños para no prestar bastante atención a los asuntos serios y tonos serios.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-¿Qué les parece la idea de ir a Chicago? ¿Un viaje?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Mark estaba realmente sorprendido por eso. Me miró aun con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y sorpresa.

-La mamá de su padre… su abuela, quiere conocerlos. También toda la familia.

-¡Familia! – exclamó Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Adice?! – preguntó Anthony.

-¿Otra vez con los señores Cullen? – Mark frunció el ceño al pronunciar esas palabras.

-En realidad, solo veremos a Esme, cariño, ella es su abuela. También está Emmett el hermano de papá, él es agradable y muy bromista, tiene un pequeño igual que Elizabeth y Anthony, se llama Ethan.

-Me gusta la idea de ir a conocerlos – se encogió de hombros y me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Viajademos en avión? – pregunto Elizabeth con entusiasmo.

-Sí, viajaremos en el avión de papá – los tres sonrieron – Entonces… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría ir a conocerlos?

-¡Sí! – dijeron los tres a coro.

-Familia, mas familia – canturreó Elizabeth.

Bien… al menos ellos no me habían dado batalla como Edward. Él viaje se haría muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Hola. He venido muy pronto con este capítulo, intento volver a la rutina de dos capítulos por semana o, en este caso, fin de semana. Lo sé, no tengo vida social.<p>

_¿Extrañaron a Aidan? Bella no se ha dado cuenta pero Aidan es igual a su antiguo amigo oso, Emmett. Los niños ya han aceptado el viaje... pronto veremos a la familia reaccionar a ver a Bella. ¿Creen que los niños deban estar en la pasarela de invierno? ¿Bella se mantendrá firme? _

Gracias a: **Berta, whit cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Samantha, eliza82, any0239, soles, , Melania, yolabertay, anaprinces25, Saha Denali, cintygise, Ninacara, Manligrez, Catalina suazo, felicytas, Fle-ARG, Lulu, Lucero Mendozaa, flexer, la enana del mal, beakis, Beastyle, Ale Marie Cullen, ashleyswan, Dmontse Cullen, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, marah2221, nina, la bitcha *-***

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? Los reviews motivan a escribir mas rápido :3


	44. Ella no me gusta

**Ella no me gusta**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

.

-¡Date prisa! ¡¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡¿A qué hora estarán listas las luces?! ¡Se supone que deberían estar encendidas! ¡Quiero reflectores! ¡Más iluminación! ¡Mierda, ¿no sabes que colores son los de invierno?! ¿Dónde están los niños? ¡¿A qué hora los van a vestir?!

Me quedé de pie, debajo del marco de la puerta, estático, en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos y con dos niños de dos años y medio, tomados de mi mano que estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Aquella mujer que estaba ladrando ordenes podía ser una de las personas más odiadas… excepto porque gracias a eso se ganaba dinero. La mujer se llamaba Stacy, según me había dicho Bella. Ella era alta, muy delgada, rubia natural y con un rostro lleno de cirugías. Podía tener alrededor de cincuenta años. Y para la edad que tenía se miraba más acabada. La palabra "bruja" parecía tenerla pintada en la frente.

Sin embargo, el pensar que esa mujer tenía esa palabra marcada en la frente no la hacía más intimidante que yo.

Recobré la compostura y me dediqué a lucir un poco más relajado, rodeado de varias personas con muchas tareas por hacer. Sentí como la mano de Mark se aferraba a mi camisa, por debajo del saco. Bajé la mirada hacia a él y pude observar que estaba horrorizado con esa mujer.

-¡No! ¡No te estoy pagando para que seas un idiota! ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado montar todo esto? ¡Haz que funcione, maldita sea! ¡No necesito tus explicaciones! ¡Tú! ¡El idiota de ahí, sí, ven! Hazte cargo de toda la puta prensa colada que haya aquí – y seguía gritando.

-Pero yo soy solo el conserje…

-¡Joder, contigo! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho!

Lo único que yo quería saber era…

¿En dónde demonios está Bella?

-Papi – me llamó Elizabeth con voz temblorosa. Se colgó de mi brazo y yo la cargué.

-Tranquila, princesa. Ella no te hará nada – besé su mejilla. Ella se aferró aún más a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Y todo esto era para mostrar a niños luciendo varios atuendos diseñados por importantes personas… y por Bella. Caminarían por una tarima extrañamente larga y con luces. Los niños serian maquillados y cambiados varias veces… era por ese motivo por el cual mis hijos no pasarían por allí. Al menos no lo harían para modelar. Bella y yo habíamos accedido a que ellos caminarían por allí tan solo al final de la dichosa pasarela. Ella caminaría y sonreiría con los tres niños a su alrededor. No era necesario preguntarles si querían modelar, ellos habían aceptado justo cuando Molly, la amiga de Bella, fue a la casa a preguntarles personalmente. Pero, como era de suponerse, ella no tomaría el control, si no Bella. Así que tendría que soportar solo verlos al final.

Miré como aquella señora se apresuraba a caminar en nuestra dirección. Nos miró de manera casi grosera. Ella conocía a los niños. Si las miradas matasen, aquella mujer estaría hecha polvo gracias a los tres más pequeños.

-¿Y quién es usted? – me preguntó con despecho.

-Edward Cullen – contesté, sin siquiera dedicarle alguna sonrisa o un apretón de manos de mierda.

Ella casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharme decir eso. Su rostro se volvió blanco de repente y se alejó un paso de mí, aun con la sorpresa en su rostro. Probablemente había escuchado hablar de mí al mirarme de esa manera. Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor miraron el efecto que tuve en la mujer pero no se preocuparon en hacer algo por ella.

-Discúlpeme, señor Cullen, yo no sabía… - alcé un mano para callarla.

-No me importa, señorita. Ahora, lo único que quiero saber es donde se encuentra Isabella.

-Ella… se encuentra… en…

-No me está ayudando de nada – le dije usando mi voz inexpresiva que le heló hasta los huesos e hizo que se pusiera aún más blanca - ¿Podría proporcionarme a alguien que de verdad sepa la estadía de mi esposa?

¿Hace cuánto que no le llamaba de esa manera?

Me estaba cansando de esa mujer, enserio. Los niños ni siquiera apartaban la mirada del espectáculo que les estaba dando. Al contrario, ellos estaban sonriendo al ver el rostro de la mujer. Sabía que no debían comportarse de esa manera pero era algo que se debía hacer.

Para suerte de la mujer y su vida, apareció Ángela, con un gafete y unos auriculares colgando de su cuello, también traía una especie de radio colgando en su cinturón. Se abrió paso entre las personas a nuestro alrededor y tomó la mano de Mark.

-Vengan, sé dónde está Bella – se apresuró a decir y sin dedicarle alguna otra mirada a la señora le seguí.

¿En qué había pensado al traer a los niños a este lugar? Bella había dejado claro que nos quería ver sentados en primera fila en el evento. No quería algún otro encuentro. Pero cuando Elizabeth comenzaba ponerse ansiosa y Anthony inquieto, en medio de tanta gente, era necesario hacer otro encuentro. Mark estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso, por lo que no puso objeción alguna.

Los cinco nos detuvimos frete a una puerta de color blanco, había muchas puertas allí pero tal vez esa tenía algo en especial. Esperé, de manera impaciente a que Ángela se dedicara a tocar y después abrir la puerta aun sin tener respuesta de cualquier persona que estuviera al otro lado de ésta.

Al abrirse la puerta nos dejó ver a otras personas, esta vez eran solo cinco y no como la primera sala que visitamos. En una silla, pude ver la melena de color chocolate. Bella se encontraba allí, enfundada en una bata, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, al ver nuestro reflejo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volteó con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami! – gritaron los mellizos y corrieron hasta a ella. Mark, un poco cohibido, se mantuvo tomado de mi mano hasta que nos acercamos a Bella.

Los niños se acomodaron en las piernas de su madre, con sus cabezas recargadas en sus hombros. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y se inclinó para poder besar a Mark.

-Vaya, creí haber dado órdenes. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ellos dos estaban inquietos – acusó Mark. Sus hermanos lo miraron mal – Papá no sabía si podía controlarlos muy bien así que decidió traernos aquí – sonrió con diversión – Aun necesita pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó ella - ¿También quiere acompañarnos, señor Cullen?

-Oh no – me apresuré a decir – Yo solo me mantendré en alguna parte y esperaré a que bajen y los raptaré, a los cuatro, fuera de aquí – miré a mi alrededor. Habíamos captado la mayoría de las miradas y les era difícil concentrarse aunque tuvieran tanto trabajo – No creí que esto fuera tan duro.

Ella suspiró.

-Creí que estabas acostumbrado.

-Yo solo me siento y contesto algunas preguntas – me excusé – nada se parece a esto. Supongo que el trabajo de las mujeres es más duro – Mark negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, no es más duro.

-Hey, respeto por favor, nosotras cargamos a los bebés durante mucho tiempo, sin mencionar otra cosas – el niño hizo una mueca. Se acercó a mí y recargó su espalda en mi estómago – Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que quieres caminar por allí? – le preguntó a Mark.

-Sí, creo que podré soportarlo – se encogió de hombros – Solo espero que se rápido.

-Será todo menos rápido – ella besó la cabeza de los mellizos – niños, tienen que ir con papá, ¿de acuerdo? Mamá tiene que cambiarse y trabajar.

-No – Anthony frotó su rostro en el pecho de su madre – No tabajas. Tabajas en la tienda.

-Hoy tengo que trabajar aquí, mi amor – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su nariz. Hizo lo propio con Elizabeth – Papá los cuidará, intentaré que esto sea rápido – ella me dirigió una mirada – Dales alguna paleta o dulce. Nada con lo que se puedan batir o ensuciar

-Está bien – asentí, teniendo en cuenta lo que ella había dicho – niños, tenemos que irnos.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un infierno, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Debía soportarlo, soportar a los camarógrafos por todas partes. Soportar las voces chillonas de las mujeres al ver a los niños… creí ver a varias famosas también en primera fila. Mirar a esos niños pasar delante de mí al menos dos veces resultó aburrido, tomando en cuenta de que eran alrededor de veinte o veinticinco y eran tres cambias de ropa. ¿Cómo esos pequeños cuerpo podían soportar tanto? Logré captar que eran solo los niños más grandes los que lograban los tres cambios.

Elizabeth parecía muy centrada en lo que tenía frente a ella. Estaba quieta, y justo cuando empezaron a desfilar los niños ella se quedó aún más quieta, con toda su atención sobre ellos. Mirándolos fijamente. Anthony solo se dedicaba a estar entre mis piernas, recargado a mi pecho, mirando a su alrededor. Lo encontré peleando con una joven de veintiún años. Ella lo estaba haciendo de broma, por supuesto, pero el niño de verdad estaba enojado, que era lo que causaba gracia. Y Mark tan solo estaba sentado a mi lado, jugando con mi teléfono celular y poniendo atención de vez en cuando a los niños pasando frente a nosotros. Algunas veces mencionaba los nombres de los niños que conocía, pero no hacía más, su atención estaba en ese pequeño aparato entre sus manos.

Casi al final de la segunda hora, Ángela vino por ellos, diciendo que tenían que cambiarse para poder acompañar a Bella cuando ella saliera. No pude hacer nada más que despedirme de los tres. Anthony me miró aterrado, pidiéndome en silencio que no le dejara ir. Si por mi fuera ninguno de los cinco estuviésemos aquí…

Comenzó a escucharse una voz femenina, la misma voz femenina que estuvo presentando el evento con su acento ruso y todo, hablar por el micrófono. Las luces se apagaron y solo se podían ver los pequeños destellos de los flashes de la presa y de los teléfonos celulares. Me incliné y coloqué mis antebrazos en mis piernas, mirando hacia el frente, esperando que algo pasara. Seguí las palabras que aquella mujer estaba diciendo. Estaba diciendo todo lo que había sucedido con Bella los últimos dos años. Como si hubiera hecho bastante en lo que respecta a eso.

"Ella es la que ha hecho posible todo esto. Tiene una mente brillante, creativa. Y también tiene la mejor inspiración. Isabella Swan…"

Los flashes aumentaron cuando los cuatro aparecieron. Bastantes sonrientes y vestidos de manera sincronizada. Azul, blanco, beige, gris. Bella llevaba cargando a Anthony, colocándolo en su costado. El niño, a pesar de mostrar miedo cuando se alejó de mí, estaba muy sonriente ahora, abrazando a su madre. Mark estaba a un costado de ellos, sonriente también, con los ojos brillantes; su mata de cabello resaltaba ante los colores que estaban utilizando en las ropas. Elizabeth se adueñaba del lugar, con su enorme sonrisa donde podía mostrar todos sus pequeños dientes y marcar sus hoyuelos. Al pasar frente a mí me dedicó saludó, le correspondí con una sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo. Y finalmente estaba Bella, con una enorme sonrisa también. Sus ojos color café estaban brillando; mantenía la mirada al frente, ignorando a las personas que hablaban e incluso gritaban. Se le notaba orgullosa. Orgullosa de mostrar a sus hijos. Su sonrisa era como: Ellos son mis hijos; estoy muy orgullosa de ellos y es por lo único que viviré.

Estuvieron varios segundos de pie al final de aquella tarima, mirando hacia varios lados. Sin borrar su sonrisa. Después de eso, Bella le susurró algo a Anthony y éste alzó la mano para despedirse de las personas, su hermana comenzó a lanzar un par de besos y con eso, Bella dio la vuelta y de dirigió de nuevo de donde había salido.

Las luces volvieron a encender y otra vez comenzó el murmullo ensordecedor. Al ponerme de pie me vi asaltado por varios periodistas. Claro que se habían percatado de que los niños estaban conmigo y claro que también percatado el pequeño saludo que me había dado mi hija. Como pude, me abrí paso entre ellos, ignorándolos, sin dirigirles ninguna mirada y entré de nuevo al lugar donde reinaba el otro caos.

En los suelos, en las sillas y en las mesas había niños, niños aun con la ropa que modelaron, niños con poca ropa, y niños sin ropa. Las madres estaban alrededor de ellos. Sin mencionar que el personal también estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro intentado organizar las cosas de nuevo.

La mujer, que probablemente se llamaba Stacy… no lo recordaba, apareció de nuevo frente a mí, con el color de su rostro recuperado y con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Le miré con una ceja levantada, pidiendo alguna respuesta de su parte.

-Señor Cullen. Debo disculparme por usted con mi comportamiento. No fue mi intención – se apresuró a decir – Yo no sabía que usted…

-Está bien, está bien – alcé una mano y se calló – No necesito sus disculpas, señora. Ahora, si me permite, necesito encontrar a mi familia.

Tomé de nuevo el camino por el cual me había guiado Ángela horas atrás y entré al pequeño camerino. El lugar se encontraba solo, excepto por las cinco personas a las que estaba buscando. Elizabeth estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar. Mark estaba sin camiseta y con un pantalón mucho más cómodo para él. Anthony, por otro lado, había decidido que solo quería estar en calzoncillos. Y Bella se estaba despojando del vestido color blanco que traía para poder cambiarse a uno que no parecía que le haría sentirse mucho más cómoda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – me acerqué a ella y aparté sus manos de su espalda con delicadeza. Deslicé el cierre hasta su espalda baja y escuché un suspiro de alivio de su parte – De nada.

-Muchas gracias – se volteó hacia a mí y se colocó la bata blanca – Voy a morir en cualquier minuto. Esto lo que hecho ya dos veces y esta vez creo que fue peor. Jamás seas un diseñador de modas.

-Créeme, no tenía planeado serlo – le dediqué una sonrisa y ella se lanzó a abrazarme – Seria bastante extraño.

-Lo sé, aunque también tienes que lidiar con reporteras solteronas que quieren lanzarse sobre ti y también tus trabajadoras – coloqué mis manos en su cintura – Tal vez tengas que trabajar desde casa.

-No lo creo, nena – le di un suave beso en los labios – Ya te he dicho que soy irresistible en cualquier parte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es tu culpa – me dio otro rápido beso y se apartó - ¿Estás listo para irnos?

-Bastante listo – respondí.

La salida de ese lugar, así como todo el evento, había sido un caos. Esperé a que Bella le diera las indicaciones a Molly y Ángela. Por suerte no tuve que seguirla cuando tenía que hacer eso. Finalmente salimos por la puerta trasera como se había acordado y aun así nos encontramos con más camarógrafos. Mientras Bella sostenía a Elizabeth en los brazos, yo hacía lo propio con Anthony y con mi brazo libre mantuve a Mark junto a mí. Por suerte ninguno de los niños se molestaron con ellos, al contrario, Elizabeth les miraba fijamente, casi retándolos.

Cuando por fin estuvimos dentro del auto y nos alejamos de allí, Bella soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Pensaré muy bien en lo que haré la próxima vez – murmuró junto con un par de maldiciones. Durante todo el camino no paró de hablar diciendo como se había sentido en ese lugar, como se había trabajado, sobre los pequeños modelos, sobre los trabajadores…

-¡Mami! – Llamó Elizabeth – una señoda dijo una gosedía en tu tabajo.

-¡Es cieto! – Concordó Toni – Muy goseda.

-La mujer daba miedo, grosera o no, lo daba – aportó Mark con tono divertido – Estaba loca, mamá, debiste ver su rostro.

Bella me miró pidiendo alguna explicación. Yo no podía creer que no supiera de quien estaban hablando. Ella probablemente tenía que haberla visto o escuchado hacer algún tipo de ese espectáculo.

-¿La señora Stacy?

-¡Ah! – Bella gruñó – Esa mujer algún día me va a sacar de mis casillas y voy a terminar con ella bastante rápido – se cruzó de brazos realmente molesta – Es bastante grosera, y encima le grita a todos los trabajadores. Si vuelvo a tener alguna otra queja de ella, ser irá.

-No sé qué estas esperando. Habían bastantes niños a su alrededor y no tenía respeto por ninguno – sacudí la cabeza en forma de desaprobación – Pero ya sabrás que es lo que se tiene que hacer.

Al llegar a la casa los niños corrieron hacia sus habitaciones y mientras subían las escaleras se fueron despojando de todas las ropas que cargaban sobre ellos. Eran casi las doce de la noche y para suerte de Mark el día de mañana no tenía que acudir al colegio porque se le había otorgado un permiso. No dedicamos a duchar a los niños y prepararlos para que fueran a dormir. Ellos aceptaron sin ninguna rabieta ni nada como eso. Cuando cambié a Elizabeth ella comenzó a relatarme como se había sentido cuando pasó frente a todas esas personas y a mitad de su relato se quedó profundamente dormida.

-No volveré a hacerlo. La próxima vez serás tú el que subirá y organizará todo, incluso tendrás que llevarte a los niños contigo mientras yo me quedo aquí, disfrutando de esta hermosa cama – Bella se acercó hasta a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Claro que eso no va a pasar – recorrí su brazo con las puntas de mis dedos – No soy bueno con eso de hacer obedecer a las personas.

-No, claro que no – dijo con ironía, eso me hizo sonreír – es por eso que no manejas tres grandes tres grandes empresas y todavía tienes una educacional. ¿No has pensado que todo eso te hará viejo muy pronto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez, pero lo más agradable de eso es que yo puedo dirigir y no debo seguir órdenes – le guiñé un ojo - Deberías saber lo bueno que es eso.

-No hables tan rápido, guapo, puedes recibir órdenes en cualquier lugar – besó mi mejilla – Hay que concordar que algunas veces es agobiante el hecho de tener a tantas personas trabajando para ti.

-Yo no lo veo agobiante. Solo tienes que tener orden y es todo.

-Habló el experto…

-Digo lo que sé – sonreí amplio – Así que… ¿estas lista?

Ella se quedó en silencio, jugando con el borde de la sabana que estaba sobre nosotros.

Yo sabía que ella no estaba lista para ver a la familia. El hecho de tener a Alice en su contra era lo que le hacía querer apresurar las cosas. No había nada que nos garantizara que todo saldría bien, o que todo el mundo reaccionara bien. Ella, al igual que yo, tenía miedo. Pero yo, al contrario de ella, no dejaría que aquellas personas que se hacía llamar nuestra familia, dañaran a ninguno de los cuatro. Ni siquiera se me había pasado el hecho de dejarles hacer eso.

-Tenemos que hacerlo – murmuró sin dejar quietas sus manos por un momento en gesto de nerviosismo – Si no lo hacemos las cosas se saldrán de control.

-Primero deberías estar segura de lo que vamos a hacer – la miré a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada con cierto temor – Podemos cancelarlo…

-¡No! Ya has hablado con Helga, ella es la única que lo sabe, ¿cierto? – Asentí – de acuerdo, iremos allí y seguiremos tal y como lo estábamos pensando solo quiero que me prometas que no te vas a separar de los niños para nada y que no me dejes sola.

La miré con cierta sorpresa. No creí que me pediría eso, y mucho menos en tono de súplica. Yo no estaba pensando en alejarme de ella o de los niños por nada del mundo. Yo solo quería permanecer allí y protegerlos de cualquier tipo de comentario que alguno pudiera decir.

-Edward – me movió – Prométemelo, por favor.

-Te lo prometo – asentí y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con cierta adoración y se acercó para darme un beso.

-Gracias, gracias – repitió y yo la abracé contra mi sin tener intenciones de soltarla.

.

-¿Es seguro que dejes al perro con él? – pregunté por milésima vez desde que subimos al jet. Estaba seguro de que Bella me soltaría algún golpe como siguiera diciendo eso.

-Edward, por favor, evita la pena de que te de unas buenas nalgadas – ella rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo su revista.

-Nena, eso sería muy agradable de ver pero… sigo temiendo por la salud de Woody – hice una mueca al pensar en el enorme perro de color blanco que se había quedado en la casa.

-Aidan ha cuidado de Woody muchas veces, no tienes por qué preocuparte por la salud de un perro que ni siquiera te importa. Estoy segura de que Aidan no ira y revisará nuestras cosas mientras estamos fuera de casa. Basta ya.

Me sentí un niño regañado. ¿Desde cuándo ella comenzaba a dirigirse a mí de ese tono? Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero la verdad era que no me importaba mucho. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, mientras mantuviera su mano alejada de mis nalgas y no vuelva a mencionar algo acerca de "nalgadas a Edward" estaba bien. Muy bien.

Me mantuve callado en lo que quedó del viaje, con la mente en el trabajo. Tenía que estar trabajando en estos momentos desde alguna oficina pero por algún extraño motivo Bella decidió apresurar las cosas.

En todo el viaje los niños se mantuvieron alejados de nosotros, tomando su propia área para estar. Elizabeth estaba tentada a llevar consigo el enorme dinosaurio verde que le había llevado de regalo, pero Bella fue lo suficiente dura al decirle que no era un completo no. Así que ahora se estaban conformando con los juguetes más pequeños que podían llevar. Mark se había alejado de los videojuegos y ahora se dedicaba a leer un libro que le obsequió su maestra para que se mantuviera con la mente en el colegio aun estando lejos de allí.

Bella durmió, despertó, leyó, comió, volvió a dormir y volvió a leer. Todo en ese orden. Estaba inquieta, lo sabía, podía notarlo, pero yo principalmente no creía que podría hacer algo. Solo me mantenía con la mirada en ella y en el portátil que estaba en mis piernas.

Nos llevamos alrededor de cinco horas en el vuelo, el piloto, Stan, aterrizó en el lugar que le correspondía. Bella se aferró a mi mano cuando comenzamos a descender. Suspiró aliviada cuando nos indicaron que podíamos salir de allí.

-Creo que deberías llamar a Helga y avisarle que vamos en camino – voltee la vista a Bella. Estaba intentando alizar la ropa que llevaba puesta, aunque no tuviera ninguna arruga que se mirara tan mal.

-No creo que sea necesario llamarle – miré como Lionks y algunas personas más del personal llevaban el equipaje hacia el auto donde viajaríamos – Ella sabe a qué hora llegaríamos.

Bella comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello. Gesto que mostraba lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías, parando su acción. Alzó su mirada y suspiró.

-Aún podemos subir al avión si así lo quieres – sugerí.

-No, no quiero volver – se apresuró a decir – Es solo que estoy nerviosa. Es todo. No te fijes en eso – suspiró y yo la miré a los ojos, esperando ver algo que nos dijera que quería que nos fuéramos de ahí – Estaría más segura si hablas con Helga. ¿Está tu madre allí?

-Espero que lo esté – saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y con mi mano libre seguí jugando con las suyas. Marqué el número y a los cuatro timbrazos la voz ronca de Helga atendió.

-Residencia Cullen.

-Hola Helga – saludé – Buenas tardes.

-Señor Cullen, buenas tardes, ¿quiere hablar con la señora Esme?

-No, no – Bella me miró apremiante – Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo.

-¡Oh! Sí, todo está listo señor, justo ahora estaba preparándome para poner la mesa en el jardín, ¿le parece bien?

Pensé en dos escenas; la primera era una donde estábamos Bella, los niños, mi madre y yo dentro de la casa, en el comedor, sin tener tanto aire natural a nuestro alrededor. Y la segunda era donde estábamos Bella, los niños, mi madre y yo en la mesa, al aire libre, con muchas distracciones y aire puro para que Bella no muriera ahí por algún ataque de pánico. Sabía que era imposible pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse del bienestar de las personas que amas.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Mi madre ya llegó?

-Hace veinte minutos. Si me permite decirlo… parece muy contenta al saber que volverá a verlo hoy, señor.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Gracias, Helga, recuerda que llevaré conmigo a cinco personas más – Bella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y yo atiné a jalarlo con mis dedos para que lo soltara. Me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa – Son personas muy importantes.

-Entendido, señor. Seis personas, ¿algo más?

-No necesito nada más, gracias, Helga – me despedí y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo de nuevo sin apartar la mirada de Bella - ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió.

-Mucho mejor – besó mi mejilla y se volvió hacia los niños, que estaban corriendo a nuestro alrededor. Observé como Elizabeth intentaba quitarle los anteojos a un agente de seguridad - ¿Lo ves? Solo torturas a esos hombres con nuestros hijos.

-No, yo no lo veo de esa manera. Creo que es una buena forma de saber por qué su jefe siempre es un dolor de culo.

-Mmm… También me gustaría saber eso. Usar a tus hijos no sirve como excusa. – le rodee la cintura con el brazo y caminamos hacia el auto, donde nos esperaba Lionks.

-Es cuestión de querer el control, nena – deslicé la palma de mi mano hacia su firme trasero y le di un pequeño apretó, causando que diera un pequeño salto acompañado de un chillido.

-¡Edward!

-Solo control – le dediqué una sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos.

El camino hacia la casa se hizo en silencio. Al menos en silencio por parte de Bella. Los niños estaban cantando alguna extraña canción que Mark estaba dirigiendo. Algo acerca sobre un perro, un gato y una vaca… siempre repetían la misma frase cada cinco segundos. Finalmente giré el volante hacia la derecha una vez más y eso nos ofreció la vista de la enorme casa de color beige frente.

De reojo vi como Bella volvía a morder su labio inferior. Sin decirle nada seguí conduciendo mientras escuchaba a los niños mencionar algunos animales que estaban allí. Al final mi madre sí había traído esos patos que tanto quería… Uff.

Bajé del auto y abrí directamente la puerta de los niños. Desabroché sus cinturones y de inmediato fueron bajando, uno por uno, mirando a su alrededor comenzando a hacer competencias para ver quién era el que iba a llegar primero hasta la fuente. Por suerte los detuve antes de que lo hicieran. Rodee el auto y abrí la puerta de Bella, ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estarás bien, ellos estarán bien – le aseguré – lo peor que puede pasar es que ella te coma pero no creo que eso suceda – tomé su mano. La lancé las llaves a un joven muchacho que estaba allí y las tomó de inmediato.

-Eso me pone muy tranquila, Cullen – dijo con ironía.

Los niños se colocaron frente a nosotros y caminaron a la puerta. Ellos tocaron dos veces y esperaron de manera paciente, se miraron entre ellos mismos después de tres segundos y volvieron a tocar.

-Niños, creo que es suficiente – les regaño Bella.

Pronto se escuchó varios movimientos al otro lado de la puerta. Las voces de mi madre, Helga y de algunas otras trabajadoras estaban siendo puestas en acción. Bella sostuvo firmemente mi mano con la suya y yo solo atiné a acariciar el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar.

**Bella POV**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, nos ofreció la vista de Esme, muy bien vestida y con una enorme sonrisa. Al mirar a las personas que estaban frente a ella su sonrisa se borró de pronto. No podía explicar muy bien como era su expresión pero sin duda era de sorpresa. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía llevó su mano a su boca, intentando acallar un grito ahogado, tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer.

-Bella… - murmuró muy bajo. Ella me miró fijamente, su rostro estaba pálido e indicaba sorpresa. Yo no podía estar mejor que ella. Estaba bastante nerviosa para poder decirle algo. Tan solo me dediqué a sonreírle levemente. Su mirada viajó de nuevo a los niños, en especial a los mellizos, comenzó a hacer las comparaciones, mirándolos a ellos y mirándonos a Edward y a mí un par de veces más. Su rostro se puso aún más pálido – Ellos… son…

Al menos sabía que Alice no le había dicho nada por ahora.

-Ellos son mis hijos – le dije con voz temblorosa. Mierda, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Si seguía de esa manera ella sabría que seguía siendo la misma Bella de siempre: debilucha, tímida y sin tener alguna protesta. Debería comenzar a comportarme mejor. Solté la mano de Edward y la pasé por su espalda, rodeándolo con mi brazo.

Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la vista de los pequeños mientras me dirigía hacia a ella. Miró casi con adoración a los pequeños, desde el más grande al más pequeño. ¡Ella no estaba diciendo nada! ¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba pensando? Todo eso me estaba frustrando. La miré, buscando alguna expresión negativa de su parte.

-Mark, Elizabeth y Anthony – los nombré y conforme fui mencionando su nombre ellos alzaron levemente la mano.

-Son preciosos - sus ojos brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Después alzó la mirada hacia a Edward y se apresuró a quitar algún signo de llanto - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Sin embargo no le dejó contestar - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a estas personas tan bonitas?

Elizabeth la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa. De hecho, creía que probablemente se lanzaría sobre ella… ni siquiera sabía porque no lo había hecho ya. Anthony le estaba mirando con curiosidad, con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Mami, ¿quen es ella? – preguntó mi pequeña sin timidez, casi con exigencia.

Mark se apresuró a colocarse justo al lado de Edward, y él, inmediatamente, pasó un brazo por sus hombros de manera protectora. Esme no pasó por alto ese gesto y su sonrisa se amplió.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Esme Cullen sonreír pero no de esa manera. Conviví con ella tantos años y no recordaba alguna vez en que la hubiera visto sonreír de esa manera. Ni siquiera Emmett, su hijo mayor, le había sacado una sonrisa como esa. Se volvió hacia a Toni que nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Mami, quiedo sabedlo – exigió.

-Es tu abuela. – Contestó Edward – Se llama Esme – Anthony miró a su papá aun ceñudo. Se mantuvo firmemente de brazos cruzados, se acercó hasta a mí y me rodeó la pierna con sus brazos. Edward suspiró.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera decir algo, Elizabeth se lanzó sobre ella, que yacía inclinada a su altura, y le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

Ya se estaba tardando en hacer eso…

Esme atinó a rodearle su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos también y la alzó al momento en el que se puso de pie firmemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y me di cuenta de que estaba absorbiendo su aroma de bebé como yo lo hacía cada vez que estaba con uno de ellos. Elizabeth le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Nosotros las miramos en silencio sin saber que decir. Tan solo eran ellas dos ahora.

¿Qué podía decir en un momento como este? Ni siquiera habíamos entrado a la casa. Aunque… todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui y lo dejé todo, no había ningún cambio. Miré de nuevo a Esme, que me estaba mirando directamente y me estaba sonriendo también. Sostuvo a Elizabeth en un brazo y se acercó para abrazarme con fuerza.

Me quedé sorprendida y me vi obligada a soltar a Edward. También le rodee con torpeza su cintura y le di suaves palmadas en su espalda.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Bella, y no solo tú, sino también estos preciosos niños – bajó la vista a Anthony y le sonrió aunque no obtuvo respuesta de su parte – Elizabeth, Anthony y… - miró al niño que estaba junto a Edward, casi escudándose con él – y Mark – los mencionó casi con fervor – Eres más precioso de lo que imaginaba – le dijo y se atrevió a pasar su mano por la espesa mata de cabello color naranja. Mark le sonrió de manera cortés, y sonrojado.

-Gracias.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! – exclamó ella haciéndonos dar un pequeño salto excepto a Edward. Edward era de piedra, claro. Elizabeth rio por la actitud de su abuela - ¡Pasen por favor! Adelante, esta es su casa – comenzó a caminar aun con la niña en sus brazos y Mark le siguió con paso seguro.

Miré a Edward con cierta interrogación en mi rostro. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba comportando de esa manera? ¿Y porque Edward no tenía alguno de sus arrebatos contra su madre? ¿Tal vez todo se debía a los niños? Esme Cullen se había transformado completamente por mis hijos y eso a Edward parecía agradable. Tenía que parecerle de esa manera. Estábamos hablando de su madre y sus hijos así que podría comprenderlo.

Anthony de inmediato pidió mi atención y lo tomé en mis brazos.

-Papi, ella no me busta – le dijo con un puchero al momento en el que se agarraba de mi pecho – Vamos a casa.

-No podemos irnos, nano – le contestó de manera amable. Anthony le miró mal y comenzó a removerse en mis brazos – Escucha, hijo – lo tomó del brazo a hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – Eli y Mark quieren estar aquí, y papá también.

-No me busta esa señoda – lloriqueó sin dejar de removerse a pesar de que Edward lo tenía sostenido – Vamos – me miró con ojos suplicantes – mami…

-Oh no… - negué con la cabeza- No puedo, cariño, mami se quedará contigo todo el tiempo, ¿sí? – Tomé su rostro y lo besé – no pasará nada. Papá y mamá se quedarán contigo.

-¿Seguda?

-Segura – asentí y él me imitó.

-Te quiedo – se lanzó a abrazarme por el cuello.

-También te quiero, bebé – acaricié su espalda y lo mantuve abrazado a mí al momento de entrar a la casa.

Cuando entramos al lugar detecté que todo estaba como lo había dejado, ningún cambio de mueble ni nada, estaba sorprendida porque normalmente Esme podría haber hecho algún cambio donde ahora era su hogar.

Era como si no me hubiera ido de allí. Excepto por el hecho de que Esme, la madre de Edward y Helga, la encargada de la limpieza, estaban viviendo en ese lugar y ya no éramos solo Edward y yo. Siempre pensé que la privacidad había sido uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, sin embargo, eso cambia cuando se tiene a tres hijos pequeños.

No vi a Mark y Elizabeth por ninguna parte del lugar. No me alarmé, si nada había cambiado probablemente la valla en el jardín trasero seguía lo suficiente alta para que alguien saltara por allí. De repente, de la cocina, salió una mujer baja y regordeta, con el cabello blanco y con rostro muy amable. Inmediatamente le sonreí.

-¡Hola! Señor Cullen – le dirigió una mirada y asintió con una sonrisa. De identifiqué un acento extraño – Debo suponer que usted es la señora Cullen – se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano. Sostuve a Anthony con mi brazo y estreché la mano que ella me ofrecía – Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla.

-El gusto es mío, señora Helga – le dediqué una sonrisa.

Sus grandes ojos color oscuro brillaron al ver al niño que ahora la miraba con curiosidad. Ella podría decirse que quedó sorprendida, en cuanto lo vio, le echo un vistazo a Edward también para confirmar que el pequeño era una copia exacta a su padre. Ella le sonrió de manera tierna el pequeño y como arte de magia, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi hijo.

-Hola pequeño – le saludó – Soy la señora Helga, es un gusto conocerte – Anthony se sacó la mano de la boca y le hizo una señal de saludo.

-Me llamo Anthony, pedo puedes decime Toni – sonrió hasta marcar sus hoyuelos y estaba segura de que la señora tendría un ataque al corazón de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Que nene tan guapo – habló y yo le miré curiosa.

Miré hacia a Edward, que estaba observando la escena con cierta curiosidad, su mirada cruzó con la mía y me sonrió.

-Helga es latinoamericana, de vez en cuando suelta frases en español para despistarme, pero lo que ella no sabe es que se un poco de él, así que no es tan difícil – explicó y un fuerte sonrojo se formó en el rostro moreno de la señora, lo que me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

Anthony, que había escuchado a su padre y había intentado absorber todo lo que podía, miró de nuevo a Helga con el ceño fruncido.

-Nene – repitió. Los tres sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, creo que Anthony comenzará a aprender otro idioma – besé la mejilla regordeta de mi pequeño y él me volvió a abrazar, con su rostro en mi cuello – Un placer conocerla, Helga.

-Al contrario, señora Cullen – contestó – el almuerzo se servirá en el jardín como lo pidió el señor, lo serviremos cuando ustedes lo indiquen.

-Muchas gracias – contestó Edward. Yo le sonreí a la simpática mujer y después desapareció del lugar. En cuanto se fue, Edward me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó a él - ¿Lo ves? Ella no es tan mala como pensabas que sería. A Anthony le gustó.

-Nunca dije que no me gustaría, solo que era innecesaria, tengo manos y piernas para cocinar y llevar la comida – suspiré – sin embargo es de gran ayuda, y podría ayudarle a Anthony con su español – sonreí y besé los cabellos de mi hijo - ¿No es así, Toni? – Él asintió – Creo que será mejor encontrar a los que me faltan.

-No pueden ir a ninguna parte, hay cámaras por todos lados, ¿recuerdas?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el jardín, escuchando las risas de Mark y Elizabeth por alguna parte del lugar.

-¿Cómo es que aun tienes eso? Eso quiere decir que no puedo andar por allí con poca ropa o algo así – escuché la risa de Edward a mi lado – No te rías… aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, siempre se me antojó jugar contigo en la alfombra del salón, frente a la chimenea – torcí la boca – pero allí hay una cámara y será mejor que guarde mis fantasías para mi propia mente.

-¿Estás provocándome? – Su aliento cerca de mi oído me hizo estremecer – Porque lo estás logrando. Podemos sacar a todas estas personas de la casa y quitar la cámara de allí ahora mismo, no habrá ningún problema con eso.

Tomé una gran respiración y volví a caminar.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar de eso cuando un par de pequeños oídos no estén escuchando – le dije con voz temblorosa. Joder, yo no tenía intenciones de que él me devolviera la jugada.

¿Por qué estábamos hablando sobre eso? Se suponía que estaba nerviosa por el hecho de conocer gente nueva y gente a la que no había visto desde hacía años. Suspiré, esta vez para despejar mi cabeza y concentrarme muy bien en la escena que tenía frente a mí.

Esme estaba parada frente a Elizabeth y Mark, sin sus zapatos de tacón, y con el vestido un poco flojo. Ella estaba muy delgada, muy, muy delgada. Frente a ella, en el suelo, estaba una pelota de futbol de color blanco y negro. Los niños estaban muy sonrientes, con las manos en sus caderas y agitados. Elizabeth comenzó a saltar, impaciente por tener la pelota entre sus pies. Esme finalmente le dio una patada a la pelota que golpeó la barda que estaba a su derecha y los dos niños fueron a su encuentro, peleando por ella. Por suerte, Mark sabía que debía darle ventaja a su hermana porque sus movimientos aun no eran ágiles y podía caerse con sus propios pies.

Anthony miró a sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados, apretó mi pecho un par de veces para que le prestara atención y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron me mostró un puchero bastante doloroso.

-Yo quiedo, mami – susurró cerca de mi oído, sacó su mano calientita de mi camiseta y las puso en mi rostro – quiedo jugad con Mak y Eli.

-Con cuidado, y no peleas – le dije y después lo puse sobre el césped. Sabía que él haría todo por causar alguna pelea. El niño era bastante egoísta para su edad y probablemente les arrebataría la pelota en cuanto la tuviera a su disposición – Toni, nada de peleas, ¿entiendes? – él me dirigió una mirada de enfado y salió corriendo con sus hermanos.

Para ser tan pequeño tenía un carácter bastante especial.

-No te preocupes – alcé la vista hacia a Esme, que estaba frente a nosotros – Edward era igual a él, probablemente un poco menos pero era el mismo niño solo que mi nieto es mucho más hermoso – escuché bufar a Edward y yo sonreí levemente – si no tomas riendas a los cinco años… estarás perdida.

-Planeo hacerlo desde ahora antes de que se salga de mis manos – me crucé de brazos y miré a los tres niños convivir, por un momento, en paz.

Esme se sentó en la mesa que estaba colocada allí, con mantel y todo lo necesario para comer. Volvió a calzarse los zapatos y nos dirigió una mirada a Edward y a mí.

-No creí que te vería pronto, Bella.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco creía que sería tan pronto, sin embargo aquí estoy – contesté.

Ahora que miraba perfectamente a Esme me di cuenta de que le había afectado bastante el hecho de separarse de Carlisle. Ella siempre había sido una mujer delgada, con un cuerpo muy bonito a pesar de su edad avanzada, no estaba ni obsesa, ni muy delgada. Al menos así había sido cuando yo me fui, pero ahora… ella estaba mal, tenía ojeras en su rostro, sus pómulos se marcaban aún mas y su cabello estaba levemente opaco.

Edward ni siquiera la miraba.

Podía entenderlo. A él le dolía ver a su madre en ese estado. Aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, se preocupaba por el bienestar de su madre y le dolía el hecho de tener que verla de esa manera cuando él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Él le estaba ofreciendo todo, la casa, comida y salud a pesar de que ella se había quedado sola. Ella ahora estaba aquí, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver a sus nietos correr por todo el jardín detrás de aquella pelota. ¿Qué es lo que Edward estaba esperando para estar verdaderamente con su madre? ¿Verla en una cama de hospital? ¿O ni siquiera en ese momento? Sería demasiado tarde cuando él se diera cuenta. Esme quería a su hijo, era imposible no querer a sus propios hijos, solo que ella vivió bajo las autoridades de Carlisle. Sin embargo, Edward no podía acercarse a ella desde que supo que ella tenía que ver con el hecho de que se formara de esa manera, porque no le dejó ser como él quería ser, porque ella apoyó a su padre para que siguiera presionándolo.

Tal vez él debía comenzar a perdonarla. Después de todo, ella le dio la vida y ahora se arrepentía de muchas cosas.

Tal vez yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Solté un gran suspiró que llamó la atención de Edward. Se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Por un momento me perdí en esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto me encantaban. Él de repente me sonrió burlón y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? – repliqué.

-Que te he preguntado qué sucede y tú solo me miras de una manera extraña.

-Se llama _amor, _ por si no lo habías notado – sus ojos brillaron y su rostro se iluminó – Y lo siento, no es mi culpa que seas tan apuesto – le dije sonriente – Pero… ya, hablando en serio – él arrugó la nariz y le sonreí amplio – Solo recordé a mi madre. Tal vez… ella no tiene la culpa.

-¿No tiene la culpa de qué? – él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-De mi crianza. Tal vez ella era manipulada por mi padre, así como sucedió con Esme – y como estaba a punto de suceder conmigo. – Tal vez… ella podría conocer a sus nietos. No le puedo privar eso, ¿o sí?

Edward negó con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Entonces le haremos una visita pronto?

-Supongo que será mejor así – asentí y me rodee con mis propios brazos – mañana tal vez podemos ir a verle. Por ahora dejemos que los niños se acostumbren aquí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Después de una semana de no subir capítulo... ¡aquí está! Lo hubiera subido un poco mas pronto y mas largo pero tuve arrebatos emocionales y fue extraño e.e Además de que me he leído "Un lugar donde refugiarse" de Nicholas Sparks y es precioso (: En fin...<p>

_¿Qué les pareció la salida de Bella y los niños en la pasarela? ¿Y sus trabajadores y la actitud de Edward? ¿Algún comentario sobre la actitud y comportamiento de Esme? _

Gracias:** Berta****, Fle-ARG, whit cullen, soles, any0239, , cintygise, La enana del mal, flexer, yolabertay, eliza82, iam nikkiswan, shadooh17, Yazmin Robsten Lover, Manligrez, Lucero Mendozaa, ashleyswan, lorincullen, Siria Anderson, felicytas, anaprinces25, licetsimpleplan, Laura Katherine, Beastyle, Maya Masen Cullen, liza, Lulu, Ninacara, karenava, kimjim, Osbelys, tifany, Mafe D. Rojas, robcesionadatwilighter, PattyMirandaGarcia1983.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/ ... Cada vez somos mas :D Allí pueden ver las imagenes de algunos capítulos.

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? Los reviews motivan a escribir mas rápido :3


	45. Hola mamá

**Hola mamá**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Para la sorpresa de Edward y mía la comida fue bastante tranquila y sin ningún rastro de preocupación. Simplemente no se podía tener preocupación por los niños. Esme los estaba tratando como unos reyes. Elizabeth estaba encantada con su abuela, había comido sobre sus piernas y no dejaba de abrazarla todo el tiempo. Esme correspondía a todo lo que ella hacía, por supuesto. Ellas dos tenían un vínculo extrañamente hermoso. Y no me molestaba para nada, así como a Edward le encantaba la idea de ver a su madre con su hija interactuando. Él no dejaba de hablar sobre eso.

Observé como Edward entró a la habitación con Elizabeth en los brazos, completamente empapada, envuelta en la toalla. Ella estaba sonriente a pesar del sueño que se marcaba en su rostro.

-Hey… ¿Por qué estás tan despierta tan tarde, cariño?

Me levanté de la cama, dejando a un lado el portátil y caminé hacia a ellos dos. Ella estiró los brazos hacia a mí, limpié su cara mojada con la toalla y después la tomé gustosa en mis brazos. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca y se abrazó a mí.

-¿Te gustó el baño con papá? – le pregunté.

-Papá es divetido – asintió con seguridad y lo miró a los ojos, muy sonriente - ¿Cieto, papi?

-Por supuesto, princesa – él alzó unas prendas de color rosa con las manos y las mostró – Pero debes cambiarte antes de que enfermes. Ella aceptó gustosa de nuevo los brazos de su padre y se dejó vestir sin poner alguna resistencia.

Mark y Anthony yacían en la habitación justo al lado de la nuestra, allí es donde se quedarían ellos, ninguna de las otras habitaciones estaban acondicionada para ellos. Pero los dos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para importarles eso. Elizabeth acudiría allí en cuanto cayera rendida. Edward había decidido que quería pasar mucho tiempo con su hija después de aquella tarde.

Esme, que se le había hecho bastante difícil alejarse de los niños, acudió a una cena que tenía organizada con unos expositores para su nueva galería que tendría un evento en cuatro días. No podía cancelarla aunque fuera lo que ella más deseaba en ese entonces. Mark mencionó que eso le daría un respiro, a él le había agradado Esme pero decía que era bastante energía para una mujer de su edad.

Me mantuve acostada con Elizabeth en la cama, ella no paraba de balbucear algunas cosas mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Estaba completamente lista para irse a dormir y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Pasé las puntas de mis dedos una y otra vez por toda la longitud de su cuerpo, arrullándola.

Edward había desaparecido en la ducha.

El día de mañana tendríamos visitas. Emmett y Rosalie vendrían a comer. Ellos estaban enterados, por supuesto de lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo. Rosalie estaba más que enterada de que tenía tres niños porque ella, así como Alice, había seguido mis pasos gracias a las revistas publicadas.

No quería agobiar a los niños conociendo a tantas personas de pronto. Tampoco sabía cómo es que reaccionaría al ver a Rosalie de nuevo y mucho menos a Emmett. Ellos en realidad no tenían la culpa de mis arrebatos emocionales, y tampoco tenían la culpa de que me largara sin dejare algún mensaje o decirle algún adiós.

Pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era mirar a mi madre de nuevo y con los niños. Ni siquiera tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo es que podía reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que me diría y que era lo que lo le diría a ella? Mi mente estaba en blanco y estaba muerta de miedo.

-Tal vez será mejor que la lleve a la habitación – alcé la vista hacia a Edward que yacía con el pantalón de pijama puesto y con su cabello aun húmedo. Le fruncí el ceño y él señaló con la barbilla hacia mí. Bajé la vista y me encontré con Elizabeth completamente dormida - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se durmió?

-No lo sé – contesté y me incorporé para entregársela – Llévala junto a Mark, se sentirá más segura de esa manera cuando despierte.

Después de que Edward llevara a Elizabeth a la habitación siguiente se colocó a mi lado, en la cama. Me miró directamente a los ojos y yo suspiré.

-Me gustaría saber en qué estás pensando, enserio.

-En el día de mañana – contesté con voz consternada - ¿Qué le diré a los demás? ¿Y qué es lo que le diré a mi mamá cuando la vea?

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo solo lo rodee con los brazos y enterré mi rostro en el hueco que unía su cuello y su hombro. Olía tan bien después del baño. Se me hizo agua la boca.

-No estás obligada a hacer eso, ¿Por qué quieres ver a tu mamá? Creía que no la mencionaríamos.

-He visto como reaccionaste al ver a los niños interactuar con tu madre. Eso te gustó, no lo puedes negar – ni siquiera esperé alguna reacción de su parte - ¿Qué pasa si quiero ver también cómo reacciona Renée al ver a mis hijos? Después de todo, ella es su abuela, ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso?

-Cuando mencionas a tu madre… ¿también te refieres a Charlie?

Me quedé en silencio. Claro que no había pensado en Charlie cuando pensé en Renée. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente solo un poco. No quería que él viera a los niños. Eran sus nietos, sí, ¿y qué? Después de todo, él había dicho que se desharía de uno de ellos si no era como así lo mandaba. Bien, pues que se vaya mucho a la mierda con sus palabras y eso.

De pronto me sentí enojada con Edward también por aquel recuerdo.

-No, no me refiero a él también – le dije y volví a mi lugar en la cama – Solo a mi madre.

Sentí su mirada confusa sobre mí mientras me acomodaba en la cama, debajo de las sábanas. Apagué la lámpara que estaba a mi lado con movimientos expertos, sabía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa en esa habitación.

Había sido mi prisión durante varios meses.

-De acuerdo, ¿y por qué no la llamas mañana y le dices que venga a la comida? – sugirió.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué no es tan fácil? ¿Quieres ir a invitarla en persona? Puedo acompañarte si quieres…

-No, no lo necesito, gracias – acomodé las sábanas sobre mí – Tan solo necesito dormir, el día de mañana se me ocurrirá algo. Buenas noches - Me voltee, dándole la espalda y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de mi sin darle tanta importancia a la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

Pero ni siquiera al día siguiente se me había ocurrido algo para decirle a mi madre. Confiaba en que seguía teniendo el mismo número de siempre, así podía llamarla tan rápido como se me cruzara en la mente pero nada de eso sucedió.

Estaba de pie, en la puerta de la cocina como una inútil sin saber qué hacer. Los niños estaban muy ocupados en la sala con su abuela jugando un juego de mesa que había comprado cuando iba de camino a la reunión de la noche anterior. Al parecer eso les llamó bastante la atención. A Anthony no le importó estar bastante cerca de su abuela, él estaba empeñado en que debería ganar.

Miré una vez más a las cuatro personas que estaban frente a mí. Habían sido identificadas como Mujer uno, mujer dos, mujer tres y Helga. Ellas se movían con sincronía por toda la cocina, preparando la comida que se serviría en menos de tres horas. Mantenían una sonrisa mientras preparaban las actividades y estaban conversando en español, lo que se me hacía un poco difícil saber de lo que estaban hablando. A ellas no parecía importarle mi presencia o tal vez no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí y por algún extraño motivo a mí eso no me molestaba.

Cuando Helga alzó la vista hacia a mí me dedicó una sonrisa amable y se acercó.

-Señora Cullen, que bien luce hoy – saludó con su acento latino - ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

La miré sin tener idea de que podría decirle.

-Yo… solo quería saber si podía ayudarles en algo – me encogí de hombros. Ella abrió sus ojos en grande, sorprendida.

-Señora Cullen, no, no creo que sea apropiado que usted esté en la cocina y mucho menos cocine. El señor Cullen no lo querría así – se apresuró a decir.

-El señor Cullen está muy entretenido en la habitación – fruncí el ceño al recodarlo e intenté controlarme. Desde que había despertado había estado evitándolo. No sabía si era por el pensamiento de anoche o por cualquier otra cosa – Y me gustaría ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

Observé como las otras tres mujeres que estaban detrás de Helga habían parado lo que hacían y me estaban mirando con una sonrisa amable. No quería parecer una persona bastante gruñona y les devolví la sonrisa. Ellas no tenían la culpa de que me sintiera de esa manera. Volví la vista a Helga, ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía que contestar.

Sospechaba que Edward le había dejado muy claro las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si ella desobedecía.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo, entiendo – le sonreí – Iré a ver qué más puedo hacer. Que tengan un buen día – les hice un gesto a las demás mujeres y salí de allí.

Era por eso que odiaba tener servicio en la casa, me dejaba como una inútil sin poder hacer nada. Todo estaba reluciente, no había nada que tuviera que limpiarse o arreglarse. Eché un último vistazo a los niños, ellos estaban riendo y molestándose unos con los otros mientras jugaban con su abuela. Los tres estaban aun con sus pijamas a pesar de que era la una de la tarde. Esme, por otro lado, estaba vistiendo formal, como siempre.

Esta vez, la comida se llevaría a cabo dentro de la casa debido a que se había pronosticado una nevada alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y por el bien de los niños se había decidido de esa manera. Además de que Ethan, el hijo de Emmett y Rosalie, estaba un poco enfermo según había dicho Esme.

No quería subir a la habitación. Me encontraba molesta. No quería hablar con Edward. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué. Esa no era la actitud que esperaba tener al llegar a este lugar pero debía comenzar a controlarme.

Sin pensarlo muchas veces tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso. Me acerqué a la sala donde estaban los niños y en cuanto me vieron alzaron la mirada.

-Niños, saldré un rato – la mirada de Anthony se alarmó y se puso de pie, aun con los dados en sus manos. Pude notar la mirada de Esme sobre mí.

-¿A dónde vas, mami? – la tierna voz de mi hijo se alzó entre las demás.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algunos dulces – él vino corriendo hacia a mí y me agaché a abrazarlo - ¿quieres un dulce, mi amor? – él asintió y estiró los brazos hacia a mi pidiendo que lo cargara.

Tomé sus manos con las mías y las puse de nuevo en sus costados.

-Yo quiedo id contigo, mami – suplicó. Aparté el cabello de su rostro y le di un beso en la frente.

-No, mi amor, hace frio allá afuera. Si me acompañas entones te vas a enfermar y tendrás que tomar medicamento – su mirada se mantuvo sobre la mía – te quedas con tus hermanos y con la abuelita Esme. Papá está en su habitación.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiedo id! – hizo un puchero.

-¡Mami! – Alcé la mirada hacia Elizabeth, que yacía sentada en las piernas de su abuela y me miraba con curiosidad - ¡Yo quiedo duces! ¡Mak también quiede! – le sonreí a ambos.

-Les traeré muchos dulces, lo prometo – ella me dio una brillante sonrisa y miró de nuevo el tablero, donde Mark estaba intentado cambiar algunas piezas sin ser descubierto.

-Yo, mami, yo voy - pidió de nuevo Anthony.

-Mamá volverá pronto, te lo prometo – besé su mejilla y milagrosamente no dijo nada más. Se quedó muy quieto en su lugar – te traeré dulces, muchos, chocolate blanco, ¿Qué te parece? - él asintió un par de veces – Muy bien, mi amor, mami te quiere.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y volví la vista hacia los otros dos niños.

-Niños, volveré más tarde, los amo.

-Adiós mamá – dijeron en coro. Esme sonrió.

Sin esperar nada más salí por la puerta y de inmediato tomé el auto que estaba justo al frente. Un chico delgado estaba sentado en la jardinera. Estaba usando un ridículo uniforme y se apresuró a llegar hasta a mí.

-Señora Cullen, ¿no necesita que la lleve? – el chico parecía muy amable, su sonrisa era sincera.

-No, cariño, muchas gracias – le sonreí y él se sonrojó – Si el señor Cullen te pregunta quien tomó el auto le dices que fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió, anonado – De acuerdo, gracias.

Arranqué el auto y salí de la casa sin preocuparme en llevar o no el teléfono celular conmigo. No necesitaba ningún contacto de parte de nadie en esos momentos.

Volví a recordar al chico de hacía dos minutos atrás. Era como estar en una de esas mansiones de personas sumamente importantes. ¿Edward en verdad estaba consciente de lo que hacía? Estaba bien, les daba trabajo a esas personas, pero eran innecesarias. ¿Un chofer? ¿No le bastaba con Lionks? ¿Y con Helga?

De pronto se me ocurrió que tal vez era para servicio de Esme. Me gustaría saber que era lo que ella pensaba al respecto. ¿Ella lo había pedido o había sido idea de Edward?

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a unas pocas calles de la casa de mis padres. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y me obligué a respirar pausadamente para calmarme y despejar la mente.

Muy bien, no lo pensé tantas veces, eso era bueno. Así podía improvisar y ver qué era lo que iba a salir de mi boca una vez que estuviera allí, frente a mi madre o tal vez frente a los dos.

Cuando divisé la casa me pregunté si después de tres años seguirían viviendo allí. No tenía su número telefónico, tampoco sabía si lo habían cambiado. No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar. Tal vez trabajando o haciendo algunas cosas. Eso me animó un poco. Genial, me evitaba el hecho de tener que enfrentarlos y tener algo que decirles y explicarles un motivo por el cual yo estaba allí.

Estacioné el auto frente a la casa y después de respirar tres veces seguidas bajé de allí. Me envolví aún más en el abrigo al sentir el viento frio recorrerme mientras cruzaba la calle. Caminé con pasos apresurados, mirando alrededor.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, el jardín del frente estaba un poco descuidado pero no era como si mi madre le dedicara mucho tiempo a esas cosas, ella se preocupaba más bien como se veía. Oh, mi madre. Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien la extrañaba. Ella era mi madre, joder. ¿Qué me importaba si ella me había buscado o no? ¿Desde cuándo me había importado su atención? Era imposible no preocuparse por ella.

Al llegar a la puerta me quedé muy quieta y después presioné el timbre. Esperé paciente y después de dos minutos la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a la persona que me había dado la vida.

Por un momento me olvidé de la cara de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro al verme y me concentré en su aspecto. Estaba delgada, como siempre, estaba luciendo unos pantalones deportivos junto con una camiseta a juego, iba descalza. Tal parecía que recién acababa de ir a correr o algo así. Por su cuello se deslizaba unas gotas de sudor y su respiración era agitada. Ella lucia muy bien. En sus manos llevaba una botella de agua medio vacía y en la otra una revista.

-Bella

Su voz salió casi sin aliento, baja, como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago y todo el aire le salió de la boca. De repente se puso pálida, el sonrojo que adoraban sus mejillas por el ejercicio se había esfumado y ahora parecía un fantasma. Me preocupé por ella pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ella ya me tenía entre sus brazos.

-Bella – repitió. Yo atiné a rodearla con mis brazos también.

La había extrañado. Había extrañado a mi madre estos últimos tres años. Le había necesitado tanto, para tantas cosas. Y yo, a pesar de saber dónde se encontraba no acudí a ella. Y todo por el orgullo. Me di cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me había pasado, tampoco tenía la culpa de muchas cosas. Tal vez ella no había hablado ni protestado mientras yo estaba aquí pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se había acostumbrado a estar de esa manera todo el tiempo. No podía culparla. Ella era mi madre. La persona que iba a amar durante todo lo que resta de mi vida. A ella le debía el motivo por el cual yacía de pie frente aquí.

Fui consciente de que las dos estábamos llorando cuando nuestras reparaciones se hicieron pesadas y tuvimos que tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Mi pequeña… - murmuró y después de darme otro apretón contra ella se separó de mí, sin soltar las cosas que tenía en sus manos. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos de color azul brillaron gracias a las lágrimas que se desbordaban por ellos. Sorbió su nariz y pasó el dorso de su mano por ella – Pasa, cariño, rápido – tiró de mi brazo hasta la estancia, cerrando detrás de mí la puerta. Cuando me tuvo frente a ella de nuevo me volvió a abrazar.

Quería estar así por mucho tiempo, pero debía volver a casa con mis hijos y también tenía que hablar muchas cosas con ella. Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba segura de que ella también tenía muchas que hacerme a mí.

Nos sentamos en los enormes sillones que estaban en la sala. Todo estaba en silencio, no había ningún ruido más que el motor de la pecera que estaba a unos metros de nosotras. El lugar estaba iluminado solo por la luz del día allá fuera, nublado gracias a la nevada que se aproximaba. Era una gran característica de Chicago.

-¿Cómo…? – comenzó a decir y de pronto se calló sin tener idea de que era lo que iba a preguntar. Le sonreí levemente - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, decidí que tal vez debería venir a visitar a mi madre – me encogí de hombros intentando parecer despreocupada. Ella me miró con las cejas levantadas y yo suspiré – Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos toda la tarde – se apresuró a decir.

-No, no puedo, tengo que regresar a casa con mis hijos.

La reacción que tuvo no me la esperé. Me esperaba algo así como que entrara en shock, o que me mirara atónita o con sorpresa o alguna de esas cosas que podrían hacer que te dieran algún ataque al corazón pero no. Ella solo estaba allí, mirándome son una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo entiendo – asintió.

-¿Lo entiendes? – Le miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Que debes volver con tus hijos. Mark, Anthony Elizabeth ¿no?

¿Eh?

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos? - la miré con curiosidad y ella me devolvió una sonrisa en forma de respuesta - ¿Mamá?

Ella se dedicó a levantar la revista que tenía en la mano y me la mostró. En ella estábamos los niños y yo, en la pasarela. Madre mía…

¿Cuándo había autorizado el estar en una portada de la revista Vogue? Varias ofertas para estar allí como diseñadora nata se había abierto hacía meses pero yo las había negado así como también me habían ofrecido que mis hijos salieran en alguna de esas y ahora… allí estaba yo, luciendo como esas madres que solo le importaban la apariencia de sus hijos, mi rostro lo decía casi todo: estaba orgullosa. De todo, de lo que había logrado. Y mis hijos a mi alrededor estaban bastantes sonrientes.

La sensación en mi estómago al ver esas imágenes no me gustó para nada.

-He seguido todo lo que haces desde que saliste en una revista hace un año, era solo un pequeño artículo sobre ti y como tenías éxito, en Rusia. Me dije que era bastante coincidencia que la dueña sea una mujer castaña de veinticuatro años llamada Isabella Swan. Así que desde entonces he investigado todo – confesó.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar por esa información.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?

Ella simplemente atinó a encogerse de hombros.

-Por algún motivo te habías ido de aquí, hija, ¿Cómo iba a seguirte cuando no querías ser encontrada? Créeme que intenté hablar con Edward pero él tampoco sabía algo de ti y cuando lo supo no me dijo nada – frunció los labios y dejó el bote de agua en la mesita – Tu padre no sabe nada de eso.

Volví la vista hacia la revista que estaba en mi regazo. Aun no podía creerlo. Dentro de la revista estaba un artículo sobre eso, fotos de los niños luciendo los modelos de ropa de invierno y detrás de ellos estaba Edward, sentado, acompañado de los niños. Los habían enfocado y habían escrito otro pecho párrafo donde se le describía.

-Tuviste éxito, eso fue lo importante – le escuché hablar de nuevo – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que estas palabras no significan nada y que he dejado que pasaras por muchas cosas pero en enserio lo que siento. Eres mi única hija, ¿Qué es lo que me queda? – mordí mi labio a escucharle decir esas cosas. No podía echarme a llorar de nuevo – Es una gran sorpresa tenerte aquí, desde luego, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que estarías en mi puerta el día de hoy cuando hacía dos días estabas en Rusia, ofreciendo una pasarela y una imagen muy pública tuya y de los niños?

-Alice fue a Rusia – comencé – Y no me daba muy buena espina, estaba bastante desconfiada. Después de todo, yo me había marchado por el hecho de que mi familia y amigos estaban de acuerdo con que me deshiciera de mi hija, aun sin saber que estaba esperando dos niños. Por eso vine, yo tenía que contarles a ustedes mi propia versión de las cosas y no ella, pero al parecer actué muy rápido.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No sabía que más decirle. No me esperaba que ella me dijera esas cosas y no esperaba que ella supiera de la existencia de los niños.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos y tomé una gran respiración.

-He venido a hacerte una invitación – ella me miró con interés – El día de hoy hay una comida en nuestra casa, irán Emmett y Rosalie con Ethan – ella sonrió ante la mención del pequeño – Y he venido a invitarte, estoy segura de que les agradarás a los niños.

Ella me miró durante un largo rato, tal vez pensando muy bien en los pros y los contras de ir a aquel lugar. Finalmente suspiró.

-¿Solo yo?

-Sí, solo tú. Nadie más – me apresuré a decir. Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Estaré allí, lo prometo – le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bien, es a las tres – me puse de pie – Y ahora tengo que ir a buscar dulces para los niños, si no lo hago no volverán a dejarme salir de allí sin regresar con lo que les he prometido – hice una mueca y ella rio al escucharme. También se puso de pie.

-Bueno, se nota que tienen su carácter.

Si tú supieras…

-Oh, creme, tienen un gran carácter – asentí.

-Me muero por conocerlos – dijo con sinceridad.

-Pronto los verás. ¿Quieres que te espere para ir juntas?

-No – sacudió la cabeza – Aun tengo que aclarar algunas cosas en mi mente. Ha sido mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Y sobre todo, necesito saber qué es lo que llevaré puesto – evité las ganas de rodar los ojos – Te veré allí.

-De acuerdo – asentí y le di otro fuerte abrazo – Nos vemos en unas horas.

Me despedí de ella y salí de la casa.

Eso había sido bastante rápido. Apenas y pasó una hora.

No creí que fuera bastante rápido. Las preguntas que tenía para hacerle se habían quedado atascadas en mi garganta y no pude hacerlas presente en el tiempo que pasé con ella. La idea de volver a verla en al menos dos horas me hacia sonreír. Me había ahorrado bastantes explicaciones con el hecho de que ella supiera donde estaba y cuantos hijos tenia ahora.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con dos niños de dos años sin ropa, con el cabello húmedo y corriendo alrededor mientras soltaban grandes carcajadas y huían de su padre. Mark estaba sentado, con sus audífonos puestos y con la vista en el libro que descansaba en su regazo. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí al ver que Elizabeth corría en mi dirección.

-Mami – rio a carcajadas y se abrazó a mi pierna con fuerza. Dejé mi bolso y el abrigo en la pequeña mesa que estaba justo a mi lado.

-Eli, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la tomé en brazos y ella me rodeó el cuello rápidamente, soltando risas histéricas al ver como su papá se aproximaba a ella con Anthony colgando de su brazo.

-Papá quiede vestinos – la tomé firmemente cuando comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos.

Miré con incredulidad a Edward, que tenía toda la camiseta mojada. Deduje que era porque había bañado a los mellizos y no había salido muy bien. Su expresión me decía que eso no se le hacía nada agradable, sino al contrario. Estaba muy serio y yo mordí mi mejilla interna para no reírme frente a él.

El enfado que había sentido antes de irme se había esfumado.

-Está bien, yo lo haré – le dije con toda la seriedad que pude. Extendí mi brazo libre hacia a Anthony y él se colgó de mi cuello – Puedes ir a ducharte – él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no dijiste donde ibas?

-No lo creí necesario – sacudí la cabeza. Antes de que él pudiera agregar algo volví a hablar – fui a hablar con mi madre. Tendremos una invitada más – le sonreí y su rostro mostró aún más sorpresa.

-¿Renée? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Es la única madre que tengo si mal no recuerdo – cubrí mis dientes con mis labios y mordí los dedos de Anthony que había metido a mi boca.

-¿Tan rápido hablaste con ella?

-Es una historia confusa. Te lo contaré cuando estés presentable para esta tarde – caminé hacia las escaleras con dos niños desnudos en mis brazos. Antes de subir las escaleras miré a mi hijo mayor – Mark – le llamé pero fue inútil, los audífonos que tenía puestos le evitaba escucharme- ¡Mark! – volví a intentarlo y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia a mí.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Cariño, ve a ducharte, por favor. No es higiénico que lleves el pijama hasta tarde, ya te lo he dicho. En quince minutos iré a tu habitación para verificar que estés listo – él asintió y de inmediato se puso de pie – tu maleta de ropa está en la habitación donde te quedaste con los niños.

-Entendido – contestó.

No esperé alguna otra respuesta y subí con los mellizos a mi habitación. En cuanto los dejé en la cama comenzaron a saltar en ella. Estaba segura de que más tarde estarían mormados.

Los mantuve quietos con un vaso de jugo de manzana, tumbados en la cama, mirando un programa de televisión infantil en la enorme televisión que tenían frente a ellos. Minutos después Edward salió de la ducha, vistiendo solo un par de pantalones de mezclilla y con su cabello de nuevo húmedo. Se lanzó en la cama junto a ellos y Elizabeth de inmediato recargó la cabeza en su abdomen, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-Ahora sí, ¿podré saber el motivo por el cual te comportaste así conmigo está mañana? – me miró intentando intimidare y yo solo me crucé de brazos.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué he hecho eso.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé – respondí – son actitudes que las mamás solemos tomar cuando tenemos arrebatos emocionales sin pensarlo.

-Esa no parece una respuesta que pueda ser aceptada como respuesta.

-No esperaba que lo fuera – tomé una toalla limpia y me dirigí al baño – No dejes que ninguno de los dos baje de la cama si no llevan zapatos – y después desaparecí de allí y me dediqué a tardarme todo lo que necesitaba bajo la ducha escuchando las voces de mis tres hijos y su padre al otro lado de la pared del baño.

Miré como Elizabeth intentaba hacer un rompecabezas de tan solo seis piezas, le hacía falta una pieza y esa pieza la tenía Anthony detrás, escondida en su espalda. Edward estaba a mi lado, con su brazo recargado en mis hombros, mirando atentamente también a los niños. Mi mano estaba recargada en su pierna, evitando que se pusiera de pie y le dijera a Tony que le regresara la pieza faltante a su hermana. Edward simplemente no podía ver a su hija pasar por algún problema, por más mínimo que sea.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa y en cuanto eso sucedió Mark se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta. Me tensé en mi lugar y Edward me atrajo más hacia a él. No necesitaba su compasión ahora, necesitaba que la tierra me tragara con mis hijos.

-¡Hola! – la estruendosa voz de Emmett se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mark al ver al grandulón de mi amigo - ¡Vaya! Así que crecen rápido los hijos de Bella, debo suponer que eres Mark, ¿no? – miré la enorme mano de Emmett extenderse hacia mi hijo y él la estrechó sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Sí, soy Mark, ¿tú eres Emmett?

-Claro, soy Emmett, el papá y tío mas sexi que puedes encontrar – le guiñó un ojo y eso causó la risa de mi hijo – Me caes bien, enano, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Allí – señaló hacia nosotros y esa fue la señal para que los dos nos pusiéramos de pie.

-¡Bella! – exclamó y se adentró hacia la casa.

Miré como la figura enorme de Emmett aparecía en la habitación, seguida de la esbelta figura de Rosalie también. Los dos estaban con una enorme sonrisa. En el brazo de Emmett estaba un precioso niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules divinamente hermosos. El pequeño miraba con curiosidad a Mark y cuando éste le hizo un gesto divertido sonrió, marcando los característicos hoyuelos de su padre.

-Bella – me vi inmediatamente envuelta en los delgados brazos de Rosalie. Le devolví el abrazo con adoración – Que alegría volver a verte – se separó de mí y me devolvió la sonrisa – Luces increíble.

Sentí un sonrojo extenderse por mi rostro.

-¡Y sigue sonrojándose! – Exclamó Emmett, eso hizo que su hijo riera – Ethan, saluda a tu tía Bella.

Le regalé una sonrisa al pequeño que estiró los brazos hacia a mí y yo lo tomé de inmediato.

-Hola tía Bella.

Joder, ese niño era bastante tierno.

-Hola Ethan – le besé la mejilla y se sonrojó levemente. Miró detrás de mí y abrió los ojos en grande.

-¡Tío Edwual! – exclamó con entusiasmo y saltó en mis brazos inquieto. Edward acudió al niño y lo tomó en brazos – Tío Edwual, tengo Legos, papá hizo casa de Legos – le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que Edward respondió sin poder evitarlo.

Sentí dos pares de pequeños brazos abrazar mis piernas con posesión. Bajé la vista para encontrarme con los mellizos mirando mal al pequeño Ethan, que seguía en los brazos de Edward. Sentí los dedos de cada uno de ellos encargarse en mis piernas por el enojo contenido que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. A ellos no les gustaba ver a su padre con otro niño.

Elizabeth me soltó y caminó hacia su padre, golpeó su estómago con fuerza, llamando su atención.

-¡Papi! – le llamó con su chillante voz. Edward la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?

-Abazame – estiró los brazos y los cuatro adultos sonreímos al escucharla. Era claro que estaba celosa. Ethan la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡A mí! ¡A él no!

La risa de Emmett se dejó escuchar y mi hija lo miró mal.

-Pues sí que eres todo un caso, eh – sonrió y volvió a tomar a Ethan en brazos para que Edward tomara a Elizabeth entre los suyos – La pequeña Bella, eres una copia exacta de tu madre. Y este pequeño – miró a Anthony que seguía abrazado a mi pierna – Eres un mini Edward. Vaya, vaya, debieron mejorar a sus hijos no hacer copias de ustedes.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro, algo que le hizo sonreír aún más.

-Ethan también se parece a ti, solo porque tiene el cabello de su madre no lo diferencia – le dije y Ethan volvió a sonreírme. Ese niño ya tenía mi corazón ganado.

-Pero él es mucho más sexi, me atrevo a decirlo.

-Para que Emmett diga algo así… probablemente tiene que ser cierto – mencionó Edward – Pero deja que sueñe todo lo que quiera, apuesto a que Anthony tendrá mejores propuestas que Ethan.

-Deberías dejar de hablar de eso, hermano, piensa en todo lo que pasará cuando esa dulzura que tienes en los brazos acuda a al colegio… ¿Cuántos traseros comenzarás a patear? – Edward entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano.

Observé como Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

-Deberían dejar de hablar de sus hijos cuando ellos siguen en la ignorancia. Creo que Bella debería preocuparse por Mark – miré a mi hijo mayor que se sonrojó al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo - ¿Cuántas muchachitas no están detrás de ti?

-Ninguna – le contestó.

-¿Ninguna? No puedo creerlo.

-Tengo novia – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Emmett volvió a reír a carcajadas y yo sonreí por la expresión de Rosalie – Se llama Emma.

-¡Tiene novia! – exclamó mi amiga y lo miró sin poder creerlo – Wow, de acuerdo, entonces me disculpo por haber hablado antes de saberlo.

-No te preocupes, suele suceder muchas veces. Mi encanto engaña a muchas personas – él se encogió de hombros. Suspiré.

Ese niño algún día haría que mi cabeza se pusiera completamente blanca.

-No debería extrañarte, amor – miré a Emmett – Edward es su padre, seguro que recibe clases de como desarmar a las mujeres con solo una mirada.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder algo unos pasos se escucharon entrar a la estancia y los ocho nos volteamos a ver a Esme, que tenía las manos envueltas en unos guantes de cocina. Ella estaba bastante sonriente al ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Belita! – gritó Ethan al verla y se agitó en los brazos de su padre. Cuando lo puso en el suelo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza - ¡Belita! – repitió y abrazó con fuerza su cuello en cuanto lo alzó.

-Algo me dice que él no toca mucho el suelo… - murmuró Mark a mi lado.

Esme llegó hasta nosotros y saludó a Rosalie y Emmett con un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban bastante brillantes al ver a sus dos hijos y sus nietos en el mismo lugar.

No supe en que momento dejé de sentirme incomoda y tensa. Ahora me sentía bien. Nunca me había gustado tanto estar en una habitación con muchas personas pero al verlos ahora de esa manera podía aceptarlo al menos por esta vez.

Todo el mundo estaba teniendo sus conversaciones sin importar demasiado el hecho de que aun estábamos de pie en medio de la estancia hasta que Emmett interrumpió.

-Mama ¿a qué hora comeremos?

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron sin tener algún minuto de silencio. Elizabeth había aprendido a aceptar a Ethan pero lo miraba mal cuando veía que se acercaba a su padre, además de eso, la sorprendí un par de veces dándole un beso en la mejilla y después seguían con su juego. Anthony también se había hecho amigo de é aunque también evitaba que se acercara mucho a mí; Ethan se defendió, no dejando que Elizabeth se acerca a Rosalie y que ninguno de los mellizos se fueran con Emmett y los hiciera reír. Pero la persona que más se relacionaba con el pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules era Mark. Era difícil de que se despegara de él.

Emmett y Rosalie estaba interesados en saber cómo era la vida en Rusia y como había sido mis comienzos. Después de eso, Emmett se interesó en iniciar una conversación son su hermano acerca del trabajo, lo que nos dejó a Esme, Rosalie y a mi hablando acerca de la temporada de invierno.

Nunca en mi vida creí que yo pudiera hablar alguna vez de eso con tanta pasión e interés como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y me puse de pie inmediatamente para contestar. El número era desconocido. Me disculpé con Esme y Rosalie y me aparté de allí.

-¿Hola? – caminé hasta la cocina, que estaba despejada y miré por las enormes ventanas como la blanca nieve caía con rapidez.

-¿Bella?

-Hola mamá, Edward y yo te estamos esperando, ¿sucedió algo? – fruncí el ceño esperando su respuesta.

-No, solo que olvidé que tenía una reunión con tu padre, la emoción me ganó y no pude recordarlo. Él ha iniciado desde cero y está en una pequeña compañía ahora, necesita que lo acompañe.

-¿Él sabe que estamos aquí?

-No, no lo sabe, él no sabe nada de lo que ocurre contigo, cariño – asentí, aliviada.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Cuándo podré verte?

-Supongo que el día de mañana, ¿te parece bien? Podemos vernos en algún parque o ustedes pueden venir a casa, Charlie saldrá todo el día.

-Está bien, ¿estarás bien?

-Perfectamente. Me hubiera encantado ver a los niños el día de hoy, cielo, enserio.

-Tranquila, no hay problema, ellos no lo sabían. Le diré a Edward que se canceló tu llegada. Nos veremos mañana.

-Claro, hasta mañana cariño.

-Adiós, mamá – me despedí y colgué,

Debía dejar de pensar que algo malo podía suceder ahora. ¿Qué podía pasar? Nada. El hecho de estar bastante tiempo alejada de todos y ahora verlos me ponía nerviosa y sin muchas ganas de estar de pie en estos momentos. Tan solo quería lanzarme a la cama.

Me molesté conmigo misma. Hacia unos minutos estaba alegre de poder estar en familia y ahora quería que todo el mundo se marchara. Me convencí de que eran reacciones estúpidas y estaba tomando como escusa el hecho de venir aquí.

Ahora tan solo debía dar la vuelta y volver junto a mi familia.

* * *

><p>Pues... este capítulo apareció antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, no es tan largo pero creo que dice lo suficiente como para ser un capítulo así que sigo con eso de dejar dos capítulos por fines de semana.<p>

_¿Les gustó? ¿Qué tal la reacción de los niños? ¿El encuentro de Renée y Bella? ¿La aparición de Emmett y Rosalie? ¿Los pensamientos de Bella?_

Gracias a: **whit cullen, iam Nikkiswan, Yazmin Robsten Lover, any0239, shadooh17, Berta, Melania, Lulu, soles, rosa swan, tiuchis, eliza82, Mafe D. Rojas, Manligrez, Lucero Mendozaa, yolabertay, flexer, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Beastyle, Maya Masen Cullen, Liza, anaprinces25, cintygise, sifueratuya, beakis.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	46. Buena idea

**Buena idea**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Mantuve la vista en la carretera todo el camino, casi sin parpadear. La noche anterior ni siquiera había dormido lo suficiente y todo por querer estar todo el tiempo montada sobre Edward, casi lo odié por no pararme cuando sabía que ya era suficiente. Sin embargo había sido una de las mejores noches.

-¡No Toni, no lo toques!

Posé la vista en el espejo retrovisor y pude divisar a los mellizos peleando de nuevo. Esos dos me iban a causar jaqueca.

-¡No! ¡Mami! – el chillido de Elizabeth se volvió a escuchar por todo el vehículo. Se suponía que llevaban sus juguetes para que estuvieran todo el camino en silencio - ¡Toni!

Escuché un chillido de parte de Elizabeth y después un fuerte golpe, seguido del llanto de Anthony. Orillé el auto y me estacioné allí sin decir nada más. Observé como Mark seguía mis movimientos mientras el llanto de Anthony se escuchaba en todo el auto. Abrí la puerta del lado de Elizabeth y observé a ambos.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a tu hermano?

-¡Quiede tocad mi muñeca!

-No debes golpear a tu hermano, ¿entiendes? No debes golpear a nadie, Elizabeth.

Me incliné hacia el niño y observé su rostro que tenía una marca roja en la mejilla. Su delicada piel ni siquiera resistía cualquier roce. Él extendió los brazos hacia a mí pero yo los bajé.

-Está bien, Anthony, no pasa nada – besé su mejilla – Ya está, pronto se quita. No molestes a Elizabeth, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que vuelvan a pelear, si lo hacen volveremos a casa, ¿entienden? – Ambos asintieron – por favor, jueguen en silencio.

Después de eso, el camino se hizo en silencio, como lo había pedido.

Nos encontrábamos rumbo a la casa de mi madre. A los niños les había explicado que veríamos a su abuela, alguien como Esme y a pesar de que a Anthony no le había gustado la idea aceptó. A él le desagradaba pasar el tiempo encerrado en la casa. Mark estaba emocionado por conocer a su otra abuela, me hacía preguntas sobre ella y yo con gusto las contestaba, sin embargo, él decía que tenía que verla para saber si le agradaría o no.

Edward se había quedado en casa, él tenía una reunión con Emmett en la empresa en dos horas. Además, no creía necesario que él viniera con nosotros. Solo me mantendría informada con él mediante el teléfono celular.

Cuando volví a divisar la enorme casa de color blanco frente a mí mis manos comenzaron a sudar de manera desagradable. Mark se incorporó a mi lado al ver mi reacción y donde tenía enfocada la vista.

-¿Es allí? – Preguntó y yo asentí – Wow, es bastante grande.

-A tu abuela le gustan las cosas excéntricas, nada de lo que hay en esa casa fue hecho para niños. Ni siquiera sé que haré cuando ustedes entren allí.

-Yo no soy un niño – le miré con una sonrisa – Soy un pre-adolescente.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba.

-No me des el avión, mamá – se cruzó de brazos y me miró indignado.

Sin poder evitarlo me estiré hacia a él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, causando su risa y las protestas de los mellizos detrás de nosotros.

-Para mí eres un bebé. Lo lamento – retomé la marcha del auto y lo estacioné frente a la enorme casa.

Ignoré el hecho de que seguía nevando porque si me preocupaba por eso probablemente no dejaría que los niños bajaran del auto. No estar en casa y que los niños se enfermaran era una de las sensaciones más horribles que podría sentir.

Después de tomar una gran respiración me dediqué a bajar a los tres niños del auto, muy bien abrigados y los dirigí hacia la puerta. Anthony y Elizabeth estaban intentando hablar con las bufandas tapándoles la boca y se reian por lo extraño que se escuchaban. Mark se estableció a mi lado, sin acceder a ponerse la bufanda, en silencio y mirando con atención la puerta blanca que estaba frente a nosotros.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados acercarse hasta la puerta y después de una pausa se abrió, ofreciéndonos una luminosa vista dentro de la casa ya mi madre, de pie, vistiendo tan solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. De inmediato supe que los niños podían andar libre de abrigos dentro de la casa.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi madre que, por supuesto, no vio por estar mirando a los pequeños que estaban a mi lado. Ellos dos la miraban sonrientes y Elizabeth alzó la mano para darle un saludo. El rostro de Renée se iluminó, corrió la mirada hacia a mi Mark, que se mantenía abrazado a mí y también le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Son más grandes de lo que creí, Mark ya es todo un hombre – él niño sonrió orgulloso de las palabras dedicadas a él – y esos dos pequeños… son tan preciosos. Pasen, por favor, se van a congelar allí afuera – tomó las manos de los mellizos y caminó dentro de la casa.

Ni siquiera un 'Hola Bella'

-¿Tú edes bulita Denée? – escuché preguntar a Anthony.

-Sí, soy tu abuela Renée – contestó mi madre con apreciación. Los mellizos sonrieron aún más.

-Mami – me llamó Elizabeth – Ella es como bulita Esme.

El rostro de mi madre se desencajó al tener la comparación con Esme. Ella odiaba que le hicieran alguna comparación y más si sabía que era con Esme. Las apariencias engañaban, ellas tenían una cierta competencia para ver quien tenía más y suponía que en esos momentos Reneé creía que ganaba ella.

-Sí, cariño, es solo que ella es mi mamá, y abuelita Esme es mamá de Edward – Elizabeth me miró confusa y después de acogerse de hombros y sacarse los abrigos fue con su hermano a mirar a los peces que estaban en un rincón, olvidándose del motivo del cual habíamos venido.

-Son increíbles, tienen dos años y medio, ¿Cómo es posible que estén tan grandes? Son preciosos y Elizabeth es igual a ti, excepto por su barbilla, está un poco más pronunciada, como su padre y Anthony es igual a él… - suspiró - ¿Por qué tuviste unos hijos tan bonitos?

Mark se rio a mi lado.

-Oh, vamos, simplemente pasó. La suerte depende de… la suerte – fruncí el ceño.

Renée rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a Mark, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones color negro, con el iPod en sus manos. Después volvió la vista hacia a mí con extrañeza. No supe identificar el significado de su mirada.

-Niños, ¿por qué no suben? En el piso superior hay una habitación acondicionada para ustedes, hay bastantes videojuegos, ¿les gustan los videojuegos? – La cara de Mark se iluminó y los niños corrieron hacia las escaleras – Hay bastantes cosas con las cuales entretenerse.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –la miré con desconcierto ¿videojuegos? ¿En casa de Reneé y Charlie?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde – se limitó a decirme.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta los niños que estaban a punto de subir a las escaleras. Odiaba el hecho de que ella no tuviera barandal para que se sostuvieran de allí. Tomé sus manos y llegamos al piso superior. Supuse que la habitación a la que se refería Reneé era donde la puerta estaba de un color rojo con varios colores adornándola. Los tres inmediatamente entraron por allí e hicieron sonidos de sorpresa al ver lo que había allí dentro.

Una enorme televisión conectada a un videojuego. Un castillo de princesas y una caja de pelotas de goma de todos los colores del arcoíris. La habitación estaba pintada de amarillo con varios círculos de colores esparcidos por todas partes. La alfombra tenía forma de rompecabezas e ignoré el hecho de que había armas de juguetes por el suelo. Odiaba esos juguetes; además de que había varios juguetes individuales en algunas cajas.

La frase "Quiero ser la abuela favorita" estaba escrita invisiblemente frente a mí.

-Niños, jueguen con precaución, por favor – miré como los mellizos se lanzaban a la caja con pelotas – Mark, ¿puedes echarles un vistazo? No te pido que estés a cargo, solo avísame cuando comiencen las peleas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro, mamá – asintió, regalándome una sonrisa con hoyuelos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor después de encender el videojuego.

-De acuerdo, vendré por ustedes cuando ya sea la hora.

Sin recibir ninguna respuesta salí de allí, dejando la puerta completamente abierta para tener un mejor acceso desde la planta baja. Las posibilidades de que se realizara algún problema siempre estaban en mi mente. Teniendo tres niños revoltosos siempre era así.

Al bajar me encontré con Renée haciendo ruido en la cocina, me dirigí hacia a allí y me recibió con una taza de té sobre la barra de desayuno.

-Creí que te gustaría tomar algo para calmarte, además, está nevando afuera, amo tomar té cuando está nevando.

La miré con incredulidad. ¿Era mi imaginación o ella no se comportaba como siempre? Parecía que ahora era un poco más… ¿orgullosa? ¿Refinada? ¿Más femenina? No podía definirla, pero suponía que después de tres años de no verla algo como eso tenía que suceder. Tomé asiento a su lado y le di un pequeño sorbo al té.

-Supongo que es bueno – asentí – tengo curiosidad acerca de la habitación colorida… cuando hablaste ayer por la tarde no tenías una junta con mi padre, ¿cierto? ¿Estabas bastante ocupada encargándote de esa habitación?

-Si esa es una buena manera de llamarlo entonces sí, así fue exactamente como sucedió.

-¿Por qué habría necesidad de mentir? Tan solo lo hubieras mencionado en la llamada y ya. Así podía saber el motivo y Edward también.

-¿Por qué es tan importante Edward? ¿Vuelves a ser su esclava? – la miré mientras bebía de su taza.

-Se trata de sus hijos también y de lo que reciben.

-Oh vamos, cariño, esos niños son bastantes felices en esa habitación ¿Por qué Edward no querría que fuera así? Apuesto que él los malcría aun peor. Adivinaré. Elizabeth es la princesa de papá, ¿cierto? Es imposible que no sea así, ella tiene todas tus características, y es la única niña. Y también apuesto a que ella lo adora.

-Es su padre, ¿qué te hace creer que puede no quererlo?

-No en todos los casos es así, amor. Créeme, las dos vivimos eso.

Tomé una gran respiración. No creí que el rumbo de la conversación ni la tarde fuera de esa manera. Las conversaciones de mi madre eran de esa manera. Cada vez que venía a visitarla desde hacía tres años, ella todo el tiempo era así, sacando a relucir temas nada agradables, sin embargo yo no decía nada. Solo quería pasar tiempo con ella y si esa era la manera… me parecía bien.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora para ganarte la vida? – zanjé aquel tema de inmediato.

-Bueno, tu padre, como ya te lo he dicho, está iniciando con una nueva compañía. Es increíble el tiempo que hemos durado ambos juntos, ¿no lo crees? Acepto que él ha tenido sus encuentros con otras mujeres, lo sé, pero que recuerde que aún tiene una casa y está casado, con eso no tiene ni más ni menos – se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia – Además, Swan Companies sigue dándole el dinero que le pertenece.

-Creí que Edward lo había retirado por completo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe ante mi respuesta.

-Claro que no, Edward no haría eso a pesar del odio que le tiene a Charlie. Debe darle lo que corresponde. Así que no lo hemos pasado tan mal como pudiste haber pensado.

-Lo sé, me doy cuenta de eso.

-Sin embargo tú has tenido mucho más éxito que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Cómo comenzaste con esa marca de ropa?

La tarde pasó de esa manera, conversando sobre mi vida en Rusia. Ella hacia las mismas preguntas que habían hecho Emmett, Rosalie y Esme cuando nos encontramos, salvo que mi madre las hacía más específicas y quería más detalles en las respuestas. No tuve problema con eso. Un par de veces me levanté y fui a ver qué tal la estaban pasando los niños y les dejé uno que otro refrigerio. También bajaron a comer cuando les pedí y subieron cuando terminaron. Estaban obsesionados con esa habitación.

Renée habló de cómo le había ido en los últimos tres años, a los lugares que había visitado, las actitudes y nuevas amistades que tenía ahora y las que perdió, y muchas cosas más. Contesté el teléfono a Edward solo una vez, la única vez que él me habló y le aseguré que todo estaba perfectamente bien, sin ningún inconveniente.

Me di cuenta de que eran pasadas de las diez de la noche cuando el teléfono de la casa resonó por todo el lugar. Renée se apresuró a contestar y se perdió allí por lo menos cinco minutos. Después de colgar se disculpó, con intenciones de seguir conversando entre nosotras.

-Lo lamento, mamá, pero tenemos que irnos, es bastante tarde y los niños no se han acostado.

-Pero mañana no irán a alguna parte, ¿o sí?

-No, no lo creo, pero no quiero que se salgan de la rutina solo por venir aquí – me puse de pie y caminé hacia las escaleras - ¡Niños, es hora de irnos!

Varias exclamaciones de desánimo se escucharon por el piso inferior pero segundos después se escucharon los pasos hacia las escaleras. Los tres estaban bastante arrugados de sus ropas, sus cabellos estaban revueltos e iban descalzos.

-Los zapatos, rápido. Su padre los está esperando en casa.

Me volví hacia mi madre, que me estaba observando con una sonrisa que no supe identificar. En cuanto los niños bajaron les coloqué los abrigos.

-Gracias por haber venido, niños – les decía ella - ¿les gustaron los juguetes? Pueden venir cuando quieran, solo pidan autorización a su madre – les dio un beso a cada una de sus mejillas y finalmente me dio un abrazo – Ser madre te sienta bien. ¿Cuándo tendré un cuarto nieto?

La miré con terror.

-Nunca más. Con tres me vuelvo loca, no puedo imaginar cómo sería con otro bebé, ¿Qué tal si es más de uno? – me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso ahora mismo – No, no digas esas cosas, además, estoy tomando la píldora – me encogí de hombros.

-No siempre funciona. – Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa – Anda, será mejor que se vayan, Elizabeth está a punto de caer en el suelo.

-Hasta luego – me despedí de ella. Los niños comenzaron a salir uno por uno y de esa manera subieron al auto.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo aún más difícil. La nevada seguía y parecía que era aún mayor que unas horas atrás. Por suerte, habían despejado las calles y eso me daba mayor acceso, pero eso no impedía el hecho de que condujera con cuidado. Los niños se mantuvieron en silencio, Elizabeth no aguantó más y calló rendida en su asiento mientras Anthony se mantenía mirando las sombras de los edificios que pasábamos con las luces encendidas.

Esperé a que Anthony y Mark bajaran y tomé a Elizabeth en mis brazos. Antes de tocar un escalón en dirección a la casa, la puerta se abrió, ofreciéndonos la imagen de Edward con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama. Se apresuró a llegar a mi lado aun sin zapatos y me ayudó con Elizabeth.

-Niños, por favor, suban a la habitación, iré con ustedes en unos momentos – les indiqué y sin quitarse los abrigos subieron en modo zombie.

-¿Qué tal la visita con la abuela? – Preguntó Edward mientras después de darme un beso en forma de saludo. Ahora estaba intentando quitar el abrigo a Elizabeth - ¿Los niños le causaron algún ataque histérico?

-No, al contrario. El día de ayer ella no acudió a la reunión porque estuvo remodelando una habitación para los niños con juegos y cajas de pelotas de colores – sacudí la cabeza – fue todo un espectáculo. Ellos no interactuaron bastante con ella, solo conversamos.

-¿Conversaron durante siete horas?

-Por supuesto. Pudimos seguir conversando toda la noche pero recordé que tenía al padre de mis hijos esperando en casa – chasquee la lengua – Siempre de aguafiestas.

Él me dedicó su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención causarte esos eventos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debería ir a darme una ducha. Me llevaré a Elizabeth – la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y por suerte ella apenas y se movió – En un rato vuelvo.

Subí las escaleras con precaución. Eran millones de veces las que subía las escaleras con uno de los niños en mis brazos pero no podía confiarme y dejarme llevar. Coloqué a Elizabeth entre Anthony y Mark, mirando como ellos dos dormían. A los tres les coloqué calcetines limpios y en la orilla de Anthony coloque varias almohadas más.

Después de asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos tres caería de la cama salí de allí y fui a darme una ducha que estaba necesitando desde esa tarde. Estar fuera de casa era una sensación que no me gustaba. Además, dormir sin estar limpia me ponía nerviosa. Probablemente estaba comenzando a tener ciertos pavores de esos que tienen las madres conforme avanza la edad; intentaré no pensar más en eso. Me coloqué un short de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco. La calefacción en la casa era bastante agradable, ni siquiera se podía notar que estaba nevando al exterior.

Al bajar a la cocina me di cuenta de que todo estaba bastante silencioso aun para ser las once de la noche. Tenía entendido que Helga no paraba hasta las doce, lo cual creía algo injusto de parte de Edward dejar que eso sucediera. Tampoco se escuchaba a Esme por ninguna parte, no la vi en todo el día y eso era bastante extraño.

Caminé hacia el salón principal, donde estaba Edward frente a la chimenea, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el enorme sillón. Sus piernas estaban extendidas y a su costado estaba una botella de vino y dos copas. Su atención estaba en el iPad que descansaba en sus manos. Me conduje hacia a él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien? – pregunté con la vista puesta en la chimenea. Amaba ver la chimenea encendida.

-A mi esposa. Esperaba poder reponer el hecho de que le arruiné la fiesta unas horas atrás.

-Seguro que lo va a disfrutar mucho – asentí y pude sentir su sonrisa cuando volvió a hablar.

-Espero que lo haga. He ensayado un discurso para eso.

Me voltee hacia a él aun sonriente. Coloqué mi codo en el sillón y recargué mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano aun sin dejar de observarlo.

-Me muero por escuchar ese discurso.

-No es tan interesante, en realidad opto por el hecho de improvisar y decir las cosas tal como se van pensando en ese momento porque un discurso es como si tuvieras que memorizar algunas palabras para poder decirlo como lo tenían planteado en la cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-Si no tienes una disculpa no lo menciones, Cullen.

-Está bien, no tengo una disculpa, pero si tengo esto – alzó la botella de vino - ¿Gustas?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué puede suceder con un poco de alcohol en mi sistema? – tomé la copa que me estaba ofreciendo y bebí un sorbo.

-Eres muy interesante cuando hay suficiente alcohol en tu sistema. Por suerte estamos en casa y no hay algún ridículo que puedas causar. No usaré nada en tu contra, lo prometo – me dedicó otra sonrisa torcida y entonces recordé algo que llevaba años esperando.

-Te creeré – asentí y di otro sorbo a mi copa - ¿Dónde están Esme y los demás?

¿Por qué era tan malditamente caliente cuando bebía vino y la copa tocaba sus labios rosados y el líquido bajaba por su garganta?

-Esme finalmente tuvo una exposición en Carolina del Norte, no estará aquí en al menos dos días y Helga y los demás estarán fuera también mientras ella lo esté – se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, ellas han trabajado todo el tiempo que estuve fuera aunque no sea mucho más que servir a mi madre y ella la mayoría del tiempo la pasa fuera.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, ¿sabes?

-Es mi madre, ¿Por qué no le daría todo lo que puedo darle?

Estudié su perfil mientras me hablaba. Finalmente confirmé lo que Renée me había dicho hoy en la tarde acerca de Elizabeth, sus barbillas eran iguales. Sacudí la cabeza levemente y terminé el contenido de mi copa.

-La quieres, ¿no? ¿A tu madre?

Se volvió hacia a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Algo me decía que no debía tocar ese tema de conversación ahora pero si no era ahora… ¿cuándo? Alcé las cejas, apremiándole a que me contestara lo que le había preguntado.

-Es como si le preguntaras a Anthony si te quiere o no. Tú has perdonado a tu madre después de la mala crianza que te dio junto a tu padre pero tú dijiste que ellas no tenían la culpa así que… ¿Por qué yo no debería actuar de esa manera? – Suspiró – Me gusta pensar que ella siempre me dio una vida cariñosa, el lado bueno de las cosas, ya sabes, y no en todo lo malo que pasamos.

-Edward positivo… - murmuré y él me sonrió.

-Increíble, ¿eh?

-Tal vez me pueda acostumbrar a ese Edward.

Él sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se acercó a mi lentamente sin borrar aquella sonrisa que me volvía loca.

-No lo creo, no es saludable.

-Oh sí, es bastante saludable y…

-Shh – murmuró contra mis labios – El día de hoy has hablado mucho, ¿sabes? – me quitó la copa de las manos y la dejo en algún lugar que no era de mi importancia, junto con aquella tablet electrónica que raramente había olvidado su nombre.

-Creía que te gustaba cuando hablaba.

-Me gustas todo el tiempo – besó la comisura de mis labios y siguió hasta mi mandíbula – Y… me pareció recordar una fantasía que tenías frente a la chimenea, ¿no?

¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

-¿Me ayudarás a cumplirla?- ladee mi cuello para darle mejor acceso a sus besos que, extrañamente, se estaban concentrando en mi centro, causando ciertos espasmos en mi interior. Apreté los mulsos.

-Claro, sería muy egoísta si no lo hiciera, estoy para cumplir cualquiera de tus fantasías – siguió murmurando contra mi piel. Agradecía bastante que la camiseta que tenía puesta fuera bastante descubierta.

-Rebuscaré en mi lista de fantasías y te las contaré todas – dije con dificultad. Mi voz se estaba entrecortando al sentir su boca caliente sobre mi pezón derecho. Oh dios.

-¿Tienes una lista? – sentí sus dientes trabajar esa vez, arañando y chupando aun por encima de la tela de la camiseta.

Con un movimiento que no vi venir, ya me encontrada recostada en la alfombra, frente al fuego de la chimenea, con las piernas abiertas y con Edward sobre mí, haciéndome sentir que él estaba completamente despierto presionando su duro miembro con el interior de mi muslo.

-Mhmm – asentí en forma de respuesta y después me deleité con sus suaves labios rosados. Me gustaba cuando metía un poco de lengua de por medio. Mierda, me gustaba su lengua.

Llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta y como pude logré sacarla y tirarla en alguna parte. Realmente deseaba que no cayera en el fuego aunque eso en estos momentos me daría igual. Sentí sus manos bajar desde mis caderas hacia mis muslos, arrastrando el pequeño short de pijama que llevaba puesto; agradecí el hecho de no llevar bragas.

Comencé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo perfectamente la fricción de los cuerpos. Sus gemidos se hicieron escuchar. Lo único que separaba mi piel de la suya eran esos pantalones de pijama horribles. Tal vez debería quemar todos su pantalones de pijama, así no tendría excusa al caminar para mí todo el tiempo desnudo.

La tortura comenzó cuando volví a sentir su gloriosa lengua sobre uno de mis pezones, chupando bastante fuerte, haciendo que se pusiera más duro si es que eso era posible. Por suerte, Edward llevó su mano izquierda a mi pecho desatendido e imitó las caricias con sus dedos. Presionando y chupando. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo presioné contra mí, rogando porque no parara ahora. El hormigueo en mi vientre estaba allí y era glorioso.

-¿Te imaginaste que esto iba a ser de esta manera? - lo sentí murmurar contra mi piel. Sus dedos bajaron haciendo una caricia hasta tocar mi coño. Gemí fuertemente al sentir sus dedos trabajar en ese lugar, jugando con mi clítoris, haciéndome estremecer. Al ver que no le había contestado, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior y comenzó a moverlo muy rápido dentro y fuera, logrando que soltara un grito ahogado - ¿Y bien?

-Sí, Dios, sí – respondí, apretando mis caderas contra él. Sentí un segundo dedo agregarse a mi interior y pensé que iba a perderlo todo. Comenzó a moverlos muy rápido, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

Por un momento pensé en los niños y que no estaba bien gritar. Me alegré del hecho de haber puesto la reja para que ellos no pudieran bajar las escaleras si un adulto no estaba allí con ellos así que no sorprenderían a mami y a papi haciendo lo que más les gustaba.

Miré como la mata de cabello color bronce bajaba hasta situarse a la altura de mi entrepierna y sentí como su caliente lengua entraba en contacto con mi clítoris, lamiendo y moviéndola en círculos alrededor de él, aun moviendo sus dedos en mi interior. Sentí como retiraba su cabeza y lo acerqué más a mí, haciendo que gimiera. Él siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando.

Yo estaba a punto de venirme. Mierda, comencé a temblar debajo de sus caricias, acariciando su nombre al salir de mi boca. Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir como mi interior se contraía y él aumentó sus movimientos dentro y fuera de mí. Me dejé caer en la alfombra, agitada, sintiendo como Edward repasaba una y otra vez su lengua por mi centro. Con cada lamida que daba, hacía que mi cuerpo volviera a temblar de lo sensible que estaba.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con su mirada oscura, él me estaba estudiando muy atentamente. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto gracias a los tirones que le había dado cuando me estaba llevando a la gloria. Su mirada era… hechizante. Y sus labios estaban hinchados, incluso miré como su lengua se asomaba entre ellos para poder lamerlos. Supuse que mis jugos seguían sobre ellos. Volví a sentir el cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo al tener ese pensamiento.

Él se inclinó hacia a mí y volvió a besarme. Su brazo derecho se movió en busca de algo y colocó uno de los cojines del sillón debajo de mis caderas, se lo agradecí mentalmente. Deslicé mis manos desde sus brazos hasta sus hombros y espalda, sintiendo su suave pie debajo de mis dedos.

-Siempre supe que esto era buena idea – murmuré contra sus labios. Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí, confundido.

-¿Qué es buena idea?

-Esto – me encogí levemente de hombros y deslicé mi mano hasta llegar a su trasero y le di un suave apretón. ¿Por qué él podía tener un culo tan bonito? Probablemente en veinte o treinta años más ya estaría con arrugas pero yo gustosa seguiría diciendo que era bonito.

-¿Es una buena idea apretarme el trasero? – me miró con una sonrisa burlona y yo se la devolví de manera inocente.

-No, eso no – moví mi mano dentro de su pantalón de pijama y después tomé su miembro, causando su tensión en todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se volvió a oscurecer al sentir acariciarlo hacia arriba y abajo – Me refiero al sexo frente a la chimenea.

-Algunas veces puedes tener buenas ideas – concordó y yo volví a darle un suave apretón.

Quedó de rodillas frente a mí, incorporado y de manera inmediata bajó sus pantalones, regalándome la vista de su miembro, bastante duro. Sin embargo, él no dejó que lo admirara tanto como quería, se inclinó de nuevo y terminó de bajarse los pantalones con movimientos de las piernas. Se posicionó en mi entrada y sentí como se hundía en mí, arrancando un gemido profundo de mi pecho y prometiendo bastante para esta noche.

.

Desperté gracias al frío que estaba sintiendo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con toda la estancia iluminada con la luz del día. La chimenea estaba apagada y yo estaba frente a ella, tumbada en el suelo, envuelta en una manta y con la cabeza sobre un cojín. Sentí a Edward detrás de mí, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su brazo derecho sobre mí y su mano sosteniendo uno de mis pechos. Por suerte era debajo de las sabanas.

Me removí en mi lugar al sentir como mi piel se ponía de gallina de nuevo al sentir el frio. Algo me decía que una de las ventanas en el piso superior estaba abierta. No escuché ningún ruido así que probablemente los niños no se habían despertado aun. Al mirar el reloj supe que eran las siete de la mañana. Edward me apretó a sí mismo al sentirme mover frente a él.

Sentía las piernas entumecidas, y no sabía si era por el frío o por el hecho de haber tenido sexo con Edward unas cuatro o cinco veces la noche anterior.

-No te vayas – murmuró él, detrás de mí. Sentí como sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con mi endurecido pezón debido al frio.

-Edward – le llamé, sin embargo, él no hizo nada por detener sus movimientos – Cariño, deja de hacer eso – me voltee para quedar frente a él, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Finalmente me deshice de sus dedos, realmente comenzaba a causar agradables sensaciones y necesitaba comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-Quédate un poco más, ellos aún no se despiertan – murmuró y abrió los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió – ¿Sí?

-No – me incliné y besé sus labios de manera apresurada – Tengo que vestirme, estoy muriendo de frio y tengo que preparar el desayuno, los monstruos despertarán pronto.

Me separé de él y me puse de pie, en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí. Volví a sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse por el frio. Recogí el short y la camiseta y me la puse rápidamente aunque en realidad no cubría mucho, las prendas estaban igual de frías.

-Me gusta la vista desde aquí abajo – lo escuché detrás de mí y sonreí.

-Confío en que sea muy buena – le dediqué una sonrisa – puedes quedarte allí todo el tiempo que quieras, solo vístete. Mark es muy observador algunas veces.

Subí las escaleras, y mientras más lo hacia el frío me envolvía. Quité la alarma de la reja protectora para niños y sentí una corriente de viento.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba la ventana abierta, con nieve entrando por allí, mojando a su paso la alfombra y las cortinas. Sacudí la cabeza y fui a cerrarla, quitando los restos de nieve del borde. En cuanto me di la vuelta me encontré con Elizabeth de pie, frotando sus ojos y luciendo un pijama desordenado.

-Hola, hermosa, buenos días.

-Buenos días, mami.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – esperé a que mis manos estuvieran calientes después de tocar la nieve y la tomé en brazos.

-Tengo hamble – murmuró y recargó su frente en mi mejilla – Quiedo leche, mamá.

-Lo sé, mi vida, sé que quieres comer. Acompaña a mami a cambiarse, ¿sí? – besé su mejilla y caminé hacia mi habitación. Busqué un pantalón decente, aun no sabía si iríamos a alguna parte después del desayuno o no, pero definitivamente no seguiría con el frío que estaba sintiendo. Opté también por una camiseta y cuando me volví hacia a Elizabeth la encontré con el chupete en su boca.

Joder.

Además de la afición que ella tenía por el dedo en la boca también estaba el chupete. Con Anthony era lo mismo, cuando él estaba tomando aun la teta usaba el chupete cuando yo me encontraba lo bastante ocupada para tenerlo sobre mi regazo. Largas horas de llanto habían pasado cuando les dije que el chupete se lo había comido Woody y ya no había más.

Busqué en mi mente el motivo por el cual aquel chupete había viajado con nosotros. No tenía ni idea, pero en cuanto lo vi en mi bolso lo deje en la mesita de noche y me había dicho que lo escondería en alguna parte. Desgraciadamente lo olvidé y ahora mi hija de dos años y medio estaba muy gustosa de tenerlo en su boca.

El único motivo por el cual me desagradaba el hecho de que ella lo siguiera usando era que no quería comer después, engañando a su estómago que estaba probando alguna cosa y no recibía nada. Era por eso que estaba muy delgada y su labio inferior estaba un poco sobresalido. Tomé una nota mental acerca de deshacerme de él cuando ella estuviera distraída.

-Cariño, ¿lista para ir a desayunar? – la bajé de la cama y tomé su mano para poder bajar las escaleras.

Ella agitó la cabeza en forma de negación sin mencionar nada más y en silencio bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó al último escalón lo saltó y miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicar el lugar. Observó cómo afuera, la nieve se convertía poco a poco en agua. Al voltear la vista hacia el salón se encontró con Edward, tumbado todavía en el suelo, esta vez con la ropa puesta y con el iPad sobre sus muslos. Sin gritar (como habitualmente lo habría hecho) corrió hacia a él y se lanzó a su cuello.

-Hola, princesa, ¿Cómo estás? – él la sentó donde antes descansaba el aparato electrónico y bajo la mirada hacia a ella. Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos y después le sonrió sin decirle nada – Ya veo. No puedes hablar. ¿Quieres contarle a papá lo que soñaste? – Ella agitó la cabeza – Puedes hablar si quitas eso de tu boca – la niña volvió a agitar la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia el aparato.

Con un suspiro lleno de resignación me acerqué a ellos y comencé a levantar las cobijas y cojines. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me veía trabajar frente a él.

-Va a ser difícil quitárselo de nuevo – lo fulminé con la mirada. Claro que sabía que sería muy difícil quitarle esa cosa de nuevo. De solo pensarlo me estresaba.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez lo harás tú, te deseo mucha suerte, cariño – terminé de acomodar el ultimo cojín y caminé fuera de allí, llevando conmigo las cobijas sucias. Dejé a Edward a punto de mencionar algo y con la mirada de terror.

En el cuarto de servicio no había mucho que hacer más que poner a lavar la ropa que se utilizó el día de ayer y todas las cobijas sucias. Mientras hacía eso me puse a pensar en lo que podía hacer para desayunar y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a trabajar en la cocina se escuchó el llanto de Anthony.

Aprendí a identificar los llantos de los tres niños, en especial del llorón de Anthony. Cuando era muy agudo se trataba de un simple berrinche. Cuando era un grito sin lágrimas era porque alguno de sus hermanos no hacia lo que él quería o porque algo que había hecho no le salió bien. Cuando era muy fuerte, casi desgarrador sabía que se trataba de que algo malo estuviera sucediendo, tal vez algún accidente. Y cuando simplemente era un llanto sin ninguna de las características anteriores sabía que era una forma de llamarme.

Caminé fuera de la cocina y me dirigí hacia el pie de las escaleras, donde estaba el niño recién levantado, sentado en el suelo, con la mirada de su padre y su hermana sobre él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a él, alzó las manos e hizo un puchero.

-Mami – lloriqueó y me incliné para tomarlo en mis brazos. Limpié las lágrimas de su rostro y aparté el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

-Ya está, mi amor, aquí estoy – le dije casi arrullándolo - ¿Qué sucede?

-No te vayas – murmuró aun con su puchero formado.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿quieres comer? – Él asintió solo una vez – Ve con papá y Elizabeth, ¿sí? Ellos están esperando, ¿quieres ir con ellos?

-No quiedo – frunció el ceño y miró con desagrado en dirección a ellos dos.

-De acuerdo, no vayas con ellos.

Caminé con él hacia la cocina y lo coloqué en una de las sillas que estaban allí. Corté varios trozos de fresa en pequeñas figuras y los puse frente a él. Llevé un plato con más pedazos de fresa hacia el salón principal y lo puse frente a Edward y Elizabeth, estaba segura de que solo las comería Edward, Elizabeth estaba muy ocupada con ese chupete.

Anthony se distrajo durante un tiempo mientras yo me movía por la cocina, preparando todo para el desayuno. La primera vez que se puso de pie era para que le diera otros trozos de fresa, la segunda vez era para que limpiara su boca y sus manos, la tercera vez era porque quería que le diera mi celular para distraerse y por fin se mantuvo quieto hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo.

Cuando salí para avisar que estaba servido Mark estaba bajando las escaleras vistiendo solo otros pantalones de pijama. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas supe que algo no estaba bien. Me acerqué a él en silencio y de inmediato me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Le devolví el abrazo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, sus preciosos ojos azules mostraban cierto miedo. Él volvió enterrar su rostro en mi pecho sin soltarme - ¿Volvió a suceder? – Él asintió un par de veces sin dirigirme palabra o una mirada – Está bien, cariño, yo limpiaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento – murmuró y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia a mí. Agradecí el hecho de que no estuviera llorando – No es mi intención.

-Lo sé, sé que no lo es, cariño, no te preocupes – me incliné y besé su mejilla – te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

-También te quiero, mamá – me dijo de vuelta, se colocó en las puntas de los pies y me dio un beso.

-Ve a desayunar, yo bajaré en unos momentos – froté levemente su espalda desnuda. Estaba lo suficiente caliente como para saber que más tarde tendría serios problemas de fiebre.

Lo miré desaparecer hacia el comedor y me voltee hacia la sala.

-Edward y Elizabeth Cullen, por favor, vayan a desayunar.

Tan pronto como Edward me escuchó decir eso se puso de pie, siendo ignorante ante lo que había sucedido con Mark. Con Elizabeth colgando del brazo caminó hacia el comedor después de dedicarme una bella sonrisa descarada. Sacudí la cabeza y me dediqué a subir las escaleras.

Después de la primera vez que me enteré acerca del incidente de Mark en la cama volvieron a suceder un par de veces más y con ésta era la cuarta vez. Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba en tratarlo, sin embargo, cada vez que sacaba el tema a relucir la pedía o casi suplicaba que no le contara a nadie acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, yo no podía seguir mirando como mi hijo se torturaba a sí mismo cada mañana que sucedía eso.

Por suerte conocía alguien que podía tratar su caso. Primero tenía que encargarme de que Mark aceptara la ayuda de alguien que estuviera especializado en eso. Bien, ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera la jugada ganada. Mark lo odiaba, ni siquiera quería verlo en persona ni que se le fuera mencionado, al contrario de los mellizos. Debería hablar con él y después consultarlo con mi amigo.

Debía tomar mi teléfono para buscar el teléfono de Jasper.

* * *

><p>Por fin, en menos de una semana ya tienen el capítulo. Me alegra haberlo terminado, el día de mañana no iba a hacerlo porque tenia un compromiso escolar y esas cosas.<p>

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuándo Renée conoció a los niños y su actitud? ¿La actitud de Bella? ¿Y el encuentro de Edward y Bella por la noche?_

Gracias a: **Pau and Teli, yolabertay, whit cullen, Melania, iam Nikkiswan, Hallen Masen, Manligrez, MeliRobsten02, Lucero Mendozaa, FlorVillu, Fran Ktrin Black, cintygise, Shadooh17, tamipanxi, Yazmin Robsten Lover, felicytas, yessica alexandra, tere2597, lOrEn cUllEn, tiuchis, dracullen, karenava, Fle-ARG, flexer, Fernandaa, ludwikacullen, Maya Masen Cullen, kimjim, Saha Cullen, Berta, ****Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, beakis, Mafe D. Rojas, Lulu, Laura Katherine, Beastyle, Eidy swan, ashleyswan, sifueratuya, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, la enana del mal.**

**Nota: **Me he dado cuenta de que a este fic le quedan muy pocos capítulos, ya hay bastante drama y me siento muy satisfecha con lo que llevo hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no soy lo suficiente mala como para dejarles con la intriga de la vida de los niños, así que habrá secuela, si están interesadas en seguirla está bien (:

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews? (:


	47. Trasero

**Trasero**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¡No me acanzas, no me acanzas! – canturreó Anthony desde el otro lado del sillón. Su padre estaba del lado opuesto, esperando atrapar al niño que yacía desnudo y con mucha energía después de tomar la leche con chocolate.<p>

-Anthony, ven aquí – le llamó Edward. El niño le sonrió, mostrando sus preciosos hoyuelos y después le enseñó la lengua sin parar de reír – Nano, por favor, vamos a bañarnos.

-¡No, baño no! ¡Baño feo! – se cruzó de brazos y abrió los ojos en grande cuando miró a su padre acercarse a él. Con torpeza cruzó la sala para llegar al otro sillón y escudarse con él – No me acanzas, no me acanzas – volvió a canturrear.

-¿Bella? – me llamó Edward. Lo miré con una sonrisa burlona y sacudí la cabeza. Me puse de pie al escuchar el teléfono.

-Esta vez te toca a ti – despeiné los cabellos cobrizos de mi hijo al pasar a su lado y después contesté - Isabella Cullen.

-¡Hola Bella! – La voz de Rosalie se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, parecía que estaba de buen humor – Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Rosalie, ¿a qué debo el gusto de atender tu llamada?

Observé como Anthony volvía a correr hasta perderse dentro de la cocina. Rápidamente me giré hacia a Edward, que estaba frotando su rostro con sus manos. No me gustaba que ninguno de los niños estuviera en la cocina si no era con la supervisión de alguien mayor. Edward rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí al notar mi mirada sobre él.

-Bueno, ya sabes que todos los domingos hacemos algo así como una reunión familiar y Emmett y yo creímos que ¿tal vez les gustaría pasar la tarde aquí? – la imaginé mordiendo su voluptuoso labio inferior perfecto.

-Seguro, nos encantaría – asentí con una sonrisa – Mark y Anthony preguntan mucho por el pequeño Ethan.

Escuché las protestas de Anthony y supuse que su padre finalmente lo había atrapado. Segundos después los vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Edward sostenía las muñecas de Anthony, que colgaba detrás de él como una mochila. Sacudí la cabeza al verlos y de inmediato sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Era como ver a uno solo. Estaba perdida al tener dos Anthonys.

-Ethan tampoco para de hablar de ellos, y Emmett le da cuerda para que siga y siga hablando.

-Parece que tienes dos niños pequeños en casa, ¿no?

-Ni lo imaginas. Ni siquiera sé que le sucedió a Emmett, según la paternidad la tomaría con madurez y ahora aprovechó los caprichos de Ethan para tener los suyos. Me volverán loca.

Reí por lo bajo.

-Anthony y Edward no son tan diferentes. Juntos son una sola persona insoportable – el niño me sonrió al mencionarlo y, al contrario de su hijo, Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido – Probablemente golpee a Edward cada vez que uno de los dos me saque de quicio.

-Es lo justo – concordó ella conmigo - ¿Están por allí?

Asentí aun sabiendo que ella no podía verme.

-A Edward le llevó veinte minutos alcanzar a Anthony que estaba corriendo desnudo por todo el lugar para poder bañarse con él – los miré directamente – Y ni siquiera sé que están haciendo de pie frente a mí y no enjuagando su cuerpo.

Edward sonrió en grande y caminó hacia las escaleras, con Anthony colgando desde atrás. Eso me dio la vista del trasero blanco y redondo de mi pequeño mientras desaparecía en el piso superior.

-Aun no puedo creer a Edward como padre.

-Es… buen padre, excepto porque los consiente mucho y no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Todo el trabajo lo llevamos nosotras. Entiendo – sonreí al escuchar a mi amiga – Emmett, ¿dónde vas? No, él ya no puede comer más galletas, deja eso. Emmett, por favor, Ethan ni siquiera está interesado en eso. ¿Has visto tu estomago últimamente? Solo una, bien, aléjate de la cocina – reí al escuchar aquello. Imaginé a Emmett intentado robar una de las galletas que preparaba Rosalie – Lo lamento, Emmett hará que tenga canas más rápido.

-Al menos no tienes tres niños – sonreí levemente – Aunque no tienes que decirme que con Emmett es como si hubiera cinco, lo tengo en cuenta.

-Tus hijos son adorables, sin embargo.

-No has pasado bastante tiempo con ellos para darte cuenta de las cosas – sacudí la cabeza y miré como Elizabeth volvía a bajar las escaleras, viniendo hacia a mí con el chupete en la boca.

-Intentaré tener ese concepto cada vez los recuerde – aseguró - ¡Ethan! Baja de allí, no, amor, el detergente no es jugo – llamó escandalizada – Bella, tengo que irme, Ethan quiere limpiar su estómago y no de la manera correcta – habló apresurada – Hasta pronto.

No me dejó contestarle siquiera y colgó. Sacudí la cabeza con diversión al imaginar tal situación.

Elizabeth, que estaba vistiendo unos calzoncillos y la bata de baño de color rosa, se acercó a mí y estiró los brazos. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y me senté en uno de los sillones, con ella sobre mis piernas.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Ella se recostó, de manera horizontal frente a mí y colocó su mano libre sobre mi pecho, con su mirada fija en la mía - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver al tío Emmett?

Su carita se iluminó por completo al escucharme decir eso y asintió frenéticamente.

Si yo hubiera mencionado a su primo Ethan en vez de Emmett, ella probablemente se negaría a eso. Ella tenía celos de Ethan porque quitarle a sus hermanos y a su padre cada vez que todos ellos se encontraban en la misma habitación y aunque Edward intentaba ponerle a los cuatro atención ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho.

-¿Sabes? Ethan no usa el chupete, él ya es un niño grande – ella me miró con curiosidad al escuchar mis palabras y después hizo un puchero – Y tú eres una bebé todavía, ¿cierto? – Ella pareció dudarlo un poco y después se quitó el chupete de la boca - ¿No eres un bebé?

-No, yo no soy bebé, Ethan sí – me entregó el chupete y volvió a acurrucarse contra mí.

-¿Ya no usarás el chupete? – ella negó un par de veces, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho – De acuerdo – dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que en al menos en tiempo ella diría que no tomaría el chupete pero después, cuando olvidara todo volvería a lo mismo – vamos a vestirte guapa, ¿sí? Para poder jugar con el tío Emmett.

Dejé a Elizabeth sobre la cama de nuestra habitación, con las prendas esparcidas por toda la superficie. Ella iba a decidir qué conjunto iba a vestir el día de hoy por la tarde. Era bastante apasionada con eso. Le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Entré a la habitación del baño después d tocar dos veces y al entrar me encontré con una capa de vapor. En la bañera estaban Anthony y Edward, sumergidos en una gran platica acerca de la música. Anthony insistía en volver a practicar la canción de los pollitos en el piano. Edward intentó decirle que tal vez debería aprender otra pero el pequeño se negaba.

Anthony me miró y sonrió en grande, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca. Comenzó a saltar aun en los brazos de Edward, con una enorme sonrisa. Edward sabía que había entrado a la habitación así que no era necesario que volteara a verme.

-¡¿Mami, te bañas con nosotos?! – exclamó el niño. Su padre colocó sus manos en la cintura del pequeño y lo alzó sobre su cabeza causando la risa. De inmediato lo volvió a colocar en el agua, mojando su cabello en el proceso.

-Sí, Bella, ¿te bañas con nosotros? – la sonrisa que me dio Edward era muy descarada, sin embargo, le respondí de la misma manera.

-Me encantaría, últimamente he tenido bastante calor, tal vez en la noche pueda hacerlo – me encogí de hombros. Edward me miró fijamente y yo lo ignoré tanto como pude – Ustedes dos han estado mucho tiempo aquí, necesito que salgan, ya.

Anthony se lanzó al cuello de su padre, haciendo que sus cuerpos mojados chocasen y salpicaran agua a su alrededor. Él pequeño rio con diversión.

-No mami.

-Sí, Toni – tomé la pequeña bata de baño color azul claro y me acerqué a él – Tu tía Rosalie me habló y dijo que nos invitaba a un almuerzo en su casa, ¿quieres ver al tío Emmett?

-Oh no… - murmuró Edward por lo bajo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás - ¿otra vez Emmett?

-¡Tío Emmett! – gritó mi hijo y soltó a su padre. Le coloqué la bata y lo cargué – Yo quiedo ved a Ethan y a tío Emmett – dijo entusiasmado y saltó en mis brazos – Vamos, mami, yo quiedo id.

-Iremos, cariño – besé su mejilla mojada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación pero se limitó a guardar silencio, después, sin alguna complicación, se puso de pie, dejando la perfecta vista de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaron y sentí todo mi cuerpo arder. Había olvidado lo hermoso y delicioso que se veía con las gotas deslizándose de su cuerpo. Me detuve en cierta parte de su anatomía más tiempo de lo que había pensado.

-¿Bella? – parpadee y volví la vista a sus divertidos ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedes pasarme una toalla, por favor?

_No, quédate así todo el tiempo. Podemos distraer a los niños con algún cosa, y sería buena idea que nos encerráramos en el baño._

-¿Bella? – Me volvió a llamar y yo suspiré - ¿la toalla?

Maldito cabrón. Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Le pasé la toalla a regañadientes, aun con mi pequeño hijo de dos años y medio colgando de mi cuello. Debía controlarme cuando alguno de mis hijos estaba cerca de mí. Fui privada de la deliciosa vista en cuando la toalla se colocó en su cintura.

-Yo… creo que… - carraspee mi garganta y sostuve mejor a Anthony contra mí – Date prisa, ¿sí? Vístelos, hablaré con Mark unos momentos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Mark?

-En realidad… creo que sería una buena idea – asentí – recuerda que tú no sabes nada de lo ocurrido – le advertí y asintió.

-Entendido.

**Edward POV**

Intenté no pensar en muchas cosas. El simple hecho de saber que mi hijo mayor tenía problemas era algo que se debía tratar y con urgencia. Intenté no molestarme con Bella por no haberlo dicho antes pero entendía su punto. Ella estaba siguiendo lo que había prometido a Mark.

Caminé con paso apresurado a la habitación que había sido acondicionada para él y lo encontré sentado en el suelo, junto a la conexión, con el videojuego recargándose. Estaba justo al lado del gran ventanal y absorto en lo que sea que tenía frente a él.

Me acerqué con cuidado y en cuanto notó mi presencia alzó la vista hacía a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola papá.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? – asintió y se removió un poco. En cuanto lo hice me dejé caer a su lado, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Esto era tan inusual.

-¿Qué sucede? – él me preguntó, dejando a un lado su videojuego.

-Últimamente te he encontrado muy extraño – comencé. ¿Para que debería hacerle todo un cuento? - ¿Sucede algo contigo?

Él ya no me estaba mirando fijamente, simplemente estaba mirando el suelo, rehuyendo de mi mirada, con las manos en su regazo, moviéndolas incómodo. Enserio necesitaba que él pudiera abrirse conmigo y decirme lo que sucedía con él, de lo contrario, yo no podría sentirme de alguna otra manera peor padre. ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no puedo ayudar a mi hijo con lo que teme o sucede con él?

-¿Mamá te lo dijo?

-No – me apresuré a decir – Ella solo está muy preocupada, ¿qué es lo que sucede, Mark?

-Yo… tengo un problema.

-¿Es escolar? – sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no. No tiene nada que ver con la escuela, es solo conmigo – tomó una gran cantidad de aire y no apartó la vista de sus manos que estaban en su regazo – Mojo la cama cuando estoy dormido y no puedo controlarlo.

Asentí un par de veces y guardé silencio, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-Antes no sucedía… bueno, sí sucedía pero desde que estuve con mamá ya no, hasta hace unos meses volvió a suceder y eso no me gusta, en la noche también sucedió y tengo mucha pena, no puedo soportarlo. ¿Por qué volvió a suceder después de mucho tiempo?

Su voz era bastante baja, casi un murmuro y tuve que poner mucha atención en sus palabras. Él alzó la vista hacía a mí y pude ver que tenía miedo y vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía vergüenza?

-Toni o Eli pueden ver que mojo la cama y no seré un buen ejemplo de hermano mayor.

-Tu eres un gran hermano mayor, Mark – coloqué mi dedo índice en su barbilla y la alcé hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿Por qué se veía tan indefenso así? Haría todo lo posible porque él siempre tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro – Elizabeth y Anthony te quieren mucho y siempre vas a ser su ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo a seguir voy a ser si mojo la cama?

-Pero tú no quieres mojar la cama, ¿cierto? – Él sacudió la cabeza – necesitas hablar con alguien que sea experto en el tema, hijo.

-No quiero que nadie más sepa de mi problema, papá – sollozó y se lanzó sobre mí, abrazando mi cuello.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en algún momento de mi vida estaría recibiendo este tipo de abrazos solo para hacer sentir bien a alguien? Nunca me lo había planteado. Ni siquiera podía saberlo hasta ahora. Probablemente podrían faltarme muchas cosas por descubrir que daba miedo, pero eso no podía admitirse frente a alguien.

Nadie. Nadie pensaría que Edward Cullen haría eso.

-Es solo para ayudarte – froté torpemente su espalda – Si dejas que alguien te ayude entonces poco a poco seguirá resolviéndose.

-¿Tengo que hablar con un doctor? – Murmuró contra mi hombro – No me gustan los doctores.

-Es un doctor especializado en eso – le contesté. Él apretó su agarre - ¿Vas a aceptar la ayuda? Mamá se volverá loca si te sigues sintiendo de esa manera – palmee su espalda y él se separó para mirarme a los ojos - ¿Sí?

-¿Tú estarás conmigo y con el doctor?

¿Cómo respondía a eso? Apenas y sabía a qué doctor debía acudir. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba ese tipo de cosas pero algo me decía que solo tenía que se dé paciente a médico. Sin embargo, si Mark lo quería de esa manera, sería así.

-¿Quieres que este contigo y con el doctor? – él asintió – Entonces lo estaré.

-Te quiero, papá – me volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Fruncí el ceño por la extraña sensación y finalmente le devolví el abrazo.

-También te quiero, hijo.

.

-¿Qué se siente mirar a tu niña alrededor de muchos niños?

Estaba seguro de que le iba a propinar un buen golpe a mi hermano. Enserio.

-Y ella es muy hermosa, no dudo que rompa corazones y muchos pantalones cuando ella camine sola en la escuela a sus dieciséis años – sacudió la cabeza – Créeme, los chicos solo buscarán estar con ella y muchas chicas la envidiarán.

-Para eso faltan catorce años, Emmett – respondí entre dientes. Era mejor que mantuviera los brazos cruzados, nos evitaríamos una visita al hospital.

-Deberías comprarte algún arma. Así podrás tener alguna manera de deshacerte de esos muchachos.

Suspiré con frustración sin apartar la vista de los cuatro niños jugando frente a nosotros dos.

-Rosalie – alcé la voz, llamando la atención de las mujeres detrás de nosotros, sin embargo, no me giré - ¿Cuánto es tu amor por Emmett?

Al principio no obtuve respuesta, como era de esperarse, pero yo, pacientemente, esperé ante la atenta miera de las dos mujeres en mi espalda. De reojo pude ver la sonrisa burlona de mi hermano. Esa sonrisa que le hacía parecer un niño en el cuerpo de un gigante.

-Lo suficiente como para dejar que le dejes puestas sus dos cabezas.

Lástima, mi venganza tendría que esperar.

Asentí en forma de una respuesta silenciosa. Sospeché que ellas sabían porque había preguntado.

-No creo que necesites bastante sus dos cabezas – le dije, esta vez sin alzar tanto mi voz. Escuché la carcajada de mi hermano a mi lado y sonreí levemente.

La estruendosa risa de Emmett se escuchó muy alta, por lo que los niños voltearon en nuestra dirección con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando ellos escuchaban reír a Emmett garantizaba risa a ellos también, sin embargo, esta vez ellos no tenían por qué saber la gracia o el motivo de su risa.

-Planeo tener más hijos en un futuro, Edward, si lo necesito.

Bufé.

-No lo necesitas, hay muchos hombres por allí esperando darte hijos, Rosalie.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido. – contestó ella y pude escuchar su sonrisa al hablar - ¿Te importaría si Bella y yo vamos por algunos hombres que quieren darnos hijos?

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Claro que me importaría que Bella vaya por algunos hombres que quieren darle hijos. Yo le di hijos y ella ha disfrutado la práctica últimamente. Aunque no estaba seguro… ¿darle más hijos? ¿Más hijos? Me estremecí y rápidamente aparté la imagen de Bella con Elizabeth, Anthony y Mark a sus costados, un par de mellizos en los brazos y otra enorme barriga.

Uff.

-Yo paso, Rosalie. Me bastan tres niños, no necesito más – escuché la voz de Bella y supe que también estaba sonriendo. Claro, ella haría cualquier cosa para aprovecharse de mí – Aunque Mark me ha pedido otro hermanito, y Renée quiere un nuevo nieto…

Me giré hacia a ella y le fruncí el ceño. En cuanto me vio soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué dices, Edward? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? – movió las cejas de arriba abajo y yo solo atiné a sonreírle.

-Podríamos comenzar con la práctica – me encogí de hombros.

-¡Hermano! – Sentí una fuerte palmada de Emmett en mi espalda – Haz vuelto. Me gusta eso – me deshice de su toque e intenté no mirarlo – Bella, enserio, gracias por traerlo de vuelta. Hacía más de diez años que no se comportaba así.

Rosalie bufó.

-Fueron menos de diez años, Emmett.

El aludido se encogió de hombres, restándole importancia a lo que su mujer había dicho. Me volví hacia donde estaban los niños haciendo extraños bailes en el centro de la habitación.

-Para mí fue como una eternidad. Estaba comenzando a cansarme de ser el único que hiciera ese tipo de bromas.

-Claro que no te estabas cansando – recordó Rosalie.

-Sí, cariño, lo estaba haciendo, aunque no lo creas.

Yo rodé los ojos al escuchar las voces detrás de mí. Decidí ignorarlas por mi bien y por el bien de los demás.

¿Mark había pedido otro hermanito? ¿Elizabeth y Anthony no le gustaban? ¿Niño o niña? Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener otro niño. El hecho de pensar en Bella con otra barriga me hacía sentir enfermo. Yo no había estado allí la última vez… y la única vez. ¿Cómo sería eso? No dudaba que podría ser una de las experiencias más inolvidables que existen, pero… ¿Bella estaba lista para hacerlo? Yo no, por supuesto. Hacia un poco más de seis meses que conocía a mis hijos y ¿ya íbamos a tener otro? ¿Yo quería tener otro? No. Al menos no por ahora. Tal vez mucho después.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el llanto de Anthony. Alcé la mirada hacia a él y lo encontré de pie, junto a los dos pequeños escalones que estaban allí para dirigirse al comedor. Sus pequeñas manos sostenían su rodilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Papá – me llamó entre llanto.

Sin pensármelo demasiado, emprendí el paso hacia donde él estaba, con la atenta mirada de los niños sobre mí y, por supuesto, de todos los adultos en mi espalda. Llegué al lugar donde mi hijo seguía llamándome, con su pequeña cara roja por el llanto. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca estiró los brazos hacia a mí y yo lo tomé en mis brazos, escuchando su llanto mi cerca de mi oído. En cuanto lo tuve contra mi cuerpo me incorporé y caminé dentro del comedor, fuera de la vista de los demás.

Una cosa era que me vieran como padre y otra era que me vieran interactuar con mis hijos. Eso, a sus ojos, me convertía en alguien vulnerable y una buena persona. Yo no era así.

Me senté en un sillón, que, extrañamente, se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Coloqué a Anthony sobre mis piernas e intenté mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, no me dejó hacerlo.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te duele? – le hablé lo más suave que pude y no pensé en como estaría sonando en estos momentos. Esperé la respuesta por parte de mi hijo pero no obtuve alguna - ¿Nano? Dime donde te duele, así podré curarte.

Finalmente apartó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Tenía formado un puchero y sus ojos estaban rojos e inundados de lágrimas. Tal parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Me caí, papi – sollozó y me abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza – Me duele la _didilla _– la señaló sin apartar su rostro de mi camiseta.

-Está bien, déjame verlo – subí su pantalón hasta encima de la rodilla.

No había bastante daño, por suerte la capa de ropa que caía encima pudo haber evitado un raspón leve. Las escaleras estaban envueltas de alfombra por lo que no garantizaba sangre. Su piel blanca ahora estaba roja por el golpe y probablemente se le haría un moratón más tarde. Pasé la palma de mi mano por su rodilla y le hice suave roces. Él, como niño exagerado, se movió en mis brazos cada vez que mi piel tocaba con la suya.

El timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la cosa, causando que Anthony pegara un salto e intentó distraerme con eso.

-Ya está, tranquilo, no es tan malo, nano. ¿Quieres que te ponga hielo en la rodilla? – aparté sus cabellos iguales que los míos de su rostro y besé su frente. Él sacudió la cabeza – Es para que tu rodilla no se ponga roja.

-¡No quiedo! – volvió a golpear su cabeza en mi pecho. No le dije nada y finalmente volvió a mirarme – Dale un besito, mami me da besitos.

Pff.

Lo que uno hace por los hijos…

Me incliné hasta su rodilla y besé la zona que estaba de color rojo durante tres segundos, después, volví a incorporarme y me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de mi hijo. Esos hoyuelos le hacían ver muy adorable.

-¿Mejor? – pregunté. Él asintió y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Te quiedo mucho, papi – murmuró en forma de secreto en mi oído. Yo sonreí.

-También te quiero mucho, nano – le susurré de la misma manera que él a mí, como era costumbre.

Estuvimos abrazados por al menos un minuto, escuchando los murmullos que estaban al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo no pude distinguir alguno. Anthony se separó de mí y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Papi, quiero Nanonino – pidió.

-Pero acabas de comer, hijo – me puse de pie, con cuidado de no causarle algún roce en su rodilla.

-Pero yo quiero Nanonino – se removió en mis brazos, comenzando con una rabieta.

-Está bien, comerás uno, pero Ethan se enojará porque son de él.

-Míos.

-No, los tuyos están en casa – le recordé al momento en que habría el refrigerador y sacaba un Danonino de color rojo.

-No, Nanonino mío, no de Ethan – se abrazó al pequeño contenedor de color rojo con la sustancia de fresa y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudí la cabeza y le entregué una cuchara para niño.

-Bien, Danonino tuyo – me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Entonces decidí salir de allí con un niño en brazos, entretenido con el danonino que estaba a punto de comerse.

-¿Por qué comes mucho? – le pregunté, intentando hacer una conversación para que no comienza demasiado rápido lo que tenía en las manos.

-Soy un niño gande – contestó.

-¿Por eso comes mucho?

-Sí, y poque soy Batman.

-¿Batman come Danonino? – le miré con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-Sí, muchos, como yo – asentí y finalmente dejé que se terminara el aperitivo.

Salí del comedor y miré como el salón en el que estaba minutos antes, estaba un poco más lleno.

Bella, Rosalie, Ethan, Elizabeth, Emmett, Mark, Esme y… Peter y Alice.

Oh mierda.

-¡Papi! – Me llamó Elizabeth – ella es Adice, tía Adice.

-¡Sí! – Concordó Ethan – Y Peter – le sonrió a los dos nuevos adultos.

Por las expresiones de culpabilidad de Emmett y Rosalie supe que ellos habían planeado todo esto, definitivamente. Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ya que estaba inclinada hacia Elizabeth, peinando su largo cabello; Peter, en cambio, se dedicaba a sonreír de la manera más cortés posible, podía ver que estaba incómodo, como cada vez que yo estaba en la misma habitación que él.

Bella tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía que era lo que podía estar pensando ahora mismo pero tal vez estaba considerando todos los pensamientos que había tenido de Alice con anterioridad cuando se enteró de que estaba en su tienda. Alice no había abierto la boca con algunos de nuestros familiares y eso hacía que Bella quedara como la mujer equivocada pero en realidad no la veía de esa manera. Bella simplemente había tomado precauciones.

Alice finalmente se incorporó. Según recordaba, Alice tenía alrededor de dos meses de embarazo, cuando fue a visitar a Bella en Rusia. Ahora podía tener… ¿tres? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía cómo era una panza tan grande como debía ser una de tres meses.

Sin quererlo, volví a pensar en una Bella embarazada, primero, estaba Bella, con el vientre aun plano pero con una prueba de embarazo en la mano. Segundo, estaba una Bella con el vientre un poco levantado, como lo tenía cada vez que estaba con la regla… estaba seguro de que nadie soportaba a Bella con la regla, Uff. Tercero, estaba Bella con el vientre con forma de tener una pequeña almohada para bebés dentro de su camiseta. Y por último, estaba Bella con una barriga que tenía forma de pelota de basquetbol.

Alice se parecía más a la primera escena que tenia de Bella y tal vez por toda la cantidad de ropas que llevaba consigo.

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Edward! – exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa y se apresuró a llegar donde estaba de pie. Anthony tenía la boca llena de esa sustancia fría y de color rosa. Él la miró mal – Eres tan parecido a tu padre, ¿Cómo es posible que seas una copia exacta de él? – pasó su pequeña mano por los cabellos cobrizos de mi hijo y supe que acababa de cometer un error.

Él odiaba que otra persona tocara su cabello a menos que fuera su madre o yo. Lo había sorprendido un par de veces, golpeando a Elizabeth y Mark por revolverle el cabello.

Me apresuré a tomar los brazos de Anthony antes de que le propinara un golpe. Pero Alice no pareció verlo de una manera mala. Ella simplemente sonrió aún más.

-¡Y también odias que toquen tu cabello! – se colocó en las puntas de los pies y revolvió el mío. La fulminé con la mirada, causando la risa de los demás – Sí, no hay manera de que alguna persona dude que es tu hijo. Es igual a ti – asintió para sí misma y miró con fascinación a mi hijo.

Daba la impresión de que lo tomaría de mis brazos y saldría corriendo de allí.

Anthony colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, intentando alejarse de su tía.

-¿Por qué eres tan adorable? – le preguntó en voz baja. Él niño la siguió mirando sin ninguna expresión. Ella tomó su brazo con su mano y acarició su suave piel de bebé – No muerdo, nene, solo quiero conocerte. ¿Puedo llamarte como tu papá? Porque eres igual a tu papá.

-Alice no creo que él entienda todo lo que dices y a esa velocidad – interrumpió Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

Y si mi bruto hermano no hubiera abierto la boca no me daría cuenta de que todos en la habitación, excepto por los niños, nos estaban mirando, a los tres. Ahora entendía porque Anthony se sentía cohibido.

-Claro que me entiende, Emmett – ella bufó y le sonrió al niño - ¿Verdad que sí me entiendes? – Él asintió - ¿Puedo llamarte como tu papá? – Él volvió a asentir – Muy bien, eso no fue tan difícil – sonrió y se dio la vuelta – Entonces… Ethan, Mark, Elizabeth y el pequeño Edward – señaló a cada uno de los niños con una enorme sonrisa y después colocó sus manos en su vientre – Y ella se llama Eva.

Bella, Rosalie y mi madre soltaron un chillido. Jesús.

-¿Ya sabes lo que va a ser?

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-¿Cuándo decidiste el nombre?

-¿Ya has hecho las pruebas de las enfermedades que puede tener?

-¿Cuándo va a nacer?

Me di cuenta de que no era el único hombre que estaba ajeno a todas las preguntas que hacían y al menos podía descifrar una de ellas de lo rápido que habían sido dichas. Bajé la mirada a Anthony, que me veía con diversión.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté en tono bajó y probablemente mi rostro le hizo gracia porque soltó una gran carcajada. Yo le sonreí - ¿Te doy mucha risa?

-Sí – dijo volviendo a reír.

-Bien, menos mal – besé su regordeta mejilla con la sustancia de color rosa y después lamí mis labios – Vamos a limpiarte.

Sin dirigirles alguna mirada a los presentes, que probablemente estaban algunos de curiosos mirando la escena que tenía con mi hijo, me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo, con el niño sobre mi hombro y riendo a carcajadas.

Coloqué a mi hijo en la barra de desayunos y le dejé terminar todo el contenido en el pequeño bote de color rojo. Me lo entregó y le limpié la boca con una servilleta.

-Papi, quiedo iPad – tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y tiró de ella - ¿sí?

-Se quedó en la casa, nano, no vino con nosotros – antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacer una rabieta hablé de nuevo – pero tengo mi teléfono, ¿lo quieres? – lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero y se lo entregué. De inmediato se concentró en eso.

Pegué un salto al sentir un par de manos apretar mi trasero, seguido de la suave risa de Bella.

-Siempre quise hacer eso – confesó y se colocó a mi lado, recargando su costado en mí.

-No creo que eso deba ocurrir seguido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque después tendré un trasero que no estará firme – le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió con diversión.

-No creo que eso ocurra, solo yo puedo hacer eso así que hay posibilidades de que suceda hasta que tengas al menos cuarenta y cinco años.

-Pronto llegaré a esa edad – la rodee con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia a mí.

-Apenas tendrás treinta, anciano.

-Entonces que bueno que tuvimos hijos jóvenes, así no pareceré su abuelo.

Anthony alzó la mirada y le sonrió en grande a su madre.

-¿Abuelo? – preguntó con la cabeza ladeada. Un gesto heredado de mi parte.

-No, cariño, él es papá – le contestó Bella, después se acercó y besó su mejilla con fuerza. Lo miró por unos segundos y después se lamió los labios – Sabes a danonino de fresa.

Anthony abrió en grande los ojos y después me señaló.

-Papá me dio danonino – inmediatamente bajó de nuevo la vista al aparato que tenía entre las manos.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia a mí con una ceja levantada, se colocó en las puntas de los pies y me atrajo hacía a ella, tomándome de nuevo por el trasero y me besó suavemente. Le atraje hacia a mí y le devolví el beso, sin embargo, se separó muy rápido.

-También sabes a danonino – me dijo con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

-Sabe… bien, ahora entiendo porque es adicto a ese alimento.

-Es dulce, Edward, no es un buen alimento – sacudió la cabeza y finalmente dejó de tocar mi trasero – Alice está planeando un campamento, para los niños – abrí en grande los ojos y comencé a negar con la cabeza – Le dije que aún son demasiado pequeños, tal vez cuando su hija nazca y también tenga una edad decente…

-Suenas como si planearas vivir en Chicago desde ahora – ella se tensó en mis brazos y fue su turno de sacudir la cabeza.

-No, nunca me había planteado eso – dijo con la voz entrecortada, carraspeó y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas – Se supone que debemos irnos en dos días.

-Así que la relación de los niños con Ethan será lejana…

-No comiences con eso – me frunció el ceño – No deberíamos estar hablando de esto en éste lugar, las paredes escuchan, ¿recuerdas?

-Bella, no creo que…

-¡Mamá! – Llamó Mark, entrando con paso apresurado a la cocina, donde nos encontrábamos nosotros – Tío Emmett y tía Alice dicen que podríamos ir a hacer muñecos de nieve con ellos, ¿podemos?

-¡Nieve! – Saltó Anthony sobre la encimera, lo sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo y tomé mi teléfono, colocándolo en mi bolsillo trasero - ¡Quiedo nieve, mamá!

Bella miró a los dos niños frente a ella, que la estaban mirando de manera suplicante. Sabía que ella tenía una respuesta y no la cambiaría. Alzó la mirada hacia a mí, tal vez advirtiéndome que no le contradijera y que mucho menos volviera a sacar el tema.

-No, es tarde, el aire es muy fresco y, por desgracia, ustedes no vinieron completamente abrigados para eso, así que no, no van a poder ir.

-¡Pero Ethan va! – protestó Mark.

-Pero Ethan no depende de mí, y ya te he dicho que no, se enfermarán y no quiero eso – frotó su rostro con sus manos y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente los abrió, miró directamente a Mark – La respuesta es no, hijo, y no quiero que comiences con eso de nuevo frente a tus tíos porque no quiero ser la mala delante de ellos, ya te dije lo que decidí.

Claramente escuché como Mark maldecía a Bella en su mente. No creí que yo lo hiciera diferente si tuviera su edad y me hubieran dado esa respuesta.

Miré la figura de mi hijo mayor desaparecer fuera de la cocina sin decir nada más, muy enojado. Anthony chasqueó la lengua.

-Quiedo haced pipí.

.

El regreso a casa no fue nada agradable. Anthony iba en su asunto, con la atención sobre un juguete que le había regalado su tío Emmett, mientras que sus hermanos iban con los brazos cruzados y muy enojados por no haberles otorgado el permiso de ir a jugar con la nieve como ahora mismo lo estarían haciendo los demás. Bella había dicho no, y efectivamente, era no.

Al llegar a casa perdimos de vista a los niños, que corrieron a sus habitaciones. Ni Bella ni yo hicimos algún gesto para detenerlos, Bella simplemente estaba cansada y yo no sabía que era lo que podía decirles.

Miré, desde la cama, como Bella se despojaba de la ropa que llevaba consigo para entrar a la ducha. Sabía que ella no estaba de humor para soportar algún comentario sarcástico ingenioso de mi parte, así que solo me dediqué a observarla, en silencio, deleitándome de cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo.

Me gustaba que no tuviera pavor a la hora de vestirse y desvestirse frente a mí.

-Me siento mal por no conceder todo lo que ellos quieren – confesó, cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar más. Aparté la mirada de allí.

-No siempre puedes conceder todo lo que quieran, Bella.

-Lo sé, pero estaba dentro de mis posibilidades… - suspiró.

-No, le diste motivos a Mark y le dijiste por qué no quisiste darle permiso así que no tienes que sentirte mal.

Ella simplemente suspiró de nuevo y antes de que dijera algo el teléfono, que estaba en la habitación, comenzó a sonar. Caminó hasta el mueble donde se encontraba y contestó.

-Isabella Cullen…

Mmm… ella volvía a ser Cullen. Me preguntaba si era solo por el hecho de estar en este lugar y no donde se había escondido. Tenía que preguntárselo después. Me acomodé en mi lugar y no aparté la vista de su rostro, porque si bajaba la vista a su cuerpo ella tendría que dejar de hablar por teléfono y atender otros asuntos.

¿Desde cuándo me comportaba así? Debía comenzar a controlarme.

-Hola mamá, amm, sí, fuimos a casa de Rosalie con los niños, llegamos hace media hora – dijo con calma - ¿Necesitas algo? – Abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa y asintió un par de veces – Sí, nos iremos en dos días, Mark tiene que ir a la escuela – ella frunció el ceño – Planeo pasar la navidad en Rusia. No, no quiero que vayas. Porque simplemente no quiero, los niños estarán bien allá. De acuerdo – volvió a asentir – sí, puedes venir. Bien. Nos vemos.

Dejó caer el teléfono en la cama y frotó su rostro con sus manos en gesto de frustración.

-Sabía que eso pasaría – masculló.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Mamá quiere que pasemos la navidad aquí o de lo contrario ella podría ir a buscarnos en Moscú – me miró a los ojos – era precisamente por eso que no quería venir, ahora se tomarán la libertad de ir y venir cuando quieran y creerán que pueden ver a los niños cuando ellos quieran y no es así.

Sonreí levemente.

-Creo que te mencioné algo como eso cuando tomaste la decisión de venir aquí.

-Calla – me apuntó con su dedo – no digas esas cosas porque solo quiero golpearte – sacudió la cabeza – Mi madre estará aquí en unos minutos, tomaré una ducha. Asegúrate de que los niños estén listos para dormir, ¿sí? Iré con ellos en cuanto termine.

La miré desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación del baño. ¿Por qué Renée tenía que interrumpir con los planes que tenía en un futuro que ampliaba a Bella, a mí y la cama? Siempre tan inoportuna esa mujer.

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse de pie para dirigirme a las habitaciones de los niños.

-¡Papi! – Elizabeth se levantó de su lugar y corrió hasta a mí, completamente desnuda y con el cabello totalmente revuelto - ¿Vienes a jugad? – la tomé en mis brazos y tomé su pijama.

-No, vengo a ver que duermas. No deberías estar despierta.

-¡No quiedo domid! – Hizo un puchero y comenzó a cooperar a la hora de ser vestida – quiedo jugad contigo, papi – se abrazó a mí y solo atiné a besar sus cabellos.

-Podemos jugar mañana, tú y yo, ¿sí? – intenté acomodar sus largos rizos de color chocolate pero no logré nada así que solo atiné a tomarlo en una cola de caballo… o un intento de eso.

-¿Lo pometes? – asentí.

-Lo prometo, princesa. Ahora, vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Me quedaré contigo hasta que duermas.

-No, quiedo un vaso de leche – saltó en la cama y la atrapé antes de que cayera – Por favod, papi – agitó sus pestañas varias veces y con eso me tuvo de rodillas ante ella.

La tomé en mis brazos, y me fijé que los otros dos niños estuvieran dormidos en sus habitaciones, como los había dejado con anterioridad. Después, bajé hasta la cocina y preparé un vaso con tapadera y chupete para Elizabeth y antes de subir de nuevo el timbre sonó.

Elizabeth y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo con cierta duda y ella se encogió de hombros, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Caminé hacia a allí, pensando en la posibilidades que Renée estaba al otro lado de la puerta, como le había dicho a Bella minutos atrás. No sabía si ella ya había terminado con su baño.

Elizabeth estaba ansiosa en mis brazos, saltando con emoción al querer saber quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi torso y mantuvo la vista en la puerta de color blanco frente a nosotros.

Al abrirla me quedé en piedra.

Allí estaba Renée, con una tensa sonrisa en el rostro, y miró a Elizabeth con cierto brillo en los ojos que no supe identificar bien. Y a su lado estaba aquel hombre que no había visto en al menos dos años atrás y no había planeado hacerlo pronto.

Charlie.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Lamento no haber subido dos capítulos el fin de semana anterior pero no tenia mente para eso, así que actualicé el viernes y espero que mi mente me permita subir el otro el domingo. O esos días.<p>

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? Hay un poco de todo: Edward/Bella, Edward/Anthony, Edward/Mark, Edward/Elizabeth... Ya llega la hora de que ellos se reiren de América... ¿y Charlie? ¿Qué dirá?_

__Gracias a: **tamipanxi, Fle-ARG, Manligrez, whit cullen, Lulu, any0239, iam Nikkiswan, yolabertay, Hellen Masen, soles, cintygise, viivii alice, robsten-pattinson, Mafe D. Rojas, , La enana del mal, Melania, marah2221, Maya Masen Cullen, Berta, Lucero Mendozaa, kimjim, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, flexer, Laura Katherine, fabiola, Beastyle, .Patzz, ashleyswan, conny.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tambien, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	48. Adiós, Chicago

**Adiós, Chicago**

**.**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – evité las malas palabras debido a que Elizabeth seguía presente, con toda su inocencia y con la vista fija en Charlie. Probablemente ella se estaría preguntando quien era él.

Él me miró con desdén y después casi con superioridad. Observó de manera muy crítica a la niña que se mantenía abrazada a mi cuello. Frunció el ceño al notar que era igual a Bella y sacudió la cabeza. La miró casi con desafío y Elizabeth no le pudo sostener la mirada más, se sintió realmente amenazada por él.

-Edward, Bella me ha dado la autorización de venir a su casa – intervino Renée, con la voz temblorosa, llena de miedo y pánico en los ojos.

Entrecerré los ojos y la miré con incredulidad.

-¿Te aprovechas del hecho de que Bella haya confiado en ti? Lo lamento, pero será mejor que se larguen de aquí.

-¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Charlie con voz grave. Volvió la vista a la niña, que se había encogido contra mi cuerpo – Supongo que tú debes ser Elizabeth, eres muy bonita, claro que iba a ser una lástima si se hubieran seguido las indicaciones. Pero son las reglas, bonita.

Quería arrancarle las putas bolas ahora mismo.

-¿Papi? – Me llamó mi hija con voz temblorosa - ¿Quién es él?

Antes de que siquiera analizara las palabras que me había dedicado mi hija, me vi interrumpido de nuevo por Renée. Algo me decía que esa mujer siempre supo lo que sucedía con ese hombre. Un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Elizabeth ante la ventisca fuera de la casa.

-Él es tu abuelo, Charlie.

-¿Abuelo? – Repitió ella - ¿Papi, él es abuelo?

-No, Elizabeth, no lo es – mi voz sonó más dura de lo que hubiera querido pero a ella no le afectaba eso. Suspiré - ¿Quieres ir a arreglar tu habitación para subir a jugar? Te prometo que te acompañaré en unos instantes – le dije, casi suplicándole. Ella se concentró en mi mirada, sus preciosos y grandes ojos color chocolates estaban confundidos, y finalmente asintió. La coloqué en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, después de darles una última mirada a Renée y Charlie.

Me volví y hacia la puerta casi a regañadientes. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente invitarles a entrar. Claro que no lo haría, ni siquiera sabía que mierda estaban haciendo aquí. Tan solo venían a llenar a los niños de mierda cuando ellos hablaran.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su puto asunto aquí? – pregunté bruscamente.

-Primero, escucha como me estás hablando – amenazó Charlie, frotó sus manos en señal de que comenzaba a tener frio. Bien por él, que se le congelaran las putas bolas – Y… vengo a conocer a mi nieto, Anthony, ¿no? – Miró a Renée por unos momentos y ella asintió – Bien, quiero conocerlo.

-Vas a joder mierda.

-El niño tiene derechos – volvió a hablar sin importarle mi interrupción – Y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlos. Tú deberías saber eso, ese fue el acuerdo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir algo más, unos pasos se escucharon bajar las escaleras de manera casi apresurada pero sin preocupaciones. Tan solo giré levemente la cabeza para observar a Bella bajar, con el pijama puesto, secando su cabello con una péquela toalla de color blanco.

-Edward ¿Qué estas hacien…? – ella se quedó de pie, congelada al ver a las dos personas fuera de la casa.

Sin que ellos obtuvieran alguna invitación, Charlie avanzó, apartándome con un brazo y caminó al fondo de la sala. Bella comenzó a hiperventilar en cuanto tuvo a su padre más cerca de ella. Su mera presencia le hacía sentir mal. Echó un vistazo por las escaleras y una vez que se aseguró de que ninguno de los niños estaba allí, volvió la vista a su padre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó con un grito ahogado.

-Vengo a conocer a mis nietos, a Anthony, en realidad, tal vez debiste honrar a tu padre llamándolo como él, Isabella, ¿Y qué más puedo hacer aquí?

-Joderme – contestó ella.

-Bella… - llamó Renée, intentando advertirle o calmar la actitud de su hija, que, por supuesto, eso no iba a suceder.

-Cállate – le contestó ella – No te quiero escuchar y ni siquiera quiero volver a verte – casi se lo escupió en la cara - Y tú – miró de nuevo a Charlie – no tienes ningún derecho de estar en mi casa y mucho menos acercarte a mis hijos.

-Son mis nietos, Isabella. Tengo que conocer al niño. Él es el único que me interesa, en realidad.

-¡Y una mierda con eso! – Gritó y no le importó que los niños escucharan esta vez – No tienes que conocerlo, él está perfectamente y no necesita tus sucias manos ni de ti. Apenas y tienes de que vivir, así que, lárgate de mi casa.

Ella se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo. La reacción de Charlie nunca se me iba a olvidar, era de sorpresa, por su puesto, estaba mirando a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, en par en par, y pálido. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, recobró la compostura.

Por supuesto que él creía que iba a intimidarla y que iba a manipularla y que sería igual que cuando ella estaba bajo sus órdenes, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme.

-Te pido que te largues – repitió ella y después volvió a mirar a su madre – Tú, lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Los niños se va a olvidar de ti y eso está muy bien para mí.

Ella logró expulsar a los dos de la casa. No dijeron ninguna palabra, por supuesto y por alguna extraña razón supe que no era la última vez que los vería allí.

-Debes pensar muy bien las cosas, Isabella – le dijo su padre con voz grave. Renée estaba soltando varias lágrimas desde que escuchó las palabras de su hija. Charlie siguió hablando, sin importarle los sollozos de Renée – Debes saber que tu hijo no puede quedar de esta manera y debemos estar en contacto para arreglar algunos asuntos.

Bellas contuvo la respiración.

-Esos asuntos te los vas a meter por el culo, Charlie – le dijo ella y seguido de sus palabras les cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Yo me había mantenido de pie, justo donde me había quedado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Quería golpear a Charlie y de paso a Renée también. Bella había dicho lo que tenía que decir y como ella lo creía correcto y de manera firme. La única vez que le había visto actuar de esa manera era cuando me vio por primera vez en Rusia, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que a mí me gritó.

Me olvidé de esos pensamientos cuando escuché el sollozo de Bella.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta su lado y la rodee lo con mis brazos, ella, de inmediato se abrazó a mí, con su rostro en mi pecho y temblando entre mis brazos gracias a los sollozos.

Sentí, claramente, como yo también me destrozaba por dentro y entonces, las ganas de volver a querer matar a Charlie habían regresado. No quería pensar de nuevo en eso, ya lo tenía bastante claro hacia tiempo: no podía matarlo, aunque esa era la mejor decisión que probablemente podía tener.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado de pie, yo estaba soportando gran parte de su peso porque ella simplemente no podía consigo misma. En ningún momento paró de llorar, diciendo cosas sin coherencia, no me molesté en tratar de descifrar que era lo que ella se estaba diciendo o estaba tratando de decirme. Sentía sus lágrimas calientes mojar mi camiseta y sus dedos encajarse en mi espalda al abrazarme con fuerza. Yo solo la tenía allí, entre mis brazos, acariciando su espalda levemente y con mis bravilla sobre su cabeza, tratando de protegerla, pero no podía hacerlo porque su lucha ahora era con sus pensamientos.

Fielmente ella paró, pero se mantuvo con el rostro escondido. Intenté apartarla y ella cedió a regañadientes, sin embargo, ella no conectó su mirada con la mía como yo lo hubiera querido. Pude ver como sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que su nariz y sus labios.

-Bella… - comencé a decir en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza, dándome una indicación para que parara de hablar. Finalmente alzó sus ojos hacia los míos, que estaban ansiosos por mirar los suyos de ese hermoso color chocolate.

Estaba asustada, ahora era débil, también estaba enojada y tenía mucha tristeza. Lo sabía, ella era un libro abierto al mirarla a los ojos y eso, probablemente, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

Enjugué sus lágrimas cuando volvieron a descender por sus mejillas. Ella recargó su rostro en mis manos y apretó aún más su agarré en mi espalda. Casi con todas sus fuerzas.

-Les odio – comenzó y bajó de nuevo la vista, concentrándose en las arrugas de mi camiseta – los odio tanto, ¿por qué simplemente no pueden ser unos padres normales? Lo único que quería era estar en paz con ellos. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza ver a Charlie de nuevo – sorbió su nariz y su cuerpo tembló de nuevo – Y ahora… mi madre me traiciona, de nuevo, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Quiero decir… me he puesto en su lugar, ahora soy madre y no imagino que yo pueda hacer eso con mis hijos. No sé si ella siempre me tomó como una burla o algo así – siguió diciendo con voz baja. No mencioné nada, solo me dediqué a limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas – No quiero que ellos se acerquen a mis hijos, Edward. Quiero terminar con Charlie de una buena vez. Quiero tener una vida normal, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? Intento ser buena madre… hago lo que puedo cuando se trata del trabajo y ahora trato de ser una buena persona para que nuestra relación funcione…

-Eres una excelente persona, nena – le murmuré, de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo – No estás haciendo nada mal.

-No soy una buena hija, ¿cierto? – Siguió – Solo me gustaría tener su aprobación o simplemente deshacerme de ellos, ¿es malo desear algo así? – Apartó mi mano de su rostro y la dejó caer sin mucho cuidado a mi costado – Quiero irme, mañana. No necesitamos decirle a alguien que nos iremos, simplemente quiero hacerlo. No quiero que nadie se interponga, Edward.

Asentí, dejándole en claro que así serían las cosas.

-Y por favor, contesta las preguntas de manera breve a Elizabeth, estoy segura de que te preguntará algo – se separó de mí y se agachó para tomar la toalla que había caído en el suelo – Arreglaré las maletas.

-Bella…

-No – se soltó de mi agarre de nuevo – Estoy bien, solo necesito arreglar las cosas para mañana, Mark necesita estar al corriente con sus tareas – limpió sus ojos con sus manos y caminó, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

La observé subir por las escaleras y cuando ya no estuvo al alcance de mi vista mi mente se descontroló. Yo no pude evitar pensar en las veces que probablemente ella se había sentido de esa manera cuando hablaba conmigo y tampoco pude evitar pensar en cuantas veces yo pude haberle hecho llorar. Ella, la mayoría de las veces, no me demostraba que se sentía realmente mal por mis palabras, sin embargo, ahora que miraba esa actitud… me sentía mal, lleno de mierda. Sin ningún derecho de tenerla a mi lado. Pero yo era un egoísta así que no tendría por qué apartarme de ella.

Después de salir de mis pensamientos tomé el teléfono celular y marqué. Al segundo timbrazo contestaron mi llamada.

-Señor.

-Lionks, necesito que prepares todo para mañana, regresamos a Rusia a primera hora, todo listo, por favor, y también quiero los informes de agentes de seguridad que habían mencionado antes.

-Por supuesto, señor, todo estará listo mañana.

-Bien, gracias Lionks – colgué y subí las escaleras sin saber con qué era lo que me esperaba.

Al entrar a la habitación de Elizabeth me encontré con ella, en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con dos muñecas en sus manos. Ella estaba a punto de caer dormida, lo sabía y los cabeceos que estaba dando hablaban por ella. Con cuidado, me acerqué donde estaba y me senté a su lado.

-Hola, princesa – ella alzó la vista hacía a mí y me miró con una débil sonrisa. Ella estaba muriendo de sueño - ¿quieres venir a dormir? – me acosté en la cama, con la cabeza en una de las almohadas color rosa. Ella me miró y agitó la cabeza.

-Quiedo jugad contigo – murmuró y me tendió una de sus muñecas – Ella es Lisa, y ésta es Ashley – dijo señalando la suya.

-Pero Lisa y Ashley tienen mucho sueño, ¿no deberíamos esperar?

La niña miró a las muñecas por unos segundos y después comenzó a hablar con ellas en un murmuro. Me recordé que eso era completamente normal, que los niños hablaran con sus juguetes así que evité no pensar mucho en eso. Alzó la vista hacia a mí y asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-Idán a domid, pedo debemos poneles la pijama – se bajó de la cama y fue donde estaba una pequeña caja de color rosa, sacó diminutas prendas y volvió a la cama – Esto es de Lisa – me tendió un conjunto – y esto de Ashley – señaló lo suyo – Viste y se idán a domid.

Intentar colocarle un pantalón de pijama a unas muñecas que apenas y pueden doblarse era un gran reto, y además debía ponerle pequeñas pantuflas de color rosado. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo lograban. Elizabeth, por supuesto, fue más rápida que yo, por toda la experiencia y eso, y terminó de vestir a su muñeca, después de darme una mirada de "¿Por qué eres tan idiota, papá?", me ayudó a colocarle todo el conjunto, las colocó a un lado y se acostó a mi lado, con su cabeza sobre mi brazo.

-¿Papi? – susurró Elizabeth. Mantuve brazo sobre ella, manteniéndola sobre mi cuerpo y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Sí?

-¿El señod es abuelo? – suspiré y abrí los ojos, ella me miró, pidiendo una explicación.

-No lo es cariño, se equivocó de casa, así como cuando te equivocas y tomas la mochila de tu amiga cuando acudes al ballet, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado.

-¿Papi? – cerró los ojos y se apretó contra mí.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? – acaricié la suave piel de bebé de su brazo.

-No me gusta que mami llode.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que llore? – miré sus cabellos color café. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que ella escuchara lo que se había dicho con anterioridad pero las palabras de Bella habían sido bastantes fuertes.

-No se ve bonita.

Besé sus cabellos.

-Le diré que no llore, ¿de acuerdo? Pero se lo diré cuando despierte, ella está dormida, tú deberías estarlo también.

-¿Me cantas? - alzó un poco la voz y se abrazó más a mí.

¿Cantar? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué se supone que iba a cantar? ¿Por qué no pedía otra cosa? Suspiré.

-¿Qué quieres que te cante?

-Lo que sea – murmuró y seguido de eso soltó un gran bostezo.

Después de varios segundos me di por vencido al ver que seguía despierta. Pero no canté, simplemente me dediqué a tararear cualquier canción de cuna que estuviera por allí en mi mente, y simplemente no encontré ninguna, tan solo me dediqué a componer una conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Después de que Elizabeth había caído totalmente dormida, la acomodé en su cama, rodeada de almohadas. Cuando me aseguré de eso fui a la habitación de los niños e hice lo mismo.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con Bella, sentada en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la gran ventana y con una copa casi vacía de vino entre las manos. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta donde ella estaba y alzó la mirada hacía a mí, dedicándome apenas un intento de sonrisa.

De acuerdo, en estos momentos yo debería de lucir como alguien que verdaderamente sabe lo que hace. Debería hacerle sentir bien, y no debería de dejar que siguiera con eso, el maldito problema era que no sabía cómo mierda hacer eso y me estaba frustrando. Nunca me había puesto en una situación como esta; al menos no que yo lo recordara. Odiaba verla así.

-Bella…

-Sé lo que intentas hacer – comenzó, interrumpiéndome antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa – Lamento comportarme de esta manera pero es que simplemente no puedo pensar en otra cosa en estos momentos – terminó el contenido de su copa y la dejó en el borde de la ventana – Pero es mejor actuar de esta manera mientras los niños no me miran.

Me senté a su lado, sin apartar la vista de ella, sin embargo ella ya no me miraba, ella estaba contemplando los copos de nieve caer al piso, fuera de la casa. Parecía una adolescente de esa manera.

-No debes actuar de esa manera, Bella, no solo porque ellos te miren, deben saber que tú también eres débil algunas veces pero no estás sola, los tienes a ellos y me tienes a mí. Para lo que nosotros podamos darte – tomé su mano entre las mías y acaricié su dorso – Está todo listo para mañana, cuando tú lo digas nos iremos.

Lo siguiente que pasó ni siquiera lo vi venir. Ella apartó su mano de la mía con un movimiento rápido y con la misma velocidad me abrazó, con sus brazos me rodeó el cuello con bastante fuerza, tanto, que estaba seguro que mi piel quedaría roja por su presión. Sentía su cuerpo amoldarse al mío en cuanto se abrazó por completo a mí. La rodee con mis brazos en silencio.

-Te necesito ahora – murmuró cerca de mi oído, con urgencia.

-Estoy aquí contigo, Bella – le contesté, acariciando levemente la piel de su espalda – Y lo estaré siempre.

-Pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si se repite nuestro episodio? No quiero necesitarte de esta manera todo el tiempo.

Ella estaba sincerándose ahora y no sabía cuánto había tomado de alcohol, tal vez no era mucho o solo se estaba dejando llevar por el hecho de que tenía muchas emociones encontradas en estas situaciones.

-Yo necesitaré de ti todo el tiempo – hablé contra la piel de su cuello desnudo. Inhalando y saboreando su aroma.

-Lo dices solo porque yo lo hago ahora – sentí sus manos jugar con las puntas de mi pelo, sin intenciones de soltarme.

-No diría algo así ahora mismo. Solo te digo lo que es, enserio. Y ya te dije que estaré siempre aquí, contigo, tanto como tú estés dispuesta a permitírmelo.

Ella se separó de mí lo suficiente, solo para verme a la cara, muy cerca. Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el mío, sentí también el sabor del vino en mi boca. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Sorbió su nariz y juntó su frente a con la mía.

-Te quiero mucho – murmuró muy bajo, rozando mis labios y con su suave piel blanca brillando por las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

-También te quiero, nena – ella sonrió al escucharme y pasé mi dedo pulgar por su mejilla – Pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar – limpié las lágrimas que seguían rodando por su rostro. Bella apretó los ojos y volvió a sorber su nariz –Deja de llorar, cariño.

Parecía que mis palabras hacían que sus lágrimas brotaran aún más porque a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos gracias al llanto. Una mueca se instaló en mi rostro. No podía verla así, no me gustaba el hecho de mirarla de esa manera. Me sentía muy extraño al mirarla de esa manera y tampoco sabía si esta vez fui yo quien le hizo llorar. Intenté que mis palabras lucieran como lo que de verdad eran, palabras de confianza, enserio quería que fuera así.

-Bella – la llamé y ella, después de respirar un par de veces abrió los ojos - ¿Estás bien? – asintió y me besó durante un largo rato sin querer llegar a otro tipo de situación y yo se lo agradecía porque no sería capaz de concentrarme en otra cosa en esos momentos más que en saber cómo haría para resolver esta situación – Tus labios son muy suaves después de llorar, ¿sabes?

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios y me besó de nuevo.

-Tienes el honor de ser el primero en decirme eso – me dijo y me abrazó otra vez.

Al parecer hoy era el día de los abrazos.

Ni siquiera supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, su olor era inconfundible y también era embriagador y probablemente era uno de los motivos por los cuales también la amaba.

Últimamente me estaba poniendo bastante sentimental. Suponía y culpaba el hecho de tener que pasar tiempo con la familia. Debía acudir más seguido a las oficinas, tal vez me hacía falta gritarles un poco a los empleados para recordar el tipo de persona que era y no cambiar por completo. Sí, tal vez debía hacer eso. En cuanto llegáramos a Rusia y Bella esté cien por ciento segura lo haría, sin duda alguna.

Me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida cuando presté atención a su respiración lo suficientemente acompasada como para saber que enserio se había quedado dormida como una niña pequeña en mis brazos.

Con cuidado la tomé en mis brazos firmemente y caminé hasta la enorme cama, la deposité allí sin moverla bastante porque entonces se despertaría. Me acomodé detrás de ella, con mi brazo derecho rodeándola por la cintura, abrazándola hacia a mí, sintiendo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo. Apagué las luces y de inmediato la habitación se quedó a oscuras excepto por la luz del pasillo que se colaba en la puerta.

Sonreí apenas al sentir su delicada mano entrelazarse con la mía, que descansaba casi sobre su vientre.

-Edward… - murmuró muy bajo, avisando que esta noche, seguro, hablaría la mayoría del tiempo. Lo cual dejaba la conclusión de que esa noche yo no dormiría bastante.

.

Desperté gracias a los ruidos que se escuchaban en el pasillo.

-¡Estúpido! – se escuchó un fuerte golpe y después la risa de Anthony.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude de la cama y sin despertar a Bella. Aun no entendía como ella no había pegado un salto ante ese fuerte ruido. La miré por unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación y ella se abrazó más a la enorme almohada que tenía entre sus brazos. Cerré despacio la puerta y caminé al final del pasillo, donde estaba Anthony con un ave entre las manos y el pequeño mueble que sostenía el teléfono en el suelo.

Observé como Anthony impulsaba sus manos y después las alzaba con fuerza, soltando el ave en el proceso, sin embargo, el ave, en vez de volar caía al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-¡Estúpido! – repitió el niño y miró al ave esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia alzó la vista hacia a mi aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – miré de reojo la ventana abierta y con el borde lleno de nieve.

-No quiede volar – dijo con enfado. La tomó de nuevo entre sus manos y repitió la acción, obteniendo el mismo resultado de ave cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo – Estúpida ave – gruñó.

-Hey – lo miré mal – Nada de groserías, Anthony – miré al animal que apenas y se podía mover, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantas veces llevaba cayendo, lo que sí tenía seguro era que estaba a punto de morir - ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Aquí – señaló el suelo – Es tonto, no vuela – la pateó y el ave golpeó con la pared, esta vez quedando completamente inconsciente.

Suspiré.

-Deja de insultar a los animales y ve a lavarte las manos, por favor – le pedí al momento en que levantaba los muebles que estaban en el suelo y cerraba las ventanas. Él niño seguía sin moverse - ¿Anthony?

-No quiedo, quiedo que vuele.

-Ya no puede volar, esta fracturada, así que ve a lavarte las manos.

-¡No quiedo! – gritó y golpeó el piso con su pie. Claramente enfadado – Quiedo que vuele y ya.

Él, al darse cuenta de que no le hice caso alguno se acercó hasta a mí y comenzó a golpearme con las palmas de sus manos. Sin embargo, yo no le presté atención alguna al sentir sus golpes sobre mí. Seguí con la tarea de recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo y finalmente recogí el ave entre mis manos. Caminé lejos de allí, dejando a Anthony pataleando, gritando y golpeando cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

Me deshice del animal muerto y justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño me encontré con Bella saliendo de la habitación. Me miró con interrogación por unos segundos y después volvió la vista al final del pasillo, donde seguía Anthony haciendo su rabieta.

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó sin detener su andar hacia a él. El niño se levantó del suelo y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo alzó - ¿Edward?

-Bueno, él estaba lanzando a un ave lastimada, esperando a que volara, hasta que finalmente logró matarla por darle una patada contra la pared. También derrumbó la pequeña mesita donde está el teléfono y ahora dice groserías – miré al niño de manera severa y él me devolvió la mirada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rostro de Bella era de total sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras, agitó levemente a Anthony para que le mirara y él niño la miró de manera inocente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Toni?

-Solo quedía que el ave vuele – explicó y eso sonó malditamente inocente.

Él era solo un niño de dos años y medio, con un aspecto bastante adorable vestido con ese pijama de Batman y sus cabellos desordenados como de costumbre… sin embargo, ese niño ya decía groserías y maltrataba animales solo porque no obtenía lo que quería.

-Cariño, no debes hacer eso – ella le dio un beso en la frente – Tampoco debes pegarle a papá, nunca, ¿entiendes? – Él asintió – Muy bien, ahora baja, prepararé el desayuno. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Abajo – contestó en un murmuro. Alzó la mirada hacia a mí y estiró sus brazos – Papi – me llamó.

De acuerdo. Tal vez no podía enojarme con niño de mis tres hijos o tal vez sí, nunca se me había planteado y aunque probablemente lo hubiera hecho dos minutos atrás todo estaba olvidado. Cualquier cosa que esa persona, igual a mí en pequeño, hizo no importaba. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y él me dio un beso también.

-Lo siento – murmuró y juntó su frente con la mía – te amo.

-También te amo, nano – despeiné aún más sus cabellos – No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? – Asintió – Ahora ve a hacer lo que dijo mamá.

Lo coloqué de nuevo en el suelo y el niño salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Anthony, con cuidado en las escaleras! – advirtió Bella. El niño detuvo su andar y en cuanto llegó a las escaleras se sostuvo de la barandilla que estaba allí y bajó lentamente las escaleras.

Cuando lo perdí de vista me volví hacia a ella, me sonrió sinceramente y se abrazó a mí, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y dejando caer sus mano en mi espalda baja apropósito ya que sus manos estaban muy cerca de mi trasero. Sonreí al saber que ella estaba de muy buen humor ahora. La rodee con mis brazos también.

-Buenos días – le dije y sentí su sonrisa contra mí.

-Buenos días a ti también – dijo en cuanto apartó su rostro de mi pecho y se clocó en las puntas de sus pies para poder darme un casto beso en los labios. Después de que me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate ella sonrió muy amplia y volvió a apretar mi trasero con sus manos.

-Temía que hicieras eso – le dije, fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo – se encogió de hombros.

-Se supone que soy yo quien debe hacer eso, ¿sabes? – deslicé mis manos por su espalda y antes de llegar a su trasero ella paró mis manos, impidiéndome seguir con lo que tenía en mente.

-Cambio de roles en este tema. Solo puedes tocar mi trasero mientras esté encima de ti o estés entre mis piernas.

-Eso no va a pasar – sacudí la cabeza – No creo recordar todo el tiempo, o al menos resistir todo el tiempo, a no tocar tu trasero.

-Debes comenzar a mentalizarte ahora, cariño – me dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla – Ahora, debes pensar en que castigo ponerle a tu hijo por el accidente del ave, si Anthony le dice lo que sucedió a Elizabeth entonces tendremos un gran problema – acomodó su cabellera en una coleta – Por ahora, termina de ordenar tus maletas, nos iremos en cuanto los niños estén listos.

**Bella POV**

-Un patito, dos patito, tes patito, ocho patito…

-¡No! No es ocho patito, es cinco patito – Elizabeth corrigió a su hermano mientras miraba como jugaba con los pequeños patos de hule en la bañera.

-¡Ocho patito! – renegó el niño. Ignoró a su hermana al sentir mis manos enjuagar su cabello y volvió su atención a los patos - Un patito, dos patito, tes patito, ocho patito, seis patito, once patito…

-¡No sabes! – ella se enfadó. Elizabeth no soportaba que alguien dijera las cosas o hiciera las cosas mal, estando ella presente. Ella estaba segura de que era como ella decía, siempre, en todo lo que hacía y la mayoría de las veces era así, ella siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Anthony gruñó al verse interrumpido de nuevo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le lanzó un pato de hule a su hermana en la boca, ocasionando su llanto.

-¡Tú no sabes! – le gritó el niño sobre el fuerte llanto de su hermana.

-¡Anthony, eso no se hace! – me apresuré a soltarlo y a tomar a Elizabeth en mis brazos.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora cuando vi la sangre salir del labio de mi hija. Mantuve su cabeza firme con una de mis manos y con la otra inspeccioné su boca. Ella tenía el labio partido, probablemente el pico del pato había hecho eso.

-Mamá… - llamó llorando y al momento de hacerlo su labio rozó con sus dientes, ocasionando que saliera un poco más de sangre - ¡Me duele! – gritó entre llantos y se abrazó a mí, desesperada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cariño – le dije intentando conservar la calma. La tomé entre mis brazos y me apresuré a sacarla de la bañera. Justo cuando salí del baño Edward estaba entrando a la habitación – Termina de bañar a Anthony – le dije de manera apresurada. Vi que estaba a punto de acercarse a nosotras – El niño está solo en la bañera, Edward, por favor, ve con él – le dije de manera cortante y salí de allí con Elizabeth en uno de mis brazos, llorando, y limpiando la sangre que resbalaba por su cuerpo con la otra mano – Ya, cariño, te voy a curar, ¿sí?

Ella solo se dedicaba a llorar bastante fuerte. No me estaba ayudando mucho porque también yo me estaba desesperando. Odiaba la sangre y odiaba más el hecho de que esa sangre brotara por alguna parte del cuerpo de mis hijos con dolor de por medio.

De reojo miré como Mark se acercaba hasta nosotras mientras me movía por la cocina en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios, en cuanto la encontré coloqué a Elizabeth en la barra de desayunos, junto a la caja.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mi hijo e hizo una mueca al ver la sangre salir del labio de su hermana.

-Mark, ¿puedes traerme una pequeña bolsa con hielo? – le devolví la palabra con una pregunta.

-Mami, me duele – lloriqueó ella – me duele mucho.

Oh mi niña.

-Lo sé, cariño, sé que te duele, pero se pasará pronto, ¿sí? Solo deja que limpie – pasé una pequeña gasa por su labio, limpiando la sangre y ella de inmediato apartó mi mano con las suyas.

-¡No! ¡No, mami! – gritó.

-Cariño, necesito limpiar eso, ¿de acuerdo? Va a ser rápido, déjame hacerlo – le supliqué y después de unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos gracias a sus llantos, me dejó hacerlo. Limpié su labio con la gasa y sentí sus pequeños dedos encajarse en la piel de mi brazo al sentir algún toque en su hinchado labio.

-Aquí está, mamá – Mark me tendió la pequeña bolsa con hielo y después tomó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas – Tranquila, Eli, mamá siempre nos cura – le dijo y se mantuvo junto a ella. No estaba segura de que ella le prestara mucha atención a su hermano pero mantuvo su mano con la suya.

-Ya está, cariño, déjame ver cómo está, ¿sí? – la miré a los ojos y ella asintió solo una vez. Limpié mis manos y examiné su boca con cuidado.

No solo se había lastimado el labio con el borde de sus dientes sino que también se había lastimado la encía. Era por eso que estaba sangrando bastante y su labio estaba muy hinchado. No soportaba ver la boca de mi hija de esa manera. Suspiré, entendía por qué le dolía bastante.

Cuando me aparté, ella rápidamente soltó a su hermano y se abrazó a mí, llorando de nuevo.

-No, mami, me duele – lloró sin soltarse, sentí sus lágrimas en mi piel – No te vayas – la rodee con mi brazo también y besé sus cabellos mojados.

-No me voy, mi amor, aquí estoy. Mira, toma esto, es para que el dolor se vaya – saqué un bote de jarabe y la volví a colocar en la barra. Ella miró el medicamento e hizo una pequeña mueca. Ella no tenía problemas con los jarabes – Es para que no te duela – serví un poco en el vasito con sus medida y se lo di, en cuanto ella lo tragó Mark le tendió un vaso de agua y tomó un sorbo – Estarás bien, cariño.

-Me duele, mamá – sollozó.

-Ya no te va a doler, te lo prometo, solo espera un poquito – ella se colgó de nuevo a mi cuello y me rodeó con sus piernas. Su cuerpo desnudo ya estaba completamente seco y al parecer no estaba teniendo frio porque si no ya lo hubiera hecho saber - ¿quieres un sorbete?

Cuando cerré el congelador después de sacar dos sorbetes vi a Edward entrar a la cocina con gesto de preocupación. Le entregué un sorbete a Mark y otro a Elizabeth, ésta última lo tomó con cuidado y lo llevó a su boca de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó de inmediato enviándome una mirada y ni siquiera me dejó contestar. Se apresuró a llegar donde estábamos y miró a Elizabeth - ¿Cómo estás, princesa? ¿Te duele mucho? no te preocupes, mamá y papá estamos aquí – se inclinó y besó su frente, la miró a los ojos y la niña asintió.

-Está bien, Edward – le contesté yo después de saber que la niña no respondería porque estaba muy ocupada con su sorbete – Fue el pato de hule, le abrió el labio y le lastimó la encía, le di medicamento para el dolor y con el hielo se le va a desinflamar el labio.

Elizabeth se abrazó con fuerza a mí, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda desnuda, frotándola levemente. Siguió tomando de su sorbete de manera tranquila. Ella no apartaba para nada lo ojos de su padre, lo estaba estudiando con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? – le pregunté. Edward ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada. Él quería tomar a su hija entre sus brazos, sus manos se estaban moviendo inquietas, lo sabía – Eli, ¿quieres ir con papá? – ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a mí, metiendo su mano fría debajo de mi camiseta y cuando la otra para tomar el sorbete con la otra.

Edward suspiró y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para mantener quieta sus manos. Finalmente su mirada se encontró con la mía. Él estaba enojado, y preocupado, su instinto de padre se estaba apoderando de él.

-Está por allá afuera, me dijo lo que pasó – se encogió de hombros y su vista viajó a su hija de nuevo – Deberías vestirte, princesa, ¿vamos? – le extendió los brazos y Elizabeth volvió a negar con la cabeza. Metió su rostro en mi pecho, ignorando a su padre, de nuevo. Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos con gesto de frustración – Enserio, Bella, deberías vestirla, se va a enfermar – se volvió a su hijo mayor – Mark, ¿ya tienes listas todas tus cosas?

Él niño asintió y se acercó a nosotros y le dio un beso a Elizabeth.

-Estarás bien, Eli – le besó su mano - ¿Voy por ellas? – miró a su padre.

-No, está bien, asegúrate de que esté todo listo. Iré en unos momentos por tus pertenencias – alborotó sus cabellos y observó como el niño salía corriendo de allí después de darle una última mirada a su hermana.

-Edward, ella está bien, no te preocupes, solo debemos esperar a que se desinflame, no le pondremos nada mas – aparté los cabellos húmedos de Elizabeth de su rostro - ¿Qué pasó con Anthony? – le volví a preguntar. Sus ojos color verde me estaba mirando ahora de manera severa.

-Sólo está castigado, es lo menos que puede tener ahora, ¿Por qué tiene que reaccionar de esa manera? – Elizabeth lo miró con temor – Se está saliendo de control, Bella.

-Sé lo que está pasando con mi hijo, Edward, ninguno de nuestros hijos va a ser perfecto, deberías saberlo y menos aún con nuestro carácter, por más que lo intentemos.

-No está funcionando lo que estamos haciendo con él. Hablarle de manera suave no está funcionando, deberíamos saber otorgar los castigos, si sigue de esa manera no imagino que otra cosa podría hacer cuando empeore.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres hacer? No voy a gritarles, a ninguno de los tres, tampoco los voy a amenazar. Ellos tienen advertencias y trato de hacerles entender con palabras y no con gritos o golpes.

-Nunca dije eso – se apresuró a decir al entender a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Presionó el puente de su nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice – Solo… viste a Elizabeth, Esme llegará aquí en tres horas y no creo que quieras verla antes de que nos vayamos.

Observé como salía de la cocina con paso apresurado y suspiré al perderle de vista. Me dediqué a colocar todo en su lugar aun sosteniendo a Elizabeth contra mi cadera. Desinfecté todo lo que había sido manchado de sangre y dejé la cocina reluciente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Coloqué a Elizabeth en la cama y terminé de secar su cabello. Le coloqué el pequeño calzoncillo entrenador solo porque íbamos de viaje y la vestí, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Ella aun no terminaba con su sorbete y eso estaba bien aunque su labio ya no estaba tan hinchado como antes. Dejé la puerta de la habitación del baño abierta mientras tomaba mi ducha ya que ella lo había pedido, sin embargo, no me molestó para nada mientras veía su programa en la televisión. Me cambié alrededor de su campo de visión porque cada vez que desaparecía ella chillaba. Cuando me di la vuelta la encontré con el chupete en la boca. Suponía que al succionar el chupete podía calmar la poca picazón que estaba teniendo en el labio y la encía. El hecho de saber que eso podía afectar sus dientes me preocupaba.

No me crucé con Anthony por ningún lado hasta que todo el equipaje estaba fuera de la casa. Todo en el interior estaba muy bien ordenado y según tenía entendido Helga llegaría en diez minutos. Tenía planeado despedirme de ella, de todas formas, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Mis brazos ya estaban entumecidos por tener cargando a Elizabeth todo el tiempo mientras me movía de un lado para otro pero la niña se negaba a soltarme. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano ella rápidamente la rehuyó y lo ignoró.

-Mamá – me llamó Anthony. Bajé la mirada hacia a él y lo encontré con un juguete en sus manos. Él no parecía recordar lo que le había hecho a su hermana, pero según tenía entendido, él no podía tocar ningún aparato electrónico durante ciertos días. No sabía cómo era que se iba a entretener, lo que si sabía era que estaba muy enojado con su padre, al cual ni siquiera le dedicaba la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Anthony?

-Yo quiedo que me cadgues – estiró sus brazos hacía a mí y miró de reojo a su hermana.

-No puedo, cariño, estoy sosteniendo a tu hermana – le expliqué y me incliné un poco solo para arreglar mejor la sudadera que tenía puesta.

-¡Bájala! – Gruñó y la miró con enfado - ¡Yo quiedo que me cadgues!

-No grites, Anthony – le miré con el ceño fruncido y él me sostuvo la mirada – No puedo sostenerte ahora, así que ve a jugar, te llamaré en cuanto nos vayamos.

-¡No! – pateó una de las maletas que estaban allí, haciéndola rodar por las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Deja a ella! – gritó con enfado.

Me incliné hacia a él y lo miré de manera severa, con una mano tomé a Anthony del brazo y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Hey, deja de comportarte de esa manera, ¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera, mi vida? Se buen niño, por favor – suspiré - entra a la casa – me incorporé y esperé a que se quedara sentado en el sillón, y así lo hizo, se mantuvo sentado allí, con la mirada en el suelo sin decir nada.

Al salir de nuevo, me encontré con Helga, subiendo las escaleras con la maleta en sus manos. Le di una mirada de disculpa y ella me sonrió de manera amable.

-Lo lamento tanto, iba a pedirle a Edward que lo hiciera en unos momentos, no era necesario.

-No se preocupe, señora Cullen – me dijo ella con ese acento al que me estaba acostumbrando – No creo que el señor Cullen esté acostumbrado a hacer eso muchas veces – dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a Elizabeth – _Hola, nena_ – ella volvió a usar su idioma natal para dirigirse a ella - ¿Cómo estás?

La niña solo le sonrió levemente pero no le contestó porque llevaba consigo aun el chupete.

-¡Mira eso! ¿Qué tienes en el labio, nena? – ella se acercó aún más a Elizabeth y la niña se alejó un poco. Helga me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Su hermano le lanzó un pato de hule en la boca, tiene lastimado el labio y la encía – le expliqué y le retiré a Elizabeth el chupete, ella, sin recibir ninguna indicación, abrió la boca, mostrándole sus heridas.

-Oh, _Dios mío…_ - Helga evitó tocar la boca de la niña y después de obsérvalo muy bien sonrió levemente - ¿Le has dado hielo? – Asentí – También debiste darle algún des inflamatorio.

-Sí, así fue, también le quitó el dolor.

-Está muy bien, no creo que necesite otra cosa, sólo que mantenga el hielo y es todo. Que evite comer cosas ácidas y picante – se inclinó hacia a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla – Te pondrás muy bien, _mi niña linda__  
><em>

Elizabeth le sonrió con ganas y también la abrazó.

-Debo suponer que por las maletas ya se retiran…

-Sí, ha surgido un imprevisto, tenemos que volver.

-Es una lástima, usted y el señor Cullen tienen unos hijos bellísimos y como no si tienen a quien sacar – me dedicó una sonrisa y sentí mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas – Espero volver a verlos pronto.

_Yo espero no volver aquí._

Iba a extrañar a ésta mujer.

-Intentaremos venir pronto, Helga, ha sido un placer conocerla – me acerqué a ella y con mi brazo libre le di un fuerte abrazo, tanto como pude. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Gracias, señora, cuidaré su casa por usted – me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

En cuanto me separé de ella vi a Edward salir de la puerta con Anthony tomado de la mano y con una expresión seria. Me dirigió una breve mirada y después la volvió hacia a Helga.

-Qué bueno es volver a verte, Helga – le dijo con tono serio – Mi familia y yo tenemos que irnos ahora, cosas de último minuto, te agradecería si actúas como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué dar ninguna explicación a mi madre – Mark apareció detrás de él y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a la señora – Estaré al contacto contigo si necesito algo. Mi madre llegará en una hora y media, aproximadamente.

La señora asintió sin bajar la cabeza, aceptando todo lo que Edward le estaba diciendo sin mostrarse ofendida o de menos por el tono que estaba ocupando con ella.

-Por supuesto, señor, lo que usted ordene – asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Es una lástima que se vayan muy pronto.

-Yo volveré después, tal vez sea pronto – le avisó – Todos seguirá igual y las mismas reglas y normas, igual para todo el personal – ella asintió de nuevo – De acuerdo – bajó la mirada hacia Anthony – Despídete de Helga, hijo.

El niño miró primero a su padre con el ceño fruncido y después se volvió a Helga de la misma manera. Caminó dos pasos, sin soltar el agarre que tenía con su padre y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Adiós, _nene_ – le dijo a Helga y ella sonrió.

-Adiós, come mucho Danonino para que crezcas grande – se inclinó y le dio un beso en su frente.

El niño asintió un par de veces.

-Te llamaré después, o le diré a Lionks que lo haga – Edward extendió la mano y Helga la estrechó. Con un asentimiento bajó las escaleras, llevándose a Anthony con él y lo colocó dentro de la camioneta, después de asegurarlo allí, volvió por las maletas.

Ni Helga ni yo dijimos algo con respecto a él. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a eso tanto como yo, podría suponerlo.

-Adiós, Helga – le dijo Mark y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella también lo abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Adiós, precioso, cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré – le dio un último abrazo y se alejó de allí para ayudar a su padre con algunas cosas.

Elizabeth se estiró a Helga para darle un último abrazo y pegó su mejilla con la de la señora en forma de beso, ella estaba teniendo sumo cuidado con su boca.

-Te quiedo, nana – le dijo la niña. Ese apodo lo llevaba usando con Helga desde que habían cruzado una palabra y al parecer a la señora no le molestaba para nada, sino al contrario. Edward había pensado que no era nada adecuado pero no podía prohibirle nada a su niña.

-También te quiero, nena – Helga estaba al borde de las lágrimas y yo le sonreí levemente – Cuídate mucho, y come mucho hielo – le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo hadé – le afirmó y Elizabeth se abrazó de nuevo a mí.

-Mantendremos el contacto, Helga – le dije con una sonrisa – No llore, tendrá menos trabajo ahora – le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió.

-Sí, supongo. Los voy a extrañar.

-Nosotros también a usted – le di un último abrazo.

-Bella – escuché como me llamaba Edward a mis espaldas. Él se estaba impacientando. Él odiaba las despedidas sentimentales y era por eso que él no quería esperarse a que Helga llegara, él decía que con una llamada bastaba.

Helga pegó un pequeño salto al tener algún pensamiento, rebuscó en su bolso de hoja de palma y desde el fondo obtuvo una pequeña cajita de algún papel platinado. Me dirigió una mirada llena de dudas y suspiró.

-Esto es para ella – señaló a Elizabeth – Es un pequeño dije con una pequeña cadena, no tiene mucho valor pero… creí que era un buena regalo – comenzó y yo seguía sin saber que era lo que quería decirme – Ella es muy importante para nosotros, en mi tierra natal – explicó de nuevo y destapó la cajita – Es la virgen de Guadalupe.

Dentro de la caja pude observar el pequeño dije en forma de ovalo. Entendía a lo que se refería. Elizabeth había obtenido un cierto interés con esa figura en cuanto la vio colgada en el cuarto de Helga. Helga tenía su cuarto allí y Elizabeth había entrado por accidente, al entrar había visto esa figura. Elizabeth le había preguntado todo lo que su pequeña mente le permitía y obtenía respuestas de aquella señora, mi hija estaba realmente fascinada con eso. Sin embargo, esa figura era mucho más pequeña que el cuadro que tenía colgado en la pared y estaba grabada en un dije de oro falso.

Sonreí muy amplio al verlo.

-Tiene mucho valor, Helga, muchas gracias – le dije con el corazón en la mano – Mira, Eli, acepta lo que ella te da – le dije suavemente a mi hija que tomó de inmediato el regalo que le estaba teniendo y sonrió amplio también.

-Gacias, nana – le dijo muy sonriente.

-De nada, preciosa.

-Mamá… - escuché de nuevo el llamado de Mark.

Que insistentes…

-Tengo que irme – le dije de manera apresurada – Muchas gracias, Helga, hablaremos después – le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano – Gracias, enserio – ella también sonrió y finalmente me di la vuelta para dirigirme al auto.

Hice amago de dejar a Elizabeth en su asiento y ella de inmediato enterró sus dedos en mi piel, abrazándose a mí, de nuevo.

-Cariño, no puedes ir conmigo allí adelante – le dije a mi hija.

-No – me miró e hizo un puchero.

Suspiré y miré a Edward por el espejo retrovisor. Él solo se encogió de hombros sin decirme alguna palabra. Tendría que hablar con él con respecto a su actitud.

-Mark, cariño, ¿te importaría ir adelante? – le pregunté a mi hijo y él sonrió.

-Seguro, mamá – se apresuró a decir.

Me senté junto a Anthony, con Elizabeth sobre mis piernas y de inmediatamente se acomodó en mi regazo, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Mark cerró la puerta y subió a su lugar. Bajé la ventanilla y Elizabeth miró a Helga por allí. Le dirigí un pequeño gesto a la mujer de piel morena y ella lo devolvió. Cuando Edward puso en marcha el auto Elizabeth se asomó por la ventanilla.

-Adiós, nana – le gritó y sacudió su mano en modo de despedida. Cuando la perdió de vista, Elizabeth se dejó caer de nuevo en mi regazo y colocó de nuevo su chupete en la boca.

-Cariño, ¿quieres que te lo ponga? – le señalé la pequeña cadena con el dije colgando y ella asintió frenéticamente. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre nosotras una vez que se coló en el tráfico de Chicago. Le coloqué la cadena a mi hija y ella sonrió - ¿te gusta? – Asintió – fue un bonito gesto de su parte.

-Ella me gusta – comentó Anthony a mi lado al momento en que movía sus pies, pateando el sillón de su padre, haciendo que en poco tiempo él se comenzara a frustrar.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta – concordó Mark desde el asiento del copiloto – Es una gran señora.

-Es mi nana – alegó Elizabeth y siguió jugando con el escote de mi suéter.

Después de todo, la única que se había ido de éste lugar con un mal sabor de boca era yo. Mis hijos parecían más que contentos con la visita que le habíamos hecho a la familia. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarme de que ninguno de mis padres comenzara con sus estúpidas actuaciones.

* * *

><p>Hola, me han encantado los comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior, ustedes son grandiosas. Ya vimo la relación de padre e hijo con Edward y Anthony, pero ahora la vimos también cuando Edward está enojado.<p>

_¡Anthony se está volviendo muy travieso, berrinchudo y agresivo! Tal vez no sea sol esta vez y solo sea el comienzo... quién sabe. ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Edward? ¿Y Bella? Mark es un niño muy considerado. ¿Qué opinan de Helga? ¿Y Charlie y Renée?_

Gracias a: **Ari, Pau and Teli, Vero15, Lucero Mendozaa, Valerie Krisbian, tamipanxi, , yolabertay, Ninacara, Manligrez, Kimjim, Karenava, marah2221, joselinamadera, cintygise, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Vicky B. Jonas, LicetSalvatore, Fle-ARG, flexer, Beastyles, Maya Masen Cullen, Lulu, beakis, Melania, iam Nikkiswan, Saha Denali, Berta, anaprinces25, carlita16, fabiola, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Laura Katherine, Fran Cullen Masen, soles, Mafe D. Rojas, zuleyma24cullen, la enana del mal.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

Aun no sé cuantos capítulos le quedan pero no creo que sean muchos. O tal vez sí.

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	49. ¡Anthony!

**¡Anthony!**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi uniforme de fútbol?! – escuché el grito de Mark desde el piso superior. Caminé hacia las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies.<p>

-¡Está en el tercer cajón del segundo closet! – le grité de vuelta. Esperé a escuchar sus pasos y los cajones azotarse unos con otros - ¿Ya lo tienes?

-¡Lo tengo! – contestó - ¡Gracias, mamá, te amo! – escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y volví a la cocina.

Estaba a punto de retomar la actividad de preparar la comida de nuevo cuando otro grito me llamó.

-¡Mamá! – miré la figura de Anthony aparecer en la cocina con el uniforme de taekwondo completamente lleno de lodo - ¡Quiedo jugo!

-¿Anthony, no prefieres tomar agua? – Lo miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?

-Jugué con Woody afueda – respondió y se inclinó para tomar un pedazo de zanahoria con sus manos sucias.

Me apresuré a quitársela y me acerqué a él.

-¡Mía! ¡Dame! – me golpeó con su mano, dejando una marca de loco allí.

-Tienes las manos sucias, hijo. Ven, vamos a lavar las manos – le quité rápidamente la ropa sucia y la dejé en un rincón. Esperaba que no comenzara a llenarse de pequeñas manchas rojas – Sabes que no debes salir a jugar al jardín, hace mucho frio.

Caminé con él hacia el lavabo y lo cargué para que pudiera lavar sus manos. Coloqué la zanahoria debajo del chorro de agua para lavarla y después de la entregué. Él comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos hasta poder zafarse y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Anthony, no salgas de la casa! – atravesé la puerta de la cocina, intentando seguir a mi hijo y me vi bloqueada por un pequeño bulto de color rosa.

-¡Mami! – saltó Elizabeth y abrazó mis piernas con fuerza – Mami, ven a jugad conmigo – pidió e hizo un puchero. Observé como su labio sobresalía y su pequeña cortada estaba casi desapareciendo – Tú puedes usad a Ashley – señaló la muñeca aun con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo jugar contigo ahora, cariño, estoy preparando la comida – aparté su cabello del rostro y volví a sujetárselo, alejando los mechones sueltos de su precioso rostro - ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida?

Sus ojos de color café brillaron al escucharme pedirle eso y comenzó a saltar haciendo que su cola de caballo se agitara también, dándole un toque bastante adorable. Repitió una seria de "sí". Le sonreí y la tomé en mis brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a cocinad? – me preguntó mientras lanzaba su muñeca al sillón, asegurándose de que cayera exactamente allí.

La sostuve contra mi cadera y avancé hacia la puerta trasera, suponiendo que ese era el lugar por donde Anthony había salido al jardín de nuevo.

-Haré espagueti, ¿te gusta el espagueti?

A ella le encantaba el espagueti.

-¡Me gusta mucho el espagueti con queso! – dijo con mucho entusiasmo y comenzó a saltar sobre mi sin borrar su preciosa sonrisa con hoyuelos - ¿Y cadne?

-Sí, mi amor, y carne también, con verduras para que estés fuerte.

-¿Fuedte como tú?

-¿Yo soy fuerte?

-Sí – asintió, agitando sus rizos – Muy fuedte. Papi también es fuedte.

Suspiré.

-Sí cariño, tu papi también es fuerte – _Sólo físicamente _Me recordé mentalmente.

Salí por la puerta trasera y me encontré con Anthony meciéndose muy alto en uno de los columpios que estaban allí. A su alrededor estaba todo casi congelado. Podía ver como brillaban las hojas de los arbustos gracias al hielo que tenían encima y no podía imaginar cómo es que mi hijo no saltaba de lo frio que estaba el columpio. Woody estaba desordenadamente amarrado a su pequeña casa y con el hocico también atado con una pequeña cuerda. Suponía que eso era obra de Anthony. Sabía que el quitarle los aparatos electrónicos se causarían más travesuras.

-¡Anthony! – le llamé sin querer acercarme donde estaba. Elizabeth tenía un poco de gripa y sacarla conmigo no era una buena idea – Baja de ahí, hijo, por favor – el niño tan solo me dirigió una mirada y siguió columpiándose tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía y gracias a que era muy pequeño se elevaba aún más – Hijo, entra a la casa, por favor.

El pánico estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mí. Anthony estaba columpiándose muy alto. Y tan solo llevaba consigo su ropa interior. Estaba segura de que mi corazón iba a sufrir un ataque y no de los bonitos.

-Cariño, ¿puedes entrar a la casa y sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes para hacer un pastel? Dile a Mark que te ayude, ¿sí? Sube las escaleras con cuidado – la coloqué en el suelo y ella corrió lejos de mi vista. Caminé hasta donde estaban los columpios y miré a Anthony – Hijo, baja ahora mismo, puedes caerte. Vamos a comer, anda.

-No – respondió – Yo no quiedo espagueti y tampoco quiedo pastel – siguió meciéndose, ignorando el hecho de que estuviera bastante cerca. Pude observar como temblaba cada vez que se elevaba y sentía el aire muy frio recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces quieres que llame a tu padre, Anthony? – él me miró por unos momentos, considerando lo que le acababa de decir y después se encogió de hombros – Muy bien, espero que te castigue más tiempo – saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero y comencé a marcar el número de Edward.

-¡No! – gritó al ver que estaba hablando enserio y dejó de balancear sus pies - ¡No lo llames!

-Detente, pues – me crucé de brazos, esperando a que hiciera lo que le ordenaba.

-¡No! ¡No llames a papá! ¡Vete! – comenzó a saltar sobre el columpio y miré como el juego comenzaba a temblar gracias a eso.

-Vas a caer, Anthony – le dije intentando contener la calma – Baja de allí ahora. Haré lo que quieras para comer, y te daré helado pero baja de allí.

-No llames a papá – me advirtió.

-No lo llamaré, pero por favor, baja de una buena vez.

En cuanto el columpio perdió velocidad terminé por acercarme a él y lo detuve, sosteniendo una de las correas. Lo tomé de los hombros y sentí su piel fría. Él comenzó a lanzar patadas y a retorcerse en mis brazos mientras lo llevaba dentro de la casa. Lo coloqué en el pasillo y después me volví hacia el jardín, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, escuchando sus gritos dentro de la casa.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Woody y lo liberé de las fuertes ataduras que tenía y también él mismo se había provocado al intentarse deshacerse de ellas.

-Lo siento, pequeño – acaricié su cabeza y observé como bajaba las orejas. Él estaba comenzando a cansarse también de los niños. No era un buen lugar para que el estuviera aquí con nosotros – No sé si serás capaz de acostumbrarte a otra casa… es mucho lo que soportas - me incliné y besé su cabeza. Él colocó su pata sobre mi pierna. Suspiré y alboroté su pelaje – Fue bueno mientras duró ¿eh? – pasé mi mano por su hocico que tenía una leve marca de cuerda en él y después me incorporé, al mismo tiempo que él – Anda, vamos – lo guie a la casa y abrí la puerta para que pudiera pasar. De inmediato corrió por las escaleras, esquivando a Anthony que seguía tirado en el suelo, pateando las paredes y dejando pequeñas marcas de lodo con forma de sus pies - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Quiedo jugad! – me gritó.

-No vas a jugar nada, así que por favor deja de gritar, ¿de acuerdo?

Me alejé de allí y caminé hacia la cocina donde estaba Elizabeth comiendo una barra de queso panela. La miré con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No se suponía que irías por Mark? – me acerqué a ella y comí el pedazo de queso que me estaba ofreciendo.

-No, sabe dico – dijo al momento que masticaba lo que tenía en la boca.

-De acuerdo… ¿iniciamos? – le pregunté aun sobre los gritos y llantos de Anthony.

El momento de cocinar el almuerzo fue bastante entretenido y lleno de risas por parte de Elizabeth. Nos dedicamos a ignorar a su hermano que se pasó alrededor de treinta minutos haciendo el berrinche. Se había arrastrado hasta la cocina y allí seguía con su escándalo. Elizabeth lo ignoró y yo lo hice de la misma manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos le estaba prestando atención decidió salirse de allí y siguió con sus llantos en otra parte de la casa.

Tan solo debía respirar y seguir con las actividades. Él era un niño de dos años, era normal su comportamiento, lo único que necesitaba era tener paciencia, mucha paciencia.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y se lo entregué a Elizabeth al ver el identificador de llamadas. Ella presionó el botón con la tecla verde para contestar.

-¿Hola? – miré como jugaba con un pedazo de brócoli - ¡Papi! Hice comida con mami… Sí, te va a gustad mucho… espagueti y cadne con vedudas… sí, muchas… Toni se podta mal… No, no me pega… ¿vas a venid a casa? – sus hombros cayeron y soltó la verdura que tenía en su mano libre - ¿Pod qué?... Yo quedía… Está bien… no, no quiedo nada… seguda… ¿mamá? Aquí está… bien – me tendió el teléfono – Es papi.

Tomé el teléfono y lo coloqué entre mi hombro y mi oreja al momento en que comenzaba a limpiar todo lo que había sobrado y esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, nena – respondió la voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, terminé de hacer la cocina con Eli, pero al parecer no la probarás – fruncí el ceño y bajé a la niña de la barra de desayunos.

-No, no podré ir. Estoy a punto de volar a Perm, hay una reunión allí y tengo que ir, es sobre unas inversiones. Estoy pensando en dejar eso.

-Deberías pensarlo muy bien, creo que ese negocio es bastante bueno, dándole oportunidades a más habitantes sobre la educación.

-No estaba hablando de acabar con ella, simplemente ceder el puesto – lo escuché suspirar e intercambiar unas pocas palabras con alguna persona – Pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo están los niños? Elizabeth parecía realmente entusiasmada al decir que ella preparó la comida.

Sonreí al ver a mi hija recorrer el comedor haciendo algunos movimientos de bailarina.

- Ella dice que será mi _ayudanta_ todas las veces que prepare la comida. Probablemente deje de serlo en dos o tres días. Mark está arriba, supongo que debe estar duchándose y preparándose para el futbol, tiene bastante tarea. Y Anthony – arrugué la nariz y caminé hacia la sala – Ya sabes él solo sigue con lo suyo… - me detuve en seco al ver el desastre del salón principal. Comencé a marearme – Él está teniendo esas rabietas todo el tiempo – dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Anthony está cumpliendo con el castigo? – me dejé caer en uno de los sillones, incapaz de seguir de pie al tener la imagen de mi casa destrozada - ¿Bella?

-Sí, lo está haciendo, solo que ahora hace travesuras ya que no tiene con qué entretenerse. Edward, no puedo con todo esto – sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – él estaba conteniéndose ahora.

-La pregunta sería: ¿Qué _no _hizo? – aparté las lágrimas de un manotazo – No quiero gritarle. Y ni siquiera puedo descuidarle un momento porque ya está encima de algún mueble o uno de sus hermanos, o está en el jardín con poca ropa. Hace unos momentos ató a Woody del hocico.

-Puedo cancelar mi viaje si quieres, iré a casa ahora mismo.

-No, no – me apresuré a decir y me puse de pie – Está bien, hablaré con él. Además tengo que apresurarme, les daré de comer y los bañaré. Tienen que ir a natación y yo debo dar una vuelta por la tienda para ver cómo va todo ya que no pude ir a Orlando…

Me di cuenta de que mis planes de ir a la tienda estaban tachados al ver el desorden que estaba frente a mí.

-Podemos ir a Orlando cuando lo digas, será un viaje rápido si así lo quieres.

-Acabamos de llegar de uno, después de todo, probablemente fue una mala inversión. Además tengo que buscar un psicólogo para Mark, y mirar algún preescolar para los mellizos en las mañanas, el curso de ballet y taekwondo terminan en dos semanas. Cuando terminen las vacaciones de invierno ellos tienen que acudir a alguna actividad, estoy desatendiendo las tiendas y todo el trabajo lo llevan Molly y Ángela.

-Encontraremos la manera de coordinarnos, Bella, llegaré esta noche, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en Perm.

-Llega cuando puedas. Tengo que hablarte sobre Woody.

-¿Él también da problemas? – casi sonreí al escuchar eso. Casi.

– No, él no da problemas, no creo que sea un buen lugar para que él viva aquí…

-Bella, piensa muy bien en lo que estás diciendo. Woody ya lleva mucho tiempo con ustedes y no creo que pueda acostumbrarse a otro lugar.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No quiero profundizar sobre eso – me apresuré a decir – Rosalie me habló en la mañana. Está hablando sobre las navidades, debes hablar con Emmett de eso.

-Tengo planeado verlo en una semana y media en Boston – comentó - pero le hablaré en cuanto llegue a Perm y le diré sobre eso.

-De acuerdo – miré el reloj – Tengo que irme, odio ir apresurada con las cosas, y tú deberías estar tomando ya tu vuelo, ¿no?

-Son las ventajas de tener un jet propio.

-A veces olvido lo creído que eres – sonreí levemente – bien, entonces… ¿te veo en la noche?

-Intentaré llegar antes de que duermas, no creo encontrar a los niños despiertos.

-Bien, buen viaje – me despedí.

-Gracias, tendré cuidado – respondió y mis ojos le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo – también cuídate, Bella, no te apresures en pensar las cosas y tomar decisiones.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

De manera involuntaria, un sollozo se escapó de mis labios. Odiaba ponerme de esa manera últimamente. Cualquier cosa estaba comenzando a alterarme.

-Oh Bella… no llores. Voy a casa ahora mismo – en cuanto dije eso escuché como se encendía el motor de un auto.

-Edward, no hagas estupideces – carraspee – No quiero que vengas aquí hasta en la noche. Estoy bien, solo son hormonas femeninas, ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto– escuché su bufido – Tengo que irme, te quiero.

-También te quiero – respondió de manera resignada. Él no vendría ahora – Hasta luego, nena.

-Hasta luego – me despedí de nuevo y colgué.

Me puse de pie, ignorando por un momento los muebles destrozados gracias a algún pincel de color negro. Rayas negras por todas partes… en mis sillones de color blanco, en las paredes y en la televisión. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? Al menos me llevo cuarenta minutos hacer toda la comida con Elizabeth, en ese poco tiempo Anthony había destrozado la parte más hermosa de mi casa. Ni siquiera seguí el camino de zapatos que había hacia el pasillo de la lavandería y del cuarto donde estaba el piano.

Caminé con paso lento hasta la cocina y serví tres platos. Elizabeth apareció de nuevo en la cocina con su cabello revuelto y con el pulgar en la boca.

-¿Estás lista para comer, princesa?

-¡Sí! ¡Espagueti con cadne! – estiró los brazos, le sostuve de nuevo el pelo en una cola de caballo. La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a que se lavara las manos. Una vez que estuvo lista la coloqué en su silla, frente a su comida - ¿Puedo comed?

-Ya puedes iniciar – asentí – Con cuidado, cariño – subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de Mark, él estaba entretenido con sus gafas puestas y mirando atentamente el cuaderno que tenía frente a él – Mark – lo llamé – Vamos, tienes que bajar, la comida está servida, Elizabeth ya comenzó.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? – preguntó y de inmediato se puso de pie para aminas hasta a mí.

-Espagueti – sus ojos azules se iluminaron al escucharme – Baja, lava tus manos y come, después iremos a tu clase de futbol.

Él me obedeció en cuanto escuchó mis órdenes. ¿Por qué Anthony no podía ser de esa manera? Froté mi rostro con mis manos casi de manera brusca y tomé una bocanada de aire para después dirigirme a la habitación de los mellizos. Allí, sentado en medio de la habitación estaba Anthony, con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo solo sus calzoncillos. Estaba jugando con algo por lo que no me había visto llegar.

-Anthony – le llamé pero no me hizo caso – Anthony, mi amor, vamos a comer – finalmente él alzó sus vista hacia a mí y me dejó ver su rostro. Estaba totalmente pintado con el mismo pincel de color negro. Él probablemente había tratado de dibujarse un bigote con barba y había resultado horrible. Todo su cuerpo estaba de la misma manera - ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – mi voz sonó como un chillido.

-¡Soy niño gande! – respondió y sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos. Después se puso de pie y corrió hasta a mí para poder abrazarme – Soy gande como papá y Mak – murmuró contra mi pierna.

No podía enojarme con él. Joder, él era mi niño. Yo no planeaba tener otro bebé más, ellos eran los únicos que disfrutaría, no podía pasarme toda su vida regañándoles o gritando tampoco. Los quería así, con sus travesuras y todo.

Me incliné y lo tomé en mis brazos. Él de inmediato me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos; comenzó a repartirme besos por todo el rostro con una enorme sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Se separó lo suficiente para verme al rostro y agitó la cabeza para apartar el cabello de su rostro, justo como lo hacía su padre cuando el cabello le caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos de color verde brillaron de esa manera infantil que solo podía encontrar en él. Él era igual a su padre, en todos los sentidos. Edward también era igual de travieso y curioso que Anthony. Ellos dos eran uno solo, tenían la misma personalidad y todo físicamente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así, mi amor? – aparté su cabello de su rostro - ¿Por qué eres tan travieso con mami? Tú eres un niño muy lindo, no seas travieso, bebé. A mamá no le gusta que te comportes así – jugué con su cabello y enredé mis dedos en él - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Toni?

Él me estaba mirado sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Él era muy pequeño para entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo aunque solo tuviera un sentido.

-No hagas más travesuras – le dije de manera suave y me fui a sentar en el sillón/mecedora con él sobre mi regazo – Yo te quiero mucho.

Él se recargó en mi cuerpo, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con el escote de mi camiseta, enrollando sus dedos en ésta.

-Te quiedo mucho – murmuró muy bajo.

-¿Por qué eres grosero? ¿Quién te enseñó esas groserías? – froté su espalda suavemente.

-Nadie – murmuró y yo suspiré.

-No debes golpearme, Toni. A papá, a Eli y a Mark tampoco debes golpearlos. Ellos te quieren mucho.

-Ellos son tontos – murmuró con enojo – yo quiedo estad contigo – enterró su nariz en mi pecho, manchando mi camiseta de pincel negro.

-Estoy contigo, bebé, pero también debo estar con tus hermanos.

-¡No! – gritó contra mi piel - ¡No quiedo!

Lo separé, tomándolo de los hombros y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba de color rojo debido al coraje que estaba haciendo ahora. Sus manos empuñaron la tela de mi camiseta con fuerza y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Froté las palmas de mis manos en sus brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Anthony, debes aprender a compartir. No te enojes. Y no vuelvas a atar a Woody de esa manera. Si algo le pasa a Woody de nuevo se va a ir. Él se irá a otra casa y ya no estará con nosotros.

-No quiedo que Woody se vaya.

-¿Prometes tratarlo bien? – él asintió - ¿Y prometes comportarte con tus hermanos?

-¡No quiedo! ¡No quiedo a Eli! ¡No quiedo a Mak! ¡No quiedo comida! ¡No quiedo nadad! ¡No quiedo a papá! – dejó caer su frente contra mi pecho nuevamente y comenzó a sollozar.

Esto me estaba desesperando y destrozando. Nunca le había visto reaccionar de esa manera y tampoco sabía cómo es que yo podía reaccionar tomando en cuenta de que nunca lidié con algo como eso. Acaricié su espalda con mis manos y besé sus cabellos broncíneos mientras él se ponía a llorar contra mi piel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté después de un rato. Él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Quiedo estad contigo – murmuró de nuevo entre sollozos.

-Cariño, estoy contigo, todo el tiempo.

-Estás con Lizabeth y Mak y Papá y Woody – recargó su mentón en mí y me miró a los ojos. Los suyos, de color hermosamente verdes, estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo, Toni, tus hermanos también están conmigo. Ellos también quieren que los abrace como a ti. También soy su mamá.

-¡No quiedo! – protestó.

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?! – pregunté de manera desesperada – Dime lo que quieres, hijo, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero no grites y no golpees – limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares – No llores, mi niño. Te daré todo lo que quieras, ¿sí? – asintió – Ya no llores.

Sus pequeños y delgados brazos se estiraron hasta tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a jalar mi labio superior, como llevaba haciendo desde muy pequeño.

-Quiedo teta, mami – murmuró y agitó sus pestañas largas un par de veces.

Solté un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué no me extrañaba que me pidiera eso? Algo dentro de mí sabía que había una probabilidad de que el niño pidiera eso. Ni siquiera se había cumplido el mes desde que lo había dejado. Aidan tenía razón en eso, él volvió a pedirla después de un tiempo.

Anthony comenzó a subir mi camiseta con dificultad y yo agité la cabeza, deteniendo sus manos.

-Cariño, ya no hay nada en la teta – agité las manos en gesto de que se había acabado alguna cosa. Cada vez que él terminaba algo agitaba las manos de esa manera – No hay leche y sabe fea.

-¡Si hay! – saltó sobre mis piernas con el ceño fruncido - ¡Yo quiedo!

-No grites, y tampoco hagas eso – lo detuve y le miré da manera severa – Ya no puedes tomar teta, Anthony.

-¡Sí puedo! – siguió jalando mi camiseta varias veces – Yo quiedo, mamá, – lloriqueó; un puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo – teta, mamá…

Hice una mueca al verlo de esa manera. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que el niño dejara la teta pronto? Ninguna, estaba contenta de que ya había terminado con eso con anterioridad pero no servía de nada. Absolutamente nada. Recordé todas las veces que había buscado en internet hasta que edad se le podía dar pecho a los niños, muchos decían que hasta los seis meses el niño había tomado todo lo necesario de la leche materna. Algunas mamás decían que había dejado de darles pecho a sus hijos hasta los cinco años. La señora Archivald había dejado de darle pecho a Emma a los seis años y había muchas mamás como ella. El pediatra decía que mientras se le diera pecho al niño mientras él lo pidiera y la mamá estaba a gusto era bueno también, fortalecía su lazo y esas cosas. El lazo que tenía con Anthony estaba muy fortalecido gracias a _la teta_ o no. Pero el problema aquí no era el "darle leche" porque de mis pechos ya no salía nada de leche, estaba segura. Sin embargo, lo que Anthony tenía podría decirse que era algo así como un encaprichamiento conmigo y con el hecho de estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo aun solo cuando estaba mamando algo de lo que no obtenía nada.

Pero si eso haría que se calmara un poco…

-Dame, mami – lloriqueó de nuevo mi hijo. Suspiré y levanté mi camiseta lo suficiente - ¡Sí! – saltó contra mis piernas de nuevo con fuerza y se pegó a mi pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo miré durante unos segundos esperando a ver su reacción al darse cuenta de que no había nada que él pudiera tomar, sin embargo, él estuvo allí, mamando como si de verdad estuviera obteniendo algo de mí. Se acomodó en mi regazo y con una de sus manos comenzó a trazar figuras desde mi cuello hasta el canal de mis pechos.

-Debemos bajar a que comas algo, Anthony – él sacudió la cabeza – Sí, y también debes bañarte para ir a natación – él volvió a negar – Sí, harás eso y te daré teta después, ¿sí?

Me miró durante un largo rato. No me gustaba ver su rostro pintado de cualquier cosa y no me gustaba tampoco verlo horriblemente sucio. Parecía un niño de la calle de esa manera.

-Anda, al menos deja que bañe a tu hermana, ¿sí? Y cuando vuelvas de natación te daré teta – le sonreí levemente y él se apartó un poco de mí.

-No quiedo comed – negó y se sentó de nuevo sobre mis piernas.

-Está bien, entonces vamos a bañarte, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió y se bajó. Corrió hasta el baño y abrió la llave.

Lo miré y sonreí levemente. Al menos uno de los dos estaba con mejor entusiasmo ahora. No estaba cien por ciento segura de que solo usara éste pretexto para dejar de estar haciendo todas esas travesuras y desastres. Recordé el desastre que había en el salón y las ganas de seguir haciendo algo se desvanecieron. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me puse de pie, acomodando mis ropas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de los mellizos me encontré de nuevo con Anthony completamente desnudo.

-¡Estoy listo! – saltó y tomó mis manos con las suyas.

-En un momento voy, no te metas a la bañera hasta que venga, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió – Iré por tu hermana – su rostro decayó y soltó mis manos para cruzarse de brazos, sin embargo no dijo nada y corrió de nuevo al baño.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Elizabeth intentando llevar su plato sucio donde estaba Mark lavando los platos que habían quedado sucios. En cuanto me vieron sonrieron en grande marcando sus pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ellos eran hermosos.

-Te estuvimos esperando, pero teníamos hambre – explicó Mark y me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Está bien, no hay problema, no he tenido mucha hambre últimamente - llegué a su lado y ayudé a Elizabeth a colocar las cosas donde estaba Mark.

-Eso explica por qué estás muy delgada – frunció el ceño al decir eso y sacudió la cabeza.

Le sonreí y besé su frente.

-¿Quieres una mamá muy gorda?

-No – sus mejillas se colorearon y me rodeó con un brazo – te quiero como sea.

Sonreí en grande al escuchar esas palabras y por poco creí que mis ojos derramarían lágrimas de nuevo. Uff, respira, Bella.

-Me prefiero delgada, gracias cariño, también te quiero – lo abracé y después él se separó.

-La comida estuvo muy buena, por cierto – comentó, intentando que su sonrojo bajara solo un poco y siguió con su trabajo – Eli me dijo que ella te ayudó con eso.

Tomé a la niña en mis brazos y comencé a sacarle la ropa y puse cada prenda sobre mi hombro.

-Ella es una muy buena ayudante.

-_¡Ayudanta, ayudanta! _– saltó sonriente y yo le besé la mejilla – Sabe dica mi comida. ¿Cieto mami?

-Oh si, _ayudanta, _sabe deliciosa – la abracé contra mí – Y ahora tenemos que subir a bañarnos porque estás llena de comida y vas a ir a natación – miré a mi hijo mayor – cariño, cuando termines asegúrate de que todas tus cosas estén aquí abajo, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré con los mellizos.

-Eso siempre termina tarde – me dijo con una sonrisa – Pero está bien, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra. Intenta que no se maten entre ellos de nuevo.

Besé de nuevo sus cabellos y, con Elizabeth entre mis brazos, subí de nuevo a la habitación de los niños, directo a su baño, donde estaba esperando Anthony sentado en los escalones para poder alcanzar el lavabo.

El baño esta vez pasó sin ningún incidente.

Era la primera vez que los bañaba juntos desde el accidente hacía cuatro días atrás. Edward estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por no lograr evitar que su hija resultara herida. Intenté decirle que realmente no era su culpa porque Elizabeth tuviera esa cortada en la boca, igual, como era muy insistente y testarudo decía que sí, y que él se habría encargado de Anthony mientras yo bañaba a Elizabeth o viceversa. Pero ahora cada uno de los niños estaban ocupados con sus juguetes mientras me dejaban limpiarles el cuerpo. Ellos dos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. El comportamiento de Anthony estaba alejándolo de sus relaciones con sus hermanos, Elizabeth siempre había intentado abrazarlo o estar con él todo el tiempo pero Anthony era bastante agresivo y ella se veía obligada a no estar todo el tiempo con él.

Así que no solo debía encargarme de la casa, el trabajo y la comida sino que también debía dividirme en tres a la hora de que los niños quedaban libres para hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

Tenía que hacer tarea con Mark y supervisarlo con todas sus materias extras porque él resultaba ser un niño genio amante del futbol y de las constelaciones galáxicas. También debía aprenderme todo lo que él me enseñaba acerca del espacio y también me contaba todo lo que Edward le decía acerca de las empresas. Él probablemente sabía más que yo acerca de las empresas de Edward, él era un niño bastante inteligente y muy considerado conmigo. Era bastante caballeroso también. Siempre ponía a Elizabeth por delante e intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas todo el tiempo sin importar que pasara. Él odiaba pasar tiempo con Anthony porque siempre salía golpeado o con alguna pelea o era "el culpable" de que Anthony llorara, así que su relación no era muy cercana. También odiaba hablar de sus compañeros de clases en familia, así como también intentaba evitar el tema de Emma cuando Edward o yo le preguntábamos pero a la hora de dormir me terminaba diciendo todo.

Elizabeth era un poco más sencilla. Ella me recordaba el cómo ser una niña y mujer porque con todo el ajetreo a veces me olvidaba de mi misma y ella se dedicaba a peinar mi cabello todo el tiempo, decía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y mi cabello terminaba siendo un gran desastre con muchos brillos y adornos, al final tenía que estar bajo la ducha media hora para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada de eso. Me pedía que pintara sus uñas y que le dejara pintar las mías. Ella quería jugar a las muñecas y que le ayudara a "diseñar" algunos conjuntos para ellas y algunas veces también para ella. El tiempo que pasaba con ella también era absolutamente reconfortante. Ella vaciaba su closet y se ponía prenda por prenda para poder desfilar sobre la pequeña tarima de dos metros de largo que estaba en su habitación forrada de terciopelo rojo, yo tenía que aplaudir y decir cómo se veía con cada uno de los conjuntos. Valía la pena aun después de que era yo quien guardaba y ordenaba todo de nuevo.

Y con Anthony… siempre, desde que era muy pequeño también había gritos. Desde que llegamos de Chicago había aún más gritos. Siempre me veía obligada a hacer la enorme ciudad sobre el suelo del cuarto de juegos donde nos poníamos a jugar con sus autos y muñecos y superhéroes y todo eso. Cada vez que llegaba la hora de juegos para él tenía que usar su disfraz de Batman, con antifaz y capa. La habitación estaba pintada de "la ciudad gótica" de un lado, y la otra mitad estaba llena de colores. Ésta habitación terminaba con juguetes por todos lados. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comprado tantos juguetes y eso que los mellizos apenas tenían dos años. Algo me decía que compraba sin darme cuenta. Cada vez que no le prestaba atención a Anthony recibía un grito de su parte para que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo. Amaba a mi hijo con todo mi corazón pero algunas veces me desesperaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Terminé de colocarle el bañador atlético a Elizabeth y después su ropa deportiva encima. Ella estaba hablando tan rápido y con su propio lenguaje que no pude entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Me dedicó una sonrisa cuando amarré su cabello y la dejé en el suelo.

-Gacias, mami.

-De nada, mi amor, ahora ve allá abajo con Mark y Anthony, por favor.

Ella obedeció en cuanto me escuchó y me dediqué a arreglar sus respectivas maletas. Tomé una ducha exprés ya que no podría disfrutar bastante del tiempo, me vestí y antes de que pudiera tomar mi teléfono para llamar a Molly escuché un grito por parte de Anthony.

-¡No lo toques!

-¡Sí lo toco! – contraatacó Elizabeth con enojo también.

Con un suspiro tomé las maletas de los dos y la de Mark que se le había olvidado en la habitación y bajé, aun escuchando los gritos de los mellizos.

-¡Es mío!

-¡No es tuyo, es mío!

-¡Mamá! – escuché a Mark gritar con frustración.

Aparecí en el salón destrozado con los niños en medio. Elizabeth y Anthony estaban con un pizarrón pequeño entre las manos, jalándolo. Los dos tenían el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Sabía que Elizabeth se iba a defender pronto o Anthony soltaría un golpe.

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos, dejen eso, por favor – me acerqué y se los quité de las manos. Inmediatamente escuché sus protestas. Sentí los dedos de Anthony encajarse en la piel de mi cintura – Anthony, no me pellizques – dejé el pequeño pizarrón en la repisa y tomé sus manos – Eso no se hace, entiende.

-Mamá, se hace tarde – comentó Mark.

Dejé a los mellizos primero en la escuela de natación donde sus profesores los recibieron con una enorme sonrisa. Anthony, que seguía molesto, se rehusó a tomar la mano de su profesor y siguió directo hacia los vestidores. Elizabeth la tomó gustosa y se despidió de mí con un beso. Después de eso, conduje hasta el campo donde eran las clases de futbol de Mark y bajé hasta llevarlo con el entrenador que también nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Señora Swan, bienvenida – sonrió y en la orilla de sus ojos se formaron varias arrugas. Chocó los cinco con Mark y alborotó su cabello.

-Hola, entrenador – asentí con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bastante bien, gracias, es bueno volver a verla por aquí. Se ilumina el campo cada vez que usted viene – _otra vez no… _- Y últimamente no hemos tenido la satisfacción de verla.

-Sí, bueno… mi esposo es quien trae a mi hijo, últimamente tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver – le sonreí levemente y miré a mi hijo que tenía una cara de diversión que ni él mismo si aguantaba.

El entrenador torció la boca.

-Entiendo… problemas de relaciones, siempre suceden pero al final se encuentra a otra persona, no se preocupe – presioné mis labios para no reírme de él.

-Con mi esposo estamos muy bien de relación, no se trata de eso – sacudí la cabeza y observé a Mark alejarse de allí para poder reír a carcajada limpia – Asuntos de trabajos – asentí.

-Oh… - carraspeó un par de veces - Bueno, ¿Mark ya mencionó que esta seleccionado para los partidos de estas vacaciones? Es el más importante hasta ahora.

-No, él no ha mencionado nada de eso – fruncí el ceño - ¿Son importantes éstas selecciones? – me crucé de brazos y miré detrás de él a todos los niños vestidos con el uniforme del equipo.

-Cuando cruce la preparatoria y siga con el trabajo y la condición que lleva puede recibir una beca deportiva para la universidad. Muchos ojos están sobre ese pequeño – dijo con tono profesional esta vez – Aquí en Moscú no hay grandes escuelas de fútbol, somos unas de las pocas. Él debería aprovecharlo.

Seguí mirando a los niños y en especial al niño de esa cabellera color naranja. Él se veía mucho más relajado alrededor de ellos y en ese lugar.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, entrenador. Gracias por la información – sonreí.

Él, de inmediato se puso a hojear en sus papeles que estaban en sus manos y cuando finalmente logró sacar una hoja tamaño oficio me la entregó.

-Esta es la convocatoria para eso. Están todos los requisitos que se deben tomar – asintió. Le di una mirada rápida y después la doblé para guardarla en mi bolso.

-Hablaré con Mark con respecto a esto. Muchas gracias y ahora… tengo que irme para que pueda comenzar con su clase – me separé un poco de él y miré a mi hijo - ¡Mark! – agité la mano y él alzó la vista hacía a mí - ¡Debo irme! – en cuanto me escuchó corrió hasta donde estaba – Debo irme, cariño, vendré por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… - comenzó y se calló de inmediato. Suspiró y me rodeó con sus brazos - ¿No puedes quedarte a mirar? Muchas mamás se quedan con ellos a mirar. La mamá de Richard y Elliot siempre se quedan.

Tal vez… podía mirar a Molly mañana y dejar que los niños estén con Edward durante un tiempo. Tal vez, estas dos horas pues estar aquí sentada mirando a mi hijo y cuando lleguemos tal vez pueda limpiar el desastre del salón. Y si tal vez decidiera eso podría hacer a mi hijo mayor feliz.

-¿Vas a hacer un partido o entrenar?

-Esta vez jugaremos, nos dividiremos – contestó y me miró a los ojos – Quédate, mamá.

-¿Y me dedicarás algún gol? – le miré de manera severa y aparté sus cabello ondulados de su frente.

-Todos mis goles son dedicados a ti – me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí.

-Entonces sí me quedo – le di un beso y después me volvió a abrazar.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasé sentada en la banca mirando a mi hijo correr, gritar, patear y sudar por todo ese campo cubierto de césped. Miré como un par de veces se arrastraba por el suelo, también miré como se frustraba cada vez que no podía hacer bien algún pase o un extraño movimiento. Miré como jugaba con la pelota entre sus pies y como le pegaba con la cabeza también. Lo mire reír y bromear con sus compañeros y las tres veces que logró meter la pelota en la portería él me regresó a ver y alzó sus manos en señal de victoria. Yo solo estaba allí, de pie, aplaudiendo y sonriéndole, al igual que todas las mamás que lo hacían con sus hijos.

No fui capaz de tener una larga conversación alguna de ella ya que tenían su propio grupo de amigos y eso estaba bien para mí, así no me distraía de mi hijo en ningún momento.

El silbato sonó casi por todo el campo, anunciando que la clase había terminado. Recibieron indicaciones de los dos entrenadores y después cada uno tomó su dirección. Todo estaba ya oscuro pero el lugar se iluminaba con las fuertes luces que estaban en las esquinas. Mark llegó corriendo a mi lado, agitando su camiseta. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo debido a la agitación y su cabello empapado por el sudor.

-¿Me das un abrazo? – extendió los brazos hacía a mí y se acercó lentamente.

-Oh no, claro que no – agité la cabeza – Estoy muy limpia, no dejaré que un deportista guapo me apeste con su sudor – le dije sonriendo también. Saqué la toalla para poder secar el sudor y cuando se lanzó a mí se la coloqué en el rostro causando su risa.

-Recibir el sudor de un deportista guapo es de buena suerte – me guiñó y sonrió de lado. Atiné a reír alto y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Entonces no te soltaré por mucho tiempo – besé su frente una vez que pasé la toalla por allí – Sube al auto, anda – le di una pequeña nalgada y observé como se acercaba hasta el auto y entraba allí.

Me dediqué a recoger todas las cosas que estaban allí, etiquetadas con su nombre, y las metí a la maleta. Sentí de nuevo la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y me voltee para encontrarme con el entrenador más anciano.

-Señora Swan – saludo.

-Oh, hola, lo lamento, estaba un poco ocupada – estreché mi mano con la suya - ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, gracias – sonrió de manera amable – espero que ya le hayan dicho acerca de la selección.

-Oh, sí, estoy informada.

-¿Y bien? – lo miré por unos segundos. ¿Tan importante era eso?

-Tengo que hablarlo con mi hijo. El permiso se gana. – sonreí levemente – Y tengo que hablarlo con mi esposo también para coordinar los horarios. Tengo dos hijos más pequeños, no es muy fácil – chasquee la lengua y colgué la maleta de Mark en mi hombro.

-Espero que lo tenga muy en cuenta. Además de que ayudará a su hijo nos ayudaría también a nosotros a subir de categoría. Le hablo de manera sincera.

Eché un vistazo al auto y me lamenté por tener los vidrios polarizados, así no podía ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Mark.

-Sé que habla de manera sincera, entrenador, y yo también lo hago. No es una decisión que puedo tomar ahora mismo. Y si me disculpa… tengo cosas que hacer – estreché de nuevo su mano - ¡Que tenga buena noche! – dije sobre me hombro y subí al auto – Tus entrenadores sí que son muy insistentes.

Mark soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te hablaron sobre la selección?

-Todo el tiempo – le dije con un suspiro, él se estaba riendo de mí, lo sabía. Conduje hasta la escuela de natación - ¿Tú quieres ir a esa selección?

-Me encantaría asistir, es solo que lo había olvidado, tengo bastante tarea.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. Moví algunos controles del auto y bajé la temperatura.

-Quítate esa camiseta sudada y déjala por allí, no dejes que el aire te de directo en el pecho porque vas a enfermar – le dije con gesto distraído. Seguí mirando la carretera mientras sentía su movimiento a mi lado – Entonces esperaré este fin de semana tus calificaciones y te daré la respuesta.

Él bufó.

-Yo siempre obtengo buenas calificaciones.

-Lo sé, pero una vista a esa boleta no está de más – le recordé y él se encogió de hombros – Y ahora… tengo que hablar contigo acerca de un tema importante.

Miré el reloj del tablero. Aún tenía veinte minutos de sobra para asistir por los mellizos. La seguridad de ese curso era bastante. No podía recogerlo nadie a menos que mostraran alguna identificación registrada en dirección y los niños también debían reconocer a la persona.

-¿Se trata acerca de mi problema? – me estacioné en una calle y lo miré de manera seria. Su expresión me decía que él estaba temiendo eso – Estoy bien… - sonrió levemente y se abrazó la rodillas a su pecho.

-No estás bien, cariño. Papá te dijo que también te ayudaría, tienes nuestra ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió – he conseguido a alguien que puede ayudarte con tu problema. Es doctor.

-¿Es un psicólogo?

-Sí, ese es un doctor que puede ayudarte.

-¿Y pude ser Jasper? – abrí los ojos en grande al escuchar su respuesta. Se dio cuenta de mi expresión y también se alteró, apresurándose a explicar – Pero si no quieres hablarlo con él está bien, es solo que… no quería que un extraño supiera acerca de eso.

Estaba realmente sorprendida con eso. Mark y Jasper nunca se habían llevado del todo bien. Mark no podía soportarlo tanto tiempo, era por eso mi sorpresa. No había hablado con Jasper desde hacía mucho tiempo pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en cuando le hiciera la propuesta a Mark acerca de eso.

-Puedo llamar a Jasper, si eso es lo que quieres – asentí y él me imitó.

-¿Es profesional? – yo me reí por lo bajo al escucharle decir eso.

-Es muy profesional, cariño, no te preocupes. Él no tiene que decir algo a otras personas, es su trabajo.

-Le dije a papá que él va a estar allí cuando el doctor hable conmigo – murmuró.

-¿Y qué fue lo que respondió?

-Me dijo que sí. Pero no creo que le agrade mucho saber que Jasper va a ser quien atienda mí… ¿caso?

Asentí.

-Pero papá ahora no importa mucho – hice un gesto con la mano – Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres que llame a Jasper?

-¡Mañana! – le sonreí.

-Eres muy valiente, cariño – él alzó las cejas al escucharme decirle eso y sonrió para después abrazarme.

-Tú eres muy valiente también por muchas cosas – besó mi mejilla y se mantuvo abrazado a mí – Gracias, mamá, por todo lo que me has dado – murmuró muy bajo y sentí como me apretaba más hacia a él.

Lo mantuve contra mí y sentí varias mariposas en mi estómago al escucharle decir eso. Fuí consciente de que estaba llorando gracias a que sentí el sabor de mis lágrimas en mi boca. No podía estar más agradecida con este niño, lo amaba tanto.

-Gracias a ti, mi vida. Hago todo lo que puedo para mantenerte sano y feliz – froté mi mano en su espalda y besé su mejilla fuertemente – te amo, bastante.

-Pero yo te gano – me sonrió y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos – me gusta estar así contigo – juntó su frente con la mía.

-¿Te gusta verme llorar? – mi voz sonó esta vez con un poco de diversión.

-No – negó sonriendo – tú y yo nada más.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escucharle. Estaba consciente de que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él últimamente y eso es lo que él me quería decir ahora mismo. Tenía bastante razón, los momentos que pasábamos juntos ya no estaban ahora y me hacía sentir realmente mal.

-Lamento no estar mucho tiempo contigo, cariño, no puedo dividirme en muchas personas. Pero tú eres el primero de todos, tú eres muy importante para mí – le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo – Aunque te hagas cada vez más grande y después ya no quieras abrazarme en público.

Él se sonrojó.

-Pero puedo abrazarte en secreto, eso es mejor.

-Oh sí, mucho mejor – besé su mejilla y él se separó.

-Ahora… vamos por los enanos que pelean.

Sacudí la cabeza al recordar lo que me esperaba cuando cruzara las puerta de esa academia. La calma se iría de inmediato.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! No tarde mucho, eh. El día de ayer actualicé, muahaha. Me han encantado los comentarios que me dejaron, se nota que quieren darle unas buenas nalgadas a Anthony, pero ya ver que Bella no piensa igual. Si Edward se enterase de lo que pasó... uff, el pequeño ni se la aguanta, pero para eso tendremos que esperar al otro capítulo, ahora debo ir a hacer un poco de trasero y levantarme de esta silla :s<p>

_¿Qué opinan acerca de la actitud de Bella? ¿Y de los niños? Esta vez no tuvimos a Edward presente... es como esas veces que Bella se las arreglaba sola con los niños... ¡Pronto la aparición de Jasper! ¿Y... la navidad con Ethan? ¿O Aidan?_

Gracias a: **anaprinces25, whit cullen, shadooh17, Vero15, Fle-ARG, Manligrez, ISACOBO, Lulu, yolabertay, Hellen Masen, soles, joselinamadera, carlita16, indii93, Lucero Mendozaa, Vicky B. Jonas, BETTY CULLEN, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, LicetSalvatore, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, iam Nikkiswan, Berta, Ro Lizzy, Melania, sitygise, Laura Katherine, felicytas, fabiola, ludwikacullen, La enana del mal, kimjim, beakis, PattyMirandaGarcia1983**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

Aun no sé cuantos capítulos le quedan pero no creo que sean muchos. O tal vez sí.

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	50. El regreso de la teta ¿para ambos?

**El regreso de la teta... ¿para ambos?**

**.**

* * *

><p>-Señora Swan, buenas noches – saludó el instructor de natación de Anthony. Me acerqué hasta a él y estreché su mano brevemente. El hecho de que siguiera solo con ese bañador que se adhería bastante a su piel me ponía un poco incómoda.<p>

-Buenas noches – asentí y miré a Mark hacer una mueca al ver a la persona frente a nosotros.

-Su hijo, Anthony ha estado bastante irritable esta clase. La mayoría del tiempo no quiso hacer ninguna de las actividades que se le imponían y se alejaba bastante de nuestro alrededor – dijo de manera profesional. Juntando cada uno de sus dedos con el respectivo de la mano opuesta – Ha demostrado también ese tipo de comportamiento desde el lunes.

Suspiré cansadamente al escuchar esas palabras. No quería más quejas de ese niño. ¡Solo tiene dos años y medio! ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía? Un tiempo era el mejor niño del mundo y ahora era un demonio con cara de ángel.

Miré al instructor y sonreí, disculpándome por mi hijo.

-Lo lamento, últimamente ha estado muy inquieto. Intentaré hablar con él sobre eso – asentí y miré los cabellos cobrizos de mi hijo aparecer detrás de su instructor.

Él llevaba puesta la ropa que había preparado en su maleta y supe que las ayudantes secundarias habían ayudado con eso. Al verme abrió los ojos en grande y soltó la pequeña mochila de deportes que llevaba en sus hombros y corrió hasta a mí. Di gracias al cielo que ese suelo no estuviera mojado porque seguro que se daría un buen golpe si resbalaba.

-¡Mami! – gritó, llamando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Al no medir su velocidad sentí como su cuerpo chocaba fuertemente contra mi vientre, haciéndome perder un poco de aire - ¡Mami! – repitió y comenzó a saltar, pidiendo mi atención.

-Hola, Toni – finalmente recuperé el aire perdido y me agaché a cargarlo. Me dio un rápido beso y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Señora, no solo debe hablar con él sobre su comportamiento – dijo el instructor, llamando de nuevo mi atención. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Él iba a decirme que era lo que tenía que hacer? – Es un niño de dos años, ellos no entienden con palabras.

Anthony lo miró por unos momentos y comenzó a saltar en mis brazos.

-¿Entonces con que entienden los niños de dos años? Al parecer tiene mucha experiencia con ellos, dígame como se hace – le reté.

-Mami, ¿teta? – sentí las manos de Anthony palpar mis mejillas – Mami.

-Los regaños funcionan muchas veces – contestó a la defensiva también.

-Mami, casa, teta – volvió a insistir mi pequeño, interrumpiendo.

Lo acomodé contra mi cadera y froté mi rostro con mi mano libre. No debería estar intercambiando este tipo de palabras con el instructor de natación de mi hijo. Debería estar recogiendo a Elizabeth de la parte de donde quiera que este y después conducir a mi casa para limpiar un gran desorden.

-De acuerdo. Yo solo pago para que mi hijo aprenda a nadar y haga ese tipo de supervivencia en el agua. También pago una buena cantidad de dinero para que mi hijo obtenga todo lo que puede de esta _buena escuela_. Yo no pago para que usted me diga que es lo que _yo_ tengo que hacer – hablé con voz contenida. El instructor me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al escucharme decir eso.

-Yo solo intentaba decirle que debería arreglar la actitud de su hijo…

-Y le contesté que lo haría, ¿o no? – alcé las cejas.

Miré como un bulto rosa corría hasta donde yo me encontraba, cargando su pequeña mochila y la de su hermano también. Ella me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos la pierna y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza. Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa que ella me devolvió y me dio las mochilas.

-Señora Swan, yo no pretendía que…

-Está bien, no se preocupe, todos nos aceleramos algunas veces con las palabras – miré a Mark cargar a Elizabeth – que tenga buena noche, instructor, nos vemos mañana – asentí en su dirección y me volví hacia mis hijos – Al auto.

.

Miré el reloj que estaba en la cocina: 23:38. Froté mi rostro con mis manos una vez más y agité la cabeza. Por fin había terminado de limpiar todo el desastre que estaba en la sala. Tres horas intentando quitar ese estúpido marcador, que por suerte no era permanente. Mi espalda me dolía al igual que la cabeza y estaba segura de que caería rendida en cualquier parte de la casa.

Me di un relajante baño en la bañera, estuve allí alrededor de veinte minutos y no me importaba mucho el tiempo que pasara, ese tiempo para mí debía aprovecharlo, no importaba tampoco las horas de sueño que estuviera perdiendo. No quería pensar que tenía que levantarme temprano para preparar los desayunos, Edward odiaba desayunar en algún restaurante pero no lo decía solo para que yo no me estresara aún más algo que era totalmente inevitable.

Al salir del baño me encontré con Anthony, con el chupete en la boca y frotando sus ojos. Fui incapaz de avanzar dos pasos fuera del baño ya que él se encontraba allí enfrente. Lo miré por unos momentos, asegurándome de que no solo sea el niño sonámbulo. Cuando alzó la vista y los brazos me di cuenta de que no era así. Con sus suspiro me agaché y lo tomé entre mis brazos, de manera horizontal y comencé a mecerlo sin decirle nada, si le daba algún motivo para que comenzara a hablar no volvería a dormir y yo necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Escuché como se caía el chupete al suelo pero ni siquiera regresé a mirar nada. Intenté sostener a mi hijo solo con un brazos y con el otro ordené algunas cosas de la habitación. Pero el gusto de tener callado a Anthony no duró mucho tiempo. Él comenzó a golpear mi hombro al ver que no obtenía más atención de mi parte y también estaba llamándome.

-¿Mami? – sentí como frotaba su cara en mi pecho, por encima de la camiseta de Edward que había decido usar como pijama esa noche - ¡Mami! Mami, quiedo teta – estiró su mano y agarró mi rostro – Mami – lloriqueo.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada hacía a él.

-Ya tomaste teta, Anthony – me coloqué en cuclillas y tomé de nuevo el chupete – toma, usa este – se lo acerqué a la boca y él, de un manotazo, lo volvió a tirar – Vamos a que duermas de nuevo, ¿sí? – lo recogí de nuevo y caminé a la habitación de los mellizos.

-¡Teta, mamá! – sentí sus lágrimas contra la camiseta y suspiré con cansancio. ¿Por qué no tenía sueño después de tantas travesuras que hizo en el día? - ¡Mamá! – gritó contra mi pecho y después sentí sus pequeño dientes encajarse fuertemente en mi piel.

-¡Anthony! – me detuve a mitad del pasillo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Mierda, eso dolía. Esperé hasta que el dolor pasara y tomé una gran respiración, me vi obligada a parpadear un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos – No me muerdas, no debes morder, ¿entiendes? Si vuelves a morder tendrás una palmada en la boca – lo miré con gesto serio, él me devolvió la mirada de la misma manera y retomé el camino a la habitación.

Él se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto y lo acosté en su cama. Me aseguré de que Elizabeth estuviera durmiendo también y sonreí levemente. Era un gran alivio que ella no se pareciera en nada a su hermano mellizo. Sentí las manos de Anthony tirar de la camiseta y me acosté a su lado.

-Duerme, ya, Toni – lo tapé con la sabana y froté suavemente su espalda y él se revolvió – Anthony, cierra los ojos y duérmete, por favor – le pedí en un susurro. No quería que Elizabeth se levantara también ahora mismo.

-¡Teta, mamá! – gritó de nuevo y alcé la cabeza para observar a su hermana que se removió en su lugar y siguió mamando su chupete hasta tranquilizarse.

-Shh, ya, silencio – levanté lo suficiente la camiseta. Le eché un vistazo a mi pecho izquierdo, que era donde tenía la mordida mientras Anthony mamaba el otro. Esa pequeña marca roja de pequeños dientitos estaba ardiendo. Estaba segura de que tendría un hematoma el día de mañana… o en unas horas. Intenté ignorar eso junto con el ardor y recargué mi cabeza en la almohada que estaba allí.

Ya eran las doce y media de la noche y yo estaba a punto de dormirme, pero debía mantenerme despierta. No tenía que dormir en la misma cama que Anthony porque volvería a acostumbrarse a eso. Lo miré durante todo el rato que estuvo pegado a mí hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió acompasada. En cuanto me separé de él, le coloqué el chupete en la boca como reemplazo y lo acomodé sobre la almohada, asegurándome de que estuviera muy bien arropado.

Caminé de vuelta hasta mi habitación y dejé la puerta abierta, solo si obtenía alguna otra pequeña visita nocturna. Odiaba el hecho de saber que alguno de ellos podía necesitarme y yo solo estaba dormida dentro de la habitación.

No supe en que momento caí en la cama y me dejé llevar por el sueño pero estaba segura de que esa había sido la mejor idea que tuve en todo el día.

Me vi obligada a sonreír como tonta medio dormida y medio despierta al sentir unas suaves manos acariciar desde mi hombro hasta mi muñeca, con mucho cuidado, apenas y rozando la punta de sus dedos con mi piel. Me sentí un poco más aliviada al oler ese delicioso aroma que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, y… también me sentí aliviada de que había sido _él_ quien hacia eso y no algún hombre que haya entrado en la casa. Sentí la cama hundirse detrás de mí y me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

-¿Nena? – mi cuello ardió al sentir los labios de Edward rozar con mi piel.

-¿Mmm?

-Te molestarías si… - se calló ágilmente y su mano se coló por debajo de las sabanas para poder recorrer la piel desnuda de mis piernas hasta llegar a las bragas que llevaba puestas.

-¿Si…? – le incité a seguir, aun sin abrir los ojos. Llevé mi mano hasta la suya y detuve sus movimientos. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y los coloqué sobre mi estómago, manteniéndolos quietos. Sentí su sonrisa en mi piel – Si no vas a decirme, ¿puedo volver a dormir?

-Sí, mejor vuelve a dormir – lo sentí alejarse de mí. Mmm, algo no estaba bien aquí.

Me debatí bastante entre volver a dormir o no, no quería abrir los ojos, por lo cual se me hacía difícil saber cuánto tiempo había dormido, aproximadamente. Escuché a Edward moviéndose detrás de mí y el sonido de las ropas. Ni siquiera saber que Edward se estaba desnudando me incitaba a abrir los ojos. Pero como yo era lo suficientemente curiosa y quería saber que tramaba me coloqué boca arriba y con un gruñido abrí los ojos.

La habitación seguía a oscuras y agradecí mentalmente por eso. Bien, probablemente podría volver a dormir un poco más. Miré también el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche: 2:12 am. Bien, dormí poco y Edward no había llegado taaan tarde. Lo miré por fin y lo encontré desabrochando su pantalón para después dejarse solo en bóxer. Mmm… ¿Cómo es que él se podía tomar la libertad de ir al gimnasio todos los días laborales y estar en buena forma? Yo ni siquiera podía tener un tiempo para mí y encender la televisión.

-Quiero que me digas lo que estabas a punto de decirme mientras su manos me estaban acariciando tan bonito – froté mis ojos con la punta de mis dedos y los abrí de nuevo, por desagracia, él ya estaba envuelto en una toalla. Se acercó hasta a mí y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Es algo malo? – fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos.

-Depende de cómo lo veas tú.

-¿Tiene que ver con los niños? ¿Les compraste algo? ¿Atropellaste a alguien? ¿Despediste a alguien? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Contigo? ¿Con nosotros? – ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos para ver su rostro y saber si me decía la verdad. El sueño me estaba llamando.

-No tiene que ver con los niños. No les compré algo, al menos no por ahora – yo gruñí al recordar el montón de juguetes que estaba en el cuarto de juegos – No he atropellado a alguien y no planeo hacerlo. Sí, despedí a dos personas. No tiene nada que ver contigo, tú eres la persona perfecta. Sí tiene que ver conmigo. Y no, o no sé si nos afecte, ¿vas a nalguearme? – escuché diversión en eso ultimo y supe de qué se trataba.

Tomé de nuevo la enorme sabana y me rodee con ella hasta el cuello.

-¿Asaltaste de nuevo el refrigerador y lo dejaste casi vacío? – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Él me sonrió levemente - ¿Lavaste los platos sucios que ocupaste al menos?

-Solo necesité una cuchara – se encogió de hombros. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y después lo miré mal.

-¿Sabes que si comes algunas cosas frías puede que te de dolor de estómago? ¿Y cómo es que has comido eso frio? ¿Pudiste masticar la carne al menos? – alcé una ceja.

-Bueno, esa fue la única que coloqué en el horno.

Solté un gran suspiro.

Hombres.

-Por eso no terminé la pregunta… sabía que te molestarías. Lo lamento – Él realmente no lo sentía, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo yo no estaba molesta… no mucho, solo por el hecho de que me interrumpió el sueño.

-No estoy molesta, Edward. Es solo que no quiero que enfermes porque eres demasiado niña cuando te enfermas y resultas peor que los mellizos.

-Eso no es cierto – respondió ofendido. Yo le sonreí con diversión.

-Entra a bañar, por favor y deja de molestar – estaba segura de que vi su sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por la puerta del baño y yo volví a enterrar mi rostro en la almohada. No me costó nada volver a conciliar el sueño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir la claridad en mi rostro. Lo primero que logré divisar realmente bien fue el reloj en la mesita, de nuevo: 9:18 am. Casi me da un ataque al corazón al darme cuenta de la hora. No me detuve a pensar porque no había sonado la alarma y también me molesté con Edward por no haberme despertado en cuanto él se había ido a la oficina. Me puse de pie rápidamente y un mareo me envolvió, me sostuve de la mesa de madera y cerré los ojos hasta que finalmente se pasó. Uff.

Miré la cama de nuevo y me encontré con una nota sobre una bandeja de comida. Me estiré hasta tomar la nota en mis manos y comencé a leerla:

"_Buenos días, mamá. _

_Papá y yo hemos decidido que no te despertaríamos, así que le ayudé a hacer el desayuno. Espero que te guste. Eli dijo que te convendría un poco más uno de sus jugos de uva y Anthony accedió a regalarte un Danonino. Papá nos llevará a la escuela, dice también que volverá a casa a las diez de la mañana, así que puedes dormir todo lo que quieras._

_Te amamos._

_Mark."_

Sonreí al leer eso. Amaba tanto a ese pequeño y a todos los demás. Era un bonito gesto por parte de Edward que hiciera eso, tal vez estaba recompensando lo que hizo la noche anterior. Sin embargo pude deducir que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Por desgracia no podía seguir durmiendo todo lo que quería como lo había dicho Mark en la carta. Lo que si hice fue disfrutar de mis hot cakes crudos de un lado y de mi jugo de uva junto con el danonino.

Debajo del jugo había otra pequeña nota, ésta vez me di cuenta de que era la letra de Edward:

"_Probablemente has adivinado que ésta es una muestra de disculpa por lo que te hice pasar en la madrugada, sin embargo puedo ser tu esclavo durante una semana si así lo quieres. Intentaré resolver las cosas en la oficina pronto._

_Te quiero._

_Edward."_

Bien, tenía alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que Edward llegara, si es que llegaba. Tomé las dos notas y las metí en el cajón de la mesita. Después de dediqué a ordenar de nuevo la habitación y me vestí como un día normal, solo para estar en casa. Podía llamar a Molly mas tarde. Y necesitaba comenzar con los diseños de la próxima primavera.

Inicié la limpieza en la habitación de Mark. Él había ordenado su cama pero había una gran montaña de ropa en un rincón y no sabía cuál estaba sucia y cual estaba limpia así que me costó alrededor de diez minutos ordenarla de nuevo en su lugar. La siguiente habitación que comencé a ordenar fue la de los mellizos. Allí no había un gran desastre más que la ropa y las camas distendidas. Anoté en mi cabeza el hecho de subir la aspiradora una vez que haya recogido todo.

Cuando terminé de recoger todos los legos de la habitación de juegos (que era un completo desastre) escuché como la puerta principal se cerraba. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que el auto de Edward estaba estacionado justo al frente. Seguí con mi trabajo de recoger la montaña de juguetes y colocarlos en el baúl adecuado, con sus respectivos nombres. Cuando finalmente terminé con eso levanté cada una de las hojas de dibujo que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y armé de nuevo el tren de madera que habían sacado de los carriles. Al ponerme de pie di un salto por encontrarme con Edward en la puerta, mirándome con interrogación. Suspiré y seguí con la limpieza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí de pie? – le pregunté de la manera más amable posible.

-No mucho, en realidad. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ordenando, creo que es un poco obvio – me levanté una vez más del suelo y lancé los auto de Anthony a una cesta - ¿no tienes trabajo esta mañana?

-No, más tarde sí. Esperaba encontrarte aun durmiendo – tuve que alzar la mirada hacia a él para confirmar que me estaba mirando con reproche.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he perdido allí tendida en la cama hasta las nueve de la noche, enserio. Tengo muchas cosas que ordenar. También debo bañar a Woody y esas cosas – abrí los ojos en grande – Y tengo que llamar a Molly.

Miré como se acercaba cada vez más a mí y yo retrocedí cada paso que daba hasta toparme con la pared. Le fruncí el ceño, sin embargo, él solo me estaba mirando de esa manera que no sabías descifrar cuál era su maldita emoción ahora mismo. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y yo crucé mis brazos, negándome a tocarlo por voluntad propia.

-Haces muchas cosas todo el tiempo. Creo que terminarás con canas muy pronto – ignoré su comentario y lo miré a los ojos. Ahora estaba preocupado.

-He hecho esto todo el tiempo, Edward. Y cosas peores también, tú me has ayudado un poco en deshacerme de algunas tareas – suspiré – Y cada palabra que digo está siendo malgastada porque el tiempo corre y cada vez se acerca más la hora de ir por los niños y el almuerzo.

Él finalmente me soltó, presionando sus labios.

-Intento ayudarte todo lo que puedo – contestó – No necesito que te desmayes mientras vas caminando por allí por toda la carga que llevas contigo. Sé todo lo que haces, Bella, y no nada más yo estoy preocupado. Intento apoyarte pero no puedo hacerme cargo de varias empresas de diferentes lugares y estar aquí también.

-Tengo un pre-adolescente que está en el colegio ahora mismo, recibiendo información para los exámenes finales, después vendrá y querrá que le ayude a estudiar, después debo llevarlo a futbol, donde, por cierto, lo están solicitando para una selección que no tengo idea de cuando es – fruncí el ceño intentando recordar donde había dejado aquella convocatoria – También tengo a unos mellizos en sus terribles dos años distrayéndose en alguna parte para que no se aburran, uno de ellos dos ha usado mi salón principal como pizarrón y tuve que limpiarlo hasta muy tarde en la noche. El otro tiene principios de fiebre y no sé si va a empeorar. También tengo que preparar la comida tres veces al día y mantener la casa limpia para evitar que mis hijos contraigan una enfermedad por la suciedad. Tengo que comenzar con los diseños de la próxima temporada y hacerme cargo de una tienda de ropa de maternidad y niños, en la cual, por cierto, no he ido a visitar desde que hicimos aquel viaje a Chicago. Tengo que comenzar a buscar una escuela para los mellizos y…

Sentí su mano colocarse sobre mi boca, haciéndome callar. Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos e intenté normalizar mi respiración. Finalmente lo toqué y solo para apartar su mano de mi boca.

-Soy consciente de ello, pero ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-¡Nada! No quiero que hagas algo, me las he arreglado yo sola pero… - suspiré – pero ahora debo aceptar tu ayuda y el hecho de que todo el tiempo estas en el pensamiento de mis hijos también a pesar de que solo llevan un poco más de medio año de conocerte. Son muchos cambios, Edward y todo me está alterando.

Miré como sus dientes jugaban con su labio interior. Él estaba muy cerca de mí ahora mismo, lo cual comenzaba a afectar en mi respiración.

-¿Has pensado en contratar a alguien que te ayude con la limpieza? – alzó las cejas.

-No confío en nadie – me apresuré a contestar – por lo cual no me gustaría dejar mi casa en manos de una persona que no conozco y mucho menos mis hijos, algo así como un chofer… no, no me gustan. Tengo mi propio auto y quiero manejarlo yo. Una niñera… tampoco, no pienso perderme muchas cosas de mis hijos así que eso no es una opción.

Él se sentó en un caballo de madera que estaba a su lado y no apartó la vista de mí en ningún momento. Quería reírme al verlo de esa manera pero mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que podía preparar para almorzar el día de hoy. Me dio asco de solo pensar en comida.

-Tu trabajo te quita mucho tiempo… - murmuró muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo escuchara.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" y yo comencé a negar con la cabeza en su dirección. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sin duda sabía que había adivinado lo que quería decir con esa simple oración.

-No, eso no, Edward – agité la cabeza de nuevo.

-Piénsalo, dices que el día no dura lo suficiente para ti, pero es porque tienes mucho trabajo. No quieres ni a alguien que cuide a los niños, ni un chofer que los lleve y tampoco quieres a alguien que limpie la casa. Con todo el dinero que tenemos podemos alimentar hasta nuestros bisnietos – se puso de pie de nuevo e impidió que siguiera avanzando hacia la salida.

-No, la tienda es algo en lo que me he empeñado bastante. No lo voy a dejar así nada más. Muchas personas trabajan allí y no puedo simplemente dejarlo.

-Puedes trabajar solo desde aquí… pero sería aún bastante trabajo.

-Bien, piensa esto. Te enseñaré a cocinar y a limpiar toda la casa, también puedes hacerte cargo de Woody y de los niños todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, tu podrás dejar el montón de empresas que tienen esperando por ti o alguna aprobación, así, yo podré hacerme cargo de mi negocio y viviremos de eso, no creo que no podamos hacerlo. Y si no quieres dejar de trabajar puedes hacerlo desde casa. Es fácil y sencillo, yo solo te ayudaré con lo que pueda y me iré a la oficina – él hizo una mueca al escucharme decir todo eso - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-No me gusta ser un hombre mantenido.

-¡Edward! – gruñí y cerré los ojos – No me estas entendiendo.

-Claro que sí. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero no sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

-Yo solo quiero… encerrarme en una habitación durante un día entero o solo rendirme y dejar que todo siga como sea, sin supervisión ni nada – dejé caer mi frente en su pecho – Me voy a volver loca.

-Nena, ya lo estás – sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis brazos y eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Eso no ayuda en nada – lo abracé de la cintura y lo acerqué hasta a mí, juntando por completo nuestros cuerpos – Aun no sé qué estás haciendo aquí. Tú, Edward Cullen, el malvado hombre sin corazón y sentimientos está soportando todo lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Creo que se le dice algo así como amor, no estoy muy seguro – comentó de manera casual y yo sonreí – Pero solo contigo soy de esa manera, no te preocupes, no pienso cambiar mi actitud con los demás. Ayer casi hago llorar a una mujer y no sé si lo recuerdes pero también despedí a dos, me avisaron también que uno se ha marchado y ahora están buscando a alguien que los reemplace.

-Mmm… sin duda eres malo – sentí su cuerpo estremecerse por la risa – Tengo una idea – pasé mis dedos por su cinturón hasta llegar a la hebilla y comenzar a deshacerlo – Que te parece si eres bueno conmigo en la cama, nos olvidamos de todo esto por… - deslicé mis manos hasta quitarle su saco de oficina y desabroche también su camisa, por suerte no llevaba corbata – unas horas – alcé la vista hacia a él y le sonreí.

A la mierda todo, la casa podía esperar.

-¿Horas? – me devolvió la sonrisa de manera burlona y yo terminé de sacarle la camisa. Me quité la camiseta que llevaba y me tomó del culo, en acto de reflejo le rodee el torso con mis piernas.

-Sí… no creo que hagan daño unas horas. Además, dijiste que esperabas encontrarme en la cama, podemos ir allí ahora – sentí como se ponía a caminar hacia la habitación y no pude evitar tomar sus cabellos entre mis manos y acercar su rostro al mío para poder besarlo.

No obtuve una respuesta de su parte, por lo que me dejaba seguir gozando de sus perfectos labios. Comencé a mover mis caderas contra él en busca de fricción y pude sentir su miembro duro debajo de sus pantalones. Cuando finalmente tuve un respiro lo sentí en mi cuello esta vez. Esa era la parte que me encantaba que besara. Además de otras cosas, claro. Fui capaz de quitarme el sostén con una sola mano mientras con la otra desordenaba aún más su cabello.

Me depositó en la cama con cuidado y sin separar sus labios ni un momento de mi piel, lo cual me hacía sentir varias cosquillas en mi vientre. Mientras él se mantenía muy ocupado besando, chupando y lamiendo mi cuello yo me dediqué a quitarle por completo sus pantalones junto con su boxer. Ni siquiera me enteré cuando se había deshecho de los zapatos y calcetines pero eso ni siquiera me importaba. Finalmente lo tuve gloriosamente desnudo y encima de mí, justo como me encantaba.

Lo rodee de nuevo con mis piernas y bajé lo suficiente para que nuestros sexos se rozaran, lo que logró sacar un gemido a ambos. Sentí sus dientes aruñar mi piel, desde mi mandíbula hasta mis pechos. Joder, amaba sus dientes, pero probablemente también amaba su lengua, él tenía una gran lengua. Mis manos estaban jugando ansiosas con su cabello y lo sentí colocarse en mi entrada, haciéndome contraer el abdomen por la anticipación. Se adentró un poco, solo un poco y casi e inmediato volvió a salir para poder deslizarlo hacia mi clítoris, causando un espasmo en mi cuerpo. Y lo siguió haciendo un par de veces más mientras se dedicaba a acallar mis gemidos con sus labios.

Entonces, sin esperármelo, me penetró de golpe, haciendo que su nombre saliera de mi boca con un grito. Él comenzó a moverse de verdad esta vez, mierda, él sabía cómo me gustaba que lo hiciera, siguió moviéndose dentro de mí. Volví a sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

-Edward… - gemí y él hizo lo mismo en cuanto alcé mis caderas para obtener un mejor ángulo. Enterré las uñas en su ancha espalda cuando sentí una fuerte embestida – Oh, Edward – apenas y podía salir mi voz. Se sentía tan cerca…

Colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y por alguna extraña razón de esa manera logré sentirlo aún más profundo. Mordí mi labio con fuerza al sentirlo deslizarse en mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada oscura, llena de deseo. Él siguió moviéndose sobre mí una y otra vez sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Él sabía que estaba cerca. Sostuvo su cuerpo con una sola mano y llevó la otra hasta mi centro y comenzó a acariciarme el clítoris de manera casi torturante.

Me vi obligada a cerrar de nuevo los ojos por todas las sensaciones que se concentraban solo en ese punto. Me puse a jadear con una loca, apreté mis entrañas entorno a él y después de tres embestidas me dejé ir con un fuerte grito, seguido de su orgasmo. Con la respiración completamente irregular.

Me estremecí cuando lo sentí salir de mí pero ni siquiera abrí los ojos. Después de que mi respiración se tranquilizó un poco sentí sus labios en mi mandíbula y sonreí levemente. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos, hundiendo mis dedos en él.

-Entonces… ¿lo de _las horas_ sigue en pie? – murmuró contra mi piel y yo no pude más que reír al escucharlo.

Me las arreglé para hacerle caer a mi costado y de inmediato me coloqué sobre él. Manteniendo sus manos justo a los lados de su cabeza y con mí cabello causando una cortina a nuestro lado. Él me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y sonrió como un chiquillo adolescente.

-Solo si estás listo para eso – le reté.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y cuando sus caderas se alzaron tuve que modera mi labio inferior para no soltar el gemido que había provocado al sentir de nuevo su miembro debajo de mí otra vez.

-Yo siempre estoy listo – respondió con su socarrona sonrisa y yo lo callé con un beso.

.

Miré a carretera frente a nosotros y todas esas personas con gesto pensativo. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde ahora mismo y había bastante gente en las calles. Tuve que recordar que las épocas navideñas se estaban acercando y algunas personas comenzaban sus compras antes de que todo el caos comenzara.

Volví a acomodar mi cabello a mi costado y suspiré. ¿Qué era lo que haríamos esta temporada? ¿Pasaríamos de nuevo la navidad con Molly y Aidan y los demás? ¿Ellos tendrían planes? ¿Edward tenía algún plan para esas fechas? ¿Y si viajaba? No podía imaginar los rostros de mis niños ante una situación así.

-¿Cansada? – escuché a Edward preguntarme mientras se dedicaba a conducir.

-Para nada – sonreí y escuché su risa a mi lado - ¿Por qué? ¿Tú si lo estás?

-Claro que no – esta vez fue mi turno de reír y lo miré de reojo – Por cierto… creo que has olvidado decirme que Anthony volvió con la teta – frunció el ceño y sonreí con diversión.

-Creí que estabas lo suficientemente concentrado para no darte cuenta de eso… aunque… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – me crucé de brazos y él solo se encogió de hombros en su lugar, torciendo levemente la boca.

-Es pequeña mordida en su pecho izquierdo no puede ser mía más que del enano. Del cual por cierto estoy un poco desconcertado, ¿Por qué te mordió?

Estiré un poco mi camisa para observar mis pechos y bufé al darme cuenta de cómo estaba mi piel.

-¿Cuál de todas las mordidas? Lo siento, es que tuve una sesión de sexo muy buena hace una hora y me quedó marcado, creo que para el recuerdo o algo así. Lo que sí sé es que tendré mi pálida piel de un color morado o verde.

Lo escuché bufar pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-Yo solo te hice seis mordidas, y no son tan pequeñas como la séptima. Esa tiene un poco más de color, por lo que es más vieja que las mías.

-Me siento un pedazo de carne que se pelean o es comido por el papá león y el cachorro – arrugué la nariz – Pero tuve que acceder a eso. Mark dijo que te enojarías – me voltee hacia a él - ¿estás enojado? – hice todo lo posible por no sonreír.

-¿A ti te molesta que Anthony haga eso?

-No, es mi hijo, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es muy normal.

-Sí, pero… no allí no sale nada – miré como arrugaba la nariz al decir eso - ¿Por qué querría estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo? Eso no tiene sentido.

Me encogí de hombros, sobre todo porque yo tampoco tenía una idea exacta de que era lo que Anthony quería. Simplemente lo había pedido con desesperación y yo había accedido, no era algo que no hiciera muy a menudo. Además, me gustaba tener a cualquiera de mis hijos entre mis brazos.

-Supongo que solo quiere pasar tiempo conmigo de esa manera. Sé que él no está obteniendo nada de mi pero… no sé – sacudí la cabeza - ¿Por qué puedo negarle algo que puedo darle?

-¿Lo ves? Por eso es bastante travieso y berrinchudo. Le das todo lo que quiere cuando él quiere. Y también busca como salirse con la suya.

-Tú haces lo mismo con Mark y Anthony y ellos no son de esa manera. Además, Anthony es igual que tú– murmuré.

-Sospecho que él será peor que yo – concordó.

-Entonces será bastante grave si dices que será peor que tú. No puedo imaginarlo, enserio.

Edward volvió a bufar y estacionó el auto frente a la academia de ballet. Podía ver como se encontraba inquieto en su lugar por querer bajar y correr por su hija pero aun no era la hora de salida y no podíamos entrar allí.

-No soy tan malo…

Yo lo miré, sin tener idea de que era lo que podía decirle al respecto. Él, al darse cuenta que no iba agregar nada a su comentario se volteó hacia a mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Aquí es cuando tú dices: Oh, tienes razón, no eres tan malo, así que Anthony no tiene por qué ser tan malo tampoco. Ni va a ser muy caprichoso – alcé las cejas y sacudí la cabeza sin ocultar mi sonrisa esta vez.

-Lo lamento, eso no saldrá de mi boca. Y creo que el sexo cambia tu actitud, me gusta cuando estás así. Probablemente tendremos sexo más seguido, ¿Qué te parece la idea? Aunque tenga que ser durante muchas horas, tal vez, dependiente de cuánto tiempo estemos teniendo sexo será tu actitud. Me agrada eso – asentí un par de veces.

-Podemos ponerlo a prueba si quieres – comentó con "su voz sensual"

Solté una carcajada y le empujé levemente, alejando lo que se había acercado a mí.

-Pareces un adolescente hormonal, cariño – negué con la cabeza y después de eso se escucharon unas campanadas, indicando que la hora de salida de la escuela de ballet había llegado. Edward apagó el auto y me ayudó a salir de allí.

En cuanto entramos a la enorme academia, con un toque extrañamente antiguo, muchas mamás miraron a Edward como si no lo hubieran hecho antes ya. Al menos diez veces él había venido a recoger a Elizabeth y un poco más de la mitad yo venía con él. Todo el tiempo lo miraban como si fuera algo de comer. Rodé los ojos y él se acercó a mí hasta rodear mi cintura con su brazo y avanzar al patio trasero, donde estaban un montón de niñas de color rosado y morado corriendo por allí.

-Muy bien, papá, encuentra a tu pequeña – le dije mientras nos quedábamos de pie allí en frente.

Yo había logrado localizarla de inmediato. Sus rizos hasta la cintura de color chocolate eran inconfundibles, sin embargo, la mayoría de las niñas llevaban una enorme corona de color amarilla sobre la cabeza y mi hija también llevaba la suya. Estaba jugando con tres niñas más, de espaldas a nosotros.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de encontrar a mi hija?

-¿Ya lo has hecho? – alcé la mirada hacia a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy concentrado estudiando a todas las niñas. Finalmente, su rostro se suavizó y una enorme sonrisa se formó en él – Al parecer ya la has encontrado – sonreí también.

Me acerqué hasta la profesora de ballet que estaba a una esquina de allí, con un micrófono en la mano, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y me entregó la mochila de Elizabeth. Tomó aire y hablo por el micrófono.

-Elizabeth Cullen, tu mami y tu papi llegaron por ti. Elizabeth Cullen.

No aparté la mirada de mi hija desde la primera vez que la nombraron. Se volteó rápidamente hacia nosotros y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro también al igual que su padre. Pegó un salto en cuanto Edward alzó su mano en forma de saludo. Después del salto comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, tanto como sus cortas piernas de una niña de dos años se lo permitían.

-¡Mami, papi. Mami, papi! – gritaba sin borrar su sonrisa. Al llegar donde estábamos nosotros se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que la alzaron en el aire y después la atrapó, acercándola a su pecho. La niña rio con diversión y le dio un beso – Hola, papi.

-Hola, princesa – besó su mejilla. La niña bajó la mirada a mí y sonrió en grande.

-¡Hola, mami! ¡Al fin despietas! – se estiró hacía a mí y yo la tomé en mis brazos, de inmediato recargó su cabeza en mi hombro – Mami… - repitió y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Hola, mi amor – besé su nariz y la mantuve abrazada a mí.

La niña se quitó la corona que llevaba con ella y se la dio a su padre.

-Póntela – ordenó. Edward la miró un poco sorprendido y miró la corona con muchos óvalos de colores con una mueca. Después de examinarla por completo y decidir que eso no era para él me miró con gesto de pánico y sacudió la cabeza – póntela, papi

-Pero tú eres la princesa – contestó – tú debes llevarla – hizo una mueca al ver el puchero de Elizabeth. Miró alrededor, todavía tenía las miradas de la mayoría de las madres sobre él y volvió su mirada a mí.

Hora de intervenir.

-Cariño, no podemos dejar que papá que ponga eso aquí. Muchas niñas querrán que las abrace y les dé besitos como él lo hace contigo, también las va a cargar y les dará helado. Esa no es una buena idea – le dije en un susurro - ¿quieres que eso pase?

-¡No! – frunció el ceño, indignada por la idea que se había formado en su cabeza.

-¿A quién le pertenece papá? – le pregunté de nuevo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-A ti – contestó con una enorme sonrisa y besó mi mejilla – Y a mí. Solo de nosotas – asintió y miró a su papá, que iba con gesto de hombre sin sentimientos a nuestro lado. A pesar de llevar ese maldito rostro ahora se veía jodidamente atractivo. Su brazo volvió a colocarse a mí alrededor y llevaba la mochila de su hija en su mano.

Edward comenzó a conducir de nuevo una vez que los tres estábamos en el auto. Elizabeth se había negado por completo a quedarse sentada en su asiento para niños y me hizo llevarla conmigo en el asiento delantero, jugando con mi teléfono celular. Ella estaba comentando todo lo que le había sucedido ese día con bastante entusiasmo, todo el auto estaba siendo atrapado por su vocecita.

-Mami – palmeó mi pecho para llamar mi atención. Bajé la mirada hacía a ella y le sonreí levemente – Hoy llodé en ballet – me dijo muy sonriente, lo cual me desconcertó por completo. Edward aprovechó el hecho de parar en un semáforo y la miró también con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué lloraste? – le pregunté sin ocultar mi desconcierto. Observé su redonda cara y como comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas al igual que a mí.

-¡Hice split! – gritó y comenzó a aplaudir. Hice una mueca al escuchar eso y mis piernas dolieron al imaginarlo – Dolió un poco – llevó sus manos a sus muslos, recordando el dolor que había sentido - ¡Puedo hacedlo, mami! – me sonrió.

-Felicidades, mi vida, pero recuerda que no debes hacerlo sin supervisión, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía cómo sentirme ahora. Se suponía que mantendrían a los padres informados de las actividades que tendrían sus hijos en la academia. Hacer ese tipo de… movimientos también estaban en los planes y yo no había dado ningún autorización de que ella pudiera realizarlo. Ella era muy pequeña para eso… podía haberlo hecho en el otro curso, el año siguiente. Suspiré y sacudí levemente la cabeza.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es eso del split? – preguntó Edward al momento que volvía a conducir al colegio de Mark.

-Es lo que hacen las animadoras, ya sabes, cuando se abren de piernas y eso.

Edward abrió los ojos en grande al identificar qué era lo que le estaba describiendo y miró de reojo a su hija por unos segundos.

-Pero ella es… muy pequeña.

Elizabeth lo miró mal.

-¡No soy pequeña!

-Lo siento, princesa. No lo eres – le dedicó una sonrisa y ella volvió a su juego.

-Lo sé… tengo que hablar de eso con las profesoras en cuanto volvamos. Algún día tenía que hacerlo, Edward, no te exaltes. A ella le encantan esas actividades.

Él hizo una mueca.

-¿Y no… le duele o algo? – Estacionó el auto frente al colegio de Mark y se volvió a Elizabeth - ¿Te duelen las piernas, princesa? – ella sacudió la cabeza sin mirarlo - ¿Segura?

-Sí, papi, muy seguda – siguió con la mirada en el pequeño aparato y yo miré con una sonrisa divertida a Edward.

-Ella está bien, Edward. Es muy pequeña todavía pero eso puede ayudar muchas veces para su agilidad – coloqué a Elizabeth sobre sus piernas y ella ni se inmutó – Iré por Mark.

Bajé del auto en silencio y me dirigí al enorme edificio que estaba frente a mí, de donde salían el montón de niños con sus respectivos padres. Amaba como se manejaban las horas de la salida. No podían salir sin que los llamaran por micrófono. Tenía entendido que en cualquier academia era de esa manera.

Entré al edificio, ignorando a las personas que estaban por allí y fui hasta el inicio del patio principal. Donde había niños de todas las edades en esos lugares, jugando, gritando y corriendo o simplemente conversando.

-Hola, Bella – me volví hacia Emma, que estaba muy sonriente.

-Hola, Emma, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Mark está jugando futbol con los niños – señaló detrás de ella a una pequeña cancha de futbol rápido. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

-No, están a punto de nombrarlo – señalé a la profesora que repitió el nombre de mi hijo y miré como un niño con cabellos anaranjados corría hasta nosotras – Allí está – lo señalé.

Mark corrió hasta colocarse junto a Emma y le dio y fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después se encogió de hombros. Intenté no reírme al ver esa escena. Ella era una niña bastante inteligente y hermosa pero no era muy mucho femenina. Eso me agradaba y a Mark parecía encantarle.

-¿Mark, estás listo para irnos? – lo miré con una sonrisilla. Él me tendió su mochila y la colgué en mi hombro.

-Seguro – asintió.

-Emma, cariño, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella abrió los ojos en grande y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, no. Muchas gracias, Bella, mamá vendrá por mí un poco tarde, ya me lo ha dicho – me sonrió de manera perfecta y se volvió a Mark – las exposiciones comienzan la próxima semana, te mandaré la información esta tarde para que hagas la presentación – le dijo con gesto firme y el niño asintió.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Bien – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo, haciendo que se pusiera aún más rojo de lo que estaba – Suerte en tu entrenamiento – ella me sonrió – Hasta luego, Bella – me incliné y le di un abrazo.

-Hasta luego, Emma.

Caminamos en silencio al auto pero en cuanto entró se lanzó al sillón trasero sin mucho cuidado. Le lancé la mochila y cerré la puerta. Al subir me encontré con Edward y Elizabeth conversando acerca del clima.

-Me gusta el calor – mencionó Edward y Elizabeth lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Es playa?

-Sí, podemos ir a la playa cuando hace mucho calor y a muchas albercas también.

-¡Me gusta el calod! – accedió ella sonriente y después se asomó hacia el asiento trasero - ¡Mak! ¡Hola Mak!

-¡Hola, Eli! – le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo y la tomó con cuidado para tenerla junto a él en el asiento trasero. Ella hizo una mueca al sentir la camisa sudada de su hermano y después se encogió de hombros.

-¿Calod o fío? – le preguntó con curiosidad. Y después de sonreír levemente Edward condujo a la academia de taekwondo.

Los dos íbamos en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones que tenían Elizabeth y Mark en el asiento trasero. Él le estaba mostrando a su hermana todo lo que hacía en la escuela ya que ella había sacado todos sus papeles de la mochila. Ella estaba muy interesada en saber que era lo que hacía su hermano allí y le preguntó todo lo posible por preguntar.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la academia donde estaba esperando el niño más revoltoso de los tres. Esperaba, enserio, que estuviera lo suficientemente cansado para que no tuviera energías de hacer algo. Aunque también me preocupaba la idea de que pudiera agredir a uno de los niños que estuviera allí. No necesitaba más peleas de esas.

-Bajaré por él – anuncié. No planeaba que toda la familia bajara solo para ir por un niño de dos años y tampoco quería que Edward bajara conmigo y dejara a los niños solos en el auto.

-Mami, yo voy – pidió Elizabeth – Yo quiedo id.

-Princesa, mamá solo va por Toni, después podrán escoger el lugar donde vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? – Edward la miró y ella accedió a regañadientes. Me incliné a besar a mi hija y salí del auto.

Al caminar fuera del auto sentí las miradas de mis hijos y de Edward sobre mí. Entré al edificio y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Una vez que llegué allí y recorrí el pasillo para llegar hasta el enorme salón donde se llevaba a cabo el curso de mi hijo más pequeño. El profesor que estaba allí me sonrió de una manera que o supe interpretar. Me recordó al entrenador de Mark. Le devolví la sonrisa lo más cordial posible.

-Señora Swan, que bueno es volver a verla – anunció y estrechó mi mano – Tengo que decirle algo con respecto a su hijo.

Oh no, más problemas no.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

-Pues, el día de hoy, antes del almuerzo mostró mucho entusiasmo, tuvimos que separarlo del resto durante un tiempo pero después del almuerzo no quiso hacer alguna otra actividad. No comió nada de lo que venía en su mochila y ahora mismo está dormido.

¿Dormido?

-¿En dónde está? – alcé la cabeza y me adentré a la sala donde estaban todos los niños con el profesor detrás de mí. ¿Dónde podía estar dormido mi hijo? No creía que este lugar estuviera exactamente preparador para que alguien durmiera.

-Está en la sala de los profesores – me indicó y sin esperarlo un momento yo caminé hacía allí con paso apresurado. En cuanto entré me encontré con la habitación vacía excepto por mi hijo, que estaba dormido sobre una colchoneta de color azul en un rincón, vistiendo su uniforme, totalmente desordenado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido? – le pregunté al momento en que me acercaba a él.

-Alrededor de dos horas.

Bien, probablemente no tardaría en despertar. Me fui a sentar a su lado y acaricié sus cabellos suavemente, al compás de su respiración.

-Anthony, cariño – le llamé, cerca de su oído – mi amor, mami está aquí, vamos a casa – él arrugó la nariz y colocó su rostro entre sus brazos. Él no cedería ahora mismo. Me acerqué y lo tomé entre mis brazos, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y enganchando sus piernas en mi cintura. Una vez que me coloqué la mochila en el hombro me volví al profesor – Lamento que haya sucedido esto.

-No se preocupe, seguramente el niño está un poco cansado – asintió e hice lo mismo.

-Sí, probablemente. Hasta luego – sonreí levemente y salí de allí con mi hijo en mis brazos.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y sintiendo como mi hijo se revolvía entre mis brazos de vez en cuando. Se abrazó mucho más a mí y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con la pequeña cadena de oro que llevaba en mi cuello. Subí al auto donde los tres estaban hablando muy animadamente. En cuanto Edward me vio frunció el ceño y miró al niño aun durmiendo en mis brazos. Lo acomodé sobre mi regazo y no hice nada por despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Solo está dormido. No ha pasado nada. El día de ayer no durmió ni comió lo suficiente, debí poner más atención con eso pero tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza – suspiré y lo miré - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde iremos a comer?

Elizabeth y Mark comenzaron a intercambiar idas y nombres de lugares a los que podíamos acudir ahora. No les tomé mucha importancia, últimamente yo no tenía mucha hambre. Bajé la mirada a Anthony. Mi pequeño travieso tenía los labios resecos y la piel pálida. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había descuidado con su alimentación? Él, más que ninguno de los otros dos, necesitaba tener su medida de comida porque aún era muy pequeño y seguía bastante débil por haber nacido de esa manera. Estaba segura de que mis otros hijos comían todo lo posible y dormían lo necesario, pero Anthony estaba muy ocupado con sus travesuras que me hacían ponerle otro tipo de atención.

-¿Bella? – Alcé un poco la mirada a Edward y me encontré con sus curiosos ojos verdes - ¿Sucede algo?

-No – agité la cabeza – intento organizar mis ideas – Acerca de los horarios y todo eso.

Era una mamá irresponsable. Eso era yo.

-Los niños han decidido donde quieren ir.

-¿Mmm? Sí, está bien. Vamos allí – asentí y volví a mirar a mi hijo, que se removió en mis brazos de manera perezosa. Abrió los ojos y me miró unos momentos para después enterrar su rostro en mi pecho – Cariño, despierta, aquí está papá.

Anthony volvió a abrir sus ojos y viajó su mirada a su padre que conducía a un lugar que yo desconocía, no había puesto ninguna atención a lo que habían decidido. Volvió la vista a mí y sonrió levemente.

-¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunté y él asintió un par de veces.

-¿Vamos a comed? – preguntó con la voz levemente ronca. Yo asentí e su dirección. Se colocó de pie sobre mis piernas y miró a sus hermanos en el asiento trasero - ¡Yo quiedo pintad también! – protestó.

-¡No! ¡Tú no! – contestó Elizabeth con un gruñido.

-¡Yo quiedo pintad! – chilló de nuevo y saltó en mis piernas.

Respiré totalmente aliviada al escucharlo gritar de esa manera. Él podía gritar de esa manera todo lo que quisiera mientras no mostrara ningún signo de que estuviera enfermo o debilidad.

-Bueno, al parecer no tienes por qué preocuparte por el enano – comentó Edward con una sonrisa y miró a Anthony de la misma manera. Estacionó el auto en uno de los restaurantes y cuando apagó el auto tomó a Anthony de la cintura – Deja de pelear, enano – lo tomó y salió del auto de manera apresurada y con las risas de Anthony amortiguadas en su pecho. Después lo alzó en sus brazos, sobre su cabeza y el niño agitó los pies sin dejar de reír a carcajadas - ¿Estás listo para comer? – lo miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Comed como papá? – sonrió de la misma manera.

-Sí, comer como papá.

-¡Sí! – gritó el pequeño y volvió a reír cuando lo alzó en el aire y después lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-De acuerdo, te comportarás como un niño grande, ¿entiendes? – Anthony asintió.

-Como papá – y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, aplastando las mejillas de Edward. Edward juntó sus frentes sin tener una intención de apartar las manos de su hijo de su rostro.

-Te amo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con una voz graciosa por tener su boca torcida gracias a las manos de Anthony.

-Te amo, papi – le contestó el niño y le dio un rápido para después abrazarlo.

Terminé de cerrar el auto, tomando de la mano a Elizabeth y sonriendo ante la escena que tenía al frente. Comenzaba a preocuparme demasiado. Pero sin duda tenía que ponerme a trabajar con los horarios de cada uno de mis hijos.

Durante la comida Edward se vio obligado a pedir algo que no tuviera picante porque Anthony se empeñó en comer lo mismo que él y a su lado, siempre y cuando yo estuviera al otro lado también. Mark estaba a mi costado y Elizabeth junto a Edward.

-Mamá, ¿pasaremos la navidad aquí? – preguntó Mark una vez que él terminó con su comida y comenzaba a pellizcar de la mía, que estaba casi intacta.

-No lo sé, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podemos pasar la navidad? – ayudé a Anthony comerse ocho chícharo y se volvió a Edward, que estaba ayudando a Elizabeth con su hamburguesa.

-Bueno… podemos ir a ¿Los Angeles? – alcé las cejas sorprendida y eso también llamó la atención de Edward.

-¿Quieres pasar la navidad en Los Angeles, Mark? – preguntó Edward. El pobre apenas y pudo probar algo de su plato ya que estaba ayudando a los mellizos con su comida.

-¿Podemos ir al orfanato…? No lo he visitado y le prometí que lo haría aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… espero que Derek y Fred hayan encontrado una familia.

Oh, mi niño. Le había prometido desde que tomamos aquel vuelo que iríamos a visitar el lugar y no lo habíamos hecho.

Y pasar la navidad allí era una idea que a mí me parecía excelente. Miré a Edward intentando saber que era lo que él opinaba sobre eso y también se veía sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos una proposición como esa.

-¿Podemos ir, papá?

-No lo había pensado… - admitió y después se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué podemos perder? Es una gran idea. Solo he enviado el dinero cada mes, ya va siendo hora de ir a dar un vistazo.

La sonrisa de Mark se hizo enorme y me abrazó, aprovechando que estaba a mi lado y yo lo rodee con mi brazo también.

-¿Me ayudarás a escoger los juguetes que llevaremos? Serán unas compras bastantes largas. Sobre todo porque son niños de muchas edades.

-Cuenta conmigo, mamá – me sonrió en grande y se dedicó a comer el helado de chocolate que le trajeron enseguida.

La idea de decirle a Rosalie y Alice que nos acompañaran se vino a la mente sin esperármelo… después de todo, una llamada no haría mal. Rosalie quería saber cuáles eran los planes para navidad este año.

Esperaba que le agradara la idea de pasarla en un orfanato en donde había niños bastantes agradables.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! No he llegado tan tarde esta vez y creo que es mejor que comiencen con mis tareas, en fin. Una vez mas... aquí hay capítulo. Dice mi hermana que debería dejarles sin capítulo durante un mes... ¿creen que eso sea posible?<p>

_¡Adiós a la rutina y cansancio de Bella por un día! Ya se lo merecía y que buena manera de recompensarlo, Edward, siempre tan dispuesto a cumplir lo que ella quiere... Anthony esta vez se vio un poco débil, ya era hora. Hubo un poco de Mark/Emma para aquellas que tenían curiosidad sobre eso. Y la pequeña Elizabeth encantadora. ¿Qué opinan de la idea de Mark? Bella está planeando ampliar la visita con mas integrantes..._

Gracias a: **anaprinces25, ludwikacullen, whit cullen, perl rose swan, Valerie Krisbian, Dhampi03, Liza, Berta, albi-yo, Lucero Mendozaa, Manligrez, soles, isamariaag29, cintygise, Rommyev, felicytas, iam Nikkiswan, zuleyma24cullen, Camila, Hallen Masen, KarenNava, BETTY CULLEN, rosaswan, LicetSalvatore, karenseguram, beakis, tamipanxi, Maya Masen Cullen, Melania, La enana del mal, Ale Marie Cullen, PattyMirandaGarcia1993, Mafe D. Rojas, Yumel22, kimjim, Lulu, Saha Denali, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, magali lutz, any0239, flexer.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	51. Como papá

**Como papá**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

.

Abrí os ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Bella yacía aun junto a mí. Era incapaz de apartarse de mí debido a que mi brazo estaba posesivamente sobre ella y apenas y la dejaba mover. Debería tener más cuidado con eso después, solo después, ahora solo debía abrazarme a ella. Olía bastante delicioso. Ella era me era irresistible hasta cuándo dormía. Estaba en problemas.

Froté mis ojos apartándome un poco de ella y alcé la cabeza, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Allí se encontraba Anthony, con su pijama de Batman puesto y con los cabellos revueltos; también llevaba consigo el chupete de color azul y estaba frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, nano? – murmuré con voz ronca. Bella se removió a mi lado y me vi obligado a separarme de ella. Cuando me miró incorporarme avanzó corriendo hasta a mi lado de la cama. Extendí mis brazos pero él agitó su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

Él tomo mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a jalarme para que me pusiera de pie. Accedí a eso con un leve gruñido y tomando a mi hijo de la mano caminé hasta el baño. Se sacó el chupete de la boca.

-Popos – murmuró casi lloriqueando e intentó bajarse los pantalones.

A pesar de estar casi completamente dormido entendí lo que él quería decir, así que me apresuré a bajarle los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y lo coloqué en el escusado. Se sostuvo con sus manos y comenzó a balancear los pies, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Me miró por unos momentos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – señalé detrás de mí con mi pulgar. Tal vez se sentía un poco incómodo por el hecho de que estuviera mirándolo.

-¡No! – me miró con pánico y estiró una de sus manos hacia a mí, sosteniéndose con la otra – No, papi – tomé su mano con la mía y me acerqué de nuevo hasta a él – Siéntate – me ordenó y apretó los labios.

Lo miré por un par de segundos y finalmente accedí a hacer lo que me había pedido. Me senté frente a él, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sin apartar la vista de él. Finalmente soltó mi mano para poder sostenerse bien. Sonreí al ver a mi hijo hacer "fuerzas" para que se lograra hacer lo que él quería.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido de nuevo y cada vez que él miraba mis ojos cerrarse me llamaba y comenzaba a cantar cualquier canción de niños. Apreté mis labios para evitar decir algo. De pronto vi sus ojos abrirse por completo y como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Ya? – me aventuré a preguntar y él sonrió aún más.

-¡Listo! – asintió. Lo ayudé a bajar de allí.

Aun no sabía si esa era la edad en la que los niños aprendían ir al baño solos pero… ayudaba bastante.

Le ayudé a limpiarse y a colocarse el pantalón de nuevo mientras él estaba de parlanchín diciendo que había logrado hacer _popos_ en el baño y que ya no necesitaría esos pañales. Claro, como si Bella permitiría eso pronto.

-¿Avisarás cada vez que quieras ir al baño? – lo miré por unos momentos y él asintió – de acuerdo, entonces tal vez si dejarás ese feo pañal, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Sí! – sonrió amplio.

-Ahora, ven a decirle adiós a tu _popos _– le dije con cierta diversión y él se acercó lo suficiente al escusado. Bajé la palanca sin poder dejar la diversión a un lado. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación como esta y solo creía que sucedía en las películas.

-¡Adiós, popos! – agitó su mano, despidiéndose y cuando no quedó nada alzó la vista hacia a mí – Se fue.

-Sí, se fue – asentí y me fui a lavar las manos – Vamos, nano, lava tus manos – lo cargué y esperé a que él lo hiciera como se debía. Volvió a tomar su chupete y lo llevó a su boca - ¿Vamos a dormir?

Anthony se abrazó a mí con las piernas y sus brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sentí como sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a tirar levemente de mi cabello, anunciándome que pronto de quedaría dormido.

Salí del baño y apagué las luces. Eché un vistazo donde estaba Bella y la encontré abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas que estaban allí. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de los mellizos y cuando estaba a punto de dejar a Anthony sobre su cama él se aferró más a mi cuerpo, como una pequeña lapa adhiriéndose a la piel.

-Nano, tienes que dormir aquí – me senté en su cama y él se revolvió entre mis brazos, indicándome que me pusiera de pie de nuevo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y me puse de pie – Tienes que dormir, hijo. Mañana estaré contigo todo el día – froté su espalda como veía que lo hacía Bella para que no se exaltara - ¿Quieres dormir? – él negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres?

-Leche –murmuró y se mantuvo agarrado a mi cuerpo. Suspiré y comencé mi partida hacia la cocina cuidando de que Elizabeth no se despertara con algún sonido.

-Tomarás un vaso de leche y después volveremos a subir, ¿de acuerdo?

Media hora más tarde yo seguía tumbado en la alfombra de la sala, con la espalda de Anthony pegada a mi costado mientras se dedicaba a armar un castillo de legos que estaba justo al lado del sofá donde me había hecho darle la leche.

Fue un grave error ponerle chocolate a la leche.

-Toni – le llamé y él me miró - ¿Vamos a dormir?

-No – respondió y siguió con su juego.

-Entonces yo me iré a dormir – me incorporé hasta ponerme de pie. Él, alarmado también se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar varias veces hacia a mí. Me empujó con sus pequeñas manos y caí sentado en el sillón por tercera vez en la noche – Toni, son las tres de la mañana, vamos a dormir.

Miré como lograba escalar hasta colocarse sobre mi abdomen, con sus piernas a cada uno de mis lados. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis mejillas y pasó sus pequeñitos dedos por los inicios de barba que tenía. Lo miré sin ninguna expresión y cuando metió su dedo índice en mi boca le mordí levemente, causando su risa nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a domid? – le pregunté, usando ese maldito tono absurdo que usaban con los niños. Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza y recorrió mi rostro con sus manos. Sí, enano, serás igual de guapo que yo cuando estés grande – Mañana estaré contigo, Toni. ¿No quieres que esté contigo mañana?

-Si quiedo – me abrazó y coloqué mis manos en su pequeña espalda – Lizabeth no, papi.

Solté un gran suspiro al escúchame decir eso. Ahora entendía que era a lo que se refería Bella. Yo no podía partirme en dos para poder estar con ellos y además estar con Mark. Tenía que ser bastante organizado para atender a los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no quieres a Elizabeth?

-No quiedo. Lizabeth no, papi – me miró de nuevo a los ojos e hizo un puchero. Al sentir algo oprimirse en mi interior me recordaba que aun tenia corazón y también me recordaba cuanto amaba a mi hijo – Papi y Toni – juntó su frente con la mía.

-Eli quiere estar con nosotros, y Mark también.

Sabía que si seguía contradiciéndole terminaría haciendo una rabieta pero yo no me iba a dejar manipular como Bella solo por escuchar uno de sus gritos acompañados de lagrimas solo para obtener lo que quería.

-¡Solo papi y Toni! – murmuró de nuevo. Él sabía que no debía gritarme como lo hacía con su madre. Él lo tenía muy claro – Po favod, solo un poquito – suspiré y besé su mejilla, que había dejado de estar tan regordeta como antes, algo que podía ser preocupante – te amo, papi – murmuró con su pequeña voz de un niño de casi tres años y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Solo papi y Toni – accedí y lo mantuve abrazado a mi –también te amo, nano – revolví sus cabellos.

Esperaba que el hecho de llevarlo conmigo mañana a la oficina y pasara tiempo a mi lado ayude a su comportamiento. Probablemente comenzaba a ponerse celoso de muchas cosas. Celoso de que pasara tiempo con su madre, con Mark y con Elizabeth y no con el suficiente tiempo para él.

.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar varios sonidos en la cocina. Fui consciente de que seguía sentado en el sofá, con Anthony sobre mí, en la misma posición que recordaba. Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana. El cuello me dolía horriblemente por la mala postura y el olor de un agradable desayuno me invadió.

Observé como Bella aparecía en el salón, vistiendo como lo haría en cualquier día de trabajo. Estaba radiante de esa manera. Tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro y en las manos llevaba un plato con fruta.

-Buenos días. Creí que nunca ibas a despertar – se acercó hasta donde estaba y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al verme con Anthony allí – Llevaré a Mark y Elizabeth a sus respectivas actividades. ¿Puedes cuidar a Anthony mientras vuelvo?

-¿Él no irá a su curso?

-No, necesito llevarlo al médico esta tarde – suspiró – Está perdiendo mucho peso, al contrario de su hermana. Tengo que ver si necesita algunas vitaminas o algo que le haga ganar peso.

-Tú también estás perdiendo mucho peso – fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie, sosteniendo a Anthony aun en mis brazos. Se movió incómodo y lo acomodé mejor. Bella se acercó hasta a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, acariciando sus cabellos en al acto.

-Ganaré peso más tarde. Estoy bien – se encogió de hombros – Tu desayuno y el de Toni están servidos y… – me incliné para darle un beso.

-Está bien, me haré cargo de él. ¿Puedo llevarlo conmigo a la oficina? La tarde la pasaré con Elizabeth y Mark. Teniendo en cuenta que Anthony no irá a su curso hoy.

Bella mordió su labio de manera nerviosa.

-Esta tarde Mark tiene una cita con el psicólogo. Y si mal no recuerdo tú debes estar allí.

-No sabía que era hoy – ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Fue una cita rápida. Te hablaré de eso más tarde. Si te llevas a Anthony entonces no te veré pronto. Pasaré a la tienda yo también a organizar algunas cosas. Hablaré con Rosalie más tarde, no supe que es lo que Emmett te dijo acerca de navidad cuando te lo pedí. Recuerda que Anthony odia estar todo el tiempo en un solo lugar, es un niño, dale un poco de plastilina si quieres que este en tu oficina.

La miré desaparecer de nuevo por la cocina y me quedé allí de pie, un poco desconcertado con eso. ¿Por qué no sabía nada del psicólogo? Ni siquiera me había preparado mentalmente para ponerme a escuchar a mi hijo mayor y a un extraño. Podía con eso.

Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación principal, sin toparme con ninguno de los otros niños y coloqué a Anthony en la cama. De inmediato me coloqué a su lado y lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos de nuevo. Lo rodee con mi brazo también y cerré los ojos.

La oficina podía esperar mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos al sentir las manos de mi hijo recorriendo de nuevo mis mejillas, escuché su risa por las cosquillas que tenía en las manos. Me miró con sus ojos brillantes y sonrió en grande. Le devolví la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-Buenos días, nano – agité sus cabellos y después de que arrugara la nariz hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Buenos días, papi – contestó y se incorporó en la cama. Le di un rápido vistazo al reloj que estaba en la mesita: 9:34 am. Bien, no sabía a qué hora llamaría Bella ni a qué hora volvería pero tenía que ir a la oficina para la junta de las once de la mañana - Tengo hambe.

-Hambre – le corregí. Él frunció el ceño y después de meditarlo un poco se puso a trabajar.

-Hammbe.

-No, hambre, con r – me incorporé hasta colocar mi espalda en la cabecera y lo coloqué sobre mi estómago – Di erre.

-Ede – repitió y arrugó la nariz – Edle… edddle – me miró con cierta molestia e hizo un puchero, tomando mis manos con las suyas – No puedo

-Si puedes – asentí – Como yo. Haz el sonido de un auto, ¿Cómo hacen los autos cuando avanzan? – él me miró atento.

-¡Duun!

-Ruuun – pronuncié aún más la letra r – Hazlo, Toni.

Él apretó los dientes fuertemente al igual que sus manos, sosteniendo las mías y sentí su cuerpo tensarse por la frustración que tenía.

-¡Duun! – golpeó su rostro con sus manos y agitó la cabeza – No puedo, papi.

Sonreí al verlo y me incliné para poder besarle aun con sus manos en su rostro. Sabía que él no podría hacerlo ahora, era muy pequeño para eso, pero lo mantendría ocupado durante un tiempo porque ahora lo tomaría como un reto.

-Está bien, puedes practicar cuando quieras y lo podrás hacer, ¿de acuerdo? – asintió y me levanté de la cama con él en mis brazos – Vamos a comer.

-Comer – repitió haciendo un débil sonido de la letra r al final de la palabra. Después comenzó a jugar con su lengua varias veces hasta que logré ponerlo en su silla, en la mesa.

Coloqué la comida en el horno para que se calentara de nuevo mientras le daba a Anthony unas pequeñas fresas para que se entretuviera un poco. Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar y saqué el teléfono para contestar rápidamente, de pie, junto al horno de microondas.

-Cullen – mi hijo me miró por unos momentos, con la boca rosada por el jugo de la fruta y volvió a su asunto.

-Señor Cullen – escuché la voz de Lionks – el señor Bronson estará a su disponibilidad en una hora. Su vuelo se ha atrasado un poco por una tormenta de nieve que hubo en Chicago – explicó.

-Perfecto. Dile que acuda donde estemos, no importa dónde. No creo ver a la señora Cullen pronto así que en cuanto lo haga le hablaré sobre él. Confió en que has aclarado todo junto con las instrucciones que te di – le dije sin expresión alguna en mi voz al momento en que dejaba el desayuno de Anthony frente a él y me sentaba frente al mío.

-Sí, señor, todo está aclarado.

-¿Algo más? – miré como Anthony tomaba la cuchara y comenzaba a comer él solo.

-Es todo, señor.

-Bien, gracias por la información, Lionks. Saldremos en una hora – colgué el teléfono y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Logré comerme el desayuno por completo mientras miraba el correo en el teléfono. No me había detenido a revisar lo que tenía allí. Al contrario de muchas personas yo no podía preocuparme por ir a pagar algunos recibos de la casa y preocuparme por ese tipo de gastos menores, simplemente se cargaban a la cuenta y estaba todo listo. Bella estaba lo suficientemente distraída con muchas cosas en la cabeza para darse cuenta de que ella ya no obtenía ningún correo de esos y para mi estaba más que bien.

-Papi, ya no quiero – mencionó, ahora cambiando por completo el sonido de su voz al mencionar la letra r. Alcé la mirada hacia a él y lo encontré lleno de kétchup en toda la cara y ropa. Miré su plato, tan solo había logrado comerse dos nuggets de cinco, tampoco había tocado el queso derretido.

-Come un poco más, nano – agitó la cabeza – otro nugget con queso, ¿sí? – alcé el pedazo de comida y lo acerqué a su boca.

-No quiero – agitó la cabeza y apretó sus labios.

-¿Por qué no quieres? – me puse de pie y le quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta para después limpiarle el rostro. Él estiró los brazos hacia mí y yo agité la cabeza – Come un poco más, por favor.

-No, me duele mi panza – la señaló y alzó la vista de nuevo hacía a mí.

-Cómelo como yo – señalé mi plato – yo lo comí todo. Hazlo como papá.

-No, como papá no – suspiré y lo tomé en mis brazos – Me duele – se recargó sobre mi hombro y me abrazó con fuerza.

Lo miré por unos momentos. Había dos posibilidades por las cuales el no comía: De verdad le dolía el estómago o simplemente él estaba diciendo que le dolía el estómago para no comer. Bella había dicho que él llevaba tiempo sin comer como se debía así que probablemente era la segunda opción.

-¿Quieres un Danonino? – le pregunté y él me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Danonino, sí – saltó en mis brazos y yo sacudí la cabeza.

-Entonces termina tu comida y después te daré un danonino.

-¡No! – se cruzó de brazos – No quiero eso.

-Solo come uno más y después iremos a mi trabajo, ¿quieres ir allí? – él asintió un par de veces, con su mano en la boca – Entonces come uno y pasarás el día con papá.

Finalmente logré que se comiera un nugget y la mitad del otro. Ese era un gran avance así que eso fue lo único que me bastó en toda la mañana. Terminó su jugo de uva y me dediqué a lavar los platos sucios mientras él comía su danonino. Después de eso subimos de nuevo para poder bañarnos. Un baño que nos llevó alrededor de veinte minutos solo porque no quería salir de allí. Lo vestí con ropa abrigada y una vez que los dos estuvimos listos decidí llamar a Bella.

-¿Quieres llamar a mamá? – él asintió frenéticamente al escucharme y comenzó a saltar en la cama. Le entregué el teléfono mientras estaba sonando y lo coloqué en altavoz.

-¿Hola? – contestó Bella.

-¡Mami! – gritó con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿La estás pasando bien con papá?

-Sí, papá me enseño a decir "comer" – repitió la palabra, con el débil sonido de la r, en vez de la letra d – Y también hambre.

-Que bien, cariño, ¿ya eres un niño grande?

-Papi me llevará con él a su trabajo.

-Se bueno con papá, ¿de acuerdo? No lo molestes mucho.

-Sí, mami.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedo hablar con él? – Anthony alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me tendió el teléfono.

-Hola, nena – saludé y lancé a Anthony a la cama, al momento en que reía a carcajadas.

-¿Así que era en serio eso de llevar a Anthony contigo? ¿No tienes ganas de trabajar o algo así? Porque probablemente comience a estar curioseando por todo el lugar – escuché como se ponía a hablar con otra persona - ¿Y bien?

-Lograré que se comporte, además, no importa lo que haga, después de todo, esa es una de las empresas que le pertenece – sonreí al escuchar solo las voces al otro lado de la línea y las risas de Anthony cada vez que lo lanzaba de nuevo a la cama. Ella se quedó muda.

-¿Una de las empresas que le pertenece? ¿Quieres explicarte? – su voz ahora tenía cierto pánico.

-Tranquila, Mark y Eli también tienen sus empresas, no tienes de que preocuparte. Te lo habría dicho pero me distrajiste con tus trucos de seducción y las horas en la cama.

-Esas no son excusas, Edward Cullen.

-No fue mi culpa – miré a Anthony y lo lancé de nuevo, en cuanto estuvo tumbado en la cama me incliné hacia a él y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, causando sus fuertes carcajadas.

-No puedes culparme a mí de la debilidad que tienes cuando se trata del sexo conmigo – sonreí en grande al escuchar eso.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo… pero si tienes ese efecto en mí. Probablemente es tu culpa – tomé a mi hijo del tobillo y lo alcé de la cama, escuchando como reía de manera nerviosa – Y también quería hablarte de otro asunto. Si ves algún auto negro siguiéndote no te alarmes, es Bronson, y lo contraté para que sea el reemplazo de Jason después de algunos años.

-¡No! No comiences con eso de nuevo, Edward, ya te dije que no necesito una especie de niñera.

-¿Entones debo contratar a tres para cada uno de los niños? Piensa que es por tu seguridad y por la de ellos. Estoy sano, salvo y con ustedes gracias a Lionks. No te imaginas cuanta gente ha intentado acercarse a mí con otro tipo de intenciones nada amigables – la escuché bufar – Te lo diré fácil y sencillo, nena – atrapé la almohada que me había lanzado Anthony en el aire y se la devolví, haciendo que cayera a la cama de espaldas con su alegre risa inundando la habitación – Estar conmigo es un peligro. No me gusta pensar esas cosas pero es así. Estar con Emmett también resulta peligroso, por eso Rosalie ha aceptado a los agentes de seguridad detrás de ella porque se muestra más en Chicago. Y tú necesitas uno ahora que eres famosa por tu marca de ropa. Es fácil.

-Quiero ahorcarte – murmuró - ¿Cuándo llegará Bronson?

-En dos horas le diré que vaya a la tienda, ¿estarás allí?

-Estaré aquí todo el día. A las doce y media Anthony tiene la cita con el pediatra. Por cierto, ¿se comió todo lo que le serví?

-Casi. Comió tres nuggets y medio, kétchup y dejo el queso, ese no se lo comió para nada. También comió un danonino y bebió todo el jugo.

-Bien, al menos comió mejor que el día de ayer – suspiró – ¿Entonces pasas a recogerme en la casa? Dejaré el auto allí y tomaré lo necesario para él. Llevaré las cosas que necesitarán Elizabeth y Anthony para natación y una cambia ropa para Mark. Podemos distraerlos un poco hasta que llegue la hora de su clase.

-¿A qué hora es la cita con el psicólogo?

-A las cinco – respondió un poco pensativa.

-¿Hay una película para niños en el cine?

Anthony regresó a verme en cuanto mencione la palabra cine. Él amaba estar frente a una pantalla gigante mirando dibujos animados o algo que le llamara la atención y el montón de comida chatarra a su alrededor.

-Creo que sí – la imaginé encogiéndose de hombros - ¿los llevaremos al cine?

-¿Estás de humor para eso?

-Sí, seguro, les vendría bien un poco de distracción. No estoy segura de que Anthony reciba alguna inyección pero es mejor contentarlo de esa manera y tratar de que Mark se tranquilice un poco. Estaba muy nervioso esta mañana.

-Él no es el único nervioso, ni siquiera sé que es lo que haré allí con él en una pequeña habitación.

-Tranquilízate, Cullen, va a salir bien. Tengo que decirte algo pero será en persona – suspiró – y ahora tengo que irme. ¿Puedo hablar con Anthony?

Le acerqué el teléfono al niño que estaba muy ocupado intentando desarmar un avión de juguete que había aparecido mágicamente en el piso de la habitación. Él lo tomó de inmediato y lo colocó en su oreja.

-¿Mami? – sonrió amplio – Sí, me poltare bien. Te quiero. Adiós – estiró el teléfono a mí – Es mami – lo tomé de nuevo.

-Entonces te veo a las doce.

-Sí, intentaré no desesperarme al saber que uno de tus agentes de seguridad me sigue – suspiró con frustración – Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, nena – esperé a que colgara e hice lo mismo, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero y me agaché para tomar a Anthony y lo coloqué sobre mi hombro, escuchando de nuevo sus alegres carcajadas – Vamos, enano, hora de trabajar.

.

-¡Mira que niño tan precioso! – exclamó una de las trabajadoras del edificio.

-¡Hola bebé hermoso! – halagó la mujer de los correos.

-¡Bebé tan guapo eres! – exclamó mi secretaria.

Anthony se mantenía en mis brazos, con sus piernas enganchadas alrededor de mi cintura y dedicándoles una sonrisa tímida a cualquier persona que se le quedara mirando. Algunas veces se quedaba en silencio por tener el chupete en la boca. Cada vez que escuchaba un elogio dirigido hacia a él se sonrojaba y escondía su rostro en mi cuello, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa. Yo solo ignoraba cualquier palabra dirigida a él y seguía con la rutina de ordenar a las personas.

-Necesito estos informes corregidos una vez que la junta termine – hablé mientras miraba los papeles en mis manos. De reojo vi como Anthony también los estaba mirando intentando comprenderlos - ¿Está listo el representante?

Al no tener respuesta inmediata de la trabajadora alcé la vista a ella y la encontré mirando azumbrada a mi hijo. Suspiré, completamente irritado.

-¡Karina! – exclamé en voz alta, haciéndola sobre saltar. Ella me miró asustada y con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente - ¿Estás bastante entretenida? No creo que deba importarte otra cosa además de lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Lo siento, señor. No volverá a pasar – murmuró con la mirada baja.

-Por supuesto que no va a volver pasar – espeté – Si sucede de nuevo entonces tendrás que abandonar el lugar en cuanto de la orden – coloqué los papeles en su escritorio sin ningún miramiento – Haz lo que te dije con toda la atención posible – le ordené y entré a mi despacho.

Coloqué a Anthony sobre mi silla y le di un bote de plastilina de diferentes colores que encontré en el cuarto de juegos, una hoja blanca y una pluma, esperando de verdad que se distrajera con esos objetos mientras me dejaba trabajar.

-Hijo, necesito que te quedes aquí unos momentos en silencio, ¿de acuerdo? – lo miré durante unos momentos y él me regresó la mirada – Papá estará mirando algunas cosas, pero necesito que guardes silencio.

-¿Te vas, papi? – me miró e hizo un puchero mientras apretaba la plastilina con sus manos.

-No, papi se queda aquí, pero tiene que trabajar. ¿Te vas a comportar? – alcé las cejas y él asintió – Solo avísame si quieres ir al baño.

-Sí, soy niño gande, voy al baño solito – sonrió en grande y se estiró para darme un beso – te amo, papi.

-También yo, nano – lo despeiné y me senté en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente a él para poder observarlo de vez en cuando.

Me apresuré a tomar todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa y comencé a leerlos en silencio. Encendí también el portátil y miré el correo que estaba allí. Había mucho sin ver.

Además de tener la empresa con Emmett tenía que hacerme cargo de ella porque mi hermano algunas veces era completamente irresponsable con eso aunque probablemente de eso estuviera viviendo ahora mismo. Vagamente recordé que estaba ayudando a Rosalie con un negocio también. Ahora debía atender cinco empresas en cuestión de minutos.

Llevé a Anthony al baño solo una vez, le di tres hojas más y bolígrafos de diferentes colores. Se mostraba bastante quieto cuando estaba allí sentado. De vez en cuando se tomaba del borde y le daba vueltas a la silla causando su risa. No podía culparlo, tampoco podía decirle nada cuando comenzaba a cantar una de esas canciones infantiles.

-¿Papi? – me llamó y alcé la vista hacía él - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared, sobre el escritorio. Solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que me llamaran en la junta que se realizaría. Lo miré de nuevo y asentí en silencio. Él soltó un pequeño chillido de satisfacción y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, con cuidado lo coloqué a mi costado, mirando como jugaba aun con la plastilina de color azul. Yo seguía con la mirada en el portátil, completamente centrado en eso durante unos minutos más.

-Yo quiero – se estiró levemente hasta lograr quitarme los lentes que utilizaba para el portátil y después se los colocó. Tuve con sonreír al verlo de esa manera - ¡Como papá!

-Sí, te ves igual que papá – besé sus cabellos – ahora sigue con la plastilina, haz una figura.

-¿Una pelota?

-Una pelota es una excelente figura – asentí y tan pronto como él se puso a realizarla el teléfono sonó. Me estiré hasta descolgarlo – Cullen.

-Señor, están todos reunidos en la sala de conferencias. Lo están esperando.

-Gracias – contesté y colgué. Me dediqué a ordenar algunas cosas en el escritorio y apagué el portátil – Toni, vamos a un lugar donde hay personas mayores. Solo quiero que te quedes sentadito, ¿de acuerdo? Y después podremos ir con mamá, ¿quieres ir con ella?

-Quiero a mamá – asintió y se puso de pie.

Subimos hasta la sala de juntas y Anthony comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el ascensor, sin importarle las personas que estaban abordo también. Cuando finalmente salimos de allí volvió a tomar mi mano y mantuve la puerta de la sala de conferencias para que él pudiera entrar. Llevaba de nuevo el chupete en su boca y eso me garantizaba que probablemente no hablaría mucho.

Las doce personas que estaban en ese lugar nos miraron sorprendidos a ambos. Probablemente se estaba preguntando qué era lo que estaba haciendo un niño allí, en un lugar donde probablemente se negaba cualquier niño o tal vez miraban el enorme parecido que teníamos. O sólo se preguntaban qué era lo que hacía Edward Cullen con un niño. Pero a mí me daba igual.

-Pueden comenzar – les dije sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Fui a sentarme a la silla que estaba en la cabecera y coloqué a mi hijo sobre mis piernas. Él recargó su espalda en mi pecho y evitó mirar a todo a su alrededor porque aunque los demás lo quisieran o no, él llamaba la atención en el lugar.

En cuanto se apagaron las luces se encendió la enorme pantalla que estaba al frente, mostrando algunas imágenes y gráficas. Anthony se removió en mis brazos un poco hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído.

-Papi, ¿me pestas tu teléfono?

En silencio, y sin dedicarle una mirada, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo para después tendérselo. Él saltó sobre mis piernas y comenzó a jugar en él, ignorando por completo a todas las demás personas del lugar. Yo pude concentrarme completamente en lo que cada uno de los trabajadores estaba diciendo y cuando fue mi turno de dar las instrucciones lo dejé en mi silla, absorto en su mundo.

-Tienen todas las órdenes necesarias sobre el periodo de Diciembre y Enero. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda puede fácilmente ir con mi secretaria y ella les dará todos los informes – expliqué por última vez – Sin nada más que aportar… Es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Las luces se encendieron rápidamente y todo volvió a tener movimiento a mí alrededor. Anthony alzó la cabeza y se bajó de su asiento rápidamente para correr a abrazarme. Lo tomé en mis brazos hasta colocarlo a mi altura y miré que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya podemos ir con mamá – le dije y sonreí levemente.

-¡Eres el mejor del mundo! – exclamó una vez que se deshizo del chupete y me rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Uff.

Nada de emociones frente a los trabajadores. Me recordé y en silenció caminé fuera de allí, listo para volver a ver a Bella.

.

-¡Mami! – el gritó de Anthony se escuchó por todo el auto cuando miró a su madre entrar al auto con un enorme bolso deportivo sobre su hombro. Bella se inclinó para poder regalarme un beso en la mejilla - ¡Yo quiero uno! – gruñó el niño y se estiró a su mamá, intentando alcanzarla pero era bastante imposible al estar amarrado a su silla - ¡Mami!

Bella suspiró y lanzó la bolsa al sillón trasero, se estiró hacia a él y lo sacó de su silla para después colocarlo sobre sus piernas una vez que estuvo acomodada de nuevo en el asiento del acompañante.

-Hola, Toni – besó su mejilla y yo comencé a conducir directo a la dirección que había indicado el GPS. Aun me costaba bastante memorizar las calles de este lugar. Por el espejo retrovisor miré el auto negro, avisando que Bronson estaba detrás de nosotros - ¿Cómo la pasaste con papá?

-Bien, papá contlola personas - podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener el sonido de la r. – Le glita a muchos, también.

Bella me miró con incredulidad.

-Sí, tengo entendido que papá grita mucho en el trabajo – le dijo vagamente - ¿Qué más hiciste?

-Jugué con plastilina y dibujé – sonrió – Me gusta estar con papi – recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Bella.

-¿Quieres mucho a papi? – le preguntó con voz baja. Pude mirarlos una vez que me detuve en uno de los semáforos. Los ojos verdes de mi hijo se encontraron con los míos y me miró muy atentamente.

-Sí, quiero mucho a papi – asintió y después frotó su rostro en el pecho de su madre – También te quiero a ti.

-Papi y yo también te queremos mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho – pasó las manos por sus cabellos y le dio varios besos – Sin duda te gusta pasar tiempo con él – alzó la mirada a mí - ¿Fue muy travieso?

Agité la cabeza y volví a conducir.

-Para nada, se portó realmente bien. Fue una sorpresa, estaba preparado para que hiciera algún tipo de desastre en todo el lugar pero eso no sucedió. Y recibió bastantes elogios por parte de mujer que estaba allí.

-Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo. O tal vez es a mi quien me hace todo eso – rodó los ojos y acunó al niño más a su pecho.

El caminó hasta el consultorio del pediatra de los mellizos era lo suficientemente largo como para que Bella me contara todo lo que había pasado en la tienda. Finalmente el chico Aidan y la chica Molly habían logrado hacerse novios después de varios meses, según Bella. Ellos planeaban pasar una navidad en las playas, así que irían con la familia de Molly a algún lugar donde no hiciera frio. Bella ya no tenía que preocuparse por el hecho de querer complacer a todas las personas que conocía.

Llegamos al enorme edificio con Anthony dormitando en los brazos de su madre. Tuve que llevarlo yo y comenzar a distraerlo mientras caminábamos y recorríamos los pasillos hasta llegar al quinto piso, que era el área de pediatría. Anthony estaba demasiado ocupado conversando y metiendo sus dedos en mi boca para que los mordiera que no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en un lugar que él realmente odiaba.

Nos indicaron que entráramos con el doctor en cuanto nos vieron llegar. Las madres de familia que estaban allí sentadas nos miraron muy mal por tener cierta influencia pero no podía imaginar cuanta influencia podía tener Bella cuando el pediatra que estábamos a punto de ver era uno de los más cotizados de todo el lugar.

Anthony abrió los ojos con pánico al ver al doctor de cincuenta y tanto años detrás del escritorio, sin embargo no lo solté para nada ni hice ningún amago de hacerlo al momento que saludaba al doctor con un estrechamiento de mano. Él miró con una sonrisa a mi hijo y agitó la cabeza, suponiendo el miedo que éste le tenía.

-Creí que nos veríamos en un mes, Bella – comenzó a escribir en un papel y alzó de nuevo la mirada a nosotros cuando nos sentamos frente a él - ¿Dónde está la preciosa niña de ojos chocolates?

-Ella está en un curso ahora mismo – contestó Bella haciendo uso del idioma ruso que manejaba bastante bien – Y hemos venido porque estoy un poco preocupada por Anthony.

-De acuerdo. El pequeño Anthony tiene preocupada a mamá – agitó levemente la cabeza – Que raro – sonrió apenas - Comenzaré con lo básico, lo mediré y pesaré. Aquí dice que la vacuna SRP aún no se le ha aplicado, recuerdo que la vez anterior solo se le aplicó a la niña – asintió - ¿Puede traerlo aquí, por favor? – me indicó y yo coloqué a Anthony sobre la pequeña camilla para niños que había allí.

Observé como el doctor le quitaba la camiseta para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón y hacer todas esas cosas que los médicos hacían con los niños. Anthony nunca apartó la mirada de mí ya que yo era quien estaba más próximo a la puerta. Él obedeció a todo lo que el doctor le indicaba, se estiraba lo suficiente y se quedaba muy quieto cuando se lo pedía.

-¿Cuáles son tus preocupaciones? – le preguntó una vez que colocó un termómetro bajo el brazo del niño.

Me mantuve callado, escuchando las palabras que Bella y el doctor intercambiaban acerca de mi hijo. Al mirarlo de nuevo lo encontré aun observándome, estiró su brazo libre hacía a mí con un puchero en su rostro y me acerqué para tomar su mano con la mía mientras escuchaba a Bella hablar.

-Últimamente ha dejado de comer, prefiere cualquier cosa liquida a algo de comida y ha perdido mucho peso también. Hay días en el que simplemente decide estar dormido y otros en los que no para de hacer travesuras. Se despierta en las noches y se queda gran parte de ellas despierto – suspiró – Sabes que su peso y altura no son como las de un niño normal al nacer de esa manera y le falta desarrollarse pero ahora creo que está un poco más débil. Sus labios están pálidos y sus parpados casi morados.

El doctor asintió y volvió a tomar asiento después de mirar el termómetro. En cuanto Anthony fue liberado se lanzó a mí y volví a abrazarlo.

-Él ha bajado al menos dos kilos, veinte gramos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha dejado de comer?

-Desde que hicimos un viaje, hace dos semanas. Prefiere la leche.

-La leche es muy buena, para su edad es bastante buena, siempre y cuando sepas que leche darle. Su altura está perfecta, ha aumentado un poco más desde la última vez que lo vi. Esta es la edad en la que ellos comienzan a ponerse muy hiperactivos así que no te preocupes por los días que no pare de hacer travesuras, alégrate por eso. Pero si sigue de esa manera recuerda poner horarios para una siesta. No puede estar mucho tiempo sin dormir – miró al niño con gesto pensativo – ¿Viajas seguido?

Bella me miró por unos segundos.

-Últimamente hemos viajado seguido, durante varios días o pocos. Pero es fuera de Rusia – contesté por primera vez desde que me presenté con él.

-¿Existen grandes diferencias horarias? ¿Cumplía con su hora habitual para dormir?

-No – se apresuró a contestar Bella – Algunas veces dormía muy tarde y las diferencias horarias no son tantas.

-Probablemente es el cambio constante que está teniendo. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a viajar antes. Y si la niña no ha demostrado nada de eso es porque no es tan delicada como Anthony. Hay niños así, pero por supuesto se tiene que llevar un horario. Él ahora debe llevar una dieta para recuperar el peso perdido. ¿Has observado si se agita mucho cuando corre o hace alguna actividad física?

-Practica taekwondo y natación, ¿eso cuenta?

-Es probablemente uno de los motivos por el cual perdió peso. Actividades que le hacen agitarse demasiado y ha dejado de comer. Te recomiendo que compres un nebulizador, ayuda a abrir las vías respiratorias y relaja los músculos en los bronquios. Eso podrías hacerlo cada semana en casa y si ves mejora puedes dejar de utilizarlo hasta cada tres semanas o un mes. Te mostraré como se hace – me miró – si alguno de los dos está con el niño cuando le toque la hora de la nebulización. Existen mascaras que abarcan desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, son diferentes tipos de animales o cualquier otro dibujo. Ayudan a los niños a aceptar el tratamiento que se les da.

Miré con atención como escribía en su portátil cada vez que nos daba una de las indicaciones. Después se puso de pie y tomó una máscara con forma de pescado. Anthony se interesó en cuanto lo vio. Eso estaba conectado a una maquina con una especie de tubo. Bella se puso de pie para observar mejor.

-Primero te mostraré como se hace, ahora se lo puedo poner quince minutos, no le afecta en nada. Tendrás que hacerle un poco de plática para que inhale por la boca también. Una vez que hayamos terminado le pondremos la vacuna de SRP, que es del sarampión. La vacuna de la varicela podemos ponérsela cuatro meses después de que cumpla los tres años – Bella arrugó la nariz al escuchar la vacuna y miró con preocupación a su hijo.

El doctor comenzó a indicar a ambos sobre los medicamentos que se ponían en la máquina. También nos indicó como se encendía y todo lo que tenía que moverse, después, la pequeña mascara comenzó a sacar un poco de humo y se la colocó a Anthony con una pequeña liga. Para nuestra suerte él no comenzó a hacer algún escándalo. Se dedicó a sonreír en grande y comenzó a hablar sobre cómo se sentía siendo un pescado. Al ver que salía aún más humo cada vez que él hablaba sonreía en grande y seguía hablando.

Vimos desaparecer al doctor, excusándose porque tenía que ir por el medicamento para la vacuna. Bella soltó un gran suspiro.

-Sabía que era necesario venir ahora – se acercó a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos. Él alzó la mirada y le dedicó una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo seguía como ahora? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Creí que el hecho de tener a mi hijo conectado a una maquina por un tiempo se había terminado cuando cumplió dos meses de nacido, y ahora tendré que hacerlo cada semana porque no pude supervisarlo bien.

Debía hacer que ella parara de decir ese tipo de cosas o terminaría llorando frente Anthony y lo alteraría. Además de que no creía que le gustara el hecho de que el doctor la mirara llorar.

Me acerqué hasta a ella y la rodee con un brazo, coloqué mi dedo debajo de su barbilla y lo alcé un poco para que me mirara.

-No te culpes de eso. Toni está bastante bien, el doctor ha dicho que está bien. Si lo controlamos como debe ser entonces él estará muy bien. Estoy seguro de que las actividades que lleva son lo suficiente buenas para su desarrollo. Te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites. Yo también quiero que mi hijo esté completamente sano – la miré directamente a los ojos y ella me sonrió levemente pero con sinceridad – Él está muy sonriente allí – lo señalé con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa se amplió aún mas – Nos preocuparemos cuando él no corra por allí y suelte los gritos de pelea con sus hermanos.

-Le diré a Molly que se haga cargo esta temporada de la tienda para poder quedarme en casa y…

-No tienes por qué hacer eso – la interrumpí – Yo puedo quedarme con él, mis compromisos con los negocios de aquí se han terminado y en toda esta temporada solo tengo que viajar tres veces para mirar las otras empresas. Además, se acerca navidad, él comerá todo lo posible.

Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y yo hice una pequeña mueca.

-No te pongas a llorar ahora, nena – me apresuré a limpiar la lagrima que apenas rodaba por su mejilla y me incliné para darle un beso.

-Gracias – murmuró y me dio un abrazo.

-¿Mami está llorando? – nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos la voz de Anthony. Ella lo miró una vez que logró limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro y se acercó a él – No llores, mami. Mira soy un pececito.

-Eres un hermosos pececito – asintió y le besó la frente.

-¿Es para curarme? – su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la máscara que llevaba puesta así que eso era lo que le hacía sonreír mas porque él mismo se estaba escuchando.

-Sí, es para que seas fuerte como Batman – contestó su madre y apartar sus manos de su espeso cabello color bronce.

-No, fuelte como papá – sonrió y alzó la mirada hacia a mí.

Justo cuando la maquina soltó un pitido y dejó de producir humo apareció el doctor de nuevo por la puerta con un montón de medicamento. Los dedicó una amable sonrisa y los colocó todo sobre una mesita donde había más medicamentos etiquetados de diferentes colores.

-Listo, pequeño, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó y éste le miró con cierto recelo, sin embargo pudo contestarle de manera amable.

-Bien, fuelte como papá.

-Oh, eso es ser muy fuerte, ¿quieres ser como él cuando estés grande? – le retiró la máscara y la colocó junto a la máquina.

-Sí, como papá, muy fuelte – asintió un par de veces mientras movía sus pies hacia adelante y atrás.

El doctor se puso de espaldas y comenzó a preparar la inyección para Anthony. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a distraerlo con varias anécdotas inventadas y se dedicó a distraerlo. Cuando el doctor se volvió hacia a nosotros caminó hacia a Anthony y éste lo miró con espanto.

De inmediato la habitación se inundó de los gritos y negaciones de Anthony. Se lanzó de la pequeña camilla hacia los brazos de Bella pero ésta lo mantuvo allí. El doctor solo se mantenía de pie junto a ellos, con un pedazo de algodón y la inyección en una mano. Bella me dedicó una mirada y de inmediato me coloqué en su lugar, sosteniendo al niño con los brazos quietos.

-Tranquilo, nano. Va a ser rápido – le dije y él me miró aterrado, negando con su cabeza varias veces y gritando una serie de "no" tanto como podía. Solo quería tomarlo de allí y llevármelo – Sí, pequeño y después podremos irnos de aquí, te llevaré a ver una película – seguí diciéndole y eso pareció distraerlo al menos un poco.

El doctor aprovechó ese pequeño descuido de parte del niño y pasó el algodón por su brazo. De inmediato inserto la aguja en su piel y Anthony se tensó en mis brazos gritando un fuerte "No, papá" Y, mierda, eso me había dolido, no por sentir sus uñas enterrarse en mis brazos sino por el grito de mi hijo. Verlo llorar de esa manera me hacía sentir mal. Pero por suerte ya me había saltado varias vacunas así que solo le quedaban pocas por la edad.

En cuanto terminaron de colocarle la vacuna se revolvió en su lugar y dejó caer su frente sobre mi pecho. Agarrando mi camiseta con el brazo que no tenía adolorido. Lo tomé en mis brazos y de inmediato se acomodó allí, manteniendo su brazo quieto. Podía sentir la camisa mojada por sus lágrimas y su llanto sobre ella.

-Ya está, nano, ya pasó – lo mecí levemente entre mis brazos y acaricié su espalda desnuda levemente mientras lo sentía sollozar contra mí – Ya no hay mas, ya se acabó – le repetí.

-Papi, ya no quiero otro – murmuró y se mantuvo abrazado a mí – Ya no más, papi. No quiero.

Finalmente apartó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos en hinchados al igual que su nariz. Detrás de nosotros Bella y el doctor estaban conversando sobre algunas cosas más. Aparté los cabellos que le caían en la frente y se adherían a ella por el sudor que estaba produciendo debido a las fuerzas y los gritos.

-Ya no, pequeño. Ya no te harán nada. ¿Vamos con mamá?

-¡No quiero mamá! – gruñó con enfado y volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. Suspiré y me volví hacia a ellos.

Bella tenía el labio inferior entre sus dientes, con la mirada clavada en el doctor que le estaba explicando algunas cosas más y no dejaba de escribir en el portátil.

-Para la deshidratación puedes darle suero. Colócalo en cualquier bebida que tenga, menos agua, porque notará el sabor extraño. Que lo beba alrededor de dos veces al día. Por eso sus labios están muy resecos – explicó y terminó de anotar – Supongo que es todo – alzó la vista hacia al niño que seguía con el rostro escondido en mi pecho - ¿Ya dejó la _teta_?

¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba enterado de eso?

Bella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo dejó por casi tres semanas pero después volvió a pedirla – se encogió de hombros – Aunque ya no está tan seguido pegado a mí.

-¿Aun sigues reproduciendo leche?

-No – agitó la cabeza – Ya no produzco leche, así que no sé porque sigue de esa manera.

-Es un hábito. Él niño ha vivido tomando el pecho durante dos largos años. Ahora lo hace simplemente porque está acostumbrado y es un lazo que tú tienes con él. Cuando esté listo lo dejará. Pero si a ti te molesta entonces definitivamente no cedas.

-No me molesta para nada – respondió - ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar de esa manera?

-Cada niño es diferente. Hay casos en los que los niños, cuando dejan de necesitar todas las beneficencias de la leche materna simplemente no lo aceptan, pero hay niños que tardan años en hacerlo. Si tú estás a gusto con eso no veo el problema – sacudió la cabeza y le entregó la receta que había escrito – Aunque creo que a lo que a ti te preocupa es lo que piensen los demás. Recuerda que es tu hijo, no el de las demás personas. Hay varias campañas a favor de la lactancia materna y aseguran que es mejor dejarlo a los dos años pero, como dije, depende de cada madre.

Bella asintió, absorbiendo todas las palabras que le había dicho el doctor y luego se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias, doctor Jonks – estrechó su mano.

-No hay problema. Ese pequeño me odiará cada vez que me vea – sonrió con cierta simpatía – Un gusto conocerlo, señor Cullen – estreché su mano y asentí.

-Gracias – le respondí.

-Adiós, Anthony – se despidió del niño y éste ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se abrazó a mí con más fuerza.

Finalmente logramos salir de allí y yo solté todo el aire contenido. Definitivamente todo lo que había escuchado allí era una información que desconocía por completo. No sabía cuál sería la rutina con Anthony desde ahora pero esperaba que nos organizáramos muy bien para eso. No quería escuchar ese diagnóstico de mi hijo de nuevo y prefería verlo con sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas a verlo como una calavera.

Al llegar al auto Bella me miró de manera seria. Me quedé allí, con la puerta abierta para ella esperando a que subiera después de colocar a Anthony en su asiento. Ella enserio estaba en plan serio a jurar por su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté un poco desconcertado. ¿Estaría molesta por el agente de seguridad? Ya le había explicado los motivos.

-Tenemos que hablar, sobre esta tarde y lo que va a pasar con Mark en el psicólogo – ella se cruzó de brazos y tomó una gran respiración.

-Te escucho.

-Primero… él decidió aceptar la ayuda porque se lo dije y también tú lo hiciste y le prometiste que estarías con él allí. Está muy cohibido también, no quiere que alguien extraño escuche lo que le pasa así que decidió escoger a Jasper como el psicólogo que le ayudará y tú lo veras esta tarde así que por favor compórtate.

¿Así que ese era el gran misterio que quería decirme desde hoy en la mañana? ¿El idiota de Jasper iba a ser quien se hiciera cargo del trauma que tenía mi hijo? ¡A Mark ni siquiera le agradaba! Y ahora Bella venia y me decía esas cosas así como si nada, a tan solo unas horas de que eso sucediera.

Tuve que apretar los puños con fuerza para no comenzar a vomitar palabras. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza ver de nuevo a ese cabrón de mierda.

Jasper Whitlock. Vaya estupidez.

* * *

><p>Queridas lectoras, he vuelto aquí para regalarles otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Mi hermana se da fama de mala y normalmente comienza a decir cosas pero claro que no dejaré de actualizar un mes.<p>

_Este capítulo fue Edward/Anthony. El pequeño sabe comportarse con su padre porque sabe las consecuencias, sin embargo es un amor. El siguiente capítulo tendrá tal vez la charla con Mark, aun no lo sé. ¿Qué les pareció su conducta? Anthony está enfermito, después de todo el instinto de Bella puede mas que cualquier otra cosa. _

Gracias a: **Valerie Krisbian, Lucero Mendozaa, AglaeeCullen810, perl rose swan, vero hernandez, whit cullen, MonZe Pedroza, FlorVillu, karenava, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, iam Nikkiswan, la enana del mal, yolabertay, ludwikacullen, cintygise, flexer, eliza82, Manlingrez, Berta, kimjim, luzefragilistico, any0239, aea7, soles, Ale Marie Cullen, Mafe D. Rojas, marah2221, tamipanxi, Anahi-littrell, Mariana Cullen, Hale, Laura Katherine.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	52. ¿Tengo el permiso?

**¿Tengo el permiso?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**.**

-¡Lo mejor fue cuando el auto explotó! – exclamó Anthony con su voz llena de excitación. Una pareja adulta que pasaba a nuestro lado le sonrió con simpatía y Anthony les saludó con bastante entusiasmo.

-¿Esa fue la mejor parte? – lo miré con una sonrisa y comenzó a saltar en mis brazos.

-La mejor, sí – asintió varias veces y volvió a beber del jugo que Bella le había comprado para acompañarlo con sus golosinas.

-¡No!, Lo mejod fue cuando se besadon – exclamó Elizabeth desde el suelo, tomada de la mano de Mark que iba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y con toda su atención en sus hermanos.

Ahora nos dirigíamos de nuevo al auto, después de comer y de mirar una película. A ellos les venía bien un poco de distracción. Sin embargo yo no me concentré nada en aquella película de dibujos animados de la cual los mellizos estaban hablando muy animadamente. Yo solo estaba pensando que mierda iba a hacer en un espacio muy reducido escuchando lo que más quería saber de Mark y en el mismo lugar que el idiota de Jasper. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente él? Mark podía escoger a cualquier otro psicólogo pero no, él quería al muñeco rubio con rizos.

Bella me había dicho que debía comportarme a la hora de estar en una misma habitación con Jasper, y no solamente para proteger mi reputación, sino porque eso sería una falta de respeto a Mark.

No me había detenido a pensar en que era lo que mi hijo diría. ¿Qué podía ser? Bella estaba realmente interesada en eso pero yo no sabía si debía contárselo cuando Mark saliera de allí. No es como si él no pudiera tener secretos pero se trataba de algo en lo que nosotros, sus padres, podíamos ayudarle. Así que Bella también me había obligado a que, después de la sesión, le contara todo. Le dije que eso tenía que pensarlo y probablemente también tenía que preguntárselo al doctor, medico, psicólogo, mira locos o lo que sea que sea Jasper Whitlock.

Un punto para odiarlo era por el hecho de acosar a Bella e intentar hablar con ella sobre nuestra relación aun cuando ella y yo no nos llevábamos bastante bien. Después, estaba el hecho de que Alice se había sentido mal por no tener una relación estable con él. También había seguido a Bella hasta Los Angeles aun cuando ella no lo quería allí. Él hacía casi un año o menos que no trabajaba con los Vulturi pero ese no era un punto para odiarlo menos. Y, además, también le odiaba porque él conoció primero a mis hijos que yo y los había tratado. Elizabeth lo trataba bastante bien, y Anthony hacía lo mismo, excepto Mark. Mark era mi favorito en ese aspecto, sin duda.

Así que ahora estaba conduciendo hacía el lugar donde me indicó Bella. Ella era llevada por Bronson a la academia de natación, donde solo tomaría la clase Elizabeth porque Anthony estaba bastante chillón por la vacuna que le puso el pediatra. Hizo un gran desastre cuando supo que me iría con Mark y él no vendría con nosotros. Tan solo bastó unas palabras de mi parte y él se resignó, no sin antes enviarme una mala mirada. Bella estaba molesta consigo misma por no poder tener el control que yo tenía con ellos.

-¿Papá? – voltee de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Mark a mi lado, sentado en el lugar del copiloto.

-¿Qué sucede? – le miré de reojo una vez que volví a conducir. Solo quedaban unas pocas calles y ya. Si seguía conduciendo de esa manera llegaríamos alrededor de diez minutos tarde y eso no podía ser mejor. Nosotros no seríamos quien esperara a ese hombre.

-Estoy nervioso – dijo con voz baja y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Eso lo hacía cada vez que no encontraba alguna solución para un problema que tuviera.

Suspiré lentamente y me debatí en decirle o no si yo también estaba nervioso. Si decía que estaba nervioso entonces él se pondría aún más nervioso. Y decía que no estaba nervioso, él también se sentiría aún más nervioso porque yo no me sintiera nervioso.

Opté por la primera opción.

-Yo también estoy nervioso. Nunca fui a uno de esos lugares, es la primera vez.

-Yo lo hice en el orfanato, en Los Angeles – confesó – Pero eran cosas que casi no recuerdo muy bien, teníamos un "consejero" – alzó las manos e hizo una señal de comillas – Decía que nos ayudaba con eso pero no lo creía. Por eso estoy nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si Jasper no puede ayudarme?

-Sí puede ayudarte, tu madre dice que es bueno en lo que hace – _si fuera bueno en lo que hace entonces no tendría que trabajar de arquitecto también _– Así que solo debemos confiar en lo que ella dice.

Mark agitó la cabeza y miró con pánico el edificio de color blanco que teníamos a nuestro costado. Habíamos llegado.

-Jasper no me agrada.

-¿Por qué lo escogiste? – enserio quería saberlo, y quería saberlo pero con sus palabras. Bella me hacía sentir extraño cuando hablaba de esa manera al explicarme porque él escogió a su amigo.

-Porque conoce a mamá. No me gustaría contarle los problemas a un extraño, solo a alguien que conozco, pero ninguno de ustedes tenía un título de psicólogo así que le dije que podía ser Jasper.

-Entonces compraré un título de psicólogo la próxima vez – mencioné con sarcasmo, lo que ocasionó la risa de Mark – A mí tampoco me agrada Jasper – le confesé.

-Eso lo sé, mamá me lo dijo también pero no me dijo el motivo de por qué lo odias o no te agrada. Solo me dijo que eran problemas de adultos – rodó los ojos – Ya no soy un niño.

-Eres un niño, pero en pocos años dejarás de serlo, no te puedes apresurar. Además, no creo que te guste el hecho de lavar tu ropa, preparar tu comida y trabajar para mantenerte. Un niño no hace eso, un adulto sí.

-Pero… - se volteó a mirarme y me frunció el ceño – No estábamos hablando de eso. ¿Por qué no te agrada Jasper?

-¿Has escuchado la típica historia donde dos hombres se pelean por el amor de una mujer?

-Sí…

-Pues es no es el motivo – Mark me miró mal - Creí que al escuchar eso de "es cosa de adultos" pensaría es eso.

-Lo pensé, debo admitirlo – asintió un par de veces.

-Jasper fue un buen compañero de cuarto en la universidad – me encogí de hombros – No lo volví a ver hasta que a Alice comenzó a gustarle casi varios años después. Lo encontramos también en un viaje de negocios y allí intentaba hablar cosas personales con tu madre – fruncí el ceño – No era algo que a ella y le agradara y a mí tampoco así que desde entonces no creo que me agrade.

-¿Alice con Jasper? - alzó las cejas, sorprendido de lo que descubrió – No lo imaginaría, ahora que Alice tiene una bebé en su estómago. ¿Crees que nuestra familia se haga una guardería? ¿Qué pasaría si tía Rosalie quiere tener otro bebé? ¿Y Alice otro?

Hice una mueca al imaginar varios niños con ojos de color azul brillantes corriendo alrededor de Mark, Elizabeth y Anthony. Todo se veía demasiado colorido. Y ruidoso, muy ruidoso.

-Rosalie no puede tener bebés. Creo que sabes acerca de los métodos para embarazar, ¿no? – él asintió con total atención – Tiene que someterse a tratamientos de esos para poder tener un bebé. Y Alice… no creo que pueda con un niño, no hay que sumarle más – agité la cabeza.

Mark miró hacia el reloj que estaba en el tablero e hizo una mueca. Los diez minutos ya se habían cumplido y yo no quería salir del auto.

-Supongo que no se puede retrasar más, ¿no?

-Enfrentémoslo. No será fácil pero aquí estoy, como lo pediste – asentí. Alzó de nuevo la mirada a mí y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias.

El caminó al consultorio de Whitlock se llevó a cabo en silencio. Sin ninguna palabra por parte de los dos. Solo nos dedicábamos a caminar, mi mano estaba colocada alrededor de sus hombros y podía sentir lo tenso que se encontraba. Si seguía de esa manera probablemente se quedaría mudo al escuchar las preguntas y comentarios que le haría Whitlock.

-¡Señor Cullen! – exclamó la secretaria y se puso de pie en cuanto nos vio – El doctor Jasper lleva esperándolos más de quince minutos. Pase, pase, por favor – se apresuró a llegar hasta nosotros y nos tomó de los hombros, empujándonos levemente hacia la puerta blanca que ya se encontraba abierta.

Eso era todo menos profesional.

Nos las arreglamos para poder estar de pie una vez dentro de la oficina y escuchamos como se cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Sentí la mano de Mark apuñar mi camiseta en mi espalda con bastante fuerza.

Al correr mi vista por aquella habitación pude ver que todo era bastante normal. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde oliva. Con una pequeña planta artificial en cada una de las esquinas. Un escritorio. El famoso sillón negro de cuero y una silla al frente. Al otro lado de la habitación estaban tres sillones, dos individuales y uno de dos piezas. De la puerta que estaba en el rincón salió Jasper, luciendo como un ser viviente más. Sin importancia para mí.

-Vaya, así que al final decidieron acudir – dijo con tono casual y lo suficientemente alto para que pudiéramos escucharle.

¿Iba a comportarse de esa manera toda la noche? ¿Tan patético? Si era así podía convencer a Mark ahora mismo de ir con otro psicólogo y decirle que era mi amigo, que no era ningún extraño y que no le diría a nadie de lo que habíamos hablado. Sin embargo recordé que Bella podía sospechar de eso y tendría problemas con ella.

Solo una hora…

-Buenas tardes – volvió a saludar y se acercó a nosotros con cierta cautela esta vez. Tan solo se dedicó a estrechar la mano de Mark. Le dediqué un asentimiento.

-Buenas tardes – contestamos mi hijo y yo en un unísono.

-Ya que estamos un poco recortados de tiempo, ¿Por qué no comenzamos? – se alejó y se colocó en uno de los sillones individuales. Agradecí internamente el hecho de que no usara el estúpido sillón negro – Edward, puedes sentarte en el sillón individual y dejar a Mark en el doble.

Sintiéndome completamente estúpido, hice lo que dijo sin tener nada que decir. Mark me envió una breve mirada de inseguridad y se dejó caer en el sillón, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Pareces nervioso – apuntó Jasper – Tranquilo, no te voy a obligar a decir algo que no quieras decirme, ¿de acuerdo? – el niño asintió brevemente – Es la primera vez que tengo una sesión de esta manera. Ninguno de los padres está presente cuando se trata de éste tema.

-Papá no se va a ir hasta que yo lo haga – contestó Mark sin apartar la mirada de Jasper. Éste lo miró con cierta sorpresa y siguió con su papel de buen médico.

-De acuerdo, no esperaba que lo hiciera – colocó un pequeño cuaderno sobre sus piernas junto con un lapicero - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Mark?

-Mojo la cama, de nuevo – su rostro se calentó fuertemente – Cuando estaba en el orfanato lo hacía todo el tiempo pero cuando vine aquí con mamá, a Rusia, dejó de suceder. No se lo dije porque no quería que creyera que era un niño con problemas. Pero entonces volvió a suceder y no sé porque.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando fue el día en que volviste a mojar la cama?

-No, pero creo que fue antes de ir a Chicago.

-¿Era importante para ti el viaje a Chicago?

-Era importante para todos. Mamá estaba muy nerviosa y era la primera vez que vería a la familia… no sabía cómo ellos me tomarían, si me aceptarían o no, por ser adoptado, quiero decir. En familias como esas no se da el caso de que puedan adoptar niños. Ellos buscan un primogénito, o eso es lo que me investigado.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Él había apartado la mirada de mí y tenía los ojos clavados en los de Jasper, con el rostro colorado. Ni siquiera tenía el título de psicólogo y ya sabía cuál era el motivo por el que Mark se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Siempre has creído que te tratan diferente por ser adoptado?

-Bueno, comprendo que Elizabeth y Anthony estén muy pequeños, y yo debo acoplarme a sus necesidades pero no puedo – frunció el ceño levemente – A veces me doy cuenta cuando le dan más atención a ellos. Soy grande, y soy más independiente y no quiero molestar a mi mamá con todas las tareas que tiene pero… es extraño.

-¿Ha habido un día en el que no recibas atención de alguno de tus padres?

-No, – se apresuró a contestar – me gusta cuando es la hora de dormir, allí pasamos un buen rato juntos.

-¿Pensaste mucho en su viaje a Chicago antes de realizarlo o cuando tu madre te lo dijo? ¿Ella te dio toda la información y te dijo como eran las cosas?

-Ella me dijo que viajaríamos para conocer a la familia porque nunca lo había hecho y en un principio me gustó la idea pero después de pensarlo varias veces no sabía si se podía seguir con eso o no. Querían… deshacerse de Elizabeth solo por no ser un niño, ¿Qué querrían hacerme a mí cuando ni siquiera pertenecía a la familia?

De acuerdo, en ese momento me sentí la peor persona de todo el mundo.

-¿Solo has pensado eso de los familiares que conociste en Chicago? – Jasper no dejaba de anotar en el cuaderno que estaba sobre sus piernas, pero tenía la atención en Mark. Cuando alzaba la mirada se centraba en él y le hacía apartar la mirada porque se sentía intimidado o tal vez avergonzado.

-No, también lo creí cuando mamá me dijo que papá iría a vernos. Era extraño pero yo ya lo conocía, solo quería que me aceptara… al igual que toda la familia. Soy diferente a los demás, pero mamá dice que pertenezco a la familia.

Quería intervenir ahora mismo y Jasper se dio cuenta de eso pero se dedicó a detenerme con un gesto sutil.

Recordé que yo no iba a aportar nada en esa sesión. Y no esperaba tener otra. Me quedé en silencio, aun observando a Mark muy detenidamente. Yo odiaba que pensara de esa manera. Nunca había estado en contra de la adopción, pero dependía de la crianza y de las condiciones que tenía cada persona.

-Mojé la cama en Chicago, muchas veces, pero cuando volví aquí dejó de suceder.

-Tienes miedo al rechazo – habló Jasper de nuevo – Sin embargo eso no es cierto. Si fuera de esa manera no tendrías todo lo que tus padres te dan. ¿Nunca te has detenido a hablar de esto con alguno de los dos?

Mark agitó la cabeza.

-No, no lo había pensado. Yo solo quiero dejar de mojar la cama – lo miró de manera nerviosa y comenzó a retorcer sus manos.

-Pero ya has dejado de mojarla, desde que llegaste de Chicago, tú lo has dicho. Podemos hacer unos ejercicios ahora, si así lo quieres. No es nada relacionado con el hecho de que hagas pipi involuntariamente. Son ejercicios de confianza contigo mismo. ¿Te animas a hacerlo?

El niño alzó la mirada hacia a mí por un momento. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Yo solo estaba sentado allí, escuchando todo con atención y ahora quería ir con él y decirle que tanto su madre como yo lo apoyaríamos en todo y que lo queríamos bastante. No tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera. Las demás personas no importaban y tampoco importaba lo que dijeran de él.

-Pero quiero hacerlo solo – murmuró en forma de contestación.

Jasper lo miró por unos segundo y luego dirigió su mirada hasta a mí. Antes de que él me pudiera decir algo yo extendí mis manos y me puse de pie ante la atenta mirada de los dos. Me dirigí hacia la puerta en silencio, y antes de salir de allí Mark me llamó.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí? – lo miré con curiosidad. Esperaba que mi rostro no le dijera nada malo o que pudiera sensibilizarlo ahora porque no me perdonaría eso de nuevo.

-No te enojes.

-Él no está enojado, Mark – contestó Jasper. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando no me estaba mirando – Él te está dando el espacio que tú pediste, ¿quieres que vuelva aquí? – el niño agitó la cabeza – De acuerdo, entonces pronto terminaremos.

Sin esperar nada más salí de allí, sintiéndome inservible, algo que raramente sucedía en mí. Nunca me gustó eso de no poder participar en algo que estaba en mis posibilidades pero esa charla ahora no era asunto mío, sino de Mark, que estaba luchando con todos los pensamientos que tenía ahora.

Inseguridad.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Ese comportamiento probablemente era normal en un niño que era adoptado y más cuando él estaba muy consciente de eso. Había una gran diferencia cuando se adoptaban bebés y niños con uso de razón. Era bastante difícil, eso lo había hablado con la señora Welch cuando decidí ayudar a su casa hogar.

Todo lo que nosotros necesitábamos hacer era darle esa seguridad que él necesitaba. No iba a ser fácil, por supuesto. La idea que él tuvo sobre ir al orfanato se me hizo aún más atractiva. Él podría ir allí y ver a uno de sus compañeros o a las maestras que lo estuvieron apoyando durante un tiempo. Sin duda sería interesante ese viaje por todas las emociones que probablemente se estuviera guardando al igual que todas las anécdotas que había vivido.

Apoyo moral y afectivo. Unas palabras que probablemente se escuchaban mucho en la televisión pero difíciles de poner a prueba en la vida real.

Cuando Mark salió de la habitación me puse de pie. Habían sido alrededor de veinte minutos los que pasé excluido de allí. Cuando me miró parecía un poco más sonriente y no tan afligido como le había visto antes de salir del lugar. Él se contradijo a sí mismo al decir que no saldría de allí sin mi o viceversa. Pero eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Lo primero que hizo al verme fue abrazarme sin decir nada. Me estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a tener ese tipo de abrazos afectivos, aunque sin duda prefería que fueran solo privados y no en público, frente a la secretaria o una mujer mayor que estaba sentada allí.

-Gracias por apoyarme – murmuró contra mi pecho. Froté su espalda levemente.

-Eres mi hijo, es mi deber hacerlo, y me gusta hacerlo – le contesté - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Tengo que aclarar muchas cosas que hay en mi cabeza pero sin duda eso será algo que me llevará tiempo.

-¿Ha valido la pena venir aquí a enfrentarnos con alguien que no nos agrada? – él arrugó la nariz.

-Sí, ha valido la pena. Aunque haya sido con una persona que no me agrada – se separó por completo de mi – Dijo que me llamará varios días después para ver cómo voy con las actividades que me asignó.

-¿Y te sientes cómodo con eso?

-Sí, es algo que puedo soportar, además, no es tan difícil – se encogió de hombros – Ahora tengo que pedirte una cosa.

-Lo que quieras – me apresuré a contestar.

-¿Me dejas entrar a la selección de futbol que se está organizando? Mamá dijo que tenía que ver mis calificaciones primero pero apenas serán los exámenes y nos darán el resultado después. Tenemos que dar respuesta el próximo fin de semana.

Comenzamos a caminar fuera de allí con pasos lentos, sin ninguna prisa. Ahora era como si nada hubiera pasado y eso era muy extraño porque en mi cabeza había un montón de pensamientos que se basaba en eso.

-¿Planeas estar en la selección cuando tenemos que ir a Chicago?

-Pero los partidos comienzan en Enero. Mamá recibirá las calificaciones en su correo electrónico. Por favor, necesito autorización de al menos uno de mis padres.

Sí, pero resulta que no tengo el control sobre las actividades que llevas.

-Convenceré a Bella, le diré que quieres hacerlo. Seguro que no nos arrepentiremos de ir a uno de esos partidos. ¿No sucederá nada porque faltaste hoy al entrenamiento?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto. Afuera comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve, avisando que sería una noche bastante fría.

-No lo creo. Es viernes, el lunes estaré de vuelta. Los entrenadores no enseñan nada nuevo cuando no estoy presente en alguna clase – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eres el jugador estrella? – pregunte con cierta diversión y conduje a la casa. Se suponía que Bella ya había regresado de llevar a los niños a natación y seguro que ella estaría impaciente por lo que habíamos pasado nosotros esta tarde aunque solo habían sido alrededor de dos horas.

-Soy el mejor jugador que pueden tener por ahora – sonrió amplio – Tal vez tenga que darte algunos entrenamientos a ti también.

-Si me muestras como se hace entonces podremos organizar una serie de partidos cuando pasemos la navidad en Los Angeles – sugerí en tono casual. De reojo pude ver como sonreía en grande al escuchar esa sugerencia.

-¡Es una gran idea! Tal vez el tío Emmett pueda ayudar en eso. ¿Es bueno jugando?

-Fue bueno en su juventud – asentí – pero ahora es lo suficiente viejo, no soportará mucho.

Sonreí levemente al imaginar a Emmett haciendo eso. Él era bastante brusco en ese aspecto y la probabilidad de que aplastara a todos los niños que jugaban se hacía más grande cada vez que lo pensaba. Simplemente sacudí la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

-De acuerdo, si resultas un buen jugador, que no creo que lo seas porque estás un poco anciano, puede que te escoja en mi equipo.

Bufé.

-Al menos estoy en las probabilidades.

Él soltó una gran carcajada y sonrió muy amplio ante mi comentario. Después de un rato que estuve conduciendo en silencio pero con mis pensamientos trabajando muy rápido, Mark decidió volver a hablar. Al parecer no quería tocar el tema del psicólogo y yo no tenía problemas con eso. Aunque me daba curiosidad si le diría a su madre acerca de eso.

-¿Tenemos más familia? – preguntó, con su espalda recargada en la puerta y con la mirada sobre mí.

-¿Además de Emmett y Rosalie?

-Sí… ¿Alice también es nuestra tía?

-No, es solo que ella decidió llamarles sobrinos porque nos conocemos desde que íbamos en la preparatoria y no nos separamos, ninguno – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Entonces? ¿Emmett es tu único hermano? ¿Mamá no tiene hermanos?

-No, tu madre no tiene hermanos – al menos que yo sepa – tu abuela Renée solo pudo tener a Bella, no logró tener otro bebé y… yo tengo tres primas, pero no las veo muy seguido, no mantenemos la comunicación.

Era cierto. La última vez que había visto a Tanya probablemente fue en… hacía mucho tiempo. Probablemente en el último viaje que habíamos hecho con todos los demás empresarios que Aro había invitado. No es como si me importara la vida de ellas, recibieron mi ayuda cuando la pidieron y yo se las di, después de eso no hubo más contacto. Me preguntaba si Carlisle y Eleazar o Carmen tenían contacto.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Tanya, Kate e Irina Denali – fruncí el ceño – su padre es primo de mi padre.

-¿Cómo se llama tu papá? – esta vez me miró más intrigado que antes - ¿Y por qué no lo conocimos con la abuela Esme?

Suspiré. Él tenía todo el derecho a saber los nombres de cada integrante de la familia tanto como Anthony, Elizabeth e Ethan. Recordar a mi padre ahora mismo me causaba un extraño malestar y prefería que Mark nunca supiera de su existencia al igual que los demás.

-Se llama Carlisle y hace unos meses él y tu abuela Esme se separaron.

-Woa. ¿No se querían lo suficiente?

-No lo sé. Son asuntos de ellos, hay cosas que ellos no me pueden decir aun cuando yo soy lo suficiente grande y también soy padre – fruncí el ceño – Y no sé dónde está Carlisle así que no tengo tanta información.

-¿Así que hay cosas que probablemente nunca sabré sobre ti y mamá? ¿Crees que se separarán como lo hicieron tus padres?

Ya he estado separado de Bella durante mucho tiempo y la he tratado tan mal que nunca me lo perdonaré, ni siquiera sabía cómo ella había logrado hacerlo pero por algún extraño milagro era así. Así que… no, no planeaba separarme de ella.

-No, no planeo hacerlo. Ellos se querían bastante pero hay cosas que en el matrimonio a veces cambian – estacioné el auto frente a la casa y miré el reloj en el tablero, 7:37 pm.

-Mamá te quiere mucho – mencionó.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miré con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, ustedes estaban juntos con anterioridad, pero se separaron, y después volviste para estar con ella y con nosotros. Ella, a pesar de que se sintió revolucionada cuando te vio, decidió aceptarte. Le costaba mucho compartirnos con cualquier otra persona pero lo hizo contigo. También he visto cómo se comporta cuando está a tu lado y cuando habla de ti. No sé mucho del tema pero parece enamorada – sonrió amplio.

-Yo también la quiero mucho – dije de manera distraída. Era verdad lo que le dije, y lo que él me dijo me había dejado también muchas cosas en que pensar. El día de hoy había sido bastante agotador. Muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Soportas todo lo que ella te dice y te hace hacer aunque no lo quieras.

-Eres un niño bastante observador.

-Soy un niño inteligente, ya te lo he demostrado – sonrió en grande – Ahora… ¿me dejas jugar en la selección?

Bufé y bajé del auto para dirigirme a la casa con Mark a mi lado.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, Mark, es un sí, pero recuerda que yo no soy toda la voz de la autoridad aquí – abrí la puerta esperando a que entrara.

-¡Anthony no corras en las escaleras! – escuché el gritó de Bella en el piso superior.

Mark me miró con diversión.

-Intentaré convencer a mamá también.

**Bella POV**

**.**

-No, Mark, hasta que tenga tus calificaciones en mis manos – repetí mientras le entregaba su ropa limpia para que la colocara en su closet.

-Pero mamá… puedes hablar con la profesora si así lo prefieres – miré como caminaba arrastrando los pies por toda la habitación – Nunca he descuidado la escuela, aun cuando me fui una semana entera a Chicago. Puedo realizar los exámenes ahora mismo y te aseguró que los aprobaré.

-No has presentado tu exposición con Emma para la clase de Geografía. ¿Ya revisaste los datos que ella te mandó?

Me miró por un momento intentando encontrar alguna respuesta para eso pero yo sabía la verdad. Él no había tocado nada de la escuela desde ayer en la tarde hasta ahora. No me gustaba negarle nada pero él sabía las obligaciones que tenía con el estudio.

-No, pero puedo hacerlo ahora si así lo quieres – caminó rápidamente hacia la computadora que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y la encendió rápidamente – Dame el permiso, mamá. Papá dijo que por él no había problema pero sé que eres tú quien da las órdenes.

-Es bueno que lo sepas – terminé de colocar todo en su lugar en la habitación y volví a tomar el cesto de ropa – Me avisas cuando termines de realizar la exposición y todos los deberes que tienes del fin de semana, vendré a revisarlos y tal vez te de la respuesta.

-¿Por qué tal vez? – me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque yo doy las ordenes, hijo, por eso.

-¿Tengo límite de tiempo?

-Procura que sea antes de este día. Si veo que utilizas algún videojuego y no has terminado tus deberes entonces no tendrás el permiso, es sencillo.

-Pero mamá…

-Son las reglas – dije por última vez y salí de su habitación.

Las cosas con Mark habían resultado normales y bastante tranquilas. Él había hablado conmigo en privado sobre lo que habló con Jasper aunque en realidad me dijo que habían sido él y Jasper solo los que participaron en aquella reunión. Jasper no dejó que Edward opinara algo y no sabía cómo lo tenía eso. Suponía que por el humor que cargaba no lo tomó tan mal, sin embargo, él me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea a su hijo.

Mark tenía más confianza a la hora de hablar y tomar decisiones. Antes no tenía problema con eso, siempre lo supe, él era un niño que había desarrollado ciertas habilidades en el lugar. Él sabía también que por ser el hermano mayor tenía influencias y podía hacer lo que él quisiera con cualquier cosa que estuviera en la casa. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso. Yo solo quería que él se sintiera cómodo. Tampoco le daría tanta libertad al momento de los estudios, él debía aprovecharlo. Su curso era bastante avanzado y él iba al corriente con eso. Los permisos se ganaban y lo sabía.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de los mellizos para poder colocar sus prendas en su lugar y me encontré con Edward tirado en el suelo, con Elizabeth encima, usando su disfraz de princesa color azul y con Anthony usando su traje de armadura, él tenía la espada de juguete en el cuello de su padre.

En cuando Edward me vio me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, eso hizo que Anthony se distrajera para voltear a verme y lo tomó de los hombros para poder arrastrarlo donde él estaba y así comenzar a hacerle cosquillas con una de sus manos y con la otra hacía lo mismo con Elizabeth. La habitación se inundó de carcajadas.

-¡Mamá! – me llamó Elizabeth entre risas – Ayuda, mamá.

Me moví por la habitación colocando cada cosa en su lugar con una sonrisa al ver a los tres allí en el suelo.

-Oh no, tú te metiste en ese lío y tú misma sales de allí – le dije con diversión y salí de allí escuchando todavía las fuertes carcajadas de los niños.

Cuando finalmente dieron las cuatro de la tarde la casa estaba en silencio. Solo estábamos, Elizabeth, Mark y yo. Edward decidió llevarse a Anthony consigo cuando tuvo una complicación en el trabajo. Así que no vería a Anthony hasta el día de mañana porque tomaron un vuelo y lo tomarían de vuelta en la madrugada. Mark decidió no acompañarlo porque tenía tarea, la cual había logrado terminar con mi ayuda en las últimas dos horas, también le había ayudado a estudiar y ahora, oficialmente, tenía el permiso de estar en la selección, algo que le hacía sentirse muy emocionado, tanto que no soportaba estar entre las paredes de la casa.

Elizabeth, por otro lado, decidió que sería uno de esos días de pasarla con mamá. Logramos hacerle tres conjuntos de ropa para sus muñecas y ahora estaba de pie frente a mí vistiendo adecuadamente para poder ir a la juguetería.

-¿Qué quieres comparar cuando estemos allí?

-¡Muchas cosas! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Muchas cosas? ¿Quieres dejar a mamá en la quiebra? – le miré con una leve sonrisa y la tomé en mis brazos, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Mark, donde estaba a punto de salir de allí - ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, tengo una lista de ideas y cosas que podemos comprar para los niños – comentó al momento de bajar las escaleras. Tomé me bolso de manera inmediata y salimos de la casa, directo al auto debido a que seguía la nieve cayendo. Esperaba que no empeorara cuando estuviéramos fuera de la juguetería.

-¿Conoces a todos los niños que están allí?

-Casi – ayudó a sujetar el cinturón de su hermana – Aunque no sé muy bien quienes sigan allí. Solo tenemos un número de niños – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lado del copiloto para después mirarme – Espero que algunos hayan encontrado un hogar.

Le miré por unos momentos y le devolví la débil sonrisa que me dedicó. Sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar sobre eso. Le había fallado al momento de no llevarlo cuando desde un principio se lo prometí. Ahora él no sabía nada acerca de los amigos que hizo todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

-Esperemos que sea así, y si no, podrás verlos de nuevo. ¿Qué crees que digan cuando te vean? – comencé a conducir hacia la juguetería más grande que existía en la ciudad. Me llevaría allí toda la tarde. Por suerte, detrás de nosotros estaba Bronson. Nunca agradecí más el hecho de que ese hombre nos acompañara, así podría ayudarme a trasladar los juguetes al auto.

-No lo sé. A mí me encantaría verlos de nuevo, enserio, sería grandioso – su sonrisa no podía ser más grande – Ya quiero que sea ese día.

Al llegar a la juguetería tuve que tomar a Elizabeth de la mano antes de que saliera corriendo. Esa sí era una enorme juguetería. Todos los pasillos eran amplios y los estantes anchos y largos, repletos de juguetes. Mark también aguantó las ganas de ir allí y tomar todo lo que quería.

Me lamentaba demasiado el hecho de que Anthony no estuviera acompañándonos a nosotros ahora mismo. Esperaba que pasara un buen día con su padre. Últimamente se le daba por estar con él, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente astuto para pasar la noche pegado a mi pecho y reclamando mi atención.

Intentaría buscar unos buenos juguetes para él cuando terminara de completar la lista que Mark había preparado. Edward me facilitó los datos de los niños, sus edades, el número de niños que había y el número de niñas. No planeaba llevar exactamente una cantidad de juguetes. Esperaba llevar más juguetes, me pasó por la cabeza que probablemente podríamos doblar el número de niños. Después, tal vez podríamos comprarles algo a las cuidadoras.

Solicité a dos empleados del lugar para poder facilitarme las cosas. A cada uno le asigné una actividad. Buscar juguetes realmente atractivos para niños entre cinco años a nueve. Mark se encargaría de los niños que estaban a partir de la edad de los diez años y yo de los más pequeños junto con Elizabeth.

-Mami, yo quiedo ese – sentí como tiraba de mi camiseta para poder llamar mi atención - ¡Y ése también! – su voz iba alzándose más conforme miraba los juguetes.

-Sí, princesa, yo sé que quieres muchos juguetes, pero primero ayúdame a escoger para las otras niñas y después tú puedes escoger el mejor juguete para ti, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Me miró por unos momentos, casi con gesto pensativo y después de pensarlo bastante bien se dedicó a sonreírme, marcando sus preciosos hoyuelos y asintió un par de veces. Cuando estiró los brazos hacia a mí y yo la cargué sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando el dolor finalmente se desvaneció, abrí los ojos de vuelta y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de mi hija.

-¿Estás bien, mami? – suspiré.

-Estoy bien, cariño, mami solo tiene problemas que tienen todas las mujeres.

Nunca había odiado tanto el hecho de tener cólicos. Era algo completamente normal y lo sabía. Con anterioridad agradecía el hecho de ni siquiera padecerlos, por lo que me contaba Molly, ella odiaba que le llegara la regla porque se ponía insoportable y llegaba a faltar varias veces por el dolor de vientre o cadera. Yo comencé el día de ayer, y me sorprendí a mí misma porque se había retrasado un poco y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Era la primera vez que sentía un dolor como esos. Culpé el hecho de estar con bastante estrés.

-¿Yo tengo ese plobema?

-No – me apresuré a contestarle al momento que volvía a caminar y colocaba los juguetes en el enorme carrito de compras que estaba frente a nosotras – Eso no te pasará hasta que estés como yo.

-¿Hasta que sea glande y mamá como tú?

-¿Quieres ser mamá? – le miré con una sonrisa y ella asintió rápidamente - ¿Y cuantos bebés quieres tener?

-_Veinticatorce _– me mostró con su mano el número cuatro y yo reí por eso. Mi pequeña no podía contar todavía exactamente bien pero hacía lo que podía.

-Uff, esos son muchos bebés.

-Sí, me gustan los bebés – comenzó a saltar en mis brazos y me ayudó a colocar más juguetes en el carrito conforme avanzábamos en los pasillos – Como tú.

Besé su mejilla suavemente y la coloqué de nuevo en el suelo, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en la cadera. Ella decidió ayudarme a empujar el carrito y colocar allí los juguetes que le entregaba cuando estábamos en la sección para niños. Se entretuvo bastante cuando llegamos a la sección de niños de tres años y todo lo que estaba allí lo quería para ella. Si fuera completamente justo le compraría todo lo que pidiera, pero por ahora solo debía llevar lo que tenía que ser.

A las siete y media de la noche me encontraba pagando cinco cochecitos de juguetes, sin contar los que llevaban los empleados en los brazos y los que Mark llevaba también.

No me preocupaba la cifra que debía pagar, lo que más me preocupaba era que cupieran en las dos camionetas que llevaba conmigo. Bronson manejaría una y yo otra, cargada de juguetes y niños.

La gente que estaba allí me miraba ciertamente un poco asombrada por la cantidad de juguetes que llevaba conmigo y con tan solo dos niños acompañándome. No creía que ellos pensaran que eran para esos dos niños. Después de pensarlo bastante bien decidí que no importaba lo que ellos pensaran.

Mark y Elizabeth se vieron obligados a esperar la siguiente visita a la juguetería para poder escoger sus regalos. Eran bastantes juguetes que tenía que frenarlos un poco. Además, no me veía realmente justa dejar que ellos dos escogieran los juguetes que querían cuando mi pequeño Anthony estaba muy lejos de aquí sin las posibilidades de hacerlo mismo.

Para poder recompensar el hecho de que ellos dos me acompañaron a hacer las compras en aquel enorme lugar llenos de tentaciones les di autorización de tomar uno solo. Ese juguete podrían abrirlo en cuanto ellos quisieran. Después de todo, a los dos días lo miraría en cualquier parte de la casa sin que alguno de ellos le prestara importancia.

-Bronson, ¿puede ayudarme con las bolsas? – me atreví a preguntarle cuando me aseguré de que Mark y Elizabeth estaban en la casa sin probabilidades de salir de allí. El helado de chocolate era eficaz muchas veces.

-Por supuesto, señora – se apresuró a decir y de manera inmediata abrió la cajuela y las puertas para comenzar a sacar todo lo que estaba allí.

-Muchas gracias, si lo hacía sola probablemente no terminaría hoy – comenté con cansancio y me dedicó una breve sonrisa. Él era de pocas palabras.

Miré el montón de bolsas con cajas dentro y suspiré. Las ganas de hacer ese trabajo eran bastantes bajas.

Cuando me agaché a cargar una de las bolsas entre mis brazos volví a sentir aquel dolor en el vientre. ¡¿Ni siquiera podía hacer un poquito de fuerza?! Mierda, eso dolía horrible. Estaba segura de que necesitaría una ducha cuando terminara todo esto.

Ignorando aquel estúpido y agudo dolor me dediqué a tomar de nuevo la bolsa de juguetes y me dirigí a la casa. Todos esos juguetes serian guardados en la habitación donde estaba el piano. Anthony había decidido abandonarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que las travesuras eran más divertidas que eso.

Finalmente terminé con todo eso con ayuda de Bronson y tuve que agradecerle completamente por eso. Aquellas bolsas no eran para nada livianas y estaba segura de que mis brazos estarían doloridos el día de mañana al igual que mi espalda. Sentía que mi vientre iba a explotar ahora mismo de lo inflamado que estaba, pero había aprendido a ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Cerré la puerta al despedirme del agente de seguridad y me volví hacía los niños. Elizabeth estaba tendida en el piso, completamente dormida a pesar de haber ingerido grandes porciones de helado de chocolate. La tarde en la juguetería le cansó bastante y no tenía más fuerzas para seguir. Mark estaba intentando no cerrar los ojos mientras miraba la televisión que estaba frente a él con unos dibujos animados puestos.

-De acuerdo, cariño, vamos a dormir – lo sacudí levemente y él alzó la vista para poder mirarme.

-No tengo sueño, mamá – murmuró muy, muy bajo.

-Estás a punto de caer dormido, te aseguro que si cierras los ojos no los podrás abrir de nuevo. Andando – volví a sacudirle del hombre hasta que finalmente se incorporó.

¿El día de hoy se trataba de recoger cosas y niños del suelo o algo así? Se me hacía difícil agacharme y tomar a Elizabeth en mis brazos. El dolor de los malditos cólicos se estaba haciendo más frecuente. Recordé que tenía algunos antibióticos para poder calmar el dolor. En cuanto terminara mi ducha los tomaría.

Cambie a Elizabeth por su pijama mientras ella estaba profundamente dormida y la coloqué en su cama, completamente abrigada. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por todos los movimientos que le estaba haciendo y siguió durmiendo con unos suaves ronquidos. Fui a la habitación de Mark y le ayudé a dormir; cuando se quedó dormido salí de allí para poder ir a tomar mi necesaria ducha.

Una vez en el baño comencé a preparar todo para poder irme a dormir. Tenía la manía de cepillar mi cabello antes de meterme a la ducha y no recordaba por qué. También tenía la manía de colocar mi pijama sobre la pequeña barra que estaba justo fuera de la ducha, allí podía tomarla y vestirme bastante rápido. A pesar de tener la nieve cayendo en el exterior de la casa yo me sentía bastante acalorada y culpaba el hecho de estar con la regla. Cada vez que me encontraba de esa manera me ponía bastante complicada, tanto, que lograba desesperar a los niños también. Sin tener más pensamientos en la cabeza comencé a desprenderme de todo lo que llevaba puesto.

¿Cómo era que podía estar sangrando demasiado? ¿Era porque se había retrasado más de lo normal? ¿O por el estrés? Nunca, desde que comencé con esta tortura de la regla, había sangrado bastante. No era abundante, lo cual realmente agradecía pero… esta vez me sorprendía a mí misma. Me estremecí levemente y sin más preámbulos me coloqué debajo de la regadera, con el chorro de agua fría porque yo tenía bastante calor.

Comencé a lavar mi pelo con más calma de la necesaria. Ahora no era necesitada por algún niño ni a ninguna otra persona. Tampoco me estaban esperando así que probablemente podía tomar una larga ducha de dos horas.

El fuerte dolor en el vientre hizo que me diera prisa, recordando que debía bajar a la cocina por unas pastillas y esperar a que el dolor se desvaneciera. Una vez que logré quitarme el shampoo de la cabeza comencé con el cuerpo. Al bajar la mirada al piso mi corazón se aceleró.

Sangre. Mucha sangre mezclándose con el agua.

Esa era una gran cantidad de sangre y se podía sincronizar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el vientre otra vez. Intenté tranquilizarme y tomar varias respiraciones a la vez que el dolor se acentuaba cada segundo más. Era insoportable y el hecho de mirar la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo era peor. Joder, ¿Cómo podía parar eso?

Las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos se perdían con el agua que caía sobre mi cabeza, esta vez un poco más fría. La temperatura del agua estaba ayudándome a reaccionar un poco. Al sentir otra punzada de dolor justo en mi vientre bajo me senté en una pequeña barra con azulejo. Me sostuve fuertemente de la pared y cerré con fuerza los ojos, esperando a que el dolor pasara.

Esto no era normal. El dolor que estaba sintiendo no eran para nada cólicos. Y lo que estaba sucediéndome ahora mismo no era la regla.

Me recordé a mí misma volver a respirar. Miré mi entrepierna de nuevo. Joder, no paraba de sangrar ni siquiera un poco y coágulos de sangre se mezclaban con el fuerte chorro de agua que salía de la regadera. Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso?

Pegué un saltó al escuchar sonar el teléfono de la habitación. Era incapaz de moverme de ese lugar, mis piernas no me respondían y yo no paraba de sangrar. El teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más sin obtener respuesta alguna. Al escuchar mi teléfono celular sonar supe que se trataba de Edward. Me puse de pie de nuevo con esfuerzo. No me preocupé por cerrar la llave de la regadera, tomé una pequeña toalla y la coloqué entre mis piernas. ¿Podía tener una hemorragia? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si la tenía como podía pararla?

Sostuve la toalla entre mis piernas y alcancé el teléfono que estaba justo al lado del lavabo. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas y pulse la pantalla para contestar.

-¿Edward? – mi voz sonaba temblorosa y no esperaba que sonara de otra forma. Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer y yo estaba sola en esta casa con dos menores de edad durmiendo.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – un sollozo se escapó antes de que pudiera contestarle algo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el baño? – él estaba comenzando a preocuparse ahora mismo - ¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!

-Yo… estoy sangrando – sorbí mi nariz – Y me duele mucho, Edward, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Sangrando? ¿Cómo que sangrando?

-Creía que tenía la regla… - tanto mi mano como mi voz comenzaron a temblar de nuevo cuando sentí el agudo dolor de nuevo – Edward – dije entre dientes – Dios, pero esto no es normal. Es un fuerte dolor en el vientre, no puedo soportarlo.

-De acuerdo, llama a la ambulancia, voy para allá – su voz sonaba histérica - ¿Bella? ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

-Sí… - murmuré y mordí mi labio. Ahora todo se estaba volviendo borroso – Me estoy mareando - ¿Por qué no llamaba a la ambulancia ahora?

-¡Bella, llama a la ambulancia!

Toqué la pantalla rápidamente en cuanto escuché su orden y marqué a la ambulancia como él lo había pedido. Mis dedos se movían bastantes frágiles alrededor del teléfono y solo conseguía mancharlo de sangre.

Odiaba el olor de la sangre.

-Hospital American Center – contestó la voz de una mujer. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora? - ¿Hola?

Tomé una gran respiración e intenté despejar mi mente. El olor a sangre estaba penetrando mis fosas nasales y la toalla estaba manchándose de sangre cada vez más.

-Necesito una ambulancia – murmuré aun con voz temblorosa – Ra-rápido por favor – cerré los ojos al mirar de nuevo la toalla de color rojo y blanco.

-Necesito su dirección, señorita – esta vez había escuchado un poco de movimiento mientras ella hablaba.

Di todos los datos posibles acerca de la dirección de la casa. El número de casa, calle y todo tipo de características que podían venirme a la mente ahora mismo acerca del lugar donde vivía. Ella me contestó que vendrían pronto y después colgó la llamada.

Me las arreglé para poder ir a la regadera de nuevo y cerrarla por completo, el sonido del agua caer me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cualquier cosa ahora mismo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y tenía mucho frio, bastante.

Al alzarla mirada hacia la puerta miré a Mark. Estaba de pie allí, completamente petrificado al verme encorvada y sangrando. Él estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? ¿Cómo quien se quedaría mis hijos cuando la ambulancia llegara y me dijeran que pasaba conmigo?

Me sentía tan mareada…

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Seguí caminando y él se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y me sostuvo tanto como pudo. Yo no podía soportarme, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre - ¿Mamá?

-Estoy bien, cariño, los médicos llegaran pronto – apreté los ojos al sentir de nuevo la punzada de dolor – Dame una toalla, ¿sí?

Miré como se alejaba solo un poco de mí y después me colocó una toalla más grande sobre los hombros, intentando tapar mi desnudez. A pesar de tener esa toalla sobre mí los castaños de mis dientes no pararon y el frio que sentía era peor.

-Mamá… dime que te está pasando – él logró depositarme en el banquillo que estaba allí y yo me froté el vientre tanto como podía, pensando que de esa manera el dolor se alivianaría un poco.

-Cuando lleguen los médicos vas con tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta que no se despierte para nada. Papá viene en camino con tu hermano – hablé con la voz contenida.

Joder, ¿Quién podía ver a mis hijos ahora? Yo me estaba sintiendo demasiado débil ahora mismo.

¡Aidan! ¡Aidan estaba aquí!

-Toma el teléfono y llama a Aidan, rápido, explícale que necesitas que venga aquí – ordené pero apenas podía escuchar mi propia voz. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la maldita ambulancia? No podía echarme a llorar ahora, mi hijo estaba frente a mí – Dile que es urgente.

Débilmente escuché como la voz de mi hijo se comunicaba con mi amigo por el teléfono. Su figura comenzó a ponerse borrosa, un zumbido se escuchó muy fuerte y milagrosamente la ambulancia se hizo escuchar. Eso fue lo único que necesité para dejarme caer en la cama. Después, todo se volvió negro.

.

Algo me estorbaba en la nariz. Odiaba esa cosa que me estorbaba en la nariz y también el sonido que se escuchaba. Una máquina. Una máquina de hospital. Una máquina de hospital que te avisaba que seguías vivo. Sí, de allí provenía el sonido. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y tenía frio, sentía las manos completamente frías.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una enorme habitación de color beige. Era la misma habitación en la que había estado cuando salí del quirófano después de tener a mis bebés. Eso lo recordaba perfectamente. Estiré mi mano para poder quitarme la cosa que me ayudaba a respirar y suspiré aliviada. Mucho mejor.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada pero no encontré a nadie, hasta que miré a mi costado, del lado izquierdo. Allí, sentado incómodamente en una silla, estaba Edward, con la cabeza recargada en mi pierna. Al parecer estaba durmiendo. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esta manera?

Los recuerdos del motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar ocuparon mi mente. Sangre, mareos, llamadas, y sangre, mucha sangre.

Me examiné el cuerpo y todo estaba muy bien. No sentía ningún dolor, solo estaba entumecida y quería ponerme a caminar o por lo menos sentarme. Alcé levemente la sabana que me cubría con cuidado y miré mis piernas. Ya no estaban manchadas de sangre. Eso era un alivio.

Miré a Edward alzar la cabeza rápidamente al sentir mi movimiento. Su frente estaba marcada por la presión que tenía al estar sobre mi pierna. Sus ojos estaba realmente preocupados y atemorizados, algo que no me dio un buen sabor de boca.

-Bella – pronunció mi nombre casi con adoración - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué me paso? – aclaré mi garganta un poco - ¿Por qué estaba sangrando mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Un día, más o menos – contestó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Ese pequeño gesto me dijo que algo definitivamente no iba bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Edward?

Él tomó una gran respiración pero no se movió de su lugar, ni tampoco apartó la vista de mí. Él estaba buscando la manera de decírmelo pero no sabía cómo y a mí no me importaba como me lo dijera, simplemente quería saberlo y ya.

-Tú no lo sabias… ninguno de los dos lo sabía – comenzó con voz temblorosa también – No fue tu culpa, Bella. Esas cosas pasan, el doctor dijo que muchas veces sucedía…

Eso me estaba cansando.

-Solo dime que es lo que pasó, por favor.

-Sufriste un aborto espontáneo – soltó de golpe. Sus labios se apretaron de manera breve y sentí como mi cara se helaba – Tenias un mes de gestación o quizás un poco más. Los síntomas que tenías eran por eso, en ti sucede bastante rápido, eso fue lo que dijeron los doctores. Sucedió bastante rápido. El bebé apenas estaba formándose, se calcula que medía alrededor de cinco milímetros.

Pero yo había dejado de escucharle cuando pronunció lo más feo que podía haber escuchado en toda mi vida.

Un aborto espontáneo.

Una pequeña persona que apenas estaba a punto de formarse dentro de mí, de nuevo. Y ya no estaba. Desapareció por completo, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de algo, frente a mis ojos.

Un aborto.

Un bebé.

Mi bebé.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, ya era hora de que algo verdaderamente interesante pasara con Bella, además claro de ver a sus padres de nuevo, presentarle los hijos a la familia, aceptar a Edward, lo berrinches de Anthony, las escuelas de los niños... Ella nunca descansa.<p>

Muchas acertaron con el adelanto que subí así que debo tener mas cuidado con lo que subo, mmm...ese bebé ni Edward ni Bella se lo esperaban.

Antes de escribir cualquier capítulo siempre me informo del contenido cuando se trata de hospitales, calles, números empresas, enfermedades, síntomas, el comportamiento de un niño, su manera de hablar , los horarios y eso. Esta vez tuve que informarme sobre un aborto espontáneo, investigué todo lo posible, ustedes pueden buscarlo en google, para el siguiente capítulo se le dará una breve información a Bella sobre eso.

_¡Se acerca navidad y Bella está en el hospital! ¿Qué estará pensando Mark? Tal vez tenga que recurrir de nuevo a Jasper ahora que vio a su mamá así. ¿Cuál será verdaderamente la reacción de Edward? ¿Y Anthony y Elizabeth? ¿Cómo tomará Bella todo esto?_

Gracias a: **Manligrez, Lulu, Lucero Mendozaa, Mafe D. Rojas, whit culle, albi-yo, any0239, aea7, joselinamadera, fabiola, Saha Denali, Vicky B. Jonas, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Karenava, AnglaaeCullen810, LicetSalvatore, Maya Masen Cullen, Melania, tamipanxi, cintygise, yolabertay, beakis, Ale Marie Cullen, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, soles, Laura Katherine, vero Hernandez, flexer, iam Nikkiswan, Anahi-littrell, **

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, no es nada seguro.

¿Reviews?


	53. Reacción

**Reacción**

**.**

* * *

><p>Miré a Edward con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Desde cuándo estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que estuviera embarazada? ¿Siempre iba a ser así? Hasta que no me pasa algo me doy cuenta de que tengo un bebé en mi interior pero ahora… ese bebé ya no estaba más.<p>

Apenas y podía tener un mes y tanto de embarazo, no podía tener más porque si hacía las cuentas exactas desde que Edward y yo tuvimos sexo la noche de brujas hasta ahora… se cumplía un mes y diez días. ¿En la primera vez había quedado embarazada? Probablemente. En ese tiempo yo no estaba usando ningún tipo de protección hasta tres días después que comencé con la píldora, lo recordaba muy bien.

Aparté mi mano de las suyas en un movimiento brusco. Apenas y podía mirarlo por las lágrimas en mis ojos, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar al igual que todo mi cuerpo y apenas podía respirar.

¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo todo esto a mí? Tenía tres hijos por quien luchar. Tenía a alguien que me quería a mi lado también. Tenía un trabajo. Tenía planes para éstas temporadas. Y ahora todo esto me estaba causando un revoltijo de emociones solo por escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Edward.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre. Estaba completamente plano. Ni siquiera había señales en mi cuerpo de que había estado embarazada antes. Perdí al menos dos kilos en las últimas tres semanas por el estrés que estaba obteniendo, Mark y Edward me lo habían señalado. Aidan también lo comentó la vez que fui a visitar a Molly y él estaba allí.

Yo estaba haciendo todo mal. Definitivamente todo lo que estaba haciendo no lo estaba haciendo bien. Nada funcionaba. Y todo era una maldita mierda. Todo.

-Bella… - alcé la mirada a Edward y parpadee varias veces para poder enfocarlo mejor. Sentí el sabor de las lágrimas saladas en mis labios.

-¿Puedes dejarme un momento sola? – murmuré con mi voz apenas audible.

-Si quieres hablarlo…

-¡No! No quiero hablar con nadie, quiero que me dejes sola. Tampoco quiero que alguien venga, no quiero nada. Dedícate a tus asuntos y déjame sola – casi le grité con histeria. Miré como se debatía si debía hacerme caso o no; después de pensarlo muy bien se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Estaba siendo mala en ese aspecto con él. No sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero sí sabía lo que yo sentía. Era su hijo también, ¿o hija?

Varias imágenes de bebés se colaron en mi mente haciéndome tener un estremecimiento. Un hermoso bebé de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados como mi pequeño Anthony. Otro bebé con los cabellos y los ojos de color chocolate como mi pequeña Elizabeth. También estaban más imágenes de niños iguales a Anthony pero con los ojos de color chocolate y otra niña igual que Elizabeth y con los ojos del color de su padre. ¿Cómo sería el bebé si hubiera cumplido con su ciclo normal? ¿Travieso? ¿Entusiasta? ¿Tímido? ¿Muy quieto? ¿Qué hábitos tendría?

Yo lo amaría sin importarme para nada como fuera. Porque era mi hijo. Mi bebé… que ya no estaba conmigo en estos momentos.

Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de todos los síntomas que tenía y que eso no era normal. Si tan solo me hubiera organizado un poco más con los horarios, poner atención a los niños y darles órdenes. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la ayuda que Edward me ofreció acerca de una niñera o alguien que me ayudara con la casa. Sin tan solo me hubiera cuidado un poco más en ese aspecto. Sin tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de que el sangrado no era normal…

Sin tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso estaría gozando ahora de saber que tendría otro bebé conmigo.

Pero todo era mi culpa por estar bastante distraída con tantas cosas en mi cabeza. Ya tenía tres niños en casa que me necesitaban el tiempo completo. Uno de ellos estaba entrando en la adolescencia y tenía sus propios problemas emocionales al igual que sus intereses; ese niño me había visto mientras su pequeñito hermano desaparecía y dejaba de existir…

Otro de los niños era irracionalmente travieso. Nada podía detenerlo, cuando él tenía una idea la ponía aprueba sin importarle las consecuencias de eso porque aún era muy pequeñito al igual que su hermana. Mi pequeña niña que era todo un encanto e igual a mí; ella era tan hermosa y tan calmada.

¿Cómo tomarían la noticia de que iban a tener un hermanito? Imaginaba la reacción de Elizabeth, ella amaba a los bebés, ella estaría entusiasmada con eso. Anthony se podría completamente celoso al saber que otro bebé ocuparía a su mamá un poco más de lo debido por ser más pequeño. Y Mark… no sabía cómo lo tomaría él, estaba pasando ahora mismo por algo que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas y decía que no le ponía atención por mirar más a los mellizos que a él. ¿Entonces estaba bien que no se realizara el otro bebé?

No podía ni siquiera pensar que eso estaba bien. Probablemente yo no estaba lista para tener otro bebé y por eso no se había logrado. Probablemente era una señal de que ese bebé no iba a ser extrañamente adecuado en esos momentos. Pero no era su culpa. Estaba tan chiquito dentro de mí.

Cinco milímetros. Edward había dicho cinco milímetros. ¿Qué se le podía parecer a eso? Nada. Esos cinco milímetros se convertirían en grandes centímetros conforme avanzaba el tiempo y su corazón comenzaría a latir y todo su cuerpo comenzaría a formarse y yo engordaría lo suficiente para poder darle todo lo que ese bebé necesitara.

¿Y si era más de uno como la primera vez? Esa idea me aterraba bastante. No podía soportar el hecho de haber perdido uno… ¿Qué pasaba si era más de uno? ¿Y si eran mellizos? ¿Trillizos? Simplemente más de uno… No podría ni siquiera conmigo misma.

Debería preocuparme también por cómo se sentía Edward ahora mismo aunque no lo supiera; después de todo ese también era su bebé. No quería que me dejara ahora por no poder darle otro bebé. ¿Y si él quería uno? ¿O no le importaba? No, Edward no podía pensar así, ¿o sí?

Apreté fuertemente las sabanas que estaba sobre mi estómago y volví a sentir las grandes lagrimas caer por mi rostro hasta la horrible bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. No tenía un maldito dolor físico, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era completamente emocional y me estaba matando lentamente.

Un aborto.

¿Por qué era tan estúpida y no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que salir las cosas mal?

La imagen de Anthony recién nacido y en la incubadora invadió mi mente. ¿Qué pasaba si el otro bebé también tendría dificultades? Me partía el alma recordar esa imagen y probablemente me enfrentaría de nuevo a eso para que mi bebé siguiera con vida. Pero ni siquiera a eso me acerqué.

Alcé la mirada al percatarme de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Me apresuré a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas pero fue imposible debido a que yo no podía parar. Finalmente sorbí mi nariz y divisé a un hombre de avanzada edad con una bata blanca. Supuse que era un doctor. No quería ver a nadie ahora mismo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cullen – me saludó con voz calmada y cautelosa.

Lo miré sin ni siquiera responderle. No tenía palabras para decir ahora mismo. Solo quería ir a mi casa y hundirme en mi cama, sin que nadie me molestara y pensar en cómo hubiera seguido mi vida con otro bebé junto a mí. Un bonito bebé.

-Su esposo me informó que había despertado, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿acaso no creía o no se imaginaba una manera de cómo podía sentirme ahora mismo después de enterarme que perdí a una persona que estaba a punto de formarse y después ser parte de mi vida para amarlo por siempre?

-Bien – me limité a responder - ¿Cuándo puedo volver a mi casa?

Me las arreglé muy bien para poder dejar de llorar, ahora solo sentía mis ojos hinchados y mis manos estaban muy apretadas sobre las sabanas, intentando contener todo el coraje que me tenía ahora mismo por no ser capaz de lograr el embarazo.

-Esta noche puede volver, si así lo desea – asentí débilmente – Su salida puede ser rápida. El embrión era lo suficientemente pequeño y no se necesitó una cirugía para retirar lo que quedaba en su útero. Fue un lavado, simplemente. La hemorragia era bastante grande pero pudimos pararla a tiempo. Su desmayo se debió a la pérdida de sangre.

Escuché con atención todo lo que me decía sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Yo solo tenía la mirada en mis manos que jugaban entre si sobre mi regazo. Tomé una gran respiración.

-¿Por qué sucedió el aborto? – murmuré lo suficiente alto para que él pudiera escucharme.

-Más que nada fue por el estrés que llevaba. Cuidar a más niños, hacerse cargo de una casa y de un trabajo, eso es bastante además de todas las emociones que tuvo y sus alteraciones de humor. Era bastante para usted.

-¿Puede decirme cuanto tiempo tenía? Estuve tomando la píldora.

-Algunas veces no funciona. No es un método anticonceptivo cien por ciento seguros. El embrión tenía alrededor de tres semanas o tal vez cuatro. Apenas comenzaba a formarse, no se le podía denominar como un feto aun. Y supongo que usted tiene todos esos conocimientos.

-Sé cuando es llamado feto y cuando no – asentí – pero eso no quita el hecho de que era mi bebé.

-Señora, sé que es difícil para usted todo esto y más aún si no sabía que estaba embarazada. Son casos que ocurren día con día.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia a él con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que esto sucedía día con día, estaba consciente de eso pero esas palabras no evitaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cuáles son las actividades que puedo realizar? ¿Puedo cargar niños? ¿Hacer la limpieza domestica? ¿Trabajar?

-Por ahora es recomendable que guarde un poco de reposo – aseguró y comenzó a escribir en una tabla con papeles. Suponía que ese era mi archivo – Iré a autorizar el alta, ¿le parece bien?

-Sí, cuanto antes, por favor.

-¿Quiere que le diga a su esposo que entre?

¿Quería que Edward estuviera aquí?

-Sí, por favor – contesté de nuevo y me incorporé en mi lugar.

Mis músculos se quejaron por la falta de movimiento. Edward había mencionado que pasé un día entero dormida así que tal vez por eso me sentía tan entumecida. Saqué una almohada que estaba en mi espalda y la coloqué sobre mi regazo, abrazándola hacia a mí con cierto temor.

Casi de inmediato Edward entró a la habitación una vez que el doctor salió de allí. Su mirada estaba sobre mí, preocupada y con tristeza. No parecía el Edward de todos los días. Él era el Edward vulnerable ahora mismo. Me sentí mal de solo pensar el hecho que no se veía afectado con lo que ocurrido.

Lo miré durante unos largos segundos y el sentimiento me invadió de nuevo. Él estaba sufriendo una perdida igual que yo, igual de doloroso, porque también iba a ser su bebé. Las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por mis mejillas sin detenerse en ningún momento y mi labio inferior estaba de nuevo temblando. Edward, al verme de esa manera, se acercó rápidamente hasta a mí, moviendo sus manos alrededor, sin saber que hacer o como tocarme.

Lancé la almohada lejos de mí y lo abracé en cuanto se inclinó. No sabía que necesitaba tanto de él hasta que lo tuve entre mis brazos. Lo había tratado mal cuando desperté y él no me dijo nada, él solo lo aceptó. Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando porque también le dolía. Sentí como se movían en la cama que estaba acostada y me colocó sobre su regazo, tomando cuidado con no enredarse con los cables que seguían conectados en mis manos y pecho.

No le dije nada, no paneaba decirle nada y no quería decirle nada, simplemente quería abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Él lo acepto con las mismas ganas. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome hacia a él con cuidado, tal vez pensando que podría hacerme daño ahora. Sin embargo, yo le estaba rodeando el torso con mis brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía ahora mismo. Él y yo habíamos pasado por grandes cosas con anterioridad pero ninguna de ellas se asemejaba a lo que teníamos ahora. Una pérdida. La pérdida más horrible que pude imaginar hasta ahora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasé abrazada a él, pero su ropa terminó mojada gracias a la humedad de mis lágrimas porque mi rostro estaba contra su pecho. Me estremecía contra él cada vez que un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios.

-Lo lamento – murmuré contra su pecho y de nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas – Lamento no haber podido seguir con eso. No me di cuenta antes, debí saberlo, debí poner más atención en lo que me estaba pasando… - solté rápidamente las palabras y sorbí mi nariz – Lo lamento y lo quiero de vuelta conmigo, con nosotros y entonces me dedicaría a darle una muy buena salud, seríamos una enorme familia y…

-Bella, no sigas – Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para fijar la vista en mí. Sus ojos también estaban rojos y un poco húmedos pero se estaba resistiendo porque yo ahora mismo no podía hacerlo. Alguien de los dos tenía que ser – No fue tu culpa, no tienes que lamentar nada. Son cosas que pasan y lamentablemente nosotros fuimos los afectados esta vez – apartó suavemente el cabello de mi rostro y me miró directamente – Duele, cariño, sé que duele esto, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo te sientes ahora porque no puedo ponerme en tu lugar e imaginármelo, aun si lo hiciera no lo entendería… Pero no fue tu culpa y no te estoy culpando de nada.

-Todo saldría bien si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… yo debí poner atención – él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y colocó uno de sus dedos en mi boca para silenciarme.

-No fue tu culpa, no eres responsable de que eso haya sucedido. Era bastante estrés el que tenías encima y ni siquiera ninguno de los dos pudimos imaginárnoslo. No te culpo de nada. Si esto sucedió así entonces es por algo, ¿no lo crees? Por algo pasan las cosas, Bella.

Yo no podía imaginar que él no me culpara por eso. Yo era responsable del bebé mientras estuviera dentro de mí y no pude lograrlo. Pero él estaba aquí, dándome su apoyo y no gritándome que todo esto había sido por mi culpa.

-No va a ser fácil de llevarlo – continuó – Pero estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites. No puedo pedirte esta vez que no llores, tampoco puedo pedirte que no te sientas mal porque es inevitable. No eres culpable. Vamos a salir adelante porque tenemos tres hijos más que nos necesitan – lo miré directamente a los ojos y mi corazón se oprimió con fuerza – Tenemos que hacerlo. No me separaré de ustedes, porque los amo, y te amo, y son lo más importante para mí.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ahora. Él enserio estaba aquí para mí y me estaba demostrando que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo. Me quería y mucho, me amaba y yo también lo hacía porque me estaba apoyando. Intentaríamos superar esto porque aun teníamos a tres hijos más que necesitaban de nosotros y yo no podía ser débil frente a ellos.

-Gracias – murmuré y recargué mi frente en su hombro, con mis ojos cerrados fuertemente. Era lo único que podía decirle ahora.

Ahora me encontraba acostada en la cama, después de tomar un relajante baño durante más de una hora en la bañera. Edward había intentado ayudarme pero ni siquiera quería que me viera desnuda. No tenía ganas de nada, tan solo quería estar en la cama y ya. Él había insistido muchas veces al ver lo lento que me movía, pero después de convencerlo de que estaba perfectamente lo aceptó.

Eran las dos de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, si lo hacía entonces me veía invadida por varias imágenes de bebés y eso me deprimía aún más de lo que ya estaba. Edward se acostó hacia una hora. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde porque el día de mañana se levantaría temprano para llevar a los niños a todas las actividades. Ahora se encontraba a mi lado, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia a mí.

En el recorrido a casa se había portado realmente atento a todo lo que yo necesitaba pero lo único que quería era estar sola. Él decía que no tenía que cerrarme de esa manera, que debía pensar en los niños y que no le gustaba verme de esa manera. Sabía cuál era su punto. Él no quería que cayera en una depresión tan grande.

Él no tenía la culpa de nada. No era culpable de las cosas que sucedieron, y decía que yo tampoco era la culpable de eso, pero no podía verlo de otra manera más que esa. Él estaba conmigo ahora, aquí, dándome su apoyo, recargando sus energías para un día ajetreado de mañana. Y me dijo que me amaba; yo también lo hacía, ahora más que nada lo hacía porque miraba su apoyo y sus ganas de querer ayudarme.

Oh Edward, a veces complicas mucho las cosas, pero sé que es con el fin de hacer el bien a nuestra familia.

Me incliné levemente hacía a él y acaricié sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma. Olía a limpio, a fresco. Olía realmente bien. El olor del shampoo mezclado con su propio aroma era algo que me hacía sentir bien y de una manera agradable.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, causando un cierto malestar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sin probar un bocado? Mi aspecto no era nada agradable, poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo en huesos y eso no era saludable, ni tampoco era una imagen que sería agradable que mis hijos vieran. Tampoco podía imaginar a Edward viéndome así. Estaba horrible. Necesitaba atenderme un poco.

Nadie aseguraba cuanto era el dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Nadie sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Había perdido un bebé. Un bebé que estaba a punto de formarse y que ya era parte de nuestra familia aunque nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos enterados.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ya era parte de la familia…

Me apresuré a apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No podía seguir torturándome de esa manera. Debía aceptar el dolor, debía aceptar mi pérdida. Era inevitable no hacerlo. Pero una familia esperaba por mí. Edward esperaba por mí porque él estaba completamente perdido y no podría hacer todo lo que yo hago, él necesitaría mi ayuda. Y por supuesto que estaban mis bebés, mis tres hermosos hijos esperando por mí. No sabía que era lo que se les había dicho a Elizabeth y Anthony pero seguro que estaba desconcertados por no ver a mamá durante mucho tiempo. Y después estaba Mark… ¿Cómo estaría después de verme de esa manera? ¿Por qué permití que él me viera de esa manera? También podía imaginar que estaba asustado y desconcertado por todo esto.

Asegurándome de que Edward no se despertara, me levanté de la cama en silencio, sin emitir ningún sonido. Tomé la almohada más grande disponible y la coloqué a su lado, reemplazando mi lugar; él, de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

Salí de la habitación silenciosamente, no quería que nadie se despertara. Caminé a la habitación de Mark, pasando de largo por la de los más pequeños. Al entrar allí me encontré con mi hijo de once años durmiendo, completamente ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté a su lado. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y él se removió en su lugar hasta que parpadeó un par de veces y me miró con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó y rápidamente se incorporó en su lugar para rodearme con sus brazos – Mamá – repitió contra mi pecho.

La última vez que había visto a mi hijo no era algo que quisiera recordar de nuevo. Tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza para comenzar a pensar en eso. Lo rodee con mis brazos también, acercándolo a mí con todas las fuerzas que tenía ahora. Le estaba haciendo pasar por tantas cosas que un niño no se merecía y lo amaba tanto. Lo único que quería era protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le dañara tanto física como mentalmente.

Acaricié su espalda en silencio cuando sentí sus lágrimas contra mi pecho. No podía tirarme a llorar ahora. No quería volver a hacerlo, mucho menos frente a él.

_Lucha por tus hijos. _Me recordé.

-Ya está, cariño, no llores – le murmuré suavemente sin despegarme de él – estoy bien, mami está bien. No llores, todos estamos muy bien – tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y alcé su rostro para poder mirarlo – Mírame, estoy aquí contigo.

-Creí que te estaba pasando algo muy feo – las orillas de sus ojos se arrugaron cuando volvió a llorar y eso le hacía un poco difícil hablar – Y cuando cerraste los ojos creí que… que ya no estarías conmigo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al escucharle decir eso. Él estaba asustado, estaba asustado como yo. Él creía que no volvería a verme. No sabía cómo sentirme ahora al causar tanto daño. Le causé la muerte a alguien que comenzaba a vivir dentro de mí, le causé daño y preocupación a Edward, y ahora le estaba causando daño a mi hijo.

-No pienses eso. Mírame – volví a alzar su rostro – Aquí estoy, solo quería venir a verte, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte si tú no lo quieres, ¿entiendes? Estoy contigo, cariño – me incliné hacia a él y besé su frente.

-Pero creí que no te vería mas. Era mucha sangre, mamá – tomé una gran respiración y lo abracé más a mi cuando recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Pero estoy bien, amor – repetí – Todos estamos bien. Son cosas que pasan – murmuré mientras acariciaba su cabello – No quiero que llores, estás conmigo ahora.

Pasamos un largo rato allí sentados. Sentía como él sollozaba contra mí, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor, manteniéndome cerca de sí mismo tanto como podía. Yo no podía soltarlo, él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Sin embargo yo no podía echarme a llorar ahora. La fuerte aquí debía ser yo, aunque todas mis emociones estaban revolucionadas.

-Papá me dijo lo que pasó… - murmuró después de un largo rato, su respiración ya estaba calmada, tanto, que creí que se había quedado dormido – Y lo lamento mucho. Enserio – su voz era temblorosa. Mi respiración se cortó, sin embargo no lo solté – Creí que no te volvería a ver otra vez… Y sé que pasan muchas cosas de esas todos los días. Te quiero mucho y te voy apoyar en todo – volvió a apretarse contra mí.

-Eres bastante valiente al afrontar esto también. Yo estoy bien, sé que eres un niño grande y quieres hacer muchas cosas pero ten un poquito de paciencia conmigo, ¿sí? – Pasé mis dedos por su cabello de nuevo – Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Te ayudaré a dormir porque mañana tienes escuela y debes ayudar a papá con muchas cosas.

Esperé a que él volviera a tomar su lugar, acostado en su cama, y me coloqué a su lado, con mi brazo sobre él.

-Te amo, mamá – murmuró contra mí y coloqué mi cabeza sobre la suya, levemente.

-También te amo, pequeño - le murmuré de vuelta - Buenas noches.

Me quedé escuchando su respiración durante un largo rato, esperando a que se quedara dormido de nuevo. No iba a dejar que pasara la noche sin dormir solo por querer conversar conmigo. No podía permitir eso. Una vez que su respiración se hizo bastante acompasada me separé de él, dándole un beso en la frente. Después salí de la habitación.

Mi estómago estaba rugiendo bastante. No creí que pudiera tener tanta hambre pero así era. Pasé mucho tiempo sin probar un poco de comida. Miré la puerta de color blanco abierta, donde se encontraban los mellizos durmiendo. Tal vez les podría hacer una visita más tarde, después de que mi estómago estuviera completamente lleno.

A la mitad de las escaleras escuché un ruido proveniente de la cocina. No podía ser alguien que quisiera robar algo… ¿o sí? Bronson había tomado el turno nocturno. Estaba allá afuera, aunque me parecía completamente injusto, no le había tomado bastante importancia. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras en silencio. Recordé que el dolor de cabeza que tenía era porque mi estómago estaba vacío pero ahora lo sentía revuelto por los nervios.

Al entrar a la cocina el refrigerador estaba completamente abierto. Eché un vistazo alrededor, esperando encontrarme con alguna persona pero no encontré nada, era algo que me estaba desconcertando. Probablemente era mi mente que estaba revolucionada en esos momentos. Me estaba comportando de una manera ridícula. Tal vez debería subir a la cama de nuevo e intentar descansar, los recuerdos de hacía dos días inundarían mi mente pero debía intentar descansar.

Tomé una gran respiración y rodee la barra de desayunos para poder ir a cerrar el refrigerador y en cuanto quedé al frente me encontré con Anthony.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo de madera, vistiendo su pijama de Batman. La luz que desprendía el interior del refrigerador lo alumbraba y podía observar cómo se estaba bebiendo la leche directo del envase. No recordaba cuando había sido el día en que él aprendió a beber directamente del envase. Sospeché que había sido un día que pasó con su padre. Él siempre bebía del envase y eso me molestaba bastante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí, pequeño? – le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que había logrado bajar las escaleras a la mitad de la noche y abrir el refrigerador? - ¿Tienes hambre?

Él rápidamente soltó el envase, haciendo que se regara por todo el piso e hice una mueca. Tenía pintada una leve marca de leche en el labio superior. En cuanto me vio sonrió en grande, soltando un alegre "¡Mamá!". Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta poder abrazar mis piernas, intentando no resbalar con los calcetines.

-Hola, cariño, ¿Por qué estas levantado tan noche? – me incliné un poco, dispuesta a tomarlo entre mis brazos pero recordé lo que me habida dicho el doctor: Nada de cargar niños. Si quería hacerlo pronto debía recuperarme - ¿Vamos a dormir? – acaricié levemente su cabello.

-¿Dormir contigo? – me preguntó levemente y frotó su rostro en mi pierna.

-Ve a dormir, cariño, voy a limpiar aquí – lo tomé de los brazos y lo aparté levemente de mí. Tomé un limpión y lo dejé caer en el suelo para poder intentar limpiarlo un poco con mi pie. Después, lo lancé al fregadero.

-¡Vamos a dormir, mamá! – protestó Anthony detrás de mí.

Suspiré levemente. Solo debía tener un poquito de paciencia y no desesperarme, él era solo un pequeño que quería la atención de mamá después de no verla tanto tiempo. No podía privarlo de muchas cosas a él también.

-Ya voy, cariño, ¿dejas que mami coma un sándwich? – lo miré casi de manera suplicante. Él me miró de manera enfadada y se cruzó de brazos. Mientras hacía eso me apresuré a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar mi alimento – Lo haré rápido, después iremos a dormir.

Terminé de hacer el sándwich tan rápido como pude. Escuchar a Anthony hacer un silencioso berrinche en el suelo no era algo que se podía tomar con tranquilidad. Guardé todo en su lugar y coloqué la comida en un plato, me acerqué a mi hijo, sosteniendo mi aperitivo con una mano y con la otra lo tomé de la mano.

-Adliba – miré como extendía los brazos hacia a mí, jalando de mi camiseta.

-Mami no puede llevarte ahora, ven, vamos – le tomé de nuevo la mano y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, con Anthony colgándose de mí más de lo normal, como venganza por no tomarlo entre mis brazos – Toni, por favor, vamos a dormir.

Finalmente logramos llegar a su habitación, donde Elizabeth yacía encogida en su pequeña cama con su chupete en la boca y abrazando con fuerza la manta que se suponía que debía estarle cubriendo. Su cabello estaba esparcido por toda su almohada de color rosa y no podía parecer más hermosa. Ella era bastante hermosa, estaba segura.

-Mamá, teta – bajé la vista hacia mi hijo de nuevo, ni siquiera podía soportar su propio peso, estaba apoyado sobre mi pierna y frotaba sus ojos con su pequeño puño de manera adorable – Teta, mamá – volvió a pedir en voz baja.

Me senté en aquel sillón/mecedora, dejando mi plato de comida en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado con una lámpara. De inmediato me vi invadida por el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo sobre mis piernas. Se acomodó de modo que quedó recostado y a la altura de mi pecho. Alzó mi camiseta casi con desesperación y después se dedicó a mamarlo. Rápidamente sus ojos parecían pesarle, y el pie que estaba moviendo para arrullarse ya no se meneaba tan rápido.

Me dediqué a mecerme levemente mientras me comía el sándwich con una mano. Mi estómago lo agradecía bastante. Al fin tenía algo en él. No recordaba donde había dejado la hoja con las comidas que podía comer, y tampoco es como si me dedicara a buscarla en medio de la noche cuando mi estómago exclamaba algo de comida sin importar lo que fuera. Debía cuidarme, pero no iba a comer cualquier cosa baja en grasa cuando en realidad eso no era lo que yo quería.

Tener a Anthony de esa manera me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la mención de un nuevo hermanito? Probablemente no le gustaría ver a alguien más tomando de _su _teta. Tampoco le agradaría el hecho de que mamá estuviera la mayoría del tiempo con el nuevo bebé, le cambiara los pañales, le cantase y tuviera que quedarse hasta muy tarde y levantarse a cada hora en la noche para poder hacerse cargo de él. Estaba segura de que cualquier otro bebé que tuviera iba a ser más sencillo si sólo se trataba de uno. Con mellizos, todo el caos se multiplicaba por dos, poniéndome las cosas bastantes difíciles. Tenía que mirar cursos en internet para poder amamantar a gemelos sin mantenerlos en una posición durante mucho tiempo porque su cabeza podía deformarse y esas cosas. Además, si uno lloraba en la noche el otro también y era un caos tremendo. Durante un mes tuve que irme a la habitación de invitados porque Mark no podía dormir como se debía gracias a los llantos.

Un bebé nuevo en esos momentos no iba a ser la mejor idea del mundo en mi situación. Un pre-adolescente con berrinches y diciendo todo el tiempo que ya era grande y debía ser tratado con más libertades. También estaban los mellizos en los espantosos dos años. El aseo de la casa, con el cual ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptar ayuda. Sabía que nadie limpiaría mi casa mejor que yo pero ya sería una grande ayuda. También estaba el hecho de las pequeñas sucursales que debía atender.

Tantas cosas que tenía que pensar…

Ese bebé no estaba en mis planes pero no por eso iba a deshacerme de él. Iba a recibirlo con todo mi amor porque iba a ser mi bebé e iba a ser parte de mi familia. Seria completamente amado por todos, estaba segura. Sin embargo, no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, no mientras estaba consciente de que había terminado con su vida por no darme cuenta de su existencia.

Estas siendo demasiado dura contigo misma. Escuché mis pensamientos.

¿De qué otra manera podía comportarme o cual era la otra manera de reaccionar ante eso? Mi útero estaba bastante joven y en buen estado para poder sufrir algún otro tipo de aborto. Eso lo había dicho el doctor. El único hecho por el que habida sufrido eso era por el estrés y estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de algo, con los nervios de punta.

Tenía que superar la perdida algún día. Eso era seguro pero tan solo habían pasado dos días. Podía permitirme todo este dolor y después me las arreglaría para cargar con la culpa. Tan solo… intentaría seguirlo aunque mi mente no me lo permitiría… Mi bebé.

Uff.

No podía echarme a llorar de nuevo, despertaría a Anthony y era mejor que descansara.

Separé a mi hijo de mi pecho y lo tomé en mis brazos para después ponerme de pie y dejarlo en su cama. Me vi obligada a quedarme hincada a su lado, tarareando cualquier melodía para que retomara su sueño. Cuando finalmente fue así le coloqué el chupete antes de que se metiera el dedo a la boca. Caminé fuera de allí, dejando la puerta abierta ya asegurándome de que sus ventanas estuvieran cerradas por la nieve que estaba cayendo allá afuera.

Entré al cuarto de baño, que estaba con la luz encendida y no tenía intenciones de apagarla. Me cepillé los dientes una vez más después de haberme comido o casi devorado aquel sándwich. Volví a lavar mi cara y a tomar mi cabello en una cola alta. No tenía un buen aspecto. Estaba muy delgada, los pómulos estaban muy marcados al igual que las ojeras. Me recordaba a las adolescentes anoréxicas. Y me daba asco. Bastante asco. Debía ponerme a hacer algo provechoso para mí. Aunque… ¿eso que importaba?

Sin tener nuevos planes para mí, caminé de nuevo a la cama y con cuidado me reincorporé junto a Edward. El reloj marcaban casi las cuatro de la mañana y en dos horas Edward despertaría para poder llevar a los niños a la escuela. Con un suspiro me dejé caer a su lado, con la cabeza en una de las almohadas.

-¿Dónde estabas? – escuché un murmuro débil y ronco por parte de él. Voltee mi rostro hacia él. Su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus labios y parpadeaban intentando mantener los ojos abiertos pero el sueño le ganaba.

-Fui por algo de comer – le respondí en voz baja y aparté la almohada que estaba abrazando débilmente. Me coloqué justo debajo de su brazo como un reemplazo y sonrió de manera perezosa hasta abrazarse por completo a mí, colocando levemente su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Aceptas cualquier tipo de comida en unas horas? – sentí sus manos estrecharme más contra su cuerpo y me dediqué a pasar mis manos por sus cabellos.

-¿Habrá muchas verduras?

-¿Quieres verduras? – agité la cabeza.

-No, no las quiero.

-Entonces cualquier alimento que no contenga verduras – contestó aun con la voz baja. Apenas sonreí al escucharle y seguí paseando mis dedos en su cabello - ¿Haz dormido algo?

-Un poco – mentí, pero no me importó si me creía o no, él no le daría vueltas al asunto. Escuché su gran suspiro pero no dijo nada mas – Estoy bien. Seguramente dormiré un rato ahora mismo.

Por algún extraño milagro logré conciliar el sueño en los brazos de Edward y allí me quedé durante un largo rato aun después de que él se despertó y comenzó a alistarse para ir a trabajar. Ni siquiera sentí cuando se alejó de mí.

Desperté a las diez de la mañana y la casa estaba completamente vacía, fría y en completo silencio. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al estar en completo silencio. Necesitaba algo con que distraerme. No podía estar aquí encerrada todo el tiempo.

Junto a la cama, había una mesa que nunca habida visto aquí, en ella estaban varios platos de comida, todas asegurándose de ser un poco saludables pero que no llevaran tantas verduras como lo había mencionado en la madrugada. Estaba una jarra de jugo de naranja que parecía realmente delicioso. En un delgado florero estaba una solitaria flor de gardenia. Sonreí levemente al ver mi flor favorita allí. Y por supuesto, estaba una pequeña nota.

"_Buenos días, nena. Los niños y yo fuimos a hacer nuestras actividades. Dije con anterioridad que no tendría más trabajo pero fue una complicación. Además, Mark tiene una junta de padres programada y asistiré._

_Espero que te guste el desayuno._

_Volveré tan pronto como pueda._

_Te amamos._

_Edward"_

Sospechaba que este día no tendría nada que hacer en la casa. Y confirmé mis sospechas una vez que bajé a la cocina y a todos esos lugares, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera limpiar pero todo estaba completamente ordenado. Lo único que podía hacer era arreglar la ropa que se encontraba en el cesto porque toda había sido lavada ya.

No quería pensar quien era quien había hecho eso. Ni siquiera imagina a Edward haciendo algo como eso. ¿Cómo sabia él encender la lavadora? ¿Y escoger la ropa por diferentes clases para poder colocarlas allí? ¿Cómo sabia Edward que detergente usar? ¿Cómo sabia Edward cocinar algo bastante rico? Nunca en mi vida le había visto cocinar algo elaborado más que huevos.

Pensé en limpiar los baños y cambiar las sabanas de las camas… también pensé en darle un baño a Woody pero estaba lo suficientemente frío que no se me hacía justo. Pasé un rato junto a mi perro que quería jugar con su extraña pelota ruidosa y después decidí llamar a Molly para ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas de la tienda que se harían ahora a distancia.

Ella estaba enterada de lo que me había pasado gracias a Aidan. Aidan se había enterado de lo que me había pasado porque Mark le llamó asustado y se quedó con ellos también cuando Edward llegó y fue directo al hospital. Después, Aidan llamó a Edward, exigiendo que le diera una explicación de lo que estaba pasando y Edward, a regañadientes, le dijo lo que había sucedido conmigo, le agradeció el hecho de cuidar a sus hijos por unos momentos y después él fue a quedarse con ellos. Aidan le dijo a Molly lo que estaba pasando no solo por ser su pareja, sino porque Molly también era parte de la familia.

Mientras Edward pasaba día y noche en el hospital, trabajado y haciendo llamadas, los niños se quedaban con la mamá de Emma, la cual se escandalizó por completo al enterarse lo que estaba pasando y por un momento Edward creyó que esa mujer iría al hospital por el susto. Finalmente logró tranquilizarse y accedió a cuidar de mis tres hijos.

Tenía tanto que agradecer a esas personas… Ellos me ayudaron en bastantes cosas con anterioridad y estaba tan agradecida con ellas que no podía ni imaginarlo.

Ahora solo debía intentar recuperarme tanto interna como físicamente para poder hacer o intentar hacer feliz a todos. En especial a mi familia.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que me parece una eternidad aquí traigo el capítulo. No es tan grande y no tiene mucho contenido pero me pareció perfecto después de lo que Bella ha pasado.<p>

Muchas de ustedes ya habían imaginado eso, y me sentí mal porque les hice sentir mal :s pero yo también lo hice al escribirlo... En fin.

_La reacción de Bella es completamente normal, y ella es muy calmada en comparación con otras mujeres que lamentablemente han pasado por eso. ¡Nuestro Edward tan atento! Mark bastante asustado y el pequeño Tony se hace grande..._

Gracias a: **anaprinces25, Valerie Krisbian, carlita16, any0239, joselinamadera, Manligrez, soles, tere2597, Mafe D. Rojas, caritoCM, vero Hernandez, , cintygise, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Lucero Mendozaa, NinaCordova, iam Nikkiswan, Grabs Frape, ludwikacullen, roswan, Melania, Laura Katherine, Maya Masen Cullen, Lulu, yolabertay, AglaeeCullen810, Berta, kimjim, Karlie07, albi-yo, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, eliza82, Saha Denali, ashleyswan, Fabiola, tamipanxi, Anahi-littrell, flexer, la enana del mal, Karenca Cullen Grey, Beastyle.**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

**¡MI PRECIOSA KRISTEN CUMPLE AÑOS! La amo tanto... **Bueno, bueno, ya.

¿Reviews?


	54. El gran regalo de navidad

**El gran regalo de navidad**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**.**

-No, papi, así no – exclamó Elizabeth. Su gesto malhumorado me daba bastante gracia. La miré con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - ¡No te días! ¡Hazlo bien!

-Pero lo estoy haciendo bien, señorita – me hinqué de nuevo a su lado y ella agitó la cabeza, logrando que sus rizos casi completamente secos se alborotaran en su cabeza.

-No, no lo haces bien – observó cómo movía mis manos alrededor del pedazo de papel y gruñó - ¡No! – Gruñó de nuevo - ¡Tú no! – se apresuró a quitarme el papel de las manos y se puso de pie, haciendo que la toalla que le cubría cayera al piso - ¡Mamá! ¡Hazlo tú! – gritó al momento que entraba a la cocina.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie y caminé en la misma dirección que mi pequeña. Antes de que repitiera lo que había dicho la tomé en mis brazos, ocasionando sus gritos y gruñidos. Bella se volvió a nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de reprobación.

-Ustedes dos son un peligro andando – nos dijo y Elizabeth sonrió en grande. Ella la miró por unos momentos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Cariño, no puedo hacerlo ahora, papá puede ayudarte hacer el moño de regalo.

-¡Papá no puede! – gruñó ella de nuevo, se retorció en mis brazos y comenzó a lloriquear.

Bella me dirigió una morada significativa después de echarle un vistazo al reloj y volver a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en la cocina. Ella no quería que le molestáramos ahora mismo.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Bella salió del hospital y hasta ahora todo iba bien, si es que en alguna situación como esta se le podía llamar a algo bien. Las pesadillas de Bella eran inevitables, por supuesto. La mayoría de las noches tenía que quedarme con ella conversando de cualquier tipo de cosas mientras ella no quería dormir; de hecho se había comprado unos cuantos libro para disfrutar de la lectura mientras no dormía. Hasta ahora llevaba leídos cinco y sólo por la noche. Sus gritos mientras duerme no eran bastante alarmantes pero sí me preocupaba por ello. Me vi obligado a hablar con el doctor y dijo que eso era completamente normal.

Por otra parte, Bella pudo haber subido alrededor de dos kilos en las últimas dos semanas por todo lo que comió. Ella no podía parar de comer, su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Ella se moderaba con la comida, comía bastante pero lo hacía con frutas y evitaba a toda costa algo muy grasoso. Cuando se miraba al espejo sonreía levemente al ver sus mejillas con el color rojo que le acompañaba todos los días. Sin embargo, sus ojeras eran algo que la estaba volviendo loca. Yo estaba allí, por supuesto, para cualquier cosa que ella necesitara; también estaba allí para decirle la verdad, que se veía completamente preciosa y que estaba bien lo que hacía ahora.

Normalmente, cuando yo despertaba, ella yacía profundamente dormida a mi lado, sin ni siquiera soltar alguna palabra. No sabía cuánto tiempo era el que pasaba dormida pero eso servía para que no se despertara y cambiara a los niños antes de ir a la escuela. Ése ahora era mi trabajo. Tenía que levantarme, alistarme, ir con Mark y despertarlo, después ir con los mellizos a intentar despertarlos de cualquier manera, después meterlos a la bañera, intentar hacer el desayuno, y después salir de allí para llevarlos a sus respectivas actividades.

Cuando yo salía de la casa, una señora rechoncha, bastante agradable, entraba a la casa para poder hacer la limpieza. Por suerte, Bella no puso ningún "pero" cuando le comenté acerca de esa señora porque sabía que estaba cansada. Yo regresaba a casa cuatro horas después de mirar algunas cosas en la oficina mientras dejaba a Bella dormir un poco y después le ayudaba con su trabajo o con cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiera. Ella pasaba la tarde interactuando con los niños, después de la comida, y ayudaba a Mark con sus deberes.

Ahora los niños estaban en vacaciones y habían tomado como hábito el ir a dormir una hora antes de que la comida estuviera lista porque despertaban hambrientos. Sin embargo, Bella dudaba mucho que Elizabeth tuviera hambre después de que despertara porque estaría nerviosa.

Elizabeth presentaría un "Recital de ballet navideño" Y toda la mañana la había pasado dando vueltas y saltos y bailando por toda la casa, repitiendo esa canción que comenzaba a desesperarme. No creía que una niña de dos años estuviera tan nerviosa por eso, ella creía que todo le iba a salir perfecto. La nerviosa aquí era Bella pero eso no tenía que mencionárselo.

Después del recital de Elizabeth, tomaríamos el jet para ir directo a Chicago. Quedaban dos días para navidad y teníamos que llevar acabo lo que Mark había pedido para ese día. Alice se contuvo bastante al no venir hasta aquí a envolver todos los regalos que llevaríamos. Por suerte, Bronson llevaría todo el equipaje al jet y entonces podría tomar su descanso, como lo solicitó Bella por él.

Los niños estaban contentos de poder volver a ver a su primo Ethan y tío Emmett. Sabía que esos dos estaban bastante contentos cuando se había hecho video llamada con Emmett. Los mellizos, en especial, se mostraron bastante entusiasmados cuando miraron a Ethan y Emmett en la pantalla de la computadora. Aquella noche ninguno de ellos dormía por pensar en su primo y esas cosas.

-Princesa – le llamé mientras se tiraba a lloriquear de nuevo – Escúchame, por favor – ella me miró a los ojos y en su pequeña boca se formó un puchero – Aprenderé a hacerlo, ¿sí? Te prometo que aprenderé a hacer el moño de regalo, pero ahora vamos a dormir.

-¡No quiedo dodmil! – sentí su cuerpo tensarse en mis brazos. Bella nos envió una mirada preocupada y supe que era hora de salir de allí antes de que pudiera intervenir y dejar de hacer cualquier quehacer.

-¿Vamos a leer un cuento, entonces? – intenté mientras caminaba con ella al piso superior. Donde Mark estaba encerrado terminando la terea de vacaciones y Anthony dormía plenamente en su cama - ¿Quieres ver las caricaturas con papá?

Ella frotó sus ojos con sus pequeños puños y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, de manera cansada. Froté levemente su espalda hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y la coloqué sobre la cama, donde se dejó caer y se retorció, soltando bostezos por todos lados. Le vestí con su ropa interior y unos calcetines.

-Duedme conmigo, papi – otra vez tenia formado un puchero en sus labios y su cuerpo se estremecía por cada sollozo que soltaba. Ella estaba enfadada, lo único que quería ahora era tomar la siesta de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Voy a dormir contigo, Eli – le dije al momento que me colocaba a su lado, con la cabeza en las almohadas - ¿Tú quieres ir a Chicago? – murmuré con voz baja mientras ella se dedicaba a recorrer mi rostro con las pequeñas puntas de sus manos.

-Abuelita Esme – murmuró y soltó un gran bostezo – Y navidad.

-¿Te gusta abuelita Esme? – ella asintió un par de veces y tomó mi inferior con sus pequeños dedos.

-Mucho – murmuró y se acercó a mí hasta que su rostro se frotó justo debajo de mi barbilla. Pasó su pequeño y delgado brazo por mi cuello, completamente abrazada a mí – Te quiedo mucho, papi.

-También te quiero mucho, princesa – murmuré y besé sus cabellos.

.

-¿Y tenemos que vestir de manera formal sólo porque venimos a ver a Elizabeth bailar?

Bella le envió una mirada reprobatoria a Mark al decir eso en voz alta, una niña de catorce años lo miró mal y estaba seguro de que probablemente le daría un golpe si seguía haciendo ese tipo de preguntas.

-Porque aquí se tiene que vestir de ésta manera, Mark – le dije con tono cansino. Anthony estaba vestido también con un saco, pero seguía durmiendo sobre mis brazos, sin importarle el montón de niñas que estaban a su alrededor.

Me alegré por eso. Al menos no estaría todo el tiempo molestando, chillando, pidiendo o queriendo hacer algo. Sabía, por experiencia, que él ya no soportaba estar tanto tiempo en un lugar quieto, sin hacer alguna travesura así que era una suerte que siguiera dormido. Lo preocupante estaba en que no probaba bocado desde el desayuno y teníamos que seguir el horario…

El teatro de la academia de ballet a la cual acudía Elizabeth era bastante grande. Lo suficiente como para retener al menos a cuatrocientas personas y hacer que vean un espectáculo tanto largo como corto.

Bella había conseguido que nos apartaran los lugares en la parte delantera, justo frente al escenario, con una muy buena vista. Ahora todo estaba completamente lleno y sólo se escuchaban las murmuraciones de las personas, compartiendo comentarios unos con otros. El telón estaba cerrado pero también se podían ver algunas sombras por debajo de éste.

Lo único que sabía de Elizabeth es que iba a bailar esa canción navideña de ballet llamada "El Cascanueces", recordaba que la toqué cuando tenía doce años en un recital de la secundaria… y también recordé que tardaba seis minutos. No sabía cómo una niña de seis años podría memorizar un baile de seis minutos. Esperaba que ella no tuviera tanta presión. ¡Era una niña de dos años! Bella me aseguró de que no estaría todo el tiempo bailando, no podía hacerlo.

Estuve sólo un poco tranquilo con eso.

Dos minutos después de que ocupáramos nuestros asientos, con Anthony aun sobre mi regazo, profundamente dormido y sin intenciones de despertar ni siquiera por algunos chillidos que soltaban otros niños de su edad o más pequeños, todo comenzó a disminuir. Era como si estuviera desmayado. Pero se movía mucho, estaba buscando algún confortante de algo conocido y decidió que el cuello de mi camisa era muy bueno para empuñarlo con toda la fuerza que un niño dormido podría tener.

-¿Es normal que siga dormido? – escuché murmurar a Mark a mi izquierda, inclinado sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Bella yacía a mi izquierda, recargada levemente sobre mi brazo, observando con atención el pequeño libro con los horarios de cada espectáculo. Elizabeth era el número seis de diez.

Genial.

-Durmió hasta las tres de la mañana y despertó a las siete. Es bastante normal que siga dormido – le contesté y él rió, mirando con diversión a su hermano – No querrás que despierte y comience a hacer un escándalo, ¿cierto?

-No, mamá se enfadaría muy rápido y no sabría qué hacer, además, interrumpiría el espectáculo y se tardarían más y entonces tendría que seguir aquí, rodeado de muchas niñas con brillos y cosas rosas. Emma no usa cosas rosas y brillos.

-Emma es especial – le dije con cierto tono de burla y entrecerró los ojos - ¿O no?

-Mucho – se encogió de hombros y volvió a inclinarse sobre su hermano. Alargó la mano y presionó la pequeña nariz de Anthony con sus dedos pulgar e índice. El pequeño se removió varias veces.

-Mark – sisee y él sonrió con diversión – Por favor.

Rodó los ojos y finalmente lo soltó. Anthony arrugó la nariz varias veces y escondió su rostro en mi pecho con fuerza, succionando el chupón que tenía en su boca. Probablemente no tardaría en despertar y eso sería un caos.

Bella se mostró bastante emocionada e interesada en todos los bailes que las niñas daban durante al menos cuatro minutos con esas canciones de navidad que no me gustaban para nada.

_Tengo que soportarlo, a ellos les gusta. _

Los primeros cinco espectáculos eran con niñas de once años a cinco o cuatro años, así que no eran tan malos, sin embargo, ninguno era perfecto. Anthony despertó cuando el espectáculo número cuatro estaba a punto de terminar. Para nuestra suerte, despertó de buen humor, tan solo se quedó mirando a las niñas hacer vueltas en el escenario por dos minutos y después pidió mi teléfono celular. Se bebió el jugo que Bella le tendió en silencio y no volvió a molestar.

-_"Y ahora, la categoría de dos y tres años. Interpretando "El Cascanueces"_

Los aplausos, como en todos los demás, se hicieron escuchar. De reojo vi como Bella sonreía en grande cuando el telón se abrió y dejó ver a dos hileras de niñas, con tutus de colores blanco, azul y turquesa. Todas ellas eran hermosas, sin duda. Pero la niña que mas llamó mi atención fue mi pequeña Elizabeth, que tenía una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, con sus hoyuelos marcándose a más no poder. Su tutu de color azul resaltaba un poco más porque ella se había empeñado en hacerlo sólo un poco más largo y con más brillos.

Ella era la niña más preciosa de todo el universo.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse con cierta sincronía (toda la posible para ser niñas entre dos y tres años), Bella colocó una de sus manos sobre mi brazo, haciendo cierta presión. Ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para nada. Y no es como si yo pudiera hacerlo también. Podía vernos a nosotros dos: un claro ejemplo de padres orgullosos de su pequeña bailarina.

Ese fue el único baile al que Mark prestó atención. Miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa también. Nunca iba a entender la conexión que tenían Mark y Elizabeth. Algo que no existía entre Mark y Anthony o Elizabeth y Anthony.

Incluso Toni había apartado el teléfono de sus manos cuando le dije que su hermana estaba bailando. Él no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras daba vueltas y se movía con pasos torpes de bailarina de ballet con una enorme sonrisa. Anthony la miraba sin expresión, serio, aun con el chupete en su boca. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parpadeando de vez en cuando y siguiendo a su hermana en cualquier movimiento.

Un pude evitar pensar en que ese comportamiento era igual que el mío en la mayoría de las ocasiones que no me encontraba con ellos.

Después de analizar a mi familia durante unos segundos volví mí vista a la pequeña Elizabeth, que parecía muy emocionada con lo que estaba haciendo. A la mitad de la canción todas esas niñas de quedaron detrás y entraron otras de seis años. Al finalizar los cuatro minutos las más pequeñas se adueñaron del escenario de nuevo, sonriendo y moviéndose con torpeza gracias a su edad, algo que les hacía ver adorables.

Nunca en mi vida me imaginé utilizando la palabra "adorable".

Cuando terminó, todas se colocaron en hilera, tomándose de las manos e hicieron una inclinación, recibiendo los entusiasmados aplausos de la gente. Ellas eran las niñas más pequeñas que harían un espectáculo, lo cual era lo "más esperado" en el teatro. Los rostros de las niñas estaban bastantes sonrientes y sonrojados.

Aprovechamos el momento en el que las personas se pusieron de pie y nos corrimos, saliendo de nuestros asientos. Cuando todos ocuparon de nuevo su lugar, Bella estaba corriendo hacia una puerta que le llevaba a los camerinos que estaban detrás. Yo sólo la seguí con paso normal, con Mark hablando hasta por los codos de como había estado Elizabeth en el escenario.

Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho que me hacía sentir… extraño. Probablemente se relacionaba con el hecho de estar contento por mi hija.

Al pasar por aquella espesa cortina me encontré con un montón de niñas pequeñas que apenas y llegaban a la mitad de mi muslo, corriendo por todos los lugares con sus cabellos agitándose y con sus tutus brillando por todas partes, riendo, hablando, y sonriendo. Encontré a Elizabeth enganchada a Bella, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos sosteniendo su cuello. Sus mejillas estaban estiradas en una gran sonrisa. Bella la miraba con un brillo en los ojos y le hablaba de manera entusiasta. Elizabeth se volvió hacia a mí con una brillante sonrisa. Anthony se revolvió en mis brazos y lo bajé al piso.

-¡Papi! ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó de manera apremiante y saltó sobre los brazos de Bella, le dedicó una mirada a su hermano Mark, sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿lo hice bien?

-Lo hiciste perfecto, princesa – le dije sonriendo. Ella abrió su boca en grande y después soltó un fuerte "sí", se aflojó del agarre a su madre y se lanzó a mí. – Eres una preciosa bailarina – besé su mejilla.

-¡Lo hice bien! – exclamó, entusiasta. Juntó su frente con la mía.

-Te quiero mucho, princesa – le murmuré sonriente y ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

Nos vimos obligados a salir de allí pronto. Bella no podía dejar que viajáramos noche. No sabía cuál era el problema, para mí era lo mismo. Sin embargo, las cosas se hacían como ella decía. Elizabeth y ella se despidieron de las instructoras de ballet con agradecimientos y finalmente salimos de allí.

Ahora estábamos en el jet. Intentado descansar solo un poco, algo que era completamente imposible ya que los tres niños habían ingerido helado de chocolate y lo terminaron hacía diez minutos, después de que el jet tomara altura. Bella estaba mi lado, recostada sobre mí, con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos le pesaban pero no podía cerrarlos por querer vigilar a los niños que no se mantenían quietos.

-No puedo creer que ese haya sido su primera salida al escenario – murmuró, tan bajo que tuve que poner mucha atención a lo que dijo.

-En realidad… fue la segunda vez – la miré a sus curiosos ojos color chocolate – La primera vez, ella salió en una revista de modas, junto contigo y sus hermanos.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me refería a que fuera por su cuenta, sola, sin ninguno de nosotros – estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía y jugó con el anillo dorado.

-La idea de mirar a mi hija en muchos espectáculos aún se está desdiciendo si es buena o mala –fruncí el ceño y ella soltó una suave risa.

-Lamento informarte que a ella le encantan los escenarios y tendrás que acostumbrarte. Seguro que se dedicará a eso, y tú, tendrás que aceptarlo. ¿Te imaginas a esa pequeñita en pasarelas? Claro que… administraría el hecho de que comiera lo necesario.

-Prefiero que se siga debatiendo entre cual es el mejor vestido para su muñeca Ashley, si el azul o el rosa – dije con aire distraído y pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse a causa de la risa, después de volvió hacia a mí y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla – Hablo enserio.

-Lo sé, yo también hablo enserio. Si te pones de esta manera porque ella luce en un escenario… no quiero imaginar cómo serás con los novios…

-¿Quién dijo que ella tendría novios? – Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la posición inicial, suspirando pesadamente – Deberías dormir, nena, – froté suavemente su brazo – aún falta mucho tiempo para llegar a Chicago y en cualquier momento el efecto del chocolate se bajará.

Miré una vez más a los niños, esta vez estaban sentados en el suelo del avión, jugando con Legos, ellos amaban los Legos de una forma extraña. Y cualquier lugar les parecía más cómodo que los asientos del jet. Bella ya estaba en la habitación, durmiendo o intentando dormir. Y yo estaba allí, sólo mirando a los niños sin tener nada que hacer.

Aunque tenía bastante que hacer.

Había varias complicaciones con Cullen Companies y eso me estaba causando problemas con algunos asociados. ¿A quién se le ocurría programar una junta la noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre? No sabía cómo podía arreglar eso. La reunión era con varios representantes de diferentes países para mi beneficio. Sospechaba que ninguno de ellos tenía una familia a la cual mirar esa noche. Pero yo sí. Y estaría en Los Angeles en un orfanato. Yo probablemente tendría que asistir a Vancouver esa noche…

No. Podría mandar a Michael para que hiciera aquello. No era necesario tener que asistir allí. No podía imaginar el rostro de Elizabeth a darse cuenta de que no pasaría la noche buena con ellos. O Mark, que estaría realmente decepcionado de mí porque no estuve allí cuando él lo había hecho para sentirse bien. O Bella, ella más que nunca me necesitaba.

-Papi – me llamó Elizabeth y la miré con cierta atención - ¿Quiedes bailar conmigo ahoda?

-¿Ahora? Pero estamos en un avión, princesa.

-¿Cuándo estemos en casa?

-Cuando estemos en casa bailaré contigo – asentí un par de veces y le sonreí.

-Bien – y volvió su vista a los Legos que tenía frente a ella.

¿Se podía depender de esa niña sólo por su encanto? La respuesta probablemente era sí.

.

-Hermano, estoy confundido.

-Tranquilo, sólo tienes que ponerle un poco de pomada para rozaduras y después colocarle un pañal limpio, no es tan malo – Emmett me dedicó una mala mirada mientras terminaba de cambiar al pequeño Ethan. El niño lo estaba mirando con la nariz arrugada, con cierto disgusto. – No sueles hacer esto todo el tiempo ¿cierto?

-Normalmente lo hace Rosalie – me contestó con una mueca. La expresión que hizo al oler el contenido sucio del pañal nunca la olvidaría.

-Si fuera por ti… ese niño tendría las nalgas rojas. Apresúrate a ponerle el pañal, se hará pipi sobre tu rostro.

-He sido papá por más tiempo que tú, no puedes decirme eso. – bufó e intentó volverle a poner otro pañal limpio, algo que era completamente difícil porque Ethan no paraba de moverse.

-Lo lamento, pero la mayoría del tiempo tengo que cambiar a los mellizos, y ninguno de ellos ha sufrido de rozaduras – sonreí con ganas al hablar de esa manera. Edward Cullen hablando de esa manera…

-¡Papá! – gritó con molestia el niño.

-Y ahora eres el padre brillante – rodó los ojos, ignorando a su hijo. No argumenté nada más mientras observaba a Ethan revolverse en el sillón. Se estaba comenzando a enfadar de eso. Llevaba casi cuatro minutos allí tumbado.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo y tuvo sus pantalones de vuelta sonrió con ganas y le envió una mala mirada a Emmett. El niño salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo de allí y se fue a reunir con los mellizos y Mark a la cocina, listos para recibir su comida. Allí estaban Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bella, un poco estresadas por el hecho de que en dos horas viajaríamos a Los Angeles.

Había logrado zafarme de cualquier tipo de compromiso esta noche y eso era un gran alivio. Si acudía a ese lugar nunca obtendría el perdón de algún miembro de mi familia y ese no era un problema que quisiera tener ahora mismo. Con Bella, estábamos llevando bastante bien la relación a pesar de lo que pasamos. Ella ha estado intentando realmente salir adelante y no podría describir como me sentía por eso.

-Hablando enserio. – Emmett interrumpió de nuevo mis pensamientos – Estoy confundido.

-Hablando enserio. – repetí – No sé de lo que estás hablando. Explícate.

Él tomó una gran respiración y tornó una mirada seria. Sólo Emmett hacía la mirada seria cuando se trataba de negocios o algo que de verdad es grave. Intenté que mi expresión no demostrara lo poco preocupado que estaba por él.

-Rosalie quiere más niños – soltó, como si eso me explicara todo.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no tienen más? ¿Están teniendo problemas de pareja o algo así? Yo creo que Peter puede ayudarte, él es mucho mejor que nosotros dos en ese aspecto según Alice. – me encogí de hombros y volví a darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-No me refiero a eso. – rodó los ojos – Para que ella se pudiera embarazar de Ethan tuvimos que pasar por un tratamiento que se le hizo bastante agotador. Hay posibilidades de que de verdad ya no pueda tener bebés, y eso lo que le aterra.

¿Por qué me estaba contando esto a mí? Rosalie podía ir y hablarlo con cualquiera de las mujeres que estaban en la cocina, pedir un poco de asesoría o algo así y después ir y contárselo a Emmett. ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo? Si Bella estuviera en una de esas situaciones… le ayudaría, sin embargo, no iría a contárselo a Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas de la adopción? – me encogí de hombros levemente para tratarle de darle poca importancia. Hablar de nuevos bebés me ponía nervioso – Ya sabes, adoptar no es nada malo, no cuando tienes una familia realmente estable. Sería muy egoísta de su parte no querer hacerlo, cuando lo que en realidad quieren son bebés.

-¿Crees que adoptar sea una buena idea? – me miró con cierta duda. Él realmente estaba considerando esa opción, pero todavía tenía que consultarlo con Rosalie – Porque, ya sabes, adoptar… no implica simplemente escoger a un niño y ya. Rose lo preferiría bebé, supongo. ¿Y cómo lo tomaría Ethan? No tendría mucha idea de lo que pasó cuando de repente un nuevo bebé desconocido tome el lugar de ser su hermano menor. O de lo contrario… si es un niño más grande que él, su hermano mayor.

Lo miré durante unos momentos sin ninguna expresión. Esto era complicado. No debería estar hablando con él de nuevos hijos cuando yo había perdido uno hacía apenas dos semanas.

-Yo no estuve con Bella cuando fue el primer día de Mark como un Cullen. Él tenía apenas ocho años, pero según lo que me contó ella, él se adaptó muy rápido al ambiente que lo estaba rodeando – volví a tomar un sorbo de la bebida hasta terminarla –. Pero Mark sólo tuvo que acostumbrarse a un nuevo lugar para vivir y a una persona que sería parte de su familia. El niño o niña que ustedes decidan adoptar… tendrá que acostumbrarse a dos padres, un lugar para vivir, un hermano pequeño, una gran familia… un nuevo modo de vida. Supongo que si Rose y tú hablan de eso sabrán que hacer, no tengo duda – asentí un par de veces.

-Sería bastante interesante tener una niña… - murmuró con gesto distraído y yo reí por lo bajo ante su repentina respuesta –. Sí. Quiero decir, ya no sólo serían futbol y autos y esas cosas. También serían otras cosas. Así como tú tienes a Elizabeth, yo quiero tener a una bebé.

-Nadie se comprara con mi hija – entrecerré los ojos levemente pero después suspiré y sacudí la cabeza – Parecemos dos mujeres bastantes chismosas, ¿sabes? – Bufé – Deberíamos ir con los niños. Muero de hambre.

.

-Alice, no vas a dar a luz mientras estamos en el avión, apenas tienes cuatro meses – repitió mi madre de manera cansada.

-¡No puedes saber si será prematuro o no! – alegó ella con cierta resistencia.

Bella y yo estábamos detrás de ellas dos, mirándolas con cierto cansancio, llevábamos aquí alrededor de tres minutos y los niños ya estaban dentro del avión junto con Emmett y Rosalie, por suerte.

-Alice, no sabes de lo que estás hablando – dijo Bella con gesto cansado. Mi brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura, intentando brindarle un poco más de calor. Hacía bastante viento y ella estaba allí parada detrás de su amiga apenas visiblemente embarazada –. Ni siquiera haces bastantes cosas como para apresurar la llegada de Eva, así que por favor, sube al maldito avión ahora. – la retuve contra mí un poco más antes de que se lanzara sobre ella. Ahora me encontraba soportando la mayoría de su peso y no era como si me importara mucho.

-No, Bella, no sabes de lo que hablas. – murmuró Alice con voz temblorosa.

Bella gruñó a mi lado.

-Cuando me largué a Rusia tenía un mes y medio más adelantado de embarazo que tú y así subí al avión. ¡No pasó nada! Ahora tengo a dos enanos revoltosos que están allí dentro esperando por su mamá pero no podrán estar con ella para navidad porque su estúpida tía miedosa no quiere subir a un puto avión – dijo de manera histérica.

-No hace falta que me grites…

-¡Argh! – su cuerpo se tensó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho con bastante fuerza. La abracé más contra mí, frotando levemente su brazo y tan sólo me dediqué a mirar la puerta del avión.

Si al menos quisieran hacerse a un lado y dejarnos pasar…

-Está bien, nena. Llegaremos con los niños para navidad así pasemos sobre Alice y Esme – murmuré cerca de su oído y pude distinguir una débil sonrisa.

-¡No puedo decirle nada porque ya está lloriqueando!

-¡Tú también pasaste por esto! – contraatacó Alice.

-Yo no fui tan melodramática como tú, y no me ponía como loca sólo por pensar que iba a tener a mi hijo en un avión aun teniendo cuatro meses – tomó una gran respiración y después de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada llorosa de Alice gimió, volviendo a colocar su rostro contra mi pecho – Olvídalo, lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso.

Pues a mí me pareció que sí.

Guardé mis comentarios para mí y me dediqué a frotar su espalda con mis manos. Ya estaba comenzando a tener frio. Ahora debía hacer uso de mis buenos trucos para hacer que esa pequeña mujer con una pequeña barriga se apresurara a subir.

-Alice – me dirigí a ella por primera vez desde que estábamos en este lugar - ¿Sabías que es peor que estés aquí, pasando frio, con las piernas congelándose por no querer abrigarte lo suficiente solo porque querías estar a la moda aún dentro del avión? Te recuerdo que en el avión hay mucha calefacción que tendrá muy a gusto a tu bebé, y no alterado, con el frio aquí afuera – le dije con voz lo suficientemente paciente como si estuviera educando a algún perro.

-Eso no es posible, mi cuerpo le da calor.

-Oh no, tu cuerpo no es los eficientemente resistible, además de que es muy menudo y por tus manos – las señalé – puedo ver que tienes frío, algo que no beneficia en nada a la pequeña Eva aun dentro de ti – ella cerró rápidamente sus manos y entonces su mirada se hizo más manipulante, sin embargo, ella miró a Esme.

-¿Es cierto?

-Para ser un hombre que nunca se había interesado por el embarazo… - comenzó mi madre con cierta voz sorprendida – tiene razón. El frio que estás sintiendo ahora no beneficia en nada a tu bebé.

-Pero Bella ha pasado más frío que yo – repuso ella, negándose a subir con un poco menos de fuerza.

-No lo creo, además, yo tenía dos bebés, era mucho peor, aun sin saberlo, siempre estaba lo suficientemente abrigada y… no estaba tan delgada como tú. Subí alrededor de cuatro o cinco kilogramos además del peso de los bebés.

Woah.

Yo quería ver a una Bella así…

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-¡Tu bebé se está congelando! ¿Qué más quieres?

-Hey, niñas, dejen de gritar – intervino mi madre que las veía con cierto asombro – El bebé no está congelado ahora mismo. Pero Bella tiene razón, Alice, no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo. Si no te mueves ahora, vuelve al aeropuerto y allí quédate. Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Mark, Anthony y Elizabeth seguro que quieren ver a sus padres.

Alice nos miró de una mala manera y después rodó los ojos con gesto de resignación. Ajustó su enorme bolso de una marca bastante cara y subió por las escaleras con la barbilla en alto.

-Ella es demasiado extremista… - murmuró mi madre.

-Eso es poco. – le murmuró de vuelta Bella y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, seguida por mi madre y por mí.

En el interior del avión, el ambiente estaba mucho mejor, más cómodo y con suerte los dedos de las manos no se pondrían de color morado y azul a causa del frío. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en unos sillones, frente a frente, tal vez enfrascados en alguna conversación importante. Algo me decía que era sobre lo que Emmett estaba confundido. Alice se apresuró a tomar un asiento detrás de ellos, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, en su mano tenía su teléfono celular; ella tenía indicaciones de no usarlo mientras el vuelto estuviera en marcha porque entonces, no sólo le pasaría algo a su bebé sino también a nosotros.

Esme se fue a sentar con Alice, con un libro de esculturas entre sus manos y con sus lentes de lectura casi resbalando por su nariz. Bella, por otra parte, había tomado y mano y me había llevado a un asiento que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de ellos para no oírnos conversar, pero lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar las risas y gritos de los niños.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Mark a ver de nuevo el lugar donde ha pasado gran parte de su vida? – murmuró con la mirada en el niño. Mi brazo estaba sobre sus hombros y ella tomaba mi mano que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho y colocaba el dorso en su boca.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero él tiene una muy buena relación en ese lugar y con algunas personas.

-¿A qué te refieres con "algunas personas"? ¿Tenía malas compañías o algo así?

Negué con la cabeza. Los únicos amigos que él tenía eran Derek y Fred. Esperaba enserio que alguno de los otros con quien mantenía una relación de sólo compañía estuviera allí. O al menos sus amigos, uno de ellos. No importaba. Solo quería verlo sonriente esta vez.

-Él nunca fue de hacer muchos amigos.

-Pero ahora lo hace – aseguró Bella -, él es muy bueno haciendo amigos.

-Supongo que por la seguridad que le diste hasta ahora. Parece más confiado.

-Seguridad que le _estamos_ dando – corrigió con sus labios rozando mi mano -. No puedo imaginar a mi pequeño más tímido de lo que era al principio conmigo. Es tan vivaz, y le es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien.

-No creo que él sea el tipo de chico que busca problemas – me apresuré a comentar -. A él le gusta mucho conversar. Cuando yo iba a ese lugar, él era uno de los niños que más intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo. Siempre buscaba la manera de darme un dibujo, él no sabía cuándo iría de nuevo pero guardaba alguno – me quedé en silencio por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido antes de agregar -. Al principio los negaba, tal vez lo hice dos o tres veces, la última vez tuve cierta consideración y me fijé como era que él se sentía. Probablemente puedo tener alrededor de siete u ocho dibujos en alguna parte de la casa de Chicago.

-Eso es… muy considerado de tú parte – sentí su sonrisa sobre la piel de mi mano y tan solo me mantuve quieto - ¿Cada cuánto tiempo ibas allí?

-Probablemente tardaba tres o cuatro meses. No pasaba mucho tiempo, lo tenía en la agenda. Creo que nunca lo supiste – me encogí de hombros.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

-No, o tal vez no lo recuerdo. Hubiera amado tanto a esos niños. Y a Mark, aun conociéndolo desde antes – sonrió de manera maternal y después suspiró -. Nunca creí que tendría un hijo casi adolescente a mis veintisiete años.

-¿No tienes cuarenta?

Ella me dio un codazo que me hizo soltar un bajo quejido. Apartó mi brazo de un manotazo y cruzó los suyos, enviándome una mirada envenenada. Ella odiaba que le dijeran que tenía más edad de la que de verdad tenía, aunque ahora tenía un aspecto de alguien más joven de lo que en realidad era.

-Eso no es gracioso, Cullen.

-Sí lo es. – le miré con una enorme sonrisa y me acerqué a ella, colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi rostro y me empujó de nuevo hacia atrás.

-No, no lo es. Tengo veintisiete, no más. Y tú tienes treinta, eres más viejo que yo. Creo que tú no necesitas saber que ya no eres lo suficientemente atractivo como cuando tenías veinte.

-¿Sabías que existen mujeres a las que les atraen los hombres mayores? – le pregunté con una sonrisa. Ella entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección y mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Finalmente optó por dejar caer su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos.

-Sé que las hay, pero tú eres _mi _hombre mayor, anciano, arrugado y con pocas ganas de actividad sexual – dijo de manera burlona y esta vez me tocó entrecerrar a mí los ojos mientras los suyos brillaban divertidos.

-He estado pensando, desde que subimos al avión, que tal vez… podríamos ir a la parte trasera… - ella abrió mucho los ojos – Pero no podemos.

-Podemos – corrigió – Pero no debemos.

Sonreí al escucharle y sacudí la cabeza sin mencionar nada más, si lo hacía, probablemente tendría un enorme problema.

Bella y yo no habíamos estado juntos, en el sentido de tener sexo, sólo porque ella estaba pidiendo espacio. Y no es como si yo no quisiera dárselo. A ella le daría el mundo, la luna y todo lo que quisiera. Esta vez ella se estaba portando bastante bien. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde lo sucedido pero ella lo estaba llevando bien y sabía que era para no preocupar a los demás o alterar a los niños, a Mark, más que nada.

El orfanato estaba igual que la última vez que vine a visitarlos hacia un poco más de seis meses. Ese era el tiempo más largo que no venía. Pero el dinero llegaba a ellos sin falta. Esta vez, el lugar estaba decorado con escarcha de color verde y muchos adornos navideños por todas partes. Se miraban varias cartas y dibujos pegados en todas partes. Todos con los colores verde, blanco, rojo y dorado. Alusivo a la navidad.

Fuera del lugar, estaba cayendo una leve tormenta de nieve, algo que probablemente sería un gran problema aquí en Los Angeles, pero era algo normal en Chicago.

La única persona que se encontraba con nosotros era la señora Welch. Era ella quien estaba informada de nuestra llegada. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Muy lejos del recibidor, se escuchaban altas voces intercambiar varias conversaciones de diferente tipo así como las risas.

Mark estaba con Bella, con las manos de ella en sus hombros en un gesto de protección y apoyo en sus emociones. Alice y Elizabeth, junto con Esme estaban rebosantes de felicidad y podría decirse que estaban casi saltando en su lugar con una enorme sonrisa. Rosalie se mantenía con Bella. Emmett estaba intentando persuadir al pequeño Ethan para que no saliera corriendo a cualquier parte y Anthony estaba en mis brazos, completamente dormido de nuevo.

-… Y ellos no están informados de nada – concluyó la señora Welch de algo que no había prestado atención con una enorme sonrisa que marcaba las arrugas alrededor de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias – contestó Bella con una sonrisa cortés – Ahora, queremos ir con ellos al comedor y comenzar con la cena porque el tiempo se pasa rápido esta noche.

En cuanto la señora Welch escuchó a Bella se puso en acción automática. Respondió con un "por supuesto" bastante firme y comenzó a caminar al comedor, con nosotros siguiéndole.

**Mark POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Pero si hacia un poco las cuentas… eran más o tres años de que no pisaba el lugar. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aunque la pintura blanca de las paredes se había renovado y los adornos de navidad estaban puestos como cada año. La señora Welch se veía un poquito más ancianita que antes pero seguía siendo aquella señora que siempre se fijaba en nosotros con bastante atención.

Quería ver a mis compañeros ahora. ¿Qué pasaba si seguían sin quererme o aceptar? ¿Y si Derek o Fred ya no estaban más? ¿O Andrew? Esperaba enserio que ya tuvieran una familia como la tenía yo pero… no quería estar solo ahora. ¿Y si Mildred seguía allí? Oh no… tal vez papá y mamá no dejarían que ella y sus amigos me hicieran algo.

Caminé con nerviosismos hasta el enorme comedor que se utilizaba para grandes eventos. Esa sí era una enorme mesa con más de setenta sillas en ella y con mucha comida en medio. Mamá me dio un suave apretón en los hombros para que siguiera avanzando. Me gustaba cuando ella hacia eso porque era como si dijera: Estoy aquí para ti, confía en mí. Amaba a mi mamá, y estaba muy agradecido con ella.

Entré al salón con ella aun sosteniéndome los hombros. En cuanto vi al montón de niños corriendo y riendo en sus lugares mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me pegué más al cuerpo de mamá. Hace tres años yo estaba allí. Y si mamá no me hubiera llevado con ella probablemente me encontraría en el mismo lugar que me habían asignado, en silencio, con un cuaderno de dibujo o con Derek y Fred a mi alrededor, incitándome a asaltar la cocina, al menos por un poco de puré de papa. Ellos dos sólo pensaban en comer y sólo Fred tenía un poco más de peso que nosotros dos.

Varios niños voltearon en nuestra dirección cuando entramos por las enormes puertas de madera oscura. Algunos rostros eran desconocidos pero casi a la mayoría los conocía. Esta vez les dejaban usar una ropa que no fuera el uniforme del orfanato, el cual estábamos obligados a utilizar. Así que se podían distinguir mejor.

-Niños – habló la señorita Welch en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos. Ahora, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros con bastante atención -. Ellos son la familia Cullen y la señorita Brandon – anunció con voz firme. Esa que hacía temblar – Y han venido a pasar con ustedes la navidad.

Cuando dijo eso, varias sonrisas se ampliaron y nos miraron a los niños con bastante curiosidad. Varias murmuraciones se escucharon y muchos me estaban mirando con sorpresa. Tal vez me habían reconocido… allí estaba Sebastián, Will, André, Chelsea, Alexa, Lidia… Mildred. Uff, Mildred. También miré por todo el salón y me encontré con dos pares de ojos azules mirándome con atención y sorpresa, el cabello de ambas niñas estaba más largo de lo que recordaba y ya no estaban tan pequeñitas.

Anne y Elena. La última vez que las vi probablemente tenían la edad que ahora tienen Elizabeth y Anthony. Ellas estaban vestidas iguales, como siempre, con un vestido rojo y un listón verde en su cabeza. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron con la Mia sonrieron en grande, mostrando una amplia hilera de dientes blancos.

Ellas eran las hermanas menores de Derek. Derek era un gran amigo mío desde que tenía memoria al estar aquí. Ellos tres llegaron cuando sus padres murieron. Y algunas veces querían adoptar solo a Derek y él no quería por no dejar a sus hermanas o al revés. Era muy bueno de su parte. Escuché una vez decir a la señora Welch que ellos probablemente nunca serian adoptados porque eran muchos niños. Yo no creía eso.

Algunos niños comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, Elizabeth estaba chillando contenta de ver a muchos como ella allí, con una enorme sonrisa y dispuestos a jugar. Sentí a mamá volver a apretar mis hombros.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró muy cera de mi oído. Yo asentí un par de veces y alcé la mirada hacia ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que vi a Anne y Elena y…

-¡Mark! – me voltee ante las voces que me llamaron. Las gemelas corrían en mi dirección con una enorme sonrisa y cuando llegaron frente a mí, su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Me pregunté cómo es que ellas me recordaban. Eran muy pequeñas, ahora solo tenían seis años.

Estando con ellas me sentía mejor. Sentí las manos de mamá alejarse de mis hombros al igual que su cuerpo cuando Anthony comenzó a lloriquear detrás de mí. Anne y Elena lo miraron con cierto interés y volvieron su mirada a mí.

-Hola – les respondí con una sonrisa también - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien – respondieron de nuevo en coro y les miré con diversión - ¡Viniste en navidad! – habló una de ellas. Aun no aprendía mucho a identificarlas.

-Era una sorpresa…

-¡Será un buena regalo para Derek! – chilló la otra niña.

Tenía que sacarme de dudas.

-Tú eres…

-Yo soy Elena – contestó la que tenía el listón con moño del lado derecho.

-Y yo soy Anne – respondió el que tenía el listón del lado opuesto.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo – les dije sin borrar mi sonrisa - ¿Dónde está Derek?

Ella dos abrieron los ojos de golpe y sacudieron la cabeza muchas veces, agitando sus cabellos de color oscuro varias veces. Se miraron entre sí y después a mí. Esos movimientos sincronizados me ponían nervioso. Anthony y Elizabeth actuaban igual, o casi, Toni era un poco más inexpresivo.

Anne se acercó a mí, hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío, alzándose en las puntas de los pies.

-Está en la cocina – susurró – Shh… no queremos que lo atrapen.

Elena se juntó con nosotros, colocándose de la misma manera que su hermana y yo tuve que agacharme para que no estuvieran en puntillas.

-Sí. – susurró – Dijo que conseguiría un poco de queso.

Derek y el queso. En su otra vida fue ratón.

-¿Qué están susurrando ustedes tres? – la voz de mi tío Emmett nos hizo sobresaltar y nos separamos de inmediato. Anne y Elena se miraron asustadas por el enorme tamaño de mi tío y retrocedieron un poco, causando la sonrisa de él.

-No es nada. – Respondí – Ellas son Anne y Elena, la última vez que las vi tenían tres años – expliqué y la dos se colorearon.

-Pues ahora ambas están bastantes hermosas - contestó él con una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Eres muy grande! – exclamó Anne.

-¿Tienes mucha fuerza? – preguntó Elena.

-¿Puedes levantar un auto con tu brazo?

-Yo creo que puede cargar un camión escolar con sus brazos.

El tío Emmett soltó una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de los demás. La Tia Rosalie lo miró con una sonrisa, creo que era una sonrisa tierna, de la forma en que ella nos miraba a nosotros los niños.

-¿Quieren comprobar si puedo hacer eso? – les preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa. Anne y Elena saltaron dos veces, afirmando. – Eso tendrá que esperar un poco porque afuera está nevando y nos congelaremos. Además, aun debemos cenar y abrir los regalos.

-¿Regalos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

-Sí, pero Shh – el tío Emmett colocó su dedo en sus labios – nadie debe saberlo.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-Ya se lo dijiste, ahora debes dejar que ellas escojan primero el regalo que quieran – ellas me sonrieron.

Se perdieron en una conversación bastante agradable con mi tío Emmett y no paraban de reír, al poco tiempo miré como Ethan iba con su papá y lo abrazaba, dejando a Elizabeth con los demás niños.

Cuidadosamente, sin que mamá me descubriera, me alejé de allí, directo donde estaba la cocina, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para poder conversar con un compañero que recordaba. Al entrar a la cocina encontré un poco de silencio. Nadie de los adultos estaba allí, pero yo sabía que Derek lo estaba. Caminé con cuidado hasta el almacén y lo encontré allí, intentando robar unas galletas.

-¡Hey! Tienes mucha suerte de que nadie te haya atrapado – él pegó un salto y cuando alzó la vista a mi abrió los ojos en grande – Hola.

-¡Mark! – gritó y soltó la comida que tenía en las manos. Después de eso, me vi envuelto en sus brazos con bastante fuerza y reí por lo bajo - ¡Viejo! ¡Estás aquí!

Se separó de mí, dejando sus manos en mis hombros y yo lo miré con una mueca divertida. Había olvidado lo afectuoso que era. Él era uno de mis grandes mejores amigos, lo sabía.

-¡Estoy aquí! A menos que sigas creyendo que existen los espejismos.

-Existen –asintió con gesto pensativo – Así como existen los hologramas – sacudió la cabeza – pero ese no es el punto. Escuché rumores de que estarías aquí pero no lo creí.

-Bueno, pues si estoy aquí. Creí que sería una buena idea venir aquí con ustedes. Lamento no venir antes pero no viví aquí – expliqué.

-¿No estás viviendo en Los Angeles?

-No, es en Rusia. Es un lugar bastante frio y diferente aquí – arrugué la nariz – Pero no ha sido malo, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Algunas reglas han cambiado?

Tomé la galleta que me estaba ofreciendo y le di una mordida. Después nos sentamos en el suelo. Comenzó a explicarme todo acerca de todo lo que sucedía. Fred había sido adoptado por un matrimonio latino hacia un año y medio más o menos, él definitivamente no volvería a verlos. Aquellas personas no viajaban mucho. Mildred la niña matona, seguía allí, y dijo que era una suerte no verla. Se volvía más mala con el paso de los días y seguía siendo la consentida de la señora Welch. Ahora solo estaban cinco niños que se llevaban muy bien con Derek y sus hermanas. Decía que llegaban muchos bebés conforme pasaba el año. Normalmente los dejaban en la puerta del orfanato después de tocar tres veces el timbre.

Eso era algo realmente feo.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevábamos allí sentados pero Derek tenía muchas cosas para decirme así como yo a él.

**Edward POV**

**.**

Todo era gritos y risas. No sabía si eso era agradable o no. No terminaba de acostumbrarme a ese tipo de cosas. Llevaba muy bien los gritos y risas de Anthony, Mark, Elizabeth e Ethan… o casi bien. No los podía soportar más de dos horas seguidas, tenía que desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero ahora, eran muchísimos más niños de los que estaba acostumbrado.

Nunca había acudido a este lugar en navidad y no es como si me hubiese interesando antes. Las navidades las pasaba en casa, sin importarme demasiado el hecho de pasarla bien o no. Y tampoco me importaba el hecho de cómo las pasaban los niños de este lugar. Los visitaba días antes de navidad o días después. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en un regalo para cada uno de ellos. Solo daba el dinero a las encargadas y ellas tenían que hacer lo demás. Eso era todo.

No estaba seguro de poder soportar todo esto. Iba a morir ahora mismo. Sentía los chillidos de los niños muy cerca de mis oídos. Bella se había percatado de mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo y antes de eso le había jurado que me portaría bien. No estaba seguro si ella me comprendía o no. No podía adaptarme bastante rápido a niños y gritos y juegos. No así. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada y debía tener un poco de consideración por ella, me había propuesto apoyarle en lo que ella necesitara pero yo no lo soportaba.

Miré como Bella se acercaba a mí y sentí su brazo rodearme. Era un gesto bastante adecuado y significativo para ambos estando frente a un público muy menor de edad. Bajé a la mirada a ella y me forcé a sonreír, me miró con una sonrisa tan maternal y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si tú descargas todos los regalos mientras se sirve la cena? – preguntó de manera amable.

Esta mujer era un ángel.

-¿Estás segura?

Mi tono de voz le hizo sonreír aún más. Sonaba realmente desesperado, tanto, que me sentí ridículo. La apreté contra mí.

-Quiero decir… ¿no me necesitas aquí?

-No, no te necesito aquí. – aseguró ella – Puedo arreglármelas con los niños. Dudo mucho que Anthony y Elizabeth me necesiten ahora mismo.

Seguí el curso de su mirada. Allí, junto a varios niños entre dos y tres años, estaban Elizabeth y Anthony, tomados de las manos y dando vueltas con enormes sonrisas en su rostro. Anthony tenía las mejillas sonrojadas… o lo que se podía considerar como mejillas. Mi hijo estaba bastante delgado, algo que era preocupante. Elizabeth, en cambio, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas también pero las suyas estaban regordetas al igual que sus brazos y piernas. Todo lo contrario de su hermano mellizo.

-Tengo cierta curiosidad… - comencé, ella me dirigió una mirada con cierta sorpresa.

-Esto es extraño – declaró –. Pero dime. ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta paciencia para soportar a todos estos niños, y gritos y risas y correderas? No puedo soportarlo, ni siquiera puedo imaginar estar escuchando eso todos los días.

Alzó la mirada hacia a mí, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes y con una mirada que no supe identificar. Su brazo derecho seguía rodeándome, justo encima de mi trasero. En mi mente tuve el pensamiento de que probablemente me hubiera pellizcado una nalga como llevaba haciéndolo últimamente de no ser por el hecho de que nos encontrábamos rodeados de niños.

-Si planeas quedarte con nosotros lo que resta de tu vida… -comenzó. Yo le fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella ignoró mi gesto – Si planeas hacerlo, – prosiguió – sabrás lo que es soportar eso todos los días. Apenas llevas más de seis meses con nosotros, no creo que te adaptes tan rápido, sin embargo, yo creo que lo harás. Estas acostumbrado a solo tres gritos en casa, cuando vienes a Chicago te acostumbras a cuatro… o cinco, si contamos a Emmett. Pronto tendrás que acostumbrarte a seis, por la nena de Alice. Y Rosalie mencionó que quiere tener más hijos así que quien sabe a cubanos mas deberás acostumbrarte.

-No lo tomes a mal, nena, pero eso es una verdadera locura – hice una mueca – Son demasiados niños. ¿No podemos simplemente alejarnos de todo esto y ya? ¿Has considerado la opción de colorarles una cinta adhesiva a Mark, Elizabeth y Anthony cuando estemos en casa?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no, no lo había considerado. Pero no me parece una mala idea.

-A mí nunca me ha parecido una mala idea – me apresuré a decir – Al contrario. Me gusta, siempre lo pensé.

Ella bufó.

-Desde ahora no podrás vivir sin los gritos de tus pequeños, ¿sabes? Y entonces comprenderás porque yo no dejo que alguien más esté a su cuidado. Me moriría si los pierdo de vista durante mucho tiempo.

-Es algo que debo pensar muy bien – fingí usar mi voz de consideración. Me gané una palmada en la espalda baja por su parte.

-Será mejor que vayas por los regalos. Ya va siendo hora de la cena.

Ella se separó de mi rápidamente al ver que una niña de siete años se acercaba con curiosidad a una de las velas que estaban colocadas a los extremos de la habitación, dándole un toque bastante hogareño, sin embargo, podía ser bastante peligroso al ver las intenciones de esa niña.

Después de dar una rápida ojeada alrededor y que un estremecimiento me recorriera el cuerpo, me dirigí a la salida. A la mitad del camino me encontré con Emmett, sentado en una enorme silla, adecuada para su enorme tamaño, usando una barba de Santa Claus y con una niña en cada pierna. Le dediqué una mirada incrédula y él alzó una mano, soltando la característica risa del personaje rojo panzón.

Al salir al pasillo del lugar, unas pequeñitas manos me rodearon la pierna derecha, impidiendo que siguiera mi camino. Bajé la vista hacia el niño o niña que había impedido mi camino y me encontré con unos brillantes ojos verdes iguales a los míos, enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas. El pequeño me dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Papi! – exclamó con cierta adoración y estiró los brazos a mí. Inmediatamente lo recogí en mis brazos, él me rodeó el torso con sus piernas al igual que mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Hola, nano. ¿No se supone que estabas jugando con tus nuevos amigos? – detuve mi andar para poder observarlo mejor.

-No. –Agitó su cabeza – Elizabeth lo hace. Yo voy contigo.

-¿Mamá sabe que vienes conmigo? – lo mantuve firme en mis brazos cuando comenzó a saltar.

Dirigí una mirada de nuevo al enorme salón revuelto de niños. Vagamente me pregunté en donde estaba Mark. A él no le podía pasar nada ahora estaba dentro de un lugar que él conocía bastante bien. Me encontré con la mirada de Bella, agradecido. Ella se volvería loca si no veía a Anthony por alguna parte. Le hice un gesto, haciéndole saber que llevaría a Anthony conmigo, ella asintió y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Dónde vas, papi? – volví a andar, deteniéndome en el pasillo, donde estaban los abrigos y envolví a Anthony con todas las capas de ropa con las cuales había llegado. Con el montón de tela sobre él si parecía un niño de peso normal.

-Voy por los regalos para los niños. ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Ayudo a papi! – Exclamó y aplaudió, haciendo un sonido sordo por los guantes de color azul cielo que envolvían sus manos - ¡Papi Santa! ¡Papi Jo, Jo!

-Papi no es tan gordo, Toni – le respondí con la nariz arrugada y él sonrió.

Lo tomé de nuevo en mis brazos una vez que me coloqué el abrigo también y salí de allí. Al ver el estado del tiempo allí afuera me arrepentí de traer a Anthony conmigo. Por suerte, los autos aun no estaban completamente llenos de nieve y tardarían en estarlo. Lo suficiente para volver al avión después de terminar en este lugar. No era normal una nevada como esta en diciembre y en Los Angeles.

Le di dos cajas pequeñas a mi hijo para que las llevara a la entrada del enorme lugar, seguido de mí, con enorme bolsas llenas de pesados regalos. Debía recordar hacer una rutina de algún ejercicio pronto. Ya parecía un verdadero viejo.

Cuando terminamos con todo eso, Anthony sonrió victorioso, pero agitado. Me reprendí a mí mismo por dejar que hubiera cuatro viajes debajo de la nieve. Ese último viaje que hizo llevaba una caja más pesada de lo normal para él. Me apresuré a quitarle cualquier tipo de ropa que tenia de más una vez adentro y le miré con gesto preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté y él sonrió, sin embargo, coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho y pude sentir su corazón golpeándole muy a prisa - ¿Quieres comer? Podemos tomar un poco de refresco, ¿quieres? ¿O jugo?

-No, comer no – negó con la cabeza y volvió a estirar los brazos a mí.

Lo cargué y comencé a caminar al comedor, donde ya todos estaban comiendo y conversando entre ellos. Me di cuenta de que Mark estaba junto a un niño de cabellos castaños, delgado que tenía una muy divertida conversación. Elizabeth estaba junto a su tía Alice y su madre. Y Emmett estaba con aquellas gemelas de ojos azule, Ethan y Rosalie. Mi madre estaba encantada rodeada de niños.

-Vamos, enano, a comer con papá – le animé. - ¿quieres jugo de uva?

-¡Uva! – exclamó sonriente y asintió – Uva, sí.

Caminé hasta el asiento vacío que estaba junto a Bella y me senté con Anthony sobre mis piernas y con la mirada de Bella sobre mí. Le dirigió una mirada a Anthony con cierta preocupación y después la volvió a mí.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sólo se agitó un poco – ella abrió los ojos de golpe y sirvió de inmediato un vaso con jugo de uva y se lo tendió.

-Toma, cielo, toma un poco de jugo – se apresuró a decirle. Anthony, con una enorme sonrisa, obedeció a lo que le dijo su madre y se bebió todo el vaso de golpe, para después recargar la cabeza sobre mi pecho - ¿Mas? – él asintió y Bella llenó otro vaso.

-Va a llenarse de jugo y no comerá nada – le recordé. – Está mejor, nena, sólo fue por los viajes que hicimos de los autos a la entrada – intenté tranquilizarla y me miró con preocupación y atención – Está bien.

Ella se volvió a Anthony, que estaba jugando con unos cascabeles que estaban en la mesa. El niño estaba lo suficientemente entretenido con eso que olvidó tomarse lo que quedaba de jugo en su vaso. Alzó la mirada a su madre y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que lograba derretir a Bella.

-Mi bebé. – murmuró y se inclinó para darle un beso, causando la risa del pequeño - ¿quieres comer pollito? Mira, como lo hace Eli – señaló a su hermana, que en esos momentos estaba llevándose un gran bocado de comida a la boca y lo masticaba entusiasta.

-¿Está rico, princesa? – Le pregunté y ella sonrió, alzando su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación y siguió comiendo – ¿Quieres pollito tú también, Toni? – le pregunté y él alzó la vista a mí con sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

-Pollito – asintió - ¿Papá come pollito?

-Sí, papá también come pollito – contestó Bella y se apresuró a servir un poco, con puré de papa.

A los pocos minutos, Anthony había terminado ya con el plato de comida que Bella le había servido y estaba reclamando por más. Sus ropas estaban sucias, algo que era completamente inexplicable porque tenía una enorme servilleta sobre ellas. Bella, como siempre, había pensado en todo, y le llevó varias cambias de ropa porque conocía lo que pasaría con su hijo y sus hábitos para comer a pesar de que eran nulos.

Cuando eran las diez y media, los mellizos estaban luciendo otro conjunto que estaba combinados entre sí y que hacía sentir orgullosa a Alice con esas cosas de la moda. Elizabeth ya estaba dormitando sobre los brazos de Bella. Estaba lo suficiente entretenida con esa muñeca que hablaba y cantaba que se le habían olvidado los demás niños de su alrededor.

Anthony estaba sobre una enorme pelota que le llegaba a la cintura, él se podía subir allí y rebotar por todo el lugar. Según la caja en donde estaba, decía que ayudaba con su coordinación y reflejos… comenzaba a dudar de eso ya que había visto como se caía alrededor de seis veces sobre su trasero; en ninguna de las ocasiones escuché su llanto sino una risa de diversión. Ethan había recibido lo mismo. Mark había recibido una nueva consola de videojuegos y otro extraño juguete que jugaba con la mente del niño. Él estaba muy entretenido con eso y sus amigos.

Los demás niños estaban contentos con cada uno de sus regalos. No paraban de regodearse por eso. No los culpaba, según la señora Welch, esos sucedía todos los años, pero no con tanto entusiasmo como ahora. Después de todo tal vez sí había sido una buena idea venir aquí.

.

-Muy bien, niños, es hora de que suban a sus habitaciones. Lávense y pónganse el pijama. – indicó la señora Welch en voz alta. De inmediato, todos los niños obedecieron y fueron saliendo de allí, murmurando agradecimientos hacia nosotros con sus sonrisas en los rostros – Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche, señores Cullen – nos dijo con una sonrisa sincera a Bella y a mí.

-Ha sido un placer, señora Welch – respondió Bella con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella sostenía la mano de Anthony para que no saliera corriendo de allí hacia algunos juegos que fueron instalados en aquel lugar.

-Me alegra saber que Mark se encuentre muy bien con ustedes – siguió sin apartar la mirada de mi hijo mayor, que estaba hablando con otros niños en un rincón – Es un niño encantador.

-Sí, lo es. – se apresuró a responder Bella, con la mirada sobre él también.

-Esperemos que Anne, Elena y Derek se conserven de la misma manera que Mark con ustedes. Su familia tiene cierto encanto.

Mi mirada se posó rápidamente en ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo con respecto a su comentario pero Bella fue más rápida que yo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Pues, ahora que Elena, Anne y Derek pertenecerán a su familia se mantendrán más cerca de ustedes. Será bueno para ellos conocer a alguien desde hace tiempo como Mark.

Mi sorpresa fue bastante grande. Casi igual como Bella. De haber tenido a Elizabeth en mis brazos probablemente se hubiera deslizado hasta el suelo. Por suerte Esme había venido por ella y había insistido en cargarla mientras dormía.

-¿Parte de nuestra familia? – pregunté esta vez.

La señora Welch nos estudió con la mirada como si no supiéramos algo que era de lo más obvio. Anthony se había dado por vencido y permaneció junto a su madre, mordiendo levemente la pulsera de dulces que estaba alrededor de su muñeca. La señora le envió una mirada y después a nosotros, de nuevo.

-Sí, ¿no están enterados? El señor Emmett y la señora Rosalie han pedido la adopción de Anne, Elena y Derek – explicó – Hace un poco más de media hora. Ahora mismo están con ellos en sus habitaciones, empacándolo todo para poder retirarse con ustedes. Los niños se mostraron muy entusiasmados por eso. Nunca los vi más felices, supongo que ese sí es un regalo de navidad.

Estaba sorprendido.

Estaba bastante sorprendido.

Cuando Emmett hablaba de más hijos imaginé que sería uno por uno… no tener tres de la noche a la mañana, y con sólo haberlos conocido durante un poco más de cuatro horas.

Bella me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa también y después me sonrió con un poco de simpatía.

-Al parecer tendrás que acostumbrarte a ocho chillidos en total.

Yo gemí de manera lastimera.

Ése sí que era un _gran _regalo de navidad.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA! Después de mil millones novecientos cincuenta y cuatro años hay actualización. Lamento haber tardado bastante para eso pero tuve una crisis emocional, con la familia y eso, además de que entré a la escuela y me leí los dos primeros libros de Cazadores de Sombras... uff. En fin. No me maten, por favor.<p>

_¡La familia se ha agrandado! Oh si... Emmett convenció a Rosalie finalmente, interesante ¿no? Ya queda muy poco para que esto termine, sniff sniff, pero bueno. ¿Qué tal el comportamiento de Elizabeth? Bella parece llevar muy bien esto pero no es algo de lo que se deba confiar..._

Gracias a: **solecitopucheta, FlorVillu, Manligrez, soles, AglaeeCullen810, NinaCordova, any0239, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, joselinamadera, Karenava, iam Nikkiswan, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, yolabertay, anaprinces25, , Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Mariana Cullen Hale, Melania, Beastyle, kimjim, cintygise, carlita16, karenseguram, Laura Katherine, ashleyswan, La enana del mal, Karenca Cullen Grey, Lulu, fabiola, isakristen, Anahi-littrell, Saha Denali, Lucero Mendoza, Jessi, cam4RP1918, Ale Marie Cullen, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, lopitos, flexer, eliza82**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

¿Reviews?


	55. Las Tetas

**Las tetas**

**.**

**Bella POV**

**.**

Edward desapareció.

No había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Al despertar, me encontré con su lado de la cama vacío, intenté no alarmarme y entonces, cuando me desperté completamente lo fui a buscar por toda la casa. No estaba. Tampoco contestaba el teléfono. Lionks decía que él estaba con día libre y no sabía de la estadía del señor Cullen mientras no trabajara para él. Bronson tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Emmett no se imaginaba el motivo por el cuál no estaba aquí y Esme tampoco.

Intenté no desesperarme, sobre todo porque no tenía por qué desesperarme. Ese sentimiento en mi pecho debía ser ignorado ahora. La inseguridad sobre él no me venía nada bien.

¿Por qué tenía que estar todo el tiempo conmigo? Él podía irse donde quisiera, con quien quisiera… ¿no?

Probablemente ya estaba cansado de tantos gritos. El día de ayer habíamos tenido las visitas de la familia Cullen-Hale, con sus nuevos integrantes y había sido todo un caos. La casa les parecía realmente pequeña para tan solo siete niños, además de nosotros los adultos. Edward ayudó con la limpieza de la casa, sin embargo, se le notaba ya realmente cansado.

Tal vez salió por un poco de aire fresco.

Suspiré, intentando despejar mi mente. No tenía por qué preocuparme por Edward de esa manera, me resultaba completamente estúpido, él ya era un hombre mayor, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía muchas cosas más por las que debía preocuparme y no era precisamente él.

-Mark, deja ese aparato, por favor – ordené al pasar por su lado y recogí la ropa sucia, esparcida por toda la habitación - ¿Por qué hay tanto desastre en tu habitación, niño? ¿Te has detenido a observarla?

-Más tarde limpio – murmuró con voz cansina como respuesta y siguió con la mirada en aquel aparato.

-No, más tarde no, ahora. Llevamos menos de una semana aquí y tu habitación da asco – me paré frente a él – Ya eres un adolescente.

-Casi – corrigió.

-Casi un adolescente, deberías tener orden, no te voy a permitir que seas un holgazán, así que por favor, limpia tu habitación – le quité el aparato de las manos, lo apagué y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – Ahora.

Salí de la habitación escuchando sus protestas, sin embargo, no me volví para estar escuchándolo.

Odiaba tratar de esa manera a alguno de mis hijos, pero si no lo hacía de esa manera ahora, ellos, probablemente, se harían más mimados de lo que ya lo eran. No era algo que quería especialmente ahora mismo. Tenía suficiente con Anthony.

Descolgué el teléfono al quinto timbrazo.

-Isabella Cullen.

-Hola, Bella. – contestó Esme - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Miré el reloj con gesto pensativo. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, y la mañana había sido un completo caos hasta ahora. Por suerte, el día de hoy no recibiría visitas chillantes que tenían energía al cien por ciento.

-Bien, los niños se han mostrado bastante quietos - ¿desde cuándo era tan buena mentirosa? - Estaba a punto de preparar la comida.

-¡Excelente! – chilló ella – Estoy con Alice ahora mismo, ella insiste en comprar algunas cosas junto con Rosalie para Anne , Elena y Derek. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos para comer? Te ahorras el hecho de preparar la comida.

No estaba de humor para soportar aún más chillidos de los niños. Edward tenía razón, a veces era bastante estresante. Tan solo quería estar encerrada todo el tiempo en mi casa. Sin embargo, probablemente ese no era el plan de mis hijos, que ya estaban inquietos por todo el lugar.

-En realidad… no creo que sea bueno para los mellizos y Mark acudir allí. No quiero que estén todo el tiempo fuera de casa. Es algo así como un tiempo fuera – respondí con voz contenida.

-¿No quieres pasar el día con nosotros?

-No es eso, simplemente es que no necesito que ellos estén fuera de la casa todo el tiempo. Ahora están muy entretenidos con sus juguetes nuevos.

-Bien, entiendo – la imaginé asintiendo un par de veces – En ese caso, si vez a Edward más tarde, le dices que Emmett lo está buscando como un lunático, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, cuando lo vea se lo diré.

-Hasta luego, querida.

-Hasta luego – me despedí y colgué.

Odiaba que la mayoría de la gente fuera bastante insistente. Por suerte, ella no actuó como lo hubiera hecho Alice o Rosalie, ellas insistirían hasta que dijera que sí. Sospechaba el hecho de que Esme precisamente había llamado, para no hacerme acudir allí. Esme podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas algunas veces, y las otras veces que no,… simplemente se hacia la ciega.

-¡Mamá! – bajé la cabeza hasta Elizabeth, que estaba vestida con algo bastante ligero para la época del año en la que nos encontrábamos. Detrás de ella, Anthony no estaba muy bien vestido tampoco.

-Dime, Elizabeth – contesté a ella y me dirigí a la cocina, con los dos niños siguiéndome en hilera. Los cabellos de mi pequeña saltaban cada vez que daba un paso. Los cabellos de Anthony le caían sobre los ojos. Ellos dos necesitaban un corte.

-Leche. – Pidió – Ahoda, leche.

-Por favor, leche, mamá – le corregí y ella me miró sin comprender. – Cariño, voy a preparar la comida, espera un momento, no puedo darte leche.

-¡Leche, mamá! – gritó Anthony, sobresaltando a Elizabeth.

A Anthony probablemente le hubiera dado un vaso de leche en cuanto lo pidió. En la mañana apenas y se comió el sándwich que le había preparado con una malteada. No quería comer para nada, llamé a su pediatra por teléfono y le comenté lo que estaba pasando, él había dicho que algunas veces los niños se negaban a comer, a esa edad era bastante normal, así que no tenia de qué preocuparme. Pero yo no lo veía de esa manera, mi hijo estaba bastante delgado, cuando alzaba los brazos sus costillas se marcaban en su estómago.

No podía darle algo solo a uno cuando los dos me lo habían pedido.

-¿No quieres un jugo, Eli? – ella infló sus regordetas mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

Me pregunté como era que ellos, al ser mellizos y nacer al mismo tiempo, eran completamente distintos. Elizabeth con sus cabellos cafés, Anthony con sus cabellos dorados. Elizabeth con sus ojos color chocolate, Anthony con sus ojos color esmeralda. Elizabeth con su carita redondita, Anthony con su carita delgada. Elizabeth con mucha hambre, Anthony con poca hambre. Elizabeth un poco tranquila, Anthony un torbellino.

-¿Juego uva?

-Sí, un juego de uva – fui al refrigerador y saqué un jugo de cartón, junto con la bebida de leche chocolatada especial para Anthony con las suficientes vitaminas que necesitaba ahora. Los abrí y se los di a ambos. – Iremos al supermercado – les anuncié – Y después iremos a cortar cabello, ¿entienden?

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

Elizabeth tenía su brillante sonrisa cuando me escuchó decir aquello, Anthony, en cambio, tenía un puchero en su rostro, con los pequeño bigotes de leche chocolatada.

-Sí, Toni – asentí y él me envió una mala mirada. – Pueden ir a jugar.

Mientras preparaba la cocina podía escuchar los gritos y risas de los niños en el salón principal. Para mi suerte, Esme les había regalado un inflable enorme que estaba colocado justo detrás de los sillones, a la vista de todo el mundo. Ellos dos se encontraban allí, saltando y haciendo cosas para ellos.

Pasé la mayoría del tiempo, mientras cocinaba y comía con los niños, esperando alguna llamada de Edward, pero nada. Aun cuando sabía dónde era que él se encontraba recibía llamadas suyas, al menos intentando saber por sus hijos. Pero nada.

Intenté no pensar en eso todo el tiempo, después de todo, si él no había pensado en mí, al no decirme lo que estaba sucediendo o donde iba… ¿por qué yo debía pensar en él? Lo más probable es que me sentía muy mal con él, y estaba enojada. Triste y enojada.

-¡Mark, baja ahora! – grité al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Puedo llevar un video juego? – me gritó de vuelta.

-Baja.

Aun si decía que no podía llevarlo, él lo llevaría. Era imposible apartarlo de uno de esos aparatos. Él ya tenía problema de la vista y ahora con los ojos puestos en esas cosas iba a ser peor. Necesitaba separarlo de eso durante una temporada, al menos reducir su horario inexistente.

Ahora íbamos en el auto, casi en silencio excepto por los sonidos que hacia el juguete de cada niño. El auto sería un completo escandalo si Anthony y Elizabeth no llevaran los chupetes en la boca.

Estaba enterada que la etapa de los _porqués _empezaba cuando los niños cumplían dos años, casi tres. Y estaba enterada también de que el niño o niña era casi insoportable en ese periodo. Nunca me detuve a pensar que: si en un niño, sólo un niño, era insoportable en esa etapa… a mí me iría muchísimo peor con dos niños. Los mellizos eran unos loros. Nunca paraban de hablar. Muchas veces solo quería ir por la cinta adhesiva y colocárselas en la boca para ya no escucha sus vocecitas chillantes nunca más.

Algunas veces me sentía mal por pensar de esa manera y por las cosas que quería hacer con mis hijos pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía bastante frustrada, me sentía bastante vulnerable e incapaz de soportar algún ruido o caos. Tenía una familia, sí; debía luchar por ella, sí, pero era bastante difícil con las hormonas revolucionadas. Me sentía mal, emocionalmente. Ya me había sentido de esa manera con anterioridad así que… debía superarlo. Podría hacerlo.

-¡No quiero, mamá! – Lloraba Anthony a mi lado, colgado de mi pierna – No, no, no.

Lo tomé en mis brazos, ignorando por completo sus berrinches. Elizabeth estaba contenta, sentada en aquella silla de color rosa. Estaban haciendo los últimos cortes para que su cabello quedara perfectamente. Por petición de ella, pidió a aquel chico que tenía las puntas de sus cabellos de diferentes colores, le hiciera un peinado bastante bonito. Cuando ella terminara, iría Anthony, él lo sabía. Mark, por su parte, no había recibido un gran corte pero estaba concentrado ya en su videojuego, sin inmutarse.

-Nena, ¿quieres el pelo recogido? – le preguntó con esa voz tan extraña, pero suave. Se podía decir que gemía hablando.

-No – ella agitó la cabeza mientras su cabello era secado – Pelo suelto, po favod.

Me entretuve con el teléfono celular, mirando los correos electrónicos que Molly había mandado ayer por la mañana con todas las noticias acerca de las tiendas. En dos meses estaría lista la tienda y se tendría que organizar la inauguración. Me iba a volver loca con eso y probablemente, tal vez, estaba en consideración, pedirle ayuda a Alice con eso.

Después de veinte minutos, logré convencer a Anthony de que dejara cortarse el cabello a cambio de poder comprarle un helado cuando estuviésemos en el supermercado, aun cuando afuera estuviera nevando. Intentaría convencerlo también de comprar algún otro dulce que no fuera congelado.

Ahora estábamos en el supermercado, recogiendo las cosas que hacían falta de la despensa para la siguiente semana. Nos quedaríamos en Chicago hasta dos días antes de entrar de nuevo al colegio. Molly me había hecho el favor de encontrar una guardería para los niños y ellos acudirían allí una semana después de que Mark entrara de sus vacaciones.

Eso me daría tiempo para mí. Podría pensar en bastantes cosas, podría hacerme cargo de la casa y realmente ponerme al corriente con todos los asuntos del trabajo que me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa últimamente. Había tantas cosas que hacer… a veces me preguntaba cómo era que Edward podía manejar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. No era fácil, lo sabía, varias noches sin dormir pasaba pero, aun así, eran bastantes cosas que mirar.

Tal vez Edward sólo estaba en la oficina mirando algunas cosas sin esperar que nadie lo interrumpiera…

Debía dejar de pensar en Edward y concentrarme en todo lo que Mark estaba echando al carrito.

Todo lo que había allí tenia colores chillantes, dando a entender que eran en realidad bastantes azucares y nada bueno para alguno de ellos. No entendía como es que ellos echaban cosas al cochecito si al final de cuentas yo terminaría sacando más de la mitad de las cosas.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en que sólo haces que los trabajadores de este lugar trabajen más? – le pregunté a Mark, que estaba muy ocupado intentando decidir si llevaría las galletas oreo cubiertas de chocolate blanco o las normales.

Él alzó la mirada hacia a mi rápidamente y de la misma manera la volvió a colocar en los productos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No llevarás nada de eso, Mark, es mucho dulce y no puedes ingerir bastantes azucares, así que deja de perder el tiempo con eso.

-No perderemos nada – bufó –. Además, para eso les pagan a los trabajadores, es su trabajo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y con una muy mala expresión. ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba de esa manera? No era la primera vez que soltaba un comentario como ese, donde despreciaba el esfuerzo de los demás trabajadores, pero las últimas veces no le había prestado bastante atención.

-Y tú trabajo es obedecerme. – respondí – Así que deja eso ahora mismo, nos vamos ya.

Él me miró mal.

Mark no era un ángel caído del cielo, no. Él era un niño que también tenía sus arranques emocionales, y cuando se enojaba era una persona completamente diferente a la que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado. Los mellizos y yo sólo conocíamos esa parte de Mark, ni siquiera se había dejado desenvolver de esa forma frente a Edward porque sabía que él lo pararía de inmediato. Edward se mostraba bastante firme a la hora de tener que reprender a Mark porque él era el niño mayor y no esperaba que respondiera de esa manera, sin embargo, era con quien se entendía mejor y Mark lo sabía.

Esta vez también se contuvo porque estábamos en un lugar público y él no daría una muy buena imagen.

Soltó las cajas de galletas de manera despreocupada en el estante, sin importarle tirar las cajas que ya estaban allí. Después se colocó frente a mí, dándome la espalda mientras caminábamos hacia las cajas registradoras.

-Mami – me llamó Elizabeth mientras se comía una paleta de caramelo, que le había hecho mancharse toda la boca de dulce. Se veía bastante adorable de esa manera.

-Dime, mi amor – le contesté al momento en que le tomaba una fotografía con mi teléfono celular.

-Quiero ver a papi – me miró con sus enormes ojos brillantes y después hizo un puchero, sobresaliendo su labio inferior.

Tomé una gran respiración y le dediqué una sonrisa a la cajera, que miraba con interés a Anthony, colgado del cochecito mientras jugaba con su chocolate blanco pegado en sus manos.

-Papi llegará en la noche, mi amor – Le dije suavemente al momento en que dejaba todas las cosas del cochecito en la caja, mirando como pasaban rápidamente.

-No, yo quiedo ahora… - arrugó la nariz cuando sonó mi teléfono que seguía en mi mano.

-Espera un momento, cariño – apreté suavemente su mejilla y contesté rápidamente, mirando de la misma manera el número de Alice en la pantalla – Hola, Alice.

-Hola, Bella -me respondió entusiasta - ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy querida amiga?

Casi quise rodar los ojos por el repentino tono de voz que Alice estaba utilizando conmigo. Seguí con la mirada sobre los niños, asegurándome de que no salieran corriendo. Anthony, por suerte, seguía frente a mí, chupando sus dedos llenos de chocolate. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía me sonrió en grande, agitando su mano.

-Perfectamente, gracias, Alice. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Escuché su suspiro.

-De acuerdo, al ver que estas antipática tendré que decirlo sin amabilidad – habló con voz resignada. Pude escuchar movimientos al otro lado de la línea, lo que me hizo preguntar quién estaría con ella –. Bien, Bella, esta noche, Rosalie y yo saldremos a algún bar, no sé dónde, porque yo no puedo tomar alcohol debido a Eva, pero vamos a ir. Así que iré a tu casa en veinte minutos, ¿entendiste? Veinte, si estás haciendo algo en estos momentos fuera de tu casa es mejor que vayas y te quedes allí. Los niños entenderán – Bufé. – Así que así están las cosas. Lo tomas o lo tomas.

Las veces que Alice me hacía esto eran escasas. Cuando estábamos en la universidad yo siempre accedía a ir a cualquier tipo de fiesta, nunca me ponía dura para eso y a Alice no le costaba nada de trabajo, pero ahora, las veces en que Alice me había invitado a salir de esa manera era, probablemente, muy muy escasas, y nunca iba a una de ellas, ¿Por qué tenía que acceder ahora mismo a eso?

-No creo que pueda ir, Alice – le di la tarjeta de crédito a la cajera sin apartar los ojos de Mark y Anthony que estaban jugando en el pasillo. – No va a pasar porque no tengo ganas de ir.

-Pero hace miles de años que no vienes con nosotras a algún lugar – lloriqueó.

-No puedo creer que estés lloriqueando – fruncí el ceño y Elizabeth me imitó.

-Necesito de ti y de Rosalie.

-¿Sucede algo realmente importante?

-Algo así. Son caprichos de embarazada, Bella, deja de intentar desviarme del tema. – hice una mueca al verme descubierta. – Te quiero en tu casa, en veinte minutos, no diré más.

Y después colgó.

-Aquí tiene, señora. – escuché que me decía la cajera y me entregaba la tarjeta, con toda la compra en bolsas sobre el cochecito.

-Gracias – murmuré de vuelta y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, pensando muy bien en como recibiría a Alice en mi casa.

Al llegar a casa alrededor de las seis y media de la noche fui directamente al baño de los mellizos para llenar la bañera y los preparé para dormir. Me daba cierto pavor dejarlos sin un baño después de cortarse el cabello, aun si se lo hicieron profesionalmente.

Ellos se mostraron bastantes entusiastas al momento de colocarse en la bañera con agua caliente y varios juguetes. Los dejé allí suficiente rato como para poder distraerlos y justo cuando estaba sacando a Elizabeth de la bañera, envuelta con una toalla, se escuchó el timbre resonar por toda la casa.

-¡Yo voy! – gritó Mark lo suficiente alto para que pudiera escucharlo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca al enterarme de que Alice ya estaba aquí. Había pasado al menos una hora desde su llamada y creía que ya me había librado de ella. Por desgracia no fue así.

Se hizo escuchar la animada plática que tenía Mark con Alice y Rosalie mientras subían las escaleras. Cuando Elizabeth estuvo un poco seca salió corriendo de la habitación de baño y fue a su encuentro, en cambio, Anthony estaba enganchado a mí, frotando sus ojos con pereza.

-¡Hola, princesa! – Exclamó Rosalie al ver a Elizabeth y ella chilló de alegría al ser alzada en el aire - ¿Cómo estás? – Rosalie me sonrió al verme salir de la habitación de baño con Anthony en mis brazos. – Hola Bella.

-Hola – murmuré de mala manera.

-Oh vamos – Alice bufó – Muestra un poco de entusiasmo, te divertirás bastante, o al menos ese es el objetivo.

-¿No pudiste encontrar otro día en el cual podríamos ir a donde quieras? ¿Tenía que ser hoy? Estoy realmente cansada y los niños están a punto de dormirse y…

-¡Nada! – me interrumpió la duende, ganándose una mirada envenenada de Anthony, que estaba muy ocupado metiendo mano en mi camiseta. – Espero que Eva no pase el día tocándome los pechos – agregó con cierta curiosidad y la mirada sobre mi hijo.

-Oh, no lo creo – contestó mi amiga la rubia. – Creo que son los niños quienes hacen eso. Ethan lo sigue haciendo, y de vez en cuando pide todavía pecho, aun cuando ya no tengo nada de leche porque dejé de darle un tiempo – se encogió de hombros. – pero si Eva es igual de entrometida que su madre, entonces tal vez sí, tendrá su mano sobre tu pecho todo el tiempo.

Alice pareció distraerse con eso y se cruzó de brazos.

-No planeo darle mucho tiempo pecho a Eva, tan solo los seis meses que deba dársele y ya. Quiero decir, no es que no quiera a mi hija, claro que lo hago, pero no por eso va a estar pegada a mi todo el tiempo.

-No se trata de eso – le dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación de los niños a colocarles su pijama. – Yo tenía tiempo libre cuando ellos nacieron, Elizabeth ya no quiso más, pero lo dejó por su cuenta, Anthony no, y yo no tenía problema con eso.

-Es que… mira – se señaló los pechos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y todos en el lugar se diera cuenta de lo que estaba señalando – Mis pechos siempre han sido pequeños, el embarazo los ha agrandado un poco y eso me agrada.

-Cuando estés amamantando estarán más hinchados – le dijo Rosalie con una mueca divertida.

Alice la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Es enserio?

Rosalie asintió.

-¿Has leído los folletos que te di? – Alice se sonrojó. – Allí viene todo ese tipo de información, Alice. Para que te mantengas informada.

Mi pequeña amiga pareció componerse de su vergüenza un poco después y yo terminé de colocarle el pijama a Anthony una vez que terminé con su hermana.

-Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que, aun teniendo los pechos pequeños, y que después se hinchen al amamantar, quedarán caídos y yo no quiero eso.

Rosalie le envió una mirada enfurecida.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo unos pechos caídos, Alice Brandon?

Miré de reojo como Elizabeth salía corriendo de la habitación, con calcetines puestos y el chupete en la boca. Anthony alzó la mirada hacia a mí y comenzó a palmear mi pecho, haciendo su silenciosa petición con la mirada aunque a ratos se entretenía con las palabras dichas por nosotras tres.

Miré a mis amigas con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, no – se apresuró a decir la enana. – Nunca dije eso, es solo que así he visto a muchas mujeres.

-Todas las mañanas me levanto a hacer ejercicio de pecho precisamente para que mis pechos no queden caídos ¡y tú me dices que sí lo están! Si no tuviera a dos hombres jugando con ellos todo el tiempo entonces no te creería pero como no es de esa manera… tus palabras hieren.

Las miré con cierta diversión y sin tratarme de sentir ofendida también yo. Me sentía identificada con mi amiga ahora mismo. Rosalie tenía los pechos grandes, sí, siempre habían sido así, ella siempre fue proporcional con su cuerpo. Alice no tenía muchos pechos, ella siempre había sido pequeña en todo y yo… había sido normal, en todo, creo. No era ni tan delgada (hasta ahora) ni tan obsesa. Tampoco tenía enormes piernas ni enorme culo al igual que no tenía enormes pechos y eso estaba bien. Pero con el comentario de Alice comencé a preocuparme. ¿Y si Edward se había ido porque yo ya no le atraía en ese sentido?

Sacudí levemente la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso.

-Rosalie, no quise decir eso – dijo Alice enfadada. – Además, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Bella, entra a ducharte ahora mismo, revisaremos tu armario para ver si tienes algo bueno, sino, allá abajo están todas las cosas para poder hacerte bella – alcé las cejas en su dirección. – Bueno, aún más bella. – Ella viajó su vista hacia Anthony que seguía entretenido con mi pecho – Y tú, niño aprovechador, deja a mamá.

-¡No! – le respondió y le enseño su pequeña lengua.

-¡Ah! Pero que niño más caprichoso – rodé los ojos. No me iba a poner a escuchar las críticas sobre mi hijo.

-Mi amor – le llamé con suavidad. – Mamá se irá a bañar, así como tú, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, mami, quiero teta. – sus pequeños ojitos color verdes comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas y su cuerpo se retorció levemente en mis brazos.

-Primero mamá debe ir a bañarse, puedes jugar con Mark y Eli abajo – él sacudió la cabeza. – entonces esperas a mamá en su cuarto, vamos.

Pasé frente a la atenta mirada de mis amigas en dirección a mi habitación y con el chupete en una de mis manos. Dejé a Anthony en la cama, con la televisión encendida y con sus tías revoloteando alrededor, desordenando toda la ropa que estaba en el armario. Sin pensar mucho tiempo en el desorden decidió entrar a la ducha para acaba con este desastre de una vez por todas.

**Edward POV**

Bella probablemente en estos momentos quería matarme, terminar conmigo y después deshacerse de mí de una manera bastante cruel.

No me había desconectado de ella por otra cosa que no fuera para su bien. Necesitaba alejarme de ella para que mi plan se llevara a cabo y había resultado bien, al menos el plan de la organización porque aún faltaba traer a Bella conmigo y ver su reacción.

Ella estaba bastante estresada últimamente, no dormía casi nada y cuando lo hacía se ponía a hablar en sueños cosas que no eran para nada agradables. Lo cual me había llevado a pensar que tal vez ella necesitaba un "tiempo fuera".

Tal vez hubiera pensado en llevarla a alguna parte menos este lugar. Un lugar donde ella pudiera relejarse, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer caso a las cosas que decían los demás? ¿Cómo era que yo iba a bailar salsa? ¿Enserio? No sabía en qué mierda estaba pensando al contratar a aquella mujer que enseñaba todo tipo de bailes. Era ridículo.

Sin embargo, lo que Alice y Rosalie habían dicho antes era que Bella siempre había querido práctica baile de salón… o de lo que sea. Así que, probablemente, cumpliría lo que ella quisiera. Estaba deseando que ella estuviera de humor como para poder soportar todo esto. Desconocía el motivo por el cual me había desconectado de ella por completo. Le había dejado pasar todo el día sola con los niños a su cargo. Ellos estaban tan hiperactivos últimamente que ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos podíamos controlarlos.

Esperaba que me perdonara.

Mi reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche con cinco minutos. Bella no estaba llegando tarde. Alice dijo que ella y Rosalie se las arreglarían para que aceptara ir con ellas a alguna parte. En realidad solo la dejarían en el auto con Bronson y después ellas se quedarían con los niños. Estaba seguro que Mark podría llevarlo bien si le explicaban las cosas, sin embargo, no creía mucho que los mellizos se comportaran. Era la primera noche que no la pasaban con alguno de nosotros dos y eso sería un completo caos. Sentí pena por esas dos mujeres.

Me detuve en la entrada del salón, con las manos en los bolsillos. La noche era lo suficientemente fresca como para llegar a helar las manos pero no suficiente como para dejar que los dedos se pusieran de color morado y llegar al punto donde eran negros y caían, al menos no aun.

Cuando estaba por dar la quinta vuelta, de manera desesperada frente al edificio, apareció la camioneta de color negro, conducido por Bronson, quien me dirigió un gesto con la mano y yo le devolví el gesto con un asentimiento. Él se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera y ella pudo bajar del auto.

Como siempre, ella lucia hermosa, vistiese lo que vistiese. El color negro siempre le resultaba la piel, yo prefería el color azul marino en ella pero con cualquier cosa se veía hermosa. Ahora vestía un vestido sin mangas, color negro y suelto a partir de donde terminaban sus caderas. Cuando la contemplé por completo tuve una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que probablemente la había pensado tener pero después de terminar con todo esto.

-Debí suponer que todo esto era idea tuya.

Alcé la mirada a su rostro y lo estudié. Tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa en él, sus brazos estaban en jarras y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Ella estaba muy lejos de parecer enojada conmigo así que le sonreí de manera torcida, sabiendo que a ella le gustaba que sonriera de esa manera. Al hacerlo, su sonrisa se amplió y su ceño se suavizó.

-Algunas veces tengo unas buenas ideas – le respondí.

Intentaría persuadirla ahora mismo, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía en estos momentos. Probablemente ella se veía forzada a sonreírme de esa manera solo por el hecho de que la habían traído hacia a mí en una trampa y no tenía nada más que hacer si las cosas ya estaban hechas. Probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, sin embargo, si volteáramos los roles, intentaría pasar todo mi tiempo posible con ella en ese momento.

Llegué justo frente a ella y le rodee la cintura con los brazos. Ella no respondió el gesto inmediatamente, de manera lenta y casi resignada, colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho. Alzó la mirada hacia a mí, sólo lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se conectaran. Sus ojos estaban levemente brillosos al igual que sus labios. Ahora mismo era donde me lamentaba haber estado apartado de ella durante todo el día; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había estado su día. Esperaba poder repararlo diciéndole que el día de mañana no estaría conmigo sino con sus amigas y yo me quedaría con los niños…

-Te odio – soltó y me frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

A pesar de sus palabras, mi expresión siguió de la misma manera, mirándola con cierta adoración. Ella realmente no me odiaba, o tal vez sí, pero sólo en estos momentos, sólo porque le había hecho pasar por esto.

-Lo hice porque quería pasar un rato contigo. – le contesté, encogiéndome levemente de hombros - ¿no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas?

-No, no puedes – se apresuró a decirme. – No después de dejarme sin saber nada de ti. Estuve como una histérica, Lionks ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pensar?

-¿Qué estaba con otra persona? – ella me miró mal, sin embargo, yo sabía que tenía razón. – No puedes pensar de esa manera, nena. Porque… ¿Quién más me interesaría si te tengo a ti?

-Vaya, que lindo – bufó y yo sonreí.

-Bueno, es verdad. Además, intentaba que fuera sorpresa. Tú probablemente me habías imaginado de alguna manera con alguna otra mujer que ni siquiera yo conozco, entonces, eso quería decir que estaba completamente enojada conmigo, por lo cual no te culpo. Que pensaras eso estaba bien, así que no tendrías porqué imaginarte algo como esto.

-Odio las sorpresas, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Sí. –Asentí – Lo sé perfectamente, pero por si no te has dado cuenta… nosotros vivimos de las sorpresas.

Ella suspiró y me rodeó el torso con sus brazos de manera resignada. Casi doy un pequeño salto de felicidad al saber que ella ya había caído en la trampa. Ella ya no se mostraba tan molesta como antes y eso estaba perfectamente bien para mí. Sentí su frente recargarse en mi pecho y yo me incliné hacia a ella.

-Por cierto – le murmuré al oído. Ella se estremeció levemente – Luces muy hermosa.

.

Bella por fin entró al salón, tomada de mi mano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Eso podía tomarlo como un gesto de nerviosismo. En cuanto entramos, ella sofocó un grito de exclamación apretando fuertemente los labios. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada de manera crítica y con la sorpresa palpada en su rostro. Cuando finalmente terminó de acosar el salón bastante espacioso con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Le sonreí levemente.

¿Qué pasaba si Rosalie y Alice se habían equivocado con todo esto? Nunca me había imaginado a Bella haciendo esto, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente hacerlo yo mismo. Esto era algo que superaba cualquier cosa que estuviera capacitado para hacer. Era algo que probablemente nunca se volvería a repetir.

-¿Qué opinas? – me atreví a preguntarle ya que ella no formulaba ninguna palabra. Apreté mis dientes mientras esperaba que dijera algo, cuando comenzó a pensarlo bastante me preocupé. – Podemos ir a otro lugar si…

-No – se apresuró a contestar. – No quiero ir a otro lugar. Me gusta aquí – sonrió levemente – Aunque tengo la curiosidad acerca de esta idea, ¿fuiste tú quien lo pensó?

Suspiré.

-Es una historia larga.

-Tenemos toda la noche – respondió.

-Bueno, me levanté con el pensamiento de que probablemente tenía que hacer algo por ti porque ya lo merecías, y bastante, así que me pasé horas en la cama intentando saber que era lo bueno para ti. Pensé en algo material pero rápidamente lo descarté, pensé también ir a algún restaurant pero no era demasiado adecuado, al menos no lo sentía así. – me encogí de hombros ante su atenta mirada – Así que, como último requisito, llamé a Alice. Ella me dijo que era una buena idea que te alejaras de los niños por un tiempo, después ella llamó a Rosalie, y extrañamente toda la familia terminó enterándose así que participaron en eso. Es por eso que Rosalie y Alice te mandaron aquí.

Bella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al escucharme relatar lo que había sucedido, la sonrisa era pequeña, pero sincera.

-De modo que… el día de hoy se te dio por ser romántico.

-Algo así – asentí levemente. - ¿está funcionando?

-Oh sí, está funcionando, y creo saber cuáles son tus planes después de esto – mi sonrisa se amplió aún más. – Así que creo que no debe ser tan malo.

-Intento que no sea de esa manera.

Ella asintió y su agarre en mi mano se suavizó, haciendo que sus dedos y los míos apenas se rozaran.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos esta noche?

-Creía que era obvio… - señalé el lugar con un gesto.

-Lo es, pero necesito estar segura.

-Bueno, este es un salón de baile y pensé que sería bueno…

-¿Sabes bailar algo de esto? ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama el baile? – preguntó con la diversión bailando en su rostro.

-Bueno… no mucho – admití. – Es por eso que aquí hay una señora que nos ayudará con eso.

En cuanto dije eso, la figura de una mujer, que tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, apareció frente a nosotros, luciendo realmente como una maestra de baile, con su atuendo todo negro y de lycra, con una falda de holanes del mismo color. Tenía varias facciones latinas y Bella se mostró un poco sorprendida con eso.

-Bella, ella es Verónica. Verónica, ella es mi esposa, Isabella – les presenté.

-Sólo Bella – se apresuró a decir y extendió su mano, la cual, la mujer de piel bronceada la tomó muy gustosa.

Me di cuenta de que con tan solo ese apretón de manos supe que no habría problema con ellas dos porque de inmediato se habían llevado realmente bien.

No entendía como es que Bella, un poco torpe cuando se trataba de caminar y hacer cosas que implicaba movimientos de cuerpo, estaba realmente interesada en el baile. Cuando Alice me lo dijo no supe cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, era bueno saber un poco más de información acerca de ella.

Las dos mujeres se sumieron en una conversación acerca de los bailes por al menos cinco minutos. Eran breves en todo y había mucha cordialidad por parte de ambas, algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo importante era que Bella se sintiera a gusto con ello.

-De acuerdo – habló la mujer para ambos, después, su mirada se dirigió a Bella – El señor Cullen ya me ha hablado de lo que se planea hacer esta noche. Lo único que debe hacer es relajar su cuerpo – le indicó. – Si no lo hace, entonces, el esfuerzo de este hombre no servirá de mucho.

Bella rió por lo bajó pero asintió un par de veces.

-Creo que podré lidiar con ello. Sobre todo porque será interesante verlo bailar.

Rodé los ojos.

-No me verás bailar. Mientras tú lo hagas yo lo haré. – le sonreí de manera torcida y ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Me parece justo.

-De acuerdo, empecemos – indicó Verónica, que tenía un acento que me hacía recordar que yo también me escuchaba casi de la misma manera cuando intentaba hablar su idioma.

Nos fuimos a colocar al centro del salo. El piso era de madera falsa y a mi costado derecho estaba una larga sección de espejos enormes, que hacían parecer doble el lugar. El techo tenía grandes luces de color blanco, lo cual daban gran iluminación a todo el lugar.

-Edward, debes poner tu mano en la cintura de ella, muy bien, así está perfecto. Ahora, Bella, pon tu mano en su hombro y tómense la mano libre unos con otro. Así es – asintió. – Ahora, lo que van a hacer es moverse como si estuvieran bailando algún vals.

Aparté por completo la vista de aquella mujer y me dediqué a mirar a Bella mientras mis manos estaban posadas sobre ella. Era bastante… incómodo y cómodo, sin embargo, Bella parecía realmente divertida al verme intentar hacer algo así.

-Inténtenlo un poco más rápido – indicó la mujer. Quise mirarla mal, pero sabía que ella tenía los ojos posados en nosotros y también tenía los de Bella sobre mí. – Lo hacen perfectamente.

"Claro, yo siempre hago las cosas bien" quise responderle, sin embargo me dediqué a callarme y a seguir moviéndome.

-En la salsa, el movimiento son las caderas, así que tienen que mover las caderas de un lado a otro cada vez que den un paso – ella se puso frente al espejo y comenzó a hacer aquellos movimiento bastantes femeninos. – Vamos – aplaudió haciéndome parpadear – Inténtelo.

Me voltee hacia a Bella que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Estás listo, bailarín?

-No – contesté y suspiré. Sin embargo, yo de ninguna manera lograba mostrarme malhumorado porque no encontraba nada malo en esto. Se suponía que debía divertir a Bella y también yo estaba terminando de esa manera, divertido.

-Edward, si no lo haces no funcionará. Mira como Bella mueve las caderas – No hace falta que me lo pida. – Ahora intenta hacerlo tú.

-Lo siento, pero yo nunca me había planteado salir "Bailando con las estrellas" – respondí de manera irónica, causando su risa.

-Imagina que será así – respondió – Haz un esfuerzo.

Miré a Bella pidiendo cierta ayuda que ella no podría darme.

-Dos, tres, cuatro… - se escuchó de nuevo su voz y Bella y yo nos volvimos a mover, esta vez, ella se mostró un poquito más seria pero la diversión estaba en sus ojos. – Vamos, Edward, muévete.

Mierda, esta mujer comenzaba a caerme mal.

Con un suspiro de resignación hice lo que me estaba pidiendo y a la mitad de mi acto, Bella soltó una carcajada, separándose por completo de mí y abrazándose a sí misma, intentando contenerse.

La miré de mala manera. Intentaba hacer lo que la otra mujer me estaba diciendo y ella se reía. Sin embargo, Verónica también se estaba riendo pero mucho más discretamente que Bella, quien estaba controlándose un poco sin lograr bastante.

-De acuerdo – logró decir, con el rostro enrojecido gracias a las carcajadas. – Me comporto, lo lamento – se volvió a poner frente a mí – Muy bien, guapo, sigamos.

-Sí, lo sé, soy bueno en los movimientos. – le contesté de manera irónica. – Me dedicaré simplemente a ver como Bella mueve las caderas, ¿de acuerdo? – le dije a la mujer que seguía mirándome con ojo crítico.

-Oh vamos, esto es para que los dos los disfruten – dijo con simpatía. – De acuerdo, Bella, respira e inténtalo de nuevo.

Miré directamente a Bella de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces me ponía a hacer algo ridículo por Bella para demostrarle que realmente la quiero? Tal vez no podría importarme el cómo me vería bailando de esa estúpida manera, esto era algo que Bella quería hacer así que tenía que sacrificarme y mostrarle lo que realmente ella me importaba. Necesitaba que ella riera más de esa manera libre y divertida, sin preocupaciones.

-Bien, tendré mi recompensa después de todo – me encogí de hombros y la volví a tomar de la cintura.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Eso tienes que ganártelo. Me gusta como mueves esas caderas, hazlo de nuevo.

Le sonreí de manera divertida y sacudí la cabeza.

-De nuevo – escuché a Verónica- Dos, tres, cuatro…

.

Cuando salimos de aquel lugar eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Bella estaba aún riendo por lo bajo cuando recordaba los momentos en los que intentábamos hacer unos pasos que eran realmente imposibles. Eso era extraño. Nunca me había imaginado hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, lo había disfrutado como Bella, tal vez ella lo había hecho mucho más.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas debido a la excitación y a su corazón acelerado por la actividad física que habíamos tenido alrededor de una hora atrás. Ella estaba sonriendo a todo el mundo mientras caminábamos por las calles de Chicago con un poco de nieve cayendo sobre nosotros.

Ahora era más de media noche y habíamos terminado de cenar en el restaurante que estaba a unas calles del salón. Mantenía a Bella abrazada contra mí sin dejar de caminar. Extrañamente, ella lo había decidido así y yo no pensaba en poner alguna resistencia. Nosotros éramos unas de las pocas personas que estaban caminando por las calles frías. Las tiendas alrededor tenían una leve luz que daban a resaltar un poco su lugar, no tan excesivo. Aun había lucen navideñas por todo el lugar lo cual daba un poco más de iluminación a las calles.

-Creo que esto ha valido la pena – murmuró Bella mientras se veía reflejada en la Cloud Gate. Aparté la mirada de la cosa enorme de acerco y la llevé a la real Bella, no a la que estaba reflejada.

-Esperaba que de verdad valiera la pena. – le respondí.

-Bueno, ya que estoy bastante cansada por todo el ajetreo del día y todavía bailar con alguien que mueve muy bien las caderas creo que me voy a desmoronar, sin embargo, o pongo ninguna objeción y queja.

Reí levemente al escucharle decir aquello.

-Aun no sabes cuánto puedo mover de bien mis caderas, nena – ella se sonrojó levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vas a matarme, Edward.

-Puedo hacer todo el trabajo por ti si así lo quieres – me encogí de hombros sonriendo levemente.

No tenía planeado tener relaciones sexuales con Bella después de esto, no en realidad. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente, bueno, tal vez sí Sabía que Bella no necesitaba ese tipo de pensamientos ahora mismo pero me era imposible bromear acerca de eso. Necesitaba que ella se refiera como llevaba haciéndolo en las últimas dos horas. Ella se había mostrado bastante alegre.

-Bien, tendré que pensarlo – asintió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acercándose más a mí.

Después de un largo rato de estar allí de pie, sin decir nada me atreví a romper el silencio.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Bueno, nunca me imaginé que tú y yo pasaríamos por algo así. Sé que siempre estoy pensando en eso pero es inevitable no hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros. – Me ha parecido un gesto realmente bonito que hayas hecho esto por mí.

Me voltee hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas por el frio que había a nuestro alrededor. Ella llevaba mi chaqueta encima además de su abrigo y aun parecía que tenía mucho frio. Sus manos, cubiertas de guantes de cuero se posaron sobre mis brazos.

-Tú te mereces más que esto y lo sabes, Bella.

-Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención…

-Shh, shh… - me apresuré a tomar su rostro entre mis manos – No, no digas eso. No fue tu culpa. Entiéndelo, nadie te está culpando de nada, Bella.

-No puedo evitarlo, Edward – su voz era bastante baja, sin embargo podía sentir sus palabras más que escucharlas.

-Lo sé, también pasé por eso, Bella. Pero aquí estamos, los dos, saludables y tenemos otros hijos que esperan por nosotros saludables también – me incliné hacia a ella hasta que sentí su aliento contra mi rostro. – No he sido la mejor persona del mundo pero trato de remediarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien – aceptó y asintió con la cabeza hasta que su frente quedó contra la mía. En sus pestañas había pequeñísimos copos de nieve. Ella también tomó el rostro entre mis manos y se alzó en la punta de sus pies para juntar nuestros labios.

Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no tocaba los labios de Bella y eso era algo extraño porque últimamente no sucedía eso. Sin embargo, me dediqué a besarla lentamente, con su rostro sonrojado entre mis manos.

Cuando nos separamos, ella volvió a recargar su frente con la mía, con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Por cierto… no sé si te lo mencionaron antes pero el día de mañana te librarás de los niños.

Ella soltó un risa corta y alzó la mirada con cierta diversión hacia a mí.

-¿Qué planes tienes esta vez?

-Yo ninguno – me apresuré a contestar y aparté un mecho de su cabello que cubría sus ojos. – Ahora sí, Rosalie y Alice te llevaran a una especie de Spa del cual no se su nombre – fruncí el entrecejo – eso es algo que me pone muy nervioso.

-Oh… el gran peligro que puede pasar allí es que resbale con alguna crema y caiga a la piscina de lodo.

-Eso siempre me ha parecido raro.

Ella se encogió de hombros y frotó sus pequeñas y delgadas manos en mi nuca. Agradecí el gesto porque ahora mismo estaba muriendo de frio.

-Funciona bastante. La piel es más suave una vez que sales de ese lugar. Deberías intentarlo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias – asentí y le sonreí levemente. Rocé apenas nuestras narices y ella se quedó en silencio, con un gesto serio. – Te quiero. No tienes idea de cuanto lo hago…

Esta vez su expresión era de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y después de asimilar mis palabras sonrió levemente y los cerró fuertemente.

-No tengo idea de cuanto lo haces… pero si sé cuánto te quiero yo a ti – murmuró de vuelta y me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, atrayéndome hacia a ella.

La envolví en mis brazos también, sintiéndome como un adolescente que abrazaba y le decía cosas bonitas a su primera novia en sus primeros meses de relación. Sin embargo, eso no importaba mucho ahora. Sentía el corazón de Bella martilleando contra su pecho a pesar de todas las ropas que llevaba puestas. Supuse que era de felicidad o cualquier otro tipo de buena emoción.

-No creo que exista la palabra de cuanto lo hago yo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de varios millones de años aquí está el capítulo. Ya se que me he tardado demasiado en hacer esto pero tenía la semana se exámenes y la semana de la Ciencia y la tecnología en donde tenía que hacer proyectos y bueno, es un completo caos. Pero ya está aquí :D<p>

_¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Edward? Llevaba tiempo con esa idea hasta que finalmente se dio. Hoy no hemos tenido mucho niño pero ya está. Bella se equivocó cn sus rápidos pensamientos. Y creo que ustedes tambien._

Gracias a: **whit cullen, eliza82, Lucero Mendozaa, AglaeeCullen810, soles, fabiola, ingrid, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, yolabertay, gintygise, Eli Val, Helle Masen, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, solechitopucheta, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, , LicetSalvatore, Saha Denali, flexer, Beastyle, Laura Katherine, Vero Hernandez, kimjim, an Cullen, Anahi-littrell, anaprinces25, beakis, Malingrez, Melania, ludwikacullen, Eva, Manu Nyn, iam Nikkiswan, ashleyswan, edidi, isakristen, Karenca Cullen Grey, tere2597**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

¿Reviews?


	56. Primer día

**Primer día.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

**.**

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar para estar de acuerdo con los preparativos para la inauguración de la tienda en Los Angeles, Bella — dijo Alice con bastante entusiasmo. Yo le envié una mirada de cierta simpatía a Bella por lo que acababa de ofrecer.

—Sí, Alice, en cuanto lo comente con Molly te estaré llamando — Bella intentó sonreírle, algo que más bien le salió como una mueca pero a Alice no pareció importarle.

— ¿Ella es buena haciendo su trabajo?

—Oh, sí, lo es, sabe lo que hace — se apresuró a decir Bella.

—Y también sabe cómo insultarte y mirarte mal — agregué, entrometiéndome en su plática por primera vez. Alice me envió una mirada con diversión.

— Ah sí… Recuerdo como te miraba. Es algo en lo que ella y yo congeniamos, pero no soporto estar en una misma habitación con alguien que le gusta hacer las mismas cosas que a mí sin intentar ser mejor que ella.

Eso estaba bastante claro.

—No, Molly no es así — siguió Bella — Pero te llamaré, Alice, probablemente en primavera sea la fecha, en cuanto los preparativos estén listos — asintió.

—De acuerdo — concordó Alice y se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo — Te voy a extrañar mucho me vas a hacer trabajar cuando mi panza esté enormemente enorme.

—Me agradaría ver crecer esa enorme barriga — Bella la miró con cierta añoranza y supe que era ahora de irme de allí antes de que se pusieran melancólicas.

Caminé en dirección a Emmett, que estaba con una de sus gemelas en los brazos, conversando abiertamente con Rosalie y ella. Mi madre se encontraba con los niños, que estaban riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿No se suponía que irías a apurar a Bella? — preguntó mi hermano con cierta ironía.

Antes de que yo pudiera comentar algo al respecto Rosalie habló, mirando a su hombre con cierto fastidio. No sabía cómo es que ella podía soportarlo todo el tiempo. Yo no podía hacerlo aun cuando éramos muy jóvenes.

—Emmett, ellas no se ven muy a menudo, déjalas en paz. Nadie te dice nada cuando ves a uno de esos amigos tuyos por la calle y hablan abiertamente y en voz alta, avergonzándome a mí y a Ethan.

Emmett soltó un bufido.

—Pero eso es diferente, cariño.

—No lo es — intervino la niña que estaba en sus brazos. Le eché un vistazo en el cuello y vi que ella se llamaba Anne, por la enorme ha de oro que colgaba en su cadena. — Ellas son interesantes y bonitas.

—Tiene razón — concordé y ella me sonrió de manera tierna. — Ellas lo son, Emmett, tú no, deberías aceptarlo.

—Rosalie no piensa lo mismo cuando…

—Anne, ¿Por qué no vas con Ethan y los demás? — Me apresuré a tomar a la niña de los brazos de su padre y la coloqué en el suelo antes de que pudiera contestarme — Intentaremos volver pronto.

Miré como la niña caminaba a donde estaban los otros seis niños y se ponían a conversas rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa. Me sentí mal al recordar como Elizabeth había llorado el día de ayer porque nos iríamos y nos alejaríamos de sus primos.

—No sé cómo eres capaz de alejar a esos enanos de nosotros.

Ignoré a mi hermano, que estaba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y también con la vista sobre los niños. Él llevaba tiempo intentando hacer que me quedara, al igual que mi madre y lo mismo hacía Alice y Rosalie con Bella. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros dos —Bella y yo— quería volver a este lugar, al menos no tan pronto. Nosotros necesitábamos nuestro espacio, aunque sabíamos que los niños también necesitaban a sus primos y con quien convivir íntimamente. Eso estaba bien, podíamos traerlos cuando ellos quisieran o podía traerlos cuando a mí se me presentara un asunto para venir a Chicago.

—Míralos, ellos son felices — volvió a insistir.

—Cállate, Emmett. Ellos son capaces de soportarlo y en cuanto estemos en Rusia se les olvidara fácilmente una vez que vean sus pertenencias.

—Lo material nunca se comparara con el amor que ellos se tienen.

Suspiré y le dirigí una mirada a Bella, que gracias al cielo, había terminado de conversar con Alice y ahora se dirigía hacia a mí. La rodee con mi brazo una vez que estuvo a mi lado, olvidándome de la presencia de mi hermano y sus ganas por hacerme sentir mal.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Claro, no es fácil deshacerme de Alice — frotó su rostro y miró a los niños. — ¡Niños, es hora de irnos!

En cuanto Lionks y Bronson escucharon la voz de Bella, se pusieron a trabajar y comenzaron a llevar el equipaje hacia el jet, que estaba esperando por nosotros desde hacía dos horas. Ellos me dirigieron una mirada y yo asentí, dando a entender que pronto subiríamos.

— ¡No, tía Bella, no! — protestó el pequeño niño rubio que caminaba con paso decidido hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Emmett lo sostuvo antes de que su pequeño puño me tocara.

—Nada de golpes, renacuajo — le advirtió su padre e Ethan le miró mal.

—Cuajo tú.

Los miré con cierta diversión y mi mirada se vio captada por una figura de color rosa con rizos de color chocolate que venía a mi dirección, corriendo. Me incliné y la tomé en mis brazos de inmediato. Elizabeth colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse. Ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa, princesa? — le susurré cerca del oído. Ella me abrazó más hacia sí. — Ya lo hablamos, volveremos después.

—No nos vamos, papi — dijo entre sollozos.

—Sí nos vamos, Eli, tenemos que ir con Woody, ¿no quieres verlo?

—No — sacudió la cabeza — Yo quiedo a Ethan.

—Ethan está con su papá — miré en dirección al rubio niño que miraba a Elizabeth con interés — Volveremos después, ¿sí? Y podrás decirles que tal te fue en la escuela. Va a ser divertido. ¿Sí?

Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos por el llanto y alrededor de ellos tenía las lágrimas esparcidas.

—Sí.

—Ya no llores, princesa, prometo que volveremos.

— ¿Lo pometes? — peguntó con voz queda.

—Lo prometo — besé su nariz y ella volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, evitando mirar a los demás. Sentí como sus pequeñas manos jugaban con mi cabello.

Escuché como Mark se despedía los demás con cierto entusiasmo y después se iba a conversar con Derek acerca de algo que probablemente implicaba videojuegos. Una vez que terminaron chocaron sus palmas y Mark caminó al jet, escoltado por Bronson, que ya estaba de nuevo con nosotros, esperándonos.

—Parece que no le agradamos mucho a Mark — escuché como comentaba Rosalie.

—Está en la etapa de: "no me importa nada" — contestó Bella con tono cansado. Ella tenía en sus brazos a Anthony que miraba con atención la dirección a donde Mark había ido. — Vamos, Toni, despídete de tu tía Rosalie.

El niño se volteó hacia a ellas con curiosidad y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia, que casi se derrite por su expresión. La miré con cierta incredulidad y una vez que me despedí de Emmett fui con mi madre, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba rodeado de personas lloronas y bastante emotivas.

—Volveremos, mamá, y tú puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras — le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella asintió aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. — Acabo de decirle a Elizabeth que no llore y tú lo estás haciendo frente a ella.

—Lo siento, es solo que es inevitable. Ha sido una excelente temporada — su delgado brazo me rodeó tanto como se lo permitió Elizabeth, que seguía sin hacer caso a los demás — Te quiero mucho, hijo. Iré en cuanto tenga un descanso de las exposiciones.

Asentí en modo de respuesta y tuve el detalle de darle un beso en sus cabellos.

—Allí te esperaremos, recuerda no ajetrearte tanto con eso. Helga llegará hoy en la tarde, supongo — le informé y ella sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar el nombre de la mujer hispana.

—Te preocupas por mí.

La miré y apreté mis labios. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Claro que me preocupaba por ella porque era mi madre y eso era normal. Siempre me había preocupado por ella. Pero ahora, extrañamente, no tenía nada que decirle. Me dediqué a encogerme levemente de hombros.

—Siempre lo hago — le di otro apretó con mi brazo. — Te llamaré después, sino, lo haces tú y me dices cuando irás para estar listos para tu llegada.

— ¿Estar listos?

—Claro, Elizabeth siempre busca dar una buena bienvenida.

Ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que estuvimos todos en el jet — finalmente — los niños se colocaron en cada una de las ventanas. Por supuesto que Elizabeth no quiso separarse de mis brazos cuando entramos allí así que estuve junto a ella mientras agitaba su mano por la ventanilla en dirección hacia sus primos. La ventanilla era bastante pequeña y no se podía distinguir la figura de ellos desde donde estábamos. Era muy lejos. Sin embargo, ella seguía agitándola y gritando que se verían pronto.

—Abrocha tu cinturón, Mark — le indicó Bella mientras de dedicaba a abrochar el cinturón de Anthony, que estaba a su lado jugando con el nuevo juguete que Esme le regaló. — ¿Qué estás esperando?

—Iré a las mesas de atrás — le dijo Mark. — No necesito abrochar mi cinturón.

—Sí, sí necesitas. Cuando estemos en el aire establemente podrás levantarte, el en despegue no, así que por favor haz lo que te dije.

—No me dejas hacer nada de lo que yo quiero — gruñó Mark de manera malhumorada.

—Cuando llegamos a casa harás todo lo que tú quieras, pero si nada de tus obligaciones están hechas como dijiste que lo estaban antes de irnos, no harás nada. — Mark rodó los ojos al escuchar a su madre. — Cuida tu comportamiento, por favor.

Me dediqué a mirarlo en silencio. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que contestaba de esa manera y tampoco era como si Bella no me lo hubiera dicho antes. Él sabía que yo lo estaba mirando, por eso era que no cruzaba la mirada conmigo porque sabía que yo sí le regañaría y eso no sería nada agradable.

—Claro que lo hice, no tienes por qué cuestionarme…

—Mark — lo interrumpí y él se puso tenso en su lugar. — No interrumpas cuando tu madre te esté hablando. Sólo quédate callado, ¿entiendes? Si ella te está diciendo algo tú debes escucharlo y hacer lo que te dice.

— ¡Pero ella está diciendo que no hago las cosas!

—Hey, no tienes por qué gritar — le dije con la voz seria. Sentí las manos de Elizabeth cerrarse más fuerte, empuñando mi camiseta. — Ella no dijo eso, solo advirtió. Por favor, controla ese comportamiento y podremos tener las cosas en calma, es un beneficio para ti.

Después de eso él ya no volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Los mellizos se habían quedado completamente callados al escucharme hablar de esa manera. Ellos sabían que cuando mi voz sonaba de esa manera era mejor no hacer algún otro movimiento a pesar de que ellos no podían mantenerse quietos.

Dos horas más tarde Mark estaba fuera de nuestra vista, probablemente en la habitación del jet; Elizabeth estaba en el suelo, tumbada en un montón de cobijas, mirando con atención y iPad donde estaba reproduciéndose una película animada. Anthony estaba de nuevo dormido a los largo del sillón que estaba junto a Bella. Ella estaba recargada de manera despreocupada con la vista en un libro. Y yo trataba de concentrarme en el trabajo que tenía en la computadora, algo que, por algún extraño motivo, se estaba haciendo difícil.

—Deja de pensar demasiado.

Alcé la mirada hacia Bella, que me estaba observando con atención y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se colocó de manera adecuada en el asiento, cuidando de no mover la cabeza de Anthony que descansaba en sus piernas.

—No puedo concentrarme mucho — le dije al momento en que cerraba la computadora que descansaba en mis piernas.

—Eso quiere decir que debes dejarlo.

—Es una buena excusa — sonreí al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Podrías ir con Elizabeth a ver Cenicienta — me miró con gesto divertido. — Están a punto de destrozarle el vestido, Elizabeth se pone gruñona cuando eso pasa.

—Entonces no necesito ir allí — le miré con cierto pánico y después vi en dirección a la pequeña que estaba extendida en todo el suelo, con el iPad sobre su estómago.

Bella se rio y colocó mejor a Anthony, esta vez lo puso sobre sus brazos al ver que su cuello estaba levemente torcido por la posición que tenía. Intenté no sacudir la cabeza en forma de reprobación. Ese niño era demasiado mimado por su madre.

—De acuerdo, entonces piensa en cómo nos coordinaremos una vez que estemos allá. Mark entrará a la escuela en dos días y los mellizos en nueve — ella hizo una mueca — No puedo imaginar a Anthony en una escuela durante todo un día, él solo.

—Estará con más niños de su edad. Y ya está en taekwondo, es casi lo mismo.

—En taekwondo puede golpear cosas, en preescolar no puede hacer eso — Ahora entendía su punto. — Ya me imagino las quejas que tendrán sus profesoras.

—No imagines eso. Probablemente le guste convivir con los niños. No digo que el primer día no llorará pero… tenemos que darle tiempo.

Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada a Anthony, que descansaba con intensa inocencia sobre su regazo. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus labios de color rosado entreabiertos. Las largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas y su cabello levemente corto estaba revuelto.

—Supongo que es mi culpa — dijo ella sin apartar la vista del niño. — El hecho de querer estar con él todo el tiempo.

—No es tu culpa — me apresuré a decirle — Toda madre quiere pasar todo el tiempo con su hijo, cuanto le sea posible.

—Mark y Eli no son como él.

—Porque ellos tienen una personalidad diferente — me encogí de hombros y los miré a ambos. — Él tiene algo así como mamitis.

—Eso ya lo había notado — dijo con simpatía y alzó la mirada hacia a mí. — Creo que voy a sentirlo más cuando se vaya, en su primer día. Me pondré nerviosa. Puedo decir lo mismo con Eli, pero ella es mucho más independiente para su corta edad y es más sociable.

—Ellos podrán arreglárselas, pronto tendrán tres años — fruncí el ceño — Ya son grandes.

Ella me lanzó un calcetín a la cara.

—No lo son. Siguen siendo bebés.

Reí por lo bajo y volví a abrir el portátil, con la mirada de ella sobre mí.

—De acuerdo, siguen siendo bebés.

_Nueve días después. Ocho de la mañana._

— ¡No quiero! — gritaba Anthony mientras se aferraba a mi torso con brazos y piernas. — ¡No, papá! ¡No! — lloriqueó de nuevo aun dentro del auto.

A diez metros de nosotros se encontraba Elizabeth y Bella, en la puerta del colegio preescolar al que Molly había acudido para poder inscribirlos y llevar a los niños allí.

Elizabeth se había mostrado bastante entusiasta cuando le dijimos que ya iría a una escuela de niños grandes y conviviría con más niños de su edad, como su hermano Mark. Ella se había levantado bastante temprano, lo hizo media hora antes de la hora en la que Bella y yo nos levantamos normalmente para poder arreglarnos y después despertar a Mark. Así que alrededor de las cinco y media Elizabeth estaba desertándonos con bastante entusiasmo.

—Nano, no llores, vas a ir allí, con Eli.

— ¡No! — me golpeó en el pecho con su mano un par de veces y yo lo miré mal. Él me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido pero no volvió levantarme la mano — No quiero, no, no, no.

—No voy a pelear, Anthony.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y salí de la camioneta de inmediato, con los gritos de Anthony resonando dentro de mi cabeza, muy fuerte y cerca de mi oído. Él estaba llorando bastante desde en la mañana, cuando supo que lo despertábamos para ir al preescolar.

Por suerte, yo no era el único padre que estaba lidiando con un niño que lloraba, pataleaba y gritaba. De hecho, había tres niños peores que Anthony y los tres eran iguales, de piel morena, y cabellos rizados. Estaban vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela como lo estaba haciendo Anthony, que estaba totalmente arrugado. La madre que llevaba a los niños estaba bastante tranquila, como si sus hijos no estuvieran haciendo un gran escándalo justo frente a la puerta del prescolar. Aquella señora solo se dedicaba a jalonear a uno de los niños que se zafara de su agarré. Imaginaba que después los sostenía con bastante fuerza porque los niños hacían el intento de zafarse de nuevo.

Anthony, al escuchar a los tres niños gritar se calló para observarlos, sin embargo, él no dejó de sollozar porque su pecho pegaba con el mío cada vez que suspiraba con cierto desconsuelo.

—No, papi — sollozó de nuevo golpeando mis mejillas levemente con las palmas de sus manos. Lo ignoré y comencé a caminar de nuevo a la puerta de la escuela.

Bella había dicho que era mejor que yo llevara a Anthony al colegio fuera de la vista de ella, mientras dejaba a Elizabeth. Ella sabía que si iba a dejar a Anthony, nunca lo dejaría allí por su llanto. Ahora Bella ya estaba fuera de la vista de Anthony se encontraba en la camioneta, probablemente mirándome como dejaba al pequeño en la puerta, con la muchacha que estaba allí.

—Buenos días, señor… — saludó la muchacha de cabellos rubios y con un extraño uniforme color durazno.

— ¡No! — gritó Anthony de nuevo y se abrazó más a mí.

—Anthony… — intenté separarlo de mí y le dediqué una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad a la mujer — Buenos días.

—No se preocupe, nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien — dijo mientras intentaba tomar a Anthony que seguía llorando hasta ponerse casi morado. Me daba cierto cosquilleo en el estómago al ver a mi hijo de esa manera.

—Gracias… — le dije de manera amable y por fin logré colocarlo en el suelo del colegio. La mujer lo tomó rápidamente de los brazos mientras se retorcía.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡No! — lloraba con fuerza. — ¡No, papi!

Yo lo ignoraba todo lo posible mientras recibía las indicaciones de la mujer y le entregaba las pertenencias de Anthony que venían especificadas en la lista de lo que se utilizaría en ese periodo.

—Y la salida es a las dos de la tarde — concluyó.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —asentí y le sonreí levemente.

Le envié una mirada a Anthony que me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba haciendo bastante fuerza, intentando separarse de la mujer y poco a poco vi cómo se alejaba de mí, siendo casi arrastrado por ella.

No podía imaginar cómo sería el resto del día con aquellas mujeres.

Subí de nuevo a la camioneta, donde estaba Bella con una muy mala expresión. A ella le aterraba ver a su pequeño hijo de esa manera, lo sabía, pero también sabía que ese niño tenía que independizarse tan solo un poquito y ese era un buen primer paso.

—No es justo, es tan pequeño… —comenzó a decir — ¿No puedo venir por él antes de lo acordado?

Le miré de manera incrédula y después tomé la mano que estaba sobre su pecho. Con tan solo un roce pude sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. La miré de manera atenta pero ella no me estaba mirando a mí. Ella estaba mirando el edificio de color blanco que estaba frente a nosotros. Los trillizos escandalosos ya habían logrado entrar también.

—No, Bella, no puedes hacer eso. En unas horas él estará perfectamente — le dije mientras trazaba círculos con mi pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, suavemente. Ella soltó todo el aire de golpe y finalmente se volteó a verme. — Él estará bien.

—Se veía tan atormentado…

—Así serán los primeros días, pero después se irá acostumbrando — le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Eché una mirada al reloj que estaba en el tablero. — En diez minutos tienes una junto con la industria textil para la siguiente temporada.

Ella pegó u salto y soltó mi mano.

— ¡Dios! ¡No lo recordaba! ¡Apresúrate! — exclamó, dándome pequeñas palmadas en el hombro, sin volver a ver en dirección al colegio.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión puse de nuevo en marcha el vehículo. Ella comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsa que supuse que sería — y por el extraño olor — era maquillaje. Aun no entendía cómo es que ellas podían hacer eso mientras el auto estaba en marcha. Ella me pidió, o casi exigió que intentara pasarme todas las señales de tráfico que se presentaran. Yo no podía hacer eso porque Bronson iba detrás de nosotros. Lionks estaba esperando en la tienda de Bella para poder seguirme a la oficina.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda me detuve frente a ésta y Bella se apresuró a guardar todo en su bolso, tomó varios papeles y les echó una ojeada. Le quedaba solo tres minutos para poder subir y comenzar la junta que Molly había organizado para ella.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? — le pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta, sin embargo, tenía que preguntarlo por cortesía.

—No, se me hace tarde y no quiero quitarte tiempo.

—Sabes que no lo haces.

—Como sea, no lo necesito — suspiró — Me haré vieja bastante rápido.

La miré con cierto ojo crítico mientras ella seguía ojeando los documentos que estaban sobre su regazo con bastante rapidez. Su cabello se movía cada vez que su mirada seguía las palabras escritas en el papel. Sus delgadas manos se movían también con rapidez.

—Se supone que dejamos a los niños en la escuela precisamente para que no te estresaras pero eso no está funcionando de nada, al parecer — le dije con voz contenida. Ella ignoró lo que le dije — Bella…

Finalmente alzó la mirada a mí y golpeó los papeles con las palmas de sus manos suavemente. Su mirada estaba casi aterrorizada y llena de frustración.

—Sé porque hicimos esto, Edward, lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo.

No me inmuté en lo que me estaba diciendo ni en la manera en que lo hacía.

—No te hará bien que sigas estresándote, el doctor dijo que si seguías así tendrías que dejar el trabajo.

—Algo que no va a suceder, por nada del mundo. No voy a sobrevivir solo de ti de nuevo, Edward.

—Sabes que esa no es mi intención, Bella. Solo quiero que estés bien ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?

—No es malo, solo que debo hacerlo. Así como tú te estresas y te pasas largas horas en la oficina, fuera del mundo real. Y todo lo haces para poder tener tu enorme imperio de bastantes empresas bajo tu control. Algo que debe ser mucho más difícil que con tan solo una tienda que yo llevo.

—Yo ya llevo varios años en eso, Bella, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Tú sólo lleva alrededor de tres años.

—Ya es mucho tiempo — respondió de manera desafiante. — Edward, por favor, déjame hacer eso, ¿quieres? Es lo único que te pido, es un buen escape que tengo, no tengo nada más que hacer ahora.

—No tienes que haces esto — le respondí.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo porque me satisface, y si no fuera así entonces… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada? ¿Mirando la televisión? ¿Atormentándome con lo que nos sucedió hace un poco más de un mes?

Sentí casi como si la sangre abandonara mi rostro.

—Es sólo por tu reposo, por tu bien, Bella. Es lo único que quiero.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que lo quieres — suspiró. — Mira, intentaré mantenerme al margen de todo e intentaré no estresarme con todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Ella realmente estaba intentando tener un trato conmigo?

—Lo llevaré bien, llamaré a Alice para que me ayude con la organización del evento, estamos a punto de finalizar las cosas con Molly en Los Angeles, será fácil. Hasta ahora todo ha ido perfectamente.

—De modo que intentarás no presionarte.

—Exacto — me dedicó una sonrisa que se suponía que debía tranquilizarme— Estaré bien, tranquilo.

Ella dejó los palees sobre el amplio tablero del auto y se inclinó hacia a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso en los labios durante tres segundos. Después se separó y me volvió a sonreír.

—Es solo el trabajo, por lo que cualquier persona ordinaria pasa.

—Nosotros no somos ninguna persona ordinaria, Bella. Tenemos enemigos, tal vez algunas personas con rencor hacia nosotros, aunque no lo sepas o creas.

Ella me soltó.

— ¿Y con eso esperas que no me estrese con esto que me dices? — suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. — Se acabó mi tiempo aquí. Estaré hasta las siete de la tarde con Molly organizando algunos papeleos. Puedes ir por los niños a la escuela, Mark tiene entrenamiento a las cinco.

Asentí un par de veces.

—Lo supuse... Estaré allí para ellos.

—De acuerdo — volvió a inclinarse hacia a mí y me besó de nuevo. — Nos vemos más tarde, te amo.

Y después cerró la puerta, caminando con paso apresurado hacia la tienda y cerrando la puerta elegantemente color negra detrás de ella. Intenté no pensar bastante en toda esta conversación que había tenido con Bella porque probablemente me llevaría más tiempo de la mañana que debía dedicar.

Al llegar a la oficina me vi envuelto por la información de Kimberly, la nueva asistente que estaba en el puesto justo el día en que volví a Rusia. Ella era un poco más profesional que la anterior y lo agradecí por completo.

—Tiene una junta con el señor Robinson a las doce de medio día. Lo están esperando en la sala de juntas ahora mismo para hablar sobre las inversiones que se harán en las empresas que tiene en el continente americano. Prácticamente en norte américa. — dijo con la mirada sobre los papeles.

—Sobre eso… quiero hablar con los representantes de Rusia en cuanto termine la junta, ¿de acuerdo? Así como también de Puerto Rico. Procura que los socios de Norte América estén al tanto de lo que se hablar cuando esté con ellos.

—Enseguida, señor Cullen — se apresuró a decir al momento que volvía a tomar su lugar detrás del escritorio mientras yo me movía por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de juntas.

Cuando entré, me encontré con el señor Robinson, que era ahora el director de la nueva institución que se había abierto en Moscú. Necesitaba hacer casi todo el recorte del personal ahora mismo si es que iba a llevar todo como estaba planeado desde hacía diez minutos.

—Buenos días, señores — saludé. Las otras dos personas que estaban allí me saludaron también al igual que Robinson— ¿Qué es lo que necesito saber?

El hombre de cabellos blancos me dedicó una mirada de extraña compresión cuando me vio tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Ya que la institución va de acuerdo a lo planeado podemos quitar varias cargas de encima. Ya todo está funcionando perfectamente, señor Cullen. De ahora en adelante las administraciones se llevaran a cabo por el supervisor. Todo el sistema está completado. — asentí, alentándolo a que siguiera con lo que decía. — Estará libre de un gran cargo de responsabilidad durante un largo tiempo.

El modo en que lo decía era bastante profesional, así también como sus facciones y todo el trabajo que hacía. Probablemente era uno de mis buenos trabajadores del momento y que sabía llevar todo como se debía.

—De modo que, al momento de librarme de todo esto, — hice un ademan con la mano y él se mostró bastante interesado en todo lo que hacía, allí sentado, con la espalda recta —, podría fácilmente deshabilitarme de la institución.

El pánico se apoderó de su rostro.

—Señor, yo no quería decir eso…

—Lo sé. — Lo interrumpí, mirándolo solo una vez para después mirar a las demás personas — Es lo que yo quiero decir. Por cosas personales, o más bien, ámbitos personales y necesidades, me desharé de esta responsabilidad. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que la institución terminará, no. La cederé a ti, Robinson, como máximo poder de ella, tomando mi lugar.

El rostro de aquel hombre perdió todo el color posible que podría tener. Probablemente no podría creerse nada de lo que le estaba diciendo y no lo juzgaba. Llevaba apenas un mes como buen director del sistema/institución y yo lo está realzando de puesto de nuevo. Al puesto mayor.

—Si no te crees capaz de poder ocupar mi lugar puedes decirlo. Hay una gran cantidad de personas que estarían dispuestas y capacitadas a hacerlo. — le informé.

Se apresuró a contestarme.

—Por supuesto que acepto, señor. Sería todo un honor para mí.

—En ese caso, comenzaremos con todo tipo de papeleo, si no tienen nada más para decir. — Los miré, a las personas que estaban allí pero ninguna habló, ellas seguían en estado de shock por mi repentina decisión. —De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde con las personas de otras compañías para confirmar mi retiro de éstas.

Me puse de pie y ellos me imitaron, les dediqué un asentimiento y salí de allí de nuevo, volviendo a mi despacho. Fui consciente de que Kimberly me estaba siguiendo con paso silencioso.

—Ellos estarán aquí en veinte minutos, señor Cullen. Tiene varios correos en su bandeja de entrada con respecto a las diferentes compañías. Su hermano, el señor Emmett Cullen necesita que firme algunos documentos para la expansión de la maquinaria.

La miré por unos momentos y tomé los documentos que me estaba ofreciendo. Tomé asiento en mi lugar y desvié la mirada al ordenador.

—Muchas gracias, Kimberly. Llámame cuando todo el personal que te pedí este en la sala. No necesito perder mi tiempo.

—Así será, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Todo bien por ahora. Puedes retirarte.

Y en silencio desapareció de la habitación.

Media hora después exactamente, volvió a entrar esa mujer por la puerta de mi despacho luciendo extrañamente calmada. No la podía juzgar, apenas estaba comenzando con este trabajo, era normal que lo tomara de esa manera. Después de que me informara que los documentos le habían sido enviados a Emmett entré de nuevo a la sala de juntas.

Allí se encontraban los representantes de las compañías puestas en Europa y Sudamérica. La mesa de dieciséis sillas estaba ocupada, salvo una, que era donde yo debía ocupar mi lugar. Seguro que sería una gran sorpresa para ellos lo que les diría próximamente.

—Buenos, días, señoras y señores — les saludé por cortesía. Ellos me miraron atentamente y tomaron asiento después de que yo lo hice, mirándome con atención. — Les he mandado a llamar porque, como le dije al señor Robinson, aquí presente — le señalé con un ademan de mano. — Me retiraré de mis compañías salvo las que residen en Norte América. Las instituciones de Rusia pasarán al poder del señor Robinson. Las de Puerto Rico pasarán, al que tiene el puesto después de mí y tengo entendido que es… el señor Rodríguez. — el representante del susodicho asintió. — Y el señor Levi.

Podía ver cierta con función en alguno de sus rostros pero yo me mantuve inexpresivo, como hacia todo el tiempo que me ponía frente a ellos a hablar sobre los negocios.

—Los motivos por los cuales me retiro no son más que personales, los cuales por supuesto ustedes no tienen que saberlo. Sin embargo se les hará llegar un nuevo formato de cómo se comenzará a trabajar, dependiendo de su siguiente jefe al mando de todo esto. No hay favoritismo, señores — aclaré. — Y una vez que yo me haya desprendido de esto sus negocios serán con ellos y con cierto rango de empresas.

Después de aclarar eso comenzaron con ciertos comentarios con respecto al tema. Se habló de los contratos, de las ganancias, los puestos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Algo de lo cual a mí ya no me respectaba. Le pedí a Kimberly que citara a los representantes dentro de dos días para poder hablarlo y dejar finalmente las empresas a sus nombres.

Bella había mencionado que pasaba varias horas metido en una oficina, perdiéndome del mundo realista. Y era cierto. No quería que ella siguiera diciéndome en la cara que yo le pedía que hiciera algo que efectivamente no hacía. Necesitábamos equilibrio e igualdad, sin embargo, yo no me podía comparar con ella en ese tipo de aspectos.

El motivo por el que había cedido ciertas empresas era porque no tenía suficientes dominios en el tema y estaba perdiendo dinero por eso. Inversiones al azar, inversiones innecesarias para mí. Tan solo lo hacía por ayudar a los demás empresarios con ese tipo de negocios y terminaba enfrascado en ellos. Ahora tan sólo necesitaba mis antiguos negocios que residían en Norte América. No necesitaba más. Así tendría que viajar más a ese lugar y podría llevar a los niños conmigo.

La posibilidad de mudarnos a Chicago ya no dependía de mí, nunca había dependido de mi porque siempre era Bella quien decidía la estadía en la que los niños estarían y eso estaba bien. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso. Pero ahora había mayores motivos por los cuales podíamos viajar de nuevo a Chicago.

Nunca había tenido tanta consideración por lo que era mi madre y mi hermano. O al menos por mis familiares. Lo único primordial ahora para mi eran Bella y los niños. Y al parecer a ellos cuatro les hacía bastante bien estar con sus primos, y a Bella le encantaba pasar tiempo con Alice y Rosalie.

El resto de la mañana la pasé en la oficina. Tan solo llamé una vez a Bella para saber cómo estaba y fue una llamada bastante rápida porque ella tenía otra junta con las personas de la publicidad. Alice estaría aquí en unos días y no sabía si era catalogado bueno o malo en lo que a mi respectaba.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la tarde yo ya me encontraba en camino hacia el colegio de los mellizos. Había un infernal tráfico en la ciudad que me estaba poniendo nervioso. No estaba seguro de cómo estarían los niños en esos momentos pero algo me decía que Elizabeth estaría más que emocionada por intentar contarme todo lo que le había sucedido el día de hoy.

Estacioné el auto cerca de allí y bajé con paso calmado. Podía ver como había niños de la edad de los mellizos salir por las enormes puertas de madera con una enorme sonrisa, abrazados de sus madres y de malhumor.

Temía que Anthony estuviera molesto.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me sonrió la misma muchacha que me recibió en la tarde.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen.

—Buenas tardes — asentí. — Anthony y Elizabeth Cullen.

Ella sonrió asintiendo y después de intercambiar algo con una mujer de avanzada edad, se escucharon los nombres de mis hijos resonar por todo el colegio. Dos minutos más tarde, estaba una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años y de cabellos negros con mis hijos tomados de sus manos.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba consigo una hoja blanca de papel y en medio de ella estaban un dibujo de un sol y la luna. Elizabeth estaba saltando, haciendo que la falda de color azul marino se removiera a su alrededor. Anthony estaba mirando con interés hacia mi dirección y su pequeña carita se iluminó al saber quién era.

— ¡Papi! — gritó y se zafó de improvisto de a mano de la mujer de pelo negro y edad avanzada. — ¡Papi! — volvió a gritar y corrió hasta donde me encontraba, sosteniendo con fuerza el dibujo en su mano derecha.

Lo atrapé en mis brazos cuando llegó a mí. Sentí su pequeño corazón latir con bastante velocidad y sus manos se cerraron en puños, agarrando mi camiseta de paso.

—Hola, nano — lo saludé y cargué, poniéndome a un lado. Me vi envuelto por otros dos pequeños bracitos que identifiqué como los de Elizabeth. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro también — Hola, princesa — besé sus mejillas y los cargué a cada uno en cada brazo. — ¿Les gustó?

—No.

—Sí.

Miré a Anthony que tenía un puchero en su boca y él recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Elizabeth comenzó a reír y a aplaudir con sus manos.

— ¡Me gustó!

La señora de avanzada edad y cabellos fuertemente negros se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Mi gesto se volvió serio al verla y sostuve mejor a mis hijos contra mí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Yo soy la profesora Ross, y en el periodo de preescolar estaré con sus hijos.

—Mucho gusto — asentí.

—Sus hijos son bastante diferentes. La nena Elizabeth se mostró bastante entusiasta e hizo amigos en todo el colegio sorpresivamente. Mientras que el pequeño Anthony se mostró bastante molesto las dos primeras horas. Después de eso lo llevó muy bien, pero no tanto como su hermana.

Era de esperarse.

—Él no es muy sociable.

—Lo entiendo — asintió — En su pequeño cuaderno vienen algunas instrucciones y el tipo de material que traerán mañana.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias — asentí.

—De nada, que tenga buena tarde. Hasta luego, niños.

— ¡Adiós, Ross! — se despidió Elizabeth con una enorme sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro también igual que su hermano. La mujer no tuvo respuesta de Anthony.

Mientras colocaba a uno de los niños en cada una de sus sillitas ellos estaban intercambiando varias frases aun entendibles para mí. Anthony ahora estaba más cómodo por el simple hecho de estar fuera de ese lugar. Realmente esperaba que él no se volviera fastidioso con eso de la escuela y que no comenzara a gustarle.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó él mientras estábamos a punto de llegar al colegio de Mark.

—Mamá está trabajando, con Molly.

—Yo quiedo Molly — exclamó Elizabeth desde su asiento, dejando a un lado la muñeca de trapo que estaba jugando.

—Podemos ir con mamá y Molly después. Ahora tenemos que ir por Mark que también terminó la escuela.

Anthony hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No, Mak y escuela no.

Me dediqué a ignorarlo mientras hacía sonar el claxon un par de veces al momento en el que me estacionaba sin apagar la camioneta frente al colegio de Mark. En cuando una de las profesoras vio la camioneta hicieron llamar a Mark y él de inmediato corrió hacia nosotros, completamente sudado y con sus cabellos color naranja desordenados.

Cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro respirando de manera agitada y después me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, hijo — respondí al momento en el que me ponía en marcha de nuevo. — ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

—Excelente, aunque es muy pronto para iniciar con unos exámenes — arrugó la nariz — Aunque ya sabes que siempre salgo bien en las calificaciones.

—Más vale que sea de esa manera, de lo contrario, tendremos que confiscarte los videojuegos.

—No puedes hacer eso — se apresuró a decir.

—Claro que puedo — respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Él me golpeo el hombro a juego y se colocó frente al ventilador, que comenzaba a dar aire mucho más fresco. — ¿Les parece si vamos a comer pizza? Mamá llegará tarde el día de hoy.

Una serie de afirmaciones llenas de excitación se hizo resonar por todo el automóvil. Comencé a dirigirme a la pizzería más cercana, advirtiendo que Lionks me siguiera.

Dos horas y media ya me encontraba de nuevo en casa, con sólo Anthony y Elizabeth. Mark estaba ahora en su práctica de futbol. Habíamos tenido un gran problema cuando él se negó a hacer la tarea simplemente porque decía que no era para el día de mañana. La regla era que él no acudía a futbol si no realizaba la tarea, la dejaran para entregar mañana o no.

— ¡Papi, ven! — me llamó Elizabeth, que estaba tumbada sobre una colchoneta de plástico en forma de puzzle. Toda la habitación de juegos estaba llena de colores chillantes.

— ¿Qué sucede, princesa? — me acerqué a ella. Miré de reojo a Anthony que estaba bastante ocupado con una pista de autos y un control de algún juguete.

—Pinta, así — movió sus manos por todo el papel que ya estaba coloreado casi por todas partes. — ¿Sí?

—Tengo trabajo, preciosa — ella hizo un puchero.

—Un poquito, papi.

Observé el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Tenía alrededor de una hora y media para terminar el trabajo y después ir a recoger a Mark, ya que tendría dos horas de entrenamiento. También, si me daba tiempo, podría recoger a Bella en su trabajo y podríamos llevar a los niños a alguna parte. Ella no tenía que estar en casa justo después del trabajo. No planeaba decirle aun lo de las empresas que había dejado, lo haría una vez que me deshaga de ellas.

—Solo un poquito, ¿de acuerdo? — ella sonrió y me tendió una hoja blanca junto con un crayón de color azul. — ¿Qué es lo que debo dibujar?

— ¡Ninosaurio!

—Yo no sé dibujar dinosaurios, preciosa.

—Sí sabes. — me miró con el ceño fruncido. — Dibuja.

Si ella lo pedía… entonces lo tendría.

Me senté a su lado, en forma india con la hoja y el crayón en mis manos. Anthony me estaba mirando con interés y de inmediato, al verme hacer la primera línea en el papel, se colocó conmigo.

— ¿Quieres dibujar tú también?

—Si quiero — asintió y tomó la hoja con los crayones que estaba dándole.

Cuando terminé con el dibujo que Elizabeth me había pedido que hiciera (o intento de dibujo) tenía intenciones de irme, pero tan pronto como se lo mostré me pidió que hiciera un auto también. Anthony me pidió que le dibujara un robot casi igual como el que estaba jugando hace unos momentos.

Estuve media hora dibujando cualquier tipo de cosa que ellos dos me pedían. Cuando terminaba de dibujar ellos se ponían a colorearlos tanto como podían. Ya ni siquiera tenían ideas de que era lo que podían pedirme que dibujara. Así que tomé como excusa una ida al baño y volví a la oficina.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde la puerta de mi oficina sonó de manera irregular, con prisa, casi con entusiasmo. Supuse que eran Elizabeth y Anthony así que me puse de pie, guardando cualquier tipo de documento en el ordenador y abrí la puerta.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de dejarlo solos. Tal vez era una venganza por haberles engañado con eso de que iba al baño.

Tenía a dos niños de casi tres años frente a mí cubiertos por completo de marcadores de colores. Sus brazos, piernas, estomago, cuello y rostro estaban completamente pintados de marcador.

— ¡Mida, papi! ¡Somos dibujos! — gritó Elizabeth con alegría y se lanzó contra mí.

— ¡Mira, mira! — exclamaba Anthony con los brazos alzados y lleno de tinta amarilla y roja.

Me apresuré a pasar mis dedos por sus brazos, intentando quitar un poco la pintura que tenían sobre su blanca piel pero fue inútil. Aquel marcador no era de agua, era permanente y yo estaba jodido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, niños? — me voz sonó baja, casi sin sonido, sin embargo, tomé todo lo que pude para poder hablar y seguir de pie.

¿Con que mierda se quitaba el maldito marcador de aceite en la piel de un niño pequeño sin tener que pasar la esponja con fuerza y sin tener que dejar su piel irritada en el proceso?

— ¡Pintad! — gritó Elizabeth con cierto entusiasmo.

—No, Elizabeth, esto no es pintar — froté mi rostro con frustración, intentando contenerme. No podía decirles nada a dos niños de casi tres años. Era normal ¿no? Hacer ese tipo de travesuras… — Ahora tengo que bañarlos, a los dos.

Sus caras pasaron de felicidad a horror. En un segundo estaba viendo a un niño en calzoncillos lleno de pintura de marcador en todo el cuerpo y al otro segundo había desaparecido. Escuché sus pasos alejarse de allí. Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera reaccionar con la misma rapidez la tomé en mis brazos.

— ¡No, papi!

—Oh si, tú no irás a ninguna parte. ¿Quién te dijo que debías pintarte el cuerpo?

— ¡Aidan! — me miró con el ceño fruncido y cierto disgusto mientras tomaba su toalla de color rosa y me dirigía al baño.

Maldije a aquel hombre que era bastante amigo de mis hijos y de Bella. Cuando Elizabeth y Anthony acudían a la casa de Aidan, entraban a la piscina. Aidan tenía tatuado en el hombro un extraño tiburón. No sabía que mierda significaba eso pero simplemente el hecho de que tuviera un tatuaje y lo mostrara a ellos me disgustaba. Y todo porque como consecuencia tenía a los mellizos rayados del cuerpo.

—No, no hagas lo mismo que Aidan, Elizabeth. — le regañé.

—Pedo…

—No — la metí a la bañera que se estaba llenado con agua caliente. Ella se estremeció al sentir el agua contra su cuerpo. — No rayes tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes? Para eso está el papel, no tú.

—Sí, papi — dijo en un susurro y siguió con la mirada en el agua.

Una vez que tuve a los dos niños en la bañera, tallando su cuerpo con la esponja, jabón y agua caliente realmente pude tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Lionks.

—Señor. — contestó Lionks.

—Necesito que vayas por Mark a su entrenamiento de futbol. Estarás esperando durante al menos diez minutos. Necesito que vayas ahora.

—Entendido, señor. ¿Algo más?

—No le menciones nada Bronson con respecto a eso. No necesito que la señora Cullen se entere.

Juré escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de él al escuchar mi cierto tono de diversión.

—Entendido, señor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Por fiiiiiiiin he traído el capítulo *aplausos* En fin... Sólo le quedan dos capítulos a esta bellísima historia. Lloraré :(<p>

_¡El primer día de los mellizos en preescolar! Ese Anthony es un loquillo... y también berrinchudo. El Edward se va a deshacer de un poco mas de trabajo y Bella.. ella sigue buscando estrés al parecer._

__Gracias a: **Maya Masen Cullen, nincara, anaprinces25, Manligrez, soles, joselinamadera, melania, yolabertay, Karenava, fabiola, tifany, yessica alexandra, La enana del mal, solecitopucheta, Beastyle, Laura Katherine, beakis, marah2221, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, xoam, NinaCordova, Anahi-littrell, ashleyswan, eliza82, Ayeren016, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, carlita16, Saha Denali, iam Nikkiswan, Lucero Mendozaa, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, kimjim, flexer, shinygirl12, nikoliwis.  
><strong>

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

¿Reviews?


	57. Descubrir

**Descubrir**

**.**

**Edward POV**

**.**

Miré una vez más la sonrosada piel de mis hijos. Las estúpidas líneas de marcador de colores seguían allí, habían disminuido un poco de color pero no se quitaban del todo. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y ya llevábamos allí alrededor de veinte minutos.

Y entonces sucedió lo que más me temía.

Escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y después la voz de Bella llamándonos. Miré a los niños con una mueca y suspiré sin poder evitar lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Ellos me estaban mirando sin tener idea de porque me encontraba de esa manera. Ellos sólo estaban jugando con los juguetes que estaban en la bañera mientras yo pasaba la esponja con jabón por su cuerpo una y otra vez.

— ¿Edward? ¿Niños? — preguntó Bella desde el pasillo que daba hacia el baño de los niños.

— ¡Aquí, mami! — llamó Elizabeth con la mirada puesta en la puerta.

Después de cinco segundos sentí a Bella detrás de mí. No quise voltearme, por supuesto, y seguí con el trabajo mientras frotaba la esponja en las piernas de Anthony una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen los niños en la piel, Edward? — preguntó Bella con bastante curiosidad e incredulidad. — Eso es… ¿marcador permanente? — ahora su voz se escuchaba un poco más alta, sin embargo no había enojo.

Uff, no había enojo.

—Pues verás… — comencé al momento en el que me volvía a ella. Alcé la mirada para poder verla mejor debido a que me encontraba en cuclillas. — Ellos estaban lo suficiente aburridos como para poder ponerse a dibujar, y yo lo hice con ellos. Pero después tenía que mirar algunas cosas del trabajo y no volví con ellos — ella me frunció el ceño — Lo sé, no debí dejarlos solos pero simplemente pasó. Y entonces… ellos aparecieron en mi oficina con el cuerpo lleno de líneas de marcadores.

Mordí mi labio inferior sin pensármelo y le estudié con la mirada. Ella me estaba mirando divertida, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando quitarle eso de los brazos?

Hice cálculos mentales rápidamente al ver el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

—Media hora, tal vez un poco más.

Ella rio por lo bajo al escucharme y sacudió la cabeza. Se quitó los zapatos con rapidez al igual que el delicado reloj y los dejó lejos del agua. Se acuclilló a mi lado y metió su mano al agua para saber a qué temperatura estaba.

—Esta agua está heladísima, Edward — me regañó. — Tan fácil como pasar un pequeño pañal de tela con aceite de bebé por todo el cuerpo.

¿Es enserio?

— ¿He desperdiciado media hora de mi vida intentando quitarlo con jabón?

—Sí, eso has hecho. — me dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero no te preocupes, aprendiste la lección. — Se inclinó para poder darme un corto beso. — Si se enferman… pasarás las noches con ellos.

—Me parece justo — me puse de pie y caminé por las toallas de los niños.

.

Una vez que dejamos de nuevo a los niños en sus respectivas clases, Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante junto a su tienda de ropa. Ella estaba bastante más relajada desde el día de ayer. De hecho, ni siquiera hizo un gran escandalo por lo que había sucedido sino que se puso a bromear sobre eso y después preparó la cena. Di por sentado que su humor se debía a que cierto peso del trabajo estaba solucionado ya.

Me alegré bastante por ella.

—Así que probablemente viaje a Orlando en tres semanas para poder ver algunos detalles más y en marzo se realizará la inauguración. — concluyó y bebió de su jugo de naranja.

— ¿Son los únicos viajes que vas a realizar?

—A comparación con los que tu realizas cada semana… sí. Es el único que tengo planeado por ahora — se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. — Alice vendrá en unos días.

Gemí al escuchar ese nombre y agité la cabeza causando una risa por parte de Bella.

—No es tan malo, sólo vendrá a ver las cosas que tenemos preparada. Ella estará viniendo conmigo y viajara también junto con Molly en tres semanas.

—Un viaje de amigas…

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Dudo mucho que Molly y Alice se lleven bastante bien. No sé cómo reaccionaría Alice. Molly es muy buena en su trabajo y le gusta lucirse frente a alguien que sabe que se pondrá a criticar su trabajo.

—Comprendo a Molly — ella me miró con diversión —. Sólo piénsalo — comencé a justificarme —, ¿tú no querrías mostrare de los mejores frente a alguien que se dedica a lo mismo que tú y ser mejor?

—Creí que Molly no te caía muy bien

—Y no lo hace — me apresure a contestar —. Ella me odia a mí.

—No es culpa suya que te hayas comportado como un cabrán con anterioridad.

—Entiendo que tenías que descargarte con alguien por mi culpa una vez que llegaste aquí — asentí, incomodo por tocar ese tema de nuevo —. Pero… ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella teniendo millones de habitantes a tu alrededor?

—Ella me cae muy bien — se excusó. — ¿No deberías estar en la oficina ahora mismo?

Tal vez, probablemente, ya debería decirle lo que estaba sucediendo en la oficina. ¿Desde cuándo sentía la necesidad de contarle la verdad a Bella? Además, en dos días me reuniría con los representantes y daría por concluido mi retiro de ciertas empresas. Mi familia se enteraría gracias a los medios de comunicación.

—No en realidad — contesté. — Desde ahora no estaré mucho tiempo en la oficina. En realidad ya no estaré más ahí y solo tendré que viajar para los negocios.

Ella me miró sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo de nuevo me apresuré a seguir hablando.

—Decidí dejar los negocios de Europa y quedarme sólo con los del continente americano. Son cuatro, contando el que comparto con Emmett. Y antes de que preguntes porque hice eso… Bueno, tú dijiste que no paso mucho tiempo contigo y los niños y que estoy mucho tiempo encerrado en la oficina, perdiéndome de la realidad. Ya no lo haré. Me dedicaré a tratar de mantener un buen horario para eso y el resto del tiempo pasarla con ustedes.

Ella se esperaba todo menos eso. Definitivamente. Se había puesto más pálida de lo normal, sus labios ni siquiera tenían ese tono rosáceo que lo caracterizaba tanto. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, en serio.

Yo necesitaba saber que pensaba.

— ¿Qué dices?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces para poder aclarar su vista. Sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de sus lágrimas. Mierda.

— ¿Bella?

—Tú… enserio estás haciendo esto por nosotros.

Sabía que era una afirmación pero su tono de voz sonó con cierta interrogación y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

—Y dejarás de hacer lo que más te gusta por nosotros.

—Bueno, no es así. Lo que más me gusta es estar contigo… en tus cinco sentidos, tú sólo estás en shock ahora, Bella, respira, nena. — le sonreí levemente y ella frunció el ceño cuando me escuchó decirle eso.

—Estoy bien, sólo intentaba asimilar las cosas. Tener en cuenta de que estarás para mi todas las noches completas me hace perder los sentidos, ¿sabes?

Reí por lo bajo y acaricié su mano con mi pulgar suavemente.

—Entonces… ¿te gusta la idea?

Ella sonrió resplandeciente.

—Me encanta, es la mejor idea que se te ha podido ocurrir.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir alguna cosa que le derritiera el corazón mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Bella saliera de su ensoñación. Con un suspiro de frustración lo saqué de mi bolsillo y bufé al ver una foto de una Alice muy sonriente en mi pantalla indicándome que era ella.

—Hola, Alice — saludé y Bella me miró con interés.

—Hola, Edward. Buenos días por allá. ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Está muy bien. Está justo aquí — coloqué el teléfono en medio de nosotros y lo puse en alta voz.

—Hola, Alice — saludó ella con cierta vacilación sin saber muy bien porque estaba llamando ahora. — ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

—Hola, Bella — respondió y supe que estaba sonriendo. — Me preguntaba si… tienes una habitación de más, ¿con dos camas? ¿O dos habitaciones y cada una con su propia cama?

Esto no me iba a gustar.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

— ¿No te gustaría aceptar esta noche a tu mejor amiga y a Esme? — preguntó con cierto tono vacilante.

Alice vendría pronto.

¿No se suponía que vendría en unas semanas?

— ¿Tú y Esme van a venir aquí esta noche? — preguntó Bella con cierta histeria. Después frotó su rostro con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Prácticamente, sí. Rosalie también quería venir pero los niños tienen clases en el colegio. Emmett no puede con ellos cuatro. Sería un caos en esa casa. Así que nada más seremos Esme y yo.

— ¿Esme está allí? — fue mi turno de hablar. Yo estaba fulminando al teléfono con la mirada.

—No, ella está preparando sus últimas cosas para poder abordar. Tomaremos un vuelo largo.

—De modo que — volví a hablar —, ¿ustedes ya estuvieron planeando esto y sólo nos están avisando que vendrán? ¿Sin preguntarnos si quiera si podían venir?

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido y colocó su mano sobre mi brazo, murmurando un "no" solo con sus labios y agitó la cabeza. Suspiré en silencio y seguí mirando el teléfono que seguía en mi mano, intentando controlarme.

—Edward, Moscú es un lugar libre y hermoso, no tenemos que tener tu consentimiento para poder ir a visitar ese lugar o visitar a mis sobrinos. Esme quiere verlos. Y yo tengo que ayudar a Bella con cosas de la tienda e inauguración, deja de joder.

—Alice, está bien, es solo que nos tomamos por sores esto. Claro que hay habitaciones para que ustedes se queden, no se preocupen — le dijo Bella a Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba hablando enserio. Mierda.

—No hay problema, Bella. Y muchas gracias — añadió con un chillido —. ¡Esme! — Gritó alejando un poco la bocina de su rostro — ¡Edward y Bella nos han aceptado!

Ella probablemente recibió una buena respuesta de su parte.

—Bien, Alice, es una lástima pero tenemos que irnos.

— ¿A hacer qué?

—Bella tiene una reunión con su mejor trabajadora, Molly.

Bella a mi lado rodó los ojos y se comió la última fruta que hbaia en su plato, sin apartar su vista de mí, esperando la reacción de Alice.

—Bella y yo sabemos que Molly no es su mejor trabajadora, ¿cierto Bella?

—Molly hace un excelente trabajo — se excusó y yo sonreí en grande.

—Bella no te quiere, Alice, has pasado de moda.

—A ti Molly no te quiere — contestó con enfado —. Ella te odia porque le has quitado a Bella.

Oh por favor…

—Alice, enserio tenemos que irnos.

—Bien, pero en la cena me estarás soportado todo el rato.

—Como digas.

Bella rio por lo bajo y me quitó el teléfono de la mano mientras nos poníamos de pie y yo dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

.

Una vez que dejé a Bella su trabajo me dediqué a ir de nuevo a la casa a trabajar desde allí. Después de todo, ya no tenía que hacer grandes cosas en la oficina. Para manejar el sistema de las empresas de América tan sólo debía entrar en mi computador y podía hacerlo desde allí.

Me incliné a tomar mi teléfono celular que estaba sonando ahora.

—Edward Cullen.

— ¡Señor Cullen! — Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz de la educadora de los mellizos — Hablamos del colegio de sus pequeños.

— ¿Sucede algo malo con ellos? — estiré mi mano hacia el otro teléfono, marcando rápidamente a Bronson.

—Tiene que venir por el pequeño Anthony, no se siente bien, probablemente necesite llevarlo al doctor.

Cerré el teléfono, cancelando la llamada hacia Bronson y me apresuré a ponerme de pie y a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El tono de mi voz pareció intimidar a la mujer ya que su respuesta fue un poco temblorosa y casi quise estrangularla por no apresurarse a hablar de manera rápida. Le hice una señal a Lionks y de inmediato entró al auto, encendiéndolo.

—Es su estómago, acaba de vomitar. Creímos que se le pasaría pronto pero sigue quejándose.

Maldije a Molly por haber escogido esa escuela de mierda.

—Iré enseguida. — colgué y miré a Lionks por el espejo retrovisor. — Al preescolar, Lionks, ignora los estúpidos semáforos y apresúrate a llegar allí.

Durante el camino me debatí entre llamar a Bella no. Después de todo, ella era su madre y tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando. Lo que me llevo a pensar… ¿Por qué no le llamaron a ella primero?

Comencé a arcar su número y esperé pacientemente hasta que me atendió el buzón de voz. Gruñí por lo bajo. Ella probablemente estaba teniendo una estúpida junta en esos momentos. Guardé el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo y salí del auto en cuanto llegamos frente al colegio de Anthony. Le ordené a Lionks que me esperara en auto y caminé hacia allí.

En la entrada me estaba esperando una de esas señoritas con su uniforme de color durazno. Hice una mueca al verla. No sabía si ella era la mujer incompetente que me había llamado por teléfono pero tan solo dije el nombre de Anthony y me llevaron él.

Mi pequeño estaba en una enorme camilla, casi era tres veces más grande que él. Su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y sus labios estaban morados. Al verme abrió los ojos en grande e intentó bajarse para poder alcanzarme. Me apresuré a llegar hasta a él y lo tomé entre mis brazos acariciando su espalda levemente.

—Papi — murmuró contra mi cuello — Me duele mi panshita.

Suspiré al escucharlo y lo apreté más contra mí.

—Está bien, nano. Iremos por un chupete a casa, ¿sí? Para que ya no te duela la pancita, ¿sí?

Él me miró directamente a los ojos y asintió volviendo a encogerse en mis brazos.

Me volví hacia las educadoras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de esta manera?

La mujer que tenía canas en sus cabellos y enormes gafas en su rostro decidió contestarme.

—Hace casi una hora. Comenzó con dolores, por eso le dimos el almuerzo antes. Pero lo vomitó y comenzó con los dolores, por esa razón lo llamamos — dijo con la voz temblorosa. Yo la miré mal.

—Bien, lo llevaré conmigo.

Ellas, sin decirme nada más, me entregaron sus pertenencias y después de asegurarme de que Elizabeth estaría en buen estado allí sin su hermano salí de ese lugar. Hubiera llevado a Elizabeth conmigo también pero no sabría cómo manejar a dos niños en un pediatra. Anthony haría un completo escandalo al saber dónde iríamos.

Una vez en auto le indiqué a Lionks que condujera hacia edificio médico. Anthony se dedicó a jugar con mi corbata, intentando deshacer el nudo que estaba allí.

— ¿Cómo estas, nano? — pregunté de nuevo, acariciando sus cabellos. Su rostro estaba recuperando su color habitual. — ¿Qué te duele?

—Panza, papá — se colocó una mano sobre su estómago y alzó su mirada hacia a mí con un puchero en sus labios.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

Él asintió un par de veces y volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Le tendí el chupete que estaba en su pequeña mochila y lo tomó con gusto. El estúpido edificio medico quedaba los suficientemente lejos del colegio de los niños así que Anthony tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse dormido sobre mi regazo

Cuando bajamos del auto, directo al edificio médico, sólo pare para poder comprar un jugo de cartón a Anthony, quien comenzó a tomárselo bastante gustoso.

—Buenos días — saludé a la secretaria. Se vio bastante sorprendida al no escucharme entrar. — Me gustaría tener una cita con el pediatra ahora mismo, hijo está enfermo.

Ella sonrió con cierta simpatía.

—Lo lamento, pero el doctor Jonks no atiende si no hay una cita programada.

La miré en silencio durante unos momentos. En ese lapso de tiempo sus hombros fueron cayendo al igual que su rostro, tomando una expresión bastante seria y tal vez vulnerable.

—Necesito ver al doctor ahora, señorita. — le pedí de nuevo. Ella parpadeó y suspiró.

—Ahora mismo acaba de desocuparse. Espere un momento — fue a tomar el teléfono que estaba a su lado y marcó la tecla para comunicarse —. Doctor, lamento molestarlo, ¿tiene tiempo para un paciente más? Se trata del pequeño Anthony Cullen — ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó —. Está bien, si, ahora mismo pasan. — colgó y me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa —. Pueden pasar.

Le di un corto asentimiento y sostuve a Anthony en mis brazos al entrar a la habitación. El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos al ver al doctor allí.

— ¡El pequeño Cullen! — exclamó el doctor y se acercó hasta llegar a Anthony. Tomó su mano libre y la sacudió —. Buenos días, señores — me saludó.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Qué es lo que trae a este pequeño a una visita de emergencia?

En cuanto le dije que era lo que le sucedía a Anthony comenzó a revisarlo. Colocando unas cosas en su estómago, su pecho y garganta, poniéndome bastante nervioso. ¿Y si le estaba sucediendo algo malo? Bella me mataría…

Anthony no dejaba de verme tampoco con alarma en sus ojos. Él estaba probablemente preocupado porque volvieran a inyectarlo pero el doctor había asegurado de que no sería así. Al menos no parecía tan grave como para una inyección. Me alegré por eso.

—Lo que Anthony tiene es una infección en el estómago. Probablemente fue algo que comió el día de ayer… algo que no haya sido comida porque si fue sólo a él quien le ha hecho daño seguramente fue quien comió algo de más.

—Tal vez fue la comida que le dieron esta mañana — sugerí, pero el doctor negó con la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a colocarle la camiseta a Anthony. Yo lo volví a cargar, casi arrebatándolo de sus brazo.

—Eso fue hace casi dos horas, no pudo haber hecho efecto tan rápido. ¿Está seguro de que Anthony no comió nada? ¿Tierra? ¿Alguna pintura? ¿Pinceles? ¿Jabón? Los niños normalmente están rodeados de esos materiales.

Mierda.

—El día de ayer estuvieron jugando con marcadores.

El doctor rio por lo bajo y yo quise golpearlo. ¿Por qué mierda se estaba riendo del malestar de mi hijo? Yo tenía que haberles puesto más atención el día de ayer…

—Probablemente lo chupo o se lo llevo a la boca — se encogió de hombros —. No creo que vomite de nuevo, ya sacó todo lo que tenía dentro. Hicieron bien al darle agua tibia para tratar de aminorar el dolor. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es darle una comida ligera para que tenga algo en su estómago, le das de comer también a la misma hora que siempre para que no se mueva su horario. — me entregó una pequeña hoja de color amarillo —. Aquí está el medicamento que comprarás para dárselo, allí vienen los horarios y la cantidad. Servirá si se lo das los próximos dos días y hoy. Estará perfecto.

Después de agradecerle al doctor y salir de allí, fui a comprar el estúpido medicamento. Las encargadas del lugar fueron bastantes rápidas y agradecí eso de verdad.

Y ahora me encontraba en la enorme cama de mi habitación, rodeado de galletas, sándwich, gelatina, jugos y helado. Anthony estaba frente a mí, sentando al estilo indio con la boca manchada de helado de fresa y las manos llenas de chocolate y migajas de galletas. Mi estómago estaba bastante enorme por consumir todas esas cosas llenas de azúcar.

Me moriré.

— ¿No crees que estás comiendo muchos dulces, nano?

Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí y me sonrió en grande, volviendo la cabeza a la enorme bolsa de papas que estaba en su regazo.

—Tendrás un fuerte dolor de estómago, pequeño, de nuevo. — Me acerqué y besé su cabeza — Seguramente será de nuevo mi culpa y esta vez no será porque comiste algún marcador, sino porque comiste muchos alimentos chatarra.

—Me gusta, papi.

—Lo sé — asentí y antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, el teléfono que estaba en mi bolsillo sonó con fuerza, sobresaltando levemente a mi hijo y después de mirarme de mala manera volvió a comer. — ¿Hola?

— ¡Edward! Vi que tenía una llamada del colegio de Anthony y Elizabeth, ¿ellos están bien? — la voz de Bella sonaba preocupada y probablemente al borde de la histeria.

—Anthony está bien, nena. Sólo tenía una infección en el estómago y necesitaba algunos medicamentos. Lo llevé con el pediatra.

— ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Ella como esta?

—Ella no es tan débil como Toni, por suerte, ella sigue en el colegio, no es necesario que vaya por ella hasta su hora de salida. Ahora estoy con Anthony comiendo… algo.

— ¿Algo? — hice una mueca.

—Solo un poco de helado.

—Recuerda que no debe comer mucho porque después no querrá el almuerzo — me regañó cual niño pequeño de cinco años. Me contuve a rodar los ojos como un adolescente.

—Sí, no ingerirá muchas cosas.

—Tal vez llegue tarde… ya sabes, complicaciones en el trabajo. ¿Puedes llevar a los niños a sus actividades? — la imaginé mordiendo su labio de manera nerviosa. — Pasaré a comprar algo para preparar la cena cuando lleguen Alice y Esme.

Mierda. Mi madre.

—Seguro, llevaré a ellos a sus actividades, aunque dudo mucho que Anthony tenga humor para hacer algo.

— ¿Se siente muy mal?

—No, no tanto sólo que se propuso el día de hoy quererme bastante.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y yo sonreí.

—De acuerdo, haz que duerma un poco para que se le baje el azúcar de su cuerpo, antes será mejor que lo bañes.

—Eso haré. Intentaré no pensar mucho en la llegada de Esme y Alice.

—No será tan malo, y será solo unos días. Pareces un niño pequeño quejándote de todo.

—Tu siempre me comparas con un niño pequeño — refunfuñé.

—Es porque eso eres, al parecer. — la imaginé rodando los ojos y sonreí. — Tengo que irme, cariño. Molly va a matarme. ¿Nos vamos más tarde?

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

—De acuerdo, te amo — se apresuró a despedirse y colgó. Miré con atención a Anthony, que estaba intentando abrir un nuevo paquete de galletas de chocolate

— Tienes una mamá que se preocupa mucho por ti, pequeño — él alzó la vista a mí y me sonrió. Me acerqué y le quite el paquete de galletas para poder abrirlo —. Es la última galleta que comes, ¿de acuerdo?

Le di una galleta de chocolate y lo acosté, con dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza. Comencé a desvestirlo. No creí que su uniforme del colegio fuera lo suficiente cómodo para niños de su edad. Él me lo agradeció con una sonrisa al ser liberado de sus pantalones.

— ¿Vamos a bañarnos? — le pregunté. Él agitó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Vamos, nano, estas lleno de dulce. Las hormigas subirán a tu cara y te picarán.

Él me miró alarmado en cuanto dije eso y se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a quitarse la corbata que llevaba en el cuello.

.

Descubrí que me gustaba pasar más tiempo con Anthony que estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Para tener sólo casi tres años era un niño bastante inteligente que no se le podía comprar con alguien más. Estaba contento de eso.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde apilando varios cubos de juguetes, esos cubos se suponía que eran los edificios de la ciudad. Después, me hizo subir a la sala de juegos de nuevo solo para bajar la enorme caja donde contenía un montón de piezas de una carretera automovilística. Él quería que hiciéramos una carretera por lo que era toda la sala principal. Bella iba a golpearme.

—Papi — alcé la mirada ante el llamado de Anthony. La estúpida pieza que estaba a punto de armas no encajaba con la otra. Esto era como un puto rompecabezas —. Quiero tlaje de Buzz.

Lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿Traje de qué?

— ¡Buzz!

— ¿Quién es Buzz?

Él me miró con enfado.

— ¡Infinito y más allá! — hizo una extraña pose como si estuviera volando, corriendo por todo el salón hasta que llegó a mí y se lanzó contra mi cuerpo. — ¡Quiero!

¿Él se estaba refiriendo a los dibujos animados donde un hombre del espacio y un vaquero eran amigos? ¿Y juguetes? ¿Y hablaban? Ahora entendía porque Elizabeth a veces esperaba respuesta de sus muñecas. No sabría qué hacer si una de ellas de verdad le contestaba.

— ¿Y lo tienes? — él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos! — colocó sus manos en mis mejillas. Él hacia eso cada vez que intentaba convencerme de algo con tan sólo mirándome a los ojos y con un puchero en su pequeña boca. — Papi…

—Anthony, tenemos que ir por tus hermanos, y debemos limpiar aquí primero.

— ¡Quiero! — gritó y dejó caer su frente sobre la mía con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

¿Qué es lo que yo perdía si le compraba ese disfraz que estaba pidiendo? Probablemente nada. Además, haría feliz a Anthony por al menos sólo unos minutos antes de que se aburriera de aquel objeto y lo lanzara por alguna parte de la casa. Todavía quedaban dos horas para poder ir por Elizabeth y Mark al colegio. Bella dijo que llegaría tarde así que probablemente tendría tiempo para limpiar la casa cuando los niños estuvieran aquí.

.

— ¡Mira que guapo te ves!

La dependienta estaba encantada de que Anthony llevara puesto uno de los disfraces que vendía. Ella estaba realmente contenta y yo sólo la miraba con cierta diversión. Anthony tan solo se veía… _chistoso _en ese traje de blanco con verde. Y se veía gordo, algo que realmente deseaba estuviera.

Anthony alzó la mirada para verme.

— ¿Te gusta, papi?

Yo le sonreí de manera amplia, como él quería que le sonriera y afirmara que se veía realmente _cool _con ese absurdo disfraz.

—Eres igual a Buzz, nano.

Él soltó un grito de excitación bastante alto, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban en el local buscando algún disfraz para los niños que llevaban con ellos. Anthony los ignoró y sal lanzó a mis brazos, saltando de la emoción.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que nos llevamos en disfraz.

La dependienta sonrió, contenta por la venta que había logrado el día de hoy.

.

— ¡Yo hice esto!

De pronto tuve una hoja de papel frente a mí, con un dibujo de una letra "E" enorme en ella. Estaba pintada de color rosa, con crayón… o era intento de pintar. Elizabeth estaba muy sonriente al mostrarme su dibujo. En su uniforme estaba una enorme mancha de yogurt de durazno, su pequeño moño estaba deshecho en su cabeza y sus cabellos estaban totalmente fuera de su lugar. Una de sus calcetas estaba abajo y la otra se mantenía en su lugar. Y aun así, ella era la niña más hermosa del mundo.

Anthony estaba en el asiento trasero, junto con Mark, conversando acerca de un juego que Anthony tenía en las manos. Al parecer, ese juego era de Anthony y Mark lo quería. Tal vez Mark estaba convenciéndolo de tener un trato con él, pero la expresión de Anthony día que no se lo daría pronto.

Elizabeth estaba en el lado del copiloto, sonriente, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y sacando todas las cosas de su mochila para mostrarme lo que había hecho.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso, princesa, ¿tu pintaste?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó sonriente y volvió a sacar más dibujos — Hice uno, pada ti — me mostró otro dibujo donde estaba _yo _junto con una corbata y papeles. Al parecer yo no estaba feliz porque no tenía boca.

Ese dibujo no me gustó.

— ¿Ese soy yo?

—Sip, edes tú, ¿te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho, princesa — sonreí y acaricié sus cabellos levemente antes de volver a conducir el auto hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa casi me volvía loco. Elizabeth se maravilló con el trabajo que habíamos hecho Anthony y yo con los Legos y la pista de carretera y todos los juguetes acomodados alrededor de la sala. Anthony, por supuesto, se había mostrado egoísta con su hermana y no le dejaba acercarse allí, así que por venganza, Elizabeth fingió ser un enorme monstruo gigante y corrió hacia la sala precisamente para destruir todo a su paso. Elizabeth ganó un golpe en el pecho y como recompensa, Anthony recibió otro golpe en la cara.

Mark se había mostrado gentil y entusiasta desde que había ido a recogerlo. Parecía bastante alegre cuando le mencioné que Alice y Esme vendrían a vernos. Así que, con todo su buen humor, se ofreció a ayudarnos a armarlo de nuevo. Anthony se negó, enojado por lo que había hecho su hermana y fue a encerrarse en el cuarto de música. Escuché como tocaba furioso las teclas sin sentido. Era un niño bastante pequeño y con un enorme genio.

Me tardé media hora recogiendo los juguetes, sólo media hora, clasificándolos por colores y por cada niño en su respectiva caja. Bella y su control por todo. Me di cuenta de que tenía sólo dos horas para poder limpiar la casa y Bella llegaría pronto así que tendría que comenzar.

Y como yo tenía un hijo bastante considerado con nombre Mark, él dijo que me ayudaría con todo lo que estuviera destrozado, sólo si no le decía nada si dormía tarde esta noche. Acepté el trato. ¿Qué niño de once o doce años no se dormía tarde hoy en día? Mark siempre era un niño correcto así que le di su oportunidad.

Así que justo acababa de limpiar el lugar donde se quedaba Woody cuando llegó Bella, cargada de muchas bolsas de compra de supermercado. Me apresuré a ayudarle con ellas y las dejé sobre la mesa.

—Creo que hoy haré comida mexicana, ¿Qué te parece? Escuché que Mark quería algo como eso. — comentó mientras se dedicaba a poner todo en su lugar.

Inmediatamente supe que estaba estresada por la llamada que había tenido de Alice y por muchas cosas que habían ocurrido su trabajo. No me gustaba verla de esa manera, sin embargo, sabía que si le decía alguna cosa más ella probablemente no me diría nada, tampoco me haría caso y seguiría haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo antes.

—Sí, hace mucho que no como algo como eso — le dije, recargándome en la barra, mirado como colocaba los vegetales en la mesa.

—Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa — dijo sin verme.

—No importa, tenía que hacerlo. Hice una cuidad enorme de Legos con Anthony, está allá arriba usando su nuevo disfraz de Buzz Lightyear.

Ella rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia a mí con una enorme sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el cansancio pero sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Toni está usando eso?

—Sí — asentí —. Él está bastante contento con eso aunque ya no jugamos como él quería cuando fuimos por Elizabeth y Mark.

Ella hizo un sonido de desilusión sin dejar de mirarme.

—Tendré que jugar con el después. ¿Cómo se sintió después de que lo trajiste? ¿Le diste el medicamento?

—Sí, todo está perfecto con él. Ya no tiene malestares.

—Bien.

Y volvió a ponerse en modo automático. Ella sólo se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, aun cuando yo ya había colocado todo lo que ella había comprado en su lugar en la cocina. Estaba buscando no sé qué cosa en los lugares. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Me acerqué donde estaba ella, justo detrás de la barra y justo cuando iba a volverse al refrigerador de nuevo, por quinta vez, la tomé de la cintura, evitando que se moviera de un lado a otro. Acaricié suavemente la piel de su cintura y me incliné sólo un poco.

—Deja de moverte como loca. Vas a volverme loco a mí también.

Ella sonrió levemente al escucharme y asintió.

—Creía que ya estabas bastante loco — dijo sin muchas ganas.

—Bella, son sólo mi madre y Alice, no tiene que estar perfecto, nada —. Le recordé. Alcé su barbilla con uno de mis dedos para que pudiera mirarme —. No tienes por qué estresarte, ya hablamos de esto, nena. — volví a hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera, colocándole un dedo en sus labios —. No es que no quiera que trabajes, tampoco es que quiera que te quedes en casa sin hacer nada. Sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada otra vez.

Ella me miró a los ojos, brillantes, expresivos y llenos de agradecimiento.

Mierda. Yo la amaba. Era la persona más hermosa que pude haber conocido. Ella era la persona con la que quería vivir todo el tiempo. El tiempo que durara mi vida. La amaba como no podría amar a cualquier otra mujer. Era ella. Necesité más de siete años para darme cuenta de que ella realmente era la persona que más amaba.

—Sé que es así, Edward — colocó sus manos en mis mejillas —. Te amo, y también me preocupo por ti, pero estoy perfectamente, mírame — Yo no aparté la vista de sus ojos. Ella suspiró de frustración —. Bien, no me mires, pero, Edward, estoy perfectamente bien.

Le creía. Pero eso no alejaba la preocupación que seguía sintiendo por ella cada vez que la veía caminar de un lugar a otro.

Aun con una de mis manos en su cintura la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, pegando el suyo con el mío y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo me incline y junte nuestros labios en un beso. Un beso suave, sin profundizar nada. Nuestros labios se movían lentos y de manera sincronizada unos con otros. Sus manos seguían en mi rostro y en un rocé las llevó a mi nuca, jugando con mi cabello con suaves caricias.

No fui consiente cuando se abrió la puerta principal justo cuando el beso comenzaba a subir de intensidad. Mis manos estaban picando por apretar el redondo trasero de Bella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.

Bella pegó un salto al escucharla también y se separó de mí con la respiración un poco acelerada.

Fulminé a mi madre y a Alice que estaban paradas detrás de Bella, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, observándonos como si fuéramos lo más fascinante que hayan visto. Suspiré y rodee la cintura de Bella con uno de mis brazos cuando se volteó, roja como un tomate a ver a Alice y Esme.

—Hola — dijo con la voz un poco ronca —. Creí que llegarían más tarde.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Un vuelo rápido.

—Oh tal vez — intervine yo — Un vuelo normal. Dijiste que llegarías tarde para tomarnos por sorpresa. ¿No? —ella me sonrió — Los niños están en sus habitaciones.

Mi madre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que sólo vengo a ver a mis nietos y no a ver a mi hijo y mi nuera?

Evité rodar los ojos antes su comentario y solté a Bella cuando ella se acercó a darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo. A Bella le gustaba que mi madre la abrazara, lo sabía, siempre había sido así. Mi madre era capaz de transmitir su amor con un gesto, un abrazo o una mirada si quiera. Eso me recordó a Elizabeth. Mi princesa también era buena en eso. Pero mi mamá además de ser de esa manera… le daba un amor de madre a Bella, esa madre que ella prácticamente ya no tenía.

Intenté no pensar más en eso y me incliné para recibir el beso de Alice y su abrazo.

—Pareces muy pensativo.

—Sólo son cosas… que tengo en la mente — me encogí de hombros. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eva te ha dado muchos problemas?

Alice era bastante bajita, pero ahora ya no tenía nada de pequeña. Ella se había dejado engordar lo suficiente por el embarazo. Una pequeña panza se estaba asomando por sus caderas y la hacía lucir graciosa. Pero eso yo no se lo diría.

—Silencio — me envió una mala mirada —. Mi hija me odia y yo he estado todo el tiempo dándole mucha comida, está bastante saludable.

La miré con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que me doy cuenta de eso.

— ¡He estado vomitando todo el tiempo! Casi ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme de mi cama, mi hogar ahora ese el puto excusado.

—No sé por qué no te quedaste allá — bufé y me dejé caer en uno de los banquillos.

—Te odio, yo sé que me quieres aquí.

—Ah sí, claro, tanto como te quiere tu hija, por eso te hace todo esto.

Ella me miró mal.

—Realmente me odias. — acepté. — Bella, ¿necesitas que haga algo?

Había interrumpido su plática con mi madre, lo cual, desde que era muy pequeño le molestaba que hiciera eso, así que me envió una mala mirada, es como si estuviera esperando el sutil pellizco que siempre me daba en el abdomen en forma de advertencia. Casi me estremecí.

Bella me miró de manera pensativa y recorrió la cocina con la mirada.

—Creo que sólo debes sacar la basura. Asegúrate de que Woody no haya tirado otras.

Asentí ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de mi madre, así también como la sonrisa burlona de Alice.

No quería escuchar lo que tenían para decirme así que me apresuré a tomar la bolsa negra de basura que estaba en un rincón y me dediqué a salir de allí.

¿Cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que había visto a Alice y a mi madre? Probablemente había cambiado en el hecho de que me había deshecho de algunas empresas y me sentía un poco con menos peso sobre mis hombros. Aunque también estaba el hecho de tener que trabajar a varias millas de distancia de donde era mi trabajo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Bella ordenara.

Ellas en realidad no tenían que saber esa información, a menos, claro, que Emmett les haya dicho semejante evento y comenzaran a hacer un escándalo, entonces, yo tendría problemas al explicar mis motivos. Motivos por los cuales yo dejaba de ser el Edward que siempre conocían.

Bella en una ocasión me dijo que no tenía problema con que siguiera siendo el mismo hombre de siempre con los demás. Lo único que a ella le importara era la forma en que yo la trataba y trataba a los niños.

No trataría mal a los niños porque… bueno, porque eran mis hijos. Una vez que los conocí no me creí capaz de tratarlos mal. Ellos me tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y ahora me arrepentía de lo mal que había tratado a Bella. Probablemente ella era muy débil por haberme perdonado tan pronto, pero probablemente lo hubiera terminado haciendo, o me hubiera dejado mirar a los niños, no me cansaría de eso.

Por algún extraño milagro eso no sucedió. Y ahora estoy viviendo con ellos.

Al salir al patio trasero me encontré con un contento Woody que movía la cola de lado a lado al verme. Le entregué una galleta que encontré en el cuarto de servicio y él la aceptó con mucho gusto. Después de que habérsela terminado caminó hacia los columpios, donde estaba Mark meciéndose levemente.

Me estaba mirando en curiosidad así que decidí acercarme a él y colocarme en el columpio que estaba al otro lado.

—Creo que tomarás un resfriado por salir sólo con eso — señalé el pantalón de pijama de tela ligera que llevaba puesto. Ni siquiera tenía zapatos que cubrieran sus pies del suelo frío.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, no quiero ir a la escuela mañana.

El tono de voz que él utilizó me dijo que esta sería una charla de esas que tenían sus padres con sus hijos de manera intima o algo así de suma importancia lo que significaba bastante para el niño.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la escuela? Creía que te gustaba ir porque allí está Emma. — comencé a balancear mi columpio adelante y hacia atrás levemente solo para no quedarme quieto a su lado.

—Me gusta Emma, papá — murmuró.

—Es por eso que son novios, ¿no? — le miré con atención. Lo único que veía de él eran sus cabellos color naranja esparcidos por todos los lugares. Él acababa de despertar seguramente.

—Sí, es por eso — asintió y sus manos se retorcieron en las cuerdas del columpio. — es solo que… ella y yo nunca nos besamos.

Oh mierda…

— ¿Nunca se han dado un beso? ¿Ni siquiera en la mejilla?

—No, digo, sí, sí lo hemos hecho. Y también… hoy le di su primer beso, ya sabes, no un beso en la mejilla — observé como sus orejas se pusieron de color rojo y no supe muy bien si era por la vergüenza o por el frio.

—Entonces ya la has besado de las dos formas.

Él alzó la mirada hacia a mí.

—Creía que había cuatro formas.

— ¿Cuatro formas de besar? — él asintió —. ¿Y cuáles son esas?

—El beso en la mejilla, en la boca, beso con lengua y beso de sexo.

La indiferencia con lo que decía aquello me asustó. ¿Qué clase de educación o información le daban a estos niños en la escuela? ¿Beso de sexo? ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso se ponía a ver pornografía en el salón de clases con sus compañeros mientras los profesores no estaban? ¿Por qué mierda él sabía de "los besos de sexo" y beso de lengua…?

Tenía casi doce años, pero para mí seguía siendo un chiquillo sin idea de nada.

Decidí que era mejor contestarle.

—Bueno sí, pero a tu edad sólo existen dos tipos de besos. Ese último no puedes darlo a menos que ya seas mayor y sepas controlar los problemas de tus pantalones — él volvió a sonrojarse y sonreí —. Está bien, le diste su primer beso en la boca, ¿y qué hay de malo con eso?

—Es que ella después se fue — frunció el ceño —, ella corrió. Creo que lo hice mal, pero vi en una película que estaba viendo mamá que tenía que ladear un poco mi cabeza — él ladeó la cabeza levemente, imitando sus palabras — para que mi nariz con la suya no chocara, así lo hice. A mí me gustó, me daba cosquillas en el estómago.

Contuve las ganas de reír al escuchar lo último, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que Mark quería escuchar de mí.

— ¿Así que ella salió corriendo sin decirte nada? — él asintió —. Probablemente se asustó, Mark. Emma es una niña completamente especial en lo que respecta a las emociones, tú sabes que eso es verdad, ¿no?

—Sí — asintió —. Pero creía que ya lo habíamos superado, su miedo por estar con alguien creí que ya estaba superado.

Mierda. Eso sonaba como si un niño de más edad lo hubiera dicho. Mi hijo apenas tendría doce años.

Me encogí de hombros y aclaré mi garganta antes la extraña sensación que estaba teniendo al escucharlo hablar así.

—Bueno, Mark, ella probablemente te dijo eso para que te sintieras mejor. Pero tal vez no es lo que ella en realidad siente, ella tal vez se siente un poco incómoda.

— ¿Crees que sea eso? — sus ojos estaba tristes y decepcionados.

Sacudí la cabeza negativamente en forma de respuesta.

—No, yo no creo que sea eso. Todas las niñas, o algunas, se muestran de esa manera ante su primer beso, ¿sabes? Es algo así como las mariposas que sienten en el estómago — me encogí de hombros —. Algunas veces las niñas van a contárselo a sus amigas, o tal vez piensan que estuvo mal o que fue muy apresurado… o teme la respuesta que tú puedas darle.

— ¿Crees que ella tenía miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar yo?

—Sí, probablemente. Se nota que ella es tímida en la relación, ¿no?

—Sí, un poco… pero ella me gusta.

Reí por lo bajo al escucharle y él se sonrojo.

—No te rías. Es verdad.

—Lo sé, sé que te gusta porque estás aquí, pasando frio solo para pedirme la opinión acerca de lo sucedido.

Me quité la camiseta de manga larga color azul marino y se la tendí. Él se la puso rápidamente, agradeciendo el calor de la tela.

—Tu madre nos regañara si nos encuentra así.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella probablemente pierda el habla cuando te vea sin camiseta. Siempre lo hace — esta vez solté una carcajada y él me acompañó —. En especial cuando acabas de ducharte, se queda ida.

—Haré como que yo no escuché eso y pondré más atención a tu madre cuando salga de la ducha.

Me puse de pie y él me imitó pero sostuvo mi mano para que no caminara hacia la casa, donde ya estaban las luces prendidas y encima de nosotros el cielo estaba casi completamente oscuro.

—Entonces, papá, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con Emma?

—No deberías preocuparte, Mark, dale un poco de tiempo — me encogí de hombros y el frunció el ceño —. Pero como veo que eso a ti no te va bien entonces… deberías hablar con ella y decirle que la quieres, de verdad, y que no haces daño. Ella necesita estar segura.

Él asintió y después, con un poco más de entusiasmo, se colgó de mi espalda sonriente.

—Gracias, papá.

—De nada, enano — le di una palmada en el trasero antes de sostenerlo mejor en mi espalda.

Cuando me dediqué a dar un paso hacia la casa de nuevo, apareció Bella, luciendo desordenara pero hermosa.

—Ustedes dos, los he buscado por toda la casa y… — sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver los pies desnudos de Mark —. ¿Por qué estas descalzo, Mark? Y tú, Edward, ¿Por qué no tienes la camiseta? ¡Ustedes dos se van a enfermar y no tengo tiempo para cuidarlos y escuchar cómo se quejan!

—Creí que habías dicho que se distrae como mi pecho desnudo — le murmuré a Mark para que sólo él me escuchara.

—Al parecer la llegada de la Tia Alice y la abuela Esme le afectó un poco — me murmuró de vuelta.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a ponerme en marcha en dirección a Bella.

—Tranquila, nena. No nos sucederá nada.

—Ya, claro, eso dijeron la vez que se mojaron a esta hora con la manguera — ella alcanzó a darme un nalgada y escuché como se la daba a Mark también, lo suficiente fuerte para ser tomada como cariño. — Deberían vestirse. Edward, — me miró — Alice está hablando acerca de padrinos para Eva.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Ella quiere a alguien realmente bueno de padrino para la nena.

Bella también rodó los ojos y Mark rio.

—Ve a cambiarte, Edward.

* * *

><p>POR FIN TRAJE CAPÍTULO. Y ES EL PENÚLTIMO. Me iré a llorar. Bueno, no me iré a llorar, lloraré con el último capítulo.<p>

Tenía que dejar capítulo ahora porque me marcho a ver a One Direction *aplausos* Ya cues...

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Edward ya es todo un padre e intenta manejar a sus niños. Me lo quiero comer. _

Gracias a: **Yolabertay, Manligrez, Melania, nidia eliza82, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Saha Denali, cintygise, caritoCM, ninacara, soles, iam Nikkiswan, Hellen Masen, NinaCordova, ludwikacullen, MonZe Pedroza, Maya Masen Cullen, Beastyles, solecitopucheta, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Karenava, tiuchis, kimjim, fabiola, Laura Katherine, flexer, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, vero Hernandez, Karenca Cullen Grey, sugeicullen, Lucero Mendozaa, La enana del mal, Aria Nocturnal, Anahi-littrell, whit cullen, ashleyswan, ale1234, puaslouma, lauriss18**

A todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leen mi historia cuando no leen una incompleta también, gracias, a los que publican en sus páginas y a todos los anónimos :)

**Para los que se quieran unir al grupo de facebook aquí está:** groups/ 489007794454955/

¡Nos leemos en el último capítulo!

¿Reviews?


	58. Sí, me hace feliz

**Sí, me hace feliz**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

**.**

Pegué un gran salto en la cocina al escuchar de nuevo los gritos en la sala. El corazón me estaba golpeando con fuerza el pecho y juraría que la casa vibró por un momento a causa de los gritos. Observé como mi pequeña venia corriendo hacia a mí con el rostro asustado.

—Mami — murmuró y me abrazó las piernas con toda la fuerza que ella podía—. Están locos.

Reí por lo bajo al escucharla y después de enviarle una mirada a la ensalada en el suelo, la tomé en mis brazos, besando su regordeta mejilla. Woody vino rápidamente hacia el tiradero y comenzó a comerse todo en un tiempo casi imposible.

Ese perro comelón. Estaba en mejor forma que yo.

—Tranquila, mi amor, ellos sólo se alocan cuando están viendo el futbol. Es como cuando tú y yo vemos los concursos de moda en la televisión, ¿recuerdas? — ella asintió —. Así con ellos, les gusta mucho el futbol.

—Pero a mí no — se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo como las gemelas de Rosalie y Emmett aparecían en la cocina con muecas también —. Papi no quiere cambiarle a _Jessie._

Las gemelas alzaron la mirada.

— ¡Nosotras queremos _Jessie_! — dijeron en un unísono, al mismo tiempo que entraba Alice, con su creciente vientre, a la cocina.

—Esos hombres están locos, enserio, ya asustaron a Eva dos veces el día de hoy — dijo con gesto malhumorado y se sentó a comer papas fritas —. ¡Están locos! ¿Ponerse de esa manera sólo por futbol? ¿Enserio? Y no creí que Peter tuviera una buena relación con ellos sólo por apoyar al mismo equipo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—El poder del futbol.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa de Los Angeles, junto con Esme, Anne, Elena y Derek. Alice, Peter, Emmett y Rosalie estaban quedándose en un hotel cerca de allí pero sólo iba a dormir y a limpiarse porque la mayoría del tiempo salíamos con los niños. El día de mañana sería la inauguración de la nueva tienda y todo el mundo iba a acudir.

Los niños eran ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y nosotras las mujeres estábamos intentando abarcar todo para que Alice no tuviera bastante estrés por su embarazo.

Otro grito bastante alto se hizo escuchar por toda la casa. Gritos de júbilo, al parecer, todos los hombres estaban gritando. Sentí como Elizabeth apretaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

Que hombres más salvajes.

—Eso es un…

—Escandalo.

Las gemelas estaban con una mueca de disgusto. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ethan y Derek les molestaba y eso a Rosalie le parecía más que mejor, así decía que no había incomodidad en los dos bandos. Rosalie amaba a las gemelas.

Alice miró con diversión a las niñas mientras ellas desaparecían por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, donde estaba Esme preparando las carnes para esta tarde. Se suponía que eso lo harían Edward y Emmett pero hubo bastantes cambios de planes.

—No creo que ellos terminen pronto — comentó Alice aun masticando una de las papas fritas. Miró cómo Elizabeth le quitaba una con los ojos entrecerrados. — Niña, no creo que eso sea conveniente.

Elizabeth la apuntó con una papa frita.

— ¡No! — y después de la metió a la boca.

Sacudí la cabeza en forma de negación, agradeciendo también internamente que ya no se escucharan los gritos, sólo las habladurías de los comentaristas de la televisión y de ellos.

Mientras volvía a hacer la ensalada en el enorme bol, escuché como Edward se ponía a discutir y explicarle a Anthony cómo funcionaba todo eso y cómo Anthony respondía muy alto, temiendo no se escuchado por las voces de la televisión.

—Esta niña es muy rebelde — comentó Alice de nuevo con la mirada sobre mí —. Y supongo que Anthony es aún peor, ¿no? — yo asentí volviendo a poner las cosas en el bol en la mesa y lo aparté —. Espero que mi Eva no sea así.

Yo tuve que apretar los labios para no reírme.

—Eva, con ese padre que tiene, va a ser peor que mi pequeña.

.

Una vez que la comida estuvo completamente lista, los hombres dejaron a un lado la televisión, — en donde ya no estaban pasando el futbol y se dedicaban a escuchar los comentarios y entrevistas — y ahora se encontraban en el jardín, alrededor de la enorme mesa. La playa estaba a tan sólo cincuenta metros de nosotros.

— ¡Mamá, yo quiero más carne! — gritó Mark al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba completamente rojo del rostro y los hombros gracias a que no llevaba la camiseta y el sol daba directo en su blanca piel.

— ¡No, yo más! — gritó Anthony mirando a su hermano mayor con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡No, Anthony no! — gritó Elena.

—Cállate — en la boca de mi hijo pequeño se formó un puchero y se volteó a mirarme —. Mami… — lloriqueó y Mark rodó los ojos.

La relación de Anthony Mark estaba empeorando cada vez más y más. No sabía qué hacer para poder solucionar eso pero tenía que dividirme en dos muchas veces. No era algo que me agradara, y a Edward mucho menos.

—Elena, no tienes porqué meterte en sus asuntos — riñó Rosalie a su hija, que estaba vestida con un vestido de playa color blanco, igual que su hermana.

Miré como mi cuñada se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y apretaba los labios junto con sus ojos.

Edward podría llamarme loca, y todos los demás también. Pero podría jurar con mi propia sangre que Rosalie estaba embarazada. Lo había comentado con Edward hacia tres noches atrás y él estaba convencido de que eso no podía ser porque le habían dicho que ella ya no podría tener más bebés. Yo pensaba de diferente manera. Ella estaba embarazada. Estaba totalmente convencida. Pero no sería decisión mía decírselo o hacer que ella nos lo diga. Sus motivos podría tener. Emmett se comportaba de manera muy protector con ella muchas veces.

Ella exhaló el aire contenido y pude ver como apretaba la mano de Emmett que estaba a su lado. Aparté la mirada de inmediato y me dediqué a servir más comida.

Escuché un carraspeó y volví a retomar mi lugar junto a Elizabeth y Mark.

—Tenemos una noticia — anunció la rubia y se puso de pie, seguida de Emmett rápidamente.

Sabía que Esme también tenía la ligera sospecha y sus ojos se iluminaron al verlos allí de pie. Alice se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y junto a Peter volvió su vista a ellos. Todos los niños miraron a Rosalie y a Emmett con cierto interés pero mis mellizos comenzaron a comer de nuevo en cuanto les serví de nuevo comida.

—Vamos a tener un bebé — soltó Rosalie.

Todo el lugar se volvió un escándalo. Había expresiones de asombro, mucho asombro, felicidad, entusiasmo y molestias. Derek parecía bastante contento con eso, Anne estaba con el rostro crispado en una mueca de disgusto, al contrario de su hermana, que estaba también con una sonrisa e Ethan estaba saltando en su pequeño asiento.

Alice, Esme y yo nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para ir a felicitarla. Me voltee solo un poco para enviarle una mirada a Edward de "te lo dije".

Después de que la comida terminó, fui a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina para comenzar con la limpieza mientras los demás se quedaban conversando sobre algunas cosas triviales, pero todo se centraba en Rosalie y el nuevo bebé. Ella estaba bastante feliz de decirlo finalmente y Emmett estaba esperando que fuera un niño para poder tener más "fuerza masculina" en la casa.

Pegué un salto cuando sentí las manos de Edward sobre mis caderas ciñéndose en mi piel. Tomé aire de nuevo y volví a mi trabajo de fregar trastes sucios.

— ¿Por qué no estás allá fuera con los demás mujeres hablando sobre bonitos bebés? — murmuró muy cerca de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y hacer que mi entrepierna cosquilleara.

—Porque tengo deberes, sólo yo tengo bonitos bebés — respondí lo más firme que pude y comencé a moverme de nuevo, colocando los platos y vasos en su lugar —. Odio dejar todo al final del día.

—Yo no creo que eso sea lo que te sucede realmente — dijo de manera casual pero a la vez acusatoria. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, como llevaba haciéndolo las últimas semanas y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo él volvió a hablar —. Lo que pasa contigo es que estás nerviosa por el día de mañana, pero todo estará perfecto el día de mañana, nena. Molly es muy buena organizando las cosas, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Suspiré a intenté con todas mis fuerzas no comenzar a ponerme histérica. Él no tenía la culpa de decir mierda todo el tiempo.

—Tengo mucho de qué preocuparme, Edward, todo esto me pone nerviosa.

—Te estresas de más.

Me voltee para mirarlo mal. Él estaba de broma, ¿cierto? Iba a golpearlo de verdad. Venía a decirme que todo está perfecto cuando no lo está. ¡Odiaba los grandes eventos! Y éste por fin era uno al que acudiría toda la familia después de aquella pasarela.

No, no podía golpear a ese hombre tan hermoso y guapo.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver a los niños, ahora.

Antes de poder voltearme de nuevo, él me tenía muy bien sujeta de la cintura, y antes de poder decir algo más, se inclinó hacia a mí y junto sus labios con los míos.

Él estaba comenzando a tener hábitos sobre besarme antes de hablar o hacer algunas cosas. Debía tomar nota de que eso no tenía que tomarlo como un verdadero hábito o le patearía los huevos, enserio.

Me di por vencida cuando sentí a su lengua tener contacto con la mía y enredé mis manos en su cabello, logrando mojarlo con el agua con jabón. Esa sería una buena venganza. Me apretó contra él una vez más, haciéndome sentir cuanto necesitaba de mis atenciones. No lo culpaba, tener la casa llena de niños despertándose a la mitad de la noche no nos dejaba mucho tiempo libre para nosotros.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda baja y yo gemí por sus manos frías en mi piel caliente. Me iba a volver loca. Me recargué en el fregadero gracias a su insistencia y lo seguí besando. Amaba besarlo.

—Ustedes dos — intervino la voz de Emmett con cierta diversión. Intenté separarme pero las manos de Edward no me dejaron —. Hey, ustedes — Edward estaba moviendo sus labios de manera insistente contra los míos, eso me hizo gemir y el tono divertido de Emmett se reemplazó por frustración —. ¡Busquen una habitación!

Después se escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse de golpe y Edward se separó sólo un poco hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaron y los labios quedaron a centímetros.

—Parecemos adolescentes — le dije y él sonrió.

—Sólo no quería que el idiota de Emmett interrumpiera — se encogió de hombros y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Sentir su respiración caliente allí me estaba causando cosas —. ¿Estás mejor?

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Trataré de relajarme, Edward, lo prometo —. Besé el tope de su cabeza y lo mantuve abrazado durante un largo tiempo.

Después de diez minutos en esa posición tuvimos que separarnos porque un pequeño niño —muy pequeño— entró a la cocina luciendo malhumorado.

Las mejillas de Anthony estaban completamente rojas, al igual que todo su cuerpo por el sol. Sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas; su cabello estaba mojado y su short estaba escurriendo encima de sus pies, haciendo que el piso se humedeciera también.

Se dedicó a correr hacia nosotros y antes de que yo pudiera tomarlo para que no resbalara Edward ya lo había hecho. El niño estaba mirando mal a su padre y supuse que era porque lo había visto abrazarme.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté de manera suave. Él estiró los brazos a mí y yo lo cargué.

—Yo quiero estad contigo —dijo en forma de chantaje mirando a mi dirección y después se volvió a su padre —. Y contigo, en agua.

—Papá entrará contigo en el agua, ¿sí? Yo tengo que limpiar aquí — le expliqué tan suave como pude y lo abracé hacia a mí —. Pero después, tú y yo podemos jugar solos, ¿Qué dices? Mamá pasará tiempo contigo.

Su enorme mente estaba pensando en las posibilidades que él creía que eran buenas, lo sabía. Él estaba pensando en que era lo que le convenía y tal vez había pensado bien porque eligió la segunda opción.

—De acuerdo, papá — llamé a Edward que se volteó con la boca llena de alguna comida. Sacudí la cabeza en forma de negación a su acto —. Lleva a Toni al agua, estoy segura de que Elizabeth está por allá.

Anthony se fue gustoso con su padre cuando le mostró una manzana cubierta de polvo de chile y azúcar. Después los vi desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina mientras ellos peleaban por quién debía tener la primera mordida de la manzana.

.

La "fiesta" terminó alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Se suponía que todos deberíamos irnos a dormir temprano porque mañana sería el gran día, en donde muchísimas canas me saldrían por tanto estrés. Uff.

Los niños estaban acomodados en dos habitaciones, esta vez Ethan no soportó estar mucho tiempo sin su madre y se fue con ellos al hotel. De modo que sólo tenía seis niños en casa, si es que Edward no contaba esta vez. Estaba cerrando la habitación donde estaban mis mellizos cuando pegué un salto gracias a Edward.

Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la luz que estaba al final del pasillo y que iluminaba la puerta donde estaban los niños por el miedo a la oscuridad. Tan sólo podía ver parte del rostro de Edward iluminado por la lámpara. Pude notar que no llevaba camiseta gracias al glorioso calor de Los Angeles. Él podría tener casi los treinta años pero… mierda, al parecer no se pondría todo gordo.

Antes de poder gritar una barbaridad él me tapó la boca con la mano, colocando la otr en mi espalda baja. Su contacto —esta vez caliente— estaba afectándome de nuevo. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Aparté su mano de mi boca aun mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Él rio por lo bajo.

—Nada, sólo que no creía que te ibas a poner de esa forma.

—Pues ya lo has visto — respondí y suspiré de manera cansada —. Lo único que necesito es ir a dormir, Edward.

Arrugó su nariz de manera graciosa y me tomó de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos acercándome más a él. Sentí por segunda vez en el día cuan emocionado estaba su miembro. Sonreí cerca de sus labios.

—Ahora entiendo que es lo que quieres.

Él me sonrió de manera inocente.

— ¿No tiene ni siquiera un poco de consideración sobre mí? — reí y me incliné para poder besarlo.

El besó se puso intenso casi al instante. Tantos sus labios como los míos se movían a un compás apasionado. Sentí como me alzaba con sus brazos y se dirigía a nuestra habitación moviendo sus manos insistentes por mis muslos y clavando su miembro en mi cadera una vez que logró depositarme en la cama.

No tardó mucho en deshacerse del suave y delgado vestido que me estaba cubriendo durante la tarde y yo con mis pies logré quitarle el short de basquetbol que llevaba puesto. Finalmente quedamos los dos sin ninguna capa de ropa entre nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos estaban bastante entretenidas con su cabello, tirando de él mientras mis labios se dedicaban a besarlo. Amaba besarlo, enserio.

No fui consciente de la fuerza que usé para tirar de su cabello cuando sentí como su miembro, tan duro e hinchado se abría paso en mí. Contraje mis músculos interiores al sentirlo palpitar y tuve que separarme de sus labios para poder tomar aire.

¿Por qué no hacíamos esto más seguido? Podríamos perdernos durante cinco minutos de los niños.

Apreté mis ojos cuando comenzó a embestirme de verdad, rozando su pelvis con la mía, estimulando mi cuerpo aún más. Mis pezones erectos se rozaban con su pecho desnudo haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara aún más.

No terminaba de gemir, por supuesto, y al parecer él también temía que nos escucharan porque se inclinó hacia a mí y volvió a besarme, callándome con eso.

Después de llegar al orgasmo tan fácilmente, me dediqué a dejar que me hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Sentí como sus dedos me recorrían de manera lenta los costados y como se liberaba dentro de mí. Su respiración agitada se soltaba contra mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo.

Se dejó caer en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y, como de costumbre, se inclinó hacia a mí, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su mejilla contra mi hombro. Él era demasiado lindo cuando hacía eso. Parecía como si estuviera dependiendo de mí en esos momentos. Un hábito que no me molestaba para nada.

Mi cuerpo vibró gracias a la risa y él alzó la cara para poder mirarme.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — su voz estaba ronca y su boca de nuevo estaba a centímetros de la mía, con sus labios hinchados.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tu edad, ahora comprendo por qué te cansas más rápido — le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro llena de diversión.

Al parecer a él no le gustó mucho mi comentario porque me miró muy mal. Bajó su cabeza de nuevo, dejando su mejilla contra mi piel desnuda y suspiró pesadamente.

—Te recuerdo que tú y yo sólo tenemos un año de diferencia, así que te acercas a los treinta tanto como yo — sentí sus mejillas estirarse contra mi piel hasta que sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Le fulminé con la mirada

—Como sea, sigues siendo más anciano, no puedes negarlo — me defendí.

—Lo sé, pero te arrastro conmigo.

Durante largos minutos la habitación se quedó en silencio, excepto por el sonido de las olas del mar que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. La respiración de Edward no era acompasada por lo que sabía que seguía despierto. Él estaba acariciando la curva de mi cadera con la punta de su dedo y parecía que me estaba quemando con eso. Estaba intentando no estremecerme pero ahogaba mis movimientos acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues nerviosa? — murmuró de nuevo contra mi piel. Abrí los ojos por completo tratando de no quedarme dormida.

—No es… Probablemente… — suspiré —. No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo. Estoy muy nerviosa. No hice ninguna inauguración con las tiendas en Rusia; no hice esto antes y estoy nerviosa. Además, allí estarán todos.

Él se separó de mí hasta colocarse de costado a mi lado, apoyándose del codo. Se notaba cansado y no lo culpaba. Había estado con Emmett y Peter llevando cosas a la tienda desde muy temprano en la mañana y todo porque Esme dijo que ellos debían servir para algo. Todo el día Edward no tuvo la oportunidad de atender su teléfono celular especial para el trabajo y justo cuando lo haría, los niños reclamaron su atención.

Desde que volvimos a Los Angeles, Esme había sido más dura con Edward de lo normal, tanto como él y Emmett estaban siendo mandados por ella bastantes veces. Sospechaba que era por la plática que ellos dos tuvieron con ella semanas atrás. Edward había decidido no comentar eso y yo no estaba exigiendo algún comentario acerca del tema. Él estaba bien con eso y yo no tenía problema.

Y Esme por supuesto era más apegada a sus nietos con el paso de los días. En menos de cuatro años ella ya tenía siete hermosos nietos, y con los bebés de Alice y Rosalie en camino. Entendía como se sentía ahora, tal vez. Había pasado de tener casi nada, a todo. Era imposible no sentirse bastante relajado o feliz junto a los niños. Sobre todo con las gemelas, cada ocurrencia que tenían provocaba la risa de los demás.

—Creí que te sentirías mejor si ellos estaban allí — comentó Edward, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad —. ¿Te molesta que tengan algo que ver con tu trabajo? No creo que tengan malas intenciones.

Sacudí la cabeza aun con la mirada en el techo.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que… cuando estaba allá en Rusia, no me preocupaba hacer tanto las cosas bien y a la perfección porque allí no había nadie a quien impresionar, pero ahora están ellos, tu madre, tu hermano, Rosalie, Alice… tú…

— ¿Piensas que yo juzgaré tu trabajo? — Su tono de voz me decía que eso le había dolido, sobre todo porque él me estaba ayudando últimamente con el trabajo extra —. Yo no busco juzgarte.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos aguantando mis lágrimas. Odiaba ponerme de esa manera. No quería tener los ojos hinchados para el día de mañana.

—A mí me impresionas todo el tiempo — siguió al ver que yo no tenía alguna intención de hablar —. Siempre lo has hecho, y sobrepasaste los límites que yo creía que tenías cuando te encontré, después de dejarme. Supe que lo habías hecho por un bien. Supe que habías tomado la decisión correcta y fue así, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que ahora tienes todo esto. Siendo sincero contigo… no puedo ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que me haga feliz. Estoy aquí, contigo, estoy aquí con los niños, estoy aquí con mi familia. Y tú haces lo que te gusta, no parecer alguien vulnerable, pero lo eres, igual que yo. Lo soy todo el tiempo estando contigo, no sé cómo es que vas a reaccionar con algo que yo haga, si ya he cometido un desliz… si he dicho algo que no te gusta… si le he puesto a Elizabeth un vestido que a ti no te gusta o tenías pensado que usara ese día… O si e doy a Anthony algún alimento que no tenías tú en el menú del día… O si dejo jugar más a Mark con su videojuego por las noches — se encogió de hombros —. Pero si no lo hago entonces… no me siento alguien que sirve con los niños y también quiero servir contigo, de cualquier forma. No te juzgo, Bella. Nunca te he juzgado. Antes… no lo había hecho, siempre reaccionaba de esa manera contigo justamente porque creía que era mejor ocultar mi vulnerabilidad de esa manera. Pero durante mucho tiempo tenia esperada alguna reacción tuya, y decidiste hacerlo cuando supe que iba a ser padre, pero desde antes tomé la decisión de dejarse ir. No podía cambiarla. Tú tenías todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisieras porque yo no intenté remediarlo. Yo espero que tú me juzgues todos el tiempo, enserio lo hago, pero sé que tú no lo haces y no quieres hacerlo.

La sinceridad en sus ojos no podía ser más. Él estaba siendo sincero y él se había abierto conmigo ahora mismo y me lo había contado todo. Él no era el mismo de siempre. Este Edward me gustaba y mucho. Lo amaba. Mucho.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que podía decirle ahora. ¿Qué es lo que podía decirle después de eso?

Me incliné hacia a él y lo abracé, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y acercándolo a mí con fuerza. Casi en un segundo él fue a rodearme con sus bazos también, acercándome a su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor que él desprendía y su respiración caliente también sobre mi cuello, pero eso no importaba, eso era relajante. Lo que importaba era que Edward estaba aquí conmigo y me apoyaba bastante.

Luché bastante para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos y no me separé de él en un largo tiempo. Sentía sus dedos acariciar de manera lenta mi espalda desnuda. Sentía como sus labios rozaban mi piel como si estuviera murmurando algo.

—Gracias — murmuré con mi voz amortiguada en su hombro —. Te amo.

Esas palabras casi siempre habían sonado para mí sin sentido al momento de decirlas en voz alta. Pero yo necesitaba decírselas a él y no sólo quedarme con el pensamiento. Él se merecía más, pero yo no tenía ni siquiera una idea de lo que podía responderle.

—También te amo — respondió y besó mi hombro —. Y por eso vas a dejarme estar contigo hasta que mi vida termine, ¿cierto?

¿Por qué jodidos tenía que ponerse sentimental esta noche?

Asentí en respuesta y me separé de él lo suficiente para que lo mirara a los ojos aun con mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Sí, así será, si es que yo muero yo primero a causa de los nervios.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hacía que mis piernas aun temblaran.

—Nada de nervios, mañana será un buen día. Y… ya que me llamaste anciano, te demostraré que no es así — sonrió aún más y se colocó sobre mí, presionando su duro miembro contra mi muslo.

—Creo que voy a disfrutar esto.

.

— ¡No quiedo eso! ¡No! ¡No!

Los gritos de Anthony estaban sacándome de mis casillas por quinta vez en la mañana. Amaba a mi hijo, enserio, pero a veces me daban ganas de encerrarlo en una caja completamente dormido y no abrirla hasta que mi día haya terminado. Era un niño torbellino. Y cuando se ponía de ese humor nada parecía pararlo.

Necesitaba dejar de ser demasiado blanda con él.

—No te estoy preguntando. Ven aquí — le llamé con voz seria. Él estaba a semanas de cumplir tres años y entendía perfectamente todo lo que le decía ahora mismo —. Contaré hasta tres, Anthony, si termino y tú no tienes puestos los pantalones irás castigado

Me envió una mirada retadora, quedándose al final de la cama con sólo sus calzoncillos de Batman. Odiaba que cualquiera de mis hijos me retara.

—Uno… — comencé la cuenta con voz seria. Él seguía en el rincón, esta vez con menos entusiasmo —. Dos…

Él miró como tomaba el reloj que marcaba el tiempo de su castigo. Aun colocaba dos minutos en su castigo porque legalmente tenía dos años, Edward quería dejaron allí tres, diciendo que faltaba poco para que él fuera un niño de tres años. Cuando comencé a darle vueltas él ya estaba caminando hacia a mí con su manito en la boca.

—No, mami — murmuró con voz baja. Yo aparté su mano de su boca, resistiéndome a sus encantos. Estaba a punto de gritar y ni siquiera habíamos salido de la casa.

—Mete tu pie aquí — le señalé y él obedeció de inmediato, dejándose vestir por completo.

Esme se había ofrecido a vestir a Anthony, pero rápidamente decliné su oferta sabiendo que en estos momentos ella probablemente estaría sacándolo de la bañera. Esme no se resistía para nada a su "pequeño Edward". Anthony terminaría vestido como Batman a final de cuentas sólo porque era su gusto.

Una vez que estuvo listo le entregué el chupete, que aún me estaba causando problemas, y lo baje al suelo. De inmediato se fue al pasillo a reunirse con Derek y Mark. Mi pequeño niño tenía que jugar solo muchas veces. Mark y Derek se ponían a conversar cosas o jugar cosas que Anthony no entendía. Y las niñas usaban muchas veces a Anthony como su muñeca vistiéndola y desvistiéndola una y otra vez; Anthony odiaba eso. Así que siempre iba en búsqueda de su papá o de mí. Me partía el alma ver su carita mientras los otros niños estaban jugando. Por suerte, Ethan estaba de la misma edad que él y cuando se juntaban eran lo peor de todo.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo que estaba en la habitación de los niños. Mi cabello lucia bien, recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de mi rostro. El vestido consistía en un corsé negro y una falda color crema. Me veía bien, decente; físicamente. Mentalmente estaba horrible. Quería ahorcar a alguien y parecía que el muñeco en forma del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sería genial para que le arrancara esos ojos saltones que tenía allí. Anthony lloraría después, así que decidí dejarlo.

Justo cuando solté el aire contenido apareció Esme en el marco de la puerta luciendo un precioso vestido verde haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran. Ella me estaba sonriendo de manera amigable y se fue a acercar a mí.

—Ya es hora de irnos — me informó —. Edward te está esperando con los niños allá abajo — ella notó mi nerviosismo —. Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Todo lo has preparado excelente.

Esme siempre había sido bastante maternal conmigo que no sabía cómo corresponder a su gesto. Me sentía extrañamente cómoda a su lado y ella siempre trataba a la gente con tanta dulzura…

—Además, ya has hecho esto antes — comentó encogiéndose de hombros y colocó su mano en mi hombro —. Edward parece que tiene ánimos de ayudarte con los pequeños diablillos.

Suspiré. Yo no me pondría a contarle mis miedos y todo lo que sentía como lo había hecho con Edward. Se suponía que Edward y yo compartíamos algo que otras personas no debían saberlo. De eso se trataba el matrimonio, ¿o no?

Asentí en su dirección y sonreí.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Edward estaba fabuloso vestido de gala pero sin corbata. Y estaba fabuloso siempre, con lo que sea, hasta con un saco de basura puesto sobre él. Quien quiera podría decir lo contrario pero sabía que estaba equivocado.

Me dedicó una mirada lujuriosa cuando me miró bajar las escaleras de la casa. Rodé los ojos cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero, "ayudándome" a subir a la camioneta.

.

La fiesta estaba excelente. Todo había salido espectacularmente maravilloso. Varios artistas estuvieron aquí, ¡hasta escritoras y organizadores de revistas! Ni que decir de los camarógrafos. Estaban por todas partes.

Anthony y Elizabeth estaban bastante sonrientes y no se pusieron nada enfadosos como temía que fueran a estar. No necesitaron mucha de mi supervisión ya que Rosalie estaba con ellos, cuidando también de Ethan. Me enteré de que Ethan y Anthony habían hecho un espectáculo de baile afuera para los camarógrafos. Ellos estaban bastantes alegres, y Rosalie no pudo hacer nada por ellos porque estaban demasiados entusiastas.

Habían asistido más personas de las que creí. Estaba contenta. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma y de Molly. Molly era una gran persona a la cual le estaba muy agradecida. Ella se veía divina también junto con Aidan. Ellos dos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas tal vez por todo el revoloteo que había a nuestro alrededor… pero yo sabía que como eran ellos dos de pervertidos eran por las cosas que se decían al oído. Aidan era un puerco.

Cuando logré ver a Molly sola me dirigí hacia a ella bebiendo un poco de la copa de champán que tenía en la mano. Ella me sonrió con ojos brillantes y fue a darme un abrazo.

Me di cuenta de tantas cosas que ella había hecho por nosotros durante mucho tiempo y quise llorar. Me contuve bastante mientras la estrechaba.

—Esto es genial, Bella, es excelente — dijo con entusiasmo y yo le sonreí, estando de acuerdo con ella —. No creíste que sería de esta manera, ¿cierto? Pero he podido ver lo rebosante de felicidad que has estado desde que llegaste. Es un éxito.

—Bueno, nunca se habría logrado si no fuera porque te tengo a ti — ella abrió los ojos en grande —. Y por eso debo agradecerte muchas cosas, Molly. Eres una gran amiga y una gran compañera. Pensé que me dejarías en cuanto terminaras tu universidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Claro que no. Esto es lo que me gusta y yo sé que tú me necesitas así como yo te necesito a ti.

—Lo sé, es por eso que tengo que decirte algo.

Ella me miró con interés, y la mano que le estaba sosteniendo se puso inquieta y sudorosa, le di un apretón para tranquilizarla.

— ¿No me digas que has venido a decirme lo buena que soy pero que es hora de que me vaya?

La miré con cierta ofensa.

—No, no es eso. Al contrario. Edward y yo no vendremos a Chicago, pronto, aún no sabemos cuándo, probablemente cuando los niños terminen el año escolar, no lo sé, o tal vez el próximo año, no sabemos cómo lo tomará Mark — la expresión de Molly cambio mucho y sentí una opresión en mi pecho —. Es por eso que quiero que tú seas la encargada oficial de las tiendas en Rusia. No he pensado en nadie más. Tú te lo mereces, así que ¿lo aceptas?

Lo siguiente que supe es que me vi en vuelta en un fuerte abrazo y, por suerte, logré poner la copa con champán aun en ella en una mesa antes de que cayera. Molly me estaba _aplastando_ de verdad, pude sentir el cuerpo de Molly vibrar contra el mío gracias a la risa nerviosa que le estaba atacando.

—Muchas gracias, Bella — agradeció con voz contenida. Yo la abracé con fuerza contra mí.

—Te lo mereces, Molly.

—Pero no puedo creer que te vayas — dijo una vez que se apartó — ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejarme?

Rodé los ojos ante su intento de chantaje.

—Estoy segura, pero aún no sé cuándo. Lo comenté con Edward unas semanas atrás y él está más que contento con eso porque así no tendrá que viajar todo el rato a la empresa. Nos preocupa Mark.

Molly hizo una mueca.

—Tendré a Emma llorando como una magdalena cuando se vayan.

Suspiré al escuchar eso. Eso también lo tenía en mente a la hora de planearle la pregunta a Edward. Tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar mi hijo mayor, pero me consolaba un poco que tuviera la consideración de ver la oportunidad de tener a todos sus primos juntos y a su abuela también.

—Creo que es mejor no pensar en eso por ahora — le sonreí —. Hoy también se celebra tu nuevo puesto y mañana podremos salir a cenar también.

—Creo que ahora te gustan un poco más las fiestas, ¿no?

—Sólo un poco.

Pasé unos minutos más charlando con Molly sobre el lugar y la gente que había acudido allí. Ella estaba tan emocionada como yo. Después de eso, me dediqué a recorrer el lugar, conversando con algunas personas —también hice un par de entrevistas con unas personas agradables— y finalmente, después de tres horas más, logré sentarme en uno de los sillones que estaban allí.

Al sentarme, inmediatamente divisé a una niña de rizos achocolatados saltando de un lado a otro, tomada de las manos con su pequeño hermano de cabellos cobrizos revueltos. Ellos estaban _bailando _al ritmo de la música, junto con tres mujeres más que yo ya había saludado antes.

Anthony me miró rápidamente y soltó las manos de su hermana de la misma manera, dejándola allí parada con una mueca de disgusto. Inmediatamente una de las mujeres la cargó y bailó con ella.

Confiaba en que no se la robara.

— ¡Mami! —gritó y me abrazó, subiéndose a mis piernas. Cuidé perfectamente que no se alzara el vestido y logré abrazarlo contra mi pecho.

—Hola, mi amor — lo saludé y dejé mi vaso de agua a un lado — ¿Te estas divirtiendo con Eli? — aparté sus rebeldes cabellos de su frente sudorosa y besé su pequeña nariz.

Él rascó su nariz y después puso su mano en mi boca, yo cubrí mis dientes con mis labios y mordí su manita.

—Sí y con Ethan — dijo con una bellísima sonrisa — Abu Esme es muy divetida cuando baila, y papi y Mak están teniendo una chadla — su ceño se frunció, probablemente estaba intrigado por saber de qué hablaban y Edward no le había dejado seguir allí.

—Probablemente están hablando de aquella vez en la que el tío Emmett cayó a la piscina, ¿lo recuerdas? — rio un poco divertido al recordarlo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro frotando sus ojos con su mano.

Liberé sus dedos y acomodé sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, acariciando su espalda con mi mano. Sabía que él iba a ser quien cayera dormido primero.

Me puse de pie, sonriendo a unas cuantas personas más y me mecí de un lado a otro mientras iba a la parte trasera del lugar con Anthony a mí alrededor. El niño estaba aún despierto pero probablemente le daba menos de diez minutos para que eso cambiara por completo. Al abrir la puerta de la oficina que estaba allí, agradecí que no hubieran movido nada.

Edward había tenido la idea de colocar una cuna portable allí, especialmente para esa noche sabiendo que lo niños no resistirían mucho. No podíamos obligar a Esme a ir a casa y cuidarlos. No cuando Esme se estaba divirtiendo bastante con las gemelas.

Me dediqué a sentarme en el sillón de color blanco que estaba allí, sabiendo que si colocaba a Anthony aun despierto en la cuna comenzaría a llorar. Él miró hacia a mí, parpadeante, luchando por no cerrar sus ojos. Sabía lo que él estaba pidiendo en silencio.

Para mi gran suerte, Anthony había dejado la teta por completo. Ya no tenía el hábito de estar con su boca pegado a mi pecho todo el tiempo mientras yo estaba sentada en cualquier lugar donde él podía tener acceso a mí. Eso era una gran ventaja. El problema ahora era que él no podía dormirse sin meter mano debajo de mi camiseta.

No sabía si eso debía ser comentado con su pediatra o algo así ya que lo consideraba bastante íntimo. Así que logré buscar en internet a niños con esos hábitos y me alivié de no ser la única, además de que Ethan estaba casi igual que Anthony, sólo por el hecho de que Ethan ya no le tomaba mucha importancia a mamá a la hora de ir a dormir sino a papá.

Anthony no quería a Edward para dormir. Edward decía que era porque a él le hacían falta unos grandes pechos como los míos para poder dormir bastante cómodo. Idiota. Él se aprovechaba todo lo que quería de mi cuando dormía.

Esta vez nos costó un poco de trabajo ya que mi vestido era de corsé, por lo que me coloqué una pequeña manta encima y lo bajé por completo. Anthony colocó su rostro contra mi seno, mordiendo mi piel dejando pequeñitas marcas rojas y un cosquilleo. Y después sentí como me manoseaba. Pensé en que eso sería un gran problema cuando mi hijo comenzara a tener novias.

Probablemente yo también me hubiera quedado dormida en ese lugar. Apenas y se escuchaban los ruidos de la fiesta al otro lado de la puerta. Todo estaba tranquilo, y si no fuera porque Anthony seguía en movimiento yo hubiera caído dormida. Después su manito cesó y se quedó completamente dormido. Esperé un rato más para poder acostarlo en la cuna.

Después de encender las luces azules que estaban al lado, me acomodé el vestido, asegurándome de que todo estuviera presentable y salí de la habitación.

Todo parecía estar bastante bien y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a vagar por el lugar para preguntar a los invitados si no les hacía falta nada, apareció Edward, radiante, como siempre. Él me estaba sonriendo de manera deslumbrante.

—Hola, preciosa — me saludó y me rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Durante la mayoría de la fiesta lo había perdido de mi vista aun cuando le había pedido que se quedara conmigo mientras hacía algunas entrevistas con los reporteros. Sabía que estaba ocupándose de los problemas y rebeldías de Mark, así que no hice tanto escándalo.

—Hola, guapo — le devolví el saludo y besé de manera casta sus labios —. Acabo de acostar a Toni.

—Sí, lo supuse — él llevó sus manos al borde de mi vestido y lo subió, acomodándolo mejor —. Sigo teniendo celos de mi propio hijo — sonrió de lado de manera irresistible y yo rodé los ojos antes su absurdo comentario —. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

Con esa simple pregunta yo podría decir mucho. Y así lo hice. Le conté lo contenta que me había sentido cuando vi que todo estaba marchando bien. También le conté cuando le dije a Molly que ella era ya la encargada oficial de las tiendas en Rusia y que nos volveríamos a Chicago. Le conté a las personas que conocí y lo agradables que eran y él sólo me escuchaba de manera atenta mientras sentía sus dedos deslizarse una y otra vez en mi espalda.

—Creo que merezco algún tipo de premio — dijo finalmente —. Yo te dije que esto iba a salir muy bien y tú n quisiste creerlo. Deberías creer más en mí.

—Tú crees que siempre tienes la razón — le discutí con un puchero. Me parecía a una adolescente ahora mismo, excepto por los años, claro.

— ¿Y no la tuve ahora? — me miró de manera burlona.

—Sí… pero no es siempre — bufé y le di un golpe en su trasero — Deja de alardear.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Eres excelente organizando fiestas. Esta es una muy espectacular. Ya puedo imaginar lo que dirán las revistas próximamente ¡y los periódicos! ¿Qué te parece si organizas una fiesta más?

—La fiesta de los mellizos ya está siendo organizada, Edward.

Él sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—No esa clase de fiesta.

Lo miré con cierta curiosidad. Odiaba que simplemente hablara con frases cortas y no dijera las cosas de una buena vez. Los labios de Edward estaban bastante rosados y me invitaban a besarlos, pero él tenía otros planes y yo moría de curiosidad.

— ¿A qué fiesta te refieres, entonces?

Él sonrió de una manera que temí.

—Una fiesta de compromiso — dijo finalmente. Mi boca se abrió levemente al escuchar esas palabras sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Su mano viajó a su bolsillo trasero, sacando de allí una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la puso frente a mí. Después se apartó un poco para mirarme mejor, con mis manos tomadas en la suya que estaba libre. Sus manos estaban calientes y un poco sudorosas. Sus ojos se movían inquietos por mi rostro y yo no era capaz de moverme.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece organizar una fiesta de compromiso para nosotros? —habló en voz un poco baja —. Isabella Cullen, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo… otra vez? Te prometo no ser un cabrón.

Pero yo no tenía habla y no sabía ni siquiera cual era mi nombre. Estaba teniendo un revoltijo de emociones.

De reojo vi una pequeña figura de color rosa y supe que Elizabeth nos estaba viendo. Llevé la mirada a ella, que tenía las manos en su boca con gesto nervioso y me miraba con curiosidad.

¿Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando?

Mark apareció detrás de ella mirándome con interés. Él definitivamente sabía lo que estaba pasando. Su labio inferior estaba entre sus labios y me miraba diciendo: "di que sí", además, su cabeza se movía en forma de afirmación.

Recordé que tenía a Edward esperándome por con una respuesta. Volví la mirada hacia a él. El brillo de sus ojos aún no se perdía, pero la sonrisa que tenía hacia unos segundos ya no estaba al ver mi demora al contestar. Ya estaba casada con él, ¿no? ¿Qué más daba poder revivirlo? Y esta vez como se debía.

—Está bien — asentí —. Acepto organizar nuestra fiesta de compromiso y boda — le contesté con una sonrisa.

Edward se apresuró a colocarme el anillo donde ya tenía el de casada. Era un poco extraño, pero la ligera piedra que estaba sobre mi dedo y el peso que se sentía era un poco reconfortante. Después de admirarlo, me envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, pegándome a su pecho.

Lo único que le falto fue ponerse a gritar. Pero por suerte se contuvo. Se separó un poco y unió nuestras bocas en un suave beso que parecía comprometernos aún más. Envolví mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas, que estaban sosteniendo mi rostro y lo besé con amor.

Nos separamos gracias a que unos pequeños brazos envolvieron nuestras piernas. Bajé la vista y me encontré con Elizabeth, que estaba sonriendo en grande. Ella estaba saltando y su padre la tomó en brazos. Vi como Mark se acercaba a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome con fuerza.

— ¡Mami, yo quiedo llevad las flodes! — dijo Elizabeth con entusiasmo y se puso a saltar en los brazos de su padre.

—Estoy segura de que será así — le aseguré con cierta emoción contenida también. La mirada que ella me dirigió me decía que estábamos compartiendo esa felicidad tan buena. Me volví a mi hijo mayor — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

Él rio de manera descarada y miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo — respondió y chocó los cinco con su padre —. Pero era un secreto, los secretos no se cuentan.

— ¿Aunque sean contra tu madre? — él asintió —. Eso no es bueno, Mark.

—Debes admitir que fue por una buena causa — se encogió de hombros —. Es genial esto, al fin acudiré a una boda.

— ¡Boda! — dijo Elizabeth entusiasta.

Edward besó la sonrojada mejilla de su princesa y la estrechó más contra él. La niña, dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba buscando su afecto, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

— ¿Esto te hace feliz, Bella? — me preguntó Edward.

Yo estaba bastante segura de que él no sólo se estaba refiriendo a sólo ese momento sino que a los demás. Los que estaban por venir.

¿Me hacía feliz?

Lo miré con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Sí — respondí —. Me hace muy feliz.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Finalmente se ha terminado esta historia. Doloroso, sí, la llevo desde el 2011 y duele haberla terminado pero... todo lo que comienza termina. Además, muchas de ustedes están enteradas de que habrá secuela y se llamará "Entre líneas" Aún no tengo fecha en la que subiré esa historia, porque primero quiero tener bien avanzada "Daddy 23". Una vez que lleve bastante de ese fic entonces subiré la secuela, mi mente trabaja mucho con ella, pero no llevo nada escrito.<p>

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? La familia se amplía cada vez más. ¡Son muchos niños! No se ha revelado mucho pero... es lo que tengo para dar. Finalmente ellos volverán a Chicago. Interesante ¿eh? Anthony sigue de mañoso con su propia madre pero logró superar la teta. Elizabeth sigue siendo un amor y Mark entró a la etapa de la adolescencia, pobre._

Gracias a: **bel20, Maya Masen Cullen, marianacullen32, , fabiola, beakis, shadooh17, Manligrez, isamariaag29, karenseguram, ninacara, iam Nikkiswan, Karenca Cullen Grey, Laura Katherine, flexer, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, liza, Beastyle, tamipanxi, caritoCM, solecitopucheta, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, yolabertay, cintygise, Anahi-littrell, kimjim, Princesa Luthien, katniss de mellark, jessica, lunacullen84**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por haberme apoyado en este fic! Se los agradezco.**

**Esto ha sido todo... ¿nos leemos en otro fic?**

**(:**


End file.
